Patlabor: Steel Alone Factory 2nd gig
by APM 1984
Summary: Después de más de un año escribiendo a ratos cuando podía, eh aquí el final, esta vez sí, definitivo, de mi continuación de Patlabor. El de verdad. Aquí descrubiréis que Asuma no sabe bien dónde se ha metido y que la vida da a veces unos giros absolutamente inesperados. Más thriller, intriga, acción, amor y humor que nunca. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! Y por favor... comentad. Gracias.
1. El Niño que Llora

**Capítulo 1. El niño que llora.**

A penas han pasado tres semanas desde lo acontecido al final de la serie anterior. Principios de mayo de 2015. La familia Shinohara se ha visto muy afectada por la perdida de un ser muy querido para toda la familia. Pero particularmente Noa, sigue muy triste y hundida por la muerte de su padre. Tiempo después de haber celebrado el funeral, y de haber incinerado al difunto y puesto en una tumba en Hokkaido, las secuelas psicológicas y sentimentales para Noa siguen siendo brutales. Noa era hija única y siempre fue muy mimada y querida por su padre, el jefe de una taberna pequeña y humilde, pero un cabeza de familia muy bueno, que amaba a su familia por encima de todo.

Debido a todo esto, Noa ha tenido que darse una baja temporal indefinida hasta que se recupere anímicamente, y su puesto cómo capitana de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales pero aun no había sido ocupado. Si bien se rumorea que sería sido ocupado por un veterano de la Segunda sección y también capitán: Tetsuo Chikawa, el antiguo teniente y controlador, en realidad era la teniente Sakura Watanabe quien dirigía la Segunda Sección temporalmente.

Aquella mañana, mientras la familia Shinohara desayuna, Asuma se preocupa de verdad por Noa al ver que su mujer siga igual de afectada. Más que por ella, se preocupa por lo que esto está afectando a sus hijos: Daisuke, Chiharu y el pequeño Shun.

(Daisuke) -mirando muy preocupado a su madre, al igual que su hermana- … ¿Quieres... un poco de mi pescado, mamá?

(Noa) -muy triste, sin comer nada, removiendo el bol de arroz con los palillos- … No. … No tengo hambre. Cómete mi pescado si quieres, hijo.

(Chiharu) Pero mamá, a penas comes. Vas a enfermar.

(Asuma) -muy serio, casi enfadado- Noa, cómete el desayuno.

(Noa) He dicho que no tengo hambre.

(Asuma) Noa, por favor.

(Noa) Papá... Cómo... Cómo puede ser que te murieras así de repente. Estabas... estabas... tan lleno de energía. ¿Cómo es posible...

(Asuma) Noa.

(Noa) Papá...

(Asuma) ¡Noa!

(Noa) -regresa su mirada perdida y llorosa a Asuma, sin decir nada- …

(Asuma) Noa... Ha sido una desgracia para todos. Para ti, pero también para mi y para nuestros hijos. Para nuestras familias. Pero debes... aceptar la realidad de una vez por todas. Ha sido una muerte natural. ¿Me oyes? Ha sido... una triste pérdida. Pero nada más. Debes... enfrentarte a tu tristeza... y seguir adelante.

(Noa) Ahora hablas igual que él.

(Asuma) -se queda mirando serio a Noa con algo de lástima- … ¿Incluso en darte ánimos te recuerdo a tu padre?

(Noa) Cuando Alphonse murió... Él... Él me explicó todo eso de que cuando alguien que quieres se va... para siempre... por muy fuerte que lo desees... nunca iba a regresar. Nunca. Yo me negaba a aceptarlo. Que mi querido Alphonse... se hubiese ido para siempre y que nunca más iba a volver.

(Asuma) Te comprendo perfectamente, Noa. Entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres. Sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando. Pero...

(Noa) Entonces por qué me presionas para que lo olvide. ¡Para que olvide el recuerdo de mi padre!

(Asuma) ¡Porqué no tienes más remedio! … Acéptalo y ya está. Tu padre tenia 74 años, Noa. Y le gustaba beber. Puede que eso...

(Noa) ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡A mi padre, cómo a mi, el alcohol no le afecta para nada! ¡Era tabernero! ¡Estaba perfectamente sano!

(Asuma) ¡Noa, cálmate!

(Noa) -suspira echándose las manos a la cara- … Lo siento, lo siento. Es que... yo... no sé cómo explicarlo.

(Asuma) Que quieres decir. … ¿Acaso crees que la muerte de tu padre no ha sido natural, o que...

(Noa) No. Bueno... es que... lo encuentro tan extraño. No... logro entenderlo.

(Asuma) Sólo estás confusa. Pero no es culpa tuya. Nada de lo que ha pasado... ha sido culpa tuya.

(Noa) Ya.

(Daisuke) Mamá... -mirando con lástima a su madre, al igual que se hermana-

(Asuma) Noa... Eres madre de tres hijos. Pero también eres capitana de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales. Y si Kanuka estuviera aquí, te diría que ante todo eres una agente de la ley y debes cumplir siempre con tu deber.

(Noa) Cómo puedes ser tan cruel. ¿Debo anteponer "mi deber" a mis sentimientos? ¿A mi corazón?

(Asuma) Porqué eres policía y nunca has querido renunciar a serlo.

(Noa) -suspira profundamente- … Sólo estoy de baja temporalmente. Necesito... un tiempo para volver a la normalidad. Sólo... un tiempo.

(Asuma) Claro. Perdona si te... he presionado demasiado. -asoma por la puerta de la cocina uno de los guardaespaldas de Asuma-

(Guardaespaldas) Señor. El coche para llevar a sus hijos al colegio ha llegado. Debemos irnos hacia el Kantei antes de 3 minutos.

(Asuma) -suspira sin dejar de mirar a Noa- … De acuerdo. Voy enseguida.

(Guardaespaldas) Otra cosa, señor. Un mensaje de la consejera Ota. De parte del Ministro del Interior.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿De Ishimoto? ¿Algo importante?

(Guardaespaldas) No lo sé, señor. Sólo tengo órdenes de transmitirle el mensaje.

(Asuma) ¿Puedes acompañar a mis hijos hasta la escuela en el coche?

(Guardaespaldas) No hay órdenes de...

(Asuma) Te lo ordeno yo. Mis hijos están...

(Daisuke) Estamos bien, papá.

(Asuma) ¿Seguro? -mirando seriamente a sus hijos-

(Chiharu) Olvidalo, Daisuke. Vamos a la escuela. Por lo menos allí... podemos dejar de pensar en el abuelo... y en mamá.

(Noa) Si, iros. Cuando estáis conmigo, sin quererlo... os estoy haciendo daño. Y yo no quiero eso. No lo quiero.

(Chiharu) -mirando con lástima a su madre- Mamá...

(Noa) Id a la escuela. Vamos.

(Chiharu) Adiós, mamá. Hasta la noche. -le da un besito a la mejilla-

(Daisuke) Mamá... tienes que recuperarte. ¿Me lo prometes?

(Noa) -muy triste, acaba sonriendo a su hijo- … Te lo prometo. Tu madre siempre ha salido adelante en los momentos difíciles. Siempre. Y de esta también voy a salir. … Te lo prometo.

(Daisuke) Adiós, mamá. -la abraza sentidamente y se va junto a su hermana-

(Asuma) Noa... ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí sola? ¿No prefieres... no sé... irte al trabajo a ver que tal va todo por allí? Seguro que todos te echan mucho de menos.

(Noa) … No. Tengo que cuidar de Shun.

(Asuma) Noa...

(Noa) Vamos, vete. Tienes un trabajo muy importante que hacer. No te preocupes por mi.

(Asuma) Me gustaría. Pero no puedo. Eres mi mujer. La mujer de mi vida.

(Noa) Asuma... -la pareja se besa sentidamente- … Gracias.

(Asuma) No me des las gracias por nada. Sólo recupera el ánimo.

(Noa) … Lo haré. … Lo haré.

(Asuma) Adiós.

Noa se queda sintiéndose un poco mejor... aunque aun está bastante mal por dentro. Mira por la ventana, viendo cómo Asuma va andando rodeado de sus guardaespaldas hacia el edificio principal del Kantei. Pero por mucho que intenta disimularlo, y por qué no decirlo, no quiere decirlo en voz alta, ella sospecha que lo de su padre no ha sido una muerte natural. Tiene una sospecha muy fuerte, que a su padre lo han asesinado. Pero no se atreve a decirlo. Pero pronto descubriría que esta sospecha... no iba desencaminada ni mucho menos.

La muerte del padre de Noa había sido una tragedia para ella. Pero sólo era una... de las muchas tragedias que se sucederían de ahora en adelante.

Unas horas después. Aeropuerto internacional de Bangkok, capital de Tailandia. La familia Richardson; Andrew, Sonoko, y su hijo, Edwin, de cuatro años, se disponen a coger el vuelo de regreso a Tokio después de un fin de semana de vacaciones a un resort tailandés. Habían ido allí cómo regalo de aniversario de Andrew para su mujer. No les había costado barato, pero se lo habían pasado estupendamente. Cargados con varias maletas y andando por la terminal para canjear su equipaje, la familia se ve feliz y contenta. Pero en cuestión de minutos... todo se convertiría... en una pesadilla.

(Sonoko) ¿Te lo has pasado bien, Edwin? ¿Te ha gustado?

(Edwin) Yeah, mamy. Ha molado mucho. ¿Volveremos alguna vez?

(Sonoko) Bueno... la próxima vez seguro que iremos a alguna otra parte.

(Andrew) Joder. Si sólo ha sido un fin de semana. Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

(Sonoko) -haciéndose la pillina- Ya lo creo que ha sido para tanto. Menudo regalo de cumpleaños me has hecho, cariño. -se dan un pico- Gracias. Eres un encanto.

(Andrew) No hay de que, mujer. Pensaba regalarte un vestido, o una joya, pero al final pensé... "que coño. Regálale algo que de verdad valga la pena." Y veo que te ha encantado.

(Sonoko) Sabes que soy una apasionada de la comida tailandesa. Por supuesto que me ha gustado. Y el hotel era una auténtica pasada. ¿No piensas decirme cuando te ha costado?

(Andrew) No.

(Sonoko) -hincha los mofletes, haciéndose la infantil- Rácano. Yo quiero saberlo.

(Andrew) Tuve que pedirle algo de dinero a mi padre para pagarlo todo. Pero no te pienso decir lo que me ha costado. Con lo tacaña que eres a veces, seguro que te echarías las manos a la cabeza en cuando oyeses la cantidad.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Tampoco soy tan rácana, hombre. Ni que fuera la madre de Shin-Chan.

(Andrew) No digas chorradas. Ni estás plana cómo una tabla de planchar, ni tienes michelines, ni tienes mal carácter. Aunque a veces te pasas un poco con la comida. Ja ja ja.

(Sonoko) ¿Me estás llamando glotona?

(Edwin) Si que lo eres, mamá. El otro día te pille cogiendo a escondidas un trozo de tarta de chocolate de la nevera.

(Andrew) Eso si que es verdad. A ti comer te gusta mucho, Sonoko.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Y que pasa si me gusta el chocolate, eh? ¿Es que no puedo comer lo que quiera?

(Andrew) Claro que si, mi amor. Sigues estando igual de guapa que siempre. Así que por mi... no hay problema. Ja ja ja.

Justo entonces... cuando un numeroso grupo de personas desembarca desde otra terminal y pasan al lado de nuestros amigos... una de esas personas, un señor de unos 60 años, con gafas de sol, y aspecto misterioso... pasa al lado mismo de Sonoko, y le suelta, alto y claro, un "Estáis en peligro" . Sonoko se da cuenta enseguida. En cuando se gira para ver a la persona que le ha dicho esto... ya no está. Se ha perdido entre la multitud. Sonoko se queda parada, mirando hacia atrás, pero ese hombre, ya no lo ve por ningún lado.

(Andrew) ¿? ¿Que te pasa, cariño? ¿Has visto algo?

(Sonoko) Em... no, nada. No ha sido nada. Habrán sido imaginaciones mías.

(Andrew) De que.

(Sonoko) Nada. Olvídalo. Vamos. Tenemos que facturar el equipaje.

(Edwin) Papá, estoy cansado. ¿Me llevas a caballito?

(Richardson) -sonríe a su hijo, lo coge y lo sube a caballito sobre sus hombros- ¡Alehop! Ja ja ja. ¿Mejor así?

(Edwin) Yeah, daddy. Mucho mejor así.

(Sonoko) De todas formas...

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? … No me digas que...

(Sonoko) No sé si hemos hecho bien haciendo esto. Con lo mal que lo está pasando la capitana, y nosotros aquí pasando un fin de semana de vacaciones de lujo en Tailandia.

(Richardson) -suspira- Si, ya lo sé. Pero esto es algo... que debe superarlo ella. Y lo superará. Siempre es duro perder a un ser querido y más cuando lo quieres mucho. Yo también estuve así cuando mi querido abuelo murió. Así que entiendo por lo que Noa está pasando. Pero ya verás cómo sale adelante. Mira, es aquí.

Los tres se ponen a la cola correspondiente para esperar su turno para facturar su equipaje y pasarlo por los escáneres de seguridad. Solo hay un par de personas delante suyo con una maleta. Pero entonces... una pareja de policías tailandeses que están al lado mismo, los cuales van acompañados de un perro, un pastor alemán... el cual se pone a ladrar sin parar. Más que ladrarles a ellos, parece cómo si le ladrara a la maleta que lleva Sonoko. Cuando por fin les toca, los policías tailandeses se miran muy serios entre ellos, cómo si ya supieran algo. El perro sigue ladrando cómo un loco. Es evidente que está oliendo algo extraño en el equipaje de Sonoko. Llegan cuatro policías tailandeses más y les rodean.

(Policía tailandés) ¿Me permite inspeccionar su equipaje, señora?

(Sonoko) -algo descolocada, sin entender que está pasando- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Que quieren de mi?

(Policía tailandés) Abra el equipaje. -dice con malas maneras-

(Richardson) Eh. ¿Quieren hacer callar este maldito perro?

(Sonoko) Cállate, Andrew. No empeores más la situación.

(Richardson) Pero...

Uno de los policías tailandeses abre la maleta por la fuerza con unas tenazas, mientras el perro sigue ladrando cómo un loco y va sacando de malas maneras todo el contenido de la maleta. Hasta que... éste se queda quieto. Saca lentamente y deja sujetando en el aire lo que provoca que el perro ladre: un paquete de droga. Tanto Richardson pero sobre todo Sonoko, se quedan absolutamente de piedra.

(Richardson) Que... que... ¿Que coño es eso? ¿De donde ha salido?

(Sonoko) -aun más consternada- Oh Dios mio. Eso es...

El Policía tailandés, con una navaja hace una raja al plástico marrón del envoltorio del paquete... y descubre un polvo blanco en su interior. Pasa la punta de un dedo dentro del paquete, y se lo pasa por la punta de la lengua. Su reacción no deja lugar a dudas. Creen haber pillado a unos traficantes con las manos en la masa.

(Policía tailandés 1) Es... es cocaína. Y de máxima calidad.

(Sonoko) O _ o Q... q... que está diciendo? C... c... cocaína?

(Richardson) N... no es verdad. ¡Nosotros somos policías, no putos camellos! ¡Ese fardo no es nuestro!

(Policía tailandés 2) Su pasaporte.

(Sonoko) ¿Que?

(Policía tailandés 2) Denos sus pasaportes ahora mismo. Y acompáñenos.

(Richardson) ¡Y una mierda! ¡No podéis hacernos esto, hijos de puta!

(Policía tailandés 3) Si oponen resistencia, serán detenidos por la fuerza.

(Sonoko) Andrew, por favor, no la líes. No empeores más las cosas.

(Richardson) ¡Que os jodan! ¡Quien coño os habéis creído que sois para hacernos esto!? ¡Y delante de nuestro hijo! ¡No somos unos malditos camellos! ¡Somos policías cómo vosotros! ¡Os vuelvo a repetir que esta puta droga no es nuestra!

(Policía tailandés 1) Todos decís lo mismo. Esposad-los. Tú, llevate al niño. -uno de los agentes coge a Edwin y se lo lleva-

(Richardson) Eh. ¡Eh! ¡Donde coño os lleváis a mi hijo! ¡Soltadle!

(Edwin) ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Mami!

(Sonoko) -desesperada, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios- ¡Edwin! ¡No por favor! ¡Mi hijo no! ¡No os lo llevéis! ¡Edwin!

(Richardson) Mierda... ¡hijos de puta!

Entonces... la situación se pone tensa al máximo. Richardson quiere salir corriendo tras el policía que se lleva a Edwin, mientras esté llora y grita desconsoladamente a sus padres. Andrew le pega un empujón a uno de los policías... y los otros tres al instante, desenfundan sus pistolas _Heckler & Kosh USP_, y apuntan sobre Andrew y Sonoko, gritando de mala manera.

(Policía tailandés 2) ¡Quietos! ¡De rodillas y las manos sobre la cabeza! ¡Venga!

(Richardson) -se queda de piedra... pero obedece a los agentes- … Mierda. No podéis hacernos esto. ¡No tenéis ningún derecho!

(Policía tailandés 3) Quedáis detenidos por un delito de tráfico ilegal de estupefacientes y de resistencia a la autoridad. -le va soltando el rollo, mientras otros agentes les esposan- Tenéis derecho a un abogado. Cualquier cosa que diga se puede utilizar en su contra ante un tribunal. ¿Ha entendido lo que acabo de decirle?

(Richardson) -más cabreado que nunca- ¡Me sé el puto discurso de memoria! ¡No podéis hacernos esto! ¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Nada! ¡Soltadnos! ¡Devolvedme a Edwin, hijos de la gran puta!

(Sonoko) -llorando desconsolada- ¡Andrew! ¡Basta! … Basta.

(Richardson) Sonoko... Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname. Todo ha sido culpa mía. Deberíamos habernos quedado en Japón. Lo siento. -mirando con mucha lástima a su mujer-

(Policía tailandés) Andando. Tenemos mucho de que hablar en comisaría, putos camellos de mierda.

(Richardson) -muy y muy cabreado, con sus ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y las venas del cuello hinchadas- ¡A mi no me hables así, jodido cabrón! ¡Somos inocentes! ¡Somos inocentes! -uno de los policías, se saca una pistola eléctrica... y la descarga sobre la espalda de Richardson- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! -Andrew acaba medio inconsciente sobre el suelo-

(Sonoko) ¡Andrew! ¡Dejadle! ¡No le hagáis daño por favor! ¡Es mi marido! ¡Por favor!

(Policía tailandés 3) ¡Silencio, puta! Sargento, cojodle entre dos y llevaros-lo a la comisaría del aeropuerto.

(Policía tailandés 4) Me temo, teniente, que con el escándalo que han organizado, se irán directamente a la cárcel.

(Policía tailandés 3) ¿Ah si? Pues mejor. ¿Tenéis ya sus pasaportes?

(Policía tailandés 2) Si, teniente.

(Policía tailandés 3) Perfecto. Llevaos-los.

Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Andrew y Sonoko se encontraban ahora detenidos en un país extranjero por un delito que jamás habían cometido. ¿Quien les había metido sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta ese fardo de droga en la maleta de Sonoko? ¿Que harían ahora? ¿Les encarcelarían? Para ellos, ahora su futuro más próximo, era más negro que el carbón.

En menos de 24 horas, en Japón la noticia ya ha sido difundida a bombo y platillo, especialmente por la prensa amarilla o sensacionalista: ciudadana japonesa casada con ciudadano británico detenidos y encarcelados en Tailandia sin juicio previo por tráfico de drogas. Es de mañana y en el despacho de oficiales de la División de vehículos especiales, el desconcierto es absoluto. El capitán de la cuarta sección y la oficial y piloto de la primera sección, estaban detenidos en un país extranjero por un delito que todos ellos, estaban totalmente convencidos que no habían cometido.

(Watanabe) -sujetando el periódico del día, con una gran fotografía en portada de la detención de Andrew y Sonoko- Que montón de basura. Por la foto cualquiera podría creer que son un par de traficantes peligrosos.

(Sakura) Si, es cierto. ¿Es que se han olvidado que son policías Patlabor? Que asco de prensa.

(Yamada) La prensa sensacionalista funciona así. No les importa el sujeto de la noticia, si no únicamente la noticia en sí. Si les destrozan la vida o su imagen pública, les importa un rábano. Lo que sea para vender más periódicos y tener más audiencia.

(Bado) Tienes razón, Reiko. Deberían escribir en favor de ellos, no acusándoles de buen principio.

(Mimiko) -indignada, dando un golpe sobre la mesa- ¡Claro que sí! ¡A que está esperando el gobierno para hacer algo!? ¡Si son inocentes, deben ser liberados enseguida!

(Yamada) Me temo que es un asunto de una extrema delicadeza.

(Satoru) Yamada tiene razón. Esto es un problema diplomático de los gordos. Tailandia es tal vez el principal aliado de Japón en el sud-este asiático. Japón no puede ir y amenazarles sin más para que liberen a sus ciudadanos.

(Yamada) Querrás decir a su "ciudadana".

(Satoru) ¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?

(Arakawa) ¡Ja! ¡Si ya tiene razón mi madre! ¡Cómo en casa en ningún sitio! ¡Eso les pasa por irse a sitios tan peligrosos!

(Saya) ¡Quieres parar de decir tonterías, Arakawa!?

(Arakawa) ¡Pero que dices! ¡A mi no me hables así! -los dos se quedan mirando con cara de perro rabioso-

(Watanabe) ¡Parad de discutir!

(Saya) ¡Pero teniente!

(Watanabe) ¡Es una orden! -los dos oficiales de la segunda sección, se cruzan de brazos y fruncen el ceño-

(Sakura) Ya lo entiendo.

(Watanabe) ¿Eh? El que.

(Sakura) Richardson... es ciudadano británico.

(Satoru) ¿En serio? ¿Tantos años viviendo en Japón... y no se ha sacado la nacionalidad?

(Sakura) Claro que también tiene la nacionalidad japonesa. Lo que significa... que esto no sólo concierne al gobierno japonés. Si no también al británico.

(Watanabe) Y eso que más da. Si a los tailandeses no les da la gana, no les soltarán.

(Suzuka) Puede que si. Aun nos queda una esperanza.

(Sakura) ¿Cual?

(Mimiko) ¡Sí, dilo!

(Suzuka) El padre de Richardson.

(Mimiko) ¿? ¿Su padre?

(Watanabe) ¡Claro! ¡El presidente de Maquinarias agrícolas Richardson! ¡El mayor fabricante mundial de Labors agrícolas! Seguro que ese hombre removerá cielo y tierra para liberar a su hijo y su nuera.

(Sakura) ¿Así de sencillo?

(Watanabe) Pues... yo...

(Sakura) -se queda con mirada preocupada, cruzada de brazos- … Esta discusión se está volviendo insustancial. Por mucho que discutamos... nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Eso ya depende únicamente... de las altas esferas.

(Bado) Es decir, de Asuma.

(Sakura) Si.

(Watanabe) Ya le compadezco, ya. Su mujer con una depresión de caballo... y ahora esto.

(Mimiko) Sea cómo sea... todos deseamos que Andrew y Sonoko sean liberados cuanto antes y vuelvan a casa.

Entonces... y para sorpresa de todos... aparece Noa.

(Noa) -asoma por la puerta, ya uniformada con su uniforme de capitana de la segunda sección- Hola a todos.

(Todos) ¡Capitana!

(Noa) Siento mucho... haber estado ausente tanto tiempo.

(Mimiko) ¡Noa! ¡Bienvenida! -se lanza a abrazarla-

(Noa) Gracias, Mimiko. Te lo agradezco mucho.

(Mimiko) Oh, que pena. Sigues teniendo una cara un poco triste.

(Noa) Si, pero... de verdad que ya estoy mucho mejor. Puedo volver a encargarme de mi puesto.

(Sakura) ¿Seguro que ya está bien, capitana? En serio que encargarme yo de la segunda sección no es ninguna molestia.

(Noa) No, es igual. Volver al trabajo... me irá muy bien para volver a la normalidad.

(Watanabe) Tiene razón. Entonces será mejor que vaya a su despacho. El capitán Ota...

(Noa) -se entristece- Lo sé. Parece que últimamente todo son malas noticias. Ahora que empiezo a encontrarme mejor... Andrew y Sonoko...

(Satoru) Perdone la pregunta indiscreta, capitana. Pero... su marido...

(Noa) Si, ya le he dicho algo a Asuma. Que... que haga algo. La verdad es que...

(Satoru) Qué que. Cual es el problema.

(Noa) No lo sé. Es... es un asunto diplomático muy complicado. No ha querido entrar en muchos detalles. Mejor preguntádselo a Ota, a ver si Kanuka le ha dicho algo.

(Watanabe) Ya se lo hemos preguntado. Pero sabe lo mismo que tú. Nada.

(Noa) Ya. Bueno... mejor me voy a mi despacho. Pero me acordaré de decirle a Asuma... que trabaje duro para liberar a Sonoko y Andrew. -todos se muestran tristes al oírlo- Hasta luego.

(Todos) Hasta luego, capitana.

Noa se marcha de camino al despacho de capitanes, cuando se planta ante la puerta, ve desde el final del pasillo, abrirse la puerta del despacho del comandante Hiromi Yamazaki, y salir al teniente Hideo Takashita de la cuarta sección.

(Noa) Teniente.

(Hideo) -se sorprende- ¡Capitana! ¿Cuando ha regresado?

(Noa) Ahora mismo. … Me imagino que en la cuarta sección...

(Hideo) El comandante... me acaba de llamar a su despacho.

(Noa) Hiromi...

(Hideo) Me ha dado la responsabilidad temporal... de encargarme de la cuarta sección, mientras no se encuentre un capitán substituto.

(Noa) Ya. De verdad que lo siento mucho. Ha sido todo tan repentino. ¿Quien les habrá hecho esa mala pasada?

(Hideo) Imposible saberlo, capitana. Lo único que me preocupa... es saber que mi capitán y la oficial Sonoko están encerrados en una cárcel con toda clase de criminales.

(Noa) Te equivocas. Seguro que también habrá inocentes. Si en ese país encarcelan a inocentes, sin ni siquiera juzgarlos... es que también encierran a inocentes. Si no, no tiene ningún sentido.

(Hideo) Claro. Voy al despacho.

(Noa) ¿Y te ha dicho algo... sobre el substituto de la capitanía?

(Hideo) Si. A Chikawa.

(Noa) Chikawa...

(Hideo) O él o traen a un novato de otro departamento sin experiencia en capitanear una sección de Patlabors. Ya veremos.

(Noa) Claro. Vamos, regresa con los demás. Ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad que cumplir.

(Hideo) Si, capitana. -la saluda y se marcha, y Noa entra al despacho de capitanes, donde está Ota solo, levantado y mirando por la ventana-

(Noa) Hola, Ota.

(Ota) ¿? -se gira y se sorprende al ver a Noa- ¿Que? ¡Noa! ¡Has vuelto!

(Noa) Si, he vuelto. Siento mucho haber estado ausente tanto tiempo de mi puesto. Pero ya estoy de vuelta.

(Ota) ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?

(Noa) Si. Ha sido... muy duro para mi. Y lo sigue siendo. Intento... aceptar la realidad. Pero... pero...

(Ota) Pero que. … ¿Va algo mal?

(Noa) No sé por qué... pero algo dentro de mi... me dice que a mi padre... que...

(Ota) Si, ya me lo dijo Kanuka.

(Noa) ¿Que? ¿Kanuka?

(Ota) Que sospechas que a tu padre... vamos, que la muerte de tu padre no fue natural.

(Noa) ¿Y cómo es que lo sabe?

(Ota) Tú que crees.

(Noa) - _ - Este Asuma...

(Ota) Todos sentimos la perdida de tu padre. Sé... que le querías mucho. Pero ahora... nuestra preocupación es otra.

(Noa) Ya lo sé. Será mejor que te hagas el pesado con Kanuka... para que presione a Asuma y liberen a Sonoko y Andrew.

(Ota) Lo mismo te podría decir a ti. Lo malo es que... no sé si servirá de nada. Me da miedo el pensar... que no vayamos a verles en mucho años. -quedándose cabizbajo y triste-

(Noa) Normalmente te animaría, pero esta vez... Que injusto.

(Ota) Si. Es muy injusto.

En ese mismo instante, en el Kantei, el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, espera reunirse con su ministro de asuntos exteriores: Suneo Edogawa, de 47 años. Un hombre muy formal y educado. Después de esperar, sin hacer nada, más que sentado en su butaca de piel, de espaldas a la mesa y frotándose con insistencia su alianza de oro de su dedo meñique, por fin, suena el interfono.

(Secretaria) -a través del interfono- Señor. El Ministro de asuntos exteriores está aquí.

(Asuma) -se gira de cara a su mesa y contesta- Bien. Que entre enseguida. Y otra cosa. Mientras dure nuestra reunión, no me moleste por nada, señorita. Sólo si es muy urgente.

(Secretaria) Si, Primer Ministro. -Edogawa abre la puerta, entra al despacho y la cierra. Va vestido cómo Asuma, de traje y corbata-

(Edogawa) Ya estoy aquí, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Vamos, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

(Edogawa) -se sienta en una de los dos sillones de piel negros frente a la mesa de Asuma- … Puedo imaginarme... para que me has llamado, Asuma.

(Asuma) -muy serio, va directo al grano- … Quiero la liberación inmediata de mi tres ciudadanos.

(Edogawa) -suspira- … Ya me lo temía.

(Asuma) Ministro. Usted no está aquí... para dar sus opiniones. Si no para cumplir mis órdenes.

(Edogawa) Con todos mis respetos, señor... eso sólo funciona dentro de nuestras fronteras. Un gobernante... no puede ni debe intervenir en los asuntos internos de otro país soberano. Así lo dicta claramente el derecho internacional.

(Asuma) No me venga ahora con cuentos jurídicos. Si te he llamado... es para que pongas en marcha todo lo que sea necesario para liberar a nuestros ciudadanos.

(Edogawa) ¿Es su convencimiento cómo Primer Ministro... o tal vez... lo que usted quería que sucediese cómo amigo personal de los detenidos?

(Asuma) Que más da eso.

(Edogawa) Primer Ministro... le puedo describir, de forma sencilla, cual es la situación.

(Asuma) Eso ya lo sé, Edogawa. Es complicada. Muy complicada. Pero me niego a creer... que no podamos hacer nada. ¡Me niego!

(Edogawa) Verá, señor. El señor Andrew Richardson... tiene la ciudadanía japonesa, es verdad. Pero de nacimiento... su ciudadanía es británica. Y la sigue manteniendo.

(Asuma) Oh. ¿Insinúas... que podemos colaborar con el gobierno británico para liberar a nuestros ciudadanos?

(Edogawa) No, en absoluto.

(Asuma) ¿Que? ¡Pero por qué!

(Edogawa) Primero, porqué les queda muy lejos. Y segundo, porqué en estos casos, lo que cuenta es el poder de tu país... y sobre todo los medios legales y no tan legales... para permitir poder pagar tu liberación.

(Asuma) Explíquese más claramente.

(Edogawa) En palabras más sencillas... Reino Unido tiene capacidad para intervenir donde sea del globo terráqueo, para liberar a sus ciudadanos. Sea diplomáticamente... o sea por la fuerza. La diplomacia de Japón en las últimas décadas... siempre ha sido a base de talonario. Porque por desgracia para nosotros... no podemos hacer otra cosa.

(Asuma) Es decir, que debemos sobornar a los tailandeses.

(Edogawa) No. Eso tendría terribles consecuencias para usted.

(Asuma) Eso no me interesa.

(Edogawa) Y esas consecuencias, irremediablemente... le obligarían a dimitir. A usted y a todo el gobierno. Por lo tanto... busque otra vía.

(Asuma) ¡Y que otra vía nos queda!?

(Edogawa) Ninguna.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Edogawa) Cómo ya le he dicho... en el caso de Richardson, podemos esperar a que el gobierno británico actúe, aunque le repito, señor... que lo harán únicamente para liberar a su ciudadano, no a su mujer y su hijo, que tienen únicamente la ciudadanía japonesa.

(Asuma) En otras palabras, que de ella y el pequeño... nos debemos encargar únicamente nosotros.

(Edogawa) Correcto, señor Primer Ministro. Pero me temo... que será extremadamente complicado. Por no decir... imposible.

(Asuma) ¿Tira la toalla antes de empezar? ¿Eh?

(Edogawa) Señor... la señora Sonoko Richardson... ha sido condenada por las autoridades tailandesas a cárcel preventiva indefinida sin fianza, hasta que se la someta a juicio, tal y cómo estipula el código penal de Tailandia. Sin duda... uno de los más duros, si no el que mas... del sudeste asiático.

(Asuma) ¿Y cuando será el juicio?

(Edogawa) Quien sabe. Dentro de una semana. Un mes. … Un año. La judicatura puede dar la orden a la policía 48 horas antes del juicio. La pregunta es... cuando ocurrirá eso.

(Asuma) Entonces... queda claro que no piensan soltarles.

(Edogawa) Tailandia no piensa soltar a Sonoko hasta que no se haya celebrado el juicio. Eso claro está... si es declarada inocente. Porqué si ocurre lo contrario...

(Asuma) -se queda aun más serio, tragando saliva- … Cuantos años pueden caerle.

(Edogawa) Cómo mínimo... entre 20 y 25 años. Aunque con beneficios penitenciarios... la condena se quedaría al final en unos... 15.

(Asuma) -suspira, echándose la mano derecha a la frente- … Dios. Esto es una completa locura.

(Edogawa) Su hijo es muy probable que sea repatriado a Japón en cuestión de días. Y su marido, el señor Richardson... puede que le suelten sin mas. Únicamente le han considerado compinche, pero no acusado directamente. Además... el gobierno tailandés no querrá tener problemas con el gobierno británico. Por... lo que pueda pasar.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿De que está hablando?

(Edogawa) … La fuerza bruta, señor.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Edogawa) El mes que viene, la Royal Navy realizará unas maniobras militares conjuntas de carácter amistoso, con las marinas de cuatro países de Oceanía y del sudeste asiático. Nueva Zelanda, Australia, Malasia... y Tailandia. Desplegarán uno de sus nuevos portaaviones clase _Queen Elizabeth_... y... un submarino nuclear armado con misiles Trident. Además de otros buques de guerra.

(Asuma) Ja. Ja ja ja. ¿Estás diciendo... que los británicos... utilizarán su poder militar para liberar a Richardson?

(Edogawa) Por supuesto que no, señor. Nadie con un dedo de frente haría eso jamás. Pero digamos que... ni al gobierno tailandés le interesa quedar mal deteniendo al hijo del empresario industrial más importante de Escocia... ni al gobierno británico le interesa gastar más dinero y recursos de los necesarios en marcar músculo en la otra punta de mundo. Pero que si que es verdad... que los británicos dispondrán de unas opciones que nosotros no podemos disponer.

(Asuma) -enfadado e indignado- Ya. Entonces, Edogawa, debemos resignarnos a que una ciudadana japonesa, tenga que sufrir un encarcelamiento arbitrario durante muchos años, por un delito que estoy seguro, jamás ha cometido.

(Edogawa) Eso no podemos decirlo con tanta seguridad.

(Asuma) … De que lado estás, Edogawa.

(Edogawa) Ante todo... yo soy diplomático, señor. Mi deber es evitar siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia los conflictos. Y considero que... no debemos presionar a Tailandia mas de la cuenta. Es nuestro mejor y más antiguo aliado del sudeste asiático. Y no nos podemos permitir perder-lo... porqué hayan detenido a una ciudadana japonesa, que posiblemente, se dedica al tráfico de drogas.

(Asuma) ¡Sonoko no es ninguna traficante! ¡Es oficial de Policía! ¡Piloto de la Primera sección de vehículos especiales!

(Edogawa) De acuerdo, señor. Hay que mantener... la presunción de inocencia hasta que un juez dictamine lo contrario.

(Asuma) Pues yo estoy dispuesto a que ese juicio no se llegue a celebrar jamás. Porqué vas a conseguir que Sonoko, pero también Andrew y Edwin, sean liberados cuanto antes.

(Edogawa) Con todos mis respetos, señor Primer Ministro. Lo que pide... no puede hacerse.

(Asuma) -muy serio, con mirada intimidatoria a Edogawa- Ministro. Esto que le digo ahora... es una orden directa. Haz todo lo que esté en tus manos... lo que sea... para presionar al gobierno tailandés para que liberen a nuestros conciudadanos. Haz lo que debas.

(Edogawa) -suspira profundamente- … Entendido, señor Primer Ministro. Veré... que puedo hacer. -se levanta del sillón y se marcha-

Asuma se retumba sobre su butaca, con la mano derecha sobre su barbilla, pensativo. Coge su teléfono y decide llamar a Noa. Pero no contesta. En la central de Patlabors del puerto de la bahía de Tokio, Noa se ha dejado su móvil en su despacho, en silencio. Ella no está en el despacho, con Ota... si no en el muelle, mirando entristecida el horizonte... y soltando lágrimas por sus ojos. Desde el hangar, Shige y algunos mecánicos se la miran a lo lejos también entristecidos... pero al final Shige les hace volver al trabajo. Para Noa, el recuerdo imborrable de su padre, al que quería mucho, le sigue rondando la cabeza. No puede parar de preguntarse por qué ha muerto. Para su madre, era natural que se hubiese quedado viuda por el simple hecho de la avanzada edad de su marido. Pero lo cierto, es que el padre de Noa estaba perfectamente bien de salud y con ánimos. No dejaba de ser extraño que su padre hubiese fallecido así de repente, sin más. Noa está convencida, algo dentro de ella le dice que esa muerte no ha sido natural ni mucho menos. Cómo si alguien o algo... le quisiera decir algo con eso. Pero Noa al final acaba pensando que no puede ser. Se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos... y se vuelve para dentro, para seguir con su trabajo de capitana de la segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

Varios días después, en Tailandia, Sonoko es llevada a una cárcel en un furgón policial. Ni siquiera le han dejado hablar con un abogado, ni aun menos ver a su marido y su hijo. En la cárcel, Sonoko es despojada de su ropa y todos los objetos personales que lleva encima. Y al final, le dan una muda: ropa interior y un mono de reclusa. La llevan hasta el pabellón de las mujeres, donde las guardias de la cárcel, excepto los funcionarios de prisiones, son todos mujeres. Nada más entrar en el ala de celdas tras pasar por varias puertas de barrotes... una de las reclusas se pone a silbar... y las demás, la siguen. Es un silbido cómo amenazante, cómo si fuese el aullido de un lobo. Muchas de esas chicas, tienen pintas muy amenazantes. Tatuadas, con brazos musculados y con unas caras de muy mala leche. Sonoko, que ni siquiera se atreve a mirarles a la cara... se da cuenta, definitivamente, que se ha metido en la boca del lobo. Estaba entrando en un sitio infernal, en el cual sólo tenia dos opciones: ser fuerte y resistir para sobrevivir... o dejarse amedrentar y aplastar por aquel ambiente asfixiante. Pero Sonoko tiene muy claro que opción elegir.

Pero en ese mismo instante, en Japón... en la central secreta de la sección 5 de la NNSA, dirigida por Kiichi Goto, llevan tiempo rastreando un caso extremadamente importante, que de hacerse público, puede suponer el mayor escándalo público de la década en Japón. El equipo al completa de la sección 5: Goto, Kurosaki, Shinshi, Takahara, Izubuchi, Miyuki, Chiyose y Kosuke, se reúnen alrededor del "Jefe Goto", para dar un paso muy importante en el caso.

(Goto) Bueeeno. Veo que estamos todos. Si es así...

(Takahara) No se haga el simpático, jefe Goto, y vayamos directos al asunto. Su importancia lo merece.

(Goto) Muy bien dicho, Mayor. Efectivamente... la sección 5 de la NNSA... y cabe decir, que en solitario... ha destapado el mayor escándalo público en la historia reciente de Japón. Puede incluso... que en la última generación. Yo entonces era un chaval. Pero puede que incluso supere... el escándalo McDonnell-Douglas de 1974, en el que el Primer Ministro de entonces tuvo que dimitir. Este era... hasta ahora... el mayor escándalo político de Japón desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero ahora, la sección 5, nosotros... tal vez hayamos destapado uno que lo supere. Izubuchi. Cuando quieras.

(Izubuchi) Si, Jefe Goto. -acompañando su explicación con varias imágenes en un monitor de plasma gigante de la sala de reuniones de la sección 5- Este caso, se remonta a hace unos... seis meses. Por aquel entonces, un informador confidencial de la Policía, empezó a enviarme correos con sospechas suyas, pero muy fundamentadas en pruebas, de que un pez gordo... muy gordo... de la Jefatura Nacional de Policía de Japón... estaba involucrado en el mayor caso de corrupción policial y política de los últimos 25 años en nuestro país. Puede que incluso des de el final de la guerra. ¿Que pruebas me aportó? Esto. -todos se quedan intrigados... hasta que descubren en pantalla, varios bicheros de extractos bancarios... suizos y de otros paraísos fiscales- Más que fijaros en los documentos... fijaros en el nombre que figura en ellos.

(Takahara) -lee el nombre de quien ha firmado esos documentos- Akane... Terai. Ese apellido...

(Shinshi) Me suena mucho. Creo que es alguien que he visto más de una vez en las revistas de prensa rosa de mi mujer.

(Goto) Si, así es. Es alguien con una vida social muy activa. Demasiado incluso, diría yo. Pero vuestras sospechas, son ciertas. Es el nombre de la esposa... del Superintendente General del Ministerio Nacional de Policía: Iruichi Terai. En otras palabras... del máximo responsable policial, a nivel nacional... de Japón. Y lo que Izubuchi ha descubierto... es, en un principio... un enriquecimiento ilícito de proporciones desmesuradas.

(Kurosaki) Según los documentos, sólo en esta cuenta en Suiza... tiene más de 250 millones de dólares.

(Shinshi) O _ o Vaya. Eso... eso es... muchísimo dinero.

(Izubuchi) Exacto. Esta... es "sólo" una de esas cuentas. Tiene muchas otras. Cómo bien ha dicho el jefe Goto, lo que he descubierto es sin duda un escándalo mayúsculo. Iruichi Terai, el máximo responsable policial a nivel nacional, y por tanto, un hombre que tiene en sus manos el poder y control sobre toda la policía de competencia nacional, es decir, los departamentos especiales de la Policía que operan a nivel nacional, cómo Seguridad Pública, la Policía Electrónica, Narcóticos, e Inmigración y fronteras, es decir, puertos y aeropuertos, están bajo sus manos.

(Takahara) Eso explica por qué la propia policía no ha actuado contra su propio jefe.

(Miyuki) Cómo van a actuar si resulta que es el delincuente quien les da las órdenes. ¿Mh?

(Kurosaki) Por lo tanto, el superintendente general Iruichi Terai, tiene un patrimonio oculto desorbitádamente elevado, el cual con toda seguridad, es de origen ilegal. ¿Cierto?

(Izubuchi) Correcto, sargento. Este patrimonio ilegal, se oculta en multitud de cuentas bancarias opacas y cerradas, en bancos de Luxemburgo, Suiza y Gibraltar. Aun no he tenido tiempo de rastrear en todas ellas, pero calculo que el total del patrimonio oculto del Superintendente, sobrepasaría de largo... los 10.000 millones de yenes. -todos se quedan pasmados-

(Shinshi) O _ o 10.000 millones! ¡Menudo ladrón!

(Takahara) Fiuuuu. Menuda pasada.

(Chiyose) Pero la pregunta es... ¿de donde lo ha sacado...

(Kosuke) ¿Y cómo?

(Goto) Eso mismo me pregunto yo desde que lo supe. Sin duda ese dinero... no debe ser trigo limpio. Pero antes... Izubuchi aun tiene más cosas que contarnos sobre este caso. ¿No es así?

(Izubuchi) Si, jefe Goto. En realidad... creo que el superintendente sabe que le siguen la pista.

(Goto) ¿Crees que sabe que nosotros...

(Izubuchi) No. Creo que a nosotros no nos ha descubierto. Pero recordará que hace algún tiempo, desde la prensa más progresista, se lanzó una acusación de la vida excesivamente ostentosa del superintendente. Particularmente, de su mujer y su vida social de muy alto standing.

(Shinshi) Eso es cierto. Su mujer está acostumbrada a montar fiestas muy exclusivas, a las cuales sólo invita a los peces más gordos de la política, la economía y por supuesto, de la Policía.

(Kurosaki) ¿Sabemos si tienen también influencia sobre el poder judicial?

(Izubuchi) No lo creo. Aunque tampoco podemos descartarlo. Lo que si cabe fijarse... es en el poder económico, y especialmente, en los grandes banqueros e industriales. De allí... es con toda seguridad, de donde habrá salido el dinero.

(Takahara) Pero volviendo a lo de antes... alguien sabe de sus actividades ilegales o le sigue la pista?

(Izubuchi) Aquí es donde quería llegar. Resulta que hace cosa de cinco meses, durante la navidad del año pasado, una joven juez de la fiscalía de Tokio, llamada Shizuka Sajima, empezó a investigar el presunto patrimonio oculto del superintendente. Cómo es habitual en una instrucción judicial, dictó la orden a la Policía de hacer un registro a la casa particular en Tokio del superintendente. Pero aquí... es donde empieza lo extraño.

(Takahara) A que te refieres exactamente.

(Miyuki) Ese registro... nunca se llevó a cabo. ¿Verdad?

(Izubuchi) Exacto. Porqué... solamente tres días después de dictar la orden del registro... y de que ningún departamento de la policía hiciera nada... la joven juez, de a penas 28 años de edad... murió en un accidente de tráfico, mientras conducía su scooter, de camino a su casa. Según el périto policial, los testigos del accidente dicen que fue un coche negro de gran tamaño, un BMW serie 7, el que primero la arrolló y después la atropelló.

(Kosuke) ¿Han localizado ese BMW negro?

(Izubuchi) No. Ni rastro.

(Miyuki) Es extraño. Es cómo...

(Takahara) Cómo si desde el interior de la propia policía... alguien ponga zancadillas en la investigación. Es más. Cómo si... no se quisiera saber quien está detrás de la muerte de la juez.

(Kurosaki) ¿Y que pasó con la investigación de la juez?

(Goto) Fue sobreseída y el caso cerrado repentinamente... cómo si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Lo cual significa...

(Shinshi) Que alguien dentro del poder judicial también está compinchado con el superintendente.

(Goto) Ya veo. Que más, Izubuchi.

(Izubuchi) Investigando al superintendente y sus posibles fuentes de financiación ilegal, he encontrado esto. -muestra en pantalla varios informes de grandes empresas-

(Goto) Mmhhhh... interesante. Muy interesante.

(Shinshi) Esto es... de donde viene su fortuna ilícita, Izubuchi?

(Izubuchi) No exactamente. Pero resulta que lo que he descubierto... es tanto o más extraño que su riqueza ilícita. Pero parece que también tiene relación con el superintendente General Terai.

(Takahara) Entonces, de que se trata.

(Izubuchi) Son varios informes... falsos. Pero pagados por el propio superintendente, a una media de 80 millones de yenes cada uno.

(Shinshi) ¿Falsos?

(Takahara) Significa que esos informes fueron ordenados por la cúpula policial del ministerio nacional de policía... pero jamás existieron oficialmente.

(Izubuchi) Exacto. Fueron encargadas por el mismísimo superintendente general Terai, a varias empresas directamente vinculadas al Ministerio Nacional de Policía. La mayoría, grandes empresas japonesas, aunque también las hay extranjeras, sobre todo de Estados Unidos y Alemania, pero que todas ellas... se dedican al mundo de la seguridad.

(Kurosaki) Es decir... proveedores de armas, equipos y material. ¿No?

(Izubuchi) Efectivamente. Fabricantes de equipos de comunicaciones y de equipos informáticos de uso policial. Fabricantes de vehículos y preparadores de los mismos para uso policial. Fabricantes de armas. Y cómo no... fabricantes de Labors. Concretamente, uno de estos informes, que muestro ahora en pantalla... proviene de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Kurosaki) De Shinohara...

(Takahara) ¿De cuando es este informe?

(Izubuchi) De hace sólo dos meses. Es un informe secreto, el cual fue pasado directamente a manos del Superintendente General Terai, sin que el presidente de la compañía, que es por ende, el Primer Ministro de Japón, Asuma Shinohara... supiese nada de él.

(Shinshi) Lo cual quiere decir... que alguien en la cúpula de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara está cometiendo una ilegalidad a espaldas de su propio presidente. Me parece que a Asuma no le gustará nada cuando lo oiga.

(Goto) Pero, Izubuchi... aquí lo extrañó... que es para ti? ¿El informe en si... o su contenido?

(Izubuchi) -mirando seriamente a sus compañeros, suspira... hasta que responde- … Sin duda, lo que contiene en uno de sus apartados.

(Goto) ¿Y que dice uno de esos apartados?

(Izubuchi) Lo sorprendente de este informe... es que en él se especifican detalles de la propia industria de los Labors. Detalles... secretos... de su historia.

(Takahara) ¿? Que historia, Izubuchi.

(Goto) Oh. Claro. Debe ser eso. Rebela detalles... sobre el auténtico origen de los Labors. El que la opinión pública, por ahora... desconoce.

(Izubuchi) Así es, jefe Goto. En este apartado concreto, el dos barra cinco punto tres, cuenta con todo lujo de detalles, a lo largo de 30 páginas, que los Labors en realidad no fueron inventados por ellos, por Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, en la década de los setenta del siglo pasado. Sino mucho antes, en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la Alemania Nazi, por un científico y oficial nazi de las SS, llamado... Gotlieb Von Kleiner. Eso es... lo que desvela el informe.

(Goto) Vaya. Menuda sorpresa.

(Kurosaki) Pensábamos que sólo nosotros teníamos esa información. Pero resulta que...

(Miyuki) ¿Una filtración?

(Takahara) No. Puede que los propios peces gordos de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara ya lo supiesen. Incluido, claro está... el propio Asuma.

(Shinshi) Pero aquí... el problema puede surgir si la opinión pública se entera de esta información. Entonces Industrias Pesadas Shinohara sin duda tendrá problemas.

(Goto) Entiendo. Si han escrito eso en ese informe... o bien es para que lo sepa solamente el superintendente general... o para que lo sepa...

(Takahara) Para filtrarlo en un momento dado a la opinión pública... y destruir la imagen y reputación de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. O más bien... la de Asuma Shinohara.

(Kurosaki) Es decir, que sería una forma indirecta... de destruir al gobierno.

(Miyuki) Pero el superintendente Terai... ¿quiere destruir al gobierno de Shinohara?

(Goto) Lo cierto... es que no resultaría nada extraño. Más que por su ideología política claramente conservadora y nacionalista... porqué fue puesto a dedo en su cargo por un ministro del interior del anterior gobierno... el cual dimitió por un escándalo de corrupción.

(Takahara) Si, pero fue por las informaciones que publicó la prensa y no por la propia policía y la justicia por lo que se vio obligado a dimitir.

(Kurosaki) Seguramente... porqué al superintendente Terai no quería que se marchara.

(Shinshi) Pero jefe Goto... ¿significa eso... que el actual ministro del interior, Ishimoto... también puede estar metido?

(Goto) Eso es una las partes que debéis averiguar. La verdad es que... siento mucho curiosidad por llegar a saber quien ha descubierto este detalle del verdadero origen de los Labors... y si efectivamente, quieren usarlo para desestabilizar y hacer caer al gobierno de Shinohara. ¿Algo más, Izubuchi?

(Izubuchi) De momento no, señor. Le iré informando a medida que encuentra nuevas evidencias.

(Goto) Muchas gracias por tu trabajo, Izubuchi. Te has ganado el sueldo.

(Izubuchi) -sonríe a Goto- Gracias, señor. Se lo agradezco.

(Takahara) ¿Cual es entonces... lo que debemos hacer a partir de ahora?

(Goto) Nada nuevo.

(Shinshi) ¿Eh? ¿Que quiere decir con eso, señor?

(Goto) Cómo ya habéis mencionado anteriormente... tenemos pruebas e indicios sólidos de que el Superintendente Terai ha acumulado un patrimonio oculto a la hacienda pública desorbitadamente elevado, el cual, sin ninguna duda... es de origen ilegal. Y cómo también ha dicho uno de vosotros... hay determinada prensa de nuestro país... que le tiene muchas ganas al superintendente. Así que...

(Takahara) Lo dejaremos en manos de la prensa.

(Goto) Así es. Creo que la mejor manera de que el Superintendente General Terai dimita y acabe en manos de la justicia, donde seguro que hay más de un juez que se muere de ganas de ajusticiarlo pero no se atreve a hacerlo... es convertirle en carnaza para la prensa. Así que Izubuchi... te toca de nuevo.

(Izubuchi) Si, jefe Goto. Me encargaré de filtrar toda la información a un medio de comunicación no precisamente amigo del superintendente. En cuestión de 24 horas, el mayor escándalo político de los últimos años en Japón, estará en marcha.

(Goto) Perfecto. Haz lo que debas. Por mi parte, se lo comunicaré a Shinobu y a Asuma.

(Shinshi) Al Primer Ministro, si. Pero... ¿también a la Superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio?

(Goto) Si. En realidad no sería necesario. Pero se ve que ella y su segunda, la intendente Fuwa... Terai no les cae precisamente bien. Nada bien. Así que seguro... que les doy una alegría. -dice medio en broma-

(Takahara) Ja ja ja. Ya tiene razón su mujer, jefe. Es usted insufrible. Ja ja ja ja.

(Goto) Si. Supongo que sí. -mirando la foto del superintendente Terai, un hombre de 58 años, calvo, con barba y gafas de pasta, y cara de pez- Superintendente General Terai... que será de ti. … Vaya, me pica la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, muy de mañana, entorno las siete, un hombre de unos 50 y pocos años, sale de su casa, en un barrio residencial. Este hombre, que se llama Ayato Nimura, es un intendente del ministerio nacional de Policía... y en consecuencia, un segunda del superintendente general Terai. Cuando justo termina de cerrar el cerrojo de la puerta de su casa con la llave... aparece un joven reportero de pinta moderna y molona, llamado Riuji, que le graba todo el rato con la cámara de una tablet... mientras a unos quince metros de ellos, su compañero, escondido en los asientos traseros de un _Kei Car_ _Nissan Moco _blanco con los cristales traseros tintados, lo grava todo con la cámara de su Smartphone.

(Riuiji) Buenos días, Intendente Nimura.

(Nimura) ¿? ¿Quien es usted? ¿Que está haciendo con esa tablet? ¡No me grabe!

(Riuji) Usted es el segundo del superintendente general Terai del Ministerio Nacional de Policía de Japón, y tiene contacto directo con él prácticamente a diario. ¿Podría decirnos, si es tan amable, si son ciertas las informaciones que nos ha proporcionado una fuente muy fiable, sobre el enriquecimiento ilícito y desmesurado, además, en un tiempo récord, del Superintendente General Terai?

(Nimura) -entre enfadado y nervioso- Pero... pero que está diciendo? ¡Eso son calumnias!

(Riuji) ¿Y es también verdad que el superintendente general Terai, habría llegado a acumular una fortuna ilícita e ilegal, a espaldas y sin conocimiento de la hacienda pública, que llegaría a sobrepasar los 10.000 millones de yenes?

(Nimura) Eso... eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Le repito que son calumnias!

(Riuji) Eso no es una respuesta, Intendente. Por cierto. ¿Es también verdad, que usted habría recibido sobresueldos en sobres oscuros, en billetes de 10.000 yenes y en unas cantidades que sobrepasarían el millón de yenes por sobre, por parte del propio superintendente? ¿Que tiene que decirme a esto?

(Nimura) Que... que.. ¿cómo sabe usted eso? ¡Es imposible!

(Riuji) Así que he dado en el clavo, intendente.

(Nimura) O _ o ¿Que? ¡No! -de malas maneras, le tapa con la mano la lente de la cámara- ¡He dicho que no sé nada! ¡No pienso responder a nada!

(Riuji) ¡Tiene el deber de responder ante los ciudadanos, intendente! ¡Es su obligación! -el intendente acaba pillándole la tablet y se la lleva- ¡Eh! ¡Mi tablet! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Ladrón!

(Nimura) ¡Que te jodan! ¡Lárgate, maldito periodista de mierda! -se va andando con prisas y con mala cara-

(Riuji) -en tono irónico- Gracias, intendente Nimura. Ha sido usted muy amable.

Cuando Nimura se ha alejado lo suficiente... Riuji se gira hacia el Nissan Moco y sonríe, levantando el dedo gordo de su mano derecha, en señal de "ok". La ventanilla trasera del coche se baja y su compañero, llamado Hata, un tipo algo gordo y con gafas redondas y pelo largo ligado con una coleta, asoma la cabeza con el smartphone en mano.

(Riuji) ¿Lo has gravado todo?

(Hata) -sonriendo y haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano- Ji ji ji. Si, lo tengo todo filmado. Esto será la bomba, ja ja ja.

En cuestión de horas, los medios de comunicación van llenos de un escándalo en mayúsculas para la opinión pública.

Muchas horas después, cuando ya anochece, el "presunto" en cuestión, el Superintendente General Iruichi Terai del Ministerio Nacional de Policía de Japón, la máxima autoridad policial a nivel nacional, se encuentra en su gran y lujoso despacho de la central del ministerio nacional de policía, con la persiana medio abierta y el despacho medio a oscuras. Un tipo que efectivamente tiene un gran poder cómo jefe supremo de la policía... y que en privado, no es precisamente un tipo limpio, más bien todo lo contrario. Le llaman por teléfono. Es su segundo, el intendente Ayato Nimura, el mismo que por la mañana, el reportero agasajo a preguntas comprometidas.

(Terai) -se pone al teléfono, con una cara muy seria, manteniendo una calma aparentemente inquebrantable- Dime, Nimura.

(Nimura) -hablando con cierto nerviosismo- Ese... esos malditos periodistas al final lo han descubierto todo. ¡Tenemos que deshacernos de los documentos y de ese maldito viejo! ¡Si se le ocurre charlar y el Primer Ministro se entera, estamos acabados!

(Terai) -se ríe entre dientes- Mh mh mh... no debes temer absolutamente por nada, Nimura. Pronto... muy pronto... no habrá más problemas.

(Nimura) ¿Que no habrá más problemas? ¡Si ya estamos de ellos hasta el cuello! ¡Los medios de comunicación nos están destrozando!

(Terai) No te preocupes por eso. Lo tengo todo bajo control. La opinión pública tiene memoria de pez y es fácilmente manipulable. Mi intachable imagen pública sigue en pie... y haré uso de ella.

(Nimura) Tú que piensas. ¿Crees que ha sido únicamente cosa de la prensa de izquierdas o es cosa del gobierno?

(Terai) Ninguno de los dos. Sin duda... habrán sido los imbéciles de la NNSA.

(Nimura) ¿Que? Quien.

(Terai) La sección 5 de Kiichi Goto. Ese hijo de la gran puta lleva demasiado tiempo tocándome los cojones. Ya va siendo hora de que... los haga desaparecer de una vez por todas.

(Nimura) ¿Y cómo demonios piensas hacer eso? ¿Eh?

(Terai) Sigo teniendo línea directa con el ministro del interior... y sobre todo, con el secretario para asuntos de Seguridad.

(Nimura) ¿Suzuki?

(Terai) Odio a ese tío por su ideología. Pero reconozco que... me puede ser muy útil. Es cuestión de presionar y convencer a las personas clave de las altas esferas del poder nacional... y la sección 5 desaparecerá. Sin que, por supuesto... el inútil y jovenzuelo del Primer Ministro Shinohara... se entere de una mierda. Ja ja ja ja. ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Nimura) Me tranquiliza oír eso, Terai. Te lo agradezco de veras. Casi he llegado a pensar que nos iban a encerrar de por vida.

(Terai) Yo soy el mandamás, Nimura. A mi... nadie puede joderme. Y menos ese gilipollas de cara de pez. Voy a demostrarle a ese hijo de puta de Goto... quien manda aquí.

(Nimura) Vale, todo eso es perfecto, Terai. Pero también tienes que arreglar el desaguisado que ha provocado la prensa.

(Terai) Te repito que lo tengo todo bajo control. Ya he convocado para mañana mismo al mediodía una rueda de prensa extraordinaria para desmentir ante la opinión pública las informaciones que se han publicado, y cómo no... para dar a los ciudadanos, o mejor dicho... o esa mayoría de atontados... una falsa imagen de transparencia y limpieza democrática en las instituciones del estado.

(Nimura) No bastará con eso, Terai. El mal ya está hecho.

(Terai) Ja ja ja ja. Nimura... ya te he dicho que la gente tiene muy poca memoria. Te sorprenderías de lo rápido que se olvidan de todo. Una vez el escándalo haya pasado y nos hayamos desecho de la puta sección 5 de Goto... podremos seguir ganando más y más. Ohhh... ser un "servidor público de la ley y el orden" es tan divertido, ja ja ja. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

(Nimura) Bien. Perfecto. Entonces lo dejo en tus manos. Demuéstrales mañana... quien es aquí el puto amo, Superintendente General Terai.

(Terai) Lo haré. Nos vemos mañana.

Terai cuelga el teléfono... y mirando con cara de loco perturbado... una foto de Kiichi Goto. Enciende un encendedor y la quema, mientras se mira cómo la foto se convierte en cenizas con sonrisa maquiavélica. Pensaba que su plan iba a funcionar y que la sección 5 de Goto desaparecería. Pero... no iba a salir cómo estaba planeado.

En ese mismo instante, en la cárcel de Tailandia donde tienen encerrados a Sonoko y Andrew desde hace días, Richardson es llevado a una sala por dos guardias tailandeses. En aquella sala, ya le esta esperando un hombre occidental, elegantemente vestido con un buen traje a medida y peinado a ralla perfecto. Este hombre se llama John Spencer y es su nuevo abogado.

(Spencer) -se levanta de su silla- ¿Señor Andrew Richardson?

(Richardson) Sí. ¿Quien coño es usted?

(Spencer) Em... ¿Es necesario que lo mantengan esposado mientras hablamos, agentes? -uno de los guardias de prisión desenmanilla a Richardson- Gracias.

(Richardson) Joder. He puesto centenares de estas a toda clase de tipos. Pero jamás... me habían puesto unas a mi.

(Spencer) ¿En serio?

(Richardson) Bueno... no del todo. A veces a Sonoko... le gusta enmanillarme al cabezal de la cama cuando quiere... "castigarme", ja ja ja.

(Spencer) º _ º

(Richardson) Em... haga cómo si no hubiera dicho nada, ja ja.

(Spencer) Le haré caso. Siéntese, por favor. Tenemos pocos minutos para hablar, así que aprovéchelos bien.

(Richardson) Aun no me ha dicho... quien coño es usted.

(Spencer) Soy su abogado, señor Richardson. Soy un enviado del bufete de abogados Lockerhille de Londres.

(Richardson) Fiuu. El más prestigioso bufete de abogados de Londres. Eso quiere decir...

(Spencer) Si, señor Richardson. Me envía su padre. Él nos ha pagado muy generosamente para organizar la defensa de su esposa en el juicio.

(Richardson) ¿Que? ¿Sólo... de Sonoko? ¿Y eso por qué? -preguntando muy extrañado-

(Spencer) Porqué sin duda, a usted... le liberarán muy pronto. Su padre está moviendo cielo y tierra en Gran Bretaña y también aquí, en Tailandia, para que su hijo, usted, sea liberado cuanto antes. Gracias a esto... y también a las presiones y contactos diplomáticos del gobierno británico sobre el gobierno tailandés, es muy posible, señor Richardson, que usted consiga su libertad sin necesidad de juicio ni de pagar fianza alguna. Ya ve, señor Richardson... que su gobierno se preocupa por sus ciudadanos.

(Richardson) -mostrándose enfadado e indignado- Ah, muy bien. Fantástico. Pues ya pueden remover lo que quieran. ¡Si no liberan a Sonoko ni a mi hijo Edwin, no pienso irme a ninguna parte! ¡Lo repetiré una y millones de veces hasta el infinito: somos inocentes! ¡Inocentes!

(Spencer) Comprendo por lo que está pasando, señor Richardson. Pero le pido que tenga un poco de paciencia. Si lo estudiamos todo a la perfección... y conseguimos ganar el juicio... podrán regresar todos juntos... a casa.

(Richardson) ¿Ah si!? ¿Y cuando coño será eso!? ¡Eh!?

(Spencer) Cuando ellos quieran. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar a que convoquen el juicio.

(Richardson) -lloroso y profundamente indignado al mismo tiempo- … Que hijos de puta.

(Spencer) Debo comunicarle también, señor Richardson... que su hijo, Edwin, ya no está en Tailandia.

(Richardson) O _ o ¿Que? ¿Lo... lo han repatriado?

(Spencer) Si. En estos momentos viaja en el jet privado de su familia, directamente hacia el aeropuerto de Glasgow. En unas horas se rencontrará con sus abuelos paternos, en Escocia.

(Richardson) -suspira aliviado- … Gracias a Dios. Ahora me siento un poco mejor. Por lo menos Edwin estará más seguro. De todas formas... tengo... tengo tantas preguntas que hacer. ¿Por qué coño nos han encarcelado? ¿Por qué seguimos detenidos? No hemos hecho absolutamente nada. Somos policías de la mejor división de Patlabors del mundo. ¡Y jamás, jamás cometeríamos un delito de tráfico de drogas! ¡Jamás!

(Spencer) Entiendo. Desgraciadamente... lo de su mujer va para largo. Más que por su condena por las autoridades tailandesas... por la poca celeridad con la que están respondiendo el gobierno japonés para liberar a su ciudadana. Una ciudadana que es además una agente de la ley. No parece ni mucho menos que se lo tomen con el mismo fervor con lo que se lo toma el gobierno británico con usted.

(Richardson) Ja. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. Porqué mi padre es rico y poderoso. Por eso. Mientras que Sonoko... es únicamente la hija de un policía rural y un ama de casa de clase media tirando a baja.

(Spencer) Eso puede ser cierto, señor Richardson. Pero ella es también, para su padre... su nuera. Y le considera de la familia. Créame que hará lo que esté en sus manos para liberarla. Además...

(Richardson) Además, que.

(Spencer) El gobierno británico parece que... puede sacar provecho de lo tuyo.

(Richardson) ¿Que?

(Spencer) Vamos, Andrew. Tu padre es uno de los grandes empresarios de Escocia, con poder e influencia. Y tú mismo... eres un ex militar británico, veterano de guerra y condecorado con la cruz de San Jorge al mérito en combate. Es decir, que para el gobierno de Londres eres una oportunidad para aumentar su popularidad que no pueden desaprovechar.

(Richardson) Ya. Pues si no consiguen que Sonoko salga conmigo de la cárcel... sólo lo consideraré un acto de hipocresía puro y duro. Y si tengo que ir directamente al Parlamento o al número 10 de Downing Street a cantarles las cuarenta... lo haré, créeme.

(Guardia) Se acabó el tiempo. Hora de volver a tu celda, prisionero cinco cinco nueve. -el otro guardia lo levanta y lo enmanilla de nuevo-

(Richardson) Cuando nos volveremos a ver.

(Spencer) La próxima vez... espero que nos veamos fuera.

(Richardson) …

(Spencer) Por cierto. Todo bien... allí dentro?

(Richardson) Oh, ningún problema. Ya he tenido un par de encontronazos con "compañeros" de prisión. Sé cómo tratar a esa clase de chusma. El ser policía... y ex militar, me ayuda mucho.

(Spencer) Es un alivio saberlo, señor Richardson. Pues... hasta otra. Volveremos a vernos... muy pronto.

(Richardson) Claro. Y... muchas gracias por haberos encargado de mi hijo. Gracias, de verdad.

(Guardia) Vamos, andando. -los guardias se llevan a Richardson y Spencer se lo queda mirando serio y algo entristecido -

Poco después, ya de noche, en casa de la familia Shinohara están cenando. Una cena pero... en la que se sigue respirando el mismo ambiente de tristeza. Noa dice sentirse mejor... pero Asuma y sus hijos, Deisuke y Chiharu, se dan cuenta enseguida que su madre aun no está bien del todo. No porque siga hundida, sino más bien porqué está muy pensativa, cómo por si su cabeza le diera vueltas un pensamiento una y otra vez.

(Asuma) Noa.

(Noa) -inmiscuida en sus pensamientos- …

(Asuma) ¡Noa!

(Noa) Oh. Que... que decías, Asuma?

(Asuma) En que demonios estás pensando.

(Noa) En nada.

(Asuma) Mira... me alegro de que ya te encuentres un poco mejor. Que ya no estés... hundida. Pero te pido por favor...

(Noa) ¿Es que ni siquiera puedo pensar en mis cosas?

(Chiharu) ¿Pero en que estás pensando, mamá?

(Daisuke) Si. Desde que nos hemos sentado en la mesa que estás cómo ausente todo el rato.

(Noa) Es que yo...

(Asuma) Noa... somos una familia. Dicen que ahora somos la familia más poderosa de Japón. Pero igualmente... somos una familia. Y no debe haber secretos entre nosotros. Así que sea lo que sea lo que te preocupa... por favor, dímelo.

(Noa) No, Asuma.

(Asuma) Por qué.

(Noa) No creo que puedas ayudarme. Ni tú... ni nadie. Puede que al final... no tenga más remedio que quitarme este maldito pensamiento de la cabeza. Pero por mucho que lo intento... soy incapaz de conseguirlo.

(Asuma) Noa... ya te lo he dicho esta mañana y las últimas semanas. No hay otra solución... que levantar la cabeza... y seguir adelante. Por muy duro y doloroso que sea. Pero que al final... se consigue. Yo mismo, por lo del encarcelamiento de Andrew y Sonoko en Tailandia, lo estoy pasando muy mal, créeme. Pero no queda más remedio que tragar... y seguir adelante.

(Noa) -suspira profundamente, cerrando los ojos, hasta que los abre... y lo suelta- … Creo que a mi padre lo han asesinado. -Deisuke y Chiharu que quedan mirando flipados y Asuma hace que no con la cabeza, entre enfadado y triste-

(Asuma) Mira... todo esto te ha afectado mucho. Creo que simplemente... has estado muy tensa estos días y estás cansada. Cogete unos días de baja y vete de vacaciones a algún sitio.

(Noa) Crees que estoy loca, verdad? Que sólo es un pensamiento estúpido.

(Asuma) Yo no he dicho eso, Noa.

(Noa) Entonces por qué me dices eso.

(Asuma) -suspira, poniéndose un poco nervioso, cómo si ocultara algo- …

(Noa) Asuma... tienes algo que decirme. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Asuma) … Si.

(Noa) Pues dímelo.

(Asuma) Pocos días después de la muerte de tu padre... le pedí a Kanuka un favor.

(Noa) …

(Asuma) Que se encargara... que hiciesen una autopsia del cuerpo de tu padre más exhaustiva de lo normal. Por si encontraban algo extraño. Hoy o mañana... Kanuka me dirá los resultados.

(Noa) -mira muy seriamente a Asuma... hasta que le acaba sonriendo tímidamente- … Gracias, Asuma. Te lo agradezco mucho.

(Asuma) Era de lo poco que podía hacer al respecto. Si tus sospechas son tan fuertes... debía comprobarlo. -entonces, de repente... llaman a su móvil y se pone- Asuma. … Kanuka. Por fin.

(Noa) Oh. ¿Es Kanuka?

(Asuma) Noa está aquí conmigo. Te pongo en el altavoz. -pon el móvil en manos libres y lo deja sobre la mesa- ¿Tienes ya los resultados?

(Kanuka) -hablando desde el despacho de su casa, sentada frente a su ordenador- El equipo forense acaba de enviarme los resultados por correo electrónico.

(Asuma) Y... y bien. Cuales son los resultados. -pregunta algo nervioso-

(Kanuka) …

(Asuma) ¡Kanuka, no te hagas la remolona! ¡Dímelo!

(Kanuka) Pensaba que nadie tenía unos presentimientos tan fuertes y certeros cómo Goto. Pero veo que Noa... tampoco se queda atrás.

(Asuma) ¿Que? Que... que insinúas.

(Kanuka) Tú que crees, Asuma.

(Asuma) Depende de lo que tú me digas ahora, creeré una cosa u otra. ¡Pero dímelo!

(Kanuka) De acuerdo. Será mejor que me deje de hacer la interesante. Estoy diciendo que según el informe forense, hay un alta... muy alta probabilidad, de que las sospechas de Noa sean ciertas.

(Asuma) O _ o ¿Que? ¿Estás diciendo... que... que al padre de Noa...

(Kanuka) Yes. Es muy probable... que al padre de Noa lo hayan asesinado. -Asuma se queda mirando con los ojos cómo naranjas a Noa mientras ella escucha algo emocionada la conversación- Las conclusiones científicas del informe concluyen que la causa de la muerte del padre de Noa, se debe una substancia neurotóxica que no se ha encontrado en la sangre, pero si en otros fluidos corporales, cómo orina, saliva o semen, y también restos en varios órganos examinados. Especialmente, en todo el sistema nervioso, espina dorsal y cerebro.

(Noa) Dios mio. A papá... a papá lo han envenenado?

(Kanuka) No exactamente.

(Asuma) A que te refieres.

(Kanuka) La substancia en cuestión es muy difícil de encontrar, incluso buscándola con material de laboratorio. Pero si que es cierto que en determinadas partes del cuerpo, especialmente para el sistema nervioso, es una substancia muy tóxica.

(Asuma) Qué substancia es esa.

(Kanuka) Iprotsitonina.

(Asuma) ¿Qué demonios es eso?

(Kanuka) Según el informe, es un neurotóxico de uso estrictamente científico y de laboratorio. Se usa especialmente para pruebas y estudios de tejidos nerviosos en laboratorios de biología y también en ingeniería genética. Pero que para su manipulación, deben usarse siempre guantes y mascarilla, así cómo evitar en todo momento el contacto especialmente con los ojos y las glándulas mucosas, porqué si es así... puede llegar a ser mortal.

(Asuma) Es decir... que si entra en contacto con el sistema nervioso...

(Kanuka) Causa el colapso del sistema nervioso en cuestión de menos de un minuto, y con él, la parálisis del sistema cardiovascular, respiratorio y del cerebro. Es decir, un fallo total del organismo. Eso es en consecuencia... lo que causó la muerte de tu padre, Noa.

(Noa) -muy sorprendida, no creyéndose lo que oye- Increíble. Lo sabía. ¡Ya lo sabía!

(Kanuka) No obstante, Noa... no debes hacerte muchas ilusiones. Encontrar a un culpable... será casi imposible.

(Noa) -se levanta, mucho más animada y con ganas de... venganza- … Pues ya puedes decir lo que quieras, Kanuka. Sea quien sea quien lo haya hecho... voy a ir a por él.

(Kanuka) Lo cierto es que...

(Asuma) ¿Algo más que decir, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Esta substancia... la había oído antes en alguna otra parte, pero ahora no recuerdo a donde.

(Asuma) Muchas gracias por haberme hecho el favor, Kanuka. Te lo agradezco mucho, mucho.

(Kanuka) No me agradezcas nada. Yo también encontré muy extraña la muerte tan repentina del padre de Noa. Y si a tu padre, Noa, lo han asesinado... sabes que estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Sea quien sea el que lo haya hecho... daremos con él y pagará por ello.

(Noa) Muchas gracias, Kanuka. Nunca te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

(Kanuka) No hay de que. Nos vemos mañana, Asuma. Tenemos que encontrar una solución para liberar a Andrew y Sonoko.

(Asuma) Tienes razón. Menudo problema. Hasta mañana, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Good night. -cuelga-

(Asuma) -mira muy seriamente a Noa... pero al final le acaba sonriendo- … Desde luego... nunca llegué a pensar que tu tozudería serviría para algo.

(Noa) Siempre sirve para algo. … Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Mh?

(Noa) … Gracias por haberme hecho caso. Eres el mejor marido del mundo.

(Asuma) Lo sé. Sabes que por ti... haré lo que sea. Siempre.

(Daisuke) Entonces... mamá... al abuelo lo han matado?

(Noa) Si. Al abuelo... lo han matado.

(Chiharu) Pero... por qué? ¿Quien querría matar al abuelo?

(Noa) Nadie. Era demasiada buena persona. Pero si hay alguien que lo ha hecho... le encontraré, y entonces, pagará muy caras las consecuencias.

(Asuma) Sí, pero sabes cual es tu posición. Será mejor que dejes la investigación en manos de los profesionales en esto.

(Noa) ¿La policía de Hokkaido?

(Asuma) Son lo que tienen la competencia en esto. Claro que si quieres... puedo pedirles el favor a la NNSA... o a Goto, a ver que encuentra.

(Noa) Asuma... muchas gracias.

(Asuma) De nada. Pero deberás esperar un poco. Estos días están muy liados en un caso muy y muy importante. A ver que dice mañana ese ladrón.

(Noa) ¿? ¿De que hablas?

(Asuma) De nada. Venga, familia, a dormir. Que mañana nos espera un día muy duro.

Mientras la familia Shinohara se va a descansar... en la cárcel de Tailandia, en el ala de mujeres, Sonoko se dispone a tener su primera cena en el comedor de la cárcel. Esperando en una cola para recoger en una bandeja de aluminio una ración de comida de pinta asquerosa. Y enseguida... se ve metida en problemas, en el fuego cruzado entre las dos facciones rivales en el si de la cárcel: la de las "geishas", lideradas por una japonesa de cuerpo totalmente tatuado... contra la de las "dragones", lideradas por una taiwanesa.

Sonoko, buscando donde sentarse, ve que una de las "geishas" le hace señales con la mano para que venga, sin darse cuenta que está al lado de la facción rival, que enseguida la amenazan con chulería y prepotencia.

(Taiwanesa 1) Eh, tú.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

(Taiwanesa 2) Mira que tenemos aquí. La nueva. Me han dicho que eres japonesa, no?

(Sonoko) Em... si, si que lo soy.

(Taiwanesa 1) Vaya. Ya se te nota, ya. Tienes una pinta de puta que no puedes con ella.

(Sonoko) O _ o Que me has dicho!?

(Taiwanesa 2) Lo que oyes, japo de mierda. -se planta tras Sonoko, la líder de las geishas con su banda- Mira que bien. Ya han venido tus amiguitas a salvarte el culo.

(Geisha 1) Déjala en paz, zorra.

(Taiwanesa 1) Y por qué íbamos a hacerlo.

(Geisha 2) Porqué si no te mataremos aquí mismo, puta cabeza de melón gilipollas.

(Sonoko) Mira... no sé quienes sois ni que queréis de mi. Pero sepáis que no me dais ningún miedo. Soy policía y sé cómo defenderme yo sola.

(Taiwanesa 1) -en tono sarcástico- Oohhh, que miedo. Casi me cago en las bragas. Pues ahí va otro chiste para ti, poli. Voy a rajarte el coño hasta la tripa y hasta que mi puño te salga por la boca. -sus compinches le ríen la gracia- ¿Verdad que soy graciosa, puta?

(Sonoko) No... no sigas con esto. No quiero pelearme.

(Taiwanesa 2) Aquí, o peleas... o mueres. Tú decides.

Y las geishas se lanzan a pelearse contra las taiwanesas, mientras Sonoko, se ve metida sin quererlo en la pelea. Le pegan puñetazos y patadas... pero se defiende perfectamente bien. Al final pero, las guardias las separan, a base de golpes de porra y descargas de pistolas eléctricas. Sonoko termina con el labio partido, un ojo morado y una herida en la cabeza. Aun así no es ninguna cobarde y ha plantado cara a las que se han querido meter con ella. Algo que a la facción japonesa de la cárcel le gusta.

(Geisha 1) Has estado muy bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

(Sonoko) Sonoko.

(Geisha 1) Un nombre muy japonés. Me gusta. Ya sabes. Si esas malas putas te vuelven a molestar... llámanos. Estaremos encantadas de joderlas cómo a ellas les gusta.

(Guardia) -silva con un silbato- ¡Se ha terminado la comida! ¡Hora de dormir! ¡A vuestras celdas, putas!

Las Geishas se marchan, pero Sonoko ni les ha contestado. Sabe que está sola, pero si no se mete en esa facción, tendrá muchos problemas para sobrevivir dentro de la cárcel.

Al mediodía siguiente, en la sala de conferencias de la sede del ministerio nacional de Policía de Japón, hay una expectación mediática enorme. La tremenda repercusión que ha tenido la publicación de las información que la sección 5 de Goto ha filtrado, está dando mucha cola. El ladrón y chorizo del superintendente Terai, acompañado de su segundo, el intendente Nimura, comparecen ante una munión de periodistas, cámaras de televisión y reporteros gráficos con cámaras. Entre ellos, el que lo empezó todo, el joven periodista Riuji y su compañero gordinflón, que lleva una cámara de televisión portátil con el que graba la comparecencia. En la mesa de comparecencias, están ya sentados también otros altos mandos policiales. Entre ellos, la superintendente Sinobu Goto, superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, y se segunda, la Intendente Fuwa.

Desde el despacho de la sección 5, a través de un televisor de plasma, se disponen a ver en directo la comparecencia del superintendente para ver que dice para justificarse.

(Takahara) Veamos que excusa se inventa contra el montón de porquería que se le ha venido encima.

(Kurosaki) -en broma- ¿Organizamos una porra?

(Miyoko) ¬ ¬ Déjate de Porras. Lo que esperamos es que presente su dimisión incondicional.

(Takahara) No lo hará.

(Miyoko) ¿Eh? Y eso por qué.

(Takahara) Es cierto que, en apariencia, se está ahogando en su propia mierda. Pero este tipo tiene un poder enorme. Seguro que no suelta la silla, si no todo lo contrario. Lanzará su propia mierda a los demás para intentar sacarse la culpabilidad de encima.

(Miyoko) Ja. Veremos que pasa.

(Kurosaki) Si. Él sabe que ahora mismo es el centro de atención de todo el país. Si se le ocurre mentir, cosa que estoy seguro que hará... que se preparé para las consecuencias.

(Takahara) Cierto. Pero también tendremos que prepararnos nosotros. Ese tipo es el jefe supremo de la policía. Y nosotros, la NNSA en su conjunto no le hacemos ninguna gracia. Que te apuestas que intentará destruirnos.

(Kurosaki) ¿Toda la NNSA? Eso es imposible.

(Goto) -llega acompañado de Shinshi- No. Quien realmente se muere de decapitarnos es a nosotros mismos. La sección 5. Pero haga lo que haga, quien caerá en la trampa, será él. Nosotros únicamente nos limitamos a aplicarle la ley.

(Shinshi) Esperemos que así sea, jefe Goto. … ¿Preparo un poco de té?

(Takahara) Déjate de tes. Siéntate con nosotros y observa. La comparecencia va a empezar. Vamos a ver... que mentida más grande que un templo se le ocurre a nuestro amiguito.

En la sala de comparecencias, la rueda de prensa da comienzo, constantemente iluminada con los flashes de las cámaras. Los cinco comparecientes, vestidos con sus uniformes azul marino y sus correspondientes galones, están sentados tras una gran y larga mesa blanca, con micrófonos encima, presidida por el gran escudo en forma de pentágono de la policía japonesa con las hojas de laurel a su alrededor.

(Terai) Buenos días, damas y caballeros. Yo, el Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, jefe supremo del Ministerio Nacional de Policía de Japón, comparezco en esta hora ante ustedes, para comunicarles, no sólo en mi nombre, si no en nombre de toda la Policía, de la cual soy el máximo responsable, y creo también, su máximo representante, una información que considero que es del máximo interés público para los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de nuestro país. Estoy aquí, debido a las acusaciones que en las últimas horas, se han vertido sobre mi persona y algunos de mis más directos colaboradores, desde determinada prensa y medios de comunicación. Pues bien, comparezco ante todos ustedes... para desmentir categóricamente todas esas informaciones publicadas por la prensa. -los flashes de las cámaras disparan al unisono-

(Kurosaki) -mirando la comparecencia por la TV, cómo sus compañeros- El muy hijo de... tan dura tiene la cara que ni siquiera piensa pedir una disculpa pública?

(Takahara) Esperábamos que iba a reaccionar así. Conociendo al sujeto y su cara más dura que el blindaje de un tanque, no es de extrañar.

(Terai) Anuncio también, que ante esta situación de agravio a mi persona y a mi honorabilidad cómo alto representante de una de las más importantes instituciones del estado, cómo es la Policía, he decidido tomar medidas. -los flashes de las cámaras vuelven a disparar al unisono- Estas medidas, son tres en concreto, y anuncio que las pienso llevar a cabo inmediatamente. En primer lugar, la publicación en la página web del ministerio nacional de policía, de todo mi patrimonio, cuentas, y declaraciones de bienes a la hacienda pública, no sólo de este año, si no de los últimos cinco, para que todos los ciudadanos puedan ver con sus propios ojos, que el jefe supremo de la Policía no es ningún ladrón. En segundo lugar, la presentación por mi parte, de denuncias ante la fiscalía de Tokio, contra los medios de comunicación que han publicado esas informaciones falsas y denigrantes contra mi persona, sin aportar ninguna prueba tangible, y atacando mi honorabilidad. Y finalmente, en tercer lugar, ordenaré inmediatamente, la solicitud a la NNSA, que me comunique y me explique quien o quienes son las fuentes que han proporcionado semejantes informaciones tan llenas de falsedades y quienes son los responsables de filtrarlas a la prensa sin ton ni son. Hago también, aquí y ahora, y en público, que pienso solicitar no sólo al Ministro del Interior, sino al Primer Ministro en persona, que ordene una limpieza general en la gran agencia de inteligencia de nuestro país. Me estoy refiriendo cómo no, a la NNSA o Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón. Esta gran agencia gubernamental, lleva, en mi opinión, demasiado tiempo interfiriendo inadecuadamente en el trabajo de la Policía, que es quien de verdad vela por los intereses, seguridad y derechos de los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de nuestro país: Japón.

Entonces... el mismo periodista que lanzó el bombazo, Riuji, se levanta de su butaca... para sacarle los colores al superintendente con la verdad.

(Riuji) Señor Superintendente General Terai. ¿Es posible faltar tanto a la verdad en tan poco tiempo?

(Terai) Rogaría que esperasen al final de mi comparecencia para hacerme preguntas. De todas formas, que quiere preguntarme.

(Riuji) Soy Gingoro Riuji, periodista y reportero gráfico del periódico digital "Libertad y Progreso". Creo que se ha apresurado en comparecer tan pronto, cuando nuestro medio y demás medios de nuestro país, siguen publicando nuevas informaciones sobre usted. ¿Que puede decirnos, señor Superintendente General, que hay de las donaciones millonarias, a espaldas y a escondidas de la hacienda pública, que grandes multinacionales de nuestro país han hecho a su persona?

(Terai) -se pone nervioso de verdad y gotas de sudor frío le bajan por la frente... mientras Shinobu y Fuwa se le quedan mirando con una cara seria, pero al mismo tiempo... de burla- … Em...yo... ya... ya he desmentido todo eso.

(Riuji) Y que puede decirnos también, señor superintendente general, sobre las cuentas bancarias opacas, en bancos de Luxemburgo, Suiza y Gibraltar, a nombre de su esposa... y suyo, varias de las cuales están ya siendo investigadas por la hacienda pública, y en consecuencia, se demuestra que existen, y que contendrían, cada una, un mínimo de 250 millones de dólares... sumando un total de más de 10.000 millones de yenes? -se hace el desconcierto entre todos los periodistas; los flashes de las cámaras disparan al unisono para captar la cara del superintendente que es todo un poema- ¿Cómo ha podido ganar tantísimo dinero en tan poco tiempo, ya que estamos hablando prácticamente desde que alcanzó el cargo hace un año, siendo "solamente" un funcionario público, aun siendo la máxima autoridad policial de Japón? ¿Tiene algo que decir acerca de esto?

(Terai) -intentando disimular su nerviosismo y limpiándose las gotas de sudor frío de su frente con un pañuelo- Yo... No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta.

(Riuji) Que clase de respuesta es esa. ¿Es usted consciente de que está mintiendo deliberadamente a todos los ciudadanos de este país? ¿No ha pensado en presentar aquí y ahora, y en respeto a todos los ciudadanos, su dimisión?

(Terai) No... no siga por ahí. Desmiento categóricamente todo lo que ha dicho. Todo son infamias.

Pero entonces... ocurre... lo inesperado. Lo que nadie esperaba. Algo... que ni siquiera debería existir. La intendente Fuwa se levanta de golpe de su silla. Shinobu, sentada a su lado, se da cuenta enseguida que algo no va bien con ella. Fuwa tiene una cara de pánico total, esta sudando a calicanto y todo su cuerpo tiembla. Todas las cámaras de televisión la enfocan enseguida. Fuwa gira su cabeza hacia el Superintendente General Terai... levanta lentamente el brazo derecho, entre temblores, y señala con el dedo indice a Terai. Y es entonces... cuando alguien que nadie esperaba... entre en escena. Alguien o algo que ha cogido "prestado" el cuerpo de Fuwa para transmitir su mensaje. Alguien que no tiene un nombre concreto. Bueno... en realidad si. Se hace llamar... "El Niño que llora". Quien sea que hace moverse a Fuwa cómo si de un títere se tratara, hace hablar a Fuwa con una voz ronca y profunda de hombre maduro, dejando a todos, y al país entero que lo ve por televisión, absolutamente boquiabiertos.

(Fuwa) Vaya. Que sensación tan agradable volver a aparecer ante una cámara de televisión después de 40 años. Le doy mi más cordial enhorabuena, Superintendente General Iruichi Terai. Es sorprendente lo que puede llegar a falsear y mentir para mantenerse en el poder, ja ja ja.

(Shinobu) -completamente flipada, cómo los demás, sin saber que está pasando- P... p... pero Fuwa... que... que te pasa? ¿Que estás diciendo?

(Fuwa) Debo confesaros que estaba viendo este lamentable espectáculo desde la distancia. Pero ooohhhh, me estaba revolviendo tanto el estómago y causando tantas náuseas, que no he podido resistirlo más. Usted es de esas personas absolutamente miserables y repugnantes, que no sólo tienen el poder, sino que lo explotan hasta límites insospechados para su único y asqueroso provecho.

(Terai) O _ o

(Shinobu) Fuwa...

(Fuwa) Sé que han pasado 40 años del incidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Seguro que no se acuerdan de mi, verdad?

Desde el despacho presidencial del Kantei, Asuma, acompañado de Kanuka, Takeo, Ishimoto y otros miembros de su gobierno, lo ven todo por televisión, absolutamente impresionados.

(Takeo) Dios mio. Que... que es lo que está pasando?

(Asuma) Un... un accidente en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara hace 40 años? ¿A que se refiere con eso? -pregunta sin entender absolutamente nada-

(Kanuka) No lo sé, Asuma. Pero sea quien sea... está manejando el cuerpo de Fuwa para hacerle decir su mensaje.

(Ishimoto) Mierda. Después de 40 años... ha vuelto?

(Asuma) ¿Que? Tú... sabes de que va esto, Ishimoto?

(Ishimoto) El niño que llora.

(Asuma) ¿Que?

(Kanuka) ¿Quien es el niño que llora?

(Ishimoto) No lo sé. Ni nunca llegamos a saberlo.

(Asuma) Pues será mejor que empieces a charlar, Ishimoto. -mirando a su ministro del interior muy seriamente-

La estelar aparición del niño que llora sigue en vivo y en directo.

(Fuwa) Bueeeeno. Es normal teniendo en cuenta que ya han pasado 40 años. Yo en realidad no soy nadie, pero soy al mismo tiempo alguien que todo el mundo conoce. Alguien que aparece todos los días. Alguien que causa la misma indiferencia y la misma atención por igual a toda la humanidad. Mi nombre es... el niño que llora. Yo estoy aquí, en nombre del número ingente de personas que no tienen a nadie, que no esperan a nadie, y que sufren la injusticia sin esperar que nadie venga a salvarles o a devolverles esta justicia que ni siquiera se atreven a reclamar. Pero tu, Terai... oh, superintendente Terai... me indignas tanto con tu presencia y tus palabras. Estoy ya tan harto de tener que soportar este montón de basura, este río putrefacto de aguas fecales, esta inmundicia repugnante a la que vosotros consideráis "vuestro" mundo... y que imponéis a todos los demás para vuestro único beneficio. Un mundo dominado y gobernado por una minoría selecta y de poder, que en vez de luchar contra la injusticia de su sistema, lo mantienen e incluso lo promocionan y lo agradecen.

En el despacho de la sección 5, lo comentan.

(Shinshi) O . O Es... estáis viendo lo mismo que yo?

(Takahara) Pero que cojones es esto? ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

Entonces... en la pantalla del televisor y de todos los televisores, la cara de Fuwa... es tapada por un extraño logotipo que es por decirlo así... un "Smile" al inrevés. Un Smile blanco, que en vez de sonreír, está con la boca para abajo, los ojos cerrados... y soltando lágrimas. Y alrededor del circulo que forma esa cara llorando... que no es otra que la "imagen de marca" de "El Niño que llora", hay otro circulo concéntrico, que contiene una frase bastante larga. Una frase que reza así:

"_La primera pequeña mentira que se contó en nombre de la verdad, la primera pequeña injusticia que se cometió en nombre de la justicia, la primera minúscula inmoralidad en nombre de la moral, siempre significarán el seguro camino del fin". _

Este logo... aparece al unisono tapando la cara de Fuwa en todas las transmisiones en directo de todas las cadenas de televisión japonesas... y del extranjero.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que es esto? ¿Que demonios está pasando aquí? -va cambiando de canal... y el logotipo va apareciendo en todas las cadenas-

(Miyoko) Esto tiene que ser...

(Takahara) Obra de un hacker de clase super A. Me temo que nos espera una temporada de trabajo muy larga.

(Goto) ¿Y lo de manejar el cuerpo de Fuwa cómo un monigote también es obra de un hacker, Mayor?

(Takahara) Francamente, jefe Goto... no tengo ni idea.

El "Niño que llora", sigue con su actuación en público.

(Fuwa) Usted, Superintendente General Riuichi Terai, es el vivo ejemplo de persona con todo el poder en sus manos y que dice trabajar para todos, pero en realidad sólo trabaja para sus propios intereses sin importarle en absoluto las demás personas. Para unos intereses que son además corruptos, oscuros y repugnantes. Usted, Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, sabe algo que esconde a todo el mundo y que no le da la gana revelarlo. Algo que yo intenté revelar al mundo cuando mi primera aparición en público hace 40 años, pero fracasé en mi intento. Ahora he vuelto para abrir los ojos al mundo. Pero se lo advierto, señor superintendente general Terai, o cuenta toda la verdad, o "mis amigos" vendrán a recordárselo en 48 horas. Si no lo hace, la verdad en si misma, cómo la más poderosa de todas las justicias, caerá sobre usted cómo la losa más pesada del mundo. Usted decide... Superintendente General Terai. Nos volveremos a ver... muy pronto. Me despido de ustedes, damas y caballeros. Les ha hablado... el niño que llora.

En cuando aquella voz ronca de hombre maduro termina de hablar y se desvanece, Fuwa se desmaya desplomada al suelo. Shinobu la socorre enseguida, pidiendo a gritos una ambulancia para su vieja amiga. La incredulidad de todos los allí presentes, y de todo el país que lo ha visto en vivo y en directo por televisión, es absoluta. Pero la señal de televisión... acaba siendo interferida, quedando únicamente en la pantalla el logo del "El Niño que llora" sobre fondo negro.

Todo lo que ha pasado, deja unas cuantas preguntas en el aire que nuestros amigos deberán responder una a una. ¿Quien es "El Niño que llora"? ¿Es amigo o enemigo? ¿Cual es su objetivo? ¿Que quiere en realidad? De momento, son preguntas sin respuesta. Pero nuestros amigos, estaban dispuestos a contestarlas... para cómo el niño que llora ha dicho... llegar hasta la verdad.


	2. Efectos colaterales

**Capítulo 2. Efectos colaterales. **

Al día siguiente, a las seis en punto de la mañana, mientras los demás presos duermen, Richardson es despertado y obligado a levantarse por dos guardias de la cárcel. Lo llevan hasta una habitación... y Richardson no sale de su asombro: le devuelven todas sus cosas. Su ropa, dinero, pertenencias, documentos, pero sobre todo... su pasaporte británico. Le hacen firman unos papeles... y cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada, le dejan salir de la cárcel. Nada más atravesar la última puerta, Richardson se da definitivamente cuenta... que vuelve a ser un hombre libre. Se queda mirando la puerta de la cárcel... hasta que una voz, le obliga a girarse. Una voz que le es familiar. Su abogado, John Spencer, acompañado de dos hombres vestidos de negro con gafas de sol, junto a un coche negro nuevo, modelo _Jaguar XJ_.

(Spencer) -con mirada y sonrisa seguras y confiadas- Muy buenos días, señor Richardson. Bienvenido de nuevo... a la libertad.

(Richardson) -se gira, aun incrédulo, sin entender lo que acaba de pasar- Qué... qué... que coño ha pasado?

(Spencer) Está que no entiende nada. Es normal. Yo hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera.

(Richardson) Yo... qué... cómo lo ha hecho?

(Spencer) ¿Ya ha olvidado la breve conversación que tuvimos hace dos días?

(Richardson) -se pone serio y se centra- … Me cuesta un poco de creer... que un simple abogado, por muy bueno que sea, haya conseguido liberarme con tanta rapidez. … ¿Seguro que "sólo" eres un abogado?

(Spencer) -se ríe entre dientes- … El jefe ya pensaba que se daría cuenta. Lástima. He perdido la apuesta. Por su culpa ahora voy a ser 100 libras más pobre, ja ja ja.

(Richardson) -no entendiendo de que va la cosa- ¿Qué?

(Spencer) Los guardias de la entrada de la cárcel se están empezando a poner nerviosos, señor Richardson. Así que no les moleste más. Suba conmigo al coche.

(Richardson) -suspira profundamente, apretándose los labios con los dientes, con expresión de rabia e impotencia- … Y una mierda. Yo no me muevo de aquí. No sé cómo coño lo ha hecho para sacarme de ahí dentro. Pero si no hace lo mismo con mi mujer, no pienso irme a ninguna parte. ¡No pienso irme! -exclama indignado-

(Spencer) Comprendo, señor Richardson. Pero me temo que... perderá el tiempo, o conseguirá que le encierren de nuevo por alteración del orden público y desacato a la autoridad. Aparte que... le haría un feo a su querido padre y a su patria.

(Richardson) ¿Qué? ¿De que coño está hablando?

(Spencer) Por favor, suba al coche.

(Richardson) ¡Ya le he dicho que...

(Spencer) Suba al coche.

Richardson acaba haciendo caso a su "abogado" y sube al Jaguar negro, junto a Spencer, en los asientos traseros, mientras los dos hombres de negro suben delante y uno de ellos conduce el vehículo. Richardson se tumba para mirar hacia atrás, viendo alejarse la cárcel en la que ha estado encerrado varios días... y en la que su mujer, Sonoko, todavía está encerrada en el pabellón de mujeres.

(Spencer) Ahora ya puede usted hablar con total tranquilidad, señor Richardson. Está usted a salvo.

(Richardson) ¿A salvo, dice? Me siento cómo una mierda. Cómo una cucaracha. Cómo un traidor. Acabo de... acabo de abandonar a mi mujer. -dice con expresión derrotista en su rostro-

(Spencer) Sobre eso deberá usted quejarse al gobierno japonés. No es... asunto nuestro.

(Richardson) Ja. Ja ja ja ja. Lo sabía. Tú... tu no eres un jodido abogado de banqueros. Eres...

(Spencer) No le he mentido nunca sobre mi verdadera identidad y trabajo. Me llamo John Spencer y soy abogado. Pero no trabajo para un prestigioso bufete de abogados de Londres. Claro que sí que es verdad... que estamos aquí porque su padre ha llamado a varias puertas en Londres para que usted vuelva a ser un hombre libre.

(Richardson) … Quien te envía entonces. ¿El gobierno?

(Spencer) Naturalmente. Soy un enviado especial del ministerio de asuntos exteriores británico.

(Richardson) -con mirada intrigante- … ¿Esa es la verdad... o me estás ocultando algo?

(Spencer) -con mirada imperturbable- … ¿Por qué tendría que mentirle?

(Richardson) Porque después de lo que me ha pasado, he aprendido a no fiarme de nadie. De absolutamente... nadie. Ni tan siquiera de alguien cómo tú.

(Spencer) ¿Se ha fijado usted en este coche antes de subirse, señor Richardson?

(Richardson) ¿Y eso a que coño viene ahora?

(Spencer) No se ha fijado. No importa. Debe de estar demasiado cansado.

(Richardson) Déjate de gilipolleces y dime que coño está pasando. Dónde me lleváis. Y quien demonios eres en realidad.

(Spencer) -se queda mirando seriamente a Richardson, con cara de póquer, hasta que confiesa- … Este coche pertenece a la embajada británica, y cómo tal, lleva matrícula del parque móvil de la embajada. En consecuencia, el interior de este vehículo es suelo británico y es inviolable. En otras palabras, que ahora disfruta usted de inmunidad diplomática sea cual sea el delito que haya cometido en Tailandia.

(Richardson) ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Y Sonoko tampoco! ¡Dad media vuelta y obligad a esos cabrones a soltar a mi mujer! ¡Ahora!

(Spencer) … Soy agente del IM6.

(Richardson) -se queda sorprendido y sin palabras- …

(Spencer) El ministro de asuntos exteriores en persona nos ha solicitado esta operación de rescate. En otras palabras, soy un infiltrado en el cuerpo diplomático de Gran Bretaña. Su padre, señor Richardson, fue a hablar cara a cara con el ministro de asuntos exteriores en persona, porque es amigo personal y le conoce de muchos años. Él ha corrido con todos los gastos de la operación para su liberación, y el ministro, solicitando ayuda al IM6, ha puesto a su disposición el cuerpo diplomático del estado para conseguirlo.

(Richardson) Mi... mi padre ha hecho todo eso por mi? -pregunta muy sorprendido-

(Spencer) También se ha encargado de repatriar a tu hijo a Escocia.

(Richardson) Y Sonoko. Por qué ella no.

(Spencer) Porque es únicamente japonesa. No es asunto mio ni del gobierno de su majestad.

(Richardson) -desconcertado- Nunca... nunca había tenido esta sensación. La sensación de sentirme traicionado... por mi propio país.

(Spencer) Señor Richardson... Hablando en privado... comprendo por lo que está pasando.

(Richardson) ¡No, tú no comprendes nada! ¡Sólo eres un jodido mercenario!

(Spencer) Igual que usted, señor Richardson. ¿Acaso no fue usted militar británico?

(Richardson) Déjame en paz, joder. -dice despectivamente, desviando la mirada-

(Spencer) ¿Puedo hablarte de tú?

(Richardson) …

(Spencer) Se nota que eres escocés. Menuda lengua tienes.

(Richardson) ¿Y tú?

(Spencer) Soy galés.

(Richardson) -le devuelve la mirada, señalando con el dedo índice sobre el pecho de Spencer- De acuerdo, "galés". Te lo volveré a repetir para que te quede bien claro. Sin Sonoko... yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Ni a Reino Unido, ni a Japón, a ninguna parte. No pienso abandonar a mi mujer a su suerte en esa puta cárcel. ¡Jamás!

(Spencer) ¿Quieres saber entonces el verdadero motivo de por qué estás libre y tu esposa no?

(Richardson) …

(Spencer) Mejor así. Hasta que no hayamos abandonado el país, no habrá nada seguro.

(Richardson) A dónde me lleváis.

(Spencer) Ya deberías saberlo, escocés.

(Richardson) Ya que me lleváis en contra de mi voluntad... al menos tengo derecho a saberlo.

(Spencer) A su casa. Mejor dicho... a casa de sus padres.

(Richardson) ¿Qué? -se queda pasmado-

Richardson, a pesar de que se siente fatal por dentro por tener que dejar a su mujer a la estacada, se siente también desconcertado ante la presencia de aquel hombre, ante el cual, no puede evitar tener una extraña sensación por dentro. Cómo si no se fiara de él, a pesar de ser quien dice ser. ¿Es realmente un hombre de fiar?

En ese mismo instante, en Japón, Fuwa se despierta después de haber estado inconsciente durante más de 16 horas. Se da cuenta que está metida en la cama de un hospital... y que hay varias personas a su alrededor: Shinobu, Kurosaki, Shinshi, y dos médicos del hospital vestidos de bata blanca.

(Fuwa) -hablando con voz cansada y débil- … Qué... qué me ha pasado.

(Shinobu) Menos mal que has vuelto a la normalidad. ¿Me reconoces? -pregunta visiblemente preocupada-

(Fuwa) … ¿Por qué estoy en una cama de hospital? Qué es lo que me ha pasado.

(Doctor 1) ¿No se acuerda de nada, intendente Fuwa?

(Fuwa) … De qué. De cuando.

(Doctor 2) -a su colega médico- ¿Un tumor cerebral? Eso explicaría el desmayo y la perdida momentánea de la propia conciencia.

(Doctor 1) Imposible. Eso no explica que se pusiera a hablar de aquella manera. Personalmente, considero que debe tratarse de algo psicológico. Eso explicaría el cambio tan brusco de tono de voz, es decir, de alteración de las cuerdas vocales y de un cambio tan repentino de personalidad.

(Shinobu) Doctores...

(Doctor 2) Sea lo que sea, seguro que está en el cerebro. O es fisiológico, o es psicotomático, o es directamente psicológico. Pero tiene que venir de la cabeza.

(Shinobu) Entonces... creen que ha sido algo que se ha inventado ella? ¡Fuwa no está loca! -exclama enfadada-

(Doctor 1) Aun no podemos confirmarlo con cierta seguridad. -suspira, pensativo- … Realizadle un TAC de amplio espectro del cerebro y hacedle un análisis clínico en profundidad. Puede que sea consecuencia de alguna substancia psicotrópica o por efectos secundarios de algún fármaco.

(Doctor 2) Eso último ya lo hemos hecho. La intendente no está tomando ninguna medicación, al menos desde las últimas tres semanas. Ni tampoco en el primer análisis de estupefacientes se le ha detectado ningún resto de drogas.

(Doctor 1) Pero los resultados definitivos de los análisis aun no están completos. ¿No?

(Doctor 2) No. Aun tardarán unas cuantas horas.

(Shinobu) Doctores... les repito, que Fuwa ni está loca, ni se droga, ni... ni haría nunca cosas raras. Hace más de veinte años que la conozco y es una persona absolutamente responsable. Les juro que cuando la vi... sin duda no era ella. Pero Fuwa no tiene nada malo en su cabeza. Deben creerme.

(Doctor 2) No se preocupe, Superintendente Goto. Sólo son análisis clínicos rutinarios de muestras de sangre y tejidos. A su amiga no le pasará nada malo. Si identificamos el mal, podremos encontrarle remedio.

(Doctor 1) La dejaremos descansar, intendente. Además, veo que estos dos señores hace rato que se esperan para hacerles algunas preguntas.

(Shinshi) Oh, tranquilo, Doctor. Sólo esperábamos a que terminasen.

(Doctor 2) Luego le realizaremos un escáner a fondo de su cerebro, señora Fuwa. Mientras tanto, descanse. Avísennos si necesitan alguna cosa. -los dos médicos se marchan-

(Fuwa) No entiendo absolutamente nada. ¿Se puede saberse de que estaban hablando ese par de médicos? ¿Que dicen de un tumor, o de cambio de personalidad o de no se qué más?

(Shinobu) No les hagas caso, Fuwa. Tú no estás loca y jamás lo has estado. Te conozco demasiado bien. Sólo pasa que no saben cómo explicar lo que el país entero vio ayer en directo por la televisión.

(Fuwa) Si los subordinados de la sección 5 de tu marido están aquí para interrogarme... es que debía ser algo muy serio.

(Shinshi) ¿Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) Adelante. Pregúntaselo tú. A mi no me gusta interrogar a personas enfermas.

(Fuwa) No estoy enferma de nada. -responde algo enfadada-

(Kurosaki) Eso ya lo sabemos. Su historial médico así lo confirma. Pero lo que pasó ayer... no tiene explicación.

(Shinshi) ¿De verdad... que no recuerda absolutamente nada de nada, Intendente Fuwa?

(Fuwa) No sé ni de que me estáis hablando. ¿Se puede saber que queréis decir? ¿Cuando pensáis decirme cómo he venido a parar a este hospital? -pregunta con cierto enfado-

(Shinobu) Fuwa, por favor, no te alteres. Tranquilízate. Sólo quieren hacerte unas pocas preguntas.

Entonces... Fuwa empieza a tener unos flashes en su mente. Empieza a recordar lo que pasó en esa rueda de prensa donde "El Niño que llora" se apoderó del cuerpo y la mente de Fuwa para transmitir su mensaje a todo Japón.

(Shinobu) ¿? -se da cuenta que a Fuwa le pasa algo malo- Fuwa. Fuwa, que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que avise a la enfermera?

(Fuwa) -con la mano sobre la cara, cómo si tuviera una fuerte migraña- …

(Shinobu) Si te sientes mal, será mejor que te dejemos descansar.

(Fuwa) No, espera.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Kurosaki) Mira que bien. Parece que por fin empieza a recordar.

(Shinshi) ¿Recuerda algo, intendente?

(Fuwa) … Acabo de recordar que... que ayer mismo... estaba en la sala de conferencias de la Jefatura Nacional de Policía de Japón. Yo y Shinobu. ¿Tú también estabas allí?

(Shinobu) Si. Estábamos las dos. No sabes el susto que me diste, Fuwa. Me preocupé en serio.

(Fuwa) Lo siento.

(Shinshi) Por favor, que más recuerda.

(Fuwa) Recuerdo que estaba escuchando el discurso del superintendente general Iruichi Terai. Yo y Shinobu lo disimulábamos lo mejor que podíamos, pero... nos sentíamos indignadas por lo que ese cerdo decía. Pero por nuestra posición de inferioridad respecto a él, no podíamos hacer otra cosa que seguir escuchando, imperturbables.

(Kurosaki) Eso quiere decir que vosotras ya lleváis mucho tiempo desconfiando de él. ¿Verdad?

(Shinobu) Claro que desconfiamos de él. El Superintendente General Terai es el ejemplo perfecto de persona oportunista. Al menos, quien le conoce en privado así lo considera.

(Shinshi) Nos estamos desviando del tema. Siga, intendente Fuwa.

(Fuwa) No sé... no recuerdo nada más. No sé en que momento... debí perder el conocimiento y me desmayé.

(Shinshi) Entonces... no recuerdas nada de nada de lo que hiciste y dijiste durante la comparecencia del Superintendente General Terai?

(Fuwa) ¿Es que nadie piensa decirme que hice y dije?

(Shinshi) Kurosaki. Tú tienes el video de lo que ocurrió en tu móvil, no? ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas?

(Shinobu) No creo que sea buena idea. No tenemos permiso de los médicos. Puede afectarle en algo.

(Fuwa) Deja de tratarme cómo si fueses mi madre, Shinobu. Sólo me siento un poco débil de fuerzas, pero estoy perfectamente.

(Shinobu) De acuerdo. Enseñádselo.

Kurosaki saca su móvil y le muestra a Fuwa el momento en que su cuerpo y voz fueron manejas en nombre de "el niño que llora". Fuwa se queda muy impresionada.

(Fuwa) O _ o Dios mio. Esa... esa soy yo?

(Shinobu) Te guste o no, esa eras tú. Bueno... mejor dicho, alguien tomo prestado tu cuerpo para transmitir ese mensaje.

(Shinshi) A no ser que sea cosa de su mente, Intendente. Cosa que personalmente...

(Kurosaki) La Superintendente tiene razón, Shinshi. A Fuwa no le pasa nada de nada. Sin duda, alguien la ha utilizado para decir eso. La pregunta es... quien.

(Fuwa) -suspira- Maldita sea. Ahora no podré salir de casa sin que me reconozcan. Seguro que esto salió en todas las televisiones.

(Shinshi) Si. Y es Trending Topic en las redes sociales durante todo el día. Se ha hecho usted famosa, Intendente Fuwa.

(Kurosaki) Te equivocas, Shinshi. "El Niño que Llora" se ha hecho famoso. Y si las sospechas del jefe Goto son ciertas, cosa que suele suceder, no será la última vez que aparezca. De hecho, lo que ahora está investigando es si... esta es la primera vez que aparece.

(Shinshi) ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre "el niño que llora"?

(Shinobu) Así que Kiichi ya lo está investigando personalmente.

(Kurosaki) Desde luego. Tiene la firme sospecha... de que esto puede ser el comienzo de algo muy serio.

(Fuwa) Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¿Sí?

(Fuwa) ¿Llamarás a mi marido y mi hija y les dirás que estoy bien? Diles que no se preocupen por mi.

(Shinobu) No te preocupes por eso. Ya les llamé anoche y vinieron enseguida. Estabas inconsciente y no pudieron hablar contigo. Pero me prometieron que vendrían esta misma tarde.

(Fuwa) Gracias, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Me tranquiliza oír eso. Eso demuestra sin ninguna duda que vuelves a ser la de siempre.

(Fuwa) Siempre lo he sido, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Lo sé.

(Fuwa) Entonces... lo que debéis averiguar es cómo lo ha hecho "el niño que llora" para utilizarme.

(Shinshi) Creemos que es lo más plausible. Pero aun no tenemos las pruebas definitivas que nos lo confirmen.

(Fuwa) En pocas palabras. Que aun no tenéis respuesta a quien y cómo lo ha hecho para manejarme cómo si fuese una simple muñeca de trapo y decir todo eso...

(Kurosaki) En nombre de alguien... o algo, que se hace llamar "El Niño que Llora". Esa es por ahora... la clave del misterio.

(Shinobu) ¿Tenéis que preguntar algo más?

(Shinshi) ¿Kurosaki?

(Kurosaki) No. Tal vez mañana. Con esto nos basta. ¿Nos vamos, Shinshi?

(Shinshi) Sí. Por favor, intendente Fuwa. Haga reposo y descanse.

(Fuwa) Gracias, se lo agradezco.

(Shinobu) Una cosa, Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) ¿Mh?

(Shinobu) Sobre Kiichi...

(Kurosaki) En este mismo momento su marido está en el Kantei, Superintendente Goto. Debe informar al Primer Ministro Shinohara y al pleno del gobierno sobre el niño que llora y el avance de nuestras investigaciones.

(Shinobu) -se sorprende- Vaya.

(Kurosaki) ¿Sorprendida?

(Shinobu) No. En absoluto. Si esta noche no viene por casa... dile que en nombre de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, estaremos dispuestos a colaborar en todo lo que sea necesario de sus investigaciones.

(Kurosaki) Se lo diré, Superintendente. Adiós. -él y Shinshi se marchan-

(Shinobu) Yo también debo irme. El gobernador de Tokio quiere verme dentro de una hora.

(Fuwa) Entiendo. Que... que le dirás de mi.

(Shinobu) No te preocupes. Sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Bien somos amigas, no?

(Fuwa) -sonríe aliviada- Claro. Pero es que...

(Shinobu) Qué pasa.

(Fuwa) Nada. No es nada. Una tontería.

(Shinobu) Si encontramos al culpable de quien te utilizó, nadie dudará de ti, Fuwa. Ni tu carrera a mi lado se verá afectada. Estamos juntas para ser indestructibles. No lo olvides.

(Fuwa) Es verdad. Por algo nos conocen ya cómo...

(Shinobu) "Las damas de acero de la Jefatura Superior". Suena un poco cursi este apodo.

(Fuwa) -dice en broma- Pues a mi me gusta.

(Shinobu) ¿En serio?

(Fuwa) ¿A ti no?

(Shinobu) Bueno... no está mal. Debo irme. Volveré esta noche, de acuerdo?

(Fuwa) Sí. De acuerdo.

(Shinobu) Fuwa.

(Fuwa) ¿Eh?

(Shinobu) … Le encontraremos. Te prometo que le encontraremos. Sea quien sea.

(Fuwa) … Vamos, vete. -le dice cerrando los ojos y con sonrisa triste-

En ese mismo momento, el marido de Shinobu, Kiichi Goto, está reunido de urgencia en el despacho presidencial del Kantei. El primer ministro, Asuma Shinohara, acompañado de algunos ministros del gobierno (Ishimoto, Matsuda y Takeo), además del secretario para asuntos de Seguridad, Suzuki, y los dos consejeros personales de Asuma: Kanuka y Isuzu. Querían preguntar personalmente, pero especialmente Asuma, quien demonios es... "El Niño que llora".

(Asuma) -sentado en su butaca de piel tras su mesa, con las manos cruzadas- Bien. Veo que habéis venido todos. Incluido a quien más esperaba.

(Goto) ¿Se refiere a mi, Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) En parte, si, señor Goto. Pero sobre todo... aun espero explicaciones de ti, Ishimoto.

(Ishimoto) -suspira, con preocupación, sin decir nada-

(Goto) Sobre eso...

(Asuma) Ya sabía yo que lo investigarías sin ni siquiera haberte dicho nada.

(Kanuka) En realidad se lo dije yo, Asuma.

(Asuma) Ah. Estupendo.

(Kanuka) No hay de que.

(Goto) ¡Ejem! Señor Primer Ministro. Si no le importa... quisiera exponer algo que ya sabemos.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Dígalo.

(Goto) Hasta hace prácticamente una hora no sabíamos absolutamente nada sobre este... lo que se sea.

(Takeo) ¿Con eso quiere decir... que ni siquiera saben si es una persona?

(Isuzu) Pero... nada de esto tiene ningún sentido. Suponiendo que alguien esté detrás de lo que pasó ayer... cómo alguien podría controlar el cuerpo de otra persona para transmitir su mensaje?

(Matsuda) Eso es cierto.

(Goto) Señores... quisiera continuar con mi exposición.

(Asuma) Siga. I no lo interrumpáis más, por favor.

(Goto) Gracias, Primer Ministro. Lo que hemos averiguado... es que este tal "El niño que llora", no es algo... salido de la nada o nuevo.

(Asuma) ¿?

(Goto) -dice en tono irónico- No te hagas el despistado, Asuma. Estoy seguro que sabes de que hablo. Oh, pero no eres tú a quien tengo que preguntárselo. Sino a usted, señor Ministro del Interior... Kankichi Ishimoto.

(Ishimoto) -suspira otra vez... hasta que lo confiesa- … Todo pasó... hace exactamente 40 años. Poco antes que tu nacieras, Asuma. Lo recuerdo cómo si fuese ayer.

(Asuma) … Es eso que dijiste ayer durante el incidente. ¿Verdad? Eso que dices que pasó... hace 40 años... del "accidente" en Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Ishimoto) Si, el accidente de hace 40 años. En realidad... no fue tal accidente, si no más bien...

(Asuma) Cuando fue exactamente.

(Goto) Se lo puedo decir yo, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) -mirando muy seriamente a Ishimoto- … De acuerdo, señor Goto. Hable.

(Goto) A lo que el señor Ishimoto se refiere... es al extraño y estrambótico accidente que se produjo el mismísmo día de la presentación oficial del primer Labor. El 6 de mayo de 1975.

(Asuma) -se sorprende- ¿Qué? ¿El Shinohara SAV-75 Labor?

(Goto) Exacto, Primer Ministro. Y también sabrás que eso fue exactamente...

(Asuma) Un mes antes de mi nacimiento. Es decir, de cuando mi madre estaba... embarazada de ocho meses de mi. Que curioso. Entonces... ¿que es lo que pasó en ese accidente?

(Kanuka) La pregunta correcta sería... que tiene esto que ver con "el niño que llora".

(Goto) Porque en pocas palabras... la primera y hasta ayer única aparición estelar del Niño que llora... se produjo entonces. -todos se quedan pasmados-

(Ishimoto) Lo recuerdo cómo si fuese ayer mismo. Ese tarado mental amenazó a Jitsuyama y le quiso obligar a decir todo aquello delante de aquella cámara de la televisión.

(Asuma) ¿Qué? Ey ey un momento. ¿Jitsuyama también lo sabe?

(Ishimoto) No es sólo que lo sepa, Asuma. Jitsuyama fue el protagonista del incidente. Junto al "niño que llora", claro está.

(Goto) Señor Primer Ministro... Ya que veo que la curiosidad se lo está comiendo vivo... le interesaría verlo?

(Asuma) ¿?

(Ishimoto) -se levanta de golpe de su sillón, muy sorprendido- No... no puede ser. ¿Usted... tiene el video original del accidente de hace 40 años?

(Goto) Así es. Concretamente... lo tengo en un bolsillo de mi chaqueta. En un pendrive.

(Kanuka) Sé que será una pregunta demasiado obvia, Goto. Pero cómo lo has conseguido?

(Goto) Muy sencillo. Hiendo directamente al archivo-hemeroteca central de la Televisión Fuji, que es la única cadena de televisión de las allí presentes que estaba emitiendo en directo mediante una cámara de televisión a color y una unidad móvil. Los demás medios acreditados aquel día, que no eran pocos, llevaban cámaras de filmar, cuyas películas serían rebeladas y formateadas a posteriori, para pasar las imágenes en los noticiarios de las diferentes cadenas. Lo malo es que todas esas películas, tarde o temprano, acabaron destruidas. Pero en el caso de TV Fuji, al mismo tiempo que lo emitían en directo, lo estaban grabando en una cinta de video Beta, por el simple hecho de que era la grabación correspondiente al noticiario de las siete de la tarde de aquel día, el cual, al terminar, sería catalogado y archivado en los almacenes de la cadena.

(Ishimoto) ¡Pero eso no puede ser! ¡Ya fui hace al menos quince años a pedirles esa cinta y me dijeron que se había perdido! ¿Cómo ha aparecido?

(Goto) Por el simple hecho que esa cinta Beta fue escondida deliberadamente en una caja fuerte de la cadena, por petición expresa del principal afectado en aquel accidente.

(Asuma) … Mi padre?

(Goto) Exacto. Fue él quien pagó a los responsables de la cadena de televisión para que esa cinta de video, fuese ocultada durante... 40 años. Es decir, hasta ahora.

(Asuma) ¿Quieres decir... que ahora, en 2015, el contenido de esa cinta se puede hacer público? ¿Por qué mi padre ordenó que se hiciera eso?

(Goto) No lo sabemos. Si no hubiese sido por al accidente de ayer, seguramente el contenido de esa cinta, a día de hoy, no tendría el más mínimo interés. Pero el caso, es que ahora esa cinta está en nuestro poder. Desgraciadamente... esa grabación no tardará mucho en llegar a la opinión pública.

(Takeo) Creo que ya sé por donde van los tiros. Los de la cadena de televisión te han hecho una copia de la cinta en formato digital para entregársela a ti. Pero al mismo tiempo, pueden haber hecho otra para ellos mismos.

(Kanuka) ¿Y si esa copia la tienen de antes?

(Takeo) ¿Eh?

(Goto) Seguro que ya tienen esa copia. Y aunque la tuviesen, el video en si no es lo que nos interesa. Si no quien lo protagoniza. Lo dicho. ¿Quieren verlo?

Entonces Goto mete el susodicho pendrive en un puerto USB del gran televisor de plasma colgado en una de las paredes del despacho presidencial. Le da al play... y particularmente Ishimoto se queda boquiabierto al ver algo que recuerda perfectamente de 40 años atrás. El video en cuestión, empieza con la caratula de un noticiario del programa de noticias de TV Fuji, el FNN, con música funky de mediados de los '70. Aparece el presentador del noticiario, quien después, contacta con un reportero en directo en la ceremonia de presentación oficial del Primer Labor de la historia.

(Presentador) Buenas noches. Estos son algunos de los titulares de hoy, martes 6 de mayo de 1975. La mortal encrucijada que se ha montado en el sudeste asiático, sigue acaparando la actualidad internacional. Mientras en Washington, el secretario de Estado Henry Kissinger, culpa al reciente escándalo Watergate, que obligó al presidente Nixon a dimitir, y a los recortes de presupuesto impuestos por el Congreso y las restricciones a las que la actual crisis energética obliga, de la caída de Saigón y Vietnam del sur, hace escasamente una semana. Mientras tanto, en el país vecino de Vietnam, Camboya, nos llegan informes extremadamente alarmantes, de terribles matanzas perpetradas por parte de los guerrilleros maoístas que han tomado el poder en el país, los Kemeres Rojos, contra prácticamente toda la población, especialmente en las ciudades. El desconcierto es absoluto, y se hace muy difícil por parte de la prensa de todo el mundo, cubrir lo que allí está sucediendo. Regresando a Japón, el primer titular del día se va a producir dentro de escasos minutos, y tiene una gran relevancia económica, pero sobre todo, supone un hito para la historia de la tecnología y un, para algunos, orgullo nacional para Japón. Hoy, la corporación industrial Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, que en el último lustro, y a pesar de la desaceleración económica fruto de la crisis del petróleo, ha vivido un crecimiento espectacular, presenta su primer robot humanoide para obras públicas. Se llama "Shinohara SAV-75", y se apoda con el nombre de "Labor". Término en inglés que significa obrero. Para saber muchos más detalles sobre esta efeméride en la que nuestra moderna y competitiva industria es la protagonista, contactamos en directo con nuestra reportera, Ayuko Tanabe. Adelante, Tanabe.

(Reportera) -emitiendo en directo desde una calle, con gente detrás vestida a la moda de mediados los '70- Buenas noches. Me encuentro justo enfrente del pabellón de congresos de Asakussa, donde dentro de pocos minutos, se realizará la presentación a nivel nacional, del nuevo producto estrella de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Una presentación que será el preámbulo al anuncio para el mercado mundial, la cual está prevista durante la cercana exposición universal de Okinawa, que abrirá sus puertas el próximo 20 de julio. Entre los asistentes a esta presentación, hay representantes tanto del mundo económico, cómo político. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, se juega mucho en este faraónico y altamente sofisticado proyecto, que esperemos que...

Entonces, es cuando tiene lugar el "incidente". Tras la reportera, iluminada por el foco de la cámara de televisión, se oyen las voces altisonantes de dos hombres. Son... Jitsuyama, 40 años más joven, con unos 40 años, bien vestido con traje y corbata oscuros años '70... y un tipo vestido normal, con bambas, pantalones tejanos de campana, camisa a cuadrados rojos y negros ajustada y de cuello alto... y el rostro cubierto por una máscara. Una de esas máscaras infantiles que venden en las ferias... y que tiene la forma de un "smile", pero del revés, es decir, que no está sonriendo, sino llorando. Una máscara que parece sin duda que se la haya hecho él mismo, ja que no es más que un cartón blanco redondo pintado con un rotulador. La reportera, es apartada rápidamente cuando la gente de detrás, se dan cuenta que el hombre enmascarado, está llevando por la fuerza a Jitsuyama... y apuntándole en la sien con una pistola _Beretta M1934_.

(Niño que llora) ¡No es justo! -la gente y la joven reportera salen despavoridos y el joven Mitsuyama y el "niño que llora" original, quedan solos ante la cámara-

(Reportera) ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Graba esto, grábalo!

(Cámara) ¡Lo estoy haciendo! -enfoca su cámara, haciendo temblar la imagen-

(Niño que llora) -empujando a Jitsuyama y apuntándole con su pistola por la espalda- ¡Vamos, camina! ¡Vas a confesar aquí y ahora, que tu maldito robot viene con las manos manchadas de sangre!

(Jitsuyama) -algo asustado, pero desafiante- No... no te atreverás a hacerlo! ¡Si me disparas eres hombre muerto!

(Niño que llora) ¿Estás seguro!? -le pega una fuerte patada tras las rodillas y hace caer a Jitsuyama de rodillas al suelo- ¡Mira a la cámara y confiésalo, cabrón! ¡Dile a toda la gente la verdad! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) ¡No sé de que me estás hablando! ¡No vas a conseguir nada!

(Niño que llora) ¡Te he dicho que lo digas! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) No... no puedo hacerlo!

(Niño que llora) Si todavía te queda algo de dignidad, cuéntaselo todo!

(Jitsuyama) Ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. ¡Si tú ya lo sabes por qué no se lo cuentas tú!?

(Niño que llora) No serviría de nada, señor Jitsuyama. Si no les cuenta la verdad le juro que le volaré la tapa de los sesos en vivo y en directo por la televisión, así que no me joda!

(Jitsuyama) -mirando de reojo muy asustado la pistola temblorosa que tiene justo al lado de su cabeza- No... no puedo hacerlo.

(Niño que llora) ¿Por qué no!?

(Jitsuyama) ¿Y aun lo preguntas? ¡Pero si tú lo sabes tan bien cómo yo! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!

(Niño que llora) ¡Cállate!

Jitsuyama se queda apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, temiendo lo peor. El "niño que llora", le apunta su Beretta M1934 sobre la cabeza con las dos manos. Unas manos que mientras sujetan la pistola, le tiemblan casi de forma compulsiva. Al final, se oyen los silbatos de varios policías... y "el niño que llora", un hombre alto, enmascarado con ese "smile lloroso", tira a Jitsuyama al suelo de una patada a la espalda... y huye corriendo, hasta que se le pierde la pista.

(Reportera) -nerviosa, se intenta anteponer- Em... esto... me reciben, estudios centrales? A... acaban ustedes de presenciar una situación absolutamente anómala. Un hombre enmascarado, con una máscara que parecía... esto... cómo un niño que llora, ha amenazado a un responsable de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara con una pistola. Estamos viendo que el hombre está siendo perseguido por la policía, pero parece que le han perdido. Esto... em... es todo desde el pabellón de congresos de Assakussa. Devolvemos la conexión, estudio central.

Goto para la reproducción del video... y se da cuenta enseguida que todos los allí presentes, pero especialmente Ishimoto y Asuma, están boquiabiertos.

(Goto) Lo que acaban de ver... es el accidente original del "niño que llora" que se produjo el 6 de mayo de 1975, a las siete y cinco de la tarde. ¿Le ha traído muchos "recuerdos", señor Ishimoto?

(Ishimoto) Cómo no me va a traer recuerdos volver a ver eso. El pobre Jitsuyama se pilló un susto de muerte. Pero por suerte no dijo ni pío a ese loco.

(Asuma) Qué es lo que no tenía que decir.

(Ishimoto) -traga saliva, sin decir nada- …

(Asuma) -suspira, mirando muy seriamente a Ishimoto- … Tengo la desagradable sensación que me estás ocultando algo, Ishimoto. Ya hablaremos tú y yo a solas en otro momento.

(Ishimoto) ¿Me estás amenazando?

(Asuma) ¿Qué te hace creer que te estoy amenazando?

(Ishimoto) Porqué crees que te estoy mintiendo.

(Asuma) Sólo tienes que confesar lo que me estás ocultando y...

(Ishimoto) ¡Sí, lo reconozco! … Pero si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que preguntárselo directamente a Jitsuyama. Es él quien habló cara a cara con ese tipo.

(Goto) Está usted diciendo, señor ministro... que ese mismo día, Jitsuyama habló con este tipo?

(Kanuka) Es decir, que le conoció.

(Ishimoto) ¡Y que más da eso! Además, ese tipo ni siquiera se hizo llamar una sola vez "El Niño que llora". Verdad?

(Takeo) Es cierto. Ya habéis visto que fue la reportera que lo cubría en directo la que le puso ese sobrenombre sin quererlo. Por lo tanto, estamos ante...

(Kanuka) Un mito. Es decir, que quien sea que lo hiciese, lo de ayer no es más que un imitador.

(Isuzu) Kanuka tiene razón. ¿Quien se molestaría a reaparecer 40 años después?

(Goto) Me temo que en mi opinión... no es tan sencillo. Si el entonces presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y su vicepresidente, que eran... el abuelo y el padre de Asuma respectivamente, presionaron y sobornaron a la dirección de TV Fuji en aquel momento para que la cinta donde se grabó el accidente fuese ocultada durante 40 años, es evidente, y tengo una sospecha bastante fuerte, de que ese "accidente" y su protagonista, "El niño que llora", debían ser olvidados lo antes posible.

(Kanuka) Y ese objetivo, lo consiguieron. Se debía hablar del accidente en la prensa durante unos pocos días. Y después, ya nunca más nadie se acordaría... hasta ayer.

(Asuma) Bueeeeno. Ahora sabemos que lo de ayer no es más que... una simple imitación de un original. Pero señor Goto, usted y toda la NNSA, deben responderme aun a la pregunta clave. Que saben por ahora sobre este misterioso... lo que sea, que se hace llamar a si mismo "El niño que llora", cuando el niño que llora original jamás se puso ese nombre a si mismo.

(Takeo) Pues que va a ser, Asuma. Lo mismo que en 1975. Un perturbado o alguien que quería llamar la atención ante los medios de comunicación.

(Kanuka) ¿Estás segura que es sólo eso? ¿No te has dado cuenta de algo?

(Takeo) … Claro que me he dado cuenta. Pero aun así, sin pruebas materiales ni tangibles, quien le hubiese creído. Eh?

(Kanuka) Entonces reconoces que ese tipo, fuese quien fuese, sabía del verdadero origen de los Labors. Y quería obligar a Jitsuyama, que por aquel entonces...

(Asuma) Ya entonces era el jefe del departamento de desarrollo técnico y de producción. Lo que actualmente... es el departamento de Investigación y desarrollo. Es decir, que era el responsable directo del desarrollo del Primer Labor que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara sacó al mercado aquel 1975. -da un sobresalto al darse cuenta de algo- … Dios mio. Eso quiere decir que... que Jitsuyama ya lo sabía.

(Goto) Eso es algo que es muy fácil de averiguar, señor Primer Ministro. Pero es decisión únicamente suya. Si nos lo encarga a nosotros... o va usted mismo a esclarecer la verdad.

(Takeo) No es que quiera meter más leña al fuego, pero... no nos estamos desviando del auténtico objetivo de esta reunión de máxima urgencia?

(Kanuka) Estoy de acuerdo. Asuma, debes ir al grano.

(Asuma) Lo sé. Lo sé. Señor Goto... que sabéis por ahora, en la NNSA, sobre el niño que llora.

(Goto) Lamento mucho... decepcionar-le, señor. Pero me temo que esto es lo único que sabemos de él. Sobre el niño que llora que ha reaparecido en 2015... por ahora no sabemos absolutamente nada.

(Matsuda) Por lo tanto, si no sabemos quien es, ni cómo es, ni donde puede estar... es imposible ni siquiera hacer una hipótesis de por donde empezar. Lo único que podemos hacer es dar palos de ciego a la nada, esperando tener suerte a ver si cae algo.

(Kanuka) Es decir, que no tenemos nada. Nada de nada.

(Takeo) Una conclusión muy pesimista, Kanuka. Pero estoy de acuerdo.

(Goto) Es cierto que es para ser pesimista. No obstante... nuestra obligación es atraparle. No debemos permitirle que actúe por encima de la ley, contra alguien a quien sólo la ley debe ajusticiar. Los superhéroes están muy bien para los cómics y las películas. Pero a la realidad... pueden, pura y llanamente... tomarse la justicia por su mano.

(Asuma) Entonces, señor Goto, asume que el "Niño que llora" cumplirá su amenaza.

(Goto) Estoy bastante seguro que lo hará, señor. Él cumplirá su amenaza de hacer algo contra el Superintendente General Iruichi Terai en 48 horas... y faltan ya menos de 24 para que termine el plazo. La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de en que puede consistir esa advertencia.

(Asuma) ¿Ha detectado que ocurra algo raro?

(Goto) No. Ishimoto, cómo ministro del Interior debería responder lo mismo que yo.

(Ishimoto) Todo está tranquilo, Primer Ministro. No hay movimientos sospechosos ni en Tokio ni en todo Japón... por ahora.

(Goto) -responde muy seguro de si mismo- Pero usted, ministro, sabrá que esa información en realidad, no resulta del todo fiable. Más viniendo de alguien que... se ha aprovechado de su privilegiada posición para enriquecerse ilegalmente y contaminar con corrupción la cúpula policial de Japón. "El niño que llora" se ha despertado para acabar con él... pero yo no se lo permitiré. Por qué quien llevará a Terai ante la justicia, seré yo.

(Asuma) -sonríe confiado- … Una frase que vale más que todo un discurso, Goto. Por eso Kogame apuesta por ti cómo su sucesor al frente de la NNSA.

(Goto) Ja ja ja. No me haga tanto la pelota, señor.

(Asuma) Lo sé, Goto. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Que sería de nuestro país sin su trabajo.

(Goto) Bueno... hago lo que puedo. -dice en broma y todos se ríen-

(Asuma) Mientras tanto, quiero que mantengáis los ojos bien abiertos. Goto, transmite a tus colegas de la NNSA que mantengan la vigilancia al máximo. Usted, ministro Ishimoto, aumente las medidas de vigilancia policiales especialmente aquí, en Tokio. Y tú, Matsuda, mantén a los militares tranquilitos y en su sitio. Ya que esto a ellos no les afecta para nada, que se mantengan al margen. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Kanuka) Podrías haberme consultado, Asuma. -dice en broma-

(Asuma) ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

(Kanuka) Totalmente.

(Asuma) Pues entonces todo queda claro. ¡Venga, en marcha!

(Todos) ¡Sí!

En ese mismo instante, dos "viejos conocidos" para nuestros amigos, pero particularmente para Goto, que más de 15 años atrás hicieron de las suyas... reaparecen. Estos dos viejos amigos son... Ichoku Inubashiri y Sankichi Sarusuberi. El duo que junto a "Gato", cometieron atracos, robos de Labors militares extranjeros, y otras cosas. El primero había recibido un correo de su antiguo amigo y colega. Inubashiri, 15 años mayor, pero que no se conserva muy distinto de aspecto, espera en la mesa de una cafetería en la ciudad portuaria de Kawasaki. Está algo nervioso, mirando sin parar a su reloj, hasta que... Sankichi Sarusuberi, obviamente también 15 años más viejo, aunque con una espesa barba, camisa blanca de cuello abierto con traje oscuro y sus gafas, ahora de pasta con montura negra. Inubashiri va vestido con ropa mucho más modesta, con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones tejanos. Inubashiri no puede evitar alegrarse de volver a ver a su antiguo colega después de más de 10 años. Pero enseguida se dará cuenta... que no viene para hablar de los viejos tiempos.

(Inubashiri) -se levanta de su silla, sorprendido y alegre- Ja ja ja. Eres tú, Sankichi. Cuantos años sin verte, amigo. Ja ja ja. -le da la mano a Sankichi... pero éste se muestra muy serio-

(Sankichi) Podría decir lo mismo, Ichoku. Ojalá fuera todo tan bonito y fácil cómo esto.

(Inubashiri) No te quedes aquí, venga. Siéntate conmigo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

(Sankichi) …

(Inubashiri) Me lo tomaré cómo un sí. ¡Señorita!

(Camarera) ¿Sí, señor?

(Inubashiri) Un té helado para el caballero, por favor.

(Camarera) Enseguida, señor.

(Inubashiri) Tengo una sensación extraña por volverte a ver. A pesar de lo que fuimos y lo que hicimos... ahora nos reencontramos cómo dos viejos amigos.

(Sankichi) La amistad de dos personas es de fundamental importancia, ya que sin el otro, uno no puede ser amigo de nadie más. Eleanor Roosevelt.

(Inubashiri) Me alegro oírte hablar cómo en los viejos tiempos. Sigues siendo un tipo muy leído. ¿Que tal te va la vida?

(Sankichi) ¿Y a ti?

(Inubashiri) -suspira, removiendo su café con la cucharilla- … Llevo siete años trabajando en la misma empresa de manutención de residuos peligrosos. Sigo trabajando cómo piloto de Labor.

(Sankichi) Así que te has vuelto uno más del sistema.

(Inubashiri) ¿Y que otro remedio me quedaba? Los de la penitenciaría me obligaron a elegir. O me sometía a ese curso de reeducación o me vería obligado a estar en la cárcel otros cuatro años más. Así que en cuando salí, me juré a mi mismo que nunca jamás me volvería a meter en todo aquello. Además, ahora tengo dos motivos demasiado importantes para no volver a ser jamás lo que fui entonces.

(Sankichi) ¿Hay alguien a quien le importes?

(Inubashiri) Más bien alguien muy importante para mi. -echa un sorbo de su café, mirando con tristeza la taza- … Si cambié radicalmente de rumbo en mi vida, fue... fue por mi hija.

(Sankichi) ¿Te casaste?

(Inubashiri) Si. Nos conocimos en la cárcel. Ella estaba allí por un delito fiscal. Era una chica normal que lo estaba pasando muy mal... y yo la ayudé. Nos enamoramos y antes incluso de casarnos, durante un fin de semana de libertad condicional...

(Sankichi) Concebisteis a vuestro hijo.

(Inubashiri) Si. Nació cuando terminaron nuestras condenas. Su familia la presionaba para que me dejase. Pero ella estaba decidida a seguir conmigo. Nos casamos por lo civil. Tenemos que trabajar duro los dos para ganar el suficiente dinero para llegar a final de mes, pero somos felices. Puedes ver... que a mi no me ha ido tan mal después de todo.

(Sankichi) Mi risa es mi espada, y mi alegría, mi escudo. Martín Lutero. Eres afortunado. Pero puede que vivas engañado.

(Inubashiri) ¿Pero que dices? No tienes ni idea del cambio que ha supuesto para mi. Si estamos aquí, es sólo para volver a charlar después de tantos años. No pienso meterme en problemas otra vez, y lo sabes.

(Sankichi) Mi intención ya no es delinquir. Sino... hacer algo importante. Algo para cambiar esta mentida en la que vivimos.

(Inubashiri) ¿? -se extraña de verdad- … Cuando nos conocimos hace 17 años... ya eras un tipo extraño. A veces me desconcertabas. Y aun más a Gato. Oh. A propósito. ¿Sabes algo de él?

(Sankichi) Por qué te interesa saberlo. Tú le odiabas. Jamás te gustó que trabajara con nosotros.

(Inubashiri) Era un lerdo, es verdad. Pero igualmente... siento curiosidad por saber que ha sido de él. ¿Sabes algo?

(Sankichi) … Está muerto.

(Inubashiri) O _ o ¿Qué? ¿Cuando?

(Sankichi) Hace nueve años. -la camarera le trae el té helado y echa un sorbo- … Se suicidó arrojándose ante un tren en una estación de metro un lunes en hora punta. Parece que se había vuelto drogadicto.

(Inubashiri) -absolutamente estupefacto- Dios mio. ¿Cómo pudo acabar tan mal?

(Sankichi) ¿Te lo has creído?

(Inubashiri) O _ o ¡Oye! ¡No te burles de mi! ¡Me has acojonado, joder!

(Sankichi) No. No sé nada de él.

(Inubashiri) No es que me importe. Pero si nos hubiésemos reencontrado los tres... habría sido aun mejor, no crees?

(Sankichi) La amistad es el único cemento que mantendrá siempre unido al mundo. Woodrow Wilson.

(Inubashiri) Oye... de que querías hablarme antes? ¿Es importante?

(Sankichi) Ichoku.

(Inubashiri) ¿Mh?

(Sankichi) Cómo viejo amigo y compañero de penalidades cuando eramos jóvenes... he decidido decírtelo a ti... y a nadie más que a ti.

(Inubashiri) Vaya, eso suena muy importante. ¿Qué es?

(Sankichi) Una mentida repetida mil veces se convierte en verdad. Joseph Goebbles. Por fin alguien ha aparecido para terminar con esta mentida. Y yo voy a ayudarle.

(Inubashiri) ¿Qué? Pero Sankichi, no lo hagas. Ahora eres un hombre libre. No hagas nada que provoque que vuelvas a la cárcel. Esos fueron buenos tiempos, pero nos trincaron y pasamos años encerrados. ¿Acaso quieres volver a la trena?

(Sankichi) Jamás volveré a delinquir, Ichoku. No temas. No se trata de eso. Esto va mucho más allá de ser un simple y vulgar ladrón. De lo que aquí se trata... es de ayudar al nuevo héroe que hará abrir los ojos a la gente. Alguien que está incluso por encima del bien y el mal, porque él es quien impondrá la justicia de los hombres a los propios hombres que la desprecian incluso sin quererlo.

(Inubashiri) P... p... pero de que demonios estás hablando?

(Sankichi) Voy a ayudar al niño que llora.

(Inubashiri) -se queda pasmado- ¿Queeeee? Estás bromeando, verdad que sí? Estás de coña.

(Sankichi) Me conoces, Ichoku. Yo jamás bromeo. He llegado a un acuerdo con él... y pienso llevarlo a la práctica.

(Inubashiri) ¿Quieres decir... que conoces al tipo que hizo eso ayer cuando la comparecencia del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai?

(Sankichi) No exactamente. Yo fui... el intermediario. Nadie sabe quien es en realidad y probablemente nadie, ni tan siquiera quienes cómo yo hemos decidido ayudarle, lo sabremos jamás.

(Inubashiri) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso que fuiste el intermediario?

(Sankichi) Averigualo tú mismo... si puedes.

(Inubashiri) -se queda mirando muy seriamente a Sankichi, cayéndole gotas de sudor frío por su rostro- … Ahora lo entiendo. Eres tú. Tú eres el verdadero niño que llora. Dime la verdad, Sankichi.

(Sankichi) Puedes considerarlo así si quieres. El Niño que Llora nadie sabe si tan siquiera si es una persona. Pero sea real o no... ha llegado para cambiar las cosas. La voz interior me dice que siga combatiendo contra el mundo entero, aunque me encuentre solo. Me dice que no tema a este mundo sino que avance llevando en mí nada más que el temor a Dios. Mahatma Ghandi.

(Inubashiri) Pero... pero...

(Sankichi) Puedes intentar detenerme si quieres. Estás en tu derecho. Pero yo no pienso detenerme. Lo haré, puedes estar seguro.

(Inubashiri) Entonces dímelo. Qué es lo que vas a hacer.

(Sankichi) -con sonrisa malévola en su rostro- … Lo que pensamos de la muerte sólo tiene importancia por lo que la muerte nos hace pensar de la vida. Charles de Gaulle.

(Inubashiri) -con los ojos cómo naranjas y sorprendido- … No. … No lo hagas. No... puedes hacerlo. ¡No lo hagas, Sankichi!

(Sankichi) ¿Acaso no haré un favor a la sociedad? Él quiere que se haga justicia. Aunque no me lo haya dicho... yo sé que quiere que se haga justicia.

(Inubashiri) ¿Qué?

(Sankichi) El niño que llora cumplirá su amenaza. No. Debe cumplir su amenaza. Y yo la haré realidad.

(Inubashiri) … No... no entiendo por qué lo quieres hacer. Para qué te metes en esto? ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

(Sankichi) Recuerda siempre que otros pueden odiarte, pero los que te odian no ganan a menos que tú los odies a ellos. Entonces te destruyes a ti mismo. Richard Nixon. Lo único que haré será destruir un enemigo común. Luchar para todos aquellos que cómo yo, no encuentran el objeto de por qué viven, hasta que son conscientes que o lo cambian, o acabará contigo y todos los demás.

(Inubashiri) Déjate de frases hechas, Sankichi. Tú... tú... tú lo que quieres hacer es...

(Sankichi) -se levanta de su silla, mirando serio su reloj de pulsera- Lo siento, pero debo irme ya. Probablemente... nunca más volvamos a vernos.

(Inubashiri) Sankichi...

(Sankichi) Y estate tranquilo. Nadie te hará responsable de lo que pase a partir de ahora. Por no... haber intentado detenerme.

(Inubashiri) Si... si ni siquiera sé que vas a hacer. -responde entre miedoso y alucinado-

(Sankichi) -ya a punto de irse, de espaldas a Inubashiri- Te equivocas, Ichoku. Lo sabes, pero te da miedo aceptarlo. No te preocupes. Pronto lo aceptarás. Tú... y todo el mundo. Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, si no que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti. Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche. Prepárate para la fiesta, Terai, porque va a ser la mayor de la historia. Ja ja ja.

Sankichi se marcha de aquel local dejando a Inubashiri totalmente alucinado... pero muy preocupado al mismo tiempo. Piensa que el Niño que Llora, que ya se ha hecho famoso en todo Japón en cuestión de horas, es él: Sankichi Sarusuberi. ¿Pero es esto realmente así? ¿Será solamente un "ayudante"? Por ahora, es un total misterio. Inubashiri pero, siente la necesidad imperiosa de contárselo a alguien. A alguien que pueda hacer algo. No por el niño que llora, que también. Sino más bien, para evitar que su amigo y compañero de años atrás, se meta en un lío monumental que le cueste la cárcel o incluso... la vida.

En ese mismo instante, en el aeropuerto de Glasgow, Escocia, aterriza un avión de transporte de la RAF _British Aerospace BAe-146 C3_. Cuando el avión frena y finalmente se detiene, a pie de pista, un grupo de personas ya están esperando a ese avión. Estás personas son Edwin, el hijo de Richardson y Sonoko... y los padres de Richardson: Merçe y Samuel Richardson. El padre de Richardson, es un hombre de 70 años, pero que aun se conserva muy bien. Bien vestido, de cabello largo y totalmente canoso.

Cuando el avión se detiene definitivamente, y personal del aeropuerto baja la trampilla, Richardson baja del avión... e inmediatamente se emociona al ver que su hijo, Edwin, está allí para recibirle.

(Edwin) -corre hacia su padre- ¡Papá! Daddy!

(Richardson) ¡Edwin! -coge a su hijo en brazos, muy emocionado y entre sollozos- Oh Gracias, Dios. Gracias gracias gracias. Menos mal que estás bien.

(Samuel) Hijo. -mirando seriamente, pero con amor a su hijo-

(Richardson) -se separa de su hijo, mirando a su padre seriamente... pero enseguida le sonríe- … Hola, papá.

(Samuel) Bienvenido a casa, hijo. Bienvenido a casa. -padre e hijo se abrazan muy sentidamente-

(Richardson) Muchas gracias por todo, papá. Nunca te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

(Samuel) -hace sonrisa triste- Hijo... no me mientas. Sabes perfectamente que no he podido hacer todo lo que yo hubiera querido. Tu esposa, Sonoko, sigue encarcelada.

(Merçe) No seas así, cariño. Nunca hay que perder la esperanza. Seguro que al final encontramos una solución.

(Richardson) No, mamá. Ya me lo han explicado todo. Si lo pienso bien... todo es culpa mía. Si no se me hubiese ocurrido salir de viaje al extranjero cómo regalo para su cumpleaños...

(Samuel) No te culpes por eso. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ha sido una maldita y penosa casualidad. Ya lo decía tu abuelo que Dios lo tenga en la gloria. "Este mundo está lleno de hijos de puta. Y siempre lo estará."

(Merçe) -se enfada- ¡Samuel! ¡Haz el favor de no hablar así!

(Edwin) ¿Sabes, papá? Los... los abuelos viven en un castillo muuuy grande. Y... y tienen muchos aviones. Y y y tienen...

(Richardson) -le acaricia el cabello pelirrojo a Edwin, mirándolo con ternura- Edwin... gracias a Dios que estás bien. Cuando aquellos policías tailandeses se te llevaron... me temí lo peor.

(Samuel) En cuando me lo dijeron, mi prioridad absoluta en mis trámites fue la repatriación de Edwin hacia Gran Bretaña. Me costó mucho, eso sí, ya que Edwin tiene sólamente la nacionalidad japonesa. Pero en el caso de Sonoko...

(Richardson) ¿Y por qué no usas tus influencias? El tipo que se encargó de mi liberación en Tailandia, ese tal Spencer, dijo que era agente del IM6. ¿Cómo coño lo has hecho para conseguirlo?

(Samuel) Soy amigo personal del ministro de asuntos exteriores. Le hice unos cuantos favores cuando eramos jóvenes. Así que él, simplemente... me los ha devuelto.

(Richardson) ¿Así de sencillo?

(Samuel) Oh, ya sabes, hijo. Los políticos y sus ansias por colgarse medallas y quedar bien en los periódicos. Tu liberación y la de mi encantador nieto, para la opinión pública británica y el gobierno, se había vuelto... una cuestión de estado.

(Richardson) Papá... no lo digas en pasado, por favor. Esto aun no ha terminado ni mucho menos. No pienso rendirme ni descansar hasta que Sonoko vuelva a mi lado.

(Samuel) Ya me he encargado de ello. He contratado los servicios del mejor bufete de abogados de Londres. Me ha costado muy caro, pero ante el juicio de Sonoko, nos dará muchas más garantías para ganar la causa y conseguir su libertad.

(Richardson) -enfadado e indignado- No, papá. Si el gobierno de su majestad no puede hacer nada porque Sonoko es "solamente" japonesa... tienes que ir a Japón y obligarlos a que hagan algo.

(Samuel) Yo deseo la liberación de mi nuera tanto cómo tú, Andrew. Pero esta es la triste realidad. Mis influencias y contactos llegan hasta donde llegan, y ya no pueden ir más allá. Por otro lado... eso dependería de ti, no crees?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? -se sorprende, pero enseguida se pone pensativo- … Joder, es verdad. … Asuma. Él es quien de verdad puede hacer algo por liberar a Sonoko.

(Samuel) Tu conoces en persona al actual Primer Ministro de Japón. Fuisteis compañeros y amigos en la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía de Tokio. No es así?

(Richardson) Claro que sí. Lo único que le pido... es que la liberen. Y es lo justo, porque ni ella ni yo hemos hecho nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo que de verdad deberían hacer las autoridades tailandesas, es buscar al verdadero culpable. Al cabrón hijo de la gran puta que nos metió ese maldito fardo de cocaína en una de nuestras maletas. Sólo pido... justicia.

(Samuel) Y yo te creo, hijo. Porque un ex granadero escocés, jamás de los jamases se metería en esos líos.

(Richardson) Vaya. Siempre creí que te cabreaba que me hubiese enrolado durante tantos años en la Royal Army.

(Samuel) Te equivocas, hijo. Siempre me sentí profundamente orgulloso de ti.

(Richardson) -sorprendido- Papá...

(Samuel) Me imagino que deberás volver a Japón cuanto antes para reincorporarte a tu puesto. Para un policía, sea donde sea, el deber es lo primero.

(Merçe) Claro, cariño. Pero hijo, antes de marcharte... no te apetece comer algo en condiciones?

(Richardson) Pues ahora que lo dices... después de días comiendo esa bazofia del rancho de la prisión... me está entrando un hambre...

(Merçe) Hoy cocinaré yo. ¿Que prefieres? ¿Unos canalones o una buena paella?

(Richardson) Mamá... eres lo mejor.

(Edwin) ¡Yo quiero paella, abuela!

(Merçe) Claro que sí, Edwin. La abuela te cocinará una paella para chuparte los dedos.

(Edwin) ¡Que bien!

(Merçe) De todas maneras, me entristece el pensar que Sonoko no pueda estar aquí con nosotros.

(Richardson) No os preocupéis.

(Samuel) ¿Lo dices convencido? ¿No crees que puede estar pasándolo muy mal?

(Richardson) Claro que lo estará pasando mal. Pero estoy seguro que sobrevivirá. Ella es muy fuerte. Y le sobra lo que a mi me falta: esperanza. Por eso sé que... sobrevivirá. -dice con mirada segura hacia el cielo-

Sonoko, siempre en ese mismo instante, en la cárcel de Tailandia donde la tienen encerrada, y cómo muy bien ha dicho su marido, sobrevive sin muchas dificultades. No era sólo por sus propios méritos, sino más bien por el grupo de matonas que le hacen de guardaespaldas, las allí conocidas cómo "Las Geishas". Sonoko y la cabecilla del grupo, llamada Chisa, una tipa con el brazo derecho tatuado con una serpiente y de cara de mala leche, pasean por el patio de la cárcel durante la hora que tienen para salir.

(Sonoko) Oye... puede que alguien cómo tú no lo quiera, pero... gracias por ayudarme el otro día.

(Chisa) Tienes razón, con que no me gusta que me agradezcan nada. Así que métete tus elogios por el coño. Sólo te salvé de esas malas putas con cabeza de melón porque eres una compatriota. Una japonesa.

(Sonoko) º _ º Siempre... siempre hablas así?

(Chisa) ¿Cómo coño quieres que hable?

(Sonoko) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Bien pensado... es normal. Eres una yakuza, no?

(Chisa) Y tú eres Policía. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

(Sonoko) ¿Qué? ¡Oye, no me metas en el mismo saco! -le grita con enfado-

(Chisa) Tranquila. Sólo cumples tu función de mantener la ley y el orden en las calles. Cosa que la yakuza también hace... a su manera, y desde mucho antes que se inventase la Policía.

(Sonoko) ¿Ahora vas a darme clases de historia? No me fastidies.

(Chisa) Por qué motivo estás aquí.

(Sonoko) ¿Y tú?

(Chisa) -sonríe melancólicamente- … Por un jodido hombre.

(Sonoko) ¿Por un hombre?

(Chisa) Mi amante. Le amaba con locura y estaba dispuesta a irme con él hasta el mismísimo infierno si hiciese falta. Para nosotros el placer y el trabajo eran una misma cosa.

(Sonoko) ¿A que te refieres con eso?

(Chisa) Necesitábamos dinero negro para salir de los números rojos. Él se metió en el negocio del proxenetismo y yo en el del tráfico de drogas. Todo en un mismo local en una pequeña ciudad portuaria del sur de Tailandia. Intentó sobornar a las autoridades locales. Pero parece que no les pagaba lo suficiente... y nos trincaron a los dos. Llevo tres años sin saber nada de él.

(Sonoko) Estás aquí porque cometiste un delito muy grave. Lo sabes, no?

(Chisa) Soy una Yakuza, Sonoko. Nuestra vida es así.

(Sonoko) Ya. Y cuando salgas...

(Chisa) Regresaré a Japón y se lo haré pagar. -dice con muy mala cara-

(Sonoko) ¿Cómo? ¿Pero no decías que era tu amante?

(Chisa) He dicho que "le amaba". Ahora me doy cuenta que sólo era un traidor que le importa más las ganancias y las perdidas que el amor. Por eso yo misma le cortaré la polla a ese desgraciado para que no pueda joder con ninguna otra.

(Sonoko) -totalmente alucinada- Madre... mía. Estás... estás... estás cómo un cencerro, lo sabías?

(Chisa) Ya lo sé. Yo soy así. Y por eso aquí, mando yo.

(Sonoko) º _ º

(Chisa) A propósito. Y tú que.

(Sonoko) ¿Yo?

(Chisa) No te voy a preguntar por qué estás aquí dentro. Todas lo saben. Por tráfico de coca.

(Sonoko) -se cabrea profundamente- ¡Eh! ¡Yo soy ninguna camella! ¡Soy oficial piloto de la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio!

(Chisa) Joder. Todas las polis habláis igual. Igual que esa cerda coreana que se cree mejor que nadie.

(Sonoko) ¡Hablo cómo me da la gana! ¡Cómo alguien me vuelva a decir que soy una camella, le rompo el pescuezo!

(Chisa) Tranquila. No voy a decir nada. Pero siento curiosidad por saber... si hay alguien esperándote ahí fuera.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? -se entristece de golpe- Bueno, pues... Sí, hay alguien.

(Chisa) ¿Quien es? ¿Tu novio?

(Sonoko) No. Yo... yo ya estoy casada. Y tengo un hijo.

(Chisa) Te va a sonar raro que alguien cómo yo te diga esto, pero... muchas felicidades. ¿Cuantos años tiene?

(Sonoko) Pronto cumplirá los cinco años.

(Chisa) Ya. ¿Y cómo se llama?

(Sonoko) Edwin. Edwin Richardson.

(Chisa) -se sorprende... y de golpe, su cara se pone furiosa- ¿Cómo... has dicho?

(Sonoko) ¿? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

(Chisa) Cómo se llama tu marido.

(Sonoko) Andrew. Andrew Richardson.

(Chisa) -echa un silbido... y vienen sus compinches- … Vaya vaya vaya. Esto si que es una sorpresa. Una sorpresa de verdad. -dice en tono amenazante-

(Sonoko) -se asusta... pero al final se ríe entre dientes- … Ja. Ya lo entiendo. A ti lo que te pasa es que eres una de esas ultranacionalistas que odian a los extranjeros.

(Chisa) Noooo, que va. Aquí quien se odia eres tú misma. Por haberte convertido en una puta para extranjeros.

(Sonoko) -se cabrea profundamente- ¿Cómo has dicho!?

(Chisa) De dónde es. ¿Un jodido yanqui?

(Sonoko) ¡No, es escocés, para que te enteres! ¡Y es 100.000 veces mejor persona de lo que tú y tus amiguitas lo seréis jamás! -las compinches se ponen a crujir los huesos de sus puños-

(Chisa) Es una verdadera lástima. Pensaba que podríamos ser buenas amigas. Pero ya veo que no podrá ser. Es verdad. No soporto a los extranjeros. Pero aun odio más... a las que se dejan follar por los extranjeros cómo tú. Y las tipas cómo tú sólo se merecen una cosa.

(Sonoko) -dice sarcástica- El qué. ¿Morir?

(Chisa) Más o menos. Ya no eres mi amiga, Sonoko. Sólo eres una maldita traidora a tu patria.

(Sonoko) Uyyyyy. ¿Estás segura que quieres enfrentarte a una policía? -le dice desafiante-

(Chisa) En la cárcel no hay policías que te protejan... ni nadie. Y las que estáis solas cómo tú... estáis condenadas a desaparecer. ¡Prepárate!

Cuando parece que Sonoko está condenada a recibir una buena paliza... la que Chisa llama "Cerda coreana", aparece de improviso. Una chica de unos 26-27 años, muy guapa pero fuerte, con una larga y preciosa cabellera muy oscura recogida con una coleta y unos ojos azules muy claros. Esta chica se llama Yeong Sam Shin, aunque en el pabellón de mujeres se la conoce con el sobrenombre de "La barbie de acero".

(Yeong) Eh. Déjala en paz, maldita amargada. -le dice a Chisa con muy mala cara-

(Chisa) -dice con sarcasmo- Oh, vaya. Pero si es la barbie de acero. Que, "muñeca". ¿Ya has encontrado a tu "Ken"?

(Yeong) He dicho que la dejes en paz. Si no quieres que aquí y ahora te rompa unas cuantas costillas y no puedas moverte de la enfermería durante dos meses, alejate de ella.

(Chisa) Psss. Muy bien, cómo quieras. Tampoco tenemos prisa, verdad, chicas?

(Yeong) Fuera de mi vista.

(Chisa) Vale, vale. -ella y sus compinches se van con el rabo entre las piernas-

(Yeong) ¿Estás bien?

(Sonoko) Eh... sí, estoy bien. Pero no hacía falta, ya...

(Yeong) No digas memeces, mujer. Esa engreída y sus amiguitas lameculos te habrían dejado la cara hecha un mapa.

(Sonoko) Esto... gracias por ayudarme. Te debo una.

(Yeong) No hay de que. Te llamas Sonoko, verdad?

(Sonoko) Si. Sonoko Richardson.

(Yeong) Yo me llamo Yeong Sam Shin. Aunque en este tuburio todas me conocen cómo "La barbie de acero".

(Sonoko) En... encantada de conocerte. Esto... hablas muy bien el japonés.

(Yeong) Mi tío vive en Japón. Me lo enseñó de pequeña. Encantada de conocerte. -se dan la mano- Además, por lo que me han dicho... tú también eres policía de capital.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? ¡En serio!? ¡Que casualidad!

(Yeong) Soy teniente de la Policía de Seul. Brigada de estupefacientes.

(Sonoko) Vaya. ¿Y por qué estás aquí? No lo entiendo.

(Yeong) Por lo mismo que tú. Me pararon una trampa. Seguro que debieron ser los de alguna mafia que se vengaron de mi. Mi única suerte es que en el juicio el juez tuvo piedad de mi y sólo me cayeron cuatro años. De todas formas, mi carrera cómo policía está acabada.

(Sonoko) Ya. Lo siento mucho.

(Yeong) Al igual que tú... lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, es saber que mi familia, mi marido y mi hija, me esperan en Corea.

(Sonoko) Siempre podemos apoyarnos la una a la otra. ¿Que me dices?

(Yeong) -le sonríe... y se dan la mano- Claro.

(Sonoko) Por cierto. Menudo apodo. ¿Es porque eres muy guapa o porque...

(Yeong) Más bien lo segundo. O _ o Oh, pero que cabeza tengo. No he venido sólo para salvarte el pellejo.

(Sonoko) ¿Pasa algo?

(Yeong) Ven conmigo.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

(Yeong) ¿Los funcionarios de la cárcel aun no te lo han dicho? Eres mi nueva compañera de trabajo. Vamos, ven conmigo. Empezamos en cinco minutos.

Yeong se lleva a Sonoko a su nuevo trabajo dentro de la cárcel: en la Lavandería de mujeres. Monos de reclusa, sábanas, sostenes de todas las tallas, braguitas, bragas y fajas de todas las tallas y otras cosas.

(Sonoko) º _ º Este... este es mi nuevo trabajo?

(Yeong) Sí. No es nada del otro mundo. Meter la ropa en la lavadora gigante, separando la de color de la blanca. Después en la secadora. Después planchar. Y finalmente, plegar-la y ordenarla. ¿Lo has entendido?

(Sonoko) Sí. No es muy diferente de casa.

(Yeong) Por eso te habrán escogido a ti. Eres una mujer casada y eso suma puntos.

(Sonoko) ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Yeong) -se ponen a trabajar plegando sábanas- Considérate afortunada por haberte tocado aquí. Antes de trabajar en la lavandería, estuve en la cocina. Seis meses limpiando con un raspajo cacerolas gigantes. Menuda mierda de trabajo. Además, ahora tengo una nueva compañera con la que puedo hablar y mirar a la cara sin que me cojan ganas de vomitar. -dice en broma-

(Sonoko) -se queda flipada- ¿Queeee? ¿De que hablas?

(Yeong) Lo digo porque además de guapa y simpática, eres de mi misma profesión. Y sobre todo, puedo hablar contigo. - _ - Mi antigua compañera era una vietnamita que era un poco... rara.

(Sonoko) ¿Rara?

(Yeong) Sí, rara. No sabía hablar mi idioma, no sabía distinguir las diferentes tallas de braguitas y sostenes, y lo peor... oigh, lo peor.

(Sonoko) Que... que hacía?

(Yeong) ¿Que qué hacía? Ja. Siempre estaba hurgándose la nariz y jugueteando con las pelotillas. Y lo peor de todo... es que le gustaba oler las braguitas sucias.

(Sonoko) - _ - Que asco.

(Yeong) Sí, verdad? … Por cierto.

(Sonoko) ¿Mh?

(Yeong) Ya me han contado lo tuyo. Lo siento mucho, en serio. Creo que no te mereces que te esté pasando esto.

(Sonoko) Por mucho que me lo preguntéis... siempre responderé lo mismo: soy inocente!

(Yeong) -le sonríe con cariño- Me alegra que te mantengas tan firme. Te hará falta. En este sitio, si te hundes lo más mínimo, estás acabada.

(Sonoko) Lo sé.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando en Japón ya es de noche, el comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales: Hiromi Yamazaki, se encuentra en el edificio de la central de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, el "Keishicho". Va vestido con su uniforme y galones azul oscuro de comandante de la División de vehículos especiales. Baja por el ascensor hasta la segunda planta de aparcamientos subterráneos. Ha terminado una reunión y se dispone a irse a casa. Cuando llega cerca de su coche, un _Nissan Teana_ nuevo de color blanco perla, y le da al mando para abrirlo...

(Inubashiri) ¿Tiene un momento, comandante?

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? -se gira a mirar a todos lados... hasta que Inubashiri sale de detrás de uno de los coches aparcados- … Vaya, es usted. Me ha dado un buen susto. ¿Es un periodista?

(Inubashiri) No. No soy ningún periodista, tranquilo. Más bien... soy una fuente de información.

(Hiromi) ¿? Lo lamento. Pero si no se explica más claramente...

(Inubashiri) ¿Ya no se acuerda de mí?

(Hiromi) Pues... no. La verdad es que no.

(Inubashiri) Me llamo Ichoku Inubashiri. ¿Le sueno más familiar ahora?

(Hiromi) -se queda pensativo... hasta que lo recuerda- Mmmhhhhh... oh! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Tu eras aquel terrorista de la Casa del Mar con el que nos enfrentamos más de una vez hace 15 años! Es increíble, cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Inubashiri) Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para charlar. Si estoy aquí es para daros un aviso. Un aviso muy importante.

(Hiromi) No creo que sea importante. Tú ya no perteneces a ninguna organización ni estás metido en nada, verdad?

(Inubashiri) Sí, es cierto. Sólo soy un simple empleado, casado y con una hija. No me interesa meterme en líos ni historias raras.

(Hiromi) Pues si no es nada importante... es que tengo prisa por llegar a casa. Ya es muy tarde y aunque sea una hora, quiero llegar a casa para estar con mi familia. Lo lamento. -abre la puerta de su coche y se dispone a subirse-

(Inubashiri) -dice muy serio- … El Niño que llora.

(Hiromi) -Da un fuerte sobresalto y se queda mirando a Inubashiri, muy sorprendido- O _ o ¿Tú... tú sabes algo del niño que llora?

(Inubashiri) Más que eso, comandante. Creo que sé quien es.

(Hiromi) Pero... ja, pero eso es imposible. Nadie conoce su verdadera identidad. Ni en la policía, ni en Seguridad Pública, ni siquiera en la NNSA, nadie sabe quien es él.

(Inubashiri) En eso tiene razón. Nadie sabe quien es en realidad. Pero yo sé de alguien que le quiere ayudar.

(Hiromi) ¿Quien es este "alguien"?

(Inubashiri) Un viejo amigo. No me gustaría que esta vez... acabase encerrado de por vida o... muerto.

(Hiromi) ¿Muerto?

(Inubashiri) Condenado a la pena capital. Por sus palabras he llegado a deducir que... que va a matar a alguien. Y puede que sea...

(Hiromi) -mirando muy seriamente a Inubashiri- … Es uno de tus antiguos colegas de hace 15 años. ¿Es eso?

(Inubashiri) … Sankichi Sarusuberi. He hablado con él esta tarde después de muchos años sin vernos. Por lo visto, él planea actuar por su cuenta, pero para ayudar al Niño que llora.

(Hiromi) A no ser... que "El niño que llora" sea él mismo.

(Inubashiri) Si, yo también he llegado a esa conclusión. Sólo he venido aquí, para deciros a vosotros, la Policía, que estad alerta, porque puede ser algo muy gordo. Estoy seguro.

(Hiromi) Por qué.

(Inubashiri) Porque conociéndole... estoy seguro que lo hará a lo grande. Sea lo que sea lo que vaya a hacer... no dejará indiferente a nadie. -Hiromi se pone aun más serio después de oír esto-

(Hiromi) Sé cómo es tu viejo amigo. Estuvo encerrado entre el 2000 y el 2007 tras varios atracos en distintos países en solitario. Finalmente fue detenido en Australia y extraditado a Japón donde cumplió su condena. Desde entonces se ha dedicado al negocio bursátil y la especulación financiera.

(Inubashiri) Ya entiendo. Puede que por eso... haya decidido ayudar al "Niño que llora".

(Hiromi) … ¿Quiere matar al Superintendente General Iruichi Terai?

(Inubashiri) No lo sé. O quiere matarle... o va a ayudar al niño que llora a matarle. Quien sabe.

(Hiromi) ¿Cómo puedo saber que me dices la verdad y no estás con él?

(Inubashiri) Porque es mi amigo.

(Hiromi) -se sorprende ante esta respuesta- ¿Eh?

(Inubashiri) Cuando estuvimos juntos yo, él y Gato, hubo una compenetración total entre nosotros. Eramos un trío que visto desde fuera llegaba a rozar el ridículo, pero en cuando se ponía en funcionamiento, era una máquina perfecta. Hubo auténtica amistad entre nosotros. Por eso... por eso... me sabría muy mal que él hiciese tal cosa.

(Hiromi) ¿Me estás diciendo todo esto sólo para protegerle?

(Inubashiri) No. Para que le salvéis. No permitáis que se convierta en un asesino. ¡Por favor, créeme! -se postra ante Hiromi-

(Hiromi) -suspira profundamente, pensativo... hasta que toma una decisión- … Está bien. Te haré caso.

(Inubashiri) -se alegra- Aaahhh... muchísimas gracias, comandante. No tengo palabras para expresarle mi agradecimiento.

(Hiromi) Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es llamar a tu mujer y decirle que coja a vuestra hija y se marche bien lejos de aquí. Cómo más lejos, mejor. Esto puede ser peligroso para ellas.

(Inubashiri) Oh. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y... y yo?

(Hiromi) Quedarte aquí, conmigo. Vamos para arriba. Debo avisar al superintendente, y sobre todo, a Goto.

En ese instante, el gran afectado y señalado por el dedo de "El niño que llora", el Superintendente General Iruichi Terai del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, se encuentra en su despacho. Por dentro está muy nervioso, casi neurótico, aunque por fuera parezca mantener la calma y la serenidad. Llama por teléfono a su esposa, Akane Terai. Pero en un momento dado...

(Akane) -contesta al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Si, Iruichi? ¿Que pasa? ¿Vas a llegar tarde a casa?

(Terai) No... digo, si. Si, voy a llegar tarde a casa. Escucha, Akane. Es muy importante.

(Akane) Querido... te noto nervioso. ¿Pasa algo?

(Terai) No... bueno. Si. Si que pasa. Mañana a primera hora tienes que ir a ver al gestor.

(Akane) ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Iruichi?

(Terai) ¡No pasa nada! ¡Pero ve y hazlo!

(Akane) ¡Oye, no grites! ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer mañana tan urgente, eh?

(Terai) Ve y dile que... mierda, no. Si se lo digo al gestor esos cabrones seguro que me pillan con las manos en la masa.

(Akane) ¡Pero de que va todo esto!? ¡Me estás asustando!

(Terai) ¡Te he dicho que no es nada! ¡Pero mañana por la mañana, quiero que vayas y lo gestiones!

(Akane) ¡Que gestione que!? ¡Habla claro, maldita sea, no te entiendo!

(Terai) -suspira, masajeándose el entrecejo- … Está bien, está bien. Te lo diré. Oye... olvídate de decírselo al gestor. Quiero que lo hagas tú misma.

(Akane) Pero... el qué. … ¿Es algo de nuestro dinero? ¿Es eso?

(Terai) He estado pensando que... que será más seguro tenerlo en un sitio distinto.

(Akane) ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que té han descubierto!? ¡Si tú mismo me aseguraste que te asegurarías que nadie lo descubriese! ¡Y hablándolo por teléfono! ¡Nos pueden oír!

(Terai) ¡Querida, cálmate! ¡No pasará nada! ¿De acuerdo? He llamado expresamente por una de mis líneas de alta seguridad. Nadie oirá nada. Sólo haz lo que te pido.

(Akane) … Está bien. Que es lo que tengo que hacer, Iruichi.

(Terai) Mañana vete a Europa y saca todo el dinero que tengamos de las cuentas de Luxemburgo y mételo en nuevas cuentas opacas y bloqueadas en Gibraltar. Por lo menos allí, podremos salvar lo máximo que podamos. Cuando sea el momento oportuno...

(Akane) Ya lo sabía. ¡Te han descubierto! ¡Estás diciendo que tenemos que huir del país! ¡Es eso!? ¡Es eso!?

(Terai) Mejor... mejor sal tú del país. Cuando sea el momento me reuniré contigo.

(Akane) …

(Terai) ¿? ¿Akane? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Akane! ¡Estás ahí!?

Entonces... y para sorpresa total... la misma voz ronca que sonó de la boca de la Intendente Fuwa el día antes en la comparecencia de Terai: el niño que llora, por el manos libres del teléfono, entra en escena.

(Niño que llora) Muy buenas noches, Superintendente Iruichi Terai. Hay que ver lo travieso y pillín que llega a ser usted, ja ja ja.

(Terai) O _ o ¡Aaahhhhh! -se levanta aterrorizado de su mesa- Dios... Dios mio! ¡Tú otra vez!

(Niño que llora) Que escena tan patética, superintendente. Es usted tan espantadizo. Tengo sentimientos cuando me lo propongo. Pero ante usted... oh, usted, es tan bajo, que es imposible no despertar los más bajos instintos cuando se le ve en su esencia. En su verdadera cara. La que el pueblo desconoce, y que yo estoy aquí para que conozca, ja ja ja!

(Terai) Ca... ca... cállate! ¡Quien cojones te crees que eres!? ¡Es que no sabes quien soy yo!? ¡Contéstame!

(Niño que llora) No pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo de mi apreciado y fugaz tiempo con alguien cómo usted, señor Terai. Sabe? De pequeños nos enseñan que está mal escuchar detrás de la puerta a los demás. Que hay que preservar la intimidad de los otros. Pero a veces... personas, por decirle algo educado, se aprovechan de esta intimidad para desarrollar sus absolutamente repugnantes planes y llevarlos a la práctica. Hasta ahora usted, debido a su rango, lo había hecho impunemente. Pero se acabó, Superintendente General Iruichi Terai.

(Terai) Mierda. Lo... lo has oído todo? ¡Has pinchado mi teléfono, hijo de puta! Estoy seguro... estoy seguro que detrás tuyo está la NNSA! ¡Seguro que trabajas para Goto! ¡Verdad que sí!? ¡Eh!?

(Niño que llora) ¡Ja ja ja ja! Pero que salidas tiene, Superintendente, ja ja ja. ¿La NNSA? Por favor. Yo puedo jugar con esos aficionados... cómo me de la gana. Por supuesto que les reconozco su labor en bien de la "Seguridad Nacional" de la nación, ja ja ja. Pero ya les llegará... su San Benito en su debido momento. Ahora le toca a usted, Superintendente.

(Terai) Que... que quieres de mi. ¡Respóndeme!

(Niño que llora) Hay que ver. Que poca memoria tiene usted, superintendente Terai. Pero si se lo dije ayer mismo, ja ja ja. Verá... es muy sencillo. O dice usted toda la verdad antes de 2 horas a partir de ahora mismo... o responderé contra usted sin que le de tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar. Será un espectáculo digno de las mejores obras de Sheakspire, ja ja ja. Ya verá que divertido.

(Terai) La... la verdad? … ¡Una mierda! ¡Tú lo que quieres es destruir mi imagen pública! ¡Destruir mi carrera!

(Niño que llora) ¿Su... imagen? Bien, pues si no lo entiende así, se lo diré de otra manera. O dice toda la verdad antes de dos horas o... morirá. Aunque... no seré yo quien lo haga. Sino... el pueblo. O tal vez... sus propios colegas. Suena divertido, verdad?

(Terai) Es... es... estás loco! ¡No te atreverás! ¡Soy la máxima autoridad policial de todo Japón! ¡A mi no puedes joderme!

(Niño que llora) Oh, que malhablado! Eso no puede ser. Bueno... pues si quiere quedarse sentado en su lujosa butaca y esperar su muerte, puede hacerlo. Pero recuerde. Todo es por su responsabilidad. Por haber abusado de su poder. Y las personas que abusan de su poder... ohhh... me ponen muy enfermo. Buenas noches... Superintendente General Terai. Nos veremos en el infierno.

La voz desaparece de golpe... y vuelve la de su mujer, Akane, gritando casi histérica.

(Akane) ¡Iruichi! ¡Iruichi! ¡Estás ahí!? ¡Contéstame! ¡Iruichi!

(Terai) Maldita... sea. ¡Maldita sea! -pega un sonoro puñetazo sobre la meza-

(Akane) ¿Que ha pasado, Iruichi? ¿Por qué se ha cortado la línea? ¡Eh! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Iruichi!

(Terai) ¡Akane! ¡Haz lo que te dicho! ¡Coge el primer avión para Europa y quédate allí!

(Akane) Pero...

(Terai) ¡Tú hazlo! Ya te volveré a llamar.

Terai cuelga de golpe... y vuelve a descolgar para llamar a quien es su superior directo: el ministro del Interior Kankichi Ishimoto.

(Ishimoto) -sentado en la butaca del lujoso despacho de su ministerio... y acompañado de Kogame, el jefe de la NNSA y la consejera del Primer Ministro, Kanuka- Si, diga.

(Terai) ¡Soy yo! -le grita nervioso e histérico-

(Ishimoto) ¿? Le noto un "poco" nervioso, superintendente general.

(Terai) ¡Déjese estar de gilipolleces! ¡Ese maldito... lo que sea, me ha llamado ahora mismo! ¡Me ha amenazado de muerte!

(Ishimoto) ¿En serio? Vaya, hay que ver lo de gente que se aburre hoy en día, verdad? -dice con sarcasmo-

(Terai) ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarme en ese tono!? ¡Acaso esto es cosa vuestra!? ¡Conteste!

(Ishimoto) Veo que se ha quitado la máscara, Superintendente.

(Terai) ¡Cómo!?

(Ishimoto) No, no hemos sido nosotros, Superintendente General. Aquí, el que ha cometido un delito, ha sido usted.

(Terai) ¡Pero es que no me escucha o que!? ¡Ese... niño que llora acaba de interferir en la conversación que tenía con mi mujer y me ha amenazado! ¿Es que no lo ven?

(Ishimoto) Si sigues tan nervioso te va a coger un infarto, Terai. No es bueno para la salud.

(Terai) ¡Joder, que os estoy diciendo que hagáis algo!

(Ishimoto) ¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? Tú mismo eres el jefe supremo del Ministerio Nacional de Policía. Tienes medios para hacerlo.

(Terai) … Que... que queréis que haga.

(Ishimoto) … Dimitir. Irrevocablemente. El jefe de la NNSA, Kogame, me lo ha explicado todo. Te has convertido en una vergüenza y en una deshonra para la Policía. Y serás juzgado y condenado cómo... un simple ladrón, que es lo que eres.

(Terai) Pero... pero...

(Ishimoto) No obstante, da gracias a tu suerte. El señor Kogame ha escuchado las advertencias de su alumno más aventajado, el señor Kiichi Goto de la sección 5 de la NNSA, y mandará protegerte durante toda la noche. Puede que sea una falsa alarma. Pero parece que a ese tal "El niño que llora"... le has cabreado mucho y puede que no se ande con chiquitas.

(Terai) -suspira profundamente, muy nervioso- … Gr... gracias, Kankichi. Te lo agradezco.

(Ishimoto) Aun así, recuerda, Terai. Esta protección es sólo a cambio de una cosa.

(Terai) … Me estás... me estás destituyendo?

(Ishimoto) No. Tú mismo te has destituido con tu comportamiento indigno y abuso de tu autoridad. Mañana a las nueve en punto, quieras o no quieras, serás fulminantemente despedido de tu cargo y pasado a disposición judicial. Y recuerda bien estas palabras, porque esta será la última vez que vas a escuchar mi voz. ¿Entendido?

(Terai) S... s... si. En... entendido.

(Ishimoto) Bien. En pocos minutos sus "guardaespaldas" llegaran para protegerle. Mientras tanto... ni se le ocurra salir de su despacho por nada del mundo. Buenas noches... superintendente general.

Ishimoto cuelga... y Terai se queda temblando cómo un flan de miedo sin saber que iba a pasar. ¿El niño que llora iba a aparecer?

(Ishimoto) -se retumba sobre su butaca y se masajea el entrecejo- … Menudo día. Esto son demasiadas emociones fuertes en sólo 24 horas. Mi corazón no da para tanto.

(Kogame) No se queje, ministro. Era su responsabilidad cesar inmediatamente a ese cerdo corrupto. Si no lo hacíamos, la prensa pronto echaría toda la responsabilidad sobre las espaldas del gobierno y no pueden permitírselo.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. Creía que la NNSA era independiente del gobierno.

(Kogame) Y lo somos. Puede estar seguro.

(Kanuka) ¿Están seguros de enviar esos "refuerzos" para garantizar la seguridad de ese ladrón?

(Kogame) -dice en broma- Por mi, no enviaría a nadie. El "Niño que llora", al fin y al cabo, seguro que nos haría un favor, no os parece? Ja ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) Esto no es para cachondearse, Kogame. Y lo sabes.

(Kogame) Ya lo sé, consejera. Mis muchachos llegarán en un momento. Y tú, Ishimoto...

(Ishimoto) Ya he dado instrucciones directas a... -le suena el teléfono de su mesa y se pone: es Shinobu- Si. … Ah, superintendente Goto. ¿Tiene algo que... … O _ o ¿Cómo? … ¿El comandante Hiromi Yamazaki se lo ha comunicado? … Sí. … Sí. … Dios mío. … Sí, hágalo. Mande los refuerzos que sean necesarios. … De acuerdo. Se lo diré. Hasta luego. -cuelga con profunda preocupación-

(Kanuka) ¿Era Shinobu?

(Ishimoto) Si. Dice que es posible que hayan descubierto quien está detrás de el Niño que llora.

(Kogame) ¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

(Ishimoto) De todas formas, me ha insistido en que esto, por ahora, es secundario. Ahora la prioridad es sólo una: proteger la vida del superintendente General Iruichi Terai.

Gracias a esa conversación de Hiromi con Ichoku Inubashiri, Shinobu ha puesto en marcha los mecanismos de seguridad para que "el niño que llora" no pudiera hacer lo que se supone, quería hacer: asesinar al Superintendente General Iruichi Terai. Pero no se podían ni imaginar hasta que punto, que clase de espectáculo les esperaba. Un espectáculo en el que nuestros amigos de la División de vehículos especiales, se verían afectados de lleno... y no para bien.


	3. Bailad, malditos!

**Capítulo 3. Bailad, malditos! **

Sólo ha pasado media hora... y ante la sede del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, se produce un despliegue policial importante, aunque no masivo y desproporcionado. Únicamente han acudido varios furgones de las Fuerzas Especiales... y una sección de los Patlabor: la cuarta, dirigida temporalmente por el capitán Tetsuo Chikawa mientras Richardson no regrese a su puesto. Los hombres de las fuerzas especiales, varias decenas, enfundados en sus uniformes de combate negros y armados con sufusiles _Minebea M-9, _toman posiciones tanto dentro cómo fuera del edificio. Lo que si es masivo ante el mismo edificio, es la presencia de la prensa. Los miembros de la cuarta sección: Capitán Tetsuo Chikawa, teniente Hideo Takashita, oficial Masaru Suzuza y la oficial (y novia de Bado) oficial Reiko Yamada están particularmente sobrecogidos por la situación excepcional en la que les han puesto de golpe y porrazo.

(Chikawa) -se baja del mini coche patrulla y habla por su micrófono- Bien, escuchad. Seguro que todos vosotros os estáis preguntando que coño hacemos aquí. Siento deciros que no tengo respuesta a vuestra pregunta. Estoy tan perdido cómo vosotros. Hoy mismo me han ordenado ser el capitán de la cuarta sección temporalmente. Y ahora, nos han ordenado proteger la sede del ministerio nacional de policía de un posible atentado terrorista. Quiero a dos de vosotros ante la entrada principal del edificio y el otro ante la entrada del aparcamiento subterráneo.

(Suzuka) Yo me encargo de ese puesto, capitán.

(Chikawa) Perfecto. Elevad vuestros Labors y poneos en posición. -los Tres "Ghost" son elevados se bajan de los remolcadores-

(Yamada) Capitán. ¿Estamos aquí por la amenaza del Niño que llora de hace dos días?

(Chikawa) Si estuviésemos en el despacho de oficiales o en el comedor tomando una taza de té tan alegremente, podría hablar de ello. Pero ya me conocéis. Cuando se trata de una misión, debéis concentraros 100% en el trabajo. Nada de charla.

(Yamada) No se enfade conmigo, capitán "substituto". Pero considero que no es del todo adecuado permanecer en guardia ante un atentado terrorista que o bien no se producirá nunca, o bien será algo que esté fuera de toda lógica.

(Takashita) ¡Eh, oficial! ¿Es que no has oído al capitán? Basta de charla.

(Chikawa) No, déjala hablar. Oficial, lo que planteas es muy interesante. ¿Piensas que "el niño que llora" es real y atacará o quizás... es intuición femenina?

(Yamada) Ni una cosa ni la otra, capitán. Reconozco que sólo es una suposición, no tengo pruebas que me lo confirmen. Pero ante algo tan fuera de toda lógica cómo lo que todo el país vio por la televisión hace dos días, es evidente que esa amenaza, será también fuera de toda lógica.

(Chikawa) En otras palabras, crees que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

(Yamada) No. Creo que sea lo que sea... nos va a sorprender y mucho.

(Chikawa) Pues entonces poneos en vuestras posiciones y manteneos en máxima alerta.

(Takashita) Recibido, capitán. Yamada, tú ven conmigo frente a la entrada principal. Suzuka, tú situate frente a la entrada del parking subterráneo y ayuda a los del control de entradas y salidas.

(Yamada y Suzuka) ¡Recibido!

Mientras los _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_ de la cuarta sección se mueven hacia sus posiciones... en la última planta del edificio, la puerta del despacho del Superintendente General Nacional Iruichi Terai se abre... pero no es aun quien le amenaza. Son dos de los miembros de la Sección 5 de Goto; Kosuke y Kurosaki, destinados directamente a proteger el pellejo del Superintendente, causando el enfado de los propios guardaespaldas del superintendente.

(Guardaespaldas) -grita furioso tras la puerta abierta, mientras Chiyose, Kosuke y Kurosaki entran en el despacho- ¡Eh! ¿Donde se creen que van!? ¡No pueden entrar sin la autorización pertinente! ¡Ustedes no son...

(Kurosaki) -le enseña su identificación- Sección 5 de la NNSA. Estamos aquí por autorización expresa del jefe de nuestra sección, Kiichi Goto, el Director General de la NNSA, el señor Kogame, y el Ministro del Interior, el señor Ishimoto. ¿Algo que objetar? -le dice algo burlón-

(Guardaespaldas) Em... pues... yo...

(Terai) No pasa nada, déjales entrar. Vosotros sois los enviados del ministro para protegerme del ataque del Niño que Llora?

(Kurosaki) Si... y no.

(Terai) ¿Qué? ¿Que está insinuando?

(Kurosaki) Estamos aquí también para asegurarnos de que mañana a primera hora, deje su cargo y sea llevado ante la justicia para que responda por sus graves delitos fiscales, señor Superintendente.

(Terai) -baja la cabeza y suspira profundamente- … Entiendo. Parece que... ha llegado mi hora.

(Kurosaki) Pero mientras tanto... nos aseguraremos de que "El niño que llora" o sus secuaces no se le acerquen ni le hagan nada. Así que siéntese en el sofá que tiene al lado de la pared. No se acerque al ventanal y no deje entrar a nadie a menos que...

(Terai) No. Tengo que salir de aquí.

(Kurosaki) Lo siento, pero no puede.

(Terai) -levanta la cabeza y dice seriamente...- … Quiero anunciar mi dimisión.

(Kurosaki) ¿? ¿Y por qué ahora? Lo hará igualmente mañana a primera hora.

(Terai) No quiero... no quiero hacer más daño a la imagen del ministerio nacional de policía.

(Kurosaki) Ja ja ja ja. Buen chiste, amigo. Mire... si es su deseo, yo no puedo impedírselo. Pero tengo que consultárselo con el jefe Goto. Que por cierto, según parece... usted le odia profundamente. ¿No es así? -le pregunta intrigante-

(Terai) … Eso ya no me importa. Si mi patrimonio y mi familia están amenazados... haré lo que me pidáis.

(Kurosaki) -le responde con sarcasmo- Oh, que enternecedor. ¿Su patrimonio, dice? Usted sabe que ese patrimonio que era, si no recuerdo mal... ah, si. De unos... 10.000 millones de yenes, no es de origen legal.

(Terai) ¡No me echéis la culpa a mi, si no a los grandes empresarios que me lo ofrecieron para que aceptara sin pensarlo los contratos con sus empresas! ¡Ellos sólo me ofrecieron el dinero y yo lo cogí!

(Kurosaki) Si hombre. Y ahora me dirá que cogió el dinero sin rechistar, para hacer cuatro chapuzas en casa, pagar la hipoteca del piso y liquidar las letras del coche. Y que para eso... necesitaba la minucia de 10.000 millones de yenes.

(Terai) Piensen lo que quieran. Pero no pienso irme de aquí de forma indigna y cobarde. Aunque me obliguen a dimitir, lo haré con orgullo y la cabeza bien alta. Los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de nuestro país...

(Kurosaki) Querrá usted decir "esa panda de atontados", verdad, Superintendente?

(Terai) -da un sobresalto- O . o Que... cómo... habéis pinchado mi teléfono, cabrones!

(Kurosaki) Hace semanas; meses que está pinchado. No es que quisiéramos meternos en su vida privada, superintendente. Pero teníamos que hacerlo. Más después del asesinato de la fiscal de Tokio que le estaba investigando a usted y sus amiguitos, y murió atropellada por un BMW negro que se dio a la fuga.

(Terai) -se pone aun más sudoroso y nervioso- … Insinúa que yo soy el responsable del asesinato de esa fiscal?

(Kurosaki) No, por supuesto que no. Eso será trabajo de la justicia una vez se presenten las pruebas incriminatorias que la sección 3 de Investigaciones Extraoficiales de la NNSA, ha llevado a cabo ante el silencio absoluto y censura interna que ha impuesto en el Ministerio Nacional de Policía para investigar un caso que él mismo había manejado para custodiárselo, y que él mismo, o mejor dicho, usted, hizo caer rápidamente en el sobreseimiento y el olvido.

(Terai) -su cara se pone furiosa- Hijos de...

(Kurosaki) ¿Algo más que decir?

(Terai) … Quiero hacer esa comparecencia. Tengo derecho a hacerla.

(Kurosaki) Kosuke. Vigílalo bien. Tengo que salir un momento a comunicarme con el jefe Goto. Esto le interesará saberlo.

Mientras en la central del Ministerio Nacional de Policía se blinda para repeler no se sabe el qué, en el hospital donde tienen a Fuwa ingresada, en uno de sus laboratorios, dos médicos investigadores... y Shinshi, interroga a los dos médicos.

(Médico 1) Ya se lo hemos dicho, señor Shinshi. Todos nuestros informes indican que no hay por ahora ninguna causa que indique el por qué o el cómo a la Intendente Fuwa le pasó aquello. Hemos escaneado el cerebro y no tiene nada anormal. Hemos hecho análisis de todos los tejidos y fluidos corporales. Cabello, piel, saliva, sangre, orina, de todo.

(Shinshi) Pero usted me ha dicho hace un momento que aun no han terminado con el último análisis. Ya sé que es una tontería que se lo pregunten tantas veces, pero...

(Médico 1) Le estamos diciendo que a la Intendente Fuwa no le pasa nada de nada. Está totalmente sana. Sea lo que sea lo que le pasó ayer... parece que no fue por lo que sospechábamos hasta ahora. Hemos llegado a tener una teoría, pero... es tan absurda y surrealista que la hemos desecho a la primera de cambio. Si bien tampoco sería imposible.

(Shinshi) ¿? ¿Y que teoría es esa?

(Médico 1) Pues...

(Médico 2) -mirando por un microscopio electrónico- Que demonios es esto?

(Médico 1) ¿? ¿Que ocurre, Jutsu?

(Médico 2) Venid, deprisa. He encontrado algo muy raro en la última muestra de sangre que le han sacado a la Intendente Fuwa.

(Médico 1) ¿Y qué es si puede saberse? Vamos, no lo mires sólo tú y ponlo en el monitor del ordenador. El señor de la NNSA también quiere verlo.

(Shinshi) Bueno, si insisten...

(Médico 2) Doctor. Ya en primaria te enseñan que la sangre se compone de glóbulos rojos y blancos, verdad? Pero que yo sepa, no contiene... espermatozoides.

(Shinshi) ¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho... espermatozoides?

(Médico 1) Eso no puede ser. ¿Has comprobado que no sea un error de interpretación de la óptica?

(Médico 2) No, lo he comprobado. El microscopio funciona perfectamente.

(Médico 1) No puede tener ningún sentido. … Espera. ¿Y si es...

(Shinshi) ¿Es algo normal encontrarse con un espermatozoide en el flujo sanguíneo?

(Médico 1) No. Por supuesto que no. Sobre todo cuando la muestra de sangre es cogida directamente de la médula espinal. … Amplia la imagen a 800 aumentos. Hay que fijarse en los detalles, para ver si es un renacuajo de entrepierna o...

(Shinshi) ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor? ¿Sospecha algo?

(Médico 1) No lo sé. Pero si fuese verdad sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

(Shinshi) ¿?

(Médico 2) Ya está. Imagen aumentada a 800. -se queda de piedra- O _ o Pero que...

(Médico 1) -igualmente sorprendido... pero muy serio- … Lo sabía. Tal y cómo sospechaba. Esto lo explica todo.

(Shinshi) ¿Podría ilustrarme si es tan amable? -pregunta con tono irónico-

(Médico 1) … Nanomáquinas.

(Shinshi) -se sorprende- ¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho... nanomáquinas? ¿Eso realmente existe?

(Médico 2) ¿Quiere que aumente aun más la imagen, Doctor? Así podremos encontrar sus datos impresos.

(Médico 1) Sí, hazlo. Hay que averiguar cómo demonios ha ido a parar esta micromaquinaria al flujo sanguíneo de la Intendente.

(Shinshi) Entonces... este bicho o micro robot o lo que sea... es el culpable de que el cuerpo de Fuwa fuese utilizado?

(Médico 1) Todavía no podemos estar seguros. Dependiendo de que clase de nanomáquina sea...

(Médico 2) Lo he encontrado. Veamos... el número de identificación de la empresa fabricante es el 00786500.

(Médico 1) … Industrias Biomédicas Riuji. Tenían que ser justamente ellos.

(Shinshi) ¿Por qué? ¿Que tiene esta empresa de particular?

(Médico 1) Enseguida se lo digo. Pero antes quiero saber los demás números identificativos. El de país de fabricación, el de patente y el de número de serie.

Shinshi acaba de descubrir un dato clave en la investigación: ¿pueden haber usado nanomáquinas para controlar el cuerpo de Fuwa? Es una teoría que suena muy rebuscada... pero que puede ser la vía correcta.

Mientras tanto, en Glasgow, Escocia, donde es mediodía, Richardson come en el castillo de su familia junto a sus padres, Samuel y Merçe, y su hijo, Edwin.

(Richardson) Mmmhhhh... Mamá. No entiendo por qué cuando era pequeño sólo comíamos esto los domingos de verano. Tus paellas están para ponerse las botas.

(Merçe) Ja ja ja. Gràcies, fill meu. Sabía que te gustaría. A saber lo de tiempo que hace que no te comías una buena paella.

(Edwin) Es veritat, àvia. Es boníssim!

(Merçe) Ja ja ja. Però mira que es espavilat el meu reietó! Em recordes tan al teu avi Irvin.

(Richardson) Sí. Él también era un apasionado de tus paellas, tus canalones y tu sopa de galets. Lástima que... -se entristece de golpe-

(Samuel) Andrew.

(Richardsom) Dime, papá.

(Samuel) … Te lo prometo.

(Richardson) Papá...

(Samuel) Puede que me cueste mucho dinero. Pero cuando llevas casado 40 años con una mujer mediterránea cómo tu madre... aprendes a valorar mucho más a tus seres queridos y tu familia de lo que lo hacemos por estas latitudes. Nuestra familia resulta tan... mezclada. Tenemos sangre celta y latina. Y ahora el pequeño Edwin, también tiene sangre del imperio del sol naciente corriendo por sus venas. Por eso te digo... que seguiré haciendo todo lo que esté en mis manos para conseguir la liberación de tu esposa.

(Richardson) -sonríe con tristeza- … Es tan raro oírte hablar así. Tú, un conservador unionista y defensor de poner límites a la inmigración.

(Samuel) Jamás mezclo mi familia y las personas que quiero con el trabajo. Y tampoco me gusta mezclar el trabajo... con mis ideas políticas.

(Richardson) Ya lo entiendo.

(Samuel) ¿?

(Richardson) Ahora entiendo... por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando a los 15 años... decidí enrolarme en el ejército de su majestad. No te enfadaste conmigo por no querer hacerte caso y ser el heredero de la gran empresa fabricante de Labors que tú mismo fundaste. Si no porque allí, en el ejército... no podrías protegerme.

(Samuel) … Sí. Es verdad. Es exactamente así. Pero de todas formas, aunque estuve algún tiempo profundamente decepcionado contigo... me di cuenta que ese era tu lugar. Era el sitio en el que querías estar. Que ya no eras un niño travieso y despistado que siempre tenía la cabeza llena de sueños, si no todo un hombre que más que servir a su patria, quería cumplir el sueño de emular a su querido abuelo, al que tanto admirabas en vida. Por eso poco después de su muerte... te enrolaste en la Royal Army sin pensarlo. Tu abuelo ya no estaba aquí para verlo, pero... estoy seguro que le habrías hecho sentir profundamente orgulloso.

(Richardson) -le cae una lágrima de un ojo, emocionado- … Gracias, papá.

(Samuel) Hijo. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más. Y lo sabes. Quiero que sepas... que he llamado personalmente a los padres de Sonoko en tu nombre y el mío para tranquilizarles, darles ánimos y prometerles que su hija pronto saldrá de la cárcel. De todas formas, Andrew, si quieres conseguir la liberación de Sonoko, conoces a gente muy importante en Japón que si puede hacer algo.

(Richardson) … Papá. Creo que... tal vez... hay algo que si puedes hacer.

(Samuel) ¿?

(Richardson) ¿Y si... y si consiguieras que a Sonoko le concediesen la nacionalidad británica? Piénsalo. Así...

(Samuel) Si hago eso me pondrías en un compromiso muy serio. Y nuestra reputación podría verse perjudicada. No me pidas imposibles, hijo.

(Richardson) Ya. Perdona, papá. … Esto es algo que tengo que solucionar... por mi mismo.

(Edwin) Daddy.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, Edwin?

(Edwin) ¿Cuando volvemos a casa con mamá?

(Richardson) -se entristece- … Con tu mamá. … Sonoko... Papá, tienes razón.

(Samuel) ¿?

(Richardson) Ante todo soy policía y debo cumplir con mi deber. Pero también... tengo que esforzarme para que Edwin siga teniendo una vida normal y para mantener nuestra casa de Tokio bien limpia, ordenada y con perfume a menta, cómo a Sonoko le gusta.

Entonces entra uno de los criados de la familia, para comunicar algo directamente a la oreja del patriarca, Samuel.

(Samuel) -el criado le dice algo muy bajo a la oreja- ¿Cómo? -el criado se va... y Samuel le sonríe a su hijo- Hijo. Creo que tengo buenas noticias.

(Richardson) -su cara se ilumina- Dime que han liberado a Sonoko. ¡Dime que por fin la han soltado!

(Samuel) No. No es una noticia tan bonita, Andrew. Pero sin duda nos será de gran ayuda saberlo. Los del bufete de abogados acaban de comunicarnos que en Tailandia, la fiscalía ha establecido por fin una fecha para el juicio. Será dentro de sólo tres semanas.

(Richardson) Tres semanas. ¿Seguro que es buena noticia?

(Samuel) Por supuesto. Puede parecer un poco justo de tiempo, pero así los abogados de Sonoko podrán preparar su defensa con todas las garantías. Y además, me han asegurado que la causa, tal y cómo se encuentra ahora mismo, no será muy complicada de ganar.

(Richardson) Por los clavos de Cristo y San José. Gracias a Dios.

(Samuel) La acusación no tiene la prueba incriminatoria esencial para culpar a Sonoko. Que es saber quien, donde o cuando exactamente, metió ese fardo de cocaína en vuestra maleta. Y además... una vez ganado el juicio, podréis conseguir mucho dinero cómo compensación por daños y prejuicios.

(Richardson) Eso me importa una mierda, papá. Yo sólo quiero recuperar a mi esposa. A la persona que junto a Edwin, más quiero en este mundo y en el otro. Sólo quiero que la devuelvan a la libertad.

(Samuel) -sonríe con tristeza cerrando los ojos- En eso eres igual que tu abuelo. De convicciones justas y sólidas cómo el acero.

(Richardson) Lo sé, papá. Me viene de familia... y eso me gusta. Edwin.

(Edwin) What happens, daddy?

(Richardson) ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa o prefieres quedarte con los abuelos unos días más?

(Edwin) -hace que no con la cabeza- No, quiero irme contigo. Quiero volver con mamá.

(Richardson) Mamá... aun tardará... unas cuantas semanas en volver a casa.

(Edwin) Jo. Por qué.

(Richardson) Porque... pues porque...

(Merçe) Pues porque mamá está trabajando y no podrá volver hasta que termine. ¿Lo has entendido?

(Edwin) Si, àvia. Ho he entès.

(Merçe) Molt bé, maco.

(Richardson) Papá. Mamá. Lo he decidido. Hoy mismo regresaré a Tokio. Mis compañeros, y sobre todo mis subordinados de la cuarta sección de Patlabors, me están esperando.

(Merçe) Que pena que te marches tan pronto. ¿Cuando te irás?

(Richardson) Ahora mismo.

(Merçe) Vaya. Pues entonces que tengas un buen viaje, hijo.

(Ricardson) Gracias, mamá. -se abraza sentidamente a su madre- Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

(Merçe) I jo a tu, fill meu.

(Samuel) Lo entiendo, hijo. Es tu deber. Me encargaré de conseguirte dos billetes de primera clase para ti y para Edwin. Ahora avisaré a mis hombres para que preparen el helicóptero y te lleven enseguida al aeropuerto de Heatrow.

(Richardson) Vaya, que meticuloso. Entiendo cómo tu empresa funciona tan y tan bien.

(Samuel) No es sólo mía, Andrew. Es de todos nosotros. Porque con vuestra ayuda, también la levanto día a día.

(Richardson) -se pone firme, pega una patada al suelo con el pie derecho y hace el saludo militar a la británica- ¡Yo, el capitán Andrew Richardson de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, me movilizo de nuevo para Japón, señor!

(Edwin) ¡Ala! ¡Cómo mola!

(Samuel) Que el espíritu de tu abuelo Irvin te proteja, hijo. Buen viaje.

Andrew ha decidido regresar a Japón junto a su hijo inmediatamente. Aunque sabe que seria mejor dejarlo con los abuelos una temporada, acaba considerando que es mejor que se lo lleve con él para Japón, para que pueda volver a la normalidad. Andrew pero, aun no sabe nada de lo que está pasando en Japón.

Y precisamente en Japón, en la central del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, ya sólo faltan tres horas para que el Niño que llora cumpla su amenaza de asesinar al Superintendente General Iruichi Terai. En la central de la sección 5 de la NNSA, todos están presentes en una reunión de la máxima urgencia e importancia, excepto Chiyose y Kosuke, que custodian personalmente a Terai, y Kurosaki, que esta presente a la reunión por videoconferencia a través de uno de los monitores gigantes de la sala de reuniones de la sección 5. Especialmente Shinshi y Takahara, ambos con la ayuda de Izubuchi, tienen nuevos datos (o viejos, muy viejos, depende de cómo se mire), sobre el caso que les ocupa y que ya ha sido bautizado: el Caso del Niño que Llora.

(Goto) -sentado en su butaca de piel tras su mesa, con las manos juntadas bajo su barbilla- Muchachos. Me alegro que estemos todos. Aunque tú, Kurosaki, más bien estás aquí para hacer una proposición.

(Kurosaki) No es una proposición mía, jefe Goto. Si no de Terai. Parece que quiere tirar la toalla y anunciar su dimisión ahora mismo.

(Miyoko) Eso quiere decir dos cosas. O se arrepiente y quiere expiar su culpabilidad ante la opinión pública, o simplemente quiere salvar su culo lo antes posible para que esto no entorpezca su gran objetivo.

(Kurosaki) ¿Que objetivo? ¿Podrías pensar en voz alta?

(Miyoko) Salvar todo el dinero que pueda de sus cuentas en paraísos fiscales de Europa.

(Kurosaki) Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Miyoko. Pero también cabe pensar que lo está haciendo por algún otro motivo.

(Miyoko) ¿Cual?

(Kurosaki) Muy bien. Jefe Goto. ¿Quiere saber cual es mi sospecha?

(Goto) Sé cual es tu sospecha.

(Kurosaki) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? ¿Ya lo sabe?

(Goto) Sospechas que esto es una trama que no sólo involucra al superintendente. Si no también a grandes empresas vinculadas al Ministerio Nacional de Policía, e incluso a peces gordos de la política, tanto del gobierno cómo de la oposición.

(Kurosaki) Yo sólo estoy aquí porque lo ha ordenado, jefe. Pero Terai sigue siendo el superintendente general, y dentro de este edificio, manda él. Si desea hacer esa comparecencia, puede hacerla.

(Goto) -se queda un rato pensativo- Mmmhhhh...

(Takahara) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Mira que has conseguido, Kurosaki. Al jefe Goto le pica la cabeza. Y eso quiere decir...

(Goto) Chicos. Deduzco lo siguiente. El ministro del Interior, Ishimoto, aunque nos ha rebelado lo del accidente del niño que llora original de hace 40 años, no estaba allí presente cuando ocurrió. ¿Me equivoco, Takahara?

(Takahara) Luego se lo explico, jefe. Cuando me toque explicar mi parte de las investigaciones.

(Goto) Perfecto. Cómo iba diciendo, Ishimoto, para bien o para mal, no es más que un funcionario público. En otras palabras, que en todo esto, él ni pincha ni corta. Lo que me preocupa ahora mismo... es tanto el Ministerio Nacional de Policía cómo las empresas vinculadas a ella. Entre ellas, y siento decir esto... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Takahara) Esto lo dice por los informes secretos que Terai ordenó y donde se reflejan esos detalles ocultos del verdadero origen de los Labors.

(Goto) En parte, si. Pero lo realmente preocupante ahora mismo, y esto pocos se han dado cuenta, es la calma sepulcral que desde el Ministerio Nacional de Policía han mantenido a pesar de que su comandante en jefe ha sido amenazado de muerte con todo el país cómo testigo. Desde mi punto de vista, hay dos posibilidades. Que se trate de una conspiración interna para deshacerse del Superintendente, o por lo que yo sospecho, una conspiración externa con colabores internos, pero cuyo objetivo es el mismo: deshacerse del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai. La pregunta es...

(Takahara) Lo hacen porque es un vulgar ladrón o porque... le han descubierto y la trama de corrupción puede ir más allá de la cabeza visible.

(Goto) -se ríe entre dientes- Muchachos... me parece que esta noche os vais a ganar el sueldo. -todos le ríen la gracia- Con respecto al nada común comunicado del terrorista de origen desconocido, pero que toma el nombre de otro que apareció y desapareció el mismo día hace 40 años durante la presentación oficial en público del primer Labor de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, "el niño que llora", estoy bastante convencido que es un montaje no representado, pero si puesto en bandeja por los altos mandos del Ministerio Nacional de Policía. Es decir, que es una conspiración suya. -se hace el chismorreo y el desconcierto-

(Kurosaki) Ey ey ey un momento, jefe. Reconozco que lo del accidente durante la comparecencia del superintendente hace dos días deja en segundo plano el caso de corrupción masiva del superintendente. Pero intenta insinuarnos... que esa corrupción en realidad estaría extendida a todo el ministerio? Es una conclusión bastante rebuscada, no le parece?

(Takahara) Cierto. Lo que hace... es meter a todos los altos mandos, y seguramente también a los intermedios, en la corrupción masiva del superintendente. Manchar de mierda a lo loco sin haber llegado a unas conclusiones tras analizar la situación no es propio de usted, jefe Goto. ¿En que basa su argumentación?

(Goto) Por una simple razón. Estos mandos, ni antes, ni ahora, han movido un dedo por su máximo superior. Ni para acusarle... ni para defenderle. Esa actitud por si sola ya resulta muy sospechosa. Pero la respuesta, la tiene Izubuchi.

(Izubuchi) Sí. Gracias a un chivatazo del comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Hiromi Yamazaki, por parte de un antiguo colaborador, se ha descubierto el que sin duda puede estar detrás del renacer del niño que llora. -muestra en el monitor principal de la sala, la foto de perfil y de frente y la ficha de Sankichi Sarusuberi-

(Goto) Vaya. Después de tantos años ha vuelto a las andadas, eh.

(Izubuchi) Sankichi Sarusuberi. Sin duda, el sospechoso número uno de ser el Niño que llora. Durante más de cinco años, en la segunda mitad de los '90, fue sin duda el terrorista más buscado en Japón por la Policía y sobre todo, por Seguridad Pública. Llegó a ser el jefe operativo de la Casa del Mar, la más activa y poderosa de las organizaciones radicales contrarias al Proyecto Babilonia. Desde 1999 se dedicó junto a sus dos amigos fieles, Ichoku Inubashiri y Jinji Nekowatari, alias "Gato", a operaciones de atraco masivo, extorsión financiera y otros delitos, para conseguir fondos para la organización. Al final pero, los tres terminaron detenidos y encarcelados, si bien su condena se redujo solamente a entre cinco y siete años, por buena conducta. Nekowatari e Inubashiri no han vuelto jamás a delinquir tras salir de la cárcel en 2006. Pero en el caso de Sarusuberi, parece que sin duda, ha vuelto a las andadas.

(Goto) Sigue siendo un ladrón de guante blanco de primer orden. Cierto?

(Izubuchi) Sí.

(Kurosaki) ¿Estáis bromeando? Ese trío eran de lo más ridículo. Aunque Sankichi Sarusuberi era el único de los tres con dos dedos de frente, creo que su intelecto no llega ni de lejos cómo para considerarle responsable directo del accidente de la comparecencia del superintendente Terai. Por no mencionar que este tipo no tiene en absoluto la pinta de hacker de clase super A.

(Izubuchi) Bueno... debo reconocer que a mi también me ha sorprendido. Tenía en mente la imagen de el niño que llora cómo alguien mucho más joven. Casi de un adolescente o un universitario.

(Goto) De acuerdo con su historial en los archivos de Seguridad Pública, tiene 46 años; de estado civil soltero y sin hijos, y de profesión consultor financiero.

(Kurosaki) Ja. Menuda profesión más rebuscada.

(Takahara) Por lo tanto, aunque no tuviese nada que ver con el accidente original de el niño que llora en 1975, puede que lo viera y lo recuerde.

(Izubuchi) Nació en Nagoya el 20 de octubre de 1969. Es hijo único de un Ingeniero Industrial y un ama de casa con residencia en la misma ciudad. Ya desde secundaria destacó por ser un estudiante brillante en todas las materias, especialmente en literatura y matemáticas, con una extraordinaria capacidad de memorización. En cuando se licenció en la Universidad politécnica de Kawasaki en 1993 en matemática teórica y aplicada, donde obtuvo matrícula de honor, ingresó en una organización ecologista de ultraizquierda con la que simpatizaba desde su creación: la Casa del Mar. Abogaban por una política de acción directa tanto contra los planes de expansión urbanística del gobierno metropolitano cómo los grandes proyectos de obras públicas del gobierno nacional que afectasen al medio ambiente. Y ese medio ambiente, particularmente, era la Bahía de Tokio. Su acción más radical e importante, fue el atentado fallido contra la Torre Sakumiraseki en 1996. Tras salir de la cárcel el verano de 2006, ocultó su pasado cómo activista y no tuvo reparos en conseguir un empleo cómo analista y programador de sistemas en una joven filial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara creada cuatro años antes: Industrias Biomédicas Riuji, especializada en equipos médicos, material quirúrgico de precisión y sobre todo, el desarrollo y producción de nanomáquinas para uso médico. Sin embargo su paso por dicha empresa a penas duró un año y medio. En febrero de 2008 un chivatazo puso al descubierto su pasado cómo activista y terrorista de la Casa del Mar y fue despedido de forma fulminante.

(Kurosaki) Vale, me habéis convencido. Tiene un historial muy apropiado.

(Miyoko) Ya lo creo. El papel de el niño que llora le va que ni pintado.

(Goto) Y ahora, de golpe y porrazo, el departamento de investigaciones especiales de Seguridad Pública, ha concentrado todos sus esfuerzos en localizarle. Y parece que... lo han conseguido.

(Takahara) En otras palabras, jefe... lo que hacen es vigilar a un terrorista que amenaza al superintendente con matarle, cuando este terrorista lo han creado ellos mismos para desviar la atención del verdadero delito: los 10.000 millones de Terai.

(Izubuchi) Sí, por ahí van los tiros. Seguridad Pública está centrando sus investigaciones actuales con carácter urgente, con el móvil de la venganza de Sarusuberi no sólo contra Industrias Biomédicas Riuji, sino también contra el ministerio nacional de Policía, que fue quien le detuvo por primera vez en 1997 tras el atentado fallido contra la torre Sakumiraseki en 1996.

(Miyoko) Y me imagino que no les habrá costado mucho localizarle. ¿No?

(Izubuchi) Exacto. Le han localizado hace sólo dos horas en su apartamento. Y parece que no se mueve de allí. Tienen todas las comunicaciones de Sarusuberi pinchadas y si descubren que envía nuevas amenazas explícitas directamente al superintendente, de acuerdo a la ley antiterrorista de Japón vigente, le detendrán inmediatamente.

(Kurosaki) ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Son imbéciles o que? Está claro que este tipo, por muy listillo que sea, no puede ser de ninguna manera el niño que llora auténtico. No llega a tal nivel ni en sueños. Parece tan culpable que a la fuerza, ha de ser inocente.

(Goto) Es lo mismo que pienso yo, Kurosaki. Sarusuberi debe ser únicamente el chivo expiatorio. Descubrir quien hay realmente detrás del Niño que Llora, es nuestra verdadera misión por ahora. -todos se quedan mirando muy seriamente- De todas maneras, nuestra obligación es detener a Sarusuberi antes no lleve a cabo el intento de asesinato del Superintendente General Terai dentro de pocas horas. Miyoko. Tu irás a echarles una mano a los de Seguridad Pública en la detención de Sarusuberi... cuando sea el momento oportuno. ¿Entendido?

(Miyoko) ¿Tengo que ir ahora mismo?

(Kurosaki) Vamos, Miyoko. No es tan difícil. -le dice en broma-

(Miyoko) ¬ ¬ Ya lo sé, tontaina. ¿Tengo que ir sola?

(Goto) Kosuke. Acompáñala.

(Kosuke) Sí, jefe. Vamos. -él y Miyoko se marchan-

(Goto) Shinshi. Es tu turno. Que has descubierto.

(Shinshi) Bien. He descubierto lo que El niño que llora, o quien sea que esté detrás, utilizó para controlar el cuerpo de Fuwa. -todos se sorprenden-

(Goto) Vaya. Sabía que resultarías muy útil en nuestro equipo, Shinshi. Muy bien, sorpréndenos.

(Shinshi) Esto es el culpable. -muestra la imagen en el monitor principal, de una nano máquina con la forma y tamaño de un espermatozoide, es decir, microscópico, pero que se distingue que es una máquina por tener la cabeza con puas metálicas, y una cola de aspecto cláremente mecánico- Esto que estáis viendo en pantalla, es nano maquinaria. Hace escasamente cinco horas, el equipo de médicos que está tratando a la Intendente Fuwa, ha descubierto esta nanomáquina en una muestra de sangre extraída de la espina dorsal de la Intendente.

(Takahara) Pero eso no explica nada en realidad, Shinshi. Estos bichos microscópicos se usan básicamente para uso médico, en terapias muy especializadas o experimentales, para el tratamiento del cáncer, leucemias, enfermedades nerviosas o... claro, es eso! ¡Enfermedades nerviosas!

(Shinshi) Exacto, Mayor. Pero... hemos descubierto algo aun más extraño sobre el origen de estas nanomáquinas. Cómo por ejemplo... que su forma de espermatozoide no es casual.

(Kurosaki) No me digas... que estas máquinas se introducen en el cuerpo por vía sexual.

(Shinshi) Más o menos. Estos detalles, se han descubierto consultando los números de serie que el propio microrobot incorpora en su superficie externa. Según sus números de identificación, este microrobot ha sido fabricado en Japón hace solamente un mes por Industrias Biomédicas Riuji.

(Goto) Vaya. Una nueva pieza del puzzle que encaja. La empresa donde trabajó Sarusuberi y también una de las grandes sobornadoras de Terai. Eso sin duda puede significar que están metidos de lleno en la trama conspirativa.

(Shinshi) Lo que me ha llamado la atención, jefe, es que esta micromáquina no es en realidad... de uso médico.

(Goto) -se pone aun más serio- Mmhhh.

(Takahara) A qué te refieres con eso exactamente.

(Shinshi) A que según su número de patente, dicho modelo o prototipo de nanomáquina, fue diseñado en Estados Unidos por una empresa no biomédica, sino de micromaquinaria, pero perteneciente al complejo industrial militar estadounidense. Dicha empresa, es Intropitech.

(Takahara) -echa un silbido de impresión- Vaya, menuda sorpresa.

(Goto) ¿Sabéis algo de esta empresa norteamericana?

(Izubuchi) Es el principal subministrador de nanomáquinas para usos especiales y extraoficiales para las agencias de inteligencia de Estados Unidos. Particularmente, la NSA. Diseñan y producen nanomáquinas con múltiples funciones, pero que resultan útiles para la Seguridad Nacional de Estados Unidos.

(Goto) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Izubuchi) Sus nanomáquinas pueden ir desde detectores microscópicos que inyectados en la sangre del sujeto por un mosquito o directamente por vía oral... o sexual, y hacer que el sujeto pueda ser detectado en cualquier lugar del mundo. También para manipular desde dentro determinadas partes del cerebro del sujeto, y de esta manera, en los interrogatorios, sean incapaces de mentir. O la faceta más reciente y compleja: la de convertir al sujeto, mediante el control por parte de un ejército de nanomáquinas, del sistema nervioso y en consecuencia, del cerebro, en un monigote que puede ser utilizado totalmente contra su propia voluntad.

(Goto) ¿Es muy reciente esta tecnología?

(Izubuchi) Si. De hace un par de años. Sin embargo, en este último supuesto, nunca se ha llegado a autorizar su uso.

(Goto) ¿Quien lo ha desautorizado? ¿Y por qué?

(Izubuchi) El Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Por la sencilla razón de que este procedimiento es totalmente contrario tanto a la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos, así cómo a la propia Constitución de los Estados Unidos. Es decir, que viola de arriba a abajo los derechos civiles de cualquier persona.

(Goto) Visto así, no me extraña nada. Otra cosa, Shinshi. ¿Has mencionado... que estos bichitos se introducen en el flujo sanguíneo del sujeto... por vía sexual?

(Shinshi) Sí. Uno de los doctores del hospital donde tienen a Fuwa, que resulta saber mucho de este tema, me ha explicado el procedimiento de uso de estás nanomáquinas con forma de espermatozoide. Se introducen primero mediante una inyección de un ejército de millones y millones de estas micromáquinas en los testículos del sujeto originario, y de éste, mediante relaciones sexuales con otros individuos, por supuesto, sin protección, se transmite a otros cuerpos. A partir de aquí, los nanorobots consiguen penetrar hasta el sistema circulatorio, y de allí, llegan hasta el centro neurológico del sistema nervioso.

(Takahara) La espina dorsal, y de allí, al cerebro. Muy bien pensado. De esta forma, el control sobre la voluntad del sujeto, mediante el control a distancia de sus impulsos nerviosos y neuronales, es total.

(Kurosaki) Una pregunta. ¿Estas nanomáquinas tienen una vida ilimitada o son mortales?

(Shinshi) No, ni mucho menos. Una vez penetran en el sistema circulatorio, bien por el propio desgaste físico de la nano máquina, bien porque se le agota su energía, o bien por la acción de los glóbulos blancos de la sangre, que los acaban identificando cómo una amenaza para el organismo y los eliminan, su vida operativa a duras penas llega a los cinco días.

(Goto) Lo que significa que la intendente... tiene esos bichos en su organismo desde hace al menos... cinco días.

(Shinshi) Justamente quería comentarle eso, jefe.

(Goto) ¿?

(Shinshi) Justo cuando me marchaba del hospital, ha llegado el marido de la Intendente para visitar a su mujer. Es entonces cuando he solicitado a los médicos que cojan una muestra de semen del marido de Fuwa y lo inspeccionen cuanto antes. Es probable que el marido de Fuwa ya estuviese contagiado de antes.

(Takahara) En que te basas para decir eso.

(Shinshi) Por lo visto, el marido de la Intendente se sometió a su chequeo médico anual hace exactamente seis días. Y en ese chequeo, se le inyectó una vacuna. Le dijeron que era contra el virus de la gripe aviar, pero el contenido de esa vacuna, sin duda, debieron ser las nanomáquinas que luego, se contagiaron al cuerpo de Fuwa sin duda durante una relación sexual de la pareja, y que fueron utilizadas por alguien del exterior para manipular el cuerpo de Fuwa, y así, transmitir su mensaje para el asesinato del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai.

(Goto) Una última pregunta, Shinshi. ¿Estas nanomáquinas... pueden haberse transmitido a muchas más personas por todo el país?

(Shinshi) Puede sonar un poco alarmista por mi parte. Pero la respuesta... es sí. Y si otras personas se ven infectadas sin saberlo por estas nanomáquinas, las cuales probablemente provienen del mismo sitio, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que "El niño que llora", tendrá a su disposición un ejército de marionetas humanas que podrá utilizar para cumplir su amenaza de asesinar al Superintendente General.

(Goto) Menudo problema. Y esto ocurrirá... dentro de dos horas. Esperemos que Sarusuberi...

(Shinshi) Otra cosa, jefe.

(Goto) ¿?

(Shinshi) Creo que habría que investigar también la conexión entre las nanomáquinas de Industrias Biomédicas Riuji, Sankichi Sarusuberi, y el superintendente Terai. Creo que Sarusuberi, fue quien robó la patente de este prototipo de nanomáquina de uso no médico para esta empresa japonesa. I también creo, que Industrias Biomédicas Riuji, debido a esto, sobornó con grandes cantidades de dinero negro al Superintendente General para que mirara para otro lado y no hiciera nada. Al menos... esa es mi teoría, jefe.

(Goto) Es una teoría muy rebuscada, Shinshi. Pero... me gusta, debo reconocerlo.

(Takahara) Ja ja ja. ¿A esto lo llama... teoría rebuscada, jefe? Pues espere a escuchar los resultados de mi investigación.

(Goto) Uuuuuu. Que emoción, Mayor. Si no recuerdo mal... tú has investigado la posible conexión del accidente original del Niño que llora de 1975 con el actual. ¿Acaso... hay alguna?

(Takahara) Antes pensaba que no. Pero tras investigar un poco tanto en los archivos policiales de la época... cómo en los de la empresa afectada, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, me he dado cuenta que aquí hay gato encerrado.

(Goto) Muy bien. Si es así, dinos que has descubierto.

(Takahara) Bien. Antes que nada... vamos a contextualizar. Veremos de nuevo... el video de lo que sucedió en el accidente original.

Entonces, vuelven a ver el video de la aparición original del niño que llora, la de 1975.

(Niño que llora) ¡No es justo! -la gente y la joven reportera salen despavoridos y el joven Mitsuyama y el "niño que llora" original, quedan solos ante la cámara-

(Reportera) ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Graba esto, grábalo!

(Cámara) ¡Lo estoy haciendo! -enfoca su cámara, haciendo temblar la imagen-

(Niño que llora) -empujando a Jitsuyama y apuntándole con su pistola por la espalda- ¡Vamos, camina! ¡Vas a confesar aquí y ahora, que tu maldito robot viene con las manos manchadas de sangre!

(Jitsuyama) -algo asustado, pero desafiante- No... no te atreverás a hacerlo! ¡Si me disparas eres hombre muerto!

(Niño que llora) ¿Estás seguro!? -le pega una fuerte patada tras las rodillas y hace caer a Jitsuyama de rodillas al suelo- ¡Mira a la cámara y confiésalo, cabrón! ¡Dile a toda la gente la verdad! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) ¡No sé de que me estás hablando! ¡No vas a conseguir nada!

(Niño que llora) ¡Te he dicho que lo digas! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) No... no puedo hacerlo!

(Niño que llora) Si todavía te queda algo de dignidad, cuéntaselo todo!

(Jitsuyama) Ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. ¡Si tú ya lo sabes por qué no se lo cuentas tú!?

(Niño que llora) No serviría de nada, señor Jitsuyama. Si no les cuenta la verdad le juro que le volaré la tapa de los sesos en vivo y en directo por la televisión, así que no me joda!

(Jitsuyama) -mirando de reojo muy asustado la pistola temblorosa que tiene justo al lado de su cabeza- No... no puedo hacerlo.

(Niño que llora) ¿Por qué no!?

(Jitsuyama) ¿Y aun lo preguntas? ¡Pero si tú lo sabes tan bien cómo yo! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!

(Niño que llora) ¡Cállate!

El video termina con la huida del niño que llora hasta que se le pierde en la oscuridad de la imagen. Y Takahara, mediante imágenes y videos de la época en el monitor principal, expone sus descubrimientos.

(Takahara) 6 de mayo de 1975. El secuestro de Jitsuyama había tenido lugar dos días antes, pero no trascendió a los medios debido al estricto silencio que la cúpula de la empresa directamente afectada por dicho secuestro, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, impuso a todos los departamentos de la empresa, antes incluso de llamar a la Policía y que ésta les hiciese las recomendaciones pertinentes. Los investigadores de la Policía, debido a las limitaciones técnicas y humanas de la época, fueron incapaces de encontrar una sola pista sobre el paradero del que entonces, era el jefe del departamento de desarrollo técnico de la empresa: Sentaro Jitsuyama, que junto al abuelo del actual presidente de la compañía, fundaron oficialmente la empresa en 1970. Entonces, irónicamente, durante la retransmisión en directo del noticiario de las siete de la tarde de TV Fuji de aquel día, consiguió, por efecto dominó, irrumpir en todos los medios durante días. Aquí fue donde empezó todo. La gran farsa criminal conocida cómo "El accidente del Niño que Llora". Según los informes policiales de entonces, Jitsuyama, así cómo el presidente de la compañía y su hijo y heredero, llevaban recibiendo cartas de amenaza mecanografiadas y llamadas telefónicas de amenaza, siempre de la misma persona. Dichos informes concluían que el secuestro se produjo porque al contrario que el presidente de la compañía, Jitsuyama, mucho más concentrado en el desarrollo definitivo del Primer Labor de la compañía, no se tomó en serio la situación. En consecuencia, dos días antes del incidente, el 4 de mayo de 1975, un domingo, Jitsuyama fue secuestrado en su propio coche por otro individuo a punta de pistola. Dicho individuo... era el niño que llora original, cuya identidad, antes, durante y después del incidente, fue siempre un total misterio. Dos horas después de ejecutarse el secuestro, a las nueve en punto de la noche del 4 de mayo de 1975, el secuestrador anónimo, mediante una llamada telefónica desde una cabina, pidió un rescate de 1.000 millones de yenes, una cantidad absolutamente estratosférica para aquella época, y que este dinero, fuese ingresado en una determinada cuenta de un banco de Hong Kong. Después, se perdió todo contacto con el secuestrador, hasta la aparición televisiva de Jitsuyama y el Niño que Llora. Y entonces, justo antes de la estelar aparición televisiva, el niño que llora creó lo que era y es, su imagen de marca. El logo representado por un rostro que llora, rodeado por la frase escrita por Václav Havel, que en aquella época, era el más importante disidente de Checoslovaquia contra la dictadura comunista de su país y contra el Pacto de Varsovia, y que reza "La primera pequeña mentira que se contó en nombre de la verdad, la primera pequeña injusticia que se cometió en nombre de la justicia, la primera minúscula inmoralidad en nombre de la moral, siempre significarán el seguro camino del fin". Una frase que sin duda, reflejaba toda una declaración de intenciones del sujeto que se escondía tras esa máscara de cartón. Muchos testimonios dijeron haberle visto aquel día. Pero ninguno... le vio su verdadero rostro. Pronto, y cuando digo pronto, me refiero desde aquel mismo momento, corrió la leyenda urbana de que el niño que llora no tenía un rostro y ese era el suyo verdadero. Por otra parte, durante un tiempo, el logotipo que formaba la máscara del niño que llora, llegó a ser reconocido y representado en los círculos subculturales de la época no sólo en Tokio, si no en otras ciudades del mundo cómo Londres, Nueva York, París o San Francisco. El modus operandi del niño que llora de 1975 con el de 2015 pueden, en apariencia, no tener nada que ver, pero en realidad están perfectamente interconectados, si tenemos en cuenta cuales eran sus objetivos. El de 1975 era un encantador de serpientes que conocía y sabía del poder de la televisión en su momento. El de 2015, sabe del poder de la red y ha utilizado los medios más extremos posibles, cómo la posesión de cuerpos ajenos mediante nanomáquinas de control neuronal, para transmitir su mensaje, lo que demuestra que nos encontramos ante un hacker de clase super A. El niño que llora originario, tal y cómo apareció... desapareció. Evitó ser visto de nuevo ante las cámaras, que durante días, le buscaron por todo Tokio. Pero... desapareció realmente? No. Siguió enviando cartas de amenaza a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... y a empresas tanto subsidiarias cómo proveedoras de Shinohara. Ante esto, en el verano de 1975, las acciones de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en bolsa se desplomaron, y la empresa, que ya tenía firmado un acuerdo con el ministerio de obras públicas para subministrar sus nuevos y relucientes Labors, corría el serio peligro de caer en la bancarrota y desaparecer. Pero en un momento dado, al llegar el otoño, el gobierno decidió rescatar a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara con una cuantiosa inyección de dinero público que salvó a la empresa de su desaparición, y al llegar 1976, la devolvió a los números verdes. El niño que llora dejó de mandar dichas cartas, y esta vez si, por arte de magia... desapareció para siempre. Cual era entonces... su perfil criminal? ¿Actuó solo o formaba parte de un grupo? ¿Cual era su edad y procedencia? ¿Había algún mensaje oculto en su metodología criminal? Dejó estos y otros muchos acertijos sin respuesta durante 40 años.

(Goto) Debo admitirlo, Takahara. Ha sido una exposición apasionante. Y también debo admitir... que me has hecho cambiar de opinión. Podemos llegar a considerar... que el accidente de 1975 y el de 2015, están interconectados.

(Takahara) Ahora que he terminado mi exposición... quisiera hacerle una petición, jefe Goto.

(Goto) -le sonríe- Vaaaya. ¿Que es lo que se te ha ocurrido, eh?

(Takahara) Jefe. Solicito reunirme con Kurosaki y Chiyose en la protección directa del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai.

(Goto) Tras haber escuchado todas las teorías, incluyendo la tuya propia, has llegado a la conclusión...

(Takahara) Sí, jefe Goto. Aquí hay algo que no encaja. Pero sobre todo... puede montarse una muy gorda. Y quiero estar presente cuando la fiesta empiece. Y faltan solamente 90 minutos.

(Goto) Bueno... cómo quieras.

(Takahara) Algo dentro de mi... me dice que siga al Superintendente General y descubra que se producirá de verdad. Es, cómo le pasa mucho a usted...

(Goto) Una intuición. Ya me lo temía, ja ja ja. Pues entonces... decidido. ¡En marcha!

(Todos) ¡A la orden!

Mientras tanto, Miyoko y Kosuke ya habían llegado al edificio frente al que se encontraba el apartamento de Sankichi Sarusuberi. Junto al equipo de Seguridad Pública que le vigila con micrófonos ultrasensibles y cámaras térmicas.

(Goto) -se comunica por el transmisor- Esto... Miyoko. ¿Habéis llegado ya frente al apartamento de Sarusuberi?

(Miyoko) Sí, jefe. Nuestros colegas de Seguridad Pública ya nos han puesto un poco al día. Desde que han llegado aquí no ha habido signos de actividad significativos. Continua mandando correos y transferencias de datos a tontas y a locas.

En dicho apartamento, Sankichi Sarusuberi esta sentado frente a una mesa, sobre la cual hay una botella de Whisky Johny Walker y un vaso medio vacío... y cinco ordenadores portátiles, conectados con un amasijo de cables a varios servidores profesionales. Es un complejo, muy complejo sistema de despiste de localización. En un momento dado, su Smarthone marca LG le suena. Efectivamente, tal y cómo Goto y los demás sospechan, Sarusuberi no es él Niño que llora original, ya que alguien, manda por encima de él. Sankichi se pone al teléfono.

(Sankichi) ¿Sí? … Estoy en deuda con usted. … ¿Mh? ¡Oh, eso! Sí, es cierto. Cómo dice, la reacción ante esa magnífica actuación ha sido aun mayor de lo que esperábamos. … Sólo es uno de los planes en los que había trabajado de antemano. … Bien. Entonces espero que quede satisfecho con los resultados. … De acuerdo. Ya hablaremos. -cuelga... y se ríe entre dientes, mirando con cara de perturbado y sus gafas con el reflejo de los monitores- … No fui yo el que lanzó esa amenaza, pero da lo mismo. Bien... pronto habrá terminado todo. -se pone a teclear rápidamente sobre uno de los ordenadores-

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo instante, un Boeing 747 de British Airways que hace la ruta entre Heatrow y Narita con escala en Moscú, sobrevuela sobre el este de Europa. Richardson y su hijo, Edwin, van a bordo de ese vuelo al que se han subido hace menos de 3 horas para regresar a Japón.

Edwin se ha quedado dormido sobre el musculoso brazo de su padre... y hablándole a mamá en sueños. Richardson le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello pelirrojo a su hijo. Después, pulsa el botón para llamar a la azafata, la cual se presente enseguida.

(Azafata) ¿Sí, que desea?

(Richardson) Disculpe las molestias. ¿Podría traerme una taza de te y un periódico, por favor?

(Azafata) ¿Qué tipo de té desea? ¿Té negro inglés o té verde japonés?

(Richardson) Japonés, por favor.

(Azafata) ¿Y que periódico desea leer? ¿Daily Mirror? ¿Daily Telegraph? ¿The Times?

(Richardson) Emmmm... el Daily Telegraph mismo.

(Azafata) Enseguida se lo traigo, señor. -se marcha-

(Richardson) Caray. Esto de viajar en primera clase es una pasada.

(Azafata) -llega con la taza de té japonés y el periódico- Aquí tiene, señor.

(Richardson) Ah. Muchísimas gracias. -deja la taza sobre el posa-vasos del asiento de delante y abre el periódico para leerlo- Vamos a ver... -hojea varias páginas... hasta que se encuentra una noticia de Japón- Mh. Mira, una noticia de Japón. ¿Eh? "Escándalo doble en Japón. El Superintendente General del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, la máxima autoridad policial del país asiático, acusado de apropiación indebida y varios delitos fiscales, es amenazado por una inferior durante una comparecencia. Las autoridades japonesas investigan si en realidad, podría tratarse de una amenaza terrorista." Jo... der. ¿De cuanto es este periódico? Es de ayer. ¿Que coño habrá pasado en Japón todos estos días?

(Edwin) -se despierta, frotándose un ojo y con cara de sueño- Mmhhh... papá.

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¿Ya te has despertado, hijo? ¿Quieres algo?

(Edwin) Tengo pis. ¿Dónde está el lavabo?

(Richardson) Deja que te acompañe, Edwin. No sea que te pierdas.

Richardson, se daba cuenta en se momento, que en Japón había pasado algo realmente serio mientras él había estado encerrado en esa cárcel de Tailandia y después mientras había estado en Escocia en casa de sus padres. Sus sospechas no iban ni mucho menos, desencaminadas. En sólo una hora, se iba a montar una gorda en Tokio.

Y cuando esta hora... casi ha pasado, 15 minutos antes de que se cumpla el plazo de amenaza del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, todo seguía igual. Takahara, vestido de traje y corbata, llega hasta la central del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, donde la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales está ahí de guardia enfrente del edificio, y las Fuerzas Especiales en alerta ante lo que pueda pasar. En recepción, Kurosaki ya le está esperando.

(Kurosaki) -sonriente e irónico- Hola, Mayor. Bienvenido a la Jaula de las locas.

(Takahara) No es para cachondearse, Kurosaki. Donde tenéis a Terai.

(Kurosaki) Podemos estar tranquilos por ahora. Chiyose está con él, junto a sus guardaespaldas. Ahora mismo están bajando de nuevo a la sala de conferencias del edificio.

(Takahara) Vaya. No me digas que...

(Kurosaki) Si. Piensa anunciar su dimisión cuanto antes. Ya ha autorizado la entrada de la prensa para cubrir su comparecencia.

(Takahara) ¿Está loco o que? ¿Es que piensa convertirse en Trending Topic siendo asesinado en directo?

(Kurosaki) Le he persuadido para que no lo haga. Pero ha sido inútil. Sigue siendo el Superindetende General, y por tanto, no puedo impedírselo.

(Goto) -se comunica por el transmisor- No, esperad.

(Takahara) ¿? ¿Ha estado escuchando la conversación, jefe Goto?

(Goto) Sí, lo siento. Creo que... no es tan mala idea si el Superintendente comparece ante las cámaras para anunciar su dimisión. ¿Acaso no es lo que tú quieres, Mayor?

(Takahara) Sí, jefe. Más que nada, para comprobar la teoría de Shinshi. Si hay más personas contagiadas con las nanomáquinas y... oh, mierda!

(Goto) ¿? Qué ocurre.

(Takahara) -nervioso- Creo que he cometido un error, jefe. Si mis sospechas y las de Shinshi se confirman, no tendremos un sólo Niño que llora. Sino... decenas, o centenares.

(Kurosaki) ¡Pero sabemos perfectamente quien controla directamente esas nanomáquinas, no!?

(Goto) Cierto. -se pone en contacto con Miyoko- ¡Miyoko!

(Miyoko) Sí, jefe. Le escucho.

(Goto) ¡Se acabó el jugar a los espías! ¡Detened a Sarusuberi inmediatamente! ¡Ahora!

(Miyoko) ¿Antes de tiempo, señor?

(Goto) ¡Hacedlo! ¡Es una orden directa!

(Miyoko) ¡Recibido! ¡Kosuke, vamos a por Sarusuberi! -salen corriendo de la habitación-

Miyoko y Kosuke corren tanto cómo puede, bajan hasta la calle, la traviesan siendo casi atropellados por un coche que pasa por allí, entran al edificio de enfrente, suben por el ascensor hasta la quina planta y en cuanto salen del ascensor, observan que en el pasillo hay una señora de unos 50 años con una fregona: es la mujer de la limpieza. El apartamento de Sarusuberi está al final del pasillo, y nuestros amigos arrancar a correr hasta allí.

(Mujer de la limpieza) ¡Eh! ¿Dónde os creéis que vais!? ¡Que está frega... O _ o -se queda de piedra al ver que Kosuke y Miyoko desenfundan sus pistolas, una _CZ-G2000_ y una _SIG-Sauer P226 Elite_ respectivamente- Oh Dios... Soco... -Kosuke le tapa la boca enseguida-

(Miyoko) Sección 5, NNSA. No se mueva ni diga nada, señora. -la mujer de la limpieza se queda literalmente de piedra, mientras Miyoko y Kosuke se ponen a lado y lado de la puerta del apartamento de Sarusuberi: el 379. Le dice en voz baja.. - A la de tres, entraremos. Una... dos... y tres!

Kosuke pega patada a la puerta y los dos entran empuñando sus pistolas. Se encuentran una habitación llena de ordenadores, servidores de red y sistemas de comunicaciones de toda clase. Ante todo esto, una butaca, en la que parece que hay alguien sentado. Pero...

(Miyoko) ¡Sección 5 de la NNSA! ¡Sankichi Sarusuberi! ¡Quedas detenido por amenazas e intento de asesinato del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai! ¡No te resistas y entrégate!

Entonces... se dan cuenta que Sarusuberi, que está sentado en la butaca de espaldas a ellos, no se mueve. Kosuke se acerca sin dejar de apunar con su arma, le da un toque a la butaca, la cual se gira y... la sorpresa y el desconcierto entre nuestros amigos es total: en la butaca hay sentado... una muñeca hinchable! El autentico Sankichi Sarusuberi, les está mirando desde una minúscula cámara oculta en la habitación.

(Kosuke) Que... coño...

(Miyoko) Maldito hijo de... nos ha engañado! ¡No está aquí!

Desde otra habitación, en un sitio desconocido, en dónde ha estado realmente todo el rato, Sankichi Sarusuberi, se ríe a carcajada limpia de sus perseguidores, mirándoles por un monitor de ordenador mediante cámara oculta. Les ha engañado y de que manera.

(Sarusuberi) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Nunca he estado aquí! Ja ja ja ja ja. Ahora entraré en los libros de historia cómo el niño que llora. ¡El único e inimitable, ja ja ja!

(Kosuke) ¡Jefe Goto! ¿Me recibe!?

(Goto) Sí, adelante!

(Kosuke) ¡El muy cabrón nos ha engañado! ¡Jamás ha estado aquí!

(Goto) Vaya, esto si que no lo esperaba. Tiene ganas de jugar con nosotros, eh.

(Kosuke) ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Miyoko?

(Miyoko) -inspeccionando los ordenadores- Averiguando el punto de origen real de las transmisiones de Sankichi Sarusuberi. Este sitio tiene que ser un punto de transmisión remoto. Un repetidor para sus señales. Pero el punto de origen real tiene que estar...

(Kosuke) ¿Puedes averiguarlo?

(Miyoko) Lo estoy haciendo. … Vamos, maldito trasto. Procesa, procesa! … ¡Ya lo tengo!

(Kosuke) ¡Dónde está!?

(Miyoko) No precisamente cerca. Pero podemos alcanzarle en diez minutos, justo a tiempo!

(Kosuke) ¿Y si es un nuevo engaño!?

(Miyoko) No, esta vez es el punto de transferencia original, estoy segura. ¡Vamos! ¡Comunícate con los del equipo de vigilancia de Seguridad Pública y diles que sellen la habitación!

(Kosuke) ¡Si! -se topan de bruces con la mujer de la limpieza de antes-

(Mujer de la limpieza) ¡Pero que está pasando!?

(Miyoko) -le pone un dedo sobre los labios a la mujer ye le dice, guiñándole un ojo- Señora... haga cómo si esto nunca hubiera pasado. Ah. Y disculpe por haberle ensuciado el suelo. -se van corriendo-

(Mujer de la limpieza) ¡Eh! ¡Oiga! Se... se han ido. -se queda allí plantada sin saber que pasa-

En ese mismo instante, en la sala de conferencias del ministerio nacional de policía, llena de periodistas y reporteros, pero también de agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales Armados, Terai, acompañado de cerca de sus guardaespaldas, y más de lejos, Kurosaki, Chiyose y Takahara, que le vigilan de cerca. Terai está a punto de anunciar su dimisión... pero en el mismo instante que va a decirlo... Sankichi Sarusuberi se dispone a desplegar en todo su esplendor su bomba de relojería. Frente a sus ordenadores, con sus gafas iluminadas con los monitores y una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro...

(Sarusuberi) -aprieta los puños, crujiendo los huesos, y luego reboloteando los dedos sobre el teclado- Ja ja ja. Ha llegado la hora de bailar, mis pequeños. Ja ja ja. Cumplid con vuestro objetivo. El primer mérito de un cuadro es ser una fiesta para la vista. Eugène Delacroix.

Sarusuberi de la a la tecla de Intro en su teclado... y el virus informático que controla sus nanomáquinas a distancia, se pone en marcha. Ahora es sólo cuestión de minutos que la amenaza del niño que llora se cumpla. Mientras observa por uno de los monitores cómo los agentes de Seguridad Pública entran en su habitación falsa.

(Sarusuberi) Ja ja ja. Perfecto. Mi trabajo ha concluido. Ahora sólo me queda decidir cómo matar el tiempo hasta que los de la NNSA encuentren este lugar.

De repente... Sankichi oye cómo alguien mete una llave en el cerrojo de la puerta de su habitación. No se deja llevar por el pánico. Cree que es el contacto de quien en realidad le ha ordenado el trabajo. Pero pronto descubrirá que...

En el mismo instante, en la central del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, entre las Fuerzas Especiales y los guardaespaldas del superintendente, se desata la alarma. Es cuestión de pocos minutos que el ataque de "El niño que llora" se produzca, pero nadie sabe en que consistirá y cómo.

(Takahara) -comunicándose por su transmisor- Jefe, me recibe?

(Goto) Sí, alto y claro. Adelante, Mayor.

(Takahara) Acabo de recibir información de Izubuchi. Ya no hay dudas. El ataque se producirá. Sarusuberi ha transmitido un virus de acción retardada desde su sistema a la red, el cual tarde o temprano, en cuestión de minutos, activará sus nanomáquinas y pondrá sus títeres humanos en movimiento.

(Goto) Es decir, que no podremos hacer nada de nada hasta que las nanomáquinas empiecen a actuar.

(Takahara) He venido prevenido, jefe. Traigo jeringuillas por si tengo que coger muestras de sangre in situ. Habrá que verificar si se trata de las mismas nanomáquinas.

(Goto) De todas formas... si tú fueses Sarusuberi, a quien elegirías para llevar a cabo el ataque?

(Takahara) Muy fácil, jefe. Alguien del equipo de seguridad del superintendente. Particularmente sus guardaespaldas. Sólo rezo para que mis temores no se hagan ciertos y tengamos a un ejército de niños que lloran intentando asesinar a Terai, porque si no la habremos jodida bien jodida.

(Goto) Bien. Mantente bien cerca de Kurosaki y Chiyose y con los ojos bien abiertos.

(Takahara) Recibido. -Goto corta la comunicación-

(Kurosaki) -se acerca a Takahara- ¿Era el jefe Goto?

(Takahara) Sí. Ya no se puede hacer nada más que esperar a que se produzca. Sarusuberi ha puesto en marcha el mecanismo informático que activará sus nanomáquinas.

(Kurosaki) Sí... que putada.

(Takahara) ¿Quien será el elegido? Será una actuación teatral muy entretenida.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento oculto de Sarusuberi, alguien ha abierto la puerta, y ha entrado al apartamento... sin decir nada. Sankichi, que sigue creyendo que es su contacto, no se ha girado para ver quien es. Mientras llena su vaso de Whisky...

(Sarusuberi) Todo ha ido cómo planeaste. Si hubiera enviado el virus para activar mis nanomáquinas desde mi casa, habría sido detenido inmediatamente por ese par de agentes tan impetuosos de la NNSA, antes de que el virus hubiese sido transmitido en su totalidad. Ja. Si eso hubiera sucedido habría sido un fracaso. El Niño que Llora no se merecería eso, no crees? -coge su vaso y echa un trago- … ¿No has llegado quizá... demasiado pronto?

El hombre en cuestión, se pone a andar hacia Sarusuberi... mientras carga una pistola con silenciador, _Glock 30_, y se planta tras él.

(Sarusuberi) -mientras zarandea su vaso de Whisky, con sonrisa confiada en su rostro- ¿El plan no era que los de la NNSA dedujeran mi localización a partir de las pistas dejadas en las terminales de mi casa y que mientras tanto, me entregara voluntariamente a un agente de Seguridad Pública que "casualmente" pasaba por aquí? Mh? -se gira... y se encuentra al hombre desconocido (para nosotros) encañonando su pistola en la frente de Sarusuberi- º _ º Que... que significa esto?

(Hombre) No. Todo marcha... según lo previsto.

(Sarusuberi) ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es usted! ¡El mandamás, ja ja ja! Que chistoso es usted. ¿Se está quedando conmigo? Si me matás... quien cargará con las culpas de el Niño que Llora?

(Hombre) No te preocupes. No tiene mucha importancia si vives o mueres. Bastará con que seas el mejor candidato para ser el Niño que Llora. De todos modos, estate tranquilo. No, mejor aun. Alégrate, porque te aseguras entrar en los libros de historia.

(Sarusuberi) O _ o Eh!?

El "hombre" dispara su pistola con silenciador... y mata a Sankichi Sarusuberi al instante, que cae ya cadáver al suelo cómo un saco de patatas, seguido del casquillo de bala del calibre 45 percutado que se queda, humeando, justamente frente a su cara... sonriente. Cómo si en su última décima de segundo de su vida, se hubiese alegrado con la perspectiva de pasar a formar parte, con letras mayúsculas, de la historia aun inconclusa... del Niño que Llora.

(Hombre) -se ríe entre dientes- Bieeeen. Mi plan sigue su lenta pero imparable marcha. No te preocupes, Sarusuberi. Pronto tus dos amigos se reunirán contigo.

El misterioso "hombre" se marcha de allí sin dejar rastro. Pero... quien es este "hombre" que ha matado al que todos creen que es quien está detrás del Niño que Llora? ¿Significa eso que hay otro suelto? ¿Y que ha querido decir al final con eso de que los dos amigos de Sarusuberi pronto se reunirían con él? Sea cómo fuere, el "espectáculo" del Niño que llora, ahora si, va a empezar.

En la gran sala de conferencias del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, el que dentro de poco será el ex Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, se dispone ante decenas de periodistas y cámaras, y con una discreta pero fuerte presencia policial. Pero entonces... uno de los guardaespaldas se acerca al superintendente y le dice a la oreja...

(Guardaespaldas 1) Superintendente. Nos han comunicado que el terrorista que amenaza su vida ha cumplido su amenaza y ha puesto en marcha su "sistema" para atacarle, señor.

(Terai) -en voz baja, disimuladamente- Así que ha cumplido su amenaza.

(Guardaespaldas 1) Nos aseguraremos de inspeccionar a todas las personas que se encuentren dentro de esta sala, pero le ruego que mientras tanto posponga su anuncio de dimisión unos minutos por su propia seguridad.

(Terai) Entendido. Proceded con ello.

(Guardaespaldas 1) -a los demás guardaespaldas- Hasta que no podamos identificar a los infectados por las nanomáquinas, tal y cómo nos ha comunicado la NNSA, manteneos totalmente alerta.

(Guardaespaldas 2) Sí, señor.

(Guardaespaldas 3) -intentando detener de brazos abiertos a Takahara y Chiyose- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos! ¡Dónde os creéis que vais!? ¡Identificáos!

(Takahara) ¡Silencio, idiotas!

(Guardaespaldas 3) ¿Qué!?

(Takahara) Vosotros, los del equipo de seguridad personal del Superintendente, sois los más susceptibles de estar infectados por las nanomáquinas.

(Guardaespaldas 3) Pero...

(Takahara) Teniendo en cuenta que dichas nanomáquinas se activan vía redes inalámbricas mediante un virus informático de acción retardada, existen dos posibilidades. O se trata de vuestro oficial superior, que es quien está permanentemente cerca del superintendente, o todos vosotros. Así que se bueno chico y apártate. -le dice de malas maneras, y el guardaespaldas les deja pasar-

(Takahara) ¿Es el que está justo a la izquierda del superintendente?

(Chiyose) Sí, es ese. Vamos a por él.

Takahara y Chiyose arrancan a correr hacía la tribuna. Y entonces...

(Guardaespaldas 2) ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos!?

(Guardaespaldas 1) -saca su pistola eléctrica- ¡Detenedlos! ¡No dejéis que se... se... se... -levanta la pistola al aire, con cara sudada y sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas y grita- … ¡Que comience el purgatoriooooo! -intenta clavarle la pistola eléctrica sobre el pecho del superintendente, pero se la clava al brazo de uno de los guardaespaldas; otro guardaespaldas lo coge por detrás, hasta que Chiyose se enzarza a puñetazos con él y el superintendente, totalmente sobrecogido, se cae de culo al suelo-

(Takahara) ¡Así, que no se te escape, Chiyose! ¡Y usted, señor Terai, todo esto puede ser un buen entrenamiento para sus hombres! ¡Pero mientras tanto quédese donde está y no haga nada! -se va a ayudar a Chiyose-

(Terai) -mirando furioso- Maldito hijo de...

Dos guardaespaldas y Chiyose intentan reducir a base de puñetazos, golpes y patadas al jefe de los guardaespaldas cuyo cuerpo está siendo dominado por las nanomáquinas. Al final Takahara le pega dos rápidas patadas voladoras al estómago y un golpe seco al cogote, y lo deja frito sobre el suelo.

(Takahara) Joder, ya era hora. -mirando a los periodistas alucinados de la sala- ¡No podrán quejarse del espectáculo, damas y caballeros! ¡Hoy seguro que batirán todos los récords de audiencia! Chiyose, traes la jeringuilla?

(Chiyose) Sí. Toma.

(Takahara) Hay que extraerle una muestra de sangre de la espina dorsal inmediatamente. -le clava la jeringuilla a la espalda y extrae sangre hasta llenar el tubito- Ya está. Guárdate esto, Chiyose. Protégelo cómo contra viento y marea, entendido?

(Chiyose) Lo haré. Dame eso. -se mete el frasquito dentro de una pequeña cajetilla de metal pulido-

En ese mismo instante, Miyoko y Kosuke, llegan al apartamento falso de Sankichi Sarusuberi. Igual que antes, pistola en mano, se ponen a lado y lado de la puerta, pero cuando Miyoko va a coger el pomo de la puerta...

(Miyoko) ¿Eh?

(Kosuke) Mierda, no jodas.

(Miyoko) Está abierto.

(Kosuke) ¿Habrá escapado ya?

Ella le hace el gesto con la cabeza de entrar a la carga. Kosuke pega una patada a la puerta y entran los dos pistola en mano, hasta que se encuentran con el cadáver de Sankichi: han llegado demasiado tarde.

(Miyoko) -su cara se pone furiosa- … Mierda. Se nos han adelantado. -pon el seguro de la pistola y se la mete bajo su chaqueta- Un disparo a bocajarro. Parece que con silenciador. Nadie le ha visto entrar y nadie le ha visto... salir.

(Kosuke) -exclama enfadado- ¿Que cojones está pasando? ¿La idea no era entregar este tío a Seguridad Pública y bajar así definitivamente el telón del caso del Niño que Llora?

(Miyoko) ¬ ¬ Oye, guapo, a mi no me eches las culpas. Lo más probable... es que alguien que desconocemos, trata de cubrir algo.

(Kosuke) Sí. Tal vez tengas razón. Es lo más probable. -mirando el cadáver de Sarusuberi- Dios... te has fijado en su cara?

(Miyoko) Sí... El muy cabrón está riendo.

En la central de la Sección 5, Goto e Izubichi, son informados inmediatamente del grotesco y desconcertante hallazgo.

(Goto) -se queda sorprendido, con una sorpresa inusitada para él- ¿Qué!? ¿Sarusaberi ha sido asesinado? ¡Mierda! -pegando un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared-

(Miyoko) Qué hacemos, jefe Goto.

(Goto) -se calma- … No tardarán en caer sobre nosotros. Tomad tantas imágenes cómo sea posible con vuestros móviles del estado de la escena del crimen y esfumaos antes de que los de Seguridad Pública se dejen caer por ahí. No podremos sacar nada de un muerto.

(Miyoko) Recibido. Corto y cierro. Ya lo has oído, Kosuke. Hagamos unas cuantas fotos y lárguémonos de aquí cagando leches.

(Takahara) -se comunica con Goto por su transmisor- Jefe Goto.

(Goto) Adelante, Mayor. ¿El ataque ya se ha producido?

(Takahara) Sí. Las nanomáquinas sólo se han manifestado en el organismo del jefe del equipo de guardaespaldas del superintendente, y por el momento, no ha habido más ataques de otras personas. Existe la posibilidad de que no haya nadie más infectado con nanomáquinas. Pero nos mantendremos alerta unos minutos más por si acaso.

(Goto) ¿Has recogido una muestra de sangre de la médula espinal del infectado?

(Takahara) Sí, jefe. Chiyose la guarda con mucho recelo. En cuando salga de aquí la llevará a nuestros colegas de la sección 10 de investigaciones científicas para que la analicen.

(Goto) Buen trabajo, Mayor. De todas maneras, quedaos allí unos minutos más para aseguraros que no hay más ataques.

(Takahara) Recibido.

(Goto) A propósito. Sankichi Sarusuberi ha sido asesinado.

(Takahara) -poniéndose más serio- Lo he oído.

(Goto) Esto ya no es una mera representación, Mayor. Es una película cuyo guión es terriblemente complejo.

(Takahara) Cierto. Y por lo que respecta a la mascarada del Niño que Llora, la actuación también ha sido impresionante. De todas formas, me sigue preocupando... -se da cuenta que algo pasa en la sala- ¿Eh? ¿Que coño está pasando?

(Goto) Mayor. Informa.

(Takahara) Un momento, señor. Enseguida le informo.

En la entrada principal de la sala, más periodistas se agolpan a la entrada queriendo entrar, mientras policías de calle hacen de barrera... y el Superintendente Terai, escoltado por tres guardaespaldas y dos agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales, uno delante y otro detrás, le escoltan a distancia, andando lentamente hacia la salida.

(Takahara) ¡Jefe!

(Goto) Que.

(Takahara) ¡Llame a su mujer! ¡Que los Patlabor estén listos a la entrada para alejar a los pesados! ¡Y que las Fuerzas Especiales manden refuerzos! Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

(Goto) Recibido. Me ocuparé de ello inmediatamente.

(Takahara) Perfecto. ¡Kurosaki! ¡Pégate al superintendente cómo una garrapata y no te separes de él por nada del mundo! ¡Chiyose, tú vigila el perímetro! ¡Cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas, actúa sin pensarlo!

(Chiyose y Kurosaki) ¡Entendido!

Kurosaki se pone codo con codo con el Superintendente Terai, vigilando que nadie se le acerque, y Chiyose vigila los alrededores. Y entonces... el "espectáculo" del niño que llora aparece en todo su esplendor. De entre la nube de periodistas, todos se apartan. Un reportero joven a encañonado con una pistola _Astra P-100 _a una compañera de profesión.

(Reportero) -con risa de loco- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Yo soy el niño que llora! ¡Yo mataré al Superintendente Terai!

El joven reportero apunta su pistola para disparar contra Terai, quien se caga de miedo, hasta que Kurosaki, en el último segundo, le desvía la pistola y el disparo va a parar contra otro reportero, dándole en una pierna. Todos, despavoridos, o huyen o se echan al suelo. En cuando salen de la sala de conferencias, tienen que atravesar el gran vestíbulo antes de llegar a la salida. Un cordón de agentes de policía de calle... al que se les ha sumado el capitán Chikawa de la cuarta sección, que ha dejado su mini coche patrulla tirado a fuera sin que sus subordinados se hayan dado cuenta, y miembros de las fuerzas especiales, separan al superintendente y sus guardaespaldas de los reporteros y periodistas. Justo cuando el miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales que va delante pasa tras Chikawa... éste salta en medio del pasadizo, desenfunda su pistola _SIG-Sauer P220_ y apunta al superintendente: es uno más de los infectados por las nanomáquinas de El Niño que Llora.

(Chikawa) -apuntando con su pistola al Superintendente quien se queda de piedra- ¡Terai, cuénteles la verdad! ¡Cuénteles la verdad o le mataré!

(Terai) O _ o Pero que hace!?

Chikawa dispara un sólo disparo de su pistola, y le da al hombro izquierdo de Terai. Dos guardaespaldas forcejean con Chikawa, le quitan la pistola y lo reducen al suelo hasta que le dejan inconsciente. Takahara inspecciona enseguida la herida de Terai.

(Takahara) Es una herida limpia. No ha tocado ningún punto vital. Estese tranquilo, Superintendente. Saldrá de esta.

(Radio) A todas las unidades. Podría haber muchos más simpatizantes o cómplices del Niño que Llora en los alrededores. Manténganse alerta hasta que el superintendente haya sido evacuado del edificio. Repito. Manténganse alerta hasta que el superintendente haya sido evacuado del edificio.

(Guardaespaldas 2) Que demonios está pasando aquí.

(Takahara) Déjese de preguntas y haga su trabajo. ¿Está ya la ambulancia en camino?

(Guardaespaldas 2) Sí. Estará en el aparcamiento subterráneo en tres minutos.

(Takahara) No, de eso nada. Sáquelo a fuera, al ala sur del edificio. Que los Labors de la cuarta sección de vehículos especiales protejan el perímetro.

(Guardaespaldas 2) Entendido.

Takahara y los guardaespaldas intentan llevarse a rastras al superintendente herido, pero se ven rodeados por los reporteros... hasta que uno de ellos, dispara un arma: otro monigote más de el Niño que Llora? Sea cómo sea, Takahara y los guardaespaldas aprovechan para salir de ahí corriendo, y por fin, pueden salir a la calle. En cuando salen a la calle... se encuentran que otro "Niño que llora", a los mandos de un Labor de obras públicas _Schaft H90_.

(Takahara) Mierda. ¿Ahora vienen incluso montados en Labors?

(Piloto Labor) -habla a través del altavoz externo- ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Quitaos de enmedio, jodidos! ¡Voy a asesinar al Superintendente General! ¡Ja ja ja!

(Yamada) -forcejeando con el Labor- ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde demonios está el capitán Chikawa!?

(Takahara) -se comunica con su transmisor con los pilotos de los Patlabor- ¡Escuchad! ¡Me recibís!?

(Takashita) ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres tú?

(Takahara) ¡Soy el Mayor Takahara! ¡Sección 5 de la NNSA! ¡No esperéis a vuestro capitán! ¡Es uno de los monigotes del Niño que Llora y ha disparado contra el superintendente!

(Suzuka) ¿Queeeee!?

(Yamada) ¡No puede ser!

(Takahara) ¡Acabad con ese energúmeno de una vez y despejad la calle! ¡La ambulancia para el superintendente llegará en un minuto!

(Piloto Labor) ¡He dicho que que me dejéis pasaaaar!

(Yamada) -se cabrea de verdad- Y yo he dicho... que cierres tu puta bocaaaaaa! -le clava la porra eléctrica con tal fuerza y velocidad, que lo reduce enseguida- Ya te está bien, por bocazas.

(Takashita) -en broma- Uau, oficial Yamada. Hoy estás de mala leche, eh? ¿Es uno de esos días?

(Yamada) ¡Teniente, una broma más sobre mi menstruación y te clavo la porra a ti!

(Takashita) Vale vale. Que genio, mujer.

(Takahara) ¡Parad de hacer el gilipollas! ¡La ambulancia ya está aquí! ¡Vigilad el perímetro!

La ambulancia que debe llevarse al Superintendente Iruichi Terai para el hospital por fin llega. Los sanitarios le suben a la ambulancia mientras dos Labors y los guardaespaldas están cerca vigilando. Entonces oyen y ven acercarse un coche _Honda Fit_ a toda velocidad que va directamente hacia ellos: es otro seguidor del niño que llora. Cuando el coche está a punto de estrellarse contra la ambulancia, el "Ghost" de Suzuka, lo para directamente con las manos, cómo si un portero parando un penalti se tratara. El conductor del coche, acaba con la cara hundida en el airbag del volante, sin hacerse un rasguño.

(Suzuka) Uffff. Ha faltado poco.

(Yamada) Joder. ¿Pero cuantos tarados mentales de estos hay?

(Takahara) No son tarados mentales, oficial. Son marionetas del Niño que Llora.

(Takashita) Que flipe, tío.

Por fin, la ambulancia consigue llevarse a Terai sano y salvo para el hospital. El espectáculo ha terminado.

Varias horas después, al amanecer, en la central de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, agentes de investigación interrogan uno por uno a los sospechosos de ser el niño que llora. Algunos se creen o dicen serlo. Otros, los que realmente han sido manejados, entre los que está el Capitán Chikawa, no recuerdan absolutamente nada. En el pasillo tras las salas de interrogatorios, mientras Kurosaki y Shinshi escuchan tras una de las puertas, Takahara está apostado sobre la pared y echando sorbos de café de máquina.

(Kurosaki) -frotándose el cogote sin entender nada- Hay que joderse. ¿Que les pasa a todos estos? Es cierto que algunos, pocos, han sido manipulados por las nanomáquinas de Sarusuberi. Pero la mayoría...

(Takahara) Vete tú a saber. Aunque no parecen los típicos "fans". -dice con ironía-

(Shinshi) Todo esto no ha hecho más que complicar aun más el caso y ponerlo patas arriba.

(Kurosaki) Según los análisis clínicos realizados a todos ellos, a excepción del jefe de seguridad del superintendente y el capitán Chikawa de la cuarta sección de Patlabors, todos los demás aseguran que intentaron asesinar voluntariamente al Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, influidos por esa espectacular amenaza que han visto en televisión o incluso por simple casualidad en Youtube.

(Takahara) Y algunos de ellos incluso afirman ser el Niño que Llora en persona.

(Kurosaki) Hombre, si lo tenemos todo en cuenta, no les falta razón, la verdad. -entra en el pasillo la Superintendente Shinobu-

(Shinobu) Buenos días, chicos.

(Takahara) Buenos días, superintendente Goto. ¿Busca a su marido?

(Shinobu) En parte, si. Pero he venido a traeros personalmente los resultados definitivos de los análisis de las muestras de sangre de todos los sospechosos. Por lo visto, se confirma que únicamente el jefe del equipo de seguridad y el capitán Chikawa estaban infectados por las nanomáquinas.

(Takahara) ¿Ambos han sido hospitalizados?

(Shinobu) Si. Aunque se les dará de alta hoy mismo. Las nanomáquinas no tardarán más de tres o cuatro días en ser destruidas por su propio organismo.

(Takahara) Entiendo. Muchas gracias por traérnoslo. Pero... os lo dejo a vosotros, chicos. -le da el fajo de papeles del informe a Shinshi-

(Shinshi) º _ º Ya me lo temía. Todo el papeleo para mi, cómo siempre.

(Takahara) Pues claro. Que os divirtáis.

(Kurosaki) ¿A dónde vas si puede saberse?

(Takahara) A ver al jefe Goto. ¿Me acompaña, superintendente?

(Shinobu) Será un placer.

Shinobu y Takahara van hasta el vestíbulo de la recepción, donde se encuentran efectivamente, a Goto esperándoles.

(Goto) Oh. Buenas días, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Hola, cariño. -ella y Goto se dan un pico- He venido a ver que tal marchaba vuestra investigación. Menudo espectáculo se ha montado esta noche, eh.

(Goto) Pues aun no sabes lo peor. Parece que...

(Shinobu) No no no, Kiichi. Ya me lo contarás esta noche en casa. Tengo una montaña de trabajo sobre mi mesa y luego tengo que ir al hospital a recoger a Fuwa. Hoy por fin le dan el alta.

(Goto) Ah. Estupendo. Entonces nos vemos en casa esta noche. ¿Y Gomioka?

(Shinobu) Lo he dejado en casa de mi madre. Nos veremos esta noche, de acuerdo? Adiós. -le da otro beso a Goto y se marcha-

(Goto) Adiós, Shinobu.

(Takahara) Desde luego su mujer es de las que se gusta querer.

(Goto) Ella es así. Y me gusta. Por cierto. ¿Que tal es el café de la central metropolitana?

(Takahara) Ahora que no está su mujer delante y en confianza... le digo que es una bazofia. -tira el vaso de plástico aun lleno de café a una papelera- Se dirige al hospital, verdad?

(Goto) -en broma- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

(Takahara) Déjeme adivinarlo. Va a poner en persona las esposas a Terai para confirmar definitivamente su detención por graves delitos fiscales.

(Goto) Sí. Más o menos. ¿Vamos tirando a tu coche, Mayor?

(Takahara) Por supuesto. -bajan por el ascensor hasta el aparcamiento subterráneo y siguen hablando de camino al _Audi R8_ del Mayor Takahara-

(Goto) Parece que el Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, a pesar de su repentina hospitalización, sólo retrasará unas horas el anuncio de su dimisión, para de esta forma, poder salvar los muebles hasta su jubilación.

(Takahara) ¿Cual será el comunicado oficial del Ministerio Nacional de Policía sobre lo sucedido? ¿Y que piensa decir el Ministro del Interior al respecto? -llegan hasta el Audi R8 y se suben al coche-

(Goto) … Ataque terrorista mediante nanomaquinaria de control neuronal perpetrada por el antiguo líder de la Casa del Mar Sankichi Sarusuberi, quien se cree que era el Niño que Llora. Los medios de comunicación, aunque siempre hay excepciones, se lo tragarán sin más.

(Takahara) Una explicación simple, pero efectiva. -se pone sus gafas de sol para conducir, arranca el coche y se pone en marcha hacia el hospital, en otro distrito de Tokio- Y que hay del asesinato de Sarusuberi?

(Goto) Los crímenes del Niño que Llora fueron llevados a cabo por múltiples individuos y Sankichi Sarusuberi fue asesinado por algún tipo de problema interno dentro del grupo. A pesar de que el objetivo de esta última amenaza continua sin esclarecerse, Seguridad Pública, quienes ya no están dirigidos por Terai, han decidido seguir con las investigaciones sobre su antiguo jefe supremo, debido a las informaciones escandalosas para la opinión pública que el Niño que Llora anunció a todo el mundo en televisión a bombo y platillo.

(Takahara) -lanzando una sonrisa burlona- Ja. Hay que reconocerle al Niño que Llora que ha sido un final acojonante. Se ha lucido el tío.

(Goto) Ja ja ja. Cuando quieres, Mayor, puedes ser muy irónico.

(Takahara) En realidad lo decía cómo un halago, jefe. … En cualquier caso y dejando de lado el comunicado oficial... y los dos únicos individuos afectados por las nanomáquinas de Sarusuberi... que hay de esos... imitadores sería la palabra más exacta. ¿Qué opina sobre ellos? Tres de ellos afirman ser el Niño que Llora. Dos de ellos han declarado que han intentado cometer el crimen cómo resultado de su admiración personal por el Niño que Llora. Tres más, dicen que la amenaza televisada fue cómo una especie de revelación espiritual o sagrada directamente dirigida hacia ellos. A parte de estos, hay al menos una treintena cazados cómo simples imitadores por las calles de Tokio, si se incluye las otras ocho personas arrestadas por comportamiento sospechoso en el perímetro de la sede del Ministerio Nacional de Policía. Y lo que más me llama la atención, es que ninguno de ellos actuó en equipo. Tampoco existe ninguna conexión religiosa o política. Todas esas personas... las cuales es indudable que no hay ni una sola posibilidad que tuvieran nada que ver con el comunicado del Niño que Llora de hace tres días, y que no han estado contaminadas por las nanomáquinas, ni tampoco se les ha encontrado restos de alcohol o drogas, intentaron cometer un acto de terrorismo contra uno de los más importantes representantes de una institución del estado, por el simple hecho que vieron en el mismo momento por la tele, o posteriormente en Internet, un comunicado que insinuaba el asesinato del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai. ¿Cómo se puede explicar todo esto, jefe Goto?

(Goto) -sin contestar un rato, con mirada muy seria- … En una obra de teatro... incluso el público forma parte de la representación.

(Takahara) -mirando de reojo a Goto- Ya. Lo siento, jefe. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. Cómo usted mismo dedujo durante la reunión extraordinaria de anoche... creo que ha habido algún tipo de operación encubierta en el seno del Ministerio Nacional de Policía... o puede que incluso en todo el Ministerio del Interior, y que utilizaron a Sankichi Sarusuberi cómo cabeza de turco. Pero algo me dice que todo este espectáculo, o mejor dicho, circo de payasos de los imitadores de el Niño que Llora, forma parte de otra historia completamente diferente. Algo que puso en marcha... una realidad muy distinta.

(Goto) Estoy de acuerdo. La pregunta ya no es el cómo o el cuando, sino... el quien.

(Takahara) Exacto.

Takahara y Goto llegan en el Audi R8 al hospital donde tienen ingresado al superintendente Iruichi Terai... y que ya está fresco cómo una rosa a pesar de haber recibido un balazo.

Terai, está hablando por su móvil con su mujer. Pero muy pronto... se le acabará el chollo.

(Terai) Sí... a mi también me sorprendió. … Tendremos que prepararnos para lo que vendrá. … Bueno, estábamos preparados para lo peor, pero no esperábamos que... Sí, te entiendo, querida. … Sí, sí, tienes razón, perdóname por haberte metido en todo esto. … Me sabe mal tener que retirarme sin terminar mi mandato, pero... dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor para todas las partes implicadas, es distanciarnos lo antes posible de todo esto. … Sí, bien, ya lo he dispuesto todo para después de mi retiro. … Sí, muchas gracias querida, te lo agradezco. … No pasa nada. Dale recuerdos a la familia. -cuelga... y Goto llama a la puerta y entra acompañado de Takahara-

(Goto) Con permiso. Y... muy buenos días, señor Terai. Me alegro de verle tan animado teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado. -dice con ironía muy fina-

(Terai) -poniendo mala cara- Qué desea. Sigo convaleciente. ¿No ha visto el cartel de la puerta?

(Goto) Pensé que sus heridas no le impedirían tener unas palabras para mis muchachos. Pero... eso ya no tiene importancia. -se saca un papel de su chaqueta: es la orden oficial de arresto, y se lo tira al regazo-

(Terai) O _ o

(Goto) Tengo entendido que en Gibraltar los veranos son tan cálidos cómo aquí, pero menos húmedos.

(Terai) -baja la cabeza, rabioso-

(Goto) Este incidente me ha hecho pensar. Y al final... me ha obligado a tomar una decisión.

(Terai) ¡Ja! ¿También ha pensado en jubilarse? Creo que no le debe faltar mucho.

(Goto) Se equivoca, "ex" superintendente. Aun me queda bastante para eso. La sección 5 de la NNSA, en colaboración con la sección 3 de investigaciones extraoficiales, abrirá una investigación para esclarecer totalmente los entresijos y el fondo del caso del Niño que Llora. He venido para informarle de eso, superintendente. Pero también... Mayor?

(Takahara) Ja. Será un placer, jefe Goto. -se saca unas esposas... y enmanilla un extremo a la muñeca derecha de Terai-

(Terai) Ya veo. Es mi fin, no?

(Goto) Puede decirlo así, señor Terai. Por cierto. Una vez que empiecen dichas investigaciones, habrá muchas cuestiones sobre las que querremos preguntarle. Por ejemplo... de donde sacó exactamente los 10.000 millones de yenes que ha acumulado en paraísos fiscales de Europa. -Terai da un sobresalto, sin decir nada- En otras palabras, he venido a decirle que... descanse mientras pueda. -le dice con tono amenazante-

Terai, que ha estado con la mirada baja, levanta la cabeza... y se asusta ante la mirada incisiva y amenazante de Goto. Con esa clásica mirada propia del viejo "Goto el cuchilla afilada".

Cuando salen a fuera para volver al coche, el Audi R8 de Takahara, ya es mediodía. Takahara se da cuenta de que a su lado pasa un chaval con una camiseta estampada con el logo del Niño que Llora... y al llegar al coche, un matrimonio con un niño pequeño, el cual también lleva la misma camiseta. Takahara se les queda mirando entre entristecido y reflexivo.

(Goto) ¿Pasa algo, Mayor?

(Takahara) -echa un profundo suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo- … Todo se tiñe del mismo color.

(Goto) Mayor.

(Takahara) ¿Mh?

(Goto) Respecto a la pregunta que me has hecho cuando veníamos de camino hacia aquí... creo que nunca ha habido nadie detrás del incidente del Niño que Llora. Creo que lo que ha pasado hoy es el germen de una semilla enterrada por el Niño que Llora original hace 40 años, y que ha brotado accionada por la amenaza de muerte. Y los imitadores son individuos aislados inducidos por este fenómeno. Únicamente... copias sin un original. Pero esa... es solamente mi teoría. Chocheo, no te parece? -dice en broma-

(Takahara) Ni de coña, jefe. Pero en respuesta a su reflexión... cree que el Niño que Llora original nunca existió? -se queda pensativo, pensando...- "Entonces... que tendrá que ver el capitán Chikawa de la cuarta sección? ¿Por qué a él también?"

(Goto) Mayor.

(Takahara) ¿Eh? ¿Que decía, jefe?

(Goto) Por ahora, vamos a dejar de preocuparnos de las piezas que no encajan. Por ahora quiero que todos y cada uno de vosotros os toméis el resto del día libre. Pero a partir de mañana a primera hora, empezaremos a reunir las piezas de este gigantesco y complejo rompecabezas desde cero. ¿De acuerdo?

(Takahara) -le sonríe a Goto- De acuerdo. -se suben al coche y se marchan-

En un sólo día, se había producido algo tan extraño, desconcertante, atípico y no sabría decir cuantos adjetivos más, que resultaba difícil describirlo todo. "El Niño que Llora" seguía siendo un misterio total. Quien se creía que estaba detrás, no lo estaba en realidad, y lo que se creía un accidente aislado hace 40 años, en realidad está conectado con el de 2015. ¿Es el fin de una extraña historia... o más bien, el principio de algo que nadie sabe cómo acabará? Más bien lo segundo. Pero mientras tanto, había otros problemas que resolver: la liberación de Sonoko de su injusto encarcelamiento en Tailandia, el saber cómo Chikawa también ha acabado infectado por las nanomáquinas, y sobre todo, que pinta Jitsuyama en la historia de "El Niño que Llora"? Todas estas preguntas se irán resolviendo, o tal vez no... una a una.


	4. Atracción fatal

**Capítulo 4. Atracción Fatal. **

Son las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Richardson se despierta en la cama de su casa. Es la primera noche que duerme en muchos días después del calvario que ha tenido que soportar en Tailandia. Se siente aun cansado, fruto del Jet Lag del largo vuelo directo de Londres a Tokio. Pero lo que más siente... es tristeza y vacío en su corazón. La mera visión de encontrarse solo en su cama, ya le hace sentir mal por dentro. Sigue sin saber nada de su mujer, Sonoko. Pero por ahora, su primera obligación es regresar a su puesto de capitán de la cuarta sección de Patlabors esa misma mañana. En cuestión de 20 minutos se levanta, se da una ducha rápida, se viste, desayuna y prepara a Edwin para llevárselo con él. Esta vez, curiosamente, no va en sus clásicos biplazas, sino que decide coger el _Range Rover Evoque_ que suele coger Sonoko. Pero al poco de circular... se dan cuenta que no podrán avanzar mucho: se encuentran que el tráfico está totalmente colapsado. Richardson aun no lo sabe, pero...

En ese mismo instante, algo o alguien, o mejor dicho... "El niño que llora" en la sombra, está perpetrando un ataque informático masivo contra los sistemas de prácticamente todos los servicios públicos, estratégicos, de comunicaciones, energéticos, etc., de Tokio. Las autopistas y calles, el tráfico en Tokio, se ha convertido en un caos absoluto debido a que los semáforos se han vuelto locos... y a que los paneles indicadores no dan avisos... sino el logo de "El niño que llora". Lo mismo se lee y se ve, en los paneles y monitores de las estaciones de tren, metro, aeropuertos, etc. En la bolsa de Tokio, todas las pantallas y sistemas han sido también intervenidos. Las centrales eléctricas, incluidas las nucleares, han sido también pirateadas, aunque no ha afectado a su funcionamiento normal. Incluso una de los rascacielos de Shinjuku, la torre Mitsutomo, tiene varias de sus ventanales con la luz encendida, formando el logo del niño que llora.

Si bien este ataque se ha producido aparentemente a lo loco... también se ha producido de forma masiva y total en los sistemas de varias grandes empresas japonesas. Especialmente... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. En resumen, un ataque masivo en que "El niño que Llora" ha llamado la atención y se ha hecho notar a lo grande nunca mejor dicho. Un ataque que ha tenido unas consecuencias totales: económicas, políticas, sociales... y personales.

Hacia las once de la mañana, tras atravesar el caótico tráfico, Takeo y Kanuka consiguen llegar al Kantei casi al mismo tiempo. En cuando entran en el despacho presidencial, se encuentran a Kogame, Matsuda y el General Okura reunidos con Asuma.

(Takeo) -entra al despacho presidencial junto a Kanuka- Ya estamos aquí, Asuma. Perdón por el retraso.

(Asuma) No os preocupéis, chicas. No es culpa vuestra ni mucho menos.

(Kanuka) -visiblemente enfadada- ¡Pues entonces quien demonios ha sido!? ¡Me he pasado dos horas atrapada en la maldita autopista! ¡Dos horas!

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ Cómo se nota que eres la esposa de Ota. Se te ha pegado su mal carácter.

(Kanuka) Deja de decir memeces, Takeo. ¿Alguien piensa responder a mi pregunta? ¿Sí o no?

(Asuma) ¿Kogame?

(Kogame) Es demasiado pronto aun para decir quien es el responsable. Pero lo más probable es que haya sido... ese que nadie sabe quien es.

(Kanuka) -se pone seria- … ¿El niño que llora? ¿Ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas?

(Takeo) Eso quiere decir que lo del otro día en el Ministerio Nacional de Policía no es más que el principio.

(Kogame) Ha atacado de forma masiva los servidores y sistemas de todas las administraciones y servicios públicos de Tokio. Incluyendo claro está... los sistemas de control de tráfico. El resultado es que toda la ciudad se ha convertido en un caos absoluto. Si bien ese daño... no es el que más nos preocupa.

(Asuma) ¿Hablas del ataque tanto en la bolsa de Tokio cómo en los sistemas y archivos informáticos de grandes empresas?

(Kogame) Sí. Y lo más curioso, es que no ha atacado grandes bancos o instituciones financieras y de inversión. Sino básicamente... empresas de alta tecnología. Especialmente, de robótica, ingeniería, biomedicina, entre otras. Y cómo no... su empresa, Primer Ministro, se ha visto afectada de pleno.

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado- … Ya me lo imagino.

(Kogame) Hay algo más, señor.

(Asuma) Y pensar que esta mañana todos debían estar pendientes de una remodelación ministerial... pero el niño que llora ha decidido cambiar mis planes.

(Kanuka) ¿Ya te has decidido? Te dije que lo sopesases unos cuantos días más.

(Asuma) No, Kanuka. Ya lo he decidido. Creo que urge hacer ese cambio. Me da igual si la oposición se frota las manos con ello. Pero esa remodelación...

(Takeo) -se extraña- ¿De que estáis hablando si puede saberse? ¿Acaso vosotros dos habéis estado discutiendo a mis espaldas?

(Asuma) … Sí, hemos estado hablando a tus espaldas, Takeo. Lo siento. Pero después ya hablaremos.

(Takeo) ¿?

(Asuma) General Okura. Matsuda. ¿Os habéis visto afectados en Defensa?

(Matsuda) Nosotros de pleno, Asuma. Todos nuestras terminales y sistemas intervenidos. Ahora mismo se está verificando el alcance del daño hecho. Pero se tardará varios días en volver a la normalidad.

(Okura) No se ha producido un ataque directo contra el corazón de nuestros sistemas de gestión y control de la defensa. Nuestro sistema de defensa antiaérea, nuestras comunicaciones, nuestros códigos... todo está normal. Sin anomalías.

(Matsuda) ¿Significará eso que no le interesá para nada atacar a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa?

(Asuma) Si es así, es un alivio saberlo.

(Okura) Iré ahora mismo en helicóptero a la central logística para ver que se está cociendo.

(Matsuda) Y a mi me espera una montaña de trabajo para todo el día.

(Asuma) -les dice en broma- Pues entonces no os quedéis aquí cómo dos pasmarotes y haced algo.

(Matsuda) De acuerdo. -él y el General Okura se van-

(Asuma) Señor Kogame.

(Kogame) ¿Sí, señor -su voz se entrecorta con una fuerte tos-

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Se encuentra bien? Esa tos suena muy mal.

(Kogame) Oh... no es nada, Primer Ministro. Llevo unas cuantas semanas con la garganta jodida. Cosas de la edad. Debería de estar jubilado y sin embargo aun estoy aquí dando guerra, ja ja ja -se vuelve a entrecortar con tos-

(Asuma) Si es así... deberías ir pensando en buscar un substituto para tu cargo.

(Kogame) No puedo, señor.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo?

(Kogame) La designación del Director General de la NNSA es una prerrogativa exclusiva del Primer Ministro. Yo puedo designar los jefes de nuestras diferentes secciones. Pero no puedo sustituirme a mi mismo.

(Asuma) Ya. Lo olvidaba. De todas formas...

(Kogame) Piénselo seriamente, señor. Hasta hace muy poco no quería ni oír hablar de ello. Pero ya tengo 70 años y mi salud ya no es lo que era. Así que... vaya pensando quien coloca al frente de la NNSA.

(Asuma) ¿Y cuando será eso?

(Kogame) Cuando yo la diñe, señor. Yo no me retiro a no sea que sea algo... inevitable.

(Asuma) Claro. Oye... sobre la investigación de Goto...

(Kogame) Están plenamente en ello. Pero si quiere que le diga la verdad... están cómo al principio. El asesinato de Sankichi Sarusuberi, que creíamos que era el auténtico "Niño que Llora"...

(Asuma) Sí... menudo lío. -dice con preocupación- Muy bien, Kogame, ya hablaremos en otro momento. Ahora tengo que hablar cara a cara con Takeo.

(Kogame) Entiendo. Os dejo solos. -se marcha-

(Takeo) Asuma... de que va esto? ¿Se puede saber que estás tramando conmigo?

(Asuma) ¿Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Yes. Takeo... Asuma y yo hemos estado discutiendo las últimas horas una reestructuración ministerial.

(Takeo) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué? ¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos? ¿A que viene esto ahora de repente?

(Kanuka) Ya sabemos perfectamente que le pongamos el apelativo que le pongamos, la prensa lo considerará una crisis de gobierno. Pero da igual, puesto que la popularidad del Primer Ministro se mantiene y el PSDC se mantiene el primero en las encuestas.

(Takeo) -replica con enfado- ¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso! ¿Cuando pensabais decírmelo!?

(Kanuka) Ahora mismo, por supuesto. ¿Algún problema?

(Asuma) Chicas, basta de discusión.

(Takeo) Pero...

(Asuma) Si quieres saber por qué esta decisión tan precipitada... es por esto. -pone sobre su mesa un sobre: es una carta de dimisión-

(Takeo) ¿Eh? Esto es...

(Asuma) Me la entregó Edogawa anoche. Dice que no se siente capacitado para acometer la tarea que le ordené personalmente.

(Takeo) ¿La... la tarea? … Ya entiendo. Te refieres a...

(Asuma) Le ordené que hiciera todo lo posible por liberar a Sonoko de su encarcelamiento en Tailandia. Me puso toda clase de peros diplomáticos y legales. Pero para su pesar, yo me mantuve firme en mi posición y fui inflexible.

(Takeo) Y por no poder cumplir lo que le ordenaste, ha decidido dimitir. -se queda de piedra- Oh. No... no puede ser. ¡Pero cómo se os ocurre!?

(Asuma) Si, Takeo. La enhorabuena.

(Kanuka) A partir de mañana serás la nueva ministra de Asuntos Exteriores.

(Takeo) Pero... pero... ¡Os habéis vuelto locos o qué!?

(Asuma) Tranquiiiila. No es una decisión tomada tan a la ligera. Lo he pensado mucho.

(Takeo) -mirando seriamente a Asuma sin decir nada un rato- … Ja. Ya entiendo. Edogawa no ha dimitido. Tú le has obligado a dimitir.

(Kanuka) Sabemos las consecuencias políticas que tendrá a corto plazo. Pero debido a los intereses privados de Edogawa, la misión que le había encomendado Asuma, era imposible de acometer para él.

(Takeo) ¿Sus intereses privados? ¿Te refieres a...

(Kanuka) No hagas ver que no sabes de que te hablo. Edogawa es el director ejecutivo y máximo accionista de una importante empresa de construcción de infraestructuras de capital 100% japonés, con fuerte presencia en países de Sudamérica, Asía central, y sobre todo, Sudeste asiático. Y especialmente...

(Takeo) ¡Vale, sí, lo sé! Su empresa ahora mismo está de lleno involucrada en el concurso para la licitación de las obras de ampliación del principal aeropuerto militar de Tailandia. Y si ahora se entrometía tan descaradamente en los asuntos internos de ese país...

(Kanuka) Su gran negocio podía irse al garete. En otras palabras, que ha preferido mirar más por su empresa que por sus obligaciones cómo ministro de exteriores.

(Takeo) Pero de todos modos... creo que habéis cometido un error. Edogawa es simplemente accionista y directivo de esa empresa, pero no su propietario. Él es diplomático de profesión. Y además, con experiencia.

(Asuma) Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para quejarse, Takeo. Lo hecho, hecho está.

(Takeo) ¿Pero no os dais cuenta? Me colocas a mi de golpe y porrazo al frente de la diplomacia de Japón. ¡Yo no soy ni he sido nunca diplomática!

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Oigh, y que te gusta escabullirte a veces, eh.

(Takeo) ¿Pero que dices? -Asuma se ríe-

(Asuma) Vamos, Takeo. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta... que en realidad eres perfecta para ese puesto?

(Takeo) -se queda seria, sin decir nada- …

(Asuma) Aunque no seas diplomática... eres una excelente negociadora. Y la diplomacia, al fin y al cabo, se basa sobre todo en la negociación. ¿Quien si no resolvió ella solita la crisis de las Islas Senkaku hace dos años, eh?

(Takeo) Aquello fue algo... muy puntual, Asuma. Pero ahora...

(Asuma) A parte de negociar, sabes hablar muchos idiomas. Eres incisiva, directa, pragmática. Cualquier objetivo que te pones en tu trabajo, lo consigues. Y eso es básicamente... porque eres una mujer muy inteligente, Takeo. Por eso estoy seguro... que tú si que podrás hacerlo.

(Takeo) ¿Quieres que sea yo quien consiga liberar a Sonoko?

(Kanuka) No sólo eso. Hacer que la diplomacia de Japón, sea más activa y... respetada en cualquier rincón del mundo. Por eso considero que alguien de convicciones firmes y justas cómo tú, junto a todas y cada una de tus cualidades, podrá conseguirlo.

(Takeo) Liberar a Sonoko. Ja. Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

(Asuma) Sé perfectamente que no es nada fácil. Pero considero... que es una injusticia. Una ciudadana japonesa, casada y madre de un hijo que aun es pequeño, y que además, es oficial de Policía, y por tanto, funcionario del estado japonés. Reclusa de forma arbitraria en la cárcel sin que ni siquiera se le haya permitido hablar con un abogado. Todo además... bajo acusación de tráfico de drogas...

(Takeo) ¡Todo eso ya lo sé, Asuma! ¡Pero acaso te crees que yo podré conseguir nada!?

(Kanuka) Sólo te pedimos que lo intentes. Nada más que eso. Por lo menos... inténtalo.

(Takeo) Pero...

(Kanuka) -dice con pena- Isao... volvió a ver a Richardson anoche. Lo disimula muy bien, pero es evidente que lo está pasando muy mal. Y esa tristeza se le ha contagiado a Isao. Sabrás que su hijo, Edwin, y mi hijo pequeño, Jiro, son muy amigos. Y me sabe muy mal para Jiro... que su mejor amigo esté pasando por esto. Por eso te pido por favor, Takeo... que por lo menos lo intentes. … Por favor.

(Takeo) -mirando algo consternada a Kanuka, suspira, y al final toma una decisión- … Está bien, de acuerdo. Acepto mi nuevo cargo.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Esta misma tarde lo haré público y mañana por la mañana asumirás tu nueva cartera. Ah! Pero recuerda que también tendrás que pasar por el nombramiento oficial y todo eso.

(Takeo) Pues... si me disculpas, tendré que irme enseguida al ministerio de Justicia y despedirme de todos. Hasta luego. -dice algo irritada y se marcha-

(Asuma) Creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

(Kanuka) Sólo le durará una temporada, no le des demasiadas vueltas. Esté donde esté, Takeo siempre hace lo que haga falta para llegar a lo más alto. Y si es para liberar a la esposa de Richardson de la injusticia... pondrá especial empeño en ello, ya lo verás.

(Asuma) Espero que así sea. Porque...

(Kanuka) Asuma. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

(Asuma) ¿Te doy la sensación de estar "tranquilo"?

(Kanuka) Bueno... sí, un poco. Yo estoy algo nerviosa con todo lo que ha pasado. Todo esto del "niño que llora", el asesinato de Sankichi Sarusuberi por no se sabe quien, lo del accidente de hace 40 años...

(Asuma) Sobre esto último... esta tarde saldré un par de horas.

(Kanuka) Vas a ir a hablar personalmente con Jitsuyama, me equivoco?

(Asuma) Sí, así es. He hecho varias llamadas a su casa, pero al final ha sido él quien me ha llamado para quedar esta misma tarde.

(Kanuka) Pero esta tarde es lo del anuncio de la reforma ministerial.

(Asuma) Agh, de eso se encargará la portavoz. Para mi... es una prioridad personal saber más sobre ese incidente de hace 40 años.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué?

(Asuma) No lo sé. Es... una intuición. Nada más.

(Kanuka) Por cierto. ¿Y Ishimoto?

(Asuma) ¿Ishimoto? Sí... con él también tengo una charla cara a cara pendiente. Pero ahora está muy ocupado con lo de la gestión del ataque informático masivo en Tokio y también... con lo del asesinato de Sankichi Sarusuberi. Más teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus antiguos amigos, Ichoku Inubashiri, habló con él a penas unas horas antes.

(Kanuka) ¿Es eso verdad?

(Asuma) Sí, claro. ¿Te preocupa especialmente?

(Kanuka) ¿No había un tercero con ellos? Ahora mismo no me acuerdo, pero sé que había un tercer tipo con ellos.

(Asuma) Creo que sí, pero hace ya tantos años de eso, que no puedo recordarlo. En fin, olvídalo. Ahora toca ocuparse de...

(Kanuka) De infinidad de problemas, Asuma. Muchos problemas. ¿Tú no te preguntas alguna vez... por qué demonios te metiste en esto?

(Asuma) Claro que sí. Pero cuando estoy demasiado metido en mis pensamientos y mis preocupaciones... Noa está ahí para recordarme que hay vida más allá del trabajo. ¿Entiendes?

(Kanuka) -sonríe cariñosamente a Asuma- … Sí, lo entiendo. Bueeeno pues. Manos a la obra.

En ese mismo instante, en la central de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, el viejo amigo del asesinado Sankichi Sarusuberi, Ichoku Inubashiri, espera solo en una sala. Mirando triste, con los ojos llorosos por una ventana a la calle. Hace escasas horas que se ha enterado que Sankichi ha sido asesinado. Hasta que en aquella sala, entran Shinobu y Hiromi.

(Shinobu) ¿Señor Inubashiri?

(Inubashiri) -se gira, con cara demacrada y triste- … Qué quiere.

(Shinobu) Soy la superintendente Shinobu Goto, comandante en jefe de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. -le da la mano... pero Ichoku se queda mirando desencajado sin hacer nada-

(Hiromi) Superintendente... creo que el señor Inubashiri no está en condiciones de colaborar más con nosotros. -mirando con lástima a Inubashiri-

(Shinobu) Comprendo. De veras que lamento mucho la perdida de su viejo amigo, señor Inubashiri. Pero...

(Inubashiri) Ya les he dicho todo lo que sé. No me pidan más, por favor.

(Shinobu) Creo que aun sabe más cosas, señor Inubashiri.

(Hiromi) Superintendente.

(Shinobu) ¿Eh?

(Hiromi) Déjele marchar. Es evidente que no se encuentra en facultades de seguir declarando.

(Shinobu) Comandante Yamazaki, cree de veras que es el momento de dejarlo ir? Estamos en un punto crucial de la investigación para esclarecer quien está detrás de El Niño que Llora. Considerábamos a Sankichi Sarusuberi cómo el sospechoso número uno. Y también consideramos que el accidente del Ministerio Nacional de Policía de antes de ayer también fue cosa suya. Entonces... por qué le habrán asesinado? ¿No sientes un impulso dentro de ti por esclarecer la verdad en todo esto?

(Hiromi) Sé a que se refiere, Superintendente. Pero considero que el señor Inubashiri ya ha cumplido su función en todo esto.

(Inubashiri) Sólo espero que... no tenga que encontrarme con Gato para decírselo. Seria un auténtico trauma para él.

(Shinobu) ¿Gato? ¿Quien es ese "gato" del que habla?

(Hiromi) Si no recuerdo mal... era el tercer miembro de vuestro clan cuando estabais metidos de lleno en La Casa del Mar hace 15 años. ¿No, señor Inubashiri?

(Inubashiri) Sí. Sarusuberi también me habló de él. Pero al igual que yo, no sabía nada de Gato. En cuando nos encerraron en la cárcel a los tres... dejamos de saber nada de él. Cómo si hubiese querido olvidarse y aislarse por completo de su pasado tanto en La casa del mar cómo con nosotros. Sus antiguos... compinches; colegas; … amigos.

(Hiromi) Muchas gracias, señor Inubashiri. Puede usted marcharse.

(Inubashiri) ¿Ha llamado a mi mujer para decirle que estoy bien?

(Hiromi) Sí, por supuesto. Ella ha regresado a casa... y le está esperando. Váyase. Nos ha ayudado mucho, pero... puede marcharse.

(Inubashiri) Gracias, comandante. Muchas gracias. -le da la mano entristecido a Hiromi y se va-

(Shinobu) Yo no le hubiese dejado ir todavía, comandante. Pero fue a ti a quien se presentó. Así que...

(Hiromi) Él no sabe nada, superintendente. Sólo que su viejo amigo y colega se le presentó delante para decirle todo aquello. Ahora se ha enterado que está muerto y...

(Shinobu) No se ha enterado, comandante. Has sido tú quien, armándote de valor, se lo has dicho en persona con toda la crudeza. Y eso que no te gustaba nada lo de decírselo. Pero lo has hecho.

(Hiromi) -sonriendo con tristeza- … No me gusta dar malas noticias. Nunca. Y sin embargo esta vez... me he visto en la obligación de hacerlo.

(Shinobu) De todas formas, comandante... estaba pensado que...

(Hiromi) ¿?

(Shinobu) ¿No crees que el tercer integrante de este trío de amigos... puede saber algo, por poco que sea?

(Hiromi) Sí, podría ser. ¿Pero sabemos algo de él?

(Shinobu) Es lo primero que ha ordenado Fuwa en cuando se ha reincorporado a su puesto. Pronto me dirá algo.

(Hiromi) Pues entonces... si no necesita nada más de la División de Vehículos Especiales...

(Shinobu) En realidad sí, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) Pues usted dirá.

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo están Chikawa y Richardson? Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, pero quisiera saber cómo se encuentran. Al fin y al cabo, soy su comandante en jefe y me preocupo por ellos.

(Hiromi) De Chikawa no hay por que preocuparse. Ha regresado a la escuela de cadetes de Okutama con toda normalidad. Pero tanto los de Seguridad Pública cómo los de la NNSA le han frito a preguntas.

(Shinobu) Es decir, que no le importa demasiado si el niño que llora le utilizó con sus nanomáquinas para el intento de asesinato del ex Superintendente General.

(Hiromi) Me preocupa mucho más Richardson. Intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede, pero...

(Shinobu) ¿Ya has hablado con él?

(Hiromi) No. Aun no. Si que he hablado por teléfono con Ota y... se ve que está aun bastante afectado. Más que afectado... se siente mal por dentro. Cree que le ha fallado a su mujer y no sabe cómo arreglarlo.

(Shinobu) Quisiera hablar con él personalmente. Pero tal cómo estamos ahora no me es posible. Tú que estás mucho más cerca que él... dale ánimos de mi parte. Todo se arreglará.

(Hiromi) Esperemos que si, Superintendente. -entonces, entra Fuwa con unos papeles en la mano-

(Fuwa) Buenos días, comandante Yamazaki.

(Hiromi) Oh. Buenos días, Intendente Fuwa. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

(Fuwa) Sana cómo un roble y llena de energías. Así que no se preocupe por mi, comandante.

(Hiromi) Me alegro.

(Fuwa) Shinobu. Lamento traerte malas noticias.

(Shinobu) Hoy es el día más apropiado. ¿Habéis localizado a ese hombre?

(Fuwa) Sólo han tenido que buscar en los archivos para identificarlo. Desgraciadamente... aun no hemos podido localizarlo. Por lo visto, sea donde sea donde reside actualmente, no está registrado. Así que tendremos que buscarle directamente.

(Shinobu) ¿Alguna pista?

(Fuwa) Muy pocas. Los investigadores coinciden en que no se encuentra en Tokio con toda probabilidad. Y hace escasos minutos la policía de Nagano nos ha comunicado que creen haberle visto en un pequeño pueblo de montaña de esa prefectura. Pero aun está por confirmar.

(Shinobu) Solicítales toda la información. Y que sea rápido. -dice seria y áspera-

(Fuwa) Ja. Cualquiera diría que le quieres hacer la competencia a tu marido, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ Por lo menos mi marido no tiene "nano robots" metidos donde tú ya sabes.

(Fuwa) -frunce el ceño, sonrojada- Oh, venga ya. ¿Cómo iba a saber que mi marido tenía eso metido en sus partes? Aunque ya tengamos más de 40, sigue siendo igual de fogoso que siempre y nos sigue apeteciendo echar un buen polvo de vez en cuando.

(Shinobu) -suspira frunciendo el ceño- … No cambiarás nunca, Fuwa. Siempre hablándome de cosas que me hacen sentir incómoda.

(Hiromi) Esto... será mejor que me marche ya, eh. Je je. Hasta luego.

(Shinobu) Espere, comandante.

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? ¿Quiere algo, Superintendente Goto?

(Shinobu) Acuérdate de decirle a Noa... que he hablado con el Superintendente de la Policía de Hokkaido sobre las investigaciones del asesinato de su padre. Es para que esté más tranquila.

(Hiromi) ¿Pero se ha descubierto algo nuevo?

(Shinobu) No. Nada de nada. Lo siento.

(Hiromi) Ya. No se preocupe, se lo diré. Ella ya está mucho mejor. Pero nos ha sabido mal a todos, Superintendente. Ha afectado a la moral de toda la Patrulla Labor.

(Shinobu) Lo sé. Y eso demuestra que sois personas con sentimientos. Cosa que también os hace más cercanos y humanos.

(Hiromi) Si no hay nada mas, Superintendente, me voy. -saluda a Shinobu y Fuwa y se marcha-

(Fuwa) Este mes nos ha tocado la lotería con las desgracias, no estás de acuerdo?

(Shinobu) Puede. Pero ahora tenemos mucho trabajo. Quiero que estés atenta a la información que te proporcione la policía de Nagano. Puede que...

(Fuwa) ¿Crees que este tal "Gato" puede tener algo que ver?

(Shinobu) No lo sé. Pero que no haya aparecido ni se sepa de su paradero es muy sospechoso.

(Fuwa) Entendido, Shinobu. Estaré atenta.

Shinobu empieza a tener una sospecha muy firme de que este "tercer miembro", Jinji Nekowatari, alias "Gato", puede tener algo que ver con "El Niño que Llora". "¿Qué si no explica que Sankichi Sarusuberi haya sido asesinado?" se pregunta Shinobu en su mente. Pero esta era sólo una de las posibles partes del complejo puzzle aun por resolver.

Varias horas después, hacia las cuatro de la tarde, un protagonista involuntario en todo esto, el viejo Jitsuyama, que ya está bastante mayor debido a su avanzada edad de 78 años, se encuentra en su casa... cuando llaman al timbre. Se levanta del sillón en el que lee un libro tranquilamente, va a abrir la puerta... y se encuentra a Asuma, con dos guardaespaldas de negro detrás suyo.

(Jitsuyama) -con los ojos cómo naranjas y muy sorprendido- … A... suma. Eres tú.

(Asuma) Hola, Jitsu. Ahora no me digas que te sorprendes de verme.

(Jitsuyama) … No. C... claro que no. Ya habíamos quedado, pero es que... hacía tanto tiempo.

(Asuma) Siento mucho no haber podido venir ni siquiera a hacerte una visita. Pero desde que Daisuke y Chiharu se han hecho mayores...

(Jitsuyama) No has venido a hablar de tus hijos, Asuma.

(Asuma) Lo sé. -le habla a sus guardaespaldas- Esperadme fuera. Tardaré una media hora.

(Guardaespaldas) Entendido, señor. Vigilaremos el perímetro mientras esperamos.

(Asuma) Bien. ¿Me permites entrar en tu casa, Jitsuyama? Así hablaremos más tranquilamente.

(Jitsuyama) Claro. Entremos. -Jitsuyama entra para dentro ayudándose de un bastón para andar y Asuma le sigue, dándose cuenta de ello-

(Asuma) ¿Cuando hace que necesitas un bastón para andar?

(Jitsuyama) Oh... desde hace un par de años. Me operaron de la cadera y me pusieron una prótesis. Aun así necesito del bastón para poder andar.

(Asuma) No tenía ni idea, Jitsu.

(Jitsuyama) Ja ja ja. Aun me llamas cómo cuando eras pequeño, eh.

(Asuma) Es normal, no? Tú fuiste... cómo mi padre, ya que el verdadero jamás se ocupaba de mi.

(Jitsuyama) Lo sé. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

(Asuma) De eso precisamente quería hablarte. De recuerdos.

(Jitsuyama) -se sienta en su sillón del sofá, echando un largo suspiro- … Has venido a preguntarme sobre el Niño que Llora.

(Asuma) -le dice en broma- Menudo mostacho de pelo tenías en 1975. Creo que incluso eras más alto, no?

(Jitsuyama) Déjate de tonterías, Asuma.

(Asuma) Se me hace raro.

(Jistsuyama) …

(Asuma) Me he acostumbrado tanto que todo el mundo me diga "señor" o "Primer Ministro" o incluso "Excelencia". Pero tú me sigues hablando y tratando cómo si fuese tu... protegido. El hijo adoptivo del padre que realmente se ocupó de mi de pequeño.

(Jitsuyama) -con sonrisa triste- Yo también lo recuerdo. Y lo recordaré siempre. Pero por favor... ve al grano, Asuma.

(Asuma) Quisiera que me explicases, tú que lo viviste en primera persona... cómo fue todo aquello? El accidente en el que tú y el Niño que Llora fuisteis los protagonistas aquel 6 de mayo de 1975.

(Jitsuyama) … Ya te lo han contado todo, no? Entonces por qué vienes a preguntarme nada.

(Asuma) Siento mucha curiosidad.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Sólo eso? ¿Eh?

(Asuma) … Vale, me has pillado, Jitsu. En realidad quería saber... cómo fue todo lo de los dos días de secuestro, lo de la petición de rescate y finalmente... la amenaza a punta de pistola en vivo y en directo ante una cámara de la televisión.

(Jitsuyama) Pues... no sé que quieres que te diga. Cómo comprenderás, ya soy muy mayor y mi memoria ya no es lo que era.

(Asuma) Hay algo más.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Eh?

(Asuma) Ante las peticiones que te hacía "el niño que llora"... por qué le decías que no podías hacerlo? ¿A que se refería él... y tú?

(Jitsuyama) -desvía la mirada, sin saber que decir- …

(Asuma) No me dirás que cuarenta años después, aun no puedes responder a esas preguntas de el niño que llora.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Pero cómo querías que le contestara, eh? Ese tipo me tuvo secuestrado durante dos días. No tenía más remedio que decirle que sí a todo si quería seguir viviendo. Cuando por fin me vi con la posibilidad de recuperar mi libertad, le dije que no. Él se lo tomó cómo una traición y...

(Asuma) Fue entonces cuando a punta de pistola te amenazó ante aquella cámara.

(Jitsuyama) Si, así es.

(Asuma) Pero aun no me has contestado la pregunta clave, Jitsu. ¿Que es lo que el niño que llora original quería que revelases a todo el país? Algo que seguro era muy importante para ti y para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, ya que incluso estando tu vida en peligro, te negaste a responder.

(Jitsuyama) -suspira profundamente preocupado, sin hablar un rato- …

(Asuma) ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sí o no?

(Jitsuyama) … Sí, lo sé. Ese tipo quería que yo... le revelase todo sobre... sobre...

(Asuma) ¿Algo sobre el primer Labor que presentabais ese mismo día?

(Jitsuyama) Yo había trabajado incansablemente en su desarrollo, junto a tu padre, desde la fundación de la empresa en 1970.

(Asuma) Que yo sepa, Jitsu, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara fue fundada muchos años antes por mi abuelo. En 1970 fue cuando se creó la división de robótica de la empresa, cuyo proyecto estrella, impulsado por mi padre... y por ti, iba a ser una máquina que literalmente, iba a revolucionar el mundo y la tecnología.

(Jitsuyama) Esa es la versión oficial, Asuma.

(Asuma) Pero sabes que también conozco la "no oficial". ¿Tú la conoces? -le pregunta intrigante-

(Jitsuyama) … Sí, la conocía. Tu abuelo me habló de ello... procurando siempre que tu padre no se enterase de nada.

(Asuma) -se sorprende- ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo... que mi abuelo y tú, le ocultasteis a mi padre lo del verdadero origen de vuestro primer Labor?

(Jitsuyama) ¡Te equivocas, nuestro primer Labor lo desarrollamos juntos, yo y tu padre! Pero... pero... también es verdad que...

(Asuma) Sí, ya lo sé. Hace ya... más de diez años que lo sé todo.

(Jitsuyama) -traga saliva, mirando fijamente a Asuma, sin decir nada- …

(Asuma) A estas alturas de tu vida ya no tienes que temer nada, Jitsu. Si no quieres decírmelo cómo tu hijo adoptivo que fui... tendrás que decírmelo cómo Primer Ministro de Japón. Tú eliges.

(Jitsuyama) … Fue en 1973. El desarrollo de nuestro primer Labor se había estancado. Pudimos desarrollar por nosotros mismos los sistemas hidráulicos, resolver el problema de la fuente de energía, los motores... Pero la electrónica y sobre todo...

(Asuma) Eráis incapaces de conseguir que vuestro prototipo se mantuviera derecho. Y no podías experimentar nada, ya que aquellas inmensas computadoras de aquella época, que ocupaban toda una habitación, pero que tenían mucha menos potencia que cualquier teléfono móvil moderno, no permitían hacer simulaciones y aun menos, perfeccionar los posibles defectos del diseño.

(Jitsuyama) Sí, pero no fue sólo por eso. Aun no llevábamos dos años de desarrollo del proyecto, cuando sin darnos cuenta, habíamos gastado todo el presupuesto destinado al desarrollo del Primer Labor. El presidente de la compañía no tuvo más remedio que pedir un préstamo multimillonario al Director Gerente del banco Kawamoto, mediante su intermediario, que era también su hijo: Ishimoto.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Has dicho... Ishimoto? -dice sorprendido-

(Jitsuyama) No te hagas el sorprendido, Asuma. Él ya te habrá contado que en los inicios de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, fue el máximo accionista de la empresa, y el que gracias a sus gestiones, conseguimos esos préstamos del banco de su padre para poder lograr el desarrollo definitivo del Shinohara SAV-75.

(Asuma) Pero seguro... que no fue únicamente por una cuestión de dinero, Jitsu. Que inevitablemente... recurristeis a unos planos que un tal... Gotlieb Von Kleiner le dio al hermano de mi abuelo, que fue quien en realidad tuvo en mente el desarrollo del primer Labor de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Y que gracias a esos planos, pudisteis conseguir el elemento que os faltaba para conseguir que el SAV-75 pudiera andar.

(Jitsuyama) Sí, ya lo sé. El mecanismo de autobalance. Intentamos diseñarlo nosotros mismos, pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que el presidente de la compañía, tu abuelo, me llamó una tarde del otoño de 1973. Le encontraba extraño en ese momento. Cerró la puerta de su despacho con llave, cerró las rejillas de las ventanas y llamó a su secretaria por el interfono para que no nos molestara nadie. Y entonces...

(Asuma) Abrió su caja fuerte y sacó unos planos amarillentos pero perfectamente conservados, que tenía en su poder desde...

(Jitsuyama) Desde 1949. Desde que... Gotlieb Von Kleiner se los entregó a su hermano 25 años antes. Cuando vi aquellos planos en alemán, me quedé totalmente alucinado. Era lo más increíble, perfeccionado y avanzado que había visto nunca. Nos abrió... un mundo nuevo y absolutamente desconcertante. Fue cómo... entrar en una dimensión completamente desconocida.

(Asuma) Querrás decir... que a partir de entonces, poco trabajo os quedaba ya por hacer. Gracias a que con esos planos, pudisteis terminar en un tiempo sospechosamente rápido, el desarrollo del primer Labor.

(Jitsuyama) -sonríe con tristeza, cerrando los ojos- Supongo que a estas alturas ya es demasiado tarde para esconderlo, no?

(Asuma) Sí. Ya es demasiado tarde para esconderlo. Pero quiero que me aclares...

(Jitsuyama) No, tranquilo. Tu padre jamás lo supo. Y siempre fue mejor que no lo supiese... hasta que...

(Asuma) ¿? … ¿Mi padre llegó a saberlo en algún momento? ¿Cómo lo supo?

(Jitsuyama) Poco antes de su muerte, Asuma. … Se lo dije yo.

(Asuma) -suspira retumbándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos- … Así que fue por eso por lo que murió. ¿Mh?

(Jitsuyama) ¡No, no fue por eso! ¡Ya sabes que estaba mal de salud y que bebía demasiado! Pero también es verdad que.. cuando se lo dije... fue cómo si de un plumazo, me hubiese cargado su principal defensa. Su arrogancia y su orgullo se desvanecieron. Le confesé que yo y su padre le habían engañado, y que él no fue más que un simple... "ayudante" en el desarrollo del primer Labor de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Asuma) Sí, debió de ser todo un trauma para él. -entonces... se queda un rato pensativo al darse cuenta de algo- …

(Jitsuyama) ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más?

(Asuma) No. O... puede que si. Sobre Ishimoto...

(Jitsuyama) -se queda aun más serio, volviendo a tragar saliva- … ¿Por... por qué me preguntas sobre Ishimoto? Él entonces no tenía nada que ver, sólo era el hijo de un importante banquero y era nuestro mayor accionista y prestamista. Nada más.

(Asuma) Sí, pero... no era muy joven para tener tanta responsabilidad? ¿Cuantos años tenía entonces?

(Jitsuyama) Eso no tiene ninguna importancia. ¿Por qué no dejas de preguntarme sobre el accidente de hace 40 años y te dedicas a resolver el de ahora? ¿Es que no ves que "El niño que llora" ya ha hecho de las suyas tres veces? Si seguís sin hacer nada, acabará con vosotros.

(Asuma) -con mirada seria e incisiva- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Jitsu. -mira el reloj de péndulo de la pared de la habitación- Vaya, ya es tan tarde? Pues es una lástima, pero debo irme ya.

(Jitsuyama) Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Sí?

(Jitsuyama) ¿Cómo está tu mujer? Me enteré hace poco que su padre murió. Lo siento mucho, la acompaño en el sentimiento.

(Asuma) No te preocupes. Ahora ya no está triste, Jitsu. Ahora sólo busca justicia.

(Jitsuyama) ¿? ¿Justicia? ¿De que estás hablando?

(Asuma) Se descubrió que a mi suegro lo asesinaron.

(Jitsuyama) O _ o ¿Qué? Maldito... pero que ha hecho?

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Pasa algo?

(Jitsuyama) -nervioso- ¿Eh? ¡No! No pasa... nada.

(Asuma) No tengo más tiempo de hablar contigo, Jitsu. Tengo que irme. Ya vendremos a hacerte una visita toda la familia un día de estos. Adiós.

(Jitsuyama) A... adiós, Asuma. Hasta otra.

En cuando Asuma sale de casa de Jitsuyama, sus dos guardaespaldas le escoltan hasta el coche oficial aparcado cerca, se sube a uno de los asientos traseros y se marchan de allí. Dentro del coche, les había estado esperando Goto.

(Goto) ¿Que tal la visita, Asuma? ¿Ha sido "agradable"?

(Asuma) -a los guardaespaldas- En marcha. Tengo que regresar al Kantei enseguida.

(Guardaespaldas) Sí, señor. -arranca el coche y emprenden la marcha-

(Asuma) Goto... He mantenido en secreto esta reunión a todo el mundo, excepto a Kanuka, para hablar con Jitsuyama. ¿Has encontrado interesante la conversación?

(Goto) Ha sido una buena idea colocarte ese micrófono oculto encima. Gracias a eso, ahora tenemos otra pieza más del engranaje del niño que llora.

(Asuma) Pues dime entonces cual es.

(Goto) Ya me perdonará, Primer Ministro, pero conociéndome de tantos años, sabrás que...

(Asuma) Ya. No piensas rebelar lo que has descubierto hasta el momento oportuno. Pero eso significa... que has descubierto algo. ¿No?

(Goto) -se ríe entre dientes. … Sankichi Saurusuberi no era más que un chivo expiatorio a quien cargarle las culpas. Y el ex Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, sin que ni siquiera él se diera cuenta, también. Pero hay algo que me sigue desconcertando.

(Asuma) ¿Sabes quien puede ser?

(Goto) Mi mujer me dirá algo de un momento a otro. La ley de la probabilidad es muy aleatoria, pero se cumple con precisión matemática. ¿No está de acuerdo, Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) No me vengas con acertijos, Goto. ¿Que es lo que tiene que decirte Shinobu?

(Goto) … Gato.

(Asuma) ¿?

(Goto) Una vez le localicemos, creo que el niño que llora no será más que una sombra de lo que fue. O al menos...

(Asuma) Ja. Otra de tus famosas intuiciones.

(Goto) Eso espero. A no ser que...

Mientras el coche oficial _Toyota Crown Majesta_ negro circula de camino hacia el _Kantei_, en casa de Jitsuyama, éste se ha quedado algo descolocado ante la noticia que ha sabido de labios de Asuma: el descubrimiento de que el padre de Noa ha sido asesinado por envenenamiento. Inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, Jitsuyama llega a la conclusión de que no puede seguir. Justo entonces, suena el teléfono en la recepción. Cuando se planta ante el aparato... Jitsuyama se da cuenta por el número que es "alguien" que sabe y espera. Al ponerse... le responde una voz masculina madura. Es la misma voz del mismo "hombre" que mató a Sankichi Sarusuberi de un disparo.

(Jitsuyama) -nervioso, pero muy serio y preocupado- … Sabía que llamarías.

(Hombre) Sólo llamo para asegurarme que no has dicho nada que no se saliese del guión al Primer Ministro.

(Jitsuyama) ¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Me has llenado mi casa de micrófonos ocultos para tenerme bien vigilado! ¡Así que ya sabes perfectamente de que he hablado con Asuma!

(Hombre) Los nervios no son buenos consejeros a tu edad, Jitsuyama. Relájate un poco. Todo marcha según los planes.

(Jitsuyama) ¡No me hables más cómo si esos planes fuesen míos también! ¡Tú sólo me has utilizado! ¡Llevas 40 malditos años utilizándome!

(Hombre) Mhhhh... y qué, si es así? Mh?

(Jitsuyama) Asuma ya me lo ha dicho. Su suegro, el padre de su esposa, Noa, ha sido asesinado.

(Hombre) -dice con cruel sarcasmo- Oh, que pena, verdad? Su querido suegro ya no está en este mundo.

(Jitsuyama) -se pone rabioso- … Es cosa tuya. ¡Tú le has matado! ¡Esto ya no formaba parte de tu maldita estrategia!

(Hombre) Digamos que... ha sido un mero entretenimiento para mantener al Primer Ministro distraído.

(Jitsuyama) ¡Podrías haber hecho cualquier otra cosa! ¡Cómo puedes haberlo hecho!?

(Hombre) Sí, lo sé. Al final esa maldita extranjera lo descubrió. Pero no importa. En su debido momento, ya me encargaré de ella o de...

(Jitsuyama) -se queda de piedra- … No. No lo hagas. ¡No quiero que mates a nadie más! Eres... eres...

(Hombre) Un monstruo, verdad? Pero es culpa vuestra. Por negaros a rebelar la verdad de vuestro "querido" Labor hace 40 años.

(Jitsuyama) Hasta ahora he soportado esta situación. Pero sabes que? Ya estoy harto. ¡Ya estoy harto! … Abandono. ¡Voy a confesar-lo todo!

(Hombre) Aaaahhhh... vale. Muy bien, cómo quiera. Pero... por qué no se queda a ver la tele esta noche, eh?

(Jitsuyama) ¿Qué?

(Hombre) Espere a ver las noticias de las ocho. Entonces verá... que puede pasar si tira la toalla. Buenas tardes... Jitsuyama. -cuelga de golpe-

(Jitsuyama) -se queda atónito con el teléfono en la mano- … Dios mío. Cómo... cómo he podido permitir todo esto durante tanto tiempo?

Alguien, que no se sabe quien es... pero que es el mismo que mató a Sarusuberi, le ha avisado de algo que dirán por las noticias de la noche. ¿Una nueva aparición estelar de "El niño que llora"? ¿O tal vez... se trataba de una advertencia?

Horas después, a las siete y pico de la tarde, en el despacho de capitanes de la División de Vehículos Especiales, por fin volvían a estar los tres de siempre: Noa, Ota y Richardson. Nuestro amigo escocés intentaba concentrarse en la enorme cantidad de trabajo y papeleo pendiente durante sus días de forzada ausencia. Por su culpa... y también la de Noa, el ambiente que se respiraba para Ota, que está en medio, no es precisamente positivo.

(Ota) º _ º -suspira con enojo- Oye, Richardson.

(Richardson) -con cara triste, pero ocupado en su trabajo- …

(Ota) ¡Richardson!

(Richardson) ¿Eh? Que... qué pasa?

(Ota) ¿Que qué pasa, dices? Tienes una cara que es un funeral. Entiendo que lo estás pasando mal por tener a tu mujer encerrada en un cárcel de Tailandia. Pero debes...

(Richardson) -dice enfadado y con sarcasmo- Oh, sí, claro. Debo alegrarme, no? Ahora mismo me pongo a cantar "Don't Worry Be Happy" mientras me fumo un porro.

(Ota) ¡Pero que estás diciendo!?

(Noa) ¡Basta!

(Ota) … Está bien. No abriré más la boca. Sólo quería animarle.

(Noa) Pues no le animes. Porque consigues todo lo contrario.

(Ota) Y tú que, eh?

(Noa) ¿Ahora me toca a mi recibir tus supuestos ánimos?

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Encima que intento ser amable. Y así me lo agradecéis.

(Noa) -suspira con preocupación- … Mira, Ota. Te agradezco que intentes ser considerado conmigo y con Richardson. Pero esto... es personal de cada uno de nosotros. Sabes que no puedes ayudarnos, pero si darnos ánimos. Y te lo agradezco. Pero en mi caso... quiero llegar a la verdad por mi misma.

(Ota) -mirando a Noa con lástima- … Ya. Entiendo. Ojalá trabajara en investigación. Así podría averiguar quien es el cerdo asesino que ha matado a tu padre.

(Noa) No te preocupes más por mi, Ota. Mi Asuma me ha prometido que todo se esclarecerá y que pronto se dará con el asesino. Y mi Asuma siempre ha cumplido lo que me ha dicho.

(Ota) Pero es que... lo encuentro inexplicable. ¿Quien demonios querría hacerle daño a tu padre?

(Noa) -dice absorta- Nadie. … Nadie.

(Ota) Seguro. Pero alguien lo ha hecho.

(Richardson) Sin embargo lo de tu padre, Noa, jamás se podrá solucionar. Lo de Sonoko tiene solución. ¿A que coño está esperando "mi Asuma" para hacer algo, eh? ¿Cuando cojones piensa mover un dedo por mi esposa?

(Ota) ¡Pero Richardson, no seas...

(Noa) No, déjale, Ota. Tiene razón.

(Ota) Pero...

(Richardson) Sólo lo dices para no quedar mal conmigo, Noa.

(Noa) Te digo que Asuma hará algo. Ya lo verás.

(Ota) buffff. Mejor será que vayamos a cenar. Por culpa de ese "El niño que llora" que nadie sabe quien caray es, tenemos que estar todas las secciones de alerta. Y sólo me falta que estéis vosotros dos con un humor de perros. -entonces asoma Shige por la puerta-

(Shige) ¡Ota, Noa! Venid al comedor, deprisa.

(Richardson) ¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Tu mujer por sin se ha hecho actriz porno? -dice visiblemente irritado-

(Shige) -se queda alucinado- O _ o ¡Pero cómo te atreves a...

(Noa) ¡Shige, déjale!

(Shige) Pero...

(Noa) No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor. Todos sabemos que está muy irritable por lo que está pasando. Así que...

(Ota) ¿Que es lo que pasa, Shige?

(Shige) Será mejor que vengáis. Los tres. Ha pasado algo. -Ota y Noa se quedan mirando sin entender de que va la cosa-

(Richardson) Id vosotros. Yo paso. Y que nadie más me toque los huevos si puede ser.

(Shige) ¿Pero que demonios le pasa a éste?

(Noa) Déjale. Andrew... deja de comportarte cómo un imbécil y ven con nosotros a cenar. ¿Me oyes?

(Richardson) ¿Es que estás sorda? He dicho que no quiero.

(Noa) -mirando con mala cara- Andrew...

(Richardson) -echa un largo y sonoro suspiro- … Está bien, voy con vosotros. Pero mira que llegas a ser tocapelotas.

Los cuatro van hasta el comedor donde dan las noticias de las ocho de la tarde en la cadena TV Asahi. Dan una noticia que les coge por sorpresa... pero pronto iban a dar otra mucho más terrible.

(Ota) ¿Que es lo pasa para que nos hayas hecho venir expresamente, eh? -se plantan ante el televisor de plasma colgado en la pared-

(Shige) Mirad. Y sobre todo tú, Andrew.

(Richardson) ¿Yo? ¿Que coño tengo que ver ahora en la tele?

(Televisión) Seguimos pendientes en el informativo de TV Asahi, sobre el anuncio que la portavoz del gobierno, la señora Hatsuko Saohime, ha hecho hace escasamente una hora, y que ha cogido por sorpresa a todo el país. Estamos hablando de la crisis de gobierno que se ha producido por la inesperada dimisión por motivos oficialmente personales, pero hay quien afirma que son profesionales, del ministro de asuntos exteriores, el señor Suneo Edogawa, y el aun más sorprendente de su substitución, por quien hasta ahora ocupaba la cartera de justicia, la señora Takeo Yamazaki, quien desde ahora es la nueva ministra de asuntos exteriores. Los demás ministerios afectados por los cambios son...

(Ota) Vaya. Así que...

(Noa) -mirando confiada a Richardson- Ves que te decía, Andrew. Te prometí que mi Asuma haría algo. Y lo ha hecho.

(Richardson) Eso no quiere decir nada, Noa.

(Noa) Te equivocas. Si ha puesto a Takeo en exteriores significa que Asuma está totalmente dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para liberar a Sonoko.

(Richardson) ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, eh? Japón no tiene mucho con lo que amenazar a esos...

(Noa) Yo conozco a Takeo desde hace más de 15 años, Andrew. Y es una persona que cuando se pone un objetivo entre ceja y ceja... hace lo que haga falta para conseguirlo. Y lo hace además, sin malas prácticas y de manera escrupulosa y correcta. Pero lo consigue. Asuma me explicó... que cuando la crisis de las Islas Senkaku, fue ella quien negoció cara a cara con el embajador chino para terminar con la crisis de un plumazo. Por eso enviará a ella para conseguir la liberación de tu mujer.

(Richardson) Todo esto es culpa mía.

(Noa) No digas eso, hombre.

(Richardson) ¡No, es culpa mía! … No tendríamos que haber ido a ninguna parte. Y tendría que haberle conseguido la nacionalidad británica en cuando nos casamos. Pero ahora...

(Ota) ¡No seas tan pesimista, Richardson! ¡Si Noa te dice que Takeo conseguirá liberar a tu mujer, es que lo conseguirá! ¡Ten fe!

(Richardson) … Eso espero. Y yo que creía que Dios era escocés.

(Televisión)... una reforma ministerial según el gobierno, y crisis de gobierno para la oposición, que está ya teniendo las correspondientes opiniones de... ¿Eh? -el periodista se pone el dedo al pinganillo de la oreja. Le comunican algo- Acabamos de recibir una noticia de última hora, que puede tener sin duda, relación con el ya famoso caso de "El niño que llora". Hace escasamente 20 minutos, se han encontrado tres cadáveres, el de este hombre, Ichoku Inubashiri, junto a los de su esposa y su hija, en su apartamento de Odaiba.

(Shige) -boquiabierto- No... no me lo puedo creer.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Que pasa? ¿Sabéis quien es?

(Ota) Ichoku Inubashiri... ¿De que me suena a mi este nombre?

(Shige) ¿Pero cómo podéis tener tan mala memoria? Es aquel terrorista de la casa del mar al que nos enfrentamos tantas veces hace 15 años. Dios. Y ahora se lo han cargado. A él y a su familia. ¿Quien demonios ha cometido semejante brutalidad?

(Noa) Ya recuerdo. Su compinche, que se llamaba...

(Ota) Sankichi. Sankichi Sarusuberi. El del atentado contra la Torre Sakumiraseki hace casi 20 años.

(Noa) Sí. A ese también le asesinaron hace dos días, cuando lo del ataque del niño que llora en el Ministerio Nacional de Policía. ¿No es mucha casualidad?

(Ota) Seguro que tiene relación. Pero eso ya es trabajo de Seguridad Pública y la NNSA. Nosotros, si no hay Labors de por medio, no nos podemos meter, a no ser que nos lo pidan.

(Richardson) Pues yo... joder, mira que no tengo la cabeza para pensar demasiado, pero creo que... se está cociendo una muy gorda. Esto me huele a alguna conspiración chunga.

(Ota) Yo también lo creo. Quien sabe quien hay detrás.

Pero quien también lo ha visto por la tele en ese momento... es Jitsuyama, quien se ha dado cuenta de en que consistía la amenaza de ese "hombre": si se le ocurre rebelarse y decirlo todo, encontrará la muerte. Aun así, Jitsuyama, ha tomado una decisión. Y esa decisión... es rebelar lo que sabe sobre el niño que llora, que es todo.

En ese mismo instante, en la cárcel de Tailandia, Sonoko está de nuevo trabajando en la lavandería junto a su compañera y única amiga en la cárcel, la también policía de nacionalidad surcoreana Yeon Sam Shin. Mientras pliegan sábanas y más sábanas...

(Yeong) Óyeme una cosa, Sonoko.

(Sonoko) ¿Mh?

(Yeong) ¿Cómo es él?

(Sonoko) ¿? ¿Él?

(Yeong) Quien va a ser, mujer. Tu pareja. Eres casada, no?

(Sonoko) -sonríe con tristeza- … Sí. … Sólo llevo una semana aquí y ya lo echo tanto de menos.

(Yeong) -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Sonoko) ¡Eh! ¿Puede saberse que te hace tanta gracia? ¡No es un chiste!

(Yeong) No, no es nada. Pero si sólo llevas una semana aquí y ya hechas de menos estar con un hombre...

(Sonoko) No te burles de mi. Yo quiero a mi marido. Y Andrew me esperará.

(Yeong) Vale vale, perdona. Era sólo una broma. Me refería a que... -haciéndose la traviesa-

(Sonoko) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas cachonda? -le dice en broma-

(Yeong) ¿Y tú no?

(Sonoko) Pues...

(Yeong) -se pone melancólica- Joder, cómo lo echo de menos. Mi trabajo de policía en Seul no era ninguna maravilla. Muchos días terminaba agotada. Pero al menos, los días que trabajaba en turno diurno, regresaba a casa al anochecer y podía desplomarme en el sofá al lado de mi amor.

(Sonoko) Por curiosidad... está bueno? -le pregunta traviesa-

(Yeong) ¿Y el tuyo? Los escoceses dicen que no son lo que se podría decir guapos.

(Sonoko) Pues... no me gusta presumir, pero... está más que bueno. Está cañón.

(Yeong) ¿En serio?

(Sonoko) Metro noventa. Espalda ancha. Pectorales marcados. Barriga plana y con la tableta marcada. Brazos musculosos y fuertes. Ojos azules claros y brillantes. Cabello rubio agradable al tacto. Barba de tres días que le hace aun más atractivo de cara.

(Yeong) -preguntando pillina- ¿Y... de cintura para abajo, que, eh?

(Sonoko) Más de lo mismo... y 38 centímetros de...

(Yeong) O . o ¿En serio? Calla calla, no sigas, que me vas a poner cachonda. -dice en broma y las dos se ríen-

(Sonoko) Pero no es el físico lo que más me gusta de él. Me encanta cómo es cómo persona. Eso es lo que me enamoró de él al instante. Es tan lleno de vida...

(Yeong) Sí, pero es bueno en la cama? ¿Sí o no?

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Ya te he dicho el tamaño, no? Saca tus propias conclusiones.

(Yeong) ¿Y te es fiel?

(Sonoko) Claro que sí. No es de esos que... ya sabes. Que te dicen a la cara que te quieren y de espaldas le miran el culo a otra.

(Yeong) -sonríe afablemente con tristeza- … Eso es lo que hacía mi marido cuando eramos novios. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Sonoko) Ya entiendo. Quieres decir que era de esos que le gusta ir de flor en flor.

(Yeong) Quiero decir que una cosa era sus sentimientos hacia mi y otra es lo que les pasa demasiado a muchos hombres. Tú ya me entiendes.

(Sonoko) Si no eres un poco más clara...

(Yeong) Mujer. Que muchos hombres, cuando se trata de conquistarnos, piensan más con el pene que con el corazón. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

(Sonoko) Bueno... pues... yo...

(Yeong) Mi Pheng era así también antes de casarnos. Sí, es guapo, pero reconozco que tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Y a pesar de eso yo me enamoré de él cómo una tonta. Pero de vez en cuando, tenía que "escarmentarle" para que dejara de mirar a otra que no fuera yo.

(Sonoko) -sonriente- Vaya, así que eres una arpía celosa, eh.

(Yeong) No soy una celosa, Sonoko. Sólo que si salíamos juntos y teníamos intención de casarnos, no podía permitir que fuera mirando a otras. Supongo que es el instinto básico de los hombres. Y para eso estamos nosotras. Para corregirlo.

(Sonoko) Ja. Hablas de los hombres cómo si se tratara de adiestrar un perro.

(Yeong) Es que muchas veces los hombres son tan simples cómo un perro.

(Sonoko) ¿Y que es eso de "escarmentarle"? ¿Qué le hacías?

(Yeong) Oh, venga ya. Si seguro que ya sabes de que hablo. ¿No se lo has hecho a tu pareja alguna vez?

(Sonoko) El que.

(Yeong) Ya sabes. Cuando tú y él os peleáis... y después viene la reconciliación. Y junto la reconciliación...

(Sonoko) º _ º

(Yeong) Ja ja ja. Por la cara que has puesto veo que lo has pillado. Me refiero a un buen polvo salvaje. ¡Pero... en el que mandes tú.

(Sonoko) -alucinada- ¿Qué?

(Yeong) Deja que me explique. Cuando tú y tu pareja os reconciliáis, entonces llega tu oportunidad para descargar tu rabia y escarmiento hacia él. Y además, sabes que él lo disfruta. Ese es el polvo que más les gusta a los tíos, el polvo salvaje. Pam pam pam, así, sin parar. Y además... en el que seas tú la que manda.

(Sonoko) ¡Ja ja ja ja! Madre mía, estás loca, ja ja ja.

(Yeong) ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

(Sonoko) Pues claro que lo sé. Se lo he hecho infinidad de veces a Andrew.

(Yeong) -traviesa y divertida- Tú le empujas a la cama. Entonces... te desnudas lentamente, tirándole la ropa por encima y haciéndote la tigresa. Demostrándole que aquí mandas tú.

(Sonoko) -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Yeong) Entonces... te sientas sobre su cintura, se la sacas y... empieza el "escarmiento" y le vas diciendo...

(Sonoko) º _ º

(Yeong) -haciendo comedia, con voz seductora y sexi, mientras Sonoko se lo mira divertida riendo sin parar- "Eres un chico malo. Eres un chico malo y ahora te voy a castigar. Oh, joder, que duro estás. Que sea la Aahhh la última vez aaahhh ohh que vea que le aaahhh que le miras el culo a otra chica. Aaahhh Oh Dios, si me corro te perdono. Oh oh ah, ay si, que gusto! ¡Ahí ahí, hasta el fondo así, Ah! Creo que que aaahhh! Que voy a perdonarte ah si así! No pares, más más más! Así! Aaahhh! Sí te te te perdono te perdono te perdono Ah ah ah Aaaaahhhhhh! Te quieroooooooooo!" -ambas chicas terminan meándose de risa sobre las sábanas-

(Sonoko) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Ya basta, por favor, ja ja ja ja!

(Yeong) ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

(Sonoko) ¡Ja ja ja... ja ja ja.. ja ja... aigghhhh. Lo has clavado, eh, ja ja ja.

(Yeong) Sí, yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor, ja ja ja.

(Sonoko) Ja ja ja... oye, Yeong.

(Yeong) ¿Mh?

(Sonoko) ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas exactamente aquí? Aun no me había atrevido a preguntártelo, pero es que...

(Yeong) -suspira, aun alegre- … Está bien, si quieres saberlo...

(Sonoko) No te obligo a que me lo digas. Si te sientes incómoda por ello...

(Yeong) Tres años y medio. Tengo motivos para estar optimista. Ya sólo me quedan ocho meses de condena.

(Sonoko) Me alegro por ti. De todas maneras... que cabrones. ¿Es que no tienen en cuenta tu buena actitud?

(Yeong) Aquí no tienen en cuenta nada de ti, Sonoko. Aquí un preso ni siquiera es una persona. Eres sólo una basura humana que cuesta tiempo y dinero a las autoridades. Por eso... es mejor que te mentalices.

(Sonoko) Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Eres oficial de policía, no? ¿El gobierno de tu país no ha movido un dedo por ti?

(Yeong) Pensar eso es de pardillos, Sonoko. Al gobierno, sea de donde sea, no le preocupas a menos que seas "alguien", ya me entiendes.

(Sonoko) -quedándose absorta- … Vaya. Andrew.

(Yeong) ¿Pasa algo?

(Sonoko) Si es cómo dices... Andrew ya debe de estar libre. Seguro que ahora está haciendo lo que sea por liberarme.

(Yeong) Mmmhhh. Así que además de estar buenorro, tu marido es de familia rica.

(Sonoko) Es el hijo del Presidente de Maquinarias Agrícolas Richardson, el principal fabricante de Labors agrícolas.

(Yeong) -se sorprende- ¿En serio? Menuda suerte. Si es así, a tu marido seguro que ya le habrán puesto en libertad. Pero en tu caso...

(Sonoko) Si Andrew estuviera aquí... me diría que aguantase, que pronto me sacaría de aquí. Y es lo que pienso hacer. Esperaré lo que haga falta.

(Yeong) Hay que separar entre deseo y realidad. Pero también es verdad... que a veces, ambos se cruzan. … Ten esperanza, Sonoko. No la pierdas nunca.

(Sonoko) -le sonríe con cariño a Yeong- … Gracias.

Cuando en Japón ya es de noche, Takeo regresa a casa, algo fastidiada. No le ha hecho gracia que sin consultárselo la hayan nombrado Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores. Nada más entrar en el salón, se encuentra a su marido, Hiromi... con cara desencajada y ojos llorosos, sentado en el sofá y con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos juntadas.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- Oh. Hiromi. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Que haces aquí con esa cara?

(Hiromi) -mirando a su mujer con su cara desencajada- … Es culpa mía, Takeo. Debería haberle hecho caso a la Superintendente.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿De que estás hablando? -se da cuenta de que habla Hiromi- … Ichoku Inubashiri.

(Hiromi) Él me pidió colaborar con nosotros. Y yo me lo llevé conmigo... y le ofrecí protección. Le dije yo personalmente... que su viejo amigo, Sankichi Sarusuberi, había sido asesinado. Desde entonces ya no pudo colaborar más. El pedía irse a su casa. Regresar junto a su mujer y su hija. … Ahora están muertos, Takeo. ¡Muertos! ¡Y todo por mi culpa! -exclama soltando lágrimas por los ojos-

(Takeo) -se abraza a Hiromi para calmarle y consolarlo- … No digas eso, por favor. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

(Hiromi) Sí, si la tengo. Si hubiera hecho caso a Shinobu, ahora estaría vivo.

(Takeo) Te equivocas. Tal vez le hubieras destrozado la vida. Habrían asesinado a su mujer y su hija. Al menos...

(Hiromi) ¿Que han muerto juntos? Eso no me consuela. -se separa de Takeo y se levanta del sofá, mirando por la ventana a la calle- … La División de Vehículos Especiales no podemos hacer nada en este caso. Pero igualmente...

(Takeo) Hiromi.

(Hiromi) -se gira, mirando con expresión triste y de indignación a la vez- …

(Takeo) La venganza nunca trae nada bueno. Nunca. Así que quítatelo de la cabeza.

(Hiromi) Ja. Contra quien. Eh? Ni siquiera sabemos quien ha sido.

(Takeo) A mi me han asignado una nueva misión, Hiromi. Sacar a Sonoko, la esposa de Richardson y piloto de la primera sección... de su injusto encarcelamiento. Hasta hace un minuto no me gustaba nada la idea.

(Hiromi) ¿Te he hecho cambiar de opinión? Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Sonoko.

(Takeo) En una cosa, sí.

(Hiromi) -se queda mirando seriamente a Takeo- …

(Takeo) Tanto tú cómo yo, tenemos un único objetivo. Terminar con esta injusticia. Yo pondré el máximo empeño en ello. ¿Tu harás lo mismo?

(Hiromi) -se limpia las lágrimas y se pone firme- … Sí, lo haré. Confía en mi. Daremos con él.

(Takeo) Así me gusta, Hiromi. No sé cuanto tiempo nos costará. Pero lo conseguiremos. Ya lo verás.

(Hiromi) Claro. … A propósito.

(Takeo) ¿Mh?

(Hiromi) Felicidades por tu nuevo cargo.

(Takeo) Gracias, cariño. Pero ni siquiera tendré tiempo a recibir tus felicitaciones. Pasado mañana me voy a Tailandia para reunirme con mi homólogo del gobierno tailandés.

(Hiromi) ¿Ya? Que prisas.

(Takeo) No habrá tiempo que perder. Si Asuma me ha elegido para este trabajo, no es más que por Sonoko... y por Richardson. Sin importarle las consecuencias políticas y diplomáticas.

(Hiromi) … Lo harás muy bien, Takeo. Estoy convencido. Lo harás.

(Takeo) Gracias. … Te quiero.

(Hiromi) Yo también.

Takeo y Hiromi acaban besándose. Takeo, en su nuevo trabajo, estaba dispuesta a conseguir el objetivo de liberar a Sonoko. Un objetivo aparentemente imposible, pero que conociendo a Takeo, utilizará todas sus "armas" para lograrlo. El Niño que Llora no había vuelto a atacar en 24 horas. Parecía que se había esfumado cómo si nada. Pero la cosa, no ha hecho más que complicarse más y más. ¿Quien es el "hombre" que amenaza a Jitsuyama... desde hace 40 años? ¿Será el verdadero "niño que llora"? ¿Hay más de uno? ¿Quien es? Pronto... alguien que había estado más o menos ajeno a todo esto, Kanuka, iba a sospechar, aunque no confirmar, quien estaba realmente tras el niño que llora... de una forma bastante extraña.


	5. Diplomacia

**Capítulo 5. Diplomacia. **

Kanuka se encuentra en un plató de televisión, sentada en lo que parece una mesa de debate... y en el que hay público en estrados que rodean la mesa de debate. Ni siquiera recuerda cómo ha ido a parar allí. Va vestida con su habitual traje de ejecutiva, con pantalón y chaqueta beige, con camisa negra de cuello ancho por debajo y pendientes en las orejas y su cabello recogido con una pinza. Kanuka observa las otras personas que componen la mesa de debate: una a quien conoce, una chica de larga cabellera oscura con gafas de pasta grandes, su compañera en el gobierno de Japón, y consejera segunda del Primer Ministro (Asuma), Isuzu. Luego dos tipos jóvenes, de alrededor de 25 años, completamente desconocidos para ella, pero de manera de vestir y hablar totalmente opuestas. Un "nerd" que sin duda, es un friki y un amante de las teorías conspirativas de pelo peinado en punta para arriba, con camiseta corta oscura estampada con el logotipo de Apple (la marca de móviles y ordenadores), sudaderas en los hombros, y cara algo graciosa. El otro tipo, de carácter seguro, confiado y algo prepotente, va vestido elegante, de traje negro sin corbata y camisa de cuello abierto, con un reloj caro en una muñeca. Se llaman Toshiro y Takato respectivamente. Pero Kanuka enseguida se da cuenta... del "otro" contertulio de esa extraña mesa de debate a la que ni siquiera recuerda cómo ha ido a parar. Pero entonces cree recordarle: es Genji Nekowatari, alias "gato". Ese tipo bajito y rechoncho, con cara de gato, ojos rasgados y carácter dicharachero y bonachón. Pero Kanuka se da cuenta que ese hombre, 15 años más viejo, vestido con ropa absolutamente normal, con pantalones oscuros, camisa de manga corta blanca y sus cabellos muy cortos, casi rapados, es el mismo con el que se topó de bruces 15 años atrás cuando en 1999, el día que regresaba a Estados Unidos tras sus seis meses de instrucción avanzada en la segunda sección, secuestró el avión y fracasó en sus propósitos precisamente porque Kanuka estaba allí, se le ve cabizbajo y sudoroso. Cómo si tuviese mucho miedo de algo.

El "moderador" del debate... resulta ser un tipo vestido completamente de blanco (traje blanco, camisa blanca... incluso cabello blanco, y unos ojos azules increíblemente brillantes, irreales), de cara cómica y siempre sonriendo cómo un payaso diabólico.

(Moderador) Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos a este debate especial sobre "El niño que llora".

(Toshiro) -con su cara tapada por la imagen del logo de "El niño que llora"- ¿No es sorprendente que haya vuelto a aparecer después de 40 años?

(Moderador) Sí, desde luego que si. Je je. Que flipada, sin duda está siendo lo más twitteado del día.

(Toshiro) -pregunta al público- ¿Todos los aquí presentes sois fans de El Niño que Llora?

(Takato) Es posible. Pero ninguno tiene lo que hay que tener para tomar la palabra.

(Isuzu) Hey, no te pases, guaperas.

(Nekowatari) -cabizbajo y de mirada preocupada- Debes ser... más considerado con "el público" que está... y no "está" aquí.

(Kanuka) Isuzu... que hacemos aquí?

(Isuzu) Debatir. Para eso "estás" aquí.

(Kanuka) Debo confesar... que no sé ni cómo he llegado aquí ni que estoy haciendo aquí. Puede que... esto no sea más que un sueño. De todas formas, lo encuentro... bastante interesante. Parece que aquí se van a decir cosas interesantes acerca del accidente de El Niño que Llora. ¿De quien se trata?

(Toshiro) Se podría decir que de todos los aquí presentes.

(Takato) Junto con otros que no.

(Toshiro) ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

(Takato) Justo lo que quería decir. Ja ja ja ja.

(Toshiro) ¿Qué pasa con él? Justo ahora que aparece, vuelve a desaparecer en cuestión de horas. Y yo que pensaba que podría convertirme en un freak a tiempo completo del Niño que Llora.

(Isuzu) ¬ ¬ No te emociones tanto, Toshiro. Eso ya no le importa a nadie. Eres un idiota.

(Takato) Hablando de idioteces. Creo que ese loock tuyo es bastante idiota. ¿A quien has sobornado para que te meta eso frente a tu fea cara?

(Toshiro) -desactiva el logo del niño que llora, mostrando su rostro- ¿Si no te gusta por qué no sugieres un tema más constructivo para continuar, eh? -le replica con enfado-

(Isuzu) ¿Qué tal cuales son las causas de la repentina aparición ahora, en 2015, del Niño que Llora y su fallido intento de asesinato?

(Takato) -levantando el brazo cómo un niño en clase y dice con ironía- ¡Yo lo sé, maestra! Creo que ha vuelto porque el mundo es una puta mierda y es un rollo.

(Isuzu) Eso ya lo sabíamos. Quiero decir que el hombre tras el incidente de 1975 y el de ahora, cómo es lógico por la diferencia de tiempo, sean dos personas distintas.

(Takato) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Hombre, eh? Si ni siquiera sabemos si quien hay detrás del niño que llora actual es un hombre.

(Toshiro) ¡Es un tío! De acuerdo a la información obtenida, es sin lugar a dudas un hombre! Además, si fuese una tía, por qué se llamaría a si mismo el niño que llora?

(Nekowatari) Un momento, chicos. Si... si hubieras estudiado la información deberías saber que él nunca se ha referido a sí mismo como el niño que llora.

(Toshiro) ¡Me da igual si lo hizo o no, igualmente es un tío! ¡Pudimos ver a un tío en la grabación del secuestro de 1975, eso es indiscutible!

(Takato) Serás capullo. La persona del accidente de 1975 puede llevar años muerta. Sin duda la del accidente de ahora tiene que ser otra.

(Isuzu) ¡Dejadlo! Nos estamos desviando del tema. Por lo que sabemos, el modus operandi del niño que llora de 1975 fue la extorsión de una gran empresa con grandes perspectivas de crecimiento en aquella época. Me estoy refiriendo a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, la inventora oficial de los Labors. ¿Alguien tiene algún comentario acerca de que la manera de actuar y los objetivos del niño que llora de 2015 son completamente diferentes? Todo empezó por una revelación de un periódico digital de izquierdas de la corrupción masiva en la cúpula de poder del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, y justo entonces, apareció amenazando la vida del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai. ¿No parece demasiado violento comparado con el de 1975?

(Takato) Es cierto. Se ha considerado que en su acción de hace 40 años, sus objetivos y manera de actuar eran más bien modestas, utilizando amenazas telefónicas y por correo de papel, y cómo no, mediante secuestro para obtener un rescate. Pero siendo siempre una acción individual.

(Toshiro) ¿Intentas decirnos que el niño que llora de 2015 es un farsante?

(Isuzu) Es una posibilidad. Apareció y desapareció hace 40 años. Personalmente, creo que ese incidente ha sido sacado del baúl de los recuerdos por alguien para enmascarar sus acciones tras el sello de el niño que llora. En otras palabras, que no es más que una tapadera.

(Nekowatari) Pero... en que te basas para decir que el modus operandi de el niño que llora original era solamente la extorsión de empresas? ¿Acaso el secuestro de hace 40 años no fue un acto violento?

(Isuzu) Pero no creo que haya cometido más secuestros violentos ni ningún otro delito desde el secuestro del entonces director de desarrollo técnico de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, en mayo de 1975.

(Toshiro) Sí, tienes razón. Creo que manipular la voluntad de otras personas mediante sofisticadas nanomáquinas de control neuronal, no tiene nada de guay. Sin duda el niño que llora de 2015 es un hacker de primerísima categoría, pero al contrario que el de 1975, nunca ha matado ni ha dicho explícitamente que quiera matar a nadie. Menuda mierda. Creo que ha sido interesante, pero éste no es más que un farsante. Bueno, creo que es mejor así, no?

(Takato) Así... que te has quedado sin el título de freak a tiempo completo. Que lástima. -dice con ironía... hasta que nekowatari pega un golpe sobre la mesa-

(Nekowatari) Pero... por qué dices que el niño que llora es guay?

(Toshiro) -replica enfadado- ¡Pues porque es guay! ¿Acaso insinúas que no lo es después de todo lo que ha hecho los últimos días?

(Nekowatari) Escucha, yo no digo que no sea guay. Siempre y cuando se le considere guay por su habilidad cómo hacker o... cómo delincuente. Dicen que el virus informático de acción retardada usado para activar las nanomáquinas que infectaban los cuerpos de algunos de los presentes en el ministerio nacional de policía, era una auténtica obra maestra. Tan sofisticado, que aun a día de hoy, ni la Policía ni Seguridad Pública, y se dice que ni siquiera la NNSA, han podido crear una vacuna antivirus contra ese programa para evitar nuevas activaciones.

(Isuzu) Es cierto. Y además, la policía fue incapaz de localizar alguna pista del virus informático cuando todo terminó. -Nekowatari da un sobresalto-

(Toshiro) Ja. Acojanante, verdad?

(Takato) Pero el sospechoso, el que creían el niño que llora actual, murió.

(Toshiro) ¡Eso es! Podemos asumir que el tío que creó e introdujo el virus para activar sus nanomáquinas de control neuronal, fue asesinado, porque era un auténtico farsante del niño que llora.

(Isuzu) Pero quien lo asesinó y por qué.

(Takato) ¡Yo lo sé, maestra! Porque estamos ante una conspiración secreta.

(Toshiro) Lo que me recuerda que según la información obtenida por una de mis fuentes, algunas de las empresas que fueron extorsionadas en 1975, en la actualidad, tenían contratados asesinos a sueldo de la Yakuza, incluso antes del accidente del ministerio nacional de policía.

(Takato) -pregunta con ironía- ¿Qué clase de fuente? ¿Una fuente de agua? ¿Una fuente de ostras?

(Toshiro) ¬ ¬

(Isuzu) ¿Que interés tendrían esas empresas de alta tecnología en deshacerse del sospechoso?

(Toshiro) Lo que quiero decir es que estaban deseando ponerles las manos encima. Querían vengarse del secuestro y la extorsión que sufrieron en 1975, y ahora, aprovecharon la oportunidad para vengarse. Porque debido a la amenaza de muerte contra el Superintendente General, metió la pata al dejarles pistas.

(Takato) ¿Qué sentido tendría eliminar a un impostor?

(Isuzu) Tienes razón. No es nada probable que pudieran asesinar a alguien que ni siquiera la policía pudo localizar hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

Kanuka suspira enojada al darse cuenta que el debate no le está sirviendo de mucho... hasta que se fija en Jinji Nekowatari, "Gato", que sigue cabizbajo y preocupado. Se da cuenta que ese tipo puede saber algo importante... y así iba a ser.

(Nekowatari) Ja. Ahí quería llegar. No sería propio de él ser atrapado tan fácilmente. No sería "guay".

(Toshiro) ¿Y si entonces fue asesinado por el auténtico niño que llora?

(Takato) Imposible. De acuerdo a los informes policiales del caso, lo más probable es que existieran múltiples niños que lloran y que hubiera una disputa dentro del grupo.

(Isuzu) Lo cual nos lleva a nuestra hipótesis original de que el responsable de este incidente, no es el mismo niño que llora de hace 40 años.

(Nekowatari) Déjame repetirte la pregunta. En que te basas para decir que el modus operandi de el niño que llora original es la extorsión de empresas.

(Toshiro) -con gran gesticulación- ¡Déjalo ya, tío! ¡Por qué otra cosa diferente no sería guay!?

(Nekowatari) Pero... deteneos un momento a pensar en ello. Decidme. ¿Fue realmente guay el incidente original? -Isuzu, Toshiro y Takato se quedan sin saber que contestar... y Kanuka se le queda mirando, confiada, al ver que "Gato" si que sabe lo que se dice-

(Moderador) No podemos responder esta pregunta sin remontarnos al origen de todo. Vamos a tomarnos un respiro y a volver al punto de partida del incidente originario del niño que llora que tuvo lugar el 6 de mayo de 1975.

Entonces, una vez más para Kanuka, vuelven a ver el video a color de la grabación del accidente del niño que llora de 1975, en la que Jitsuyama es amenazado a punta de pistola por el individuo enmascarado: el niño que llora.

(Reportera) -emitiendo en directo desde una calle, con gente detrás vestida a la moda de mediados los '70- Buenas noches. Me encuentro justo enfrente del pabellón de congresos de Asakussa, donde dentro de pocos minutos, se realizará la presentación a nivel nacional, del nuevo producto estrella de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Una presentación que será el preámbulo al anuncio para el mercado mundial, la cual está prevista durante la cercana exposición universal de Okinawa, que abrirá sus puertas el próximo 20 de julio. Entre los asistentes a esta presentación, hay representantes tanto del mundo económico, cómo político. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, se juega mucho en este faraónico y altamente sofisticado proyecto, que esperemos que...

(Niño que llora) ¡No es justo! -la gente y la joven reportera salen despavoridos y el joven Mitsuyama y el "niño que llora" original, quedan solos ante la cámara-

(Reportera) ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Graba esto, grábalo!

(Cámara) ¡Lo estoy haciendo! -enfoca su cámara, haciendo temblar la imagen-

(Niño que llora) -empujando a Jitsuyama y apuntándole con su pistola por la espalda- ¡Vamos, camina! ¡Vas a confesar aquí y ahora, que tu maldito robot viene con las manos manchadas de sangre!

(Jitsuyama) -algo asustado, pero desafiante- No... no te atreverás a hacerlo! ¡Si me disparas eres hombre muerto!

(Niño que llora) ¿Estás seguro!? -le pega una fuerte patada tras las rodillas y hace caer a Jitsuyama de rodillas al suelo- ¡Mira a la cámara y confiésalo, cabrón! ¡Dile a toda la gente la verdad! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) ¡No sé de que me estás hablando! ¡No vas a conseguir nada!

(Niño que llora) ¡Te he dicho que lo digas! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) No... no puedo hacerlo!

(Niño que llora) Si todavía te queda algo de dignidad, cuéntaselo todo!

(Jitsuyama) Ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. ¡Si tú ya lo sabes por qué no se lo cuentas tú!?

(Niño que llora) No serviría de nada, señor Jitsuyama. Si no les cuenta la verdad le juro que le volaré la tapa de los sesos en vivo y en directo por la televisión, así que no me joda!

(Jitsuyama) -mirando de reojo muy asustado la pistola temblorosa que tiene justo al lado de su cabeza- No... no puedo hacerlo.

(Niño que llora) ¿Por qué no!?

(Jitsuyama) ¿Y aun lo preguntas? ¡Pero si tú lo sabes tan bien cómo yo! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!

(Niño que llora) ¡Cállate!

(Moderador) Sé que estamos aburridos de ver esto, pero no tenemos más remedio que hacerlo otra vez. Ya que esta es la única imagen real, en carne y hueso, que existe de El Niño que Llora. El original.

(Toshiro) Aunque sea el original, se nota que es de los años setenta. ¿Os habéis fijado en lo cutre de su máscara de cartón? Pero hay que reconocer que conseguía que no se le viera ni un centímetro cuadrado de su rostro. Parece ridículo, pero en realidad el tío lo tenía bien estudiado.

(Takato) Exacto. De ahí la leyenda urbana que circuló por todo Tokio tras el accidente, que decía que el niño que llora no tenía un rostro y ese era el suyo verdadero. Cómo si fuese literalmente un fantasma.

(Isuzu) En cualquier caso, este fue el incidente original de El niño que llora. Su aparición televisiva estelar, que sacudió a la opinión pública de Tokio y me atrevería a decir de todo Japón hace 40 años.

(Takato) Ja. Pensándolo bien no es tan guay cómo nos parecía entonces. Sus manos no paraban de temblar... mientras empuñaba la pistola. Por no mencionar que la pistola que usaba, una vieja Beretta italiana de la segunda guerra mundial, seguramente no debía ni estar cargada. Menudo chasco.

(Toshiro) ¡Venga ya! No tienes ni idea. A mi me parece genial.

(Isuzu) Pero resulta un acto demasiado temerario en comparación con la extorsión de empresas que, paralelamente, él mismo realizaba.

(Nekowatari) No, no lo es. Arriesgó su cuello deliberadamente a pesar de que cómo delincuente demostró una habilidad impresionante para despistar con una facilidad pasmosa a la policía de aquella época. Esta actuación tan temeraria fue precisamente lo que llamó la atención nuestra y de todos. Trataba de sacar a la luz los trapos sucios ocultos de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y sus empresas matrices y filiales. Entre ellas...

(Takato) Que profundo.

(Toshiro) No, tiene razón. Aunque comenzó cómo algo torpemente planeado, al final resultó tan meticuloso y perfeccionista en su ejecución, que consiguió despistar a las autoridades de su época. Exactamente igual que el niño que llora de ahora. Eso forma parte de su encanto.

(Takato) Tío, se te va la olla. Empieza a parecer que estás enamorado de él. ¿Es que te va la marcha atrás? En 1975 nunca hubo un comunicado oficial a ese efecto.

(Toshiro) Pero nadie niega que tanto el incidente cómo la extorsión a la que el niño que llora sometió a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, sus proveedores y sus filiales, hundió sus acciones en bolsa y estuvo a punto de hundir la empresa.

(Isuzu) Eso es cierto. Debido a esto, en otoño del mismo año, el gobierno destinó una cuantiosa inyección de dinero público para evitar que las acciones de estas empresas, pero sobre todo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, se siguieran desplomando en bolsa. De esta forma, cuando se llegó a 1976, el niño que llora puso fin para siempre a su escalada criminal y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

(Takato) Y ahora que hablas de ello. ¿Conocéis la historia que alguien ha colgado en la red sobre que el logo de el niño que llora apareció estampado en la chapa de uno de los primeros Labors fabricados por Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en 1975, y que éste fue recomprado por la empresa y escondido?

(Nekowatari) ¿Y qué hay del rumor que en cada una de las compañías afectadas hubo inversores que se deshicieron en secreto de sus acciones?

(Isuzu) Si juzgamos bajo ese criterio, el caso de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara podría haber estado una estafa de la propia empresa para obtener esos fondos públicos del gobierno.

(Takato) ¿Eso es intuición femenina?

(Isuzu) Si quieres, coges los datos del registro bursátil de 1975, coges los datos de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, sus filiales y sus empresas proveedoras, y comparas las fluctuaciones del valor de sus acciones. Especialmente... con los de la que siempre ha sido la gran rival de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en Japón: Industrias Hishi.

(Takato) Ahora que lo mencionas, Industrias Hishi fue la única que no recibió ninguna inyección de fondos públicos por parte del gobierno.

(Toshiro) Ya veo.

(Isuzu) Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, debido a que todas las empresas generaban los mismos ingresos cuando el niño que llora se desvaneció.

(Takato) La verdad es que la campaña publicitaria que lanzaron inmediatamente después, en 1976, para lavar su imagen ante el mundo empresarial de la época y la opinión pública, fue patética. Yo diría que fue un montón de mierda inventado por ellos mismos para salvar su propio culo.

(Isuzu) La verdad es que echando la vista atrás, el incidente de hace 40 años estuvo lleno de inconsistencias. Sería muy aventurado decir que todo lo que sucedió entonces, fue obra de una sola persona.

(Takato) Entonces, estamos todos de acuerdo en la teoría sobre que el niño que llora, tanto el de entonces cómo el actual, es un "criminal múltiple". Muchas teorías apuntan a las diferencias ideológicas entre el accidente de la amenaza y los incidentes posteriores.

(Toshiro) Personalmente, yo sostengo que hay un único niño que llora.

(Isuzu) ¿Pero no te parece poco plausible?

(Kanuka) Cualquier especulación acerca de que los responsables del accidente de 1975 y el de 2015 son la misma persona, es irrelevante. Creo que la clave para desvelar el misterio de El Niño que Llora, es preguntarnos cual es el factor que originó tanto el accidente de hace 40 años cómo el fenómeno mediático que ha despertado su reciente amenaza de muerte.

(Moderador) Caray. Muy bien visto, señora.

(Nekowatari) Yo también lo creo.

(Takato) Hey. ¿Habéis oído hablar del rumor que corre por la red de que un diseñador de personajes de anime de los '70, fue el creador involuntario del logo de el niño que llora, cuando creó un personaje infantil con la cara siempre llorando pero que en el fondo era malvado, para una serie de anime que se iba a estrenar en 1975 y que jamás se llegó a realizar?

(Isuzu) Y que ese mismo rumor, dice que alguien que entró a robar a su casa a finales de 1974, se llevó los esbozos de ese personaje que estaba creando.

(Toshiro) Pero lo cierto es que puede que no sea un rumor. Porque ese tipo es un diseñador de personajes de anime bastante conocido en la actualidad, que lleva trabajando desde principios de los ochenta. Quien sabe, puede que el niño que llora fuera quien, involuntariamente, hiciera despegar su carrera profesional.

(Isuzu) ¿Y por qué creéis que este incidente causó tanto revuelo en Tokio e incluso en otras grandes ciudades del mundo en aquel momento durante semanas e incluso meses?

(Toshiro) -con sonrisa confiada- Es un gran enigma, pero no es así. Entonces fue todo un espectáculo, pero con su regreso, existe la sensación general, la cual yo comparto, de que nos ha hecho pasar muy buenos ratos.

(Takato) De vez en cuando dices algo coherente. El hecho de que el director técnico de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Jitsuyama, no se mostrara cooperante con el niño que llora e incluso le ofreciese resistencia cuando amenazaba directamente su vida, es muy intrigante.

(Nekowatari) Aun a día de hoy, hay quien dentro de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara le consideran sospechoso de haber llegado en su día a un acuerdo secreto con el Niño que Llora. Es decir, que sufrió cómo una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención entonces y ahora, fue su imagen de héroe justiciero solo ante el peligro que mostró en el incidente original.

(Toshiro) Sí, a mi también.

(Isuzu) Pero el incidente de ahora, el de 2015, tuvo lugar durante una rueda de prensa del ex Superintendente General Iruichi Terai para esclarecer el escándalo de su patrimonio oculto a la hacienda pública. ¿Es otra cruzada justiciera?

(Takato) Y aun más casualidades. ¿Sabíais que las nanomáquinas de control neuronal utilizadas para controlar cómo monigotes al jefe de seguridad del superintendente y a aquel capitán de los Patlabor, aunque son de patente estadounidense, fueron fabricadas en Japón hace escasas semanas por una filial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara dedicada a la producción de nanomáquinas para uso médico, siendo estas diseñadas ni más ni menos para el uso de las agencias de inteligencia de Estados Unidos?

(Nekowatari) ¿No creéis que se esconde algo muy gordo detrás de todo esto?

(Toshiro) Que interesante. Es cómo si todo el mundo hubiese sido manipulado para llegar a la misma conclusión.

(Isuzu) Entonces... planteémonos esto. ¿Y si el niño que llora actual... no es una persona? ¿Y si es... un programa informático o alguna clase de inteligencia artificial? Es decir, un programa que gestiona y manipula cualquier sistema. Eso explicaría el incidente del caos informático total en Tokio la pasada mañana, y que ha afectado, curiosamente, a las empresas vinculadas a la robótica y los Labors.

(Toshiro) ¿Y eso que tendría de divertido? Estoy seguro de que el niño que llora, cómo persona, existe.

(Takato) Lo que te pasa es que "deseas" que exista.

(Toshiro) De acuerdo con la información obtenida...

(Takato) ¬ ¬ Que pesado tú y tu información.

(Toshiro)... el resultado de este incidente, es que las perdidas económicas, sumando las de las diferentes empresas afectadas y las de las administraciones públicas, suman más de medio billón de yenes. ¿No creéis que este hecho justifica la existencia de El niño que Llora?

(Nekowatari) Ya que... ninguno de vosotros está demostrando el más mínimo interés en lo que trato de decir... voy a poner una información confidencial sobre la mesa. Los informes policiales de la Policía y Seguridad Pública, dicen que los intentos múltiples de asesinato recientes contra el Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, fueron causados por la propagación del virus informático creado por Sankichi Sarusuberi. Menuda mentira. -Kanuka se le queda mirando aun más seria-

(Isuzu) En que te basas para decir eso.

(Toshiro) Eso eso. Vamos, rebela tus fuentes, tío.

(Takato) ¬ ¬ Y dale con las fuentes. Por casualidad, ¿cuantas veces ha dicho fuentes en lo que llevamos de debate, eh?

(Kanuka) -mostrándose interesada- Yo también estoy interesada en saberlo.

(Nekowatari) Bueno... la verdad es que estaba hackeando en la escena del crimen cuando pasó todo.

(Toshiro) O _ o ¡Va en serio!? ¡Quieres decir que tú también habías introducido nanomáquinas en algún cuerpo y tratabas de asesinar al Superintendente!?

(Nekowatari) ¡No, no es eso! Yo sólo estaba curioseando. Había pinchado el sistema de cámaras de seguridad del edificio porque tenía curiosidad por saber que iba a pasar, y de pasada, quise comprobar cómo se lo había hecho el niño que llora para controlar esos cuerpos. Gracias a eso, puedo darme cuenta que excepto los dos que estaban controlados por nanomáquinas, el resto fueron personas que acudieron allí por voluntad propia y no porque estuvieran controlados por nanomáquinas de control neuronal. En ese mismo momento, allí habían un montón de háckers espiando lo que iba a pasar. Creo que... incluso algunos estaban allí mismo entre el público de la sala. Pero por algún motivo inexplicable, fallaron uno tras otro.

(Kanuka) ¿Tú... lo viste todo? -le pregunta intrigante a Nekowatari... y éste, por fin, alza la cabeza, quedándose boquiabierto, mirando a Kanuka sorprendido: acaba de darse cuenta quien es ella-

(Isuzu) Si eso es cierto estamos ante algo importante.

(Takato) Ja. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

(Toshiro) -echándose las manos a la cabeza, furioso- ¡Oh, no! ¡No me jodas, tío! ¡Yo también pensé en ir al ministerio nacional de policía ese día! ¡Mierda!

(Isuzu) Ey ey un momento. ¿Quieres decir que el verdadero niño que llora estaba entre los 30 detenidos?

(Nekowatari) No, no lo creo. La gente que arrestaron eran imitadores o fanáticos cómo nosotros.

(Takato) O sea que estaban allí ante la amenaza lanzada por Sankichi Sarusuberi.

(Nekowatari) -vuelve a bajar la cabeza, entristecido- No es del todo así. En realidad tengo algo más de información. Pocas horas después del incidente, navegando por la red, encontré un servidor con el nombre de Sankichi, que él mismo había manipulado para que pudiese entrar. Dicho servidor... contenía varios planes en forma de ficheros codificados. Hay planes tanto para la extorsión encubierta mediante programas informáticos especiales a grandes empresas, cómo al gobierno. Se trata de un virus modular de acción retardada, el mismo que se usó para activar las nanomáquinas, es el factor clave que ha permitido los accidentes vistos en los últimos días. Pero esto nos lleva a otra pregunta. El intento de asesinato que Sankichi Sarusuberi llevó a cabo, no se basa en ninguna de las simulaciones que dicho servidor oculto contenía. ¿Por qué cambió a un plan de asesinato en el último momento, cuando había preparado meticulosamente muchos otros planes?

(Kanuka) Buenos descubrimientos, señor. Le felicito. -le dice con sonrisa confiada-

(Nekowatari) -sonriendo con tristeza- No lo parece, pero se me dan bien estas cosas. Sí.

(Toshiro) ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? ¿Lo que tratas de decir es que Sankichi Sarusuberi no era más que otro imitador bajo la influencia de la amenaza de muerte?

(Nekowatari) No se me ocurre otra razón para que abandonara sus planes y utilizara su as en la manga: el virus modular de acción retardada para la manipulación y control de nanomáquinas de control neuronal en un sujeto, para perpetrar el intento de asesinato.

(Takato) ¿Entonces quien perpetró la amenaza de muerte contra el Superintendente General? Ya sé que os gusta leer entre líneas, pero vamos a concentrarnos en interpretar las cosas que realmente pasaron.

(Isuzu) Pero tras lo que nos ha rebelado Nekowatari sobre ese servidor oculto, esta historia suena totalmente cierta, no creéis?

(Takato) Entonces deja que te pregunte algo. Si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que se cometieron muchos intentos de asesinato contra el superintendente aquel día, por qué finalmente, el único crimen real y tangible que acabó produciéndose, fue el de Sankichi Sarusuberi?

(Nekowatari) Quizá porque a alguien le interesaba que el único que cometiera un crimen aquel día, fuera Sankichi Sarusuberi. También estaba decidido de antemano que fracasara. Lo cual coloca a Sankichi Sarusuberi cómo cabeza de turco del que podríamos llamar "el tercer incidente de el Niño que Llora". El desenlace final, pero no definitivo, del incidente original que tuvo lugar hace 40 años.

(Isuzu) Pero quien se beneficia de esta situación. ¡Quien!

(Nekowatari) Tiene que ser la po...

Entonces ocurre algo extraño... pero que Kanuka se toma con calma absoluta. Porque ella hace rato que se ha dado cuenta... que lo que sucede no es real: es un sueño suyo, y en él, manda ella. Sinji Nekowatari, "Gato", empieza a convulsionar... hasta que de repente, se encuentra en una especie de vacío absoluto, todo blanco... a solas junto a Kanuka.

(Nekowatari) Que... qué ha pasado. ¿Dónde estoy?

(Kanuka) -le dice confiada- Nos volvemos a ver después de 15 años... "Gato". Aunque sea en un sueño.

(Nekowatari) -se sorprende, pero enseguida baja la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza- Veo que por fin se ha dado cuenta, señora...

(Kanuka) Ssshhh. Mejor no quieras saberlo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Debo reconocer que aun dando muchas vueltas a tu explicación... te has acercado y mucho a la verdad.

(Nekowatari) Sé quien eres. Nos encontramos hace 15 años, en aquel avión que secuestré.

(Kanuka) Que interés tienes... en aparecer en mi cabeza. En mi sueño.

(Nekowatari) Lo mismo le podría decir a usted, señora.

(Kanuka) Antes de que despierte... respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Viste todo lo que sucedió en la sala de conferencias del Ministerio Nacional de Policía?

(Nekowatari) -se sorprende- ¿Eh? Un momento. ¿Tú estabas allí?

(Kanuka) No. Pero digamos que... unos "amigos" si estaban allí.

(Nekowatari) Ja. Ya lo sabía. Eres una espía del gobierno o algo así.

(Kanuka) Yes. Fui espía. Pero digamos que ahora... si que trabajo directamente para el gobierno. Contesta mi pregunta.

(Nekowatari) Pero...

(Kanuka) -seria y áspera- Contesta.

(Nekowatari) … Está bien. Sí, lo vi todo. Ese virus informático de acción retardada que se utilizó para activar las nanomáquinas era una obra maestra de la programación, verdad?

(Kanuka) ¿Sabes si quedó alguna cosa? ¿Algún... fragmento?

(Nekowatari) Si lo buscas en lo red lo encontrarás.

(Kanuka) Vaya. Es increíble lo que mi cerebro es capaz de inventarse para hacer que me de cuenta de las cosas.

(Nekowatari) Te equivocas. "Tú" estás aquí. Pero "yo" también. Y también "ella".

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Ella? … ¿Isuzu?

(Nekowatari) Pregúntaselo en cuando... despiertes.

(Kanuka) De todas formas... gracias por la información.

(Nekowatari) No hay de que, señora. ¿Me permites que te pregunta una última cosa? Al principio pensaba que era el propio Ministerio Nacional de Policía, a través de Seguridad Pública o quizás de otro de sus departamentos, la que estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero tras ver todos los detalles en aquella sala... cómo actuaron los de la NNSA, cómo se desarrolló todo, yo... yo... O . O -Kanuka le pone un dedo sobre la boca, mirándole intrigante-

(Kanuka) Señor "Gato"... cómo ex miembro de la NNSA, le voy a dar un consejo. Saber demasiado en el mundo de la red puede llegar a ser perjudicial para tu cuerpo físico en el mundo real, comprendes?

(Nekowatari) -su respiración se entrecorta y se queda de piedra- … S... sí, lo he entendido. -de repente, ambos regresan al "debate"-

(Toshiro) ¡Eh! ¿Que coño ha pasado? ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

(Nekowatari) No... no es nada, estoy bien. Lo siento, pero creo que he terminado por hoy, disculpadme.

(Isuzu) -muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo? Pero si ni siquiera has terminado lo que estabas diciendo.

(Nekowatari) -dice mientras se va volviendo transparente, desvaneciéndose- Lo siento. Disculpadme. -se desvanece definitivamente... y todos se quedan mudos-

(Toshiro) ¿Qué pasa? De repente esto parece un entierro.

(Takato) Vamos a ser realistas. Por muchas vueltas que le demos, nunca llegaremos a saber toda la verdad.

(Isuzu) -responde con enojo- Yo no estaría tan segura. El verdadero Niño que Llora podría estar observándonos ahora mismo.

(Takato) En el momento en el que empiezas a pensar eso me estás dando la razón. Yo soy de la opinión de que este asunto es demasiado complicado. Nos acabaremos aburriendo.

(Isuzu) -pensativa- Me pregunto si el Niño que Llora, no será más que un simbolismo creado por un error de la naturaleza en un mundo totalmente corrupto y corrompido.

(Toshiro) Creo que nosotros mismos no somos más que mimos bailando a su son.

(Isuzu) Aunque todos estos sucesos, entonces y ahora, se hayan convertido en un fenómeno mediático, no puedo olvidar la sensación de que, cómo dijo "Gato", hay una conexión entre el secuestro original de 1975 y esta amenaza de muerte provocada ahora, en 2015.

(Kanuka) Creo que... sólo esos dos incidentes fueron causados por el mismo individuo a pesar de la diferencia de tiempo. Todos los demás, sin importar su escala, objetivos y lógica, fueron imitaciones concebidas para suplir la ausencia del héroe. Aunque continua sin quedar claro si el responsable de esos dos incidentes que inspiraron al resto... era el original.

(Moderador) -señalando con su cara de sonrisa boba con el dedo índice a Kanuka- No está nada mal. Muy... inteligente, señora.

Entonces... Kanuka se asusta de verdad. Todo el mundo allí presente se desvanece de golpe... y se hace la oscuridad absoluta mientras ella cae en el vacío. Aun así, Kanuka no se pone a gritar aterrorizada. Sabe que es un sueño y que algo está pasando, y así es. Acaba aterrizando suavemente sobre lo que parece... una línea de producción de una fábrica: una fábrica de Labors. Y enseguida... ese sueño le dirá que tal vez... lo rebele todo.

(Kanuka) Qué... dónde estoy? -de repente oye la voz del "moderador" de antes, se gira, y ve cómo algo o alguien le arrastra hacia un agujero bajo un puente de una línea de montaje- ¿Eh?

(Moderador) Por qué ahora. Justo ahora que empezaba lo bueno. ¿No puedo seguir un poco más? Jo, no es justo.

Entonces... Kanuka va corriendo hasta ese agujero, y cuando llega... se queda patitiesa, impresionada, sin palabras. Se encuentra de bruces, en la penumbra... al mismo tipo que sale en la grabación del accidente del 6 de mayo de 1975. El mismo hombre alto y de composición física algo fuerte, vestido con pantalones tejanos de campana y camisa a cuadros rojos y negros de cuello alto... con su rostro completamente tapado con la máscara de cartón con el rostro llorando dibujado. Éste le dice con voz serena y calmada "Estate alerta". Nada más oír estas dos palabras... Kanuka oye un chasquido metálico tras suyo que reconoce enseguida: es el seguro de una pistola. Se gira, aun más impresionada por lo que está viviendo en este sueño... y todo sucede en un segundo. Un hombre de más de sesenta años, con su rostro en la penumbra, le apunta una pistola _Glock 30_ del calibre .45 sobre la frente de Kanuka... y dispara.

Kanuka se despierta echando un sonoro grito de terror en su cama. Se reincorpora echándose la mano en la cara, respirando deprisa. El hijastro mayor, Deisuke, y la hija mayor, Rei, lo han oído y acuden enseguida a ayudar a su madre.

(Deisuke) -abre la puerta y entra alarmado- ¡Madre! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

(Rei) -entra en la habitación- ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

(Kanuka) -se calma- No... no es nada, hija. Estoy bien, de veras.

(Deisuke) ¿Seguro que no es nada?

(Kanuka) Volved a la cama, venga. Sobre todo tú, Deisuke. Mañana tienes examen de matemáticas.

(Deisuke) Eh... sí, claro, madre. Buenas noches. -se va hacia su habitación-

(Rei) Mamá. ¿No piensas contarme que has soñado?

(Kanuka) No. Además, te aburrirías cómo una ostra, Rei.

(Rei) ¬ ¬ Venga, mamá, no me digas eso. Lo que pasa es que no soportas estar sola en la cama.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Me parece a mi que eres demasiado jovencita para que sepas nada de eso. -de repente, se pone cabizbaja y pensativa- Mmhhhh... Un fenómeno de copias sin un original... Dos piezas del mismo engranaje que no encajan.

(Rei) ¿? ¿Pero de que estás hablando, mamá?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? Oh... de nada. Nada que tengas que saber. Vamos Rei, no te quedes aquí mal plantada. Vuelve a la cama, venga, que es muy tarde.

(Rei) Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Que descanses, mamá. -le da un beso a la mejilla de su madre y se marcha-

A la mañana siguiente, entorno las nueve de la mañana, Kanuka, después de haber tenido ese sueño hiperrrealista no sólo en el realismo, sino lo que ha experimentado, llega al _Kantei_ para cómo casi todos los días, trabajar junto a Asuma en el gobierno de Japón. Aun así, lo que ha experimentado en ese sueño le preocupa mucho. No puede parar de pensar en ello.

(Asuma) -sentado tras su mesa del despacho presidencial, cuando Kanuka entra en su despacho- Ah. Buenos días, Kanuka. ¿Ya has ido a desearle un buen viaje?

(Kanuka) ¿?

(Asuma) Sí. A Takeo. Se va esta tarde para Tailandia.

(Kanuka) Em... sí, lo siento. Lo... lo había olvidado.

(Asuma) ¿? Oye... te noto algo... perdida.

(Kanuka) Asuma... ¿Tú tienes de vez en cuando sueños de esos... que son tan terriblemente realistas que son imposibles de distinguir de la realidad?

(Asuma) ¿Eing? Ja ja ja. Pero Kanuka. ¿Se puede saber que cenaste anoche?

(Kanuka) Asuma, no estoy bromeando.

(Asuma) Contigo es imposible distinguir cuando hablas en serio y cuando estás bromeando. Eres "la alegría de la huerta". -dice con ironía-

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Muy gracioso. ¿Sabes si Isuzu ha llegado ya?

(Asuma) No. Aun no. ¿Pasa algo?

(Kanuka) Es... tengo que hablar con ella.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué?

(Kanuka) Em... nada. Son... cosas de mujeres. Ya me entiendes.

(Asuma) º _ º Ah. Vale. Cómo quieras. -entonces la aludida, Isuzu, llega-

(Isuzu) Buenos días, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Mira. Hablando del rey de Roma por la puerta asoma. Si querías hablar con ella...

(Isuzu) ¿? ¿Me he perdido algo?

(Kanuka) Isuzu. ¿Podemos hablar en un rincón?

(Isuzu) ¿Qué?

(Asuma) Son "cosas de mujeres". Así que será mejor que no me meta.

(Isuzu) Si, claro, Kanuka. Ahora mismo. Antes deja que hable con el Primer Ministro un momento.

(Kanuka) Estaré aquí al lado, en mi despacho. -se marcha a la habitación de al lado-

(Asuma) Tú dirás, Isuzu.

(Isuzu) No estoy de acuerdo con lo de Takeo.

(Asuma) -se pone serio- A que viene esto ahora. Entre tú y Kanuka me lo recomendasteis. Y os he hecho caso. Es más, creo que he tomado una decisión muy correcta.

(Isuzu) Creo que no me ha entendido, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Pues ve al grano, si no te importa. Tengo mucho trabajo.

(Isuzu) ¿Vas a enviarla a hacer de matona de barrio a Tailandia para sacar "solamente" a una ciudadana japonesa de la cárcel? ¿Y si los tailandeses tienen razón y es una traficante de drogas de verdad?

(Asuma) Dices eso porque no conoces a esa persona.

(Isuzu) Un gobernante no debe mirar por los amigos, sino por el interés general de la nación.

(Asuma) Te equivocas. Debe mirar ante todo... por sus ciudadanos. Y Sonoko es una ciudadana japonesa que además es funcionaria del estado al servicio de la ley.

(Isuzu) Que sea Policía no tiene nada que ver. Si le detectaron en la aduana del aeropuerto de Bangkok un fardo de cocaína, es que es una camella.

(Asuma) -suspira enojado- … Mira, Isuzu. Para empezar... lo que deberían de hacer los investigadores tailandeses, es averiguar el verdadero origen de ese fardo de cocaína. Y en segundo lugar, someter a Sonoko a juicio cuanto antes y esclarecerlo todo. Si no lo hacen, es porque tienen algo que esconder. Y si lo esconden... yo, como Primer Ministro de Japón, y máximo representante del estado japonés, debo velar por salvaguardar los derechos... y la vida de mis ciudadanos sea donde sea que se encuentren en el mundo. ¿Lo has entendido ya?

(Isuzu) Primer Ministro. El máximo representante del estado japonés no eres tú, sino su majestad el Emperador.

(Asuma) Pero sí soy el máximo responsable. ¿Cierto?

(Isuzu) Sí, lo eres.

(Asuma) Cual es tu queja exactamente.

(Isuzu) Que creo que te arriesgas demasiado en esta operación diplomática para liberar a Sonoko. Si no sale bien... habremos hecho el ridículo en política exterior y seremos la comidilla tanto de los partidos de la oposición cómo de determinados países vecinos.

(Asuma) ¿Y a ellos que les importa, eh? Es nuestro problema. Isuzu... se supone que eres mi consejera segunda. Y sinceramente... ahora mismo no me estás resultando de mucha ayuda que digamos.

(Isuzu) Lo siento. Sólo quería... darte mi opinión.

(Asuma) Si hago esto... es porque les conozco. A Sonoko, a Richardson... y a su encantador hijo, Edwin. Y me cabrea mucho que separen a un matrimonio de policías ejemplares de la División de Vehículos Especiales, por un falso delito que estoy completamente seguro, no han cometido ni cometerían jamás. Así que en este caso, más que nunca... considera la presunción de inocencia. ¿Me has oído, Isuzu?

(Isuzu) No es necesario que me amenaces.

(Asuma) No te estoy amenazando. Y lo sabes.

(Isuzu) Lo sé. Perdona.

(Asuma) Anda ve, que Kanuka te está esperando. Tiene que hablar contigo.

(Isuzu) Claro.

(Asuma) Otra cosa.

(Isuzu) ¿Mh?

(Asuma) No hables tan alegremente de Takeo sin haberlo antes consultado con ella. Al principio no le hizo gracia. Pero ahora está incluso más decidida que yo en conseguir el objetivo de liberar a Sonoko.

(Isuzu) -se queda mirando seria a Asuma, sin decir nada- …

(Asuma) Ve a hablar con Kanuka.

Isuzu se va hasta el despacho de al lado, el de Kanuka para hablar con ella... pero se encuentra que Kanuka lo ha oído todo y no le ha gustado precisamente.

(Isuzu) Ya estoy aquí. De qué querías hablarme. ¿? -se encuentra que Kanuka la mira mal- Que.

(Kanuka) Pero bueno, tú de que lado estás?

(Isuzu) ¿Lo has oído todo?

(Kanuka) Estoy en el despacho de al lado y la puerta está abierta, cómo no quieres que lo haya oído todo, eh?

(Isuzu) Oye, Kanuka, ahora no la pagues conmigo. Solamente he expresado una opinión divergente respecto a lo de enviar a Takeo a solucionar el problema de Sonoko con tantas prisas.

(Kanuka) ¿Estás segura que es sólo por eso?

(Isuzu) … A mi me gusta hacer las cosas ordenadamente, con calma y serenidad. Enviar a Takeo enseguida a negociar con el gobierno tailandés... cuando ni siquiera se ha celebrado el traspaso oficial de una cartera a otra... lo encuentro cómo de locos.

(Kanuka) Lo propusiste tú lo de traspasar a Takeo de justicia a exteriores. ¿Recuerdas?

(Isuzu) Sí, lo sé. Porque es una excelente negociadora. Pero en lo que no estoy de acuerdo...

(Kanuka) Ya lo he oído. En enviarla a negociar con tantas prisas. Pero para que te enteres, Isuzu, nos corre bastante prisa el liberar a Sonoko.

(Isuzu) ¿Pero por qué?

(Kanuka) Porque cómo te ha dicho Asuma... la conocemos. No quiero que la madre del mejor amigo de mi hijo, Jiro, se pase años y años en una cárcel rodeada de tosa clase de chusma, delincuentes y quien sabe si incluso violadores o asesinos.

(Isuzu) En eso no te falta razón, pero...

(Kanuka) Sí, ya sé lo que piensas. Que somos unos hipócritas, verdad?

(Isuzu) Yo no he dicho eso, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Pero lo piensas.

(Isuzu) … Sonoko no es la única ciudadana japonesa que está encarcelada en el extranjero. ¿Sabes cuantos japoneses hay encarcelados en todo el mundo?

(Kanuka) Claro que lo sé. Pero sabrás que la mayoría de esos reos, son de la Yakuza y su condena está justificada. Pero también hay ciudadanos inocentes que han sido detenidos de forma arbitraria. Y hasta ahora el gobierno de su país no había movido un dedo por ellos.

(Isuzu) Ja. ¿Y creéis que con Takeo al frente de Exteriores va a cambiar algo? Si al gobierno de Tailandia no le da la gana, cosa que es lo más probable, a Sonoko no la piensan soltar. Por no mencionar que lo considerarán una intolerable injerencia extranjera en sus asuntos internos.

(Kanuka) Ya veo que no te voy a convencer.

(Isuzu) Me gusta pensar por mi misma. Lo siento.

(Kanuka) A mi también, Isuzu. Pero yo, cómo ex policía, también me gusta, y mucho, combatir las injusticias. Y lo de Sonoko lo es. Por eso hacemos lo que hacemos.

(Isuzu) -suspira profundamente- … Está bien, lo que tú digas. … De que querías hablarme.

(Kanuka) ¿Que tal esta noche?

(Isuzu) ¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso ahora? No he salido, ni he ido a ver a mi novio, ni me he acostado tarde.

(Kanuka) Me refiero a que tal has dormido.

(Isuzu) ¿? - _ - Menudo día me estáis dando. Primero me echa la bronca Asuma, luego tú, y ahora me preguntas que he soñado.

(Kanuka) Ya. Lo siento, perdona por preguntarte estupideces. Puedes irte a tu despacho, anda.

(Isuzu) -se gira para irse de espaldas, cuando que queda quieta y...- … ¿Tú también estabas en ese debate?

(Kanuka) -se queda de piedra- … Yes. Al principio yo te he preguntado... "qué hacemos aquí?". Y tú me has respondido...

(Isuzu) Debatir. Para "eso" estamos aquí. -se gira mirando incrédula a Kanuka- … No me lo creo. ¿Las dos hemos soñado lo mismo?

(Kanuka) Sí, es muy extraño. Demasiado extraño.

(Isuzu) Por qué.

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo ha terminado tu sueño?

(Isuzu) Pues... en cuando terminamos el debate. Fue muy interesante, no crees?

(Kanuka) Me sorprendió lo que llegabas a saber sobre el Niño que Llora.

(Isuzu) Oh, bueno, si. Me deje llevar por la emoción y me subí por las paredes, ja ja ja. Debo reconocer que El Niño que Llora lo encuentro muy enigmático. Y eso... me mola.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Te mola, eh. -se queda cabizbaja y pensativa-

(Isuzu) ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Es que tu sueño terminó de una forma distinta?

(Kanuka) Sí... muy distinta. ¿Por qué se me apareció el niño que llora de hace 40 años? ¿Que quería decirme con eso de "Estate alerta"? ¿Y sobre todo... quien es el tipo que al final me disparó?

(Isuzu) Vaya. ¿Al final de tu sueño te has encontrado con el niño que llora de hace 40 años? ¿Y que es eso que al final...

(Kanuka) Olvídalo.

(Isuzu) ¿Me preguntas sobre ese sueño y ahora me dices que lo olvide?

(Kanuka) Porque... porque puede ser peligroso.

(Isuzu) ¿Peligroso? ¿Un sueño?

(Kanuka) … ¿Y si nosotras también estamos infectadas con nanomáquinas de control neuronal?

(Isuzu) -se queda de piedra- …

(Kanuka) Piénsalo. Las dos hemos soñado exactamente lo mismo. Y las otras personas que nos acompañaban en el sueño...

(Isuzu) Sí, lo sé. Son mi novio y mi ex novio. Y qué.

(Kanuka) -se queda alucinada- ¿Queeeeee?

(Isuzu) Lo que en mi opinión... significa que el sueño era mio... y tú y ese tipo bajito y con cara de gato, al que tú reconociste, eráis los infiltrados en mi sueño.

(Kanuka) … Claro. Es eso. Jinji Nekowatari. El tercero.

(Isuzu) ¿Qué tercero?

(Kanuka) Nekowatari era compañero de Sankichi Sarusuberi e Ichoku Inubashiri.

(Isuzu) Espera espera espera. ¿Qué intentas decir?

(Kanuka) ¿Es que no lo ves? A sus dos antiguos compinches en la Casa del Mar hace 15 años... los han asesinado. Hay quien dice que el niño que llora original. ¿No crees que este tipo puede ser...

(Isuzu) Pero en el sueño él ya nos dejó bien claro que él no es El Niño que Llora.

(Kanuka) Yes. Pero también es cierto... que puede servirnos de cebo para atraer al Niño que Llora.

(Isuzu) … Kanuka... eres genial. Vamos. -las dos salen juntas del despacho y se plantan ante Asuma en el despacho presidencial que sigue trabajando en su mesa-

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Qué os pasa, chicas? Estáis muy serias. ¿Ya habéis hablado de "cosas de mujeres"?

(Kanuka) Asuma... tenemos que hablar. Es muy importante.

Kanuka e Isuzu le hablan entonces a Asuma de lo del sueño y de lo que éste les ha rebelado. Kanuka aun no sabe por qué se metió en ese sueño tan raro de Isuzu... y que hacía "Gato", Jinji Nekowatari, en ese sueño... y por qué todo el rato estaba cabizbajo y sudando a calicanto. Unas revelaciones que sin duda, pueden significar mucho para esclarecer el misterio de El Niño que Llora. Pero en este caso... lo peor aun estaría por venir.

Horas después, al anochecer, un jet de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón, un _Gulfstream Aerospace U-4_, sobrevuela el Océano Pacífico occidental, acercándose a Filipinas, pero cuyo destino es Bangkok, Tailandia. Takeo Yamazaki va a bordo de este jet, junto a la tripulación y su secretaria personal, Ayumi Kawamoto, de 24 años, cabellos castaños claros largos y ojos oscuros y brillantes, pero una chica guapa... y al igual que Takeo, inteligente aunque algo frígida. Takeo lo disimula lo mejor que sabe, pero por dentro no puede evitar pasar nervios ante la misión que tiene encomendada.

(Ayumi) ¿Preocupada, Ministra?

(Takeo) ¿Eh? No, que... que tontería. -intentando disimular-

(Ayumi) Disimule lo que quiera, Ministra. Pero si se presenta así ante su homólogo tailandés, la reunión será un fracaso absoluto desde el principio.

(Takeo) Si estoy preocupada es por Hiromi.

(Ayumi) Pero esto también le preocupa. ¿Cierto?

(Takeo) Ja. A ti no hay quien te engañe, eh.

(Ayumi) Es el arte supremo en política, ministra. Engañar a tus contrarios y a...

(Takeo) ¿Al pueblo?

(Ayumi) Yo no quería decir eso, Ministra.

(Takeo) Mira, Ayumi... hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero te pido por favor que me trates de tú, si no es mucho pedir.

(Ayumi) Entiendo, señora Yamazaki.

(Takeo) ¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir?

(Ayumi) … No... Takeo. Lo he entendido.

(Takeo) Así está mucho mejor. ¿Tienes los informes que te he pedido sobre el sujeto con el que tenemos que negociar?

(Ayumi) Tenían razón esos rumores que llegaron a mis oídos.

(Takeo) ¿Eh?

(Ayumi) Eres una mujer de armas tomar. Implacable e inflexible para conseguir lo que te propones.

(Takeo) Aquí no se trata de mis objetivos personales, sino nacionales. ¿Tienes esos informes?

(Ayumi) Aquí están. -le pasa unos papeles- Ministra.

(Takeo) ¿Mh?

(Ayumi) ¿Cuantas posibilidades de éxito tenemos?

(Takeo) -mientras ojea los papeles- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

(Ayumi) Tal vez. Pero no me negarás que esta situación tiene un punto absurdo.

(Takeo) -mirando seriamente a Ayumi- ¿Crees sinceramente que intentar rescatar una conciudadana detenida de forma arbitraria en un país extranjero es "absurdo"?

(Ayumi) Es una sola ciudadana. ¿Hacemos lo mismo con los otros 125 millones?

(Takeo) Ha sido una orden directa del Primer Ministro. Debemos cumplirla.

(Ayumi) Te lo estoy preguntando de "tú a tú", no cómo política.

(Takeo) … Ya me gustaría poder ser una... heroína justiciera. Pero la realidad es la que es y no hay más remedio que adaptarse a ella.

(Ayumi) Creía que su gobierno había llegado para cambiar la realidad.

(Takeo) -le contesta con un suspiro, mirando por la ventanilla del avión- … Así lo creía. Intento seguir creyéndolo. Desgraciadamente, cada día que pasa... me doy cuenta que es más difícil de lo que aparenta. Pero yo... yo...

(Ayumi) Mandarás las normas al cuerno y harás lo que sabes hacer. Negociar... y ganar esa negociación.

(Takeo) -se gira, mirando algo impertérrita a Ayumi- … Miyumi... a veces das miedo.

(Ayumi) Por qué.

(Takeo) Tengo fama de negociadora implacable, sí. Pero creo que tú eres aun más implacable que yo.

(Ayumi) Representamos la "nueva" diplomacia de Japón, no? Entonces, demostremos a nuestros amigos tailandeses que no nos andamos con chiquitas. -se saca un expediente de su cartera y se lo entrega a Takeo-

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Qué es esto?

(Ayumi) Un viejo amigo suyo, un tal... Izubuchi, le manda recuerdos. Y de pasada... me ha dado este regalo para ti. Dice que te será muy útil.

(Takeo) ¿Qué? -aun más extrañada, abre el expediente... y su extrañeza se convierte en sonrisa confiada- … Ja. Ese viejo bribón.

(Ayumi) ¿Es algo... que nos servirá en la negociación?

(Takeo) -mirando confiada a Ayumi- Podríamos decir... que bastante.

En ese mismo instante, en el despacho de oficiales de la División de Vehículos especiales, estaban aun todos allí. No estaban excesivamente preocupados por lo de "El Niño que Llora", pero si por lo de Sonoko. Ya era más de una semana sin verla. No sabían que Sonoko igual estaba sobreviviendo sin muchas dificultades, pero si que sabían que Richardson estaba muy afectado por lo de su mujer.

(Watanabe) -entra en el despacho con tres vasos de café de máquina en manos- Ya estoy aquí. A ver... ¿quien me ha pedido un expreso con sacarina?

(Mimiko) ¡Yo!

(Watanabe) ¿Y un cortado con poco azúcar?

(Suzuka) Yo, por favor. -Watanabe les da los cafés-

(Sakura) Se te da bien esto de hacer de criado, Wataru, ja ja ja.

(Watanabe) ¬ ¬ Cariño, que tiene de malo ser atento con los demás, eh? -mirando mal a su mujer mientras echa un sorbo de su café-

(Sakura) No me llames cariño cuando estamos de servicio. Nunca te acuerdas.

(Watanabe) No. No debo llamarte cariño cuando estamos en una misión, recuerdas?

(Bado) A la que le gustaba tomarse un café...

(Yamada) Si. Es a Sonoko. -todos se entristecen de golpe-

(Watanabe) Vaya, hombre. Ahora resulta que hasta tomarnos un café de máquina nos recuerda a ella.

(Mimiko) Tengo miedo por Sonoko. ¿No os preocupa con que clase de gentuza puede estar encerrada, la pobre?

(Satoru) Recuerda que en las cárceles separan a los hombres de las mujeres por razones obvias.

(Mimiko) Ah, ya. Para...

(Yamada) Para evitar las violaciones. Pero y que. Eso no quiere decir nada. Malas pécoras las hay en todas partes.

(Takashita) ¡Eh, eh! ¡No llaméis tanto al mal tiempo!

(Arakawa) Tiene razón. Ella es oficial de policía, y además, es muy ruda e insensible. Soportará lo que sea.

(Saya) -mirando con cara de bulldog a Arakawa- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan insensible, Arakawa!? Eres un idiota, de verdad.

(Arakawa) ¡Pero bueno, que maneras son esas de hablarme!? ¡Tenme un respeto!

(Saya) ¡Y tú déjame de mirarme el culo cuando estoy de espaldas! ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta?

(Arakawa) -se sonroja y se pone nervioso, es decir, que Saya ha dado en la diana- Eh... es que... yo... ¡Aaahhh! ¡No digas más tonterías! ¡Que más da que te mire de espaldas que de cara, eh!?

(Saya) ¿Por qué? Pues porque cuando me hablas de cara te cuesta mantener tu mirada fija en mi cara sin que se desvíe para abajo. Eres un pervertido.

(Arakawa) ¡No lo soy y nunca lo seré! ¡Eres tú la exhibicionista! ¡Eres una mala influencia para el cuerpo de policía!

(Saya) ¿Cómo dices!?

(Satoru) -suspira bajándose de hombros- - _ - ¡ ¿Queréis dejarlo ya, por favor? Aburrís hasta a las piedras con vuestras escenitas.

(Saya) Pero si sólo digo la verdad.

(Satoru) Lo que creo que es tanto tú cómo ella aun os comportáis cómo dos críos. Deberíais sentar la cabeza de una puñetera vez.

(Saya) -se pone aun más nerviosa y sonrojada que Arakawa- Que que... ¿que insinúas con eso? ¿Que en el fondo Arakawa me gusta? ¡No lo vuelvas a decir ni en broma!

(Arakawa) ¡Eso eso, no lo vuelvas ni a nombrar!

(Satoru) ¿Lo ves? Ahora coincidís. ¿Será porque en el fondo sentís atracción el uno por el otro? -dice con ironía-

(Bado) ¡Bueno, vale, ya está bien!

(Yamada) Es igual, Bado. Si Sonoko estuviera aquí... también les echaría la bronca.

(Bado) Sí... es verdad. ¿Que debe de estar haciendo ahora?

(Mimiko) Es evidente. Esperar poder volver a ver su hijo y a su guapísimo marido. Pobrecilla, lo que debe de estar sufriendo.

Poco tiempo después, en la cárcel para mujeres de Tailandia, cuando ya es de noche, faltan cinco minutos para que cierren las celdas y lleven a las reclusas a sus respectivas celdas para dormir. En el comedor, donde ya han terminado de cenar, hay animación en un rincón del comedor. Hay una competición improvisada entre las reclusas: un pulso. Mientras la jefa del clan de "las geishas", Chisa, y... Sonoko, echan un largo y agotador pulso, las demás chicas, animan, gritan, o incluso se apuestan dinero, las dos contrincantes hacen más y más fuerza, marcando músculo. Y sorprendentemente y contra todo pronóstico, Sonoko lleva ventaja.

(Sonoko) -haciendo y más fuerza con el brazo derecho, apretando los dientes tanto cómo puede- ¡Yyygghhhhh! Esto... esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?

(Chisa) -haciendo aun más fuerza que Sonoko pero sin ser capaz ni siquiera de romper la balanza- No... no... no me hables así, puta para extranjeros. Te... te... te ganaré.

(Sonoko) Y... y un cuerno. Vas a saborear la derrota. -y así es. Sonoko hace un gran esfuerzo final y consigue ganar el pulso. Las que la han animado, pero sobre todo, su amiga coreana, Yeong. - ¡JA JA JA! ¡Chúpate esa, racista recalcitrante, ja ja ja! ¡Yo soy la más fuerte!

(Chisa) -echa un largo suspiro, cabizbaja y cerrando los ojos- … Está bien. Tú has ganado.

(Sonoko) Pues entonces haz lo que hemos acordado.

(Chisa) Entendido. Dejaré de presionarte, no me meteré más ni con tu marido ni con Yeong.

(Sonoko) ¿No te dejas algo? -orgullosa y prepotente-

(Chisa) … Ni yo ni mis chicas te molestaremos más.

(Sonoko) De acuerdo. Me alegro saber que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. Eso te enseñará a volverte a enfrentar con una oficial de policía.

(Yeong) ¿Estás bien, Sonoko?

(Sonoko) Agh, no es nada. Tengo los músculos del brazo un poco engarrotados, pero estoy que me salgo, ja ja.

(Yeong) Me alegro. Así que, señora mafiosa. ¿Nos dejará en paz de una vez?

(Chisa) … Esta vez me habéis derrotado. Pero la próxima vez suplicaréis clemencia.

(Yeong) Vete a la mierda, imbécil.

(Sonoko) No, déjala, Yeong.

(Yeong) Pero Sonoko.

(Sonoko) Chisa... hasta cuando tiempo tendremos que estar así? ¿No podemos tener una relación normal?

(Chisa) ¿Qué? -se queda a cuadros cómo sus compinches-

(Sonoko) A mi me da igual que seamos de Corea, de Japón, de Tailandia o del Polo Norte. Aquí todas, todas, estamos en el mismo barco. Todas somos reos. Pero ante todo... todas somos mujeres. ¿Es o no es? -muchas otras presas hablan entre ellas, dándose cuenta que Sonoko tiene razón-

(Chisa) Pues... yo...

(Sonoko) Creo que sería mucho más útil para todas, unir nuestras fuerzas. Apoyarnos mutuamente... para sobrevivir mejor a este sitio. Creo que eso sería lo mejor para todas. Incluyéndote a ti, por supuesto.

(Chisa) ¿Lo haces para humillarme?

(Sonoko) A las compañeras no se las humilla, Chisa. Se las comprende y se las escucha. … ¿Tan difícil es de entender que podamos tener una relación de amistad? -Chisa se marcha entristecida pero enfadada al mismo tiempo-

(Yeong) Me parece que tu propuesta de "flower power" no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Que quiere decir eso de flower power? ¡Sólo he intentado reconciliarla conmigo y con todas las demás! -le replica enfadada-

(Yeong) ¿Y a ella que? Es una prepotente cómo ella sola. No le importan los demás.

(Sonoko) Eso no me lo creo. Nadie debería querer para si mismo el estar sólo y aislado de los demás. Y aun menos, la violencia. Nadie.

(Yeong) Así es el mundo real, Sonoko. No cómo nos gustaría que fuese.

(Sonoko) -suspira con preocupación- … Sí, ya lo sé. Menuda mierda.

(Yeong) Vaya, se nota que estás casada con un escocés. Que mala lengua. -le dice en broma-

(Sonoko) Pues no has oído nada. Mi Andrew puede llegar a ser fatal para tus oídos cuando se empeña en serio.

(Yeong) Le echas mucho de menos, verdad?

(Sonoko) -nostálgica y melancólica- … Cómo no le voy a echar de menos? A él y a Edwin.

(Yeong) Ahora no te me eches a llorar, eh.

(Guardia) -silba con fuerza con el silbato- ¡Es hora de acostarse! ¡Todas a vuestras celdas! ¡Os quiero en vuestras camas antes de cinco minutos! ¡Quienes no obedezcan serán encerradas tres días en la celda de castigo! ¡Movéos!

(Sonoko) Bueno... hasta mañana, Yeong.

(Yeong) Hasta mañana. Y que tengas suerte.

(Sonoko) ¿? Últimamente no tengo mucha. Pero a que viene esto?

(Yeong) Lo he visto de reojo en un periódico que leía uno de los funcionarios de la cárcel. El gobierno de tu país está por fin haciendo algo. ¿Será para liberarte?

(Sonoko) -se queda de piedra ante la noticia... pero enseguida se antepone- … Ojalá tengas razón. Pero no tengo muchas esperanzas. -Yeong se queda algo fría ante esta respuesta-

A la mañana siguiente, se celebra por fin la reunión de altos vuelos entre los ministros de asuntos exteriores de Japón y Tailandia, en el edifico del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores de Tailandia, en Bangkok. Takeo había llegado la medianoche anterior. Había tenido muy pocas horas para descansar. Pero la reunión estaba programa para las nueve en punto de la mañana y no había tiempo para perder. De hecho, Takeo (por petición expresa suya) no había querido ni grandes recepciones oficiales en el aeropuerto ni nada ostentoso. Para ella, era una reunión diplomática de suma importancia. Pero para su homólogo tailandés, era una reunión rutinaria sin más. Pero Takeo tenía un as en su manga.

En el despacho del ministro de exteriores, después de que la prensa haya sacado algunas imágenes, ésta es desalojada y la reunión empieza a puerta cerrada con solo tres personas: Takeo, Ayumi y el ministro de exteriores tailandés, llamado Thang, de más de 50 años, regordete, medio calvo, con gafas de pasta y traje y corbata caros. Mientras Takeo y Ayumi permacen sentadas en sillones... desprendiendo un aurora no precisamente positiva.

(Thang) ¿Desea tomar algo, señora Yamazaki? ¿Café, té, un refresco? - de espaldas a Takeo y Ayumi, llenándose una copa de licor con hielo en su minibar-

(Takeo) No, gracias, ministro Thang. Acabo de desayunar.

(Thang) Yo debo tomarme cómo... cuatro cafés cada día. Pero sin una copa al empezar una reunión... no me veo con energías para hacer nada, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) -le responde con algo de irritación- Señor ministro. ¿Cuanto tiempo más piensa perder?

(Thang) -termina de llenarse su copa, la coge y se sienta en su sillón cara a cara con Takeo y Miyumi- Oh, no sea impaciente, ministra Yamazaki. No es una cualidad propia de los japoneses, ja ja ja. ¿Seguro que no quiere tomar nada?

(Ayumi) Ya se lo hemos dicho. Por favor, procedamos al contenido de esta reunión diplomática.

(Thang) De acuerdo, cómo quieran. Adelante, las escucho.

(Ayumi) ¿Ministra?

(Takeo) Ya lo expondré yo. … Señor Thang. Estoy aquí por petición expresa del gobierno de Japón, al cual yo represento. Queríamos transmitirle una petición ya no de carácter formal cómo hasta ahora. Si no una petición estrictamente diplomática.

(Thang) Pues... tendrán que hacerme memoria. A estas horas de la mañana aun no voy del todo despierto, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) ¿Está seguro que no lo recuerda, ministro?

(Thang) Déjeme pensar... ah, si! El caso de la ciudadana japonesa... esta memoria mía.

(Takeo) Sonoko Richardson.

(Thang) Ah. Sí... esa mujer.

(Takeo) ¿Habla así por qué la ha olvidado? ¿O por qué ni siquiera se ha preocupado por ella, ministro?

(Thang) Vamos, señora Yamazaki. No sea tan estricta. Relájese.

(Ayumi) -visiblemente indignada- Mire... si no quiere escucharnos por las buenas, escúchenos por las malas. Somos las máximas representantes de la diplomacia de Japón. Somos la tercera economía del mundo. Si no quieren que muchos inversores de nuestro país dejen de invertir en Tailandia y se vayan a...

(Thang) Por favor. Esa amenaza es ridícula. Si los inversiones japonesas se van... vendrán los de Corea del sur, Estados Unidos o... China. Si hacen eso será Japón el que saldrá perdiendo. No tiren por la borda la relación con su más firme aliado del sudeste asiático. ¿Verdad que no quieren eso? -pregunta en tono casi insultante-

(Takeo) Ayumi, no te metas en temas de economía. Déjamelo a mi.

(Ayumi) -mirando muy seriamente a Thang- … Sí, Ministra.

(Takeo) Veamos. … He estudiado el caso con detenimiento antes de venir aquí.

(Thang) -dice con ironía- Oh, vaya, es impresionante. Es usted toda una supermujer. Comprenderá que alguien que ha sido nombrado no hace ni dos días; que ni siquiera ha sido embestido oficialmente, y que aun peor, ni siquiera es diplomático o tiene experiencia en ello... no puedo tomármelo demasiado en serio.

(Ayumi) Ja. Señor Thang... debería ser usted mucho más considerado. ¿No sabe usted que fue gracias a la "inexperta" ministra Yamazaki que se evitó la guerra con China, gracias a su capacidad de negociación?

(Thang) ¿Ah sí? Vaya, eso... no lo sabía. Pero igualmente... es usted... una novata. Y además, siendo mujer...

(Ayumi) -se muestra aun más indignada- ¿Supone eso algún problema?

(Thang) Por mi... no. Pero es que ustedes... vienen de un país tradicionalmente muy machista, no?

(Takeo) -suspira profundamente... hasta que decide ir al grano- … Muy bien. Ante usted sólo nos queda una opción. Pero antes de mostrársela... quisiera hacer una petición diplomática oficial a su gobierno. Queremos que sus autoridades investiguen la procedencia de ese fardo de cocaína que se le encontró en el equipaje de la señora Richardson en el aeropuerto internacional de Bangkok, hace exactamente una semana. Por curiosidad... ¿Interrogaron a la señora Richardson cuando se le descubrió esa droga?

(Thang) Usted está hablando con desconocimiento de causa, señora Yamazaki.

(Takeo) Ministra Yamazaki.

(Thang) Oh, si, eso. ¿Ha tenido tiempo para leerse las leyes de nuestro país... y nuestro código penal?

(Takeo) Por supuesto. Lo especifica claramente. En los supuestos de tráfico de drogas, los sujetos deben ser detenidos y encarcelados inmediatamente. No me hable más... cómo si fuese una ignorante de su país y sus leyes. Lo he estudiado todo previamente con la diligencia necesaria.

(Thang) Es usted una auténtica dama de acero, se lo han dicho nunca?

(Takeo) Y usted no se toma toda la seriedad de alguien que se espera de una alta responsabilidad pública cómo la suya. Si es que usted entiende lo que es una responsabilidad pública.

(Thang) Denoto cierta... animadversión hacia mi en sus palabras, ministra Yamazaki.

(Takeo) Ya debería usted haber entendido que queremos.

(Thang) … Ustedes lo que quieren es contentar a la opinión pública de su país. Mejor dicho... hacer callar a la prensa digamos... no precisamente amiga de su gobierno. No está aquí por una "ciudadana". O debería decir... camella.

(Takeo) Se lo volveré a preguntar, ministro. ¿Han investigado el origen de esa droga que se le encontró a la señora Sonoko Richardson? ¿Les han interrogado a ellos? ¿Les han permitido hablar con un abogado?

(Thang) Eh eh eh! ¡Ya basta de tantas preguntas! ¡Eso es una intolerable injerencia en los asuntos internos de Tailandia! -replica enfadado-

(Takeo) Si no lo explica... es porque tiene mucho que ocultar. ¿De que tiene miedo? -dice muy intrigante-

(Thang) ¿Me está amenazando?

(Takeo) No, ni mucho menos. Pero digamos que... es muy sospechosa esa actitud. Por no mencionar que el caso de nuestra ciudadana, se parece y mucho, sospechosamente, al de otros muchos ciudadanos de otros muchos países que pasaban unas vacaciones en Tailandia. ¿No es mucha casualidad?

(Thang) Debería usted dejar de leer prensa sensacionalista, ministra. Estamos hartos de que tengan en consideración a Tailandia cómo un país de prostíbulos, drogas y corrupción.

(Takeo) Sí, es un tópico muy desagradable, verdad? O... tal vez no? -pregunta muy intrigante-

(Thang) -cada vez más incómodo y enfadado- Sus... sus palabras son absolutamente intolerables. ¿Es que su objetivo es causar una ruptura de relaciones entre Japón y Tailandia?

(Takeo) Por supuesto que no. Mi objetivo, cómo ya sabe, es conseguir la liberación de la ciudadana japonesa Sonoko Richardson. Lo que quiero hacerle ver... es que el procedimiento legal que ha usado la policía tailandesa me ha parecido sospechoso desde el principio.

(Thang) -ya visiblemente indignado... pero también nervioso, cómo si ocultase algo- ¿Cómo se atreve a lanzar esas burdas acusaciones contra nuestras fuerzas de seguridad? ¡Sus palabras son intolerables!

(Takeo) Se ha procedido a la encarcelación inmediata cómo manda su código penal. Pero... ¿sabe alguien que ha pasado con ese fardo de cocaína?

(Thang) -se queda de piedra... tragando saliva- ¿Qué?

(Takeo) No sólo no han investigado la procedencia de esa droga. Sino que después... ésta ha desaparecido. ¿Saben... algo de donde ha ido a parar ese fardo de cocaína? Y no sólo en el caso de Sonoko. Sino en el de muchos otros ciudadanos de otros países de todo el mundo, que se han visto, curiosamente, afectados por la misma situación.

(Thang) Ja... Ja ja ja ja. Usted... es... es muy chistosa. Está lanzando difamaciones sin ton ni son, acusando a nuestras fuerzas de seguridad, leales y férreas luchadoras contra el crimen!

(Takeo) No es cierto, señor Thang. Sólo a una pequeña parte de sus fuerzas de seguridad, debidamente sobornadas con grandes cantidades de dinero negro.

(Thang) ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Pare ya de una vez de decir más estupideces sin ton ni son!

(Takeo) -seria... pero burlándose con la mirada- Vamos, señor Thang. "Rélajese".

(Thang) ¡Estoy relajado! … Lo siento, Ministra Yamazaki. Pero vista su intolerable actitud... no hay nada que negociar. Dígale al Primer Ministro Shinohara que si vuelve a enviarnos a alguien tan desastroso cómo usted, nuestras históricas relaciones de amistad se irán a la mierda!

(Takeo) Ya que le veo muy nervioso y exaltado... lea un poco.

(Thang) ¿Qué? ¿Pero que se le ha ocurrido ahora!?

(Takeo) -se saca uno de los documentos impresos que le ha enviado Izubuchi, el de la sección 5 de Goto, desde Japón- … Traigo aquí... una copia de un documento que seguro encontrará de gran interés. Por favor, échele un vistazo.

(Thang) No pienso leer nada. Le pido que se marche.

(Takeo) Aun nos queda una hora de reunión, señor Thang. Esto es una negociación bilateral. ¿O tal vez... una confesión?

(Thang) ¡No siga amenazándome!

(Takeo) Por favor, lea el documento.

(Thang) ¡Pero si...

(Takeo) Léalo.

Thang acaba haciendo caso muy a regañadientes y coge el documento. Empieza a leérselo... y poco a poco, para sorpresa de Ayumi que ha observado alucinada la escena, pero no de Takeo, con marcada sonrisa confiada en su rostro, el rostro de Thang va pasando del enfado... a la sorpresa total... y al miedo. Según este documento, sin duda, le han pillado con las manos en la masa en algo muy gordo.

(Thang) -asustado y sudando- O . o Oh... Dios mio. … Me... cómo... no es posible.

(Takeo) Este documento corresponde a una interceptación de comunicaciones realizada hace tres semanas por la sección 1 de vigilancia de comunicaciones de la NNSA. Interceptaron una llamada telefónica entre Bangkok y Osaka, entre un tal... Theng Fei Miao, que resulta ser, que casualidad, uno de los capos de la droga más buscados de toda Asia, sino el que más, y... un alto representante del ministerio de asuntos exteriores de Tailandia, señor ministro.

(Thang) -cada vez más nervioso y asustado- Ja... ja ja... ja ja ja... no... eso no quiere decir nada. Nada.

(Takeo) Según este otro documento que tengo en mi mano, este tal Miao, llamó al mismo tiempo a dos sitios distintos. A un alto responsable de la policía de aduanas del aeropuerto de Bangkok... y … a usted, señor Thang.

(Thang) Mierda... maldita zorra. Pero esto... no son más que infamias! ¡No tiene ninguna prueba!

(Takeo) ¿Esas son maneras de hablar a la Ministro de asuntos exteriores de Japón, señor Thang? -muy incisiva y decidida-

(Thang) ¡Si no termina con esto... yo... yo... ordenaré su detención!

(Takeo) ¿Está usted seguro?

(Thang) ¡Deje de jugar conmigo!

(Takeo) Ya que a mi no quiere escucharme... será mejor que escuche a sus superiores. ¿Ayumi?

(Thang) ¿Qué?

(Takeo) Diles que entren, por favor.

(Thang) ¿De que coño están hablando!?

(Ayumi) Oh... si, ya no me acordaba. ¡Adelante, por favor!

Entonces... la puerta del despacho se abre... y Thang se queda totalmente sorprendido y sin palabras. Entran cinco personas a la sala: tres agentes de la policía especial de Tailandia, su jefe y un colega de Thang, el ministro del interior tailandés, llamado Fey.

(Thang) O _ o F... F... Fey? Que... que haces aquí? ¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?

(Fey) Ministro de asuntos exteriores Thang. He venido a hacerle entrega de este documento. -se planta ante Thang y le da un papel-

(Thang) ¿Un documento para mi?

(Fey) Ha sido firmado por el Primer Ministro y autorizado por el jefe del estado, su majestad el Rey. Por favor, léalo.

(Thang) -cada vez más asustado, con las manos ya temblando, lee el documento... y se asusta aun más- … Mierda, no. Lo habéis... lo habéis descubierto todo. Eso quiere decir...

(Fey) Bien. En primer lugar, y una vez leído el documento oficial y a efectos legales, dejas de ser Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores del gobierno de Tailandia desde este mismo instante. Y en segundo lugar, por petición expresa del Primer Ministro y por orden del Tribunal Supremo de Tailandia, quedas arrestado bajo acusación de colaboración con organizaciones criminales y mafiosas.

(Thang) -totalmente alucinado- … Mierda... mierda! ¡Maldita puta!

(Fey) ¡Cierra la boca, Thang! No vuelvas a hablar así a una representante de un país amigo y aliado. Llevénselo. -los policías esposan a Thang y se lo llevan-

(Ayumi) Ha sido... increíble. Pensaba que esto sólo pasaba en las películas.

(Takeo) No te emociones tanto, Ayumi. Señor Fey, muchísimas gracias.

(Fey) Al contrario, señora ministra. En nombre del gobierno de Tailandia, le doy nuestro más sincero agradecimiento. Llevábamos mucho tiempo intentando desmantelar el complot de colaboración entre las mafias del tráfico de drogas y las autoridades corruptas de nuestro país. Sin su colaboración oficial y secreta, no habríamos descubierto que teníamos un caballo de Troya dentro de nuestro propio gobierno.

(Takeo) Acepto encantada sus agradecimientos. En nombre del gobierno de Japón se los acepto con mucho gusto. -se postra en señal de agradecimiento-

(Ayumi) ¿Entonces han desmantelado un digamos... complot mafioso de tráfico de drogas?

(Fey) Es una historia muy larga, señorita. Pero básicamente, es un sistema mafioso que funcionaba utilizando a turistas extranjeros cómo cobayas humanas involuntarias, para hacer llegar la droga desde un hotel cualquiera, donde la organización mafiosa tiene infiltrados, hasta el aeropuerto de Bangkok, donde allí, la policía de aduanas detenía a las personas engañadas, y al mismo tiempo, seguía con el circuito de distribución y comercialización de droga hacía otros países desde el aeropuerto.

(Ayumi) Es decir, que la policía de aduanas del aeropuerto estaba metida de lleno en esta corruptela.

(Fey) Los altos mandos. Los agentes de pie no estaban enterados. Pero en cuando usted llegó anoche y pidió ver urgentemente al Primer Ministro y... nos enseñó toda esta documentación confidencial, el Primer Ministro decidió tomar medidas inmediatamente. Y éste... se lo consultó con su majestad el Rey.

(Takeo) Ya entiendo. El Rey se enfadó tanto que os obligó a tomar medidas.

(Fey) Más o menos. No es sólo una cuestión de corrupción. El turismo es la principal entrada de divisas extranjeras para nuestro país. Si esto hubiese ido a más, muchos posibles turistas habrían dejado de venir por el miedo a encontrarse sin quererlo en una cárcel por un delito que no han cometido. Era urgente y necesario tomar medidas ante esta situación intolerable.

(Takeo) Me alegro que hayan decidido escucharnos. Pero ya que estamos aquí...

(Fey) Comprendo. No se preocupe, ya hemos tomado medidas. No obstante, le pido que tenga un poco de paciencia. Debido a todos los trámites burocráticos legales y también a que no es el único caso, su ciudadana no será liberada hasta mañana. Pero le prometo que haremos lo posible para que mañana por la mañana a primera hora, Sonoko Richardson vuelva a ser una persona libre.

(Takeo) Ya. La maldita burocracia. -sonriendo con tristeza cerrando los ojos-

(Fey) Sí, es verdad.

(Takeo) Si es así, permita que me quede un día más.

(Fey) Ja ja ja. Comprendo. Al fin y al cabo, usted no deja de ser un político y necesita hacerse la foto con su ciudadana.

(Takeo) Se equivoca totalmente. -muy seria-

(Fey) ¿Eh?

(Takeo) Yo conozco personalmente al marido de la señora Sonoko. Trabajé con él muchos años en la División de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Y precisamente por eso... quiero ser yo personalmente quien la saque de la cárcel, la saque de Tailandia... y la devuelva a Japón con su marido. Ese... es mi trabajo más inmediato. Y no descansaré hasta que lo haya conseguido. Además, no soy política profesional. Estoy aquí porque el Primer Ministro Shinohara, que es también un muy buen amigo de muchos años, me lo ha pedido cómo un favor. ¿Comprende?

(Fey) Ja ja ja. Es usted una mujer muy fuerte, señora Yamazaki.

(Takeo) Ministra Yamazaki.

(Fey) Entonces lo haremos así. Permítame que mañana la acompañe a la cárcel para mujeres donde tienen encarcelada a su ciudadana.

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ Usted si quiere hacerse la foto para la prensa, eh.

De una forma absolutamente inesperada, por sorpresa, Takeo ha conseguido la liberación de Sonoko... y otras muchas personas en su misma situación, de la cárcel para mujeres donde ha estado encerrada durante más de una semana. Una situación injusta que ha terminado, por suerte, con final feliz. Por el contrario, en Japón, el caso de "El niño que llora", que aparentemente se había esfumado en cuestión de horas, iba a dar aun muchas sorpresas desagradables. Lo peor... aun estaba por venir.


	6. Libertad y penitencia

**Capítulo 6. Libertad y Penitencia. **

Son a penas las seis de la mañana en Tailandia. Sonoko duerme en la litera de su minúscula celda, teniendo que soportar los ronquidos, de vez en cuando gritos e insultos muy malsonantes que se lanzan unas a las otras, y también sonoras flatulencias. Pero de repente... una guardia de la cárcel va andando, haciendo retronar sus botas con un estruendo cada vez mayor, directamente hacia enfrente la celda de Sonoko, hasta que llega.

(Guardia) -abre el cerrojo y entra en la celda- ¡Prisionera cuatro ocho seis! ¡Levántate!

(Sonoko) -se despierta de un sobresalto sin entender que pasa- Eh eh? Que... que pasa?

(Guardia) ¡He dicho que te levantes, prisionera cuatro ocho seis!

(Sonoko) Pero por qué.

(Guardia) ¡Que te levantes, japonesa! Han venido a recogerte.

(Sonoko) -se queda alucinada- ¿Qué?

Al salir de la celda... se da cuenta que no es la única a quien le está pasando esto. Otras mujeres ahí encarceladas, también han sido sacadas de sus celdas y llevadas a un sitio desconocido. Entre ellas, la amiga coreana de Sonoko, Yeong. Todas las chicas acaban ajuntadas en la sala que separa la zona de celdas de la zona exterior. Observan que dos funcionarios de la cárcel preparan varios paquetes con objetos personales dentro.

(Sonoko) ¡Yeong!

(Yeong) Buenos días, Sonoko. Lo que voy a decir jamás lo diría un verdadero coreano. Pero me da igual. ¡Viva Japón! -dice muy alegre-

(Sonoko) -aun sin entender de que va la cosa- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? No entiendo nada.

(Funcionario) ¿Sonoko Richardson?

(Sonoko) ¿Eh? Sí, soy yo.

(Funcionario) Acérquese. -Sonoko se aproxima y se queda aun más descolocada- Aquí tiene. Sus pertenencias y su documentación. Compruebe que no falte nada.

(Sonoko) Eh... pues... yo... creo que no... no falta nada. Gracias.

(Funcionario) El siguiente, por favor.

(Yeong) No me lo puedo creer. ¿Te han devuelto tus cosas? ¿Incluso tu ropa y el pasaporte?

(Sonoko) -mirando dentro del grueso paquete... y sonriendo de alegría- … Sí. Me lo han devuelto todo.

(Guardia) ¡Cuando todas tengáis vuestras pertenencias, pasad a los vestuarios para poneros vuestra ropa y devolver vuestros monos de reclusas! ¡Una vez estéis listas, firmareis unos documentos!

Llevan a todas las chicas a unos vestuarios. Las hacen quitarse el mono de reclusa y la ropa interior, a ducharse... y a ponerse la ropa que llevaban en el mismo momento que fueron detenidas. Después, las llevan a otra sala donde les hacen firmar una serie de papeles, y finalmente... las llevan a la última sala intermedia. Tras esa última verja, que separa el espacio carcelario del mundo exterior, es decir, de la libertad, les esperan un grupo de personas, la mayoría de la prensa gráfica, pero dos que destacan especialmente. El ministro del interior tailandés, Fey... y la ministra de exteriores de Japón: Takeo Yamazaki. Una guardia abre la verja... y todas las chicas, por fin, salen de la cárcel. Sonoko está aun que no se cree lo que está viviendo. Pero aun se cree menos que Takeo esté allí esperándola para recibirla.

(Sonoko) -totalmente alucinada- … Tú... tú... tú eres...

(Takeo) Siento haberte hecho levantar tan temprano, Sonoko. Pero no quería esperar más.

(Sonoko) Eres Takeo. La mujer del comandante Hiromi, verdad? La que es ministra del gobierno.

(Takeo) Sí. Te habría gustado mucho más que fuese Andrew quien te hubiese venido a buscar, pero tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

(Sonoko) -emocionándose, al borde de echarse a llorar- … Eso quiere decir... que yo... que yo...

(Takeo) Sonoko... en nombre del gobierno de Japón... bienvenida de nuevo a la libertad.

(Sonoko) -llorando de alegría- Gr... gr... gracias. ¡Gracias! -se abraza emocionada a Takeo-

(Takeo) ¡Ey ey ey! ¡Tranquila! Guárdate la emoción y las lagrimas de alegría para cuando hayamos llegado a Japón. Andrew y Edwin te están esperando impacientes.

(Sonoko) S... s... sí. Muchísimas gracias, Takeo. Nunca te podré devolver el favor. ¡Nunca!

(Takeo) -sonriendo cariñosamente a Sonoko- No me debes nada. He cumplido con mi obligación... y con la misión que Asuma me había encomendado.

(Yeong) Una pregunta. ¿Y nosotras por qué estamos aquí? ¿Es que también nos liberan?

(Takeo) ¿Ministro Fey?

(Fey) Señoras y señoritas. En nombre del gobierno de Tailandia... les doy mi mas sinceras disculpas por la absolutamente injusta situación que han vivido durante el tiempo que han permanecido aquí. Muchas de ustedes, por no decir todas, consideraban que su encarcelamiento había sido injusto y arbitrario. Pero sobre todo... que vosotras no lo habíais cometido. … Y tenían razón. -entre todas se hace el desconcierto y el chismorreo-

(Sonoko) Ja. Ya lo sabía yo. ¡Sabía que era inocente!

(Fey) Y está en lo cierto, señora Richardson. Todas ustedes, no han sido más que... víctimas de una trama mafiosa de altos vuelos. Ustedes habían sido utilizadas por mafias del tráfico de drogas. Pero dicha red está siendo desmantelada y las autoridades corruptas que participaron de dicha red, ya han sido destituidas y llevadas ante la justicia. De nuevo... en nombre de mi país, les doy, de todo corazón, mi más sinceras disculpas por lo que han tenido que pasar. Lo siento mucho.

(Yeong) ¡Sí, muy bien, pero nos dejan volver a nuestros países, si o no!? -pregunta enfadada-

(Fey) Todas y cada una de ustedes... serán compensadas económicamente con una cuantiosa indemnización por los daños morales sufridos. Para el gobierno de mi país, es una vergüenza lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

(Yeong) Déjese de discursos de protocolo. ¿Nos piensan pagar el billete de avión para que podamos volver a casa?

(Fey) Por supuesto. Todas ustedes... excepto la señora Sonoko Richardson, serán indemnizados hoy mismo.

(Yeong) A ver si es verdad.

(Sonoko) ¡Yeong!

(Yeong) Ja ja ja, dime, Sonoko.

(Sonoko) Siento... siento que debería darte las gracias. Que incluso... te debo la vida por haberme salvado el pellejo tantas veces ahí dentro.

(Yeong) -le sonríe- Tú no me debes nada, "japo".

(Sonoko) -también con sonrisa cariñosa- Ya. Tienes razón. Oye... ahora que volvemos a ser libres... espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto. ¿Vendrás a visitarme alguna vez a Tokio?

(Yeong) Ja ja. Claro que sí, tontorrona. Y lo mismo te digo a ti. Si te pasas por Seul alguna vez... hazme una visita.

(Sonoko) Claro. -se abrazan muy sentidamente- Te echaré de menos. Has sido mi mejor amiga mientras he estado aquí.

(Yeong) Venga ya. Pero si sólo ha sido poco más de una semana. No es para tanto. ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide.

(Sonoko) ¿Eh?

(Yeong) -en broma- Cuando sea que nos veamos... sobre todo preséntame al buenorro de tu marido, eh. -las dos se ríen-

(Sonoko) Lo haré encantada.

(Takeo) Sonoko. Es hora de irnos. Nuestro avión nos está esperando para volver a Japón.

(Sonoko) Claro, Takeo. … Yeong... gracias.

(Yeong) No seas tan plasta y lárgate de una vez. Tu familia y tus colegas de los Patlabor de Tokio te esperan.

(Sonoko) Si. Adiós.

Sonoko y Yeong se vuelven a abrazar con gran sentimiento, sin poder evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima de emoción. Pero acaban separándose definitivamente. En unas pocas horas, Sonoko, junto a Takeo y Ayumi y los dos tripulantes del avión, subirían al jet de la Fuerza Aérea japonesa _Gulfstream Aerospace U-4_, rumbo a Japón. Y también en unas pocas horas, las emociones y la alegría se desatarían en el aeropuerto de Haneda.

Varias horas más tarde, entorno las ocho y media de la mañana, en casa de Jitsuyama, en Japón, lo que no hay precisamente es alegría. Él está durmiendo en su futón, cuando se despierta... y se da cuenta que no está solo en la habitación. Hay una persona, una mujer, que resulta ser una cartera... y que está con la mirada perdida, cómo un zombi, y el cuerpo temblando ligeramente: está siendo controlada por las nanomáquinas de control neuronal. ¿Es el "Niño que Llora" esperando para hablar con él?

(Jitsuyama) -se incorpora, mirando al "hombre" con mala cara- … Estás loco. Ya no respetas ni a nadie ni mi intimidad. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

(Cartera) -hablando con una voz de hombre ronca pero serena- Que esté o no esté en tu casa es indiferente. Lo que no me es indiferente... es tu anuncio de traicionarme. Sabes perfectamente que pasará si lo haces.

(Jitsuyama) Ja. Muy considerado por tu parte. Pero ya te lo advertí. Estoy harto de haberte tenido que soportar durante 40 años. Que digo 40 años. Desde que te conocí. ¿Es que no piensas darte por vencido? Todo lo que haces no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Ninguno!

(Cartera) La convicción de las personas puede llegar a sobrepasar incluso los límites de la mente y la física. Es lo mismo que me decías tú cuando trabajabas en el desarrollo del SAV-75. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

(Jitsuyama) -su cara se pone aun más seria y enfadada- … Tú nunca deberías haberlo sabido. Y por culpa de eso... vino todo lo que vino después. Mi secuestro. Las amenazas y la crisis de confianza que provocaste. … La muerte de Eriko.

(Cartera) …

(Jitsuyama) Ja ja ja. Qué te pasa. ¿Eh? ¿Te ha sorprendido que sepa que fuiste tú el que realmente mató a la madre de Asuma?

(Cartera) Si siempre te he sometido a mi yugo, es inevitable que lo sepas. Al fin y al cabo, le evité el profundo sufrimiento que le causaba el tener que vivir con ese pretencioso y arrogante hombre. Y el tener que ver cómo trataba a sus dos hijos.

(Jitsuyama) -se levanta del futón con el pijama aun puesto, sin dejar de mirar muy seriamente a la cartera poseída por las nanomáquinas- … ¿Tú? ¿Evitar sufrimientos? No me hagas reír. Lo hiciste porque ella nunca quiso saber nada de ti. El padre de Asuma tenía sus defectos, es cierto. Pero igualmente... Eriko vio en él al hombre que amaba... y con el que tuvo dos hijos. El pequeño de los cuales, es el actual Primer Ministro de Japón: Asuma Shinohara.

(Cartera) Resulta hasta cómico, verdad? Que toda esta conspiración planificada durante décadas... sea por el desamor de una mujer que nunca quiso amarme a pesar de lo que yo sentía por ella. Ella se había convertido en un obstáculo para mi voluntad. Debía quitarla del medio.

(Jitsuyama) … Y por eso simulaste ese accidente de tráfico. A Takahiro le destrozaste la vida para siempre. Pero a sus hijos, sobre todo a Asuma... le traumatizaste durante años. No tienes ni idea del daño que hiciste en toda la familia Shinohara con tu... absurdo deseo de venganza amorosa.

(Cartera) Tal vez. Sin embargo tú no hiciste nada y no revelaste nunca, ni siquiera ahora, la verdad de lo que realmente ocurrió. Igual que con lo del verdadero origen de los Labors. El hecho de saber que vuestro producto estrella no era más que un plagio inventado sobre los cadáveres de 200.000 asesinados en un campo de exterminio nazi, demuestra los pocos escrúpulos que tu idealizada familia Shinohara, tenía. No eran más que unos estafadores dispuestos a enriquecerse con la obra de otros. Por eso...

(Jitsuyama) Tu intención cuando me secuestraste no era la de conseguir un rescate de 1000 millones de yenes, ni ser un protagonista en los medios de comunicación. Únicamente querías que desvelase ante aquella cámara de la televisión el verdadero origen de nuestro primer Labor. De haberlo hecho, los Labors seguramente no habrían desaparecido. Pero la reputación de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara habría sido totalmente destruida. Y a Takahiro... lo habría traicionado. ¡Habría traicionado su sueño! ¡No podía tolerarlo!

(Cartera) Así que me traicionaste ante las cámaras por amistad. Sólo... por amistad. Ja. Una amistad sin duda envenenada.

(Jitsuyama) No lo hice sólo por Takahiro. A Asuma sólo le faltaba un mes para nacer. No me lo habría perdonado jamás si hubiese nacido en una familia cuyo padre se hubiese encontrado en la ruina. No quería eso para su futuro. Por eso me negué rotundamente, aunque me estuvieses apuntando en la cabeza con esa pistola, a revelar la verdad.

(Cartera) No. Lo único que querías era sacarte el muerto de encima. Me decías que lo dijera yo. Que yo lo sabía. Y tenías razón. Yo lo sabía... y lo sigo sabiendo. Por ese mismo motivo. Por esa única razón... continuaré con mi plan.

(Jitsuyama) Entonces deja que te diga algo. Reconozco que en estos 40 años has conseguido intimidarme y no he hecho nada en contra tuya. No he rebelado la verdad a nadie. Pero ya me he cansado. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque cuando me enteré que para culminar tu plan tuviste la absoluta crueldad e indiferencia de matar al suegro de Asuma... al padre de Noa... me di cuenta de en que te has acabado convirtiendo. No puedo tolerar más... que sigas. Por eso se lo diré todo. Y pienso decírselo directamente a él.

(Cartera) … Entonces ya no hay solución. El plan seguirá. Pero tú ya no lo verás terminar.

(Jitsuyama) … Puedes amenazarme de muerte si quieres. Pero en cuando se lo diga a Asuma y descubra que... quien le metió en el Kantei es...

(Cartera) Son muchos los que le han metido en el Kantei. No hay una única persona.

(Jitsuyama) ¡No, sólo hay una! ¡Y el meter a Asuma en política también formaba parte de tu maldito plan! … Un plan que fracasó cuando el padre de Asuma intentó entrar en política y no lo consiguió.

(Cartera) Normal. Yo se lo impedí.

(Jitsuyama) -se sorprende- ¿Qué?

(Cartera) Para mi no tenía sentido terminar con un hombre cuya autodestrucción estaba cantada. Para mi la prioridad... era acabar con el hijo. Con el único hijo que sobrevivió a la locura de esa familia.

(Jitsuyama) -se pone aun más rabioso- … Ese es tu verdadero objetivo, verdad? … Vas a por Asuma. ¡Vas a por él!

(Cartero) Jitsuyama... puedes hacer lo que quieras de ahora en adelante. Pero tu destino ya está marcado. Cómo el de Asuma y el mio. Me cobraré mi venganza... y nadie podrá impedírmelo.

(Jitsuyama) Sólo deja que te diga una última cosa.

(Cartero) …

(Jitsuyama) Te recuerdo lo que Eriko me dijo el día que dio a luz a su segundo hijo. A Asuma. "Él será justo. Será justo tanto con los amigos cómo con los enemigos. Porque a los primeros los querrá... y a los segundos los comprenderá". Si conoces tan bien a Asuma cómo yo... ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que no te será ni de lejos tan fácil acabar con él. Por él mismo... y por todos los que le rodean.

(Cartero) Todo eso ya lo tengo preparado. Utilizaré a ese viejo terrorista de la casa del mar cómo cebo para atraerle con una gran distracción que tengo preparada.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Distracción? Maldito bastardo. ¿Es que piensas matar a más gente?

(Cartero) Será la forma de atraer a Asuma hasta mi trampa... y acabar con mi venganza. Pero antes... lo siento por ti. Pero no tengo alternativa.

(Jitsuyama) Me digas lo que me digas se lo diré. Y aunque muera, te juro por lo más sagrado que no serás tú quien venza a Asuma. Él te vencerá a ti.

(Cartera) Todo queda en manos del destino entonces. Veremos... que pasa. -de repente, la cartera recupera el sentido y casi se cae por desequilibrio. La joven cartera recupera su propia conciencia y su propia voz femenina- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que hago aquí? O . o Di di di disculpe, señor, por... por haberme metido en su casa.

(Jitsuyama) -suspira enojado- No pasa nada, joven. Ya me has entregado el paquete, puedes irte.

(Cartera) ¿Eh? ¿Le he entregado un paquete? No... no lo recuerdo.

(Jitsuyama) Sí, claro. Venga, joven, váyase, que tiene que repartir el resto del correo.

(Cartera) Claro. Di... disculpe las molestias, señor. -totalmente descolocada, se marcha-

(Jitsuyama) … Puede que hoy sea mi último día en este mundo. Debo ir a ver a Asuma ahora mismo.

Varias horas después, entorno las dos de la tarde, un helicóptero oficial del gobierno, un _Eurocopter EC-225LP_, aterriza en una base del ejército de tierra japonés en la prefectura de Nagano. A pie de pista, hay un todo-terreno _Toyota Land Cruiser Prado_ nuevo de color negro preparado. Del helicóptero se bajan dos de los miembros de la sección 5 de Goto: Chiyose y Miyoko, acompañados de... Kanuka, que quería investigar por su propia cuenta si Jinji Nekowatari estaba tras el Niño que Llora. O al menos, eso pensaban ellos. "Gato" vivía en un muy pequeño pueblo de montaña de Nagano, de a penas poco más de un centenar de habitantes. Una vez metidos en el todo-terreno, los tres emprenden camino hacia aquel pequeño pueblo el cual no se encontraba no muy lejos de allí.

(Miyoko) -conduciendo el Toyota Land Cruiser- ¿Has dormido bien durante el vuelo desde Tokio, Kanuka? -le pregunta algo burlona-

(Kanuka) Fatal. Todo esto me quita el sueño. ¿Queda muy lejos ese pueblo perdido en medio de la nada?

(Miyoko) No. Unos 10 kilómetros. Pero tardaremos un poco en llegar. La carretera tiene muchas curvas y es muy estrecha.

(Kanuka) Ja. Gato no es ningún idiota, eh. Ha elegido un buen sitio para vivir aislado y sin que nadie reconozca cual es su verdadera actividad.

(Chiyose) ¿Seguro?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

(Chiyose) Es todo al contrario. En los pueblos pequeños cómo éste todo el mundo se conoce. Y eso incluye saber también de tu vida personal.

(Miyoko) Hazle caso, Kanuka. Chiyose es de esos que está orgulloso de ser de pueblo. -dice chistosa-

(Kanuka) ¿En serio? Nunca me había dado cuenta.

(Chiyose) Sí, soy de un pueblo pesquero muy pequeño de Takahata. Mi padre era el policía del pueblo y quería que siguiese con la tradición familiar. Pero ya ves. Al final resultó que sobrepasé de lejos sus expectativas.

(Kanuka) Vaya. Debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti.

(Chiyose) Que va. Kanuka, ya sabes que cuando trabajas en la sección 5 de la NNSA, no puedes revelar tu verdadera ocupación a nadie, incluyendo la familia. El pobre de mi padre se cree que trabajo de simple guardia de seguridad privada en un centro comercial de Odaiba.

(Kanuka) Entiendo. Y te sientes frustrado por no poder decirle con orgullo que trabajas cómo agente especial del gobierno dedicado a salvaguardar la Seguridad Nacional de Japón.

(Chiyose) Más o menos. ¿A ti no te pasaba lo mismo?

(Kanuka) No. A mis hijos nunca se lo dije, pero Isao siempre lo supo, incluso antes de entrar en la sección 5. Vaya. De eso ya hace 10 años. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Miyoko) -le dice con ironía- Cierto. Felicidades, Kanuka. Ya eres una cuarentona. Pronto empezaran a salirte arrugas y te llegará la menopausia. Ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Ríete lo que quieras, Miyoko. A ti también te llegará, ya.

(Chiyose) No le hagas caso, mujer. Aun estás de muy ben ver, de verdad.

(Kanuka) Gracias por el cumplido, pero no estamos aquí para charlar. ¿? ¿Que es eso de ahí delante?

De repente, se encuentran la carretera medio cortada por un desprendimiento de rocas en medio de la calzada. Un coche patrulla de la policía de tráfico ya ha acordonado la zona, pero les deja pasar.

(Kanuka) No me diréis... que esta es la única carretera por la que se puede acceder a ese pueblo.

(Miyoko) Me temo que si. Encontrarse con desprendimientos de rocas en la calzada es muy habitual. Esta región, por lo visto, es muy lluviosa.

(Kanuka) Si es así, espero que... -entonces se pone a llover, accionándose el limpiaparabrisas del Toyota Land Cruiser- Mira que bien. Ha sido decirlo y ponerse a llover. Que fastidio.

(Miyoko) Dicen que estos pueblos tan pequeños están condenados a desaparecer. Pero no es del todo así.

(Chiyose) Es cierto. Jinji Nekowatari no es el único que se ha ido a vivir allí.

(Kanuka) ¿Tenéis información de cuanta gente vive allí?

(Chiyose) El pueblo en cuestión se llama Shinteishi. A pesar de ser un pueblo minúsculo, tiene mucha historia. Hace más de 500 años, durante la Guerra Civil Japonesa, fue escenario de una cruenta batalla entre dos Shogunatos rivales en la que murieron más de mil hombres. Y hace setenta años, a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue bombardeada por los americanos, por lo visto, por error. Pero casi todos los habitantes de entonces del pueblo, murieron.

(Miyoko) Y aun hay más.

(Kanuka) ¿Más todavía?

(Chiyose) Si. Hace exactamente 40 años, en 1975, el pueblo se vio involucrado sin quererlo en una acción de grupos radicales de ultraizquierda que ocuparon el pueblo y obligaron a sus habitantes a irse. Al final la policía con la ayuda del ejército les desalojaron y les detuvieron. Según parece, era un acto de protesta contra la construcción no muy lejos de aquí de una gran planta siderúrgica auspiciada por el gobierno de la prefectura. Pero finalmente, dicha factoría se construyó en una zona ya densamente industrializada cómo era Kawasaki, en Kanagawa.

(Kanuka) Por curiosidad... de que empresa era esta planta siderúrgica?

(Chiyose) Ja. Ya lo intuyes, no? Si. Era de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. La misma planta siderúrgica en la que hoy en día se fabrican las aleaciones especiales con las que se fabrican los Labors de la misma compañía.

(Kanuka) -quedándose pensativa- Mmhhh... es mucha coincidencia. Demasiada. Podría ser que...

(Miyoko) No insinuarás que fue una acción encubierta de El Niño que Llora de 1975 para impedir la construcción de esa planta siderúrgica en esta región.

(Kanuka) No lo sé. … ¿Qué queríais decirme de los habitantes de este pueblo?

(Chiyose) La mayoría, mas de la mitad, son gente mayor. Pero muchos, cada vez más, son matrimonios y parejas jóvenes con o sin hijos que no soportan más el vivir en las grandes ciudades y deciden irse a vivir a pueblos pequeños y aislados, donde la paz y la tranquilidad están garantizadas.

(Kanuka) ¿Eso quiere decir que incluso hay niños viviendo allí?

(Chiyose) Sí. Según los datos que hemos consultado en el registro civil de Nagano, en ese pueblo hay censados 106 habitantes. De los cuales sólo una quincena son menores de 14 años. No hay ni un sólo adolescente ni menor de 25 años. Y más de la mitad de los habitantes, son mayores de 50 años. Incluso dos de ellos ya están a punto de cumplir los 100.

(Kanuka) Y entre esas personas... está nuestro hombre. ¿No? ¿Qué hace allí?

(Chiyose) Su actividad no denota nada sospechoso en ese pueblo. Tras su excarcelación hace casi 10 años, estuvo algún tiempo deambulando por Tokio, en busca de un empleo. Pero finalmente, en 2007, se dio por vencido y se marchó de la ciudad, yendo a parar a este pequeño pueblo con los pocos ahorros que tenía. Allí por lo visto, se ha ganado a pulso el afecto y reconocimiento de los vecinos del pueblo. Sobre todo de los matrimonios jóvenes.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

(Chiyose) Su negocio es una pequeña guardería en la que se cuida de los niños pequeños de los matrimonios jóvenes que viven en el pueblo. Los padres de esas criaturas se las deja mientras trabajan y Nekowatari, les cobra un precio mucho más barato que en una guardería del estado. Claro que en un pueblo tan pequeño y perdido en medio de la nada, prácticamente no hay servicios públicos de ninguna clase. A parte de una pequeña escuela donde todos los niños están mezclados en la misma clase, sólo hay la guardería de Nekowatari, un pequeño consultorio médico privado de un vecino del pueblo que es médico de profesión y una pequeña tienda de comestibles. Ni siquiera hay una comisaría de barrio en el municipio.

(Miyoko) Si. Ni siquiera hay policía en este pueblo. Pero por lo visto, si que hay una pequeño cuartel con dos guardas forestales encargados de la vigilancia y protección de los bosques montañosos que rodean el pueblo.

(Kanuka) En otras palabras, que sin policía por aquí, Jinji Nekowatari se siente cómo en casa.

(Miyoko) No sé... tan segura estás que es él?

(Kanuka) Él no es el Niño que Llora. No me parece lo bastante inteligente cómo para que lo sea. No obstante... estoy bastante convencida que tiene alguna conexión con él. Más después de ese sueño.

(Miyoko) ¿Inteligente... o demasiado bonachón?

(Kanuka) No lo sé. Para eso vamos a preguntárselo directamente a él. ¿Queda mucho?

(Miyoko) No. Un par de kilómetros. Llegaremos enseguida.

Finalmente, después de haber circulado entre más y más curvas por una estrecha carretera de montaña y en medio de una persistente lluvia, llegan al pequeño pueblo donde vive desde hace años Jinji Nekowatari. Un pueblo pequeño y de arquitectura tradicional. Todo son casas de madera de una sola planta, entre callejuelas estrechas y empinadas. La guardería de Jinji Nekowatari es un edificio pintado de colorines y con decoraciones infantiles. Aparcan el coche enfrente y Miyoko, Chiyose y Kanuka se bajan. Llaman a la puerta... y les abre una mujer bastante guapa, larga cabellera ondulada castaño claro, pero con dos peculiaridades: está embarazada... y es ciega. Su nombre es... Sayaka Nekowatari.

(Sayaka) -abre la puerta corrediza de madera y papel- Hola, buenos días. ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

(Kanuka) ¿Eh? -se queda algo consternada al darse cuenta que la mujer es ciega-

(Chiyose) ¿Jinji Nekowatari?

(Sayaka) ¿Mi marido? Está dentro, cuidando de los niños. ¿Pueden decirme quienes son ustedes?

(Kanuka) ¿Ma... marido? ¿Está casada con...

(Sayaka) ¿Quienes son ustedes?

(Miyoko) ¿Podemos entrar? No quisiéramos que el resto del pueblo se enterase.

(Sayaka) … De acuerdo. Pasen, por favor. -entran al vestíbulo de la guardería- ¡Jinji! ¡Sal, por favor! ¡Tienes visita!

Entonces por fin sale. Jinji Nekowatari, vestido con un chandal y un delantal de colores chillones por encima. Se sorprende no ante la presencia de aquellos dos desconocidos; sino de Kanuka.

(Nekowatari) … Por fin nos encontramos en la realidad. -le dice con sonrisa confiada en su rostro-

(Kanuka) -sería, pero aun más sorprendida- … Entonces tú estabas allí. En mi sueño.

(Nekowatari) No era tu sueño. Ni el mio. Ni tan siquiera de nadie. Era más bien... una alucinación.

(Kanuka) ¿?

(Sayaka) Cariño. ¿Les conoces?

(Nekowatari) Más o menos. Por favor, puedes ocuparte de los niños mientras hablo con ellos?

(Sayaka) Sí, claro. -se va andando lentamente-

(Kanuka) Verdaderamente el amor es ciego. Encuentro impresionante que alguien cómo tu pueda casarse con...

(Miyoko) -algo enfadada- Kanuka, por favor. No le faltes.

(Kanuka) Pero si yo...

(Nekowatari) No se preocupen. Ella también me lo dice mucho. Si no estuviera ciega seguramente jamás se habría casado con alguien cómo yo. Pero cuando naces sin ese sentido, eres capaz de vislumbrar cosas que las personas normales jamás verían. Supongo que eso le atrajo de mi. Mi inocencia y mi bondad interior, ja ja ja.

(Chiyose) Bueno, ya está bien de charla. Señor Nekowatari. Somos agentes del gobierno. Sección 5 de la NNSA. Hemos venido expresamente a hacerle algunas preguntas. Y también a...

(Nekowatari) -de repente, forzando su cara de sonrisa boba... se aguanta las ganas de llorar- … No se molesten. Yo... yo...

(Chiyose) ¿Se encuentra bien?

(Nekowatari) No... no, estoy bien. Sólo que...

(Kanuka) -mirando seriamente a Nekowatari... pero con lástima- Intenta disimular su dolor. Pero tú ya lo sabes. Que tus viejos y queridos amigos desde muy joven... Ichoku Inubashiri y Sankichi Sarusuberi... han sido asesinados.

(Nekowatari) … Sí. Lo sé.

(Kanuka) ¿Se lo has ocultado a ella?

(Nekowatari) … Sí. No quiero que mi tristeza y sufrimiento se contagie a nadie más. Los niños que cuido en mi guardería... mi esposa... mi hijo que nacerá en unas pocas semanas.

(Kanuka) -suspira preocupada- … Temes ser el siguiente, verdad?

(Nekowatari) … Podría quedarme aquí agazapado esperando mi fin. Pero esta vez... no pienso huir. Esta vez no pienso comportarme cómo un crío. Esta vez... lucharé.

(Kanuka) No tienes que luchar para nada. Nosotros garantizaremos tu seguridad.

(Nekowatari) Cómo a Ichoku, no? -dice con mala cara-

(Kanuka) -se queda sin palabras... y baja la cabeza, triste- … Lo siento. Por culpa de un error nuestro... su amigo y su familia...

(Nekowatari) Conmigo no permitiré que pase lo mismo. Los niños a mi cargo; mi mujer y la nueva vida que lleva en sus entrañas... no permitiré que ese "Niño que Llora" le haga nada.

(Kanuka) Entiendo. Eso quiere decir que la advertencia que te lancé en el sueño te la pasarás por el arco del triunfo. Pero visto así...

(Chiyose) ¡Ejem! Kanuka... no deberías haber venido. Nos estás distrayendo.

(Kanuka) Oh, disculpa. No era mi intención.

(Nekowatari) No tengo nada que ocultar... pues mi vida es muy sencilla. Y no escondo nada a nadie. Aquí todos se conocen y me conocen. Me siento querido y respetado por todos los vecinos. Así que sea lo que sea que quieran preguntarme... les responderé.

(Chiyose) Muy bien. Entonces empecemos.

El interrogatorio en cuestión solamente dura media hora... y poca cosa consiguen esclarecer. Bueno, en realidad sí. Confirman que Jinji Nekowatari no es el niño que llora... y que sólo uno de sus dos viejos amigos asesinados, Sankichi Sarusuberi, podría haber estado vinculado con él. Al terminar el interrogatorio pero...

(Chiyose) Muy bien. Esto es todo. No tenemos más preguntas para hacerle. -entonces entra Sayaka con una platera con varias tazas y una tetera-

(Sayaka) ¿Les importa si les sirvo un poco de té?

(Miyoko) Oh, no, no se moleste, señora. Ya nos íbamos.

(Nekowatari) Cariño, no tendrías que haberte molestado.

(Sayaka) No me digas eso. Me gusta ser hospitalaria con las visitas.

(Kanuka) Yo aun tengo una última pregunta.

(Nekowatari) Dígame.

(Kanuka) No es para ti. Sino para ella.

(Sayaka) ¿Yo?

(Kanuka) ¿Que le has visto en él? ¿El vuestro es un matrimonio por amor... o por pura conveniencia?

(Sayaka) -sonríe con tristeza- … Por qué los que vienen de fuera siempre desconfían? -cómo prueba demostrativa, se besa con Nekowatari y se queda acariciándole la cara mientras él le sonríe con cariño- Jinji es una persona con un corazón tan inmenso... sólo con tocarle su cara me doy cuenta enseguida que es un hombre de una bondad infinita. Que hará lo que sea por amar y proteger a los suyos. Que es todo amor. Es verdad que físicamente no es un hombre perfecto. Pero me da lo mismo, puesto que esas cosas no puedo verlas. Para mi el amor es algo que se siente aun más profundamente que para una persona normal.

(Kanuka) -mirando a Sayaka con lástima- … No es una respuesta convencional. Pero la comprendo. Siendo así... queda claro que su marido no tiene nada que ver con el Niño que Llora. Y por lo tanto... Chiyose?

(Chiyose) ¿Sí?

(Kanuka) Habría que avisar a Goto y proporcionarle protección.

(Chiyose) Pero Kanuka, esa no es la función de la sección 5. Ni tan siquiera de la NNSA. Eso tendréis que pedírselo al ministro del Interior para que movilice a la Policía para eso.

(Miyoko) Lo más seguro seria sacarles de aquí y esconderlos en un lugar seguro bajo nuestra protección.

(Nekowatari) No pienso irme a ninguna parte. Esta es mi casa, mi negocio, y mi vida. Y voy a ser padre dentro de pocas semanas. No quiero que mi hijo nazca en otra parte que no sea aquí.

(Miyoko) Pero...

(Kanuka) No, dejadle. Además, sin una orden judicial o de Asuma en persona, no podemos llevárnoslo a ninguna parte. Seria ilegal.

(Chiyose) Es cierto. Bueno... -mirando su reloj de pulsera- Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos que regresar al aeródromo para coger el helicóptero antes de una hora. -entonces, llaman a la puerta-

(Sayaka) Yo abriré.

Sayaka corre la puerta de madera y papel... y es un guarda forestal. Un tipo de cabeza rapada, ojos rasgados que parece que los tenga cerrados, algo bajo pero muy fuerte y cachas, llamado Takaichi.

(Takaichi) Buenos días, Sayaka.

(Sayaka) Oh. Buenos días, Takaichi.

(Takaichi) ¿Sabes de quien es este todo-terreno?

(Chiyose) Es nuestro. ¿Pasa algo?

(Takaichi) ¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -pregunta con mala cara-

(Chiyose) Sección 5 de la NNSA. -le enseña su identificación-

(Takaichi) -se queda impresionado- ¿Qué? ¿Son... son... agentes del gobierno?

(Chiyose) Sí. Diga, que pasa con nuestro coche.

(Takaichi) Em... es que... resulta que...

(Miyoko) Tiene algo que decirnos, si o no?

(Takaichi) Espero que puedan venir a recogerles en helicóptero. Porque...

(Miyoko) ¿?

(Kanuka) A que se refiere con eso.

(Takaichi) Ha habido otro desprendimiento de rocas sobre la calzada de la carretera.

(Kanuka) ¿Que? ¡Shit! -exclama furiosa-

(Miyoko) ¿Cuando?

(Takaichi) Hace unos 20 minutos. Hay un pedrusco enorme de decenas de toneladas de peso clavado en medio de la carretera y es imposible circular en los dos sentidos de la marcha. He contactado por radio con la policía y la base del ejército que hay aquí cerca. Dicen que nos enviarán un Labor para limpiar las rocas de la carretera, pero que...

(Miyoko) Pero que. Dígalo.

(Takaichi) Que no podrá ser hasta mañana por la mañana. En esa base del ejército sólo disponen de camiones y vehículos ligeros, y la policía de tráfico de la región tampoco dispone de Labors. Y si solicitamos una grúa, aun la tienen que traer de más lejos.

(Kanuka) Ja. En otras palabras, que nos hemos quedado aquí atrapados. Y aun peor. Durante todo un día. Maldita sea.

(Takaichi) Siento mucho las molestias.

(Chiyose) Tendremos que pedir que nos vengan a recoger directamente en el helicóptero.

(Takaichi) Una cosa. ¿Es muy grande ese helicóptero?

(Chiyose) ¿? ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

(Takaichi) El único sitio donde pueden aterrizar y despegar helicópteros es en la plaza del pueblo. Y es pequeña. A veces, han tenido que aterrizar helicópteros médicos y a duras penas caben.

(Kanuka) Eso quiere decir que sólo pueden venir a recogernos en un helicóptero pequeño.

(Miyoko) - _ - Y hemos venido en un helicóptero oficial de los grandes. Lo que significa que nos quedaremos aquí atrapados si o si.

(Kanuka) No, vosotros dos tenéis que iros.

(Chiyose) Llamaré a la central. -se pone en un rincón a hablar por su móvil... pero no funciona- ¿? Oh, mierda.

(Miyoko) ¿Ocurre algo?

(Chiyose) No hay cobertura. ¿Tan aislados están en este pueblo que ni siquiera tienen cobertura de telefonía móvil?

(Takaichi) Mucho me temo que sí, señor. Somos de los pocos pueblos de todo Japón que aun no tenemos cobertura. Lo siento mucho.

(Chiyose) Espero que al menos tengan un teléfono fijo. Aunque sea de esos antiguos.

(Sayaka) Nosotros tenemos uno. Por aquí, por favor. -ella y Chiyose se van para dentro-

(Nekowatari) Lamento mucho todo lo que os ha pasado. Venís expresamente a hacerme algunas preguntas y os tenéis que quedar aquí atrapados.

(Kanuka) No es culpa tuya. Realmente... elegiste un sitio bien apartado de la civilización para vivir.

(Nekowatari) Sí... es cierto. Y eso me gusta. Quería... quería olvidarlo todo. Dejar mi vida anterior. Empezar... de cero.

(Kanuka) Entiendo. No debió ser una experiencia agradable para ti los años que pasaste en la cárcel.

(Nekowatari) No es sólo eso. Yo... hice lo que hice porque era muy amigo de Ichoku, aunque él nunca mostraba ningún aprecio por mi. Pero si hubiese podido llevar una vida honrada la hubiese llevado. Al menos ahora... es lo que quiero hacer.

(Kanuka) -mirando a Nekowatari con lástima- Ya.

(Chiyose) -regresa junto a Sayaka- Miyoko, Kanuka. Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

(Miyoko) Adelante, dispara.

(Chiyose) Nos enviarán ahora mismo un helicóptero de los pequeños para recogernos. Un _Kawasaki OH-6_.

(Miyoko) ¿Y cual es la mala noticia?

(Chiyose) Que en ese helicóptero sólo caben dos pasajeros. Así que uno de nosotros tres tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta mañana por la mañana.

(Miyoko) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿No puede hacer dos viajes y ya está?

(Chiyose) Me temo que no. Ese helicóptero no lleva combustible más que para ir y volver de Tokio una vez. Además...

(Kanuka) Es igual, déjalo estar.

(Chiyose) Pero... Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Ya me quedaré aquí. No estaba previsto, pero da lo mismo. Además, no podemos dejar el coche aquí tirado.

(Sayaka) Si es así... ¿por qué no se queda con nosotros? Si es una vieja amiga de Jinji, estaré encantada de tenerle de invitada en nuestro hogar.

(Nekowatari) Es cierto. Quédese con nosotros a pasar la noche. Seguro... que tiene muchas cosas de que hablar conmigo.

(Kanuka) No lo voy a negar. … Vosotros dos ya podéis iros a la plaza del pueblo a esperar el helicóptero. No tardará mucho en llegar, no?

(Chiyose) Una hora.

(Kanuka) Entonces iros. ¡Ah! Decidle a Asuma lo que ha pasado.

(Chiyose) Descuida, ya lo he hecho. El jefe Goto se lo dirá.

(Kanuka) De todas maneras hoy Asuma estará demasiado ocupado con la repatriación de Sonoko. Ahora mismo ya está de regreso a Japón junto a Takeo. Me alegra saber que al final todo ha salido bien.

Dos horas más tarde, a las cuatro de la tarde, en el Kantei, Asuma estaba bastante más contento que todos los días anteriores. Por fin tenía algo bueno que celebrar: Sonoko había sido liberada y ya estaba de regreso a Japón. Pero pronto... todo se iba a torcer. Mientras está en su despacho del Kantei, levantado frente al ventanal y mirando hacia afuera...

(Ishimoto) -entra en el despacho- Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Acaban de decirme que Kanuka tendrá que quedarse atrapada en ese pueblecito perdido en medio de las montañas hasta mañana por la mañana.

(Ishimoto) Ya hemos enviado un helicóptero para recoger a los dos agentes de la NNSA que iban con ella. Lo que no entiendo... es para que demonios tenía que ir ella también.

(Asuma) -se gira, mirando seriamente a Ishimoto- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Es que no lo sabes?

(Ishimoto) Que es lo que tengo que saber.

(Asuma) Kanuka tuvo un sueño hace dos noches en el que ese tal Jinji Nekowatari estaba allí. Isuzu también estaba en ese sueño, junto a dos conocidos de ella. Los tres tuvieron exactamente el mismo sueño. ¿No lo encuentras increíble?

(Ishimoto) Por supuesto. Muy increíble. Pero sobre qué.

(Asuma) El Niño que Llora. Kanuka particularmente piensa que ella también está infectada con las nanomáquinas de control neuronal y por eso soñó eso. Ayer mismo se hizo análisis de sangre. Hoy o mañana tendremos los resultados.

(Ishimoto) Y todo eso... lo has hecho sin consultármelo a mi. A mis espaldas y en secreto.

(Asuma) Bueno... es que... -suspira- … Vale, si, me has pillado. Ha sido por... razones de seguridad. Es un asunto...

(Ishimoto) ¿Secreto?

(Asuma) Podríamos decir que sí. A propósito. ¿Cómo lleváis los interrogatorios a Iruichi Terai?

(Ishimoto) Estamos en ello. Oye... ¿Seguro que no quieres que enviemos otro helicóptero a recoger a Kanuka?

(Asuma) No. Ya me lo han explicado. Digamos que Jinji Nekowatari... se conocieron de una forma un tanto peculiar hace más de 15 años. Cuando Kanuka era teniente del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York y Nekowatari era miembro de la Casa del Mar.

(Ishimoto) Que yo sepa, Primer Ministro, Jinji Nekowatari nunca fue miembro de la Casa del Mar, aunque si colaborador directo.

(Asuma) ¿Que insinúas?

(Ishimoto) Que desde el Ministerio del Interior consideramos que ese tipo no pinta nada y no necesita ninguna protección. Además, se ve que... en fin...

(Asuma) Qué que.

(Ishimoto) Que ese tipo es algo... retrasado, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) ¿Desde cuando hablas así?

(Ishimoto) Oh... por nada, por nada, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Normalmente siempre estás muy templado. Sin embargo hoy... te noto más animado de lo normal.

(Ishimoto) ¿Es que usted no lo está también, Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) -sonríe- Oh, sí, claro que sí. No sabes el peso que me he quitado de encima al saber que Sonoko vuelve a Japón hoy mismo cómo una persona libre. Los demás sólo lo verán cómo una victoria en política exterior de la cual podremos sacar beneficios electorales. Pero para mi... eso me importaba un bledo. Lo importante era sacarla de allí. Ja ja ja, Richardson me debe un favor y de los grandes, ja ja ja.

(Ishimoto) Comprendo. Mire... de todas formas enviaré un segundo helicóptero a recogerles. ¿Le parece bien?

(Asuma) Pero es que Kanuka...

(Ishimoto) Kanuka es su consejera primera. Y su trabajo es estar siempre con usted. Ya debería saberlo.

(Asuma) Es cierto. … Está bien, haz lo que quieras. -de repente, asoma un guardaespaldas-

(Guardaespaldas) Señor Primer Ministro. Tiene una visita no autorizada esperando en el hall principal. Dice que necesita verle ahora mismo. Que... es muy urgente.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Y quien es si puede saberse?

(Guardaespaldas) Es ese viejo amigo de su familia, señor. Jitsuyama.

(Asuma) -se alegra- Aaahhh. Haber empezado por ahí, hombre. Hacedle pasar ahora mismo.

(Guardaespaldas) Sí, señor. Enseguida.

(Ishimoto) Yo me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta... "mañana". -dice intrigante... y se va-

(Asuma) ¿?

Jitsuyama, ayudándose de su bastón, se planta ante la puerta. Ishimoto pasa a su lado... y los dos se miran muy seriamente y de forma algo intrigante. Jitsuyama se le queda mirando, inmóvil.

(Asuma) ¡Jitsu! No te quedes ahí. Vamos, entra.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Eh? Ah, si, claro. Con permiso. -entra al despacho presidencial y el guardaespaldas cierra la puerta-

(Asuma) -se levanta de su sillón para darse una encajada de manos con Jitsuyama, sonriente- … Bienvenido. Que. ¿Impresionado? Es bonito, eh.

(Jitsuyama) -suspira, mirando por todos lados- … Sí, es bonito. Nunca habría imaginado que el hijo pequeño de Takahiro habría llegado tan y tan lejos, quien me lo iba a decir.

(Asuma) No te quedes plantado, vamos, siéntate.

(Jitsuyama) Claro.

Jitsuyama se sienta en uno de los sillones de piel negros frente a la mesa de Asuma y éste se sienta en su butaca de piel tras su mesa. Jitsuyama está muy serio... y pronto iba a rebelar la razón.

(Asuma) Ja ja. Me alegra que me hayas devuelto la visita que te hice a tu casa el otro día. Pero no creía que iba a ser tan pronto.

(Jitsuyama) -intimidado en un principio... pero acaba poniéndose firme y contundente- Asuma. Lo siento.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás tan serio de repente?

(Jitsuyama) Porque te he mentido hasta ahora. No te lo he dicho todo.

(Asuma) -también se pone serio- … Ya me lo podía pensar que no me lo dijiste todo entonces. ¿Tienes miedo?

(Jitsuyama) Hasta ahora siempre he tenido miedo de decir la verdad. Pero ahora... ahora ya no me importa nada. Porque él... porque él...

(Asuma) ¿? Nunca te había visto tan raro cómo ahora, Jitsuyama. No sé si es porque estás fuera de tu lugar desde que te jubilaste de la empresa de mi padre o porque nunca te atreviste a rebelar el verdadero origen de los Labors.

(Jitsuyama) No es sólo eso. Nunca me he atrevido a plantarle cara. A la maldición que he tenido que soportar durante 40 años. Aunque hubo veces que hasta conseguí olvidarme... siempre lo he llevado encima. Ahora ya no puedo seguir viviendo con esta angustia. Y antes de que él... acabe con mi vida... quiero que lo sepas todo.

(Asuma) -aun más consternado que Jitsuyama- … Pero... quien. ¿Quien amenaza tu vida? No... no es posible.

(Jitsuyama) … El Niño que Llora.

(Asuma) Entiendo. Lo que te pasó hace 40 años te afectó mucho más de lo que creíamos. Lo lamento.

(Jitsuyama) No me has entendido, Asuma. Ese Niño que Llora de 1975... es el mismo de ahora. Siempre ha sido el mismo. Se ha mantenido oculto y en la sombra durante 40 años... dispuesto a llevar a cabo su venganza final. No sin antes haber perpetrado otras venganzas... contra...

(Asuma) Pero espera un momento. Es imposible. ¿Cómo puedes saber que es la misma persona? Aunque te haya amenazado incluso directamente... es imposible saber si es la misma persona.

(Jitsuyama) Lo es, Asuma. Porque... porque yo le conozco.

(Asuma) O _ o ¿Qué? ¿C... cómo que le conoces?

(Jitsuyama) Y sabes que... si yo le conozco... también le conoce tu familia. La familia Shinohara.

(Asuma) … ¿Insinúas que es alguien de mi familia?

(Jitsuyama) No, no es de tu familia. Pero es cercano a ella. … Para que te hagas una idea... hay dos muertes que parecían naturales. Pero que en realidad fueron asesinatos.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿De que muertes me hablas? … ¿Te refieres a mi suegro?

(Jitsuyama) Sí. Con el padre de Noa... él ha hecho exactamente lo mismo... que hizo hace 30 años con tu madre, Asuma.

Asuma se queda absolutamente impresionado. Acaba de saber que lo que fue una de sus mayores desgracias personas en toda su vida, cómo la muerte de su madre de muy joven, no fue una muerte accidental... sino intencionada: un asesinato.

(Asuma) -mirando consternado a Jitsuyama, tragando saliva- … C... Cómo que lo de mi madre... fue un asesinato? ¿De dónde has sacado esa teoría?

(Jitsuyama) No es una teoría, Asuma. Es la verdad. Él mismo me lo confesó... en el funeral de tu madre.

(Asuma) De... de mamá.

(Jitsuyama) Aquel día que empezó todo... yo pensé que se había vuelto loco. Que todo era por una rabia incondicional por no haber conseguido a Eriko, a quien tanto amaba. No le faltaba razón. Ella...

(Asuma) Eriko...

(Jitsuyama) Era el nombre de tu madre, Asuma. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

(Asuma) Mi... mi madre.

(Jitsuyama) Ella era una mujer preciosa. Una belleza tanto por dentro... cómo por fuera. Pero ante todo, era todo corazón. Y a pesar de eso, se casó con un hombre cómo tu padre en 1967. Dos años después, nació su primer hijo. Tu hermano mayor, Asuma. Y seis años más tarde... el 5 de junio de 1975, naciste tú, Asuma. Y diez años después, cuando tu familia ya tenía serios problemas... ella murió en ese accidente de coche. Todos, pero sobre todo tu padre, querían creer que era una maldición contra la familia Shinohara. Debían creer que era un desafortunado, triste y desgarrador accidente. Pero yo... yo sabía que no había sido un accidente. Pero no podía revelarlo, puesto que si lo hacía, el secreto de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara sería desvelado y su reputación destruida. En realidad tampoco me importaba mucho eso. Si no decía nada, era por miedo a que ese maldito bastardo le hiciera algo a mi familia o a la tuya.

(Asuma) Pero... pero... por qué. ¿Por qué me has ocultado todo esto desde que nací? Aunque me lo hubieses dicho, yo o incluso mi padre nos habríamos encargado de que nunca te hubiese sucedido nada.

(Jitsuyama) No podían, Asuma. Y tú, ahora, tampoco. Puesto que él me ha amenazado de muerte. Hoy mismo me matará. Lo sé. Me lo ha prometido. -Asuma se queda alucinado- Perdóname por habértelo ocultado todos estos años. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. -intentando aguantarse las lágrimas-

(Asuma) -igualmente emocionado- … Mi madre... asesinada. … De acuerdo. Jitsuyama... cómo hombre más poderoso de Japón que soy... te prometo aquí y ahora que nadie te matará. No habrá más muertes innecesarias. Acabaré con él. Te juro por mi mujer, mis hijos y la memoria de mi hermano y mis padres, que acabaré con él. Sea quien sea, no me temblará el pulso para acabar con el maldito "Niño que Llora".

(Jitsuyama) Es posible. Pero a mi ya nadie puede salvarme. Siento que será en cualquier momento. Pero si estoy aquí... es para, por lo menos... señalar mi dedo acusador hacia quien me ha atormentado estos últimos 40 años.

(Asuma) Dime entonces quien es. ¡Dímelo!

(Jitsuyama) … Son muchas las personas que te han metido en esto. Es cierto. Pero hay una en particular... que te indujo a entrar donde estás. Y es él.

(Asuma) ¿Él? ¿Qué quieres decir? Habla más claro, por favor, Jitsu.

(Jitsuyama) Él es el Niño que Llora. Y siempre lo ha sido. Estoy aquí para avisarte que después de acabar conmigo y muchos de los que te rodean... acabará contigo, Asuma. Destruirá el legado de lo que intentó destruir hace 40 años. En todo este tiempo se ha preparado para este propósito. Yo no dije nunca nada por miedo a que le hiciera algo a mi familia o a la de alguno de mis amigos. Pero al final... le ha hecho daño a la esposa del que fue cómo mi hijo durante años, asesinando a su padre. A tu suegro, Asuma. Por eso ya no podía tolerar esta situación más. Por eso me he rebelado aun a sabiendas que mi vida terminará rápidamente. Por eso... te confesaré quien hay tras el Niño que Llora. Para que tú le pares los pies y detengas su eterna venganza.

(Asuma) … Entonces dilo. Confiésalo aquí y ahora.

(Jitsuyama) Él es...

Entonces llaman a la puerta. Es Isuzu, acompañada de un guardaespaldas.

(Isuzu) -entra al despacho- Con su permiso, Primer Ministro. -ve a Asuma emocionado- ¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué le pasa?

(Asuma) -suspira profundamente- … No es nada. Jitsu, espera un momento. Que pasa, Isuzu.

(Isuzu) El avión de Takeo y Sonoko aterrizará en Haneda dentro de dos horas. Han salido de Bangkok con noventa minutos de retraso por un cambio repentino de tiempo. ¿Irás a recibirlas al pie del avión?

(Asuma) … No. Quería hacerlo. Pero ahora hay otro asunto infinitamente más importante.

(Isuzu) ¿Por qué ha cambiado tan repentinamente de pensamiento, señor? Piénselo bien. Sería una buena publicidad para ti y la imagen del gobierno.

(Asuma) ¡He dicho que no! … Si hay alguien que debe ir a recibirles es Richardson, que es quien realmente está esperando ese avión.

(Isuzu) Claro. Otra cosa, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) El que.

(Isuzu) No me gusta hacer de secretaria, pero... tu mujer, Noa, ha llamado hace un momento. Interesándose por si Goto y su equipo saben algo del asesino de su padre.

(Asuma) No te preocupes por eso, Isuzu. De eso hablaré personalmente con mi mujer en cuando vuelva a casa. Pero antes... ¿?

De repente, tanto Asuma cómo Jitsuyama se dan cuenta que el guardaespaldas que acompaña a Isuzu... tiene la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatas. Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Los ojos de Asuma se abren cómo naranjas al darse cuenta de algo: son los síntomas que se expresan cuando un cuerpo está siendo poseído por las nanomáquinas de control neuronal. Y las sospechas de Asuma se confirman. El Guardaespaldas se pone a hablar con una voz que no es la suya, sino una voz serena y de hombre maduro.

(Guardaespaldas) Es una lástima. Una verdadera lástima. Tantos años de desdicha juntos... para tener que acabar así. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar tu destino, Jitsuyama.

(Jitsuyama) -se levanta del sillón de cara al guardaespaldas poseído por las nanomáquinas... y aceptando su destino- … Tu crueldad no tiene límites. Cómo te atreves a hacerlo delante de Asuma. ¿Tan bajo has caído?

(Asuma) -totalmente alucinado- P... p... pero que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué demonios pasa?

El guardaespaldas se mete la mano bajo su chaqueta negra y se saca su arma reglamentaria, una pistola _SIG Sauer P220R_... apuntándola directamente al pecho de Jitsuyama. Isuzu se aparta gritando aterrorizada y Asuma se queda patitieso sin saber ni cómo reaccionar.

(Guardaespaldas) Es tu hora, Jitsuyama. Cuando intenté hacerte hablar ante aquella cámara de televisión hace 40 años reconozco que no las tenía todas conmigo de dispararte. Pero ahora lo veo claro. Con tu muerte... quizás El Niño deje de llorar de una vez por todas.

(Jitsuyama) Muy bien, entonces hazlo. ¡Vamos, dispara si te atreves!

(Asuma) ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Jitsu! ¡Nooooo!

Demasiado tarde. Justo cuando otros guardaespaldas oyen el grito desde el despacho presidencial y van corriendo en ayuda del Primer Ministro, el Niño que Llora cumple su amenaza... y dispara directamente al centro del pecho de Jitsuyama, cayendo éste desplomado al suelo y sangrando abundantemente por la herida y la boca. Los Guardaespaldas llegan corriendo e intentan reducir a su compañero por la fuerza. Pero en el forcejeo el niño que llora, en una última burla, le dice a Asuma...

(Guardaespaldas) Tu serás el siguiente, Asuma. No. Serás de los siguientes. Pero serás mi víctima principal. Cuando te haya matado, el Niño que Llora dejará de llorar definitivamente. Nos volveremos a ver.

A pesar del forcejeo con los otros guardaespaldas el niño que llora, que le manipula el cuerpo, consigue que se encañone el arma a la sien y mate al guardaespaldas de un tiro a la cabeza. Isuzu está prácticamente en estado de Shock tras observar semejante escena ante sus ojos. Asuma también, pero enseguida recobra la calma. Se da cuenta que Jitsuyama, aunque agonizando, aun está vivo.

(Guardaespaldas 2) ¡Primer Ministro! ¿Se encuentra bien!? ¿Está herido!?

(Asuma) -totalmente traumatizado, muy nervioso y con sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas- … No. No, estoy bien. ¿Eh? Jitsu. ¡Jitsu! -se abalanza sobre Jitsuyama- ¡Jitsu! Dios mio, que te ha hecho. ¡No os quedéis aquí! ¡Llamad a un médico, deprisa!

(Guardaespaldas 2) ¡Sí! -salen corriendo en busca de ayuda-

(Jitsuyama) -sangrando pro la boza, con el pecho totalmente ensangrentado y con voz muy débil- Asuma... perdóname. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho nunca.

(Asuma) ¡Calla y no hables, Jitsu! ¡No hables! ¡Daos prisa!

(Jitsuyama) Asuma... aun... aun tienes que saber... quien es... oogghhh

(Asuma) -consternado, soltando lagrimones por sus ojos llorosos- Dios... por qué. ¡Por qué!

(Jitsuyama) Asuma... has... has sido cómo un hijo para mi. Y eso... y eso me hace... muy feliz. Gracias... por todo.

(Asuma) No... no te mueras, por favor. ¡No te mueras!

(Jitsuyama) Él... tienes que saber que él es... Is... Is... Ishi...

Jitsuyama acaba muriendo desangrado en medio de una tremenda agonía. Asuma se echa a llorar desconsoladamente, con desesperación, sobre el pecho de aquel anciano que para él había sido cómo su verdadero padre, ya que fue el que hizo tal función cuando Asuma era un niño. Isuzu, aunque aun consternada, no puede evitar echarse también a llorar por lo acaba de presenciar. Los guardaespaldas llegan corriendo con ayuda del médico oficial del Kantei... pero se dan cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde. El niño que llora había cumplido su amenaza. Debido a su dolor, Asuma no era un capaz de discernir racionalmente las últimas palabras que Jitsuyama le había dicho de su boca: le ha dicho quien hay realmente tras el niño que llora.

Dos horas después. Seis y pico de la tarde. El avión o jet de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa _Gulfstream Aerospace U-4_ aterriza en el aeropuerto internacional de Haneda. Cuando el avión por fin se detiene, sus ocupantes se bajan del aparato. Ayumi, Takeo y Sonoko, la cual está especialmente feliz y contenta de regresar por fin a casa. Pero aun más contenta está al pensar que su marido y su hijo, Andrew y Edwin, les recibirá en la pista. Pero para sorpresa suya... no están. Con quien sí que se encuentran... es con el comandante de la división de vehículos especiales, Hiromi Yamazaki, y la Superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Shinobu Goto. Las recién llegadas no sabían nada del tremendo follón que se había organizado en las dos últimas horas.

(Takeo) ¿? -muy extrañada al encontrase con su marido nada más bajar del avión- ¿Hiromi? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y tú, Shinobu?

(Hiromi) -muy serio y preocupado, pero firme- Cariño... lo siento, pero no hay tiempo que perder.

(Takeo) ¿Qué? -ella también se preocupa- ¿Que está pasando aquí?

(Sonoko) -su alegría desbordante se transforma en desconcierto- ¿Que significa esto? Estaba convencida que Andrew y Edwin me esperarían nada más llegar a Haneda. ¿Y donde están todos los periodistas?

(Shinobu) Olvídese de salir por la televisión, oficial. Cómo muy bien ha dicho el comandante, no hay tiempo que perder.

(Sonoko) Pero...

(Hiromi) Toma, póntelo. -le da a Sonoko una bolsa con su uniforme de la primera sección plegado-

(Sonoko) Pero... pero si es mi uniforme de la primera sección. ¿A que vienen tantas prisas?

(Hiromi) ¿Superintendente?

(Shinobu) -suspira profundamente- … La división de vehículos especiales, al igual que todos los departamentos bajo mi mando, han sido puestos en alerta extraordinaria por orden mía. Kiichi me ha dicho que Kogame ha hecho lo mismo con la NNSA.

(Sonoko) - _ - Madre mía. Estoy dos semanas fuera de Japón... y resulta que se ha montado una de las gordas. ¿Que ha sido esta vez? ¿Terroristas? ¿Fanáticos? ¿Un golpe de estado?

(Hiromi) No.

(Takeo) El Niño que Llora. ¿Me equivoco?

(Hiromi) En absoluto, Takeo. Y esta vez... sí que se ha pasado de la ralla.

(Shinobu) Ha asesinado a Jitsuyama en el despacho presidencial del Kantei. Delante de las narices de Asuma. Y una vez más, ha hecho uso de...

(Takeo) Ya entiendo. Alguien del equipo de seguridad personal del Primer Ministro ha sido infectado por nanomáquinas de control neuronal... y ha sido utilizado por el Niño que Llora para matar a Jitsuyama. El que protagonizó el incidente del Niño que Llora original de hace 40 años.

(Sonoko) Dios... esto es una completa locura.

(Miyumi) ¿Cómo se encuentra el Primer Ministro?

(Shinobu) -Hiromi se muestra dolorido y penado, mientras Shinobu se muestra más calmada- … Isuzu también estaba allí. Ella está en estado de Shock traumático. Lo malo es que Asuma... también está muy afectado. Jitsuyama para él... era cómo su otro padre. El que realmente hizo esa función cuando Asuma fue un niño. Por eso...

(Miyumi) El protocolo de emergencia gubernamental 6/10.

(Hiromi) ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntando sin entender a que viene eso-

(Takeo) ¿Eso no es...

(Miyumi) En caso de que el Primer Ministro se vea impedido en sus funciones no por motivos de fuerza mayor o físicos, sino por motivos psicológicos o de incapacidad moral justificada, el ministro del gobierno de mayor rango, veteranía o el previamente dictado a dicho efecto para este supuesto por el propio Primer Ministro, deberá ocupar la jefatura del gobierno con carácter temporal indefinido, hasta que el propio Primer Ministro se encuentre de nuevo en facultades para volver a ejercer su cargo. Y para este protocolo se dictó que...

(Takeo) -suspira profundamente- … Entiendo. Por lo visto, yo ahora soy la jefe del gobierno en funciones.

(Shinobu) Exacto. Se le pidió a Ishimoto que viniera a comunicártelo. Pero ha desaparecido.

(Takeo) -se queda aun más extrañada- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

(Shinobu) En el Ministerio del Interior no saben nada de él. Tampoco en su casa. Existe el temor que sea un nuevo secuestro de El Niño que Llora. Pero parece ser que Kiichi... todo esto no le convence del todo. Más bien dice ya a voces claras que Ishimoto en realidad podría ser un sospechoso.

(Sonoko) ¡Bueno, ya vale, basta, basta! ¡No me estoy enterando de nada!

(Hiromi) ¿Aun está aquí, oficial? Suba al avión, póngase el uniforme y vuelva a bajar. Tus compañeros, pero sobre todo el capitán Richardson, te esperan impacientes.

(Sonoko) Que fastidio. Y yo que quería que fuese muy y muy especial. Bueeeeno. Que se la va hacer. Voy a cambiarme. ¡No me espiéis! -se sube al avión de nuevo para cambiarse de ropa-

(Hiromi) Me alegra comprobar que Sonoko ha vuelto con los ánimos en plena forma. Eso está bien. Le hará falta.

(Shinobu) Vosotros dos ya podéis regresar a la central de la División de Vehículos Especiales, es una orden. Y no os mováis de allí bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta que se desactive la alerta extraordinaria. Se os podría movilizar en cualquier momento a cualquier parte. No sólo en Tokio, sino en cualquier punto de Japón.

(Hiromi) Entendido, superintendente. Así se hará. ¡Oficial, dese prisa!

(Sonoko) -gritando desde dentro del avión- ¡Un poco de paciencia! ¡El uniforme me va algo más holgado de la cintura! ¡Creo que he adelgazado!

(Hiromi) ¡Eso da igual! ¡Tenemos que regresar a la Central de Patlabors enseguida, así que dese prisa! ¡Andrew ya está allí esperándote!

(Sonoko) -baja del avión ya uniformada con su uniforme de la Primera Sección- Ya estoy, comandante. -se pone firme y haciendo el saludo militar- ¡Oficial Sonoko Richardson de la Primera Sección, lista para reincorporarse al servicio activo en su sección, señor!

(Hiromi) Perfecto. Bueno... nosotros nos vamos. Tengo mi coche mal aparcado, así que debemos irnos enseguida. Si hay novedades, superintendente, no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo.

(Shinobu) Descuide, comandante, lo haré. Que tengan una buena guardia.

(Hiromi) Gracias, superintendente. -saluda a Shinobu, ella se lo devuelve- ¿Preparada para volver al trabajo, oficial?

(Sonoko) Ja. Desde luego que sí. ¡Vamos! -ella y Hiromi se marchan-

(Shinobu) Bueno pues... que piensas hacer ahora, Takeo?

(Takeo) Usted que cree, superintendente.

(Shinobu) No lo sé, ministra. Ahora es responsabilidad única y exclusivamente tuya hasta que el Primer Ministro se recupere.

(Takeo) -las tres mujeres, Takeo, Shinobu y Miyumi, se ponen a andar deprisa hacia la terminal para salir del aeropuerto- De acuerdo. ¿Han venido ya a recogerme?

(Shinobu) Tienes un coche oficial blindado y escoltado esperando a la entrada de la terminal.

(Takeo) ¿Puedo fiarme de ellos?

(Shinobu) Todos son personal de mi equipo de seguridad y de mi máxima confianza. Puedes estar tranquila.

(Takeo) Sabes que eso no se puede garantizar.

(Shinobu) Al menos, fíate de mi. -le dice con sonrisa burlona-

(Takeo) Y que dice de su marido, Superintendente. ¿Sospecha que Ishimoto sabe algo más de lo que dice?

(Shinobu) No exactamente. En realidad, no es una sospecha, sino las últimas palabras de Jitsuyama antes de morir: Ishi.

(Takeo) -se para en seco y mira muy extrañada a Shinobu- ¿? ¿Ishi? … ¿Jitsuyama confesó la identidad del niño que llora antes de morir?

(Shinobu) Sí. Por lo visto, se confirma que el Niño que Llora de 1975 y el de ahora, son la misma persona, ya no hay duda. -reprenden la marcha andando con prisas-

(Takeo) ¿Y Kanuka?

(Shinobu) Eso también es un problema. Cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado...

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Es que no lo sabe?

(Shinobu) Sabrás que ella personalmente quería estar presente en el interrogatorio que los subordinados de Kiichi iban a hacer esta misma tarde a Jinji Nekowatari. Y ha ido. Lo malo es que no puede volver. La única carretera que hay para acceder al pueblo estará cortada hasta mañana por la mañana por un desprendimiento de rocas sobre la calzada.

(Takeo) ¿Y no pueden ir a recogerla en helicóptero?

(Shinobu) -suspira aun más preocupada- … Resulta que... el único sitio donde pueden aterrizar helicópteros es en la plaza del pueblo. Y sólo permite la cabida de helicópteros pequeños. Un primer helicóptero ha recogido a los dos agentes de la sección 5. Pero el segundo helicóptero que han enviado para recoger a Kanuka...

(Takeo) ¿?

(Shinobu) No sabemos nada. Hace una hora, antes de que llegara al pueblo en cuestión, se ha perdido el contacto con el aparato. Se teme que...

(Takeo) Ja. El Niño que Llora ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, eh. Maldita sea.

(Shinobu) Pues a mi me tiene muy preocupada. Piénsalo. Kanuka ahí perdida en medio de aquel pueblecito, con la única compañía de Nekowatari.

(Takeo) No te preocupes, sabe espabilarse solita. -cuando ya han llegado frente al coche oficial, de repente, se para en seco, pensativa... y por fin empieza a vislumbrar algo- Espera un momento. Nekowatari... era amigo de Sarusuberi y Inubashiri. ¿No?

(Shinobu) Sí. A donde quieres llegar.

(Takeo) Maldición. Hay que llegar hasta Kanuka antes no sea demasiado tarde.

(Shinobu) Que estás tramando.

(Takeo) Bien, ya que ahora soy la jefe del gobierno en funciones, ahí va mi primera orden oficial, superintendente. Y es para ti.

(Shinobu) Te escucho.

(Takeo) Detened al Ministro del Interior. A Ishimoto.

(Shinobu) -se queda alucinada- ¿Qué?

(Takeo) ¿Algún problema?

(Shinobu) No, pero...

(Takeo) No se trata de un arresto, Superintendente. Sino de una reclusión forzada para interrogarle. Desde el principio ese viejo de cara afable no me ha hecho del todo buena espina.

(Shinobu) ¿De que estás hablando?

(Takeo) Tu marido sospecha que Ishimoto sabe mucho más de lo que dice. ¿No es así? Y las sospechas de Goto suelen acertar y mucho. Así que haré caso de esas sospechas. Buscad y detened a Ishimoto, ahora!

(Shinobu) Si, Takeo. Enseguida.

Un rato más tarde, Sonoko y Hiromi por fin llegan a la División de Vehículos Especiales. Desde los mecánicos y Shige en el hangar hasta sus compañeros en el despacho de oficiales, la reciben con gran alegría. Pero es al ir al despacho de oficiales...

Noa, que aun sigue algo fastidiada pero más animada, abre la puerta del despacho de capitanes para salir un momento. Se encuentra de bruces con Hiromi... y Sonoko, que le hace "silencio" con el dedo sobre sus labios, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Quiere coger por sorpresa a su marido. Richardson está plantado sobre el ventanal del despacho, mirando preocupado hacia afuera, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta quien hay a su alrededor. No puede parar de pensar en su mujer. Sonoko entra de puntillas sin hacer ruido, y haciendo lo mismo que a Noa: silencio. Se planta tras Richardson, le pone las manos sobre los ojos y...

(Richardson) ¿Eh? ¡Noa, déjate de bromas estúpidas, no estoy de humor! -se gira y se encuentra de bruces con Sonoko, quedándose absolutamente alucinado- O _ o S... S... Sonoko... No puede ser verdad. ¿Eres tú?

(Sonoko) -sonriendo muy cariñosamente a su marido- … He vuelto, Andrew. Ya estoy en casa.

(Richardson) S... Sonoko...

(Sonoko) - _ - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

(Richardson) Sonoko... ¡Sonoko! -se abraza muy sentidamente a su mujer, llorando de alegría- Sonoko. Me has tenido el corazón en un puño, joder. Me había imaginado lo peor.

(Sonoko) Ja ja ja. Vamos, no te me pongas a llorar ahora, hombretón. No me ha pasado nada malo. Al contrario, incluso he hecho nuevas amigas.

(Richardson) -para de llorar... para quedarse a cuadros- º _ º Ah... ah, si?

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ A saber lo de cosas raras que te habrás imaginado.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja, sí, más o menos, je je. Me alegra ver que estás perfectamente, mi amor. ¿Pero que ha pasado para que te hayan soltado tan rápido?

(Sonoko) Oh, ya sabes. Ahora le deberás un favor muy y muy grande tanto a Takeo cómo a Asuma. -al oír este último nombre, todos se entristecen- ¿? Que pasa. Que he dicho.

(Richardson) Nada. Pero es que tú aun no lo sabes.

(Sonoko) Sí que lo sé, Andrew. El comandante me ha puesto al día durante el camino.

(Richardson) Ya veo.

(Ota) ¿Seguro que ya puedes reincorporarte al servicio activo a mi sección, oficial?

(Sonoko) -dice sarcástica y divertida- Sí, capitán. Para mi ha sido cómo... unas vacaciones gratuitas en un hotel de mala muerte cuyos inquilinos eran un "poco" maleducados. Pero ya se han terminado. Ahora lo que toca, es volver al trabajo.

(Ota) Eso está bien, oficial. Porque yo...

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Primera sección, movilización de emergencia! ¡Repito! ¡Primera sección, movilización de emergencia! ¡Diríganse hacia la prefectura de Nagano por la autopista N-89! ¡Recibirán las instrucciones de su misión sobre la marcha! ¡Primera sección, movilización de emergencia!

(Sonoko) - _ - Vaya, que fastidio. Acabo de reencontrarme con mi marido y ya me movilizan. Los del departamento de logística no tienen corazón.

(Ota) ¡Eso da igual, oficial! ¡Muévase, deprisa! ¡Nos movilizamos!

(Sonoko) ¡Sí, capitán! Hasta luego, Andrew. -besa apasionadamente a Andrew ante la mirada aliviada de los demás y se marcha corriendo para abajo, para el hangar-

(Ota) Noa; Richardson. Me voy. Quizá sea cosa de ese...

(Noa) Ota. -mirando muy seriamente a Ota-

(Ota) Sí, sí, no me lo digas. Si pillamos al Niño que Llora, le detendremos, no te preocupes.

(Noa) Gracias, Ota.

(Ota) De nada. ¡Y deja ya de mirarme con esa cara de pámfila! -se pone firme y saluda- ¡La primera sección se moviliza!

(Noa) -ella y Richardson le devuelven el saludo- Entendido. Que tengan buen servicio. -Ota se marcha corriendo-

(Richardson) No me hace ninguna gracia que movilicen a Sonoko al quinto coño contra lo que puede ser alguna amenaza rara de ese tal "El Niño que Llora".

(Noa) No te preocupes. Seguramente no tiene nada que ver. Y si tiene que ver... sabes que Ota, Mimiko y el bruto de Arakawa están con ella. No le pasará nada.

(Richardson) Claro. Sea quien sea quien detenga a ese cabrón hijo de puta... se merece una recompensa, no crees?

(Noa) Tú ya acabas de tener una recompensa, Andrew. Pero no te falta razón. Por lo menos, yo podré por fin saber quien ha asesinado a mi padre.

(Richardson) Si tu antiguo capitán se está ocupando de ello, le encontrarán, ya lo verás.

(Noa) Sí.

Dos horas después. Ya son las nueve de la noche de paso y ya se ha hecho oscuro. No muy lejos de aquel pueblecito perdido en medio de la nada, en un bosque montañoso, los dos guardas forestales del pueblo van andando linterna en mano, entre los cantos de búho, los grillos y la suave brisa que hace mover las copas de los frondosos árboles del bosque. El ya mencionado Takaichi... y su joven compañero de a penas 21 años, Murasaki; un tipo guapo de cara y también algo fornido, pero bajo.

(Murasaki) Estoy harto. Tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? Quiero cenar.

(Takaichi) -enfadado- Deja de decir tonterías. Un buen guardabosques ha de estar siempre disponible cuando se trata de salvaguardar la integridad del espacio natural bajo su responsabilidad.

(Murasaki) ¿Pero que demonios estamos buscando?

(Takaichi) ¿Es que estás sordo? El señor Ichida me ha pedido por favor que comprobemos si la guarnición de la base cercana del ejército han estado haciendo maniobras por aquí últimamente.

(Murasaki) ¿Y a él que le importa?

(Takaichi) ¬ ¬ Serás idiota. Porque es cazador y le espantan la caza con el sonido de sus armas automáticas. Además, después de las maniobras, lo dejan todo hecho un asco. Casquetes de bala usados y roderas de sus vehículos por todas partes.

(Murasaki) ¿Y nosotros que quiere que le hagamos, eh? Que vaya al gobierno de la prefectura y presente una denuncia. No es culpa nuestra si los de esa base se ponen a hacer maniobras por aquí con fuego real. Además, si no fuese por esa base del ejército, ya me dirías que vida habría por aquí.

(Takaichi) ¡Cállate y camina!

(Murasaki) ¬ ¬ Aaaahhhh... ya entiendo. Esta tarde has ido a ver a Sayaka, eh. Por eso estás de tan mala leche. Porque tu ex se ha casado con el cara gato de la guardería del pueblo y pronto van a tener un hijo.

(Takaichi) -se le queda mirando con la linterna apuntando bajo su casa y una cara terrorífica- Murasaki...

(Murasaki) O _ o

(Takaichi) Otro comentario más de Sayaka y te parto las piernas!

(Murasaki) V... vale, pero... tienes que admitirlo de una vez.

(Takaichi) Ya empezamos otra vez.

(Murasaki) Ella te dejó porque te consideraba demasiado... bruto. Quería un hombre más sensible en su vida. Y lo encontró, aunque fuese bajito y feo.

(Takaichi) ¡Cállate! -dice enfadado con cara de besugo-

(Murasaki) -le dice de cachondeo- Vamos, jefe. No te lo tomes así. Más allá de este pueblo perdido en medio de la nada, hay montones de chicas guapas dispuestas a enamorarse de un ganapia de mal carácter cómo tú, no crees?

(Takaichi) ¬ ¬ Déjame en paz.

(Murasaki) ¡Jefe!

(Takaichi) Que.

(Murasaki) ¡He encontrado algo! ¡Mire!

(Takaichi) -se acerca a ver y ven multitud de casquetes de bala tirados por el suelo- Aquí está. Saca unas cuantas fotos con flash con la cámara. Le enseñaré al comandante de esa base quien es el que deja todo el bosque llena de mierda armamentística.

(Murasaki) De acuerdo.

Murasaki desenfunda una cámara de fotos réflex y saca varias fotos con flash del lugar cómo prueba demostratoria de que el ejército ha dejado basura en medio del bosque. Pero entonces... empiezan a oír, a lo lejos, disparos semi-automáticos.

(Murasaki) Ya está.

(Takaichi) ¡Ssshhhh! Silencio. Escucha.

(Murasaki) ¿? Eso... eso son petardos o disparos? ¿Será un cazador? -entonces empiezan a oír también disparos de arma automática; es decir, ráfagas de metralleta-

(Takaichi) Ja. Serán cabrones. Ahora hacen incluso maniobras de noche?

(Murasaki) ¿Qué? No me digas... que son los de la base del ejército. ¿Que diantre hacen a estas horas?

(Takaichi) Reconocería el sonido de la ráfaga automática de un _Howa Tipo 89_ a kilómetros de distancia. Pues claro que son ellos. -entonces, oyen también, aunque muy lejos y flojos... gritos. Gritos de personas- … Pero que... -se queda sin saber que pasa-

(Murasaki) -también sobrecogido- O... ¿Oyes lo mismo que yo?

(Takaichi) No puede ser. … Esos disparos vienen de...

(Murasaki) Estás de coña, no? No... no pueden venir del pueblo.

(Takaichi) Pues creo que vienen del noroeste. En dirección al pueblo. Y eso parece... parecen gritos.

(Murasaki) ¿Gritos? Pero eso es imposible. -entonces oyen claramente un grito de una mujer-

(Takaichi) ¿Lo has oído ahora?

(Murasaki) Sí, ahora lo he oído. ¿Que hacemos?

(Takaichi) Yo tengo que volver. Tú ve en busca de ayuda.

(Murasaki) ¿Ayuda? ¿A quien?

(Takaichi) ¿Llevas el móvil encima?

(Murasaki) Sí, pero lo llevo apagado.

(Takaichi) -muy nervioso, pero actuando fríamente- … Está bien, haremos esto. Yo me acercaré al pueblo a ver que está pasando. Tu ve hasta la carretera y en cuando el móvil tenga algo de cobertura, llamas a la Policía y al gobierno de la Prefectura. Diles que les llamas en mi nombre y cuéntales lo que hemos oído. Llévate también la cámara de fotos con las pruebas que hemos encontrado

(Murasaki) ¡Pero jefe, la carretera está a más de dos kilómetros andando! ¡Y encima con subidas y bajadas empinadas en medio de la noche!

(Takaichi) ¡Da igual, joder, tú hazlo! ¡Pide ayuda!

(Murasaki) No entiendo nada. ¿Es que los del ejército...

(Takaichi) ¡No lo sabemos si son ellos! ¡Pero se oyen disparos de armas automáticas y se oyen desde el pueblo!

(Murasaki) Mierda. ¿Y si los están matando!? ¡Se han vuelto locos!

(Takaichi) ¡No te quedes aquí! ¡Vete de una puta vez a pedir ayuda! ¡Vete!

(Murasaki) ¡Si, jefe! Ten... ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

(Takaichi) ¡Vete! -Murasaki se va corriendo linterna en mano por el bosque, mientras se siguen oyendo los disparos de armas automáticas y los gritos desgarradores de dolor- … Oh, no. … Sayaka. … ¡Sayaka! Tengo que salvarla. ¡Tengo que salvarla o la matarán!

El fornido guardabosques se va corriendo muy nervioso de regreso al pueblo, donde algo muy y muy grave está pasando. ¿Serán los soldados del regimiento de la base cercana al pueblo haciendo unas maniobras nocturnas? ¿O puede que... una vez más, el Niño que Llora esté actuando otra vez en su acción más cruel y despiadada? Sea lo que sea, Kanuka, Jinji Nekowatari y su esposa embarazada de más de ocho meses, están allí... y su vida puede correr serio peligro.

Lo que Kanuka no sabe, es que la Primera Sección de Patlabors, dirigida por su marido, Isao Ota, ya está de camino para allá, para retirar las rocas de en medio de la carretera y poder llegar hasta Kanuka. Pero... llegaran a tiempo para salvarla? ¿Y Ishimoto? ¿Ha sido secuestrado por el Niño que Llora? ¿O tal vez... En definitiva, lo peor de todo este caso, aun estaba por venir y no dejará indiferente a nadie.


	7. Llueve sobre los inocentes

**Capítulo 7. Llueve sobre los inocentes.**

Cinco de la mañana del día siguiente. En el pequeño pueblo montañoso de Shinteishi, en Nagano, justo está empezando a salir el sol. Llueve insistentemente. Una lluvia que no sólo limpia la tierra, el polvo y la suciedad de las callejuelas del pueblo, humedeciendo el bosque. También limpia... la sangre. La sangre de los cadáveres que hay esparcidos por todo el pueblo. Inocentes de todas las edades, que han sido asesinados cruelmente a balazos. ¿Han muerto todos? No. Ha habido supervivientes, aunque se pueden contar con los dedos de las dos manos: diez. Kanuka, Jinji y su esposa, Sayaka, junto a los siete niños que tienen bajo su cuidado. ¿Cómo lo han hecho? Refugiándose en un pequeño sótano que tienen bajo su guardería. Kanuka hubiese querido salir y detener todo aquello. Pero sin armas y sin saber ni siquiera que está pasando, Nekowatari la retuvo cómo pudo. Dos horas después de terminar el tiroteo y dejar de oír los gritos de dolor... y de que Jinji consiga reanimar a su mujer y calmar a los niños que están muy pero que muy asustados, deciden salir de su refugio. Han vivido una situación terrible, pero cuando salen... aun es peor. Jinji pide expresamente a su mujer que se quede dentro con los niños, mientras él sale a fuera junto a Kanuka. Lo que encuentran es una escena absolutamente dantesca. Todos los habitantes del pueblo, incluidos los padres de los niños de la guardería, han sido masacrados. Tanto Kanuka cómo Nekowatari están absolutamente consternados. ¿Quien es el responsable de esa abominable masacre? Sus dudas se disipan pronto. Kanuka siente una rabia inmensa, indescriptible, cuando observa una pintada en el muro de una de las casas del pueblo hecha con un spray azul, y que poco a poco, la persistente lluvia está desfigurando y borrando. Esa pintada... es el logo del Niño que Llora. ¿Ha sido el Niño que Llora el responsable de esa masacre? En muy poco tiempo... lo descubrirían.

En ese mismo instante, la caravana de vehículos de la primera sección hacía dos horas que había llegado no al lugar que les han ordenado, sino a más de 10 kilómetros, al acceso a la única carretera del pueblecito de Shinteishi. El acceso, estaba bloqueado por dos policías militares provenientes de la cercana base del ejército de tierra.

Ota está en su mini coche patrulla entre furioso y enojado, en una actitud no muy diferente de Mimiko, Sonoko y sobre todo Arakawa. Al final Ota, cómo es normal para él, acaba perdiendo la paciencia.

(Ota) -esperando furioso dentro del mini coche patrulla- … Mierda. Esto ya es demasiado. ¿Quien demonios se creen que son? -se baja del mini coche patrulla y se planta ante los dos policías militares- ¡Vosotros dos, esto ya es el colmo! ¿Hasta cuando nos pensáis tener aquí sin dejarnos pasar!? ¡Tengo órdenes de dirigirme a ese pueblo y voy a cumplirlas, así que quitaos de en medio de una puñetera vez!

(Policía militar 1) No vuelva a insistir más, capitán. Usted intenta ser leal a sus órdenes y nosotros lo somos a las nuestras. Hasta que no terminen las maniobras nocturnas entre los batallones de infantería 138 y 215, no podemos dejarles pasar. Lo lamento, pero es así.

(Ota) ¡Y que pasa si no les obedezco, eh!?

(Policía militar 1) No se haga más el pesado, capitán.

(Ota) ¡Pero cómo podéis ser tan estúpidos!? ¡Tenéis que dejarnos pasar de una vez por todas! ¡Tengo órdenes!

(Policía militar 1) Usted sólo está adscrito a la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Nosotros a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y tenemos jurisdicción nacional. Así que deje de lloriquear.

(Ota) -muy rabioso, apretando los puños de rabia- Malditos soldaditos. Cómo me enfade de verdad os vais a enterar. -de repente, al otro policía militar le comunican algo por su transmisor-

(Policía militar 2) ¡Sargento!

(Policía militar 1) Diga, cabo.

(Policía militar 2) Órdenes. Tenemos que dejarles pasar.

(Policía militar 1) ¿Qué? Pero si las maniobras no concluyen hasta dentro de una hora.

(Policía militar 2) Em... las maniobras se han suspendido, sargento. No ha habido maniobras.

(Policía militar 1) -se queda muy sorprendido- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no ha habido maniobras?

(Policía militar 2) Las guarniciones no han regresado a los cuarteles y se ha perdido el contacto con ellas desde que se iniciaron las maniobras nocturnas a las nueve de la noche de ayer.

(Policía militar 1) ¿Que demonios significa eso?

(Ota) ¡Eh! ¡Ya está bien de charlatanería! ¡Podemos pasar de una vez, sí o no!? ¡Mi mujer está atrapada en ese pueblo por esas puñeteras rocas y debemos retirarlas de la carretera! ¡Para eso estamos aquí!

(Policía militar 1) Nuestras órdenes han sido anuladas, así que... sí, puede pasar, capitán. Y disculpe las molestias.

(Ota) Muchas "gracias", "sargento". -dice muy enfadado con ironía, y se vuelve para el mini coche patrulla- Me recibís?

(Mimiko) Adelante, capitán.

(Ota) Bajad de los remolcadores, tenemos que hablar. -los tres pilotos se bajan de los trailers y se plantan ante Ota frente al mini coche patrulla-

(Mimiko) Diga, capitán.

(Ota) Vamos a ver. Según me han informado, la carretera es estrecha y con muchas curvas. Es decir, que para los remolcadores es imposible pasar.

(Sonoko) ¿A que distancia se encuentran las rocas que debemos retirar?

(Ota) Un poco más lejos de la mitad de la carretera, a unos ocho kilómetros.

(Mimiko) Con la batería cargada al máximo y corriendo un poco, la batería del Ghost tendrá suficiente autonomía para llegar hasta allí, capitán.

(Ota) Lo que falta decidir... es cuantos tenemos que ir.

(Arakawa) ¡Que pregunta! ¡Tenemos que ir los tres! ¡Cómo más seremos, más pronto acabaremos el trabajo!

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Eres idiota, Arakawa. La carretera es demasiado estrecha. A duras penas cabe un solo Labor.

(Ota) Es cierto. ¿Con un sólo Labor bastará para apartar todas las rocas?

(Sonoko) Yo creo que sí. Lo que debería decidir, capitán, es quien de nosotros tres tiene que ir. -tanto Mimiko cómo Arakawa se quedan mirando a Sonoko- ¿Eing? ¿Por qué yo?

(Mimiko) -le dice burlona- Por nada en especial.

(Arakawa) Porque es un trabajo delicado y las mujeres sabéis más de esas cosas.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo?

(Ota) Bien, entonces decidido. Irás tú, Sonoko. Oficial Arakawa y teniente Shiba, vosotros quedaos aquí vigilando los transportadores junto a los mecánicos. ¿Entendido?

(Mimiko) Sí, capitán.

(Arakawa) ¡Pero capitán, no es justo!

(Ota) ¡Silencio, oficial! En cuando Sonoko haya retirado las rocas de la calzada iremos enseguida al pueblo en busca de mi mujer.

(Mimiko) -le dice en broma- Vaya, capitán, que considerado es con Kanuka. Irá usted solo a rescatarla, cómo en las películas, que romántico.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías. ¡Venga, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo! ¡En marcha! ¡Elevad el Ghost número seis!

(Sonoko) ¡A la orden, capitán!

Rápidamente, el Ghost de Sonoko es elevado, y emprende corriendo la marcha tras el minicoche patrulla de Ota en dirección a la carretera. Ni Ota ni Sonoko se imaginaban lo que estaban a punto de encontrarse.

En ese mismo momento, lo que también era un caos, era el Kantei. Asuma se había quedado toda la noche solo allí, en el despacho presidencial, aun traumatizado y hundido por lo que había presenciado a penas 12 horas antes. Es incapaz de reaccionar ni de hacer nada. Sentado en su butaca con la mano sobre la cara y lloroso. No entiende por qué está pasando todo eso. Pero en un momento dado... recibe una visita que resulta de vital importancia en aquel momento para subir su autoestima... y para resolver el misterio del niño que llora. Entran Takeo, quien es la jefe de gobierno en funciones... acompañada de Noa.

(Takeo) -abre la puerta y se queda mirando con lástima a Asuma... pero enseguida se pone seria y contundente- … Asuma, aun estás aquí?

(Asuma) -lloroso y visiblemente demacrado- … Os dije que no me molestarais. Ya que ahora estoy suspendido en mis funciones de Primer Ministro, os pido que me dejéis solo, por favor.

(Takeo) Claro. Pero antes de hacer eso... he creído conveniente que veas a alguien. -entonces entra Noa y se lanza, emocionada, a abrazar a Asuma-

(Noa) ¡Asuma! -ella y Asuma se unen un emocionado y sentido abrazo- Asuma... lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

(Asuma) No pasa nada, Noa. No es culpa tuya. -se separan y se quedan mirando llorosos y emocionados- Que sería de mi sin ti, Noa. Si te perdiera algún día no sería capaz de seguir viviendo. Enloquecería.

(Noa) Asuma... -se besan y se vuelven a abrazar-

(Takeo) ¿Ya estás mejor, Asuma?

(Asuma) -se separa de Noa y dice mucho más calmado e incluso sonriente- … Sí. Ya estoy un poco mejor. Noa... muchísimas gracias. Creo que nunca seré capaz de descubrir el truco, pero siempre... siempre consigues animarme. Siempre.

(Noa) No hay truco, Asuma. Simplemente nos queremos. Así de sencillo.

(Asuma) Noa...

(Takeo) ¿Seguro que no prefieres irte a casa a descansar? Tengo que ocuparme de encontrar a Ishimoto.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿A Ishimoto? ¿Por qué?

(Takeo) ¿No te lo han dicho? Ha desaparecido.

(Asuma) -se sorprende- ¿Desaparecido? ¿No podéis encontrarle en ninguna parte?

(Takeo) No. No podemos localizarlo desde hace al menos 12 horas. Hay dos vías de pensamiento de lo que le puede haber sucedido. La mayoritaria, que haya sido secuestrado por el Niño que Llora. Y la de Goto... que Ishimoto sabe algo más de lo que dice. Es decir, que debemos encontrarle cuando antes e interrogarlo.

(Asuma) Ishimoto... ¿Eh?

Entonces... se produce el vuelco que por fin empezaría a resolver la situación. Asuma, mejor y en facultades de volver al trabajo simplemente por el amor de Noa, vuelve a tener la cabeza clara y despejada, y entonces vuelve a recordar las última palabra que dijo Jitsuyama antes de morir: Ishi...

Sin haberse dado cuenta entonces, Jitsuyama le estaba revelando la identidad de quien hay realmente detrás de el Niño que Llora: Ishimoto, el ministro del Interior.

(Asuma) -pensativo- Ishi... Ishi...

(Noa) ¿? ¿Pasa algo, Asuma?

(Asuma) Ishi... La última palabra que me dijo Jitsuyama antes de morir... -se queda de piedra y sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas: acaba de darse cuenta quien hay detrás de El Niño que Llora- … Ishi... moto. … ¡Es Ishimoto! ¡Él es el Niño que Llora!

(Takeo) Por fin te has dado cuenta. Goto también lo sospecha. Y yo también. Que haya desaparecido justamente ahora y sin que nadie haya dicho nada, es demasiado extraño.

(Asuma) Takeo.

(Takeo) Dime.

(Asuma) El protocolo 6/10 queda anulado. Ya no es necesario que me substituyas en la jefatura del gobierno de Japón. Gracias por tu trabajo.

(Takeo) -sonriendo con tristeza, cerrando los ojos- Me alegra oír eso.

(Asuma) No obstante, te necesito aquí. A ti y a todos los demás. Porque de ahora en adelante, nuestro objetivo prioritario, es dar con el Niño que Llora. ¿O debería decir... con el "ex" Ministro del Interior, Kankichi Ishimoto?

(Takeo) ¿Tan convencido estás que es realmente él?

(Asuma) Jitsuyama sabía muchas cosas. Era un gran ingeniero. Pero si algo no sabía, al menos ante mi, era mentir. Y yo le creo. Ahora que ya no está entre nosotros, más que nunca.

(Takeo) Pues entonces he actuado bien. Ya he dictado la orden de busca y captura contra él. Por ahora, tampoco podemos descartar que haya sido realmente un secuestro.

(Asuma) -dice muy serio- No, es él. Ahora estoy seguro. Porque Jitsuyama me confesó... que fue él el culpable de la desintegración de mi familia.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- ¿Qué?

(Noa) ¿De que estás hablando?

(Asuma) Según me dijo Jitsuyama, el "niño que llora" ha asesinado a tu padre, Noa.

(Noa) -se queda totalmente de piedra- Aaggghhhh... Papá...

(Asuma) Pero también... mató a mi madre.

(Takeo) Dios mio. … Siendo así... entonces será todo mucho más fácil, Asuma. Porque de ahora en adelante ya no buscamos a un fugitivo. Buscamos a un asesino. Quien nos lo iba a decir.

(Asuma) Si es así... hay que capturarle vivo cueste lo que cueste. Porque quiero hablar cara a cara con él y preguntarle por qué lleva esperando 40 años para engañarme. Por qué.

(Takeo) Yo me siento igual que tú, Asuma. Utilizada. Fue él quien nos metió en esto. Y eso quiere decir...

(Asuma) Que nos metió para utilizarnos. ¿No?

(Noa) Pero...

(Asuma) Qué pasa, Noa.

(Noa) Aunque os haya utilizado, yo creo que está en tus manos terminar con esta crisis. Porque quien manda eres tú.

(Asuma) Quien manda es el pueblo japonés, Noa. Yo sólo soy su máximo gestor. Pero ya que me lo planteas así... actuaré cómo el líder del país y acabaré con el Niño que Llora. Porque desde ahora, se ha convertido en nuestro enemigo número uno.

(Takeo) Exacto. Nos haya engañado o no, somos los responsables del gobierno de Japón y debemos acabar con esta conspiración contra tu persona.

(Asuma) No sólo contra mi persona. Sino contra todo el país y sus habitantes.

(Noa) Si nos necesitas estaremos encantados de ayudarte, Asuma.

(Asuma) Gracias, Noa. Vamos, no os quedéis aquí cómo dos pasmarotes. Noa, no se supone que estás de guardia en la segunda sección? Vete enseguida.

(Noa) -sonríe cariñosamente a su marido- Claro, es verdad. Entonces me voy. Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver en casa.

(Asuma) Te equivocas. Antes deberemos ir al funeral de Jitsuyama. ¿Me lo prometes?

(Noa) Te lo prometo. Bueno... adiós. -se marcha-

(Asuma) Adiós, Noa. … Takeo.

(Takeo) Diga, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Llama a todos. A Matsuda, al General Okura, a Kogame, y sobre todo a Goto. Quiero que encontréis a ese bastardo traidor que me ha engañado y quiero que le encontréis ya!

(Takeo) Enseguida, Asuma. Eso está hecho. Ops. -entonces entran Matsuda y el General Okura visiblemente nerviosos-

(Matsuda) ¡Takeo! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

(Takeo) Si tenéis algo importante que decir, no os dirijáis a mi. El Primer Ministro vuelve a ser Asuma. Dirigios a él.

(Matsuda) Em... ¿Seguro que ya estás bien, Asuma?

(Asuma) La pena va por dentro, Matsuda. Pero no hay tiempo para seguir llorando. Es hora de trabajar y ponerse manos a la obra para detener en seco la conspiración de El Niño que Llora. ¿Tenéis algo que decirme?

(Matsuda) -suspira visiblemente preocupado- Sí. Algo muy preocupante. ¿General?

(Okura) No sabemos si tiene relación o no con el Niño que Llora. Pero es demasiada casualidad y demasiado extraño.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Y de que se trata?

(Okura) Esta misma madrugada y desde las nueve de la noche del día anterior, estaban previstas unas maniobra nocturnas con fuego real, entre varios batallones de infantería. Dichas maniobras se tenían que llevar a cabo en el acuartelamiento de Shinteishi...

(Takeo) O _ o ¿Cómo ha dicho?

(Asuma) Mierda. Es el mismo pueblo donde se ha quedado Kanuka atrapada a pasar la noche.

(Matsuda) Por eso hemos venido inmediatamente a decírtelo.

(Okura) Las maniobras empezaron con normalidad a las nueve en punto de la noche. Pero media hora después, a las cercanías del pueblo, se perdió contacto con los batallones de infantería. Aun a estas horas no sabemos nada de que ha podido pasar con esas tropas.

(Asuma) ¿Mantenéis permanente contacto con los responsables de esas maniobras?

(Matsuda) Sí, pero resulta que... -sudoroso y tragando saliva-

(Asuma) ¿? Que, dilo.

(Matsuda) Es imposible establecer contacto con nadie en la zona. No tenemos ni idea de lo que ha podido pasar. Pero si cómo tememos, y sobre todo en la NNSA temen... estaríamos ante una jugada de El Niño que Llora. Es decir, de...

(Asuma) -con mirada furiosa- Ishimoto. Maldita sea. -se queda de piedra- … Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Va a por Nekowatari! ¡Y también por...

(Takeo) Es verdad. Kanuka también está en peligro. Aunque Ota y su sección ya estén allí, creo que deberíamos enviar refuerzos de inmediato. -entonces entra el consejero para Asuntos de Seguridad, Suzuki-

(Suzuki) Primer Ministro. Tiene una comunicación por videoconferencia por el canal de seguridad número tres.

(Asuma) Sea quien sea, ahora no es el momento.

(Suzuki) No, Primer Ministro. "Es" el momento. Es Goto. Y tiene algo extremadamente importante que decirle.

(Asuma) ¿Qué? ¡Haber empezado por ahí, demonio! ¡Pasadlo ahora mismo!

(Goto) -por videoconferencia a través de uno de los monitores de plasma del despacho- Buenas días, Asuma. ¿Estás bien sentado?

(Asuma) ¡No hay tiempo para ironías, Goto! ¡Dime que tienes!

(Goto) Buenas y malas noticias. Ishimoto ha sido localizado.

(Asuma) ¡Y donde está!?

(Goto) Izubuchi ha hecho un rastreo en todos los sistemas de videovigilancia de todos los transportes públicos del país. Estaciones de tren, de metro, aeropuertos... y le hemos visto. En Haneda.

(Takeo) ¿En Haneda? ¿Es que pretende huir al extranjero? ¿Cómo ha podido eludir los controles?

(Goto) Porque no ha salido del país. Sencillamente... porque esa no es su intención. En realidad ha cogido un helicóptero. En ese helicóptero van con él tres personas. El piloto... y un niño y una niña gemelos de 10 años de edad.

(Takeo) -se queda muy extrañada, cómo todos- ¿Qué? ¿Que... que significa eso?

(Goto) Seguramente... lo descubrirá usted mismo, Primer Ministro, en cuestión de segundos.

(Asuma) ¿? -entonces llega Noa corriendo, muy nerviosa y temerosa-

(Noa) ¡Asuma! ¡Dios mio!

(Asuma) ¡Noa! ¿Que te pasa? Tranquilizate y respira. Que ha pasado.

(Noa) -muy nerviosa- He he he ido a la residencia oficial aquí al lado y... y... y Daisuke y Chiharu no están. Los he buscado por todas partes y... y... he encontrado este papel en la puerta de la nevera.

(Asuma) ¿Un papel?

Asuma coge ese papel... y se queda totalmente patitieso y horrorizado. Es un papel con un dibujo a lápiz pero perfecto del logo de El Niño que Llora. En la otra cara de la hoja... Asuma se sorprende aun más. Pone:

"_Si quieres volver a verles con vida, ven a Sinteishi. Voy a hablar con Kanuka, con quien tengo un asunto pendiente con su amigo. Pero sobre todo... quiero hablar contigo. Recuerda que tenemos "una charla" pendiente. Ven solo a verme o les mataré. Firmado: El Niño que Llora"._

(Asuma) -totalmente alucinado... pero también asustado- … Dios mio. Daisuke y Chiharu... ha... ha...

(Takeo) ¿Está diciendo, Goto, que...

(Goto) Siento mucho decir que "una" de las malas noticias, es que el niño que llora, o quien yo y seguro que alguno de vosotros sospecháis que es: Ishimoto... ha secuestrado a tus dos hijos gemelos. Se los ha llevado en ese helicóptero.

(Noa) -casi al borde de un ataque de nervios- ¡No por favor! ¡Haced algo! ¡No quiero que me los mate! ¡Por favor!

(Asuma) ¡Noa, Noa! ¡Mírame! ¡No les matará! ¿Me oyes!? ¡No les matará! ¡Porque pienso ir personalmente tras él e impedírselo!

(Matsuda) ¡De ninguna manera, Asuma! ¡Si vas será a ti a quien matará! ¿Es que no lo ves!?

(Okura) Estoy de acuerdo, señor. En mi opinión, sabiendo que nuestro traidor se dirige a ese pueblo, lo mejor sería mandar allí al grupo de operaciones especiales de asalto de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa. Ellos podrán encargarse de liberar a los rehenes y detener a Ishimoto.

(Goto) No, de eso ni hablar.

(Okura) ¿Qué?

(Goto) Piénselo bien, General. Mandar allí tropas cuando otras tropas allí destacadas de maniobras se han perdido... y han sido utilizadas por El niño que Llora, sería un terrible error. Sus Fuerzas Especiales podrían también estar infectadas.

(Okura) ¿Pero de que está hablando!?

(Goto) Quiero enseñarles una imagen. La hemos obtenido a través de pedir colaboración a la agencia estatal de meteorología, pidiéndoles prestados uno de sus satélites meteorológicos con capacidad de obtener imágenes de gran calidad de la superficie de Japón. -muestra la imagen en otro de los monitores... y todos se quedan asustados- Esto que están observando, es una fotografía de satélite del pueblecito de Sinteishi, en la prefectura de Nagano, tomada hace escasamente quince minutos, cuando por fin se han despejado las nubes de lluvia sobre el pueblo. Si ampliamos la imagen... obtenemos que hay muchos cuerpos; decenas; esparcidos por todo el pueblo. Y si aun ampliamos más la imagen... vemos que hay sangre.

(Takeo) -totalmente consternada- … Santo Dios del cielo. ¿Ha... ha... ha masacrado a los habitantes del pueblo?

(Goto) Lamento mucho decir esto. Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta, Takeo, es que sí. ¿Quien es el responsable de esta masacre de inocentes? Hay dos. El indirecto, es decir, el instrumento que ha perpetrado la masacre... y el directo. Su autor. Quien... lo ha empujado para que esas personas hayan sido masacradas.

(Matsuda) Ya entiendo. Las tropas que desaparecieron anoche... son...

(Goto) Así es, ministro. El niño que llora, mediante sus nanomáquinas de control neuronal, ha utilizado a esos soldados del ejército para masacrar a los habitantes del pueblo. Tropas además equipadas con sus armas automáticas reglamentarias y cargadas con munición real para realizar unas maniobras de combate nocturno. Dichas tropas fueron desviadas hacia el pueblo de Shinteishi, y utilizadas para matar a casi todos los habitantes del pueblo.

(Okura) ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso!? ¡Manchar el buen nombre de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa!

(Matsuda) Cálmese, General. No es momento para subirse por las paredes.

(Asuma) Dios. Entonces Kanuka...

(Goto) No te preocupes, Asuma. Estoy seguro que ella está vivita y coleando.

(Asuma) -le replica furioso- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro!? ¡Han masacrado a todos los habitantes del... un momento. ¿Has dicho a "casi todos" los habitantes del pueblo? ¿Es que ha habido supervivientes?

(Goto) Aun no lo sabemos. Pero estoy bastante convencido que los habrá. En cuestión de minutos sabremos de ellos, estoy seguro.

(Matsuda) ¿Y cómo?

(Goto) Dentro del pueblo las comunicaciones están bloqueadas. Pero Ota, que ha ido a rescatar a su mujer al pueblo, ha dejado por suerte, a dos de sus tres Labors fuera de la zona incomunicada. Si dos de sus oficiales se topan con alguien... pronto lo sabremos.

(Asuma) ¿Cuando llegará Ishimoto al pueblo en el helicóptero con mis hijos?

(Goto) En menos de una hora, señor. Antes de eso, Ota seguramente ya se habrá reencontrado con su mujer, Kanuka. No obstante... tengo el presentimiento que algo puede pasar.

(Asuma) ¿? Que más puede pasar aun.

(Goto) No lo sé. Pero seguro que no lo descubrimos hasta que no sea demasiado tarde.

(Asuma) -muy pensativo y nervioso, piensa y piensa que hacer.. hasta que lo decide- … Takeo.

(Takeo) Dime.

(Asuma) El protocolo 6/10 vuelve a entrar en vigor. Ocúpate de ahora en adelante de la jefatura del gobierno.

(Takeo) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que estás diciendo? … No, Asuma. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

(Asuma) Tengo que ir.

(Noa) ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) …

(Noa) … Si tú vas yo también voy.

(Asuma) ¡No!

(Noa) ¡Pero...

(Asuma) ¡He dicho que no! … Tengo que ir yo solo. Es lo que quiere ese bastardo. … Maldito. Ahora ya lo entiendo.

(Noa) ¿?

(Asuma) Por eso me decía... que yo podría ser el nuevo Kennedy. … Ja. Estoy en mi tercer año de mandato... y quiere que muera asesinado por una conspiración. Igual que Kennedy. Ja. Ja ja ja. Hay que reconocer que el tipo tiene gracia.

(Noa) Asuma...

(Asuma) ¿Pero sabéis que? No le pienso dar el gusto. Iré yo solo a verle, sí. Pero si se cree que será tan fácil acabar conmigo... se equivoca.

(Takeo) ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Tú no tienes que ir a ninguna parte! ¡Te matará! ¡Ha secuestrado a tus hijos porque es un señuelo! ¡Sólo quiere atraerte a su trampa!

(Asuma) ¿Y?

(Takeo) ¿Qué? Pero... pero...

(Goto) No, dejadle ir.

(Todos) ¿Qué?

(Goto) Lo que quiere Ishimoto es que seas la mosca que caiga en su telaraña. Dejaremos que caigas en su trampa, pero... te tendremos debidamente vigilado a una distancia prudencial. Mi chicos ya se están desplazando para allá en coche. … Si quieres ir, Asuma, ve. … Salva a tus hijos.

(Asuma) … Sí. Iré. -llama al jefe del equipo de guardaespaldas- ¡Kashima!

(Guardaespaldas) ¿Sí, Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) ¡Preparad el helicóptero oficial número cuatro! ¡Ahora!

(Guardaespaldas) ¿Eh? ¿El pequeño, señor?

(Asuma) Sí. Tengo que desplazarme ahora mismo a un sitio. ¡Da la orden, deprisa!

(Guardaespaldas) ¡Sí, Primer Ministro! -sale corriendo-

(Takeo) No me gusta nada que vayas allí solo. Si te pasa lo peor...

(Noa) ¡Goto! ¿Puedo acompañar a sus hombres de la sección 5 para vigilar Asuma a distancia?

(Goto) Ja ja ja. Sabía que me lo pedirías, Noa. No te preocupes. Ya le he pedido a Shinshi que pase a recogerte al Kantei. Llegará en cinco minutos en su coche. Así que ve a recibirle.

(Noa) -se postra ante Goto- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Goto! ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) Noa... -él y Noa se dan un besazo de película, muy emocionados- … Noa...

(Noa) Por favor, prometeme que volverás sano y salvo a mi lado. ¡Prométemelo!

(Asuma) Te lo prometo. Conseguiré rescatar a Daisuke y Chiharu y te los devolveré sanos y salvos contigo. Te lo juro.

(Noa) Sí. -se pone firme haciendo el saludo militar a Asuma- ¡Me voy! ¡Me encargaré de protegerte!

(Asuma) Ja ja. Déjate de comedia, Noa. Vamos, vete.

(Noa) Adiós... Asuma. -se marcha corriendo dejando a Asuma mirando con cariño cómo su mujer se va-

(Asuma) Señor Goto. ¿Alguna recomendación por su parte?

(Goto) No. Ninguna. Usted vaya allí... y póngale en su sitio. Nosotros nos encargaremos de entrar en el momento oportuno y detenerle.

(Asuma) Si voy es únicamente para que no le haga nada a mis hijos. Pero también voy... para...

(Guardaespaldas) Señor.

(Asuma) ¿?

(Guardaespaldas) El helicóptero está listo, señor.

(Asuma) Perfecto. Me voy enseguida. Takeo.

(Takeo) Dime.

(Asuma) … No es seguro que vuelva con vida. Si me pasa lo peor...

(Takeo) No digas tonterías, Asuma. Si Goto se encarga de tu protección no te pasará nada. Ve.

(Asuma) Gracias. Lo dejo todo en tus manos, Takeo. Adiós.

Asuma acaba marchándose en busca no sólo de la liberación de sus hijos secuestrados por "El Niño que Llora"; sino también para saber, por si mismo, la verdad que hay tras este misterioso ser, que aunque se sabe quien hay detrás, sigue siendo un misterio porque hace lo que hace. Es decir, que si también va a ese encuentro forzado, es para saber la verdad.

En ese momento, Ota y Sonoko en su Labor, despejaban las rocas de la carretera. El último pedrusco es retirado con un enorme estruendo y polvareda barranco abajo, quedando por fin la carretera despejada.

(Sonoko) -hablando por el altavoz externo de su Labor- Ya está, capitán. Todas las rocas fuera. Carretera libre a la circulación.

(Ota) -al lado de su mini coche patrulla- Buen trabajo, Sonoko. -coge el transmisor- Teniente. ¿Me recibe? ¿? Pero que... -se da cuenta que la radio no funciona: está totalmente interferida- ¡Sonoko!

(Sonoko) Sí, capitán.

(Ota) ¿Puedes comprobar la radio de tu Ghost?

(Sonoko) ¿Para qué?

(Ota) ¡Hazlo!

(Sonoko) … Que raro. No funciona. Hay muchas interferencias.

(Ota) Mierda. Alguien está interfiriendo las comunicaciones.

(Sonoko) Puede que sea cosa del ejército.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Del ejército, dices?

(Sonoko) Sí. Según mi sistema de posicionamiento, hay una base del ejército no muy lejos de aquí. Seguro que las interferencias son cosa suya. Lo de las maniobras que decían los policías militares que no nos dejaban pasar.

(Ota) Ah, claro. Debe ser eso. … Está bien. Oficial, tú regresa a tu transportador con Mimiko y Arakawa e informales de la situación. Yo voy al pueblo a recoger a mi mujer. En cuando vuelva regresaremos a Tokio, entendido?

(Sonoko) Recibido.

Uno y otro emprenden la marcha en sentido opuesto. Sonoko va a regresar con normalidad con sus compañeros. Pero Ota, poco antes de llegar al pueblo...tiene que frenar en seco su coche. Se encuentra de bruces con algo que no esperaba encontrar. Ni él... ni nadie. En medio de la calzada de la carretera, hay un soldado, con todo el uniforme de combate completo. De rodillas sobre el asfalto... y encañonándose con una pistola en la sien. Está de espaldas a Ota, pero el soldado está extremadamente triste, absolutamente traumatizado por algo. ¿Se ha dado cuenta que su cuerpo ha sido manipulado cómo el de sus colegas para perpetrar la matanza de los habitantes del pueblo?

Ota está boquiabierto... pero sabe cómo reaccionar.

(Ota) -se baja del mini-coche patrulla, andando lentamente hacia el soldado- … Eh. … ¡Eh! … ¿Me oyes? … ¿Eres un soldado? Respóndeme.

(Soldado) … -sin dejar de encañonarse la pistola a la sien, temblando cómo una hoja-

(Ota) … Qué ha pasado. … Contesta. … Escúchame. No vale la pena lo que quieres hacer. … Eres joven, tienes toda una vida por delante, no crees?

(Soldado) … Están... todos muertos. ¡Muertos!

(Ota) ¿Muertos? Escucha... sea lo que sea lo que quieras decirme, podemos hablar de ello tranquilamente. Pero antes... suelta... el arma. -se planta tras suyo-

(Soldado) M... m... me he convertido en un monstruo. No merezco vivir. … ¡No puedo seguir viviendo! ¡Tengo que morir! -aprieta el gatillo...-

(Ota) -... y Ota le coge la pistola en la última centésima de segundo, evitando que el disparo del arma le vuele la cabeza. El soldado se echa a llorar desconsoladamente- … Tranquilo, chaval. Tranquilo. Ya está. Ya está.

(Soldado) … Por qué me ha salvado. ¡Por qué!? … La vida es una puta mierda.

(Ota) No sé de donde has salido, soldado. ¡Pero lo que ibas a hacer no podía permitírtelo! … Espera un momento. ¿Tú no formas parte de las maniobras esas del ejército? ¿No estáis por aquí cerca del pueblo?

(Soldado) … Están todos... muertos, muertos. Los habitantes del pueblo... muertos! ¡Masacrados!

(Ota) -se queda estupefacto- … ¿Muertos? D... d... de que estás hablando!? ¡Habla!

(Soldado) … Empezamos las maniobras a las nueve de la noche. Sólo recuerdo que... perdí la conciencia... y cuando la recuperé, mis demás colegas... se suicidaban una tras otro con sus armas.

(Ota) ¿Queeee?

(Soldado) Yo salí despavorido, aterrorizado cómo nunca lo he estado en mi vida. Llegue al pueblo para pedir ayuda. Cuando llegué... estaban todos muertos, muertos, muertos! … Entonces me di cuenta... que habíamos sido nosotros. Dios mio... por qué, por qué!? -echándose a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el asfalto... pero Ota lo coge por el cuello muy furioso-

(Ota) Cómo... cómo le haya pasado algo a Kanuka... -se queda de repente con mirada perdida- … Mierda, no. … Kanuka... Nekowatari... El Niño que Llora... El Niño que llora! ¡Maldito! … Cómo le haya hecho algo a Kanuka... lo... lo mataré con mis propias manos! -dice muy furioso- ¡Tú te vienes conmigo al pueblo!

(Soldado) -totalmente desesperado, agarrándose a las piernas de Ota- ¡No! ¡No por favor, no quiero volver! ¡Por favor!

(Ota) -mirando consternado al joven soldado- …

(Soldado) Por favor. Sólo quiero salir de aquí. Por favor.

(Ota) -echa un largo y profundo suspiro- … Maldita sea. ¿Por qué me pasan a mi estas cosas? Si por lo menos funcionase la radio podría llamar para que vinieran a buscarte. Pero...

(Soldado) Por favor, señor. Ayúdeme.

(Ota) … Sube al coche. Te llevaré con mis subordinados. Ya decidirán ellos que hacer contigo. ¡Vamos, sube!

(Soldado) Gracias. ¡Gracias, señor! -entonces ven y oyen un helicóptero _Eurocopter AS-555_ pasar volando bajo-

(Ota) ¿? ¿Y ese helicóptero... a donde va? ¿Y si se dirige al...

Al final Ota no tiene más remedio que dar media vuelta y volver otra vez para el campamento base donde le esperan sus subordinados. Allí, los tres mecánicos conductores de los transportadores hablaban juntos, pero Arakawa y Mimiko hablaban en otra parte, cuando en un momento dado...

(Mimiko) Oye, Arakawa.

(Arakawa) ¿Qué pasa, teniente?

(Mimiko) ¿Cuando dejarás de comportarte cómo un crío con Saya?

(Arakawa) ¿A que demonios viene ahora eso? No te entiendo.

(Mimiko) Sólo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. ¿Te gusta?

(Arakawa) -se sonroja y se pone nervioso- No... no es verdad. Es una marimacho, tiene mal carácter y es infantil. La odio.

(Mimiko) ¿De verdad? Yo creo que uno al lado del otro hacéis muy buena pareja.

(Arakawa) ¡No es verdad! ¡Deja de decir memeces!

(Mimiko) ¿Seguro? Es cierto que tienes un carácter difícil, Arakawa. Pero físicamente... estás bastante bueno. ¿No te lo han dicho?

(Arakawa) º _ º … N... n... no me tomes el pelo! ¡Si procuro estar en buena forma física es para dedicarme 100% a mi trabajo de policía!

(Mimiko) Pero si estoy hablando en serio. Estoy convencida que tú y Saya hacéis una pareja perfecta. Y además, yo creo que a ella le gustas.

(Arakawa) ¿Queeeeee?

(Mimiko) Sí. Lo malo es que tú te fijas más en su físico que en sus sentimientos. Bueno, eso demuestra que eres un hombre. Nadie es de piedra.

(Arakawa) Yo... yo no... ¡Aaahhh! ¿Quieres dejarlo ya de una vez!? ¡Me incomodas!

(Mimiko) -se pone seria de golpe mirando hacia el bosque- ¿Eh?

(Arakawa) ¿Y ahora que te pasa? He dicho que no quiero discutir más.

(Mimiko) Viene alguien por el bosque.

Entonces... aparece andando, visiblemente cansado y demacrado. Es Murasaki, el joven guardabosques que salió la noche anterior en busca de ayuda.

(Murasaki) -va corriendo hacia Mimiko y Arakawa- Eh. ¡Eh! ¡Eeeehhh! ¡Ayuda!

(Mimiko) Es un guardabosques.

(Arakawa) Eso ya lo veo, teniente. ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien!? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

(Murasaki) ¿Quienes sois vosotros? ¿S... sois policías?

(Mimiko) Si. Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Hemos sido enviados expresamente a desbloquear las rocas que cortan la única carretera de acceso al pueblo de Shinteishi.

(Murasaki) S... ¿Sois de Tokio?

(Mimiko) Si. -Murasaki se cae de rodillas sobre el asfalto, muy débil- ¿Te encuentras bien?

(Murasaki) P... por favor. ¿Podéis darme un poco de agua? Estoy deshidratado. He andado toda la maldita noche por el bosque.

(Mimiko) Claro. Arakawa, ve a mi transportador. Allí tengo una botella de agua fresquita en una mini nevera. Traela.

(Arakawa) ¡Enseguida, teniente! -se va corriendo hacia el trailer de Mimiko-

Arakawa le da la botella de agua al guardabosques y esta se la bebe con desespero. Está realmente deshidratado.

(Mimiko) ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Cómo te llamas?

(Murasaki) -todavía tenso y nervioso- Me... me llamo Murasaki. Shinichi Murasaki. Oficial de segunda del cuartel de guardias forestales de Shinteishi. …Anoche estábamos yo y mi jefe inspeccionando el bosque que rodea el pueblo en su vertiente oeste. Cuando de repente, hacia las nueve y media de la noche... Oh, Dios mio.

(Arakawa) ¿?

(Mimiko) ¿Qué pasó?

(Murasaki) Empezamos a oír disparos. Al principio pensamos que eran cazadores. Pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta... que eran ráfagas.

(Arakawa) -se sorprende- ¿Ráfagas!? ¿Quieres decir disparos de armas automáticas!? ¿Cómo fusiles de asalto o ametralladoras!?

(Murasaki) El jefe reconoció el sonido de esas armas al instante. Eran fusiles de asalto Howa tipo 89, los que usa el ejército. Nos asustamos de verdad cuando oímos, junto a los disparos... gritos. Gritos de dolor desgarradores. Nos asustamos mucho, no comprendíamos lo que estaba pasando. El jefe me mandó entonces salir corriendo en busca de ayuda, mientras él iría en persona a comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Yo me perdí en el bosque... y el jefe... Dios mio, que habrá sido de él? ¡Tengo que ir al pueblo enseguida!

(Mimiko) ¡Tranquilízate, hombre, ahora estás a salvo!

(Arakawa) Creo que deberíamos decírselo al capitán ahora mismo.

Entonces llega el Labor de Sonoko que se sube al transportador y ella se baja de su Labor. Ella aun no sabe nada de todo lo que está pasando y se encuentra de bruces con la situación.

(Arakawa) ¡Sonoko!

(Sonoko) Ya estoy aquí, chicos. Uf, después de retirar esas rocas me está entrando un hambre... ¿? ¿Quien es este tipo? ¿No es un guarda forestal?

(Arakawa) Sí, Sonoko. Escucha, donde está el capitán?

(Sonoko) Pues... se ha ido al pueblo a buscar a su mujer. Pronto le tendremos de vuelta. O al menos, eso espero. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Mimiko y Arakawa se queda mirando muy serios y el guardabosques baja la cabeza muy triste- ¿? ¿Qué os pasa?

(Mimiko) El guardabosques... dice que... ha habido un tiroteo esta noche en el pueblo.

(Sonoko) O _ o ¿Qué!? ¿Un tiroteo!? ¡Pero eso es imposible! Si oyeron disparos debieron ser las maniobras del ejército, no?

(Murasaki) Eso pensábamos. Pero empezamos a oír gritos de gente. Gritos espeluznantes. Y venían del pueblo, estoy seguro.

(Sonoko) -alucinada- Pero... esto no tiene ningún sentido.

(Arakawa) -rabioso- Maldición. Deberíamos haber ido todos. Es nuestro deber cómo policías.

(Mimiko) Esperemos a que el capitán vuelva. Pero al mismo tiempo, debemos informar de lo que ha pasado.

(Sonoko) ¿A vosotros la radio os funciona?

(Mimiko) ¿Qué? ¿Es que a vosotros no os funciona?

(Sonoko) Ahora si. Pero cuando yo y el capitán estábamos no muy lejos del pueblo, retirando las rocas de la carretera, la radio no nos funcionaba. Estaba totalmente interferida. Era imposible comunicarse con nadie.

(Mimiko) Esto cada vez es más raro.

(Arakawa) ¡Por eso os digo que no nos quedemos aquí de brazos cruzados! ¿Y si le pasa algo al capitán? ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarle!

(Mimiko) ¡Oye, no te pongas nervioso, Arakawa! El capitán seguro que está bien. ¿?

Entonces, llega Ota en su mini-coche patrulla a toda velocidad, pegando un sonoro frenazo. No viene solo, sino en compañía del soldado que ha salvado de suicidarse.

(Mimiko) ¿Ves que te decía, Arakawa? El capitán ya ha vuelto.

(Sonoko) Si, pero no con su mujer. Fijaos que compañía se trae consigo.

(Arakawa) ¿Un... un soldado? ¿De donde ha salido?

(Ota) -él y el joven soldado se bajan del coche y se plantan ante los tres pilotos- ¡Teniente, vaya al transportador y comuníquese con la policía de la prefectura inmediatamente!

(Mimiko) ¿Qué? ¿Y que tengo que decirles, capitán?

(Ota) Que manden todos los refuerzos que puedan. Y sobretodo que traigan ambulancias y sanitarios. Ha pasado una de muy gorda. ¡No te quedes aquí plantada, ve y comunicate con ellos, rápido!

(Mimiko) O _ o ¡Sí, capitán! -se va corriendo hacia su transportador-

(Sonoko) ¿Por qué está tan nervioso, capitán? ¿Y que quiere decir con eso de que ha pasado una muy gorda?

(Ota) Porque ha habido una masacre, por eso. -todos se quedan alucinados-

(Soldado) -lloroso y cabizbajo- Ha sido... ha sido culpa nuestra. ¡Soy despreciable!

(Ota) ¡Deja ya de atormentarte! ¡No habéis sido vosotros! ¡El maldito hijo de puta de El Niño que Llora os ha utilizado! ¡Él es el culpable! Yo regreso enseguida al pueblo. Esta vez sí, volveré con mi mujer. -Mimiko regresa con el grupo- ¿Ya has establecido contacto, teniente?

(Mimiko) Si. Pensaba que no acabarían de creérselo. Pero se ve que ya están enterados.

(Sonoko) ¿? ¿Que ya están enterados?

(Arakawa) ¿Quien se lo ha dicho?

(Mimiko) El gobierno.

(Ota) Asuma... Bueno, sea cómo sea, vosotros quedaos aquí y esperad a que lleguen. Yo regreso al pueblo a buscar a Kanuka.

(Mimiko) Querrá decir, capitán, a rescatarla. ¿Me equivoco?

(Ota) No. No te equivocas. Ahora que sé esto... sí, ante todo voy a rescatarla. Si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré jamás.

(Murasaki) ¡Capitán! ¿Le importa si le acompaño? Por favor.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Quien eres tú?

(Mimiko) Un superviviente del pueblo, capitán. Es un guardabosques.

(Ota) … Bueno, está bien. Puedes venir. ¡Os dejo solos! ¡Cuidad de los Ghost mientras tanto! - él y el guardabosques se suben corriendo al mini-coche patrulla y se van dando una derrapada-

(Arakawa) ¿Por qué no le has pedido que le acompañemos? No debería ir solo con ese guardabosques desarmado, y lo sabes. Podría pasarle cualquier cosa.

(Mimiko) El capitán ya va armado con su pistola, oficial. Además, son sus órdenes y debemos obedecerlas. Nos mantendremos aquí a la espera a que llegue la Policía de Nagano.

Pero... que es lo que está pasando en este preciso momento en el pueblo? El helicóptero que lleva a Ishimoto a bordo, está aterrizando en la plaza del pueblo. Cuando esto ocurre, en la guardería de los Nekowatari, Jinji y su mujer, que intenta consolar y tranquilizar a los niños, lo oyen.

(Jinji) ¿Oyes eso, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Yes. Alto y claro. Por fin han venido a buscarnos. Tenemos que salir.

(Jinji) Yo no me fío.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Pero por qué?

(Jinji) Porque estoy seguro que El Niño que Llora viene a por mi. Puede que sea él.

(Kanuka) -suspira profundamente, pensativa... hasta que toma una decisión- … Toma.

Kanuka le da la tarjeta de arranque del todo-terreno _Toyota Land Cruiser Prado _nuevo con el que llegó al pueblo el día anterior. Ella no es ninguna cobarde y está dispuesta a dejar salir primero a Nekowatari, su mujer y los niños antes que ella.

(Jinji) ¿Eh? ¿Por... por qué me das ahora las llaves de tu coche?

(Kanuka) Si vienen a buscar a alguien será a mi, no a ti. En el coche caben siete pasajeros. Coge a los niños y marcharos ahora mismo.

(Jinji) ¿Qué? Pero no sabemos si la carretera aun está cortada.

(Kanuka) En teoría ahora mismo la están desbloqueando. Pronto tendrían que venir vehículos de la policía o de la NNSA. Pero sería mucho más prudente que...

(Jinji) No.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¿Qué?

(Jinji) Vete tú y mi esposa. Y llevaros a los niños. Sé que vendrá. Estoy convencido. -entonces oyen un disparo a fuera, y la mujer de Jinji, Sayaka, grita de terror en el sótano- ¿Eh!? ¿Que ha sido eso?

(Kanuka) Maldita sea. Un disparo. ¿Los soldados han vuelto? ¡Voy a salir! ¡No te muevas de aquí!

(Jinji) ¡No puedo dejar que salgas sola!

(Kanuka) ¡Quédate con tu mujer!

Kanuka acaba saliendo sola de la guardería andando entre los cadáveres que siguen ahí esparcidos por el pueblo. Llega hasta el coche... y se pone furiosa. El todo-terreno, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido al tiroteo sin ni un sólo rasguño, ha recibido un disparo en la rueda delantera izquierda del vehículo. Kanuka se fija que al lado, hay un casquillo de bala percutado de un arma. Lo coge y se fija: es un casquillo de pistola del calibre .45.

(Kanuka) Hay alguien aquí. Y va armado. -da un sobresalto al recordar algo- Agh. Ahora que lo pienso... en la guantera del coche hay una pistola de reserva.

Una voz masculina madura y serena llama por detrás a Kanuka. Es... Ishimoto. Y va solo.

(Ishimoto) Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¿Eh!? -se gira inmediatamente y se queda muy sorprendida- I... Ishimoto. ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

(Ishimoto) Órdenes de Asuma. He venido a buscarte.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué? ¿Pero... pero tú sólo?

(Ishimoto) Las investigaciones han concluido, Kanuka. Han atrapado al Niño que Llora. Y cómo obviamente pensaba la mayoría, no era yo, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) -algo nerviosa, pero sobre todo, tensa- … No... no sé si acabo de creerte. ¿Cuando has llegado? ¿Y con que autorización?

(Ishimoto) Acabo de llegar en un helicóptero oficial.

(Kanuka) ¿Y donde está ese helicóptero oficial? ¡Contesta!

(Ishimoto) ¿No te fías de mi, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) … Siento ser tan sincera. Pero la verdad es que no. Nada.

(Ishimoto) ¿Está Nekowatari por aquí? Tengo que llevármelos también conmigo.

(Kanuka) Ellos... no... no puedo decírtelo.

(Ishimoto) Aahhhh... así que no puedes decírmelo. No pasa nada. Ya sé donde está su casa. El gobierno al cual yo represento ha ordenado su busca y captura. No resulta extraño porque al fin y al cabo... él es el Niño que Llora. Y debe ser detenido.

(Kanuka) … Si fuese así... sería la policía, Seguridad Pública o la NNSA quien ejecutaría la detención, Ishimoto. No el Ministro del Interior en Persona. … Que me escondes, Ishimoto.

(Ishimoto) -haciéndose el sueco- ¿Yo?

(Kanuka) -enfadada e indignada- ¡Sí, tú! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Todo está lleno de cadáveres y tú estás de lo más tranquilo! … Que es lo que quieres en realidad. ¡Dilo!

(Ishimoto) Voy a la guardería a llevármelo.

(Kanuka) E... ¡espera!

(Ishimoto) No insistas, Kanuka. Ya sé el camino.

En ese mismo instante, en el Kantei, hacen un descubrimiento sorprendente.

(Suzuki) -abre de un portazo y entra en el despacho presidencial- ¡Takeo! ¡Goto por el canal 3! ¡Muy urgente!

(Takeo) ¡Pasadlo por pantalla!

(Goto) Takeo. … Lo siento mucho.

(Takeo) -se queda de piedra- ¿Qué? … No es posible.

(Goto) No me refiero a Asuma o a Kanuka, Takeo. De ellos seguimos sin saber nada. Me refiero a los hijos de Asuma y Noa, Daisuke y Chiharu.

(Takeo) Le... les ha hecho algo? … ¿Los ha...

(Goto) … Nos ha engañado.

(Matsuda) ¿Puede dejarse de subterfugios e ir directamente al grano? ¡Que coño ha pasado!

(Goto) Acaban de encontrar a Daisuke y Chiharu amordazados e inconscientes en el cuarto de material del servicio de limpieza del aeropuerto de Haneda. Una de las mujeres de la limpieza se los ha encontrado hace escasamente cinco minutos.

(Takeo) Mierda. Eso quiere decir que...

(Goto) Que ha engañado a Asuma... y a todos nosotros. Cosa que no me extraña.

(Takeo) Que quiere decir con eso.

(Goto) Porque creo que los hijos o la esposa de Asuma no le interesan lo más mínimo. Él lo que desea es vengarse de la familia Shinohara por algún motivo. No de la familia Shinohara actual. Sino la de la generación anterior, de la cual Asuma formaba parte. Creo que es por eso que desea verle solo.

(Takeo) -extremadamente seria, tensa y preocupada, traga saliva- … Entonces yo tenía razón. Quiere matarle.

(Goto) Lamento mucho haberme equivocado esta vez en mis deducciones. Es probable que... tengamos que lamentar la perdida de Kanuka. Seguimos sin saber nada de ella. … Lo siento.

(Takeo) ¿Cuando llegará su equipo a la zona?

(Goto) En menos de una hora. Pero ellos parten con desventaja. Se están desplazando en coche, aunque van lo más rápido que pueden. De todas maneras... la Primera Sección de Vehículos Especiales sigue allí. Podemos enviarles a ellos cómo avanzadilla.

(Takeo) Tiene razón, Goto. Y es lo que pienso hacer. Pero...

(Goto) ¿? -le pasan otro papel- ¿Que es esto? … Vaya vaya, esto se complica.

(Takeo) ¿? Dígame que tiene ahí, Goto. No me lo oculte.

(Goto) Tranquila, Takeo. Estoy aquí para decírtelo todo. Acaban de pasarme un informe. El helicóptero de Ishimoto ha llegado al pueblo y se ha vuelto a marchar.

(Takeo) Mierda. Eso significa que ya ha llegado a...

(Goto) Eso no es todo. El helicóptero en cuestión era seguido por el sistema de vigilancia a baja altura de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa. Le han perdido de repente hace tres minutos. Todavía no está confirmada la causa, pero podría ser que se haya estrellado o haya sido explosionado en pleno vuelo. Cómo si quisiera quedarse atrapado expresamente en el pueblo de Shinteishi.

(Takeo) ¡Cuales son las motivaciones del cerdo traidor de Ishimoto ya no me importa lo más mínimo! ¡Lo que quiero es que le atrapéis y le detengáis antes de que mate a más gente inocente! ¡Ahora! -grita muy furiosa dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa-

(Goto) Lo sé, Takeo. Lo sé. Tenemos que darnos mucha y mucha prisa. El helicóptero de Asuma ya casi ha llegado. Si no queremos que Asuma acabe igual que Kennedy... debemos movernos lo más rápido que podamos.

(Takeo) ¡Matsuda!

(Matsuda! ¡Sí!?

(Takeo) ¡Cursa la orden en mi nombre para que la primera sección al completo entre con los Labors al pueblo y lo tomen! ¡Ahora!

(Matsuda) ¡Sí, Takeo! -se marcha corriendo-

(Takeo) -dice muy rabiosa- Debemos salvar la vida a Asuma... y vengar la muerte de Kanuka.

Pero Kanuka aun no está muerta. Pero ella si que sospecha y mucho de Ishimoto. Ambos entran en la guardería. Kanuka acaba plantándose de brazos abiertos frente a Ishimoto, impidiéndole que avanze más.

(Kanuka) ¡Quédate donde estás! ¡No sigas más!

(Ishimoto) -sonriendo afablemente- Ja ja ja. Sigues desconfiando de mi, eh. Cómo sois los yanquis, eh. Sólo quiero tener una agradable conversación con él y su encantadora esposa ciega. … Dónde está.

(Kanuka) -Kanuka, en un error garrafal, desvía un segundo la mirada hacia la entrada del sótano- …

(Ishimoto) Aaahhh... muchas gracias, Kanuka. -abre la puerta del sótano y baja-

(Kanuka) ¡No, no vayas! ¡Quédate dónde estás! -Pero Ishimoto vuelve a subir enseguida-

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja ja. Hay que reconocer que "Gato" y su señora son muy listos. … No están.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué? -suspira profundamente con alivio- … Menos mal que han huido. -se pone seria y muy contundente- … Muy bien, se acabó está maldita comedia. Kankichi Ishimoto. En nombre del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, estás arrestado.

(Ishimoto) Ooohhh... en serio? Buen chiste, Kanuka. Si hicieses eso, seriás tú la que acabaría arrestada, lo sabías? Ya eres un poco mayorcita para jugar a policías, no te parece?

(Kanuka) -sonríe confiada- Ja. No piensas quitarte la máscara, eh. Contesta. ¿Eres tú el Niño que Llora?

(Ishimoto) ¿Es que esto va en serio?

(Kanuka) -se pone furiosa- ¡Deja de hacer teatro de una puta vez! ¡Contesta! ¿Eres tú el responsable de esta masacre? ¡Respóndeme!

(Ishimoto) Aaahhhh, la ingenuidad de los que se meten en política sin saber lo que es realmente. No deberías haberte metido en esto, Kanuka. No es tu sitio.

(Kanuka) ¡Cállate y respóndeme!

(Ishimoto) Mira... si hoy tienes la regla o tu marido últimamente no te satisface en la cama no es culpa mía. Yo tengo mis obligaciones.

(Kanuka) -aun más furiosa- ¿Cómo has dicho!?

(Ishimoto) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Era broma, mujer! ¡Pero que recta y carcamal que eres, ja ja ja!

(Kanuka) Tienes suerte que no esté armada. Porque si no te juro que ya te estaría encañonando.

(Ishimoto) ¿Me estás amenazando?

(Kanuka) Sí. ¿Algún problema?

(Ishimoto) -se queda un rato pensativo, balbuceando la cabeza con cara burleta- … Vale. Está bien. Cómo veo que mi prioridad ahora es otra y que sólo me haces perder el tiempo... será mejor que acabemos rápido. Por favor, acércate.

(Kanuka) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué?

(Ishimoto) Tengo un mensaje personal de Asuma para ti. Pero sólo te lo puedo decir a ti. Acércate, por favor. Confía en mi.

(Kanuka) No... no me fío de ti.

(Ishimoto) -sonriendo afablemente- Vaaaamos, acércate. Sólo tengo que decirte algo bajito a la oreja. Y no te preocupes, que no es una confesión de amor, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) -muy tensa y sudando a calicanto, se acerca a Ishimoto, hasta casi rozarse el uno al otro- … Habla. ¡Vamos!

(Ishimoto) -sin dejar de sonreír afablemente, le pone la mano izquierda sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kanuka, y le dice a la oreja izquierda... - Mh mh mh. Tienes razón, Kanuka. Tengo que quitarme la máscara. … Lo siento, te he engañado.

(Kanuka) O _ o ¿Qué?

Entonces... un sonido ensordecedor, fuerte y seco... pero también una fuertísima pinchada en el vientre, le provocan a Kanuka que abra sus ojos cómo naranjas y se queda absolutamente patitiesa y sin poder moverse. Una amalgama de sensaciones: miedo, terror, dolor físico, invaden su cuerpo y su mente. Se oye claramente el sonido de un casquillo de bala rebotando sobre el suelo. Ishimoto, sin que Kanuka se hubiese dado cuenta, ha desenfundado su pistola _Glock 30_ del calibre .45 y ha disparado sobre el vientre de Kanuka, quien totalmente aterrorizada, baja la mirada y se da cuenta que acaban de dispararle. Un abundante chorro de sangre le sale por la boca y el suelo se llena enseguida de gotas y más gotas de la sangre de Kanuka. Ella acaba cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras se desangra. Se da cuenta que va a morir.

(Kanuka) Agghhhh... m... m... mierda. M... maldi... to hijo de... puta. Tú... tú eres... el niño que llora. Aagghhhh.

(Ishimoto) -haciéndose el sarcástico- Oohhh pero que idiota que soy. ¡He fallado el tiro! Debería haber disparado directamente a la cabeza o al corazón. -entonces oyen acercarse un helicóptero: Asuma por fin ha llegado al pueblo- Mmhhhh... por fin ha llegado. Oohhh estoy tan emocionado. Después de 40 años por fin podré consumar mi venganza. Es tan emocionante. Ja ja ja. De verás que lo siento, Kanuka. Pero no puedo perder el tiempo rematándote con un segundo tiro de gracia. De todas formas morirás desangrada en cuestión de minutos, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) N... n... noooo... Isao, ayúdame. I... Isao... -se cae desplomada al suelo desmayada-

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. Bien... uno menos. Hubiese preferido cargarme a ese desgraciado de Gato, pero ya me encargaré de él en otra ocasión. Ahora llega el momento culminante. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le recibo? ¿O dejo que sea él quien me busque a mi? Mh mh mh. Que ilusión.

Ishimoto se marcha de allí dejando a Kanuka inconsciente sobre el suelo de la guardería abandonada, desangrándose sin parar. Si alguien no hace algo y pronto, morirá irremediablemente.

Asuma acaba de llegar al poblado en un helicóptero oficial. Nada más bajarse, ordena a los pilotos que se alejen y que se queden sobrevolando el pueblo en círculos. Se pone a andar... y enseguida se queda totalmente horrorizado. Más y más cadáveres de personas asesinadas a balazos, de todas las edades. Asuma no puede evitar, tapándose la boca con la mano, echarse a llorar con desconsuelo ante aquella escena. Aun así, su parte racional le obliga a dejar de llorar, al menos de cara a fuera, y ponerse enseguida a buscar a Kanuka, gritándola sin parar. Pero...

Ota está a punto de llegar al pueblo. A penas le faltan 500 metros. Pero una vez más, tiene que frenar en seco. Jinji Nekowatari, junto a su esposa embarazada la cual está muy cansada y los siete niños de la guardería que han conseguido salvar, corren por en medio del asfalto de la carretera. Huyen de quien quiere matarles: Ishimoto.

(Ota) -se baja del coche, totalmente alucinado- … Dios mio. Es él. Nekowatari. ¡Eh! -se va corriendo hacia ellos-

(Nekowatari) -socorriendo a su esposa- ¡Vamos, cariño, aguanta un poco más! ¡Ya he llegado la policía! ¡Ahora todo saldrá bien!

(Sayaka) -muy cansada, al borde del desmayo- No... no puedo más, Jinji. Estoy muy cansada. Me duele todo. No puedo andar más.

(Ota) ¿Que hacéis aquí!? ¿Venís del pueblo?

(Nekowatari) -pidiendo ayuda desesperado- ¡Por favor, ayúdanos! ¡Llévate a mi mujer y a los niños lejos de aquí! ¡Ese loco le matará! ¡Por favor!

(Ota) ¡No puedo regresar otra vez! ¡Dónde está Kanuka! ¡Contesta!

(Nekowatari) -se queda de piedra... pero enseguida baja la cabeza muy triste- … Lo siento. He querido ayudarla pero ella me ha obligado a irme.

(Ota) ¡Qué!? ¿Por qué se lo has permitido!? ¿Es que El Niño que Llora ya está en el pueblo?

(Nekowatari) Sí. Ya ha llegado. Puede que Kanuka ya... lo siento, lo siento mucho. -Sayaka se desmaya y los niños, terriblemente asustados, lloran- ¡Sayaka! ¡Aguanta, ya estamos a salvo! ¡Aguanta, por favor! … Por favor, déjame el coche. Tengo que llevarme a los niños y a mi mujer lejos de aquí. Necesita ir a un hospital. Ha sufrido varios ataques de nervios y está embarazada. ¡Por favor!

(Ota) … Menos mal que el pueblo ya está muy cerca. Coge mi coche y llevate a los niños y tu mujer lejos de aquí. Estaréis muy estrechos, pero saldréis con vida de aquí. En cuando llegues al final de la carretera les dices a mis subordinados que su capitán va a cumplir su última misión.

(Nekowatari) ¿Qué? Pero... pero... que es lo que vas a hacer?

(Ota) -desenfunda su pistola _SIG Sauer P220_, carga la recamara, y le dice muy serio a Nekowatari, con una cara que da miedo- … Si ese bastardo mal nacido le ha hecho algo a Kanuka o incluso me la ha matado... yo mismo le mataré. Quien a espada mata... a espada muere. -se vuelve a meter la pistola bajo su chaqueta y se va corriendo, dejando a Nekowatari totalmente alucinado-

¿Que va a pasar al final? Ota está a sólo 500 metros del pueblo, pero su mujer ya está al borde de la muerte. ¿Conseguirá salvarla? ¿Llegarán Mimiko, Sonoko y Arakawa con sus Labors a tiempo para salvar a sus compañeros? ¿Llegará a tiempo la sección 5 de Goto? Y sobre todo... es demasiado tarde ya para Asuma?

Mientras Asuma anda lentamente totalmente sobrecogido ante aquel espectáculo absolutamente dantesco... se vuelve a poner a llover. Y entonces... una voz masculina madura y serena, le llama desde atrás, desde la habitación abierta de la planta baja de una casa tradicional de madera.

(Ishimoto) ¿Por qué no entras, Asuma? Te mojarás.

(Asuma) ¿Eh?

Asuma se gira rápidamente... y se queda en un principio muy sorprendido, pero enseguida se pone serio. Ahí está Ishimoto, esperándole, con sonrisa afable en su rostro. Una sonrisa nunca mejor dicho, engañosa.

(Asuma) Kankichi... Ishimoto. … Tal y cómo querías... ya estamos aquí. Solos tú y yo.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. Venga, Asuma. Entra. A este paso te resfriarás.

(Asuma) -se mete en la habitación cara a cara con Ishimoto, separados por a penas unos pocos metros- … Sólo contéstame a una pregunta. … ¿Eres tú el Niño que Llora?

(Ishimoto) -se ríe entre dientes- Mh mh mh. Quieres que vaya directo al grano, eh. ¿No teníamos una charla pendiente? Ahora... es el momento.

Ishimoto se mete la mano derecha bajo la chaqueta de su traje y desenfunda su pistola _Glock 30 _del calibre .45, apuntándola directamente hacia Asuma. La misma arma con la que mató a Sankichi Sauruberi. La misma arma con la que mató a Ichoku Inubashiri, su esposa y su hija de pocos años de vida. Y la misma arma con la que ha dejado a Kanuka al borde de la muerte... si es que no está ya muerta. Ahora con esa misma arma, pretendía matar a Asuma Shinohara. Pero no lo haría enseguida. Tanto uno cómo otro tenían mucho de que hablar, y mientras hablaban, nuestros amigos corrían todo lo que podían para llegar a tiempo para salvar a Kanuka y Asuma. ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿Que motivos tiene Ishimoto para haber mantenido su engaño oculto durante 40 años? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Y por qué desea tanto asesinar a Asuma Shinohara? Todas las respuestas, en el siguiente episodio.


	8. Veer para creer

**Capítulo 8. Veer para creer. **

La lluvia sigue cayendo con persistencia sobre el pueblecito de Shinteishi... y sobre los cadáveres de todos los habitantes del pueblo masacrados. Una lluvia pero, que no puede limpiar la vergüenza de ese acto brutal. Asuma ha querido ir solo a la cita que "El Niño que Llora" ha convocado en exclusiva para él... y se ha encontrado con lo que ya sospechaba: que su ministro del Interior y quien le metió en política, Kankichi Ishimoto, es en realidad el Niño que Llora. Ahora ambos están solos cara a cara dentro una habitación de una casa tradicional de madera, a salvo de la lluvia. Para desgracia para Asuma, de lo que no está a salvo es de las balas de Ishimoto. Éste le apunta con una pistola _Glock 30_ del calibre .45, aunque no parece que quiera matarle sin más. Asuma tiene una infinidad de preguntas que hacer a Ishimoto... e Ishimoto, tiene un último secreto que revelar a Asuma. Un secreto que sólo él conoce.

Separados por pocos metros de distancia y mientras Ishimoto no deja de apuntar a Asuma ni un sólo segundo con su pistola, empieza una larga conversación que aunque puede ser la última de la vida de Asuma... puede rebelar-le cosas muy importantes.

(Asuma) -mirando más serio que nunca a Ishimoto- … Si me estás apuntando con esa pistola... significa que todo lo que he vivido y experimentado hasta ahora... no ha sido más que una fantasía. Un engaño masivo por tu parte.

(Ishimoto) -se ríe con crueldad- Puedes llamarlo así, Asuma. … ¿No vas a preguntarme que ha sido de tus queridos hijos?

(Asuma) Si no están aquí, es que no les ha pasado nada.

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. Que confiado eres, no? ¿No crees... que puedo haberlos matado cómo a todos los habitantes de este pueblecito? Ahora mismo pueden estar muertos y llenándose de moscas en cualquier cuneta o bosque.

(Asuma) Ahora mismo estás mintiendo. Te lo noto. Dices eso para que me asuste. Pero no lo conseguirás.

(Ishimoto) -se ríe cruelmente- Sí... tienes razón. Debo reconocer que eres hijo de tu padre. No eres nada fácil de engañar. Puedes estar tranquilo por tus hijos y tu mujer. Ellos me importan una mierda.

(Asuma) Si es así por qué mataste a mi suegro. Que había hecho él. ¡Contesta!

(Ishimoto) ¿No crees que vas demasiado deprisa? Tenemos tiempo antes no encuentren este lugar. ¿Acaso no teníamos una charla pendiente?

(Asuma) Ya lo sé. Teníamos esta charla pendiente... y he venido. Solo. Cómo tú querías.

(Ishimoto) Si te digo lo que voy a decirte ahora... me prometes que podremos seguir con la charla? ¿Mh?

(Asuma) … El que.

(Ishimoto) Nada del otro mundo. Jinji Nekowatari se me ha escapado ante mis narices. Lo cual no me sorprende. Ese enano no sólo tiene cara de gato. Parece que también alguna especie de... instinto felino. Ha olido el peligro y ha escapado corriendo. Incluidos su esposa y los niños que ha salvado en su guardería. Que enternecedor, verdad? Se convertirá en un héroe, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Eso no es lo que realmente quieres decirme.

(Ishimoto) No quería hacerlo, pero... me he visto obligado a hacerlo para que no nos molestara. … He matado a Kanuka.

(Asuma) -en un principio, sus ojos se abren cómo naranjas, pero después los cierra, apretando los puños de rabia- … Kanuka... Ahora me doy cuenta de lo... despreciable que eres. Sí sólo me querías a mi... por qué. ¿Por qué tenía que morir Kanuka!?

(Ishimoto) Porque nunca la he podido sufrir. Esa clase de... mujeres perfeccionistas que se creen Dios y que están por encima del bien y el mal... Ja. Y para colmo... una extranjera. Una traidora a su país y sus raíces. Nada que ver con Eriko.

(Asuma) -se queda de piedra- ¿Qué? ¿Eriko?

(Ishimoto) Respondiéndote a tu pregunta de antes... lo de matar al padre de Noa, fue, digamos... una mera distracción para que te costará centrarte en atraparme. Al fin y al cabo... el gran defecto de los Shinohara... ha sido su maldito sentimentalismo. Esa ha sido vuestra perdición. Sois perfeccionistas y os aplicáis en serlo. Pero cuando algo va mal en vuestro corazón... os volvéis extremadamente débiles. Eso... es lo que le pasó a tu padre. ¿Y sabes qué? No sabes lo que me reí... cuando tu padre la diñó. Y aun me reí más... cuando la diñó tu querido hermanito, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) -da un paso al frente queriendo agredir a Ishimoto- ¡Bastardo! -pero Ishimoto aprieta más el dedo sobre el gatillo, amenazante-

(Ishimoto) No no no, Asuma. Ni se te ocurra. Quiero tener una agradable conversación contigo antes de matarte. Pero no me gustaría matarte antes de tiempo. Así que quédate quietecito... o no dudaré en disparar.

(Asuma) -intentando aguantar la sangre fría- … Está bien. Te escucharé. Habla.

(Ishimoto) No le des tantas vueltas a lo de tu hermano. No fui yo quien lo mató. Tu hermano se suicidó porque en el fondo era un débil y un cobarde. No podía soportar lo de tener que ser lo mismo que su padre. Pero tu padre, Asuma... también estaba dominado por el miedo. Un miedo visceral al fracaso. Por eso, a los que le rodeaban, incluyendo su propia familia, los exprimía y los explotaba hasta límites insospechados. Por eso... tu hermano acabó suicidándose.

(Asuma) No he venido aquí a que me cuentes lo que ya sé. He venido para que me cuentes lo que no sabía y Jitsuyama me confesó antes que tú le mataras.

(Ishimoto) Aaahhhh... Jitsuyama. Un buen sujeto. Era un gran ingeniero. Un genio. Demasiado pragmático y esquemático para mi gusto. Nunca jamás... se salía de las normas. Eso lo hacía ideal para perpetrar mi chantaje contra Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Asuma) … ¿Seguro que este chantaje era "solamente" contra Industrias Pesadas Shinohara? ¿No era más bien... contra mi familia? -se sorprende al darse cuenta que Ishimoto sonríe con tristeza-

(Ishimoto) La conocí de muy joven. Aquel caluroso y sofocante verano de 1967. Era tan bella... Era el prototipo perfecto de la mujer japonesa. Yo me enamoré perdidamente de ella desde el primer segundo en que la vi en bañador en aquella playa. Mi padre me la presentó. Era la hija única de un importante banquero industrial de Kanagawa. Sólo su nombre... ya me parecía el más bello de todo Japón. … Eriko.

(Asuma) … Mi madre.

(Ishimoto) Me disgusta profundamente que la llames con ese adjetivo. Para mi es Eriko. Y si se la arrebaté a tu padre, fue para que volviera a tener ese nombre... para siempre.

(Asuma) Entonces es verdad. No fue un accidente de coche. Tú la mataste.

(Ishimoto) Sólo quería quitarle de tras su precioso nombre ese asqueroso apellido de su aun más despreciable marido. Ja!

(Asuma) Ya entiendo. Tú estabas enamorado de mi madre. Con locura. ¿Es que acaso no te atreviste a dar el paso con ella?

(Ishimoto) … Ella siempre me rehusó, Asuma. ¡Siempre! Porque ella... ella al único hombre que quería... era a ese bastardo egoísta y prepotente. … A tu padre, Asuma. No tuve más remedio que observar impotente cómo al final se casaban... y tenían un hijo. Esa vez conseguí controlarme y aguantar. Pero cuando ese cabrón dejó a mi Eriko embarazada por segunda vez el otoño de 1974... casi enloquecí. Entonces por fin lo vi claro. No había otra salida. Pero sabía... que si lo hacía de golpe, todo fracasaría. Si quería que mi venganza se consumase... necesitaba alargarla en el tiempo. Y sobre todo... necesitaba basarme en algo para llevarla a cabo.

(Asuma) … El verdadero origen de los Labors. Era lo que querías obligar a decir a Jitsuyama ante aquella cámara de televisión en directo aquel 6 de mayo de 1975.

(Ishimoto) Eso fue después.

(Asuma) -se extraña- ¿?

(Ishimoto) Pocos días antes de la navidad de 1974, yo y tu padre quedamos para salir de copas por la noche. Conseguí emborracharlo cómo una cuba y entonces él, entre risas prepotentes y su asquerosa chulería... me llevó con él en su _Nissan President _conducido por un chófer, hasta su fábrica de Hachiuji, entonces todavía en construcción. Me enseñó algo que guardaba con absoluto celo. Me dijo que Jitsuyama y el imbécil de su padre creían que él no lo sabía, pero lo sabía todo! Me enseñó aquellos viejos y amarillentos planos escritos en alemán casi 30 años antes. Entonces lo descubrí todo. El gran secreto de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... es que no había secreto! ¡Todo era un plagio! ¡Un plagio fabricado sobre los cadáveres de 200.000 personas masacradas en un campo de exterminio nazi! ¿Y que le importaba eso a él? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

(Asuma) ¿Y eso te conmovió? ¿A alguien cómo tú?

(Ishimoto) Tú no sabes nada, Asuma. Entonces ni siquiera eras aun un feto en el vientre de tu madre. Pero por aquel entonces, yo era un joven con unas ideas políticas profundamente de izquierdas. Trabajaba cómo banquero en el gran banco de crédito industrial de mi padre. Pero yo me consideraba a mi mismo... cómo un caballo de Troya que destruía el capitalismo desde dentro. Ja. Era muy ingenuo entonces. Pero saber aquello... igualmente me indignó. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara había perpetrado el mayor plagio industrial de la historia de Japón. Fue entonces cuando lo idee todo. Cuando idee... el Niño que Llora.

(Asuma) Ya conozco toda la historia. Pero entonces, por qué a Jitsuyama. ¿No podías amenazar directamente a mi padre si tanto le odiabas?

(Ishimoto) No, no podía, Asuma. Tu padre era demasiado poderoso... y arrogante. Se me habría vuelto en mi contra. Pero Jitsuyama era ideal. Le prometí que si hacía exactamente lo que le decía... le dejaría en paz. Pero en el momento clave, ante la cámara de la televisión... me traicionó. Y yo... no se me ocurrió mejor manera que me compensara por su traición... que dejarse utilizar por mi y mis intereses durante los siguientes 40 años. Curioso, verdad? Justamente 40 años después, él me ha vuelto a traicionar, y esta vez, no he tenido más remedio que aplicarle un castigo más severo: la muerte.

(Asuma) -mirando a Ishimoto muy serio y enfadado, con una cara que da miedo- … Tienes mucha suerte de ser tú el que ahora tiene la sartén por el mango. De ser al revés, ya estarías muerto. Y eso que soy una persona muy calmada y...

(Ishimoto) Tienes razón, Asuma. Esa cara que tienes ahora mismo... es la misma que tenía tu padre... ante el fracaso. Exactamente la misma. Tú la pones ante la injusticia que padeces ahora mismo. Tu padre la ponía cuando su ambición y arrogancia no eran lo suficientemente colmadas. E aquí la diferencia. Podrías haber nacido cómo un monstruo humano. Sin embargo... naciste cómo un ángel bondadoso y honesto. Y eso sin duda... fue por los genes de tu madre. De mi querida... Eriko.

(Asuma) ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de llenarte la boca con el nombre de mi madre! ¡Si tanto la querías porque la asesinaste!? ¡Por qué!?

(Ishimoto) … ¿Y aun me lo preguntas? Sabes perfectamente por qué.

(Asuma) ¡No, no lo sé! ¡Ni quiero saberlo! ¡Sólo tengo buenos recuerdos de mi madre! ¡Porque yo la quería mucho y ella me quería aun más a mi!

(Ishimoto) ¿Pero tienes recuerdos de tu padre? Y sobre todo... de tu padre con tu madre? ¿Juntos?

(Asuma) -se queda mudo- …

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. ¿No, verdad? Por supuesto que no recuerdas ni un sólo instante. Porque ese matrimonio estaba destruido. Muerto. … Mi Eriko no se atrevió a confesarlo. Pero estoy seguro... que ella quería divorciarse de tu padre. Aun así, cómo mujer tradicional que era, tragaba con su sufrimiento y seguía adelante. Su vida se había vuelto en un sufrir permanente. Por eso... le ahorré su sufrimiento. … Corté los manguitos del sistema hidráulico del liquido de frenos de su coche... y al día siguiente no pudo frenar en una curva y se cayó por un puente a un barranco de más de 20 metros de altura contra unas rocas. El coche, un _Mazda Luce_ del '82, quedó totalmente aplastado. Pero curiosamente... el cuerpo de Eriko quedó intacto. Pero ella murió en el acto. Para mi, que su cuerpo hubiese permanecido incorrupto... fue cómo una señal divina. ¡Que debía seguir con mi chantaje para culminarlo!

(Asuma) Chantaje contra que o quien.

(Ishimoto) La empresa de tu padre siguió creciendo y prosperando... con mi ayuda financiera. No obstante, la vida personal de su líder... se destruía poco a poco cada día que pasaba. Tras el suicidio de tu hermano... tu padre se convirtió en una sombra de lo que fue. Tenía dinero y poder, mucho más de lo que nunca hubiese soñado. Sin embargo se sentía débil, solo y derrotado. Perdió a su hijo mayor... y apartó al hijo pequeño para no hacerle sufrir. Después murió... y tú, cómo único heredero de su imperio... te convertiste en el Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, el fabricante de Labors número uno en el mundo. Y para más colmo... te has convertido en el hombre más poderoso de Japón. En el jefe del gobierno. En el Primer Ministro más joven de la historia de Japón. En todo un símbolo.

(Asuma) Lo dices cómo si estuvieras orgulloso de mi. Te caigo bien o te caigo mal, en que quedamos.

(Ishimoto) Por una razón muy sencilla, Asuma. Porque tú eres el último que queda con vida de esa familia que formó Eriko con ese odioso hombre y no conmigo. En cuando te haya matado a ti... ya no me importará nada lo que me pase. Aunque caiga sobre mi todo el peso de la autoridad y de la Ley... seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te habré matado y el último vestigio de aquella familia habrá desaparecido para siempre de la faz de la Tierra.

(Asuma) Entonces deja que te diga algo. ¿Te vas a sentir feliz... por el simple hecho de matar a otras personas? ¿De asesinar? ¿Que culpa tenían los habitantes de este pueblo? ¿Que culpa tenía Kanuka? ¿Que culpa tenía... Jitsuyama? ¿Que culpa tenían todos? ¿Tan insensible y frío eres... que sólo te importa tu venganza, sea a quien sea a quien te lleves por delante?

(Ishimoto) Eso no lo dices por ti, sino por tu queridita familia. Ya te he dicho que a ellos no les haré nada.

(Asuma) Te equivocas, les destrozarás la vida. Mis hijos puede que puedan tiran adelante. Pero Noa... que va a ser de ella sin mi.

(Ishimoto) -dice irónico- Oohhhh que conmovedor.

(Asuma) -le replica muy furioso- ¡No tolero que te burles de Noa! ¡Cállate!

(Ishimoto) Ja ja ja. En eso eres igual que tu padre, no cabe duda.

(Asuma) ¿Qué?

(Ishimoto) Por tu cara... denoto que estás preparado para la muerte. Y eso es porque no eres ningún cobarde. Igual que tu padre. Eso me gusta. Si te hubieses puesto a lloriquear suplicando por tu vida, te hubiese matado a la primera de cambio. Sin embargo, te mantienes firme, sin temblar de miedo y desafiante. Esos son los genes de tu padre.

(Asuma) Le conocías muy bien.

(Ishimoto) Sí... ya lo creo. Me gustaba su yo profesional. Era efectivo, exacto y no toleraba los errores. Nada que ver con su yo... en su vida privada. Eso era lo que le mató.

(Asuma) -se pone a reír a carcajada limpia- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(Ishimoto) -se ríe entre dientes- … Sabes que vas a morir. Por eso te coge la risa. No es una mala respuesta.

(Asuma) Eres... eres ridículo, no te lo han dicho?

(Ishimoto) -se pone muy serio de golpe- ¿Qué?

(Asuma) ¿Has hecho todo esto y has asesinado a todas estas personas con métodos nada convencionales... porque una mujer te dejó plantado hace casi medio siglo?

(Asuma) Los niños mimados hijos de papá cómo tú no podéis entenderlo. Yo viví la posguerra, Asuma. El sufrimiento de la gente era diario. Sufrías para conseguir dinero; comida; medicinas. El único consuelo que le quedaba a la gente para seguir viviendo... era al amor. Era lo único que la abrumadora mayoría de las personas tenía para seguir viviendo. Para encontrar un poco de felicidad en sus vidas grises y paupérrimas. Cuando conocí a tu madre... tuve unos sentimientos que jamás en toda mi vida había sentido con tanta intensidad. Era una alegría desbordante que colmaba mi corazón hasta arriba. Sólo con verla, hablar con ella, oler su perfume... sólo con eso, mi felicidad era colmada. Pero cuando quise que esa felicidad fuese completa... ella me rehusó... y me rompió el corazón. Me dijo que ya estaba prometida con otro hombre... y que ella quería sinceramente a ese hombre. Ese hombre era tu padre, Asuma.

(Asuma) Por mucho que hables de cómo la querías, tú la mataste, Ishimoto. Y para eso no hay justificación alguna que valga.

(Ishimoto) ¡Tú no tienes ni idea! ¡Tú siempre tuviste el amor al alcance de tu mano! ¡Trabajabas con ella todos los días! ¡Hablabas con ella! ¡Sentías con ella! … Y a pesar de todo eso, tardaste tiempo en reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

(Asuma) No es verdad. Yo la quería desde el principio. Muy dentro de mi... sentía algo especial por ella desde el primer instante en que la vi. Si pasaron... más de tres años hasta que le declaré mis verdaderos sentimientos a Noa, fue porque... porque...

(Ishimoto) Una palabra más sobre tu "felicidad" y te mato. Aquí al único al que destruisteis su felicidad, fue a mi. Por eso ahora culminaré mi venganza.

(Asuma) No me cuadra.

(Ishimoto) … Qué quieres decir.

(Asuma) ¿Esta conspiración... es sólo por amor? ¿Seguro? ¿No me estás escondiendo algo más? ¿Que hay de las nanomáquinas de control neuronal? ¿Y que hay del intento de asesinato del Superintendente General Iruichi Terai? ¿Y que hay de Sankichi Sarusuberi e Ichoku Inubashiri? ¡Responde!

(Ishimoto) -se queda un rato sin contestar, mirando muy seriamente a Asuma- … No quieres irte de este mundo sin saber toda la verdad, eh.

(Asuma) Tómatelo cómo si fuese mi última voluntad. Tengo derecho a ella. ¿No?

(Ishimoto) Por qué no. Está bien.

Mientras Ishimoto amenaza la vida de Asuma sin dejar de apuntarle con su pistola y siguen con su charla... Ota llega al pueblo corriendo y sudando la gota gorda, al mismo tiempo que está mojado de pies a cabeza por la insistente lluvia que cae sobre el pueblo. Tiene que parar a respirar y limpiarse las gotas gordas de sudor que le bajan por la barbilla. Cuando alza la cabeza... se encuentra con los cadáveres ensangrentados que llevan horas allí abandonados. Ota se aterroriza, e instintivamente al sentirse él también amenazado, desenfunda su arma reglamentaria de debajo de chaleco: su pistola _SIG Sauer P220_. Se teme lo peor. Se pone a gritar desesperadamente el nombre de Kanuka, pero ella, mortalmente herida, no puede oír la voz muy asustada de su marido. Ota anda por el pueblo asustado cómo no lo ha estado nunca... hasta que se encuentra el coche con el que el día antes Kanuka llegó al pueblo, el todo-terreno nuevo _Toyota Land Cruiser Prado_. Enseguida, Ota observa algo muy extraño: la puerta del copiloto (la de delante a la izquierda), está abierta. Bajo esa puerta abierta, en el suelo, manchas de sangre. Muchas manchas de sangre que siguen un camino. Echa una ojeada dentro el coche y observa que la guantera está abierta... y que la marca de una mano hecha con sangre está marcada sobre el tapizado del asiento. ¿Alguien malherido ha cogido algo de la guantera de aquel coche? Entonces Ota observa algo al fondo del todo de la guantera y lo coge: es una munición de pistola, de 9x19 milímetros parabellum. Los ojos de Ota se abren cómo naranjas y se pone aun más nervioso al darse cuenta que lo que han sacado de esa guantera es una pistola. ¿Pero quien la ha sacado? ¿Para que la quiere? Nuestro amigo piensa rápido y cree que algún desgraciado va tras su mujer, porque ella aun está viva. Sí, Kanuka aun está viva. Pero... sigue en su sitio, desangrándose? ¿O tal vez...

Mientras, bajo el cobertizo, Asuma e Ishimoto siguen con su "charla". Una charla que para Asuma, puede ser la última de su vida. Pero en la que al menos, quiere saber que hay realmente tras "El Niño que Llora".

(Ishimoto) Lo de las nanomáquinas fue consecuencia de un... pacto entre caballeros podríamos llamarlo.

(Asuma) ¿Un pacto entre caballeros? … ¿Sankichi Sarusuberi?

(Ishimoto) Exacto. Cuando él trabajó en Industrias Biomédicas Riuji, una filial de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara dedicada entre muchas otras cosas, al desarrollo y producción de nanomaquinaria para uso médico, se hizo, mediante un ataque informático, con los datos y la información de prototipos de nanomaquinaria de uso militar todavía en desarrollo en Estados Unidos. Cuando los de la empresa le descubrieron, le despidieron fulminantemente. Yo entonces le ofrecí un trato. Podría volver a trabajar de forma encubierta en la empresa, esta vez en el departamento de producción, y proporcionarme las nanomáquinas de control neuronal. Él se encargó a lo largo de meses de filtrar las nanomáquinas disfrazadas en forma de vacuna contra diferentes enfermedades, tanto en el sistema público de salud, cómo en hospitales policiales, así cómo en las enfermerías de cuarteles militares del ejército. Una vez las nanomáquinas estaban en los cuerpos y eran transmitidas a otros cuerpos por contacto sexual... Sarusuberi, mediante su virus informático de acción retardada, manejaba las nanomáquinas y convertía a los infectados en marionetas que yo podría usar cómo me diera la gana, ja ja ja. Es impresionante cómo avanza la ciencia, no te parece?

(Asuma) Sí, impresionante. Pero no lo entiendo. Si necesitabas de Sarusuberi para tu plan, por qué le mataste.

(Ishimoto) Ya conoces el viejo dicho que te enseñan ya desde pequeño. No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. Él sabía demasiadas cosas de mi venganza y mi organización. Y ante todo... lo que más le interesaba, era pasar a la posteridad cómo el mayor pirata informático de todos los tiempos. En resumen, que quería hacerse famoso. Todo... a mi costa.

(Asuma) No me creo que fuese solamente por eso porque le mataste. Dime la verdad.

(Ishimoto) ¿La verdad? La única verdad es que ese presuntuoso quería hacerse pasar por el verdadero Niño que Llora. Yo simplemente le prometí que pasaría a la posteridad... y él se fue feliz. Así de sencillo.

(Asuma) ¡He dicho que me digas la verdad!

(Ishimoto) -amenazante- No me vuelvas a gritar con esa voz tan desagradable. Si no quieres morir antes de hora, calla y escúchame.

(Asuma) …

(Ishimoto) Se lo confesó todo a su viejo amigo. Ichoku Inubashiri. Y su "viejo amigo", pensando en salvarle, claro está... se fue corriendo a la Policía a confesarlo todo. Directamente al comandante de los Patlabor, Hiromi Yamazaki, ese granduyón amigo tuyo que es un poco... retrasado mental. Ja ja ja. -Asuma se pone furioso al oírlo- Si lo iba charlando todo por ahí, mi venganza podría irse a la mierda. Tenía que cortarlo de raíz. Por eso... los maté a ambos.

(Asuma) … Vale. Mataste también a Ichoku Inubashiri. ¿Pero era necesario matar también a su mujer y a su hija de pocos años de vida? ¿Eh? ¡Eh!?

(Ishimoto) Comprendo que te resulte... muy desagradable. No es fácil tener que volarle la cabeza a una niña pequeña. Pero matar es... cómo... comer palomitas. Una vez empiezas... ya no puedes parar.

(Asuma) ¡Maldito tarado! ¡No tenías porque matar a su mujer y su hija! ¡Ellas no tenían nada que ver, animal!

(Ishimoto) ¡Si quieres saber porque amenacé al Superintendente General, cállate! ¡No vuelvas a gritarme!

(Asuma) … Y que me harás, eh? Vamos, dilo.

(Ishimoto) Dispararte a la entrepierna y volarte los cojones! ¡Así que cállate!

(Asuma) … Está bien. Está bien. Habla. No te interrumpiré más. Es demasiado raro verte cabreado.

(Ishimoto) La amenaza del Superintendente General... fue ante todo la oportunidad para volver a ver la luz después de 40 años. Lo que hubiese hecho ese corrupto y lameculos de Terai en realidad no me importaba nada. Pero quería que lo de la amenaza... fuese algo que a ti y a tus perritos falderos, os dejase completamente descolocados. Y que provocara que mucha gente, aunque estuvieran locos de atar, se unieran a mi fiesta, ja ja ja. ¿Sabes una cosa?

(Asuma) … Que.

(Ishimoto) El Niño que Llora de hace 40 años si que se hubiese enfrentado a Iruichi Terai. Pero el de ahora... sólo se aprovechó de él para poner el mecanismo en marcha. El mecanismo de relojería que al llegar a cero...

(Asuma) Desembocaría en este preciso momento. Ja. Terai sólo fue para ti una marioneta utilizada a expensas para darte a conocer y que todos tuviésemos los ojos puestos en ti. Si ese corrupto había defraudado 10.000 millones de yenes a la hacienda pública y había obstaculizado varias investigaciones policiales o incluso judiciales, no te importaba lo más mínimo. Hiciste ver a todos que eras un guerrero justiciero, cuando en realidad no eras más que un burdo manipulador de la opinión pública.

(Ishimoto) ¿Pero no lo encontraste divertido, eh? Yo me tronché de risa con tu reacción y la de los demás, ja ja ja!

(Asuma) -dice con ironía- Siiii... me parto de risa.

(Ishimoto) No obstante...

(Asuma) ¿?

(Ishimoto) Reconozco que en mi estrategia... he cometido un error. Puede que incluso... un error grave.

(Asuma) Cual.

(Ishimoto) … Tú.

(Asuma) -se sorprende- ¿Qué?

(Ishimoto) Cuando tu padre murió... y tú asumiste la presidencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... creí que no lo soportarías. Que no durarías mucho al frente de esa enorme responsabilidad. Sin embargo... seguiste con ella. La asumiste con eficacia y rigor. Y el hijo desdichado... el hijo que era todo honestidad y humildad... acabó superando al padre orgulloso, prepotente y avaricioso. Hubo un momento... en que incluso llegué a pensar que eras indestructible. Tú vida había llegado dónde querías que llegase.

(Asuma) Y fue entonces cuando te presentaste ante mi... ofreciéndome entrar en política.

(Ishimoto) Sí. Eso fue... una mentirijilla que no hace daño a nadie, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Ja. O sea que me mentiste. A mi padre jamás le interesó meterse en política.

(Ishimoto) Si le hubieses conocido tan bien cómo yo, te habrías dado cuenta. Para él la política era una minucia. Su gran empresa de Labors, la mayor del mundo, ya tenía relaciones bilaterales directas con el gobierno de Japón... e incluso con el de otros muchos países. Qué necesidad hubiese tenido de meterse en política... cuando él por si mismo, ya era un poderoso lobby que podía influenciar directamente en el gobierno para favorecer sus intereses.

(Asuma) Si. Conseguiste ablandarme el corazón y hacer que me tragara aquella historia.

(Ishimoto) Yo estaba convencido que metido de lleno en la máxima responsabilidad política de Japón... cómo Primer Ministro... si que te destruiría, lentamente, cómo las gotas de agua que a lo largo de miles y miles de años en el curso de un río, acaban erosionando la roca... hasta hacerla desaparecer.

(Asuma) -negándolo con la cabeza, mirando con lástima a Ishimoto- … Esperabas que me destruyera a mi mismo. Que yo por si sólo, destruyera mi familia y mi propio ser. Pero no te ha salido cómo esperabas. … Para serte sincero, ahora mismo me das lástima.

(Ishimoto) -se pone furioso, levantando aun más la pistola que empuña con la mano derecha- No digas eso. ¡No vuelvas a decir que te doy lástima! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme eso! … Me cobraré mi venganza y el único que lo disfrutará seré yo. ¡Únicamente yo!

(Asuma) ¿Y ya está?

(Ishimoto) -se queda totalmente a cuadros- ¿Qué?

(Asuma) ¿Has hecho todo esto... porque no has asumido que mi madre no te quería... y porque yo, sencillamente, he tenido suerte en estos últimos años de mi vida? … Tú no quieres venganza, Ishimoto. La verdad es que me pregunto si realmente sabes lo que quieres. … Sencillamente... te has vuelto loco. Hace 40 años que lo estás.

(Ishimoto) Cállate, cállate, cállate! ¡Otra palabra más de esas y te mato de una puta vez por todas!

(Asuma) -desafiante y con mirada intimidatoria- ¡Muy bien, entonces hazlo! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas cobarde!

(Ishimoto) ¡Que te calles, joder! ¡Aun no es tu hora! Aun no te he dicho lo último que me faltaba decirte.

(Asuma) …

(Ishimoto) Yo estaba seguro... que con eso culminaría mi venganza. Pero sí... El tiro me salió por la culata. Desde el principio tu gestión cómo Primer Ministro de Japón fue eficaz. Y cuando sucedió aquello que ni siquiera yo podía controlar...

(Asuma) Durante la crisis de las Islas Senkaku. Tú también hiciste un buen papel entonces. Aunque fuese puro teatro.

(Ishimoto) Pensaba que con esa grave crisis entre Japón y China, sería más que suficiente para acabar contigo. Luego sólo haría falta un empujoncito... y tú mismo caerías en el abismo. Igual que tu padre. Pero me equivoqué. Solucionaste la crisis con éxito... y gracias a ello tu popularidad aumentó y te has convertido en un líder internacional valorado y respetado.

(Asuma) ¿Ahora es por envidia? Empiezo a darme cuenta que tienes más de una opinión sobre mi. O en otras palabras, que aunque me odies profundamente... también te causo admiración. ¿Tengo razón?

(Ishimoto) Puedes llamarlo así. Cuando intentaba convencerte para entrar en política, te dije algo que es totalmente cierto. Tú no sólo eres totalmente diferente de tu padre; le has superado de largo. Y que seguro que en el más allá... tu padre debe sentirse profundamente orgulloso de ti. Y eso... no puedo soportarlo.

(Asuma) Ja. Ja ja ja. ¡Ja ja ja! Dios... lo...lo que te molesta... es que otros logren la felicidad que tú no conseguiste. Es... es un problema que solo tú y nadie más que tú, tiene. Cargas sobre mis espaldas y sobre el de todas las personas que has asesinado, tus problemas personales que llevan atormentándote más de 40 años. Estás... estás loco, Ishimoto. Cómo una regadera.

(Ishimoto) -mira su reloj de pulsera de oro- … Están a punto de llegar. Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo. Pero ya no queda más tiempo. … Es hora... de morir, Asuma.

(Asuma) Una última cosa, Ishimoto, antes de que me mates. Quiero decirte dos cosas.

(Ishimoto) Tienes un minuto. Adelante, habla.

(Asuma) Primero... que en realidad no conoces a mi padre. Porque a pesar de todos sus defectos... él supo pedirme perdón, aunque fuese en su lecho de muerte. Me pidió perdón por todo el daño que me hizo. Y lo hizo muy sentidamente. Y yo le acepté ese perdón... porque al fin y al cabo, él era mi padre y yo le quería. A pesar de lo que hizo... supe perdonarle.

(Ishimoto) Muy enternecedor, Asuma. Pero por eso, no me pondré a llorar. ¿Y lo segundo?

(Asuma) Que una vez me mates... tu supuesta "felicidad" por haber consumado tu venganza, durará muy poco. Porque mi mujer, Noa, cuando la hacen enfadar de verdad, se puede volver muy y muy peligrosa, créeme. -Ishimoto se echa a reír- … Ríete lo que quieras, pero hablo en serio. Muy... en serio. -dice extremadamente serio y desafiante, consiguiendo que Ishimoto deje de reír- … Ella te perseguirá y te matará con sus propias manos si hace falta. Más aun. Querrá matarte dos veces, en venganza por mi y por su padre. Mátame si quieres, Ishimoto. Sólo te advierto que si lo haces, te atengas a las consecuencias.

(Ishimoto) -mirando muy seriamente a Asuma, sin hablar un rato- … Supongo que eso tampoco estará mal. Tu esposa tendrá todo el derecho a vengarse de mi. Te lo prometo. Pero el que quiere venganza ahora... soy yo. … Se acabó el tiempo, Asuma. … ¡Muere!

Asuma cierra los ojos con fuerza, preparado para aceptar su destino más inmediato: la muerte. Ishimoto... con cara furiosa y sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas, totalmente excitado por poder por fin culminar su venganza meticulosamente planificada durante más de 40 años, aprieta el gatillo de su pistola... y se oye el estruendo de un disparo. Pero...

Asuma, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes... se da cuenta en un segundo que no le ha pasado nada. No entiende nada, puesto que se ha oído claramente el disparo de una pistola. Asuma abre sus ojos lentamente... y se queda absolutamente impresionado.

Ishimoto tiene su barriga ensangrentada y un agujero, un orificio de bala, que le ha travesado el vientre y cuya bala ha acabado empotrada contra la pared de madera. Éste se da cuenta que acaban de dispararle. Sólo le da tiempo a decir dos palabras: "Por... qué", y caerse desplomado al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre que se hace cada vez más grande.

Asuma levanta la cabeza... y ahí está la persona que acaba de salvarle la vida. Una persona cuya vida también se encuentra muy al borde de la muerte, y que a pesar de ello, ha hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salvarle la vida a Asuma. Esa persona... es Kanuka.

Kanuka, muy malherida, sudando mucho y con la sangre que le baja por la boca y su ropa sobre su vientre completamente manchada de sangre, estaba ahí. A pesar de su indescriptible sufrimiento físico; a pesar de estar extremadamente débil; a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte... Kanuka ha sacado fuerzas cómo ha podido, para ir hasta el coche, donde había la pistola de Chiyose, una _FN FNP-9_ plateada, andar o más bien arrastrar sus pies hasta donde oía las voces de Ishimoto y Asuma... y evitar, en el último segundo, que Ishimoto consume su venganza y matase a Asuma. Kanuka, por segunda vez, le ha salvado la vida a Asuma.

(Asuma) -totalmente alucinado, se da cuenta que es Kanuka, quien empuñando la pistola todavía humeante, acaba de salvarle la vida- … Kanuka... Dios mio. Kanuka. ¡Kanukaaaa! -se abalanza para socorrerla- Dios mio, aun estás viva. Pero...

(Kanuka) -con voz muy débil, entre un indescriptible sufrimiento físico- S... siento mucho el... el retraso. Me.. me he distraído más de la cuenta por el camino.

(Asuma) Dios... estás llena de sangre. ¡Ayudaaaaaaa! ¡Que alguien venga a ayudarnos, por favor! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

(Kanuka) D... déjalo. Ya... ya no vale la pena.

(Asuma) ¡No digas tonterías, Kanuka! ¡Tienes que salvarte!

(Kanuka) Dile a Isao... que cuide bien de nuestros hijos. Dile que siempre le estaré vigilando.

(Asuma) ¡Guárdate tus bromas sin ninguna gracia para otro momento! ¡Ayudaaaaa! -entonces, por fin llega Ota-

(Ota) ¡Asumaaa! ¡Dónde estás!

(Asuma) ¡Ota, aquí, estoy aquí! Kanuka, no te me mueras ahora, vamos, vamos! ¡Tu marido está aquí!

(Ota) -se queda completamente consternado al encontrarse a su mujer ensangrentada y blanca cómo el papel- No... no por favor. ¡A ella no! ¡Kanuka! -se lanza sobre ella para socorrerla... y llorando a lagrimón vivo- ¡Kanuka, no por favor! ¡No te me mueras ahora! ¡Resiste!

(Kanuka) Lo... lo siento... por ser tan tozuda. Isao...

(Ota) Kanuka...

(Kanuka) Te quiero. Aunque me muera... siempre... te querré. … Adiós.

(Ota) ¡Kanukaaaaaaaa!

Kanuka acaba por desmayarse. Pero... muere? Por lo que pasa a continuación... puede que sí... o... puede que no?

Kanuka se despierta de repente, habiendo desaparecido el dolor físico y todo malestar. Se vuelve a sentir bien físicamente. Sigue pero con los ojos cerrados, templada, serena, sin que nada le perturbe. Se encuentra en lo que parece el vacío y donde ella misma, su silueta, parece rodeada de un halo de luz blanca. Una oscuridad eterna y silente. Ella piensa... que ya está. Que ha muerto. Pero una voz... la voz de una mujer anciana; una voz dulce y tierna, la llama por su nombre: Kanuka. Una voz que a Kanuka le es muy familiar. Porque esa voz... es la de su querida abuela: Rei Clancy, o cómo le llamaba siempre cariñosamente, "Grandma".

(Grandma) Kanuka. … Kanuka. … Kanuka, despierta.

Kanuka abre lentamente sus ojos... y la cara de Kanuka es de total sorpresa. Su abuela, a la que tanto quería en vida, está allí, hablándole. La sorpresa para Kanuka es total.

(Kanuka) Grandma. No... no puede ser. … Estás muerta.

(Grandma) Y tus hijos, Kanuka. Que será ahora de ellos.

(Kanuka) -se emociona profundamente, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se conviertan en un mar de lágrimas- … Ya no volveré a verlos nunca más. … ¡Grandma! -se lanza muy emocionada a abrazar a su abuela, llorando a calicanto-

(Grandma) No sufras, Kanuka. Aun no está todo perdido.

De repente... una voz masculina y otra femenina extremadamente familiares para Kanuka, están también hablándole... porque también están allí en cuerpo... o mejor dicho, en espíritu presente: los padres de Kanuka, Steve (el mismo nombre que el abuelo de Kanuka) y Laura Clancy.

(Steve) Tienes razón, mamá. A Kanuka aun no le ha llegado la hora.

(Kanuka) -se gira y se sobrecoge aun más al ver a sus padres allí, tal y cómo los recuerda de justo antes que los asesinaran cuando Kanuka tenía seis años, en 1981- … Papá. … Mamá.

(Steve) No puedes hacerles esto a mis nietos, Kanuka. Aun son niños, tienes que estar a su lado y protegerlos.

(Kanuka) Papá... ya no puedo hacer nada. He muerto.

(Laura) No es verdad, Kanuka. Aun no estás muerta. Sólo morirás si te rindes. ¿Quieres dejar al hombre al que amás y amarás siempre y a tus dos hijos a quien quieres más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo?

(Kanuka) … No. … ¡No quiero perderlos! ¡Ayudadme!

(Grandma) Nosotros no podemos ayudarte, Kanuka. Todo depende de ti. De tu voluntad de vivir. Sólo quiero que... no cometas un error del que te arrepientas eternamente. No te desvanezcas. No te vayas. Quédate... con los que quieres.

(Kanuka) Grandma...

(Steve) ¿Recuerdas la canción de la fábula de Koaluma, mamá? ¿La que le enseñaste a Kanuka cuanto tenía cuatro años?

Grandma empieza a tararear una canción infantil que a Kanuka siempre le cantaban de pequeña a la hora de irse a dormir. Una canción en hawaiano, cantada con una voz quebrada pero con sentimiento... a la que Kanuka sigue poniéndose ella también a tararear la canción, soltando más lágrimas de emoción.

(Grandma) -sonriendo muy agradablemente a Kanuka y acariciándole la cabeza cómo a una niña- … Aun la recuerdas, eh. Era tu cuento favorito. Todas las noches me lo pedías.

(Kanuka) -se vuelve a abrazar a Grandma entre lágrimas- ¡Grandma! ¡Quédate un poco más conmigo! ¡Quédate! -cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos... se da cuenta que ya no hay nadie- ¿Eh? ¿Grandma? ¡Grandma!

Su abuela y sus padres, muertos hace muchos y muchos años, no se han desvanecido aun. Siguen ahí no en cuerpo... pero si en espíritu. En su voz.

(Grandma) Recuerda, Kanuka, que la muerte forma parte de la vida. Es algo natural.

Kanuka, se levanta y se queda mirando la nada que hay a su alrededor... pero si escuchando las voces de sus seres queridos ya muertos.

(Steve) Sin embargo, hija mía, para ti aun no es el momento de morir. No hasta dentro de mucho y mucho tiempo.

(Kanuka) ¡Entonces que hago aquí!? ¡Ayudadme, por favor!

(Laura) Nosotros no podemos ayudarte. Pero si aconsejarte. Cuando yo y Steve morimos, hija, tú sólo tenías seis años. No querría permitir que tu encantador hijo pequeño, Jiro, se encontrase en la misma situación de quedarse sin madre a tan corta edad.

(Kanuka) ¡Entonces que debo hacer!?

(Grandma) Tienes que ayudarte tú a ti misma.

(Steve) Debes decidir que deseas hacer.

(Laura) Vivir... o morir. Todo depende de ti.

(Kanuka) Grandma... papá... mamá...

Kanuka cierra los ojos con fuerza... y toma, cómo es natural, la decisión de vivir. Y así es. Nuestra amiga... Kanuka... seguirá con vida.

Justo al terminar está visión, sueño, o quien sabe si un viaje momentáneo al más allá, Kanuka empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se siente extremadamente débil y sin a penas poder moverse. Pero se da cuenta de inmediato que está viva. Su vista está nublada, pero en cuando se aclara... se da cuenta que se encuentra en la cama de un hospital. Su cara está medio cubierta con una máscara de oxígeno. Mira a su izquierda y ve enseguida que está metida en la cama de un hospital. Hay un espectrograma en marcha marcando el ritmo del pulso cardíaco de Kanuka; en su brazo izquierdo, tiene intubado una bolsa de suero. Al girar la mirada a la derecha... nota que tiene algo caliente que le está cogiendo la mano derecha. Al ver que es... se emociona.

Ota, su marido, está cogido con sus dos manos de la mano derecha de Kanuka, apoyando su frente sobre la mano. Con los ojos cerrados... pero muy rojizos: ha llorado mucho. Ota entonces se da cuenta... que Kanuka por fin ha recobrado el sentido.

(Ota) -abre sus ojos rojizos cómo persianas y su inmensa tristeza se convierte en inmensa alegría- Kanuka... ¡Kanuka! ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedes oírme!? ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Kanuka!

(Kanuka) -Ota debe acercarse mucho para oír la voz muy débil de Kanuka- … H... hola... Isao.

(Ota) -sin dejar de cogerle la mano derecha se echa a llorar de alegría- … Hola... Kanuka.

(Kanuka) No... no te me... pongas a... llorar ahora... pedazo de ganapia.

(Ota) -le sonríe entre lagrimas- … Es verdad. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Soy un tontorrón. No tengo remedio. Kanuka... Rei. ¡Niños, venid, deprisa! ¡Mamá ha despertado!

Los hijos, Rei y Jiro, y los hijastros, Deisuke y Miyumi, entran en la habitación... y se lanzan a abrazar a su madre.

(Ota) ¡Eh eh eh! ¡Tened mucho cuidado! ¡Vuestra madre aun está muy débil!

(Rei) -llorando también de alegría- ¡No te preocupes, papá!

(Jiro) Mami. ¿Ya te has despertado?

(Kanuka) -sonriendo afablemente a sus hijos... y llorando también de alegría- … Sí... mamá... se ha despertado.

(Deisuke) Estamos muy contentos que te hayas salvado, madre. Perder a mamá por segunda vez... no podríamos haberlo soportado.

(Miyumi) ¡No digas más cosas tristes, Deisuke! ¡Mamá está bien!

(Ota) Vamos, niños. Mamá se alegra mucho de haberos visto. Pero recordad que sigue muy débil y necesita descansar.

(Rei) ¡Voy a buscar al médico, papá!

(Ota) Sí, hija, ve.

(Deisuke) ¡Voy contigo! -Rei y Deisuke se van juntos en busca de los médicos-

(Jiro) Mami.

(Kanuka) … Dime, mi pequeñín.

(Jiro) ¿Por qué lloras y sonríes a la vez?

(Ota) -le frota la cabeza a su hijo, sonriéndole- Pues porque mamá es muy y muy feliz de tener a unos hijos tan monísimos y maravillosos. Anda, por qué tú y Miyumi no nos esperáis fuera un rato, eh? Papá y mamá necesitan hablar a solas un rato de sus cosas. -le dice simpático guiñándole un ojo-

(Jiro) Si me das 100 yenes para comprarme un helado en la cafetería del hospital, me iré.

(Miyumi) -quejándose a su hermanastro- ¡Eh! ¿Y yo qué?

(Jiro) Vale vale, pesadita. Que sean 200.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Ni tan siquiera en un momento cómo este dejáis en paz a mi pobre cartera. -se saca su cartera y le da los 200 yenes a su hijo pequeño- Anda toma. ¡Y si te sobra algo de dinero te lo guardas, me oyes!?

(Jiro) ¡Si, papi! ¡Vamos! -los dos pequeños se van corriendo mientras Ota se los queda mirando con sonrisa cariñosa-

(Kanuka) Isao...

(Ota) Kanuka, no hables y descansa. Ya verás cómo el médico te dice lo mismo. Aun estás muy débil.

(Kanuka) … Perdóname, por favor.

(Ota) Deja de decir memeces, cariño. Deja de hablar y descansa. Tienes que ponerte bien fuerte de nuevo, vale?

(Kanuka) Si te pido perdón... es por... haberte hecho sufrir tanto...

(Ota) -se queda mirando con mucha lástima a Kanuka- Kanuka...

(Kanuka) Tus ojos... están muy rojizos. … Has llorado... mucho por mi... verdad? … Te he hecho... sufrir tanto...

(Ota) -se pone otra vez lloroso al emocionarse de nuevo- … Mira que has conseguido. Ya vuelvo a llorar cómo una magdalena, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) Que... ha pasado. Cuanto... cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente.

(Ota) -se pone muy triste- … Has estado inconsciente tres semanas. Y... estuviste... en coma inducido durante dos días. Pero lo peor fue... Dios mio.

(Kanuka) … Estuve... a punto... de morir. … ¿Verdad?

(Ota) -mirando a su mujer con los ojos llorosos, muy triste- … Si. Durante unos cinco minutos... estuviste muerta, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) … Cuando.

(Ota) Cuando le salvaste la vida a Asuma... después de disparar a ese bastardo de Ishimoto... justo llegué yo y te encontré en ese estado. Entonces te desmayaste. No tenía ni idea de en que estado te encontrabas, pero... sabía que habías perdido mucha sangre y que estabas muy pálida. Justo entonces... llegaron todos de golpe al pueblo. La policía de Nagano; mis subordinados de la primera sección en sus Labors; la sección 5 de Goto... junto a Noa; y los sanitarios en ambulancias. Ja ja ja. ¿Sabés que le debes la vida a un par de sanitarios de Nagano, un chico y una chica de 23 años que son novios?

(Kanuka) -sonriendo cariñosa a su marido- ¿En serio?

(Ota) Sí. … Los sanitarios te inspeccionaron enseguida. Lo que dijeron primero me dejó sin aliento. … Tenías un pie y medio en la tumba. Habías perdido demasiada sangre. Y justo entonces...

(Kanuka) … Morí. ¿No?

(Ota) Sufriste un paro cardíaco. … Aquella pareja de jóvenes sanitarios, trabajaban frenéticamente por salvarte la vida. Enchufaron el aparato de electroshock... y te dieron más y más descargas eléctricas sobre el pecho. Yo estaba... -emocionándose aun más-

(Kanuka) Te dejaste llevar... por el pánico.

(Ota) Sí... Menos mal que Noa y Asuma estaban allí para tranquilizarme en la medida de lo posible. Pero ya ves. Esos cinco minutos... fueron los peores de toda mi vida. Nunca jamás en toda mi vida... sufrí tanto cómo en esos cinco minutos. Esos cinco minutos... en que estuviste más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. Pero yo... yo...

(Kanuka) No... no te rendiste. Ese... es mi Isao.

(Ota) Sí... no me rendí. Los sanitarios... tras inyectarte más y más inyecciones y electroshocks... empezaban a darse por vencidos. Pero yo, desesperado, les alentaba sin parar para que no parasen. Y finalmente, tras un nuevo intento... volviste a tener pulso... y te volvieron a la vida.

(Kanuka) Entonces... fue un final... feliz.

(Ota) No exactamente. Te tuvieron que llevar a este hospital en helicóptero. Luego te indujeron el coma y...

(Kanuka) Isao...

(Ota) No sé si pudiste o no...

(Kanuka) El que.

(Ota) Escuchar mi voz... mientras has estado inconsciente durante estas tres semanas. No me he separado de ti en ningún momento. Te hablaba de... de todo. De nuestra vida... de nuestros recuerdos... de cómo nos conocimos primero profesionalmente... y después amorosamente. Casi podría haber escrito un libro, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) … No... deberías estar tanto aquí... conmigo. Tienes... una responsabilidad... que cumplir. Eres el...

(Ota) Sí, ya lo sé. Soy el capitán de la Primera Sección. Y cómo tanto tú cómo yo hemos dicho tantas veces... "Ante todo somos policías y...

(Kanuka) "debemos cumplir... con nuestro deber".

(Ota) No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Hiromi me ha dado permiso indefinido. Cuando estés mejor volveré al trabajo, te lo prometo.

(Kanuka) Muy bien. … Isao.

(Ota) ¿Si?

(Kanuka) … Te quiero. Te quiero... mucho. Mucho.

(Ota) -mirando con gran amor a su esposa- Lo mismo digo. Eres... lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida. … Te amaré siempre. Siempre.

(Kanuka) Yo también. … Oye, Isao.

(Ota) Dime.

(Kanuka) … Al final... me cargué... a ese traidor?

(Ota) Ahora no es momento de hablar de cosas desagradables, Kanuka. Ya te lo explicaré todo cuando estés mejor. Ahora relájate y descansa.

(Kanuka) Yes.

Un rato después, en el Kantei, Asuma está en su despacho presidencial, no atendiendo a su papeleo habitual, sino mirando con algo de preocupación por el gran ventanal de su despacho. En estas tres semanas, se puede decir que "casi" se ha vuelto a la normalidad. El Niño que Llora ha desaparecido para siempre. Pero... y su padre y mentor?

Takeo entra en el despacho presidencial encontrándose con Asuma de espaldas mirando por el ventanal con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Preocupado?

(Asuma) Ya es la cuarta vez en lo que llevamos de mañana que me preguntas si estoy preocupado ¿Cómo no quieres que no esté preocupado?

(Takeo) Entonces esto te alegrará saberlo. Acaban de llamarme del hospital. Kanuka ya ha despertado.

(Asuma) -se sorprende mucho y se gira mirando a Takeo- ¿De... de verdad?

(Takeo) De verdad de la buena. Me han recomendado de todas formas que esperemos aun unos días para ir a visitarla. Aun está muy débil.

(Asuma) Pero... saldrá de esta, no?

(Takeo) Pues claro que saldrá de esta. Recuerda que le debes... literalmente... la vida.

(Asuma) -se sienta en su butaca tras su mesa- Lo sé. Y además por segunda vez. Kanuka me rescató cuando el atentado de las tres eses en 2008. Y ahora me ha vuelto a salvar la vida... a costa incluso de la suya propia. Me pregunto por qué fue "solamente" Policía de Nueva York. Podría haber sido una guardaespaldas del Presidente de los Estados Unidos magnífica, no crees?

(Takeo) ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Asuma) No, mujer. Era broma.

(Takeo) Espero que la recompenses cómo es debido.

(Asuma) Claro que sí. Se lo merece y mucho. Además, he recibido una llamada de cierta persona muy importante...

(Takeo) ¿? -se sorprende- ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que...

(Asuma) Sí. Su majestad el Emperador en persona me ha propuesto que se condecore a Kanuka con el crisantemo imperial de oro. ¿Verdad que es fantástico? Ahora van a tener dos.

(Takeo) Vaya. Suena más a broma que a realidad. Pero creo que se lo merece de sobras.

(Asuma) De broma nada, Takeo. Ota estuvo a punto de dar su vida contra el muñeco de Kleiner y también fue condecorado con el crisantemo imperial. ¿No crees que Kanuka también se lo merece?

(Takeo) Por supuesto, faltaría más. … Por desgracia... lo que sí que no es una broma... es esto. -le tira la edición del día del periódico "Hatsujin Shimbun"-

(Asuma) -suspira con algo de preocupación al observar la portada del periódico- … Esto para mi ha sido algo personal. Sin embargo... la política es la política. Y lo de Ishimoto no deja de ser, al fin y al cabo, un escándalo político para la opinión pública.

(Takeo) Todo esto sin duda ha erosionado y mucho la imagen de nuestro gobierno. Te traigo este periódico, pero en prácticamente todos se dice lo mismo. Que nuestra reacción ante semejante crisis no fue en absoluto brillante y que todas esas muertes siempre podrían haberse evitado. Es evidente y ya es un hecho que...

(Asuma) No les culpes, Takeo. La oposición sólo aprovecha la oportunidad que se les ha venido caída del cielo para rapiñar un poco de intención de voto.

(Takeo) -le responde algo enojada- No digas tonterías. Esto es mucho más serio, Asuma. Para la prensa es sólo un rumor sin confirmar. Pero es muy evidente que todos los partidos de la oposición en bloque, pedirán tu cabeza después de esto. Se rumorea incluso que hay alguno de los partidos de la oposición, que quiere presentar una querella criminal contra ti por responsabilidad penal por los casi 100 muertos en el pueblo de Shinteishi.

(Asuma) -se ríe entre dientes- … Quien sea que haga eso, se autodestruirá a si mismo, y lo sabe. No he ocultado nada. He colaborado con las autoridades y la justicia en todas las investigaciones abiertas ahora mismo para esclarecer todos los hechos, y sobre todo... yo soy la persona más interesada en que se esclarezca todo. Porque haya algún político de miras muy cortas que quiera aprovecharse de la situación, yo no dejaré de cumplir con mi responsabilidad.

(Takeo) O en otras palabras, que no piensas dimitir ni dejar el cargo hasta que termine la legislatura.

(Asuma) Pensaba dejarlo. -Takeo se sorprende- Lo pensaba. De veras. Pero al final... Noa me convenció, cómo siempre hace, para que siguiera hasta el final. Cómo... agradecimiento por haberla ayudado a esclarecer la verdad de la muerte de su padre.

(Takeo) -sonriente y en broma- Vaya. Si fuese un hombre te diría que eres un auténtico calzonazos. -ambos se ríen-

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. Bueno, no soy el mejor ejemplo de hombre chapado a la antigua, ya lo sabes, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) Y eso me gusta de ti... Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Takeo.

(Takeo) Dime.

(Asuma) … Gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis mostrado en este tiempo. De no ser por vosotros... haría ya mucho tiempo que habría tirado la toalla.

(Takeo) ¿Antes incluso de lo de hace tres semanas?

(Asuma) Sí. … Es una carga muy pesada. Demasiado. Pero vuestro apoyo... me ayuda y mucho a tirar adelante. Así que... gracias por todo.

(Takeo) -le sonríe con cariño- No hay de que, Asuma. Sabes que nunca te abandonaremos hasta que termines con tu viaje.

(Asuma) Bien, así me gusta. … Oh. A propósito. ¿Qué hay de nuestro traidor?

(Takeo) Sigue inconsciente. Debes tener en cuenta que él llegó al hospital en un estado aun peor que el de Kanuka. Tenía ya casi los dos pies en la tumba. La cuestión es que sea un milagro o no, ha sobrevivido. Y eso a mi...

(Asuma) Yo tuve una fatal tentación... de la que ahora me arrepiento.

(Takeo) ¿?

(Asuma) Mientras observaba impotente cómo Kanuka estaba al borde de la muerte y su marido, Ota, en medio de un... ataque de ansiedad al ver a su mujer muriendo... giré la cabeza y veía a otros sanitarios atendiendo a Ishimoto. Al ver aquello... me indigné tan profundamente...

(Takeo) Que quisiste venganza.

(Asuma) Sí. A sólo dos metros de mi, en el suelo, estaba la pistola con la que Ishimoto me amenazó de matarme. Entonces me corrió un pensamiento en mi cabeza... de cogerla y...

(Takeo) Pero no lo hiciste. Te controlaste.

(Asuma) No podía permitir... de cometer el mismo error que Ishimoto. De caer en la venganza.

(Takeo) Recuerda lo que nos dijo Goto, Asuma. Si Ishimoto ha sobrevivido, será mucho mejor para todos. Porque entonces podrá ser juzgado y condenado por todos sus crímenes por la justicia...

(Asuma) Y las almas de todas esas personas, dando igual si son completamente inocentes o no, podrán descansar en paz.

(Takeo) Exacto. Así será más justo. Ishimoto quería matarte. Y tú tuviste por un momento el impulso de hacer lo mismo con él por venganza. Pero te controlaste... y te diste cuenta que las personas honestas y justas... cómo tú... respondéis a la barbarie no con más barbarie; sino con justicia, libertad... y sobre todo, amor.

(Asuma) -sonríe con tristeza, cerrando los ojos- Vaya. Eso ha sonado muy profundo.

(Takeo) Lo sé. Hoy tenemos una mañana muy tonta.

(Asuma) Tengamos una mañana tonta o no, tenemos un trabajo que cumplir, Takeo. Recuerda que pasado mañana, tenemos la visita oficial a Japón de la Presidenta de Brasil. Así que... ya sabes.

(Takeo) Estoy en ello. Y espero que tú, también.

(Asuma) ¿Crees que... nos pueden preguntar algo sobre todo lo que...

(Takeo) Es un asunto interno de Japón.

(Asuma) Eso es la excusa que les diremos a los brasileños, no?

(Takeo) Sí... y no. Digamos que... aunque haya afectado a nuestra imagen interna, demuestra también de cara a fuera, que tu gobierno es un firme luchador contra la corrupción, sea del signo que sea. ¿Entiendes?

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. No estoy tan seguro de eso, Takeo. Pero no me importa.

(Takeo) De todas formas... la única imagen aquí afectada es la de tu yo político, Asuma. La de tu yo personal, y esto lo pensamos todos lo que somos amigos tuyos y te conocemos... sigue intacta.

(Asuma) -le sonríe afablemente- Gracias, Takeo. ¿Algo más?

(Takeo) No, nada más. ¿Cuando podremos ir al hospital a ver a Kanuka?

(Asuma) Cuando hayamos terminado lo de la visita oficial de la Presidenta de Brasil, entonces iremos.

(Takeo) Eso da igual, no crees? Es sólo un momento. Además, te recuerdo que en cuando se vayan los brasileños, tendremos que preparar otra visita oficial.

(Asuma) - _ - ¿Otra más? ¿De quien?

(Takeo) Del Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

(Asuma) º _ º Ah. Vaya. Esto si que...

(Takeo) -le dice burlona- No me pongas esa cara. No es la primera vez que viene de visita oficial a Japón durante tu mandato.

(Asuma) Si, ya lo sé. Es la segunda.

(Takeo) Me alegro que estés más animado. No he llamado a Noa ni a Richardson, pero seguro que el propio Ota ya se lo habrá dicho.

(Asuma) Noa está ya mucho mejor. De veras. Me sorprende la... vitalidad y la alegría que tiene para reponerse de las tragedias personales.

(Takeo) Salvo que esta vez, ha sido una tragedia personal y nacional, todo en uno.

(Asuma) ¿Y Hiromi? Me dijiste que... él si que se vio afectado por el asesinato de Ichoku Inubashiri.

(Takeo) No te preocupes por él. Asistió al funeral personalmente, junto a Shinobu, en representación de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Él mismo... se lo explicó todo a la familia tanto de Inubashiri cómo a la de su esposa.

(Asuma) -suspira retumbándose sobre su butaca- … A eso lo llamo yo tener sangre fría. Pobre Hiromi. Bueno... basta ya de charlar, no te parece? Tenemos mucho trabajo acumulado.

(Takeo) Si es así, será mejor que regrese a mi ministerio. ¿Está Isuzu por aquí?

(Asuma) Ya no trabaja aquí.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando?

(Asuma) Se ha ido a trabajar a una gran empresa, cómo asesora. Dice que allí cobra prácticamente el doble. Pero en realidad... lo hace por lo que le pasó aquí mismo. El presenciar con sus propios ojos cómo asesinaban a Jitsuyama... fue demasiado para ella. Se ve que incluso ha desarrollado fobia a las pistolas.

(Takeo) Entiendo. Por eso se ha ido corriendo. Es normal. No todas las personas son tan fuertes para aguantar estas situaciones. Pero en resumen... eso quiere decir que ahora mismo no tienes consejeros.

(Asuma) El segundo me ha dejado plantado y el primero la tengo hospitalizada y no le darán el alta, por lo menos, hasta dentro de un mes. Sí, tendré que buscar a un nuevo consejero segundo, que remedio.

(Takeo) O consejera. Si quieres... te puedo ayudar.

(Asuma) ¿Ah sí? Pues... me sería de gran ayuda. ¿Se te ocurre alguien?

(Takeo) Tengo mis contactos. Pero... veré que puedo hacer. Hasta luego, Asuma. -se marcha-

(Asuma) Hasta luego, Takeo. Una consejera segunda... ¿Y por qué estoy pensando precisamente en una mujer? Vagh, es igual.

En ese mismo momento, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes de la División de vehículos especiales, aunque hubiesen pasado ya tres semanas, la resolución del caso de "El Niño que Llora" y todas sus consecuencias aun estaba muy caliente.

(Sakura) -mientras se llena una taza de té de la tetera- Aighhh... todo esto me inquieta.

(Watanabe) ¿Ya estás otra vez? Ya sé que aun tenemos el susto en el cuerpo. Pero ya han pasado tres semanas, mujer. Yo que tú empezaría a pasar página.

(Bado) Tu marido tiene razón, Sakura. Lo pasado, pasado está. Además, los únicos que pintaron algo fueron los de la primera sección.

(Sonoko) - _ - No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Lo mal que lo pasamos. Por no decir el pobre capitán Ota. Jamás le había visto tan dominado por el pánico cómo en ese momento. A mi me asustó de verdad.

(Mimiko) Ya tienes razón, ya. Fue horrible.

(Arakawa) -mucho más serio y calmado que de costumbre- Pues yo... yo... mierda.

El joven oficial de mal carácter pero guapo y fuerte de la primera sección, se levanta de su silla y sale del despacho con cara de depresión, ante la sorpresa de todos... pero sobre todo, de la oficial Saya de la segunda sección.

(Saya) -mirando sorprendida por hacia la puerta- Arakawa...

(Sonoko) Preocupada por Arakawa, eh, Saya.

(Saya) ¿Eh? No no. Que... va. -haciéndose el sueco-

(Mimiko) Es normal, Saya. Es porque se siente culpable.

(Saya) ¿Culpable?

(Mimiko) El muy idiota se cree que le ha fallado a su capitán por no poder evitar que casi le mataran a su mujer.

(Bado) Pues a mi me empieza a preocupar. Han pasado tres semanas y sigue igual. ¿No crees, Saya, que deberías hacer "algo"?

(Saya) ¿Eing? -se levanta haciéndose la enfadada- ¡Pero bueno, y por qué tengo que ser yo la que trate con ese salvaje!?

(Bado) Aigh... que par de catetos.

(Yamada) Es un dicho tan antiguo cómo la humanidad misma, que los polos opuestos, se atraen.

(Suzuka) Venga, no os metáis más con ella. Mira, Saya... sólo te estamos diciendo que...

(Saya) ¡Vale, sí, lo admito! ¡Estoy preocupada por Arakawa! Pero vosotros también lo estáis. Lo está pasando mal, si. Pero que queréis que haga yo, eh?

(Sakura) Habla con él. Pero hablale con tacto, ya me entiendes. Es una oportunidad para reconciliaros y quien sabe si...

(Saya) ¬ ¬ Que estás insinuando, eh?

(Sakura) -haciéndose el sueco- ¿Yo? Nada, nada. Es cosa vuestra, chica.

(Saya) -se levanta de su silla para irse- Está bien, pesados. Voy a hablar con él. Pero si acabamos cómo siempre, ya os he avisado.

(Bado) No lo has hecho.

(Saya) - _ - -se marcha-

(Mimiko) No os preocupéis. Estoy convencida que estos dos tarde o temprano acabaran liados, ya lo veréis.

(Bado) ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Mimiko? Ella a penas nos dice nada de su vida privada. Así que no sabemos si ya tiene novio o no.

(Mimiko) Su tuviese novio ya te digo yo que no estaría siempre de tan mala uva con los hombres. Sobre todo... con Arakawa. ¿Me entiendes?

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Watanabe) Si no te explicas más claramente...

(Yamada) Da igual. Los hombres no entendéis estas cosas. Lo que quieres decir, Mimiko, es que si siempre se está peleando con Arakawa, es porque en realidad quiere atraer su atención, porque en el fondo... le gusta.

(Suzuka) ¿Insinúas en serio... que Saya está enamorada de Arakawa en secreto? Venga ya, eso es imposible.

(Mimiko) ¿Pero no creéis que serían una pareja perfecta?

Entonces entran en el despacho, juntos, Satoru, el oficial de la primera sección; y el teniente de la cuarta sección, Takashita.

(Satoru) Yo también lo creo. Un chico fuerte, guapo y varonil cómo él con una chica guapa, exuberante y exótica cómo ella, serían una pareja perfecta.

(Takashita) Pues yo no lo creo. Una cosa es que sean bonitos a la vista, y otra muy distinta, son los sentimientos. Así que no os hagáis ilusiones.

(Watanabe) Lo que te pasa, Mimiko, es que quieres creer que serían una pareja perfecta. Para mi que siempre estarían peleándose y al final acabarían peor que el rosario de la aurora.

(Yamada) -suspira enojada- ¬ ¬ hombres. No entendéis nada.

(Bado) ¿Eso también va por mi, Reiko?

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Burro.

Pero el tiempo, con mayor o menor efecto, cura las heridas. A veces, sólo las cura, pero deja la cicatriz para siempre. En el caso de Kanuka, pero, sus heridas se curan totalmente.

Un mes más tarde, ya en junio de 2015, ya casi en pleno verano, Kanuka es por fin dada de alta del hospital. Mientras ella, anda por el vestíbulo del hospital acompañada de su marido, Ota, pero también de Takeo y de Goto, que han ido a recibirla, se toparán con una imagen de lo más simbólica.

(Ota) ¿Seguro que ya estás bien del todo, cariño? ¿No te duele nada?

(Kanuka) Isao, estoy perfectamente. Aun no me han quitado los puntos y seguramente me quedará una cicatriz para el resto de mi vida sobre el vientre, pero ya estoy en condiciones de volver a mi vida normal.

(Ota) Ah, claro. Siento ser tan pesado.

(Goto) -le dice con sonrisa burlona- Ja. No seas tan pesado, hombre. Si ella ya está bien, no hay nada ni nadie que puedan detenerla. Ya deberías conocerla, Ota.

(Ota) Sí, es verdad, Goto.

(Kanuka) Además, el pobre de Asuma debe ir muy despistado sin mi ayuda cómo consejera primera.

(Takeo) Oh. Sobre eso... no sabes que tienes una compañera de trabajo nueva?

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Una compañera nueva?

(Takeo) Si. Se llama Hachiko Asaki. Es la nueva consejera segunda de Asuma.

(Kanuka) Ah, es verdad. Me dijiste que Isuzu se ha ido a trabajar a otra parte.

(Takeo) La encontrarás un "poco" distinta a Isuzu. Es muy joven, sólo tiene 24 años, pero está muy bien preparada. Bueno, es... es...

(Kanuka) ¿Pasa algo con "la nueva"?

(Takeo) Es una chica muy eficiente en el trabajo. Pero lo que me preocupa es que tiene menos de 25 años y... es muy guapa y exuberante. Demasiado.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ No te estarás imaginando que esa tal Asaki quiere seducir a Asuma, verdad?

(Takeo) No, claro que no. Que tontería.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Mira que eres malpensada.

(Goto) Mmhhhh... vaya vaya.

Entonces ocurre algo: una situación y una imagen absolutamente simbólicas. Un enfermero del hospital, escoltado por cuatro policías vestidos de paisano (de traje y corbata), lleva en una silla de ruedas a... Ishimoto, que ya está, al igual que Kanuka, muchísimo mejor. Ishimoto gira su cabeza... y observa que nuestros amigos están a pocos metros de él. Se queda mirando seriamente y sin decir nada, mientras Goto y Takeo... pero sobre todo Kanuka, también se le queda mirando muy seriamente, casi desafiantes. Entonces... todos los policías que escoltan a Ishimoto, de dan cuenta que tienen ante ellos a dos peces gordos de la NNSA y del gobierno: se cuadran, se ponen firmes y hacen el saludo militar a Goto y Takeo... hasta que reprenden la marcha. Ota particularmente se ha queda alucinado ante esta escena, pero Kanuka sonríe confiada cerrando los ojos.

(Kanuka) Veo que se ha ganado una fama muy merecida, "jefe Goto".

(Goto) Bueno... más o menos.

(Ota) ¿Esos tipos eran policías, no?

(Goto) No son de los míos. Sino de Seguridad Pública. Ahora, tanto la NNSA cómo el Ministerio Nacional de Policía, reformado bajo el mando del nuevo Ministro del Interior, colaboran estrechamente en esclarecer todos los entresijos de El Niño que Llora.

(Ota) No me refiero a eso. ¿A dónde le llevan?

(Goto) Tú que crees, Ota.

(Ota) Pues...

(Takeo) El juez encargado del caso, que es también el presidente del Tribunal Supremo, ha ordenado el encarcelamiento preventivo de Ishimoto hoy mismo, antes de que se le someta a juicio por su multitud de crímenes.

(Ota) -exclama indignado- Juzgado, eh? ¡Ja! ¡Debería haber muerto allí mismo! ¡Ese cerdo no se merecía otra cosa! ¡Maldito sádico asesino!

(Kanuka) Estoy en parte de acuerdo contigo, Isao. Pero recuerda que un policía, debe no sólo hacer cumplir la ley. Sino también cumplirla él mismo.

(Ota) ¿Que quieres decir, cariño?

(Goto) Que hay que ser siempre justos incluso con aquellos que no han querido tener justicia con nadie. En eso se basa la auténtica justicia.

(Ota) Aaahhh...

(Kanuka) Ishimoto estuvo a punto de matarme, si. Y todo lo hizo...

(Takeo) Por venganza hacia la familia Shinohara. Nosotros podríamos haber respondido igual. Sin embargo...

(Ota) Vale, vale. Tenéis razón. Bueno... yo y Kanuka regresamos a casa, eh.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Espero que no me la encuentre hecha un desastre.

(Ota) ¡Pero que dices, mujer! ¡El sábado me pasé todo el día haciendo limpieza a fondo de todo!

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Isao, el sábado fue hace cinco días. No me dirás que no has limpiado ni siquiera el lavabo desde entonces.

(Ota) Pues... yo...

(Kanuka) Es igual, no importa. Me alegra poder volver a casa después de tantas semanas.

(Takeo) Pues entonces ya sabes, Kanuka. Pasaremos a recogerte por tu casa en coche mañana por la mañana a las ocho en punto. ¿De acuerdo?

(Kanuka) -le sonríe a Takeo- De acuerdo. Será un poco duro, más sabiendo lo que se os ha venido encima desde entonces.

(Takeo) Lo sé.

(Ota) ¿A qué te refieres, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Te lo he dicho mil veces, Isao. La política...

(Ota) Es la política. Sí, entiendo. Menudo marrón se os viene encima.

(Goto) Venga, dejad vuestras peleas matrimoniales e iros a casa. Tus hijos, Kanuka, te están esperando impacientes.

(Kanuka) -sonríe con cariño- Es verdad. Me quedé impresionada cuando vinieron a verme al hospital. El hijastro mayor, Deisuke, acaba de cumplir los 14 años. Dentro de nada ya será todo un hombre. Y Rei, igual.

(Ota) Eso a mi me preocupa mucho. Será una chica muy y muy guapa y los chicos seguro que no la dejarán en paz.

(Kanuka) Vamos, deja de decir tonterías y vayámonos. Hasta mañana, Takeo.

(Takeo) Hasta mañana, Kanuka. -Kanuka y Ota se marchan-

(Goto) ¿Te marchas para casa, Takeo?

(Takeo) Sí. Hoy por fin, podremos cenar juntos toda la familia. Hacía semanas que no podíamos hacerlo.

(Goto) Entiendo. Yo antes tengo que pasar por el hospital infantil de Ichihashi.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Va a otro hospital? Oh. No me diga que...

(Goto) La esposa de Jinji Nekowatari dio a luz a su bebé ayer. Así que, teniendo en cuenta el papel que jugó en todo esto...

(Takeo) Shinobu tiene toda la razón. Eres insufrible. ¿Irás a interrogarle en un momento así?

(Goto) No iré a interrogarle. Además, ya sabrás que Shinobu estuvo con él en el entierro de sus viejos amigos.

(Takeo) Cómo quieras. Una cosa. ¿Que nombre le han puesto?

(Goto) Aun no lo sé. Si voy... es para saberlo.

(Takeo) Ja ja ja. Claro. Goto...

(Goto) ¿Mh?

(Takeo) … Manténgase bien alerta. Si no hubiera sido por su sección 5... no lo habríamos descubierto a tiempo y las consecuencias habrían sido aun peores.

(Goto) Siempre estamos alerta, Takeo. Siempre. Puede que dentro de poco... mis hombres tengan que ir a Italia. Por una cumbre internacional de seguridad contra-terrorista.

(Takeo) ¿? Espere... ¿Tiene algo que ver el atentado con bomba contra la torre de Yokohama de la semana pasada? ¿Justo cuando allí se celebraba una cumbre bilateral de economía entre Japón y la Unión Europea?

(Goto) Exacto. Veo que estás bien informada.

(Takeo) Soy la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores de Japón. Tuve una charla muy extensa con mi homólogo de la Unión Europa sobre ese atentado.

(Goto) Oye... eso ya es asunto... de mi trabajo, no crees? Por hoy vayamos a casa con nuestras familias y descansemos cómo es debido. Creo... que lo tenemos bien merecido, no te parece?

(Takeo) Ya lo creo. Hasta mañana, Goto.

(Goto) Adiós. -Takeo se marcha- … Aggghhhh... a ver de que humor está Shinobu esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de capitanes, Noa es la última en llegar (cómo casi siempre). Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se la vuelve a ver en su estado natural y normal: alegre, radiante y llena de energía.

(Noa) -entra al despacho- ¡Buenos días! Uf, que calorcito hace ya, eh.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Siempre igual. Llegas cuatro minutos tarde.

(Noa) No seas tan borde, Ota. Hoy me he levantado de muy buen humor, así que no me estropees el día.

(Richardson) Bien dicho, Noa. Un poco de alegría no hace daño a nadie. Y tú, Ota, no hables tanto de los demás. Cuando nos hemos encontrado en el aparcamiento, silbabas que parecías un ruiseñor. Tú también estás muy contento.

(Ota) Pues claro que lo estoy. Kanuka por fin ha vuelto a su vida normal. Es cómo... cómo si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Ahora... aun la quiero más, ja ja ja. Que tontorrón que soy, eh, ja ja ja.

(Noa) -mirando entristecida a Ota- Ota...

(Ota) ¿? Oh, venga, Noa. No te me pongas sentimental ahora.

(Noa) Es que... quisiera agradecerle a Kanuka el haberle salvado la vida a mi Asuma. Creo que nunca en toda la vida se lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

(Richardson) Ya lo creo. Kanuka para Asuma, es cómo si fuese su ángel de la guarda. Tened en cuenta que es la segunda vez que le salva el pellejo, cosa que no es poco.

(Ota) Es verdad. Se lo diré a Kanuka de tu parte, Noa. No me olvidaré, te lo prometo.

(Noa) Muchas gracias, Ota. Bueeeeeno. A trabajar.

(Ota) Y tú, Andrew, que. ¿Todo bien?

(Richardson) Estupendamente, Ota. Lo malo es que... no sé si debería decírtelo.

(Ota) ¿?

(Noa) ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunta con curiosidad-

(Richardson) Pues... que... al volver de Tailandia y después de todo lo que ha pasado... ella... pues que... últimamente ha estado conmigo aun más cariñosa de lo normal y... bueno que... que...

(Noa) ¿Por qué estás tan dubitativo, Andrew?

(Ota) Eso, dilo de una vez, que nos tienes en palmitas.

(Richardson) Sonoko cree que está embarazada.

(Noa) O _ o

(Ota) ¡Queeeeeee!? ¡No me fastidies!

(Richardson) Por eso no quería decírtelo. Si se confirma... la primera sección tendréis que buscar a un piloto substituto. Y el día menos pensado, Mimiko también...

(Ota) Maldita sea. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas solamente en mi sección? También podría ser en la segunda o en la cuarta.

(Richardson) Nunca se sabe, Ota. Porque de mi sección, Yamada y Bado aun no...

(Noa) Y de la mía... se oyen muchos rumores pero no sé si creérmelos.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Qué rumores?

(Richardson) Ah, ya sé. La exuberante oficial Saya y el salvaje oficial Arakawa. El que a ti, Ota... te recuerda y mucho a ti mismo de joven, no?

(Ota) ¿Y eso a que viene ahora? Además, cómo se van a liar esos dos si siempre están cómo perro y gato. Menos mal que no están en una misma sección.

(Richardson) No sé. A mi me recuerdan y mucho a Watanabe y Sakura cuando llegaron aquí hace once años. ¿No os acordáis?

(Noa) ¿Crees que se enamorarán?

(Richardson) Que os apostáis.

(Ota) ¡Déjate de apuestas y volvamos al trabajo! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! -justo entonces, suena la alarma de emergencias-

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un nueve cero seis en el distrito comercial de Akihabara, zona norte del distrito! ¡Segunda sección, movilícese inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilícese inmediatamente!

(Noa) Bueeeno. A trabajar sea dicho. -se pone firma y saluda a sus compañeros- ¡La segunda sección se moviliza!

(Ota) -él y Richardson se ponen también firmes y le devuelven el saludo- Entendido. Que tengan buen servicio. -Noa sale corriendo a afrontar una nueva emergencia para su sección-

(Ota) ¿Crees que... ya está completamente recuperada?

(Richardson) Desde luego que si. Sin duda... vuelve a ser la Noa de siempre.

Todos nuestros amigos, en menor o mayor medida, han vuelto a la normalidad, habiendo superado una nueva crisis de proporciones tremendas. Lo que no significa que pudiesen venir de nuevas. Pero el caso es que la vida seguía adelante... aunque no para todos. Pronto uno de nuestros más "veteranos" amigos, descubrirá que su vida... ha llegado a su fin.


	9. Me muero, Shige

**Capítulo 9. Me muero, Shige. **

Han pasado unas pocas semanas. Sigue siendo junio de 2015. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad tras la grave crisis que nuestros amigos, y en particular, Asuma y Kanuka, han tenido que afrontar. Todo esto denota el paso inexorable del tiempo. Y para el más mayor de nuestros amigos, había llegado el momento de una triste noticia.

En un hospital de Tokio, el antiguo jefe de mantenimiento de los Patlabor, Kentaro Sakaki, tiene hora al médico... aunque no con su médico de cabecera. Sino con un especialista. Sakaki es ya un anciano de 78 años de edad, pero que procura mantenerse activo y en forma. Pero cuya vida hasta entonces tranquila y normal, está a punto de recibir un mazazo.

(Sakaki) -sentado en una silla, cara a cara con el médico sentado tras su mesa y algo extrañado- Usted no es mi médico de cabecera habitual. Y eso que no me cae del todo bien porque casi me lo prohíbe todo, ja ja. La verdad es que aun no sé para que demonios estoy aquí.

(Médico) Señor Sakaki... comprendo que le sorprenda, pero... no se haga el despistado. Creo que sabe a que departamento del hospital pertenezco e intuye que es lo que puedo decirle.

(Sakaki) A estas alturas de la vida ya no me sorprende nada, Doctor. Así que déjese de tonterías y vaya al grano de una puñetera vez. Los hospitales no me hacen gracia.

(Médico) Ya. Si así lo desea... de acuerdo. -suspira profundamente, abriendo un expediente que tiene delante suyo sobre la mesa- … Tengo aquí... el informe clínico de los análisis y el examen fisiológico que se le realizó hace un mes. Siento decirle que los resultados dan...

(Sakaki) Dígalo de una vez. No me haga perder más el tiempo.

(Médico) … Tiene usted cáncer de pulmón. … Lo siento.

(Sakaki) -se queda un rato quieto sin decir nada, hasta que echa un profundo suspiro- … Vaya. Cuando mi mujer estaba viva siempre me lo decía. "Fumas demasiado; a este paso se te pondrán los pulmones negros".

(Médico) En efecto, el tabaco puede tener gran parte de culpa. ¿A que edad empezó a fumar?

(Sakaki) A los 16.

(Médico) ¿Seguro?

(Sakaki) … A los 14.

(Médico) Lo suponía. Mire, el tabaco puede haber influenciado. De todas maneras, debo decirle que el cáncer, sea del tipo que sea, es sencillamente, una lotería. Le puede tocar a cualquiera en cualquier momento de su vida. Y a usted le ha tocado. Y para colmo... a una edad muy avanzada.

(Sakaki) Que más da cogerlo ahora que después. El mal ya está hecho.

(Médico) Lo digo porque a su edad, luchar contra un cáncer es una batalla perdida desde el principio.

(Sakaki) Si es así, Doctor... por qué pierde el tiempo hablando conmigo?

(Médico) Es mi deber cómo médico, señor Sakaki. Cómo fue el suyo cómo policía años atrás.

(Sakaki) … ¿Hay tratamiento?

(Médico) Hay tres posibilidades para el tratamiento. Pero le repito, que para una persona anciana cómo usted, todo se complica y mucho. Una primera posibilidad, la más tradicional, es la quimioterapia.

(Sakaki) Eso es muy... agresivo, no?

(Médico) Sí. Sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Así que descartado. Una segunda posibilidad... sería el tratamiento localizado mediante radiaciones.

(Sakaki) Se refiere... a esas máquinas tan aparatosas que tratan los tumores con... energía nuclear?

(Médico) En realidad focalizan radiaciones sobre la zona afectada para tratar las células cancerígenas. Desgraciadamente, dichas radiaciones resultarían demasiado peligrosas para alguien tan mayor cómo usted. Podría afectar a otros órganos o incluso extender el cáncer a otras partes del cuerpo.

(Sakaki) Ja ja ja. ¿Entonces por qué me dice que hay tratamiento cuanto no lo hay?

(Médico) Hay una tercera posibilidad. Es menos frecuente y hace poco tiempo que se utiliza. El único inconveniente es que es un tratamiento muy caro.

(Sakaki) ¿? ¿Y en que consiste?

(Médico) En nanomáquinas. Este tratamiento podría tener unas mínimas posibilidades de éxito. Pero le repito que su carácter sigue siendo casi experimental y no funciona siempre en todos los casos. Está registrado que al menos dos de cada cinco pacientes, especialmente cuando su edad es avanzada, las nanomáquinas pueden afectar seriamente a su viejo organismo. Ha habido casos en todo el mundo, pero particularmente en Japón, hay al menos dos casos registrados de personas de avanzada edad enfermas de cáncer que fueron tratadas con nanomáquinas, y estas acabaron provocando su muerte, debido a una alarmante reacción alérgica.

(Sakaki) En otras palabras, que en realidad... no hay tratamiento para lo mío.

(Médico) Por supuesto que lo hay, señor Sakaki. El único problema... es que puede que resulte inútil. Para una persona mayor, cercana a los 80 años cómo usted... resulta una batalla perdida desde el principio. … Lo siento.

(Sakaki) -baja la cabeza, echando un largo suspiro de preocupación, hasta que la vuelve a levantar, mirando muy seriamente tras sus gafas de sol Ray Ban negras- … Cuanto tiempo de vida me queda.

(Médico) Oiga, señor Sakaki. Aunque las posibilidades sean remotas, no creo que deba rendirse. Personalmente apostaría por el tratamiento con nanomáquinas. Sigue habiendo muchas posibilidades que con usted funcione sin problemas. Por eso creo...

(Sakaki) -muy serio- No vale la pena intentar salvar a un viejo cómo yo. Dígame solamente cuanto tiempo de vida me queda.

(Médico) … Seis meses, no más. Podrá seguir llevando una vida normal durante unos tres meses. Pero a partir de ese momento... empezará un rápido deterioro físico, el cual también le producirá una práctica destrucción de las defensas naturales de su organismo. Hasta el punto que un simple catarro le matará. Y... siento sonar tan crudo, pero tengo que decírselo. … Si tiene que hablar con sus... familiares, amigos, antiguos compañeros de trabajo... con quien sea... no espere hasta el último momento. En sus dos últimas semanas de vida... usted será un ser prácticamente vegetal. … De veras que siento decirlo así, señor Sakaki. Pero...

(Sakaki) No se preocupe, Doctor. Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sólo me describe la realidad que me espera de ahora en adelante. … Así que cáncer, eh.

(Médico) ¿De veras está seguro de no querer someterse a tratamiento?

(Sakaki) Ya me ha descrito el panorama, Doctor. Y ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión que no vale la pena. Así que...

(Médico) Comprendo. Ha sido una decisión personal suya. De todas maneras... debería consultarlo con su familia.

(Sakaki) -dice en tono despectivo- ¿Mi familia? ¡Ja! Mis dos hijas últimamente sólo les daba vueltas a la cabeza encerrarme en un asilo con enfermos de alzheimer. Cómo si ya no valiera para nada. Así les ahorraré muchos gastos, ja ja ja. -dice con risa triste-

(Médico) Ya. Pues siendo así... no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. Si ha decidido morir... le recomiendo que disfrute estos últimos meses que le quedan de vida. Aproveche para estar más con su familia; los amigos que aun estén vivos; o antiguos compañeros de trabajo...

(Sakaki) Sí, lo haré, Doctor. No esperaba que me dieran semejante noticia. Pero si le soy sincero...

(Médico) ¿No tiene usted miedo a la muerte?

(Sakaki) No. Para nada. Si me tiene que llegar que llegue. Que más da. -se levanta de la silla y le da la mano al médico- Doctor...

(Médico) Si decide cambiar de opinión, estaré aquí.

(Sakaki) No creo que cambie de opinión. Muchas gracias por todo. … Adiós.

Sakaki se va visiblemente entristecido, seguido por la mirada triste del médico que ve cómo su anciano paciente renuncia a ninguna posibilidad de tratamiento. Sakaki acaba de descubrir que tiene cáncer... y sólo le quedan seis meses de vida. ¿Que hará ahora? Tiene decidido que se lo dirá a la familia. Pero... hay alguien más a quien deba decírselo? A Sakaki enseguida se le ocurre a quien: a su antiguo subordinado... y actual jefe de mantenimiento de la División de Vehículos Especiales: Shigeo Shiba.

Sakaki ya hace años que no conduce su _AC Cobra_ verde aceituna. Ese coche deportivo clásico hace años que lo donó a una de sus hijas, y estás se deshicieron del coche, vendiéndolo. Regresa a casa en transporte público. Cuando Sakaki llega a su casa, en la sala de estar, Sakaki se queda mirando entristecido ante el altar con la foto de su difunta esposa, fallecida catorce años atrás.

(Sakaki) -mirando con gran tristeza la foto de su difunta esposa- Hachiko... puede que seas tú llamándome desde el más allá. Si es así... acepto tu invitación. … Espérame, Hachiko. Pronto me reuniré contigo.

Sakaki sabe que va a morir en sólo medio año. En este tiempo, debe dejarlo todo "atado y bien atado". Y eso incluye, que lo sepa alguien muy especial para Sakaki. El que fue su alumno más aventajado: Shige.

Cuando son las nueve de paso de la noche, Shige, después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo, regresa a casa. En casa ya estaba Mimiko, su mujer (y teniente y piloto de la primera sección) y su hija, Minako. Una niña prácticamente idéntica a su madre de físico, vestida con un vestido de verano muy colorido y el pelo largo con una coleta a un lado. Una niña de seis años también muy despierta y por qué no decirlo, habladora, sabelotodo y metementodo.

(Shige) -con voz y pose cansadas, mientras se quita los zapatos en el recibidor- Ya estoy en casa, familia. Aighhhh... estoy reventado.

(Minako) -frente a su padre, andando para atrás mientras su padre, cansado, va directamente hacia el sofá del salón- Hola, Papi. Papi, nos llevas este domingo al parque de atracciones? ¿O tal vez al parque acuático? ¿O iremos al bosque de acampada? Venga, papá. ¿Me dices que haremos este domingo? -Shige se derrumba cómo un saco de patatas en el sofá-

(Mimiko) -llega de la cocina con el delantal puesto- Minako, deja en paz a papá, que está muy cansado.

(Minako) Pero mamá, es que papá me lo prometió. Quiero saberlo, porfa porfa.

(Mimiko) Hija, te he dicho mil veces que ya veremos. Sabes que papá trabaja de Policía y le pueden ordenar trabajar en domingo. Así que no insistas.

(Minako) -se enfada, hinchando los mofletes- Mmhhhh... eres una aguafiestas, mamá. Siempre haces lo mismo. Esa excusa no me la trago. Tu también trabajas de policía y no has llegado tan cansada cómo papá.

(Mimiko) ¬ ¬ Mira que hablarle así a una mamá tan y tan guapa cómo la tuya. El trabajo de papá es de mucha responsabilidad. Es el jefe de mantenimiento de todas las secciones de Patlabors.

(Minako) ¿Y a mi que me cuentas? A mi los Labors no me interesan.

(Mimiko) ¿Ya has hecho los deberes del cole?

(Minako) Pues claro. ¿Que hay para cenar?

(Mimiko) Ya casi está. Anda, pon la mesa, Minako.

(Minako) Sí, mamá. -se pone a ir y venir de la cocina poniendo la mesa para cenar-

(Mimiko) Perdónala, cariño. Sabes que le falta poco para las vacaciones de verano y no para de pensar en ello, ja ja ja.

(Shige) Ayghhhh... vacaciones de verano. Yo si que tengo ganas de que lleguen. Hoy he tenido que supervisar cuatro reparaciones simultáneamente. ¡Cuatro reparaciones! Dirigir cuatro equipos de mantenimiento a la vez parece fácil, pero es muy complicado, puedes creerme.

(Mimiko) Ya lo sé, ya, que tu trabajo es muy difícil. Es porque eres un genio y un sabelotodo. Igual que Minako, ja ja ja.

(Shige) Cómo hecho de menos los tiempos en que era solamente el "segundo" de mantenimiento. Entonces la responsabilidad caía sobre el jefe Sakaki. Y además, el mantenimiento de los Ingram era mucho más fácil que el de los actuales Ghost. La tecnología de los Labors cada vez es más compleja, ja ja ja.

(Mimiko) Cariiiiño.

(Shige) ¿Eh? Que... que pasa.

(Mimiko) Ya has terminado tu jornada por hoy, no? Pues entonces descansa y relájate. ¿Quieres bañarte antes de cenar?

(Shige) No. Más tarde.

(Mimiko) -se hace la pillina- Ah, no me lo digas. Quieres esperar a que Minako se vaya a dormir y entonces bañarnos juntos... y hacer travesuras en la bañera. ¿Verdad, pillín?

(Shige) Pues mira, ahora que lo dices... estoy cansado, pero creo que no es mala idea. -le dice con sonrisa traviesa-

(Mimiko) Debemos intentarlo, cariño. Me dijiste el otro día que quieres un hermano para Minako.

(Shige) Oye, no lo hablemos estando Minako por aquí.

(Minako) -mientras prepara la mesa- Papá tiene razón, mami. Estas cosas no se hablan delante mío. Pero si vais a hacerme un hermanito, que no sea feo cómo papá.

(Shige) º _ º -Mimiko se echa a reír-

Un par de horas más tarde, el matrimonio ya se ha bañado y efectivamente, han estado juguetones en la bañera. Y al llegar a la cama, entre besuqueos...

(Mimiko) Ya veo que esta noche si que tienes ganas, "tigre".

(Shige) Y que lo digas, amorcito. Esta noche no hay quien me pare. ¡Al ataque!

(Mimiko) -de repente se queda parada al recordar algo- ¡Oh! Vaya...

(Shige) ¿Eh? Que... ¿que te pasa ahora?

(Mimiko) Vaya, por qué lo he recordado justamente ahora?

(Shige) Ey ey, un momento. ¿No querías que...

(Mimiko) Es que ahora... se me han pasado las ganas. Lo siento.

(Shige) Pero por qué? -pregunta descolocado-

(Mimiko) Es que me ha llamado esta mañana... y... ¡buenas noches! -se tapa con la sábana-

(Shige) ¡Pero Mimiko!

(Mimiko) -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se duerme cómo un tronco- zzzzzzzz

(Shige) º _ º Se... se ha dormido. Por una noche que tenía ganas... no es justo.

Shige se había quedado con las ganas de echar un buen revolcón con su exuberante mujer. Pero aquel cambio brusco se debía a una llamada que Mimiko recibió por la mañana. ¿De quien sería esa llamada? ¿Y que le dijeron?

A la mañana siguiente, en la División de vehículos especiales, Shige tiene que asistir a la reunión mensual de altos mandos de la División de vehículos especiales. Es decir, entre el comandante (Hiromi Yamazaki), los capitanes de las cuatro secciones (Isao Ota, Noa Shinohara, Kohaku Nobuo y Andrew Richardson), y el jefe del equipo de mantenimiento (Shigeo Shiba). En la sala de reuniones del edificio, la reunión da comienzo.

(Hiromi) Bien. Antes que nada, buenos días a todos y gracias por haber asistido puntualmente a la reunión mensual entre todos los altos mandos de la División de Vehículos Especiales.

(Noa) Una cosa, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) ¿?

(Noa) Se supone que para esta reunión aun faltaban dos semanas. ¿Por qué la has adelantado?

(Ota) Eso también me pregunto yo. ¿Hay algún motivo en particular?

(Richardson) Mmmhhh... será por qué nos han adelantado las vacaciones de verano?

(Nobuo) Ojalá. Pero me temo que no tendremos tanta suerte.

(Hiromi) Entiendo que todos os preguntáis por qué he adelantado la reunión. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna intención de adelantarla... hasta ayer por la mañana, en que se produjo una reunión de los altos mandos de la Policía metropolitana en la central. Si os he convocado hoy aquí... es para daros una mala noticia. Sobre todo a ti... Shige.

(Shige) ¿? ¿A mi? ¿Sobre que?

(Hiromi) Fue Shinobu en persona quien me comunicó... muy a su pesar... que la prevista substitución de nuestros actuales Labors, los Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost, prevista para el año que viene... se ha pospuesto, cómo mínimo, un año más. -todos se sorprenden al oírlo, pero no se cabrean-

(Ota) Vaya. ¿Y eso por qué?

(Noa) Deben de ser líos de políticos. ¿Verdad, comandante?

(Hiromi) Según me ha dicho Shinobu, ha sido decisión personal del nuevo Ministro del Interior. Se ve que es un hombre... bastante austero a la hora de gastar fondos públicos. Así que... si esperabais estrenar un nuevo Labor de cuarta generación dentro de un año... olvidadlo.

(Richardson) Agh, que más da, Hiromi. Si es por mi, no voy a quejarme. Mis pilotos se han adaptado a la perfección a los Ghost. Y de momento, no han encontrado a ningún Labor de los que se suelen enfrentar habitualmente, capaz de superar al Ghost.

(Nobuo) Pero si igualarlo, escocés. Y eso hay que tenerlo en cuenta.

(Ota) Es cierto que el Ghost ya no es nuevo. Pero yo creo que es totalmente útil.

(Noa) Pienso igual. Considero que mi Asuma hizo un trabajo excelente con el Ghost. Sigue siendo un Labor policial que cumple su función a la perfección.

(Shige) Exacto. Incluso contra Labors de cuarta generación teóricamente superiores.

(Hiromi) Vaya, me sorprende que no os hayáis cabreado y os subáis por las paredes.

(Richardson) -sonríe confiado cerrando los ojos- Ja. No le deis tantas vueltas, chicos. El Ghost no es más que nuestra herramienta de trabajo. Nos ayuda mucho contar con el Ghost, sí. Pero el contar con los mejores pilotos de Labor, auténticos maestros en su especialidad, y el estar dirigidos desde la retaguardia por grandes profesionales, es lo que hace que los Ghost, consigan tan buenos resultados.

(Nobuo) Ja. Bonito discurso.

(Richardson) No se me dan mal, ja ja ja.

(Ota) Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho Andrew. El Ghost es nuestra herramienta, pero lo que marca la diferencia es el piloto. Antes, ahora y siempre.

(Noa) Es verdad.

(Hiromi) Entonces... ¿No vais a presentarme ninguna queja formal por tener que trabajar un año más con los Ghost?

(Ota) Puede que dentro de un año nos estemos quejando sin parar. Pero ahora estamos plenamente satisfechos con nuestros Labors. Así que...

(Noa) No vamos a quejarnos, ja ja.

(Hiromi) Me alegro. Esto... Shige. ¿? -Shige no le escucha, está inmiscuido en sus pensamientos- Shige, me escuchas?

(Shige) ¿Eh? Oh, perdón, comandante. Estaba distraído pensando en mis cosas.

(Noa) ¿Que te preocupa?

(Shige) Oh... no es nada. Asuntos privados. Nada serio. Ja ja. -dice disimulando con sonrisa boba-

(Richardson) -haciéndose el interesante- Mmmhhh... ya entiendo. Estás preocupado por Mimiko, eh. Ya te ha propuesto ir a por la parejita, verdad?

(Shige) ¿Que? Bueno, yo, pues...

(Richardson) Menuda suerte tienes, eh, bribón. Tu Mimiko ya tiene 34 años, pero sigue siendo mucho más atractiva y sexi que muchas jovencitas de 20 años. Menuda suerte tienen algunos.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Cómo te oiga Sonoko, te ibas a ganar un buen guantazo, lo sabías?

(Richardson) Pero si no he dicho nada que no pensemos todos, Noa.

(Ota) Esa no es la cuestión, catetos. ¿Es que Mimiko te preocupa por algo?

(Shige) Pero si ni siquiera he dicho que le pase algo. Bueno... es que anoche...

(Richardson) ¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella quería hacerlo varias veces seguidas y tu a la primera o segunda ya estabas agotado?

(Shige) º _ º ¡Aaahhh! ¡No, no es eso! Es que... creo que me está ocultando algo.

(Nobuo) -suspira con enfado- Oigh... esto parece la pescadería del mercado. Menuda panda de cotillas estáis hechos.

(Noa) ¿Y si... vuelve a estar embarazada?

(Shige) ¿Queeee?

(Andrew) A mi no me extrañaría nada. Siendo ella tan fogosa...

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Ya está bien de hablar de este tema, no? Y encima, en una reunión con el comandante. Si es que no tenéis remedio.

(Hiromi) Agh, déjalos, Ota. Cuando se embalan, ya no hay quien los pare.

(Shige) Pues... puede que sea eso lo que me esté ocultando. Tendré que hablar con ella en cuando nos veamos. Pero estando tan ocupado en el trabajo últimamente... hasta que no llegamos a casa por la noche, no nos vemos el pelo.

Pero entonces, la reunión se ve parada de golpe: hay una emergencia.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cinco ocho cero en las obras de soterramiento de una vía ferroviaria, en el municipio de Tagauchi, en la costa sur de Kanagawa! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Hiromi) Me temo que tendremos que dejar aquí la reunión. ¿Noa?

(Noa) -se levanta y hace el saludo militar a Hiromi- ¡Si, comandante! ¡La segunda sección se moviliza!

(Hiromi) Bien. Esta emergencia os queda un poco más lejos. Así que buen viaje.

(Noa) ¡Gracias, comandante! ¡Me voy! -sale corriendo-

Sólo una hora después, la caravana de vehículos de la segunda sección (los tres trailers o remolcadores, los dos vehículos de mando y el mini coche patrulla), llegan al lugar de los hechos: en las obras de soterramiento de una vía de tren que atraviesa el centro de una pequeña localidad costera al sur de Kanagawa. La capitana, Noa, se baja de su mini coche patrulla y va directamente a hablar con el capitán de la policía local.

(Noa) -se planta ante el capitán y le saluda- Capitana Noa Shinohara, segunda sección de vehículos especiales. ¿Puede informarme de cómo está la situación?

(Capitan) -le devuelve el saludo- Gracias por haber venido a tiempo, capitana. No ha habido cambios desde que le dieron la alarma. Ese par siguen en sus trece y sin que nada ni nadie les haga bajar del burro.

(Noa) Según me han informado, sólo se trata de dos obreros de la construcción. ¿Correcto?

(Capitán) Sí. Dos obreros de la construcción que... da igual que estén subidos a sus Labors o no. Igualmente se enfrentan a puñetazo limpio. Si quiere que le diga la verdad... es una situación que casi roza lo tragicómico.

(Noa) ¿Cómico?

(Obrero 1) -gritando por el altavoz del Labor mientras se pelea con el otro obrero, también montado en un Labor- ¡No pienso perdonarte, maldito cabrón! ¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte con mi mujer!? ¡Hijo de puta!

(Obrero 2) ¡Es culpa tuya, por no quererla cómo es debido! ¡Ella te ha abandonado y no quiere saber nada más de ti, desgraciado! ¡Quiere el divorcio!

(Obrero 1) ¿Cómo dices!? ¡Te voy a matar!

(Noa) - _ - Vaya. No soporto esta clase de casos. Sólo es un lío de faldas.

(Capitán) Sí... sé que parece una tontería. Pero se están peleando con Labors y están causando daños materiales serios en las obras. Así que urge actuar.

(Noa) Comprendido, capitán. Esto es pan comido. Déjelo en nuestras manos. -se gira para los tenientes, Wataru y Sakura- Chicos, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Esos dos obreros están muy alterados. Así que hay que poned paz en la situación en la medida de lo posible y separarlos.

(Wataru) Eso es muy fácil de decir, capitana. Pero yo los veo completamente idos a ese par. Me temo que sólo podremos ir por las malas.

(Sakura) Estoy de acuerdo. Además, ¿no se dan cuenta que están haciendo el ridículo de mala manera? A este paso la mujer por la que se pelean no querrá saber nada ni de uno ni del otro.

(Noa) Pues si ya sabéis que hay que hacer, actuad. ¡Venga!

(Wataru y Sakura) ¡A la orden! -ambos se van corriendo hacia sus vehículos de mando y ordenan elevar los Labors, los cuales se ponen en movimiento-

(Wataru) Bien, Bado. Esto lo que vas a hacer. Sólo son un par de obreros de la construcción completamente idos de madre. Están muy exaltados y son muy violentos. Así que podemos saltarnos la negociación. Redúceles sin más.

(Bado) Puagh, que rollo. ¿Y por eso nos han movilizado? Con el buen día que hace hoy.

(Wataru) Son las órdenes, Bado. Haz lo que debas.

(Bado) Recibido.

(Sakura) Satoru, tú ayuda a Bado e inmoviliza al otro Labor. Saya, tú permanece en la retaguardia lista por si necesitan refuerzos.

(Satoru) Recibido. Procedo a la reducción del segundo Labor.

(Saya) ¿Por qué me haces quedar a mi en la retaguardia?

(Sakura) Por nada en especial. Cierra el pico y obedece mis órdenes, oficial.

(Saya) Recibido.

Los dos obreros, muy alterados, sin dejar de darse puñetazos con los Labors, acaban reducidos rápidamente por los Ghost de Bado y Satoru. Los dos pilotos son sacados por la fuerza de los Labors, pero aun así, tienen que ser retenidos por los agentes de la policía local, ya que siguen queriendo pelearse.

(Noa) -mirando cómo los dos obreros quieren seguir peleándose- - _ - Aigh... menudo par de idiotas. ¿Es que no piensan parar?

(Capitán) Mucho me temo que no. Gracias por su ayuda, capitana. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

(Noa) Sí... que remedio. ¡Subid los Labors a los transportadores! ¡Regresamos!

Los Labors son subidos a los transportadores y sus pilotos se bajan de ellos. En esto que la joven, guapa y exuberante piloto Saya Fuchida, se encuentra ante ella a sus compañeros, Satoru y Bado, con ganas de hablar con ella.

(Saya) ¿? ¿Que hacéis aquí cómo dos estacas? Tenemos que regresar a Tokio.

(Satoru) No te hagas la importante ahora, Saya. Últimamente eres el centro de atención de todos nosotros. Y creo que sabes por qué.

(Saya) -poniendo mala cara- Que quieres. ¿Una cita?

(Satoru) No es eso, mujer. Tanto yo cómo Bado ya tenemos novia. Pero... y tú?

(Saya) Y a ti que te importa.

(Bado) ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Ya sabes. Sí...

(Saya) Si que. ¡Habla claro!

(Bado) ¿Te gusta Arakawa?

Saya, se cabrea de verdad, y haciendo una sonrisa falsa, se acerca a Bado... y le hace una clave de Judo perfecta, dejando a Bado tirado al suelo cómo un gato atropellado.

(Saya) Aighhh... ¿Os sirve esto cómo respuesta?

(Satoru) º _ º Emmm... sí. Vale, je je. No volveremos a preguntar.

(Saya) A ver si es verdad.

(Noa) -se planta ante ellos- Oficial Fuchida. Es no es manera de tratar a tus compañeros de división.

(Saya) Pero... capitana.

(Noa) No quiero excusas, Saya. ¿Por qué no puedes responder a la pregunta que te han hecho?

(Saya) -se pone nerviosa- ¿Qué? Pero... es que a usted también...

(Noa) Todo lo que suceda entre los integrantes de mi sección, me preocupa. Sólo quiero que me digas si es verdad o mentida. No es tan difícil, Saya.

(Bado) -se recobra y se levanta- Ough... que daño. Menuda marimacho estás hecha, Saya. Por eso seguro que harías muy buena pareja con Arakawa. Eres tan bestia cómo él.

(Noa) Bado, no te metas con ella. Soy yo quien le está preguntando. Saya... sólo dinos si entre tú y Arakawa...

(Saya) -se pone nerviosa y se sonroja, sin dejar de estar enfadada- Pero... por qué demonios os interesa tanto? Entre yo y Arakawa no hay nada. Yo sólo... sólo... he hablado con Arakawa para que se anime y deje de estar tan triste por lo que pasó con el capitán Ota y su mujer. Nada... nada más que eso. ¿Qué tiene de raro que intente animarle?

(Satoru) Si que es verdad que últimamente Arakawa se le ve muy apagado y triste. No parece él. ¿No tenéis la sensación que le debe pasar algo serio?

(Bado) Ahora regresemos a la central. Ya lo hablaremos entonces, no?

(Saya) Eso. Y cómo volváis a preguntarme más de noviazgos y parejitas felices, os parto la crisma, entendido? -dice con mala cara-

(Bado) Tranquila, yo no lo haré. No quiero que me rompas dos costillas. Pero tú si que deberías hablar directamente con Arakawa. ¿No crees?

(Saya) -se queda quieta, sin decir nada- …

(Noa) Ya está bien. Subid a los trailers. Nos vamos.

En la segunda sección y fuera de ella, todos sospechan que Saya siente algo por Arakawa. Y que ella se comporta tan mal con él, porque le da mucha vergüenza que piensen de ella que le gusta un chico de tan mal carácter y poca delicadeza, que igualmente, es un chico guapo y fuerte, y sobre todo, de convicciones profundamente justas. Pero por la actitud de la aludida, Saya, todo indica que de momento entre esos dos, es imposible que surja algo, ya que ni siquiera es capaz de mantener con Arakawa una relación amistosa fluida y normal.

Al regresar a la central, Noa regresa al despacho de capitanes, y los demás, al de oficiales. Mientras escriben sus correspondientes informes de la misión en sus ordenadores, y para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes... Arakawa se planta ante la mesa de Saya, muy serio y con cara algo triste.

(Arakawa) Fuchida.

(Saya) ¿? ¿Que quieres? ¿Por... por qué me miras con esa cara tan seria?

(Arakawa) ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento? ¿En la biblioteca, por ejemplo?

(Saya) Pero...

(Arakawa) Por favor.

(Saya) -se queda parada al ver que Arakawa, siempre bruto e insensible, le habla con esa seriedad y educación- Eeeehhh... vale. Vamos.

Ambos se van a la biblioteca, en la misma planta, siendo mirados indiscretamente por los demás, que también se han quedado muy sorprendidos. Se encierran dentro. Saya intenta disimularlo lo mejor que puede, pero está muy sorprendida de ver a Arakawa comportarse tan correctamente. Y más se sorprende aun cuando Arakawa, con cara seria y triste, le suelta...

(Arakawa) Esto... yo...

(Saya) Que... que pasa.

(Arakawa) Quería pedirte perdón... por haberme comportado contigo así hasta ahora. Sé... sé que he sido un completo imbécil. Un niñato engreído. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Saya se queda alucinada. Pero a pesar de esto... la que mete la pata es ella. En vez de reaccionar cómo toca...

(Saya) -haciéndose la chula y la prepotente, con los ojos cerrados- ¡Vagh, déjate de hacerte el interesante, Arakawa! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo! ¡Además de lerdo y corto, eres un idiota y un payaso! ¿Te crees que por montar este numerito me vas a enternecer y te me llevarás al catre esta noche? ¡Eres un iluso!

Saya abre los ojos... y da un sobresalto al darse cuenta que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo: Arakawa la mira fijamente, entristecido... y con los ojos llorosos. La ha hecho buena.

(Saya) Oh... pero... yo no...

(Arakawa) -le responde indignado pero triste- ¿Esto es todo lo que considerás de mi? Sí, claro, debía suponerlo. Yo sólo soy un cabeza hueca, verdad? No tengo sentimientos, ni sufro, si siento nada. Sólo soy un imbécil. Lo que me pase a mi a los demás nos les importa.

(Saya) Yo no quería...

(Arakawa) Me doy cuenta que aquí la única estúpida eres tú. Da igual quien te lo diga. Eres una estúpida insensible que ni siquiera sabe reconocer y valorar el perdón y el reconocimiento de un compañero que se ha portado mal contigo. A ti te da igual. Eres... eres tan estúpida.

(Saya) -se cabrea de verdad- ¡Cómo te atreves!? ¿Yo, estúpida!? ¡El estúpido eres tú, llorica! -le pega un sonoro guantazo en toda la cara a Arakawa-

(Arakawa) -se cabrea aun más, con el moflete derecho marcado con la mano de Saya- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer!? ¡Eres una salvaje y siempre lo serás, gilipollas!

(Saya) ¡Eres tú el gilipollas, imbécil! ¡Deja ya de hacerte el llorica conmigo porque no te va a funcionar! ¡Ni conmigo ni con ninguna chica! ¡Ojalá te quedes solo el resto de tus días!

(Arakawa) -da un sobresalto y aun se indigna más- ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Sal de mi vista!

Saya se va pegando un portazo... y Arakawa, sólo en la biblioteca, se echa a llorar de rabia. Pero... por qué se echa a llorar de rabia? ¿Es sólo por la pelea con Saya? ¿O es por alguna otra razón que desconocemos? Sea cómo sea, Saya y Arakawa ahora están peleados y no quieren ni verse en todo el día.

Por la noche, en casa de los Shiba, Shige y Mimiko van a acostarse. Respecto la noche anterior, las tornas se han cambiado, y es Mimiko la que está de humor. Y no por qué si, si no por...

(Mimiko) -se presenta en la cama con un conjunto de ropa interior sexi- Cariñooooo... Que te parece. ¿Eh? ¿Me queda bien?

(Shige) -se la queda mirando... pero serio- …

(Mimiko) -se tumba sobre su marido con ganas de "marcha" y le va diciendo con voz seductora- Oye, pichoncito. ¿Sabes que esta noche... no es nada segura? ¿No crees que es el momento... de hacerle un hermanito a Minako? Ella lo está deseando. Vamos, Shige.

(Shige) -suspira preocupado- … ¿Por qué tienes ganas ahora? Anoche era yo quien las tenía. Sin embargo... me ocultaste algo y te dormiste.

(Mimiko) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que te pasa ahora? Nunca me dices que no cuando quiero hacer el amor contigo. ¿Y ahora?

(Shige) ¿Que me escondes, Mimiko?

(Mimiko) ¿Qué? ¡Yo no te escondo nada!

(Shige) Quien te llamó ayer.

(Mimiko) -echa un largo suspiro- … Está bien. De acuerdo. Es que... ayer me tenía preocupada.

(Shige) Y a mi me sigue preocupando. De que se trata. … No... no estarás ya embarazada por segunda vez. ¿Verdad?

(Mimiko) ¿Y que te crees que quiero hacer esta noche? Ya te he dicho que hoy no es un día seguro.

(Shige) Pues dime de que se trata.

(Mimiko) … Hace dos noches... me llamó mamá.

(Shige) ¿? … ¿Tu... tu madre de Okinawa?

(Mimiko) Si. Me llamó para consultarme... algo muy importante.

(Shige) El qué.

(Mimiko) Verás... a mamá... le falta muy poco para la jubilación. A penas un año. Ha decidido retirarse.

(Shige) - _ - No me digas... que se vendrá a vivir aquí con nosotros. Que jeta.

(Mimiko) No, no es eso. Mamá ya vive en Okinawa... con su amante.

(Shige) ¿Su... su amante?

(Mimiko) Sí. Nunca se ha casado. Y eso que yo se lo dije un montón de veces. Pero ella erre que erre.

(Shige) Bueno va, dime que le pasa a tu madre.

(Mimiko) Mamá vendrá a visitarnos en agosto. Para consultárnoslo. Dice que sin mi opinión no piensa hacer nada.

(Shige) Pero... tu opinión sobre que.

(Mimiko) -se pone nostálgica- … Te he contado un montón de veces... lo del negocio que ha regentado mi madre prácticamente desde que yo nací. Cuando era estudiante de secundaria siempre mentía acerca de mi madre. No podía ir diciendo por ahí... que mi madre había sido prostituta. Y que yo nací... fruto de una relación con un soldado americano negro del que mamá ni siquiera recuerda el nombre. Ja. Sólo que era de Missouri, ja ja ja. Pero en cuando nací yo... mamá rehízo su vida... y se puso aquel local, una taberna restaurante, en la que consiguió triunfar. Desde que tengo uso de razón, aquel local siempre estaba lleno de hombres americanos de las bases de la isla. Pero estaba siempre lleno. Y no sé cómo... siempre se respiraba buen ambiente. Había borracheras y puede que incluso peleas. Pero jamás... violencia ni mal ambiente. Nunca. Por eso... yo guardo muy buen recuerdo de aquel sitio. Quien sabe. Puede que... porque mi madre conseguía que aquel lugar fuera realmente cómo mi casa.

(Shige) Ya entiendo. Tu madre va a jubilarse... y va a cerrar el local.

(Mimiko) Ese es el problema. Mamá no sabe que hacer, está hecha un mar de dudas. Si cerrar la taberna, que sigue teniendo mucha clientela... o traspasar el negocio a otra persona.

(Shige) Si es así... mejor que lo venda, no? Así sacará un dinero que seguro que le irá muy bien.

(Mimiko) … Me ha dicho que desea traspasármelo a mi.

(Shige) ¿Qué? ¡Pero Mimiko, eso es imposible! ¡Tú ya tienes un trabajo en Tokio! ¡Eres oficial de policía, recuerdas!? ¡Que digo oficial! ¡Eres teniente!

(Mimiko) … No he querido decírtelo, amorcito. Pero... llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo.

(Shige) ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir? Me estás asustando.

(Mimiko) Tengo decidido que... si tarde o temprano me quedo embarazada por segunda vez... dejaré mi trabajo en la Primera Sección.

(Shige) -se queda totalmente consternado- … No me lo creo. ¿Por qué tienes que dejarlo? ¿Por qué?

(Mimiko) Porque quiero dedicarme más a mi familia. Y si mamá quiere que yo sea la nueva propietaria de nuestra taberna de Okinawa... me gustaría ocuparme de ella.

(Shige) Pero... para qué? Sólo es una taberna, Mimiko.

(Mimiko) Tú no lo entiendes. Es un recuerdo muy especial de mi vida. Es donde mamá me crió buena parte del tiempo. Y con lo que después, ella pudo pagarme los años en que estuve viviendo sola en Tokio, estudiando el bachillerato en un instituto femenino y luego cuando intenté dos veces pasar las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. Y eso sólo lo pudo hacer con el sudor de su frente en su local. Sin ese local... vete tú a saber que habría sido de mi y de mamá. Vete tú a saber si me hubiera abandonado en algún orfanato.

(Shige) -se enternece con su mujer, mirándola cariñoso y acariciándole el cabello rubio- … Entiendo. Perdóname por no habérmelo tomado en serio. Lo entiendo todo. En ese caso... lo hablaremos con ella cuando venga a vernos. ¿De acuerdo?

(Mimiko) -le sonríe con cariño- De acuerdo. … ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

(Shige) No. Claro que no. … Te quiero. -se besuquean-

(Mimiko) Entonces que. … ¿Lo hacemos?

(Shige) ¿Lo del local?

(Mimiko) No, tonto. … Un hermanito para Minako. … Hoy es la noche ideal.

(Shige) … Vale. ¡Vamos allá!

La pareja se lanza de cabeza al "asunto". Una cana al aire que tendría consecuencias cómo bien ha avisado Mimiko. Pero a Shige, sin que él lo supiese, pronto se le vendría encima una noticia que le afectaría y mucho.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de oficiales, la oficial Saya Fuchida es la última en llegar. Bueno, no exactamente. Arakawa ha llegado en el despacho... pero no está ni se le espera.

(Saya) -dice de mala gana- Buenos días. Ja. Veo que ese imbécil no ha venido. Mejor para todos.

(Sakura) Oh, por favor. ¿Aun estás igual? ¿Cómo podéis ser los dos tan críos?

(Saya) ¡El crío es él! ¡Sólo quería engañarme! ¡Que va a querer de mi si siempre me está mirando de arriba a abajo, eh!?

(Watanabe) Sakura... eso lo hacen el 95% de los hombres que hay aquí.

(Yamada) Yo aumentaría ese porcentaje a un 99% de los hombres... de todo el país. No es nada extraño. Eres una chica joven, muy guapa, y aun más sexi. A pesar de tu carácter.

(Bado) Es por eso que los tíos no se te acercan, a pesar de que muchos harían lo que fuesen por conquistarte.

(Satoru) -serio y cómo afectado por algo- ¡Dejaros de tonterías! ¡La culpa es de los dos!

(Bado) ¿De que hablas?

(Satoru) A ver. ¿A alguno de vosotros se le ha pasado por la cabeza preguntarle directamente a Arakawa?

(Mimiko) Pues ahora que lo dices... es cierto que es él el que está raro. Cómo... cómo triste y deprimido.

(Yamada) Es cierto. Y esta mañana aun más que los otros días. Creo que incluso tiene los ojos rojizos.

(Suzuka) Incluso alguien cómo Arakawa es una persona al fin y al cabo. Y las personas tienen sentimientos. Alegría, tristeza... sufrimiento. Y si, yo lo he notado. Está sufriendo por algo. Pero nadie sabe que es.

(Saya) ¡Venga ya, dejaros de tonterías! No me creo nada.

(Satoru) -mirando enfadado y triste a Saya a la vez- … Él tiene razón. A veces eres tan estúpida...

(Saya) ¿Qué? ¡Pero bueno, que es esto!? ¿Ahora os vais a poner de su lado?

(Satoru) -suspira- … Mira, Saya. Sólo te voy a preguntar una cosa. … Él te pidió perdón por cómo se ha comportado contigo. Pero te has preguntado ni que sea una sola vez... que le ha motivado a comportarse así contigo?

(Saya) -se queda a cuadros- Pues... yo...

(Wataru) Oye, Satoru. Tú... has hablado con Arakawa?

(Satoru) … Sí. Fui anoche a verle a su casa. Antes de llamar al timbre... le oía llorar tras la puerta, en su apartamento. -todos se quedan de piedra, pero sobre todo Saya- … En un principio no me atrevía a llamar. Pero llamé... y él me abrió la puerta. Sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas y su cara un poema. Yo me quedé totalmente atónito. Entramos en su casa... y yo le consolé en la medida de lo posible, pero él... no quería hablar. Decía que era demasiado para él.

(Sakura) Increíble. Esto es mucho peor de lo que creíamos. -todos se quedan mirando seriamente a Saya-

(Saya) Pero... por qué me miráis todos así? Yo... yo... yo no...

(Satoru) Y estás en lo cierto, Saya. Sólo tienes la culpa... en parte.

(Yamada) ¿Pero cual es el motivo de su tristeza?

(Satoru) … Me enseñó una foto suya de su época del instituto. Salía él... y una chica de su mismo curso llamada... Nobuko Iguchi.

(Mimiko) ¿Una chica? ¿Quieres decir que esta chica fue...

(Satoru) … Fue su novia. … La única novia que ha tenido. Salieron juntos bastante tiempo. Más de dos años. Hasta que... lo dejaron por... por...

(Watanabe) Por qué. ¡Dilo!

(Satoru) Los padres de ella la obligaron a dejarle. Querían mandarla a estudiar a una universidad de prestigio de Europa. Y así fue. Y él me dijo... entre sonrisas y lágrimas... que en su última conversación, ella le confesó que no volvió a salir con ningún otro chico desde entonces. Que ella... le seguía queriendo a él. Fue el último consuelo que le quedó. -dice con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida-

(Saya) … Pero... pero entonces...

(Bado) Espera un momento. ¿Que has querido decir... con lo de "su última conversación"?

(Satoru) … Ella murió hace dos semanas. De cáncer. Y ella pidió expresamente a su familia o quien fuese... de poder hablar con Arakawa por última vez antes de morir. Y lo consiguió. Arakawa pudo estar con ella... hasta que murió. Dice que aquello lo ha marcado tanto, que le ha hecho cambiar. Ha llegado a la conclusión... que quiere y debe cambiar cómo persona. Quiere dejar de comportarse cómo un imbécil todo el rato. Que no vale la pena. Que le ha hecho pensar tanto... que ya nada lo ve cómo antes. Incluyendo, claro está... su trabajo, su vida... y el amor. ¿Entiendes, "Saya"?

(Saya) -llorosa y conmocionada- … Dios mio. … Que he hecho.

(Yamada) Y que lo digas, Saya. Has metido la pata hasta el fondo. Arakawa está atravesando la peor crisis de toda su vida... y tú le tratas a palos. Peor que eso. Cómo una mierda. Y lo has conseguido. Ahora se siente cómo una mierda. ¿Y sabes por qué?

(Saya) -mirando consternada... mientras una lágrima se le cae por la mejilla- …

(Yamada) Porque a Arakawa le gustas. Y tú siempre le has tratado así por el simple hecho de que de taba pánico el que pensarían los demás si decías que estás enamorada de Arakawa. A Bado le pasaba lo mismo conmigo.

(Bado) Es verdad. Pero al final... di un paso al frente y afronté mis miedos hasta vencerlos. Y doy gracias por ello. Ahora, junto a Reiko... soy mucho más feliz que nunca. -dice sonriendo con cariño a Yamada-

(Yamada) Saya... ¿Por qué no abres tu corazón... e intentas conocerle? ¿Por qué no reconoces de una vez que él te gusta? ¿Por qué no maduras de una vez?

(Saya) … Yo... yo no sé. … Pensaba que él se daría cuenta. Pero no... yo no... -sale corriendo entre lágrimas-

(Bado) ¡Pero Saya!

(Satoru) No, dejadla.

(Watanabe) Pero...

(Satoru) Esto es algo que deben solucionar ellos dos. A Arakawa le ha tenido que pasar esto para madurar de golpe. Quizá hoy mismo... Saya también madure de golpe.

Pero Saya no ha salido a llorar a un rincón. Sino en busca de Arakawa para pedirle perdón. Lo busca por todas partes. Baja al hangar, pero los mecánicos le dicen que no lo han visto. Sube arriba, pero no está en su habitación. Hasta que pasando al lado del lavabo de los hombres... se da cuenta que hay un grifo abierto y alguien hablando solo con la voz quebrada ante uno de los espejos: es Arakawa. Abre de un portazo la puerta del lavabo de los hombres y por fin le encuentra.

(Saya) -lloroso y con voz quebrada- Arakawa... yo... yo...

(Arakawa) -sin dejar de estar muy triste, se hace el enfadado- … Que. ¿Es que no me has hecho ya bastante daño? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi otra vez? ¿Que me dirás esta vez? ¿Salvaje? ¿Insensible? ¿Idiota?

(Saya) ¡No! -se lanza sobre Arakawa... y le abraza llorando emocionada, dejando a Arakawa completamente descolocado- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Perdóname. … Perdóname. … Yo no sabía nada. … Lo siento.

(Arakawa) -cierra los ojos llorosos suspirando de alivio- … No... no pasa nada. Tranquila. Pe... perdóname tú a mi.

(Saya) ¡No, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte perdón!

(Arakawa) -se separan y él le sonríe- … He dicho que no pasa nada. Acepto tus disculpas. Tú... tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me ha pasado. Sólo descargaba mi frustración sobre ti por no poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

(Saya) Arakawa... ¿De verdad me perdonas?

(Arakawa) Claro que sí. … ¿Amigos? -le da la mano-

(Saya) … Me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos, Arakawa.

(Arakawa) Lo sé. Pero quiero ir poco a poco.

(Saya) Ya. … Vale. Amigos. -se vuelven a abrazar-

En esta sentida reconciliación, no ha habido besos ni declaraciones de amor. Sin duda, ambos se resisten todavía a rebelar de verdad lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Pero el caso es que después de pedirse perdón mutuamente... vuelven a ser lo que hasta ahora no habían sido: buenos amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ambos acabasen liados. La pregunta es: cuando? Sólo Dios lo sabe.

Pero mientras en el piso de arriba se producía una alegría... abajo, en el hangar, estaría a punto de desatarse un drama. Shige está en ese momento en el despacho de los mecánicos, sentado en su silla tras su mesa. Trabaja en su ordenador portátil marca Toshiba, en unos planos y modelos en tres dimensiones para unas piezas que debe solicitar para uno de los vehículos de mando. De repente, llaman a la puerta. Shige, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador, da paso. Shige oye cómo se abre la puerta y alguien entra, haciendo retumbar sus zapatos sobre el suelo hasta plantarse frente a Shige. Y cuando levanta la cabeza...

(Shige) ¿? -levanta la cabeza y se encuentra a Sakaki frente suyo, alegrándose mucho- ¡Oh! ¡Jefe Sakaki! ¡Cuanto tiempo, señor, ja ja ja!

(Sakaki) -con sonrisa afable en su arrugado rostro- Hola, Shige. Me alegro de ver que estás tan bien.

(Shige) -se levanta de su silla y se planta ante Sakaki para darle un apretón de manos- Por mi no se preocupe, jefe. Todo me va estupendamente. ¿Y usted?

(Sakaki) De eso precisamente quería hablarte. ¿Podemos hablar a solas en otra parte? No me gustaría que tus muchachos oyeran nuestra conversación.

(Shige) ¿? -se extraña mucho- ¿Y por qué tenemos que ocultárselo? Algunos de ellos también se alegrarán de ver al que fue su maestro.

(Sakaki) Por favor, Shige. Hablemos a solas en otra parte. … Es importante.

(Shige) -se pone serio- … De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vayamos a fuera, al muelle. Allí no nos oirá nadie.

Shige y Sakaki se plantan en el muelle. Las olas golpean con fuerza frente al espigón y una neblina espesa cubre, a lo lejos, el interior de la bahía de Tokio. Shige ya se ha dado cuenta que a Sakaki le pasa algo raro. Está más serio de lo normal. Pero no se imagina hasta cuando su antiguo maestro y jefe, le tiene reservada una mala noticia para él.

(Sakaki) ¿Cómo te va tu matrimonio, Shige? ¿Qué tal está Mimiko?

(Shige) Oh... bien, muy bien. Todo va estupendamente. Claro que últimamente... ella está algo preocupada por la jubilación de su madre y lo que vamos a hacer con su negocio en Okinawa. No sabe si venderlo o quedarse con él.

(Sakaki) Entiendo. ¿Y vuestra hija, Minako?

(Shige) Muy bien. Pero le advierto... que dentro de no mucho por fin tendrá un hermanito o hermanita.

(Sakaki) Vaya. No me digas que...

(Shige) No, aun no. Pero Mimiko ya ha decidido que quiere un segundo hijo. Y... esto... bueno, que... ya sabe. Estamos en ello, je je je.

(Sakaki) Eso le irá bien. Ser hijo único tiene sus ventajas, pero también tiene muchos inconvenientes.

(Shige) Es verdad. A mi me lo va a decir, ja ja ja. Aunque Minako... esa niña seguro que llegará muy lejos. Me sorprende lo lista que es y su insaciable curiosidad por saber cosas.

(Sakaki) ¿Ah si? Eso es porque es hija tuya, no te parece? Tú también eres un cerebro pensante aunque nunca lo parezca, ja ja.

(Shige) Es que... de verdad, Minako es... no le interesa para nada mi trabajo. Los Labors quiero decir. Pero si le gustan mucho tres cosas. Las muñecas de porcelana... la moda...

(Sakaki) Eso es porque es una niña, no crees?

(Shige) Supongo que sí. Pero es que también le interesa y mucho... la astronomía, el espacio y las naves espaciales. ¿Sabe que me ha pedido que le regale un telescopio para su cumpleaños?

(Sakaki) Así que tu hija de mayor... quiere ser astronauta. ¿Verdad?

(Shige) Sólo tiene seis años. Pero creo... que quizá lo consiga. Ella es muy lista. Sólo saca buenas notas en el colegio. En todo. Pero sobre todo, sigue siendo, para mi... la niña más bonita del mundo, ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) Si, te entiendo. Yo pensaba también lo mismo de mis hijas. De pequeñas, una quería ser modelo y la otra doctora.

(Shige) ¿Y que han sido al final?

(Sakaki) Médico pediatra... y fotógrafa profesional.

(Shige) Vaya. Entonces más o menos... lo consiguieron.

(Sakaki) Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, Shige. En esta vida todo, absolutamente todo, se consigue con esfuerzo. Se sufre... pero se consigue.

(Shige) Oiga, jefe...

(Sakaki) ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Que tal el mantenimiento de los Ghost?

(Shige) -se queda aun más serio- … Eso usted ya lo sabe perfectamente, jefe. De sobras. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta ahora?

(Sakaki) …

(Shige) Jefe Sakaki... usted está muy raro. No sé que pasa últimamente... que todos os ponéis raros conmigo. El otro día mi mujer... y ahora usted. … ¿Me está intentando decir algo?

(Sakaki) … Tienes razón. No hago más que perder el tiempo con subterfugios... en vez de ir directamente al grano. Supongo que es... porque será algo que no te gustará nada oírlo. Y eso me duele en todo el alma.

(Shige) Jefe... Pero... que... que es entonces... lo que tiene que decirme?

(Sakaki) …

(Shige) ¡Dígamelo!

(Sakaki) … Me muero, Shige. -Shige se queda literalmente de piedra-

(Shige) S... s... se muere, dice? Es... está... está bromeando, verdad? Ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) Ya me gustaría, Shige. Ya me gustaría. Pero no estoy bromeando. … Tengo cáncer. … Cáncer de pulmón. … Sólo... sólo me quedan seis meses de vida. … Lo siento, Shige. De veras que lo siento. Pero necesitaba decírtelo. Quería que lo supieses.

(Shige) -totalmente consternado, sin creerse lo que acaba de oír- P... pero... usted... no puede ser. ¡Los médicos le habrán dicho que se puede hacer algo! ¡No se rinda, jefe Sakaki! ¡Tiene que someterse a tratamiento! ¡Hágame caso, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! -le grita casi al borde de la desesperación-

(Sakaki) -sonríe con tristeza- … Shige... hay una lección en la vida... que tienes que saber. La de la inutilidad. Uno en esta vida... no puede ganar siempre. Hay momentos en la vida en que hay que saber retirarse. Aceptar la derrota... y seguir adelante sin mirar demasiado para atrás.

(Shige) ¡Déjese de tonterías, jefe! ¡Usted aun puede salvarse! ¡El cáncer hoy en día ya no es incurable! ¡Hágame caso!

(Sakaki) Para una persona de mediana edad, Shige. Pero yo ya tengo casi 80 años. Ya soy viejo y he vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir. Aunque me vaya... no estaré triste. Porque he tenido una vida plena y feliz.

(Shige) -se pone lloroso- Jefe... no me creo que alguien cómo usted se rinda sin más. ¡Me niego a creérmelo!

(Sakaki) Shige... hay que aceptar la realidad. El médico ya me lo ha dicho bien claro. A mi edad ya no vale la pena. Aunque me sometiera a tratamiento... no cambiaría nada. A estas alturas la muerte ya no me da ningún miedo... y estoy preparado para afrontarla.

(Shige) Jefe...

(Sakaki) He querido decírtelo a ti... para que también estés preparado cuando llegue mi hora. Porque tú fuiste mi alumno más aventajado... y por qué no decirlo, ja ja ja. Fuiste también... cómo el hijo que nunca tuve. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

(Shige) Gracias, jefe. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras. Se lo aseguro.

(Sakaki) Quisiera... que me hicieras un último favor.

(Shige) Diga.

(Sakaki) No digas nada a nadie de mi enfermedad... hasta dentro de tres meses.

(Shige) Se... se lo ha dicho ya a sus hijas?

(Sakaki) No. No quiero preocuparlas innecesariamente.

(Shige) ¿Me está diciendo... que yo soy el único a quien ha decidido confesar que se está muriendo de cáncer?

(Sakaki) Ya te lo dicho antes, no?

(Shige) … Sí. Claro. … Lo siento, pero... no sé si podré. No podré ocultar mi tristeza. Seré incapaz.

(Sakaki) -suspira- … Ya me lo temía. Es igual, tampoco pasa nada. Mientras no lo sepan mis hijas... si entre tus muchachos se sabe, no pasa nada.

(Shige) Pero podría yo decírselo a ellas. O ellas podrían preguntármelo a mi.

(Sakaki) Si que hay alguien que no me gustaría que lo supiese.

(Shige) ¿Quien?

(Sakaki) … Richardson. Es un buen amigo. Estoy seguro... de que no le gustará nada saberlo.

(Shige) Ya. -dice muy entristecido-

(Sakaki) Shige.

(Shige) ¿? -Sakaki le da la mano, y se dan un apretón de manos, mirándose emocionados-

(Sakaki) ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el primer día que entraste a trabajar bajo mis órdenes, hace 20 años?

(Shige) … Sí. … "Las máquinas no son buenas ni malas por si solas. Sólo según quien las maneja." … Lo sé, jefe. Nunca olvidaré estas palabras. Nunca.

(Sakaki) Si no se lo digo yo... ¿te encargarás de decirles a mis hijas que vengan a verme? Mucho me temo que yo seré incapaz de darles la mala noticia.

(Shige) Yo también. Pero si me lo pide usted... obedeceré sus órdenes. Cómo en los viejos tiempos.

(Sakaki) Gracias. … Adiós, Shige. Espero que volveremos a vernos más veces... antes de que me despida definitivamente de la vida. … Adiós.

Sakaki se va andando con parsimonia... mientras Shige, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le salten de los ojos... se pone firme y hace el saludo militar a Sakaki mientras éste se va andando. Para Shige, siempre tan bromista y dicharachero, ha sido un golpe durísimo el saber que su jefe y maestro del que lo aprendió casi todo en su oficio, vaya a desparecer en seis meses.

Sakaki le pidió mantenerlo en secreto mientras pueda llevar una vida normal, hasta que el cáncer empiece a deteriorar muy rápidamente su viejo cuerpo. Pero el secreto no dura más que unas pocas horas.

Horas más tarde, a la hora de cenar, en casa de los Shiba, mientras Shige, Mimiko y Minako cenan juntos...

(Minako) No sabes lo de ganas que tengo que llegue mi cumpleaños, mamá.

(Mimiko) Ja ja ja. Pero hijita, tu cumpleaños no es hasta septiembre. Aun faltan más de dos meses. No seas tan impaciente.

(Minako) Es que papá me ha prometido que me regalará un telescopio. Y además, de los grandes. ¿Verdad que sí, papá?

(Shige) … -visiblemente entristecido, comiendo lentamente con absoluta desgana- …

(Minako) ¿? Papá. ¡Papá!

(Shige) ¿Eh? Que... que decías, hija?

(Minako) ¿Verdad que me has prometido que me regalarás un telescopio para mi cumple? ¿Verdad que sí? -dice muy ilusionada-

(Shige) Ah... claro. Si.

(Mimiko) -se da cuenta que a su marido le pasa algo muy serio y también se entristece- … Amorcito... va todo bien? Estás muy triste. Aagghhh

Madre e hija se quedan consternadas cuando Shige se queda con la mirada perdida y bajándole una lágrima por sus ojos llorosos. Shige es incapaz de esconder la tristeza que le ha provocado saber que el viejo Sakaki, el que fue su superior en la segunda sección y de quien lo aprendió todo más que cómo mecánico, cómo persona, va a desaparecer para siempre dentro de seis meses.

(Minako) Papá... que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

(Mimiko) Hija... por... por qué no te vas un rato a tu cuarto, eh? Papá y mamá tienen que hablar.

(Minako) Pero mamá.

(Mimiko) ¡Vete a tu cuarto! … Por favor, hija.

(Minako) -se va sin entender nada- …

(Mimiko) -muy asustada- Amorcito, por favor. Me estás asustando de verdad. Dime que te pasa. ¡Por favor!

(Shige) … Sakaki se está muriendo. … Y yo... no puedo hacer nada. Tiene cáncer y morirá en seis meses. Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo. Se irá sin más. Para siempre.

(Mimiko) Oh, Shige. -se abraza a su marido- No sufras, mi amor. No sufras.

(Shige) Mimiko... ¿Estarás conmigo? No quiero sufrir solo.

(Mimiko) No estarás solo, me oyes? No estarás solo. Estoy contigo, te lo prometo.

(Shige) -se separan, y mirando lloroso a su mujer le dice...- Mimiko... prométeme una cosa, por favor.

(Mimiko) Haré lo que me pidas.

(Shige) No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Sobre todo a Richardson. Sakaki no quiere que lo sepan de momento.

(Mimiko) … Te lo prometo. Intentaré aguantarme y no le diré nada a nadie. Será nuestro secreto. ¿Vale?

(Shige) -se cogen del dedo meñique en señal de prometérselo mutuamente- … Vale.

La pareja acaba prometiéndose que lo mantendrán en secreto a sus compañeros. Ya que Sakaki ha pedido expresamente a Shige que no se lo diga a nadie mientras él esté aun bien, para no preocupar a nadie. Pero estará por ver si Shige y sobre todo Mimiko, serán capaces de esconderlo mucho tiempo.


	10. Un ángel sobre Roma

**Capítulo 10. Un ángel sobre Roma. **

Sigue siendo junio de 2015. En paralelo a lo que sucede en el episodio anterior... Kurosaki, el agente de la sección 5 de la NNSA bajo las ordenes de su jefe, Kiichi Goto, ha llegado el día anterior a la ciudad de Roma, capital de Italia. No está allí por turismo ni mucho menos, sino cómo participante, en nombre de la NNSA, a una operación internacional de busca y captura de un peligroso terrorista que lleva año y medio volando rascacielos por todo el mundo y que ha causado centenares de víctimas mortales a su paso.

Es de mañana y es un día bastante fresco en la capital italiana. Mientras Kurosaki pasea por las cercanías de uno de los lugares más conocidos de la ciudad, cómo es la _Piazza del Popolo_, con su monolito en medio y rodeado de edificios en muchos casos de épocas muy antiguas, de siglos atrás y con mucha gente deambulando haciendo sus compras o andando. Mientras observa el ir y venir de la gente, en su cabeza piensa...

(Kurosaki) Roma. Una ciudad donde lo moderno y lo antiguo, coexisten y se entrecruzan. Esta ciudad, de las más antiguas de occidente, y que ha visto nacer y desaparecer civilizaciones enteras, imperios y dictadores, desde el emperador romano Augusto al dictador fascista Mussolini, fue y es también una ciudad simbólica para todo el mundo. Simbólica por ser la capital del catolicismo y por ser una de las ciudades con más tesoros encima y bajo sus tierras. Pero esta ciudad, que no puede evitar la modernización propia de nuestros tiempos y que a la vez mantiene sus profundas raíces cómo capital de uno de los países más ricos culturalmente del mundo, puede que ahora guarde en su seno a uno de los mayores asesinos de los últimos tiempos. Una ciudad que a pesar de no haber sido víctima de sus crímenes... ahora le persigue a toda costa.

Un rato después, Kurosaki pasea por enfrente del monumento más famoso de la ciudad, el _Coliseo_. Sin poder dejar de pensar en sus cosas... y en donde se encuentra. No está precisamente contento de estar allí. Él está atravesando un momento complicado en su relación sentimental con la que es también su compañera de la sección 5: Miyoko. Pero también es cierto que él y otro compañero de la sección 5 aun por determinar, deben ir allí para esa operación policial internacional... y para una cumbre anti-terrorista de la máxima importancia. En un momento dado, le suela su móvil. Por fin sabe quien le envían desde Japón para trabajar conjuntamente con las autoridades locales: al otro lado de la línea está Takahara.

(Kurosaki) -se pone al móvil- Veo que al final te mandan a ti. Daba por sentado que iban a enviarme a Shinshi. Pero he pecado de ingenuo.

(Takahara) Deja de hacerte el tonto, Kurosaki. Ya sabes que a Shinshi los viajes en avión no le gustan. Y si encima ese viaje es de 15 horas, imagínate. No querrías desempeñar una misión internacional cómo ésta con un compañero con un Jet Lag infernal encima.

(Kurosaki) No, desde luego que no. Mejor que se quede en casa con su "amorcito", ja ja. Y bien. ¿Cuando llegarás a Roma?

(Takahara) Ya he llegado. Estoy en el aeropuerto de Fiumicino. Llegaré en taxi al hotel en cuestión de media hora. ¿Estás ya en marcha?

(Kurosaki) -suspira mirando a su alrededor- … No debería estar hablando contigo por el móvil. Se supone que ahora estoy en medio de la operación.

(Takahara) ¿Ya está el operativo en marcha? ¿Antes incluso de la reunión informativa?

(Kurosaki) Sabes perfectamente que estas operaciones encubiertas de vigilancia de larga durada nunca han sido mi fuerte. Si ya son un coñazo en Japón... que crees que opino de ellas aquí, en la otra punta de Mundo?

(Takahara) No te quejes tanto, Kurosaki. Sabes que no hay demasiada gente que esté hecha de la pasta necesaria para estos operativos de vigilancia. ¿Y la reunión informativa?

(Kurosaki) Los de la AISI así cómo los de la oficina de información de los Carabinieri, nos han dicho que hasta que no hayan llegado todos los delegados de las policías y servicios de inteligencia de los varios países que tienen que asistir a esta reunión, no la celebrarán. Así que se ha pospuesto para esta tarde a las seis.

(Takahara) Bien. Nos veremos allí. ¿Algo más?

(Kurosaki) -suspirando de cansancio- … Esto es una mierda, Mayor. Sólo tengo ganas de acabar con esto e irme a casa. Bastante lío tengo en Tokio para hacerme venir a Roma.

(Takahara) Vamos, Kurosaki. Todo habrá terminado dentro de un par de días. Oye... tengo que colgar. Aunque te estoy llamando de forma indirecta por una de nuestras líneas codificadas de seguridad desde Japón, no hay garantías de que las propias autoridades italianas o vete tú a saber, estén pinchando nuestra comunicación aun a razones de seguridad. No tengo ni idea de donde demonios estás ahora, Kurosaki. Pero sea donde sea, vuelve inmediatamente a tu puesto y cumple las instrucciones que nuestros colegas de la AISI y los Carabinieri nos den, aunque te parezcan un "coñazo". ¿Entendido?

(Kurosaki) -con voz resignada- Lo sé, lo sé. Cuelgo ya. Nos veremos luego.

(Takahara) Hasta luego. Nos vemos en la reunión- cuelga-

Kurosaki se queda mirando por última vez el Coliseo. Al ver el entorno, al menos tiene el alivio de que esos edificios de arquitectura antigua, no van a volar por los aires. El terrorista que están buscando, le van mucho más los modernos rascacielos de cristal, acero y hormigón armado. ¿Pero iban realmente a dar con él?

Las seis de la tarde han llegado... y en una sala de conferencias en la sede central del AISI, siglas en italiano de _Agenzia Informazioni e Sicurezza Interna_, ya están todos allí al igual que Kurosaki. A su alrededor, hay hasta 40 personas. Hay representantes, en parejas de dos, tanto de cuerpos de policía de hasta 18 países distintos (Alemania, Australia, Canadá, Chile, China, Dubai, España, Estados Unidos, Francia, India, Japón, Malasia, México, Qatar, Reino Unido, Rusia, Unión de Emiratos Árabes y el anfitrión: Italia), así cómo de las agencias de inteligencia o de seguridad de estos mismos países. Entonces, Takahara, vestido de traje gris y corbata verde, llega a la reunión, sentándose al lado de Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) Por fin llegas. Empezaba a pensar que te habías quedado dormido en el hotel.

(Takahara) Sí, he dormido un poco antes de venir aquí. Después de un viaje en avión de 15 horas...

(Kurosaki) Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan rápido desde Tokio. ¿Había un vuelo directo a Roma... o has venido directamente en un avión oficial de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa?

(Takahara) Ja ja ja. ¿Quien te has creído que soy? ¿El emperador? Pues claro que he venido en un vuelo comercial directo. Y lo cogí por los pelos. Hasta el último momento, el jefe Goto no decidió quien de nosotros iba a enviar. Porque Miyoko... se negaba en rotundo a ir. Así que al final me ofrecí voluntario. Para serte sincero... esta es la primera vez que vengo a Roma.

(Kurosaki) Ja. ¿En serio? Pues ya somos dos. En otras circunstancias sería una agradable visita. Sin embargo, estamos aquí por trabajo.

(Takahara) Así es. Me sorprende que vayan tras un objetivo tan importante con un equipo combinado.

(Kurosaki) Si, lo sé. Cuando el jefe Goto e Izubuchi me dieron los detalles de esta operación, pensé que se estaban quedando conmigo. Pero por lo visto, al saberse que este terrorista, el cual se hace llamar...

(Takahara) El Ángel Rojo. Un bonito apodo, no te parece?

(Kurosaki) A mi me la suda cómo se llame. La cuestión es que la policía y los servicios de inteligencia italianos, han descubierto un detalle que dicen puede ser muy útil para capturar al Ángel Rojo. Por eso los del AISI y los Carabinieri conjuntamente, han organizado esta operación masiva de busca y captura contra este terrorista, cuya primera y sonada acción fue hace un año y medio en la ciudad de Barcelona, cuando colocó una bomba en el rascacielos más alto de la ciudad, la "Torre Agbar", justo cuando se celebraba una cumbre con la presencia de todos los líderes de los países de la Unión Europea. Desde entonces, su patrón se ha repetido mes tras mes, en diferentes ciudades de todo el mundo donde justamente en ese momento, se celebraban otras cumbres internacionales. Es decir, que su objetivo indirecto es boicotear esas cumbres de países desarrollados o de las llamadas economías emergentes. Ja. ¿Quieres saber cual es mi opinión?

(Takahara) Ya me la imagino.

(Kurosaki) Seguro que han montado todo este numerito para que todos los países presentes en esta operación internacional, obtengan su pedazo de pastel por el mérito de su captura. Especialmente los italianos, cómo anfitriones.

(Takahara) Ya. Y por eso por parte de Japón, nos eligen justamente a ti y a mi para hacer el trabajo sucio. Una misión en el extranjero autorizada por el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara en persona. Y en vez de enviar a alguien de Seguridad Pública, lo hacen de la NNSA, porque justo ahora en el Ministerio Nacional de Policía se está purgando a todos los mandos sospechosos de colaboración directa con el ex Superintendente General Iruichi Terai. Así que el gobierno japonés, que se ha mostrado muy interesado en participar en esta operación internacional, no ha tenido más remedio que pedir ayuda a la NNSA para cubrir ese puesto.

(Kurosaki) Sí, puede que sea por eso, Mayor. Pero cabe que te recuerde que si estamos aquí, es porque la última acción de "El Ángel Rojo" fue precisamente en Japón, contra la torre de Yokoyama, en la que murieron diez personas y otras sesenta resultaron heridas; ocho de gravedad.

(Takahara) Lo sé. Por su tan amada... lluvia de cristales.

Entonces, la reunión por fin da comienzo. Se sube al estrado de la sala de conferencias, un alto mando de los Carabinieri, un coronel, llamado Jiuseppe Trisolo. Va vestido con el inconfundible uniforme de los Carabinieri: oscuro con ralla roja en los pantalones, el escudo de los Carabinieri, la llama granada, en la solapa de la gorra y las dos solapas en los hombros de tres estrellas sobre corona que le identifican cómo coronel. Es un hombre de entorno los 45 años con barba, atractivo, bien plantado y de cara seria. Kurosaki y Takahara, así cómo todos los hombres allí presentes, van a conocer algunos detalles del temido terrorista llamado... "El Ángel Rojo".

(Jiuseppe) Caballeros, tomen asiento, por favor. -todos se sientan y se callan, prestando atención a la explicación del coronel- Antes de empezar, permítanme que me presente. Algunos de los aquí presentes seguramente ya me conocen de anteriores ocasiones. Pero para la mayoría de ustedes, aun soy un desconocido. Soy el Coronel Jiuseppe Trisolo, de la Oficina de Inteligencia e información del Cuerpo de Carabineros, responsable del departamento especial conjunto con el AISI, encargado de la investigación dedicada en exclusiva a la busca y captura del Ángel Rojo. En nombre del cuerpo de Carabinieri, el AISI y el gobierno italiano, les doy nuestra más sincera bienvenida a Italia. … Bien, hechas las presentaciones, pasemos al contenido de la reunión, cuyo objetivo no es otro que conozcan mejor al sujeto tras el cual se esconde el Terrorista que se hace llamar "El Ángel Rojo" y que apareció por primera vez de forma brutal, hace 18 meses.

Entonces, el coronel italiano, muestra varias imágenes en los monitores de plasma gigantes que hay tras suyo: las fotografías frontales y de perfil del terrorista en cuestión junto a sus datos. Un hombre aun joven de cabello largo pero bien peinado y con pronunciado flequillo. Ojos verdes, nariz ancha y cara redonda.

(Jiuseppe) Caballeros. Échenle un vistazo a este hombre. Tengo el dudoso honor de presentarles... al que sin duda ya es el mayor terrorista europeo de la última década. Es quien creemos que ostenta la verdadera identidad de el Ángel Rojo. Su nombre es Edgard Irobich. Edad, 40 años. Nacionalidad croata. De profesión, desconocida. Aunque sabemos que se trata de un ex militar croata, veterano de las guerras que asolaron la antigua Yugoslavia en los años 90. Puede que parezca una casualidad increíble, pero ha sido fruto de un podríamos llamarlo... "accidente", cómo se descubrió todo. Una negligencia médica en una clínica privada no aquí, sino en Canadá, donde se pudo descubrir que este hombre, es quien hay realmente tras los 18 atentados que el Ángel Rojo ha perpetrado hasta ahora. Atentados en los que cómo ya saben todos ustedes, suman un total de más de 200 víctimas mortales y cerca del millar de heridos, de los cuales alrededor de un centenar, siguen es estado grave. -se hace el chismorreo en la sala-

(Policía Australiano) -levantando el brazo para hablar- ¿A que accidente se refiere, coronel?

(Jiuseppe) Permítanme que empiece por el principio. La ideología y el modus operandi de El Ángel Rojo, aunque tengan poco tiempo de existencia, siempre han sido muy consistentes. En todos los comunicados de reivindicación de autoría de sus atentados, siempre denuncia el hecho de que un grupo reducido de países, tanto los países desarrollados cómo las llamadas economías emergentes, acaparen las decisiones políticas, económicas y geoestratégicas en decisiones globales, dejando al resto de la humanidad sin capacidad de decidir. En consecuencia, tras su acción terrorista, reivindica que exactamente un mes después, en ciudades de alrededor del mundo donde antes o después del atentado se hubiesen producido cumbres internacionales, haría explotar algún rascacielos de cristal. Lo remarcable aquí, caballeros, es que siempre ha volado el edificio más alto o emblemático de la ciudad donde actuaba. Y de ahí viene su nombre, puesto por nuestros colegas de la Scotland Yard y el IM5, aquí presentes con nosotros, tras su segundo atentado en la capital británica: El Ángel Rojo. Sus atentados producen un gran número de víctimas, sobre todo heridos, fruto la bola de fuego y los cristales rotos que se ciernen cruelmente y sin piedad sobre sus víctimas en el momento de la explosión. Por supuesto, todos los países en los que el Ángel Rojo ha actuado hasta ahora y cuyos representantes de las fuerzas de seguridad nos acompañan hoy aquí, han establecido estrictos protocolos de seguridad, que desgraciadamente, el Ángel Rojo ha conseguido sobrepasar con una facilidad pasmosa. En otras palabras, que hoy por hoy, resulta imposible evitar un nuevo atentado del Ángel Rojo sobre un gran rascacielos en cualquier parte del mundo. Las autoridades competentes han tratado de identificar su rostro en los sistemas de videovigilancia de los edificios atacados. Pero cómo algunos de ustedes sabrán, el Ángel Rojo no es sólo un experto en explosivos. También lo es en el arte del disfraz, hasta el punto de recurrir varias veces a la cirugía estética aun a riesgo de su propia salud, para modificar su rostro. En otras palabras, que cada vez que ha actuado, lo ha hecho bajo una identidad y aspecto completamente diferentes. Por eso la identidad de El Ángel Rojo, no había formado parte de la línea de investigación oficial hasta ahora, ya que cómo comprenderán, esta resultaba prácticamente imposible de descifrar.

(Takahara) ¿En que se basan para decir que cada vez que ha actuado tenía un aspecto completamente diferente?

(Jiuseppe) Hace sólo... tres semanas, un cirujano de una clínica privada de Toronto, Canadá, altamente especializado en cirugía facial, provocó accidentalmente durante una operación de cambio de rostro que su paciente cayera en coma durante un par de horas, hasta que le reanimaron. En estas dos horas, los encargados de la clínica pidieron los datos del paciente a su supuesto país de origen, Chile, para tramitar todo el papeleo de la posible defunción del paciente. Y al realizar el trámite, se dieron cuenta que su paciente les había mentido.

(Agente FBI) ¿A que se refiere con eso?

(Jiuseppe) A que el paciente no era chileno. Había mentido sobre su identidad y nacionalidad con documentación falsa.

(Policía australiano) ¿Pero pudieron determinar cual era su verdadera identidad?

(Jiuseppe) No. Resultó imposible. -se hace de nuevo el chismorreo- Igual que en las veces anteriores, en que se había sometido a una operación quirúrgica facial y con muy poco tiempo de diferencia, a hasta tres operaciones de cambio de rostro distintas en diferentes clínicas de alrededor del mundo, falsificó sus datos tanto médicos cómo personales. Y esto no acaba aquí. Dichas visitas a estas clínicas, coincidían en el espacio y en el tiempo, con sus acciones terroristas.

(Agente FBI) ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

(Jiuseppe) Lo verán enseguida. En su primera operación, en febrero del año pasado, se operó el rostro en una clínica de Londres. Curiosamente... coincidiendo exactamente una semana antes de su segundo atentado sobre el rascacielos más alto de Londres, el "Shard London Bridge", en el que murieron 38 personas y más de un centenar resultaron heridas, cómo se podrán imaginar, por la "lluvia de cristales". Seis meses después, se volvió a operar el rostro en una clínica privada de Shanghai. Una vez más, coincidiendo exactamente una semana antes del que hasta ahora, ha sido su mayor atentado en número de víctimas. El que realizó en agosto del año pasado en el mayor de los rascacielos de Shanghai, el "World Financial Center", en el que el número de muertos llegó a rozar el centenar y los heridos sobrepasaron de largo las 300 personas, causando el caos durante horas en el centro de la capital económica de China. Y la tercera vez, fue cinco meses después, en enero de este año, en Ciudad de México. Y el mismo patrón se volvió a repetir, haciendo explotar una bomba en el más alto rascacielos de la capital mejicana, la "Torre Mayor", causando 29 muertos y 90 heridos.

(Capitán policía china) ¿Descubrieron algo más los responsables de esa clínica al revisar los datos del paciente?

(Jiuseppe) Efectivamente. Cómo ya he dicho anteriormente, descubrieron que la identidad de su paciente, no sólo era falsificada, sino que los propios datos oficiales del paciente, también lo eran. -se hace de nuevo el chismorreo- Y esto, por lo visto, fue igual las veces anteriores en que se operó su rostro. Pero gracias a una muestra de cabello del paciente, mediante el análisis del ADN, y pasando estos datos a la Interpol, ésta lo consultó en su gigantesca base de datos. Gracias a esto, la auténtica identidad del paciente quedó al descubierto, la cual todos ustedes ahora ya conocen.

(Kurosaki) Pero oiga... si ya sabían su identidad verdadera, porque los de la clínica o las propias autoridades canadienses no hicieron nada?

(Jiuseppe) Por una sencilla razón. El paciente ya se había ido. Y es que al igual que las anteriores ocasiones, el paciente abandonó la clínica antes de terminar su recuperación de la operación. Los responsables de la clínica, alertaron a las autoridades locales, pero estas, fueron incapaces de localizarlo. Lo más probable, es que abandonara el país ese mismo día, sin dejar rastro.

(Policía francés) Hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Que hay de los detalles de su actividad terrorista? ¿Eso también se descubrió en la clínica?

(Jiuseppe) Ese detalle lo descubrieron nuestros colegas de la Policía canadiense, cuyos representantes también nos acompañan hoy aquí. Tras la perdida de la pista de El Ángel Rojo en su país, las autoridades canadienses estudiaron todos los datos del paciente fugado, pidiendo colaboración a la Interpol y a los gobiernos de varios países. Y descubrieron, que el hombre en cuestión, había viajado a todas y cada una de las ciudades atacadas por el Ángel Rojo hasta ahora, 48 horas antes de los atentados, y que había salido de ellas sólo dos horas después de actuar. Consiguiendo, en todos los casos, eludir los controles de seguridad extraordinarios impuestos en los aeropuertos tras los atentados. Lo que demuestra que nos enfrentamos a un auténtico maestro del camuflaje y la falsa identidad.

(Agente FBI) ¿Coinciden esos cambios de rostro a los que el Ángel Rojo se sometió varias veces, con los registros audiovisuales de los sistemas de seguridad de los edificios atacados?

(Jiuseppe) Así es. Tras revisar y comparar no sólo nosotros, sino prácticamente todos los aquí presentes, miles y miles de horas de grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de los edificios atacados alrededor del mundo, hemos conseguido dar con él y corroborar que efectivamente, justo antes de los atentados, él ya estaba allí.

(Agente FBI) Es una lástima que ese cirujano canadiense no hubiese alertado inmediatamente a las autoridades de su país en cuando le descubrieron, antes de que se fugase de la clínica.

(Jiuseppe) Sé lo que quiere decir. Pero no podemos culparle.

(Kurosaki) Comprendo todo lo que dice, coronel. Pero entonces, por qué sois vosotros, los Carabinieri y el AISI los que nos habéis convocado en Roma en vez de hacerlo las autoridades surcoreanas en Seul, que es donde se producirá dentro de a penas una semana la próxima cumbre del G20 y donde existe una muy alta probabilidad de que el Ángel Rojo, actúe. -se hace el chismorreo en la sala, dando la razón a Kurosaki en su razonamiento-

(Jiuseppe) Esa es una buena pregunta. Las autoridades competentes de todos los países atacados por el Ángel Rojo hasta ahora, ejecutaron un rastreo facial de este hombre que están viendo en pantalla, en los registros de los sistemas de seguridad de los aeropuertos internacionales de las ciudades atacadas. Y descubrieron, que antes de cada atentado, el Ángel Rojo hizo una parada aquí, en Roma. Al saberlo, nosotros revisamos las miles de horas de grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto romano. Con esto, descubrimos que entre 72 y 48 horas antes de la cumbre, dependiendo de la distancia de la ciudad donde ésta se celebrase, marchó desde el aeropuerto internacional de Roma, en dirección a su destino. Permítanme nombrarles algunos ejemplos. En el caso de la cumbre de los países emergentes en Bombai, fue el 5 de septiembre de 2014. Antes de la cumbre del G20 en Berlín, fue el 7 de noviembre de 2014, dos días antes de la cumbre. Y para la cumbre anual de la Unión Europa del año pasado en Barcelona, el que fue su primer atentado, fue una vez más, captado por las cámaras de vigilancia del aeropuerto de Roma, 48 horas antes, el 19 de enero de 2014. En todos los casos, su paso por el Aeropuerto Internacional Leonardo da Vinci, fue entre dos y tres días antes de la cumbre. Por alguna razón, repite esta misma pauta mes tras mes, cómo si no fuera consciente que haciendo esto puede suponer un fallo fatal que puede llevar a que le descubran. Teniendo en cuenta que el Ángel Rojo no ha mostrado otro comportamiento de rutina a parte de su modus operandi, esta es, sin duda, una pauta de comportamiento inusual en cualquier terrorista que se precie cómo tal.

(Takahara) ¿Que ruta suele seguir para entrar en Roma?

(Jiuseppe) Eso es algo que de momento, desconocemos. Pero por una u otra razón, siempre ha hecho una parada aquí, en Roma, antes de sus atentados. Por lo tanto existe una alta probabilidad de que entre en Roma y permanezca durante un periodo de hasta al menos, dos días antes de la próxima cumbre del G20 en Corea del Sur prevista para la semana que viene. Durante este tiempo, podemos estar seguros de que su aspecto físico y sobre todo facial, serán coincidentes con los últimos datos disponibles que tenemos de él y que pueden ver en pantalla. Por lo tanto, sabiendo que quizá ahora mismo se encuentra en Roma, tenemos la primera y seria oportunidad de capturarlo. Durante el tiempo que esté aquí, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para atraparlo.

Por la noche, una noche fresca de principios de verano, Kurosaki se encuentra en su sector de la ciudad asignado de vigilar: la del caso antiguo de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la famosa _Fontana di Trevi_. Se sienta fastidiado por tener que hacer una misión que seguramente, no servirá para nada. Pero hay alguien que le llama la atención... y desde que llegó allí: una niña discapacitada de unos 10 años, en una silla de ruedas eléctrica, de cabello pelirrojo muy corto, cara pecosa y ojos verdes tirando a amarillos. Una niña con la que resultará tener una conexión especial... y que le llevará a donde no se espera.

Kurosaki observa la gente que viene y va por la calle, retumbado sobre la pared de uno de los edificios antiguos de la calle..

(Kurosaki) -observando las vistas, fastidiado, pero con una mueca en la cara- Ja. Si llego a saber que se refería a "esto" con lo de hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano... Me dan ganas de enviar a la mierda esta jodida misión. ¿?

Kurosaki mira hacia delante, cuando un perro le ladra. El hombre que lo lleva intenta hacerlo avanzar, pero el perro no se quiere mover de allí. Hasta que... llega la niña en silla de ruedas y se pone a acariciar el perro, consiguiendo calmarlo. Cuando el hombre y el perro se van... Kurosaki se queda extrañado de verdad. La niña le mira, fijamente, con cara impasible, hacia donde se encuentra Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) -pensando- Vaya. Es esa niña otra vez. ¿A dónde debe de ir ella sola a estas horas? -se da cuenta que la niña mira fijamente hacia donde está Kurosaki- ¿Eh? ¿Me ha visto? ¿Cómo?

(Jiuseppe) -a través del transmisor- Aquí base uno. Comprobación de rutina. A todo el personal del sector C. Informe de la situación.

(Agente FBI) -desde el vestíbulo de una estación de tren, vestido de incógnito, cómo los demás agentes- Aquí C1. No hay señal del objetivo. La situación es normal.

(Capitán policía francesa) -desde las cercanías de la Plaza de San Pedro- Aquí C2. No hay señal del objetivo. La posibilidad de infiltración es nula.

(Takahara) -desde la Fontana di Trevi- Aquí C3. No hay señal del objetivo. La situación es normal.

(Kurosaki) -desde una calle comercial en el casco nuevo de la ciudad- Aquí C4. No hay señal del objetivo y la situación es normal.

(Jiuseppe) Aquí base. Recibido. Mantened vuestras posiciones y mantened la vigilancia. De una forma u otra, esta operación habrá acabado dentro de dos días. Si el Ángel Rojo no aparece, pasaremos el relevo a las autoridades de Corea del sur, quienes se harán cargo de la operación y la investigación revertirá de nuevo a la caza de un terrorista sin rostro. Llevad a cabo vuestra misión con toda la debida diligencia.

(Agente FBI) Recibido.

(Agente policía francesa) Recibido.

(Takahara) Recibido.

(Kurosaki) …

(Jiuseppe) C4. No le recibo.

(Kurosaki) … Recibido.

Takahara ya sabía perfectamente que por asuntos privados, Kurosaki atraviesa un mal momento. Suspira preocupado al saber por lo que su compañero pasa. Levanta la cabeza y ve pasar volando bajo un avión. ¿Ira el Ángel Rojo en ese avión?

A la mañana siguiente, Kurosaki emprende una nueva jornada de operación. Se ha pasado toda la noche en vela. Sin alejarse demasiado de su espacio de vigilancia asignado, compra un ejemplar del periódico _Ill Corriere della Sera_ en un estanco y se sienta a la terraza de una cafetería a desayunar. Mientras se pone a hojear el periódico y va comiendo, mientras gente y más gente va pasando arriba y abajo por la calle, una vez más... la niña en silla de ruedas que le mira fijamente se presenta ante él.

(Kurosaki) -echa un largo bostezo, tapándose la boca con la mano- … No estoy hecho para esta clase de misiones. -se pone a ojear el periódico- ¿Mh? Mira que bien. "Uno de los sindicatos de Carabinieris denuncia el despliegue masivo de sus efectivos para una operación encubierta, dejando otras operaciones a la estacada". Ja. Ahora que no se quejen. ¿No querían el protagonismo? Pues os jodéis y bailáis. -pasa varias páginas, hasta llegar a las noticias internacionales- ¿Eh? "Crisis política en Japón. La oposición en pleno pide la dimisión del gobierno del joven Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, por el escándalo de "El Niño que Llora" en la que el ex ministro del Interior, Kankichi Ishimoto, fue el máximo responsable. El gobierno de Shinohara no ha hecho de momento, ninguna declaración al respecto." Ja. Él si que me da lástima. La que debe estar pasando el pobre. ¿? -otra vez, la niña en silla de ruedas está a cinco metros de Kurosaki, mirándole fijamente. Kurosaki, disimulando, se esconde tras el periódico- ¿Que pasa con esa cría? ¿Me ha reconocido de la otra noche? Y si es así... cómo lo ha hecho?

Kurosaki vuelve a mirar por encima del periódico. La niña le sigue mirando fijamente, hasta que accione los mandos de su silla de ruedas eléctrica y se va acera arriba. Kurosaki se queda entre pasmado y sin saber que hacer. Pero toma una decisión: seguirla. No sabe ni por qué la está siguiendo. Pero algo dentro de él, le dice que tiene que seguirla. Kurosaki la sigue muy disimuladamente a distancia prudencial para que la niña no se de cuenta. Y no la sigue hasta muy lejos, a una pequeña iglesia. La niña detiene su silla de ruedas al llegar frente al altar, donde hay la Cruz con un Cristo... y los ventanales coloridos con representaciones de figuras santas, entre ellas... ángeles. Kurosaki se lo queda mirando escondido desde la entrada de la iglesia. La niña junta sus manos, y mirando con compasión a la Cruz, pide...

(Niña) Por favor, ángel. Dime. Hace ya dos semanas que me envió el Email. ¿Por qué mi papá no ha venido a verme todavía?

(Kurosaki) ¿Eh? ¿Papá? -se pone a andar, agachado, a hurtadillas, escondiéndose tras los bancos de madera, para acercarse a la niña-

(Niña) Pero yo... siento su presencia cerca de mi. Debe de tener otros asuntos importantes. ¿Eh? -se gira mirando hacia atrás... pero no hay nadie. Kurosaki se ha escondido tras uno de los bancos- ¿Quien es!?

(Kurosaki) -piensa- ¿Cómo puede ser tan perceptiva? Ni yo mismo me he oído.

(Niña) ¿Podría ser que...

Una paloma sale volando de tras uno de los bancos. La niña suspira al ver que sólo es un pájaro. Pone de nuevo en movimiento su silla de ruedas y sale de la pequeña iglesia. Durante un rato largo, Kurosaki la sigue a distancia, hasta que tres manzanas más abajo, llega a su destino: un orfanato. La niña entra dentro y sube, por una rampa eléctrica unida a la escalera, hacia el primer piso, donde se encuentra su habitación. Kurosaki la vigila de muy cerca, tras el tronco de un árbol que hay en el jardín del orfanato y cuya copa da justo enfrente de la ventana de la habitación de la niña. Nuestro amigo vigila que no haya nadie a los alrededores y se sube al árbol. La niña, dentro de la habitación, abre la ventana para que entre aire fresco, y enciende su ordenador portátil, un _Sony Vaio_ blanco, para consultar su email. Se pone triste cuando comprueba que no le ha llegado ningún nuevo mensaje de quien espera. Entonces se mueve hacia la ventana y mirando con tristeza hacia las torres de la iglesia que se ve a lo lejos desde su ventana.

(Niña) Ángel... Cuando papá me pregunta, siempre le digo que no quiero nada. Pero esta vez sí quiero algo. -baja la cabeza aun más triste- Estoy segura que papá volverá a casa otra vez con otra cara distinta. -Kurosaki, enrimado a la copa del árbol y escondido tras éste, lo escucha todo- Me gustaría que...

(Encargada orfanato) -llamándola desde el piso de abajo- ¡Marchella! ¿Puedes venir un momento!?

(Niña) ¡Voy!

La niña sale de la habitación para ir al piso de abajo... y Kurosaki, por la ventana abierta, se cuela en la habitación. Inspecciona enseguida el ordenador portátil.

(Kurosaki) Tiene que ser éste. -abre el correo: es un mensaje de voz que dice "Soy Papá. Pasaré a verte en las próximas dos semanas. Nos veremos en la misma iglesia de siempre. Adiós"- ¿Esto es todo? ¿No hay ninguna fecha específica en el mensaje?

Kurosaki inspecciona entonces los tres cajones del escritorio de la niña. En los dos de arriba no encuentra nada, pero si en el de abajo: su diario personal. Lo coge para echarle una mirada.

(Kurosaki) -mirando hacia la puerta- Perdóname, pero tengo que echar un vistazo. -se pone a hojear el diario, viendo que la letra de la niña, a pesar de ser de unos 10 años, es bastante mala- Vaya letra más mala. "8 de febrero de 2014. Papá ha venido esta noche. Le he visto en la capilla de la iglesia". -hojea más páginas- "10 de mayo de 2014. Papá ha regresado hoy, tal y cómo prometió. Un mes antes de mi cumpleaños. Me ha traído un regalo a la capilla. Un abrigo de Cachemir."

Pero mientras Kurosaki inspecciona el diario personal de la Niña... ésta sube de nuevo por la rampa para regresar a su habitación. Si Kurosaki no se da prisa, ella puede verle.

(Kurosaki) "13 de febrero de 2015. Ha llegado un mensaje de Papá caído del cielo. Nos hemos visto en la capilla de la Iglesia. Me ha regalado unos guantes de lana. -se queda de piedra al darse cuenta de algo- … Encaja. Estas fechas son los días previos a que el Ángel Rojo abandonara Roma. -hojea más páginas y se encuentra con la prueba definitiva- Aquí está, lo tengo. "Tenemos una contraseña por si Papá regresa con un nuevo rostro y yo no lo reconozco: ¿Que tiene pensado hacer hoy el ángel? Voy a hacer llover plumas de ángel por todo el mundo." No puede ser. Eso quiere decir... que el padre de esta cría es el Ángel Rojo?

La niña llega hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abre... y cuando entra no hay nadie allí: Kurosaki ha escapado de la habitación saltando por la ventana en el último segundo, la cual por suerte, no está demasiado alta del suelo. Kurosaki seguiría vigilando a la niña en su habitación el resto del día, desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Al ser bien entrada la noche, aun seguía allí, hasta que suena su transmisor oculto.

(Jiuseppe) Aquí base, control de rutina. Personal del sector C, informen de la situación.

(Agente FBI) -desde el vestíbulo de una estación de tren- Aquí C1. No hay señal del objetivo. La posibilidad de infiltración es nula.

(Agente policía francesa) -desde las cercanías de la Plaza de San Pedro- Aquí C2. No hay señal del objetivo. La posibilidad de infiltración es nula.

(Takahara) -desde una calle comercial en la parte nueva de la ciudad- Aquí C3. No hay señal del objetivo. La situación es normal.

(Jiuseppe) C4, por qué has cambiado de posición.

(Kurosaki) Usted que cree, eh? En esta zona hay demasiada gente. Es imposible moverse por allí sin tropezar con alguien. Me he movido a otro sitio antes de que me tomen por un carterista.

(Jiuseppe) Recuerda que debes informar de todos los posibles cambios de posición durante tu vigilancia. Te daremos nuevas órdenes.

(Kurosaki) Recibido.

Kurosaki, sabiendo que el padre de esa niña es el terrorista que están buscando, ya sabe lo que hay que hacer. Y no sólo él. Takahara está al tanto... y sabe a donde hay que ir. A las once en punto de la noche, la niña sale del orfanato de nueva en dirección a la pequeña iglesia de su barrio. O mejor dicho... en dirección a encontrarse con el Ángel Rojo.

Once y media de la noche en punto. Un hombre elegantemente vestido de traje... y cuyo rostro encaja con la de "El Ángel Rojo", entra en la capilla de la misma iglesia donde la niña ha ido a rezar por su "papá". La capilla, desierta de gente y a oscuras, está iluminada con la luz de la luna y de las luces de la calle que entra por los ventanales. Sí, se trata de Edgard Irobich, el terrorista cuya apodo es "El Ángel Rojo". Lleva algo bajo el brazo: un regalo. Va andando hasta plantarse frente a la gran Cruz con el Cristo crucificado, y de rodillas, se pone a rezar. Hasta que una voz...

(Kurosaki) ¿Estás tratando de expiar todas las vidas inocentes que has arrebatado?

(Irobich) -se queda de piedra, mirando hacia todos lados, sin ver a nadie en la capilla a oscuras- ¿Eh? ¡Quien anda ahí!?

El terrorista se pone en guardia, desenfundado de debajo su chaqueta una pistola _Zastava CZ-99_... y dispara dos tiros hacia donde cree ver una sombra. Pero lo que consigue, es recibir un disparo que le roza la mano que sujeta su pistola y se la hace caer. Kurosaki, empuñando su Walther P99, sal de la oscuridad hasta ponerse bajo el halo de luz del ventanal de la cripta de la Catedral. Irobich intenta huir, pero Kurosaki se le alabanza encima, inmovilizándolo, con muy malas pulgas y visiblemente enfadado.

(Kurosaki) Edgard Irobich. Sabemos que tú eres el Ángel Rojo. No compliques más las cosas.

(Irobich) -inmovilizado de brazos y cabeza, con Kurosaki encañonándole la pistola sobre la cabeza- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Yo...

(Kurosaki) Ni lo intentes, amigo. O mi vieja amiga la señorita Walther te hace callar para siempre.

(Irobich) …

(Kurosaki) Tenemos pruebas de que eres tú. Sino, por qué iba a haber un policía justamente aquí y ahora. ¿Tengo razón?

(Irobich) -se lo toma con calma, diciendo que sí con la mirada- …

(Kurosaki) Después de arrebatar tantas vidas inocentes por todo el mundo, en nombre de tus egoístas ideales, aun pretendes ser un padre para tu hija? Debía de haber madres e hijos esperando regalos en todos esos lugares en los que pusiste bombas en rascacielos e hiciste volar cristales. Si crees que puedes matar a toda esa gente y luego ir a ver a tu hija cómo si nada, estás muy equivocado! Lo siento, amigo. Pero parece que no volverás a ver a tu hija nunca más. Y creo que para ella... será mucho mejor así.

(Irobich) -mirando con tristeza- … Supongo que sí. Tienes razón. -Kurosaki sale de encima suyo para sacarse sus esposas- Oye. ¿Conoces a mi hija? -Kurosaki se queda quieto- Tengo que pedirte algo. Si sabes quien es mi hija... puedes entregarle ese paquete? Es un regalo que le hacía mucha ilusión.

Kurosaki se gira sólo un segundo para mirar el regalo al otro lado... y con esto, comete un fatal error. Irobich aprovecha la oportunidad para intentar matar a Kurosaki con una minúscula pistola camuflable de tiro único, de las que se esconden en la muñeca. Kurosaki consigue esquivar el disparo, pero Irobich sale de allí corriendo. Pero entonces... Takahara aparece de improviso en la capilla. De dos rápidas patadas en el estómago y un fuerte puñetazo, reduce al terrorista y lo enmanilla.

(Takahara) -mostrándose muy enfadado con Kurosaki- ¿Desde cuando sientes lástima por la gente!? Iba a observarte sin meterme, pero has sido muy descuidado!

(Kurosaki) -baja la cabeza, triste- Lo siento. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

(Takahara) Aquí no disponemos de los medios que tenemos en la NNSA. Así que he tenido que ser más tradicional... y pinchar tu frecuencia de radio.

(Kurosaki) ¿Cuando fue?

(Takahara) Si no hubieras sido tan descuidado te habrías dado cuenta. En cuanto lo notifiquemos a los italianos y vengan a recogerlo, la operación habrá terminado. Volvemos a Japón.

Entonces, alguien abre la puerta de la capilla. Kurosaki y Takahara reaccionan al instante desenfundando rápidamente sus pistolas. Pero se dan cuenta que es la Niña de antes: la hija de el Ángel Rojo que viene a encontrarse con su padre. Pero a medida que se acerca hacia ellos, y ante su completa sorpresa, se dan cuenta que la niña, muy asustada... y moviendo los brazos cómo si intentara coger algo, no es sólo discapacitada de las piernas: es también ciega.

(Niña) Papá. Papá, eres tú? Acabo de escuchar unos ruidos. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

(Kurosaki) -mirando con mucha lástima a la niña que se acerca hacia ellos- Tú... no podías verme... porque eres ciega.

(Niña) ¡Quien hay ahí!? ¿Papá?

La niña, lentamente, con dificultad, se levanta de su silla de ruedas y anda con mucha dificultad, apoyándose sobe los bancos de la capilla. Takahara se queda mirando sorprendido a Kurosaki, quien está muy triste, mirando con mucha lástima a esa pobre criatura.

(Niña) -muy asustada y cayéndole lágrimas por los ojos- Papá. Eres tú, papá? Estoy segura. Por favor, papá. -se tropieza con las piernas de su propio padre, pero sigue avanzando... hacia Kurosaki- Papá. Estoy asustada. Dime algo. Estás ahí, verdad? Papá. Que tiene pensado... hacer hoy el ángel? ¿Que tiene pensado hacer hoy el ángel, papá?

(Kurosaki) -con voz y cara muy tristes- El ángel...

(Niña) -con lágrimas de alegría en su rostro- ja ja. El ángel...

(Kurosaki) No... -la niña coge el brazo de Kurosaki... pero éste hecha un suspiro. La niña se echa para atrás asustada al darse cuenta que ese hombre no es su padre- El ángel... no va a ir a ninguna parte.

Las sirenas de los coches patrulla se oyen cada vez más acercarse hacia allí. Takahara se queda mirando sin entender nada a Kurosaki ante aquella actitud de él. Uno de los terroristas más buscados en todo el mundo, por fin había sido detenido. Aunque para Kurosaki y Takahara, ha terminado de una forma fuera de lo común, el caso ha sido resuelto, y al Ángel Rojo, se le han cortado las alas para siempre.

Casi 24 horas después, Kurosaki y Takahara viajan en un Jumbo de la aerolínea ANA de vuelta a Japón. A Takahara parece que el final extraño del caso de el Ángel Rojo no le ha afectado demasiado. Pero si a Kurosaki. Aunque él, más bien tiene la cabeza en otras preocupaciones.

(Azafata) -trayéndole un té para Takahara- Aquí tiene su té, señor.

(Takahara) Gracias. -echa un sorbo... y se queda mirando a Kurosaki, quien mira por la ventanilla del avión cómo ausente- … Aighhh... aun sigues igual? Anímate, hombre. En ocho horas habremos llegado a casa.

(Kurosaki) Déjame en paz, quieres. No es asunto tuyo.

(Takahara) Mal de amores, eh. -dice burlón y Kurosaki se le queda mirando con mala cara- Por la cara que pones diría que he acertado de lleno.

(Kurosaki) ¬ ¬ Mira que eres...

(Takahara) -suspira, poniéndose serio- Vete tú a saber por qué estás así. Si bien por esa niña de Roma... o por Miyoko. ¿Me equivoco?

(Kurosaki) -suspira enojado- … Mira... si ahora esto no fuese un avión lleno de gente, te metería un buen puñetazo en toda la cara.

(Takahara) Oh, que considerado. -dice en broma-

(Kurosaki) Pero la verdad... es que no estoy de ánimos ni para eso. Así que si quieres oír que es por Miyoko... sí, es por Miyoko.

(Takahara) Una discusión de pareja, eh? Mal asunto, amigo mio.

(Kurosaki) Reconozco que yo tengo parte de culpa. Pero ella... me oculta algo, estoy seguro. Y me muero de curiosidad por saberlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, me da miedo.

(Takahara) Miedo a que se separe de ti. No te preocupes por eso. Me temo que todo son imaginaciones tuyas. Sabiéndolo de hace dos días...

(Kurosaki) ¿? ¿De que coño hablas? … Ja. Serás capullo. Tú lo sabes y no me has dicho nada.

(Takahara) … Digamos que el jefe Goto le obligó a Miyoko a confesar lo que ella oculta. Lo confesó. Pero tras pasar esto... ella le hizo una solicitud al jefe Goto.

(Kurosaki) ¿Qué? ¿Que solicitud?

(Takahara) … Dejar la sección cinco.

(Kurosaki) -se queda aun más extrañado- Joder. Ahora si que no entiendo nada. ¿Tan enfadada está conmigo que quiere irse de la sección 5 para no verme más?

(Takahara) Pues... no. No es por eso. Es más bien... un asunto de salud. Mejor dicho... fisiológico. Propio de las mujeres.

(Kurosaki) Joder, Mayor. Habla claro de una vez. Que es lo que le pasa a Miyoko.

(Takahara) -mirando seriamente a Kurosaki- … Está embarazada.

(Kurosaki) -se queda de piedra- … Mierda. O sea que por eso...

(Takahara) No hace falta ser un genio para descubrir quien es el padre. Porque lo tengo enfrente mio.

(Kurosaki) -suspira muy preocupado- Por eso se ha cabreado conmigo. Porque le he jodido la vida y su carrera en la NNSA. Y todo por mi culpa.

(Takahara) En parte, sí. Pero también es verdad... que el solucionarlo está en tus manos. Porque ella, quieras o no... te quiere, Kurosaki. Está enamorada de ti y lo quiere seguir estando. Por eso dejará la sección 5 para empezar una nueva etapa en su vida.

(Kurosaki) ¿Para ser una simple ama de casa?

(Takahara) Eso lo decidirá ella. Pero lo que ella espera es que vayas a verla y le digas lo que quiere oír. Ya me entiendes.

(Kurosaki) Ja. ¿Te estás oyendo? Hablas cómo un asesor matrimonial.

(Takahara) Por culpa de mi trabajo no me puedo permitir tener relaciones sentimentales con una posible pareja. Pero no soy insensible, Kurosaki. Tengo sentimientos cómo cualquier otra persona. Pero estos debo dejarlos siempre aparcados para la vida privada. Nunca mezclarlos con el trabajo. Más cuando de mi trabajo, depende la Seguridad Nacional de Japón.

(Kurosaki) Entonces que debo hacer.

(Takahara) No me lo preguntes. Pregúntate a ti mismo que debes hacer con Miyoko. Tú y tu entrepierna habéis provocado el problema. Y ahora tú y tu corazón deberéis solucionarlo. ¿Comprendes?

(Kurosaki) … Ya. De acuerdo. Gracias por haberme cambiado la vida. No todos los días te dicen de golpe y sin esperarlo... que vas a ser padre.

(Takahara) Aun falta mucho para eso. Pero mientras tanto... debes solucionar lo presente. Y ella te espera para solucionarlo. … Ve a verla. Sabes que te está esperando.

(Kurosaki) … Sí. Lo haré.

Kurosaki acaba de descubrir porque Miyoko y él se habían discutido un par de días antes. Ahora sabía el porque.

Mientras, en la División de vehículos especiales, en el despacho de capitanes. Ota justo llega de acometer una emergencia con su sección.

(Ota) -abre la puerta del despacho y entra- Ya estoy de vuelta.

(Noa) Hola, Ota. ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Ota) Bien. Cómo siempre. Un nuevo caso aburrido, en un día aburrido, solucionado de una forma aburrida.

(Noa) ¿? ¿A que viene eso? ¿Te pasa algo?

(Ota) Nada. Yo estoy de lo más tranquilo. En cambio Kanuka...

(Noa) Ah, ya. Te refieres a lo de...

(Ota) Malditos políticos. ¿Que demonios le quieren ahora a Asuma?

(Richardson) ¿Has estado escuchando la radio de vuelta hacia aquí?

(Ota) No he podido evitarlo. Lo que me pregunto es por qué le piden ahora la cabeza a Asuma, cuando él no ha hecho nada. Al contrario, fue la víctima principal de ese bastardo de Ishimoto. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios quieren ahora su cabeza en una bandeja de plata? ¿Eh!? -le pregunta con cara de Bulldog a Noa-

(Noa) Oye, no la pagues conmigo, Ota.

(Ota) Lo siento. Pero es que...

(Noa) Mírame a mi. Yo estoy de lo más tranquila. Aunque el Asuma político lo esté pasando muy mal, el Asuma real vuelve a estar bien. Y eso, para mi, es lo más importante.

(Richardson) -leyendo algo por su ordenador- Mmhhh... así que ya le han detenido.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Qué estas leyendo, Andrew?

(Richardson) ¿Eh? Oh... nada. Estoy echando una ojeada a la edición digital del Daily Telegraph. Dice que por fin han capturado a ese terrorista tan buscado que nadie era capaz de detener.

(Noa) ¿Que terrorista?

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Pero mira que eres despistada. Un día se te caerá la cabeza y no te darás cuenta.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ A que viene eso, tontaina.

(Ota) Lo que Richardson dice es que por fin han detenido al Ángel Rojo. ¿No te suena?

(Noa) -se sorprende- Oh. ¿Quieres decir el mismo terrorista que puso una bomba el mes pasado en la Torre de Yokohama?

(Ota) Sí, el mismo. Este ya era su atentado número 18.

(Noa) ¿Y dónde le han detenido?

(Richardson) En Italia. Parece que le cogieron cuando iba a visitar a su hija en Roma. Lo que no dice es quien le detuvo exactamente.

(Ota) Puagh. Ojalá le hubiésemos detenido en Japón. No soporto a los terroristas sean del tipo que sean. Me dan asco.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Y cómo se supone que le hubieses detenido tú, listillo?

(Ota) -poniendo cara de haberle pillado- Déjame en paz, Noa, que tengo que redactar el informe de mi última salida.

(Noa) Sí, sí, disimula.

(Richardson) Bueeeno, ya está bien.

(Ota) Ah, una cosa, Noa.

(Noa) ¿? Que.

(Ota) Nada. Es... sobre Saya y Arakawa. Me alegra que esos dos ya no estén peleados. Por eso yo...

(Noa) Ahora no me dirás que quieres darme las gracias.

(Ota) Sí, quiero dártelas.

(Noa) -se sorprende- ¿Cómo?

(Ota) ¿De que te sorprendes? Hace sólo dos días, Arakawa estaba con la moral por los suelos. Era incapaz de hacer nada. Y hoy... está mucho mejor.

(Richardson) Sí, yo también lo creo.

(Noa) ¿? El qué.

(Richardson) Arakawa ha sufrido un duro golpe personal. No hace falta que lo vuelva a decir, porque todos lo sabéis y no es nada agradable. Comprendo por lo que ha pasado. Él y Saya se pelearon por culpa de ella, por comportarse cómo una idiota. Ayer por fin ella se dio cuenta de su error y le ha pedido perdón. Arakawa sin duda... está cambiando y para mejor.

(Ota) -dice seriamente- Yo más bien diría que ha madurado de golpe. A veces recibir estas bofetadas de la vida, te ayuda a ponerte en tu sitio. Incluso a ser mejor persona de lo que lo eras hasta ahora. Sé de que hablo.

(Noa) -mirando con lástima a Ota- Ota...

(Richardson) Ya. Entonces estaréis de acuerdo conmigo... en que entre esos dos tarde o temprano acabará habiendo algo. Ja ja. Joder. A este paso no quedará ni una chica soltera entre el personal femenino de los Patlabor.

(Noa) Puede ser. Pero dejémosles que decidan entre ellos si quieren ser pareja o no. Aun es muy temprano para decir nada de eso. A propósito. ¿Y tú y Sonoko? -preguntando con sonrisa burlona-

(Richardson) ¿Por qué me miras así? Sí, vale, lo del embarazo de Sonoko al final fue una falsa alarma. Pero ella está decidida a tener un segundo hijo. Así que Ota... ya sabes.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ No llames al mal tiempo, quieres? Bastante preocupación tengo con que también se quede embarazada Mimiko, con que además, lo haga Sonoko. A este paso acabaré pidiendo a Hiromi que sólo asigne hombres a mi sección.

(Noa) Ahora que hablas de Mimiko...

(Ota) ¿?

(Richardson) Quizá se sienta algo fastidiada porque ya no llama tanto la atención entre los mecánicos cómo antes. Mas que nada, porque ahora tiene mucha más competencia.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Deja de decir tonterías, Andrew. Hablo en serio. ¿No la encontráis algo triste?

(Richardson) Sí, es verdad. Y no es cosa sólo suya.

(Ota) ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

(Richardson) A que Shige también está raro. Triste y mustio. ¿No lo encontráis extraño? Es cómo...

(Noa) Cómo si ambos supiesen lo mismo... y no es bueno para ellos. ¿Será su primera crisis de pareja?

(Richardson) Imposible. Esos dos se quieren demasiado. Su amor es un tanto ingenuo a veces, pero es auténtico. No creo que sea eso.

(Noa) ¿Y entonces?

(Richardson) No lo sé. Pero yo le he preguntado a Shige y se ha hecho el sueco. Así que estoy seguro que a él y a su mujer, les pasa algo.

(Ota) - _ - Mierda. Eso es que se ha vuelto a quedar embarazada. Cuando me encuentre a Shige me va a oír.

(Richardson) ¿Y quien eres tú para meterte en su matrimonio, Ota?

(Ota) ¡Pero...

(Noa) Déjalo, Ota. Eso tampoco debe ser. Con lo triste que he visto esta mañana a Mimiko... tengo la sensación que debe de ser algo importante.

Andrew y Ota se quedan mirando preguntándose que querrá decir Noa con eso. Empezaban a sospechar sin saber aun el que, que Shige y Mimiko sabían que el viejo Sakaki estaba enfermo de cáncer y se estaba muriendo. Pero estaría por ver, lo que iban a conseguir esconder su secreto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

El que había descubierto un pedazo de secreto que le había cambiado la vida, era Kurosaki. Takahara le había dicho que la sargento Miyoko, con quien Kurosaki llevaba teniente una relación sentimental desde hacía tiempo, se había quedado embarazada de él. Kurosaki piensa que le ha destrozado la carrera profesional a su compañera (y novia), y por efecto dominó, la vida. Pero al llegar a casa, Kurosaki se cree que no hay nadie. Pero observa enseguida, que hay una llave sobre la mesa de la entrada. No esta solo.

(Miyoko) Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) O _ o -se gira asustado al ver que Miyoko está en su casa sin que él se diera cuenta- Miyoko... que... qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

(Miyoko) Esperándote a que regresaras de tu misión en Italia. Perdona por colarme en tu casa sin permiso. Pero cómo me diste una llave... ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Kurosaki) Bien... bien. Pero... tú...

(Miyoko) Takahara ya te lo habrá dicho todo. ¿Me equivoco?

(Kurosaki) -entristecido- Yo...

(Miyoko) He tomado la decisión de abandonar la Sección 5. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Pero ahora que ha pasado esto... me he decidido.

(Kurosaki) Lo siento. Todo es culpa mía. … Si ahora quieres pegarme un buen guantazo o incluso una patada en la entrepierna, adelante, ahora es tu oportunidad, Miyoko. Desahógate.

Miyoko se queda mirando con mala cara, fijamente a Kurosaki. Se le acerca... y le pega un besazo de película. Cuando se separan, se quedan mirando enamoradizos.

(Miyoko) Quería hacerlo. Pero pensándolo bien... no serviría de nada. Por la sencilla razón... que te quiero, Kurosaki.

(Kurosaki) Eso ya lo sabía, Miyoko. ¿Pero que vas a hacer ahora?

(Miyoko) No te preocupes por eso. He dicho que dejaré la Sección 5, pero no he dicho en ningún momento que vaya a dejar la NNSA. El jefe Goto jamás me lo permitiría, y lo sabes.

(Kurosaki) Así me gusta. Menos mal, porque empezaba a pensar que he tirado el dinero.

(Miyoko) ¿?

(Kurosaki) Lo compré en Roma justo antes de regresar para Tokio. -se saca de debajo su chaqueta la cajetilla de una joya- Toma. Esto es uno de los dos regalos que tengo para ti.

(Miyoko) -Miyoko en un principio no lo coge... pero con timidez y sorpresa, coge la cajetilla, la abre lentamente... y descubre el contenido: un anillo de compromiso- … Vaya. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan sensible conmigo?

(Kurosaki) Puede que no lo parezca. Pero siempre soy sensible contigo, Miyoko. ¿Te gusta?

(Miyoko) -mirando enamoradiza- Esa no es la pregunta que debes hacerme ahora, Kurosaki. Hazme la pregunta correcta.

(Kurosaki) -le sonríe con amor- … Claro. Tienes toda la razón del mundo. No es el sitio más adecuado, en mi piso desordenado.

(Miyoko) Olvídate de eso. Y hazme el segundo regalo.

(Kurosaki) Si tanto insistes... Miyoko. Tú...

(Miyoko) Que.

(Kurosaki) … ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

(Miyoko) Ahora si que me has hecho la pregunta correcta. -se vuelven a besar y se separan, mirándose cómo dos tontos enamorados, que es lo que son en éste momento- … Sí, acepto. Quiero casarme contigo, Kurosaki. Gracias... por tus tres regalos.

(Kurosaki) ¿Tres?

(Miyoko) El tercero ya me lo has dado hace muchos días. Lo llevo en mis entrañas. Y es tu hijo, Kurosaki. Nuestro hijo.

(Kurosaki) … Te quiero, Miyoko.

(Miyoko) No es una manera muy original por tu parte de decirme que me amas. Pero no me importa. … Yo también te quiero.

Una nueva y muy enamorada pareja ha nacido en el seno de la Sección de inteligencia dirigida por Kiichi Goto. Miyoko dejará esta sección, sin dejar de trabajar en la NNSA, para afrontar una nueva etapa en su vida. Una nueva etapa también para Kurosaki, el que quince años atrás fue el compañero inseparable de Richard Wong y que ahora se convertirá en nueve meses, en padre de familia. Y es que hasta entonces, Kurosaki no había querido saber nada de matrimonio, y aun menos, de retoños. Pero lo que le ha pasado con esa niña ciega en su misión en Italia, le ha hecho cambiar su visión de las cosas. Pero tras una pareja que se consolidaba en la sección 5 de Goto, en la División de Vehículos Especiales, otra pareja estaría a punto de ver la luz. Y además, de una forma un tanto recalcitrante y por qué no decirlo... muy excitante.


	11. El amor es ciego pero no sordo

**Capítulo 11. El amor es ciego pero no sordo. **

Han pasado unas semanas. Julio de 2015. Es una asfixiante madrugada de verano en uno de los muchos polígonos petroquímicos del puerto de Kawasaki. Allí, la primera sección ha sido movilizada a cubrir una emergencia que puede acabar muy y muy mal. La tensión es máxima, sobre todo para el capitán, Ota, al saber contra quien se están enfrentando. El helicóptero de reconocimiento de la policía de Kanagawa, un _Kawasaki BK-117_, sobrevuela rastreando con sus cámaras de visión nocturna y térmicas.

(Helicóptero de reconocimiento) Tejón Alfa Cero a Capitán Primera Sección. Seguimos sin encontrar rastro del Labor del saboteador. No podemos usar la cámara térmica por el calor de las tuberías y depósitos. Tampoco hay rastro de él en la cámara nocturna.

(Ota) -levantado al lado de su mini coche patrulla con la puerta abierta, visiblemente tenso- Aquí capitán primera sección. Recibido, Tejón Alfa Cero. En tierra mantenemos la búsqueda palmo a palmo. A la más mínima señal informad inmediatamente. Cambio.

(Helicóptero de reconocimiento) Recibido. Mantendremos la vigilancia. Cambio y corto.

(Ota) Teniente Shiba. ¿Me recibe?

(Mimiko) -en la cabina de su labor... cómo en las nubes- …

(Ota) ¿? -suspira frunciendo el ceño- Otra vez igual. ¡Teniente Shiba! ¿Me recibe!?

(Mimiko) O _ o ¡Sí, capitán! ¡Le recibo!

(Ota) ¿Es que se ha vuelto sorda, teniente? ¡Haga el favor de estar atenta! ¿Sin novedad en la búsqueda?

(Mimiko) No, capitán. No le encontramos por ninguna parte. Aquí hay mil y un sitios donde esconderse. Y más siendo de noche.

(Ota) Recibido, teniente. Oficiales. ¿Alguna novedad?

(Sonoko) No, capitán. Ni rastro. Los sensores térmicos y de movimiento no detectan nada. Ni tampoco los volumétricos ni magnéticos, capitán.

(Ota) ¿Arakawa?

(Arakawa) Sin novedad, capitán. Ni siquiera por simple búsqueda visual le encontramos. Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que salga el sol. Opino que con la ayuda de la luz natural nos será infinitamente más fácil dar con él.

(Ota) -sonríe con tristeza- Vaya. Se me hace tan raro que de repente me hables con tanta lucidez, Arakawa. Es increíble.

(Arakawa) Perdón, cómo dice, capitán?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Oh, nada, nada. Olvídalo. Oficial, lo que planteas es lo mismo que opino yo. Pero tenemos órdenes directas y contundentes tanto de mis superiores de la Jefatura Superior cómo de la Policía de Kanagawa. Hay que detener a ese pirómano inmediatamente o nos podemos enfrentar a una catástrofe química. ¿Lo entendéis?

(Mimiko) ¿Tan peligroso es este individuo al que buscamos, capitán?

(Ota) Según la ficha que me han proporcionado del energúmeno en cuestión, tiene 48 años y es de Agasahara.

(Sonoko) Una pregunta. ¿Es un pirómano... o alguien con problemas psicológicos graves? Vamos, que si está loco.

(Ota) Desgraciadamente, la respuesta es que sí. Es literalmente un perturbado. Un pirómano con graves antecedentes por provocar incendios en bosques, naves industriales e incluso campos de cultivo. La policía de su prefectura ya le ha detenido tantas veces que por lo visto ha huido a otras partes del país para seguir actuando. Y ahora ha llegado a Kanagawa, dónde si no le encontramos pronto por aquí, puede organizar una de muy gorda. Así que no podemos esperar a que amanezca. Tenemos que encontrarle y encontrarle ya.

(Sonoko) Recibido, capitán. Mantenemos la búsqueda.

(Ota) Recibido. -cuelga el transmisor, cada vez más nervioso- Mierda. Cómo no le encontremos pronto la primera sección volverá a hacer el ridículo. Empiezo a hartarme de que se rían de nosotros en la prensa.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, el Labor del pirómano, un Labor de cuarta generación _Cosmonaut_ de Shinohara, de color azul marino, se cruza de bruces con el Labor de Mimiko.

(Mimiko) O _ o ¡Capitán! ¡El Labor acaba de salir de su escondrijo! ¡Lo tengo a 20 metros de mi! ¡Voy tras él!

(Ota) ¡Espera! ¡Transmite su posición a los demás para que vengan a ayudarte!

Demasiado tarde. Mimiko se lanza a atacar al pirómano... pero éste resulta ser un piloto muy bueno: tumba al Labor de Mimiko y sale corriendo.

(Sonoko) -llega en su Labor junto a Arakawa- ¡Teniente! ¿Estás bien!?

(Mimiko) ¡No os preocupéis por mi! ¡Id tras él! ¡Ha huido en dirección dos cinco! ¡Deprisa!

(Sonoko) ¡Recibido! ¡Arakawa, ven conmigo!

(Arakawa) ¡Entendido! -echan a correr sus Labors hasta alcanzar a pocos metros al Labor del pirómano- ¡Al piloto del Cosmonaut! ¡Le habla la Policía! ¡Detenga su Labor inmediatamente y salga de la cabina con las manos el alto! ¡Si no quiere empeorar sus cargos y terminar en la cárcel, obedezca! -desenfunda la pistola-cañón-

(Sonoko) ¡No, Arakawa! ¡No estamos autorizados a usar nuestras armas! ¿Es que quieres hacernos volar por los aires!? ¡Estamos rodeados de tuberías y depósitos de gas y combustible!

(Arakawa) Mierda. -esconde el arma... y llega Mimiko-

(Mimiko) ¡Dejad que yo me encargue de él!

(Sonoko) ¡Mimiko, no te acerques tanto! ¡Mimiko!

El Labor del pirómano, una vez más, se deshace de Mimiko, haciendo caer su Labor sobre una tubería de gas que revienta. Arakawa, muy rápidamente y dándose cuenta de la peligrosidad de la situación...

(Arakawa) ¡Mimiko! ¡Sal de ahí, deprisa! ¡Sal!

El Ghost de Arakawa coge al Labor de Mimiko por el brazo derecho y de un fuerte empujón lo empuja lejos... cuando la tubería hace ignición y explota, cogiéndole la explosión de lleno.

(Mimiko) ¡Arakawa! ¡Arakawaaaa! -muy nerviosa-

(Sonoko) ¡No te preocupes por él, tonta! ¡Quédate aquí, voy tras ese desgraciado!

(Mimiko) ¡Pero Sonoko!

Sonoko sola echa a correr tras el Labor del pirómano, que se acerca a una vía de tren que atraviesa el complejo petroquímico y esta lo bastante alejada de otros depósitos de substancias peligrosas. Sonoko ve su oportunidad: desenfunda inmediatamente su pistola-cañón, apunta con la mira de precisión electrónica... y dispara dos disparos seguidos con absoluta precisión. El Cosmonaut cae inutilizado y sin poder moverse. El pirómano sale de la cabina algo herido pero sin arrugarse... pero se encuentra de bruces con Ota, apuntándole con su pistola _SIG Sauer P220_.

(Ota) -apuntado al pirómano con su pistola con cara de mala leche- Yo que tú no me iría muy lejos. De rodillas y las manos sobre la cabeza. ¡Venga! -el pirómano, aceptando su derrota sin más, le hace caso. Ota le pone las manillas y se comunica por su transmisor- Capitán Primera sección a Centro de mando. Hemos reducido al pirómano. Repito. Hemos reducido al pirómano. Notifico que le he capturado personalmente. Venid a recogerlo.

(Radio) Aquí mando. Recibido. Permanezca en su posición actual hasta que vengan a recoger al delincuente.

(Ota) Recibido, central. Cambio y corto. Aigh... menuda nochecita hemos tenido por tú culpa, maldito incendiario. -da un sobresalto al darse cuenta de algo- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Sonoko! ¿Y Arakawa!?

(Sonoko) No se preocupe, capitán. Sólo está inconsciente, no es nada grave. Pero está un poco malherido, señor.

(Ota) ¿De verdad?

(Sonoko) Cuatro quemaduras, capitán. Nada serio. De todas formas, se lo están llevando en una ambulancia al hospital. Dicen los sanitarios que para hacerle un examen en más profundidad.

(Ota) -echa un largo suspiro con enfado- Mierda. Nos ha vuelto a pasar otra vez.

(Sonoko) ¿Le vuelve a echar la culpa a la teniente, capitán?

(Ota) ¡Pues claro que sí, oficial! ¡Esto ya hace demasiado tiempo que dura! ¡Preparaos, porque cuando regresemos me va a oír! -dice muy cabreado-

El cabreo de Ota no es para menos. Los errores de Mimiko llevan acumulándose en las últimas semanas, hasta el punto que la Primera sección de Ota ya ha sido fruto de críticas por parte de la prensa. Si bien Arakawa no ha sufrido más que una pérdida momentánea de la consciencia y alguna que otra quemadura, nada serio, su Labor ha quedado hecho trizas por la explosión. Arakawa es llevado al hospital de la policía donde se le dará de alta enseguida. Pero para Ota, esto no ha sido una operación terminada con éxito, sino terminada de malas maneras... por un nuevo error de Mimiko. Lo que Ota aun no sabe, es que Mimiko está así... y también Shige, por esconder un terrible secreto: la enfermedad mortal de Sakaki.

Al regresar y cuando justo amanece... los miembros de las secciones segunda y cuarta justo van llegando, siendo los capitanes los primeros. Ota y Richardson ya estaban en el despacho de capitanes, pero cómo siempre, Noa es la última en llegar.

(Noa) -entra toda contenta, cómo es natural en ella- ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿?

(Richardson) Será mejor que no le hables demasiado a Ota. Está que muerde.

(Noa) ¿Y eso?

(Ota) -con muy mala cara- No pienso decir nada. Hasta que ese par no vengan a hablar personalmente conmigo, no pienso estallar. Esta comedia ya hace demasiado tiempo que dura. ¡Y me estoy hartando!

(Noa) ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

(Richardson) Ssshhhh. No le digas nada o lo empeorarás. Hazme caso.

(Noa) De acuerdo. No me meteré. Pero opino que no deberías ser tan estricto de buena mañana, Ota. Aquí todos nos conocemos. Puedes contárnoslo.

(Richardson) Noa...

Entonces llaman a la puerta: son Mimiko y Shige.

(Shige) Ota. ¿Nos has llamado?

(Ota) Sí, pasad. Y cerrad la puerta.

(Shige) -abren, entran y vuelven a cerrar la puerta- Con vuestro permiso.

(Noa) Buenos días, Shige. Buenos días, Mimiko. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

(Ota) Noa, tú no te metas. Esto es un problema de mi sección y debo resolverlo yo.

(Noa) ¡Pero...

(Richardson) Déjalo, Noa. Nosotros sólo podemos ejercer de meros espectadores.

(Shige) Tampoco tienes por qué ser tan bruto con Noa, Ota. Sólo me ha dado los buenos días.

(Ota) -con posa muy sería y enfadada- En un principio sólo quería llamar a la teniente. Pero puesto que hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta que tanto ella cómo tú estáis igual, he decidido decíroslo sin más rodeos a los dos. Aunque seas de mi mismo rango, Shige, creo que la actitud que tienes últimamente, merece mi reprobación más contundente!

(Shige) -se da cuenta que su mujer baja la cabeza, triste, sin decir nada, y contraataca- … Podría decir que quiere decir con eso, "capitán"?

(Ota) ¡No te hagas el despistado, Shige! ¡Estoy seguro que si ella está cómo está es porque tú también lo estás! ¡Y por culpa de eso, mi sección lleva las últimas emergencias, prácticamente en las últimas tres semanas, siendo la comidilla de la prensa y de los peces gordos de la Jefatura Superior! ¡Hasta la Superintendente Shinobu le ha llamado la atención al comandante Hiromi por los errores imperdonables que ha cometido mi sección en las últimas semanas! ¡Qué demonios os pasa, eh!? ¡Cómo sigamos así, la primera sección será reestructurada!

(Shige) ¿Pero cual es el problema, exactamente!? ¡Deja ya de bravuconear y ve al grano, Ota!

(Ota) ¿Que vaya al grano!? -se calma, reflexivo- … De acuerdo, Shige. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Eres el jefe de mantenimiento y no has cometido ningún error en tu trabajo. Pero tu mujer... la teniente Mimiko Shiba... lleva varias semanas totalmente desconocida. Tengo la sensación... que Mimiko ha dejado de ser aquella piloto de Labors agresiva, hábil y con estilo que fue tiempo atrás.

(Mimiko) Ya lo sé, capitán. Todo es culpa mía. Asumo toda la responsabilidad. -se postra ante Ota-

(Ota) Lo siento, Mimiko. Pero con disculparse, no basta.

(Mimiko) -se reincorpora, con un rostro cada vez más triste, y Shige, cómo su marido, se da cuenta de ello- …

(Shige) Venga, Ota, no seas así. Ella... no... déjala por ahora. Ya hablarás con ella en otro momento.

(Ota) No, Shige. Esto es un problema interno de la Primera Sección que está afectando al buen nombre de toda la patrulla Labor. Y debo solucionarlo. Es algo entre ella y yo. Así que he decidido... preguntárselo a ella, y a tú también, Shige... sin más demora.

(Shige) ¿? De que hablas.

(Ota) … Que demonios es lo que os pasa. … Que estáis escondiendo entre vosotros dos, que estáis tan tristes y serios, sin decir a nadie lo que os preocupa, lo que os atormenta. Si no podéis decirlo por propia voluntad... me veré obligado a que me lo digáis por obligación. Por orden mía.

(Shige) -se enfada con Ota, golpeando con sus manos la mesa de Ota- ¿Qué!? ¡De eso nada, Ota! ¿Quien te has creído que eres!? ¡Tú no eres nadie para obligarme a decir nada de nada! ¡Te vuelvo a recordar que soy de tu misma graduación!

(Ota) Tú no, Shige. Además, no es a ti a quien te lo pregunto. Sino a tu mujer. Así que teniente... respóndeme. Qué te pasa.

(Shige) ¡Deja en paz a mi mujer, Ota! ¿Es que no ves que la estás haciendo sufrir? Cariño, no le hagas caso, mujer.

(Ota) Ahora no le estoy hablando cómo tu mujer, Shige. Sino cómo la teniente de mi sección. Así que no te metas. Teniente, responda a mi pregunta.

(Mimiko) -sin dejar de estar cabizbaja y triste- …

(Ota) Responda, teniente. ¡No juegues más conmigo!

(Noa) ¡Ota, ya basta! ¡Déjala tranquila de una vez!

(Richardson) Noa, no te metas.

(Noa) ¡Pero yo...

(Richardson) Déjalos. Es asunto suyo. Mira y calla.

(Mimiko) -levanta la cabeza con mirada segura- … Supongo que no tengo más salida que decirlo, verdad?

(Shige) ¡No, Mimiko, no se lo digas!

(Mimiko) Pero es que...

(Shige) Hice una promesa. No puedo decirlo a nadie hasta dentro de dos meses. Y pienso cumplirla. Por favor, no se lo digas.

(Mimiko) -mirando con lástima a Shige- …

(Shige) Ota... lo siento mucho. Pero por mucho que nos lo preguntes y en nombre de la teniente, no podemos responderte a tu pregunta hasta dentro de dos meses.

(Ota) -se cabrea aun más- ¿Cómo!? ¡Pero que mierda es esta!? ¡He dicho que me contestéis! ¡Ahora!

(Noa) ¡Ota, déjalo ya de una vez!

(Ota) ¡Te he dicho que no...

(Noa) ¡Pues lo siento, majo, pero quieras o no, me meto! ¡Presionándola de esta manera no vas a sacar nada! Hay otras maneras de conseguirlo.

(Ota) ¡Te he dicho que... ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir?

(Noa) Si Mimiko y Shige no quieren decirlo directamente, podemos saberlo indirectamente. Es decir, que si no quieren confesar, tendremos que descubrirlo por nosotros mismos. O por ejemplo... pidiéndoles a nuestros colegas de la División de investigación, que nos echen una mano. ¿Verdad que no quieres terminar en una habitación oscura... siendo interrogada, Mimiko? -dice intrigante-

(Shige) -se queda a cuadros- Pero... pero... Noa... estás... nos estás amenazando?

(Richardson) No, Shige. Sólo os da un consejo, aunque no lo parezca. ¿A que tengo razón? -Noa le responde afirmativamente con una mueca-

(Mimiko) -echa un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos... hasta que los abre con mirada muy segura- … Vale, vale, vale! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Parad ya de gritarme unos y otros! ¡Basta!

(Ota) ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a decirlo, teniente?

(Mimiko) ¡Sí, se lo diré, capitán! ¡Pero deje ya de tratarme cómo una delincuente!

(Ota) ¡Pues dilo, maldita sea!

(Mimiko) ¡Sólo estamos ocultando la enfermedad de Sakaki!

(Shige) ¡No, Mimiko!

(Mimiko) ¡Se está muriendo!

Entonces se hace el silencio sepulcral en el despacho. Mimiko no ha soportado más la tensión y lo ha confesado todo.

(Shige) -de repente... se enfada profundamente con su mujer- … Mi... Mimiko. … Por qué.

(Mimiko) ¡Lo siento, amorcito! ¡Es que no podía soportar más la presión! ¡Tenia que soltarlo! Además, todo esto está afectando en mi rendimiento en mis funciones en la Primera Sección. ¡No podía ocultarlo más!

(Shige) … Muy bien. ¿Qué le voy a decir ahora a Sakaki, eh!? ¡Yo confiaba en ti, cariño! ¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!? -se va muy enfadado dando un sonoro portazo-

(Mimiko) Shige...

(Richardson) Agh, déjale. -dice cómo si nada-

(Mimiko) ¡Pero cómo puedes decir que lo deje cómo si nada!? ¡Es mi marido!

(Richardson) No te preocupes, Mimiko. Sólo es una rabieta, se le pasará. Además, lo que nos ha dicho... no es ninguna novedad para nosotros.

(Mimiko) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué? Que... qué estáis diciendo? ¿Vosotros... ya...

(Noa) Sí. Es lo que piensas. Pero por favor, no le digas nada a Shige.

Mimiko se queda sin saber ni que decir. Pensaba que ella y Shige eran los únicos que sabían lo de la enfermedad terminal del anciano Sakaki. Pero resultaba en realidad que no. Aunque el pobre de Shige, seguiría sin saberlo un tiempo más.

Pero si en el despacho de capitanes se había desarrollado aquel drama, en el de oficiales y tenientes, el ambiente era mucho más distendido. Cuando los chicos no están allí o aun no han llegado, todas las chicas, excepto Saya que está ocupada con otra cosa en otro lugar, están sentadas alrededor de la misma mesa tomándose el primer té de la mañana. Es decir, Yamada, Sakura y Sonoko.

(Sonoko) -bosteza estirando los brazos- … Estoy harta. Esto de afrontar emergencias de madrugada es un asco.

(Yamada) No te quejes o será peor, mujer. "Menos samba, e mais treballar".

(Sakura) Para ti es muy fácil decir eso, jovencita. Aun no has llegado a los 30, eres soltera y sin hijos. Para nosotras, que somos casadas y con un hijo... al cual el día menos pensado se le puede sumar otro, las cosas se nos vuelven mucho más complicadas.

(Yamada) ¿Y eso que tiene ver?

(Sonoko) Nada de nada, mujer. Además, no mareemos más la perdiz con cosas que no vienen a cuento. Si nos hemos reunido aquí de lado de la aludida, es para discutir sobre ellos dos.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ ¿Por qué me incluis a mi en vuestra discusión de cotilleos?

(Sonoko) Calla y escucha.

(Sakura) Yo creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que esos dos se gustan. Y creo que eso es bueno. No sólo porque hacen muy buena pareja. Sino porque es uno de esos amores escondidos y reprimidos, que cuando estallan, lo hacen con una pasión desaforada.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Me lo parece a mi, o tú has visto demasiadas telenovelas sudamericanas?

(Sakura) No digas memeces, Reiko. Esa clase de amores, también existen. No tan sobreactuados cómo en la ficción, pero existen.

(Sonoko) ¿Pues sabes cual es mi opinión? Qué yo creo que a esos dos les acabará pasando cómo cuando yo y Andrew nos conocimos.

(Yamada) ¿Que caray insinúas con eso?

(Sonoko) Que hay amor entre ellos nadie lo duda, por mucho que quieran negarlo. Y que si sólo con amor no se declaran abiertamente... lo harán con el sexo.

(Sakura) º _ º Con... el sexo?

(Sonoko) No os hagáis las puritanas, chicas. Saya siempre se ha quejado que Arakawa se la come con la mirada. Pero decidme. ¿Acaso ella no hace lo mismo con Arakawa?

(Yamada) Sí, es verdad. Y no me extraña. Por mucho que hable, ella no es de piedra. Es una chica joven, guapa, de cuerpo voluptuoso y sexi. Es decir, que es inevitable que para un compañero de su misma edad, soltero y sin compromiso...

(Sonoko) Y él... bueno...

(Sakura) Sé lo que vas a decir, Sonoko. Reconoces que Arakawa está muy bueno, no me lo negareis.

(Sonoko) Si, es innegable. Es alto, fuerte, guapo. Y sobre todo tiene el mejor culo de todos nuestros compañeros masculinos. Después del de mi Andrew, por supuesto.

(Sakura) -se echa a reír- ¿Te estás oyendo? Cualquiera diría que eres una pervertida acosa hombres, ja ja ja.

(Sonoko) -dice irónica- Sólo estoy reconociendo una realidad "palpable", Sakura.

(Yamada) ¿Todo esto para decir que ambos sienten atracción sexual el uno por el otro? Eso no quiere decir nada.

(Sonoko) Sólo digo que el sexo puede ayudarles a dar el empujoncito necesario para que su relación de un paso de gigante y se declaren de una vez por todas lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Lo dices cómo si tu relación matrimonial con el capitán Richardson se basase en el sexo.

(Sonoko) Bueno... aun somos un matrimonio joven. Y cómo últimamente hemos decidido que queremos tener un segundo hijo...

(Yamada) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

(Sonoko) El amor es lo primero en cualquier relación. Pero el sexo ayuda y mucho. A veces, un buen orgasmo puede ser mejor que regalarte una joya.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Sólo estás diciendo tópicos sin sentido.

(Sakura) Ja. Eso es lo que hizo Wataru en nuestro último aniversario de bodas, el muy idiota. -dice con sonrisa cariñosa y nostálgica-

(Sonoko) ¿Ves a que me refiero?

(Yamada) ¿Eing?

(Sakura) Llegamos a casa reventados después de tres emergencias en un sólo día. Yo entonces se lo dije... y él me confesó, muy avergonzado, que se le olvidó. No la fecha, sino comprar el regalo.

(Sonoko) Ja. Me lo hacen a mi y le saco el pellejo a tiras. Menos mal que Andrew tiene buena memoria.

(Sakura) ¿Me dejas terminar? Total, que me cabreé mucho con él. Nos peleamos. Estuvimos una hora sin decirnos nada. Pero al final... me arrepentí... y quise perdonarle. Él se me acercó... y me dijo "Aun puedo hacerte un buen regalo. Y además, me saldrá gratis".

(Sonoko) ¿Dijo eso porque estabais a final de mes o...

(Sakura) -dice toda traviesa- No. Dijo eso porque... echar una cana al aire es gratis. Y su regalo... fue un orgasmo de los que hacen historia. -las tres chicas estallan a reír-

(Yamada) Madre mía, menudo par de mentes calenturientas estáis hechas. Y eso que estáis casadas.

(Sonoko) Será porque hemos sido afortunadas de encontrar a unos maridos que son buenos en la cama. Pero... y tú con Bado, que, eh?

(Yamada) ¿Eing? Yo... pues... yo...

(Sakura) Ya lleváis un par de años saliendo juntos. ¿No te ha propuesto algo más? Me refiero si...

(Yamada) -dice frunciendo el ceño- Si me vuelves a preguntar sobre eso, me levanto y me voy. Vale?

(Sakura) ¿Pero por qué?

(Sonoko) Mejor dejala en paz. Ella no es el problema, sino esos dos. ¿Entendido? -entonces entran el teniente Takashita de la cuarta sección y el oficial Satoru de la primera sección-

(Satoru) Buenos días, chicas. Que. ¿Tramando un complot contra nosotros? -dice en broma-

(Sonoko) Algo así, Satoru. Algo así.

(Takashita) Ahhh, no me lo digáis. Estáis discutiendo sobre Arakawa y Saya, verdad? Pobres mecánicos, se volverán a quedar sin su soltera de oro.

(Sakura) ¿Y a ellos que les importa? Que se conformen con sus videos y revistas hentai.

(Satoru) Vamos, chicas, no os preocupéis tanto. Por muy marimacho que aparente ser Saya, es una mujer de pies a cabeza. Y la mayoría de las mujeres, no todas, pero la mayoría, les gusta dormirse a los brazos de un hombre.

(Sakura) Sí, no digo que no. Pero eso es cuando se es joven. Si lo sabré yo, que tengo un oído muy fino. Cuando un hombre envejece, es cuando empiezan los ronquidos. Y pueden ser muy desagradables. Mi padre, por ejemplo. Es cómo un oso.

(Satoru) Ese no es mi problema. Nunca he roncado. Lo malo es que Natsumi sí que ronca. -las chicas se ríen-

(Sonoko) A eso se le llama mala suerte, ja ja ja.

(Takashita) Pues dile que se opere el tabique nasal o que se compre esas tiritas que venden en las farmacias que te las pones en la nariz y se acabaron los ronquidos. Yo las gasto.

(Sakura) ¿En serio, teniente? ¿Tú roncas? -pregunta sorprendida-

(Takashita) Un poco. A mi mujer le molestaba, así que las gasto para no roncar. Van muy bien.

(Sakura) Que pena. Acabas de destruir la imagen mental que tenía de ti, teniente.

(Takashita) ¿Watanabe no ronca?

(Sakura) No. Tiene una respiración muy profunda. Pero no ronca nada. Tiene unos pulmones muy sanos, sabíais?

(Yamada) Nos estamos desviando del tema.

(Sonoko) Tienes razón, Reiko. La pregunta del millón de yenes es... habrá de una vez por todas un flechazo entre esos dos?

(Satoru) -mientras se llena una taza de te de la tetera- Pues sabéis que os digo yo? Que yo estoy convencido que sí. Además, que Arakawa haya madurado tan de repente, ayudará mucho.

(Sakura) Creo que lo dices porque eres de esos que está convencido que los flechados, existen.

(Satoru) Sí, y qué? No todo en la vida tiene por qué ser casual. A veces puede ser cosa del destino. Y sí. Estoy bastante convencido que los flechazos, existen.

(Takashita) No os digo que no, chicas. Es más, Satoru tiene toda la razón.

(Yamada) ¿? ¿Y por qué estás tan convencido? Vamos, dilo.

(Takashita) No lo digo yo. Sino mi mujer.

(Chicas) ¿Ah si!?

(Takashita) Ajá. Ella lleva años trabajando en su negocio, un local de ocio nocturno en Shibuya. Y os puedo asegurar, que tras más de 10 años trabajando tras la barra de ese local, es una auténtica experta en el tema de las relaciones amorosas. Incluso... tiene su propia receta para crear parejas de la nada.

(Sonoko) ¿En serio!? -dice sorprendida-

(Sakura) ¡Vamos, cuenta, cuenta!

(Yamada) ¬ ¬

(Takashita) -se acerca a la mesa, mirando que los vea nadie más, y dice bajito- Coge al azar a un chico y una chica de entre la clientela. Les hace creer que se gustan. Extiende el rumor entre la clientela habitual. Cuece a fuego lento... y verás cómo funciona. -entonces entra Saya y Yamada se la queda mirando con sonrisa maliciosa: en su cabeza, se le acaba de ocurrir un plan "diabólico" para juntar a Saya y Arakawa definitivamente-

(Saya) -con cara cansada y triste- Agghhh... buenos días. ¿? -se da cuenta que Yamada se la queda mirando fijamente- ¿Qué pasa? Tengo monos en la cara o que.

(Yamada) Nada. No pasa nada, "Saya".

(Saya) ¿Que estáis discutiendo todas en la misma mesa?

(Sakura) Eeemmmm... el tiempo. Hablábamos del tiempo. Sí, eso.

(Saya) ¿Eing?

(Sonoko) Vamos, fuera de mi mesa. Poneos a trabajar.

Los demás se levantan de su mesa y se van a las suyas. Justo entonces, entra Arakawa. Saya se sonroja y se pone nerviosa al verlo... al igual que Arakawa.

(Arakawa) Bu... bu... buenos días... Saya.

(Saya) Ah... bu... buenos días, Arakawa. Co... esto... cómo estás?

(Arakawa) Eh... bien. Muy bien, gracias. Tú también estas... estás... -entra entonces Mimiko con cara triste-

(Mimiko) Buenos días.

(Sonoko) -suspira preocupada- El capitán te ha echado una buena bronca, eh.

(Mimiko) Sí. Pero lo que me preocupa es mi amorcito.

(Sonoko) ¿Qué?

(Mimiko) Se ha enfadado conmigo.

Todos se quedan mirando extrañados. Una mujer tan amorosa y por qué no decirlo, empalagosa cómo Mimiko, peleada con su marido? A todos les suena muy raro.

Un rato después, hacia las nueve de la mañana, en la sede del gobierno, el Kantei, Asuma se reincorpora a sus tareas oficiales. Tras lo ocurrido no mucho tiempo atrás, está mucho más animado, aunque en su tarea de gobierno las cosas se le han complicado y mucho. Va caminando hacia el despacho presidencial, encontrándose con algunos guardaespaldas... y con Kanuka, leyendo un periódico con mala cara.

(Asuma) Buenos días.

(Guardaespaldas 1) Buenos días, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Buenos días, Omura. El partido de anoche de los Giants contra los Rangers fue malísimo.

(Guardaespaldas 2) Ja ja ja. Es cierto, señor. Y buenos días.

(Asuma) -entra en el despacho presidencial, donde Kanuka ya le espera sentada en uno de las butacas de piel del despacho- Buenos días, Kanuka. Que madrugadora estás hoy, eh.

(Kanuka) -leyendo el periódico con mala cara- Asuma, no se meten contigo ni con tu política. Se meten con tu edad.

(Asuma) ¿En serio?

(Kanuka) Escucha esto. "Al dirigirse a la cámara baja de la Dieta durante el último debate del estado de la Nación la semana pasada, el Primer Ministro ya no parece el Primer Ministro propiamente dicho. Sino una caricatura de aquella serie de anime de los '70 conocida cómo "Calimero", en la que la letra de su opening rezaba "no me insultéis más, por favor, mi corazón sufre".

(Asuma) -se lo toma a broma- Ah. No está nada mal. Es ingenioso.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ ¿Qué manera es esa de reaccionar, Asuma? A mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

(Asuma) ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

(Kanuka) No, gracias, ya lo he hecho en casa. Mira, Asuma. La prensa nunca se metió contigo durante la campaña electoral. Tu joven edad no lo consideraban un problema, sino todo lo contrario.

(Asuma) Ja. A que es asombroso lo rápido que se vuelven todos contra uno.

(Kanuka) -se le queda mirando cómo diciendo "que me estás contando?"-

(Asuma) En esta vida... hay unos principios básicos que deberían ser intocables. Para los políticos, la frontera entre mantener un principio y ocultarse tras él es más estrecha que una hoja de papel. Hacen lo que sea con tal de sacar beneficios de hasta debajo las piedras.

(Kanuka) ¿Y que eres ahora, más que la principal figura política de Japón? Eres el jefe del gobierno y no puedes escapar de ello.

(Asuma) Yo no quiero escapar. Al contrario, me siento con fuerzas de enfrentarme a lo que sea.

(Kanuka) Fuerzas no te faltan, eso es innegable. Pero la realidad es la realidad. Esta campaña contra tu persona no es sólo de la oposición contra tu partido. Es también de los poderes tradicionales contra los cambios.

(Asuma) -pregunta intrigante- ¿Seguro que es sólo por eso?

(Kanuka) En mi opinión, no es tanto por la aparentemente desastrosa gestión del escándalo de "El Niño que Llora". Sino más bien... un desgaste en el poder muy acelerado en los últimos meses. El mensaje de juventud y aire fresco que representabas para Japón, se ha perdido. Demasiados compromisos para cambiarlo todo sin poder llegar a todo y demasiada política grandilocuente.

(Asuma) Ya avisé desde el principio que no esperasen milagros de mi, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Ya, pero...

Entonces entra la consejera segunda, la joven, guapa y exuberante Hachiko Asaki. Vestida cómo Kanuka, con traje de ejecutiva (si a lo que lleva puesto se le puede llamar traje de ejecutiva). Minifalda con una blusa que muestra un canalillo de los pechos muy marcado. Es una mujer de metro setenta y cinco. Larga cabellera castaña rizada. Ojos azules, nariz pequeña y delgada, labios de piñón y un lunar al lado de los labios. Es una mujer muy inteligente y preparada, también de mirada decidida pero... seductora, y una voz fina y delicada que también suena seductora. En otras palabras, que es una mujer cañón se mire por donde se mire. Al verla así, Kanuka no puede evitar enfadarse.

(Asaki) Buenos días, Primer Ministro. ¿Discutiendo sobre su mala imagen actual?

(Kanuka) Más o menos. Y hablando de imagen... no crees que vas un poco destapada?

(Asaki) Ja ja ja. Vamos, Kanuka. Estamos en julio y hace un calor espantoso. ¿Cómo quieres que vaya vestida?

(Kanuka) No lo digo por el vestido. ¿Es necesario enseñar "eso"?

(Asaki) Que quieres que le haga. Las tengo así de grandes.

(Asuma) º _ º Ejem! Asaki... querías algo?

(Asaki) Pues... digamos que sí. Quisiera darte un consejo, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) ¿Ah sí?

(Asaki) Ajá. Podemos usar de nuevo tu imagen para ganar popularidad.

(Kanuka) ¿Su imagen? Sabes que su imagen política ahora mismo está por los suelos.

(Asaki) Olvídate de su imagen política. Me refiero a su imagen cómo hombre.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

(Asaki) Resulta que... según una encuesta entre 100.000 mujeres de nuestro país, publicada esta semana en una conocida revista para mujeres, a Asuma le consideran uno de los cinco hombres más sexis... del año. -dice traviesa y Asuma se lo toma a broma-

(Asuma) Ah. Vaya. No... no está nada mal. Espero que Noa no lea esa revista, porque sino se me pondrá celosa, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) ¿Queréis dejaros de estupideces? La cuestión de imagen es lo de menos, Asuma. Lo importante, es que es una cuestión de higiene democrática. De un modo u otro, tienes que convencer a la ciudadanía de nuestro país, que tú no tienes ni nunca has tenido nada que ver con "El Niño que Llora". Que tú, fuiste ante todo, su principal víctima.

(Asuma) Oye, Kanuka. ¿No crees que ese papel en realidad correspondería más a ti que a mi?¿Mh?

(Kanuka) Bueno... si, es verdad. Pero quien da la cara ante la ciudadanía eres tú, no yo. Así que lo mio no importa.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo que no importa?

(Kanuka) Em... dejémoslo, quieres?

(Asuma) Cómo quieras. ¿Pero no crees... que Asaki tiene algo de razón en lo que dice? Piénsalo bien.

(Kanuka) ¿Usar tu imagen personal, incluso familiar, para mejorar tu imagen pública? Lo siento, Asuma. Pero a mi eso siempre me ha parecido de una hipocresía recalcitrante.

(Asuma) Lo sé. Pero algo querrás hacer. ¿No?

(Kanuka) -se queda sin saber que decir- Pues...

(Asaki) ¿Puedo opinar yo?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Para decir que, guapa?

(Asuma) Kanuuuka. Déjala hablar.

(Asaki) Gracias, señor. Veréis... lo que quiere la oposición, especialmente los liberaldemócratas, no es revelar la verdad de lo que ocurrió a la opinión pública.

(Asuma) Es una afirmación muy atrevida por tu parte, Asaki.

(Kanuka) Si, pero a donde quieres ir a parar?

(Asaki) Lo que quieren es hacer uso de la manipulación. O en otras palabras, aprovecharse de su propia utilización de los sentimientos de la opinión pública ante las atrocidades que cometió el ex Ministro del Interior de "nuestro" gobierno, Kankichi Ishimoto, en nombre del personaje que él mismo inventó, "El Niño que Llora"...

(Kanuka) Eso ya lo sabemos. Ve al grano.

(Asaki) Por lo tanto... considero que lo que debes hacer, Asuma... es, sencillamente, ser un hombre de verdad.

(Kanuka) ¿Qué?

(Asuma) No, déjala hablar, Kanuka. Suena interesante. Sigue, Asaki.

(Asaki) Lo que debes hacer es demostrar la verdad de los hechos a la opinión pública, para que la gente juzgue por si misma, quien fue aquí el bueno y quien el malo.

(Asuma) A ver si lo adivino. Lo que propones... es filtrar a la prensa la información sobre las investigaciones sobre el caso de El Niño que Llora. No es mala idea, Asaki. Pero eso...

(Kanuka) Desde luego que es una mala idea. Eso supondría un conflicto de intereses entre el poder ejecutivo y el judicial. Por no mencionar que supondría interferir en el trabajo de la Policía, la NNSA y la justicia, por meros intereses políticos nuestros. Así que quítatelo de la cabeza, guapa. Ni hablar.

(Asaki) -con sonrisa malévola en su rostro, le replica...- Ja. ¿Quien ha dicho de revelar nada a la prensa? Nosotros no hemos revelado nada. Ellos lo han descubierto. Así que al gobierno no le podrán culpar de nada.

(Kanuka) -se enfada- ¿Que has hecho qué!?

(Asaki) -muy segura de si misma- Tranquilízate, Kanuka. Porque ya lo he puesto todo en marcha. La operación de limpieza de imagen del Primer Ministro Asuma Sinohara. Y estoy completamente segura, que dará resultados.

(Asuma) Se te ve muy confiada, Asaki.

(Asaki) Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, Primer Ministro. Siempre. En todo. En absolutamente... todo. -mirando fijamente a Asuma-

Asuma y Kanuka se quedan mirando sin entender de que va la cosa. Pero la consejera segunda de Asuma, Asaki, está determinada y muy segura de si misma en conseguir su objetivo de remontar la popularidad del gobierno de Shinohara. ¿Pero lo conseguirá? Eso ya será otro cantar.

Pasan las horas y llega la tarde. En la central de Patlabors, en la sala de la lavandería, Arakawa está allí. Esa semana, él es el encargado de lavar la ropa sucia de todos y meterla en las lavadoras gigantes. Pero esta solo? No: Yamada está allí con él, echándole una mano, en apariencia. Lo que hace en realidad, es urgir su plan para acabar liando a Saya y Arakawa.

(Arakawa) Gracias por echarme una mano, oficial Yamada. Pero no hacía falta, en serio. Este trabajo está asignado para mi solo.

(Yamada) Que raro.

(Arakawa) ¿Eh?

(Yamada) A pesar de lo que has cambiado de un tiempo para acá... sigues sin darte cuenta. Aigh, los hombres tenéis la cabeza tan cuadrada a veces...

(Arakawa) ¿? ¿De que hablas?

(Yamada) ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante daño a tu alrededor?

(Arakawa) ¿Eh? Si no hablas más claro...

(Yamada) No te hagas el memo, hombre. Hablo de Saya. -Arakawa da un sobresalto al oírlo-

(Arakawa) S... s... Saya? Yo... em... que pasa con esa marimacho?

(Yamada) Oh, vamos, Arakawa. Tienes que observarla mejor. Estar más atento por ella. Ella está esperando mucha más atención por tu parte y tú pasas de ella. ¿No te das cuenta que la estás haciendo sufrir, a la pobre?

(Arakawa) ¿S... sufrir? ¿Saya? Yo no...

(Yamada) A mi me da pena. Pobrecilla. Hasta donde podrá aguantar para llamar tu atención y sufriendo al ver que tú no le correspondes. Pero tú, Arakawa... desde luego hay que estar ciego para no verlo.

Yamada se va habiendo soltado eso a Arakawa, que se queda totalmente confundido. Pero dentro de él, sabe que Yamada tiene razón: debe dar un salto con Saya y debe darlo pronto.

Y pocas horas después, a las ocho de la tarde, termina el turno para la Primera y Cuarta Sección. La Segunda sección se queda de guardia nocturna aquella noche. Y Cuando en un momento Saya se queda sola en el despacho de oficiales...

(Satoru) Bueno chicas, me voy al comedor a cenar. ¿Te vienes conmigo, Saya?

(Saya) Si, luego. Tengo que terminar de ordenar mi papeleo en mi mesa. Vendré enseguida.

(Satoru) Claro. Te guardaré tu ración. Hasta luego.

(Saya) Hasta luego, y gracias. -Satoru se va, quedándose Saya y Yamada solas en el despacho- Desde luego hay que reconocer que Satoru es un chico muy educado. Nada que ver con el salvaje de Arakawa.

(Yamada) No digas tonterías, mujer. Si Arakawa ha cambiado mucho de un tiempo para aquí. Y para mejor, no me lo negarás.

(Saya) Bueno... pues...

(Yamada) Sabes que Arakawa ha estado un poco dolido y triste por la muerte de esa ex novia suya. Pero ahora ya está mejor. Y creo que es gracias a ti.

(Saya) A... a mi, dices? No, será otra, ja ja. -dice nerviosa intentando disimular- Lo que le pasa a ese idiota es que le gusta sufrir.

(Yamada) ¿Y a ti te gusta verle sufrir?

(Saya) -se queda sin saber que contestar- ¿Qué? Pues... yo no...

(Yamada) -haciéndose la traviesa- Vamos... no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

(Saya) Cu... cuenta de qué?

(Yamada) … Te lo enseñaré de una forma práctica.

(Saya) ¬ ¬ ¿No se supone que ya has terminado tu turno? Pues ala. Aire fresco y a otra cosa, mariposa.

(Yamada) Escuuucha. Vamos, levanta de tu silla. -la hace levantar de su silla-

(Saya) ¿Qué? Pero... a donde me llevas?

(Yamada) Siéntate en la silla de la mesa de Arakawa. Vamos, siéntate!

(Saya) ¿Qué pretendes? -la hace sentar en la silla vacía de Arakawa-

(Yamada) Ahora dime que ves.

(Saya) º _ º Em... pues... nada. El despacho; las mesas; a ti.

(Yamada) Mira en línea recta, pero un poco a la izquierda. ¿Que ves ahora?

(Saya) Pues... mi mesa.

(Yamada) ¿Y no falta nada?

(Saya) … Creo que no. Vamos, digo yo.

(Yamada) Vamos, Saya. Haz un esfuerzo. No es tan difícil.

(Saya) ¬ ¬ ¿Se puede saber que estás tramando?

(Yamada) Sólo contéstame, anda.

(Saya) Pues... no sé. Si estuviese Arakawa, te podría decir que allí es donde me siento yo. Pero...

(Yamada) Exacto. ¿No te has fijado cómo te mira últimamente? ¿Y en cómo... te mira él desde esta misma silla?

(Saya) ¿Qué me va a mirar ese salido?

(Yamada) Pero tú... le miras igual a él. ¿No?

(Saya) -se pone nerviosa y enfadada- ¿Qué!? Yo no... no... no...

(Yamada) Tengo que irme. Quédate aquí sentada un rato... y reflexiona sobre lo que ves y no ves de Arakawa. ¿Vale? Hasta mañana.

Yamada se va dejando a Saya sentada en la silla de Arakawa, y reflexionando sobre esas últimas palabras de Yamada: que ve y no ve en Arakawa, tanto él de ella cómo ella de él.

Varias horas después, casi a medianoche, en casa de los Shiba, se respira mal ambiente. El matrimonio, en ropa interior, se mete en la cama para irse a dormir. Shige sigue muy enfadado con su mujer, Mimiko, por haberle por haber revelado lo de la enfermedad terminal de Sakaki. Shige se tapa con la sábana sin decir ni mu. Pero Mimiko, arrepentida, quiere disculparse.

(Mimiko) -con mucha pena y arrepentida- Shige... amorcito, por favor, escúchame.

(Shige) …

(Mimiko) Lo siento mucho, mucho. De verdad. No era mi intención ofenderte. -las lágrimas le caen por las mejillas y se echa a llorar- … Yo no... no... no quiero que me ignores, por favor!

(Shige) -se saca la sábana de encima, mirando seriamente a su mujer... hasta que echando un largo suspiro... le sonríe con cariño y le acaricia cariñosamente la cara- … Está bien, Mimiko. Déjalo ya. No pasa nada.

(Mimiko) Pero es que... es que yo...

(Shige) Soy yo quien debo pedirte perdón. No debería haberte dicho todo eso. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

(Mimiko) -se limpia las lágrimas- De... de verdad, amorcito?

(Shige) Claro que sí. Aquí el único que tiene que asumir toda la responsabilidad, soy yo.

(Mimiko) Shige...

(Shige) Mañana por la mañana iré yo solo a hablarlo con los capitanes. Tengo que explicárselo todo.

(Mimiko) ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

(Shige) No. Quiero ir yo solo. Mimiko... perdóname, de verdad, si te he hecho daño. Si te he herido por dentro comportándome tan mal contigo. No tengo derecho a hacerte eso. ¿Me perdonas?

(Mimiko) -sonríe cariñosamente, con una sonrisa preciosa a Shige- … Claro que te perdono, tontorrón. … Te quiero.

(Shige) Yo también. -se besan- … Oye... está noche estás de humor para...

(Mimiko) -suspira algo preocupada, pero feliz- … De eso también quería hablarte.

(Shige) ¿?

(Mimiko) Esta noche, en teoría, no podríamos hacer nada. Pero resulta que...

(Shige) ¿Qué quieres decir, Mimiko?

(Mimiko) … Que no me ha venido la regla. … Creo... creo que estoy embarazada, Shige.

(Shige) -se queda a cuadros- … E... e... embarazada? ¿Pero de verdad crees que...

(Mimiko) No lo sé. Pero ya he pedido hora al ginecólogo para mañana por la tarde. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

(Shige) … Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo. Pero vendré contigo, no te preocupes.

(Mimiko) Que bien. -dice mucho más aliviada-

A la mañana siguiente, ya a primera hora, Shige se presenta en el despacho de capitanes, donde ya están los tres allí de guardia: Ota, Noa y Richardson. Los tres sabían perfectamente de que querían hablarle. Shige se postra ante ellos y...

(Shige) ¡Por favor, os lo suplico! ¡No le digáis nada a nadie! ¡Es muy importante! ¡Sakaki me pidió expresamente que no se lo dijera a nadie hasta dentro de dos meses! ¡Por favor!

(Ota) -muy serio y triste- O sea que es por eso que tú y Mimiko estabais cómo estabais. Vaya. Menuda mala noticia. Yo también me quedé muy abatido cuando me lo dijeron.

(Shige) O _ o ¿Qué!? ¿Cómo que ya te lo dijeron!? ¿Quien!?

(Richardson) Lo siento, Shige. Fui yo.

(Shige) ¡Por qué se lo has dicho!?

(Noa) No es necesario que intentes esconder nada, Shige. Ya no hace falta.

(Shige) Pero... ¿Podéis explicarme...

(Noa) ¿Andrew?

(Richardson) -suspira profundamente retumbándose en su butaca- … Verás, Shige. En realidad... yo ya hace tiempo que lo sé. Y creo que lo sé de antes que tú.

(Shige) -se queda muy y muy extrañado- ¿Cómo que lo sabes de antes que yo? Eso es imposible. Sakaki me dijo que sólo me lo diría a mi.

(Richardson) Eso se cree él. Pero en realidad no es así.

(Ota) ¿Pero cómo lo has sabido, Andrew?

(Richardson) Hace cosa de un mes y medio... fui a visitar a Sakaki a su casa. Varias veces. Y ninguna vez me abrió la puerta. Pensaba que no había nadie en casa. Hasta que un vecino suyo me explicó que se había encerrado en casa y que no quería hablar con nadie. Entonces... se me ocurrió ir a visitar a alguien. A alguien que conoce a Sakaki muy y muy bien.

(Noa) ¿Y a quien fuiste a visitar? ¿A un amigo o pariente?

(Shige) Entonces... Sakaki me mintió? ¿Pero por qué?

(Richardson) Sakaki no te ha mentido en ningún momento, Shige. Deja que te lo explique. Fui a visitar a la hija mayor de Sakaki. Se llama Fujie y tiene 47 años. Fui a su lugar de trabajo, en un hospital infantil de Saitama. En cuando la vi me di cuenta enseguida que era hija suya.

(Ota) ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Se le parece mucho?

(Richardson) Es mucho más guapa que el padre, eso si. Pero de carácter es igual. Estricta, trabajadora y muy profesional. Bueno, el caso es que ella... aunque su padre no le dijo nada, lo sabía todo.

(Shige) ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es posible?

(Richardson) Muy fácil, Shige. Por la sencilla razón que el médico especializado en cáncer que atendió a Sakaki, era un viejo amigo de su hija. De su época de estudiante en la facultad de medicina. Parece ser que en una reunión entre los equipos de dirección de varios hospitales del aérea metropolitana de Tokio, él se lo dijo, y así la familia de Sakaki se enteró sin que él sepa nada.

(Shige) -confundido y sin entender nada- No me lo puedo creer. Entonces me estás diciendo... que en realidad ya lo sabéis todos que Sakaki se está muriendo?

(Ota) Sí, Ota. Ya lo sabíamos. Perdóname por la bronca que os metí ayer. Pero los de arriba me presionaban para que al menos os llamase la atención.

(Shige) Ja. Entonces hiciste comedia. ¡Todos la hicisteis!

(Noa) Si, hicimos comedia, Shige. Y te pedimos perdón. Lo sentimos mucho.

(Shige) Pero por qué!?

(Richardson) Ya deberías saberlo, Shige. Hacemos ver que no sabemos nada para no hacer sufrir a Sakaki. Y creo que será lo mejor... hasta que Sakaki se vaya de este mundo en paz.

(Shige) -suspira muy triste- … Entiendo. Que manera más cruel de irse.

(Richardson) Es cierto. No eres sólo tú, Shige. A todos nos ha afectado mucho el saber que en menos de cinco meses, Sakaki morirá irremediablemente. Podría haberse sometido a tratamiento. Pero él lo ha querido así y debemos respetar su voluntad.

(Shige) Pues entonces... ya que al jefe Sakaki le queda poco tiempo de vida...

(Richardson) No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de ello. Haré que Sakaki disfrute al máximo sus últimas semanas de vida. Te prometo que lo haré.

(Shige) Gracias, Andrew. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Shige se siente más aliviado. Pero sabe que para él y para todos, será inevitable tener que pasar por una dura prueba, cómo es despedirse por última vez del Jefe Sakaki cómo él siempre le llamaba. Una dura prueba que se acerca inexorablemente. Si bien el destino, le preparaba después de esta de cal... una de arena para ese mismo día.

La mañana va pasando... y en un momento dado, ocurre algo absolutamente desconcertante en el despacho de oficiales. Mientras los demás allí presentes trabajan en sus cosas, excepto los de la cuarta sección que han salido para algo... Saya se da cuenta, y desde hace un rato largo, que Arakawa la mira fijamente. Pero no de cualquier manera, sino... con una mirada seductora. Una mirada que viniendo además de un chico ciertamente atractivo cómo es Arakawa, hace sentir a Saya incómoda... pero al mismo tiempo, deseada. En otras palabras, que con tanta mirada, uno y otro se están poniendo... palotes. El "inocente" de Arakawa pero, acaba pensando en su cabeza que eso no está bien. Que cómo puede estar pensando tener sexo con Saya cuando aun ni siquiera se le ha declarado. Arakawa, sin decir nada, se levanta de su silla y andando con prisas, sale del despacho directo al lavabo de hombres a lavarse la cara y aclararse las ideas. Es entonces cuando sus compañeros...

(Bado) Vamos, Saya. ¿Hasta cuando piensas esconderlo? Lo vuestro ya es imposible de tapar.

(Saya) -muy nerviosa y sonrojada, sin saber que decir- ¿Qué? Eh... em... yo... pues... yo...

(Satoru) Sólo tienes que responder si o no... y te dejaremos en paz, Saya. Dinos. ¿Arakawa te gusta?

(Saya) Yo... yo... Yo no... a... ahora no puedo contestaros.

(Todos) Uuuuuuuyyyyyy.

(Saya) ¬ ¬ Que... que os pasa, eh? No... no os escondo...

(Sonoko) Lo que tú digas, Saya. Lo que tú digas.

(Bado) Quien nos lo iba a decir, eh. Nuestra Saya al final se ha enamorado de ese salvaje cabeza hueca, ja ja ja.

(Saya) ¡Cállate, Bado! ¡No te burles más de Arakawa! -le replica ofendida-

(Bado) O _ o ¿Eing?

(Satoru) No me creo lo que veo. ¿Le estás defendiendo?

(Saya) ¡Pues si! ¿Pasa algo?

(Satoru) -sonriente- Nada. No pasa nada. Me parece muy bien. Es buena señal.

(Saya) Arakawa puede que sea... algo tosco. Pero... pero... para mi... es un hombre cómo Dios manda. Un buen policía ante todo. Y... y además... está bueno y tiene un buen culo. O . o -ella misma se tapa la boca y muy nerviosa, se pone roja cómo un tomate-

(Todos) ¿Ah síiiii?

(Saya) ¬ ¬ Ya... ya he dicho lo que queríais oír, no?

Pero entonces... entra Yamada con tres vasos de café, uno de los cuales...

(Yamada) Ya estoy aquí. A ver... quien me ha pedido el expreso?

(Suzuka) ¡Yo, por favor! -Yamada le da uno de los cafés-

(Yamada) ¿Y el solo con sacarina?

(Sakura) Oh. Para mi. -Yamada le da el otro vaso-

(Yamada) Y ya sólo queda... el tuyo, Saya.

(Saya) ¿? ¿Que mio? Yo no te he pedido ningún café, Reiko.

(Yamada) Estoy segura que lo has pedido tu. Un café con crema y sin azúcar.

(Saya) ¡Qué te digo que yo no he sido! ¡Es más, a mi no me gusta el café!

(Yamada) Pues chica... sea de quien sea, te lo dejo en tu mesa. No puedo perder toda la mañana repartiendo cafés cómo si fuese la chica de las fotocopias.

Yamada va a darle el café... pero se tropieza, o mejor dicho, hace ver que se tropieza... y le tira todo el café por encima del uniforme a Saya. Todos se quedan atónitos ante la escena. El cabreo que se pilla Saya es monumental.

(Saya) ¡Oh, mierda, mi uniforme!

(Yamada) ¡Oh, lo siento, Saya! ¡Ha sido sin querer, de verdad!

(Saya) ¡Menuda puntería la tuya! ¡Joder, me has puesto hecha unos zorros! ¡Ahora tendré que pedir un uniforme nuevo!

(Yamada) No te quedes aquí y ve al lavabo a limpiarte, vamos. Aun puedes salvarlo.

(Saya) -se levanta muy cabreada y se va derecha al lavabo- ¡Maldita sea, joder! ¡Cómo me voy a presentar ante él con esta pinta!? -ya fuera del despacho de oficiales-

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Lo has hecho expresamente. ¿Verdad?

(Yamada) -con sonrisa burlona- Más o menos, je je. Si todo sale cómo está previsto... pronto les oiremos desde aquí.

(Satoru) ¿? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que oír?

(Watanabe) Oigh, que miedo das a veces, Yamada. Eres una auténtica arpía manipuladora.

(Yamada) Puede.

(Bado) Ya lo sé, ya. Cuando quiere gastarte una broma puede ser muy recalcitrante, podéis creerme.

Saya va andando muy enfadada, echando pestes por la boca, hacia el lavabo de mujeres, para limpiarse su uniforme manchado de café en la medida de lo posible. Pero al plantarse ante la puerta... se cabrea aun más. Hay colgado un cartelito que reza: _"Aseo de mujeres fuera de servicio temporalmente. Por favor, utilizad de momento el de los hombres. Disculpad las molestias... Y no espiéis a vuestros compañeros masculinos y viceversa. Gracias." _Saya entra entonces en el lavabo de los hombres... y allí está Arakawa, solo, con la cara mojada y un grifo de agua abierto. Una cara, la de Arakawa, que es de tonto enamorado a más no poder. Él no dice una palabra... pero ella...

(Saya) -se pone de repente muy sonrojada y nerviosa- Ha... ha... ha sido Yamada. La... la muy tonta me ha tirado todo el café por encima. Ahora... ahora tendré que pedir un uniforme... nuevo. Te... te... le lo puedes creer? Ja... ja ja... yo... Arakawa... yo...

Y es entonces... cuando Arakawa, con su respiración cada vez más acelerada, su corazón a mil... y por qué no decirlo también, muy excitado... él se abalanza sobre ella... y le pega un morreo con tal desespero y pasión, que Saya, que al principio se resiste, se deja llevar enseguida por la pasión desenfrenada del momento. Los besos desenfrenados van a más... y los dos, muy excitados y descontrolados, se van quitando la ropa el uno al otro. Por unos segundos se quedan mirando el uno al otro, sin decirse una palabra, pero diciéndoselo todo... hasta que se vuelven a abalanzar el uno sobre el otro. Lo que acaban haciendo esos dos dentro de los lavabos, no hace falta ser un genio para deducirlo: acaban teniendo un polvo salvaje, pero salvaje de verdad, en los lavabos. Tan intenso y ruidoso, que en el resto del edificio...

Desde el despacho del comandante, Hiromi, revisando documentos, se da cuenta que los objetos de su mesa tiemblan. Tiemblan con una especie de traqueteo constante, que se repite constantemente. Una vibración que no sólo afecta a su mesa. También al resto del mobiliario, los mástiles de las banderas, las paredes, todo. La vibración también se nota en el despacho de los capitanes...

(Noa) ¿? Chicos... no notáis un ruido extraño?

(Ota) Agh, déjalo, mujer. Será un terremoto de los flojos.

(Richardson) ¿Seguro? Parece más bien... cómo si fuese un taladro hidráulico o algo parecido. ¿No oís un "pum pum pum" constante?

(Ota) Pues ahora que lo dices...

Y en el despacho de oficiales, por tenerlo más cerca, es donde más lo notan. Y es que allí no sólo notan la vibración incesante. Allí más bien oyen claramente los gemidos de placer (que más bien suenan cómo gritos chillones), de Saya.

(Sakura) º _ º Dios mío. ¿Estáis oyendo lo mismo que yo?

(Watanabe) Pues claro que lo oigo. Cómo el agua de mayo de claro.

(Yamada) -sonríe confiada- Ja. Mi plan ha funcionado.

(Sonoko) ¿Qué? Espera espera espera... nos estás diciendo, Yamada... que has conseguido que esos dos acaben teniendo un buen revolcón en los lavabos?

(Yamada) Lo estáis oyendo, no? Entonces es que mi plan ha funcionado. Ja.

(Bado) Mi amor, me postro ante ti. Eres un genio!

(Yamada) Gracias, Bado. Pero no me deis las gracias a mi. Sino al teniente Takashita y su mujer. Ellos me dieron la idea.

(Satoru) Joder, que manera de gritar. Es una lástima que Mimiko no esté aquí para oír esto. Le daría una envidia...

(Bado) Ssshhhh, calla calla, que creo que llegan al final!

Y así es. Al final Saya y Arakawa acaban llegando al clímax de su primer y descontrolado polvo, y ambos echan un sonoro grito de placer al llegar juntos al orgasmo. Un grito que se oye claramente desde todo el edificio. Incluso Hiromi lo oye... pero hace ver que no oye nada.

Al cabo de un rato, la nueva pareja, salen de los lavabos de hombres... donde se encuentran que hay cola para esperar: tres mecánicos totalmente alucinados y boquiabiertos. Salen aun vistiéndose, despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta. No dicen ni pío... aunque Saya le llama la atención a su nuevo novio: lleva la bragueta bajada. Arakawa se la sube, y entre risas bobas y besuqueos, se van a otra parte. El "diabólico" plan de la oficial Reiko Yamada de la cuarta sección, ha sido todo un éxito: ha nacido una nueva pareja en la División de vehículos especiales.

A la mañana del día siguiente, la Primera Sección regresa de cubrir una emergencia muy de mañana. Una emergencia que esta vez sí, ha ido redonda y sin problemas. Mimiko parece que vuelve a ser la de siempre, y con motivos. Aunque este "motivo" a Ota no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. En el despacho de capitanes, mientras Noa prepara el primer té de la mañana, entra Ota con cara de mala leche.

(Noa) Oh. Buenos dí... ¿? ¿Qué te pasa, Ota? ¿Por qué haces esa cara tan larga?

(Ota) Que qué pasa. ¡Que qué pasa!? ¡Ja! ¡Que últimamente el amor está haciendo demasiado de las suyas en los Patlabor! ¡Maldita sea!

(Noa) ¿Eing? No entiendo nada, Ota. ¿Que te ocurre?

(Richardson) Ah, ya sé. Es por tu teniente, verdad que si?

(Noa) ¿? ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Mimiko? ¿Algo bueno?

(Ota) -se sienta en su silla, con el ceño fruncido- Ja. Para ella puede que si. Pero para mi seguro que no.

(Noa) Di de una vez que le pasa. ¿Es algo bueno?

(Ota) Pues claro que lo es. Ayer por la tarde ella terminó mucho antes para poder ir ella y Shige juntos al ginecólogo. Esta mañana vuelven a estar los dos más contentos que unas pascuas. No es para menos, pero para mi sección... menudo fastidio.

(Richardson) O sea, que estás de mala leche pero no nos dices por qué lo estás.

(Noa) -replica enfadada- ¡Vamos, Ota! ¡Dinos de una puñetera vez es lo que le pasa a Mimiko!

(Ota) Está embarazada.

(Noa) -su cara se ilumina.- ¡Agh! ¿En serio!? ¡Que buena noticia!

(Richardson) -también se alegra- Vaya, o sea que es eso. Tendremos que ir ahora mismo a felicitarles.

(Noa) Me alegro mucho por ellos. Que después de varias semanas tristes por lo de Sakaki, puedan volver a estar alegres porque serán papás por segunda vez...

(Richardson) Sí, creo que ese segundo hijo les ha venido en el momento más oportuno.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Sí, ya. Y a mi que me den, no?

(Noa) Oye, Ota, opino que deberías ser menos recto y alegrarte un poco más por el embarazo de Mimiko. ¿A que viene tanto fastidio por tu parte?

(Ota) Mimiko se queda embarazada por segunda vez... y Arakawa se lía con la oficial Saya de tu sección. Y para colmo, Sonoko también puede quedarse embarazada por segunda vez el día menos pensado. ¿Entiendes a donde quiero llegar?

(Noa) Sí, más o menos. Pero de todas formas...

(Richardson) Ah, se siente, Ota. Ya os he contado más de una vez que mi mujer es muy exigente conmigo en la cama. Y más ahora, que está decidida a tener un segundo hijo. Así que Ota... se siente.

(Ota) Que fastidio, maldita sea.

(Noa) ¿Te preocupa que tu sección acabe perdiendo a todo su personal femenino? Aunque Mimiko se quede embarazada, sabes que sólo estará de baja una temporada y ya está.

(Ota) Me temo que no, Noa.

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Ota) -se entristece- Ella ya me ha insinuado... no, me ha dicho entre líneas... que tiene intención de dejar la Primera Sección. Yo no soy nadie para decirle que debe hacer en su vida. Si quiere dejarlo y convertirse en una ama de casa para dedicarse al completo a su familia, está en su derecho el hacerlo. Pero a mi... me sabría muy mal que una piloto tan buena cómo ella, se marchase sin más.

(Richardson) Es verdad. Pero es el paso del tiempo, Ota. Enemigo eterno y silente de la humanidad al cual nunca podremos vencer. Siendo así... la primera sección recibirá un nuevo integrante. Pero por Sonoko de momento no debes preocuparte. Ella quiere seguir trabajando aquí.

(Ota) Es un alivio saberlo. Pero me sigue preocupando que pasará ahora con mi sección.

(Noa) ¿Y de Arakawa no dices nada?

(Ota) ¿Eh? Ah... pues... que quieres que diga? Cómo es la juventud de hoy en día. Mira que acabar liados... por... por...

(Richardson) ¿Un polvo salvaje en los lavabos y un orgasmo que se oyó en todo el edificio? Ja ja. ¿Qué te pasa, Ota? ¿Les tienes envidia?

(Ota y Noa) ¬ ¬ No empieces con tus chistes verdes, majo.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Tocapelotas.

En ese mismo instante, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, hay alegría. Todos felicitan a Mimiko por su embarazado y a Shige por su futura segunda paternidad. Pero entonces entra Saya... y se encuentra de bruces con Arakawa. Todos incluso Mimiko y Shige, se quedan mudos. ¿Que pasará ahora entre esos dos?

(Saya) -sonriendo nerviosa- Em... ho... hola, Arakawa. Bu... buenos días.

(Arakawa) -con una sonrisa cariñosa en su cara que reconforta a Saya- … Buenos días, Saya. Me da bastante vergüenza decirlo aquí delante de todos, pero... pero...

(Saya) -mirándole con cara de boba enamorada- ¿Sí?

(Arakawa) Te pido perdón si ayer fui... demasiado brusco contigo. Tendría que haber sido un poco... más romántico y sensible. … Perdóname. -todos se quedan alucinados de lo correcto del comportamiento de Arakawa-

(Saya) No importa. Nunca... Ja. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan bueno en toda mi vida. Ja ja ja.

(Arakawa) º _ º En... en serio? Vaya, mira que es raro. Con la poca experiencia que tengo en estas cosas. Ja ja. … Yo... quería... quería decirte... -mostrándose tímido-

(Saya) -suspira mirando atrevida a Arakawa- … Al cuerno. Oficial Piloto Futo Arakawa. Esto que voy a decirte es una orden directa.

(Arakawa) ¡Si!

(Saya) … Bésame.

(Arakawa) -sonriendo a Saya con una sonrisa preciosa- … A la orden, oficial Saya Fuchida.

Arakawa obedece la orden de Saya... y le pega a Saya un besazo de película. Cuando terminan y se separan, mirándose embobados... ella ya no lo puede esconder más.

(Saya) ¡Oigh, ya está, se acabó! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡No puedo seguir escondiéndolo!

(Arakawa) º _ º

(Saya) ¡Lo admito, lo admito, lo admito! ¡Arakawa me gusta! ¡Arakawa me gusta!

(Arakawa) -sonríe cariñosamente- Y con que motivos?

(Saya) -con mirada amorosa- Porque me gustas. Me gustas de hace mucho tiempo. Me daba terror el que... esta panda de cotillas pensasen de mi si me enamoraba de alguien cómo tú. Pero sabes qué? ¡Que al cuerno! Porque tú... no sé ni por donde empezar. Eres un chico cómo a mi me gustan en realidad. Un... un hombre de verdad. Eres guapo, fuerte y... ja ja ja, y muy bueno en el catre, debo admitirlo, ja ja ja!

(Arakawa) º _ º Ah... ah si?

(Saya) -haciéndose la traviesa- Bueno... no podía dejar escapar a un chico con un culo cómo el tuyo.

(Arakawa) Ja ja. Tú también tienes un culo precioso, Saya. Ja ja ja.

(Saya) Ya lo sé. Pero aunque ahora salgamos juntos, a partir de ahora sólo podrás mirar el mio. ¡Cómo te pille mirándole el culo a otra, te vas a ganar un guantazo!

(Arakawa) Saya... que están todos nuestros compañeros aquí.

(Todos) º _ º

(Saya) O _ o ¡Oh, mierda! Que vergüenza.

(Arakawa) -le acaricia la cara con una sonrisa cariñosa preciosa, quedándose ella embobada- No pasa nada, Saya. Gracias por el cumplido. Pero di sencillamente... lo que sientes por mi y ya está. Porque es lo que hago yo aquí y ahora, aunque no estemos solos. Yo no te quiero, Saya.

(Saya) -mirando cómo una tonta enamorada- ¿Ah no?

(Arakawa) No. Porque yo te amo con locura. Con todo mi corazón. Para mi ahora... lo eres todo.

(Saya) -al borde de llorar de alegría- Lo... lo mismo digo... Futo.

(Arakawa) Me alegra que por fin me llames por mi nombre. … Te amo.

(Saya) Yo también.

La pareja vuelve a besarse apasionadamente, mientras algunos les aplauden y les vitorean, cómo Satoru, Bado o Watanabe, otros llorando de alegría, cómo Sakura o Mimiko. O cómo quien ha conseguido la hazaña de juntar a esos dos, Yamada, sonriendo confiada al ver que su plan ha sido un éxito total. Una nueva pareja que ha nacido, aparentemente, en un tiempo récord. Pero que en realidad, ha existido escondida de mucho tiempo atrás. Y eso se demuestra, en lo fuerte e inusitado de su amor el uno por el otro. Un nuevo amor, cómo tantos otros hasta la fecha, ha nacido en el seno de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Si es que ya lo dice el viejo dicho: Del amor al odio, sólo hay un paso. O era al revés?


	12. Entre la espada y la pared

**Capítulo 12. Entre la espada y la pared. **

Un par de semanas más tarde. Finales de julio de 2015. Se aproximan las tan deseadas vacaciones de verano en agosto. Lo que también está a punto de terminar en Japón, es el curso político, y eso para Asuma, en su trabajo, significa tener que afrontar el última pleno de la Cámara baja de la "Dieta", el parlamento japonés, antes de las vacaciones. Esa mañana de pleno verano, la temperatura no es sólo asfixiante por el calor que hace afuera. Lo es también por la tensión máxima que se vive dentro de la cámara. Asuma está en su asiento de Primer Ministro, con Takeo sentada a su lado, comentando en voz baja y disimuladamente lo que va pasando. Los diferentes portavoces o líderes de los diferentes partidos suben al estrado para pronunciar sus discursos... y todos son coincidentes en casi todo: piden la cabeza de Asuma.

(Presidente cámara) Tiene la palabra, el jefe de la Oposición, señor Shinbei Riutsu.

(Riutsu) -sube al estrado de oradores y desde el principio, se muestra muy contundente- Gracias, señor Presidente. Señores y señoras diputados. Seré muy breve. Hoy tengo aquí... una extraña sensación. Una... desagradable sensación. ¿Por qué? Porque entre los diputados de esta cámara, representantes de la soberanía popular de Japón, hay personas que han contribuido a un crimen masivo. A una masacre. A un genocidio de compatriotas. Él no es el responsable directo, es cierto. No obstante... quien lo perpetró si era amigo personal de su familia. ¡Desde hace décadas! ¿Cómo es posible, señores y señoras diputados, que nuestro joven Primer Ministro, no se diera cuenta en ningún momento de las intenciones de su "viejo amigo"? -los diputados del partido de Asuma se quejan-

(Presidente cámara) Orden. ¡Orden! ¡Llamo al orden, señorías! ¡Orden!

(Asuma) -en voz baja y con disimulo a Takeo, sentada a su lado- ¿Le estás oyendo? Ahora me acusan de poco más que de cómplice de asesinato.

(Takeo) Lo peor no es eso, Asuma. Lo peor es que casi todos los partidos de la oposición le hacen el juego y no se dan cuenta que les utilizan para su guerra sucia.

(Riutsu) ¿Que excusa tiene ante esto, señor Primer Ministro? ¿Acaso tiene alguna? ¿Puede justificar de alguna manera, lo que se ha perpetrado bajo su mandato, sin que usted haya sido capaz de impedirlo? No espero que me responda a todas mis preguntas, señor Primer Ministro Shinohara. Sólo le pediré una cosa. Más que nada... por su propio bien y el de su dignidad cómo político. … Váyase. ¡Dimita! ¡No manche con la sangre de los muertos de Shinteishi, la honorabilidad de esta cámara y el Kantei! ¡Dimita, señor Shinohara! Muchas gracias, señor Presidente. -se va del estrado para regresar a su sitio, mientras los diputados de su partido le aplauden-

(Presidente cámara) Tiene la palabra, su excelencia el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara.

(Asuma) -se pone de pie hablando al micrófono y mirando muy seriamente, casi desafiante, al jefe de la oposición- Gracias, señor Presidente. Señor Riutsu. Tiene usted razón. No hay justificación posible ante esos crímenes. Sea quien sea el responsable. Y también tiene razón en que me siento profundamente culpable ante el hecho de no haber podido evitarlos. Pero usted... cree sinceramente que yo estoy aquí nada más que para permitir que se cometan crímenes a mis espaldas? ¿Que puedo mirar a mi esposa y mis hijos, a mis amigos, a mis conocidos, a todos los ciudadanos... llevando, cómo dice usted, las manos manchadas de sangre? ¿Lo cree de veras? Mire... si usted todavía no se ha molestado a intentar conocerme ni que sea un poco en persona, no se moleste a seguir más con sus peticiones fuera de contexto. -sus diputados le aplauden- Quien me conoce ya sabe cómo soy. Y quien me conoce, cosa que usted no se ha molestado en intentar, sabe que yo fui una víctima más del complot que Kankichi Ishimoto perpetró contra mi persona y mi familia, durante décadas. Sí, yo no sabía nada. Y es que un complot suele hacerse a espaldas de la víctima de ese complot, no lo sabía, señor Riutsu? -dice irónico y muchos parlamentarios le ríen la gracia- Fue, única y exclusivamente, por si no se ha leído ya los informes policiales, del Ministerio Nacional de Policía, incluso de la NNSA, una conspiración contra mi persona. En palabras más simples... una traición. Y por eso, ahora el señor Ishimoto se pasará el resto de sus días en la cárcel. Señor Riutsu... yo podría acusarle a usted y otros, de hipocresía y oportunismo. Pero no lo hago porque tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones y no puedo perder el tiempo con sus insinuaciones recalcitrantes. Si quiere seguir con su juego, puede seguir. Pero yo tengo un trabajo que hacer, a no ser que los ciudadanos me pidan expresamente que me vaya. Porque son ellos y no yo o usted, los que mandan. Gracias, señor Presidente. -se vuelve a sentar en su butaca arrancando un sonoro aplauso de los diputados de su partido-

(Takeo) -mirando con sonrisa burlona a Asuma- No ha estado mal, Asuma. Nada mal.

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado- No estoy hecho para esto, Takeo. Menos mal que hablar en público siempre se me ha dado bien.

Desde el despacho presidencial del Kantei, las dos consejeras de Asuma, Kanuka y Asaki, lo miran por la televisión.

(Kanuka) - _ - Desde luego... hay políticos que no tienen escrúpulo alguno. ¿Cómo se atreve a utilizar el tema de la masacre de Shinteishi cómo arma arrojadiza contra Asuma?

(Asaki) ¿Es que tienen otra arma con la que atacar a Asuma?

(Kanuka) Cierto. La economía de nuestro país vuelve a funcionar, la inflación y el paro están en cifras aceptables y hay en definitiva, paz social. No les queda mucho a lo que agarrarse. Y la masacre de Shinteishi, les va perfecto para atacar al gobierno. Pero saben que el jefe del gobierno, Asuma, no tuvo ninguna responsabilidad y sobre todo... fue una víctima más de "El Niño que Llora". Más que eso. Era su víctima número uno.

(Asaki) -haciéndose la irónica- Oh, debes entenderlos, Kanuka. Los políticos profesionales, cómo tú los llamas, son así de oportunistas. Los alemanes tienen una frase muy acertada.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Cual?

(Asaki) La política es una puta que se acuesta con todos. ¿A qué suena bien?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ A veces resultas hasta estúpida, Asaki.

(Asaki) ja ja ja. Tal vez. Hacer ver que eres más tonto de lo que en realidad eres, a veces puede ayudarte a llegar más lejos en la vida. Especialmente cuando eres una mujer joven, muy atractiva y que causa una atracción fatal para los hombres.

(Kanuka) ¿Hablas por ti? -le pregunta enfadada-

(Asaki) De quien si no.

(Kanuka) Mira... no es la primera vez que te lo digo. Pero te lo vuelvo a repetir.

(Asaki) ¿Otra amenaza más?

(Kanuka) No. Un consejo. No seas tan provocativa con Asuma.

(Asaki) Ja ja ja ja. Que te crees. ¿Que quiero acostarme con Asuma? Reconozco que no está nada mal. Incluso puede que sea mi tipo de hombre. Pero está casado y él ama a su esposa. Perdería el tiempo.

(Kanuka) Pero te gustaría, verdad?

(Asaki) ¿Y a ti no? ¿O es que te van los gorilas bajitos?

(Kanuka) -se cabrea- ¿Estás insultando a mi marido?

(Asaki) No, Kanuka. Era una broma. Desde luego... que carcamal eres. Bufff... será mejor que regrese a mi despacho.

Asaki se va dejando sola a Kanuka, quien se la queda mirando con mala cara. Kanuka lleva tiempo sospechando de Asaki que quiere algo más que relación profesional con Asuma. Que quiere, incluso, seducirle. Y no iba ni mucho menos, desencaminada.

Horas más tarde, cuando se pone el sol, es la hora de cenar. La familia Shinohara por fin se reúnen en casa. Noa, después de haber acostado al hijo pequeño, Shun, se reincorpora a la mesa para cenar con la familia. Y los dos hijos mayores gemelos, Daisuke y Chiharu, que ya tienen nueve años y medio, (cumplirán diez en noviembre), tienen mucho de que hablar.

(Noa) -se sienta en su silla para seguir cenando- Ya he acostado a Shun. Se ha dormido enseguida, estaba muy cansado el pobre.

(Asuma) Pues déjale que duerma. Hoy no ha parado.

(Daisuke) Papá. Tenemos que hablar. De hombre a hombre.

(Asuma) ¿Eing?

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ No seas idiota. Esto es algo que debemos hablar los dos.

(Daisuke) Pero...

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Qué estáis tramando vosotros dos, a ver.

(Daisuke) ¿Nosotros? Nada, mamá.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No habréis suspendido alguna asignatura en el colegio y me estaréis escondiendo las notas.

(Chiharu) Yo no, eso seguro. Pero este idiota...

(Daisuke) Oye, tú de que lado estás?

(Chiharu) -con sonrisa boba- Ji ji ji, lo siento, es que no he podido evitarlo.

(Asuma) Noa, déjales que digan lo que tienen que decir.

(Noa) Está bien. Ya habéis oído a vuestro padre. Venga, hablad.

(Daisuke) Vale. La semana que viene empiezan nuestras vacaciones de verano.

(Chiharu) Eres idiota, Daisuke. Las vacaciones vacaciones no son hasta mediados de mes. Antes, tenemos dos semanas de campamento de verano. ¿Recuerdas?

(Noa) Ah, que bien. Ya veréis cómo lo pasareis genial. Dos semanas en medio de la naturaleza.

(Daisuke) -dice molesto y frunciendo el ceño- Si, ya. Dos semanas en medio de la nada, muertos de calor y rodeados de insectos y alimañas de toda clase. Que divertido.

(Asuma) Ya veo. Lo que queréis saber, es que haréis conmigo la primera mitad del mes.

(Noa) Es cierto. Recordad que yo soy policía y sólo me darán una semana de vacaciones.

(Asuma) ¿Y cuando te la dan?

(Noa) Para la cuarta semana de agosto. A mi y a todos los de mi sección. Pero para entonces tú...

(Asuma) No, Noa. Yo entonces aun tendré vacaciones. No me reincorporo a mis tareas oficiales hasta final de mes. Claro que también es verdad que si pasa algo mientras tanto...

(Noa) -dice preocupada- Lo sé.

(Chiharu) Oigh... será mejor que lo diga yo, porque sino no acabaremos nunca. Papá; mamá. ¿Iremos todos juntos de vacaciones a alguna parte?

(Noa) Hija... de veras que me encantaría, pero...

(Asuma) Pues claro que sí. -a los dos chavales se les ilumina la cara-

(Chiharu) ¡En serio!? ¿Y a dónde?

(Daisuke) ¡Sí, dilo, papá!

(Asuma) Aun no lo sé, hijos. Aun no lo sé. Pero en cuando lo tenga todo organizado en el trabajo... podremos irnos de vacaciones toda la familia una semana entera a donde vosotros queráis. Os lo prometo.

(Daisuke) ¡Que bien!

(Chiharu) Gracias, papá. -se lanza besarle a la mejilla a su padre- ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo!

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. No es para tanto.

(Noa) Me alegro mucho, Asuma. ¿Pero ya estás seguro que podrás hacerlo? ¿No te saldrá algún imprevisto?

(Asuma) Esperemos que no, Noa. Esperemos que no.

(Chiharu) -se queja a su madre- ¡Mamá, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Si papá dice que lo hará, es que lo hará! ¡Nos lo ha prometido!

(Daisuke) ¡Eso, eso!

(Noa) - _ - No sé yo. Tengo mis dudas.

(Asuma) Noa... no será por qué en realidad querías ir de vacaciones "sólo" conmigo?

(Noa) º _ º Bueno... pues... es que yo...

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Eres una egoísta, mamá.

(Noa) ¡Pero bueno!

(Asuma) -se ríe- No pasa nada, Noa. Aunque vayamos juntos toda la familia... nosotros dos también tendremos nuestros momentos de intimidad. Te lo prometo. -le guiña un ojo a Noa-

(Noa) -le sonríe con sonrojo amoroso- Asuma...

Asuma tenía claro que quería pasar unas vacaciones de verano con toda la familia y disfrutarlas al máximo. Cosa que desde que es Primer Ministro, a penas tiene tiempo para ver y hablar con su familia. Pero cómo bien le ha dicho Noa, no hay nada seguro, y más en su situación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Asuma nada más llega al despacho presidencial del Kantei... todo se tuerce. Se encuentra con Kanuka y Takeo, visiblemente enfadadas, además del Ministro de Defensa, Matsuda, y el General Okura, comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, esperando sentados en los sillones frente a la mesa de Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿? Caray, chicas, estoy sorprendido. Cada vez madrugáis más. ¿A que debo vuestra visita nada más llegar?

(Takeo) Deja las bromas para luego, Asuma.

(Kanuka) Mira esto.

Kanuka le tira a la mesa de Asuma la edición del día del periódico del día del "Hatsujin Shinbun", con el grandilocuente titular "Se destapa la Caja de Pandora. Ya ha llegado la corrupción en el seno del gobierno Shinohara".

(Asuma) -suspira visiblemente preocupado al verlo- … Ya me perdonaréis, chicas. Pero aun estoy medio dormido y no he leído aun la prensa del día.

(Takeo) Mejor para tu salud, Asuma. Porque lo que pone sin duda te puede alterar y mucho.

(Asuma) Pues ilustrad-me. Que dice.

(Kanuka) Dice destapar, a bombo y platillo, y citando fuentes ni más ni menos que de la NNSA, que el ex Ministro del Interior, Kankichi Ishimoto, estaba directamente involucrado en la trama corrupta del también ex superintendente del Ministerio Nacional de Policía Iurichi Terai.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Y eso que novedad supone? No lo entiendo.

(Takeo) En que nos relacionan a ti y a mi, junto a otros ministros del gobierno y otros altos cargos de nuestro partido, en una trama de corrupción generalizada para obtener grandes sumas de dinero de manera ilícita e ilegal.

(Asuma) -se tapa la cara echando un largo y sonoro suspiro de preocupación- … Lo que nos faltaba. Ahora que les diré a mis hijos de las vacaciones, eh?

(Takeo) No debes preocuparte por eso, Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Quieres decir que...

(Takeo) Que es todo falso. Lo he consultado inmediatamente con mis antiguos colegas del Ministerio de Justicia. Ninguna investigación relacionada tanto con el caso el El Niño que Llora, cómo con la corrupción del ex Superintendente General Iruichi Terai, te relaciona ni a mi ni a ti en corrupción de ninguna clase. Añadiendo además... que nosotros sabemos que es todo falso.

(Asuma) Lo que significa que...

(Kanuka) Que es o bien una fuente falsa que tiene intención de dañarte directamente a ti y a todo tu gobierno... o que los del periódico, cómo suele suceder en verano, tienen una falta apremiante de titulares y necesitaban alguna noticia muy llamativa para augmentar sus ventas de periódicos y tener más visitas en su diario digital. Así de simple.

(Asuma) Hay que ver lo malpensada que eres, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) No soy malpensada, soy desconfiada de los que quieren hacerle daño a mis amigos. Y siempre lo he sido.

(Asuma) Gracias por tu defensa, Kanuka. Pero me temo que ahora el mal ya está hecho. A saber si se podrá ya solucionar.

(Takeo) Te equivocas. Tiene solución. Si podemos demostrar que esta noticia es absolutamente falsa, cosa que consultando a personas clave, demuestra que es así, podemos presentar una querella por falsedad documental y agravio a tu persona ante la justicia y ganar la causa por touch down.

(Asuma) Ja. Déjalo, Takeo.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- ¿Qué?

(Kanuka) Estoy se acuerdo. Eso daría la imagen contraria que queremos tener. Aun peor. La prensa en bloque nos acusaría de querer ir contra la libertad de prensa y de expresión en los medios de comunicación.

(Takeo) ¿Estás diciendo de no hacer nada? ¿De que sigan insultándonos con estas burdas mentiras?

(Kanuka) Grandma me enseñó de bien pequeñita que las mentiras siempre caen por su propio peso. Y aquel que abusa de la mentida, tarde o temprano se le vuelve en su contra. No te obsesiones demasiado con ello. Cuando se les acaben las municiones, que seguro que tienen muy pocas vistos los argumentos, no tendrán nada más que decir.

(Takeo) Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. -entonces entra la consejera segunda, Asaki-

(Asaki) -con sonrisa confiada en su rostro- No os preocupéis por nada. Sé lo que hay que hacer en estos casos.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Llegas tarde, Asaki. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

(Asaki) ¿Es que eres mi madre, Kanuka? -le pregunta con ironía-

(Kanuka) Déjate de bobadas. Por qué no tenemos que preocuparnos.

(Asaki) Porque ya he tomado medidas. Contraatacar.

(Kanuka) ¿Contraatacar? ¿Contra que o quien?

(Asaki) Yo me encargo. Déjalo en mis manos. -le dice muy segura de si misma-

Kanuka se queda sin decir nada... pero mirando intrigante a Asaki. Cada vez tiene más la sospecha que esa joven y exuberante mujer no le quiere nada bueno a Asuma, aunque para Kanuka, no es más que un presentimiento. O también se le podría llamar... "intuición femenina".

(Asuma) ¿Entonces no hacemos nada sobre esto?

(Takeo) Hablaré con la portavoz para que diga a la prensa que nuestra postura oficial...

(Asuma) Es que no tenemos postura oficial. Si esta información en el fondo no es nada, no hay nada de lo que hablar.

(Takeo) Kanuka, díselo tú en cuando la veas.

(Kanuka) Descuida, lo haré. -ella y Asaki se van para sus despachos-

(Asuma) Matsuda; General. Ahora es vuestro turno. Que me traéis.

(Matsuda) Si lo de esta noticia falsa te parece preocupante, aun no has oído nada, Asuma. Porque esto si que lo es.

(Asuma) ¿?

(Matsuda) Tenemos problemas con... dos países vecinos. Dos países que llevan 65 años en estado de guerra.

(Asuma) … ¿Corea?

(Matsuda) Ha ocurrido esta pasada madrugada. Hacia las tres hora japonesa. Una patrullera de nuestros guardacostas intercedió entre dos buques de guerra de las dos coreas. Un destructor norcoreano y una fragata surcoreana.

(Asuma) -se preocupa de golpe- Qué ha pasado.

(Matsuda) El buque de Corea del Norte entró no se sabe si intencionadamente o no en el límite entre nuestras aguas territoriales y... las surcoreanas.

(Asuma) -se extraña- ¿Qué? ¿Venía de aguas surcoreanas?

(Matsuda) El problema es que debido a esto, el buque norcoreano, según me han informado, fue interceptado y perseguido por una fragata surcoreana de la clase Incheon.

(Asuma) Pero... ha habido disparos?

(Matsuda) Por nuestra parte, no. Ni uno. Aquí la mala noticia es que nuestro buque guardacostas recibió disparos del destructor norcoreano, al mismo tiempo que éste, los recibía de la fragata surcoreana.

(Asuma) -suspira muy preocupado- … Esto es una completa locura. Nos han metido sin quererlo en un conflicto del que somos ajenos.

(Takeo) Eso no es del todo así, Asuma. Y lo sabes.

(Asuma) Takeo... cómo Ministra de exteriores, que propones.

(Takeo) Diplomacia. No nos queda otra.

(Asuma) ¿Y ya está?

(Takeo) Ya conoces mi manera de hacer las cosas, Asuma. Me gusta obtener resultados y obtenerlos buenos. Pero en este caso... hay que actuar con mucho y mucho tacto. La postura de Japón debe ser la de pedir explicaciones a las dos Coreas por este lamentable incidente en nuestras aguas territoriales, y al mismo tiempo, calmar en la medida de lo posible, los ánimos entre las dos partes. Sé que suena un poco contradictorio, pero...

(Asuma) Desde luego, Takeo. Pero no nos queda otra. No hay que olvidar que ese país de locos al que tenemos la desgracia de tener cómo vecinos, pero también los surcoreanos, los chinos y los rusos, tiene armas nucleares en su poder, a pesar de que están en la ruina más absoluta. ¿Algo más, Takeo?

(Takeo) Sí. Tanto yo cómo el Secretario de Estado de los Estados Unidos hemos convocado con la máxima urgencia al "Club de los Seis", para que nos reunamos lo antes posible. Acabo de recibir respuesta justo antes de llegar aquí. Se reunirá en Seul mañana mismo con todos sus integrantes. Es decir, con los representantes de las dos Coreas, Japón, China, Rusia y Estados Unidos.

(Asuma) Vaya. Y ahora me entero.

(Takeo) Te lo iba a decir en cuando llegase, pero Kanuka me ha insistido mucho en hablarte primero de lo de la noticia falsa. Lo siento.

(Asuma) No pasa nada. Takeo... contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Cuanto tiempo puede durar esta crisis?

(Takeo) Es imposible saberlo. Podemos solucionarlo en cuestión de días o puede alargarse meses.

(Asuma) -serio y preocupado- Comprendo. Vaya. Tenía que pasar esto justamente ahora.

(Matsuda) Lo sé, Asuma. Esto puede mandar al cuerno nuestras vacaciones. Seguro que ya tenías planes hechos, verdad?

(Asuma) Si. Pero si no solucionamos esto pronto...

(Matsuda) Es cierto. De todas maneras, sería recomendable tomar medidas por si acaso.

(Asuma) No me hace gracia cuando desde Defensa me decís lo de "tomar medidas". Pero si es lo que hay... General Okura. ¿Alguna sugerencia por su parte?

(Okura) Señor Primer Ministro. Desde la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor consideramos que este conflicto no supone una grave amenaza para la seguridad de Japón... a corto plazo. Pero si no se soluciona a tiempo, las cosas pueden ponerse feas.

(Asuma) ¿Ya han tomado medidas?

(Okura) Si, señor Primer Ministro. Ya hemos aumentado el nivel de alerta tanto de nuestras fuerzas navales cómo aéreas. Y por si las moscas, ya he dado la orden, personalmente, de que se active en toda su extensión, nuestro escudo antimisiles, el RX-1000. Así cómo las baterías de Misiles Patriot en puntos sensibles del país. Corea del Norte es increíblemente inestable e imprevisible, señor. Vaya usted a saber con que reacción pueden salir... hagamos lo que hagamos.

(Asuma) Bueno, no es de extrañar. Es un país que sufre de auténtica manía persecutoria. Para ellos todos son enemigos, incluso sus aliados.

(Okura) Es cierto, señor.

(Asuma) Muy bien, ocúpese de ello inmediatamente.

(Okura) Sí, señor Primer Ministro. -se cuadra y saluda a Asuma y se va-

(Matsuda) Lamento mucho haberte fastidiado las vacaciones, Asuma.

(Asuma) Es igual, no es culpa tuya. Aun podemos solucionarlo antes de las vacaciones. Lo malo es que si no lo conseguimos, mi familia...

La preocupación para Asuma no puede ser más evidente. Más que por la crisis que se le acaba de venir encima... porque al final, puede quedarse sin las deseadas vacaciones de verano con su familia, a la que a penas puede ver en todo el día.

En la División de Vehículos especiales, las sensaciones son muy diferentes. Al menos, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes. Saya y Arakawa, los que no hace mucho se peleaban cómo dos críos, ahora ya eran a ojos de todos, pareja declarada. Cada uno en su mesa, al mismo tiempo que trabajan en lo suyo, se lanzan sonrisas bobas y cómplices. A Mimiko le parece encantador. Pero Yamada, se empieza a arrepentir de lo que ha hecho. Encuentra a la nueva pareja demasiado ñoña y empalagosa.

(Mimiko) -juntando sus manos con actitud infantil- Ay, que monos. Hacéis tan buena pareja.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Si lo sé, no hubiese hecho nada.

(Bado) Agh, déjales, Reiko. Míralos. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

(Watanabe) Viven atrapados en una nube rosa.

(Sakura) Es normal. Sobre todo para Saya. Para ella es la primera vez que conoce el amor de verdad.

(Satoru) ¿Porque hasta ahora se comportaba y vivía cómo una marimacho?

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Satoru, eso ha sonado muy machista.

(Satoru) Oh, pues... perdona, mujer. Lo retiro.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se ha producido un dos ocho cero en el parque acuático Blue Star, en Yokohama! ¡Repito! ¡Un dos ocho cero en curso en el parque acuático Blue Star de Yokohama! ¡Segunda sección, movilízese inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilízese inmediatamente!

(Sakura) ¡Ya lo habéis oído! ¡Wataru, Satoru, Saya, Bado! ¡Bajad al hangar, nos movilizamos! ¡Rápido, rápido!

La Segunda Sección acaba de ser movilizada para un parque acuático de Kanagawa. Para cuando llegan, después de un trayecto de no más de media hora, la supuesta emergencia no era ni mucho menos, para tanto. El parque acuático en cuestión ya ha sido evacuado por la policía de Kanagawa, y no hay un alma. Noa se planta ante el capitán de la policía del distrito, para informarse de la situación.

(Noa) -se cuadra y saluda- Capitana Noa Shinohara, segunda sección de vehículos especiales.

(Policía) -le devuelve el saludo- Gracias por haber llegado tan rápido, capitana. Lamento que les hayan movilizado por tan poca cosa.

(Noa) No se preocupe. Es nuestra obligación. ¿Alguna novedad?

(Policía) Hay un aviso de bomba contra el parque acuático. Se dice que de ecologistas radicales. De esos que ahora ya no se encuentran.

(Noa) ¿Han reivindicado la puesta de la bomba?

(Policía) Han hecho una escueta llamada a nuestra comisaría. Pero por lo visto, por la voz, sonaba cómo chavales muy jóvenes. Incluso adolescentes.

(Noa) - _ - O sea... que podría tratarse de una broma.

(Policía) Los de la Policía Electrónica ya han sido avisados para que identifiquen quien ha hecho exactamente esa llamada y desde donde. Así se podrá confirmar.

(Noa) ¿Y si es una broma de unos chavales... que pasará?

(Policía) Se les impondrá a los padres una fuerte multa y a los chavales, a realizar trabajos sociales durante una temporada.

(Sakura) -a través de la radio- Capitana.

(Noa) Adelante, teniente.

(Sakura) No encontramos ni rastro del supuesto Labor que se ha visto por los alrededores. Aquí hay muchos almacenes donde esconderse.

(Noa) Recibido. Ese Labor no está confirmado que esté por aquí. Sólo ha sido visto por unos pocos testigos. Proseguid con la búsqueda con todos los sistemas de detección de los Labors activados. ¿Entendido?

(Sakura) Recibido. Reportaré sus instrucciones a Saya y Satoru.

(Noa) Watanabe.

(Watanabe) Adelante, capitana.

(Noa) Tú y Bado mantened la vigilancia interna del parque acuático. No es probable que se esconda allí a no ser que el supuesto Labor quiera darse un buen chapuzón. Pero quedaos allí y esperad nuestras instrucciones de mi parte.

(Watanabe) Recibido. Mantendremos la posición. Corto. -pasa a comunicarse con Bado- Mierda. Esto no es justo.

(Bado) -comunicándose desde la cabina de pilotaje de su Labor por el altavoz externo de su Labor- ¿De que te quejas ahora, teniente?

(Watanabe) Bado... el aire acondicionado de mi vehículo de mando se me ha estropeado. Estoy aquí dentro metido sudando la gota gorda. Estamos en pleno verano, hace un calor espantoso... y aquí estamos, en medio de un parque acuático, con piscinas gigantes enfrente y vacías de gente.

(Bado) -se ríe- Ya te gustaría, eh. No te creas, teniente. Ahora mismo me bajaría del Labor, me quitaría la ropa y me tiraría a la piscina. Con este calor tan espantoso... darse un chapuzón apetece y mucho.

(Watanabe) Es que... es cómo si lo hubiesen hecho expresamente para tentarnos. Lástima que no hemos pensado en traernos el bañador.

(Bado) Ya te digo, teniente. … Oye... ahora que lo dices...

(Watanabe) ¿? Qué.

(Bado) Se me ha ocurrido algo. Este domingo tenemos permiso las tres secciones a la vez, verdad?

(Watanabe) Si. Es nuestro día mensual de libre disposición total para las secciones uno, dos y cuatro. Ese día toda la guardia recae sobre la tercera sección de Saitama. ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

(Bado) A la playa es donde quiero ir a parar.

(Watanabe) ¿A la playa?

(Bado) Sí, tío. A la playa. Podríamos ir todos este domingo. Pasar todo un día de playa.

(Watanabe) Ja. Me parece a mi que tú lo que realmente quieres es ver a nuestras compañeras en bañador. Que digo en bañador. ¡En bikini! … Bien pensado... es una excelente idea.

(Bado) Para mi no es un problema, Watanabe. Pero tú estás casado, no?

(Watanabe) Y tú sales con Yamada. ¿No?

(Bado) Es que... te sonará raro. Pero aun no la he visto nunca en traje de baño. Nunca. Ni una sola vez.

(Watanabe) Y la quieres ver en un bikini bien sexi. ¿No?

(Bado) ¿Y tú no quieres ver a tu mujer en un bikini bien sexi?

(Watanabe) A mi no me sorprendería. Tan recatada que es para según que cosas... y para elegir un traje de baño tiene unos gustos de lo más atrevidos. Y siempre le quedan estupendamente.

(Bado) Pero la que todos quieren ver en bikini...

(Watanabe) Si, es a Saya... y a Mimiko. Con esos cuerpazos que tienen... fiuuuu.

(Saya) -hablando por la radio- Se os está oyendo, majos. Dejad de hablar de sexo y centraos en la misión.

(Bado) Vamos, no seas así, Saya. ¿No te vendrás con nosotros a la playa este domingo?

(Saya) Sólo si también viene Arakawa.

(Bado) Pues claro. Iremos todos. ¿Vendrás?

(Saya) Sí, vendré. ¡Oh! ¡Acabo de verlo! ¡El Labor infractor! ¡Le he localizado! ¡Posición ocho cero uno! ¡A mi derecha, distancia cuatrocientos metros! ¡Procedo a su persecución!

(Bado) ¡Voy a ayudarla! ¡Teniente, sígueme en el vehículo de mando!

(Watanabe) ¡Recibido!

(Sakura) ¡Capitana!

(Noa) Adelante, teniente.

(Sakura) Hemos localizado al Labor infractor. Sin duda es robado. Su matrícula coincide con el de un Labor de importación robado en el puerto hace dos días.

(Noa) ¿Un Labor de importación?

(Sakura) Un _MAN Typ 12 Greyhald _de fabricación alemana. Pintado en amarillo y negro. Es un Labor de obras públicas robusto y fiable cómo pocos, aunque algo tosco.

(Noa) No hay tiempo para fijarse en el Labor, teniente, sino en reducirlo y sacar al piloto de la cabina. Procurad causar el mínimo daño posible al Labor, recordad que es robado y que su propietario lo reclamará sano y salvo. Así que id deprisa.

(Sakura) Recibido. Procedemos a la reducción del Labor.

Al final, la operación es resuelta muy rápidamente y sin percances. El piloto de ese Labor de fabricación alemana resulta ser un auténtico novato y es reducido sin más. Y la supuesta amenaza de bomba, se demuestra falsa. Lo malo aquí, ha sido sudar la gota gorda con tanto calor... justo enfrente o dentro mismo de un parque acuático vacío de gente y lleno de piscinas, toboganes de agua y atracciones varias para refrescarse. Toda una tentación ante la cual, cómo diríamos en mi país, "Te jodes y bailas".

Varias horas después, es ya la hora de cenar. En el comedor de la central de Patlabors, se reúnen para cenar varios mecánicos, Shige y los de la Segunda Sección (Noa, Wataru, Sakura, Satoru, Bado y Saya), ya que esa noche les corresponde a ellos la guardia nocturna. Las chicas llegan a la mesa mucho más relajadas después de tomarse un baño relajante. La tele está encendida dando las noticias.

(Sakura) Ya estamos aquí. Ufff... hacía tanto que un baño no me sentaba tan bien.

(Saya) Lo mismo digo. Estaba sudando cómo un cerdo.

(Noa) Pero ahora ya estamos mejor, verdad, chicas?

(Sakura) Eso es cierto.

(Wataru) Después de cenar nos tocará a nosotros.

(Shige) ¿? Eh, Noa. ¿Te has enterado de esto?

(Noa) ¿Eh?

(Televisión) Empezamos nuestro informativo de la noche, hablando de las dos grandes noticias del día. Por un lado, la información que ha publicado hoy el periódico Hatsujin Shinbun, según la cual, presuntamente, varios altos cargos del gobierno, incluidos la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores Takeo Yamazaki, o el mismísimo Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, estarían involucrados en la trama corrupta del Ex Superintendente General del Ministerio Nacional de Policía Iruichi Terai. A estas horas, la Fiscalía Anticorrupción así cómo fuentes del Ministerio de Justicia y de la Hacienda Pública, desmienten categóricamente la información publicada por dicho periódico esta mañana. Y lo han hecho, además, anunciando una investigación interna para corroborar estas afirmaciones. Por el momento, la portavoz del gobierno, desde el Kantei, se ha limitado a transmitir la plena confianza del gobierno en la Justicia de nuestro país, y en que esta esclarezca toda la verdad, sea cual sea. A parte de esto, el mismo gobierno, y nuestras Fuerzas Armadas, se han visto involucradas sin quererlo, en una confrontación abierta entre las dos coreas, eso si, en aguas territoriales japonesas, al interceder entre dos buques de guerra de las dos coreas una de nuestras patrulleras guardacostas, y salir de allí habiendo recibido golpes de todas partes. Ya está prevista para mañana por la tarde, con carácter urgente, una reunión del llamado "Consejo de los Seis", en Seul, convocada por la Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores de Japón, Takeo Yamazaki, y el Secretario de Estado de los Estados Unidos, John Lexington. En las últimas horas, la tensión entre las dos coreas no para de augmentar, mientras los países de su entorno, especialmente Japón, ponen en alerta sus fuerzas militares.

(Saya) Madre mía. ¿No tuvimos bastante con lo de las Islas Senkaku y ya están otra vez?

(Watanabe) Eso no será nada. Os lo digo yo. Perro ladrador poco mordedor que dicen en mi pueblo.

(Sakura) Capitana... eso que dicen...

(Noa) No os preocupéis. No me creo nada. -dice esto a pesar de estar preocupada-

(Satoru) Ya me perdonará, capitana. Pero su cara... no dice lo mismo.

(Bado) Es verdad. Se la ve preocupada y con razón. Acaban de decir que su marido es un ladrón y un corrupto.

(Noa) Ya os he dicho que no os preocupéis. Me importa un rábano lo que digan en la prensa o en la tele. Estoy completamente convencida que todo es mentida. Porque conozco a Asuma y sé que nunca haría eso. Nunca.

(Saya) En eso le doy la razón, capitana. Alguien que quieres y que conoces tan profundamente... sabes que no puede hacer esas cosas.

(Satoru) Yo no estoy tan seguro. El dinero y su poder para corromper a las personas puede llegar a límites insospechados.

(Sakura) Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero. Pero con Asuma... eso no funciona. ¿Verdad, capitana?

(Noa) Sí. Lo que de verdad me preocupa... es el daño que le están haciendo a Asuma con todo esto. El estrés, el cansancio que le genera. … Incluso a su ánimo. Y por unas cosas y otras...

(Shige) Te preocupa que esto afecte a vuestro matrimonio.

(Noa) Nuestro matrimonio va estupendamente, Shige. Pero a nuestra familia... si que puede afectarla. Ahora que queríamos pasar una semana de vacaciones todos juntos... puede que se vaya todo al traste.

En ese mismo momento, en el Kantei, Asuma recibe la última visita del día en el Despacho Presidencial del Kantei antes de irse a casa: la de Hiroyuki Kogame, el Director General de la NNSA. Un hombre que nada más entrar, Asuma se da cuenta que tiene mal aspecto. Muy mal aspecto. Está cómo amarillento y hace mala cara.

(Kogame) -respirando con algo de dificultad, se planta ante la mesa de Asuma- Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) Ah, buenas noches, Kogame. Ya estaba a punto de irme a casa. Es muy tarde. ¿Querías algo?

(Kogame) Se... se le ve muy tranquilo, señor.

(Asuma) Lo que dicen es una mentida que caerá tarde o temprano por su propio peso. ¿Por qué debería estar preocupado por algo que es mentida?

(Kogame) Claro, señor. Primer Ministro... quería decirle algo al respecto.

(Asuma) Oye... no sé si deberías haber venido. Haces... bastante mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

(Kogame) No... del todo. Pero sobreviviré. Si he venido... es para decirle que está en lo cierto.

(Asuma) Sobre que.

(Kogame) Sobre lo que ha publicado la Prensa esta mañana. Estoy en disposición de decirle... que se puede desmentir categóricamente.

(Asuma) ¿Estás completamente seguro?

(Kogame) Sí, seguro. Los del periódico citan cómo fuente la Sección 7 de la NNSA de Delitos Macroeconómicos, la cual tiene contacto directo y permanente con la Fiscalia Anticorrupción y la... Hacienda Pública.

(Asuma) ¿Lo están corroborando los tres organismos a la vez?

(Kogame) Más... o menos, señor. La Fiscalía Anticorrupción particularmente... lo investiga con la máxima diligencia. -hace cara de dolor-

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo, Kogame?

(Kogame) No... no es nada. Unos... pinchazos en el pecho. Nada... serio. Te decía que... tardarán entre dos y tres días en enviarles a mis chicos... de la sección 7 un informe completo para desmentir o no lo que ese periódico ha publicado. Pero seguro que... lo desmiente.

(Asuma) -cabizbajo y triste- Es un alivio saberlo. Siempre digo que no. Sobre todo a mi familia para que no se preocupen en exceso por mi. Pero si te confieso la verdad... empieza a preocuparme lo que mi vida política está afectando a mi vida privada. Y más de lo que debería, que ya es mucho. -levanta la cabeza... y se queda atónito- ¿Eh? ¡Kogame! ¿Qué te pasa!?

(Kogame) -con un insoportable dolor físico- Mi... mi brazo. Me... me duele mucho. A... agghhhh... -se cae al suelo con una terrible angustia física y Asuma se levanta corriendo a socorrerle-

(Asuma) ¡Señor Kogame! ¡Socorro! ¡Que venga alguien, deprisa! -inmediatamente, acuden dos Guardaespaldas, la secretaria de Asuma y Kanuka-

(Guardaespaldas 1) ¿Qué ocurre, Primer Ministro!? O _ o

(Kanuka) Oh, mierda. ¡Asuma, ponle boca arriba! ¡Tiene una angina de pecho!

(Asuma) ¿Qué!? ¿Un infarto!?

(Kanuka) -a los guardaespaldas- ¡No os quedéis aquí quietos! ¡Avisad a los de la Enfermería! ¡Que llamen una ambulancia enseguida! -los guardaespaldas salen corriendo en busca de ayuda-

(Kogame) -en medio de una angustia física tremenda- Agghhh... A... As... Asuma...

(Asuma) No hables, Kogame. ¡No hables!

(Kogame) Tienes... ti... tienes que... nombrar un substituto... para... para director general... de... de la... NNSA. Si me muero... tienes que nombrar... a un... un substituto. Tienes que... hacerlo.

(Asuma) Sí, si, te lo prometo, te lo prometo, Kogame! ¡Pero deja de hablar!

Rápidamente, llegan los sanitarios, suben a Kogame en una camilla y se lo llevan. Lo sacan del edificio, lo suben a una ambulancia que ha llegado enfrente, y se lo llevan para el hospital. Cuando Asuma y los demás aun no se han recuperado del susto... llega al Despacho Presidencial el Secretario para Asuntos de Seguridad, Suzuki, con nuevas malas noticias.

(Suzuki) ¿? -entra al despacho y se extraña de encontrarse a todos tensos y nerviosos- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Me he perdido algo?

(Asuma) Díselo tú, Kanuka. Yo no tengo fuerzas.

(Kanuka) Kogame ha sufrido una angina de pecho aquí mismo hace un momento. Acaban de llevárselo para el hospital.

(Suzuki) -impresionado- En... en serio? Dios Santo.

(Kanuka) Así que si vienes a traer nuevas malas noticias, hoy es el día más apropiado.

(Suzuki) Pues... creo que pensándolo mejor... ya os lo diré en otro momento. Ahora no creo que...

(Kanuka) Si tienes algo importante que decirle al Primer Ministro, dilo! ¡Ahora!

(Asuma) Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, Kanuka. No debe ser tampoco nada del otro mundo.

(Suzuki) En realidad si.

(Asuma) Qué es.

(Suzuki) Es... sobre la crisis de Corea. Ha habido otro choque militar. Me han informado de ello hace escasamente unos minutos.

(Kanuka) Dónde y cuando.

(Suzuki) Sobre el espacio aéreo del Mar del Japón. Hace escasamente una hora. Parece ser que dos Mig 29 norcoreanos han perseguido a un avión comercial surcoreano hasta entrar en nuestro espacio aéreo. Nuestra Fuerza Aérea ha intervenido inmediatamente desplegando dos F-15J desde la base de Hakyuri para alejar a los cazas de Corea del Norte.

(Asuma) -visiblemente preocupado- ¿Ha habido...

(Suzuki) Nadie ha disparado ni ha hecho nada, Asuma. Pero la tensión se podía cortar más que con un cuchillo con una motosierra. Los cazas norcoreanos han acabado retirándose tras varios avisos de los pilotos de nuestros F-15. Pero parece ser que en un principio, estos han estado a nada de disparar sus misiles aire-aire contra nuestros aviones... y sin duda, contra el avión surcoreano, que ha acabado aterrizando de emergencia en un aeropuerto del sur de Japón. Imagínate sólo por un instante la masacre de civiles surcoreanos y de otras nacionalidades si esos cazas norcoreanos hubiesen abierto fuego contra ese vuelo comercial.

(Kanuka) ¿Por qué demonios estaban persiguiendo ese avión comercial?

(Suzuki) No lo sé. Tal vez los norcoreanos lo han confundido con un avión camuflado de guerra electrónica de los que los americanos usan mucho sobre Corea del Norte.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

(Suzuki) ¿Es que tú no lo sabes?

(Kanuka) Pues...

(Asuma) Suzuki... ya me contarás más detalles mañana. Ahora si que definitivamente estoy agotado por hoy. Necesito irme a descansar. Muchas gracias por la información, Suzuki. Pero sería mejor que informases de ello a Matsuda.

(Suzuki) Ya lo he hecho. Está perfectamente enterado de todo. Estate tranquilo. Vete a casa a descansar.

(Asuma) Gracias. Y a ti también, Kanuka. Nos veremos mañana.

(Suzuki) Si no hay nada más... -se dispone a irse, pero justo al travesar la puerta-

(Asuma) ¡Suzuki, espera!

(Suzuki) -se detiene de golpe y regresa al despacho presidencial- ¿? ¿Algo más, Primer Ministro? -pregunta extrañado-

(Asuma) … Tal vez te parezca un poco precipitado, pero... te interesaría ocuparte de un trabajo?

(Suzuki) -se extraña aun más- ¿?

(Kanuka) -se enfada- Eh eh eh Asuma. No se te habrá ocurrido...

(Asuma) Por qué no.

(Kanuka) ¿Quieres meter a Suzuki cómo nuevo Director General de la NNSA?

(Suzuki) ¿Qué? ¿Esto va en serio?

(Asuma) ¿Me ves cara de estar bromeando? Es trabajo, Suzuki. Por supuesto que va en serio.

(Kanuka) -le replica con enfado- No estoy de acuerdo. El Director General de la NNSA debe ser un alto mando policial o militar con contrastada experiencia. No un político.

(Asuma) ¿Hay algún sitio donde esté eso escrito, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) No, pero...

(Asuma) Suzuki es un gestor muy eficiente y sabrá hacerlo.

(Suzuki) Asuma... es un... gran honor que me otorgues ese cargo. Pero no creo que...

(Asuma) Pues yo creo que sí. Que puedes hacerlo.

(Kanuka) ¡Pues yo creo que no! ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

(Asuma) Kanuka, cálmate un poco, quieres?

(Kanuka) -frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos- Pssss.

(Asuma) Suzuki... cuando justo me metí en esto, tú eras mi rival. E incluso ahora, en el gobierno, muchos dicen que sigues siendo mi rival. Incluso a veces te comportas cómo tal.

(Suzuki) No lo niego, Asuma. Me interesa y mucho llegar a lo más alto en política. Pero aquí y ahora, quien manda eres tú. Y estoy aquí para serte fiel y obedecer tus órdenes al pie de la letra. Si el Primer Ministro me lo pide, no tengo más remedio que hacerlo. Con gusto o sin él.

(Kanuka) No me hace ninguna gracia que tomes una decisión tan precipitada por tu parte, Asuma. Deberías reflexionarlo mejor.

(Asuma) Llevo semanas pensándolo, Kanuka. Porque Kogame lleva semanas advirtiéndome que esto le podría pasar. Y le he hecho caso. -entonces llega la consejera segunda, Asaki-

(Asaki) Pues yo creo que ha escogido muy bien, Primer Ministro. -Kanuka se va enfadada- Vaya. Qué he dicho?

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado- Déjala. Ella es así. Cuando no le hacen caso, se cabrea. No puede evitarlo. Me recuerda mucho a alguien que yo sé.

(Asaki) ¿Su mujer?

(Asuma) Tal vez.

(Suzuki) Pero aun no has explicado las razones exactas de mi nombramiento, así, de repente.

(Asuma) -suspira de cansancio- Mira... ya te lo diré mañana. Estoy muy cansado. Sólo quiero cenar, darme un baño relajante e irme a dormir. Han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día.

(Suzuki) Eso es cierto.

Y Asuma tenía toda la razón en lo que ha dicho. Estaba totalmente agotado después de un día con tanta mala noticia y tanta mala experiencia. Si Asuma está cansado, Kanuka está cabreada. Nada más llegar a su casa, mientras su marido, Ota, y sus hijos e hijastros cenan...

(Ota) Bienvenida a casa, cari... ¿? Caray. Menuda cara larga me traes. Habéis tenido un mal día, verdad?

(Kanuka) No quiero discutir, Isao. -se sienta en su silla y se pone a cenar-

(Rei) ¿Qué te ha pasado, mamá? ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

(Deisuke) Deja a madre tranquila. Ha tenido un mal día.

(Ota) Eso, dejad a vuestra madre tranquila.

(Kanuka) Es que últimamente...

(Ota) Primero me dices que no quieres discutir y ahora tienes ganas de hablar. Cuando te cabreas siempre haces lo mismo. Si te conozco mejor que...

(Kanuka) -suspira frunciendo el ceño- … Es que Asuma... últimamente no me hace ni caso. Puede que porque comparada con Asaki, soy más vieja y fea.

(Ota) ¡Oye! ¡No digas eso! Para mi, aunque ya tengas 40 años, sigues siendo la más guapa. ¿Te enteras?

(Kanuka) -le sonríe cariñosamente a su marido- Ya lo sé, pesado.

(Ota) Además, para mi y seguro que para Asuma también, tu eres mejor que esa... que esa...

(Kanuka) Que esa que.

(Ota) Es que no quiero decirlo estando los niños delante.

(Kanuka) Dilo, no pasa nada.

(Ota) … Yo creo que eres mucho mejor que esa... jovencita con tetas postizas. Eres mucho más inteligente y eso es lo que importa.

(Jiro) ¿Qué son tetas postizas, papá? -Kanuka se echa a reír-

(Ota) º _ º ¿Qué? Bueno, pues...

(Rei) ¬ ¬ ¿Queréis dejar de hablar de guarradas, por favor?

(Kanuka) Para serte sincera, Isao... esa chica no me convence del todo. No sé. Algo dentro de mi...

(Ota) -se lo toma a broma- Ja. No estarás pensando en serio que esa jovencita quiere seducir a Asuma, verdad?

(Kanuka) Sí, eso es justamente lo que sospecho, Isao. Y a mi no me hace ninguna gracia.

(Ota) -se queda a cuadros- V... vaya. Y eso que lo decía en broma. ¿De verdad crees que...

(Kanuka) Es mi trabajo, Isao. Soy la consejera de Asuma y debo darle buenos consejos. Y para mi, uno de esos consejos es cuidar de su matrimonio con Noa y evitar que moscardones se metan en medio. ¿Entiendes?

(Ota) Sí... lo entiendo. Creo que eres un poco malpensada, cariño. Pero si...

(Rei) Pues yo creo que mamá tiene razón. A los hombres, si las mujeres no os vigilamos bien, podéis hacer tonterías muy grandes.

(Ota) º _ º -Kanuka se echa a reír otra vez- Pero Hija. ¿Dónde demonios te enseñan esas cosas?

(Miyumi) -le pregunta a Jiro extrañada- ¿De que hablan los mayores, Jiro?

(Jiro) Ni idea. Cosas suyas. Ya sabes.

(Miyumi) Aaahhh.

Más de las once de la noche. Sakaki está solo en su casa. Si bien aun le falta un mes para que los efectos del cáncer se empiecen a notar de verdad sobre su viejo cuerpo y acabe en la cama de un hospital... no puede evitar, ya, sentirse terriblemente solo. Mirando fijamente el retrato de su difunta esposa en el altar. Acariciándolo con un sentimiento de tristeza por irse de este mundo... pero de esperanza al creer que pronto se reencontrará con su esposa. Se dispone a acostarse... pero llaman al timbre. Alguien viene a visitarle. Sakaki va hasta la puerta... y se sorprende: son Shige y su mujer, Mimiko.

(Sakaki) Shige. Mimiko. Qué... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

(Shige) -mirando con tristeza a su antiguo jefe- Buenas noches, jefe Sakaki. ¿Podemos pasar?

(Sakaki) Em... dentro de casa hace calor. Mejor venid al jardín. Allí estaremos mejor.

Los tres se ponen sentados en el suelo de tatami que da al jardín de la casa.

(Sakaki) ¿Queréis un poco de té helado?

(Mimiko) Por nosotros no se moleste, señor Sakaki. De verdad. Somos nosotros los que le estamos causando molestias. Nos iremos en un momento.

(Sakaki) Ja ja. No digas eso, mujer. La visita de una mujer tan guapa cómo tú nunca me molesta, ja ja ja.

(Mimiko) -sonríe con tristeza- Ya.

(Sakaki) Bueno... Ya me diréis que hacéis en mi casa a estas horas.

(Shige) -suspira con preocupación- … Quería... quería pedirle perdón por haberlo rebelado todo. Le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie. Pero no he sido capaz. Todos me presionaban para que lo dijera. Y me presionaban porque se me notaba demasiado. Cómo no se me va a notar... el saber que el Jefe Sakaki, quien me lo enseñó todo... morirá sin remedio en unos pocos meses.

(Sakaki) ¡Deja de decir estupideces! -le grita con mala cara-

(Shige) Jefe...

(Sakaki) Sabes que nunca he podido sufrir que alguien tenga lástima o se compadezca de mi. Así que no os hagáis más los lastimosos conmigo.

(Mimiko) Ni tan siquiera muriéndose se deja de hacer el duro, señor. En verdad usted es un hombre de los de antes.

(Sakaki) -mirando seriamente a Mimiko- … A quien estoy engañando? Sólo me hago el duro para nada.

(Shige) En realidad... estoy aquí para confesarle algo que me atormenta.

(Sakaki) Pues tú dirás.

(Shige) -se levanta y se postra ante Sakaki, en reverencia- ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no puedo esconderlo más! Su... su...

(Sakaki) ¿? Mi que.

(Shige) ¡Su familia! … Su familia ya lo sabe todo. No podía aguantarlo más. Quería... quería que lo supiese.

(Mimiko) Ha sido cosa suya, señor Sakaki. Se ha puesto tan y tan pesado que no he podido negarme, ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) Entiendo. Pero no hacía falta que te molestaras, Shige. Ya lo sabía.

(Shige) O _ o ¿Qué!? ¿Cómo qué ya lo sabía!? -quedándose muy sorprendido, al igual que Mimiko-

(Sakaki) A decir verdad, no les dije nada igualmente. Pero mi hija mayor es médico pediatra. Su marido también es médico. Cirujano. Y tiene muchos amigos metidos en medicina. Entre ellos... el médico especializado en cáncer que me dio la noticia.

(Shige) ¿Qué? Entonces... conoce al médico que le atendió?

(Sakaki) Si, lo conozco. Más bien lo recuerdo. Fue un ex novio de mi hija mayor cuando estudiaba medicina en la facultad. Hizo ver que no me reconocía y yo también. Pero nos conocíamos. Por eso en mi familia ya lo saben.

(Mimiko) Si lo saben... se lo habrán dicho.

(Shige) ¿?

(Sakaki) Sí, ayer mismo vinieron a verme mis dos hijas. Intentaron pedirme, o mejor dicho obligarme... a que me sometiera a tratamiento. Pero yo me negué. Porque tengo mis motivos.

(Shige) Pues yo sigo sin entenderlos. Me parece tan injusto que alguien cómo usted quiera irse de este mundo sin luchar.

(Mimiko) Pero que motivos son esos?

(Sakaki) -sin decir nada, mira triste el altar de su difunta esposa- …

(Mimiko) Ya lo entiendo. Lo que le pasa... es que está harto de estar solo. Lo que quiere es reencontrarse con su difunta esposa.

(Sakaki) Tal vez. Pero si que es verdad... que la echo muchísimo de menos. Son ya catorce años sin tener a la mujer de mi vida a mi lado. Demasiados años... que ya me pesan mucho. Vivir más tiempo para mi ya no... merece la pena.

(Shige) … ¿Y de sus hijas? ¿Y sus nietos? ¿Y nosotros? … ¿A nosotros no nos tiene en cuenta? ¿Por qué se niega a vivir?

(Sakaki) Porque ya he vivido. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Shige. En la vida hay momentos en los que hay que saber retirarse. Dicen que para un japonés, la palabra retirada no existe. Pero quienes dicen eso es que no saben vivir la vida cómo se debe.

(Shige) -le sonríe con tristeza a Sakaki- … De acuerdo, jefe. Me rindo. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Es lo que ha decidido... y lo respetaré.

(Sakaki) Es tarde, parejita. Iros a casa. Vuestra hija os está esperando.

(Mimiko) Tiene razón. Aun tengo que acostarla. ¿Nos vamos, amorcito?

(Shige) Sí, cariño. -se disponen a irse- Bueno... no sé me ocurre que decir más, jefe Sakaki.

(Sakaki) Pues no digas nada. ¡Venga, lárgate!

(Shige) Claro. Bueno, pues... ya nos volveremos a ver, jefe. Adiós.

(Sakaki) ¡Espera, Shige!

(Shige) ¿Eh?

(Sakaki) Quería... quería felicitaros.

(Shige) Jefe...

(Sakaki) Me ha alegrado mucho saber que vais a ser padres por segunda vez. Lo malo es que nunca llegaré a conocer a vuestro segundo hijo... o hija.

(Shige) -emocionado- Gracias, jefe. Se lo agradezco. Jefe... le prometo que si es un niño, le pondremos su nombre. Kentaro.

(Sakaki) -sonriendo con tristeza- Eres muy amable, Shige. Pero ni hablar.

(Shige) Pero...

(Mimiko) Déjale, Shige.

(Sakaki) Tiene que ser vuestra preciosa y encantadora hija, Minako, quien elija el nombre de su futuro hermano o hermana. ¿No os parece que es ella quien tiene más derecho a eso?

(Mimiko) Es verdad. Yo estoy de acuerdo.

(Shige) Claro. Se lo prometo. Y esta vez si, lo cumpliré.

(Mimiko) Vámonos, amorcito, que es tarde.

(Shige) Sí, enseguida. Bueno... ya volveremos a vernos, jefe. Adiós y buenas noches. -él y Mimiko se van-

(Sakaki) Adiós, Shige.

Sakaki se queda solo de nuevo. Pero ahora... se siente mucho mejor. Por el simple de comprobar... que Shige y los suyos no le abandonarán jamás. Porque en realidad, Sakaki nunca estará solo.

Tarde del día siguiente. Seul, capital de Corea del Sur. En la sede del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores del gobierno de la República de Corea (o Corea del sur para abreviar), se celebra una reunión internacional de altos vuelos, del llamado "Consejo de los Seis". La presencia de la prensa para cubrirlo es considerable, y de fuerzas de seguridad, también. La reunión es a puerta cerrada, en una gran sala presidida por los mástiles con las banderas de los seis países participantes en ella. Takeo, cómo Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores de Japón, acompañada de su ayudante en el ministerio, la joven guapa pero frígida Ayumi Kawamoto. Todos los allí presentes, están sentados en sendas sillas alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular abierta por su interior con un centro de flores dentro. Estos son los ministros de asuntos exteriores acompañados de otra persona, de todos los países involucrados: Corea del sur y Corea del Norte, China, Japón, Rusia y Estados Unidos (en este último caso, el secretario de Estado norteamericano). El anfitrión, el ministro de Exteriores surcoreano, abre la reunión, en la cual la tensión es máxima.

(Ministro Corea del sur) Caballeros. Señoras representantes de Japón. En nombre del gobierno de la República de Corea, les doy la bienvenida a esta reunión convocada con carácter de urgencia, del Club de los Seis. Todos ustedes tienen altas responsabilidades de gobierno en sus respectivos países cómo responsables de asuntos exteriores. Así que procuraremos ir lo más rápidamente posible. Primero que nada, quisiera que cada uno de ustedes, expresara una primera opinión sobre los hechos que aquí estamos tratando. No importa si es una opinión oficial... o personal, que más o menos, se asemejan. Pero antes... cómo anfitrión de esta reunión, quisiera expresar la opinión oficial de mi gobierno de este incidente, antes que la mía personal. En nombre... de la República de Corea... no podemos tolerar ni permitir de ninguna manera, que cualquier avión o navío de guerra de Corea del Norte, penetre impunemente en nuestro espacio aéreo o en nuestras aguas territoriales y que encima, moleste a terceros países con sus... actitudes absolutamente irresponsables. Advierto en nombre de mi gobierno al representante de exteriores de Corea del Norte aquí presente... que cualquier otra acción provocativa por su parte sobre nuestro territorio, será considerada una agresión y respondida con toda la debida diligencia.

(Representante Corea del Norte) -se levanta de la silla completamente exaltado e ido- ¡Cómo se atreve a lanzar esas falsedades contra la República Popular de Corea!? ¡Esto es inadmisible! ¡Sois vosotros los imperialistas! ¡Invadís nuestro espacio aéreo con aviones espía y llenáis nuestras aguas territoriales con Labors submarinos de vigilancia lanzados desde vuestros barcos de guerra! ¡No nos dan miedo sus represalias! ¡Cómo se atrevan a agredirnos de nuevo, borraremos esta misma ciudad y su país capitalista e imperialista del mapa con una lluvia de fuego y destrucción inimaginables! -el ministro surcoreano no dice nada pero se aguanta la rabia cómo puede-

(Ministro Exteriores China) Señores... mantengan la serenidad, por favor. Mi opinión... y la del gobierno de la República Popular de China, al cual yo represento... es que a nadie le interesa un conflicto entre sus dos países. A nadie. Consideramos que sería una grave irresponsabilidad augmentar una escalada belicista que... causase la desestabilización de la región y... graves consecuencias negativas en todos los aspectos. Consideramos que debe permanecer la paz y la cordura entre sus países. China no desea otra cosa... que la permanencia de la paz en extremo oriente. No tengo nada más que añadir.

(Ministro Exteriores Rusia) Ejem. Cómo Ministro de Exteriores de la Federación Rusa... quiero mostrar nuestra preocupación... por la escalada bélica que las dos Coreas, están experimentando en los últimos días. Rusia sólo quiere expresar su deseo... de que solucionen este conflicto diplomáticamente y sin el uso de la fuerza. No obstante les advierto que ninguna de los dos bandos, va a encontrarnos a nosotros ni a favor... ni en contra en esta lucha. Nuestra intervención en este conflicto... alude a los intereses propios y legítimos de Rusia, de querer evitar un conflicto bélico al sudeste de nuestras fronteras. Muchas Gracias.

(Secretario Estado Estados Unidos) Bien. Visto lo visto... queda claro aquí quien tiene que resolver el pato, cómo siempre. Señores... cómo representante de los Estados Unidos de América... quiero mostrar nuestro total apoyo a nuestros aliados en la región, Corea del Sur y Japón. Quiero decirles, en nombre del Presidente... que ya se ha dado la orden de reforzar nuestras fuerzas en ambos países y aumentando su estado de alerta. Aviso al representante de Corea del Norte... que diga a su "Querido Líder", que quien juega con fuego... se quema. En nombre de Estados Unidos, les pido sencillamente, y no se lo tome cómo un insulto, señor embajador... dejen ya de hacer el idiota. Gracias, señores.

(Takeo) Cómo ministra de exteriores de Japón, quisiera...

(Ministro Exteriores China) -mostrándose molesto- Señor Secretario de Estado. No me parece adecuado las palabras y el tono que acaba de mostrar ante nuestros aliados de la República Popular de Corea. Me ha sonado a amenaza y eso no podemos tolerarlo.

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) -le responde con ironía- ¿De verdad, señor Beiling? ¿Y ustedes? ¿Han hecho algo para mantener a ralla a sus "amigos" de Corea del Norte? Le recuerdo que ustedes, China, son el único aliado que tienen y gracias al cual, sobreviven a duras penas.

(Takeo) ¡Señores! -el chino y el americano se callan de golpe- Si no les importa... era mi turno de palabra. ¿Me permiten?

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) Desde luego, Ministra Yamazaki. Adelante.

(Takeo) Gracias. Quisiera expresar cual es la opinión oficial del gobierno de Japón. Pero visto lo visto en lo que llevamos de encuentro... creo que sería más bien inútil. Así que voy a expresar lo que pienso personalmente. Y lo que pienso, es que aquí a nadie le interesa acabar con el conflicto, ni pensar de donde viene, cómo ha empezado y por qué. Cada uno defiende únicamente sus intereses. Así es imposible solucionar nada. Siento sonar tan desagradable, señores. Pero creo que... aquí todos tienen su parte de culpa. Unos más que otros, es cierto. Pero todos tenemos culpa. Pediría a las dos Coreas... que dejasen de acusarse mutuamente y se planteasen por un segundo que han hecho cada uno para provocar al otro. Pediría a Rusia... que no haga ver que la cosa no va con ellos y que intentasen ayudar. Aunque a sus propios intereses no le afecta para nada, una guerra jamás es deseable para nadie. Al representante de China... le pediría menos palabras y más acciones, teniendo en cuenta la influencia evidente que ejerce sobre Corea del Norte. Y a Estados Unidos... que no caliente más las cosas de lo que ya lo están. Entiendo que quiera enviar refuerzos para, supuestamente, defender a países aliados. Pero ustedes saben que haciendo eso es cómo tirar una piedra a un nido de hormigas africanas. Es decir, que la tensión iría aun a más.

(Secretario de Estado Estados Unidos) ¿Ahora resulta que según Japón, todos tenemos la culpa, Ministra Yamazaki?

(Takeo) Yo no he dicho eso, señor Lexington. Si bien no deja de ser verdad... que hay dos países que tienen mucha más culpa que otros. Cómo representante de Japón, estoy aquí para hablar no sólo en nombre del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara... sino también de la tripulación de nuestro buque guardacostas que fue deliberadamente atacado por el destructor de Corea del Norte. Sepan que dos de los tripulantes de nuestro buque guardacostas, están hospitalizados por heridas de metralla. Si Japón tiene que acusar a alguien, aunque no les guste... Japón acusa a las dos Coreas de meter su conflicto en nuestro territorio. Con esto no quiero decir en absoluto que queramos ejercer parte de fuerza en el conflicto. Todo lo contrario. Japón quiere y puede ayudar a la Paz entre las dos Coreas. Pero no está dispuesto a que un conflicto entre países, se extienda injustificadamente, a nuestras aguas territoriales e incluso a nuestro espacio aéreo, con el peligro evidente que eso supone para nuestra población... y para la suya también. Aquí y ahora, Japón avisa a Corea del Norte que no quiere, ni puede, ni debe hacerle nada a Corea del Norte, al contrario de lo que ustedes proclaman muchas veces que harían con Japón y otros países. Pero les advierto muy seriamente, que si Corea del Norte vuelve a pasarse de la ralla con Japón, nuestra paciencia no es infinita, y no dudaremos a actuar.

(Representante Corea del Norte) ¡Lo que está haciendo es amenazarnos, señora! ¡Los japoneses tan imperialistas cómo siempre!

(Takeo) Puede decir lo que quiera. Mientras usted ladra... yo pienso y actúo. Cómo dijo Confucio... "Debes tener siempre fría la cabeza, caliente el corazón y larga la mano".

(Ministro Exteriores China) Gran verdad, Ministra Yamazaki. Pero recuerde que esa frase proviene de nuestro más ilustre pensador, no lo olvide.

(Takeo) Lo sé, señor Beiling. Pero tengo más cosas que decir.

(Ministro Corea del Sur) Me imagino que ahora nos tocará a nosotros el recibir bofetones.

(Takeo) Efectivamente. Espero que no me tenga rencor por ello.

(Ministro Corea del Sur) Oh, no se preocupe. Si es de una mujer tan guapa cómo usted no me dolerá, se lo aseguro. -todos le ríen la gracia, menos el de Corea del Norte, que sigue muy enfadado-

(Takeo) Gracias por el cumplido, señor ministro. Respecto a la República de Corea... Japón quiere, debe y es un firme aliado y amigo de su país, señor Ministro. En consecuencia, no tiene ningún sentido que se ponga a actuar cómo le de la gana, sin la debida autorización o por lo menos, aviso a nuestras autoridades, en nuestras aguas territoriales o... en nuestro espacio aéreo. ¿Verdad que no, señor Thang?

(Ministro Corea del Sur) -suspira, reflexivo, frotándose la mano en la barbilla- … Si es así, y viendo que me tiene acorralado... no tengo nada que yo pueda decir. En nombre de mi gobierno... admito que nos... excedimos en nuestra persecución del buque norcoreano. Así que... Ministra Yamazaki. En nombre del gobierno de la República de Corea... le doy mis más sinceras disculpas.

(Takeo) Acepto sus disculpas con mucho agrado, señor Thang. Se lo agradezco de veras. Por mi parte, sólo expreso el deseo de que las relaciones entre nuestros dos países, sigan mejorando de cara al futuro.

(Representante Corea del Norte) ¡Es usted una falsa, señora Yamazaki! ¡Entre imperialistas siempre se tapan! ¡La República Popular de Corea no piensa pedir perdón de nada a nadie! ¡Mantendremos nuestra postura firme e inamovible! ¡Cómo se les ocurra volver a hacernos algo así... Seul y Tokio serán destruidas, pueden estar seguros!

(Ministro Exteriores Rusia) ¿No le parece que se está excitando demasiado, señor? Creo que está demasiado nervioso. Debería usted relajarse.

(Takeo) ¿?

Takeo se extraña cuando su ayudante, Ayumi, le dice algo muy disimuladamente a la oreja y le da una carpeta con papeles en su interior. Al abrirla... Takeo sonríe maliciosamente al ver que es. Levanta la cabeza muy segura de si misma y suelta...

(Takeo) Señor embajador de Corea del Norte. ¿Le importa si... le hago unas preguntas?

(Representante Corea del Norte) ¿Pero que se ha creído!? ¿Que estoy en un tribunal japonés!? ¡No quiero escucharla más!

(Takeo) No importa. Soltaré las preguntas igualmente. Veamos... ¿No es cierto, señor embajador, que hay cierto alto cargo de su gobierno, al que le gusta mucho visitar parques temáticos de Tokio de día... y locales de Geishas, Streaptease, y hoteles para parejas con mujeres de vida alegre, de noche en la misma ciudad? ¿Y que ese alto cargo de la República Popular de Corea del Norte... lo tengo enfrente mío? -dice muy intrigante-

(Representante Corea del Norte) -se queda mudo y pálido- O _ o

(Ministro Exteriores China) -muy intrigante- ¿Es eso cierto, Ministra Yamazaki?

(Takeo) Absolutamente cierto, señor Beiling. Nuestros servicios de inteligencia le estuvieron siguiendo y vigilando durante sus numerosas salidas por Tokio y otras ciudades de Japón, cuando fue cónsul de Corea del Norte en Tokio hace unos años. ¿Quiere usted... una copia del informe? Quizá sea de su interés, señor Beiling. -dice con sonrisa cómplice al político chino, mientras Ayumi le entrega una copia de los documentos al ayudante del ministro chino-

(Ministro Exteriores China) Desde luego. Estudiaremos ésta documentación muy... detenidamente. Nos encargaremos de tomar... "medidas".

(Representante Corea del Norte) -mucho más nervioso y pálido- … No... pueden hacerme eso.

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) No me gustaría estar en su pellejo, señor embajador. Si su "Querido Líder" se entera de esto... sus días están contados. Y lo sabe.

(Representante Corea del Norte) … Está bien. ¡Está bien! Díganme. Que... que quieren que haga a cambio de que ese informe no sea publicado.

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) Demasiado tarde, no le parece?

(Takeo) Señor Lexington. No estamos aquí para amenazar... sino para solucionar el problema. Señor embajador de Corea del Norte. Sí, puede hacer algo a cambio de que este informe no sea publicado a la prensa de todo el mundo. Le pido, sencillamente, que cesen todas las hostilidades contra buques y aviones surcoreanos en sus aguas territoriales... y en las nuestras. Así de sencillo. Qué responde.

(Representante Corea del Norte) … De acuerdo. Lo haremos. Le prometo que... no molestaremos más a Japón.

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) A ver si es verdad. En su televisión oficial dirán todo lo contrario y se quedarán tan anchos.

(Ministro Corea del Sur) Es cierto.

(Takeo) Eso no importa, caballeros. La cuestión es que hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ¿No es así... señor embajador?

(Representante Corea del Norte) -visiblemente nervioso- S... s... sí, desde luego, Ministra Yamazaki.

(Ministro Corea del Sur) Celebro que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. La reunión termina aquí. Gracias, caballeros. Señoras. -todos se levantan de las sillas con intención de irse... pero el Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos se planta enseguida frente a Takeo-

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) Ministra Yamazaki.

(Takeo) Ah. ¿Desea algo, señor Secretario Lexington?

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) -le da la mano y se dan un apretón de manos él y Takeo- Le doy mi más sincera enhorabuena por haber resuelto usted sola esta grave crisis entre las dos Coreas de una forma, además... muy original.

(Takeo) Ja ja ja. Gracias por el cumplido, señor Secretario. Es usted demasiado amable conmigo, ja ja.

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) No, por favor. Intento ser sincera con usted. Debo reconocer que no parece usted una diplomática, sino más bien... alguien muy seguro de si mismo dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para alcanzar sus objetivos. Me ha dado esa sensación al verla.

(Takeo) -le sonríe afablemente- Por supuesto. Quienes me conocen... sea el Primer Ministro Shinohara, mis compañeros de gabinete o del Ministerio... mi marido y mis hijos... saben que siempre, siempre he hecho lo necesario para llegar a lo más alto.

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) Comprendo. Señora Ministra Yamazaki... en nombre del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América, esperamos que gracias a usted, las relaciones entre nuestros dos países, lleguen a un entendimiento histórico.

(Takeo) Eso procuro. Pero... desde una posición de absoluta igualdad.

(Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos) Em... si, claro. Ah, otra cosa. Le mando saludos a nuestra conciudadana que trabaja con usted en el gobierno de Japón. De parte del Presidente.

(Takeo) -se sorprende- ¿Qué el Presidente de los Estados Unidos le manda saludos a Kanuka? Vaya, pues muchas gracias. Se lo diré en cuando la vea.

Takeo, una vez más, y contrariamente a lo que ella decía, ha resuelto con sus artes de negociación (y la ayuda indiscreta de su ayudante, Ayumi), una crisis diplomática grave. Uno de los dos grandes problemas que se le había presentado a Asuma ante sus narices ya estaba resuelto. Pero... y el otro?

A la mañana siguiente, Kanuka llega para trabajar al Kantei cómo ha venido los últimos días: de mala leche. En cambio Asuma... y sobre todo la consejera segunda, Anako, están mucho más contentos. Y por dos razones.

(Kanuka) -entra al despacho presidencial con mala cara y se encuentra a Asuma y Anako de buen humor- Buenos días. Asaki... -le enseña el periódico de ese día- Dime la verdad. ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

(Asaki) El qué, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) No te hagas la despistada. Ayer este mismo periódico acusaba a Asuma. Ahora lo desmiente e incluso pide disculpas por ello. ¿Se puede saber que demonios has hecho?

(Asaki) ¿Por qué te crees que siempre lo hago yo, Kanuka? Empiezo a pensar que me tienes un poquito de manía.

(Kanuka) Pues si. Un poquito si que te tengo, la verdad.

(Asuma) Vamos, Kanuka. No la pagues con Asaki. Además, no es culpa suya. Si a alguien hay que darle las gracias por sacar la verdad a la luz, es a la Fiscalía Anticorrupción quien ha desmentido con pruebas sólidas lo que este periódico publicó ayer de mi.

(Asaki) -dice con sonrisa confiada en su rostro- En otras palabras, que se ha demostrado que son absolutamente falsas. Mi plan... ha funcionado cómo esperaba.

(Kanuka) ¿Funcionar? ¡Ja! De eso nada, monada.

(Asuma) ¿Aun estás cabreada, Kanuka? Seguro que es culpa del idiota de Ota.

(Kanuka) No. Isao últimamente se está portando muy bien conmigo. Puede que hasta demasiado. Si me sacáis de mis casillas es... por ella.

(Asaki) Ya lo sé, ya, que me tienes envidia.

(Kanuka) No es por envidia, Asaki. Es porque mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a Asuma, no en empeorarle las cosas.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿De qué estás hablando?

(Kanuka) Asuma, tú popularidad sigue bajo mínimos después de lo del Niño que Llora. Con esto sólo queda demostrado que eres honrado. No obstante, para la opinión pública, las sospechas seguirán creciendo. Es decir, que tu imagen política... puede que ya nunca podamos salvarla.

(Asuma) Eso ya no me preocupa demasiado, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¿Eh?

(Asuma) -con voz y pose tristes- No sé si recuerdas que cada vez queda menos para las elecciones generales. Y cada vez tengo más dudas de si presentarme a un segundo mandato. Y viendo lo que está afectando a mi vida privada... no sé yo si vale la pena.

(Kanuka) … ¿Piensas abandonar?

(Asuma) Aun no lo sé. Pero me empieza a pesar, Kanuka. Me empieza a pesar... demasiado.

(Kanuka) -mirando a Asuma con lástima- Lo entiendo.

(Asaki) Ah, lo olvidaba. Han llamado hace un momento del hospital donde tienen ingresado al Director General de la NNSA.

(Asuma) ¿Kogame? Y bien. ¿Cómo está?

(Asaki) Mejor. Estabilizado. Pero que por recomendación médica debido a su estado de salud aun muy delicado, debe abandonar por el momento cualquier actividad profesional y hacer total reposo hasta que los médicos le digan lo contrario.

(Kanuka) Lo que significa que de momento no puede volver a ocupar su cargo. Y mientras tanto, a ti, Asuma, se te ocurre meter sin ni siquiera consultármelo a Suzuki cómo Director General de la NNSA. ¿De veras crees que has hecho bien nombrando a un político para semejante cargo?

(Asuma) Te recuerdo, Kanuka, que Suzuki sólo es el Director General en funciones. Y que lo es con carácter temporal. Hasta que Kogame no renuncie oficialmente, no se podrá buscar a un verdadero nuevo Director General de la NNSA.

(Kanuka) Sí, ya lo sé. A pesar de que ha tenido un infarto y sigue estando muy débil, no ha renunciado.

(Asuma) Además, Kanuka, quiero que tengas presente otro factor muy importante. Uno que más tú que yo, conoces muy bien.

(Kanuka) ¿? … ¿Goto?

(Asuma) Exacto. Mientras Kiichi Goto siga al frente de la más importante de todas las secciones de la NNSA, la Sección 5, la Seguridad Nacional de Japón estará en buenas manos.

(Kanuka) Entonces por qué no has nombrado directamente a Goto cómo nuevo director general de la NNSA? O a su mujer, Shinobu. Tanto a uno cómo a otro ese cargo les iría cómo anillo al dedo, estoy segura.

(Asuma) No lo creo, Kanuka. Esos dos están justo donde quieren estar. Y no te preocupes tanto. Suzuki puede que sea un poco... aprovechado. Y es normal, porque es político. Para él este nuevo cargo no es más que una nueva oportunidad para subir peldaños en el poder del estado. Pero eso no es asunto nuestro.

(Kanuka) Ya, pero...

(Asuma) Lo único que importa, es que haga su trabajo de gestión de la NNSA. Del trabajo operativo... ya se encarga, indirectamente... Goto. ¿Entendido?

(Kanuka) -le sonríe aliviada- Me alegra ver que a veces, puedes ser más inteligente y astuto que yo, Asuma. Y no me desagrada del todo.

(Asuma) A veces yo también puedo jugar en tu mismo terreno, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Of course. Por cierto... tengo que felicitar a Takeo por lo de la crisis de Corea. Lo ha hecho muy bien.

(Asuma) Es verdad. Ahora que hablas de ella... me ha dado saludos para ti.

(Kanuka) ¿Saludos? ¿De parte de quien?

(Asuma) Del Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Se ve que... tiene interés en conocerte.

(Kanuka) º _ º V... vaya, no... no sé que decir.

(Asuma) Así que ya sabes. En mi próximo viaje oficial a la Casa Blanca previsto para...

(Kanuka) Noviembre. Será a mediados de Noviembre.

(Asuma) Sí, eso. Acuérdate de venir para que el Presidente pueda conocerte en persona.

(Kanuka) De... acuerdo. Caray, que cosas.

En el Kantei, pues, la situación había pegado un bajón en la tensión tremendo. Esta crisis se ha aparcado. La pregunta es... cuando tardará a aparecer otra?

Pero Asuma vuelve a estar contento. Los nubarrones se han ido del horizonte y parece que no aparecerán durante un tiempo. Cuando éste llega a casa, es ya tarde. Noa, Daisuke y Chiharu están sentados frente al televisor... con cara de fastidio. Creían que sus planes para el verano se habían ido al traste. Pero Asuma...

(Asuma) ¡Ya estoy en casa, familia! ¿Eing? ¿Qué os pasa? Que caras tan largas.

(Noa) ¿Cómo quieres que estemos, Asuma?

(Daisuke) Es verdad. Papá, nos prometiste que para las vacaciones de verano viajaríamos a algún sitio guay, y al final se ha quedado todo en nada.

(Chiharu) Sí, papá. Nos engañaste. Al final tu maldito trabajo nos lo ha fastidiado todo.

(Asuma) Hay que ver... cómo sois, eh. ¡Venga, animad esas caras! ¡Tengo buenas noticias! ¡Todo solucionado, nos vamos de vacaciones!

(Noa) ¿Queeee?

(Chiharu) -su casa y el de su hermano se iluminan- ¡No me fastidies! ¿En serio!?

(Asuma) Pues claro que sí. Papá os lo prometió, no? Pues voy a hacerlo. ¿Os gusta la idea?

(Daisuke) ¡Claro que nos gusta, papá! ¡Es genial! ¡Ja ja ja!

(Noa) ¡Asuma! -se lanza a abrazar contenta a su marido-

(Asuma) Qué, Noa. Que me dices. ¿Te gusta la idea?

(Noa) -se separa de Asuma, mirándole cariñosa- Sí, me encanta.

(Asuma) Pero cómo te sientes. Vamos, dímelo.

(Noa) No sé ni por donde empezar. Me siento... feliz y afortunada de tener a un marido que me cuida tanto a pesar de no tener a penas tiempo para estar juntos.

(Asuma) Seguro que será una semana de vacaciones que disfrutaremos al máximo. Ya lo verás.

(Noa) Oh, ahora que lo pienso...

(Asuma) ¿? Qué.

(Noa) ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo mañana a la playa?

(Asuma) ¿Mañana? ¿En Domingo?

(Noa) Si. ¿Mañana no tienes el día libre?

(Asuma) Sí, si que lo tengo. Pensaba solamente en descansar, pero si te apetece ir a la playa...

(Noa) Pero vendrás, si o no?

(Asuma) -se sonríe- De acueeeerdo. Vendré. Y los niños también, claro está.

(Noa) Pero es que no vamos sólo nosotros. Sino todos mis compañeros de trabajo.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? ¿Vais todos a la playa el mismo día?

(Noa) Si. ¿Kanuka no te ha dicho nada? Ella también vendrá.

(Asuma) Pues no. Será porque últimamente está un poco de morros conmigo.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Por qué?

(Asuma) Oh... por nada, por nada. ¿Y cómo es que tenéis el día libre todos a la vez?

(Noa) Todos los integrantes de las secciones uno, dos y cuatro de los Patlabors, incluido todo el personal de mantenimiento, tenemos el día libre mañana. Bado lanzó la idea al aire de ir todos a la Playa mañana a pasar el día, y mira tú por donde, todo el mundo ha dicho que sí.

(Asuma) Aigh, y yo que quería pasarme el día ganduleando en casa. Que remedio.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Encerrado en casa en pleno verano? Ni hablar. Mañana os venís todos conmigo a la Playa.

Y así es. Al día siguiente, el sol resplandeciente y caliente de verano, ilumina con fuerza. Todos han quedado para pasar el día en una Playa del sur de Kanagawa. Hay gente, pero no mucha. Lo que si hay, son todos nuestros amigos pasando una jornada playera estupenda. Y cómo era de esperar, los chicos se quedan especialmente atónitos ante los cuerpazos en bikini que exhiben sus compañeras, especialmente Saya y la más madura Mimiko. Si bien los chicos, especialmente Richardson... y Arakawa, también despiertan algo de "baboseo" entre las chicas. Y es que Saya, con un bikini de tirantes negro elegante pero sexi, muestra su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Si bien ella no se separa de Arakawa, al cual le hace sentir "incómodo", por razones obvias. Un día de jugar al voley playa, de tostarse al sol, nadar, y cómo no, al final se hacen una gran foto de familia que quedará para siempre para la posteridad. La foto de todos juntos, los integrantes de la División de Vehículos Especiales y sus familias, en un perfecto día de playa... donde por suerte, no hay música de Georgie Dann.


	13. El atraco

**Capítulo 13. El atraco.**

Han pasado casi dos meses. Es primero de octubre de 2015. Noa se despierta en su cama. Alarga el brazo para abrazar a Asuma... pero se da cuenta que está sola en la cama. Recuerda entonces que Asuma está de viaje oficial al extranjero. Para ser más exactos, a Alemania y Reino Unido. No le verá el pelo durante toda una semana. Ese día Noa lo tiene libre, pero aun y así, tiene la agenda para esa mañana muy apretada. Se levanta, se da una ducha rápida, se viste y prepara el desayuno en la cocina. Grita a los niños para que se levanten. Al cabo de un rato, ya están todos desayunando en la mesa de la cocina.

(Chiharu) Mamá. ¿Nos llevas tú hoy a la escuela?

(Noa) Mh. Sí, claro. Pero tendré que dejaros un poquitín pronto. Es que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer esta mañana.

(Daisuke) ¿? Pero por qué. Si tienes el día libre. ¿No?

(Noa) Sí, pero... esto... resulta que tengo visita al médico para mi revisión anual. También tengo hora con el director de vuestra escuela para hablar de vuestro rendimiento escolar y vuestro futuro. ¡Ah! Y también tengo que llamar a mi madre. Y... y que más? Me estoy dejando algo.

(Daisuke) Mamá. ¿Me puedes dejar 2000 yenes?

(Noa) ¡Claro! ¡Ahora me acuerdo! También tengo que ir al banco.

(Daisuke) ¿Me dejas 2000 yenes o no, mamá?

(Noa) No, lo siento, guapo. Ya te di tu paga semanal. Si ya te los has gastado todos es culpa tuya.

(Daisuke) ¬ ¬ Eres una rácana, mamá. Hermaniiitaaaa. ¿Me dejas algo?

(Chiharu) -con mala cara- Ni hablar. Al contrario que tú, me sé administrar. Así que cómo dices tú mismo a tus amigos, "te jodes y bailas".

(Daisuke) - _ - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Si sólo pido 2000 yenes.

(Shun) dos... dos mil... yensss ji ji ji.

(Chiharu) Ja ja ja. Lo ves. Si hasta nuestro hermanito pequeño se te ríe a la cara. Por bobo.

(Noa) Venga, ya está bien, niños. Terminad de desayunar, que tengo que llevaros a la escuela.

(Chiharu) Una cosa, mamá. ¿Y papá?

(Noa) ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Vuestro padre no estará en toda la semana. Está de viaje oficial a Europa. Primero a Alemania, después a Reino Unido, después a Francia y después aun va a una cumbre en Sudamérica. No recuerdo a que país era. ¿Colombia, tal vez? ¿O era en Chile?

(Chiharu) No lo digo por eso, mamá. ¿Va todo bien?

(Noa) -se queda mirando un rato seria a su hija- … Basta de preguntas tontas y terminad de desayunar.

(Chiharu) Pero...

(Noa) ¡Venga!

En ese mismo instante, el avión oficial del Primer Ministro de Japón, un _Boeing 747-47C_, lleva ya muchas horas en vuelo, sobrevolando en ese momento Asia Central. Asuma va a bordo de su avión insignia, junto a sus dos consejeras (Kanuka y Asaki), su ministra de exteriores (Takeo), varios secretarios del gobierno y la tripulación del avión. En unas horas, aterrizarán en Berlín para un encuentro bilateral entre los líderes de Japón y Alemania. Pero a Asuma no parece importarle eso demasiado. Está cómo ausente, mirando todo el rato por la ventanilla las nubes que se deslizan al lado del ala del avión. Mientras Kanuka y Takeo le van exponiendo su agenda...

(Kanuka) Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Asuma. Cuando llegues al Bundestag, nada de hacer proclamas altisonantes ni resaltar nada en exceso. Desenpolvar viejas alianzas entre Japón y Alemania no le interesa a nadie, y menos a nosotros. ¿? Eh. ¿Me escuchas?

(Asuma) ¿Eh? Que... qué decías, Kanuka?

(Asaki) No hace falta que le digas nada a Asuma. Ya sabrá cómo actuar.

(Asuma) Asaki... perdonadme. Es que últimamente...

(Kanuka) Preocupado por Noa. ¿Me equivoco?

(Asuma) Sí, es por Noa.

(Kanuka) Yo diría que es más bien por culpa de alguien que yo sé. -mirando de reojo a Asaki-

(Asaki) ¿Y que culpa tengo yo? ¿Su mujer se cree que es infiel conmigo, Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) Bueno... no lo sé. Pero en cuando te vio y cómo trabajas conmigo y el trato que tienes conmigo...

(Asaki) No se preocupe por eso, Primer Ministro. Eso sólo demuestra que su esposa se ha puesto celosa. Es decir, que sólo le quiere a usted.

(Asuma) Si fuera tan fácil cómo eso. Pero puede que...

(Kanuka) ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?

(Asuma) No. Olvídalo, por favor. Centrémonos en el trabajo. Asaki, ve a la cabina de los pilotos y pregúntales cuanto falta para aterrizar en Berlín.

(Asaki) ¿? Puedes llamarles tú mismo por el teléfono.

(Asuma) Por favor, ve.

(Asaki) De acuerdo. Volveré enseguida. -se va extrañada-

(Kanuka) Eso quiere decir que si que tienes algo que decir.

(Asuma) Me sabe mal por ella, pero... estoy sopesando el despedirla.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende- ¿Qué? … Vaya, por fin me escuchas.

(Asuma) No es por ti, Kanuka. Sino para acabar con las sospechas de Noa.

(Kanuka) ¿Lo haces por Noa?

(Asuma) Ella lleva unas cuantas noches... distante conmigo.

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza, cerrando los ojos- No te preocupes. Sólo son celos. Ella y yo sabemos que nunca le harías eso a Noa. Nunca.

(Asuma) Pero sospechas que Asaki si que quiere algo conmigo. ¿No?

(Kanuka) Yes. Esa actitud suya... no me inspira confianza.

(Asuma) Hasta ahora no le daba importancia. Pero yo también empiezo a sospecharlo.

(Kanuka) Pues entonces hazlo. Y más pronto que tarde. Ya lo sé que todo es por una sospecha mía. Pero sabes que si pienso esto es por tu bien, Asuma. No querrás un "Caso Lebinsky" en el Kantei. Por no mencionar las consecuencias que eso tendría para tu matrimonio.

(Asuma) No estoy tan seguro. Primero que nada... tendríamos que dejarla hablar a ella.

(Kanuka) Asaki sólo habla del trabajo. Pero cómo te mira; cómo te habla; incluso cómo se viste... y todo lo hace para llamar tu atención, Asuma.

(Asuma) Entonces crees realmente... que tarde o temprano, intentará seducirme?

(Kanuka) Lo que realmente me pregunto es si intenta seducirte porque le atraes o porque trabaja con alguien más para destruir definitivamente tu ya maltrecha imagen política.

(Asuma) Venga ya. Hasta ahora ha hecho todo lo contrario. Ha movido cielo y tierra para salvaguardar mi imagen política.

(Kanuka) Ya, pero... -Asaki regresa-

(Asaki) Me han dicho que aun tardaremos tres horas y cincuenta minutos en llegar a Berlín, si todo marcha según lo previsto.

(Asuma) Ah. Muchas gracias, Asaki. -se levanta de su sillón- ¿Tienes ya terminado el discurso que debo pronunciar ante el Bundestag?

(Asaki) Sí, claro. Lo tienes encima de tu mesa.

(Asuma) Bien. Voy a repasarlo a solas. Os dejo solas un momento, chicas. -se va para otro camarote del avión-

(Asaki) ¿De que habéis hablado mientras tanto?

(Kanuka) Nada. Nada importante.

(Asaki) ¿De mi, tal vez?

(Kanuka) -mostrándose molesta- He dicho que no es nada. Aprovecha para descansar un poco, sino cuando lleguemos a Alemania no te aguantarás derecha.

Asaki se va toda extrañada, dejando a Kanuka mirándola con cara muy seria. Aunque no son más que sospechas... y unas sospechas que ni mucho menos se han confirmado aun, aquella joven, muy guapa y voluptuosa mujer, para Kanuka no quiere nada bueno con Asuma. Más que en el trabajo, en que puede destruir un matrimonio: el de Asuma con Noa.

Un rato después, volviendo a Tokio, Noa conduce su coche particular, un _Volvo V60 _blanco, para llevar a sus hijos a la escuela. Previamente ya ha dejado a Shun en la guardería. Mientras en los asientos traseros, Daisuke juega con una PSP y en el asiento del copiloto, está Chiharu, quien mira seria por la ventanilla cuando de repente le suelta a su madre...

(Chiharu) Mamá. … ¿Papá y tú estáis peleados?

(Noa) -se queda de piedra- ¿Eh? Pero... a que viene eso ahora, hija?

(Chiharu) Es que últimamente estáis un poco raros. Sobre todo tú.

(Noa) -intentando disimular sin conseguirlo- Buenoooo... yo y papá... esto...

(Chiharu) Sí, ya lo sé. Ser mayor es una mierda, verdad?

(Noa) ¡Hija!

(Chiharu) Qué. Que he dicho.

(Noa) No me gusta que hables así.

(Daisuke) Pero si en la escuela ya se ha ganado una fama de marimacho bien merecida.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Daisuke... esta me la vas a pagar.

(Noa) Creo que lo que realmente te preocupa eres tú y no yo. Yo y tu padre... no nos pasa nada. Sólo que... que...

(Chiharu) ¿Te crees que no sé lo que pasa? Estás enfadada con papá porque en el Kantei trabaja con una mujer mucho más joven y guapa. Y te da miedo que... que... bueno, ya sabes.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No lo digas ni en broma. Tu padre... es cierto que es... bueno...

(Chiharu) Dilo sin más rodeos, mamá. Es guapo y popular entre las mujeres. Nuestra misma profesora del cole nos dijo que le votó en las elecciones porque "está muy bueno".

(Noa) -se encara con cara de perro a su hija- ¡Eso ya me lo sé, tontaina! ¿Qué te crees que es lo que me preocupa, eh!? ¡Tu padre con esa mujerzuela joven, atractiva y seductora suelta por ahí!

(Chiharu) O _ o ¡Mamá, la carretera! ¡No desvíes la mirada de la carretera!

(Noa) De todas formas, hijos, sepáis que no tengo de que preocuparme. Kanuka está allí y no permitirá que algo así suceda.

(Chiharu) Si algo así pasa, pasará. Por muchas Kanukas que hayan de por medio.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Deja ya el temita, no te parece?

(Chiharu) Espero que estas cosas no me pasen a mi. No soportaría acabar cómo madre adolescente.

(Noa) º _ º ¿Qué?

(Daisuke) Pues yo si que tengo ganas de hacerme mayor. Me haré más alto y fuerte, empezaré a ligar con chicas, y sobre todo, me saldrán pelos y bigote en la cara y en la...

(Chiharu) ¡Daisuke, cállate!

(Daisuke) ¬ ¬ Venga ya, hermanita. La pubertad es eso, no? A ti también se te llenará de pelos donde tú ya sabes. ¿O te preocupa que no te salgan tetas?

(Chiharu) -con cara de muy mala leche- Daisuke... otra guarrada más de esas y te dejo sin dientes.

(Daisuke) ¬ ¬ Rencorosa. -llegan ante la entrada del colegio en cuestión-

(Noa) Venga, bajaros del coche. A la escuela.

(Daisuke) Adiós, mamá. Hasta la noche. -le da un pico a la mejilla y se baja del coche-

(Chiharu) Esto... mamá.

(Noa) Qué, que quieres.

(Chiharu) -suspira con preocupación- … Nada. No es nada, olvídalo.

(Noa) -le sonríe cariñósamente a su hija- No le des tantas vueltas, Chiharu. Yo quiero a tu padre muchísimo y él me quiere a mi. Sólo es que... Kanuka ya me ha explicado que esa jovencita puede que intente tirarle los tejos a tu padre. Pero aunque me haya enfadado por ello... algo dentro de mi me dice que confíe en Asuma.

(Chiharu) … Sí, mamá. Perdona por todo lo que haya dicho.

(Noa) -se ríe entre dientes- Es verdad. Las chicas maduramos antes que los chicos. Te das cuenta de cosas que tu hermano aun es incapaz de ver.

(Chiharu) Normal. Es un idiota.

(Noa) Ja ja ja ja. Vamos, vete, que llegaréis tarde a clase.

(Chiharu) -besa a la mejilla a su madre- Adiós, mamá. Hasta la noche.

(Noa) Adiós, que te vaya bien. -Chiharu se baja del coche y se va corriendo para la escuela junto a su hermano- Agghhhh... bueeeeno. ¿Que hago ahora? -se queda pensativa- Mmmmmhhh... la hora al médico no la tengo hasta las once. Y la reunión con el director de la escuela es a las dos de la tarde. Entonces... si, creo que primero pasaré por el banco. ¡En marcha!

Noa arranca el Volvo familiar y emprende camino hacia la sucursal bancaria a la que acude habitualmente. Parecía una mañana de recados pendientes normal y corriente. Pero en un momento todo se torcería... y de que manera.

En ese mismo instante, en la central de Patlabors, en el despacho de oficiales los de la segunda sección no están... excepto Saya, que se ha ido a ver a Arakawa.

(Sonoko) -mientras llena una taza de té de la tetera- ¿Seguro que lo has pensado bien, Mimiko? ¿Realmente quieres retirate de la Primera Sección?

(Mimiko) Sí, le he dado muchas vueltas. Y al final he decidido dejarlo. No podré ser policía y empresaria al mismo tiempo. Además, estoy embarazada y voy a ser mamá por segunda vez. Necesitaré estar más por la familia de ahora en adelante.

(Takashita) Vaya, pues menuda pena. Ahora entiendo por qué los mecánicos están con la moral por los suelos. Ya no podrán seguir alegrándose la vista con tus exuberantes curvas.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ Y tú también, teniente.

(Takashita) Oye, Reiko. Soy un hombre. Es inevitable, no te parece?

(Arakawa) No pasa nada. Si Shige está de acuerdo, no hay problema. Mientras no afecte a lo que de verdad importa, todo irá bien.

(Suzuka) Ja. Es increíble. El cambiazo que has pegado, Arakawa. Quien te ha visto y quien te ve.

(Arakawa) Lo sé. Y eso es bueno, no?

(Sonoko) Ahora que lo pienso... Saya ha venido a verte, no? ¿Dónde está?

(Arakawa) -suspira con algo de preocupación- … En el muelle.

(Takashita) Vaya. No me digas que ya habéis tenido la primera pelea.

(Arakawa) No, no es eso.

(Sonoko) Pues claro que no se han peleado. Sino, ni hubiese venido por aquí.

(Arakawa) Es que... no sé ni cómo explicarlo. Ella se siente... siente que...

(Mimiko) Qué quiere ir más allá en vuestra relación. Llevarla mucho más lejos.

(Sonoko) En otras palabras, que...

(Arakawa) Es que yo... no sé si estoy preparado. Y ella se ha dado cuenta.

(Mimiko) ¿Por qué?

(Arakawa) … Porque la muerte de mi primera novia aun la tengo muy fresca en la memoria. No sé si me siento preparado para... empezar otra relación.

(Suzuka) No digas tonterías, hombre. Si ya la habéis empezado. -de repente, llaman a la puerta y entra Saya vestida con ropa de calle-

(Saya) Hola. ¿Molesto?

(Arakawa) -sonríe con cariño al ver a su novia- Hey, Saya. Estoy aquí. -Saya se le acerca y le da un beso con lengua- ¿Quieres algo?

(Saya) No. No. Yo... bueno, en realidad sí. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

(Arakawa) Em... es que ahora...

(Sonoko) Saya, hoy la segunda sección tenéis el día libre. ¿Tan enamorada estás de Arakawa que no puedes divertirte sin él?

(Saya) … Creo que será mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento.

(Arakawa) No, dímelo. -se levanta de su silla y salen a fuera, cerrando la puerta del despacho- Y bien?

(Saya) … Lo he estado pensando y... creo que es buena idea.

(Arakawa) -sonríe aliviado- Menos mal. Pensaba que aun te preocupaba lo de mi difunta ex novia.

(Saya) Lo sé. Pero viendo el respeto que le tienes y... cómo me demuestras tus sentimientos a diario... creo que...

(Arakawa) ¿Entonces quieres que nos vayamos a vivir juntos?

(Saya) Si. Creo que es una buena idea. ¿No te parece?

(Arakawa) Sí. Pero ya me perdonarás. Nunca he convivido con una chica.

(Saya) Pero me has demostrado que sabes tratarlas. Es increíble lo ciega que estuve al no darme cuenta antes de lo que había bajo tu apariencia de policía duro.

(Arakawa) Antes era antes. Y ahora... es ahora. … Te amo, Saya. Eres lo más hermoso del mundo.

(Saya) Futo... -la pareja se besa apasionadamente-

(Arakawa) Anda, vete. No te quedes danzando por aquí. Aprovecha el día libre que tienes.

(Saya) Es que sin ti...

(Arakawa) Sin mi también puedes sobrevivir perfectamente. Aguanta unas horas, vale?

(Saya) -le sonríe con cariño- Vale. Creo que... iré al cine.

(Arakawa) Al cine podemos ir tú y yo esta noche. Y cuando salgamos...

(Saya) -se pone roja cómo un tomate- Ya... ya... ya me lo imagino. Ja ja ja.

(Arakawa) Bueno... nos vemos luego. Adiós.

(Saya) A... adiós.

La pareja, mirándose cómo dos tontos enamorados, acaban despidiéndose y cada uno a lo suyo. Un largo rato después, cuando ya son entorno las diez de la mañana, Noa por fin llega no muy lejos de donde tiene que ir: una sucursal bancaria del Banco Asakahi en el distrito de Odaiba, no muy lejos de su trabajo en la División de Vehículos Especiales. Deja el coche aparcado en la calle, paga el parquímetro y se va andando hasta la sucursal. Al entrar... se da cuenta que hay gente. Se pone a hacer cola para un cajero automático, pero el director de la oficina, le hace señas desde su despacho para que venga. Noa va allí.

(Director) Buenos días, señora Shinohara. Esperaba que llegase más tarde. ¿Que le trae por aquí?

(Noa) -se muestra molesta- Venga, señor Director. No se haga tanto el pelota conmigo, haga el favor.

(Director) Ja ja ja, me alegro que tenga siempre tan buen humor. Siéntese, por favor.

(Noa) Gracias. Mire... soy clienta de este banco de hace más de 17 años. Y cuando "sólo" era oficial de la Segunda Sección de Patlabors no me trataban ni de lejos con la amabilidad que me tratan ahora.

(Director) Ja ja ja. Eso es muy normal, señora Shinohara. Su nómina era algo magra y todos los fines de mes acababa en números rojos. Pero actualmente, su situación económica está mucho más saneada.

(Noa) No diga tonterías. Si lo único que tengo aquí es domiciliada mi nómina de Policía. Porque es mi única entrada de dinero. Quien de verdad gana en casa es Asuma.

(Director) Es cierto. Bueno... y que es lo que desea.

(Noa) Esto... necesito un pequeño préstamo de 250.000 yenes. A devolver en seis meses.

(Director) ¿Sólo eso?

(Noa) Es lo único que necesito, Director. Para que pedir más.

(Director) ¿Un crédito al consumo?

(Noa) Pues... sí, algo así. ¿Me lo puede conceder o no?

(Director) Por supuesto, señora Shinohara. Será sólo un momento.

Mientras el Director de la oficina bancaria trabaja en su ordenador... a la entrada del banco se para un coche, un _Toyota Mark X_ negro, pegando un frenazo. Se bajan del coche cuatro tipos vestidos iguales, con traje y corbata negras con camisa blanca, con pasamontañas y armados. Un tipo bajito pero corpulento armado con un rifle corto _Remington _870; un segundo tipo alto pero lánguido y nervioso, armado con un sub-fusil o metralleta _SA VZ.82_; el tercer tipo, alto, enorme y corpulento, armado con un clásico fusil de asalto _AK-47_; y el cabecilla de la banda de atracadores, un tipo de composición física normal, armado con una pistola _Smith & Wesson M1911S _plateada. Se disponen a entrar en la oficina en el momento en que dentro hay sólo 10 personas: los cuatro empleados de la oficina (el director y cuatro empleadas), y seis clientes: un señor muy mayor con bastón y gafas de culo de vaso; un chico joven de unos 20 años de estética j-rock con collares de puas en las muñecas de los brazos y el cuello, y cabello en punta tintado de amarillo; una mujer de unos 25 años embarazada y en estado de gestación muy avanzado vestida con ropa de embarazada; un hombre de unos 45 años, el típico "Salary Man" de traje y corbata baratos, con gafas y medio calvo; una mujer de unos 60 años vestida con kimono, de cara muy seria y peinado tradicional; y finalmente, una mujer de 40 años, de cabello pelirrojo largo recogido con una coleta plana y ojos azules, vestida con vestido chaqueta beige encima una blusa oscura: es Noa.

Los cuatro tipos entran a la sucursal bancaria, y el delgaducho dispara una ráfaga al aire con la metralleta, y todos se cagan de miedo encima... excepto Noa, que mantiene la compostura.

(Cabecilla) ¡Que nadie se mueva, cojones! ¡Esto es un atraco! ¡Todos al suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza! ¡Venga, coño, que no tenemos todo el puto día!

(Joven Punky) Ostía, que flipe, tio! ¡Es cómo una peli del Quentin Tarantino! ¡Si hasta van vestidos igual! -los atracadores se quedan mirando ante el comentario del joven, porque con la pinta que llevan, efectivamente parecen sacados de una película del Quentin Tarantino-

(Salary Man) ¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! ¡Tengo una esposa y dos hijos que mantener y aun tengo que pagar 20 años de hipoteca!

(Mujer embarazada) -muy nerviosa- O _ o Mierda. ¡Tenía que pasarme esto justamente ahora!

(Mujer con Kimono) ¡Ja! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacer esto? Sois la viva imagen de la decadencia. Los jóvenes de hoy en día ya no respetáis nada.

(Joven Punky) Eh, señora, un respeto, eh.

(Atracador 2) ¡Callaos, coño! ¡No quiero oír una palabra!

(Atracador 1) ¡Venga, zorra! ¡Abre la caja fuerte y mete todo el dinero en la puta bolsa! ¡Date prisa!

(Empleada) -totalmente aterrorizada- S s sí, señor!

(Director) -se esconde tras su silla en su despacho- Ay, madrecita mía, que no me pase nada, por favor. Aun me faltan diez años para la jubilación.

(Noa) -muy seria y contundente- ¡No se esconda sin más, idiota! ¡Active la alarma silenciosa!

(Director) Yo no puedo hacerlo. Está bajo el tablón de las empleadas.

(Noa) ¡Maldita sea!

Una de las tres empleadas, que se ha tirado al suelo, ha conseguido llegar, arrastrándose por el suelo... y consigue darle al botón rojo de la alarma silenciosa que alerta inmediatamente a la policía. Las otras dos empleadas han llenado las bolsas de deporte de los atracadores con los fajos de billetes, pero el cabecilla...

(Cabecilla) Eh. ¡Eh, tú, zorra! ¡Qué coño haces en el suelo!? ¡Levántate!

(Atracador 2) ¡Mierda! ¡La muy puta ha activado la alarma silenciosa! ¡La policía llegará enseguida!

(Cabecilla! ¡Larguémonos! ¡Rápido, rápido!

Demasiado tarde. Un coche patrulla, con la sirena en marcha, llega pegando un frenazo frente la entrada de la sucursal bancaria. Del coche se bajan dos agentes de uniforme con armilla antibalas puesta. Mientras uno se parapeta tras la puerta del coche, apuntando su arma reglamentaria, una pistola _SIG Sauer P226_, el otro agente llama por radio.

(Policía 1) Aquí unidad C4, llamando a central. Tenemos un seis cero seis en curso en el número ochenta de la avenida quince, Distrito de Odaiba, en la sucursal bancaria del Banco Akahashi. Repito, un seis cero seis en curso en el número ochenta de la avenida quince, Distrito de Odaiba. Solicitamos refuerzos inmediatamente. Repito. Solicitamos Refuerzos.

(Radio) C4, recibido.

Uno de los atracadores, el que lleva el AK-47, sale a fuera cómo avanzadilla, se encuentra al coche patrulla y los dos agentes parapetados tras el coche apuntándoles con sus pistolas. El tipo dispara un solo tiro del Kalasnikov contra las luces del coche... y se da cuenta que no puede seguir disparando. Se vuelve a meter dentro.

(Cabecilla) ¿Qué coño haces!? ¡Dispárales!

(Atracador 1) ¡No puedo! ¡No tengo munición! -saca el cargador del arma... y se da cuenta que ya no tiene ni un cartucho-

(Cabecilla) Pero... serás gilipollas! ¡Te dije anoche que la cargaras!

(Atracador 2) ¿Pero con que!? ¡A penas tenemos munición, jefe!

(Atracador 3) Jefe.

(Cabecilla) Ahora, no, imbécil!

(Atracador 3) ¡Jefe!

(Cabecilla) ¡Qué coño quieres!

(Atracador 3) ¡Mire!

Ven que a fuera, llegan más coches patrulla y más agentes de policía... con más y mejores armas. Rifles cortos y metralletas _Minebea M-9. _Uno de los policías, un capitán, coge un megáfono.

(Policía) ¡Les habla la policía! ¡Hablo a los atracadores que se encuentran dentro de la sucursal bancaria! ¡Suelten las armas y salgan del edificio con las manos en alto! ¡No empeoren más sus cargos! ¡Aun están a tiempo de que esto acabe cómo una simple broma! ¿Me oyen!?

(Atracador 2) ¿Qué hacemos, jefe?

(Jefe) … No nos dejan alternativa. Tranquilos. Aun podemos salir vivos de esta. Tenemos a una decena de rehenes.

(Noa) -se planta muy seria y contundente frente a los atracadores- Yo no estaría tan segura.

(Jefe) Ah, no? -apunta la pistola sobre la frente de Noa... pero ella, increíblemente, se mantiene igual de firme y sin miedo- Si no quieres que te vuele la puta cabeza, túmbate al suelo y las manos sobre la cabeza.

(Noa) ¿Y que pasa si no lo hago? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que los que estáis acabados sois vosotros? ¡Rendiros ahora mismo si no queréis que se empeoren vuestros cargos!

(Cabecilla) ¡Cállate, jodida! ¡No me hables cómo si fueses un jodido policía!

(Noa) Es que soy policía.

(Cabecilla) O _ o ¿Qué? Tú... tú lo eres?

(Noa) Sí. Yo lo soy.

(Atracador 1) Jefe. Nos hemos metido en un buen lío.

(Cabecilla) ¡De eso nada! ¡Serás otro rehén más! ¡Con los otros, venga! ¡Tú!

(Atracador 3) ¿Yo?

(Cabecilla) ¡Si, tú! ¡Asoma la cabeza por la puerta y diles esto! ¡Tenemos a diez rehenes! ¡Queremos un coche para huir y un avión para escapar del país! ¡Que obedezcan nuestras exigencias o mataremos a los rehenes!

(Atracador 1) Pero... pero si hay más rehenes que balas, jefe.

(Cabecilla) ¡Cállate, gilipollas! ¡Quien ha dicho de matar a ningún rehén!? ¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie! ¡Sólo quiero salir de aquí con el botín!

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Hay que ser idiota, de verdad. ¿Por qué no os rendís y acabáis con esta ridiculez?

(Cabecilla) -levanta la pistola al aire y dispara un tiro, haciendo asustar y gritar algunos rehenes- Túmbate al suelo con los demás. ¡Vamos! -Noa acaba tumbándose al suelo con los demás rehenes, formando un grupo de 10 personas apilotonadas en el suelo-

(Cabecilla) -le dice a uno de sus compinches- No dejes de apuntarles con la metralleta.

(Mujer con Kimono) ¿? Disculpe, pero... no la conozco de algo?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Pues... no.

(Mujer embarazada) O _ o Ya lo creo que la conozco! ¡Eres la Primera Dama! ¡La mujer del Primer Ministro! Mire, sale en esta revista que llevo en mi bolso. -uno de los atracadores se la quita de las manos-

(Atracador 2) Jefe... m... mire esto. -le pasa la revista del corazón a cabecilla-

(Cabecilla) … Es imposible. Es... es igual que la mujer de la revista. ¿Pero tú no eres policía?

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Sí, soy policía. Pero también soy la esposa del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara. Me llamo Noa Shinohara.

(Joven Punky) Ostia, tío. Una famosa ante mis narices. ¿Puedo mandar un watsapp a mis colegas? Cuando se lo diga fliparán por un tubo.

(Cabecilla) ¡Silencio! Esto... ja ja. ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Estamos de suerte! ¡Tenemos a una rehén que vale su peso en oro! ¡Gracias a esta histérica pelirroja la bofia no se atreverá a meternos la mano encima! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

(Noa) ¿A quien llamas histérica pelirroja?

(Cabecilla) ¡Callate ya, cansina!

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Pobre idiota.

(Cabecilla) ¡Deja de insultarme! ¿? ¡Pero bueno, es que aun no ha salido nadie a lanzar nuestras reivindicaciones!? -los otros tres atracadores se quedan mirando- Da igual, ya lo hago yo. ¡Eh, tú, abuelo! -le grita al señor mayor con bastón y gafas de culo de vaso-

(Viejo) ¿Cómo dices, hijo?

(Cabecilla) ¡Que te levantes!

(Viejo) ¿Cómo?

(Cabecilla) ¡He dicho que te levantes del suelo!

(Viejo) ¿Muermo? ¿Qué muermo? -algunos de los rehenes se ríen disimuladamente-

(Cabecilla) ¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Aquí mando yo! ¡Tú, pelirroja! -uno de los atracadores le dice algo bajito a la oreja- Mmhhhh... sí, tienes razón. No sería prudente. Em... a ver, tú. La preñada. Levántate.

La mujer embarazada va a levantarse... cuando de golpe y porrazo se pone a gritar de dolor.

(Mujer embarazada) ¡Aaaahhhhh!

(Cabecilla) ¿Qué haces!? ¿Por qué coño gritas!?

(Mujer embarazada) ¡He roto aguas! ¡Voy a dar a luz! ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

(Noa) O _ o Lo que nos faltaba. ¡Déjenla salir! ¡Necesita ir a un hospital!

(Cabecilla) ¡Tú cállate! … ¿Hay algún médico aquí? -nadie responde-

(Noa) ¿Cómo podéis ser tan crueles? ¡Dejad que se marche! ¡Ella y el bebé no tienen ninguna culpa!

(Cabecilla) ¿Ah sí? Pues mejor. Tendremos un rehén más. Con un bebé recién nacido la bofia no se atreverá a entrar.

El cabecilla de la banda de atracadores coge por la fuerza a la mujer con Kimono y cogiéndola por el cuello, asoman por la puerta del banco.

(Cabecilla) ¡Escuchad, polis! ¡Tengo diez rehenes más uno que está en camino! ¡Si no queréis que nos los carguemos, obedeced todas nuestras exigencias! ¡Primero, queremos un coche de gama alta muy potente con el que huir! ¡Segundo, queremos un avión en el aeropuerto de Haneda que nos lleve al extranjero! ¡Y tercero... y tercero... queremos que nos traigan comida! ¡Co... comida china! ¡Lo habéis entendido!? -se vuelve a esconder dentro del banco-

(Policía 2) ¿Que hacemos, capitán?

(Capitán Policía) Si tienen diez rehenes no podemos actuar con rapidez. De momento traedles la comida china. Y llamad al capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales.

(Policía 2) Si, señor.

(Policía 1) Capitán.

(Capitán Policía) ¿Alguna novedad, teniente?

( Policía 1) Mensaje de la Policía Electrónica. Han pinchado la señal de las cámaras de seguridad de la oficina bancaria.

(Capitán Policía) Y bien?

(Policía 1) Parece que los atracadores dicen la verdad. Tienen diez rehenes. Los cuatro empleados de la oficina bancaria y seis clientes, tres hombres y tres mujeres. Una de ellas, embarazada de más de ocho meses.

(Capitán Policía) Mierda. Sólo nos faltaba eso.

(Policía 1) Están identificando los rehenes. Pero será mucho más complicado identificar a los atracadores. Los cuatro llevan el rostro cubierto con pasamontañas. De todas formas, dicen que con el debido tiempo y el uso de sus programas informáticos de identificación facial y corporal, podrán obtener resultados altamente fiables en un plazo de no muchas horas.

(Capitán Policía) Es decir, que si les mantenemos ahí dentro, les podremos identificar. Teniente, lo que necesitamos saber es quienes son los atracadores y cuantos son. La identidad de los rehenes es secundaria.

(Policía 1) -le suena el transmisor y se pone- ¿Si? … ¿Qué!? ¡Repite eso! … Recibido, señor! ¡Capitán! -le grita muy nervioso-

(Capitán Policía) ¿? ¿Han dicho algo desde la central?

(Policía 1) ¡Sí! Nuestros colegas de la Policía Electrónica ya han identificado a todos los rehenes. Y... y uno de ellos...

(Capitán Policía) Y uno de ellos qué. ¡Dilo!

(Policía 1) Es la Primera Dama de Japón, capitán. La esposa del Primer Ministro.

(Capitán Policía) ¿Cómo!? ¿La capitana Noa Shinohara de la Segunda Sección de Patlabors? ¿Cómo ha ido a parar allí?

(Policía 1) No lo sé, capitán. La cuestión es que es uno de los 10 rehenes. Y además, y esto es aun peor, la rehén embarazada se ha puesto de parto.

(Capitán Policía) Si es así que llamen a una ambulancia inmediatamente. ¡Deprisa!

(Policía 3) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Capitán Policía) Si están viendo todo lo que pasa ahí dentro significa que...

(Policía 1) Ya le he dicho antes que los de la Electrónica tienen las cámaras de seguridad pinchadas. Están viendo todo lo que pasa allí dentro en vivo y en directo.

(Capitán Policía) -suspira preocupado- … Vuelve a llamar al capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales. Que venga con sus mejores hombres. Y llama también a la División de francotiradores.

(Policía 1) ¿También con sus mejores hombres, señor?

(Capitán Policía) Desde luego. Pero sobre todo... mantened las narices de la prensa y la televisión bien lejos de aquí. No quiero que conviertan esto en un espectáculo.

(Policía 1) No será necesario, capitán. Me han informado que la Superintendente Goto en persona ha dado esa misma orden.

(Capitán Policía) Entiendo. Eso es que ya la han informado y tomará medidas a lo grande. De momento ordena el bloqueo del acceso a la zona en cuatro manzanas a la redonda. Estableced controles de entrada y salida, y que no se deje entrar a nadie más que a la Policía o quien tenga autorización oficial. ¿Entendido?

(Policía 1) -se cuadra y saluda al capitán- ¡Sí, señor! ¡A la orden! -se va corriendo-

(Capitán Policía) … Esto de ahora en adelante se convierte en el juego del gato y el ratón. A ver cuando conseguís aguantar allá dentro, capullos.

Dentro de la sucursal bancaria, la mujer embarazada grita histérica al haberse puesto de parto de repente. Los atracadores no la dejan irse... y al final es Noa quien se decide a ayudarla a traer una nueva vida al mundo.

(Noa) Si no dejáis otra alternativa, dejad al menos que me encargue yo del parto.

(Cabecilla) ¡Aquí nadie hará nada! ¡Quedaos quietos y callados!

(Noa) -se encara muy furiosa a los atracadores- ¿Eres idiota o qué!? ¡Te he dicho que no puedo dejarla sola! ¡Si se pone de parto de verdad puede surgir cualquier complicación que incluso puede provocarle la muerte! ¡A ella y al bebé! ¡Es que no lo ves!?

(Cabecilla) Bueno... yo...

(Noa) ¡Así que me digas lo que me digas, pienso ayudarla! ¡Apartaos!

(Atracador 2) ¡Pero jefe! ¿La estás oyendo!?

(Cabecilla) No, dejadla. Tiene razón. Somos atracadores, no unos asesinos de bebés. Dejadla que la ayude a parir. Lo que nos interesa es tener once rehenes, no nueve rehenes y dos cadáveres.

(Atracador 2) De... de acuerdo, jefe. ¡Ya lo has oído! ¡Ayúdala a parir!

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No hace falta que me lo digas de esas maneras, hombre. -se pone de rodillas frente a la mujer embarazada de parto, que está sentada en el suelo, retumbada sobre la pared y abierta de piernas- ¡Y sobre todo, no miréis!

(Mujer embarazada) ¡Ah ah ah ah aagghhh! Usted... usted... usted va a ayudarme... a... aaaagghhhh!

(Noa) No se preocupe, póngase tranquila. No olvide respirar y expirar hondo. Mantenga el ritmo de la respiración. ¡Manténgalo!

(Mujer embarazada) Pero... yo... ¡quiero ir al hospital! Aquí no... aagghhhhh! ¡Oh Dios, ya viene ya viene!

(Noa) -mirando a los atracadores- ¿Veis lo que habéis provocado!? ¡La habéis puesto tan nerviosa que ha roto aguas al instante!

(Cabecilla) ¡Y a nosotros que nos cuentas! ¡Vamos, pelirroja, ayúdala a parir de una puta vez!

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Malhablados. Muy bien, señora. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. No soy médico, pero tengo preparación para estos casos. Y además, soy madre de tres hijos, y esa experiencia resulta muy útil, créame.

(Mujer embarazada) Pero... pero... ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

En ese mismo instante, en la central de Patlabors, en el despacho del comandante, Ota le trae una taza de té a Hiromi.

(Ota) Aquí tienes, Hiromi. -le deja la taza de té sobre la mesa de madera impoluta-

(Hiromi) Ah. Muchas gracias, Ota. No hacía falta, ya me lo hubiese ido a buscar yo mismo.

(Ota) Ya lo sé. Pero cómo hoy Noa no está y normalmente es ella quien te lo trae...

(Hiromi) Ya que estás aquí, Ota... sobre lo de la marcha de Mimiko...

(Ota) Sí, me sabe muy mal. Han sido muchos años de servicio con nosotros. Pero ahora va a ser madre por segunda vez y por lo visto, quiere encargarse del negocio de su madre en Okinawa.

(Hiromi) ¿Entonces se irá a vivir a Okinawa? ¿Y Shige? ¿Qué pasa con él?

(Ota) Vete tú a saber. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Hoy te dicen blanco y al día siguiente te dicen negro. A lo mejor vuelve a cambiar de opinión y decide quedarse con nosotros.

(Hiromi) Me extraña que Shige le haya dicho que sí sin más.

(Ota) Eso ya es cosa suya. -de repente, llaman a la puerta y asoma Richardson visiblemente nervioso-

(Richardson) ¡Eh, chicos! ¿No os habéis enterado? ¡Le ha pasado algo a Noa!

(Ota) ¿Qué? ¿A Noa? -él y Hiromi se quedan mirando sin entender de que va la cosa- ¿En que lío se ha metido?

(Richardson) Acabo de verlo ahora mismo por Internet. Una banda de atracadores tienen una sucursal bancaria no muy lejos de aquí, en Odaiba, bajo secuestro. Tienen a diez rehenes. Y uno de ellos...

(Hiromi) Es Noa. Menudo problema.

(Ota) ¿Hay Labors involucrados?

(Richardson) ¿Es que estás sordo, Ota? Sólo son atracadores. Claro que no hay Labors.

(Ota) Mierda. En ese caso, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

(Hiromi) -se queda un rato pensativo... hasta que toma una decisión. Se levanta de su silla y... - Yo tengo que ir.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Para qué, comandante?

(Hiromi) Noa no deja de ser la capitana de la Segunda Sección. Y soy su oficial suprior directo. Necesita que esté cerca de ella.

(Richardson) Y también es la Primera Dama de Japón por si no os acordáis. Según he leído, ahora mismo Odaiba se está llenando de policía. Seguramente habrán enviado a lo mejor de las divisiones de Fuerzas Especiales y de Francotiradores. Puede que incluso llamen a la NNSA o las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército. Teniendo en cuenta que la esposa del Primer Ministro es uno de los rehenes...

(Ota) Lo encuentro un poco exagerado, pero si es por eso...

(Hiromi) ¿Han dicho algo de cómo se encuentra Noa y los demás rehenes?

(Richardson) No. No se sabe nada. Han cortado todo acceso a los medios de comunicación y a toda persona no autorizada en un radio de cuatro manzanas a la redonda. ¡Pero lo que más me cabrea es por qué no nos han dicho nada a nosotros! ¡Joder, que Noa es compañera nuestra!

(Hiromi) No te exaltes, Andrew. Esto debe ser cosa de la Superintendente Goto. Hablaré con ella de camino para allá.

(Ota) ¿Es que realmente piensas ir?

(Hiromi) … Sí, tengo que ir. Vosotros manteneos aquí de guardia, es una orden.

(Ota y Richardson) -se ponen firmes y saludan- ¡Sí, comandante!

Hiromi acaba yéndose en coche hacia el lugar de los hechos. Una hora después, ya casi al mediodía, en la sucursal bancaria, Noa ayuda a la mujer embarazada a dar a luz a su bebé.

(Mujer embarazada) ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Ay, Dios, me voy a morir! ¡Me duele, me duele!

(Noa) ¡No seas tan exagerada, mujer! ¡Aguanta, venga! ¡Sólo será un momento! ¡Vamos, empuja, empuja!

La mujer empuja que empuja, gritando histérica de dolor. Uno de los atracadores se mira la escena boquiabierto, mientras los demás rehenes siguen muy asustados. Tras un último empujón... la mujer da a luz a su bebé. Los llantos del recién nacido llenan la sala. La mujer se echa a llorar de alegría y Noa no puede evitar alegrarse mucho.

(Noa) -muy contenta- Aaggghhh... es... es un niño.

(Mujer embarazada) Un... un niño... -se echa a llorar de alegría-

(Noa) -a los atracadores- ¡No os quedéis aquí plantados! ¡Traedme una toalla o algo para tapar al bebé, deprisa!

(Atracador 3) Yo... te va bien mi chaqueta? No... no tenemos nada más.

(Noa) … Sí, de acuerdo. Pero... os lo pido por favor. Tened un poco de humanidad y dejad que se vaya. Ahora que acaba de parir, esta mujer necesita si o si ir a un hospital.

(Cabecilla) ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, pelirroja! ¡Aquí no se va nadie hasta que tus amiguitos de la bofia cumplan con nuestras exigencias!

(Atracador 1) Pero jefe. Que es un bebé recién nacido. Deje que el pequeño y la madre se marchen.

(Cabecilla) ¿Te he pedido tu opinión, tonto del culo!?

(Atracador 1) Yo no...

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Además de idiotas, sois unos insensibles. Me dais lástima.

(Cabecilla) ¿Cómo has dicho!?

(Noa) ¡Me dais esa chaqueta, si o no!? ¡Hay que cubrir al bebé enseguida!

Lo que los atracadores parece que no se dan ni cuenta, es que a fuera todo está listo para una intervención policial. La presencia policial es muy fuerte. Han acudido francotiradores situados en los edificios de los alrededores y hombres de las Fuerzas Especiales. Pero entonces... llega alguien que no se esperaba que llegase: el comandante de la División de Vehículos Especiales, Hiromi Yamazaki. El capitán que lleva todo el operativo y los capitanes de las Fuerzas Especiales y los francotiradores, están reunidos frente a un plano del edificio de la sucursal bancaria discutiendo la estrategia a seguir.

(Capitán Policía) Esta es la situación, señores. Peor, imposible. Los de la electrónica acaban de informarnos de que la mujer embarazada, Anako Kawamoto, de 25 años, ha dado a luz hace escasos momentos. Al parecer la Primera Dama la ha asistido ella sola en el parto.

(Capitán Fuerzas Especiales) Eso es loable, capitán. Pero al mismo tiempo, nos complica aun más las cosas. Con un bebé recién nacido ahí es imposible asaltar la oficina.

(Capitán Policía) Lo sé. No podrán usar ni gases lacrimógenos ni bombas de humo. Ni por supuesto, disparar un solo tiro si los atracadores abren fuego. No mientras el bebé y la mujer estén ahí. Capitán Tayama. ¿Sus muchachos pueden echarnos una mano?

(Capitán Francotiradores) Son objetivos aparentemente fáciles, pero están demasiado cerca de los rehenes. Nos da miedo que una bala rebotada les de a uno de ellos. Es demasiado arriesgado.

(Capitán Policía) Ja. Es decir, que no podemos hacer nada.

(Policía 1) ¡Capitán!

(Capitán Policía) ¿? ¿Alguna novedad, teniente?

(Policía) El comandante Hiromi Yamazaki, de la División de Vehículos Especiales, está aquí. Desea hablar con usted, señor.

(Capitán Policía) -se queda impresionado, y él y los capitanes de las Fuerzas Especiales y los Francotiradores, se ponen firmes y saludan a Hiromi- Comandante.

(Hiromi) Por favor, sigan con su trabajo.

(Capitán Policía) ¿A que debemos su visita, comandante? La División de Vehículos Especiales no tiene ninguna jurisdicción ni responsabilidad en esta operación.

(Hiromi) Sí, ya lo sé, capitán. Pero sabrá que la capitana de la Segunda Sección, Noa Shinohara, es uno de los rehenes y está bajo mi mando directo. Considero que es mi responsabilidad preocuparme que salga de esta sana y salva. Cómo los demás rehenes, por supuesto.

(Capitán Policía) Oiga, comandante; perdone que se lo diga así, pero... usted aquí no pinta nada. Además, con que autorización ha conseguido pasar los controles?

(Hiromi) Primero, porque soy comandante y su oficial superior, capitán. Y segundo, tengo permiso expreso de la Superintendente Shinobu Goto. Así que no se pregunte más que hago aquí y pregúntese cómo terminar con éxito esta operación.

(Capitán Policía) Entendido, comandante. Puede usted quedarse. Capitán Tayama. Mantenga a sus hombres en posición y apuntando hacia los objetivos, pero que no disparen bajo ninguna circunstancia. No hasta que se les de permiso para ello.

(Capitán Francotiradores) Entendido. -saluda y se marcha-

(Capitán Policía) Capitán Arima, usted mantenga a sus hombres preparados para entrar en acción. Pero manténgalos, de momento, a la espera.

(Capitán Fuerzas Especiales) Comprendido. -se marcha con sus hombres-

(Hiromi) ¿Han negociado ya con los atracadores?

(Capitán Policía) ¿Negociar? ¿Qué vamos a negociar con esa panda de lunáticos? Tienen a una mujer que acaba de dar a luz y a su bebé cómo rehenes y no les dejan marcharse. Y aun peor. Tienen ni más ni menos que a la Primera Dama de Japón en sus manos. Se sienten en posición de fuerza y la están aprovechando. Lo único que esperan esos hijos de puta es que nos dobleguemos a sus exigencias y les dejamos huir impunemente.

(Hiromi) Lo entiendo, capitán. Pero no dejan de ser atracadores normales y corrientes, no?

(Capitán Policía) Bueno... no le falta razón, comandante. Pero son cuatro y están armados. Incluso tienen un Kalasnikov.

(Hiromi) -se preocupa- Entiendo.

(Capitán Policía) Esto es una carrera de resistencia, comandante. Están rodeados y no tienen a donde ir. Sólo cabe esperar que se den cuenta de una puta vez cual es su verdadera situación y se rindan sin más.

(Hiromi) ¿Y que culpa tienen esa mujer y su bebé? Hay que sacarlos de allí cuanto antes.

(Capitán Policía) Oiga, comandante. Eso ya es culpa de los atracadores, no mía.

(Hiromi) ¿No me ha entendido? Lo que le estoy diciendo es que negocien un intercambio con ellos.

(Capitán Policía) -mirando mal a Hiromi- … Con todos mis respetos, comandante. Eso sería hacer caso a su chantaje. Estoy dispuesto a escucharles si sueltan a los rehenes. Pero de ninguna manera si a cambio de soltar unos rehenes, aunque sean un madre y su bebé recién nacido, a cambiárselos por otros rehenes!

(Hiromi) -mirando muy seriamente al capitán- … Muy bien, capitán. Le propongo esto. … Ofrézcales a los atracadores, a cambio de la madre y su hijo... a mi.

(Capitán Policía) -se queda de piedra- ¿Qué!? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡No puedo autorizar eso! ¡Aun peor me lo pone! ¡Cambiar dos rehenes por un rehén que encima, es un alto mando policial! ¡No puedo permitirlo!

(Hiromi) … Capitán, si no quiere ni siquiera escucharme, me veré en la obligación de hacerlo.

(Capitán Policía) ¿Qué? Me... me lo está ordenando?

(Hiromi) ¿Quien es aquí capitán y quien es comandante? ¿Eh? Yo soy un oficial superior y su obligación es obedecer mis órdenes.

(Capitán Policía) ¡Pero soy yo el que está al frente de esta operación! ¡Usted no es más que un mero observador! ¡No tiene autoridad!

(Hiromi) ¡Sólo hágalo! … Después haga lo que considere oportuno. Capitán... necesito entrar y ver cómo está la capitana de la Segunda Sección. ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Es muy importante!

(Capitán Policía) -tras reflexionar un largo rato... toma una decisión- … Está bien, "comandante". Le haré caso. Oficial, deme un megáfono.

(Policía 4) Sí, capitán.

Al capitán le dan un megáfono y éste se planta frente al cordón policial frente a los coches patrulla y los agentes armados, apuntando con sus armas hacia la sucursal bancaria.

(Capitán Policía) -se pone a hablar por el megáfono- ¿Me oyen? Soy el capitán Okuro, de la División Riushin de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Les ofrezco una oferta. Por favor, salgan a negociar. Les doy mi palabra de honor que no les estoy mintiendo. -asoma por la puerta el cabecilla-

(Cabecilla) ¡Si no nos traéis el coche y el avión en Haneda para escapar del país, no hay nada que negociar! ¡Si no os largáis de aquí, empezaré a cargarme rehenes, me oís!?

(Capitán Policía) Les ofrecemos un intercambio de rehenes. La chica joven y su hijo recién nacido a cambio de otro rehén. Ella y el pequeño no tienen culpa de la situación. Dejen que se los lleven para un hospital.

(Cabecilla) -se vuelve a meter para dentro- ¿Habéis oído? Nos ofrecen deshacernos de la mujer y el bebé a cambio de otro rehén.

(Noa) ¡Hazle caso! ¡O mejor aun, entregaos de una puñetera vez y acabad con esto!

(Cabecilla) ¡Tú cállate! Que hacemos.

(Atracador 1) Tú eres el jefe. Pero creo que... ellos no tienen la culpa. Tienen que ir a un hospital.

(Atracador 2) Es verdad. Total, estaremos igual que al principio, con diez rehenes. Que más da uno más o uno menos.

(Atracador 3) Si, es verdad. El niño no tiene ninguna culpa, jefe. Deje que se marchen.

(Cabecilla) Sois una panda de cobardes. Pero os haré caso. ¡Tú, mujer! ¡Levántate!

(Noa) ¡No digas tonterías, pedazo de bestia! ¡Acaba de dar a luz, está demasiado débil para andar! ¿Alguien puede ayudarme a levantarla?

(Mujer con Kimono) ¡Yo!

(Salary Man) Yo... yo también.

Entre los tres, llevan a la mujer quien sostiene su bebé en brazos. Cuando salen y los sanitarios los recogen... Noa se queda sobrecogida. Se da cuenta que el nuevo rehén que les han ofrecido a cambio, es su superior: el comandante Hiromi Yamazaki, con su uniforme azul marino y sus galones que le identifican cómo comandante.

(Cabecilla) -apuntando a Hiromi con su pistola- Venga, para adentro. Ja. Esta si que es buena. A cambio nos dan un alto mando policial. ¿Quien coño eres?

(Noa) -totalmente sorprendida- Hi... Hiromi. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

(Hiromi) Hola, Noa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Estás bien?

(Noa) Claro que si, comandante. Esta panda de atracadores aficionados no pueden hacerme nada.

(Cabecilla) Comandante, eh. ¡Ja! Pues mejor. ¡Registradlo a ver si va armado! -dos de los atracadores le registran de arriba a abajo-

(Atracador 2) No lleva nada. Está limpio.

(Cabecilla) Bien. Muy bien. A tu sitio, "comandante". -Hiromi se sienta en el suelo, al lado de Noa-

(Noa) -hablando en voz baja a Hiromi- ¿Por qué has venido, Hiromi? ¿Es que has pensado que me habían hecho algo?

(Hiromi) ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Dime la verdad, Hiromi. ¿Te preocupaba yo o que les pasase algo a los atracadores?

(Hiromi) Noa, ahora no es momento para bromas. Piensa que podemos hacer... para terminar con esto.

(Noa) Si pudiese conseguir que gastasen la poca munición que tienen...

(Hiromi) ¿Cómo? ¿Dices que tienen muy poca munición?

(Noa) Si, ellos mismos lo han dicho. ¿Por qué te crees que han disparado un sólo tiro de su AK-47 cuando intentaban huir?

(Hiromi) No me dirás... que tenían un solo proyectil en el cargador del arma.

(Noa) Exacto. Y en las demás armas, la situación es más o menos igual. Eso demuestra que son unos atracadores de pacotilla. No han planificado bien la huida. Ni siquiera han desactivado las cámaras de seguridad.

(Hiromi) ¿? ¿Las cámaras? -se queda pensativo- Las cámaras... La policía electrónica... claro.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

(Hiromi) Escucha. Creo que... -se lo dije muy bajito a la oreja-

(Cabecilla) ¿? Eh. ¡Eh, vosotros, polis! ¡Que coño os estáis diciendo a la oreja!? ¡Eh!?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Nada, no es nada, ja ja ja. -le dice riendo bobamente-

(Hiromi) Son... cosas de viejos amigos. Ya me entiende, ja ja ja.

(Cabecilla) Cómo os vuelva a enganchar hablando bajito entre vosotros os mato. ¡No quiero oír una mosca!

Mientras el cabecilla de los atracadores se vuelve para sus compinches... y mientras Noa les vigila, Hiromi se pone a gesticular sin hablar... mirando hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad. ¿Por qué hace eso? Sin duda, porque sabe algo que los atracadores no saben: que están a punto de caer en una trampa.

Un par de horas más tarde, en Berlín, Alemania, ya son las nueve de la mañana. El avión presidencial de Japón había aterrizado allí una hora antes. Y ahora Asuma se encontraba en su primera parada obligatoria en su visita oficial a Alemania: el Bundestag, la cámara del Parlamento alemán. Asaki está muy pendiente de Asuma y de su papel ante los alemanes. Pero a Kanuka acaban de notificarle algo muy serio desde Tokio y no se atreve a decírselo a Asuma. Mientras Asuma pronuncia su discurso ante el estrado del Bundestag...

(Asuma) Por eso, podemos considerar que las relaciones entre Alemania y Japón, deben buscar siempre el beneficio no sólo mutuo y legítimo. Sino también... y si es posible... el de toda la humanidad. Nuestras dos naciones son ricas y poderosas. Eso para algunos puede sonar muy pretencioso. Pero en mi opinión... cuando ese poder y esa riqueza se utilizan para el beneficio de todos, entonces ese poder cobra sentido. Diciendo esto puede sonarles que estoy criticando su modelo económico de "austeridad" y "déficit cero". Nada más lejos de mis humildes intenciones. Sólo quiero avisarles, y quien avisa no es traidor... de que la vieja Europa, sólo por ese camino, no llegará a buen puerto. Pero aunque tengamos diferencias en el tema económico... creo que nuestras dos naciones, podrán seguir siendo buenos amigos, aliados y socios comerciales. Cómo dijo una de las más grandes mentes de la humanidad; un alemán llamado Albert Einstein... "Vivimos en el mundo cuando amamos. Sólo una vida vivida para los demás merece la pena ser vivida." Y lo que debería ser aplicable a las relaciones humanas... también debería serlo a las relaciones entre países. Entre pueblos. Entre culturas. A veces llegas a pensar que debes gastar en armas y ejércitos porque este mundo es así y no hay otro remedio. Pero... llegará el día en que eso ya no será necesario? No lo sé. Pero cómo Primer Ministro de Japón... sería mi deseo. Bueno... ya no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Señor Canciller. Señor Presidente del Bundestag. Señores y señoras parlamentarios. En nombre de Japón... gracias. Ah. Y cómo dijo otro famoso líder político con el cual me comparan mucho... "Ich bin ein berliner ". Muchas Gracias.

Todos los diputados se ponen de pie y le aplauden efusivamente. Asuma se sienta al lado del Canciller alemán... y con Kanuka y Asaki sentados detrás suyo, mientras el canciller alemán se levanta para pronunciar su discurso.

(Kanuka) -en voz baja- Psss. Asuma.

(Asuma) -se gira- ¿? ¿Pasa algo, Kanuka? ¿No te ha gustado el discurso? Ya sé que mi pronunciación del alemán es bastante mala, pero no lo he hecho tan y tan mal.

(Kanuka) No es eso. Antes nos han notificado algo muy serio desde Tokio.

(Asuma) ¿Antes? ¿Cuanto es antes?

(Kanuka) Hace dos horas. No he querido decirte nada antes del discurso ante el Bundestag para no ponerte aun más nervioso. Pero resulta que... que...

(Asuma) Que qué. ¡Dilo!

(Kanuka) Ha habido un atraco en Odaiba hace varias horas. Los atracadores se han parapetado dentro de una sucursal bancaria. Tienen diez rehenes y amenazan con matarlos si no se hace caso a sus exigencias.

(Asuma) Vaya. Eso suena bastante grave. Pero la Policía ya se ocupa de ello y no ha habido víctimas que lamentar de momento. ¿Verdad?

(Kanuka) -suspira preocupada, mirando fijamente a Asuma- … Noa es uno de los rehenes.

(Asuma) O _ o ¡Qué!? -los parlamentarios alemanes se le quedan mirando- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

(Kanuka) Lo siento. Yo te lo hubiese dicho enseguida. ¬ ¬ Pero esta pesada...

(Asaki) No podíamos permitirnos hacer el ridículo en el principal discurso que debe pronunciar en el Bundestag, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) ¿Noa está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

(Kanuka) No. Está perfectamente. La policía lo tiene todo bajo control. Además, Hiromi está con ella.

(Asuma) ¿Hiromi también? ¿Por qué?

(Kanuka) No conozco los detalles. Pero se ve que ha sido un intercambio de rehenes entre la policía y los atracadores. Por petición expresa de Noa.

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado- … Si queréis que os diga la verdad... me preocupa más la seguridad de los atracadores. Conociendo cómo conozco a Noa...

(Kanuka) Yo opino lo mismo. Esperemos que sepa aguantarse y no haga ninguna bravuconada. Oye... no irás a suspender tu gira europea por el secuestro de Noa.

(Asuma) Ojalá pudiera. ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre en el trabajo si resulta que Noa está secuestrada por unos atracadores de bancos?

(Kanuka) Pero tú ya la conoces. Mejor que nadie. Y sabes que ella es muy valiente y decidida. Sabrá cómo actuar. Siempre lo ha sabido.

(Asuma) -sonríe aliviado a Kanuka- … Tienes razón. No sé ni por qué me preocupo.

(Kanuka) Ahora disimula... y haz ver que has escuchado el discurso del Canciller.

(Asuma) Que remedio.

En Tokio, una hora más tarde, ya es de tarde. Son ya bastantes horas las que los atracadores y sus rehenes llevan allí encerrados. Está empezando a anochecer, y la policía trae focos para tener bien iluminada la fachada de la sucursal bancaria. Noa y Hiromi aguantan el tipo, pero los demás rehenes están muy cansados... y también los atracadores. A fuera, la policía ya está a punto. Y todo... gracias a Hiromi.

(Policía 2) ¡Capitán! ¡Un nuevo mensaje de la Policía Electrónica! Muy urgente.

(Capitán Policía) ¿Han descubierto la manera de sacar a esos locos de ahí dentro?

(Policía 2) Más o menos, capitán. Pero no ellos. Sino el comandante Yamazaki.

(Capitán Policía) ¿? ¿De que está hablando, teniente? El comandante Yamazaki ahora mismo no puede hacer nada. Es uno más de los rehenes.

(Policía 2) Es cierto, capitán. Pero recordará que la Policía Electrónica tiene pinchada la señal de las cámaras de seguridad de la sucursal bancaria. Y por la señal de las cámaras, han observado cómo el comandante les envía lo que ellos llaman "mensajes invocablos" o para abreviar, "lenguaje de mimos".

(Capitán Policía) ¿Y eso que coño significa?

(Policía 2) Significa, capitán, que el comandante les ha transmitido, mediante gesticulación, es decir, leyendo los movimientos de sus labios, varios mensajes.

(Capitán Policía) Impresionante, debo admitirlo. ¿Y que dice el comandante?

(Policía 2) Que los atracadores van armados, es cierto. Pero prácticamente no tienen munición. De hecho, en su arma más potente, el Kalasnikov, no tienen ni un solo proyectil.

(Capitán Policía) -sonríe maliciosamente- Mmmhhh... ja ja ja. Así que nos han hecho creer que están armados hasta los dientes, cuando no tienen ni escupitajos. Ja. Que vengan los capitanes de las Fuerzas Especiales y los Francotiradores.

(Policía 2) Sí, capitán. -se marcha y en un momento llegan los capitanes de las Fuerzas Especiales y los Francotiradores-

(Capitán Fuerzas Especiales) -le dice con sarcasmo- Capitán. Nos ha cantado un pajarito que por fin se le ha ocurrido una brillante idea. ¿Podría decírnosla si es tan amable?

(Capitán Francotiradores) Eso, amigo. Desembuche.

(Capitán Policía) Los de la Electrónica acaban de comunicarnos algo... bastante peculiar. Han descubierto mediante la... lectura del movimiento de los labios... que los atracadores no tienen casi munición.

(Capitán Fuerzas Especiales) -se alegra- ¿En serio? A eso lo llamo yo un golpe de suerte. Si es así podemos asaltar ya el local y no temer perdidas.

(Capitán Francotiradores) Sí, pero aunque tengan pocas, siguen teniendo balas. Y pueden llegar a usarlas si se ven demasiado amenazados.

(Capitán Policía) No si ellos piensan que no conocemos ese detalle. Si les decimos abiertamente que lo sabemos todo... no tendrán más remedio que rendirse sin más. Se darán cuenta de una puta vez que no tienen otra salida. Si eligen la primera opción... irán a la cárcel. Pero si eligen la segunda... irán al depósito de cadáveres. Así que capitán Arima... tú y tus hombres poneos a bailar ahora mismo. Quiero el local despejado, los rehenes libres y los atracadores detenidos, a poder ser vivos, pero si no, mala suerte... y lo quiero en menos de diez minutos. ¡Andando!

(Capitán Fuerzas Especiales) Entendido, señor.

Pero... cuando las Fuerzas Especiales se disponen a lanzar su asalto... la puerta de la sucursal se abre de golpe... y el cabecilla de la banda de atracadores sale muy enfadado, gritando... cómo peleándose con alguien, con gran gesticulación. ¿Con quien se pelea? Con Noa.

(Cabecilla) ¡Qué me tienes ya hasta los huevos, pelirroja! ¡Nunca he conocido a nadie tan pesado! ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez!

(Noa) -siguiendo al cabecilla, señalándole con el dedo pulgar, muy cabreada- ¡La culpa es toda vuestra, por amargarme el día y echarme todos los planes al aire! ¡Hoy era mi día libre y me lo habéis echado a perder! ¡Idiotas!

(Cabecilla) ¿Idiota!? ¡Y tú eres una histérica! ¡Por Dios bendito, me voy a entregar a la Policía! ¡Pero para no volver a verte jamás, loca!

(Noa) ¡Eso, entrégate y desaparece de mi vida, pedazo de idiota! ¡Tú y tus compinches! -a distancia, los rehenes, los demás atracadores y sobre todo Hiromi, se lo miran entre boquiabiertos y con vergüenza ajena-

(Atracador 2) Ella... ella siempre es así?

(Hiromi) - _ - Buenoooo... a veces, je je je.

(Capitán Policía) º _ º Que coño...

(Cabecilla) -se quita el pasamontañas descubriendo el rostro de un hombre con barba de unos 40 años, ojos negros y nariz alargada- ¡Me entrego! ¡Ya no puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Hoy debería haberme quedado en la cama! ¡Y todo por culpa... de esta pelirroja histérica! ¡Sea quien sea su marido, le compadezco, en serio!

(Noa) ¡Yo por lo menos tengo un marido! ¡Alguien tan idiota, insensible, maleducado y malhablado cómo tú, se quedará más solo que la una!

(Cabecilla) -le hace un "súbete aquí" con la mano derecha- ¡Que te jodan!

(Noa) -con sonrisa forzada en su rostro... y desprendiendo un aurora muy poco positiva- Capitán... antes que le esposen, me permite "despedirme"?

(Capitán Policía) ¿Qué?

Noa, muy pero muy cabreada, se toma su última represalia con su secuestrador, quien cómo bien ha dicho, le ha arruinado el día, y le mete una clave de judo tan rápida y espectacular que lo deja en el suelo frito y KO.

(Noa) Uffff... ahora ya me siento muuuucho mejor. Vámonos de aquí, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) º _ º Eeeehhhh... sí. Eso. Vámonos. Di... disculpe las molestias, capitán. -Noa y Hiromi se van andando cómo si nada-

(Capitán Fuerzas Especiales) -mirando alucinado cómo Noa y Hiromi se van sin más- Joder. Mira que años atrás decían que los de la segunda sección eran un peligro público. Pero se ve que es verdad. Que genio de mujer.

(Capitán Policía) º _ º La madre que...

(Capitán Francotiradores) Si ya me lo decía mi padre. En este mundo no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer casada cuando se enfada de verdad.

Unas horas después, en Berlín, el Jumbo Presidencial de Japón despega rumbo a su siguiente parada: Londres. A bordo del avión, Kanuka va en busca de Asuma para comunicarle la buena noticia.

(Kanuka) ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) -se ríe entre dientes- … Deja que lo adivine. ¿Ha terminado el secuestro?

(Kanuka) Yes.

(Asuma) Y quien lo ha terminado...

(Kanuka) Ja. Ya te lo puedes imaginar. Tenías tú razón. Estás casada con una mujer de mucho mucho cuidado.

(Asuma) Ja ja ja. Si ya lo sabía yo que esto acabaría pasando. Pobres atracadores.

(Kanuka) º _ º ¿Tan terrible es Noa cuando se enfada?

(Asuma) Kanuka... pregúntale a tu marido que piensa de ti cuando te enfadas de verdad. Ya verás cómo opina lo mismo que yo. Si es que cuando los mujeres os cabreáis de verdad... sois terroríficas.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Por lo menos podrías preocuparte de si está bien, no?

(Asuma) Pues claro que me alegro que esté bien. Es una buena noticia. … ¿Y Asaki?

(Kanuka) Durmiendo en su camarote. La pobre está frita. Oye... al final la despedirás?

(Asuma) … No tengo por qué hacerlo enseguida. Antes quiero asegurarme cuales son sus intenciones conmigo. Si se confirman... no me temblará el pulso para tomar una decisión, puedes estar segura.

(Kanuka) -sonríe tristemente cerrando los ojos- Me alegra oír eso. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquila.

(Asuma) Anda, ve tú también a echar una cabezada. Debes de estar cansada.

(Kanuka) Es cierto. Y encima, me duelen los pies. Quien me lo iba a decir.

(Asuma) Eso es porque ya tenemos 40 años, Kanuka. 40 años. Y parecía ayer mismo cuando eramos jóvenes de 25 llenos de energía y vigor. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Kanuka) Of course. Voy a descansar un poco. … ¿Ya has llamado a Noa?

(Asuma) No. Más tarde, cuando en Japón ya sea de noche.

(Kanuka) Claro. Hasta luego, Asuma.

(Asuma) Hasta luego. -suspira preocupado mirando por la ventanilla del avión- … Noa... cuando tenías 22 años eras una alborotadora inconsciente. Y ahora que tienes 38, lo sigues siendo. Mira que eres burra.

Y en la otra punta de mundo, en Tokio, cuando ya es hora de cenar y en casa de Noa ella cena en compañía de sus hijos...

(Noa) ¡Atxis!

(Daisuke) ¿Te has resfriado, mamá?

(Noa) No. ¿Ya habéis acostado a Shun?

(Chiharu) Sí, yo. Ya está durmiendo cómo un angelito en su futón.

(Daisuke) Pues eso, mamá, es que alguien está hablando de ti, ja ja ja.

(Chiharu) Bobo. Todo el país está hablando de ella. La han tenido secuestrada en ese banco horas y más horas. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo habrá pasado?

(Daisuke) Ya lo sé, tontaina. Pero ha sido una flipada. Ahora soy la envidia de mis amigos, ja ja ja.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Alma de cántaro. Esto... seguro que estás bien, mamá?

(Noa) -frunciendo el ceño- No me lo recuerdes, hija. Esos cuatro idiotas me han arruinado el día. Para un día que tengo libre y que quería hacer cosas que tenía pendientes... y por su culpa, se ha ido todo a tomar por saco.

(Daisuke) -dice con sonrisa boba- Vamos, no seas tan quisquillosa, hermanita. Mamá se ha desecho ella sola de los atracadores gracias a su mala uva y carácter. Ahora entiendo de donde has sacado tú el tuyo. ¡Viene de los genes, ja ja ja!

(Noa y Chiharu) ¡Daisuke, cállate!

(Daisuke) O _ o

(Chiharu) Mamá.

(Noa) ¿Mh?

(Chiharu) ¿Ya has llamado a papá? Seguro que debe de estar muy preocupado por ti.

(Noa) Agh, no te preocupes, hija. Le tienen informado en todo momento de todo. Además, me apuesto lo que quieras que le preocupaba más la seguridad de los atracadores que la mía.

(Chiharu) º _ º Ah... ah si?

(Noa) Ja ja ja. No me pongas esa cara, hija. Es broma, ja ja ja. Ahora le llamaré.

(Chiharu) Aun estás de morros con él, verdad?

(Noa) -hace no con la cabeza sonriendo con tristeza- Ya no. Si en todo este tiempo no ha pasado nada, no creo que pase. Además, con lo que tardó a declarase conmigo... las mujeres nunca han sido su fuerte.

(Chiharu) ¿En serio?

(Noa) Tu padre tiene sus cosas. Pero para mi sigue siendo... el hombre de mi vida. Y le quiero. Le quiero mucho. Así que no debes preocuparte. Seguro que no pasa nada.

(Chiharu) Puede, mamá. Pero... y si pasa, qué?

(Noa) -se queda mirando preocupada a su hija- … ¿Tantas ganas tiene que pase? ¿Sólo tienes nueve años y ya te preocupan tanto estos asuntos?

(Chiharu) -se pone triste- Mamá... yo y Daisuke, tenemos muchos compañeros de clase cuyos padres están divorciados. Incluso un amigo de Daisuke no sabe quien es su padre, porque es hijo de madre soltera. Yo me siento afortunada... por tener a una familia que está unida y feliz. No me gustaría que... que pasase algo y os separarais. No me gustaría nada.

(Noa) Chiharu... hija, aun tienes nueve años. Preocupate de cosas de tu edad y no te obsesiones con lo que les pase a tus padres. Entre yo y Asuma todo va bien. Sigo confiando en él, porque él también confía en mi. ¿Lo entiendes?

(Daisuke) Mamá te está diciendo que dejes de preocuparte por cosas tan complicadas. Se una niña que eres y ya está. Cuando crezcamos y dejemos de ser niños... ya tendremos tiempo entonces de preocuparnos por problemas de adultos. Pero ahora nos toca ser niños.

(Chiharu) Hermanito... de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, dices algo con dos dedos de frente. -los tres se ríen-

(Noa) Tu hermano tiene razón, Chiharu. Ahora os toca ser niños. Ya llegará el momento... en que os toque madurar.

(Chiharu) Vaaale, mamá. No seas tan pesadita. Pero recuerda que de infancia nos queda poca. El mes que viene ya cumplimos diez años, recuerdas?

(Noa) Ops, es verdad. Tendré que preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños a lo grande.

(Daisuke) Mamá... nos conformamos con que papá pueda venir a nuestro cumpleaños. El año pasado no pudo estar. Y el anterior... tampoco. ¿Nos prometes que esta vez si, vendrá?

(Noa) No os preocupéis. Hablaré con él. Aunque le tenga que hacer venir a rastras, esta vez vendrá a vuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, os lo prometo.

Los dos niños se alegran ante la promesa cierta de su madre de que su padre, esta vez sí, asistiría a la fiesta de su décimo cumpleaños. Pero donde pronto se acaba el buen ambiente, es en casa de los Shiba. Mientras cenan...

(Shige) Mimiko... estás completamente segura de querer irte de la primera sección? -pregunta preocupado-

(Mimiko) - _ - Oigh... pero que pesados que estáis todos conmigo. Ya he tomado una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

(Shige) No, si yo no te digo que no, cariño. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer y no hacer en tu carrera profesional. Es que... me choca bastante el que quieras dejar la Primera Sección, así, sin más. Y todo para...

(Mimiko) ¿Quien te ha dicho que me vaya a Okinawa a regentar el local de mi madre? Yo sólo seré su nueva propietaria. Contrataré a algunos empleados y ya está. Y es un negocio que funciona muy bien. ¿No te das cuenta? Eso significará una fuente de ingresos mayor que mi actual sueldo en la Primera Sección. Y cómo dentro de poco tendremos una nueva boca que alimentar en nuestra familia...

(Minako) ¿Entonces te quedarás aquí con nosotros, mamá? ¿No nos iremos a vivir a Okinawa?

(Mimiko) ¡Claro que no! No soportaría tener que dejaros aquí solos. Eso me pondría muy y muy triste. De ahora en adelante quiero estar más tiempo por mi familia. Y si encima podemos sacar un dinero con la taberna de mi madre en Okinawa, mejor que mejor. ¿No os parece?

(Minako) ¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto el dinero, mamá?

(Mimiko) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué? Bueno... es que yo...

(Shige) Ahora que ya empezaba a hacerme a la idea de la marcha de Sakaki... tú también te vas. Del mismo sitio... donde te conocí y donde me enamoré perdidamente de ti, Mimiko. Desde el primer instante en que te vi.

(Mimiko) Ay, que mono. Eres tan bueno conmigo. -ella y Shige se dan un pico-

(Shige) -tocando la barriga a su mujer- Tengo una ganas de saber si será niño o niña...

(Mimiko) Salga cómo salga le querré mucho. Cómo a ti y a Minako.

(Minako) Pues si sale tan feo cómo papá... estamos apañados.

(Shige) º _ º -Mimiko se troncha de risa- Hija... pero que salidas tienes.

De repente, suena el teléfono fijo.

(Mimiko) Mh. ¿Me pongo yo?

(Shige) No, ya lo cojo yo. Debe ser mi tercero de mantenimiento, Imura. Está en plena revisión general del Ghost número cinco. -se pone al teléfono- ¿Sí, dígame? Shigeo Shiba al habla.

En cuestión de segundos... la cara de Shige se queda pálida. No le llaman desde la central de Patlabors... sino desde un hospital.

(Mimiko) -se preocupa seriamente al ver la reacción de su marido- Shige... Shige, que te pasa?

(Shige) Sí. … Gracias por... avisarme. -cuelga el teléfono con una cara que es todo un poema-

(Minako) ¿Qué te pasa, papá? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

(Mimiko) Cariño, en serio, me estás asustando. ¿Que te han dicho? -se da cuenta que Shige suelta lágrimas por los ojos- Shige...

(Shige) … Han ingresado a Sakaki al hospital. … Sakaki se muere. Le ha llegado su hora.

(Mimiko) Shige... -se abraza a su marido- Estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

(Shige) Gracias. Gracias, Mimiko.

A Shige acaban de notificarle el ingreso hospitalario del viejo Sakaki. El cáncer que ha atacado al anciano de casi 80 años de edad, está apagando su vida lentamente. Sakaki aun no está muerto, es verdad. Pero le quedan pocas semanas de vida. Un tiempo precioso en el que deberá hablar con todas y cada una de las personas que han sido importantes en su vida.


	14. Crimen de Estado (1ª parte)

**Capítulo 14. Crimen de Estado. (1ª parte)**

Berlín oriental. Principios de abril de 1975. Es una mañana muy nublada en medio de un parque público desierto de gente en la capital de la Alemania del Este. Un hombre solo, espera a alguien. Es un hombre de 40 años, 1'85 de estatura, composición física fuerte, de espalda ancha, con peinado largo con patillas anchas y espesas cómo era bastante común en los años '70. Lleva unas gafas de pasta redondeadas perfectamente limpias e impolutas que reflejan la luz... y tras las cuales se esconde una mirada perdida y fría pero de ojos azules claros y penetrantes. Va vestido con una chaqueta de piel marrón oscuro, camisa negra de cuello alto y pantalones blancos de campana cómo es también la moda en los años '70. ¿Quien es este hombre? Alguien que 30 años después sería muy conocido por la División de Vehículos Especiales de Tokio: Alberth Bund Solez, alias I.N. Quien 28 años después, en 2004, sería muerto por Takeo Kumagami de un disparo. Pero en esta época pasada para nosotros, I.N. es un agente de la _Stasi_, la Policía Secreta de la Alemania del Este. Dentro de la organización, no es un agente más, sino reconocido por su absoluta crueldad en sus interrogatorios a presos "peligrosos", que es sinónimo de presos políticos o disidentes, para el Estado.

I.N. permanece a la espera, plantado ante un pequeño estanque, y rodeado por una espesa niebla que lo cubre todo. Hasta que por fin... llega la persona que está esperando. Un hombre más mayor que él, de unos 60 años, el cual I.N. sabe que es un agente del SAS británico... pero nada más. Su nombre? Entre ellos, el nombre en clave es "David".

(David) ¿Casualidad... o el destino?

(I.N.) -sonríe con tristeza mirando hacía "David"- … ¿Existe eso para nosotros?

(David) Buscamos una seguridad en nuestras vidas. Pero esta nunca se ha presentado... y nunca lo hará. -le invita con al mano a sentarse con él en un banco que hay enfrente; ambos se sientan uno al lado del otro- … Este sea tal vez el único sitio de todo Berlín oriental donde se puede hablar tranquilamente. Sin miedo a que... tus amigos escuchen con todo detalle lo que decimos.

(I.N.) Hablas cómo si tuviéramos alguna relación en común... cuando somos enemigos irreconciliables.

(David) Es el destino que nos viene marcado. Quien sabe si... desde nuestro nacimiento.

(I.N.) Yo de eso estoy seguro.

(David) ¿Dudas de tu propia vida? ¿Crees haber escogido este camino... pero te das cuenta, cada día de tu vida que te levantas... que nada tiene sentido?

(I.N.) … A veces llego a pensarlo. Pero existo... y sigo aquí, cumpliendo con mis obligaciones.

(David) Al servicio del socialismo. … Cómo debe ser.

(I.N.) No te molestes en hablar con ironía. He captado tu indirecta.

(David) ¿Ves igual tu futuro?

(I.N.) … No tengo futuro. Vivo únicamente el presente. Ni el futuro ni aun menos el pasado... me importan.

(David) …

(I.N.) Me enviaste ese mensaje por carta hace dos meses para vernos aquí y ahora. … Dímelo antes no me arrepienta o nos descubran.

(David) … Ahora por fin... el destino te ofrece una oportunidad.

(I.N.) -se le queda mirando intrigante- …

(David) Y esta oportunidad te enfrentará, sobre todo... a ti mismo contra ti mismo. Porque no lo olvides. Tú no eres sólo tú. Sois muchos tú. Y quizá nunca llegues a descubrir cual es el tú verdadero.

El tal "David" acaba levantándose y se marcha andando con parsimonia... hasta que desaparece entre la niebla, dejando a I.N. inmiscuido en sus pensamientos.

Media hora después, I.N. Llega a la central de la Stasi, en una de los subterráneos. Entra en una habitación pequeña que da a una sala más grande por otra puerta y que tiene cómo una ventana que da a esa habitación más grande. Es un cristal de espejo por un lado y normal por el otro. Frente a esa ventana hay una mujer plantada mirándose un interrogatorio que se produce ahí. Una mujer de menos de 30 años, ciertamente guapa, de larga cabellera castaña rizada preciosa, ojos verdes claros y pecas en las mejillas. Sin duda, una mujer que no está nada mal se mire por donde se mire... pero cuyo rostro es frío, serio y despiadado. Esta mujer... es Robina Gulheit. (Quien ya ha salido otras veces tanto en mi primera historia cómo en la segunda). Su nombre en clave dentro de la Stasi es Y.H. Oficial de alto nivel especializada en operaciones especiales de combate... y sobre todo, francotiradora de élite. Pero es también... la amante de I.N. y compañera suya de trabajo. Ésta mujer está de brazos cruzados mirando cómo el interrogador de la Stasi interroga de forma violenta a un preso. I.N., o Alberth, cómo es su verdadero nombre, sabe que no es su caso, pero desea entrometerse.

(Alberth) Cuanto tiempo llevan.

(Robina) Diecisiete horas y cuarenta minutos. El sujeto es débil moralmente, pero físicamente se defiende muy bien. No es de extrañar, trabaja en las minas de Siedreichmain. … ¿Vas a entrometerte?

(Alberth) Un maestro debe enseñar a sus alumnos cuando van por el camino incorrecto. -ella le suelta una mueca de confianza y él entra en la sala- Oficial K.L. Déjemelo a mi cinco minutos.

(Interrogador) -mirando con sonrisa confiada a I.N.- Ja. Ya sabía yo que si pasabas por aquí no resistirías la tentación de entrometerte.

(Alberth) Dame cinco minutos. -el interrogador sale y se quedan solos él y el preso, que está malherido y sangrando por la nariz. I.N. se pone a andar lentamente a su alrededor- … No has aprendido nada, joven. … No has cambiado. … Tú mismo te pones la soga al cuello, no hace falta que te provoquen.

(Preso) … No todos somos tan... listos. Sobre todo aquellos que no...

(Alberth) ¿Que no creéis en el socialismo?

(Preso) … -se queda mirando miedoso, tragando saliva-

(Alberth) … Según he leído en tu expediente... tienes solamente 23 años. Sin embargo... ya tienes tres hijos.

(Preso) … Eso no tiene nada que ver.

(Alberth) … Dime. ¿Sabes cuanta sangre es capaz de perder un hombre en un solo segundo... cuando se le corta el pene?

(Preso) O _ o

(Alberth) No. En realidad no sería necesario. Bastaría con tus testículos. Quizá... sobrevivirías. Pero te aseguro que tu sufrimiento y angustia físicas... serían indescriptibles. Por cierto. ¿Sabes quien practicaba y sigue practicando este tipo de tortura?

(Preso) … -temblando de miedo y sin decir nada-

(Alberth) Occidente. Estados Unidos para ser más precisos. En Vietnam, solían cortarles los huevos a muchos vietkongs capturados para, en palabras suyas... no poder joder nunca más. Y ahora lo están haciendo en Sudamérica. Las... dictaduras militares fascistas que han impuesto nuestros "amigos" de la CIA. -se ríe maliciosamente- No hay que menospreciar al enemigo, sabías? A veces... hay que aprender también de ellos. … No tengas "miedo". En el fondo te haría un favor. Si todos los camaradas de nuestra república socialista tuvieran tanta descendencia en tan poco tiempo cómo tú... pronto no habría recursos para todos. Así que tienes dos opciones. O te corto los huevos... o confiesas quien y cuando te han proporcionado las cajas con libros y música prohibidos de occidente en tu casa de Friedreichhain.

(Preso) -muy nervioso, temblando cómo una hoja de miedo, se echa a llorar y lo confiesa- … Fue... fue hace un mes. Un viejo amigo de la universidad que viaja mucho a Yugoslavia y que le traen cosas de Italia.

(Alberth) Quien y cuando. ¡Se preciso!

(Preso) Yuger. … Gerhard Hidreich Yuger. Tiene mi misma edad. Vive en el número 89 de la calle Paulus del barrio de Krickenau.

(Alberth) -hace señas al espejo y entran Robina y dos guardias de la Stasi de uniforme- … Llevároslo con los informadores. Repasad su declaración e id a buscar a su "amigo". Espero que demuestre la misma "colaboración" que tú. -los guardias se llevan al preso-

(Robina) Enhorabuena. No ha estado mal.

(Alberth) Ha sido muy fácil. Estos cabrones hijos de la gran puta siempre se tiñen del mismo color.

(Robina) De cualquiera menos el rojo. ¿No?

(Alberth) Los chistes no son tu fuerte.

(Robina) Me lo dices tú, que no tienes ni el más mínimo sentido del humor.

(Alberth) Sin embargo... por tu cara denoto que algo pasa. Dímelo.

(Robina) Cómo me conoces, eh. Ha llamado el camarada General Filmann. Quiere vernos a ti a mi en diez minutos. Misión de alto riesgo.

(Alberth) El camarada Director General... quiere vernos?

(Robina) ¿Será para ascenderte?

(Alberth) -se queda con la mirada perdida al recordar la conversación que ha tenido con ese hombre del S.A.S. esa misma mañana.- …

(Robina) En que piensas.

(Alberth) Información.

(Robina) Ja. No cambiarás nunca. Vamos.

Alberth o I.N., acaban de enterarse que dos altos mandos de la Stasi y quien sabe si incluso del gobierno, quieren verles. ¿Será para una misión especial?

Alberth y Robina se presentan en un despacho donde dos altos mandos de la Stasi de uniforme militar con todos los galones les están esperando... más un tercer hombre de traje negro con corbata azul sobre camisa blanca. Este tercer hombre resulta ser un alto representante del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores de la RDA. Son el General Filmman, Director General de la Stasi; el comandante de la sección de operaciones en el exterior, General Juls, y el alto secretario para occidente del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores, el señor Wilheim.

Tras la mesa donde en tres sillas hay sentados esos peces gordos, un mástil con la bandera de la República Democrática Alemana o Alemania del Este; otra mástil con el escudo de la Stasi; y un retrato colgado en la pared con el presidente de la RDA. A un extremo de la habitación... un hombre custodiando un proyector sobre una mesita con ruedas. A I.N. se le come la curiosidad y no puede evitar saber a que viene eso.

(Alberth) Camaradas. ¿Puedo saber...

(Robina) I.N.

(Alberth) ¿?

(Robina) Limítate a escuchar.

(Filmann) I.N. … H.Y. … Cómo Director General de la Stasi... os agradezco que hayáis venido. Tenemos poco tiempo y hay que aprovecharlo. Lo que os ofrecemos... es participar en la mayor operación en el exterior que la Stasi haya emprendido jamás. Una operación que será... nunca mejor dicho... de venganza contra el fascismo que aun gobierna en el sur de la vieja Europa.

(Alberth) ¿? -se extraña al oír eso-

(Filmann) ¿Secretario Wilheim?

(Wilheim) Gracias, camarada Director General. I.N. H.Y. Prestad mucha atención a lo que os voy a decir ahora. La presentación, por favor.

En la sala, apagan las luces y encienden el proyector de diapositivas donde les muestran varias fotografías e imágenes... sobre su nueva misión en el extranjero.

(Wilheim) Hace más o menos un año, en la primavera de 1974, en España, la que sigue siendo la última dictadura fascista que queda en Europa tras la caída de Salazar en Portugal tras la llamada "revolución de los Claveles", se produjeron varias ejecuciones. El régimen fascista del General Franco, asesinó a dos reos en el mes de marzo. Los dos eran hombres jóvenes... pero de nacionalidad diferente.

(Alberth) A que se refiere, camarada.

(Wilheim) Tenga paciencia, I.N. El primer sujeto era este hombre joven de Barcelona. Salvador Puig Antich. Un activista anarquista. Ejecutado por... "garrote vil".

(Alberth) Lo conozco. Un método obsoleto y poco efectivo. Pero que causa un efecto psicológico devastador en el sujeto.

(Robina) ¡Ejem! -I.N. Capta la indirecta de su compañera y se calla de golpe-

(Wilheim) Conoces sus... "artes" en interrogatorios, camarada. Pero déjeme continuar. Este otro es el que nos interesa a nosotros. Un ciudadano polaco que fue fusilado bajo la acusación de matar de un disparo de escopeta de caza a un Guardia Civil en un bar de carretera cerca del paso fronterizo entre España y Francia.

(Alberth) Esa... es obviamente la versión oficial.

(Wilheim) Y estás en lo cierto, camarada. Ese hombre era en realidad un ciudadano de la Alemania del Este. Es decir, nuestro. Pero no es solamente por eso por lo que estamos aquí, cómo seguro, comprenderá.

(Alberth) Quien era este hombre en realidad.

(Wilheim) Era un informador confidente de la Stasi, encargado de vigilar a sujetos importantes o relevantes de la Alemania occidental en España. Durante sus vacaciones de verano.

(Alberth) ¿Tienen o han tenido las autoridades españolas conocimiento de dicha causa?

(Wilheim) No, en absoluto. Las autoridades españolas no saben nada de este asunto ni nunca deben saberlo. Pero aquí... es donde entráis vosotros.

(Alberth) …

(Juls) Desde el departamento de infiltración y vigilancia en occidente, hemos estado recabando los últimos datos de nuestros contactos en España y Francia. Han llegado a la firme sospecha, bien argumentada y contrastada, de que unos pocos elementos, altos mandos de la Policía española, la Guardia Civil, y sobre todo la DGS o Dirección General de Seguridad, la policía política represora del franquismo, pueden tener conocimiento o llegar a descubrir la verdadera identidad de nuestro informador asesinado.

(Wilheim) Por lo tanto, y cómo esto puede suponer un escándalo que puede generar problemas a un lado y al otro del muro de Berlín, esas personas...

(Alberth) Deben ser eliminadas.

(Filmann) Exacto. ¿General Juls?

(Juls) -mientras por el proyector proyectan las fotografías de rostro de los sujetos en cuestión- Estos son los sujetos que debéis eliminar en España. Primero, el capitán de la brigada de Información de la Policía Nacional José Estiarte Logroño. Edad, 47 años. Casado y con tres hijos. Es de Salamanca, aunque vive y trabaja en Barcelona, donde tiene su casa habitual. Vive solo. Es un torturador e interrogador profesional. Él interrogó a nuestro informador y le pudo sonsacar información muy delicada para nosotros. Por tanto, es el objetivo más urgente y prioritario.

(Alberth) Comprendido.

(Juls) En segundo lugar, el caporal de la Guardia Civil Raúl López Segismundo. Edad, 28 años. Soltero pero con compromiso. Es de Jaén, pero está destinado en la conflictiva e inestable provincia de Guipuzkoa, donde nuestros camaradas del movimiento de liberación nacional vasco, Euskadi ta Askatasuna, azotan al régimen constantemente. Fue quien detuvo a nuestro informador en la provincia de Gerona hace un año, antes de que le destinasen a Guipuzkoa. Él fue quien le hizo el primer interrogatorio a nuestro hombre. No creemos que sepa gran cosa, pero por poco que sepa, no debemos dejar ningún cabo suelto. Debe ser también eliminado.

(Robina) Será un objetivo muy fácil, camarada General.

(Juls) Y en tercer lugar... el pez gordo.

(Alberth) -se ríe entre dientes- Mejor así, camarada General. Tendrá más emoción.

(Juls) No es para bromear, I.N.

(Alberth) Disculpe.

(Juls) El Teniente Coronel Juan Francisco Milans del Bosch. Uno de los jefes secundarios de la temida brigada político social de la Dirección General de Seguridad. Es familiar directo de uno de los militares más importantes de las Fuerzas Armadas y del aparato franquista que tiene el poder en España. Edad, 63 años. Es un ultra del régimen convencido, o cómo allí los llaman, del "búnker". Luchó siempre en primera línea de batalla en la guerra civil española entre 1936 y 1939, junto a los golpistas, claro está. Ha llegado a su privilegiada posición por "méritos" propios. Está casado y tiene una única hija de unos 22 años, la cual, curiosamente... es militante y activista bastante activa del PCE, el partido comunista de España. Según nuestros agentes infiltrados en España, no es un objetivo nada fácil. Viaja constantemente entre Madrid y su casa en medio de sus enormes tierras, en la Mancha.

(Robina) ¿Un terrateniente?

(Alberth) Sí. Y encima, fascista.

(Juls) Pueden decirlo así. Mientras permanezca en Madrid es un objetivo demasiado difícil. Sería mucho más recomendable eliminarle cuando se encuentre en la casa que preside sus enormes tierras de cultivo.

(Alberth) Gracias por el consejo, camarada General. Es un alivio saberlo.

(Juls) No hay de que, I.N. Ya puede encender las luces, camarada. -se apaga el proyector y se encienden las luces de la sala-

(Alberth) Yendo directamente al grano, camaradas... la nuestra, es una misión de crimen de estado.

(Filmann) Así es. Vuestras sospechas se confirman. Y no debéis preguntaros por qué os seleccionamos a vosotros. Sois una pareja perfecta... y mortal. No es la primera vez que actuáis en occidente.

(Robina) Pero entonces, cual es con exactitud, nuestra misión, camarada Director General.

(Filmann) Vuestra misión tiene varias fases, pero forman parte de la misma misión. ¿General Juls?

(Juls) Sí, camarada Director General. Vuestra misión, consistirá en llegar a España de forma indirecta, haciéndoos pasar por un matrimonio de turistas franceses. Tengo entendido... que en ese aspecto no habrá problema. Ambos sabéis hablar francés perfectamente.

(Robina) Desde luego, camarada General.

(Juls) Deberéis entrar en España y permanecer allí el tiempo necesario hasta que hayáis cumplido con vuestra misión. Es decir, que dispondréis del tiempo que consideréis preciso para llevar a cabo vuestro plan. No obstante... deberéis informarnos periódicamente, a través de nuestros informadores allí, de la evolución de vuestra misión... hasta concluirla con éxito.

(Alberth) Entendido, camarada. Cumpliremos con nuestra misión.

(Filmann) I.N. H.Y. Tened esto muy presente. Ante todo, es primordial no caer ante las autoridades españolas. Que descubran vuestros... "crímenes de estado", será inevitable. Pero nunca... y lo repito para que os quede bien claro, "nunca"... debéis caer en sus manos y evitar a toda costa que os descubran.

(Wilheim) Tened en cuenta esto. A día de hoy, abril de 1975, su dictador, Franco, aun está vivo. España es aun... una dictadura fascista, por mucho que quieran disfrazarla de "simple" régimen autoritario. En ella, el comunismo y todo lo que huela a izquierda, están brutalmente perseguidas y reprimidas. Si os descubriesen... lo más probable, es que encontraseis la muerte.

(Filmann) Sé que es una orden. Pero tengo que preguntároslo. ¿Aceptáis la misión?

(Alberth) Sí, camarada Director General.

(Robina) Sí, la acepto, camarada Director General.

(Alberth) Camaradas... yo tengo una pregunta. Todo esto... a cambio de que.

(Juls) -responde con enfado- ¡Sus preguntas no están permitidas, I.N.!

(Filmann) No, Juls. Déjale.

(Juls) Pero...

(Filmann) En el caso muy probable que terminéis con éxito vuestra misión en España... tú, I.N, serás el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Investigaciones Especiales. Una oficina de nuestra organización de vital importancia para la seguridad de nuestra república socialista. En este nuevo puesto, tendrás libertad de acción y ya no tendrás que dar partes ni informes a nadie. Los demás te los tendrán que dar a ti. Suena bien, verdad?

(Alberth) -manteniéndose impasible y con su característica mirada fría- … Sí, camarada general. Será un gran honor.

(Filmann) Todo esto... si cumplís con vuestra misión. ¿Entendido?

(Alberth) Sí, camarada Director General.

(Juls) Os haré un breve resumen de lo que deberéis hacer a partir de ahora mismo. Mañana mismo saldréis para Bucarest, capital de Rumanía, en avión. 24 horas después, saldréis de allí, en otro avión... en dirección a París, capital de Francia. Allí estableceréis contacto con el informador principal de la Stasi para Europa occidental. Él os dotará de los medios económicos y técnicos necesarios, además de la documentación perfectamente falsificada... y la información completa de vuestros objetivos en España. Más tarde se os informará ámpliamente de todos estos detalles. ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Alberth) No, camarada General.

(Robina) -en voz baja y disimuladamente a Alberth- ¿No te sientes emocionado ante la perspectiva de actuar en occidente? Y encima contra fascistas de verdad.

(Alberth) -le responde también en voz baja y disimuladamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara- Más o menos. Sabes que yo soy lo que soy... esté donde esté.

Muchas horas después, en la otra punta de mundo... son las siete y pico de la mañana. ¿En que sitio? En Tokio, Japón. Un tren de cercanías de la línea Yamanote hace una parada en una estación de la periferia de la capital japonesa. Al tren se sube toda clase de gente. Hombres de mediana edad "Salary Man" embutidos en traje y corbata baratos que van a trabajar; mujeres de todas las edades vestidas con ropa de primavera a la moda de la época (mediados de los años '70), jubilados vestidos con ropa tradicional... pero sobre todo, chicos y chicas adolescentes vestidos con uniforme escolar. Ellas con los uniformes de "marinero" de manga corta y falda larga color azul marino con un lazo rojo en el cuello... y ellos con el uniforme negro de botones amarillos. El tren arranca y se pone en marcha. Entre esa amunión de personas... hay alguien tumbado retumbado sobre la puerta del tren mirando las vistas con cara triste. Una chica de 16 años muy guapa, de larga cabellera oscura rizada por el lado (con un peinado muy semejante al de por ejemplo, Madoka Ayukawa en Kimagure Orange Road), labios de piñón y nariz fina. Mira entristecida por el cristal de la puerta las vistas grises de la ciudad de Tokio que pasan ante sus ojos. En los asientos de enfrente... un chico de su misma edad, 16 años, se le queda mirando hipnotizado. Es un chico con el pelo algo largo y patillas abultadas, con un flequillo que le cubre parte de la frente: este chico es Kiichi Goto con 16 años. Y la chica... es Minako Hirokawa. La que fue su novia desde ese mismo año 1975 hasta que lo dejaron en 1980. Ya se conocían de antes... pero en este momento aun no son oficialmente novios. Si que tenían eso si... una amistad muy fuerte y sincera entre ellos dos. Se ayudaban el uno al otro.

En un momento dado, Minako se da cuenta que Goto le mira embobado... y él intenta disimular escondiéndose tras su libreta de apuntes que hace ver que lee. Minako se hace la sorprendida y acaba devolviendo la mirada a fuera, sonriendo afablemente. El tren llega a su destino, en el distrito de Asakussa. Muchos estudiantes se bajan para ir hasta su instituto de secundaria y bachillerato, a no mucha distancia. Minako y Goto van a la misma clase, aunque no se sientan juntos. Un rato después, cuando pasa media hora de las ocho, ambos y todos sus compañeros de segundo de bachillerato, tienen la primera clase del día: la de historia. Con un profesor llamado Yashima, joven y moderno, vestido de traje marrón a cuadros con camisa beige y corbata negra ancha, con gafas de pasta en su rostro y peinado típico años '70. Un profesor que se podría decir... que es de aquellos "progres", que más que aprender o memorizar, les interesa que comprendas y analices.

(Profesor) -escribe en la pizarra con una tiza- Bien. La lección de hoy irá sobre... el militarismo de los años 30... y para complementar... hablaremos también del Kentenpai. Esto es lo que hay en el plan de estudios que me imponen desde arriba. Pero... ya me conocéis. -todos los alumnos le ríen la gracia- Así que llevaremos la lección de hoy... de una forma un tanto distinta. Quiero preguntaros algo. Que entendéis vosotros... por democracia. -todos se quedan mirando sin saber que decir- Me lo temía. A ver... tú, Ayuko.

(Ayuko) Pues... no tengo ni idea, profesor. Sólo soy una chica. -todos se ríen-

(Profesor) Ja ja ja. Sí... a ti te preocupan más otras cosas. Veamos...Kadokawa.

(Kadokawa) Es un sistema político. ¿No?

(Profesor) Es... una definición muy simple y demasiado concreta. Quiero algo más... definido. … ¿Minako?

(Minako) Yo creo que es... no sé cómo explicarlo. Es... vive y deja vivir. Para mi es eso.

(Profesor) ¿Lo veis? Eso está mucho mejor. No se trata de repetir cómo loros lo que leéis en los libros de texto. Sino analizar... e interpretar. Aprended a pensar por vosotros mismos.

(Goto) -levanta la mano- Em... profesor?

(Profesor) Aigh... si ya sabía yo que querrías decir la tuya, Goto. Adelante, habla.

(Goto) Yo querría responder a su pregunta... con otra pregunta. … ¿La democracia se entiende... o se siente? Para mi... no es lo mismo.

(Profesor) Si señor. Una pregunta muy bien buscada, Goto. Cuando quieres... eres un alumno realmente brillante, no hay duda.

(Goto) -frotándose la mano en el cogote con sonrisa boba- No es para tanto, je je.

(Profesor) No, en serio. Vuestro compañero Kiichi Goto... sin duda no es cómo los demás. Deberías plantearte muy seriamente tu futuro, Goto. Tienes un potencial inmenso. -dice esto mientras Goto mira a Minako y esta le suelta una sonrisa cómplice- Quiero mandaros un trabajo para el próximo día. -algunos se quejan- Vale, vale, no os quejéis. Es algo sencillo y que no os ocupará mucho tiempo. Quiero una redacción para el próximo día de cada uno de vosotros... sobre que entendéis por democracia... y que sinónimos asociáis con ella.

Entonces, Minako escribe algo en un papelito, lo enrolla y lo hace pasar por varios compañeros y compañeras de clase hasta hacerlo llegar a Goto. En el papelito le dice a Goto dos cosas: que ha estado muy bien... y que esta noche quiere hablar con él en el mismo sitio de la última vez. A las nueve de la noche en punto. Goto, mirando sonriente a Minako, le hace que sí con la cabeza... y ella se hace la tímida. ¿Será para declararse?

Un rato después, no muy lejos de allí, en Hachiuji, en ese mismo día de abril de 1975, un hombre aun joven, de entorno los 35 años, vestido con pantalones de campana azules a rallas, camisa blanca arremangada y corbata roja ancha, trabaja en unos planos sobre una mesa de dibujo técnico. Este hombre... es Jitsuyama, el que 40 años después sería muerto por "El Niño que Llora", y que se encargaría de Asuma cuando fue un niño. Pero estamos en 1975 y Asuma aun le faltan dos meses para nacer. En esos planos, Jitsuyama supervisa los últimos y definitivos detalles del gran producto estrella de la empresa para la cual trabaja: Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Un producto que se presentará en sólo un mes. Dicho producto... es el primer Labor de obras públicas que la empresa sacará al mercado: el _Shinohara SAV-75 Labor_. Jitsuyama es también entonces, el jefe de la oficina de desarrollo técnico de la empresa. Una empresa que aun no puede considerarse una multinacional ni mucho menos... pero que está en plena expansión. Mientras Jitsuyama se enciende un cigarrillo, mirando de arriba a abajo los planos... uno de sus subordinados llega.

(Subordinado 1) Director Jitsuyama.

(Jitsuyama) ¿?

(Subordinado 1) ¿Puede venir un momento, por favor? Tenemos un pequeño problema con la tercera computadora auxiliar.

(Jitsuyama) Ah, ya. Sabía que volvería a dar problemas. Voy enseguida.

(Subordinado 1) Sí, Director.

Jitsuyama y el otro técnico, van hasta una gran sala contigua... donde trabajan en el prototipo definitivo del Primer Labor de la empresa: el SAV-75. Jitsuyama no puede evitar sentirse profundamente orgulloso al observar el resultado de años y años de investigación, planificación y duro trabajo. Pero tampoco no puede evitar tener una extraña sensación... al observar al saber que aquel milagro de la tecnología, lo han conseguido con una ayuda que para él le resulta lejana en el tiempo y en el espacio. Incluso desconocida. Pero que les ha servido para terminar el proyecto en el tiempo previsto.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Cual es el problema?

(Subordinado 1) Sólo es una tontería, señor. Pero la memoria de la tercera computadora auxiliar de nuestro "Labor", no funciona todo lo bien que debiera.

(Jitsuyama) Ja. No lo llaméis computadora. Es solamente un procesador de silicio. ¿Nos han proporcionado ya las nuevas placas de circuitos integrados?

(Subordinado 1) Los de Matsushita nos han dicho que no nos harán el envío hasta dentro de tres días cómo mínimo.

(Jitsuyama) En cuando lleguen, substituid la placa número tres por los nuevos circuitos integrados. ¿Entendido?

(Subordinado 1) Sí, señor Director.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Algo más, muchachos?

(Subordinado 1) No señor, todo en orden. El sistema hidráulico ya ha sido comprobado y todo está perfectamente. También el sistema eléctrico y el motor Diésel.

(Jitsuyama) Hay que seguir investigando en baterías de alta potencia y larga duración. Los Labors con motor de explosión tienen demasiados inconvenientes.

(Subordinado 1) Es cierto, señor. Pero de momento, es lo que la tecnología actual nos permite. Quien sabe lo que veremos en el futuro.

(Subordinado 2) ¡Director Jitsuyama!

(Jitsuyama) ¿?

(Subordinado 2) El Director General quiere verle en su despacho. Ahora.

El segundo cargo por importancia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en 1975, el Director General, quiere ver a Jitsuyama inmediatamente. Cargo ocupado por un tal... Takahiro Sinohara, que no es otro que... el padre del aun no nacido Asuma. En un momento, Jitsuyama se planta en el lujoso despacho del Director General de la empresa, donde el padre de Asuma le espera plantado ante el gran ventanal de su despacho, desde el que contempla su enorme fábrica e instalaciones. Takahiro Shinohara es en 1975 un hombre aun joven, de poco más de 30 años, atractivo, alto, bien vestido. Pero sobre todo... arrogante, ambicioso e inteligente. Capaz de hacer lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos.

(Jitsuyama) -llama a la puerta y entra al despacho- Con su permiso, Director General. ¿Me ha llamado?

(Takahiro) … -se gira, mirando con cara alegre y segura a Jitsuyama- … Oh... sí, claro. Claro que te he llamado. Pero háblame de tú, Jitsuyama. No somos desconocidos.

(Jitsuyama) Lo sé, Takahiro. Lo sé. Pero es que... tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo perder el tiempo. Tenemos una carrera contrarreloj y el tiempo apremia.

(Takahiro) Te felicito.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Sólo me llamas para felicitarme?

(Takahiro) -se sienta en la butaca de piel tras su mesa impoluta- Es una felicitación bien merecida, Jitsuyama. ¿No lo ves? Para esta empresa, nuestra empresa, haber conseguido este éxito inigualable en todo el mundo, el Shinohara SAV-75 Labor, el primer robot humanoide de la historia para uso industrial, y que podamos sacarlo a la venta dentro de sólo un mes... es para sentirse profundamente orgulloso.

(Jitsuyama) -disimulando muy bien lo que él sabe y Takahiro no sabe- Em... si, bueno. El mérito no es mio ni mucho menos. Sino de nuestro excelente equipo de técnicos, ingenieros y científicos.

(Takahiro) Ja ja ja. Eres demasiado modesto, Jitsuyama. Igual que mi padre. Pero recuerda también... que ha sido gracias al dinero que nos ha prestado el banco de ese joven amigo tuyo. ¿Cómo se llama?

(Jitsuyama) Ishimoto. Kankichi Ishimoto. Es el... hijo del presidente del banco industrial Kawamoto.

(Takahiro) Procuraré recordarlo. Le debemos la vida de nuestra empresa. De no ser por los préstamos millonarios que nos concedió a un interés muy favorecedor, el primer "Labor" del mundo, jamás habría sido realidad.

(Jitsuyama) Oye, Takahiro... que tal está tu mujer? ¿Cómo lleva su segundo embarazo?

(Takahiro) Oh, bien, bien. Estupendamente. Pero ya me perdonarás. A veces... se me olvida por completo que tengo una esposa y dos hijos, uno de los cuales está por llegar.

(Jitsuyama) Eso no es nada bueno, Takahiro. Tu mujer se enfadará contigo.

(Takahiro) Agh, últimamente siempre se enfada conmigo.

(Jitsuyama) ¿De veras?

(Takahiro) Quizá sea porque este sitio... es lo que realmente me empuja a trabajar. A ir más allá. Me entusiasma mucho más el desarrollo vertiginoso de esta empresa... la cual algún día será mía. Porque esta empresa, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, es todo un símbolo del milagro económico japonés que está asombrando al mundo mientras occidente se hunde en la crisis del petróleo.

(Jitsuyama) Bueno, pues... sí sólo se trata de esto. Es que tengo aun mucho trabajo pendiente. Si me disculpas.

(Takahiro) Desde luego. Puedes irte. Solamente... tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

Jitsuyama se postra y se marcha. Entonces suena el teléfono sobre la mesa, uno de esos teléfonos de marcador giratorio. Al otro lado del teléfono... le espera su esposa: Eriko Shinohara, quien está embarazada de más de siete meses... de Asuma.

(Takahiro) Director General Takahiro Shinohara.

(Eriko) Soy yo, querido. Siento llamarte a esta hora, pero es que no sabía cuando hacerlo.

(Takahiro) -mostrándose molesto- Por qué me llamas a esta hora. Te tengo dicho que este mes ni se te ocurra molestarme.

(Eriko) Pero... es que yo...

(Takahiro) Vamos, dime que quieres, mujer.

(Eriko) ¿Cuando piensas venir a comer a casa? Últimamente ni siquiera vienes para cenar. Si no por mi, viene al menos por nuestro hijo. Él te extraña.

(Takahiro) ¡No me llames sólo por eso! … Si hago todo esto, es para que vosotros lo tengáis todo y mis hijos no les falte de absolutamente nada. No cómo a mi, que he logrado estar donde estoy sin nada. ¡Sin nada! -Eriko, enfadada, le cuelga a las narices- ¿? ¿Eriko? ¡Eriko! Mierda. -cuelga enfadado-

En su casa, la mansión de los Shinohara, la misma en la que Asuma, Noa y sus hijos viven 40 años después, Eriko se toca su barriga de embarazada, entristecida. Dentro de esa barriga... está el feto de Asuma, quien le falta unas pocas semanas para llegar al mundo.

A las nueve de la noche en punto, Goto y Minako han quedado en un puente peatonal en Shinjuku. Rodeados por los por los aun pocos rascacielos iluminados y las luces blancas y rojas del tráfico que vienen y van constantemente. Ambos ya no van vestidos con el uniforme de estudiantes... sino con ropa de calle a la moda de la época, mediados de los años '70.

(Goto) -intentando ser amable y con tacto- … Cuando... cuando vas a aclararte conmigo. Llevo ya... mucho tiempo esperando. Mucho. Y tú aun me das largas. … Por qué.

(Minako) No lo sé.

(Goto) ¿Es por miedo?

(Minako) … Sí. Tengo miedo. Pero es inevitable. Soy tímida y siempre lo he sido.

(Goto) Y eso para ti... es un defecto. ¿Me equivoco?

(Minako) Puede. … ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? … La verdad... es que estoy harta. Harta de mi timidez. Harta de ser así. Quiero cambiar.

(Goto) No es la primera vez que me dices eso, Minako. Creo que ya desde que nos conocimos, me lo has dicho. … Pero que sepas... que yo te ayudo. Quiero ayudarte. Siempre que me necesites... yo estaré ahí.

(Minako) Gracias, Kiichi. -de repente, ella se echa a llorar-

(Goto) Ey... Minako. No te pongas así, venga. No vale la pena. -Goto intenta abrazarla... pero ella lo rehusa. Goto echa un largo suspiro- … Cuando te vi por primera vez antes incluso de conocernos nuestro primer día de instituto, yo...

(Minako) ¡Oye, cállate ya! ¡No me hables más del pasado! ¡Quiero cambiar de una vez por todas! ¡Y lo haré, puedes estar seguro!

(Goto) -con sonrisa triste- … Esta eres tu yo nueva. Por fin empiezas a quitarte la losa que te atormenta y no te deja ser tú misma.

(Minako) Kiichi...

Minako por fin abre su corazón. Ambos se quedan mirando enamoradizos, tímidos, sonrojados... y se besan. Tímidamente y con torpeza. Para uno y otro... es su primer beso. Pero ambos se sienten felices de darse cuenta que se quieren el uno al otro. Era el inicio oficial o no, de un amor que iba a durar años y que acabaría en tragedia cinco años después. Pero entonces todo era empezar... y había empezado.

Dos días después. París, Francia. Un taxi _Peugeot 504_ deja a Alberth y Robina (I.N. y H.Y.) en pleno centro de la capital francesa... no muy lejos del lugar acordado para encontrarse con su contacto parisino.

(Alberth) Quédate por aquí cerca y vigila el perímetro.

(Robina) Entendido.

I.N. se dirige andando, travesando la calle repleta de tráfico, hasta que llega a la acera... y frente al lugar exacto acordado: un enorme y lujoso escaparate de Coco Channel, con vestidos de alta costura, joyas y la última moda parisina de la época. I.N. se lo mira impasible. Pero el el fondo, cómo agente secreto al servicio del socialismo que es y se considera, siente una profunda repugnancia ante esa muestra desmesurada de lujo occidental capitalista. Por la acera, gente va pasando arriba y abajo. Cuando entonces... un traqueteo de botines, se acerca cada vez más a él. Y ese traqueteo de botines... acaba por detenerse justo al lado de I.N. Él gira su fría mirada... y ahí está su contacto. Es una mujer joven, guapa y aun más elegante, de menos de 30 años. Rubia, con el cabello muy corto, ojos azules de mirada burlona y una sonrisa entre burlona y maquiavélica siempre marcada en su rostro. Vestida con muy buen gusto a la última moda del momento: botines negros de piel; pantalones de campana anchos con estampado geométrico en blanco y negro; chaqueta de piel blanca de cuello alto; pañuelo de seda alrededor del cuello; y blusa también de seda color beige. Una vestimenta que sin duda contrasta con la de I.N.: pantalones de campana y chaqueta de pana marrón claro a juego, jersey de cuello alto fino y verde, y zapatos marrones. Es su contacto... y para Alberth sólo tiene un nombre en clave: O.S. El principal agente de la Stasi para Europa occidental... y tienen una contraseña acordada.

(O.S.) -dice son su sonrisa maquiavélica sin mirar a I.N.- Ooohhh... que escaparate tan precioso. ¿Tendré bastante dinero para comprármelo todo?

(I.N.) -sin mirar tampoco a O.S.- El dinero no es el medio para lograr las cosas. Es el medio para comprar voluntades, leyes y pueblos enteros. -mira serio e intrigante a la mujer-

(O.S.) -le devuelve la mirada, sin dejar de tener su rostro marcado con su extraña sonrisa- … Soy O.S. Jefa de la célula de informadores de la Stasi para Europa occidental. Bienvenidos a París.

(I.N.) No he venido para quedarme, sino para irme enseguida. Que tienes para nosotros.

(O.S.) Ooohhhh ya me dijeron que eras tan impaciente...

(I.N.) Me parece que te has metido demasiado en tu papel de mujer burguesa y acomodada.

(O.S.) -sonriendo aun más, mirando al escaparate- Pero reconocerás que es divertido, no? Se vive muy bien en occidente con mucho dinero.

(I.N.) No tengo tiempo para hablar. Detalles de la misión.

(O.S.) Ha habido cambios de última hora. Todo figura en la carpeta de instrucciones de vuestra misión que encontraréis en la guantera del vehículo que os proporcionaremos.

(I.N.) ¿Un vehículo? Dónde está.

(O.S.) No seas impaciente, cariño. Antes... quiero adelantaros algunos detalles. Primero... ya no tenéis que asesinar a tres individuos, sino a cuatro.

(I.N.) ¿Nuevas instrucciones desde Berlín?

(O.S.) Más o menos. Aprovechando que estaréis un tiempo indeterminado en España, debéis cargaros a un sujeto muy incómodo no sólo para la RDA; sino más bien... para todo el socialismo. Está todo en las instrucciones.

(I.N.) Comprendido.

(O.S.) En segundo lugar... las armas se os proporcionarán en España por terceros.

(I.N.) ¿El material correcto o uno cualquiera?

(O.S.) Deberás conformarte con lo que te den. No hay otra salida. Contactos que no sólo incluyen nuestro informador de Barcelona. Sino también terceras personas, cómo por ejemplo... un militante del PCE infiltrado en el ejército español.

(I.N.) ¿Él será quien le proporcionará a H.Y. un rifle de precisión?

(O.S.) Eso espero. Pero te vuelvo a recordar... que deberéis conformaros con lo que os den.

(I.N.) Que más.

(O.S.) Tened especial cuidado con el segundo objetivo en Guipuzkoa.

(I.N.) ¿? A que te refieres.

(O.S.) De no caer víctimas del fuego cruzado. Vascongadas es ahora mismo un auténtico polvorín. Sólo os lo advierto que vayáis con mucho cuidado en esa zona.

(I.N.) Entendido.

Entonces, ella deja caer algo al suelo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel. I.N. mira al suelo: es un manojo de dos llaves con mango cubierto de plástico... con un llavero con el logotipo de una conocido fabricante francés de coches: el doble chevrón de Citroën. Él las recoge del suelo.

(O.S.) Éste es el medio de transporte que os facilitamos para infiltraros en España. Un coche nuevo y reluciente. De gama alta. Comprado expresamente para vuestra misión legalmente. Bajo tu nueva identidad falsa, eso si. De esta forma no tendrás ningún problema en la frontera.

(I.N.) ¿Toda la información la encontraré en la guantera de este coche?

(O.S.) Desde luego. Pero en buena parte... vuestra misión en España dependerá, al menos en un 50%... de la suerte. Ah. Y no lo olvidéis. El coche es nuevo, último modelo y de gama alta. Debéis devolverlo entero y de una pieza. ¿Entendido?

(I.N.) Eso no se puede garantizar al 100%, O.S. Y lo sabes.

(O.S.) Sólo he dicho que tenéis que devolverlo. No importa en que estado, pero debéis devolverlo para que las autoridades francesas no tengan la más mínima sospecha de nada.

(I.N.) No creo que a ellos les interese este asunto.

(O.S.) Es posible. Pero no os podéis permitir errores fatales.

(I.N.) Dónde está el coche. -ella se lo indica con la mirada, I.N se gira y ve a Robina retumbada de brazos cruzados al lado del coche en cuestión.- ¿Es ese?

(O.S.) Si, ese es. Lo dicho, cuidadlo bien. … Una última cosa, I.N.

(I.N.) …

(O.S.) Ni se os ocurra desertar... o moriréis.

(I.N.) Lo mismo te podría decir a ti, O.S. Creo que te has hecho demasiado a la idea de lo que es meterse en el papel de una mujer burguesa acomodada en París.

O.S., sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa maquiavélica, se pone unas grandes gafas de sol... y se va andando cómo si nada. Alberth cruza la calle y regresa junto a Robina quien ya inspecciona el coche de arriba a abajo. El coche en cuestión, es un turismo francés de último grito en 1975, un _Citroën CX_ de color marrón oscuro, matrícula francesa GR-4587-S. Alberth mete la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta del conductor... y se acciona el cierre centralizado. Ambos se suben y comprueban enseguida la guantera. Dentro hay un expediente bastante gordo, con fotografías y fichas mecanografiadas con todos los datos que deben saber sobre los sujetos que deben asesinar en España. Pero en cuando Alberth observa quien es el cuarto sujeto que deben eliminar... Robina se da cuenta que la reacción de él es extraña. Cómo si disimulara no saber nada... pero sabe algo de ese sujeto, y es importante. En la carpeta también figuran los lugares y fecha de encuentro con los contactos españoles o de la Stasi en España. A parte de todo esto... su documentación falsa y el dinero necesario en francos franceses y pesetas.

(Robina) ¿? ¿Y las armas? No están.

(Alberth) Hasta que no hayamos atravesado la frontera no las necesitaremos.

(Robina) ¿Es nuestro contacto de Barcelona quien debe proporcionárnoslas?

(Alberth) Sí. Y mucho me temo... que tendremos que aguantarnos con lo que nos den.

(Robina) Ah, esto va así. Nunca llueve a gusto de todos.

(Alberth) Querrás decir a tu gusto, H.Y.

(Robina) Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. No nos oye nadie.

(Alberth) Estamos en una misión, H.Y. Haz lo que debas. Ni más... ni menos.

(Robina) … Entendido. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha?

(Alberth) Si. Tenemos que llegar a la mañana siguiente a Barcelona. No perdamos tiempo.

Alberth, al volante del coche, arranca el motor y se ponen en marcha. Emprenden un largo viaje de muchas horas en ese coche, cuya parada intermedia será la frontera entre Francia y España... y cuya parada final, aunque no definitiva... será la ciudad de Barcelona. Una ciudad entonces convulsa y en constante movimiento, lo cual verían nada más llegar.

Horas más tarde, en Tokio, es hora de cenar. En un minúsculo piso de estudiantes compartido, Minako, la novia del joven Goto, con sus dos compañeras de piso y amigas, Tsubaki y Akane. Cenan alrededor de una mesa redonda baja y pequeña sobre suelo de tatami, con un televisor portátil a color marca _Sony_.

(Tsubaki) Puagh, Akane. Tu arroz siempre sale asqueroso. ¿Cuando será el día que aprenderás a cocinar bien?

(Akane) ¬ ¬ Déjame en paz. Por lo menos yo intento aprender a cocinar. Tú en cambio, no sabes ni freírte un huevo. Siempre tenemos que ser las demás las que te hagamos la comida. ¿A que tengo razón, Minako?

(Minako) ¿Eh? Sí... supongo.

(Akane) ¡Ahhhh! A que estás pensando en ese chico de tu clase que te va detrás.

(Tsubaki) ¿Quien es?

(Akane) Si, ya sabes. Aquel que tiene aquella cara un poco rara... pero que no está nada mal.

(Tsubaki) -se sorprende- ¡En serio!? ¿Ya sales con Goto? Venga, dínoslo. Porfa porfa.

(Minako) -sonríe con tristeza, cerrando los ojos- … Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones.

En otro sitio de la ciudad, Goto está también cenando en un cuarto minúsculo, donde vive solo.

(Goto) ¡Atxís! … Vaya, me habré resfriado? Que raro. ¿O puede que... estén hablando de mi? … Vaya, me pica la cabeza.

Horas después, cuando en Francia es de madrugada, el Citroën CX marrón oscuro con I.N. o Alberth Bund Solez al volante, circula por una autopista francesa a 120km/h en dirección al sur, a la frontera española. Ella está dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Alberth se la mira con su mirada fría... pero ni mucho menos con una mirada de desprecio o odio, sino todo lo contrario. Y es que con Robina Gulheit... I.N. es capaz de mostrar algo de humanidad, de sentimientos. Incluso... de amor. Pero en su trabajo, Alberth no es más que un mercenario al servicio del estado al que sirve: la RDA.

Unas horas después, cuando ya amanece... por fin llegan a la frontera entre Francia y España, en la Jonquera. Tras travesar los controles franceses sin ningún problema... les toca pasar por los controles españoles. Hay Guardias Civiles fronterizos armados con metralletas _STAR Z70_ e incluso fusiles _CETME_. Los guardias españoles inspeccionan el Citroën CX de arriba a abajo, al mismo tiempo que en el barracón de aduanas, inspeccionan el equipaje y revisan la documentación. Tras perder un largo rato en los controles fronterizos... se les da el OK y pueden proseguir su camino cómo un matrimonio de turistas franceses en España, sin que los españoles sepan absolutamente nada de sus verdaderas identidades e intenciones.

Prosiguen su camino vía por la autopista A-7 en dirección a Barcelona.

(Robina) Ha sido más fácil de lo que creíamos. Tanta arma para nada. Sus controles fronterizos son de lo más ineficaz que he visto.

(Alberth) -le dice intrigante y frío- ¿Estás segura?

(Robina) …

(Alberth) Me lo tomaré cómo un sí. Lo fácil sólo existe para los que no creen en el trabajo colectivo.

(Robina) Ya lo sé. Es una frase que tú mismo me enseñaste cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos hace siete años. ¿Recuerdas?

(Alberth) No lo digas cómo si fuese... un recuerdo bonito.

(Robina) Lo sé. Es trabajo.

Ella, sonriendo muy tímidamente, le pone su mano sobre la mano derecha de Alberth que está sobre el pomo del cambio de marchas, manteniéndose él imperturbable. Una imperturbabilidad que es sólo aparente, porque ella sabe que haciendo eso le calma y le hace sentirse mejor.

(Alberth) ¿Que hora es?

(Robina) -mira en su reloj de pulsera- Pues... falta un minuto para las siete de la mañana.

(Alberth) Pondré la radio.

(Robina) ¿La radio oficial?

(Alberth) Por qué no. Quiero escuchar con que lavan el cerebro aquí a la gente.

(Robina) Ja. Eres tan sarcástico cuando quieres.

Alberth enciende la radio en el salpicadero del coche... y encuentra la emisora oficial de Radio Nacional de España, dando los señales horarios de las siete de la mañana y con la sintonía de la época con la música militar de "La Generala" y la voz que dice aquello de "Habla Radio Nacional de España en directo para todas las emisoras españolas", hasta que empiezan a hablar de la actualidad "oficial" del momento.

(Radio) Buenos días. Esta es la actualidad del día de hoy, miércoles 9 de abril de 1975. Hace escasas horas, el ministerio de Marina ha hecho pública la siguiente nota oficial. En la tarde de ayer, a las 17.15 horas, se produjo un choque armado en aguas del estrecho entre buques de guerra españoles y marroquíes, ante las señales de ayuda que buques de pesca españoles lanzaron ante una agresión injustificada de los buques alauíes. Este es uno de muchos incidentes armados que vienen produciéndose entre España y Marruecos en lo que va de año. En otro orden de cosas, hoy se hace público en el Boletín Oficial del Estado, las medidas económicas urgentes aprobadas por el último consejo de ministros ante la apremiante y urgente desfiguración económica que sufre el país, por la inevitable crisis económica internacional fruto de la crisis del petróleo que ha afectado a todo el mundo occidental. Hoy también prosigue el juicio por el llamado "Caso Matesa", el cual empezó ayer en la Audiencia Provincial de Madrid, y en la que el fiscal solicita más de 1600 años de cárcel para los ocho acusados. En el panorama internacional, el presidente del gobierno provisional portugués, Vasco Gonçalves, reafirmó en público su confianza en la neutralidad española en el proceso político revolucionario que se vive en nuestro país vecino. Mientras, el conflicto de Vietnam da signos de decaída para Vietnam del Sur. Ayer, el palacio presidencial de Saigón, fue bombardeado por un avión de su propio bando. Las fuerzas norvietnamitas siguen avanzando directas hacia Saigón y se espera que para finales de mes, alcancen la capital survietnamita. -Alberth va a apagar la radio, cuando...- Regresando a España, siguen las declaraciones políticas y las alteraciones del orden público, especialmente en Madrid, por el anuncio hace dos días, por parte de Raimundo Fernandez Cuesta y José Antonio Jirón de Velasco, de solicitar la aprobación de Falange Española de las JONS, para constituir una asociación política. Anuncio que la oposición subversiva ha aprovechado para provocar en el día de ayer y se espera que hoy también, alteraciones en el orden público en grandes ciudades de todo el país. -Alberth apaga definitivamente la radio-

(Robina) Puede que sean imaginaciones mías, pero... no tienes la sensación que nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo?

(Alberth) -con sonrisa maquiavélica- Es verdad. Pero no me negarás... que puede ser divertido.

(Robina) Si tú lo dices.

Mientras en España ese 9 de abril de 1975 es muy de mañana... en Japón es de tarde. El joven Kankichi Ishimoto, entonces un joven de entorno los 25 años y un alto directivo del banco presidido por su padre, el banco industrial Kawamoto, no está precisamente trabajando. ¿Qué está haciendo entonces? Espiar a otra persona: a Eriko, la esposa de Takahiro Shinoara... y madre de Asuma. Escondido dentro de su coche, un coupe deportivo blanco _Toyota Celica _del '74, observa a una distancia muy prudencial, cómo la mujer por la que siente todo un amor platónico, pero a la cual fue incapaz de conquistar, por la sencilla razón que él es diez años más joven que ella, pasea por el jardín de su mansión de arquitectura tradicional japonesa. Observa cómo ella se sienta en un unas piedras frente a un pequeño estanque con carpas de colores... y cómo se frota sonriendo afablemente su abultada barriga de embarazada, oculta bajo su kimono. Al ver aquello, Ishimoto no puede evitar sentirse profundamente indignado e impotente. Es incapaz de comprender y nunca lo comprenderá, por qué una mujer que es todo belleza, bondad y dulzura se pudo casar con un hombre que es todo arrogancia, prepotencia y avaricia. Pero Ishimoto se calma y sonríe con maldad... al recordar que él ahora sabe algo muy importante. Algo que puede suponer el fin de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Una información que el propio Takahiro le reveló poco tiempo atrás, borracho y sin saber lo que se hacía, pero que le dejó boquiabierto: los planos que Gotlieb Von Kleiner dio a la familia Shinohara en 1949. Es decir, sobre el verdadero origen de los Labors. Ishimoto sabe que en esto no puede contar con nadie; debe actuar solo... y lo hará. Arranca el coche para regresar a su trabajo, pero a medio camino...

Ishimoto decide hacer una parada en un sitio: una tienda de antigüedades "bélicas" en Akihabara. Donde venden desde "cosplay" de uniformes militares hasta objetos y armas antiguas en desuso. Ishimoto aparca el Toyota Celica y se baja del coche para entrar en la tienda. No va en busca de nada de uniformes ni merchandaising. Sólo quiere una cosa: una pistola. El propietario y dependiente del establecimiento, un tipo bajo y ancho pero fuerte, con gafas redondas, barba y aspecto descuidado, le recibe.

(Dependiente) Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Qué desea?

(Ishimoto) Esto... resulta que yo... me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, pero...

(Dependiente) Oh, no se preocupe, joven. A muchos de los que entran aquí les da vergüenza. Esto para la mayoría de la gente es una tienda para "raritos", ya me entiende, ja ja ja.

(Ishimoto) Ya. Bueno... yo quería... comprar un arma antigua.

(Dependiente) O _ o Ooohhhh! ¿Lo dice en serio!? ¡Fantástico! Hoy podré cerrar pronto, ja ja ja.

(Ishimoto) Oiga... tiene o no tiene armas antiguas?

(Dependiente) ¡Por supuesto! Bueno... dependiendo de que tipo... y de que época.

(Ishimoto) Quería... una pistola de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No me interesan las copias. Quiero...

(Dependiente) -se ríe entre dientes- Quiere un ejemplar original, verdad que sí? No hay problema. Tengo unas cuantas. Espere aquí, enseguida se las saco.

Ishimoto se queda esperando mirando las paredes y estanterías de aquel local repletas de uniformes, medallas, cascos, cantimploras, y toda clase de objetos de campaña. El dependiente regresa con cajas de zapatos con una inscripción en rotulador en cada una de las cajas, indicando el modelo y año del arma. Las va abriendo y sacando una a una.

(Dependiente) Veamos... este suele ser el ejemplar que más me piden. La _Nambu Tipo 14_. El arma corta predilecta de nuestras tropas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Este ejemplar desgraciadamente está algo oxidado y su recamara medio podrida. En calidad nuestras armas no eran las mejores, ja ja.

(Ishimoto) Pues entonces, esta no la quiero. Necesito que esté en buen estado.

(Dependiente) De acuerdo. En ese caso... sólo puedo ofrecerle estas tres. Esta es una_... Browning_ de 9 milímetros. Británica. Robusta y fiable cómo pocas. Hoy en día todavía se usa. Esta otra... es la clásica Colt calibre .45 americana. Ja. ¿Tiene idea de lo de japoneses que murieron en el Pacífico por este arma? Y no digamos de vietnamitas estos últimos años.

(Ishimoto) Eso no me interesa. ¿Está en buen estado, si o no?

(Dependiente) Estás tres son las únicas que tengo que estén en perfecto estado. Debe entender que ya tienen más de 30 años y el paso del tiempo afecta mucho al metal.

(Ishimoto) ¿Y esta otra más pequeña?

(Dependiente) Aaaah. Esta es un caso muy especial. Es una... _Beretta M1934_ italiana. El que me la vendió me dijo que la consiguió de un inglés que la heredó de su padre, que la consiguió cómo botín de guerra en el Norte de África en el 42. Además del arma... también conservó la munición original que lleva en su cargador.

(Ishimoto) ¿Esta viene con balas y todo?

(Dependiente) Sí. Están en el cargador del arma. Hay cinco balas y están en perfecto estado de conservación. Es decir que... esta pistola aun funciona.

(Ishimoto) … Me la quedo.

(Dependiente) ¿De verdad? Ja ja ja. Que bien. Hoy podré cerrar temprano.

(Ishimoto) Cuando pide por ella.

(Dependiente) -se queda pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla- Veamos... no esperaba venderla, así que no le he puesto un precio. Pero por ser usted e incluyendo las cinco balas originales... se la dejo por... mmmhhh... ¿Qué le parecen 75.000 yenes?

(Ishimoto) ¿75.000? Menudo atraco.

(Dependiente) Amigo... es un arma antigua, en perfecto estado y con munición original que aun funciona. Por 75.000 yenes te estoy ofreciendo una ganga.

(Ishimoto) -indeciso, sin saber que hacer- …

(Dependiente) Además... te lo estoy vendiendo cómo una antigüedad cualquiera... cuando lo que en realidad te estoy vendiendo es un arma con munición incluida. Estoy cometiendo una ilegalidad, lo sabías? Así que tú elijes, joven. O lo tomas... o lo dejas.

(Ishimoto) … No es que no quiera pagarle tanto, señor. Para mi... el dinero no es problema.

(Dependiente) Si ese coche en el que has venido es tuyo ya se nota que para ti el dinero no es problema. ¿Me equivoco si digo que eres un hijo de papá?

(Ishimoto) …

(Dependiente) Ja. Eso es un sí. Mira... yo regento un negocio y lo que me importa es ganar dinero. Así que te la vendo igual. Son 75.000 yenes. Ni uno menos.

(Ishimoto) … De acuerdo. ¿Acepta tarjeta de crédito?

(Dependiente) No, muchacho. Aquí sólo acepto dinero en efectivo. Contante y sonante.

(Ishimoto) ¿Acepta un cheque bancario?

(Dependiente) Hasta que no me traigas los 75.000 en efectivo no te la vendo. Por mucho que insistas.

(Ishimoto) … Está bien. … Que le parece si... le doy un cheque bancario... por 100.000 yenes.

(Dependiente) O . o Por... por 100.000? ¿Está dispuesto a pagarme 25.000 yenes más?

(Ishimoto) Si. Es que... la necesito ya. Para mi... mi... mi colección privada.

(Dependiente) -muy sonriente y contento, le da la mano a Ishimoto- ¡Claro que sí, amigo, ja ja ja! ¡Trato hecho! ¡Es toda suya! Ja ja ja.

(Ishimoto) -se saca de debajo su chaqueta el talonario y una pluma estilográfica; rellena uno de los cheques y se lo da al dependiente- Aquí tiene. 100.000 yenes.

(Dependiente) Aquí tiene su Beretta, amigo. -le da la caja con la pistola y las cinco balas en su interior-

(Ishimoto) Ah. Una última cosa.

(Dependiente) ¿Sí?

(Ishimoto) Estos 25.000 yenes que le he pagado de más... espero que sirvan para comprar su silencio. No diga nada de esto... a nadie, por favor. A nadie.

(Dependiente) ¿? ¿Por qué? -pregunta muy extrañado-

(Ishimoto) Em... porque... porque no quiero que mi familia se entere de esto. Es un... hobby personal. No quiero que nadie se entere.

(Dependiente) Aaaahhh ya entiendo. Claro, claro, señor. No se preocupe. Gracias por todo. Ja ja.

Ishimoto sale del local, mientras el dependiente, más contento que unas pascuas, besa el cheque de 100.000 yenes que acaban de darle por la pistola antigua que acaba de vender. Ahora Ishimoto ya tiene en sus manos el arma, la _Beretta M1934_, con la que iba a perpetrar el secuestro de Jitsuyama pocas semanas después. El secuestro que 40 años después, tendría unas graves repercusiones.

Dos horas después, en España, Robina y Alberth (o I.N. y H.Y., cómo es su nombre en clave), llegan a Barcelona en su _Citroën CX _marrón oscuro matrícula francesa. Suben por la Avenida Meridiana... cuando a su alrededor, adelantándoles por la derecha, pasan varios Land Rover's (o mejor dicho Santana's) y coches patrulla _SEAT 124_ de la Policía con las sirenas en marcha. Ambos se dan cuenta que más adelante, hay una protesta de jóvenes, probablemente universitarios, discurriendo más adelante. Estudiantes con el puño en alto gritando la consigna muy coreada en la ciudad condal en ese momento de "Llibertat, Amnistia i Estatut d'Autonomia". Algunos llevan consigo banderas rojas y otros "señeras", banderas catalanas, ambas prohibidas en pleno franquismo. Los "Grises", los antidisturbios de la policía franquista, cargan brutalmente contra la masa de jóvenes, dispersándolos por la calle. Alberth mantiene la compostura y la serenidad, pero Robina no puede evitar ponerse algo nerviosa ante aquel lamentable espectáculo entre sirenas de policía, jóvenes huyendo y grises tras suyo para aporrearlos con unas porras enormes, sumando los disparos por los policías tanto de pelotas de goma cómo de granadas de gas lacrimógeno. Alberth intenta hacer avanzar el Citroën CX cómo pueden en medio de aquel caos. Se tienen que parar en seco de nuevo. Enfrente suyo, a unos 50 metros, un grupo de jóvenes arrastran un coche aparcado, un _SEAT 127_ verde oscuro y a empujones, lo vuelcan en medio de la calle cómo barricada. Pero tienen que huir perseguidos por más grises. Uno de los jóvenes es atrapado y aporreado brutalmente contra el suelo por dos agentes ante el morro del coche de Alberth y Robina, pudiendo oír claramente los desgarradores gritos de dolor del muchacho y los insultos de los grises.

(Gris 1) -aporreando al joven- ¡Te vas a cagar, hijo de puta! ¡Ya te voy a enseñar yo amnistía, cabrón! ¡Toma amnistía, rojo de mierda!

(Robina) -visiblemente rabiosa e indignada, aprieta los puños de rabia- …

(Alberth) Ahora mismo te bajarías del coche y liberarías al chico, verdad?

(Robina) -se queda mirando a Alberth sin decir nada- …

(Alberth) Estamos aquí para cumplir nuestros objetivos. Esto no es asunto nuestro. … Olvídalo.

(Gris 2) -da un porrazo sobre el capó del Citroën CX- ¡Venga, gabachos! ¡Aquí no tenéis nada que ver! ¡Salid de en medio, coño! ¡Circulen, circulen!

Alberth reemprende la marcha del coche, observando cómo los grises se llevan al joven antifranquista con la cabeza sangrando, herido por los brutales porrazos de los grises.

(Robina) -visiblemente rabiosa e indignada- Ja. Malditos fascistas hijos de la gran puta. Ellos son la viva imagen de que este país sigue siendo la última dictadura fascista que queda en el mundo.

(Alberth) No seas ingenua.

(Robina) ¿?

(Alberth) Nosotros en nuestra república socialista hacemos lo mismo. Claro que... de una manera mucho más sutil.

(Robina) Alberth... a veces tu cinismo llega a sonar insultante.

(Albert) Te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre mientras estemos en una misión.

(Robina) … Entendido.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad condal... llegan a su destino, en el barrio de Gràcia. Suben por un ascensor hasta el quinto piso de un bloque de viviendas. Allí... les espera su siguiente contacto, con el cual hay una contraseña acordada: una mujer anciana que vive sola junto a unos cuantos gatos. Llaman al timbre... y la voz de una mujer anciana les responde tras la puerta.

(Anciana) ¿Sí? ¿Quien es?

(Alberth) … Le traigo los pasteles salados de Luís.

(Anciana) ¿Con su tomate muy rojo?

(Alberth) Si. Muy rojo... y de sabor fuerte. -la anciana les abre la puerta y les deja entrar-

(Anciana) Adelante, camaradas.

(Robina) -algo sorprendida- Usted... usted es el informador de la Stasi para España?

(Anciana) No lo parece, verdad? De esta manera, paso totalmente desapercibida.

(Alberth) No la subestimes por su aspecto. Durante los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, fue una informadora muy eficaz al servicio de Moscú de lo que se cocía aquí, en España. Es toda una veterana.

(Anciana) Oh, no sea tan educado conmigo, joven. Venid, venid. Tengo algo para vosotros.

(Robina) ¿No es usted, señora, quien debe proporcionarnos las armas?

(Anciana) Ya me gustaría. Sólo las armas cortas. El rifle de precisión... tendréis que conseguirlo en otra parte.

(Alberth) Lo sabemos. Que armas son.

La anciana va hasta la cocina y de una caja metálica de galletas grande, saca dos pistolas de fabricación española: una _ASTRA Constable_ y una _STAR Modelo B._

(Anciana) Aquí lo tenéis. Es lo que he podido conseguir para vosotros. Ahora os doy las cajetillas de munición. -les da munición para sus armas... escondida en paquetes de tabaco-

(Robina) Sé que no estoy en situación de quejarme, pero... estas armas no son soviéticas.

(Anciana) Lo sé. Pero ya os habrán dicho que...

(Alberth) Que nos conformemos con lo que nos den. Y tiene razón. H.Y. Tú quédate con la STAR. Yo con la ASTRA.

(Robina) Ja. Es curioso que yo tenga que quedarme con el arma más grande.

(Alberth) Sabes que cojo el ASTRA porque es la versión española de la Walther PPK, de la cual también deriva la Makarov que uso habitualmente. Ya que estoy acostumbrado a usar ese arma, esta se adapta mucho mejor a mi.

(Robina) -suspira algo enojada- … De acuerdo, que remedio.

(Anciana) ¿No tenéis ninguna queja de las armas?

(Robina) Yo sí. Pero me las tengo que tragar.

(Alberth) H.Y. Da igual donde estén fabricadas nuestras armas. Matan igual.

Sin más que discutir, Robina y Alberth abandonan el piso de la anciana de regreso al Citroën CX. Pero Robina, más que por las armas que les han dado, está más bien preocupada por el cuarto sujeto que les han ordenado asesinar... y lo que Alberth le oculta a ella sobre este cuarto sujeto. Le da la sensación... cómo si él le conociera de algo. Pero acaba pensando que no puede ser. Nada más subirse al coche, Alberth...

(Robina) ¿Qué hacemos ahora, I.N.?

(Alberth) Basándonos en la información que nos han proporcionado del sujeto... el plan a seguir será este.

(Robina) Te escucho.

(Alberth) Esperaremos a la noche del día siguiente. A las diez. Esta noche comprobaremos que la información que nos han proporcionado sea correcta. De ser así... seguiremos este plan. Cuando el sujeto, el policía llamado José Estiarte Logroño, llegue a su domicilio habitual para estar en él a penas media hora, para salir a las once... en dirección a locales de prostitución en el barrio barcelonés del Rabal... el momento anterior a éste; cuando llegue a su domicilio y esté solo... será el momento ideal para liquidarle.

(Robina) Entendido. Pero que hacemos mientras tanto.

(Alberth) Interpretar nuestro papel. Un matrimonio francés que hace el turista por España.

(Robina) Aaahhh... ya entiendo.

(Alberth) Esta noche... nos quedaremos en un hotel de por aquí. Pasaremos la noche en la misma habitación... y nos comportaremos en "todo"... cómo un matrimonio.

(Robina) -con sonrisa malévola- … Ningún problema. Me gusta el teatro. Y lo haré... en "todo".

Al día siguiente, 10 de abril de 1975, en Japón es mediodía y es hora de comer. Goto y Minako comen juntos sus tarteras bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio del instituto. Minako parece entristecida, come con desgana.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tienes hambre?

(Minako) No, no es eso. … Es que...

(Goto) Me extraña que comas tan poco con lo comilona que sueles ser.

(Minako) ¬ ¬

(Goto) Qué te preocupa.

(Minako) Dime, Kiichi. Tú... tú sabes cómo ser feliz?

(Goto) ¿?

(Minako) Lo digo porque... porque yo... últimamente me siento un poco confundida. A veces no sé ni lo que siento.

(Goto) Déjate de tonterías y come. Le das demasiadas vueltas.

(Minako) Contéstame a mi pregunta, Kiichi. Tú que haces para ser feliz.

(Goto) No puedo responder a algo que no se puede responder.

(Minako) ¿Qué? -se sorprende ante esta respuesta de Goto-

(Goto) La felicidad, si es que esta existe, que no lo dudo... es algo que cada persona debe buscar por si misma, es cierto. Pero para mi... lo que uno se encuentra en el camino de la vida, le ayuda y mucho, a que su felicidad, sea un poco mayor. -dice sonriendo a Minako-

(Minako) Entonces tú no crees en el destino. ¿Por qué alguien cómo yo... puede enamorarse de alguien cómo tú?

(Goto) Ah, vete tú a saber. Los misterios del amor. Pero a mi eso no me importa. Lo que ambos sentimos... es lo que importa.

(Minako) -se reconforta- Tienes razón. Le doy demasiadas vueltas. Me gusta demasiado pensar. Darle vueltas y más vueltas a las cosas. ¿Todo tiene que ser tan complicado en esta vida? ¿Tantos obstáculos nos tienen que poner para conseguir una brizna de felicidad?

(Goto) ¿Por qué dices eso?

(Minako) -suspira con preocupación- … Por nada. Si mis padres, en el pueblo, se enterasen que estoy saliendo con un chico...

(Goto) A mi me pasa igual. Si mis padres se enteran que salgo con una chica, no les hará ninguna gracia.

(Minako) Sí, que palo, verdad? … Ah, Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Sí?

(Minako) Muchas gracias por ayudarme ayer en mi redacción sobre democracia que nos ha pedido el profesor de historia.

(Goto) Agh, no es nada, mujer, ja ja ja. Pero creo que no hubieses necesitado ninguna ayuda. Eres una chica inteligente y podrías habértelas apañado tu sola sin ningún problema. Y reconozco que eso... me gusta.

(Minako) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la redacción? -le pregunta en broma-

(Goto) Porque creo que eres una chica justa y que sabe lo que quiere, aunque que a veces tú misma pienses lo contrario.

(Minako) -baja la cabeza, entristecida- ¿De veras? No sé que pensar. … A veces pienso que sólo soy una cobarde que se esconde y no afronta sus miedos adolescentes y adultos, los cuales ya no sé cuales son unos y cuales los otros.

(Goto) No digas más tonterías. -le da un tímido beso a los labios y le acaricia el cabello, sonriendo afablemente- Anímate, Minako. Tú y yo... somos muy jóvenes y tenemos muchas cosas que vivir todavía. Muchas. No vale la pena atormentarse... cuando la vida a penas nos ha dado experiencia de nada. Tenemos todavía... mucho y mucho que aprender.

(Minako) -se queda por un momento absorta- … ¿No tienes miedo a veces... de mirarte al espejo y no reconocerte a ti mismo? ¿De ver a otra persona que no eres tú?

(Goto) Minako... hubo un sabio que dijo que el espejo no muestra realidades, sino que es un objeto de pura ilusión.

(Minako) Ja. Esa frase la has aprendido en la clase de literatura, verdad?

(Goto) Más o menos. Lo que te quiero decir... es que para verse uno mismo, no necesitas un espejo. Necesitas una persona sincera que te diga la verdad en todo momento. Y en mi caso... esa persona eres tú, Minako.

(Minako) -sonríe cariñosamente a Goto- … Gracias, Kiichi.

(Goto) No hay de que. -suena el timbre del instituto- Bueeeno. Hora de volver a clase.

(Minako) Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Sí?

(Minako) … Nada. Nos vemos al terminar las clases.

(Goto) Claro. Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Minako, en sus 16 años, seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Sobre si realmente ha hecho bien en empezar a salir con Goto, un compañero de clase de su misma edad, quien le gusta. Pero una cosa es gustarte alguien... y otra muy diferente, es quererla; amarla. Pero a Goto eso no parece importarle mucho. ¿Porque no se da cuenta? ¿O porque él si tiene claros sus sentimientos? Aun haría falta un tiempo para que ambos lo descubriesen por ellos mismos.

En ese mismo instante, en Barcelona es de madrugada. Alberth y Robina, están en la habitación de un hotel, a oscuras, donde hacen lo que no sólo es un papel; sino también lo que suelen hacer en la realidad: hacen el amor. Porque a parte de ser compañeros en la Stasi, son amantes. Al terminar de hacerlo y mientras se fuman el cigarrillo de después...

(Robina) … ¿Piensas decirme alguna vez quien es el cuarto objetivo que debemos eliminar? ¿Por qué me lo escondes?

(Alberth) Eso es asunto estrictamente mio, Robina. Tú no tienes por qué saberlo.

(Robina) Te guste o no, yo he leído los mismos documentos que tú. Sin embargo, por la cara que has puesto en cuando has visto la foto, me he dado cuenta enseguida de que le conoces. … Quien es.

(Alberth) … No puedo decírtelo.

(Robina) Alberth.

(Alberth) -se queda mirando seriamente a Robina, sin decirle nada- …

(Robina) Sólo quiero avisarte. Yo no estoy aquí sólo para acompañarte. También para asegurarme que no incumplas las órdenes dadas desde Berlín este.

(Alberth) Eso ya lo sé, H.Y.

(Robina) Llámame por mi nombre. Y mírame a los ojos.

(Alberth) -suspira enojado... hasta que mira seriamente a los ojos a Robina- …

(Robina) Prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez. Quiero que regresemos los dos a la RDA sanos y salvos. … Quiero que sigamos estando juntos. ¿Me lo prometes?

(Alberth) … Te lo prometo. … Robina.

(Robina) ¿Mh? -pregunta mientras apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero-

(Alberth) ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú... con este trabajo?

(Robina) Que voy a sentir. … Miedo. Inseguridad. … A veces incluso... angustia. Pero me lo tengo que tragar... y seguir adelante. O sigo adelante... o moriré.

(Alberth) Ahora mismo, en este instante... yo puedo sentir algo. Puedo decir... que tengo sentimientos. … Cuando se trata del trabajo... no siento nada. No me importa nada. Cuando estamos solos tú y yo... entonces me pregunto cómo he llegado a esto. … Por qué lo hago.

(Robina) Eso es algo que creo nunca tendrá respuesta. Y si la tiene... deberás buscarla tú solo.

(Alberth) Creo que nunca podré hacerlo. … Nunca.

(Robina) ¿Qué pasará si nos descubren? Entiendo que es una posibilidad muy remota, pero es que...

(Alberth) No temas. Te garantizo... que saldremos de esta. … Te lo prometo. -echa una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apaga en el cenicero-

(Robina) De acuerdo. … Pero sobre el cuarto objetivo... no me vas a hablar. ¿Verdad?

(Alberth) … Te lo diré... en su debido momento. Quiero dejar al cuarto sujeto... para el final. Para mi... es un asunto personal y no quiero hablar de ello con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo.

(Robina) Alberth... venimos de un país donde nadie tiene vida personal. Donde todos... tienen sus vidas espiadas y controladas por el todopoderoso estado. Y para nosotros no es diferente. Ja. A veces me entra la risa... cuando pienso que cuando tú y yo estamos en mi apartamento de Friedrichshain, haciendo el amor... hay alguien escuchando nuestros jadeos de placer por unos auriculares, mientras lo graba todo en una cinta con un magnetófono. … Porque esto lo hemos hecho nosotros con otras personas decenas de veces. … Puede que centenares.

(Alberth) … Es nuestro trabajo, Robina. … Es nuestro trabajo.

(Robina) ¿Me pides que me resigne a vivir así?

(Alberth) No estarás insinuando que quieres que desertemos.

(Robina) No, no te digo eso. Porque si te dijera eso... me matarías ahora mismo.

(Alberth) No estoy tan seguro. Creo que tú... eres la única persona en toda la faz de la Tierra... a la que sería incapaz de matar.

(Robina) -mirando con lástima a Alberth- … Tranquilo. No quiero desertar. … Dentro de... unas 15 horas, cumpliremos nuestro primer objetivo. … ¿Lo harás?

(Alberth) Lo haremos, H.Y. Lo haremos.

Alberth y Robina son dos agentes de la Stasi fríos, calculadores y despiadados. Pero que también son humanos y tienen un poco de corazón humano... en su más estricta intimidad.

Cuando en Japón ya es la mañana siguiente, el 11 de abril de 1975, sobre la fábrica y central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en Hachiuji, está lloviendo. En una gran sala con una gran mesa, hay una reunión del consejo ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, en un ambiente dominado por el humo de tabaco, ya que es esa época, era bastante común fumar en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora. La reunión la preside el Presidente de la compañía... y abuelo de Asuma: Daihiro Shinohara. Le acompaña su hijo... y padre del aun no nacido Asuma: Takahiro Shinoara; además de Jitsuyama, además de otros directivos y dos personas ajenas a la empresa: un alto representante del Ministerio de Obras Públicas del gobierno japonés, llamado Niitaka; y un joven directivo del Banco Industrial Kawamoto: Kankichi Ishimoto. Todos van de traje y corbata, excepto Jitsuyama, que va con su mono de técnico color marrón, propio de las empresas industriales japonesas. Cuando ya llevan un largo rato de reunión...

(Daihiro) Caballeros... me temo que tendremos que llegar a las conclusiones de esta reunión. Tengo otros asuntos que atender esta mañana, así que deberíamos ir terminando. Antes que nada, quisiera de nuevo, agradecer la asistencia de nuestros dos... invitados. El señor Niitaka, que viene en representación del Ministerio de Obras Públicas e incluso se podría decir, que del gobierno; y el señor Ishimoto, en representación del Banco Industrial Kawamoto, quien nos ha prestado una ayuda financiera vital para el desarrollo del proyecto SAV-75.

(Niitaka) Si me permite, presidente Shinohara, quiero decir, en nombre del gobierno y del Primer Ministro en persona, que seguimos manteniendo nuestro interés por su proyecto de robot humanoide para trabajos de obras públicas. Y que lo estamos siguiendo, que no supervisando... muy de cerca.

(Ishimoto) Por mi parte... no hay objeciones que poner. Os hemos prestado unas cantidades de dinero importantes a un interés relativamente bajo y vosotros habéis prometido devolverlo en los plazos fijados, para demostrarnos a nosotros y al país entero... que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara es una empresa solvente al 100%.

(Daihiro) Por lo que hemos discutido en esta reunión... se puede llegar a la conclusión de que el proyecto de nuestro... "Labor", está prácticamente concluido.

(Jitsuyama) Y estás en lo cierto, Daihiro. Pero en mi opinión...

(Directivo) Hay aun al menos tres aspectos, que si bien ya pertenecen a la fase post-desarrollo y entran de lleno en la fase de pre-producción... debemos abordarlos y solucionarlos inmediatamente. En primer lugar, hay que terminar con los preparativos para poner en marcha los mecanismos de producción en serie de nuestro nuevo robot. Nos estamos esforzando en ultimar la construcción y puesta en marcha, así cómo la preparación y entrenamiento de nuestro personal de producción y de control de calidad... para nuestras nuevas cadenas de montaje automatizadas. Hemos tomado ejemplo, especialmente, observando lo que ya se está aplicando en las fábricas de automóviles de nuestro país. Visitando una factoría de Toyota en la prefectura de Aichi hace unos meses, pudimos ver cómo funcionaba y tener un ejemplo claro... de lo que queremos hacer en este aspecto.

(Takahiro) Ja. Eso es espionaje industrial. Seguro que los de Toyota os echaron de la fábrica a patadas. Cómo les hacemos la competencia en el sector de los vehículos industriales.

(Daihiro) Hijo, guárdate tus chistes sin gracia para otro momento. Ahora estamos en una reunión.

(Takahiro) Sí, padre.

(Directivo) En segundo lugar... debemos establecer claramente los costes del Labor. Tanto los de producción, cómo los de venta y distribución... así cómo los de mantenimiento y servicio post-venta. El valor justo que debe tener una vez fabricado... y la formula de venta y financiación más adecuada para el que, de momento, será nuestro principal cliente del SAV-75: el estado japonés. Y finalmente... establecer una fecha definitiva para la presentación oficial de nuestro nuevo producto ante la opinión pública.

(Jitsuyama) Presidente... siento discrepar. Pero cómo jefe del departamento de desarrollo técnico, creo que aun es demasiado pronto. Antes de sacar a la venta el SAV-75, debemos asegurarnos de pulir cualquier mínimo defecto que nuestro robot pueda presentar. Si bien en este aspecto ya se ha hecho y mucho, considero que hay que asegurarse que nuestro "Labor"... no tenga ni el más mínimo defecto.

(Takahiro) -le responde con chulería y prepotencia- Agh, déjate de estupideces, Jitsuyama. No podemos perder más el tiempo con... minucias sin importancia.

(Jitsuyama) -responde enfadado- Para mi no son minucias. Para mi es asegurar que lo que fabricamos, sea de la máxima calidad posible. Que estamos ofreciendo a nuestros clientes una máquina que no sólo colme sus expectativas, sino que las sobrepase.

(Takahiro) Todos los técnicos en cualquier empresa manufacturera decís lo mismo. Hacéis perder tiempo y sobre todo dinero a la empresa. Esto es una empresa industrial, pero ante todo, es un negocio que debe generar beneficios para que sea sostenible ella misma y para generar para nosotros unos márgenes de beneficio aceptables. Lo único que debería importarnos, caballeros, son las ganancias. … Aun así creo firmemente... que el nuevo Shinohara SAV-75 Labor dará a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... unos beneficios extraordinarios.

(Daihiro) Hijo... a veces creo que deberías haber sido corredor de bolsa o banquero. Tengo la desagradable sensación que te importa más el dinero que nuestra empresa.

(Takahiro) No es eso, padre. No es eso. … ¿Puedo continuar? Quisiera decir algo.

(Daihiro) Desde luego, hijo. Habla.

(Takahiro) Ejem. … Quisiera proponer... para la presentación en público de nuestro nuevo "Labor"... que esta fuese a lo grande y sin escatimar medios.

(Jitsuyama) Creo que te estás precipitando, Takahiro. Considero que aun es...

(Daihiro) Déjale hablar, Jitsuyama. Puede ser interesante.

(Jitsuyama) -dice resignado- Sí, señor presidente.

(Takahiro) Creo que... después de pensarlo mucho... podríamos hacerlo dentro de sólo tres semanas. Propongo cómo lugar... el gran pabellón de Congresos de Asakussa. Es un lugar grande, espacioso, con gran capacidad para acoger a mucho público y en pleno corazón de Tokio.

(Directivo) ¿Y qué fecha propone, Director General?

(Takahiro) Déjame pensar... Creo que... el seis de mayo sería la fecha ideal. Caballeros. Piénsenlo por un momento. Esta fecha... 6 de mayo de 1975, quedará registrada en los libros de historia... cómo el día en que la ciencia y la tecnología dieron un paso de gigante. Y que ese paso lo dio gracias a nuestra empresa: Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Considero que sería recomendable, más bien imprescindible, convocar a toda la prensa, tanto la nacional cómo la extranjera, para cubrir el evento. No debemos escatimar esfuerzos humanos y económicos... en mostrar en esta presentación la mejor imagen posible del nuevo producto de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Daihiro) Hijo... a veces la ambición te ciega. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo... en que dar la mejor imagen de nuestro nuevo producto es primordial. Cómo Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... apruebo la fecha y lugar para la presentación. Quiero que esté todo dispuesto para ello.

(Directivo) Sí, señor Presidente. Nos encargaremos desde hoy mismo.

(Daihiro) Muy bien.

(Jitsuyama) ¡Ejem! Daihiro...

(Daihiro) ¿Algo que decir, Jitsuyama?

(Jitsuyama) Sé que ya has dado la orden, pero... considero que sería mejor... posponer la presentación de nuestro Labor... para dentro de dos meses.

(Daihiro) ¿Para dentro de dos meses?

(Takahiro) ¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? ¿Eh?

(Jitsuyama) Dentro de dos meses abrirá sus puertas la Exposición Universal de Okinawa. Sería el escenario perfecto para hacerlo.

(Takahiro) No digas estupideces, Jitsuyama. Lo de la Expo será sólo para los turistas. Pero la presentación oficial debe hacerse antes. Y no te preocupes tanto, hombre. Que las primeras series de unidades producidas tengan... ligeros defectos de fábrica, es inevitable. Pasa lo mismo con cualquier nuevo modelo de máquina fabricada en serie que salga al mercado. Sea un automóvil, sea una lavadora, sea una prensa hidráulica, una computadora... o un robot, en todos los casos, siempre pasa lo mismo. Y si eso pasa, seremos nosotros, la empresa fabricante, quien corra con los gastos de la garantía. Pero sabes una cosa? Que no pasará nada. Porque tú y tu equipo sois los mejores. Y vuestro nuevo robot humanoide para obras públicas, es, sencillamente... perfecto.

(Jitsuyama) -suspira preocupado- … Espero que tenga razón, Director General. Pero para su información... hace pocos días corregimos un error grave en el sistema electrónico del robot. Tuvimos que cambiar un procesador de silicio por un circuito integrado. Si no se hubiese llegado a descubrir... nuestros nuevos Labors, al activarlos, su sistema electrónico echaría chispas cómo un castillo de fuegos artificiales.

(Takahiro) Qué más da eso. Lo habéis corregido a tiempo, no? Entonces, todos tranquilos.

(Daihiro) No te preocupes, Jitsuyama. Pero ya he tomado una decisión. Aplicaremos el plan propuesto por mi hijo... perdón, quería decir por el Director General.

(Ishimoto) -sin haber dejado de mirar fríamente a Takahiro- Si necesitáis financiación para llevarlo a cabo... podéis contar con nosotros.

(Takahiro) -haciendo el chulo y prepotente- Oh, venga ya, Ishimoto. No quieras lamernos demasiado los zapatos. Eres demasiado importante para rebajarte tanto. Ya lo harán otros por ti, ja ja ja. Para eso no necesitamos tu dinero. Esta es una empresa muy grande y en plena expansión. Nosotros solitos podemos correr con todos los gastos.

(Daihiro) Hijo... no seas maleducado con Kankichi.

(Takahiro) Oh, venga, padre. Qué he dicho?

(Daihiro) ¬ ¬ Hijo...

(Takahiro) Sí, de acuerdo, padre. Ya me callo.

(Daihiro) Señores, la reunión termina aquí. Gracias, caballeros.

Jitsuyama se levanta de su silla, cómo los demás, preocupado por lo que él considera una decisión precipitada por parte del Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y su arrogante y prepotente hijo, de presentar el Labor tan pronto cuando su desarrollo justo ha finalizado. Le preocupa que por esta precipitación, el nuevo Labor, el primer Labor, no consiga los resultados esperados e incluso sea un fracaso. Pero lo que Jitsuyama no sabe ni intuye... es que Ishimoto, quien le mira intrigante... ya está decidiendo por él.

No muchas horas después, en Barcelona, ya son más de las diez de la noche. Alberth y Robina esperan dentro de su coche _Citroën CX_ aparcado en la misma calle donde está el domicilio de su primera víctima, en el barrio de La Sagrera. Esperan pacientemente... a que la fruta madura caiga del árbol. Es decir, a que su primera víctima, llegue. Mientras esperan, Robina repasa la información sobre el sujeto a asesinar que su informadora de Paris le ha proporcionado.

(Robina) Según consta aquí, el tal José Estiarte Logroño es un interrogador profesional de la Policía, brigada de información, que trabaja codo con codo con la brigada político-social de la Dirección General de Seguridad. Es bastante violento pero ineficaz en sus interrogatorios. Se pasa horas y horas maltratando a sus detenidos sin sacarles nada de provecho. Sólo... para divertirse.

(Alberth) ¿Es que nosotros no hemos hecho lo mismo alguna vez?

(Robina) Habla por ti, I.N. Yo nunca lo he hecho. Me ordenan sonsacar la información del detenido, no torturarle innecesariamente.

(Alberth) ¿Dice algo de su vida personal?

(Robina) ¿? ¿Desde cuando te interesa a ti la vida personal de tus objetivos?

(Alberth) A mi no. Pero a ti...

(Robina) Ja. Pues mira. Por lo que dice aquí... puede que se lo merezca y todo, el muy cerdo.

(Alberth) ¿Ya lo has encontrado?

(Robina) Ahora entiendo porque vive solo. Consta que cuando le destinaron a Sevilla entre junio de 1970 y octubre de 1973, su mujer se separó de él, llevándose con ella a sus dos hijos de cuatro y dos años, al descubrir ella que su marido le estaba siendo infiel no con una prostituta. Sino con... dos a la vez. Por lo visto... les pilló a los tres en "plena faena".

(Alberth) Ja ja. Así que le gustan los tríos, eh.

(Robina) A mi no me hace gracia. Este tipo, además de fascista, es un machista asqueroso que utiliza a las mujeres cómo un mero objeto sexual.

(Alberth) Es tu opinión cómo agente del socialismo o cómo mujer?

(Robina) Más bien lo segundo. Ya me perdonarás, Alberth. Pero esta clase de hombres me parecen vomitivos.

(Alberth) ¿Por eso te acuestas con alguien cómo yo?

(Robina) Alguien cómo tu, Alberth, es un agente especial excelente. Pero para la mayoría de las mujeres, no darías el pego. Excepto conmigo. Ya sabes el viejo dicho que se dice tanto en occidente cómo en el mundo socialista. El amor es ciego.

(Alberth) Ya. Y a veces... hasta sordo y mudo.

(Robina) ¿A qué te refieres?

(Alberth) Nada. Olvídalo.

(Robina) Cómo lo vas a hacer.

(Alberth) -mientras se pone dos guantes de látex blancos en las manos- Será mucho mejor llevar a cabo nuestro primer... crimen de estado, con un arma blanca en vez de con la pistola. Te recuerdo que las pistolas que nos han proporcionado no tienen silenciador y el sujeto vive en un bloque de pisos donde hay decenas de personas que podrían oír el disparo perfectamente e identificarme a mi en la huida. Por todo esto... será mucho más conveniente liquidar al sujeto haciendo uso de un arma blanca. La navaja que hay en la guantera me servirá. -mira en el reloj del salpicadero del coche- Es la hora. El sujeto llegará en pocos minutos. Debo prepararme para darle la "bienvenida a casa".

(Alberth) Tus chistes no tienen ni pizca de gracia. … Cumple con el objetivo y regresa. Te estaré esperando.

(Alberth) No tardaré.

I.N. Se baja del Citroën CX y se va directamente para el domicilio de su víctima. Con una llave duplicada de la puerta del piso que han conseguido de su contacto de Barcelona, Alberth consigue abrir tanto la puerta del vestíbulo... cómo la del piso de su víctima, el 4º C. Alberth le espera a oscuras, navaja en mano... para liquidarlo.

Abajo, en la calle, Robina espera dentro del coche, con cierta tensión pero aburrida. Enciende la radio del coche, sintonizando en el dial de la radio buscando una emisora... cuando sintoniza una en la justo empiezan a pinchar una canción muy y muy buena de ese mismo año, 1975: "Bohemian Rapshody", del grupo británico "Queen", liderado por Freedy Mercury, una de las voces más prodigiosas de toda la historia de la música. Y a Robina... esa canción y su música, que en su país y en todo el bloque comunista, está radicalmente prohibido de escuchar... le está gustando y mucho.

De repente, observa que en la calle, no muy lejos de ella, llega y aparca otro coche, un _SEAT 1430_ de color negro, del que se baja su primera victima: el policía José Estiarte Logroño. El tipo va de traje negro barato con la corbata aflojada, hace cara de cansado. Cierra el coche y se mete en el bloque de pisos. Sube por las escaleras lento, cansado, hasta que llega a su apartamento, el 4º C. Mete la llave en el cerrojo, entra, y cuando le va a dar al interruptor de la luz... su mano derecha es cogida con fuerza por alguien en la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que la puerta es cerrada bruscamente, cómo si la hubiesen empujado. Empieza entonces una pelea en la oscuridad, una sobanta de palos ente el policía español e I.N. Una pelea que se vuelve larga y engorrosa... pero silenciosa, ya que Alberth procura no hacer más ruido del necesario... ya que no deja de taparle la boca al sujeto en ningún momento.

Una pelea... que parece ir a juego con la música de la canción de "Queen" que Robina está escuchando en el Citroën CX, distraída. Su cara parece impasible... pero los dedos de sus manos no paran de moverse, cómo bailando al son de la música. Y es cuando la canción casi termina... cuando Alberth, con una frialdad absoluta... le clava su navaja a su víctima justo en el corazón... y le mata al instante. El primer sujeto de su lista, ya ha sido eliminado. Rápidamente, I.N. abandona el apartamento muy disimuladamente, vigilando de que ningún vecino de la escalera le escuche ni le vea. Llega hasta abajo y sal del edificio cómo si nada. Ya en la calle, andando tranquilamente hacía el Citroën CX donde le espera Robina, quitándose los guantes de látex ensangrentados de las manos, tirándolos por una rejilla de las cloacas entre le calle y la acera... junto a la navaja también ensangrentada. Llega al coche y se sube al asiento del conductor.

(Robina) -mirando a Alberth con sonrisa confiada y malvada- ¿Y bien?

(Alberth) … Objetivo conseguido, camarada H.Y. El sujeto prioritario de nuestra misión ha sido eliminado.

(Robina) Perfecto. Buen trabajo, I.N. ¿Y ahora?

(Alberth) Es hora de ir a por nuestro segundo objetivo, en Guipuzkoa.

(Robina) ¿Has estado nunca?

(Alberth) No. Y seguramente, nunca más volvamos a estar. … Y tú, que. ¿Has hecho algo entretenido?

(Robina) -le dice en broma- La música de occidente no suena nada mal.

(Alberth) -le lanza una sonrisa malévola, cómo riéndole la gracia- Ja. Capitalista.

Alberth y Robina, otrora I.N e H.Y., ya han cometido su primer crimen de estado en la España de finales del franquismo. Pero aun les quedaban tres más por cumplir. Y uno de esos tres crímenes, el último... era algo que a I.N. le estaba atormentando seriamente... y Robina ya se había dado cuenta.

Pero al mismo tiempo, paralelamente, en Tokio, el joven y profundamente resentido Kankichi Ishimoto, tiene a Jitsuyama en su punto de mira. Lo preparaba todo para el secuestro de Jitsuyama... y su estelar aparición cómo "El Niño que Llora", para tres semanas después. Algo que aun nadie sabe. Todo formaba parte de su plan maquiavélico e imposible... para vengarse de la familia que a su parecer, le ha destrozado la vida: la familia Shinohara, la cual en dos meses, tendría un nuevo miembro: Asuma Shinohara.

¿Qué más iba a ocurrir en la España de los últimos coletazos del franquismo? ¿Que pasaría en Japón? ¿Hay alguna conexión entre ambas historias? Las respuestas, en el siguiente episodio.


	15. Crimen de Estado (2ª parte)

**Capítulo 15. Crimen de Estado (2ª parte)**

Es muy de mañana del día siguiente, 12 de abril de 1975, en Barcelona. La Policía ha acordonado por completo la zona en la que I.N., pocas horas antes, ha asesinado a la primera víctima de su lista de objetivos, el policía José Estiarte Logroño. Policías con el uniforme de la época, gris con gorra de cinta roja, evitan que pasen los curiosos y la prensa. Hay varios Land Rover's y coches patrulla _SEAT 124_ con las luces de sus sirenas en marcha.

En un momento dado, ante el perímetro policial, llega un vehículo particular, un _Renault 12_ de color gris metalizado, del que se baja un hombre de entorno los 45 años, vestido con chaqueta de pana marrón, pantalones de campana negros y camisa verde a rallas con el cuello abierto. Este hombre se llama Manuel Oliveira y es un inspector de criminología de la Policía. Muestra su placa a los agentes que custodian el perímetro policial y le dejan pasar saludándolo. Rápidamente, otro oficial de rango inferior y mucho más joven, de entorno los 25 años, vestido con ropa a la moda "disco" de los años '70, llamado Pablo, un tipo algo dicharachero de su departamento que ha llegado antes que él, le recibe.

(Pablo) ¡Inspector! Por aquí. -ambos emprenden camino hacia el piso 4ºC donde se ha producido el crimen, subiendo por las escaleras del vestíbulo-

(Oliveira) ¿Puedes hacerme un resumen de la situación? ¿Y de donde has salido con esta pinta?

(Pablo) Ah, esto? Es que había salido de fiesta con unos amigos, ja ja ja. Nada más llegar a casa me han llamado para acudir aquí, así que no me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme.

(Oliveira) ¿A que viene tanto despliegue? Ni cuando se cargaron a Carrero Blanco había tanta policía.

(Pablo) Será porque quien se han cargado también es policía.

(Oliveira) ¿?

(Pablo) Hasta que no se haga la autopsia no se determinará la hora exacta del crimen, pero por el rigor mortis del cadáver, calculan que debe de haber muerto entre las diez y las once de la noche.

(Oliveira) Hace más de ocho horas. ¿Cuando han encontrado el cadáver?

(Pablo) Hace una hora, entorno las cinco y media. Un vecino del piso de arriba que bajaba por la escalera para irse a trabajar. Ha encontrado la puerta del piso entreabierta, ha entrado para alertar al inquilino de ello y... zas. Se ha encontrado de morros con el cadáver. Menuda manera de empezar el día, eh.

(Oliveira) ¿Y dices que la víctima... es policía?

Ambos llegan al escenario del crimen, donde los de la policía científica analizan el escenario del crimen; el cuerpo está cubierto con una lona de plástico negro.

(Oliveira) Mmmhhh... curioso. Muy curioso. Hay desorden... pero no destrozo. O el asesino no era violento o era más fuerte que su víctima.

(Pablo) Sí... y no una víctima cualquiera.

(Oliveira) Quien es si puede saberse.

(Pablo) El capitán José Estiarte Logroño, de la Brigada de Información de la Policía. 47 años. Casado y con tres hijos, pero separado de su mujer. Se ve que era un mujeriego sin remedio.

(Oliveira) Así que de la brigada de información, eh. ¿Sólo para Barcelona... o a nivel nacional?

(Pablo) Lo segundo. El capitán estaba especializado en interrogatorios a presos políticos. Les sacaba todo lo que quería saber. Y esa información, la transmitía no sólo a la Policía, sino especialmente a la DGS y su implacable brigada político-social.

(Oliveira) En otras palabras, un torturador profesional. Ja, me cuesta aceptar que estos tipos se dediquen a lo mismo que yo. ¿Testimonios?

(Pablo) Te parecerá imposible, inspector. Pero no. Ni uno.

(Oliveira) -se queda extrañado- ¿Nadie ha visto... ni oído nada?

(Pablo) Nadie. Lo hemos preguntado a todos los vecinos de la escalera y nadie vio ni oyó nada.

(Oliveira) En ese caso podemos descartar el móvil del atraco o el asalto. Sin duda su verdugo sabía lo que se hacía. ¿Algún sospechoso?

(Pablo) Por mi parte... no tengo ni idea. En la central sospechan que puede ser un nuevo atentado terrorista. Ya sabes. Del FRAP, de las brigadas rojas, de ETA, de toda esa mierda. Pero nadie ha reivindicado el asesinato.

(Oliveira) No creo que hayan sido ellos.

(Pablo) ¿Ah no?

(Oliveira) Esos terroristas suelen ser... bastante más "brutos" en sus acciones. En cambio aquí, tenemos un escenario del crimen impoluto y una víctima asesinada de forma limpia, sin ruido ni destrozos. Sin duda... debe tratarse de un asesino profesional. De un auténtico profesional.

(Pablo) Fiuuu. Acojonante.

(Oliveira) ¿Puedo ver el cadáver?

(Pablo) Usted es el jefe, inspector. Puede verlo cuando quiera.

El inspector Oliveira levanta la lona de plástico que cubre el cadáver: observa la herida mortal en medio del pecho y algunas marcas de moratones en la cara, el cuello y los brazos.

(Oliveira) Vaya vaya. Una honda puñalada en el pecho. Diría que usó... una navaja con una hoja de unos... diez centímetros. Más que suficiente para destrozarle el corazón y causarle la muerte.

(Pablo) Eso para mi no es lo más extraño. Fíjate.

(Oliveira) Ya me he dado cuenta. A penas hay unos pocos moratones en la cara y en las extremidades. ¿Cómo diantre se lo hizo el asesino... para clavarle la navaja tan fácilmente?

(Pablo) Me temo que nunca llegaremos a saberlo, inspector.

(Oliveira) ¿Se ha encontrado el arma del crimen?

(Pablo) No. Ni rastro. O el asesino se ha llevado la navaja con él... o se ha desecho del arma tirándola a un lugar inaccesible.

(Oliveira) … El alcantarillado.

(Pablo) ¿Cómo?

(Oliveira) Si la hubiese tirado a una papelera de la calle de enfrente o incluso a un contenedor de la basura, ya habríamos dado con ella. Pero en cambio, tirándola por una rejilla del alcantarillado... Ordena que inspeccionen el alcantarillado de las cercanías. Si el asesino se ha desecho del arma del crimen nada más huir, el arma no estará muy lejos.

(Pablo) Sí, inspector. -se marcha corriendo a dar la orden-

(Oliveira) Cabo.

(Policía científico) ¿Inspector?

(Oliveira) ¿Algún resto? ¿Huellas dactilares, restos de pelo, algo?

(Policía científico) No, inspector. Sólo los restos de sangre de la víctima. Pero nada más. En mi opinión, eso nos sugiere que el asesino llevaba guantes. Sin duda no quería dejar ningún resto de su paso por aquí.

(Oliveira) Entiendo. Prosigan con su labor.

(Policía científico) Sí, inspector.

(Oliveira) Ah, una cosa. ¿Hay algún teléfono por aquí? Tengo que llamar a la central.

(Policía científico) Lo tiene detrás suyo, inspector. Sobre la mesa de cristal.

(Oliveira) ¿? -se gira y ve tras suyo un teléfono de los de antes, con marcador giratorio- Ah, aquí está.

El inspector marca un número en el marcador giratorio: llama a su superior, el Inspector Jefe Zamora, quien está en su despacho sentado en una butaca al lado de un mástil con la bandera española pre-constitucional (la del "pollo"), y un retrato de "Paco", es decir, Franco, colgando de la Pared. Es un hombre de 60 años, ancho y fuerte, de cabello y barba blancas por las canas y de cara siempre malhumorada.

(Zamora) -se pone al teléfono- Inspector Jefe Zamora, brigada de criminología. ¿Dígame?

(Oliveira) Jefe, soy yo. Ya he llegado al lugar.

(Zamora) Bien, bien. Entonces encárgate de todo.

(Oliveira) Jefe... sabe que soy de ir directo al grano, así que se lo pido sin más rodeos. Quiero investigar más detenidamente el escenario del crimen.

(Zamora) ¿? ¿A que coño viene eso ahora, Oliveira?

(Oliveira) Es que... este asesinato tiene algo muy extraño. Quien es la víctima; cómo está el escenario del crimen; la ausencia de huellas dactilares y ni una sola pista dejada por el asesino. Lo encuentro todo muy extraño, jefe. Quiero investigarlo.

(Zamora) Ay... se nota que eres gallego, Oliveira. Las dudas te invaden, eh. ¿Seguro que no ha sido un crimen político?

(Oliveira) Es probable, señor. Teniendo en cuenta quien era el sujeto...

(Zamora) Era un capitán, inspector. Un policía importante.

(Oliveira) Sí, jefe. Pero es que...

(Zamora) Lo siento, Oliveira. Petición rechazada.

(Oliveira) Pero señor.

(Zamora) -le dice algo alterado- Oye... últimamente hacemos funciones que no nos corresponden. Toda la policía ya tiene bastante trabajo ocupándonos de las manifestaciones que hay día si día también. Tenemos las comisarías llenas de... jóvenes que se han creído que esto es el mayo del '68 francés. Y nuestras cárceles ya están hasta arriba de presos políticos. Estamos de trabajo hasta las cejas. Así que si quieres investigar... investiga por tu cuenta.

(Oliveira) ¿Eso es un sí, jefe?

(Zamora) Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo que actúes con tus propios medios. Cuando termines, me redactas un informe y me lo entregas. ¿Entendido?

(Oliveira) Sí, jefe. Pero me temo que habrá para rato. Aquí hay mucho que investigar. Este asesinato es realmente extraño.

(Zamora) -un policía de uniforme de su comisaría le pasa un fajo de papeles- ¿? Espera un momento, Oliveira.

(Oliveira) ¿?

(Zamora) -suspira al comprobar lo que dicen esos papeles: son nuevas órdenes de arriba- … Inspector... cambio de órdenes. Tienes que investigarlo todo. Todo.

(Oliveira) ¿Eh? ¿A que viene este cambio tan brusco, jefe? -pregunta muy extrañado-

(Zamora) No estoy autorizado, inspector. Órdenes de arriba.

(Oliveira) ¿Tan importante era este capitán de la Brigada de Información?

(Zamora) Nada de preguntas. Cumple las órdenes. Esperaré tu informe. -cuelga-

(Oliveira) -cuelga el teléfono suspirando con preocupación- …

(Policía científico) Inspector.

(Oliveira) Diga.

(Policía científico) Ya hemos terminado. ¿Podemos llevarnos el cadáver al depósito?

(Oliveira) Ah... sí sí, por supuesto. Llévenselo. -los policías científicos se llevan el cadáver en una gran bolsa de plástico-

(Pablo) -regresa junto a Oliveira- Ya estoy aquí. Algunos hombres ya han bajado al alcantarillado para ver si encuentran algo. Pronto sabremos alguna cosa.

(Oliveira) Me temo, Pablo, que tenemos para mucho rato. Los de arriba nos han ordenado seguir investigando. Quieren esclarecer el cómo, el cuando y el por qué.

(Pablo) Creo que aunque no te lo hubiesen ordenado, lo harías igual, inspector. ¿Interrogamos a los vecinos de la calle? Puede que alguien viera al asesino por pura casualidad.

(Oliveira) Sí, hazlo. Hay que encontrar cualquier pista, por pequeña que sea.

(Pablo) ¿Crees que el asesino...

(Oliveira) Creo que podemos estar ante algo gordo, Pablo. Eso es lo que creo.

Oliveira, cómo buen inspector de policía que es, cree que pueden estar ante un asesino en serie de los peligrosos de verdad. Y no iba nada desencaminado. Lo que no sabía era que ese asesino, era más bien... un terrorista de estado.

En ese mismo instante, Alberth y Robina viajan por una carretera en mal estado (cómo solían estar las carreteras en España en esa época), en la provincia de Zaragoza, en Aragón. A bordo del _Citroën CX_ marrón oscuro de matrícula francesa, que se balancea y vibra por todos lados por los constantes baches y vaivenes por los que pasa el coche. Y encima, llueve a cántaros, con los limpiaparabrisas funcionando a su máxima velocidad. Alberth va al volante en dirección a su siguiente objetivo, en un pequeño pueblo minero en la provincia de Guipuzkoa, en el País Vasco, entonces "Vascongadas". Son las siete en punto de la mañana, y por la radio del coche, suena un nuevo boletín de Radio Nacional de España con la sintonía de "La Generala".

(Radio) Buenos días. Nota oficial del ministerio del Interior. Esta pasada madrugada, han sido asesinados dos Guardias Civiles en Vascongadas, provincia de Guipuzkoa. Se trata de Alberto Texeira, de 25 años y vecino de Santiago de Compostela; y Javier Arias Utrera, de 40 años y vecino de un pequeño pueblo de la provincia de Jaén. Ambos han sido asesinados de un tiro a la nunca. Se sospecha que puede ser una nueva acción de los terroristas de ETA.

(Alberth) Ahora entiendo a que venía eso de "cuidado con el fuego cruzado".

(Robina) ¿La "burguesa" de París te dijo eso?

(Alberth) Sí. Y al sitio al que vamos, es terreno totalmente favorable a ETA.

(Robina) Entonces, mejor para nosotros.

(Alberth) Yo no estoy tan seguro.

(Robina) ¿? ¿Por qué?

(Alberth) … Puede que nos topemos con una sorpresa. Espero equivocarme.

(Robina) El problema es que tú nunca sueles equivocarte. Eres tan perfeccionista y exacto... que hasta lo eres demasiado.

(Alberth) Somos alemanes, H.Y. Lo llevamos en la sangre.

(Robina) Si tú lo dices, I.N.

(Radio) En las noticias internacionales, desde Washington, el Presidente Ford tiene muy pocas posibilidades de que consiga por parte del Congreso, nuevos fondos de ayuda para Vietnam del Sur. No sólo por el empeoramiento de las finanzas públicas estadounidenses por la crisis económica, sino más bien, por el acorralamiento a que la capital survietnamita, Saigón, se ve sometida, y que se va estrechando con el paso de las horas. Situación bélica, que parece, se está contagiando a la vecina Camboya, donde la desestabilización provocada por los guerrilleros maoistas, los llamados "Kemeres Rojos", están llevando al país del sudeste asiático, al caos y la confusión.

(Robina) Bien. Buenas noticias. Por fin los capitalistas van a probar el amargo sabor de la derrota. Ya les está bien.

(Alberth) -sin desviar la mirada de la carretera- Una vez más, demuestras tu ingenuidad, H.Y. Eres demasiado contemplativa.

(Robina) -se queja- Oh, por favor. ¿De donde venimos? ¿A quien servimos, eh?

(Alberth) Que seamos agentes de la Stasi al servicio del socialismo, no quita el hecho de que el socialismo también cometa crímenes. Los yanquis los cometen, pero los de nuestro propio bando, también. … Nosotros mismos somos la viva imagen.

(Robina) Sé a que te refieres. En las guerras... ambos bandos siempre cometen atrocidades. No hay buenos ni malos. Sólo balas, bombas y obuses que matan al azar quien se encuentran por delante.

(Alberth) Si lo sabes, no vuelvas a decir esas estupideces propias de un colegial. Aprende a pensar un poco más por ti misma.

(Robina) -dice con desprecio- Ja. Muy gracioso que justamente tú me digas eso.

(Radio) Volviendo a España, en la crónica de sucesos, dos hechos remarcables en la actualidad del día. En primer lugar, el Tribunal Supremo confirma la sentencia de muerte impuesta por la Audiencia Provincial de Barcelona, al joven José Sanjulián, vecino de Santa Coloma de Gramanet y de etnia gitana, por el delito de robo con homicidio, que perpetró en la misma ciudad, el pasado 22 de abril de 1974...

(Robina) Así que van a ejecutar a un pobre desgraciado por un simple atraco. Y luego me dices que aprenda a pensar por mi misma. Desde bien joven he creído que el capitalismo es anacrónico y no tiene sentido; no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, Alberth. Ejecutar a alguien por conseguir algo de dinero para comer...

(Alberth) No te equivoques, Robina. No quería el dinero para comer, sino para drogarse. Algo que poco a poco, destruye el mundo capitalista desde dentro. Si las drogas se extendiesen en el mundo socialista... seguramente pasaría lo mismo.

(Robina) Eso no ocurrirá. Eh, escucha.

(Radio) En segundo lugar, la policía investiga el asesinato que se ha producido en Barcelona la pasada noche, del policía José Estiarte Logroño, de 47 años y perteneciente a la Brigada de Información de la Policía Nacional. Las investigaciones siguen abiertas y no se descarta ninguna posible autoría, incluyendo un posible atentado de terroristas del FRAP, las Brigadas Rojas o incluso ETA, aunque esta última posibilidad queda descartada por la inactividad de este último grupo en tierras catalanas. Cambiando radicalmente de registro y sin salir de Barcelona, hoy abre sus puertas en la Feria de Muestras de Montjuic, el Salón Internacional del Automóvil Barcelona '75, que presenta...

Robina apaga la radio... mirando seriamente la tímida sonrisa maliciosa que Alberth tiene en su cara.

(Robina) … Lo disfrutas, verdad?

(Alberth) Es lo que pasa cuando haces un trabajo bien hecho, H.Y. Tenía algo de inquietud por dentro por pensar que las autoridades españolas pudiesen descubrir algo. Pero que se puede esperar de los fascistas, eh?

(Robina) Nada, evidentemente. ¿? -de repente, en el cuadro de mandos del coche, se enciende la luz roja parpadeante del indicador de gasolina- ¿Qué es eso?

(Alberth) Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina. Tenemos que parar a repostar.

(Robina) Creo que he visto una señal de gasolinera a unos 3 kilómetros de aquí. Deberíamos verlo enseguida. Mira, ahí está. -entran en la gasolinera y paran el coche-

(Alberth) Llenaré el depósito. Compra algo de comida y bebida.

(Robina) De acuerdo.

Mientras Robina va para la pequeña tienda de la gasolinera a comprar cuatro cosas y pagar el repostaje, Alberth llena el depósito del coche. Cuando termina... viene un joven de piel morena, con ropa de colores chillones y pelo muy largo, es un gitano. Se saca una navaja y...

(Gitano) Anda, payo. Dame to lo que lleves encima o te rajo.

(Alberth) -haciéndose el despistado- Disculpe, no le comprendo.

(Gitano) Ja me maaaten. No me calientes, payo, que te rajo cómo a un pollo. Anda, dame la billetera y las llaves del coche. ¡Venga, coño!

Pero entonces... el joven gitano oye un chasquido metálico tras suyo. Se caga de miedo cuando ve a Robina, encañonando su pistola _STAR Modelo B_ sobre la cabeza del joven gitano. Y aun se caga más de miedo... cuando Alberth sólo enseña pero no desenfunda su _ASTRA Constable_. Al gitano se le cae la navaja de las manos, y se va de allí corriendo piernas ayudadme. Ambos se suben de nuevo al Citroën CX y reemprenden la marcha. Ella está aguantándose la risa... hasta que estalla a reír y I.N. también se ríe.

(Robina) ¡Ja ja ja! Has... has visto cómo corría? Parecía cómo si hubiese visto un fantasma, ja ja ja ja!

(Alberth) Mh mh mh... puede que porque tenemos que actuar cómo fantasmas, no crees? -dice intrigante-

(Robina) Oh, venga ya. Sólo era un pobre desgraciado que quería atracarte.

(Alberth) Podría haberme desecho de él en un segundo. No necesitaba tu ayuda. De todas formas...

(Robina) ¿Vas a darme las gracias?

(Alberth) … Sí. … Gracias.

(Robina) De nada. A cualquier mujer le gusta que el hombre que ama le diga cosas bonitas. Aunque sea un asesino a sueldo.

(Alberth) Lo sé.

(Robina) -se pone seria de golpe- … ¿No vas a decirme quien es el cuarto objetivo?

(Alberth) -se pone furioso- ¡No vuelvas a preguntarlo! -se hace el silencio entre ellos un largo rato-

(Robina) … Sólo quiero saberlo porque... porque te está atormentando. Te lo noto.

(Alberth) ¿Te has creído que puedes leer los pensamientos a alguien indescifrable cómo yo?

(Robina) -mirando seriamente pero con lástima a I.N.- … Sí. Tal vez sea la única persona en toda la faz de la Tierra capaz de hacerlo.

(Alberth) -se calma- … Ya lo sabrás cuando toque. En su debido momento. Ahora debemos cumplir con nuestro segundo objetivo.

(Robina) ¿Quieres que conduzca yo? ¿No necesitas descansar un poco?

(Alberth) No, no hace falta. Sólo nos quedan 50 kilómetros para llegar a Zaragoza. Allí nos tenemos que encontrar esta noche con nuestro segundo contacto, según lo estipulado.

(Robina) ¿Quien es el contacto?

(Alberth) Un joven pero activo militante del PCE que está realizando el servicio militar obligatorio en la base aérea de Zaragoza. Debemos encontrarnos con él no muy lejos del perímetro de la base militar a las once en punto de la noche.

(Robina) Entendido.

En Zaragoza, Alberth y Robina aparentaban ir de turistas... pero en realidad, iban a entrar en contacto con alguien que debía proporcionarles una herramienta que Robina, francotiradora de élite, necesita: un arma larga, es decir, un rifle. Un segundo contacto que no es más que un joven comunista que estaba haciendo "la mili" en la base de la fuerza aérea española en Zaragoza. ¿Pero les proporcionaría lo que querían?

En ese mismo instante, en Tokio, es de tarde y empieza a anochecer. La novia del joven Goto, Minako, que hace poco que ha terminado las clases y todavía va vestida con el uniforme escolar, tiene problemas. Ella y dos amigas del instituto, se ven arrinconadas por una panda de tres gamberros de su mismo instituto... quienes no tienen precisamente buenas intenciones con ellas. Las otras dos chicas están muy asustadas, pero Minako es valiente y no les tiene miedo.

(Gamberro 1) Ey, chicas. Vamos, sed buenas y venid con nosotros. Ya veréis cómo lo pasaremos genial.

(Chica 1) -muy asustada- Minako, haz algo.

(Minako) -desafiante- Ja. Quien querría ir con unos tipos feos, obsesos y brutos cómo vosotros. Sois unos idiotas.

(Gamberro 2) ¿Qué has dicho, zorra?

(Gamberro 1) Eh, cállate. Hay que ser amable con las chicas. Vamos, vamos. Ya veréis cómo lo pasaremos muy bien. Conozco un sitio ideal donde nos conoceremos mucho mejor.

(Minako) No te esfuerces. Tú no quieres llevarnos a ningún sitio ni tener una cita con nosotros. Tú lo que quieres es violarnos, me equivoco?

(Gamberro 3) Joder, Tsuichi. ¿La estás oyendo? La muy puta nos ha leído el pensamiento.

(Gamberro 1) Y pensar que no hace nada eras una mosquita muerta que no abría la boca. Pero ya te pondré en tu sitio, ya. -entonces, detrás de los gamberros... llega Goto-

(Goto) Ejem, ejem. ¿Queríais "algo", chicos?

(Gamberro 2) O _ o Oh, mierda. Es Goto, el de cara de pez.

(Gamberro 3) Tío, larguémonos. Este tipo es muy peligroso. ¿No has oído lo que dicen? A Kuroda, el del instituto Tenshi, que nadie podía vencer, lo mandó al hospital.

(Goto) -intrigante- ¿Tenéis... algo que decirme, chicos?

(Gamberros) -se quedan mirando entre ellos, impotentes, sin saber que hacer ni que decir-

(Goto) Mejor así. Procurad que no me entere que le ponéis una mano encima a estas chicas tan guapas... o cómo vuestro amigo, también acabaréis en el hospital. ¿Entendido?

(Gamberro 1) ¡Larguémonos de aquí! -los tres gamberros se van cagando leches-

(Goto) ¿Estáis bien, chicas?

(Chica 1) -muy contenta- Muchas gracias, Goto. Nos has salvado la vida.

(Chica 2) Si, es verdad. Eres un chico tan fuerte y apuesto.

(Minako) -frunciendo el ceño- ¡Ejem! Chicas... nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo?

(Chica 1) ¿Ya nos echas? Eres una egoísta.

(Chica 2) Tonta, que es su novio. Dejémolos solos. ¡Hasta mañana, parejita!

(Chica 1) ¡Adiós! -se van riendo, divertidas-

(Minako) ¬ ¬ A veces este par tienen menos cerebro que un canario. Acabas de salvarles el pellejo y se van cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

(Goto) Déjalas, Minako. ¿Quieres que hablemos un rato?

La pareja anda hasta una colina artificial al lado de uno de los ríos que atraviesan el centro de Tokio. Un río de color cachumbo, maloliente y contaminado. Se sientan sobre la hierba, contemplando la puesta de sol... pero sin poder ver el horizonte: los edificios y la neblina de contaminación que cubre la ciudad no se lo permite.

(Minako) -pone mala cara y se tapa la nariz- Eeeccs, que asco. Este río apesta a...

(Goto) Mejor no lo digas.

(Minako) -se queda mirando algo absorta el horizonte- … ¿Sabes qué?

(Goto) ¿Mh?

(Minako) En eso echo mucho de menos mi pueblo natal. En los valles entre montañas de Fukuoka. Allí no hay ruido, ni prisas... ni contaminación de ninguna clase.

(Goto) A mi me pasa igual.

(Minako) -se sorprende- ¿Ah sí?

(Goto) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Allí la vida es mucho más pausada y estamos rodeados de naturaleza. Pero si estamos aquí no ha sido por nuestra propia voluntad. Sino la de nuestros padres. Y no tenemos más remedio que hacerles caso hasta que lleguemos a la mayoría de edad.

(Minako) -se retumba sobre el pecho de Goto, mirando entristecida el horizonte- … Allí podía ver unas salidas y puestas de sol preciosas. Pero aquí, en Tokio, sólo puedo ver cómo se pone el sol sobre los edificios... los días que la niebla de la contaminación no cubre la ciudad.

(Goto) Es cierto. Pero por lo menos... tenemos un motivo para seguir en Tokio con ganas y entusiasmo.

(Minako) -le dice en broma- ¿Ese motivo soy yo?

(Goto) -le responde... con un beso- … ¿Has pasado miedo?

(Minako) No ha sido para tanto. Más que por esos pobres idiotas... por lo que querían hacerme.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Hacerte? ¿Qué querían hacerte?

(Minako) -se hace la despistada- Em... haz ver que no he dicho nada, ja ja ja.

Goto, cómo muchos jóvenes en la época, seguía siendo un auténtico ignorante en el tema del sexo. Cosa que parece que a ella aun le da bastante cosa... pero en que tarde o temprano, el tema surgirá y tendrán que decidir que hacer. Lo que es evidente, es que ya son una pareja en la que no hay secretos entre ellos. Un amor que justo empezaba... pero se consolidaba a pasos agigantados.

Unas pocas horas después, cuando ya es de noche y hora de cenar, en la mansión de los Shinohara, Takahiro y Eriko (los padres de Asuma, quien nacería en menos de un mes), cenan juntos... pero en medio de un ambiente tenso y no precisamente amigable. La situación de aquel matrimonio llevaba un tiempo que no era demasiado buena.

(Takahiro) Dónde está, eh? -pregunta con enfado por su hijo: el hermano mayor de Asuma, quien muchos años después se suicidaría-

(Eriko) -intentando poner paz- Por favor, cariño, no empieces otra vez. Ya se ha acostado.

(Takahiro) La obligación de todo hijo es recibir a su padre cuando llegue a casa y respetarlo.

(Eriko) Takahiro, no seas tan estricto. Todavía es un niño pequeño y estaba muy cansado. Y si está tan cansado... es en parte, por tu culpa.

(Takahiro) ¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa? Lo que me faltaba por oír. Mira, Eriko. Cuando yo fui un crío, en plena posguerra, mi padre siempre fue muy estricto conmigo. Mucho. No me concedió nunca ni un solo lujo. Nada más que trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo para sacar a la familia adelante. Y ahora que mis hijos, el que está y el que vendrá, lo tienen todo y yo quiero que lo tengan todo... me hacen este feo.

(Eriko) Por qué eres tan pretencioso. Por qué esperas tanto de ellos. Aun es un niño, Takahiro. No le martirices tan pronto.

(Takahiro) -echa un profundo suspiro, echándose la mano a la cara- … Mira... olvida todo lo que he dicho, de acuerdo? No... no quiero discutir más.

(Eriko) ¡Ay!

(Takahiro) ¿Eh? ¿Qué te ha pasado!?

(Eriko) ¡Se ha movido! ¡Mi bebé se ha movido! Me ha dado una patada en el vientre.

(Takahiro) -se pone enseguida a escuchar sobre la barriga de su esposa- ¡Déjame escuchar! … Ooohhh... Estoy seguro que debe de ser un niño.

(Eriko) Puede que tengas razón. Es un bebé muy activo, no para ni un momento. Y eso quiere decir que es fuerte y sano. … Cariño.

(Takahiro) ¿Si?

(Eriko) Prométeme por favor, que serás un buen padre para él. Sea niño o niña... serás un buen padre para mis hijos.

(Takahiro) -suspira, bajando la cabeza con preocupación- … Lo intento, Eriko. De veras que lo intento. Pero ya sabes cual es mi situación y cual es mi vida. -se levanta... y se va entusiasmando- No puedo permitirme perder el tiempo con otras cosas que no sean mi trabajo en la empresa de mi padre. Empresa que cuando sea mía... estoy decidido a convertirla en un imperio. En una multinacional de primer orden. En una empresa líder en su sector no sólo en Japón... sino en todo el mundo. … Por eso... por eso espero que mis hijos... estén a la altura de esas expectativas.

(Eriko) -se enfada- Ya. Querrás decir de "tus" expectativas. -se levanta, enojada, mirando hacia el jardín y le dice de espaldas a él...- … A veces... no entiendes nada, Takahiro. Por qué eres así. Este no es el hombre con quien me casé.

(Takahiro) Pero Eriko.

(Eriko) Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

(Takahiro) ¡Eriko!

Eriko se va enfadada a dormir, dejando a Takahiro solo y preocupado, pero sin que se de cuenta que lo que acaba de decir, tiene buena parte de culpa. Y es que el padre de Asuma, era un hombre muy ambicioso, al cual le importaba más el trabajo que la familia... hasta el punto que su familia debía servir a su trabajo. Era el principio de lo que muchos años después... causaría el suicidio del hermano mayor de Asuma.

En ese mismo momento, en casa de la familia Jitsuyama, hace rato que han terminado de cenar. El Jitsuyama aun joven, mirá la televisión junto a su esposa, llamado Matoi, y sus dos hijos, de diez y siete años, en el sofá del salón de estar... cuando llaman al timbre.

(Jitsuyama) ¿? ¿Quien será a estas horas?

(Matoi) Vete a saber. Ya iré yo. -se levanta del sofá para ir a la puerta a ver quien es... y regresa enseguida- Cariño, ve.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Quien es?

(Matoi) Un hombre joven. Un tal... Ishimoto. Dice que te conoce.

(Jitsuyama) ¿?

(Matoi) ¿Pasa algo?

(Jitsuyama) No... no pasa nada. Le conozco, pero no entiendo a qué viene a estas horas... a mi casa.

Jitsuyama, que va vestido con un yutaka gris con el pecho medio descubierto y zapatillas de ir por casa, va hasta la puerta de entrada a su casa, la cual está abierta, y observa a fuera, en el pequeño jardín que hay entre la casa y la calle, alguien que le aguarda. Un hombre joven, de unos 25 años, con peinado largo que le cubre las orejas, con largas y abultadas patillas. Va vestido con traje de pantalones de campana blancos y chaleco sin mangas también blanca, con botines de piel negros, camisa amarilla bajo la chaqueta y pañuelo de seda en el cuello. En pocas palabras, va a la última moda masculina del año '75. En la cara, lleva unas gafas de sol Ray Ban de lentes anaranjadas. Pero Jitsuyama le reconoce enseguida: es Kankichi Ishimoto. "¿Qué debe de hacer aquí?" se pregunta Jitsuyama en su cabeza. Pero ante Ishimoto, Jitsuyama procura ser amable desde el principio. No obstante...

(Jitsuyama) Ah, eres tú, Ishimoto. Buenas noches. ¿A qué has venido a estas horas?

(Ishimoto) Qué pasa, Jitsuyama. ¿Es que no puedo hablar contigo?

(Jitsuyama) No, claro que puedes hablar conmigo, faltaría más, ja ja ja. -dice riendo bobamente, frotándose la mano en el cogote-

(Ishimoto) Necesitaba hablar contigo.

(Jitsuyama) Ya que estás aquí... cómo director del departamento técnico de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, quería darte las gracias por la ayuda financiera que el banco de tu padre ha prestado a nuestra empresa. Sin ese dinero, vete tu a saber que habría pasado con nuestro "Labor", ja ja ja.

Pero Jitsuyama se pone serio de golpe al ver que Ishimoto le mira muy seriamente e intrigante. Que le pasa algo... y que tiene su mano derecha metida bajo su chaleco y que no la mueve de ahí. Jitsuyama no sabe que Ishimoto está empuñando la pistola que compró en aquel anticuario, la _Beretta M1934_.

(Ishimoto) Oye, Jitsuyama. Quería... preguntare algo.

(Jitsuyama) … Pues dilo rápido, por favor. Mi familia me está esperando.

(Ishimoto) ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado... si lo que haces es en bien tuyo, de los que te lo mandan... o de nadie en concreto?

(Jitsuyama) ¿? No te comprendo, Kankichi. ¿Qué quieres decir?

(Ishimoto) Está bien. Te lo diré de otra manera. … Si sabes que el nuevo producto estrella de tu compañía... no es del "todo" de tu compañía. Sino que viene de otra parte.

(Jitsuyama) O _ o -se queda pasmado, sin saber cómo reaccionar por un instante- No... no puede ser. … Tú... tú... tú sabes que...

(Ishimoto) Buenas noches... Jitsuyama. -se gira para marcharse-

(Jitsuyama) ¡Espera! -Ishimoto se para de golpe, quedándose de espaldas a Jitsuyama- Tú... tú... tú sabes que nuestro Labor...

(Ishimoto) No. Yo no sé nada; ni oigo nada; ni veo nada. Cómo los tres monos.

(Jitsuyama) Quien te lo ha dicho.

(Ishimoto) …

(Jitsuyama) -se queda de piedra- … Sólo puede haber sido...

(Ishimoto) Exacto. Ese hombre es más listo de lo que aparenta. Él me lo enseñó. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que no tienes que temer. No hago esto por nada en especial. … Si hago esto... es por ella.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Ella? ¿De quien estás hablando?

(Ishimoto) Tendrás noticias mías más adelante.

Ishimoto se sube a su coche _Toyota Celica_ blanco del '74, lo arranca y se va de allí dando una derrapada... dejando a Jitsuyama profundamente preocupado y alucinado a partes iguales. ¿Ese joven banquero ha descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara: el verdadero origen de los Labors? Se vuelve para dentro... procurando disimular.

(Matoi) ¿Qué quería ese joven? ¿Le conoces?

(Jitsuyama) Nada... no es nada. Cosas... del trabajo, ya sabes.

La cabeza de Jitsuyama va a mil por hora. Cree que debe decírselo enseguida a Takahiro... pero sabe (o cree saber) que el Director General de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, al contrario que el Presidente, no sabe nada del verdadero origen de su "Labor". Siendo así... decide que es mejor no decir ni hacer nada, porque sólo empeoraría las cosas. Pero aun no haciendo nada, Jitsuyama no se podía imaginar, lo que próximamente se le iban a complicar las cosas. A él y a la familia Shinohara.

Varias horas después, cuando en España ya es de noche, Alberth y Robina llevaban horas a las afueras de la ciudad de Zaragoza. Enfrente de la base militar de la fuerza aérea española en dicha ciudad. Mientras Robina espera sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Alberth, retumbado sobre el lateral del _Citroën CX_, observa cómo un avión militar español de la época, un caza _Mirage F1_, despega de una pista de la base, echando una enorme llamarada azul por su turboreactor y haciendo un tremendo estruendo. Mira su reloj de pulsera: faltan diez minutos para el encuentra. Se sube al coche, lo arranca y emprenden camino hasta no muy lejos de allí: una callejuela en un polígono industrial cerrado y desierto de gente, entre dos naves industriales cerradas. Paran el coche y apagan el motor, pero mantienen los faros encendidos. Robina enciende la Radio.

(Alberth) ¿Otra vez a escuchar música de occidente?

(Robina) No. Estoy buscando otra cosa.

Buscando entre emisoras, por fin lo encuentra : una emisora que suena mal, pero "subversiva", con música de otra época: suena "suspiros de España".

(Radio) Habla Radio España independiente, estación pirenaica.

(Alberth) Así que esta es la radio no oficial.

(Robina) -mientras desenfunda su pistola _STAR Modelo B_ y la carga- Escúchalo tú. Tengo que vigilar a ver si vienen. -se baja del coche y le deja a él sólo dentro, escuchando retumbado sobre el volante del coche, con cara intrigante-

(Radio) Actualidades españolas. Hoy, el régimen fascista del General Franco, que gobierna ilegítimamente en nuestra querida España desde 1939, ha hecho una nueva muestra de su brutalidad y su inhumanidad, propias del fascismo. Ha condenado a muerte, a un pobre joven, por el sólo delito de haber atracado a un burgués, para conseguir un poco de pan para él y su familia proletaria.

(Alberth) -suspira enojado- Vuestra intención es loable, pero lo hacéis a base de la mentida y la manipulación. -Robina da dos golpecitos sobre la luna del coche y Alberth apaga la radio y se baja del coche- Qué ocurre.

(Robina) Ya están aquí.

Quienes esperan, su segundo contacto en España, por fin aparecía. Llega ante ellos un coche pequeño y anticuado, un _SEAT 600_ color verde oliva, que frena y apaga el motor, sin apagar los faros. Del 600, se bajan dos tipos: Un hombre de entorno los 30 años, de espesa barba y gafas de pasta, vestido con pantalones de campana de pana marrón a juego con su chaqueta, y un jersey fino de cuello alto de color verde. El otro... es quien esperan: un chico muy joven, que no debe tener ni 20 años. Vestido con un uniforme azul oscuro con gorra: es un cadete de la Fuerza Aérea Española que está haciendo "la mili". Pero es también, un militante muy activo del PCE o Partido Comunista de España, la bestia negra del franquismo.

(Hombre) ¿Traéis los pasteles de Juan?

(Alberth) Sí. De tomate muy rojo y fuerte.

(Hombre) Perfecto. -le da la mano muy nervioso- Soy... soy Francisco Gimeno, del Partido Comunista de Zaragoza. Bienvenidos a nuestra maltrecha España.

(Alberth) Sáltese las presentaciones, camarada. Hemos venido a recoger el material para mi compañera. Entregádnoslo sin perder tiempo.

(Hombre) Desde luego. Luís, sácalo del maletero.

Entonces, el chico más joven, abre el capó delantero del 600, el maletero, y saca un armatoste grande, pesado y amenazante: un fusil CETME C, el arma reglamentaria del ejército español en aquella época. Nada más verlo, Alberth se cabrea, no es lo que él quería para Robina.

(Chico) Aquí lo tenéis. Lo he robado del arsenal de los guardias de la base. Hay muchos, así que hasta que no hagan un registro, nadie se dará cuenta que este ejemplar ha desaparecido. Es todo vuestro, camaradas.

(Alberth) -furioso, coge al chico por el cuello de su uniforme militar- ¡Que es esto!? Esto no es lo que habíamos acordado. Debíais proporcionarnos un rifle de precisión, no un fusil de asalto!

(Chico) -muy nervioso- Pero yo... es lo que me habían dicho. Y es lo único que hay, camarada.

(Hombre) -intentando poner paz- Por favor, camarada. Entre la clase proletaria no debe haber rivalidades. Estamos en el mismo barco.

(Alberth) ¡Tú cállate! Os habéis equivocado y ahora deberéis...

(Robina) -coge el arma y la examina detalladamente- Es igual, no pasa nada. -los tres hombres se quedan descolocados-

(Alberth) ¿Estás segura?

(Robina) Conozco este arma. Cómo todas. Es un CETME en su versión C. Es un desarrollo conjunto entre España y la Alemania occidental, de uno de los primeros fusiles de asalto que apareció en occidente. Es un arma automática; calibre estándar de la OTAN 7,62 x 51 milímetros. Recamara estriada que le permite usar diferentes tipos de munición. Este ejemplar, correspondiente a la versión española, es superior a su copia alemana, al usar munición más potente y estar fabricada en materiales de mejor calidad. Es uno de las mejores armas en su clase en el mundo, por su precisión de tiro y alcance, potencia de fuego, robustez y fiabilidad en cualquier circunstancia. Cómo fusil de asalto, es un arma bastante buena. ¿Habéis traído una mira telescópica?

(Alberth) Responded.

(Hombre) Em... pues...

(Chico) No me la habían pedido. Pero... he cogido una por si las moscas. -se mete dentro del 600, sacando algo del coche: una mira telescópica de rifle- ¿Es esto?

(Robina) -sonríe con maldad al comprobarlo con sus propias manos- Lo es. Es la mira telescópica compatible con el CETME C. Ahora si que este arma me servirá. Muchas gracias... camaradas.

(Chico) De... de nada, camarada.

(Alberth) ¿Y la munición? ¿Cuanta nos proporcionáis?

(Chico) Tres cargadores llenos. Con munición de guerra real. 7,62 milímetros.

(Alberth) Perfecto. -el hombre le entrega a Robina los tres cargadores llenos de munición para el CETME- Podéis marcharos.

(Hombre) Sí, camarada. -él y el chico, levantan el puño haciendo el saludo socialista, se suben al SEAT 600 y se van-

(Alberth) ¿Seguro que es lo que querías?

(Robina) No te preocupes. El chico pueda que no entienda mucho, pero yo si. Este arma es bastante tosca, pero precisa y potente. Me las podré apañar.

(Alberth) ¿No crees que podemos arriesgarnos al fracaso sin la herramienta adecuada?

(Robina) -mientras desmonta el arma pieza a pieza- Si, pero recuerda que nos dijo O.S en París. "Conformaros con lo que os den". Me sentí fastidiada cuando me dieron esa antigualla de pistola española. Pero en cambio con este CETME... la cosa es distinta. Así que no te preocupes.

(Alberth) Pero seguro que habrías preferido un AK-47, verdad?

(Robina) Desde luego. Donde esté un Kalasnikov que se quiten los demás rifles. Pero este me servirá. Recuerda lo que me dijiste el otro día. "Da igual donde estén fabricadas nuestras armas. Matan igual." Abre el maletero, lo esconderé.

Alberth abre el maletero del Citroën CX y Robina mete las piezas del CETME en una caja de herramientas de coche vacía, junto a los tres cargadores, al lado de la rueda de repuesto. Se suben al coche... dispuestos a seguir con su macabro viaje por la España del último año del franquismo. Su siguiente parada: un pequeño pueblo minero en la provincia de Guipuzkoa, donde se encuentra su siguiente víctima, un Guardia Civil que se encuentra allí ejerciendo su servicio activo. Allí, esperaran el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo... su segundo crimen de estado.

Horas después, cuando ya es la mañana siguiente en Japón, Goto y Minako tienen una nueva clase con su joven y amigable profesor de historia.

(Profesor) -sentado sobre su mesa, de brazos cruzados y cara segura- Bueno, chicos y chicas. Ya que estamos en los últimos diez minutos de clase... quería hablaros de las redacciones que os pedí sobre la democracia y que me entregasteis la última clase. Quiero deciros que ya las he corregido y he puesto nota a todas y cada una de ellas. Y tras leerlas atentamente... tengo sensaciones variopintas. Las hay buenas. Las hay incluso... excelentes. -mirando a Goto y éste echa una sonrisa confiada- Pero también... demuestran, en mi opinión, lo que es... un síndrome muy común entre muchos japoneses de la generación anterior a la vuestra. Me refiero... a vuestros padres. -todos los alumnos se quedan mirando sin entenderlo- Muchos de vosotros, mantenéis el síndrome de confundir democracia... con imposición americana. Una creencia muy marcada en la generación de vuestros padres, y no digamos la de vuestros abuelos, que aun siguen muy marcados, por la trágica derrota japonesa en la Segunda Guerra Mundial... de la que sólo han pasado 30 años. Parecen muchos años. Pero en tiempo universal... eso no es nada. Una minucia. Y ellos, vuestros padres... os han transmitido ese síndrome, ese trauma... a vosotros, la nueva generación que no ha vivido ni conocido nunca la violencia legal en nombre de la Patria y el Emperador. … Os haré algunas preguntas... al azar. El Japón actual... puede que sea fruto de una imposición, eso es innegable. Pero vosotros, la nueva generación de jóvenes que cogeréis las riendas de este país dentro de no muchos años... consideráis que la democracia es una imposición? ¿Consideráis que los derechos civiles son un invento de extranjeros? ¿Consideráis que... las libertades, sean individuales o colectivas... no van con vosotros?

(Goto) -levanta la mano para hablar y todos se le quedan mirando- Em... profesor. Yo creo que...

(Profesor) No, Goto. Mejor que ahora estés calladito. Sabes demasiado y es mejor que dejes a tus compañeros... expresarse por si mismos. -los demás echan unas risas- ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? -dos alumnos, una chica de cabellera larga y un chico grande y fuerte con la cabeza rapada, levantan el brazo- A ver, tú, Shizuka.

(Shizuka) Verá, profesor. Yo creo que todo eso que ha contado... es... bueno que exista. Puede que vaya a decir esto porque soy una chica, pero... yo creo que en esta sociedad y en este mundo, hacen falta más amor y comprensión entre todos. Y en eso... un sistema de libertades siempre es mejor que... que una dictadura, no? Quiero decir... en mi casa, mi abuela me ha hablado algunas veces de lo que ella vivió antes de la guerra. Por ejemplo... una vez me contó cuando el Kentenpai la obligó a destruir su tocadiscos porque escuchaba música no permitida.

(Profesor) Muy bien, Shizuka. Es muy apropiado... que hayas hablado del Kentenpai. Cómo ya os he explicado... fue la Gestappo japonesa. O tal vez la NKVD japonesa. O tal vez... las dos a la vez. Bueno, es igual. La cuestión, es que era... un cuerpo de represión. Sin libertades... sin democracia... ya no somos nosotros quienes decidimos. No sólo sobre nuestro país... sino sobre nosotros mismos y nuestro propio destino. Entonces alguien decide por nosotros. Tradicionalmente, en nuestra sociedad, la japonesa... eso no importaba demasiado. Hemos estado acostumbrados durante siglos... a ser un pueblo dominado, dócil y que le gustaba ser dominado y dócil. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta... que queríamos ser mayores de edad. Oh, me olvidaba de ti, Genda. Tenías algo que decir.

(Genda) Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo, profesor. Yo creo... que Japón es Japón, no es otra cosa. Que el sistema y las leyes que tenemos ahora no son nuestras ni las decidimos nosotros. Nos las impusieron los yanquis después de la guerra, no? -algunos compañeros chismorrean, dándole la razón- Entonces, por qué Japón no puede hacer sus propias leyes? ¿No nos damos cuenta que somos unos mandados?

(Profesor) Es tu opinión personal, Genda? O alguien mas... te ha influido en ella?

(Genda) Bueno... mi padre tiene parte de culpa. Yo no pienso cómo él, cuando me dice en palabras suyas que a él la democracia y todo eso le importa un rábano. Que lo que le importa es tener un trabajo bien pagado, poder comer tres veces al día y ver un buen partido de beísbol por la tele antes de irse a dormir. Que si tiene eso, si hay democracia o una dictadura, no le importa.

(Profesor) Entonces tú si crees en la democracia.

(Genda) Si, supongo. Pero que ésta... fuese nuestra y no impuesta desde el extranjero. Eso... eso es lo que pienso yo, profesor.

(Profesor) No es mala opinión, Genda. Lo que le pasa a tu padre... le pasa a mucha, a muchísima gente. Y no sólo en Japón, sino en todas partes. Mucha gente sigue pensando y siempre pensará... que a ellos las cosas no les afectan y sólo cuenta su vida privada. Que lo que pueda pasar con su país, con sus leyes, con su... convivencia, no va con ellos. Y eso es muy peligroso. Significa que lo que debería ser responsabilidad de todos... puede acabar en manos de unos pocos. De muy pocos. Así que estad alerta, chicos y chicas. Estad muy... alerta.

(Genda) Pero entonces... quiere decir que mi padre es un autoritario y que odia a los demás? Mi padre es buena persona. Quiere a mi madre y me quiere a mi y a mi hermana pequeña. ¿Por qué insinúa eso?

(Profesor) No he dicho que sea mala persona, Genda. Sino que a veces, el ser demasiado descuidado y olvidarnos de algo tan importante para cualquier persona, cómo son sus derechos... puede traernos consecuencias nefastas. Y la historia contemporánea de Japón... es el ejemplo perfecto. … Quiero haceros... otra pregunta. Una pregunta muy incisiva y por qué no decirlo... algo cruel. … ¿Habéis oído hablar de Nanking? -todos los chavales se quedan mirando sin entenderlo- No hace falta que contestéis enseguida. Nanking fue el ejemplo más claro... de lo que Japón fue capaz de hacer cuando dejó de creer en su propia libertad... para creer en su propia arrogancia y menosprecio hacia los demás pueblos hermanos de Asia oriental. Por si no lo sabéis... porque no figura en vuestros libros de texto, pero es verdad... Nanking fue la mayor matanza perpetrada por el ejército imperial japonés antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. 300.000 chinos, tanto soldados cómo civiles inocentes, fueron asesinados... con una crueldad extrema. -todos se quedan impactados al oír eso- … Nanking fue sin duda una mancha negra en la historia de Japón. En toda su historia. Pero los japoneses actuales, nos hemos quedado solamente con Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Con los bombardeos incendiarios masivos aquí mismo, en Tokio, que convirtieron esta misma ciudad, durante días y noches seguidas, literalmente, en un mar de llamas. Recordaremos siempre las atrocidades que los "yanquis" cometieron contra nosotros. Y es justo e incluso bueno que lo recordemos. Pero... recordamos lo que hicimos nosotros con los demás? … Desgraciadamente, parece que no. Se suele decir que la historia la escriben los vencedores. Pero a veces, incluso los perdedores, desean reescribir la historia para ocultar sus propias vergüenzas históricas. Algo que por ejemplo, Alemania no ha hecho con el nazismo... pero parece que Japón si lo está haciendo con su propia historia de hace solamente 40 y 30 años atrás. En vuestras manos, la futura generación... estará el cambiar eso.

(Goto) ¿Y por qué hasta ahora, nosotros mismos no lo sabíamos, profesor?

(Profesor) Eso ya es, a partir de ahora... asunto vuestro. Muchos lo olvidareis sin más. Pero si queréis saber más... saciad vuestra sed de saber. Es lo mejor que podéis hacer.

(Minako) ¿Es lo que hizo usted, profesor?

(Profesor) Si. Y por eso... os lo he dicho... un poco a regañadientes. Creo que aun sois demasiado jóvenes y saber esto, os puede causar un choque en vuestra imagen mental de vuestro propio pasado cómo pueblo y cómo nación. Espero... que lo hayáis entendido. -suena el timbre de final de las clases y los alumnos se ponen en movimiento- Esto es todo por hoy. ¡Quiero que os leáis los textos de las páginas 64 a 72 de vuestro libro de texto para el próximo día! Que tengáis un buen fin de semana. … Ah, Goto. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

(Goto) -se acerca hasta el estrado del profesor- ¿Sí, profesor?

(Profesor) La enhorabuena. Sin duda tu redacción es la mejor. Muy buena. Desde luego... no eres un chico muy sabido, pero si inteligente, no cabe duda.

(Goto) Gracias, profesor.

(Profesor) No, en serio. Me gusta tener un alumno así. Mucho mejor que tener a un alumno que sólo memoriza cómo un robot pero no interpreta y analiza nada, sobre todo... con una visión crítica de las cosas.

(Goto) De... verdad que le agradezco sus elogios, profesor. Pero no creo que...

(Profesor) Tengo que pedirte por favor... que no vuelvas a ayudar más a tu novia con cualquier otro trabajo de mi asignatura.

Goto se queda algo descolocado, echando la mirada para atrás, mirando a Minako quien habla con otras compañeras de clase, y devolviendo la mirada al profesor.

(Profesor) Le he suspendido su redacción. No te preocupes, eso no repercutirá en su nota global, que sigue siendo muy buena.

(Goto) Por qué.

(Profesor) Dímelo tú por qué. Se nota demasiado que la has ayudado con su redacción. Me gusta leer las opiniones propias de mis alumnos, no leer las mismas opiniones, repetidas. ¿Entiendes?

(Goto) Lo entiendo, profesor. No volverá a ocurrir. … ¿Pero cómo ha sabido que Minako y yo...

(Profesor) -sonríe con tristeza- … Porque me recuerda mucho a mi ex esposa cuando nos conocimos. … Nos divorciamos hace pocos meses. Y se quedó la custodia de nuestra única hija.

(Goto) Vaya... siento mucho oír eso, profesor. Debe de haber sido un mal trago.

(Profesor) Normalmente, un chaval de 16 años cómo tú, no lo entendería. No deberíais pensar aun en estas cosas. Pero tú y Minako... sois muy maduros. Y eso me gusta.

(Goto) Ya.

(Profesor) No obstante... quiero daros un aviso. Tanto a ti cómo a ella.

(Goto) ¿? ¿Qué aviso?

(Profesor) Que cuando llegue el momento de... bueno, ya sabes. … Sobre todo, tomad precauciones. ¿Entendido?

(Goto) ¿Se refiere a cuando... hagamos... eso?

(Profesor) No debes avergonzarte por ello. Las parejas enamoradas... tarde o temprano acaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Es algo natural, Goto. Y para todo el mundo, hay una primera vez.

(Goto) No sabía que también daba clases de educación sexual, profesor. -ambos se ríen-

(Profesor) Te lo digo porque... mi hija la tuve... a tu misma edad. Cuando aun iba al instituto. -Goto se queda quieto al oírlo- Fue un embarazo no deseado por... precipitarnos antes de tiempo y dejarnos llevar por un inocente amor juvenil, en una época donde éste estaba casi prohibido exhibirlo en público. Ahora por fin, parece que las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Veo que ya llega el otro profesor. Adiós, Goto. Y hazme caso, eh.

(Goto) Sí, profesor. Adiós.

El profesor le da dos palmadas en el hombro para animarle y se va, entrando el siguiente profesor, el de literatura. Goto se sienta a su silla, reflexivo... y mirando a Minako, quien atiende a su libro y su libreta de apuntes. En su cabeza, Goto piensa si cómo le ha advertido el profesor... podría ser peligroso perder la virginidad antes de tiempo. Para él... pensar en sexo, era aun algo muy lejano, casi imposible.

Mientras, en la fábrica de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en Hachiuji, Jitsuyama, vestido con su mono y gorra marrón de jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Técnico de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, supervisa el momento en que el prototipo definitivo del primer Labor de la empresa, el que pasará a producirse en serie, el _Shinohara SAV-75 Labor_, está definitivamente concluido. Observa en todo momento, muy orgulloso, cómo lo ponen en marcha. Cómo realiza sobre una cinta de correr gigante, los tests de movilidad; cómo mueve sus extremidades no muy rápidamente, pero con la precisión necesaria; cómo las computadoras de la época, muestran cifras correctas en todos los parámetros. Jitsuyama está tan emocionado, que ni siquiera presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Hasta que... una mano algo arrugada sobre su hombro derecho, le llama la atención: es el abuelo de Asuma, Daihiro Shinohara, es decir, el Presidente de la Compañía en aquel 1975.

(Jitsuyama) O _ o Oh, señor presidente! Discúlpeme, no me había dado cuenta que había entrado. Es que estoy tan...

(Daihiro) Ja ja ja ja. No pasa nada, Jitsuyama. Yo me siento igual que tú.

(Jitsuyama) Qué le parece, señor presidente. Lo hemos conseguido. -dice con sonrisa confiada-

(Daihiro) Hacía años que había soñado con este momento. Y ahora... es realidad.

(Jitsuyama) Desde luego, Daihiro. Tantas y tantas horas de esfuerzo; de horas sin dormir; de cantidades ingentes de dinero invertidas... han valido la pena.

(Daihiro) Sin duda. En esto puedo estar de acuerdo con mi hijo. Esto supondrá todo un schock para la industria y la tecnología. Será algo que irá mucho más allá de mi empresa.

(Jitsuyama) Eso es echar las campanas al vuelo antes de empezar. Una vez lo pongamos a la venta, se podrá ver que interés tiene entre posibles clientes privados. Porque si dependemos únicamente del estado...

(Daihiro) Sé a que te refieres. Pero dale tiempo a nuestro querido "Labor". Estoy seguro que en unos años, dará a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara un futuro brillante. Y no sólo a esta empresa. A todo Japón.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Incluso a la humanidad?

(Daihiro) A la humanidad le costará y mucho acostumbrarse. Pero la historia está repleta de situaciones en que hubo resistencia a los nuevos inventos que después se popularizaron en todo el mundo. El ferrocarril; el automóvil; el avión; el teléfono; la radio y la televisión; la penicilina. Y ahora será... nuestro Labor.

(Jitsuyama) -se pone serio de golpe, suspirando- … Oye, Daihiro. Creerás que no es el mejor momento para hablarte de ello, pero... es que me preocupa.

(Daihiro) Lo que nosotros sabemos y mi hijo no sabe. ¿No?

(Jitsuyama) Sí. De eso se trata. ¿Hasta cuando podremos ocultárselo?

(Daihiro) -con sonrisa confiada- No te preocupes, Jitsuyama. Mi hijo sigue sin saber nada del "secreto"... y estoy dispuesto a llevarme el secreto de mi empresa conmigo a la tumba cuando llegue mi hora.

(Jitsuyama) Pero...

(Daihiro) Además, los planos originales que te mostré y que te permitieron terminar el SAV-75 en el plazo fijado... ya han sido destruidos para siempre.

(Jitsuyama) Pero has hecho una copia traducida al japonés e incluso otra guardada en la cinta magnética de una computadora, no es así?

(Daihiro) Sí, es así. Pero ya no habrá indicios que es el plano original que proporcionaron a mi familia en 1949.

(Jitsuyama) De todas formas, Daihiro... yo sí que lo sé. Y también lo sabré, cómo tu... hasta el día que me muera. ¿No te preocupa que alguien más pueda saberlo?

(Daihiro) No. Porque tú eres de fiar. Más que el jefe del departamento de desarrollo técnico de mi empresa y un ingeniero y técnico brillantes... eres un viejo amigo de mi familia y amigo íntimo de mi hijo desde que eráis niños. Por qué tendría que preocuparme por eso.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Crees que yo nunca...

(Daihiro) Tú nunca nos traicionarás, Jitsuyama. Eso no iría con tu carácter, ja ja ja. Nunca traicionarás... la empresa que yo he fundado.

(Jitsuyama) -mirando intrigante- … ¿Tú o tu hermano?

(Daihiro) Quien avisa no es traidor, Jitsuyama. Estoy seguro que nunca traicionarás la absoluta confianza que tengo depositada en ti desde hace tantos años.

(Jitsuyama) Claro. Estate tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi.

(Daihiro) Ya lo sé. -devuelve la mirada al Labor, mirándolo con orgullo- Ya está todo preparado para la presentación oficial el próximo 6 de mayo. Hemos avisado a toda la prensa, tanto la nacional cómo la extranjera, para que acudan a cubrir el evento. Incluso desde el gobierno, nos han prometido que acudirán por lo menos, dos ministros, el de Obras Públicas y el de... Defensa. Se ve que nuestro nuevo Labor les interesa y mucho.

(Jitsuyama) Puede que en no muchos años, también veamos "Labors" convertidos en máquinas de guerra. Ojalá me equivoque.

(Daihiro) Estoy de acuerdo. Pero cuando mi hijo coja las riendas de la empresa... seguro que también venderá Labors al ejército. Lo que sea con tal de augmentar los beneficios de la empresa.

(Jitsuyama) Le conoces muy bien, Daihiro.

(Daihiro) Esa presentación será muy importante para el futuro de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Incluso para la imagen exterior de Japón.

(Jitsuyama) -se sorprende- ¿Tanto?

(Daihiro) Desde luego. Acudirán los embajadores de varios países desarrollados. Me han informado que está confirmada la asistencia de los embajadores de Estados Unidos, Alemania del oeste y Gran Bretaña. Falta confirmar la asistencia de los embajadores de Francia, Canadá e incluso la Unión Soviética.

(Jitsuyama) Es increíble. No me imaginaba que nuestro Robot humanoide para obras públicas haya tenido tanta repercusión internacional.

(Daihiro) Ja ja ja. Ya verás cómo todo irá cómo una seda, Jitsuyama. Es la recompensa después de tantos años de esfuerzo, ja ja ja.

El viejo presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, le da unas palmadas de animo en el hombro izquierdo y se va sonriente, andando con parsimonia. Jitsuyama no deja de estar algo desconcertado por la conversación que acaban de tener él y el cabeza de familia de los Shinohara, quien le ha felicitado por un mérito enorme que en buena parte, es suyo. Pero en su cabeza, el Jitsuyama de aquel abril de 1975, no para de darle vueltas a lo que pasó la noche anterior con aquellas intrigantes palabras del joven Kankichi Ishimoto, quien sin que Jitsuyama supiera nada, preparaba en secreto su gran venganza contra la familia Shinohara.

Muchas horas después, en España ya es medianoche. Robina y Alberth hacía horas que habían llegado a su destino: un pequeño pueblo minero en la provincia de Guipuzkoa, en el País Vasco (entonces Vascongadas). Llueve insistentemente. La mortal pareja de asesinos a sueldo de la Stasi esperan pacientemente metidos en el coche, el _Citroën CX _marrón oscuro, accionando de vez en cuando el limpiaparabrisas para poder ver con claridad, y aparcado al final de la calle mayor del pueblo, más bien corta, con un asfaltado en muy mal estado y con sólo un par de farolas iluminando la calle. Los vehículos aparcados en la calle, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano: cuatro. Un _Renault 4_ rojo, un _SEAT 600_ blanco, un _SIMCA 1200_ rojo y un _Citroën Dyane 6_ amarillo. Cuando en un momento dado... llega un quinto vehículo a aquella desierta calle: un _Renault 8_ de cuatro faros de color azul oscuro. El coche aparca, apaga sus faros... y se baja del vehículo un hombre de unos 50 años, estatura mediana pero composición física fuerte, cabellos cortos negros y barba de tres días. Lleva puesto el uniforme verde oliva de la Guardia Civil... y sobre el salpicadero del Renault 8, hay un Tricornio. El agente de la benemérita cierra la puerta del coche, se saca un paquete de tabaco, se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo enciende con un encendedor de metal pulido, sin prestar atención a la lluvia que cae sobre él insistentemente. Dentro del Citroën CX, Alberth y Robina, se preparan.

(Alberth) ¿Es él?

(Robina) Coincide con exactitud con la descripción de los informadores... y con su fotografía. No hay duda, es él.

(Alberth) ¿Cómo vas a matarle? ¿Harás uso del CETME y le matarás de un disparo a distancia?

(Robina) Sí. En mi opinión, es la mejor opción. El problema es que en las condiciones actuales, realizar un disparo de precisión es demasiado complicado. Es de noche, está lloviendo y la visibilidad es muy mala. Si por lo menos la mira telescópica que nos proporcionaron fuese de visión nocturna, lo tendría mucho más fácil. Puede que...

(Alberth) En mi opinión sería más prudente buscar una alternativa.

(Robina) ¿Perseguirle, arrinconarle y matarle?

(Alberth) Más o menos. Si no deja de llover, sería más prudente esperar a que vuelva a salir de su domicilio, seguirle a distancia y en el momento oportuno, liquidarlo.

(Robina) No estoy de acuerdo. Hay que liquidarlo aquí y ahora con el rifle. No podemos perseguirle. Podrían tomarnos por terroristas de la ETA y ser perseguidos por las autoridades españolas. Si le matamos con un solo disparo a distancia, mantendremos el anonimato y nadie sabrá quien lo ha hecho. Será mucho más seguro.

(Alberth) … De acuerdo. ¿Pongo el coche en posición?

(Robina) No hace falta. Con que abra la puerta, baje la ventanilla y apoye el fusil sobre el marco de la puerta, podré apuntar con precisión. Una vez haya disparado... huiremos de aquí rápidamente para que no haya testigos. ¿? ¿Qué hace tanto rato ahí fumando bajo la lluvia?

(Alberth) En estas tierras están acostumbrados a la lluvia. Y seguramente... su novia, que le espera en casa, no le debe dejar fumar dentro. Por eso fuma retumbado sobre su coche. … Carga el arma y prepárate.

(Robina) El arma ya está a punto.

Robina recoge el CETME con la mira telescópica puesta de los asientos traseros. Abre lentamente la puerta del coche y baja la ventanilla accionando el elevalunas eléctrico. Posa el arma sobre el marco de la puerta, empuñándola... y ajustando la mira telescópica, apuntando hacia su objetivo. Pero entonces...

(Robina) Mierda.

(Alberth) Qué pasa.

(Robina) Se acerca alguien andando por la acera. ¿Eh? Pero que...

Andando lentamente por la acera y en dirección hacia el Guardia Civil, camina otro tipo, un chico joven a quien no se le ve bien el rostro, por la capucha de un chaleco azul que lleva. Va vestido con unos pantalones tejanos de campana claros y unas bambas blancas. Y es entonces, cuando sin comerlo ni beberlo... el joven se baja de la acera, anda hasta plantarse tras el Guardia Civil, que tira la colilla y la apaga con el pie... cuando el joven encapuchado, en cuestión de pocos segundos, desenfunda una pistola _Beretta M1951_, grita con gran estruendo "Gora Euskalerria Askatuta!"... y le pega dos tiros por detrás, cayendo el Guardia Civil herido de muerte al suelo, entre un charco de sangre que se expande sin parar. Alberth ya deduce enseguida que ese joven armado, no puede ser otra cosa que un terrorista de ETA. El terrorista, remata de un tercer disparo al Guardia Civil, liquidándolo definitivamente. Entonces, llega muy rápido un coche con los faros apagados por aquella calle, un _Authi 1300 _blanco, que pega un frenazo frente al terrorista, que se sube al coche y éste arranca con un acelerón saliendo de allí a toda velocidad... pasando frente al Citroën CX de Alberth y Robina.

(Robina) -totalmente alucinada y descolocada- Que... que demonios acaba de pasar!?

(Alberth) ¡Sube, deprisa! ¡Les seguiremos!

(Robina) Pero...

(Alberth) ¡Sube!

Robina sube con el CETME aun entre manos al coche, subiendo de nuevo la ventanilla... y Alberth enciende el coche y los faros, saliendo de allí con un sonoro acelerón dando marcha atrás, hasta que dan una maniobra, derrapando, para dar la vuelta y aceleran con brusquedad. En un momento, ya están persiguiendo por una carretera estrecha al Authi 1300. Una persecución que se vuelve larga y peligrosa, por lo rápido que van, la insistente lluvia, e incluso algo de neblina que hay a su alrededor. En un momento dado, el Authi 1300 se mete por una pista forestal, que hace pendiente hacia arriba, hacia una montaña. Alberth y Robina les siguen... hasta que Alberth se ve obligado a frenar en seco: el coche que perseguían se ha detenido y sus dos ocupantes, parece que les están esperando. Se bajan del coche pistola en mano para hablar con esos dos tipos, jóvenes encapuchados... cuando un chasquido metálico seguido de una voz, les detiene: es un tercer terrorista que les apunta con una vieja y obsoleta metralleta _Sten Mk2_.

(Terrorista 3) -apuntándoles con la metralleta- _Jaregin zure arma! Goratzeko zure esku! Etorri!_ (¡Tirad las armas! ¡Levantad las manos! ¡Venga!)

(Robina) -rabiosa e impotente- Mierda. Estamos acorralados. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

(Alberth) No lo sé. Pero tira el arma y levanta las manos.

(Robina) No puedo hacerlo. Ellos no saben quienes somos y por qué estamos aquí. Si se lo explicamos...

(Alberth) ¡Hazlo!

Ambos se ven obligados a tirar al suelo sus pistolas. El joven que acaba de matar a un Guardia Civil, se quita la capucha, descubriendo la cara de un joven pelirrojo y de expresión fría.

(Terrorista 1) -se planta frente a Alberth y Robina- … _Non arraio duzula joan? Daude Polizia, Guardia Zibilak, edo DGS du ye?_ (¿De donde coño habéis salido vosotros dos? ¿Sois de la Policía, la Guardia Civil o la DGS?)

(Alberth) -se queda serio cómo un ceporro sin decir nada- …

(Terrorista 2) _Mendietan ezkutatu egunsenti aurretik ditugu. Ezin dugu alferrik edozein denbora gehiago. Hiltzeko hauek!_ (Tenemos que escondernos en las montañas antes que amanezca. No podemos perder más el tiempo. ¡Mátalos!)

(Terrorista 1) _Itzaliko! Hau da, oso arraroa. Espainiako polizia batek inoiz emakume batek berarekin hartuko luke ... zure misioa ezkutuko bada. ... Nor zara zu errealitatean. Dira ye lagun ala etsai?_ (¡Cállate! Esto es demasiado extraño. Un policía español jamás se llevaría una mujer con él... si su misión es encubierta. … Quien sois vosotros en realidad. … ¿Sois amigos o enemigos?)

(Terrorista 2) ¡Vámonos, cago en la ostia!

(Alberth) … De acuerdo. No nos oye nadie, así que te lo diremos, si tanta curiosidad tienes. … Nosotros también íbamos a matar al Guardia Civil que tú has asesinado.

(Terrorista 1) -se queda mirando inquietante- … _Ez zaizu FRAP izango, ezta?_ (No seréis del FRAP, verdad?)

(Alberth) No. No somos españoles. … Somos alemanes. Alemanes... del este.

(Terrorista 2) _Zer?_ (¿Qué?) -se queda pasmado-

(Terrorista 3) _Zer egin haiekin dugu._ (Qué hacemos con ellos.)

(Terrorista 1) _Nola Ezin dut ezagutzen dut zuk ez gezurretan ari._ (Cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo.)

(Alberth) Hace dos días murió un policía en Barcelona. Un torturador de la Brigada de Información. … Yo le maté.

(Terrorista 1) … _Hori egia da ... Oraindik gutako. Baina Oraindik Euskadi askatasunaren aurka bada ... etsai bat gehiago dira, eta ez du zalantzarik eta hementxe pelarte izateko. Janzteko duzu nola dute; Armak eramatea; nola jokatzen dute._ (Si eso es verdad... eres de los nuestros. Pero si estás en contra de la libertad de Euskadi... eres un enemigo más y no dudaremos en pelarte aquí mismo. Vas vestido cómo ellos, llevas sus mismas armas, actúas cómo ellos.)

(Alberth) -replica con enfado- ¡Yo no actúo cómo ellos! ¡No me compares con esos estúpidos fascistas! … Soy un agente al servicio del socialismo. Y aquel que luche por el socialismo, encontrará en mi un aliado. Y vosotros lo sois.

(Terrorista 1) _Sozialismoaren eta Euskadi balitz bezala joan elkarrekin._ (Sólo si socialismo y Euskadi van de la mano.)

(Terrorista 2) _Goazen, joan gotta dugu! Presarik!_ (¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos! ¡Deprisa!)

(Terrorista 1) _Dezagun gauza bakar bat eskatzen dit. ... Norentzat duzu lan._ (Dejadme que os pregunta sólo una cosa. … Para quien trabajáis.)

(Alberth) …

(Terrorista 1) _Berdina da. Jainkoa ez baduzu nire arima on pena, eta ematen dit esker duzue infernuan, "alemanak"._ (Da igual. Si Dios no se apiada de mi alma, ya me daréis las gracias en el infierno, "alemanes"). -levanta el puño izquierdo, cómo sus compañeros- _Gora Euskalerria Askatuta! Gora ETA!_ (¡Viva Euskadi libre! ¡Viva ETA!) -los tres terroristas se van andando montaña arriba... hasta perderse en la niebla-

(Robina) -muy rabiosa- Pido permiso para sacar el fusil y matarlos.

(Alberth) ¿Porque te sientes humillada?

(Robina) Por eso y porque no podemos permitirnos testimonios de nuestra presencia en España.

(Alberth) No hará falta, H.Y. Estos terroristas suelen tener una vida corta. O morirán a manos de las autoridades españolas, torturados o fusilados, o... se pasarán el resto de sus días en la cárcel o en el exilio en Francia. Además, nadie se creería que la Stasi pueda colaborar con ETA o otras organizaciones terroristas antifranquistas. -recogen sus armas del suelo y se suben al Citroën CX-

(Robina) Qué hacemos ahora.

(Alberth) Nuestro siguiente objetivo será mucho más complicado. Es un alto mando de la Brigada Político-Social de la Dirección General de Seguridad. Es decir, de lo más leal y duro de los cuerpos represores del régimen fascista de Franco.

(Robina) Cómo lo haremos, I.N.

(Alberth) No podemos ir directamente a la central de la DGS en la Plaza del Sol de Madrid. Ese sitio está demasiado protegido. Hace un año los de la ETA pusieron una bomba muy cerca y han reforzado mucho la seguridad desde entonces. Pero si que podemos actuar en uno de sus dos domicilios. El "oficial", en el mismo Madrid... o el familiar, en sus tierras de la Mancha.

(Robina) Entonces, a dónde vamos. ¿A Madrid o a la Mancha?

(Alberth) Primero es necesario que vayamos a Madrid a informarnos sobre el terreno. A observar... y esperar.

(Robina) Entendido. … ¿Qué escribirás en tu informe de la misión cuando regresemos a la RDA? ¿Dirás la verdad... o mentirás?

(Alberth) Si decimos la verdad no tendremos escapatoria. Pero si mentimos... encontraremos la cárcel e incluso la muerte. Así que ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

(Robina) Tampoco nos harán nada, I.N. Mientras hayamos cumplido con los objetivos de la misión...

Alberth suspira, serio, sin decir nada. Arrancan el coche y reemprenden de nuevo la marcha, esta vez, hacia su tercera víctima. Hacia Madrid.

12 horas después, cuando es de noche pero aun temprano en Tokio, Goto y Minako pasean juntos por un parque de Shinjuku, con la vista de las farolas iluminadas, y los aun pocos rascacielos, algunos en construcción, iluminados en sus ventanas y en sus cimas con las luces rojas parpadeantes. Goto va vestido con una camiseta de manga corta a rallas rojas y negras horizontales, con pantalones tejanos de campana negros y unas zapatillas blancas marca Nike. Minako va vestida con una camisa de manga larga amarilla a rallas azules verticales de cuello alto con un chaleco sin mangas color beige por encima; pantalones de campana tejanos azul claro y zapatillas marrones. Ella va jugueteando cómo si fuese una niña, saltando con una sola pierna.

(Goto) Deberíamos ir volviendo a casa. Si nuestros padres llaman por teléfono y no nos encuentran...

(Minako) Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Mh?

(Minako) ¿Habías salido antes con otra chica?

(Goto) ¿Qué? Bueno, pues... no. La verdad es que no. Tú eres... la primera.

(Minako) ¿Pero ha habido otras chicas que se te han declarado antes que yo?

(Goto) … Sí, eso es cierto. Pero desde que llegué aquí... yo quería salir contigo. Esperé pacientemente hasta que me abrieras tu corazón... y ya sabes el viejo dicho. La victoria llega a los que saben esperar.

(Minako) Ja ja ja. Hablas de mi cómo si fuese un trofeo de caza. Claro que los chicos soléis hacer eso con vuestras novias.

(Goto) No salgo contigo para presumir, Minako. Sino porque... es lo que siento. Por nada más que eso.

(Minako) -sonríe con tristeza- Es una buena respuesta. Me gusta. ¿Sabes? Durante algún tiempo... yo estuve hecha un mar de dudas. Dentro de mi había cómo... cómo una guerra. Una guerra entre mi antiguo yo y mi nuevo yo que quiere imponerse. Que quiero imponer para... para ser más feliz.

(Goto) Si es tu sueño y es lo que te hará feliz... hazlo. Las personas no cambiamos así de repente. Pero si quieres cambiar... debes hacerlo.

(Minako) -para de juguetear, para sentarse junto a Goto en un banco bajo una farola- … Qué será de nosotros a partir de ahora, Kiichi.

(Goto) -le responde medio en broma- Bueno... en mi caso, a corto plazo, quiero buscar un trabajo a tiempo parcial para después de las clases.

(Minako) ¿? Para qué.

(Goto) Es que... quiero comprarme una moto.

(Minako) ¿En serio? Vaya. Eso... es una pasada.

(Goto) Así, podré ir a donde yo quiera... y podré llevar a mi preciosa novia a donde ella le plazca.

(Minako) -le ríe la gracia con una risa preciosa- ¿Y por qué no le pides el dinero a tus padres?

(Goto) Tú jamas les has pedido mucho dinero a tus padres, no?

(Minako) Claro que no. Mis padres son campesinos y han trabajado cómo burros toda la vida. Con lo que han ahorrado, me han mandado a mi a estudiar a Tokio. Quieren que me gradúe del instituto y luego vaya a una buena universidad. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Ellos se han esforzado muchísimo para darme un futuro mucho mejor del que ellos tuvieron.

(Goto) Pues por eso, Minako.

(Minako) ¿Eh?

(Goto) Mis padres están más o menos en la misma situación que los tuyos. No puedo pedirles que me dejen 300.000 yenes para comprarme una moto nueva. Sería demasiado egoísta por mi parte. Si trabajo todo un año en trabajos a tiempo parcial, o si este verano tengo suerte y encuentro un trabajo a jornada completa bien pagado, para el año que viene, podré hacerme con una 600 centímetros cúbicos nuevecita.

(Minako) -mirando a Goto con sonrisa cariñosa- No suena nada mal. ¿Te lo imaginas?

(Goto) Sí, claro que me lo imagino. Tú y yo... a toda velocidad en mi moto. Habrá tanto entre lo que elegir. No sabré por cual marca y modelo decidirme. Una Honda, una Yamaha, una Kawasaki, una Suzuki. Ahorrando un poco más incluso podría comprarme una moto de importación. Una BMW alemana; una Triumph inglesa; o tal vez, una Ducati italiana.

Entonces, Minako le corta en seco... besándole. Con un beso mucho más apasionado y largo que cualquiera que se hubiesen dado hasta entonces. Terminan el beso... ambos se quedan mirando enamoradizos.

(Goto) … Creo que las motos no te gustan demasiado.

(Minako) No me importan las motos. Lo que me importa eres tú. … Te quiero, Kiichi.

(Goto) Yo también, Minako.

Aquel abril de 1975, la relación entre Kiichi Goto y su primera novia y amor de juventud, Minako Hirokawa, estaba ya totalmente consolidado. Es verdad que faltaba romper la última barrera en su relación, pero a todo le llega su San Benito. Su historia de amor adolescente, era totalmente ajena a lo que Alberth Bund Solez y Robina Gulheit, alias I.N y H.Y., estaban haciendo en la España de los últimos coletazos del franquismo. ¿Pero estarían también totalmente ajenos a lo que pronto iba a pasarle a Jitsuyama y a la familia Sinohara? La respuesta obvia parece "sí". Pero... iba a ser realmente así?

Dos semanas después. Domingo 4 de mayo de 1975. En Madrid, son las ocho y media de la mañana. En un acomodado barrio residencial de las afueras de la capital española, Alberth y Robina vigilan a mucha distancia, metidos en su coche, la casa madrileña de su tercera víctima. Llevan siguiéndole la pista desde hace dos semanas... y han decidido que ha llegado el momento de actuar. Pero no en Madrid, donde tiene guardaespaldas, sino en un casa de la Mancha, en sus latifundios. En un momento dado... la puerta automática de la verja que rodea la casa se abre... y el alto mando de la DGS que deben cargarse, sale conduciendo su coche particular, un _Dodge 3700 GT _rojo oscuro del '73... para dirigirse a su casa de la Mancha, a más de 200 kilómetros al sur de Madrid. Alberth y Robina, conduciendo ella el Citroën CX, le siguen a distancia prudencial sin perderle de vista ni un solo segundo.

Cuando ya llevan más de una hora y media de viaje, viajando por una carretera en medio de campos de trigo amarillos con fajos de paja, son las diez en punto, y escuchan un nuevo boletín de noticias en Radio Nacional de España, con la sintonía de "La Generala" y en medio lo de "Habla Radio Nacional de España en directo para todas las emisoras españolas".

(Radio) Buenas tardes. Estos son los titulares destacados de la jornada de hoy, domingo 4 de mayo de 1975. Sigue la conmoción en Barcelona y en toda España, por la trágica jornada que se vivió ayer en el circuito de Montjuic, y que terminó bruscamente en una tragedia, durante la carrera del Gran Premio de Fórmula 1 en Barcelona. Un bombero falleció atropellado en el accidente protagonizado por el piloto de la escudería "Embassy Hill", Rolf Estommelen. El piloto no sufrió más que heridas de leve importancia, mientras que varios bomberos encargados de la seguridad del circuito, resultaron gravemente heridos, y uno incluso muerto. En otro orden de cosas, ayer el presidente francés, Giscard D'Estaing, llegó a Rabat en visita oficial. Son ya muchas las especulaciones que circulan por París, sobre la posibilidad que Francia esté dispuesta a actuar cómo mediadora entre España y Marruecos por la crisis del Sáhara Occidental, la última colonia española en el norte de África, y reclamada desde hace tiempo por Marruecos cómo parte del reino Alauita. Siguiendo más allá de nuestras fronteras, malas noticias desde Irlanda del Norte. Las elecciones celebradas recientemente, indican una victoria de los protestantes extremistas, es decir, partidarios de la unión con el Reino Unido, que sin duda, puede provocar que se enquiste todavía más, el violento conflicto en Irlanda del norte, entre los unionistas protestantes y los católicos separatistas que desean la anexión con el resto de Irlanda. Mientras, la situación en Camboya, ya es de un caos total, donde sin una intervención exterior a la vista, las atrocidades no paran de ir a más, según fuentes de las embajadas extranjeras en Phom Pheng y las Naciones Unidas. Ayer mismo, llegaron a Tailandia 635 refugiados camboyanos desde la embajada francesa en Phon Pheng, tras arduas negociaciones diplomáticas. También debemos informar, según nota del Ministerio del Interior en su delegación de Vascongadas, que ayer tarde, se produjo un nuevo tiroteo entre policías y hombres armados, los cuales consiguieron huir. Se sospecha, podría tratarse de miembros de la terrorista ETA. -Robina apaga la radio-

(Robina) Ja. Que te apuestas que eran esos tipos. Parece que consiguieron huir. Pero otra vez, puede que no tengan tanta suerte.

(Alberth) ¿Aun estás cabreada con esos etarras?

(Robina) Me da igual. Creo que hemos hecho muy bien decidiendo llevar a cabo nuestra operación lejos de Madrid, tal y cómo están allí las cosas. Manifestaciones constantes brutalmente reprimidas por los grises; atentados constantes de ETA, el FRAP, ahora incluso de los fascistas más radicales que creen que su propio régimen, se ha vuelto demasiado "blando" y que campan a sus anchas por Madrid. Por culpa de eso, la presencia policial es demasiado numerosa y en consecuencia, para nosotros, llevar a cabo nuestro tercer crimen de estado, sería un auténtico suicidio. Será mucho mejor asesinarle en su casa de la Mancha. O mejor; secuestrarle por el camino y matarle después.

(Alberth) Lo siento, H.Y. No estoy de acuerdo. No nos han dado instrucciones concretas de secuestrar a nadie. Sólo de cometer nuestros crímenes de estado. Y eso, tiene su lógica.

(Robina) ¿Ah sí?

(Alberth) Sí. Con un secuestro, existiría un gran riesgo de que la Policía, la Guardia Civil, o incluso la DGS, iniciasen una investigación para localizarnos.

(Robina) -se echa a reír jocosamente- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Vamos, Alberth! No me hagas reír. Eso es imposible. Esos estúpidos fascistas serían incapaces de descubrirnos.

Pero Robina... se equivocaba totalmente. Las sospechas de Alberth no eran desenfundadas ni mucho menos.

En ese mismo momento, en la central de la temida DGS o Dirección General de Seguridad, en la Plaza del Sol de Madrid, el mismo inspector que investiga el primer "Crimen de Estado" de I.N. en Barcelona, llega hasta allí llamado por sus superiores. No entiende nada y no sabe a que diantre le han traído directamente a la central de la DGS. Nada más entrar en el despacho al que dos hombres de traje negro le llevan...

Oliveira se queda algo impactado cuando entra en aquel despacho, con un gran mástil con la bandera española pre-constitucional... y un retrato de Franco colgando de la pared. Tras la mesa de despacho, en la que hay retratos, no sólo familiares, sino también... un banderín de la Falange con el yugo y las flechas... y fotos bastante antiguas, de la guerra civil española. Olivera ve a un hombre sentado sobre su butaca de piel tras la mesa. Un hombre de más de 63 años... llamado Juan Francisco Milans del Bosch, teniente coronel y alto mando de la Dirección General de Seguridad, brigada-político social. Un hombre de cara muy inquietante, arrugada pero amenazante, cabello canoso con ralla perfecto y engominado, traje y corbata negros impolutos con camisa blanca reluciente... y un enorme pin en la solapa de la chaqueta con el yugo y las flechas de la Falange.

(Juan Francisco) Pase, inspector... Oliveira se llama, verdad?

(Oliveira) -visiblemente impresionado y sin entender aun de que va la cosa- … Gr... gracias, señor.

(Juan Francisco) Teniente coronel. Recuérdelo bien a partir de ahora, "gallego", ja ja ja. ¿Una copita de coñac?

(Oliveira) No, gracias, teniente coronel. No me apetece.

(Juan Francisco) Lamento que le hayan hecho venir desde Barcelona en avión con tantas prisas hasta mi "humilde" despacho, pero es que... necesitábamos que viniera aquí, para facilitarle las cosas.

(Oliveira) No quisiera molestarle, teniente coronel. Pero exactamente... para que me han hecho venir?

(Juan Francisco) Si mira con un poco de atención mi despacho, se dará cuenta, inspector.

(Oliveira) Qué... qué quiere decir. -pregunta sin entender nada-

(Juan Francisco) Usted está investigando... el asesinato de uno de nuestros más directos colaboradores en Barcelona hace pocos días. Le conocía bien. Logroño era un buen policía al servicio de la patria. Un español de verdad. Un defensor de España, Dios y el Caudillo. Cómo debe ser.

(Oliveira) Sobre esa investigación... hemos avanzado muy poco. Hemos encontrado el arma del crimen, pero nada más. De momento, no hemos encontrado testimonios presenciales.

(Juan Francisco) Agh, que va a ver el populacho. La gente, normalmente, no se entera de una puta mierda. Y es normal. El pueblo español ha necesitado siempre ser mandado por un liderazgo firme y fuerte.

(Oliveira) Pero oiga... qué hago aquí si puede saberse? No lo entiendo.

(Juan Francisco) -echa un largo suspiro mirando con su cara malvada a Oliveira- … Hacer nuestro trabajo. Sabemos quien ha matado al inspector Logroño. Y cómo ha sido siempre mi lema..."Los Rojos en Moscú... y fuera de Moscú, en la cuneta".

(Oliveira) Qué... qué quiere decir con eso.

(Juan Francisco) Ha habido dos asesinatos en las últimas horas. Todos del mismo equipo de hombres que participaron directamente en la ejecución de ese catalán anarquista de mierda, el Antic o antich o cómo coño se llame... y el "polaco". Ahora usted y yo... tenemos una nueva misión. … Y esa misión... es matar al que nos han informado que es un Rojo hijo de la gran puta, que anda suelto matando a españoles de bien. Y encima, extranjero.

(Oliveira) Con todos mis respetos, Teniente Coronel. Pero no creo que yo...

(Juan Francisco) Usted no sabe una puta mierda. Así que cállese y escuche, inspector. … Un viejo informador retirado de los rojos que trabaja para nosotros y que tenemos "retirado" en la costa de Levante, nos ha dado el chivatazo.

(Oliveira) Pero... el chivatazo sobre que. Sobre quien.

(Juan Francisco) Hace cosa de un año... ese "polaco" que se cargó a un Guardia Civil en Gerona, fue fusilado pocos meses después. Que le fusilamos es totalmente cierto. Pero lo que es polaco... no lo es. Ese tipo era un agente secreto de la Alemania del Este. De un ateo, asqueroso y vomitivo país de rojos. Pues bien. Los dos responsables policiales asesinados las últimas tres semanas en Barcelona y Guipuzkoa... estuvieron directamente involucrados en la detención e interrogación de ese espía rojo. Es decir, que no es casualidad.

(Oliveira) Entonces... yo que pinto en todo esto?

(Juan Francisco) Yo soy el que más responsabilidad tuve en la parte final que le dimos a ese espía de Berlín este. Yo redacté y preparé la orden de fusilamiento... para que fuera firmada por el mismísimo Caudillo. ¿Y sabes qué? Esos asesinos rojos, vengan de donde vengan... ahora deben ir a por mi. Puede que incluso estén siguiendo a mi doble de camino a mi latifundio de la Mancha. Pero por mis cojones unos rojos de mierda van a acabar conmigo. Verá... el caudillo no sabe nada, por motivos dicen, de salud. Pero el Presidente Arias Navarro sí ha sido enterado. Y ha ordenado, explicitamente... que quiere que capturemos a esos rojos con vida para devolverlos a su país y evitar un "conflicto diplomático" con los países del este. Al menos... a uno de ellos. Y cómo sospecho que hay más de uno... me cargaré a uno y al otro... te lo entregaré a ti, para que sea tratado... "justamente". -se ríe cruelmente-

(Oliveira) Entonces quiere que yo... lo detenga. Sólo soy un inspector de criminología. Yo no...

(Juan Francisco) ¡No me toque más los cojones con esas mariconadas burocráticas, inspector! Cuando esos rojos de mierda entren en mi casa para matarme... seré yo quien les mataré. Entre usted y yo, inspector... me importa una puta mierda lo que me diga el traidor y mea colonias del Presidente Arias Navarro. Yo sólo sirvo a Dios, a España y al Caudillo, no a traidores. Si me sale de los huevos matar a esos rojos de mierda... los mataré, puedes estar seguro.

(Oliveira) -se queda mirando consternado y asustado, tragando saliva, sin decir nada- …

(Juan Francisco) Partirá ahora mismo para allí, inspector. Acompañado de cuatro de mis mejores hombres, debidamente armados. ¿Lleva usted arma, inspector?

(Oliveira) Em... no, teniente coronel. Me... me la he dejado en Barcelona.

(Juan Francisco) Ja. Vaya un policía de mierda estás hecho. Ya le proporcionaremos un arma.

(Oliveira) -mirando muy seriamente al viejo facha- ¿No cree que está exagerando, señor? Todo esto que me ha contado... es cómo de locos.

(Juan Francisco) -con una mirada malvada acojonante en su rostro- … Esto es la brigada político-social de la DGS, inspector. Aquí no toleramos a los rojos, vengan de donde vengan, cuando vengan y cómo vengan. Mientras yo siga cómo alto mando de la Dirección General de Seguridad y el Caudillo siga vivo por España y para España... los rojos no tendrán sitio aquí. ¿Le ha quedado claro, "inspector"?

(Oliveira) -traga saliva, mirando cohibido- … Si señor. Muy claro.

Aquel inspector de policía gallego que trabajaba en Barcelona, se había quedado absolutamente desconcertado ante aquel hombre, aquel ultra del régimen franquista, que sin que Alberth y Robina, lo supiesen, les había descubierto e iba a por ellos. Pero este viejo facha no lo había descubierto el sólo. Alguien que vive en la costa levantina le ha informado de ello. ¿Quien podrá ser?

En ese mismo instante, en Japón son las diez de la noche. Jitsuyama, a pesar de ser domingo, termina una larguísima y agotadora jornada de trabajo en la fábrica de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en Hachiuji. ¿Y por qué? Para trabajar en los últimos preparativos del Shinohara SAV-75 Labor y su presentación oficial ante el público y el mundo entero, en sólo dos días. Por el aparcamiento subterráneo para los empleados, desierto de gente y con pocos coches aparcados, Jitsuyama va caminando en dirección a su coche particular, un _Nissan Cedric_ nuevo, es decir, del año '75, de color azul eléctrico metalizado con los tapacubos de las ruedas y los parachoques cromados. Va vestido con un traje de ejecutivo oscuro años '70, de pantalones de campana, corbata también oscura y ancha, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Jitsuyama está cansado y no se fija en nada a su alrededor... ni en su coche. Mete la llave en el cerrojo, abre la puerta, se sube al asiento del conductor y cierra la puerta de nuevo. Echa un largo suspiro de cansancio retumbándose sobre el respaldo, aflojándose la corbata. Pero aunque agotado, Jitsuyama se siente muy bien. En dos días, el mundo conocería el gran proyecto estrella de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Pero cuando le va a dar al contacto del coche...

Un ruido metálico extraño, un chasquido, le hace extrañarse. Se da cuenta entonces que ve una sombra en el retrovisor: hay alguien sentado en los asientos traseros, en la penumbra. Jitsuyama se gira totalmente alucinado... y hay alguien que le está apuntando con una pistola: una vieja _Beretta M1934_. Alza la mirada poco a poco... y va distinguiendo detalles de la persona que le apunta con ese arma. Es un hombre joven, de composición física atlética. Lleva unos pantalones tejanos de campana, camisa ajustada a cuadros rojos y negros de cuello alto, zapatos marrones... y una extraña y enigmática máscara de cartón que cubre el rostro por completo a ese extraño hombre. Una máscara que dibuja cómo un "Smile", pero al inrevés. Es decir, que en ver de estar riendo, está llorando. Jitsuyama, paralizado por el miedo y cayéndole gotas de sudor frío por la barbilla, no entiende absolutamente nada.

(Jitsuyama) -traga saliva, mirando a aquel hombre o ser tan extraño- … Quien... quien eres? Qué... qué quieres de mi?

(Hombre) Puedes llamarme... El Niño que Llora.

Aquel misterioso hombre le ha dado un nombre a Jitsuyama: "El Niño que Llora". Le obliga a arrancar el coche y salir de aquel aparcamiento rumbo a lo desconocido. O tal vez... hacía algo muy bien planificado por alguien ya conocido? Era el principio de los dos días de secuestro de Jitsuyama por parte de "El Niño que Llora"... y que terminaría en la aparición estelar de ambos ante una cámara de la televisión Fuji en directo el 6 de mayo de 1975. ¿Pero que pasaría aun antes, durante y después de este secuestro y amenazada televisada en directo hace 40 años? ¿Y que pasaría con Alberth y Robina y sus asesinatos de estado, en la España de finales del franquismo? Las respuestas definitivas, en el siguiente episodio.


	16. Crimen de Estado (3ª parte)

**Capítulo 16. Crimen de Estado (3ª parte)**

Sólo ha pasado una hora de lo acontecido al final del episodio anterior. Sigue siendo 4 de mayo de 1975. El "Niño que Llora", o mejor dicho, Kankichi Ishimoto, tiene secuestrado a Jitsuyama desde hace varias horas. Mientras Jitsuyama y su coche permanecen en un lugar desconocido... también desde un lugar desconocido, el Niño que Llora se mete en una cabina telefónica. Descuelga el teléfono, mete una moneda... y cubre el micrófono con un pañuelo para distorsionar su voz. Marca un número que conoce y...

Otro teléfono suena: el que hay sobre la mesa del Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, en el despacho de su mansión. Es decir, de Daihiro Shinohara, el abuelo de Asuma. Perecía que Daihiro estaba a punto de recibir una pésima noticia. Pero por el propio secuestrador, que ha mandado una carta previamente. Daihiro no se pone al teléfono y...

(Daihiro) Habla con Daihiro Shinohara, Presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Dígame.

(Niño que Llora) …

(Daihiro) Diga.

(Niño que Llora) Tengo secuestrado al señor Jitsuyama, jefe de su oficina de desarrollo técnico. Yo soy...

(Daihiro) -entra su hijo, Takahiro, muy alterado, pero le para con la mano para que no diga nada- No se moleste. Ya hemos recibido su carta esta misma mañana, "Niño que llora". No es mal apodo para un secuestrador.

(Niño que Llora) Gracias por el cumplido. Si ha leído mi carta mecanografiada, ya sabe lo que quiero. Pero no habrá liberación del rehén si me entero que ha llamado a la policía.

(Daihiro) No lo he hecho. Me he asegurado que no sea una broma de muy mal gusto intentando entrar en contacto con Jitsuyama. Pero no está en ninguna parte. Ha desaparecido. Por lo tanto, deduzco... que seas quien seas, dices la verdad. … Cómo está Jitsuyama.

(Niño que Llora) No se preocupe, señor Shinohara. Si cada parte cumple con su palabra, nadie saldrá maltrecho, entiende?

(Daihiro) Claro, eso lo doy por sentado. Diga que es lo que quiere.

(Niño que Llora) Quiero un rescate de 1000 millones de yenes depositado antes de 48 horas en un banco de Hong Kong. En el número de cuenta bloqueada que les he proporcionado en la carta que les he enviado.

(Daihiro) Desde luego no se anda con chiquitas. ¿Es que quiere arruinar mi empresa? A duras penas tenemos semejante capital.

(Niño que Llora) Si le importa la vida de su viejo amigo, no le importará el dinero. Si queréis que libere al rehén, ingresad el dinero antes de 48 horas... o se encontrará el cadáver del señor Jitsuyama en su sopa de niso cuando desayune dentro de dos días. La decisión es suya, presidente Shinohara. Buenos noches. -cuelga-

(Daihiro) -cuelga el teléfono echando un largo suspiro de preocupación- …

(Takahiro) ¡Joder, padre, no te quedes cómo si escucharas llover! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

(Daihiro) Hacer el que, hijo.

(Takahiro) ¡Llamar a la policía!

(Daihiro) … Puede que tengas razón. Si lo hacemos, el secuestrador tampoco lo sabrá. A no ser... que alguien más esté enterado.

(Takahiro) -muy nervioso, andando de una punta a otra del despacho- Mierda. ¡Mierda! Por qué tenía que pasar esto justamente ahora. ¡Por qué!? Sólo faltan dos días para la presentación oficial de nuestro nuevo Labor. … ¿Y si hay alguien detrás de esto?

(Daihiro) ¿Alguna empresa de la competencia?

(Takahiro) ¿Qué competencia? Nadie trabaja en algo semejante a lo que hacemos nosotros.

(Daihiro) Te equivocas. Hay otras empresas no sólo en Japón, sino en otros países, trabajando en desarrollar algo semejante o igual a lo que hemos desarrollado nosotros.

(Takahiro) ¿Industrias Hishi?

(Daihiro) No lo creo. Es una empresa absolutamente legal. Nunca caerían tan bajo.

(Takahiro) ¡Pues entonces quien coño ha sido!

(Daihiro) Esa ahora no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que la vida de Jitsuyama está en peligro.

(Takahiro) Malditos cabrones.

(Daihiro) Yo me ocuparé en exclusiva de esto, hijo.

(Takahiro) -se queda pasmado- ¿Qué? ¿Tú solo?

(Daihiro) Alguien tiene que encargarse de la presentación oficial de mañana.

(Takahiro) No sé si me veré capaz, padre. Jitsuyama... es un viejo amigo. Lo que debe de estar pasando.

(Daihiro) Hijo... No sabes reaccionar ante imprevistos de esta índole. -Takahiro va a salir del despacho, entre nervioso e indignado- ¡Hijo!

(Takahiro) -se gira, mirando nervioso a su padre- …

(Daihiro) De esto ni una palabra a tu mujer. ¿Entendido? Con lo avanzado que está su embarazo, podría ser perjudicial para su salud si supiese esto.

(Takahiro) … Claro, padre. -se marcha dejando a su padre solo en el despacho-

Takahiro descuelga el teléfono de su mesa para hacer una llamada: a la Policía. Y es que el abuelo de Asuma, fundador de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara y su presidente en aquel 1975, era un hombre muy hábil manejando determinadas teclas del poder. Necesitaba de la ayuda de la policía para intentar localizar a Jitsuyama, pero dentro de la propia empresa, ha conseguido mantener el secuestro de Jitsuyama en secreto, sólo a conocimiento de la cúpula, haciéndolo además, en un tiempo récord. Pero la preocupación ahora, es intentar saber donde y sobre todo cómo, está Jitsuyama.

Mientras, en España, el que Alberth y Robina creen que es su siguiente objetivo, el alto mando de la DGS (Dirección General de Seguridad) en su coche, el _Dodge 3700 GT_ rojo oscuro, llega a sus latifundios en medio de enormes campos de trigo y secano de la Mancha. El _Citroën CX_ marrón oscuro en el que los dos asesinos de la Stasi, se detiene a una distancia muy prudencial, observando cómo el ocupante del Dodge se baja del coche para entrar en la casa de campo.

(Robina) -mirando a través de la mira telescópica a modo de prismáticos- Ya está. Ha entrado. Ahora estará solo en casa todo el día de hoy. Es nuestra oportunidad, I.N.

(Alberth) Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que haya dejado al resto de su familia en Madrid.

(Robina) Ja. Asaltarle en la vivienda será pan comido. ¿? -observa que I.N. tiene cara cómo de que algo no le convence- ¿Ocurre algo?

(Alberth) Hay algo extraño en el ambiente.

(Robina) ¿Qué?

(Alberth) Lo encuentro todo sospechosamente tranquilo. Demasiado fácil.

(Robina) ¿Algo no te convence?

(Alberth) Es cómo si nos pusieran el objetivo en bandeja.

(Robina) Pues entonces, mejor para nosotros. Arranca el coche, vamos. Aparcaremos en el patio, entraremos para liquidar al sujeto y nos largaremos.

(Alberth) ¿Y no te parece demasiado fácil?

(Robina) Me da igual el contexto, lo que me importa es el sujeto. Y está ahí, solo.

(Alberth) No hay prisa, H.Y. Además, debemos tomar ciertas precauciones.

(Robina) ¿? ¿Cuales?

(Alberth) Deberíamos penetrar en el campo de operaciones con otro vehículo.

(Robina) ¿? ¿Para qué?

(Alberth) Por una sencilla razón. Para despistar a las autoridades españolas y dejarles una pista falsa para seguir. Así les resultará mucho más difícil, por no decir imposible, dar con nosotros.

(Robina) ¿Seguro que es sólo por eso?

(Alberth) Recordarás que O.S., en París, nos alertó que quería que le devolviéramos este coche entero y de una pieza. Si se produce un posible tiroteo...

(Robina) Tan bruto que eres para según que cosas y para esto te vuelves de lo más burgués.

(Alberth) Escondamos el coche en un granero de los que hay por la zona, vayamos hasta el pueblo que hay al lado y robemos allí un vehículo. ¿De acuerdo?

(Robina) Me parece un plan de lo más rebuscado. Pero si no quieres que nos identifiquen por el coche, de acuerdo.

(Alberth) Bien. Entonces, decidido.

Dicho y hecho. En el coche por el que han ido viajando por España y que les proporcionaron en París, el Citroën CX nuevo marrón oscuro, van hasta un granero no muy lejos en el que no hay nadie. Dentro hay un tractor, herramientas del campo y montones y montones de fajos de paja. Esconden el coche allí, cubriéndolo del todo de paja. Se van andando al pueblo que hay cerca, a apenas un solo kilómetro.

Cuando ya entran al pueblo por una de las carreteras de campo, Alberth y Robina ven aproximarse por la carretera un coche reluciente y de los grandes, una berlina de lujo último modelo de la época: un _SEAT 132_ completamente nuevo, de color gris metalizado, con tapacubos y parachoques cromados y brillantes. ¿Su conductor? Un señor bajito, rellenito y rechoncho, con el pelo completamente engominado para atrás... y que va fumando un puro. Lo que Alberth y Robina aun no se han dado cuenta, es que ese señor, es el alcalde del pueblo. Éste aparca el _SEAT 132_ no muy lejos del ayuntamiento, se baja, lo cierra con llave... pero no se va para el ayuntamiento, sino para un bar unos 100 metros calle abajo, cuya entrada esta cubierta por una cortina metálica de colorines, de esas que era común de ver en los pueblos pequeños antaño. Robina particularmente, parece muy interesada en el coche, es perfecto. Ya saben a quien cogerle las llaves de ese coche... y deciden ir a por él.

Entran dentro del bar. A parte del alcalde, sólo hay tres viejos con la típica pinta de "gañán", jugando a las cartas alrededor de la misma mesa. Y tras la barra del bar, junto a la máquina de café, las vitrinas con botellas de licores y copas, y una mesa con un pequeño televisor de la marca _ELBE_, hay dos personas más: el camarero y propietario del bar... y una chica adolescente, de unos 16-17 años que trabaja también allí: la hija del camarero. El alcalde ya estaba sentado frente a la barra en un taburete de madera esperando su pedido, un carajillo, cuando Robina y Alberth entran y se sientan en una de las sillas. Ambos van con grandes gafas de sol puestas para ocultar su rostro.

(Camarero) Buenos días. ¿Qué querrán tomar?

(Robina) Em... para mi una tónica, por favor. Y para mi marido, una cerveza.

(Camarero) Lo pedido por lo servido, señora. Enseguida se lo traigo. -regresa tras la barra, mientras Alberth se queda mirando a Robina por esa "mentirijilla" y ella lanza una mueca-

(Camarera) Su carajillo, alcalde. Bien cargado.

(Alcalde) Gracias, guapa. Ayyy... así da gusto ser servido. -mira su reloj de pulsera: son casi las tres de la tarde- ¡Mh! Ya casi es la hora del telediario. Podíais encender la tele, no?

(Camarero) Claro, señor alcalde. ¡Manuela! Ya lo has oído.

(Camarera) ¬ ¬ No hace falta que me grites, papá. Que no estoy sorda. -le da al botón para encender el televisor con imagen en blanco y negro-

(Camarero) -regresa a la mesa de Alberth y Robina- Una tónica para la señora... y una cerveza para el caballero.

(Robina) ¿Cuanto es?

(Camarero) Son 120 pesetas.

(Robina) -le da unas monedas- Aquí tiene. Quédese el cambio cómo propina.

(Camarero) Muchas gracias, señora. -regresa tras la barra-

Entonces por el televisor en blanco y negro, empieza la emisión del telediario de las tres de la tarde en la Primera Cadena de Televisión Española, con la carátula de aquella época, la de la bola del mundo en cartón-piedra rodeada de estrellas sobre fondo azul que va girando y la inscripción al final parpadeante de "Telediario primera edición", con aquella música de organillo algo cutre pero muy años '60, hasta que entran los dos presentadores. Alberth levanta la cabeza para mirar, serio e inexpresivo, con el reflejo de la imagen del televisor sobre las lentes de sus gafas de sol.

(Televisión) Buenas tardes. Estos son los titulares del día de hoy, domingo 4 de mayo de 1975. Nota oficial del Ministerio de Información y Turismo. Se anuncia la dimisión, de un nuevo ministro del gobierno del Presidente Arias Navarro, considerado del ala reformista del régimen. Se trata de...

(Alcalde) -dice jocosamente en broma- Ja. Las ratas siempre son las primeras en abandonar el barco cuando se hunde. Malditos traidores.

(Camarera) Es normal, señor alcalde. Franco está a punto de diñarla y se están dando prisa para cambiarse de chaqueta.

(Alcalde) -le dice en broma- Ja. Maldita roja.

(Camarera) Pues sí, soy roja. ¿Algún problema?

(Alcalde) Pero que chica más testaruda estás hecha. Eres igualita que tu madre que en paz descanse. Era de respondona que no callaba ni bajo el agua.

(Camarero) Hija, no molestes más al señor alcalde. Eres demasiado joven para hablar de esas cosas.

(Alcalde) Eso. Las mujeres no deberíais hablar de política. No es cosa vuestra.

(Camarera) -dice en voz baja- ¬ ¬ Machista asqueroso y facha.

(Alcalde) ¿Qué?

(Camarero) Hija, menos hablar y más trabajar. Limpia la cafetera.

(Camarera) Si, padre.

(Camarero) Ya he visto su coche nuevo, señor alcalde. Es precioso. ¿Qué es? ¿Un 132?

(Alcalde) -se ríe a carcajada limpia- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Si, es precioso, eh!? Ja ja ja. Un SEAT 132 nuevecito, cómo los que sacan en el concurso ese de la tele.

(Camarero) Es verdad, cómo los que regalan en Un Dos Tres. ¿Cuando le ha costado?

(Alcalde) Hace sólo dos semanas que me lo compré. En el salón del automóvil de Barcelona. Valía un millón y medio de pesetas, pero me lo han dejado por un millón y cuarto. Y las he pagado a tocateja, para que te enteres. ¡A tocateja! ¡Y me lo dieron recién salido de la fábrica! Ja ja ja ja. ¿?-regresa la mirada hacia el televisor-

(Televisión) En otro orden de cosas, estas son las primeras imágenes proporcionadas por los corresponsales de la Agencia EFE recién llegados a Phong Pheng, la capital de Camboya. País del convulso sudeste asiático, que se encuentra en una situación que se puede resumir con una sola palabra: caos. El gobierno del país, dominado por la corrupción y la inoperancia hasta la médula, se ha visto incapaz de actuar ante los guerrilleros maoístas, los Kemeres Rojos, quienes se están haciendo con el control efectivo del país, implementando a su paso, un auténtico y extraordinario régimen de terror, comparable según dicen algunos, al de otros grandes dictadores de la historia, cómo Hitler o Stalin. Las embajadas en Phong Peng de Estados Unidos, Francia y Australia, están completamente saturadas de refugiados, a la espera de ser evacuados del país en helicóptero. Ninguna gran potencia, ni siquiera las Naciones Unidas, parece de momento moverse para parar en seco, lo que puede considerarse una auténtica catástrofe humanitaria. Catástrofe que apunta que en Camboya, se está empezando a perpetrar un genocidio.

(Alcalde) ¡Eh, jovencita! ¿Has visto lo que hacen los comunistas? Si es que siempre hacen lo mismo. Matar, matar y matar. Cómo en Paracuellos.

La chica se le queda mirando furiosa sin decir nada, mientras Robina y Alberth se miran la escena impasibles. Entonces, el alcalde se termina el carajillo de un trago y se levanta del taburete para ir al baño; Alberth se levanta de su silla siguiendo los pasos del alcalde: es la oportunidad para birlarle las llaves del SEAT 132. Ambos hombres se encuentran en el lavabo, meando cada uno a su urinario uno al lado del otro.

(Alcalde) Nunca le había visto por aquí. ¿Viene de Madrid? Oh... espere. ¿No será usted extranjero?

(Alberth) -disimulando... pero muy creíble- Sí. Soy de... Francia.

(Alcalde) Ah, de Francia, eh. Puagh, un país de desagradecidos.

(Alberth) Perdón, cómo dice?

(Alcalde) Si no fuera por el Caudillo, Europa haría muchos años que sería más roja que los tomates de Murcia. Tanta democracia y tanta permisividad y tanto... permitirlo todo, no traerá nada bueno. ¿Y quien lo aprovecha? Los rojos.

(Alberth) Ya. Pero en cuando muera su "caudillo" usted y los suyos se olvidarán de él y se cambiarán de chaqueta cómo muy bien ha dicho la chica del bar. Cómo si nunca hubiese existido. Ya lo verá.

(Alcalde) ¡Pero que dice, hombre! Usted no tiene ni idea. Tienen el enemigo en casa y no se dan cuenta, gabachos. Si es que...

Pero mientras el hombre habla y habla sin ton ni son sin... I.N. termina de mear; abre el grifo del agua para hacer ver que se lava las manos... y le coge muy disimuladamente, sin que el hombre se de cuenta, las llaves de su coche, el SEAT 132, del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Alberth tiene ya lo que quería. Tras lavarse las manos y cuando va a salir del lavabo...

(Alberth) Debería usted darse cuenta, señor... que en este mundo, nada es lo que aparenta. Ni los "rojos" son tan malos, ni los fascistas son "guardianes" de nada.

(Alcalde) -se cabrea- ¿Qué!? ¡Pero bueno, lo que hay que oír! Amigo, si viene a hacer turismo a nuestro país, déjese su "liberté, egalité y fraternité" en su casa. Aquí manda el "Franco, Dios y España". ¡Me ha oído!?

I.N. se ríe entre dientes, cómo burlándose con mucho disimulo y sale del lavabo. Se termina la cerveza de un trago... y él y Robina salen juntos del bar, directos hacia el SEAT 132 del alcalde aparcado a unos 100 metros calle abajo, frente al ayuntamiento. Vigilan que no les vea nadie... y cuando nadie les ve, se meten en el coche, lo encienden y se van del pueblo cómo Pedro por su casa. Dentro del coche, se puede ver la "personalidad" de su propietario: un banderín con la bandera española franquista colgando del retrovisor, y sobre el salpicadero, el clásico "Papá, no corras".

(Robina) º _ º Pero que es esto?

(Alberth) Los souvenirs estúpidos de alguien estúpido.

(Robina) Su antiguo propietario no tardará mucho en darse cuenta que su querido coche nuevo ha desaparecido.

(Alberth) No te preocupes. Antes no se de cuenta, alerte a las autoridades locales, estas se movilicen y pidan refuerzos a autoridades superiores, pasarán horas. Y para entonces, nosotros ya estaremos bien lejos de aquí.

(Robina) Eso no me importa. Lo que quiero saber... es si nos desharemos de este coche una vez hayamos cumplido nuestro tercer crimen de estado.

(Alberth) Pensaba devolvérselo a su legítimo propietario. Pero nosotros somos comunistas, H.Y. Creemos en la colectividad y no en la propiedad privada.

(Robina) No te he preguntado eso. Te he preguntado si nos desharemos del coche. Para no dejar huellas ni pistas.

(Alberth) La respuesta natural...es sí. Cómo quieres que le devuelva su coche a ese fascista asqueroso.

(Robina) Pues entonces...

Robina coche el banderín con la bandera española "del pollo" y el "Papá no corras", y los tira por la ventanilla. Ahora ya se sentían un poco más cómodos en un coche que no era el suyo, pero que les llevaba directos a su tercer crimen de estado.

Mientras tanto, en Japón, ya era de noche. El presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Daihiro Shinohara, ha acudido en persona a la central de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. A su sede antigua, antes que se construyera la actual en los años '80. Daihiro colabora con varios investigadores de la policía, los cuales Daihiro tiene la sensación que también le están investigando a él. Pero es Daihiro quien más pregunta allí... sin recibir respuesta ni confirmación alguna por la policía, quien no conseguía saber nada ni de Jitsuyama ni de su secuestrador. Era literalmente cómo si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Pero mientras la policía les buscaba... el secuestrador, "el niño que llora", tiene a Jitsuyama retenido en una nave industrial abandonada en la prefectura de Nagano, bien lejos de Tokio, que es donde les buscan. Mientras Jitsuyama permanece ligado de brazos y piernas sobre una silla de madera plegable... su secuestrador, "el niño que llora", el tipo vestido con camisa a cuadros rojos y negra de cuello alto, pantalones de campana tejanos y bambas... y con la máscara de cartón sobre su rostro, permanece sentado frente suyo... con su pistola, la _Beretta M1934_ en la cintura de los pantalones. A un lado de la nave, está parado el coche de Jitsuyama, el _Nissan Cedric_ azul eléctrico de tapacubos y parachoques cromados. Jitsuyama más que rabioso o muerto de miedo... está desconcertado, y más que desconcertado, está que no se cree lo que él mismo acaba de descubrir: quien es su secuestrador.

(Jitsuyama) … Cuando tiempo me piensas tener aquí. Cuando piensas decirme que quieres de mi.

(Niño que Llora) Tendrás que esperar un par de días. Después, volveremos a Tokio.

(Jitsuyama) -se echa a reír con gran gesticulación- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

(Niño que Llora) No creo que tu situación y la mía sea para reírse. Qué te hace tanta gracia.

(Jitsuyama) Ja ja ja... Por qué no dejas ya de hacer este ridículo numerito, eh? A mi ya no me engañas más. … Sé quien eres.

(Niño que Llora) ¿Y eso que va a cambiar? A mi, nada.

(Jitsuyama) Tú... tú eres... ¡Eres Kankichi Ishimoto!

Entonces, su secuestrador, El Niño que Llora, echando un largo y sonoro suspiro, se levanta de su silla... y se quita la máscara de cartón. Jitsuyama ha acertado: es Kankichi Ishimoto, quien se queda mirando muy seriamente a Jitsuyama.

(Ishimoto) … Tenía previsto que acabases descubriéndome. Sabía que ocurriría. Pero reconozco... que no pensaba que lo consiguieses tan pronto.

(Jitsuyama) No seas ingenuo, Ishimoto. Tú mismo viniste a mi casa hace dos semanas y me lo dijiste entre líneas. ¿Me equivoco? ¡Me equivoco!? -mirando enfadado a Ishimoto-

(Ishimoto) … No. No te equivocas. … Tú eres el engranaje que a partir de ahora, hará mover el mecanismo de mi venganza.

(Jitsuyama) -se queda a cuadros- Ve... venganza? ¿De que demonios estás hablando!?

(Ishimoto) -mientras Jitsuyama se queda alucinado- … Tu amigo me la arrebató. Ella fue lo mejor que me pasó en toda la vida. Cada noche cierro los ojos... y me imagino lo maravillosa y perfecta que hubiese sido mi vida si hubiese tenido a Eriko entre mis brazos. Si hubiese sido yo y no ese... hombre avaricioso, repugnante y prepotente, con quien hubiese compartido el resto de su vida. … No puedo perdonarle por eso. ¡Ni a él ni a toda su familia! … Y lo peor... Dios mio. Lo peor fue saber cuando dejó a mi Eriko... embarazada por segunda vez. Cuando lo supe no pude controlar mi rabia. Hasta llegué a pensar en el suicidio. … Pero algo dentro de mi... me empujaba a buscar venganza. A vengarme de la familia poderosa y rica que ha destruido mi destino. Y gracias a ti... lo haré. Ja ja ja ja.

(Jitsuyama) … No sé de que me estás hablando, Ishimoto. Pero creo... creo... creo que te has vuelto completamente loco. ¡Estás loco!

(Ishimoto) Sí, verdad? Pues sepas que quien crea la locura, acaba perdiéndose en ella. La locura de los Shinohara, que ya está destruyendo su propia familia desde dentro, pronto engullirá a Eriko. Debo sacarla de allí antes no se vea ella también imbuida. Y eso sólo puedo hacerlo... destruyendo la familia Shinohara. Y el primer paso... -saca la pistola y la carga, apuntándola al aire- Será destruir la imagen y la reputación de su empresa y de las demás empresas que les apoyan. Hacer que los Shinohara... ya no sean nadie.

(Jitsuyama) -mirándole enfadado y desafiante- … Para que tienes esa pistola, eh? … Para qué. … ¿Es para matarme? … Pues me temo que es lo que tendrás que hacer. ¿Por qué no me matas sin mas?

(Ishimoto) Todo a su debido momento, Jitsuyama. Pero que sepas que a ti no tengo intención de matarte. Ni a ti, ni de momento... a nadie. En su debido... momento.

(Jitsuyama) Si crees de veras que los Shinohara moverán un dedo por ti, por un maldito secuestrador, lo llevas claro.

(Ishimoto) Ya te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir. De ahora en adelante, tú me servirás de cebo y de voz expiatoria para llevar a cabo mi venganza contra los Shinohara por arruinarme la vida.

(Jitsuyama) ¡Pero quien! ¡Quien te ha arruinado la vida! ¡Quien! ¡Habla claro de una vez!

(Ishimoto) ¡Cállate, cállate, callate! … Tú sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando. Jamás pienso pronunciar su nombre de mis labios, porque me daría ganas de vomitar al hacerlo! Pero él... él me robó a Eriko cuando tuve la oportunidad de conquistarla. ¡Y jamás se lo perdonaré! ¡Jamás!

(Jitsuyama) ¡Deja de decir locuras sin sentido! ¡Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! … Cómo se iba a fijar Eriko en un chaval de 15 años. ¡Ella es diez años mayor que tú, date cuenta de una vez! … Ella quiere a Takahiro. Le quiere mucho. Aunque su matrimonio últimamente no funcione demasiado bien.

(Ishimoto) -mirando intrigante, le suelta...- … ¿Por qué escondéis esto a la gente? ¿Cuanto tiempo tenéis pensado esconder la verdad? Vuestra verdad.

(Jitsuyama) … Sabía que ya lo conocías. ¿Ha sido Daihiro?

(Ishimoto) -hace que no con la cabeza- …

(Jitsuyama) No puede ser. … Entonces es...

(Ishimoto) Ya te dije que ese hombre es más listo de lo que aparenta. La avaricia se lo come vivo, pero en absoluto ha sido jamás ningún estúpido. Por eso ya lo sabe... y hace ver que no lo sabe para no destruir su propia reputación y la de la empresa.

(Jitsuyama) Dios mio.

(Ishimoto) Y cómo tú lo sabes... te obligaré a decirlo, para que lo sepa todo el mundo. Pero ya que estamos... por qué no me lo dices ahora a mi, mh?

(Jitsuyama) -desviando la mirada, entristecido- No... no puedo hacerlo. No quiero hacerle ese feo a Takahiro. Le... le destrozaría la vida.

(Ishimoto) -le grita furioso- ¡Y él me la ha destrozado a mi! … Haré que todo el mundo sepa el verdadero origen de vuestro "Labor". Y cuando se sepa la verdad... todos os odiarán.

(Jitsuyama) Digas lo que digas, nadie te creerá.

(Ishimoto) -con sonrisa maquiavélica- De eso nada, Jitsuyama. Yo no tengo que decir ni una sola palabra. Porque serás tú quien lo harás. Lo harás en el momento y el lugar oportunos... y así mi venganza, se culminará.

Jitsuyama acaba quedándose miedoso ante esta última frase de su secuestrador. No quiere hacer lo que le dice, pero no tiene más remedio que hacerlo, ya que Ishimoto, completamente loco e ido, le amenaza su vida con esa vieja pistola.

Un rato después, en España, Alberth y Robina llegan en el _SEAT 132_ robado hasta enfrente la casa de campo en medio de enormes campos de trigo, propiedad de un rico terrateniente... que es también el alto mando de la DGS, Juan Francisco Milans del Bosch, que deben asesinar. El coche del viejo fascista, el _Dodge 3700 GT_ rojo oscuro, sigue ahí aparcado... y hay cómo un silencio sepulcral. No se oye nada. Nada más bajarse del coche, Alberth se da cuenta...

(Robina) Y bien. ¿Lo decidimos a suertes?

(Alberth) No, déjamelo a mi. -se queda mirando muy seriamente a su alrededor: hay algo que no le convence-

(Robina) ¿? ¿Pasa algo?

(Alberth) …

(Robina) Dime la verdad, I.N. ¿Has visto o notado algo extraño?

(Alberth) Coge el CETME, cárgalo y mantente alerta tras el coche.

(Robina) -se queda pasmada- ¿Qué? ¿Tras el coche? ¿Quieres decir... que utilice el coche cómo barricada? Pero...

(Alberth) Estate lista por lo que pueda pasar. Desde el principio lo he encontrado todo demasiado tranquilo. Me huele a trampa muy bien organizada.

(Robina) ¿Bromeas?

(Alberth) Jamás suelo bromear. Haz lo que te he dicho. Si pasa lo que me temo, dispara a matar.

Alberth se baja del coche para meterse dentro de la casa... mientras su compañera y amante hace lo dicho: carga el fusil de asalto, el CETME, y se parapeta tras el SEAT 132. Lo encontraba exagerado. Pero no se imagina hasta que punto la intuición de I.N. es acertada.

Dentro la casa, con la pistola _ASTRA Constable_ en mano, Alberth va inspeccionando habitación por habitación. Sube por la escalera de caracol hasta el piso de arriba. Inspecciona una habitación tras otra... y no hay nadie. Pero teme y mucho que haya alguien. Hasta que...

Una voz a sus espaldas, la voz ronca de un hombre maduro, de más de 60 años, le llama la atención tras suyo. Alberth se gira rápidamente... y recibe un disparo en la mano en la que lleva su pistola. Quien le ha disparado a la mano, dejándolo herido... es quien debe matar, su tercera victima, su tercer "crimen de estado", el teniente coronel de la temida y brutal Brigada Politico-Social de la Dirección General de Seguridad Juan Francisco Milans del Bosch. Éste viejo hombre, vestido de negro, con una mirada acojonante de perturbado, le ha disparado a I.N. con su pistola, una _ASTRA 600_.

(Juan Francisco) Je je je je. Qué pasa, eh? ¿Te duele, la manita? Ja ja ja ja!

(Alberth) -con la mano malherida, sangrando y mirando muy desafiante y furioso al viejo fascista- … Esa es la cara. Esa es la cara que tiene un fascista auténtico. Hacía tantos años que no veía una. Era una imagen aterradora. Pero ahora ya no me das miedo. Ahora...

(Juan Francisco) Ahora, rojo de mierda, acabaré contigo. Tengo órdenes del traidor de Arias Navarro de capturarte vivo. Pero sabes una cosa? Quien de verdad manda en España es el Caudillo. Y el Caudillo, lo que haría contigo, es fusilarte sin contemplaciones, que es lo que se merecen los traidores a Dios y a España.

(Alberth) Entonces, por qué no lo haces. Mátame aquí y ahora si tanto lo deseas.

(Juan Francisco) Me estás tentando mucho... y no sé yo si podré resistir la tentación. Yo ayudé al Caudillo a liberar España de los rojos hace casi 40 años. Siempre he luchado contra los rojos y siempre he creído que deberíamos haberlos matado a todos en vez de ser tan "cristianos" con muchos de ellos. … Y creo que no podré aguantarlo. Así que prepárate. ¡Muere, rojo de mierda! ¡Arriba España, coño!

Pero cuando ese viejo va a disparar su pistola de nuevo... se oyen disparos a fuera. Disparos de ráfaga de metralleta. Uno de los cuatro hombres de la DGS que ha venido con Juan Francisco, ametrallan con una metralleta _STAR Z70_ el _SEAT 132_ tras el que se parapeta Robina. Las balas agujerean el coche cómo un queso gruyer, rompen las ventanillas, revientan las ruedas... y agujeran el depósito de gasolina, empezando a caer lentamente al suelo bajo el coche. Ese ruido de disparos afuera... hace que Juan Francisco se distraiga un segundo... y Alberth lo aproveche para de una patada quitarle la pistola de las manos al facha y emprenderla contra él a base de pelea pura y dura: puñetazos, empujones, patadas y golpes entre uno y otro, entre un verdadero fascista y un verdadero comunista.

El hombre que ha disparado la metralleta se aproxima al coche ametrallado, abre la puerta... y no hay nadie. Pero no le da ni tiempo a reaccionar cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve una sombra moviéndose rápidamente. Se gira... y recibe un balazo del CETME de Robina en medio de la frente, cayendo el hombre desplomado al suelo, muerto. Pero Robina se parapeta enseguida tras el coche: más ráfagas de otra metralleta y de disparos de un revólver, le obligan a ello. Otros dos hombres, agentes de la DGS, van aproximándose a su posición, corriendo en zigzag, disparando en ráfagas y parapetándose uno tras los árboles y el otro tras el Dodge 3700 GT. Robina parece acorralada, pero...

Ella sabe que hay que hacer y no le resulta difícil salir de esta. Tiene una buena arma... y es una excelente francotiradora. Con sólo escuchar con atención de donde vienen los disparos... le basta con levantar la cabeza un solo segundo, empuñando el fusil, disparar un solo tiro... y dar en el blanco, el agente del revólver es muerto. Con el otro hombre, que le dispara sin parar con su metralleta... hace lo mismo, y le mata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero cuando parece que cuando ha acabado con toda resistencia contra ella...

Alguien la apunta por detrás con un revólver _Astra 960_. Un cuarto agente de la DGS, le ha cazado. O puede que no?

(Agente DGS) ¡Suelta el arma, coño! ¡Suéltala! ¡Al suelo y las manos sobre la cabeza, puta roja de mierda! ¡Vamos!

(Robina) -sin decir una palabra, tira el CETME al suelo y levanta las manos- …

(Agente DGS) -muy rabioso- Todos los rojos sois iguales. Me da igual si teníamos órdenes de capturaros vivos. ¡No tenía que morir nadie, maldita puta! Les llevaré tu cadáver. … No me gusta matar mujeres. De veras que lo siento, "cariño".

El agente, completamente ido por la rabia, va a pegarle un fuerte puñetazo a Robina... sin saber que ella también es muy buena luchadora, y sin ir más lejos, es cinturón negro de judo. En un segundo, lo que iba a ser un puñetazo, se convierte en un _Ipon Seoi_ perfecto. El agente acaba tumbado sobre el suelo, sin entender que ha pasado... y encontrándose con Robina encañonando el CETME sobre su cabeza, con sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

(Agente DGS) O _ o

(Robina) No me digas. De veras que lo siento, "cariño".

Sin remordimientos, Robina le revienta la cabeza a ese agente con un disparo del CETME a bocajarro. Los cuatro agentes de la DGS, estaban muertos. Pero aun había alguien más. Robina se gira instintivamente cuando nota alguien tras suyo: es el inspector de policía de Barcelona, Oliveira, que está muerto de miedo ante lo que acababa de ver. Levanta las manos sin decir nada, muy asustado. Robina, deja de apuntarle con el CETME, se aproxima, con sonrisa falsa en su cara... y le pega un fuerte golpe en el cogote, dejándolo inconsciente. Pero entonces...

Robina debe volver a girarse, empuñando en arma instintivamente, hay alguien a un metro tras suyo. Se gira con mirada furiosa... y se da cuenta que es Alberth. Al instante, baja el arma, sorprendida, al ver que su compañero y amante está vivo... pero malherido.

(Robina) O _ o ¡Alberth! ¿Estás bien?

(Alberth) -dolorido, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con un pañuelo- No es nada, Robina. Cuatro rasguños sin importancia. Ese viejo fascista estaba en buena forma.

(Robina) ¿Cómo que estás bien!? ¡Mírate la mano! ¡Hay que vendarla enseguida!

(Alberth) Que te digo que no es nada. La bala sólo me ha rozado la mano. En un rato la herida cicatrizará, no pasa nada. En nuestro coche tenemos botiquín. Con que la desinfectes y la cubras con unas vendas, bastará.

(Robina) De acuerdo. Pero... que ha pasado. ¿Lo has...

(Alberth) -se ríe entre dientes, intrigante- … Tú que crees.

(Robina) Entonces lo has conseguido. El tercer objetivo...

(Alberth) Eliminado. Me ha costado, eso sí. El muy hijo de puta me ha quitado el arma y no he tenido más remedio que matarlo con mis propias manos.

(Robina) -se queda pasmada- Con... con tus propias manos. A veces tu crueldad, I.N, llega a límites que hasta a mi me dan miedo. ¿Lo has matado con un cuchillo o...

(Alberth) Lo he estrangulado. Ahora ya está en el infierno para esperar la llegada de su tan amado "Caudillo".

Ambos, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo de lo que acaba de pasar, se quedan mirando la tremenda escena de destrucción que hay a su alrededor: los cuatro DGS muertos entre charcos de sangre, los dos coches, el SEAT 132 y el Dodge 3700 GT, ametrallados, los casquillos de bala percutados por el suelo... y el inspector de policía Oliveira inconsciente en el suelo.

(Robina) -le da el CETME a Alberth y le dice en broma- Toma. Me sigue gustando más el AK-47.

(Alberth) Ja ja ja. -ve a Oliveira inconsciente en el suelo- ¿? Y a él. Por qué no le has matado.

(Robina) El pobre estaba paralizado por el miedo. Ha levantado las manos para rendirse y no me ha hecho nada. No parece que sea un agente de la DGS.

(Alberth) -inspecciona bajo la chaqueta de Oliveira, sacando su placa- Porque no lo es. Es un inspector de policía. Criminología. Debe de ser el que investiga mi primer crimen de estado en Barcelona.

(Robina) Pues entonces, ya sabes. Tienes el CETME en tus manos. Úsalo y liquídalo.

(Alberth) … No.

(Robina) ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

(Alberth) Tú misma lo has dicho. Sólo es un pobre desgraciado. Lo que él averigüe o deje de averiguar no afectará en nuestra misión en España.

(Robina) Pero me ha visto el rostro, I.N. Debemos matarle.

(Alberth) Pero a mi no. Y mientras no me vea a mi, la misión podrá seguir con normalidad. -vuelven la mirada a la tremenda escena de destrucción a su alrededor- No tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado aquí. Después de esto, las autoridades españolas nos buscarán a toda costa. Trae gasolina. Le prenderemos fuego al coche.

(Robina) ¿Y cómo llegamos hasta el granero donde tenemos nuestro coche?

(Alberth) En el patio trasero hay dos coches, en los que han llegado hasta aquí nuestros "amigos". Cogeremos uno prestado.

Rociando con un bote de gasolina el _SEAT 132_, le prenden fuego... para después robar uno de los coches con que los agentes de la DGS habían llegado hasta allí, un _Chrysler 180_ azul marino, para salir de allí. Con el fuego y la explosión del depósito de gasolina del SEAT 132, se aseguran de eliminar muchas pruebas materiales contra ellos. En el Chrysler 180 robado, regresan al granero a recoger su verdadero coche, el _Citroën CX_ marrón oscuro de matrícula francesa, metiendo el Chrysler 180 en el granero... y prendiéndole fuego a todo. En pocos minutos, antes de que las primeros coches de la policía lleguen allí, Alberth y Robina ya han huido de allí.

(Alberth) -conduciendo el Citroën CX por la carretera- Deberemos tomar medidas de urgencia a partir de ahora mismo.

(Robina) Cómo cuales.

(Alberth) Tanto nosotros cómo el coche, deberemos cambiar de identidad y de aspecto.

(Robina) Nosotros si. Pero... el coche?

(Alberth) Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pero hay que hacerlo. Debemos mejorar nuestro camuflaje. … Pensándolo mejor... tal y cómo se han puesto las circunstancias, lo más prudente sería terminar con la misión y regresar a Francia sin perder tiempo.

(Robina) -le dice, intrigante- … No es por la presión de las autoridades españolas, I.N. Sino por otra cosa, me equivoco?

(Alberth) …

(Robina) … Conoces al cuarto sujeto, verdad? -I.N. le mira cómo diciendo que sí- Lo sabía.

(Alberth) -devuelve la mirada a la carretera, echando un largo suspiro de resignación- … Si fueras otra persona, H.Y., ahora mismo te mataría por lo que sabes. Pero siendo tú... no puedo hacerlo.

(Robina) … Por qué no puedes decírmelo. … Si no me lo quieres decir cómo tu camarada... dímelo cómo tu amante.

(Alberth) En cuando lleguemos y le conozcas en persona... lo entenderás.

(Robina) Y a donde vamos ahora.

(Alberth) Si has leído las instrucciones de la misión, ya deberías saberlo.

(Robina) Sí, lo sé.

La siguiente parada en su cuarta y última misión en España, es en la costa de Levante. Allí, Robina descubriría algo de I.N. que le desconcertaría por completo... y que le descubriría que su frío y despiadado compañero (y amante) también tiene un corazón humano.

Dos días después. 6 de mayo de 1975. Es martes. Goto y Minako acaban de terminar sus clases del instituto. Cuando aun no han atravesado la puerta del patio que da a la calle...

(Minako) ¡Kiichi! -va corriendo hacia Goto-

(Goto) Ah, Minako. ¿Querías algo?

(Minako) No. Nada en especial. ¿Volvemos juntos a casa?

(Goto) -haciéndose el pensativo- Mmmhhhh

(Minako) ¿? Qué pasa.

(Goto) Estaba pensando... que te parece si salimos juntos a algún sitio. No tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.

(Minako) -le sonríe- No es mala idea, Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Aceptas?

(Minako) De acuerdo. ¿Me acompañas hasta mi casa? Te presentaré a mis compañeras de piso, les he hablado mucho de ti y tienen muchas ganas de conocerte en persona.

(Goto) º _ º Ah. Y luego me dices que soy yo el que presume de ti cómo si fueras un trofeo.

(Minako) Ja ja ja ja. Sí, yo tampoco puedo evitarlo. Es broma, a estas horas no hay nadie en casa.

(Goto) ¿Tú y yo... solos en tu piso? ¿No será para hacer lo que me imagino?

(Minako) ¬ ¬ En que estás pensando, pervertido.

(Goto) ¿Yo? En nada, mujer.

(Minako) Sólo tengo que pasar para cambiarme de ropa.

(Goto) Vagh, es igual, no te preocupes por eso. Además, no hay tiempo.

(Minako) ¿Por qué tantas prisas?

(Goto) Porque somos jóvenes y tenemos que vivir al momento. Además, no importa si vas con el uniforme o no. A mi, me gustas igual.

(Minako) -mirando a Goto con una sonrisa preciosa- Ya lo sé, Kiichi. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!

(Goto) ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has recordado algo?

(Minako) Que te parece si vamos a Asakussa.

(Goto) ¿A Asakussa? ¿Que hay en Asakussa? -pregunta sin entender de que va la cosa-

(Minako) Ya lo verás. Es una sorpresa.

(Goto) Ah. De acuerdo, cómo quieras.

Por pura casualidad o no, Minako quería llevar a Goto a enseñarle algo precisamente a Asakussa, donde en sólo dos horas, el "Niño que Llora", haría su gran actuación estelar.

Y es que para lo que faltaban sólo dos horas, era para la presentación oficial del primer Labor de la compañía y del mundo: el _Shinohara SAV-75 Labor_. Mientras el presidente de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, Daihiro, permanece en el despacho de su fábrica de Hachiuji, su hijo y Director General de su empresa (y padre de Asuma Shinohara), está en el palacio de congresos de Asakussa donde todo está listo. ¿Todo? No del todo. Falta un "pequeño" detalle: Jitsuyama. Mientras padre e hijo hablan por teléfono...

(Daihiro) -aparentemente tranquilo- Cómo va todo por ahí, hijo.

(Takahiro) -nervioso, fumando sin parar- Déjate de sarcasmos, papá. No estoy para bromas. ¿La policía ya te ha dicho algo de Jitsuyama?

(Daihiro) No. Nada. Estoy esperando noticias suyas.

(Takahiro) Mierda. Por qué tenía que pasar esto justamente ahora? ¡En el peor momento! … Tú no sé, papá. Pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no pagaría jamás ese rescate de 1000 millones de yenes. ¡1000 millones! Sea quien sea, lo que quiere no es dinero, es arruinarnos! ¿Es que no lo ves?

(Daihiro) Por supuesto que lo veo. Pero esto ya es responsabilidad de la policía. Debemos dejarlo en sus manos.

(Takahiro) No me refiero sólo a eso. Que hay de nuestra propia gente.

(Daihiro) Entiendo que quieres decir, hijo. No podremos esconderlo mucho tiempo más a nuestros propios trabajadores y no digamos a nuestro consejo ejecutivo y a nuestros accionistas.

(Takahiro) Es verdad. Si algún informador o confidente de la policía le dice algo a la prensa, todo el mundo sabrá que nuestro Director de Desarrollo e Investigación técnicas, está secuestrado por ese tal... "el niño que llora" o cómo diantre se llame. Y eso puede perjudicar y mucho la imagen de nuestra empresa. Incluso pueden relacionarnos con la Yakuza, cosa que es mentida pero la gente se tragaría. … Creo que... debemos actuar con normalidad. Si actuamos con absoluta normalidad, nadie que esté fuera de esto, sospechará nada. Nadie.

(Daihiro) Hijo... a veces das miedo.

(Takahiro) ¿Qué?

(Daihiro) A veces tengo la sensación que las personas te importan más bien poco para lograr tus objetivos. Espero que con tu segundo hijo, que nacerá dentro de pocas semanas, no hagas lo mismo.

(Takahiro) ¡No me vengas con esas, padre! -cuelga de golpe al tomarse mal la indirecta-

(Daihiro) -cuelga el teléfono suspirando preocupado- … Este hijo mío... menudo cabezota está hecho. -suena el teléfono y se pone enseguida: es la policía- Daihiro Shinohara al habla, dígame? … ¿Qué? ¿Han localizado su coche? ¿Dónde? … ¿En la periferia de Asakussa? Eso quiere decir... No, no es nada. ¿Y Jitsuyama y el secuestrador? … Comprendo. … Se lo pido por favor, hagan todo lo posible para encontrarles. … Llámeme enseguida en cuando tengan algo. -cuelga muy preocupado-

A Daihiro acaban de comunicarle que han encontrado el _Nissan Cedric_ de Jitsuyama abandonado en la periferia de Asakussa. Sin duda, el secuestrador y el secuestrado, no pueden andar muy lejos.

A penas una hora más tarde, a las seis y pico de la tarde, Jitsuyama y su secuestrador, que lleva la careta de "El Niño que Llora" puesta, permanecen escondidos en una callejuela entre edificios, entre cubos de basura y papeles tirados por el suelo. Quien realmente hay tras el niño que llora, el joven de 25 años Kankichi Ishimoto (quien 40 años después engañaría a Asuma para ser Primer Ministro de Japón y después intentaría matarle), está retumbado sobre una pared, de brazos cruzados, dejando pasar el tiempo. Jitsuyama, sobre la pared de enfrente, no ha dicho una palabra, aun miedoso de que le pueda pasar. Pero en un momento... decide envalentonarse y...

(Jitsuyama) … Creo que esa vieja pistola que llevas en la cartuchera de los pantalones no es la única arma que tienes contra nosotros. Esa sólo la reservas para mi. ¿De veras crees que podrías hacerle daño a alguien tan poderoso cómo a la familia Shinohara?

(Ishimoto) No me hagas perder más el tiempo con preguntas innecesarias. Tú sabes tan bien cómo yo por qué estamos aquí y por qué haré lo que tengo que hacer.

(Jitsuyama) Eso ya me lo has contado. Te estoy preguntando que arma tienes contra nosotros.

(Ishimoto) Eso también lo sabes. Y voy a utilizarlo para destruirles.

(Jitsuyama) -mira con lástima a Ishimoto- … Estás loco, Ishimoto. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

(Ishimoto) En la locura puede estar la más justa y loable de las corduras. Así que no intentes ocultarlo, porque te obligaré a confesarlo todo. ¡Todo!

(Jitsuyama) ¡Confesar el que! ¡El que!

(Ishimoto) Hace poco Takahiro me lo explicó todo. Una noche salimos los dos juntos de copas... pero todo formaba parte de mi plan para que me lo explicara todo de Eriko. Todo. Le emborraché cómo una cuba. Y ya sabes lo que dicen. Los niños y los borrachos, nunca mienten. … Pero en vez de eso; de hablarme de Eriko... me llevó al despacho de su padre, en vuestra fábrica de Hachiuji. Abrió la caja fuerte de su padre con una combinación que se supone que no conocía... pero la conocía. Y me enseñó algo... que me dejó boquiabierto. … Aquellos planos eran el verdadero origen de vuestra "máquina prodigiosa". De vuestro "Labor". … Él me dijo, entre sus risas chulescas y su verborrea prepotente, que el idiota de su viejo se lo había ocultado para que no lo supiese, pero él lo sabía todo! ¡Que no soporta que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, le trate de estúpido!

(Jitsuyama) -totalmente sorprendido- Entonces fue Takahiro. Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

(Ishimoto) Eso no fue lo que más me indignó. Takahiro me dijo que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara había consentido el mayor plagio industrial de la historia, con una tecnología supuestamente inventada por ellos, pero que en realidad era de otro. Ni más ni menos... que de un coronel de las SS, responsable de un campo de exterminio. Es decir. Que vuestro "Labor"... se ha creado en realidad, sobre los cadáveres de 200.000 personas asesinadas en un campo de exterminio nazi. ¡Pero a él le daba igual! ¡No le importaba nada! ¡Sólo el maldito beneficio! ¡Ganar dinero es lo único que le importa! ¡Mi preciosa Eriko y los hijos que ella le ha dado, no le importan nada! … Eso es lo que me indigna y por lo que quiero venganza. Y pienso usarlo para hundir su jodida empresa cómo primer paso. Después, ya me encargaré de eliminarlos a ellos.

(Jitsuyama) -negándolo con la cabeza- Dios mio. … Kankichi... entiendo que el haber sabido eso no ha sido agradable. Pero esos planos los consiguió el hermano de Daihiro. Él y aun menos su hijo, no tienen ninguna responsabilidad sobre esos planos. Nunca han tenido nada que ver.

(Ishimoto) ¡Cállate!

Ishimoto desenfunda muy disimuladamente su Beretta M1934 y a empujones obliga a Jitsuyama a salir a la calle... a a penas 100 metros del Palacio de Congresos de Asakussa. Allí, hay mucha presencia de reporteros y periodistas, cámaras de la prensa y la televisión, En coches oficiales, han ido llegando políticos, empresarios, gente importante, incluso embajadores extranjeros. Ishimoto, que va con la máscara del Niño que Llora puesta, es mirado raro por la gente que va pasando por la calle. Pero para Jitsuyama... eso quiere decir que es una oportunidad de obtener su libertad.

(Ishimoto) ¿Ves eso? ¿Eh? ¿Lo ves? Tú has contribuido a crear esa suprema hipocresía. ¿No te da vergüenza?

(Jitsuyama) Tú lo que quieres es que vaya ahí delante, verdad? Que me ponga ante las cámaras de la televisión y lo confiese todo.

(Ishimoto) Sólo será tu pequeña aportación para destruir a los Shinohara. Te prometo que una vez hecho, te recompensaré.

(Jitsuyama) Cómo. ¿Me darás una parte de los 1000 millones?

(Ishimoto) Dejándote vivir. Pero no te prometo que lo hagas en paz.

(Jitsuyama) -suspira bajando la cabeza, enojado- …

(Ishimoto) … Que pasa.

(Jitsuyama) Lo siento mucho, "Niño que Llora". … Pero no lo haré.

(Ishimoto) O _ o ¿Cómo?

(Jitsuyama) No te lo tomes a mal, pero... tu plan, tu venganza, todo... es una pura fantasía. Jamás se hará realidad. No pienso hacerte caso.

(Ishimoto) ¿No tienes miedo a morir?

(Jitsuyama) ¿Morir? No vas a hacer nada, Kankichi. Estamos en medio de la calle. No te atreverás. … Suéltame.

(Ishimoto) Me has... traicionado.

(Jitsuyama) Si quieres llamarlo así, llámalo. Pero te estoy haciendo un favor, Ishimoto. Trabajo para los Shinohara, soy amigo de los Shinohara e incluso vivo con los Shinohara. … Si tengo que elegir entre traicionarles a ellos y traicionarte a ti, elijo traicionarte a ti. … Algún día, lo entenderás.

Y es entonces... cuando la secuencia ante la cámara de la televisión Fuji, en vivo y en directo, se produce. Ishimoto encañona la _Beretta M1934 _ sobre la espalda de Jitsuyama y empujándole hacia la cámara de la televisión, ocurre...

(Ishimoto) ¡No es justo! -la gente y la joven reportera salen despavoridos y el joven Mitsuyama y el "niño que llora", quedan solos ante la cámara-

(Reportera) ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Graba esto, grábalo!

(Cámara) ¡Lo estoy haciendo! -enfoca su cámara, haciendo temblar la imagen-

(Ishimoto) -empujando a Jitsuyama y apuntándole con su pistola por la espalda- ¡Vamos, camina! ¡Vas a confesar aquí y ahora, que tu maldito robot viene con las manos manchadas de sangre!

(Jitsuyama) -algo asustado, pero desafiante- No... no te atreverás a hacerlo! ¡Si me disparas eres hombre muerto!

(Ishimoto) ¿Estás seguro!? -le pega una fuerte patada tras las rodillas y hace caer a Jitsuyama de rodillas al suelo- ¡Mira a la cámara y confiésalo, cabrón! ¡Dile a toda la gente la verdad! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) ¡No sé de que me estás hablando! ¡No vas a conseguir nada!

(Ishimoto) ¡Te he dicho que lo digas! ¡Dilo!

(Jitsuyama) No... no puedo hacerlo!

(Ishimoto) Si todavía te queda algo de dignidad, cuéntaselo todo!

(Jitsuyama) Ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. ¡Si tú ya lo sabes por qué no se lo cuentas tú!?

(Ishimoto) No serviría de nada, señor Jitsuyama. Si no les cuenta la verdad le juro que le volaré la tapa de los sesos en vivo y en directo por la televisión, así que no me joda!

(Jitsuyama) -mirando de reojo muy asustado la pistola temblorosa que tiene justo al lado de su cabeza- No... no puedo hacerlo.

(Ishimoto) ¿Por qué no!?

(Jitsuyama) ¿Y aun lo preguntas? ¡Pero si tú lo sabes tan bien cómo yo! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!

(Ishimoto) ¡Cállate!

Ishimoto acaba huyendo corriendo lo más deprisa que puede al verse rodeado de gente, de las cámaras de filmar de la televisión. Gente entre la cual... están el joven Kiichi Goto de 16 años y su novia, Minako, que lo han visto todo, boquiabiertos. Una secuencia con la que 40 años después, Goto tendría que lidiar.

Rápidamente, agentes de policía... y Takahiro Shinohara, socorren a Jitsuyama y le ayudan a levantarse del suelo. Pero Takahiro, más que ayudarle, quiere...

(Takahiro) ¡Jitsuyama! ¿Estás bien?

(Jitsuyama) Estoy bien, tranquilo. No me ha hecho nada, de verdad. Estoy bien.

(Takahiro) Perfecto. Pues si estás bien, ven conmigo enseguida.

(Jitsuyama) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué?

(Takahiro) La presentación oficial de nuestro nuevo Labor va a empezar enseguida. Y tú eres el Ingeniero en jefe que dirigió su desarrollo. Vamos, tienes que ponerte ropa adecuada y subir al estrado a leer un discurso. ¡Vamos!

Con esa actitud ante alguien que acaba de ser liberado de un secuestro, Takahiro Shinohara demostraba lo aprovechado que es. No le importaba nada cómo estuviera Jitsuyama, sino que la presentación del primer Labor de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara fuese todo un éxito. Un discurso de protocolo en un acto, que Takahiro controla hasta el último detalle y no permite que nada se salga de su guión. Jitsuyama se ve obligado a leer un discurso con el susto todavía en el cuerpo... y Takahiro deniega a los periodistas cualquier pregunta sobre la tremenda escena que Jitsuyama acaba de protagonizar ante aquella cámara de la cadena Televisión Fuji en vivo y en directo para todo el país. Y es que a partir de ese momento... y durante el resto de su vida, una de las grandes preocupaciones de Takahiro Shinohara, será hacer olvidar ese incidente, e incluso intentar ocultar las pruebas materiales del incidente. En otras palabras, que no se hablara de ello y se hiciera ver que nada había pasado. Pero al menos hasta finales de año, el "Niño que Llora", seguiría extorsionando a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

Un mes después. Principios de junio de 1975. En España, es una mediodía de domingo soleado y caluroso, ya de pleno verano. Alberth y Robina, aun seguían allí, en ese país cuya dictador vivía sus últimos meses de vida. Ambos han tenido que permanecer escondidos algún tiempo al ser buscados por las autoridades españolas, por ni más ni menos que el asesinato de cinco policías de la temida Dirección General de Seguridad o DGS. Su coche, el _Citroën CX_, no pueden deshacerse de él, ya que tienen que devolvérselo a su contacto de París. Pero si que pueden cambiarlo de aspecto. El coche, antes de marrón oscuro, lo habían pintado de azul claro y le habían cambiado sus matrículas francesas por otras de la Alemania del Oeste. Y en consecuencia, se han desecho de su documentación falsa francesa para cambiarla por otra alemana.

En ese momento, Alberth conduce por una carretera de la costa levantina pegada al mar en dirección al norte. Robina sintoniza en la radio... hasta que encuentra una emisora donde empiezan a pinchar una canción que va que ni pintada ante las vistas que ven: "Mediterraneo", de Joan Manuel Serrat. Robina no puede evitar sentirse algo maravillada ante las vistas de la costa mediterránea, de aguas tranquilas y cristalinas, con los reflejos del sol sobre su superficie. Pequeños barcos de pesca, o barquitos de vela, surcan las aguas.

La visión es aun más bonita... cuando llegan a su destino, un pueblo bastante conocido de la costa levantina: Peñíscola, al norte de la provincia de Castellón. Allí es donde el cuarto sujeto que deben eliminar, vive.

Aparcan el coche en el muelle del pequeño puerto. Ella observa curiosa, cómo unos viejos pescadores del pueblo, vestidos con ropa tradicional, preparan unas redes de pescar cómo se ha hecho toda la vida, desde tiempos inmemoriales. Decide guardarlo cómo recuerdo, sacando una foto de la escena con una cámara de fotos marca _LEICA_. Peñíscola es un pueblo con un famoso castillo medieval pegado al mar, con un casco antiguo de callejuelas empinadas y muy estrechas. El ejemplo perfecto de pueblo mediterráneo tradicional.

Por fin, Alberth y Robina llegan a la dirección del sujeto. Llaman a un lado de la puerta abierta cubierta con una cortina de cañas de colores. Y el hombre en cuestión... sale. Tiene la misma edad que Alberth, entorno los 40 años., de cabello corto con barba. El hombre se queda completamente sorprendido... hasta que se echa a llorar. Alberth y aquel tipo se abrazan emocionados. Robina está absolutamente descolocada. Un hombre que se llama... Robert.

(Robert) -entras los tres en la minúscula casa de planta baja, mientras se limpia las lágrimas- Dios Santo. Pensé que nunca jamás en toda mi vida te volvería a ver, Alberth. He pensado por un segundo que eras un espejismo. Pero te he reconocido al instante. Esa mirada sólo puede ser la tuya.

(Alberth) Han pasado más de 30 años, Robert. 30 años. Parece mentida.

(Robert) Sí. Oh. ¿Ella es...

(Robina) Su esposa. Soy... su esposa. Me llamo Robina. Mucho... mucho gusto. -dice todavía descolocada-

(Robert) Tienes suerte, Alberth. Es una mujer muy guapa. Has tenido suerte en la vida, eh.

(Alberth) Los dos tuvimos suerte, Robert. Los dos. Conseguimos sobrevivir a aquel sitio. Y en mi caso, incluso salvar algún recuerdo de ello. Gracias a ti.

(Robert) Enseguida os traigo algo para beber. Debéis tener sed con este calor.

(Alberth) Eso es cierto.

(Robina) Oye... ¿De que estáis...

(Alberth) ¿No querías que te explicará de que le conozco?

(Robina) Bueno... sí, claro.

(Alberth) Robert... es un viejo amigo. Un viejo amigo... de infancia.

(Robina) -se queda pasmada- ¿Qué?

(Alberth) -va explicando mientras Robert escucha emocionado- Fuimos compañeros de penalidades cuando estuvimos prisioneros en el campo de exterminio de Shiller-Hestrasse. Teníamos 10 años entonces. Siempre lo recordaré. Él me salvó una vez de una brutal paliza que me daba uno de los guardias de las SS. Me daba fuertes patadas y me pegaba con un látigo. Robert entonces... se aferró a las piernas del SS y no las soltó por nada del mundo. Impidiendo que siguiera pegándome... hasta la muerte. El SS estuvo a nada de desenfundar su pistola y matarnos... pero al final no lo hizo. Fue la vez... en que ambos nos salvamos la vida mutuamente. En que nuestra amistad nos salvó la vida. Porque nuestra amistad era todo lo que teníamos para sobrevivir en aquel sitio. Era lo único que nos quedaba.

(Robina) Dios. Nunca me lo habías explicado.

(Alberth) Si. Perdona.

(Robert) Sí... Desde aquel día me debes un gran favor, Alberth, ja ja ja.

(Alberth) ¿Qué ha sido de ti todos estos años? ¿Cómo has ido a parar a este pueblo pesquero?

(Robert) Después de la guerra y de liberarnos de aquel campo de exterminio... no quise quedarme en Alemania ni un minuto más. Quería huir lo más lejos posible. Olvidarlo todo. Empezar de nuevo. Hasta que llegué aquí, a este pueblo de la costa de Levante. Tranquilo, turístico y agradable. Donde vivir en paz y tranquilidad, ganándome la vida vendiendo piezas de artesanía para turistas.

(Robina) Emmm... le importa si le dejamos solo un momento de nada? Tengo que hablar a solas con mi marido. -se lleva a I.N cogiéndolo del brazo y se lo lleva a un rincón a hablar en voz baja- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy en serio.

(Alberth) Vaya, ahora actúas cómo si fueses mi esposa de verdad.

(Robina) No es momento para bromas. Por qué no le dices la verdad de una vez. Nuestra misión es matar a este hombre.

(Alberth) No me puedo creer que desde Berlín me ordenen hacer esto.

(Robina) ¿Piensas desobedecer? Si haces eso, las consecuencias para ti y también para mi, pueden ser terribles.

Pero entonces... el hombre se planta ante Alberth y Robina, diciendo algo increíble.

(Robert) No os esforcéis en hablar en voz baja. … Sé quienes sois y a que os dedicáis.

(Robina) ¿Qué? -se queda totalmente descolocada-

(Alberth) Ya sabía yo que todo era demasiado extraño. Ahora entiendo por qué nos han dado esa orden desde Berlín.

(Robert) Lo sé. Vuestra misión... es matarme. Sois agentes de la Stasi. … Nombre en clave para ella H.Y. … e I.N. para ti, Alberth.

(Alberth) Entonces cual es tu verdadera vida e identidad.

(Robert) … Soy un antiguo compañero vuestro. Un ex agente de la Stasi. Me pasé a occidente hace cosa de 5 años. Ahora trabajo cómo informador y confidente para el Bundesniecht, el servicio secreto de la Alemania del Oeste.

(Robina) Ahora lo entiendo. ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú nos delataste a la DGS! ¡Confiesa!

(Alberth) ¡Tranquilizate, Robina!

(Robina) ¡Estoy tranquila!

(Robert) No me deis la culpa a mi. Sino a vuestro contacto de París, O.S., que se ha pasado a occidente. -ella se queda boquiabierta al oírlo y Alberth se queda mirando muy seriamente- Por si aun no os habíais dado cuenta... es una agente doble. Fue ella quien de forma anónima alertó a la cúpula de la DGS de vuestra presencia en España, para una vez llevados a cabo vuestros dos primeros asesinatos de estado, los cuales eran los únicos esenciales de vuestra misión, les indicó contra quien y cuando actuaríais... para eliminaros.

(Robina) -totalmente alucinada- … No puede ser. ¿O.S. nos ha traicionado?

(Alberth) Sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano. Me di cuenta de ello nada más verla en París. Esa furcia se ha metido demasiado en su papel de burguesa acomodada.

(Robert) Quiero que sepáis que en Berlín ya están enterados. Me he encargado de que lo sepan.

(Alberth) ¿? ¿Cómo has podido hacer tú eso?

(Robert) Por tus contactos, I.N. Yo he informado a mis superiores de Bonn. Y desde allí, gracias a ese amigo tuyo del SAS británico con el que hablas de vez en cuando... me aseguré que tus superiores lo supiesen todo. Al saber que tarde o temprano vendrías a por mi, les pedí que me respondieran. Y ayer mismo recibí la respuesta por carta escrita en código. Tus superiores de Berlín este, tienen un quinto asesinato de estado para ti. El de vuestro traidor de París, O.S.

(Robina) … No... no me creo que lo que estoy oyendo. Entonces tú también eres un agente doble.

(Robert) Te equivocas, H.Y. Yo fui agente de la Stasi. Pero me pasé a occidente. Si he hecho esto... es porque Alberth es un viejo amigo de infancia. Tal vez, el único amigo de verdad que haya tenido en toda mi vida.

(Alberth) En ese caso... no pienso llevar a cabo mi misión. Debo informar a mis superiores de Berlín de todo y solicitarles una recomendación. Tu readmisión en la Stasi.

(Robert) -sonríe con tristeza, cerrando los ojos un momento- … No te esfuerces, Alberth. No serviría de nada. Para ellos entonces y ahora, soy un traidor y debo ser eliminado. Por eso estás aquí. Y aunque me readmitieran... podría volver a traicionarles en cualquier momento. Porque yo no soy comunista, Alberth. Ni tampoco capitalista. No creo en nada. No vale la pena... creer en nada. Todo muere. Cómo yo.

(Alberth) ¿? Qué quieres decir con eso.

(Robert) … Tengo cáncer, Alberth. Me estoy muriendo lentamente cada día que pasa. Y no hay tratamiento. Moriré antes de un año. Así que si tienes la misión de matarme, debes hacerlo. Eso te evitará muchos problemas a ti y a tu guapa amante.

(Robina) -se sonroja bajando la cabeza avergonzada- …

(Alberth) Cómo quieras. … Pero esperaré un tiempo para hacerlo. Tengo tantas cosas de las que hablar contigo después de 30 años...

(Robina) De acuerdo, Alberth. Pero no deberíamos quedarnos aquí más de tres o cuatro meses. Antes de navidad cómo muy tarde deberíamos procurar salir de España de regreso a nuestra república socialista.

(Alberth) Lo sé.

(Robert) No debéis preocuparos. Me he encargado de sobornar a las autoridades locales. Mientras no salgáis de Peñíscola, no os pasará nada.

(Alberth) … Gracias, Robert. Una vez más, me salvas la vida.

Ambos hombres vuelven a abrazarse emocionados. Para Robina, ver a Alberth así era lo más raro del mundo. Jamás había visto a Alberth tan sentimental ni cariñoso con alguien. Ahora se iban a quedar una temporada indeterminada con su futura cuarta víctima... conviviendo con ella cómo un viejo amigo.

En ese mismo instante, cuando en Tokio es ya de noche, Takahiro Shinohara llega en su coche particular, un _BMW 535i_ del '75 de color verde metalizado, a un hospital materno-infantil. Hace escasamente media hora que le han llamado a su despacho de Hachiuji una gran noticia: su esposa, Eriko Shinohara, acaba de dar a luz a su segundo hijo, un niño. Un parto que se produce cuando en la dirección de la empresa, están atravesando por una situación crítica. El chantaje invisible de "El Niño que Llora" seguía en marcha. Y aunque Jitsuyama lo sabía... no decía nada, ya que el niño que llora aun le amenazaba... y le seguiría amenazando durante 40 años más. La empresa está afectada por graves problemas financieros y de recapitalización en los mercados, nadie quiere prestarles dinero. Pero en ese instante, para Takahiro la preocupación es otra. Entra en la habitación donde madre e hijo recién nacido, le esperan.

(Takahiro) ¡Eriko! -coge de la mano a su mujer y la besa- Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. ¿Estás bien?

(Eriko) Aun estoy débil. Pero en un par de días estaré bien, ya lo verás.

(Takahiro) Me alegro. -mirando cariñoso a su hijo recién nacido- Es un niño precioso, Eriko. Realmente precioso.

(Eriko) Es lo que tú querías, no? Si hubiese sido una niña te habrías enfadado.

(Takahiro) Eso no es verdad, mujer. Pero es cierto que un niño... siempre es mejor cómo heredero que una niña.

(Eriko) ¬ ¬

(Takahiro) No me mires con esa cara, Eriko. Lo retiro, de acuerdo? … ¿No crees que se parece más a ti que a mi?

(Eriko) Eso no importa. Es un bebé precioso.

(Takahiro) Y bien. ¿Que nombre le ponemos?

(Eriko) Tendrás que elegirlo tú. Yo sólo había pensado en nombres de niña.

(Takahiro) Ja ja ja. Eso es que querías una niña, querida. Pero los dioses me han escuchado a mi y me han dado un varón. Así que...

(Eriko) ¿Qué nombre has pensado?

(Takahiro) -se queda pensativo- …

(Eriko) Vamos, no seas tan lento. Decídete.

(Takahiro) … ¿Que te parece "Asuma"? Creo que le pega mucho. ¿Qué me dices?

(Eriko) Asuma... Shinohara. Asuma Shinohara. … Sí, me gusta. Ja ja ja ja. Le queda muy bien.

(Takahiro) Entonces decidido. Bienvenido a nuestra familia... Asuma Shinohara.

Entonces, llega Jitsuyama con un regalo para el bebé.

(Jitsuyama) Hola, pareja feliz. Lamento llegar tarde. He encontrado un atasco a medio camino.

(Takahiro) Caray, Jitsuyama. Tú si que eres un hombre atento. Yo ni he pensado en traerle nada.

(Jitsuyama) Por eso lo traigo yo. Porque con las mujeres, siempre has sido un desastre. Te viene de familia.

(Takahiro) Ja ja ja. Ya lo sé.

(Jitsuyama) Toma, Eriko. Un ramo de flores para ti... y un regalo bien grande para vuestro bebé.

(Eriko) Muchas gracias, Jitsuyama.

(Jitsuyama) Que. ¿Ya habéis decidido el nombre? Es un niño, no?

(Eriko) Si.

(Takahiro) Le hemos puesto Asuma. Asuma Shinohara.

(Jitsuyama) Es un nombre muy bonito. Suena muy... majestuoso. Incluso... incluso justo.

(Takahiro) ¿Justo?

(Eriko) -mirando cariñosa su bebé dormido en su cuna- Tiene razón, cariño. Él será justo. Será justo tanto con los amigos cómo con los enemigos. Porque a los primeros los querrá... y los segundos los comprenderá.

(Takahiro) Cariño... a mi nunca se me habría ni pasado por la cabeza algo tan profundo cómo eso. Pero si tú lo dices...

(Eriko) Lo digo muy en serio, querido. Estoy segura que Asuma... será mucho mejor que nosotros. Que sus padres. Lo creo firmemente.

(Jitsuyama) Creo que será mejor... que os deje solos un momento. Tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa y...

(Takahiro) Lo sé, Jitsuyama. Lo sé. Ese bastardo nos ha hecho mucho más daño del que podíamos imaginar. Si seguimos así, la empresa se hundirá.

(Eriko) ¿Qué?

(Takahiro) Em... nada. No es nada, mi amor. No te preocupes. Venga, Jitsuyama, vete ya.

(Jitsuyama) Claro. Ya nos veremos. … Adiós.

Jitsuyama acaba dejando a solas a Takahiro y a Eriko con su segundo hijo recién nacido: Asuma Shinohara. El hijo que cómo bien había pronosticado su madre, llegaría mucho más lejos que sus padres.

El tiempo seguía pasando y los acontecimientos sucediéndose. Ha pasado el verano y se ha llegado al otoño. Es 1 de octubre de 1975. En Peñíscola, Alberth, Robina y su anfitrión, Robert, comen con un pequeño televisor portátil en blanco y negro marca Telefunken en marcha. Observan en directo una de las últimas apariciones públicas del dictador de España en aquella época, y que sólo un mes después, moriría en la cama. En la Plaza de Oriente de Madrid, una multitud traída en autocares desde toda España (y muy probablemente sobornada con un bocadillo gratis), aclama al anciano y escuálido dictador de voz aflautada y floja. Aparición pública del dictador, en respuesta a las protestas multitudinarias que llenaron Europa las semanas anteriores, que al mismo tiempo, eran en respuesta a los fusilamientos de varios presos de la ETA y que ni siquiera las peticiones de clemencia del Papa de Roma, pudieron parar. España se enfrentaba de nuevo, al aislamiento internacional.

(Robina) Mírales. Menuda orgía de fascistas. Acabaran por hacerme sentir mal la comida.

(Alberth) Déjales que hagan de las suyas. Cuando el dictador muera, todos esos se desvanecerán cómo si no existiesen.

(Robert) Y en el futuro también pasará en el mundo socialista, ya lo verás.

(Robina) Eso no pasará.

(Alberth) Mira. Ya sale el "pequeño dictador".

Observan por la televisión en blanco y negro, cómo Franco y su séquito salen por el balcón del palacio, para que el dictador, temblando cómo una hoja al acusar un avanzado Párkinson, pronuncie su discurso que ahora y entonces, suena absolutamente surrealista, esperpéntico y sin sentido.

(Orador) -intentando hablar ante el ruido ensordecedor del gentío- ¡Atención!¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Españoles! ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Españoles! ¡Habla, su excelencia el jefe del Estado! -el gentío aclama-

(Franco) -hablando con una voz aflautada, floja e ininteligible- Todo lo que en España y en Europa se ha armado, obedece a una conspiración masónica izquierdista en la clase política, en contubernio, en contubernio con la subversión comunista terrorista en lo social, pues si a nosotros nos honra, a ellos les envilece. -el gentío se pone a gritar "Carrillo al Paredón", en referencia al Secretario General del Partido Comunista de España- Evidentemente, el pueblo español, muestra un deseo de permanecer en el mundo. Arriba España.

(Gentío) ¡Arriba!

Alberth se lo mira cómo si nada, pero Robina suspira indignada, al ver aquel gentío levantando el brazo haciendo el saludo fascista al son de el "Cara al sol".

(Robina) ¿Puedo apagar el televisor? Lo digo en serio, me va a sentar mal la comida.

(Alberth) No seas exagerada, H.Y. Te repito que la mayoría de los que están allí, cuando muera su dictador fascista, se desvanecerán cómo por arte de magia.

(Robina) ¬ ¬ Insensible.

(Robert) Parece que mi destino y el del dictador están unidos. Moriremos más o menos al mismo tiempo. La diferencia es que yo moriré con la conciencia tranquila y él lo hará en una cama de hospital en vez de hacerlo en la horca, que es donde debería hacerlo.

(Robina) Estoy de acuerdo.

(Alberth) ¿Lo dices porque es un dictador fascista?

(Robert) Lo digo porque por culpa de ese enano fascista cabrón hijo de la gran puta... tuve que salir huyendo de mi España, de mi querida España... cuando sólo tenía cuatro años.

(Robina) ¿Qué? ¿Pero tú no eras alemán cómo nosotros?

(Robert) Sólo soy alemán de nacionalidad. De nacimiento soy español. Nací aquí. Éste es mi país. Mi verdadera patria.

(Alberth) Ya lo sabía. Figuraba en los documentos que O.S. nos dio de ti.

(Robert) Yo sólo tenía cuatro años en 1939. La misma edad que tú, Alberth. Yo y mis padres, cómo otros centenares de miles de españoles, huimos andando hacia Francia por la frontera, atravesando los Pirineos, al terminar la Guerra Civil. -una lágrima se le cae por la mejilla- … Pero al llegar a Francia... sólo llegamos yo y mi padre. Mamá... mamá se había quedado en el camino. Ella no pudo soportar el frío, el hambre, el agotamiento físico y el dolor. … Murió a mitad de camino. Entre yo y mi padre, con la ayuda de otros compañeros de viaje, la enterramos bajo la nieve. Pusimos... pusimos una cruz de madera sobre su tumba. … Alberth.

(Alberth) -mirando con lástima a su amigo- Dime.

(Robert) Si tengo que morir; si tienes que matarme... quiero hacerlo al lado de la tumba de mi madre. Ya que mi padre... no tiene tumba. Él murió en el mismo campo de exterminio donde estuvimos nosotros. En Shiller-Hestrasse.

(Alberth) -visiblemente emocionado- … Te lo prometo, Robert. Te lo prometo.

Robina está boquiabierta. Nunca había visto a su frío y despiadado compañero y amante comportarse con esa absoluta humanidad con alguien. Alberth estaba dispuesto a cometer su cuarto crimen de estado que le habían ordenado desde Berlín este... pero más que un asesinato, iba a cometer un favor. El último favor que le pedía... el que quizá fue su mejor amigo. La única persona que se le podía llamar cómo tal.

Un mes después. Principios de noviembre de 1975. Es de mañana en Japón. En la central de Industrias Pesadas Shinoara en Hachiuji, en el despacho del presidente de la compañía, están reunidos Daihiro y Jitsuyama, quien ya se había recuperado del trauma de su secuestro... pero escondía para si y para nadie más que para si mismo, el chantaje al que desde entonces y hasta su muerte 40 años después, se vería sometido. Chantaje para que nunca revelara a los Shinohara, quien hubo realmente tras el Niño que Llora.

En un momento dado, el hijo del presidente (y padre del recién nacido Asuma Shinohara), entra exaltado en el despacho con la edición del periódico Asahi Shinbun en mano y lo tira virulentamente sobre la mesa de su padre.

(Takahiro) -visiblemente enfadado, tira el periódico sobre la mesa de su padre- Cuanto pensabais decírmelo. ¿Eh? ¡Contestad!

(Jitsuyama) -baja la cabeza, suspirando, sin decir nada- …

(Daihiro) -coge el periódico y lo lee- "El gobierno rescata a Industrias Pesadas Shinohara con una inyección multimillonaria de dinero público: más de 1500 millones de yenes para salvar una empresa industrial estratégica para el futuro de Japón." -levanta la mirada del periódico, mirando seriamente a su hijo, quien le mira con mala cara- Te lo íbamos a decir, hijo. Pero cómo sabía que reaccionarías así...

(Takahiro) ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¿A quien caray has sobornado para que el gobierno ayude a nuestra empresa? No necesitábamos ninguna ayuda, padre. Recorriendo a la banca podríamos haber conseguido el dinero necesario.

(Daihiro) ¿A cual, hijo? -pregunta, intrigante-

(Takahiro) -se queda sin palabras- …

(Daihiro) Ningún banco quiere prestar dinero a una empresa en caída libre. No había otra alternativa. Así, de pasada, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

(Jitsuyama) ¿?

(Takahiro) Qué quieres decir.

(Daihiro) Los tres sabemos que toda esta situación que ha vivido nuestra empresa y que se ha contagiado a nuestras filiales y proveedores, ha sido consecuencia de la extorsión que hemos sufrido de ese maldito "El Niño que Llora". Y si bien hemos conseguido mantener el asunto en secreto y que la opinión pública no se haya enterado, el gobierno si que está enterado de todo. Y lo está, porque para el ministerio de obras públicas, somos una empresa estratégica para sus planes de futuro. No podían permitirse que lo que consideran una empresa estratégica para el futuro de Japón, se desplomara sin más.

(Takahiro) Pero ha sido cosa tuya, no? Dime la verdad, padre.

(Jitsuyama) Takahiro, no seas maleducado con tu padre.

(Daihiro) No, déjale, Jitsuyama. Él y nadie más que él es el segundo de la empresa y tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. Sí, es verdad, he sido yo. He movido los hilos necesarios para que el estado nos ayude. Tengo influencia directa sobre el Ministro de obras públicas, quien al mismo tiempo, es muy amigo del Ministro del Interior, que es quien tiene más influencia sobre el Primer Ministro. Con esos contactos y las llamadas adecuadas, he conseguido que el gobierno apruebe esa inyección de fondos públicos para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Dinero el cual se tendrá que devolver en un plazo de 10 años. Además, y esto es lo importante, hijo, estoy convencido, y en el gobierno también, que si el chantajista, que seguramente es el mismo que secuestró a Jitsuyama y nos pidió ese desmesurado rescate de 1000 millones de yenes, el cual estuvimos a punto de pagar, al ver que el gobierno japonés nos ayuda directamente con esa inyección de fondos públicos para salvar la empresa y devolverla a flote... el "Niño que Llora" se dará por vencido y no nos molestará nunca más. Se dará cuenta de una vez por todas, que no puede destruirnos. Y estoy bastante seguro que así será, ya lo verás.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Crees que no nos molestará nunca más?

(Daihiro) ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Cuando una lucha se vuelve inútil, pierde el sentido y la única salida es abandonarla. Si ese tipo, sea quien sea, tiene dos dedos de frente, sabrá retirarse, estoy seguro.

(Jitsuyama) -se queda mirando seriamente, sin decir nada: él sabe que Ishimoto sólo se retiraría... pero no se había rendido-

(Takahiro) -indignado y furioso- ¡Esa no es la cuestión, padre! ¡Lo habéis hecho todo a mis espaldas! ¡Sin decirme nada! ¡Una vez más, cómo tantas otras! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto! -se va muy enfadado dando un portazo-

(Jitsuyama) ¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos?

(Daihiro) No.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Estás seguro?

(Daihiro) Creo sin ninguna duda... que cuando mi hijo herede la empresa de mis manos, la gestionará aun mejor que yo. Para eso tiene madera, de eso estoy seguro. Lo que me preocupa... es cómo llevará su familia.

(Jitsuyama) ¿Por su segundo hijo?

(Daihiro) Más bien por el hijo mayor. Eriko me ha explicado que Takahiro le obliga a estudiar mucho y a esforzarse más y más, cuando aun es un niño de a penas cinco años. Si sigue así, ese niño le odiará toda la vida y no querrá saber nada de su padre. Si a los hijos no les dejas elegir, y todo, absolutamente todo, se lo mandas y se lo obligas, cómo está haciendo Takahiro con mi nieto, lo único que conseguirá es destruir a la familia. Y eso, no me gusta nada.

(Jitsuyama) Si no te gusta, porque no haces algo al respecto. Reprende a tu hijo por ser demasiado estricto.

(Daihiro) Ya soy demasiado viejo y cansado para ocuparme de las familias de los demás.

(Jitsuyama) ¿De los demás? Son tus hijos, Daihiro; y son tus nietos. El futuro de tu familia.

(Daihiro) Para imponer la paz en esa familia, ya está Eriko. Es ella quien mantiene la familia unida. Reza para que no le pase nada a ella, porque si por desgracia fuese así, la familia Shinohara se iría directa al desastre.

(Jitsuyama) Ya.

Jitsuyama se queda mirando preocupado al abuelo de Asuma, quien pensativo, ya se daba cuenta de lo que justo empezaba a pasar dentro de la familia Shinohara, y que en los siguientes 20 años, traería trágicas consecuencias para la familia. La muerte de Eriko, el suicidio del hijo mayor de Takahiro y hermano mayor de Asuma Shinohara, el destierro de Asuma en la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales... y la muerte del propio Takahiro y la herencia para Asuma de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Toda una serie de acontecimientos que los Shinohara no se podían imaginar en aquel 1975, pero que el cabeza de familia, que moriría seis años después, en 1981, ya intuía.

Al día siguiente, en España, muy cerca de la frontera con Francia, en los Pirineos, dos hombres con ropa de alpinismo, caminan monte arriba. Son Alberth y Robert, quien van en busca de lo que Robert quiere que sea su lugar de descanso eterno: la tumba de su madre, que sigue ahí bajo la nieve desde 1939, cuando él y sus padres, huyeron al exilio en Francia al terminar la Guerra Civil Española. Está nevando con algo de fuerza, con un viento silbante helado.

(Alberth) ¿Falta mucho?

(Robert) No estoy acostumbrado a este frío. Nunca me ha gustado la nieve.

(Alberth) -le mira con lástima, sin decirle nada- …

Tras caminar más de dos horas sobre la nieve... llegan por fin al sitio. Robert lo reconoce enseguida cómo la tumba de su madre. Sobre la nieve, hay una cruz de madera medio podrida y torcida, pero que aun está ahí, imperturbable al paso del tiempo.

(Alberth) ¿Es ella?

(Robert) -con los ojos llorosos, pero serio- … Sí, es ella. … Era una mujer tan alegre. Siempre estaba contenta. Siempre. … A mi padre siempre le decía... que si todo el mundo trabajara en pro de la felicidad de los demás, el mundo sería un lugar mucho más agradable en el que vivir. La política no le interesaba mucho, pero si las personas. Por eso creía en el colectivismo. … Y por esas ideas, tuvimos que abandonar Barcelona cuando los nacionales entraron en la ciudad. … Ella era viva, alegre, preciosa. Pero su cuerpo era frágil... y no pudo soportar la dureza del viaje. Murió de frío y hambre... con lágrimas en los ojos no por ella, sino por lo que le esperaba a mi, su hijo. Yo sólo tenía cuatro años y no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Con el paso del tiempo, pero... lo he entendido. He entendido lo que mis padres hicieron por mi. Lo que yo y otros tantos, tuvimos que sufrir por nuestro exilio forzado.

(Alberth) Y todo por culpa de los fascistas.

(Robert) No te equivoques, Alberth. No seas ingenuo. … Es lo que le dirías a Robina. ¿No?

(Alberth) … Lo sé. … No vale la pena... creer en nada. Todo muere.

(Robert) No del todo. La justicia no es ni fascista ni comunista, ni de nadie. Sólo espero que algún día, no sé cuando... se haga justicia.

(Alberth) …

(Robert) -suspira mirando la tumba de su madre con los ojos llorosos- … Dentro de pocos meses el cáncer empezará a afectar a mi cuerpo, y ya no podré hacer nada de nada. Para la primavera que viene... ya habré muerto cómo un miserable. Solo. Y no quiero que eso ocurra. Así que estando aquí... quiero reencontrarme con mi querida madre.

Robert entonces, devuelve la mirada, muy seria pero llorosa, a Alberth. Le pide un último y macabro favor.

(Robert) … Mátame. Tienes que hacerlo. Por favor. … Mátame.

(Alberth) -mirando con lástima a su amigo- … De acuerdo. … Tengo órdenes desde Berlín y debo cumplirlas. Es mi... obligación.

(Robert) Espera.

(Alberth) …

(Robert) Mátame no cómo un amigo. Sino cómo un traidor al socialismo, que al fin y al cabo, es lo que soy. No me mates mirándome con compasión, sino cómo tu sueles hacerlo. … Así me sentiré más cómodo conmigo mismo. Ambos podremos tener la conciencia tranquila. … Mátame.

Alberth tiene un conflicto interno en este instante... pero decide hacer caso a su amigo, y de pasada, cumplir con su cuarto crimen de estado. Desenfunda su pistola _STAR Constable_ y la apunta directamente sobre la cabeza de Robert... y lo hace con la mirada que es habitual en él cuando debe hacer lo que debe hacer: con una mirada absolutamente fría. Robert, cómo despedida final... levanta el puño izquierdo, con mirada seria pero segura de si mismo... y se produce el trágico desenlace.

Alberth dispara la pistola y de un balazo a la cabeza, mata a Robert al instante. Su cuerpo cae desplomado sobre la nieve, manchándose rápidamente con el rojo de la sangre de Robert. Alberth no puede evitar que se le baje una lágrima por el ojo por lo que acaba de hacer: matar al que seguramente, haya sido el único amigo que ha tenido en toda su vida. Se guarda el arma bajo el abrigo, se agacha hacia el cadáver de Robert... y con la palma de la mano, le cierra los ojos. Se queda unos instantes mirando... y Alberth se va de allí andando sobre la nieve, por el mismo camino que habían venido. El cadáver de Roberto, tapándose poco a poco por la fuerte nevada, pronto quedará igual que su madre: cubierto por la nieve, quien sabe si para siempre... o hasta que alguien encuentre los cuerpos tiempo o mucho tiempo después.

Tras dos horas andando, Alberth llega por fin a una carretera de montaña, donde Robina le espera dentro del _Citroën CX_, sentada sobre el volante y con el motor en marcha. Alberth se sube enseguida al coche en el asiento del acompañante... sin decir una palabra, con una cara seria e impasible. En otras palabras, que la procesión iba por dentro.

(Robina) -sin mirar a Alberth, seria, al igual que Alberth- Ya era hora. Me habéis tenido casi cinco horas aquí esperando. Una hora más y se hubiera hecho de noche. … Nuestro contacto de Barcelona ya ha avisado por transmisor dormido a Berlín este de lo nuestro. Ahora que estamos solos de nuevo, te lo transmito. Recibieron respuesta ayer mismo. Nuestros Superiores de la Stasi confirman que se dan por enterados de la traición de O.S. en París. Hay nuevas órdenes: O.S. debe ser eliminado por traición. Y debe serlo cuanto antes, antes de que termine este mes. Y adivina a quien le ha tocado hacer el trabajo sucio.

Entonces Alberth, se pone extremadamente furioso e indignado... pero con los ojos llorosos. Le tapa virulentamente la boca a Robina y le grita...

(Alberth) ¡Basta! ¡Cállate ya de una vez! ¡No me hables más de esta puta misión! ¡Una palabra más y te mataré sin pensarlo!

(Robina) -se queda paralizada, sin decir nada... pero mirando con lástima a Alberth- …

(Alberth) -se da cuenta que ha metido la pata. Suelta a Robina y se calma- … Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, yo no... perdóname. No puedo más con esto. … Tenemos que salir de aquí. Sólo quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes. Regresar a casa y olvidarlo todo. … Quiero volver a casa.

(Robina) Los dos queremos volver a casa, Alberth. Los dos. … Pero debemos terminar lo iniciado. Nuestra misión en España ha concluido. Pero ahora debemos salir del país para emprender nuestra siguiente misión en Francia.

(Alberth) … Cuales son las instrucciones entonces.

(Robina) Regresar a Barcelona inmediatamente; deshacernos de este coche y de nuestra documentación alemana falsa. Nuestro contacto de la ciudad condal, a quien debemos devolverle las armas, nos proporcionará nuevos documentos perfectamente falsificados.

(Alberth) Y que pasa con el coche. ¿Saldremos del país en avión?

(Robina) No. Los controles en los aeropuertos están siendo más exhaustivos de lo normal últimamente. Será más seguro salir del país por carretera. A parte de la documentación falsa, el contacto de Barcelona nos proporcionará un vehículo extranjero robado, con las placas falsificadas. De esta manera, podremos pasar la frontera sin problemas. Ya se ha ocupado de ello.

Robina quiere abrir la boca para preguntarle sobre cómo ha sido su cuarto crimen de estado... pero decide callárselo. Ya nunca jamás se atrevería a preguntárselo. En ese instante, su única preocupación era poder salir de España sin que les descubrieran. Pero... les habían descubierto?

Sorprendentemente, sí. Pero por todo lo que estaba pasando en España aquel noviembre de 1975, esa posible detención era más bien imposible.

En ese mismo instante, en la central de la Policía en Barcelona, en un ambiente de humo de tabaco, sonido de maquinas de escribir y timbres de teléfonos antiguos, el inspector Oliveira, a quien Robina podría haberse cargado si hubiese querido, va a hablar cara a cara con su superior, el inspector jefe Zamora. Acaba de enterarse una noticia que le ha enfurecido y quiere explicaciones.

(Oliveira) -entra en el despacho de su jefe muy cabreado- ¡Jefe! ¡Usted y yo tenemos que hablar!

(Zamora) Ya sabía yo que te subirías por las paredes en cuando te lo dijeran, Oliveira. Qué quieres.

(Oliveira) Que qué quiero. ¡Que qué quiero!? ¡Joder, jefe! ¿Por qué cojones nos obligan a cerrar el caso de repente!? ¡No es justo! ¡Quien coño lo ha ordenado y por qué! ¡Respóndame!

(Zamora) Oye, mil hombres, por qué no te calmas un poco, mh?

(Oliveira) ¡Cómo me voy a calmar al enterarme que han suspendido la orden de busca y captura contra esa pareja de asesinos terroristas!? ¡Y más ahora que teníamos las declaraciones de varios testigos que dicen que podrían estar aquí mismo, en Barcelona! ¿Es que no se da cuenta!? ¡Estamos tirando a la basura la oportunidad única de detenerlos!

(Zamora) Órdenes de arriba, Oliveira. De muy arriba. Lo siento, pero es así.

(Oliveria) Jefe... esa mujer mató a cuatro agentes de la brigada político-social de la DGS ante mis narices. ¡A cuatro! ¡Y su compinche mató a su jefe estrangulándolo! … Podría haberme matado a mi si hubiese querido. ¿Y ahora me dice que lo olvidemos cómo si nada? ¿Qué no hagamos nada!? ¡Y una mierda!

(Zamora) ¡Son las órdenes! … Mira, Oliveira. Comprendo cómo te sientes. Yo estoy tan indignado cómo tú. Pero tienes que entenderlo. Debes entender cual es la situación no sólo nuestra sino de todo el país.

(Oliveira) ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

(Zamora) ¡Sí que tiene que ver! ¿No te das cuenta que el horno no está para bollos? Franco se está muriendo; tenemos una invasión encubierta de los marroquíes en el Sáhara occidental que puede terminar en una guerra; y la estabilidad del país pende de un hilo. Y por todo esto, tenemos órdenes muy concretas a ese efecto y debemos cumplirlas. Ahora la prioridad absoluta es mantener el orden a toda costa. Intentar resolver un crimen que los de arriba, por si no lo sabes, quieren mantener en secreto, sería perder el tiempo.

(Oliveira) … Sin elección, eh?

(Zamora) Sin elección, gallego. Sin elección. Son las órdenes, Oliveira. Así que calla y obedece. ¿Me has oído?

(Oliveira) … Sí, señor.

El inspector Oliveira, quien podría haber dado con Robina y Gulheit en sus crímenes cometidos a lo largo y ancho de la geografía española, no tiene más remedio que abandonar el caso, con profunda indignación y rabia, por unas órdenes que vienen de no se sabe donde y dadas por no se sabe quien. Y es que cómo muy bien le ha dicho su superior, Zamora, en los últimos días de vida de Franco, agonizando en el hospital de La Paz de Madrid, con constantes trombosis, las preocupaciones del poder, eran otras. Y resolver los crímenes de I.N. y H.Y., no lo era. Crímenes que las autoridades ya nunca resolverían. ¿Pero que pasa con Alberth y Robina, alias I.N y H.Y.? Tenían que abandonar el país en coche... y en unos días, lo hacen.

20 de noviembre de 1975. Pasan pocos minutos de las seis de la madrugada. En el paso fronterizo pirenaico de la Junquera, entre España y Francia, hay dos Guardias Civiles fronterizos de servicio ante la barrera, más un tercero dentro de la caseta al lado de la carretera. Uno se encarga de pedir la documentación a los conductores, y el otro, armado con una metralleta _STAR Z70_, de vigilar. El mástil con la bandera española pre-constitucional, está quieta. Los dos guardias civiles dejan pasar un vehículo, un camión _Pegaso cabina cuadrada _cargado de fruta hacia Francia. Entonces...

Llega ante la barrera un coche extranjero, con matrícula británica. Es un _Triumph Dolomite Sprint_ de color amarillo con franjas negras en los laterales. Dentro del coche, dos ocupantes: son Alberth y Robina, "disfrazados". Van con los cabellos teñidos de rubio, gafas de sol de lentes anaranjadas que les disimulan el color de los ojos y ropa disco años '70 de colores chillones. En otras palabras, con pinta de "gambiteros" (o fiesteros para quien no conozca la palabra), comportándose de una manera que no es la suya: Alberth masticando chicle con la boca abierta, y Robina con el cuello de la camisa bien abierto, enseñando bien el canalillo de sus pechos, con sonrisa boba.

(Guardia Civil 1) Buenas noches, caballero. O mejor buenos días. Documentación, por favor.

(Alberth) Ou, yeah, por supuestou.

Alberth le da los dos pasaportes británicos al agente y éste los inspecciona, cuando entonces...

(Guardia Civil 3) -sale corriendo de la caseta, exaltado, transistor en mano- ¡Sargento! ¡Sargento!

(Guardia Civil 2) ¿?

(Guardia Civil 1) ¡Oiga oiga, cabo! ¡Un poco de calma! Que coño pasa.

(Guardia Civil 3) ¡Tiene que escuchar esto! ¡Las noticias!

(Guardia Civil 1) No me jodas que...

Entonces, por aquel transistor de sonido enlatado, suena la sintonía de "La Generala", es decir, que Radio Nacional de España emite un boletín de noticias, pero lo hace fuera de hora. Para anunciar una noticia histórica.

(Guardia Civil 1) ¡A ver, cállate, que quiero escuchar lo que dicen!

(Radio) Transmite Radio Nacional de España, en conexión con todas las emisoras españolas. Su excelencia el jefe del Estado, generalísimo Franco, ha fallecido. Atención, españoles. Habla, el ministro de información y turismo. -suena entonces la voz madura y llorosa del ministro franquista dando el "parte"- Con profundo sentimiento, doy lectura al comunicado siguiente. Día veinte de noviembre de 1975. Las casas civil y militar, informan a las cinco y veinticinco horas, que según comunican los médicos de turno, su excelencia el Generalísimo, acaba de fallecer, por parada cardíaca, cómo final del...

(Guardia Civil 3) Coño, sargento. ¡Que Franco la ha palmado!

(Guardia Civil 1) ¡Un poco de calma, cabo! Mantengamos la serenidad. Tenemos órdenes de seguir tranquilos y en nuestro sitio.

(Alberth) Disculpe. ¿Poudemos pasar?

(Gaurdia Civil 1) ¿Qué? Ah... sí sí, claro. Venga, coño. Váyanse con al aire fresco a otra parte, que aquí ahora estamos de duelo. Circule, circule.

Los guardias civiles fronterizos levantan la barrera y Alberth pone en marcha el _Triumph Dolomite Sprint_ hasta el siguiente paso fronterizo, el francés. Donde un gendarme les hace parar mano en alto y otro observa con su arma en mano, una metralleta _MAT-49_.

(Gendarme 1) Bonjour, monsieur. Votre passeport, s'il vous plaît.

Alberth le da al gendarme su pasaporte y el de Robina y los inspecciona, mientras el otro agente, inspecciona el maletero y las plazas traseras. Cuando terminan.

(Gendarme 2) Tout est en ordre, monsieur. Ils peuvent continuer.

(Gendarme 1) Très bien. Pardonnez l'indiscrétion, monsieur. Mais je veux vous demander quelque chose.

(Alberth) ¿?

(Gendarme 1) Est-il vrai ce qui est arrivé à la frontière? Franco est mort?

(Alberth) -mirando con mirada segura al gendarme, sin dejar de masticar el chicle con la boca abierta- … Oui. Franco est mort.

(Gendarme 1) -él y su compañero se quedan mirando al no creer lo que oyen- Merci pour résoudre ma question, monsieur. Leurs passeports sont en règle. Avoir un bon voyage à travers la France à sa maison.

Los gendarmes levantan la barrera... y Alberth pone de nuevo el coche británico en marcha... tirando de un escupitajo el chicle al cenicero en el salpicadero. Robina, primero tímidamente, pero cada vez de forma más exagerada, se echa a reír: lo han conseguido. Han conseguido salir de España sin que les hayan pillado. Pero la risa de ella se entrecorta enseguida al ver que Alberth le mira seriamente. Para Alberth, aquella misión ha sido una victoria táctica... pero el mayor fracaso personal de toda su vida hasta entonces. Ahora ambos se dirigían rumbo a París para realizar lo que les han ordenado desde Berlín este: cargarse a su contacto de París, O.S., quien les ha traicionado. Dejan atrás un país que aquel histórico 20 de noviembre de 1975, vería por la mañana en la televisión en blanco y negro, a Arias Navarro decir con aquel tono de patetismo aquello de "Españoles. Franco... ha muerto", mientras los franquistas estaban de duelo... y los contrarios al régimen, descorchaban las botellas de champán. Pero eso a Robina y Alberth, ya no les importaba lo más mínimo. Era otra historia.

Varias semanas después, cuando se acerca la navidad de 1975, Alberth y aquel misterioso agente británico del SAS, los cuales ambos se conocían el uno al otro solamente por sus nombres en clave: I.N. y David respectivamente, se vuelven a encontrar en el mismo sitio de la última vez. En el parque de Berlín este, en un camino de tierra en el que hay un pequeño estanque a un lado y un banco de madera al otro... todo rodeado por una neblina matinal. Alberth, sentado en el banco de madera con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ya le está esperando.

(David) -se queda mirando con cara de póquer, sin decir nada un rato- …

(Alberth) ¿No le apetece que hablemos un rato? ¿Por qué no se sienta?

(David) … Le felicito. Me ha dicho un pajarito que le han ascendido a jefe del departamento de investigaciones especiales de la Stasi. Por haberse desecho de esa piedra en el zapato que tenían en París. ¿O debería decir... de ese "bonito" viaje de vacaciones?

(Alberth) -se queda impasible, sin decir nada- …

(David) Hace tres semanas, apareció una pequeña esquela en la crónica de sucesos de todos los periódicos franceses. Una mujer joven, extranjera y muy guapa, a la cual se le encontró documentación falsa preparada para su entrega, fue brutalmente asesinada con un arma blanca en su humilde piso de alquiler en el centro de París.

(Alberth) … Es mi obligación. Son órdenes y debo cumplirlas.

(David) Desde luego. "Su" obligación... y la "nuestra". ¿O no?

(Alberth) Tenía usted razón.

(David) -se queda mirando con cara de póquer, sin decir nada- …

(Alberth) Esa misión ha sido un mal trago para mi. Pero me ha enseñado una cosa.

(David) Y... que es?

(Alberth) Mi yo personal existe. Pero siempre prevalecerá... mi yo profesional.

(David) -se gira con intención de marcharse... pero le dice de espaldas- … Alguien cómo tú no se preguntará quien eres tú mismo. No te mirarás al espejo y te preguntarás a quien cojones estás viendo. Tú eres una máquina perfecta de matar. Sin sentimientos. Sin remordimientos. Puede que incluso... sin moral.

(Alberth) La poca moral que me quedaba se ha ido para siempre en esa misión especial en España. Porque me ordenaron que me deshaga de ella. Y yo...

(David) Son órdenes y debes cumplirlas.

El tal "David", acaba marchándose sin más, perdiéndose entre la neblina. I.N. se queda solo en ese instante. Pero se levanta del banco de madera, levantando también su mirada: una mirada fría y terrorífica acompañada de una sonrisa malévola. Y es que Alberth Bund Solez, o mejor dicho I.N., no era sólo uno, eran muchos. Y su yo más humano... casi nunca conseguía prevalecer. Era un hombre que estaba entre el bien y el mal, para cumplir su obligación. O cómo reza aquella canción de "Héroes del Silencio": _"Entre dos tierras estás, y no dejas aire... que respirar"_.


	17. Adiós, Jefe Sakaki

**Capítulo 17. Adiós, jefe Sakaki. **

Shige y Mimiko llegan juntos al hospital desde el que les han llamado y dónde han ingresado a Sakaki de urgencia. Preguntan en recepción donde le tienen ingresado y les dicen que en la quinta planta. Cuando por fin llegan... Shige se queda horrorizado. Sakaki está entubado y con la máscara de oxígeno puesta, con el espectrómetro al lado en funcionamiento. El anciano tiene un aspecto totalmente horrible. Lánguido, pálido y cadavérico. En la piel y el hueso en definitiva. La consternación al ver a Shige así es total. Mimiko intenta consolarle con cariño sin conseguirlo demasiado.

Entonces, llega uno de los médicos del hospital con bata blanca.

(Médico) ¿Es usted un familiar?

(Shige) -visiblemente consternado, con los ojos rojizos- … No. Yo... yo soy un... un viejo amigo. Era... él era mi jefe.

(Médico) Así que un antiguo compañero de trabajo.

(Mimiko) Por favor, doctor. ¿Puede decirnos algo?

(Médico) Acompáñenme.

El Doctor, el mismo que diagnóstico y dio la mala noticia a Sakaki muchos meses atrás, guía a Mimiko y Shige hasta su despacho del hospital, no muy lejos. Los tres se sientan en sendas sillas alrededor de una mesa con un ordenador y una lámpara.

(Mimiko) Sea lo que sea, por favor, díganoslo.

(Shige) No somos de la familia. Pero yo...

(Médico) No se preocupe. Usted es Shigeo Shiba, no?

(Shige) ¿Se lo ha dicho él?

(Médico) Cuando aun estaba consciente nos pidió desesperadamente que quería hablar contigo antes de morir. Por eso le hemos llamado con tanta urgencia.

(Shige) … ¿Se está muriendo?

(Médico) Podría mentir y decirles que todo irá bien. Pero no voy a hacerlo. Soy médico especializado en cáncer y estoy más que acostumbrado a dar malas noticias. Les voy a decir la cruda realidad.

(Shige) Entonces... Sakaki...

(Médico) El cáncer ha avanzado más rápidamente de lo que habíamos previsto en un principio. Hasta el punto que ha destruido, cómo esperábamos, las defensas naturales de su cuerpo. Ahora depende completamente de la medicación para seguir con vida. La más mínima infección le mataría.

(Mimiko) No... no se puede hacer nada, entonces?

(Médico) No. Él lo quiso así y es el destino que eligió. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Siento sonar tan crudo, pero... su muerte es irreversible. Cuestión de días o incluso... de horas. Así que si quieren despedirse de él, tener su última charla, un último abrazo... ahora es el momento.

(Shige) Entonces podemos hablar con él.

(Médico) Desde luego. Y si es un viejo amigo, tiene el deber moral de hacerlo. Así él podrá irse en paz.

(Shige) De acuerdo. Gracias, gracias, doctor.

Shige y Mimiko salen del despacho para regresar a la habitación donde tienen ingresado a Sakaki. Una vez más se quedan mirando consternados el ver a Sakaki en aquel estado terminal.

(Shige) Cariño... por qué no vas a la recepción a esperar a que vengan los demás? No tardarán mucho en llegar.

(Mimiko) -le sonríe con tristeza, acariciándole la cara con ternura- … Habla con él. Vuestra última conversación entre maestro y aprendiz. No dejes que se marche de este mundo sin despediros.

(Shige) Tú lo has dicho. Para mi siempre será mi maestro. Siempre.

(Mimiko) Voy abajo.

Mimiko besa a Shige y se marcha para la recepción del hospital, mientras Shige se queda en la habitación a solas con Sakaki, quien permanece inconsciente... hasta que en pocos minutos, recupera la consciencia... y sonríe afablemente al ver que Shige está ahí.

(Sakaki) -hablando con voz débil- … Sabía que vendrías. Sigues sin saber hacer nada sin que yo te lo mande, ja ja.

(Shige) ¿Recuerda cuando nos conocimos, jefe?

(Sakaki) Cómo lo voy a olvidar. Eras un jovenzuelo lleno de confianza e incluso prepotencia. Creías que eras el rey del mambo y yo sólo un viejo que era mejor que me quitara de en medio.

(Shige) Era un estúpido, jefe. Usted se encargó enseguida de hacer ver cual era mi sitio. Me enseñó que aun me quedaban muchas cosas por aprender. Más que sobre mi trabajo... sobre la vida misma. Cosa que para usted, jefe... son dos cosas que van de la mano.

(Sakaki) Y lo sigo pensando. Quienes no tengan un trabajo en el que no solo estén a gusto, sino al que dediquen su vida y sus esperanzas, esta vida se volverá infeliz y su trabajo casi en una tortura. Por eso te enseñé todo lo que sabía. Porque al igual que yo, demostrabas cada día auténtica atención y devoción por tu trabajo de mecánico.

(Shige) Es verdad, jefe. Fueron siete años que trabajé codo con codo con usted. La mitad del tiempo que llevo trabajando cómo jefe de mantenimiento de la División de Vehículos Especiales. Pero no es lo mismo. Sin duda... no es lo mismo.

(Sakaki) ¿Lo dices sólo por mi o por las máquinas con las que trabajáis?

(Shige) Jefe Sakaki... las máquinas son máquinas. Pero las personas están vivas. Tienen sentimientos y convives con ellas. Para lo bueno y para lo malo. Con nuestros actuales Labors, los Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost, se trabaja distinto que cuando ambos trabajábamos con los Shinohara AV-98 Ingram. Pero cuando soy yo el que manda... me doy cuenta que ya no es lo mismo. Que trabajar con usted, fue una experiencia...

(Sakaki) Ja ja ja. Pensaba que tú y los chicos os habíais quitado un gran peso de encima al deshaceros de un viejo cascarrabias cómo yo, que encima no sabía nada de ordenadores.

(Shige) Eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Se cree que a mi y mis muchachos no les ha costado adaptarse a nuestros actuales Labors? Sin hablar de lo que nos costará adaptarnos a los que vendrán después.

(Sakaki) Eso ya será cosa vuestra, Shige. Yo, para bien o para mal... ya no lo veré. Mi hora ha llegado.

(Shige) Jefe...

(Sakaki) Shige.

(Shige) ¿Sí?

(Sakaki) … Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

(Shige) Gracias. Pero...

(Sakaki) No me refiero sólo al trabajo. Hablo de todo. De tu vida. Has conseguido ser padre de familia y tener un matrimonio feliz y cohesionado. Y eso no es fácil.

(Shige) ¿Intenta insinuarme algo, jefe?

(Sakaki) … Cuida de Mimiko. Cuidala mucho. Yo y Hachiko... Hubo un tiempo en que... -echa un largo suspiro y se calla-

(Shige) ¿Quiere hablar con su familia? Creo que sus hijas están esperando a fuera.

(Sakaki) Quiero estar solo, Shige. Vete.

(Shige) Pero...

(Sakaki) Vete.

Shige, mirando con mucha lástima a Sakaki, sale de la habitación... y se encuentra con las dos hijas de Sakaki, dos mujeres de 47 y 39 años, a las cuales saluda educadamente y les da su más sentido pésame.

Mientras las dos mujeres se encierran con su padre, Shige se sienta en uno de los bancos del pasillo. Entonces viene Mimiko y se sienta a su lado.

(Shige) ¿Aun no han llegado? -pregunta con preocupación-

(Mimiko) Les he llamado. Llegarán enseguida.

(Shige) Ya.

(Mimiko) Amorcito... yo...

(Shige) Dime.

(Mimiko) Tengo algo que decirte. Yo...

(Shige) -se le queda mirando con los ojos rojizos, triste, sin decir nada- …

(Mimiko) Creo que ahora no es el momento.

(Shige) No, Mimiko. No es el momento.

Justo entonces, llegan algunos de quienes estaban esperando: Ota, Kanuka, Hiromi y Takeo. Igualmente entristecidos y conmocionados ante la terrible noticia que acaban de saber.

(Ota) Shige... lo siento, lo siento mucho, de veras.

(Takeo) Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo tienes que pedírnoslo.

(Hiromi) -le da un sentido abrazo de condolencia a Shige, mientras Kanuka le acaricia la espalda dándole ánimos- No estés demasiado triste, Shige. Que se vaya con la conciencia tranquila y en paz, es lo que importa.

(Kanuka) Tiene razón. Debes de ser fuerte, Shige.

(Shige) -lloroso, con los ojos rojizos- … Lo intento. De veras que lo intento. Pero es... es tan duro. Nunca lo había pensado. Ni por un segundo. Nunca. Pero a Sakaki le ha llegado su hora. … No sé si podré acostumbrarme nunca a su ausencia.

(Kanuka) Te entiendo, Shige. Sabemos por lo que estás pasando. Cuando murió Grandma pensé que nunca sería capaz de superarlo. Pero con la ayuda de Isao y de todos, y con un poco de fuerza interior, lo superé. Porque la vida sigue adelante, Shige. Es así.

(Ota) Es verdad. No hace mucho, Kanuka también...

(Kanuka) Isao... ahora no es el momento.

(Ota) Ya. Lo siento.

(Shige) ¿? ¿Richardson no ha venido?

(Hiromi) No podrá venir hasta mañana por la mañana. Esta noche la guardia nocturna le corresponde a la cuarta sección, así que por ahora, no podrá venir.

(Shige) Vaya. Es una lástima. Con lo buenos amigos que eran Sakaki y Richardson.

Entonces, las dos hijas de Sakaki, entre sollozos y abrazos, salen de la habitación, libre para que Sakaki pueda recibir más visitas.

(Kanuka) Isao... vamos a despedirnos de Sakaki.

(Ota) Claro.

Kanuka y Ota entran en la habitación para tener su última charla con el anciano Sakaki. Ota se queda algo desconcertado al ver a Sakaki en aquel estado, mientras Kanuka no puede evitar que sus ojos se pongan llorosos, sonriendo afablemente.

(Kanuka) Hola, señor Sakaki.

(Sakaki) -sonríe afablemente- … Deberíais llamarme tío Sakaki. Así es cómo me llamaba vuestra hija cuando cuidé de ella.

(Ota) Es verdad. Nunca... nunca se lo podremos agradecer lo suficiente que cuidará de nuestra hija cuando era pequeña. La educó muy bien. Gracias, señor Sakaki.

(Sakaki) No hay de que, Ota. … Tú también estás tan distinto...

(Ota) -mirando con lástima a Sakaki, sin decir nada- …

(Sakaki) Tus primeros años en la patrulla Labor fueron para olvidar. Eras un joven lleno de energía, pero demasiado impetuoso y por qué no decirlo... estúpido. Pero el tiempo, la vida y el amor, te han puesto en tu sitio. En un sitio mucho mejor por lo que veo.

(Ota) Desde luego.

(Kanuka) Sólo hemos venido a... despedirnos de usted cómo es debido. Lo pensaba la primera vez que le vi y lo sigo pensando ahora. Usted no es sólo mecánico. Es policía y un policía de verdad. Una persona totalmente íntegra.

(Sakaki) Ja ja ja. Vamos, Kanuka, no seas tan pelota conmigo.

(Kanuka) Es usted increíble. Incluso muriéndose mantiene el sentido del humor. Eso me alegra.

(Sakaki) ¿Por qué tendría que irme triste, mh? No vale la pena.

(Kanuka) Ya.

(Sakaki) Vosotros dos... me recordáis mucho a mi y a Hachiko 40 años atrás.

(Ota) ¿A su esposa, quiere decir?

(Kanuka) Es por ella por lo que ha decidido irse. ¿No?

(Sakaki) … Algo así. Pensaba que podría soportar el dolor y seguir adelante. Pero...

(Kanuka) Olvídelo. … No vale la pena atormentarse.

(Ota) Kanuka...

(Sakaki) Ya que estáis aquí... ¿podríais hacerme un último favor?

(Ota) El que usted quiera.

(Sakaki) ¿Podríais ir a mi casa y traerme el retrato de mi difunta esposa que hay sobre el altar?

(Kanuka) Desde luego. Isao, déjame las llaves del coche. Yo iré a recogerlo y se lo traeré enseguida.

Pero entonces... entra alguien en la habitación: el capitán Andrew Richardson de la cuarta sección, acompañado de su mujer, la oficial Sonoko de la Primera Sección. Sakaki se alegra nada más verle.

(Ota) ¡Andrew! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No se supone que tu sección está de guardia nocturna?

(Richardson) No, gilipollas.

(Ota) ¡Oye!

(Kanuka) Isao, no grites, que estamos en un hospital.

(Ota) Oh, perdón. Hola, Sonoko.

(Sonoko) Buenas noches, capitán. Hola, Kanuka. -le da dos besitos a las mejillas a Kanuka- Perdón por llegar un poco tarde.

(Kanuka) No pasa nada. Llegáis a tiempo de despediros de Sakaki.

(Ota) ¿Al final te han dado permiso para venir?

(Richardson) Sí. La Superintendente Goto en persona me ha llamado desde Moscú para darme permiso. El teniente de mi sección se encargará en caso necesario, pero no creo que haya ninguna movilización esta noche. Gracias a Dios, está todo tranquilo.

(Sakaki) Me alegro mucho que hayas podido venir. De ti quería despedirme sí o sí.

(Richardson) Ya me lo imagino. Ops. Antes de que se me olvide. ¿Sonoko?

Sonoko le da a Sakaki lo que había pedido a Ota y Kanuka: el retrato de su esposa. Una foto en blanco y negro, de los años 60, cuando ella era joven.

(Sakaki) Vaya. Al final os habéis acordado. Muchas gracias.

(Sonoko) No hay de que.

(Sakaki) Has tenido mucha suerte con Sonoko, Andrew. Es una mujer magnífica.

(Richardson) Lo sé, amigo. Lo sé.

(Ota) Creo que será mejor que os dejemos solos un momento. ¿No crees, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Yes. Adiós, Sakaki. Y... gracias por todo.

Sakaki les sonríe en agradecimiento y Kanuka y Ota se van, dejando a Andrew y Sonoko con Sakaki. Sonoko coge de la mano con cariño a su marido al verle emocionado.

(Sonoko) Andrew... tranquilo.

(Richardson) Estoy bien, Sonoko. Estoy bien, de veras. Pero es que...

(Sakaki) No es el fin del mundo, Andrew. Que muera yo, tú, quien sea... es inevitable. Todos morimos tarde o temprano. Sin la muerte, la vida misma tampoco existiría.

(Richardson) Pero la muerte es cruel, Sakaki. Porque siendo verdad que se lleva a todos por delante, también es verdad que encuentro una injusticia que se lleve a los buenos, a los justos, a los que nunca deberían irse. Cómo tú.

(Sakaki) Ja ja ja, otro que me hace la pelota. Sois tan plastas, ja ja ja.

(Richardson) Sakaki... sabes que tú me recuerdas y mucho a mi abuelo Irvin. Y ahora mismo, es cómo si volviese a revivir el momento en que me despedí de él en su lecho de muerte.

(Sakaki) Pero yo no soy tu abuelo, Andrew. Sólo soy...

(Richardson) Un buen amigo. Y eso para mi, cuenta y mucho. Lo reza una canción popular española. "Algo se muere en el alma... cuando un amigo se va".

(Sonoko) -mirando compasiva a su marido- Andrew...

(Sakaki) Tienes razón. En mi vida todo ha sido trabajo y más trabajo. Sin el amor y la amistad... al final me hubiera vuelto loco.

(Sonoko) Estoy de acuerdo. Pero aunque se vaya... sepa que yo y Andrew no le olvidaremos nunca. Por muchos años que pasen. Le prometo que no le olvidaremos.

(Sakaki) Si me lo dice una mujer tan guapa, no puedo decir que no, ja ja ja.

(Richardson) Tiene razón, Sakaki. Es la más guapa. -la rodea con el brazo y le da un beso a la mejilla a su mujer-

(Sonoko) Andrew...

(Sakaki) Ya sé que nunca me olvidaréis. La amistad que ha habido entre yo y Andrew...

(Richardson) ¿Lo ha pasado bien estos últimos meses? Le he llevado a un montón de sitios y hemos hecho un montón de cosas.

(Sakaki) Y te lo agradezco. Lo he pasado muy bien estas últimas semanas contigo. Entre nosotros ha habido lo que pocas veces en mi vida he encontrado. Una amistad auténtica y sincera. … Has sido cómo el hijo varón que nunca tuve.

(Richardson) Pensaba que ese papel le tocaba a Shige.

(Sakaki) Shige hubiera sido... el hermano mayor trabajador y responsable. Tú en cambio...

(Richardson) Ja ja ja, tampoco soy tan irresponsable, Sakaki.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ No sé yo. ¿? -mira hacia afuera: Noa y Asuma han llegado-

(Sakaki) Creo que tendremos que dejarlo aquí. Alguien muy y muy importante quiere despedirse de mi.

(Sonoko) Es verdad. Vamos, Andrew. Adiós, Sakaki. Adiós para siempre.

(Richardson) Sakaki. Un consejo. Cuando llegues al cielo, no te olvides de tomarte una Pinta con Dios. Recuerda que todo el mundo sabe que Dios es escocés.

(Sakaki) Ja ja ja. Lo tendré en cuenta. No lo olvidaré, Andrew. Adiós y cuidaos mucho. Y sobre todo... hacedle pronto un hermanito a Edwin. Os lo está pidiendo a gritos.

(Sonoko) -dice algo sonrojada- Claro. Estamos en ello. Adiós.

Andrew y Sonoko salen de la habitación, cruzándose con Noa y Asuma, a quien saludan y abrazan, para al final entrar juntos los dos en la habitación.

(Noa) Hola, Sakaki. Lamento mucho llegar tarde. Acabamos de enterarnos, lo siento mucho.

(Sakaki) Agh, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo estáis?

(Asuma) Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros, Sakaki. Bien, estamos bien.

(Sakaki) Eso es bueno. Para mi ha llegado la hora.

(Asuma) Pues nadie lo diría. Es cierto que se le ve muy débil. Pero sigue teniendo ganas de hablar. ¿Por qué no tiene ganas de vivir?

(Noa) Asuma, ahora eso ya no importa. Olvídalo.

(Sakaki) Es igual, Noa, no importa. Asuma ha sufrido mucho en esta vida. Seres muy queridos para él que perdieron la vida demasiado pronto e injustamente. Por eso, le cuesta aceptar que alguien decida marcharse.

(Noa) Pero es su voluntad, señor Sakaki. Y aunque no nos guste, la respetamos. Nosotros no somos nadie para decirle si quiere vivir o quiere morir.

(Sakaki) Asuma.

(Asuma) Diga, señor Sakaki.

(Sakaki) … Mírate. Si Jitsuyama o tu abuelo a quien conocí, te vieran... se sentirían muy orgullosos de ti.

(Asuma) ¿Usted cree? Yo a veces lo dudo.

(Sakaki) Pues no dudes. Eres muy buena persona, Asuma. Y siempre lo serás. Y sólo con eso, has llegado tan alto. Eres el presidente y propietario del mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo y eres el hombre más poderoso de Japón, el Primer Ministro. Aun ahora no me lo creo. Quien me lo iba a decir que aquel joven pierna suelta llegaría tan y tal alto.

(Noa) Es verdad. Yo tampoco me lo creo a estas alturas. Nunca termino de acostumbrarme.

(Asuma) Lo que usted hacía también era digno de elogio. Era el mejor de todos nosotros. Incluso creo... que usted era el que realmente mandaba allí.

(Sakaki) Eso fue algo... irrelevante. Pero tú no lo serás. Tú, Asuma... serás alguien que habrá pasado a la historia de Japón. Alguien que las generaciones futuras estudiarán en los libros de historia. Porque has hecho cosas. Pero aun puedes hacer cosas muy grandes. Y sé que las harás.

(Asuma) … De acuerdo, se lo prometo. Se lo prometo.

(Sakaki) ¿Podrías dejarnos a mi y a Noa solos un momento?

(Asuma) Ah... sí, claro. Cómo quiera. -Asuma sal de la habitación y deja solos a Sakaki y a Noa-

(Noa) De mi quiere despedirse de una forma especial, verdad?

(Sakaki) ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Ja ja ja.

(Noa) Por nada en particular. No le importa que te trate de tú, no?

(Sakaki) Es cómo siempre deberías haberme tratado, Noa. Di lo que tengas que decir y no te cortes un pelo.

(Noa) Claro. Verá... Para mi tu también fuiste cómo un maestro. Puede que en el fondo no lo soportaras, pero sin quererlo, hiciste que aprendiera a querer más y mejor a Alphonse.

(Sakaki) Te equivocas. Siempre me gustó y mucho que cuidarás tanto de tu Labor. Demostraste que querías a tu Labor y que lo tratabas lo mejor que podías. Tal y cómo haría un mecánico de verdad.

(Noa) Sakaki...

(Sakaki) Ya que esta... será probablemente la última conversación que tendremos tú y yo... quería darte algunos consejos. Unos consejos que estoy seguro, hubieses preferido que te los diese tu padre. Pero desgraciadamente, murió sin poder despedirse de ti. Así que... me permites hacer ese papel?

(Noa) -sonríe con tristeza a Sakaki- … Desde luego.

(Sakaki) Cuidabas muy bien de Alphonse. Pero ahora... lo que debes cuidar al máximo, es lo más valioso que tienes. Cuida de tus hijos. Cuida de los que quieres. Y sobre todo... cuida a Asuma. Él es lo más importante que te ha pasado en la vida.

(Noa) Es verdad.

(Sakaki) Cuida también tu trabajo de capitana de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales. Puede que te quedes allí el resto de tu carrera. O puede que... cómo sospecho... llegues muy lejos cómo policía. De eso estoy seguro.

(Noa) Hago lo que puedo, señor Sakaki. Pero ya sabe que siempre me esfuerzo al máximo.

(Sakaki) Y eso está muy bien. Por cierto. Con Asuma... ¿Va todo bien... o hay algún problema? ¿Mh?

(Noa) A usted no hay quien le engañe. No pasa nada. Es que... me preocupa que Asuma y esa secretaria o consejera que trabaja con él en el Kantei... esa jovencita tan guapa y exuberante, le tire los tejos a mi Asuma y él pique el anzuelo. Sé que le doy demasiadas vueltas y que seguro que no pasará nada. Pero es que... me preocupa mucho. No paro de pensar en ello.

(Sakaki) Pues deja de hacerlo. Porque estás preocupando a Asuma para nada.

(Noa) Pero Sakaki. Yo...

(Sakaki) Mira, Noa. La vida es muy corta aunque a veces no lo parezca. Y por eso, los hombres suelen actuar de dos formas distintas con las mujeres. O van de flor en flor... o las quieren para siempre, porque es lo mejor que les ha pasado y les pasará en toda la vida. Dicen que hoy en día esto último ya es una auténtica rareza. Pero a mi me sigue pareciendo bonito. Que tontorrón soy, verdad?

(Noa) No diga eso, Sakaki. Suscribo lo que ha dicho palabra por palabra.

(Sakaki) Piénsalo, Noa. Que sería de los hombres sin vosotras.

(Noa) -se emociona- Un desastre, eso seguro. … Sakaki... sé que no nos hemos visto mucho estos últimos años. Pero quiero darte las gracias. Por todo. Me enseñaste muchas cosas y fue un honor trabajar contigo tantos y tantos años. Nunca lo olvidaré.

(Sakaki) Vamos, Noa. No te me pongas a llorar cómo una magdalena, ja ja ja.

(Noa) -se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos- Lo siento, pero necesitaba decirlo. Bueno... yo... quería darte un consejo.

(Sakaki) ¿Otro consejo para el más allá? -pregunta con sonrisa burlona-

(Noa) Me alegra que se mantenga contento a pesar de todo. En verdad es un hombre que sabe mantenerse firme pase lo que pase.

(Sakaki) Dímelo y lárgate, ja ja ja.

(Noa) Si se encuentra con mi padre... dele recuerdos de mi parte y dígale que estoy bien y que sus nietos cada día están más altos y guapos. Que no se preocupe por mi.

(Sakaki) Descuida, se lo diré con mucho gusto. No le conozco de nada, pero... creo que me gustará mucho hablar con él.

(Noa) Ja ja ja, sí, eso seguro. Eso sí, tendrá que ser bebiendo mucho Sake, porque mi padre era tabernero, ja ja ja.

(Sakaki) Entonces seguro que me gustará conocerle.

Entonces, llegan un médico del hospital acompañado de dos enfermeras.

(Médico) Lo lamento, señora. Tenemos que suspender las visitas por un tiempo. El señor Sakaki debe hacer reposo.

(Noa) Ya. Lo comprendo. Bueno... yo... Adiós, jefe Sakaki.

(Sakaki) Adiós, Noa. Cuídate mucho.

Noa sale de la habitación toda emocionada, fundiéndose en un sentido abrazo con Asuma. Acaba de tener su última conversación con un hombre que en su trabajo y en su vida, también fue todo un maestro.

(Noa) Asuma... no quiero que se vaya. No lo quiero.

(Asuma) Ssshhh. Tranquila, Noa. Tranquila. Cuando le llegue el momento se irá. Ahora sólo nos cabe esperar.

(Noa) Por qué, Asuma.

(Asuma) No lo sé. Lo encuentro tan injusto cómo tú, Noa. Pero es el destino que le ha tocado.

Noa y Asuma, se van juntos sin dejar de estar cogidos de la mano, andando por el pasillo del hospital, mientras Shige y Mimiko permanecen sentados en el banco de sillas, con los demás levantados alrededor suyo.

(Hiromi) ¿Han dicho los médicos cuando le queda?

(Mimiko) Muy poco tiempo. Cuestión de horas, incluso.

(Kanuka) Suerte que nos han avisado para despedirnos de él a tiempo.

(Ota) Pero Goto y Shinobu aun no han llegado.

(Takeo) Me temo que no podrán venir al menos hasta mañana.

(Ota) ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? -pregunta muy extrañado-

(Takeo) Shinobu se encuentra de viaje oficial a Moscú para una congreso antiterrorista internacional. Y su marido la ha acompañado. Así que hasta al menos mañana al tarde no regresarán a Japón. Si aun le encuentran vivo, podrán despedirse. Pero si muere antes...

(Kanuka) Maldita sea. Con lo de cosas que hablaría ahora Sakaki con Goto y Shinobu.

(Ota) No os preocupéis, seguro que llegan a tiempo.

(Hiromi) Eso es. En cuando lo habrán sabido habrán cogido el primer vuelo para Tokio y enseguida les tendremos aquí.

(Kanuka) Es una conferencia de obligada asistencia debido a sus cargos, así que me temo que tendrán que estar allí hasta que termine. Lo siento.

(Ota) Oye, Kanuka. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

(Kanuka) Querría quedarme un rato más. Pero no quiero dejar toda la responsabilidad para Deisuke. Volvamos a casa.

(Ota) Claro. Bueno... nosotros nos vamos. Adiós. -él y Kanuka se van-

(Hiromi) Adiós, Ota. Takeo... y nosotros?

(Takeo) También debemos regresar a casa. Tenemos una niña pequeña de la que ocuparnos.

(Hiromi) Entonces regresemos a casa. Shige... se fuerte, me oyes? Ya verás cómo lo superarás.

(Takeo) Claro que sí. Adiós. -ella y Hiromi también se marchan-

(Mimiko) Adiós. … Shige.

(Shige) -cabizbajo y triste- ¿Mh?

(Mimiko) ¿Volvemos a casa o nos quedamos?

(Shige) Vete tú si quieres. Yo me quedo. Pienso quedarme a su lado hasta el último momento. Tú vuelve a casa con nuestra hija. No quiero que se quede sola. Además, mañana por la mañana tienes que incorporarte a tu puesto en la Primera Sección, porque sigues trabajando allí.

(Mimiko) Olvídate de eso.

(Shige) ¿? Qué... qué quieres decir?

(Mimiko) Lo he pensado mejor y... he decidido quedarme. Voy a seguir en la Primera Sección.

(Shige) -se sorprende ante esta noticia- Pero... por qué.

(Mimiko) Porque tenías tú razón. Fue allí donde te conocí. En la División de Vehículos Especiales. Y si me fuera... no sabría acostumbrarme. A mi me gusta verte en el trabajo y en casa. Incluso en mis sueños. Porque eres mi amorcito y sin ti no soy nada.

(Shige) Eso último no es verdad. Tú eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y una mamá maravillosa.

(Mimiko) ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

(Shige) … Sí. Quédate conmigo. Eres el sol de mi vida. Siempre sabes cómo alegrarme.

(Mimiko) Lo mismo digo, Shige.

(Shige) Estaba seguro... de que esto no podía acabar así. De que no ibas a dejarlo teniendo un futuro tan prometedor cómo policía. La policía más bella del mundo. -dice con cara enamorada, acercándose cada vez más a Mimiko-

(Mimiko) Que bobo eres, amorcito.

La pareja se besa sentidamente un momento... hasta que algo les hace separarse bruscamente. Hay movimiento de médicos y personal sanitario en la habitación de Sakaki. Ambos se van corriendo para ver que pasa... y se quedan horrorizados. Sakaki ha sufrido un paro cardíaco. Los sanitarios intentan reanimarlo entre gritos en lo que parece un caos pero donde hay un orden. Tras un electroshock sobre el pecho, consiguen reanimarle. Sakaki no ha muerto por los pelos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho presidencial del Kantei, Asuma está levantado con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de su traje, mirando entristecido por el ventanal de su despacho. Él hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una relación directa con Sakaki. Pero son muchos años que le conoce y está muy triste por la esperada y pronta muerte del anciano Sakaki. Cuando entonces...

La consejera segunda, Sakaki, le tapa los ojos por detrás, juguetona y divertida, comportándose cómo una niña. Pero el humor de Asuma, es otro completamente diferente.

(Asaki) Quien soy. ¿Mh?

(Asuma) -se quita las manos de Asaki de la cara virulentamente, reaccionando de malas maneras- Pero que... ¡Asaki! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

(Asaki) Darte los buenos días, Primer Ministro. ¿Verdad que hace un día espléndido?

(Asuma) ¿Espléndido, dices? Mírame la cara, Asaki. ¿Te parezco que estoy feliz y contento? ¿Eh!?

(Asaki) Asuma, no te pongas así. Sólo quería gastarte una broma.

(Asuma) ¡No estoy para bromas, entiendes!? ¡Esto es la sede del gobierno, no el patio de una escuela! ¡Haz el favor de comportarte!

(Asaki) -le dice con voz seductora- Aigh... normalmente eres un trozo de pan. Pero ahora mismo estás tan varoníl. Igual que él.

(Asuma) ¡No sé de que me estás hablando! ¡Deja de comportarte así! ¡No estoy de humor, entiendes!?

(Asaki) Ya lo sé que estás triste porque ese señor mayor a quien conoces se está muriendo. Pero no es familiar ni amigo ni nada, no?

(Asuma) -señalando con los brazos, enfadado e indignado- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Sólo te pido que dejes de comportarte de estas maneras! ¡Se más seria! ¿?

Entre tanto señalar a Asaki con el dedo... Asuma ha puesto su mano derecha, accidentalmente, sobre uno de los enormes pechos de Asaki, que reacciona de una forma bastante provocativa. Y con tan mala suerte... que ocurre justo cuando entra Kanuka en el despacho presidencial.

(Asaki) -con voz melosa y sexi- Ayyy Primer Ministro, no seas tan lanzado, que aun es muy temprano para hacer estas cosas.

(Asuma) -aparta enseguida la mano de los pechos de Asaki... y ve a Kanuka- Ka Kanuka... no... ¡No es lo que parece!

(Asaki) ¿Tenéis cosas que hablar, no? Os dejo solos. La la la la. -se va haciéndose la despistada y cantando cómo una niña-

(Asuma) Kanuka... de verdad que no...

(Kanuka) -cruzada de brazos y mirando muy seriamente a Asuma- Que. ¿Vas a decirme que ha sido un accidente? ¿O vas a contarme la verdad?

(Asuma) ¡Ha sido un accidente y es la verdad, Kanuka! ¡Te lo juro!

(Kanuka) No te preocupes, Asuma. Te creo. Porque ha atacado ella primero, verdad?

(Asuma) … Hoy aun está... más empalagosa de lo normal. Esto no me gusta nada.

(Kanuka) En ese caso, te lo vuelvo a advertir y ya van no sé cuantas veces. Debes despedirla y despedirla ya. O haces tú algo o seré yo quien llamaré a Noa y le contaré todo lo que acabo de ver.

(Asuma) ¡Te repito que sólo ha sido un accidente! ¡En ningún momento tenía intención de tocar a Asaki! ¡Yo sólo amo a Noa y a nadie más!

(Kanuka) -echa un largo suspiro, pensativa, hasta que toma una decisión- … Está bien, olvídalo. Si es cómo dices, no volverá a pasar. Pero no quiero tener que estar en el Kantei nada más que para hacer de barrera protectora entre tú y Asaki. ¿Entendido? Soluciónalo de una vez por todas.

Kanuka se va andando hacia su despacho, visiblemente enfadada, dejando a Asuma seriamente preocupado ante lo que acaba de pasar. ¿El "tocamiento" habrá sido solamente un accidente... o Asaki lo ha hecho expresamente porque efectivamente, quiere seducir a Asuma? No faltaría mucho para saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Asaki con nuestro amigo.

En ese mismo instante, en el despacho de capitanes de la División de Vehículos Especiales, Noa, Ota y Richardson están ocupados con sus tareas... sin poder parar de pensar en el viejo Sakaki que está a punto de dejarles.

(Richardson) De veras que no lo entiendo.

(Noa) ¿?

(Ota) ¿Hablas de Sakaki? Yo tampoco.

(Noa) Sí, no puedo parar de pensar en él. Pobre hombre.

(Ota) Ya sé que está muy mayor. Pero hace nada estaba perfectamente. Y ahora... parece mentida.

(Richardson) Chicos... que muera no podrá evitarlo nadie. No vale la pena perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre ello. Yo prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de él. Sakaki era todo un personaje.

(Ota) Es verdad. Era un hombre muy estricto. Mucho más de lo que yo llegué a serlo en mis peores tiempos de instructor en la Escuela de Cadetes. Pero que se volcaba en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Por eso nosotros podíamos trabajar con toda tranquilidad de saber que nuestros Labors y nuestros vehículos no iban a fallar nunca.

(Noa) Pues yo le recordaré por otras cosas.

(Richardson) Por cuales. Sorpréndenos.

(Noa) Yo le recordaré solamente cómo persona. Cómo un amigo que es lo que fue. Incluso... cómo un consejero que me ayudaba en mis momentos difíciles. Puede que incluso si tomé el salto en mi relación con Asuma, fue gracias a él.

(Richardson) ¿En serio? Vaya. Eso es... nunca nos lo había contado.

(Noa) No. Es algo personal.

(Ota) Sea cómo sea, todos los que le conocimos y tratamos con él cuando trabajaba aquí, tenemos nuestros recuerdos de él. Que era buena persona nadie lo duda. Pero yo siempre le recordaré por su disciplina, rigor y profesionalidad a la antigua usanza.

(Noa) Pues yo siempre le recordaré por cuando me ayudó en su día para mejorar cómo piloto de los viejos Ingram. Cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Ota) Eso es cierto.

(Richardson) Joder, sois un poco abuelo cebolleta, no?

(Ota) Pero que dices, tontaina.

(Noa) Ota, déjale.

(Richardson) Yo no trabajé con él. Nunca. Pero si que recordaré de Sakaki... lo que uno o cualquier persona pocas veces encontrará en la vida.

(Ota) ¿Y qué es eso?

(Richardson) Una amistad auténtica. Lo que encontré en Sakaki fue... lo más parecido que he encontrado con mi abuelo Irvin que Dios lo tenga en la gloria. Eso es lo que yo voy a recordar de él. ¿Vosotros no?

(Noa) Yo sí.

(Ota) Estoy de acuerdo.

Los tres se quedan reflexionando sobre lo que a partir de entonces les iba a quedar de Sakaki: el recuerdo y sus experiencias con él.

En el mismo instante, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, están todos trabajando, menos Mimiko, que se ha quedado junto a su marido, Shige, en el hospital.

(Sakura) Aigh... todo esto me inquieta.

(Wataru) Sakura... nosotros no tenemos derecho a estar de duelo cómo los capitanes, no crees? Nosotros no conocimos nunca al tal Sakaki. Ni nadie de nosotros.

(Yamada) A excepción de Mimiko. Se ha quedado con su marido en el hospital para estar con ese hombre en sus últimas horas de vida. Pobre.

(Saya) Ahora que hablas de la teniente... sabréis que al final ha cambiado de opinión y no se irá. Seguirá con nosotros cómo teniente de la primera sección.

(Arakawa) Vaya, Saya. Eres muy rápida para enterarte de las cosas.

(Saya) Pero que morro tienes, si has sido tú quien me lo ha dicho.

(Arakawa) Ya lo sé, ja ja ja. -se ríe con la mano en el cogote mientras Saya le lanza una mueca cómplice-

(Bado) Es una pena. No conozco de nada al tal Sakaki. Pero sabréis... que fue el antiguo jefe de mantenimiento de los Patlabor. Y sólo por eso, me merece mi más absoluto respeto.

(Satoru) Vaya, Bado. Que raro que seas tan respetuoso con alguien, ja ja.

(Bado) ¡Lo digo en serio, tontaina!

(Satoru) Vale vale, no te pongas así, hombre. -intentando calmar a Bado-

(Sonoko) -visiblemente entristecida- Pues mi Andrew si que le conoce. Era un buen amigo. Y si es amigo de Andrew también lo es mio. Me sabrá muy mal.

(Yamada) Ey ey ey, un momento. ¿Por qué habláis cómo si ya se hubiera muerto? Que yo sepa aun está vivo e incluso consciente.

(Takashita) Sea cómo sea, cuando Mimiko regrese es seguro que estará muy triste, así que la apoyaremos en todo lo que necesite. ¿Entendido?

(Wataru) Por mi de acuerdo.

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Será mejor que nos ocupemos nosotras. A saber lo que entendéis vosotros por "animar" a Mimiko.

(Wataru) Pero... que estás insinuando?

(Sakura) ¿Yo? Nada, nada.

(Yamada) Déjate de tonterías, Sakura. Aquí todos tenemos que colaborar. ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Entendido!

Y en ese mismo instante, en la habitación del hospital donde tienen ingresado a Sakaki, éste está con sus dos hijas, Ritsuko Nimura (la mayor, 47 años) y Yumiko Shito (la menor, 41 años). Hablan con su padre... en un ambiente distendido y divertido.

(Sakaki) ¿Os acordáis cuando Yumiko se quedó encerrada en el baño? Llamábamos y llamábamos a la puerta pero no contestaba, mientras yo y vuestra madre nos aguantábamos las ganas de ir al baño cómo podíamos, ja ja ja.

(Ritsuko) ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Claro que me acuerdo, papá! ¡Que risa, ja ja ja!

(Yumiko) Me había colado por la ventanilla del baño y os estaba mirando desde la copa del árbol que teníamos en el jardín, ja ja ja.

(Ritsuko) ¡Y yo me mee de risa en las bragas, ja ja ja!

(Sakaki) -los tres ríen alegres... hasta que vuelve a predominar la tristeza entre ellos- … De eso hace ya... más de 30 años. Justo cuando pasó aquello.

(Yumiko) ¿?

(Sakaki) Hijas... vosotras ya sois unas mujeres maduras hechas y derechas. Estáis casadas y tenéis hijos. A pesar de eso seguís trabajando, eso demuestra que sois hijas mías, no cabe duda. Sobre todo tú, Yumiko, te pareces más a tu madre.

(Yumiko) Sobre mamá, yo...

(Sakaki) Hay algo que tenéis que saber de vuestra madre. Algo que ambos os ocultamos todo este tiempo.

(Ritsuko) … Ya sabía yo que nos dirías algo antes de irte, papá. Pero no esperábamos que fuese sobre mamá.

(Yumiko) Ritsuko, deja hablar a papá.

(Ritsuko) …

(Sakaki) No es fácil hablar de ello. Pero quiero que lo sepáis. … Tú, Yumiko, no te enteraste. Entonces aun ibas a primaria. Pero tu hermana mayor ya iba a secundaria y creo que se dio cuenta.

(Ritsuko) Pero hice ver que no sabía nada para que no te enterases, Yumiko. Lo siento.

(Yumiko) Se puede saber que...

(Sakaki) Fue el verano de 1981. Entonces trabajaba ya cómo oficial de mantenimiento del parque móvil de la Policía de tráfico de Tokio.

(Yumiko) ¿Tú y mamá...

(Sakaki) Ella me pidió el divorcio. Estaba harta. Harta de no verme casi nunca. De tenerla abandonada en casa. ¿Qué hice yo en ese momento? Lo único que sé hacer y he hecho toda la vida. Luchar para conseguir lo que quería.

(Ritsuko) Sin embargo, papá, fue por tu culpa. Mamá estaba sufriendo porque la dejaste abandonada a su suerte y no la querías cómo es debido. Era normal que eso pasase tarde o temprano.

(Sakaki) Tienes razón, hija. En ese momento, Hachiko me dijo basta. Se hartó de ver, hablar y estar tan poco con su marido. Todo por un trabajo que me ocupaba prácticamente todo el día. Sólo hacía dos años que me habían ascendido a jefe de mantenimiento del parque móvil y eramos pocos hombres. Estábamos desbordados con tanto trabajo. Pero me acostumbré a ello, sin pararme a pensar que en casa, ella me esperaba para saber cómo había pasado el día, y que yo le preguntase que había hecho ella y nuestras hijas. Pero no ocurría. Hasta que un mal día... dijo basta. Estaba harta de vivir así.

(Yumiko) Pero... papá. Algo debiste hacer. Porque seguisteis juntos y os queríais. Ante nosotras, hasta el día que nos marchamos de casa, os comportabais cómo una pareja que se amaban el uno al otro. Donde incluso... había cómo un amor platónico entre vosotros. Algo hiciste para conquistarla de nuevo.

(Sakaki) … Sí, hija. Algo hice. Y hice lo único que podía hacer. … La cogí entre mis brazos... y la arropé con todo mi calor, amor y alma. Dejé que ella se desahogara, con lágrimas, sobre mi pecho. Fue así cómo volví a conquistar a vuestra madre por segunda vez.

(Yumiko) No hubiera tenido ningún sentido que os separarais... cuando os queríais tanto. Erais uña y carne.

(Sakaki) Lo sé, hija. Lo sé.

(Ritsuko) Entonces has rehusado cualquier tratamiento... por mamá? ¿Por el recuerdo de mamá?

(Sakaki) -se queda un rato quiero, mirando seriamente a sus hijas- … Sí. Si hay vida más allá de la muerte... espero reencontrarme con Hachiko. Poder estar con ella... para siempre. … Venid aquí.

Las dos hijas de Sakaki se acercan a la cama para darles un sentido abrazo a su padre en sus últimas horas de vida. Tras la puerta de la habitación, Shige lo ha escuchado todo atentamente, sin poder evitar emocionarse. Se siente de nuevo al banco de sillas donde Mimiko se ha quedado dormida. Shige sonríe con cariño, frotándole la barriga a Mimiko, aun plana. Mimiko está embarazada y en menos de nueve meses, le dará un segundo hijo o hija. Pero justo entonces...

La hija mayor de Sakaki, Ritsuko, abre la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, gritando desesperadamente para que venga ayuda... y enseguida llegan sanitarios y el médico encargado de Sakaki para socorrerles: a Sakaki le ha cogido un ataque de insuficiencia respiratoria. Tras lidiar con el anciano e intentar reanimarlo, lo consiguen, quedándose Sakaki inconsciente. Shige ha vivido un momento horrible al presenciar semejante escena. Pero Shige también está muy cansado al pasar toda la noche en blanco. Se queda dormido en la habitación de Sakaki, a solas con él.

Pasan las horas y cuando anochece...

(Sakaki) -se despierta, viendo a Sakaki dormido en una silla a su lado, se pone a hablarle con voz débil- … Ahora podrás estás mucho más por tu familia y no estar preocupándote de un viejo pesado, inútil con los ordenadores y que te maltrató tanto cuando eras mi subordinado.

(Shige) -mirando a Sakaki con los ojos llorosos y sonrisa triste en su rostro- … No diga más tonterías, jefe Sakaki. ¿Puedo decirle algo?

(Sakaki) Esta pueda que sea... nuestra última conversación. Así que dímelo. Sin cortarte un pelo.

(Shige) Nadie en esta vida me ha dado tantas lecciones cómo usted. Nadie me ha enseñado tanto sobre la vida... y ahora sobre la muerte, cómo usted, jefe Sakaki. Aunque ahora muera, a mi esposa Mimiko, a mi hija Minako y a los hijos que vendrán, mientras yo viva, siempre les hablaré de Kentaro Sakaki. El que fue mi maestro de maestros y de quien aprendí no sólo mi profesión, sino todo de la vida.

(Sakaki) … Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y me da igual lo de veces que tenga que repetirlo. Lo estoy. Podré dejar este mundo con la conciencia tranquila. Porque gracias a ti, el funcionamiento de los Patlabor, de la actual generación y de las que vendrán en el futuro, estarán siempre garantizadas. Y todo gracias a ti. Recuerda la frase que te enseñé el primer día que entraste a trabajar conmigo.

(Shige) La recuerdo. "Las máquinas no son buenas o malas por si solas. Sólo...

(Sakaki) según quien las maneja". No lo olvides nunca, Shige. Nunca.

(Shige) No lo olvidaré, jefe Sakaki. Palabra. -entonces entran dos médicos del hospital-

(Médico 1) Lo lamento, señor Shige. Pero se terminó el turno de visitas por hoy. Tendrá que dejarlo para mañana por la mañana. Ahora el señor Sakaki debe someterse a un reconocimiento médico.

(Shige) Comprendo.

(Médico 2) No se preocupe. Cuidaremos bien de él. Hace cara de estar cansado. Váyase a casa a descansar.

(Shige) Eso es cierto. Pero prefiero quedarme por aquí. Y mi mujer también. No les importa, verdad?

(Médico 2) Por nosotros no. Pero les agradeceríamos que no entraran mientras realizamos el examen médico.

(Shige) Lo entiendo. Estaré aquí fuera, en el pasillo, con mi mujer.

(Médico 1) Su mujer ha bajado a la cafetería del hospital para cenar algo. Vaya con ella. Me imagino que debe tener hambre.

(Shige) -le resuenan las tripas hambrientas- Bueno... para que nos vamos a engañar. Me muero de hambre. Hasta luego, doctores.

Shige se siente cansado y hambriento por partes iguales. Baja a la cafetería del hospital y cena junto a su mujer. Más tarde, ambos se vuelven a quedar solos en el pasillo del hospital esperando noticias de Sakaki. Pero esta vez... es Shige el que se queda dormido. No se imagina que la conversación que ha tenido antes con Sakaki... ha sido la última. Porque mientras Shige duerme...

Sakaki abre sus ojos... y se ve a si mismo, en un espacio vacío, completamente en blanco. Se da cuenta, de lo que tal vez ha pasado: ha muerto. Cuando de repente... empieza a sonar una música. Una canción no precisamente actual, sino de los tiempos de juventud de Sakaki: _Be my baby_, del grupo americano _The Ronettes_. Una canción del año... 1963. Una música que parece venir de detrás de Sakaki. Entonces... una bocina, la bocina de un coche, le hace girarse al instante. Sakaki se queda sorprendido. Ahí está el que fue el coche de sus sueños ya desde muy joven: un _Austin Healey 3000_ de los años '60, de color azul celeste metalizado, con unas llantas de radios y unos parachoques de metal cromado brillantes. En definitiva, un coche clásico precioso. Pero más que el coche antiguo, a Sakaki le llama la atención la mujer que está sentada dentro del coche, en el asiento de la izquierda, el del copiloto o acompañante. Una mujer joven y sin duda muy guapa, pero no se le ve bien el rostro. Va vestida acorde con la época del coche, es decir, a la moda de mediados años '60. lleva la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo de colores y unas gafas de sol grandes. En definitiva, vestida a lo "Thelma y Louise". La mujer, sonriente, le hace el gesto con el dedo pulgar para que vaya hacia ella. Sakaki se acerca emocionado al coche. Lo acaricia con la yema de los dedos. Abre la pequeña puerta y se sube al asiento del conductor, acariciando el volante de cuatro radios con arco de madera de nogal... y mirando también sonriente a aquella misteriosa mujer joven. Pero a la que Sakaki... reconoce. La mujer le señala con el dedo hacia el retrovisor. Sakaki se mira en el espejo: él mismo se ve joven, con sólo 25 años. Vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia la mujer... que se quita el pañuelo y las gafas de sol... y es entonces cuando Sakaki sonríe al darse cuenta que... es ella: Hachiko.

(Sakaki) … He esperado tanto tiempo este momento. Hachicko...

(Hachiko) Bienvenido, amor mío. Te he estado esperando.

(Sakaki) Yo también, Hachiko. Yo también.

(Hachicko) Llévame a donde quieras... para siempre.

Sakaki le sonríe con una sonrisa preciosa. Se pone sus inconfundibles gafas de sol, las Ray Ban oscuras, le da al contacto del coche... y emprenden la marcha por una carretera infinita y sin fin. Un viaje... hacia la eternidad? Quien sabe. Lo que si se sabe que es justo al arrancar... Sakaki mira hacia un lado... y dice dos palabras: "Adiós... Shige".

Shige se despierta de golpe en la silla del hospital en la que se ha quedado dormido. "¿Ha sido todo un sueño?" se pregunta. Más que un sueño, ha sido cómo si fuese el propio Sakaki quien lo haya vivido en primera persona. Pero entonces...

Llega Mimiko, llorando desconsoladamente a lágrima viva. Shige se da cuenta que más lejos, en el mismo pasillo, las dos hijas de Sakaki, se abrazan también llorando. La mala noticia que estaban esperando... ha tenido lugar.

(Shige) Mimiko... Sakaki... Sakaki ya...

(Mimiko) ¡Shige! -se lanza a abrazarse a su marido, llorando cómo una magdalena- Lo siento. Lo siento.

(Shige) Sakaki...

(Mimiko) … Sakaki ha muerto. … Lo siento, amorcito. Lo siento mucho.

Shige echa un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza... sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le caigan por las mejillas. Pero sorprendentemente, Shige mantiene la compostura y la serenidad. Se separa de su mujer, y mirándola con ternura, le limpia las lágrimas de los ojos... para volverse a abrazar. Shige se está comportando con una serenidad que pocas veces en toda su vida ha demostrado. Se guarda el sufrimiento para dentro: tal y cómo el ya difunto Sakaki, haría.

Dos días después. En un cementerio de Tokio, se celebra el funeral oficial y con todos los honores policiales para Sakaki. Todos los integrantes de los Patlabors, excepto los de la tercera sección de Saitama por encontrarse de guardia, han ido a despedirse por última vez de Sakaki. Van vestidos con sus uniformes de gala azul marino, luciendo un brazalete negro en la manga derecha del uniforme en señal de duelo. Uno tras otro van firmando en el libro de condolencias y dando el pésame a la familia del difunto. Pero es Shige sobre todo, quien más se emociona al saludar a las hijas de Sakaki. No puede evitar echarse a llorar de nuevo al darles el pésame por la muerte de su padre.

Al final del entierro, lo que ocurre es totalmente simbólico. Todos, cómo policías que son, pero ante quien fue también uno de los antiguos altos mandos de los Patlabor, se cuadran, se ponen firmes y al unisono, saludan ante la tumba de Sakaki, quedándose un largo rato así. Algunos, cómo Noa, Ota y Richardson, los tres capitanes, se emocionan. Quien sabe si en el más allá, Sakaki les está devolviendo el saludo.

Aquel hombre tan estricto, disciplinado y chapado a la antigua, que en ocasiones incluso les había martirizado la existencia pero en otras ocasiones les dio lecciones sobre el trabajo y la vida misma, ahora pertenecería nada más que al recuerdo. Un recuerdo eso sí, que para todos nuestros amigos, pero especialmente para Shige, sería imborrable.


	18. La erótica del poder

**Capítulo 18. La erótica del poder.**

Ya ha pasado un mes de la triste muerte de Sakaki. Noviembre de 2015. Asuma Shinohara y su séquito del gobierno de Japón, se encuentran de visita oficial a Estados Unidos. En Washington D.C. es una tarde nublada y con ganas de ponerse a nevar. Y en el patio de la Casa Blanca, Asuma es recibido por el presidente americano con todos los honores de estado. La guardia de honor de los marines desfila en perfecta formación ante ambos mandatarios, firmes, ante los mástiles con sus respectivas banderas: la de las barras y las estrellas de Estados Unidos de América, y la del Sol naciente de Japón. Pero ante tanta pompa y honor... Kanuka no puede parar de mirar entristecida a Asuma. Sabe y ve con sus propios ojos, cómo a Asuma, en su vida privada el ser el Primer Ministro de Japón le trae serios problemas y que se le ve cansado. Muy cansado. Pero Asaki, al lado de Kanuka...

(Asaki) -le dice disimuladamente... pero con sonrisa boba a Kanuka- A Asuma se le ve muy y muy bien, no crees? Aigh... cada día me gusta más.

(Kanuka) -le responde enojada- Cómo se nota que no le conoces en persona. No tienes ni idea de por lo que está pasando. Y tú no haces más que empeorar las cosas.

(Asaki) ¿Yo? ¿Es que te doy envidia?

Kanuka se queda mirando mal, incluso algo furiosa, a Asaki, sin decirle nada. Cómo diciendo indirectamente "no me gustas nada"... cuando el Presidente de los Estados Unidos, acompañado de Asuma, se acerca a saludar a Kanuka.

(Asuma) Kanuka. Lo prometido es deuda. Quiere conocerte y aquí le tienes. Señor Presidente, ella es Kanuka Ota, mi consejera primera, a la vez que vieja amiga y compañera de trabajo y... alguien que se siente orgulloso tanto de sus raíces japonesas cómo americanas.

(Presidente) -le da la mano sonriente a Kanuka- Encantado, señora Ota. Es un placer conocer a una compatriota que sirve con tanta dedicación a su otro país.

(Kanuka) -sorprendida pero seria- Oh... yeah... muchas gracias, señor Presidente. Es... es un gran honor conocerle, de verdad.

(Presidente) ¿Vamos pasando hacia el Despacho Oval, Primer Ministro Shinohara? Tenemos asuntos de los que hablar.

(Asuma) Lo sé. Ah, ella es mi consejera segunda. Asaki.

(Presidente) -dice en broma- Mmhhh... suerte que no está Bill Clinton por aquí, sino ya le habría echado el ojo encima, señorita Asaki. Ja ja ja.

(Asaki) -riendo bobamente- Ja ja ja ja, que cosas tiene, señor Presidente. Ja ja ja ja.

El grupo se va para dentro de la Casa Blanca. Asuma está totalmente concentrado en el encuentro diplomático de altos vuelos en el que él es el protagonista. Pero Kanuka, por dentro, no puede evitar sentir rabia al haber visto cómo Asaki ha agasajado con sus "encantos" al presidente de los Estados Unidos. Una actitud que Asaki suele tener con cualquier hombre cuando a ella le interesa. ¿Lo hace porque es así... o por hacerse la mujer fatal?

Mientras, en Japón, pocas horas después, es la hora de cenar del día siguiente. En la central de la División de Vehículos Especiales, en el comedor, están algunos mecánicos y los miembros de la Segunda sección, cenando, ya que les corresponde a ellos la guardia nocturna esa noche. El gran TV de Plasma está en marcha, dando las noticias.

(Televisión) Buenas noches. Empezamos el noticiario nocturno de hoy, hablando de la visita oficial del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara a Estados Unidos. Hoy, en su primer día de gira por la primera potencia mundial, el Primer Ministro Shinohara ha llegado a la capital, Washington, donde ha sido recibido por el Presidente estadounidense en la Casa Blanca con todos los honores. En el Despacho Oval, ha tenido lugar una reunión a puerta cerrada entre ambos mandatarios. Los portavoces de ambos gobiernos, han señalado la importancia del encuentro, en el que se han discutido aspectos tan dispares cómo la reducción de la presencia militar de Estados Unidos sobre suelo japonés, una posible reforma de los términos del tratado de seguridad mutua entre Estados Unidos y Japón, e incluso la discusión de la aun pendiente gran reforma estrella del gobierno Shinohara: la reforma de la constitución de 1948, que podría incluir la modificación o supresión del artículo nueve. Decisión que países vecinos cómo Corea del Sur o sobre todo China, han criticado con dureza. Posteriormente, el Primer Ministro Shinohara ha realizado una visita relámpago a la Cámara de Representantes, el Congreso, donde ha pronunciado un discurso en el que ha puesto especial énfasis en resaltar lo que une a ambas naciones y no lo que las separa. Durante los dos siguientes días de visita oficial en Estados Unidos, está previsto que el Primer Ministro visite la ciudad de Nueva York, así cómo el MIT de Massachusetts, las instalaciones de varias empresas, algunas japonesas, asentadas en Silicone Valley, y en la inauguración de una nueva factoría de Labors de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en el estado de Ohio, curiosamente, la gran empresa propiedad del Primer Ministro. Cambiando de titulares y regresando a Japón...

(Wataru) Fiuuu. Menudo viajecito se pegará su marido, capitana. Si es es que ser un mandamás es una maravilla.

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ No lo digas de esas maneras, Wataru. Un respeto por la capitana.

(Wataru) Pero qué he dicho, mujer.

(Bado) Tu esposa te dice que o eres más respetuoso por las jerarquías o no ascenderás nunca, tontaina. -todos se ríen-

(Satoru) Debería haber ido con él, capitana. Así podría haber visitado Estados Unidos de punta a punta por toda la jeta.

(Sakura) Satoru, tú también?

(Satoru) Pero que carcamal eres.

(Saya) -con las manos en las mejillas- Aighhh... pues Futo ya me ha dicho que quiere que vayamos de viaje a Estados Unidos para las vacaciones de verano.

(Bado) -dice en broma- Ja. A ver si será para ir a Las Vegas y casaros con un sacerdote disfrazado de Elvis, ja ja ja.

(Saya) -se pone nerviosa y sonrojada- Ca... ca... casarnos? No, que va. Ni se nos ha pasado por la cabeza ir tan lejos todavía, ja ja ja.

(Bado) Es verdad. Disfrutad de vuestra soltería, verdad, Wataru?

(Watanabe) ¿Qué?

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Qué insinúas con eso, Bado.

(Noa) Chicos... un poco de calma, por favor.

(Saya) La capitana tiene razón. Un poco de formalidad.

(Noa) No lo digo por eso. Lo digo por...

(Sakura) Lo dice por Asuma, verdad que si? Yo también se lo he notado.

(Watanabe) ¿Qué quieres decir, Sakura?

(Sakura) A Asuma. ¿No le notáis, cuando le veis por la tele, cara de cansancio?

(Saya) Es cierto. Y es normal. Su trabajo no es nada fácil.

(Satoru) Puede que empiece a estar harto. ¿No cree, capitana?

(Noa) No lo sé. Él no me lo ha dicho.

(Sakura) Eso es que se lo está ocultando para dentro. No quiere que su cansancio se contagie al resto de su familia.

(Noa) Ya lo creo. Asuma es de esa clase de hombres que prefieren guardarse el sufrimiento para ellos solos antes que hacer sufrir a los demás. Y es verdad que últimamente... a Asuma se le ve cansado. Espero que sólo sea por el trabajo, pero tal vez...

(Saya) ¿Qué quiere decir?

(Noa) Nada. No es nada.

Noa se queda pensativa mientras los demás se la quedan mirando algo extrañados. Es evidente que a su capitana, algo le pasa con su marido, con Asuma. Pero no se imaginan que puede ser por...

Cuando en la costa este de Estados Unidos, más concretamente en Nueva York, ya es de noche, el séquito del gobierno japonés debe alojarse a pasar la noche en un hotel de lujo de la Gran Manzana. Asuma está solo en su habitación. Acaba de darse una ducha y con el cabello aun mojado, va vestido solamente con un albornoz. Se pone a escribir algo: su diario personal. Lleva muchos años escribiéndolo. No porque tenga especial afición a ello, sino porque tal vez le sirva en un futuro para escribir unas memorias sobre su etapa cómo Primer Ministro de Japón. Pero en un momento dado...

Alguien llama con insistencia a la puerta de la suite de Asuma, quien extrañado, esconde su diario personal en su maleta y va a abrir la puerta. Piensa en un principio que debe de ser Kanuka. Pero es... Asaki. También vestida con albornoz medio desabrochado, con el canalillo de sus enormes pechos al aire, visiblemente bebida y oliendo a alcohol. Y también... muy, demasiado distendida.

(Asaki) -sonriendo bobamente, borracha en definitiva- Holaaaaa, buenas nuoches, priumer ministro. Ji ji ji. ¡Hip!

(Asuma) -se queda de piedra- º _ º A... Asaki? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Es medianoche. Deberías estar...

(Asaki) ¡Me cuelo en tu habitación! -ni corta ni perezosa, Asaki se cuela en la habitación de Asuma-

(Asuma) Eh. ¡Eh! No te he dado permiso para entrar. ¡Asaki!

(Asaki) No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que en Nueva York haga tango calor?

Asuma se queda aun más nervioso, ya sin saber ni cómo reaccionar, cuando Asaki se quita el albornoz... y se queda vestida únicamente en ropa interior, con un conjunto de lo más sexi: medias negras de puntilla, tanga negro y "wonder bra" negro que resalta aun más sus grandes pechos.

(Asuma) P... p... pe... pero... Asaki. Qué... qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vístete ahora mismo!

(Asaki) Que me vista, eh. ¿Que me vista, dices? Ja. Ja ja ja. … Y un cuerno. … Ya estoy harta. ¡Ya estoy harta que me ignores!

(Asuma) ¿Qué?

Asaki se pone a andar lentamente hacia Asuma, más seductora y sexi que nunca, y Asuma, agasajado, anda para atrás, huyendo de esa mujer ida de madre pero que muestra sus exuberantes encantos al aire. Tiene miedo que alguien lo vea y crea lo que no es.

(Asaki) No lo puedo resistir más. Mi cuerpo me pide sin parar hacerte mío.

(Asuma) Asaki... déjalo, por favor. No sabes lo que te dices. Para esto.

(Asaki) No voy a parar, Asuma. ¡Hip! Estoy harta de esperar que hagas algo conmigo. ¡Esta vez seré yo quien pase a la ofensiva! ¡De esta noche no pasa! … Esta noche voy a hacerte el amor cueste lo que cueste... y no puodrás escapar de mi! ¡Hip!

(Asuma) Asaki... te lo pido por favor. Para... de una... vez. ¿No te das cuenta que esto puede acabar contigo?

(Asaki) ¡Me importa un pimiento lo que pase! … Kanuka ya lo sospecha. Y es verdad. Quiero seducirte, Asuma.

(Asuma) Estás borracha, Asaki. Creo que no sabes ni lo que quieres.

(Asaki) ¿Tú crees? ¡Ja! … Sea lo que sea... tú me pones y mucho, Asuma. … Voy a hacerlo. Me da igual si es un escándalo o... si me dejas embarazada.

(Asuma) ¿Quéeee?

(Asaki) Así que quieras o no... te lo voy a hacer, Asuma. … ¡Te haré mía!

Asaki, va a quitarse el sostén para dejar sus grandes pechos al aire... pero Asuma, muy decidido pero también enfadado con Asaki, la coge de las manos, y mirándola cara a cara, muy seriamente, le dice...

(Asuma) … Lo siento, Asaki. … Estás despedida.

Asaki se queda de piedra por un instante mirando fijamente a Asuma... hasta que sus ojos se ponen llorosos y se echa a llorar cómo una magdalena.

(Asaki) -llorando a calicanto- … Por qué. Por qué me haces esto. Por qué me odias tanto. Yo sólo quiero echar un polvo contigo sin que tu mujer se enterara.

(Asuma) Precisamente por eso, Asaki. Precisamente... por eso. Por si aun no te has dado cuenta... yo sólo amo a Noa. Ella es mi mujer y es la única a la que quiero. … Sea lo que sea en lo que querías hacer conmigo... quítatelo de la cabeza, porque nunca ocurrirá. Nunca.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Asuma... aparece Kanuka de improviso, aplaudiendo, muy seria pero en el fondo contenta, al haber visto con sus propios ojos que Asuma se ha comportado cómo debe. Asaki sigue bebida, pero se da cuenta que está agasajada y rodeada, no tiene escapatoria. De un empujón sobre el pecho de Asuma, lo tira a la cama... y ella va a quitarse el sostén... pero para de golpe. Se da cuenta que ni ella misma sabe lo que ha estado haciendo. Muy avergonzada, llorando, pidiendo perdón sin parar, se vuelve a abrochar el sostén, se tapa con el albornoz y sale corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Kanuka mirando seriamente y a Asuma incrédulo, aun sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar.

(Kanuka) ¿Estás bien?

(Asuma) -se levanta de la cama, abrochándose el cinturón del albornoz- … Sí, estoy bien. No ha sido nada.

(Kanuka) Pienso llamar ahora mismo a Noa y explicárselo todo. Con pelos y señales.

(Asuma) ¡No! … Eso debo hacerlo yo mismo.

(Kanuka) Si se lo digo yo será mucho más creíble. ¿No te parece?

(Asuma) … Creo que lo mejor será no hacer nada hasta que volvamos a Japón. Yo confío en Noa y ella confía en mi. … No pasará nada.

(Kanuka) Querrás decir que no se enterará de nada.

(Asuma) Porque no ha pasado nada. Tú has sido testimonio.

(Kanuka) Por esa misma razón. ¿No lo ves?

(Asuma) Sé que quieres decir. Pero... ahora lo que debe preocuparnos, es Asaki.

(Kanuka) -le replica con enfado- Sabes perfectamente que pienso. Y si me hubieses hecho caso hace mucho tiempo, esto no habría pasado. Así que esta vez, cómo tú consejera primera, hazme caso. … En cuando regresemos a Japón, deshazte de ella. Sin perder tiempo.

(Asuma) ¿No crees que Asaki debe tener... algún problema? ¿Por qué se habrá comportado así? Y sobre todo... ¿Qué demonios hace emborrachándose en medio de un viaje oficial tan importante?

(Kanuka) Mientras la prensa no se entere, eso a mi no me importa. Lo que importa, es que queda demostrado que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Ha intentado seducirte, Asuma. Pero tú mismo... le has parado los pies. Por eso estoy convencida que Noa debe saberlo cuanto antes. Para despejar todas sus dudas sobre vuestro matrimonio.

(Asuma) -echa un largo suspiro de cansancio- … Mucho me temo que no podremos solucionar nada hasta que regresemos a Japón, Kanuka. Por ahora... será mejor que durmamos un poco. Nos quedan aun más 36 horas de visita oficial por Estados Unidos.

(Kanuka) Yes sir. Ya lo hablaremos cómo es debido... de regreso a casa. … Good night, Mister Primer Minister.

(Asuma) Buenas noches, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Ah. Y por si las moscas... procura cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave. No sea que vuelva a intentarlo de nuevo.

(Asuma) No creo que lo haga. Anda, vete a dormir. Nos vemos dentro de seis horas.

(Kanuka) Que descanses.

Ambos se van a dormir, pensando que han solucionado un asunto pendiente de hacía mucho tiempo. Pero sobre todo para Asuma, no tenía ni idea de lo que en unas horas se le vendría encima.

No pasan ni 24 horas, cuando en Japón, un domingo por la mañana... Noa empieza un nuevo día. Más o menos a las ocho de paso de la mañana, Noa es la primera en levantarse, mientras sus hijos aun duermen cómo troncos. Prepara el desayuno para todos y en cuando lo tiene hecho, se pone a desayunar sola en la cocina, pero con la compañía de la televisión portátil de la cocina. La enciende y va cambiando de canal, donde en la mayoría, siendo un domingo por la mañana, emiten series de anime infantiles. Hasta que llega al canal de noticias de la televisión nacional, el NHK News, y...

(Televisión) Pasamos ahora al siguiente titular del día, el cual se ha conocido hace escasamente un par de horas. Estas imágenes algo borrosas, fueron echas en las cercanías del hotel de lujo de Nueva York en el que el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara y su séquito se hospedaron a pasar la noche, por un cámara de la cadena Fox. Se puede observar, presuntamente, a una mujer joven y atractiva, semi desnuda, empujar al Primer Ministro Shinohara sobre la cama, con lo que pueden interpretarse claras intenciones de mantener o empezar una seducción o tener relaciones sexuales con él. La noticia ya ha explotado cómo una auténtica bomba en las redes sociales y en el twitter de uno de los líderes de la oposición, se puede leer que esto es la gota que colma el vaso. Sea cómo sea, se trata de un nuevo escándalo de los muchos que se han sucedido en los últimos meses, y que han afectado al gobierno de Asuma Shinohara.

Noa se ha quedado con cara de idiota, de mema, de atontada, frente al televisor. Acaba de descubrir, "presuntamente", a su marido siendo infiel con otra mujer durante su viaje oficial a Estados Unidos. No puede creerse de ninguna manera lo que acaba de ver. Entonces llegan los hijos, en pijama y aun medio dormidos.

(Chiharu) Buenos días, mamá.

(Noa) O _ o -se pega un susto de muerte, el mando de la tele le sale volando de las manos, lo coge cómo puede y apaga el televisor, toda nerviosa- Je je je, bu... bu... buenos días, hijos. Ja ja ja.

(Chiharu) ¿? ¿Pasa algo, mamá? Estás rara.

(Noa) ¿Eing? ¡No, no pasa nada! Ja ja ja ja.

(Daisuke) Menos habladuría. Yo y mi hermanito pequeño tenemos hambre. ¿Está ya el desayuno?

(Noa) Em... si... si, claro. Ja ja ja.

La chica, Chiharu, se queda mirando intrigada a su madre, que disimula tontamente. Pero por dentro, Noa es cómo Songoku transformado en su fase más avanzada de superguerrero: está muy pero que muy cabreada y decidida a cortar cabezas. Ni se para a pensar por un segundo que puede ser todo un malentendido. Pero entonces...

Suena el teléfono fijo en el salón.

(Daisuke) Oh. ¡Seguro que es papá! ¡Yo lo cojo! -se levanta corriendo de la silla y va corriendo hasta el salón para coger el teléfono- Casa de los Shinohara. Soy Daisuke. ¿Con quien hablo? … ¡Hola, papá! ¿Dónde estás!? … Cómo mola. … ¿Mamá? Sí, está aquí. Espera un momento. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá el teléfono! ¡Te llama de Los Angeles!

Noa, con una sonrisa falsa para disimular su terrible rabia, va a coger el teléfono... y lo cuelga con un golpe, casi cargándose el teléfono. Se vuelve para la cocina... mientras los dos hermanos hablan en voz baja en el salón.

(Daisuke) Oye, pero que le pasa a mamá. Está muy rara. Es cómo...

(Chiharu) Creo que está muy y muy enfadada por algo. Puede que sea cosa de...

(Daisuke) De quien.

(Chiharu) De papá.

(Daisuke) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué?

(Chiharu) No le digamos nada. Ni pío. Está muy y muy irritable. ¿De acuerdo?

(Daisuke) Pero si no sabemos que le pasa.

(Chiharu) Hermanito. Cierra el pico y hazme caso. Si quieres seguir de una pieza, hazme caso.

(Daisuke) º _ º

Al otro lado del teléfono que Noa ha colgado de golpe... hay otro teléfono: en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Angeles. Asuma se ha queda con el teléfono en la oreja y la palabra en la boca. Cuelga suspirando preocupado. Kanuka, a su lado, se ha dado cuenta.

(Kanuka) Veo que Noa ya lo sabe. ¿Me equivoco?

(Asuma) Sí... ya lo sabe.

(Kanuka) Tendrás mucho trabajo para convencerla de la verdad.

Ambos observan a Asaki sentada en un rincón. Triste, deprimida, avergonzada de lo que pasó y del mal que ha hecho.

(Asuma) Me da lástima. Quizá me pasé un poco con ella.

(Kanuka) No digas tonterías. Hiciste lo correcto. Intentó aprovecharse de ti y para colmo, te ha generado un problema que ahora costará mucho desmentir del todo. Por su culpa, ahora tu imagen estará aun más perjudicada.

(Asuma) Ya lo discutiremos. Es hora de subir al avión. Volvemos a casa.

(Kanuka) Yes. Volvemos a casa.

La visita oficial por Estados Unidos había llegado a su fin. Se suben al avión oficial del Primer Ministro japonés, el _Boeing 747-47C _y un rato después, el enorme Jumbo presidencial de Japón, ya se desliza en dirección a la pista de despegue. Cuando...

Sobre la misma pista de despegue, aparecen de repente dos Labors del mismo modelo y color verde, unos _General Electric M9A Flex_ de diseño y fabricación estadounidenses. Se plantan en medio de la pista y a punto están de provocar un accidente aéreo, cuando otro avión, un _Airbus A380_ de Lufthansa, está en plena maniobra de despegue y tiene que frenar en seco. Entre los dos Labors, despliegan una pancarta gigante con reivindicaciones ecologistas y anti sistema. En el avión, Asuma y Kanuka, mirando por una ventanilla, lo comentan.

(Asuma) Que fastidio. Yo que quería irme a casa de una vez por todas y tendremos que aguantar a esos idiotas.

(Kanuka) No se lo tengas en cuenta. En Japón ya estamos más que acostumbrados a ellos. … A que estás pensando en Noa.

(Asuma) … Sí. No me preocupe lo que digan en la prensa o en la oposición. Sino...

(Kanuka) El enfado monumental de Noa y su ira implacable. Y encima, con lo rencorosa que es cuando se enfada de verdad...

(Asuma) - _ - Lo sé. Oye... en vez de recordarme el mal genio de Noa cuando se enfada podrías darme ánimos, no?

(Kanuka) No hace falta. Recuerda lo que ya te he dicho otras veces. La verdad tarde o temprano acaba por aparecer. Y en este caso, también.

(Asuma) Cómo si fuera tan fácil.

(Kanuka) Eh, mira. Ya han llegado los Patlabor de la Policía de Los Ángeles.

Así es. Sobre la pista del aeropuerto, un grupo de tres Labors _Paterson CV-21 Liberator_ de la Policía de los Ángeles, rodean a los dos Labors de los saboteadores. En un momento y sin demasiada espectacularidad, los reducen sin más. La pista del aeropuerto vuelve a estar despejada para que el Airbus A380 pueda despegar... y tras él, el Boeing 747-47C con Asuma y demás a bordo. En unos minutos despegan rumbo de regreso a Japón.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de capitanes de la División de Vehículos Especiales, Ota y Richardson están perplejos ante el cabreo monumental que Noa es incapaz de disimular. No se han atrevido a abrir la boca, hasta que Ota...

(Ota) -nervioso y intimidado- … Em... esto... Noa...

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ No seas tan cacareado, hombre. Díselo.

(Ota) Pues hazlo tú, cafre.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ Gilipollas.

(Ota) ¡Oye!

(Noa) -dice con una cara de mala leche impresionante- … Podéis... callar... de una jodida vez?

(Ota) O _ o

(Richardson) Coño. Me lo parece a mi... o es la primera vez que te oiga soltar un taco gordo desde que nos conocemos?

(Noa) -pegando un fuerte golpe de puño sobre su mesa, grita histérica- ¡Ni se os ocurra preguntarme ni hablarme de nada! ¿Entendido!? ¡Cómo alguien se atreva a hablarme de Asuma, le corto en pedazos y los tiro al mar para los peces!

(Ota) -estupefacto, sin saber que decir-

(Richardson) ¿A que cojones viene eso ahora?

(Noa) ¡Ja! ¿Qué a que viene!? ¡Y aun lo preguntas!? ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales!

(Richardson) Oye, Noa, cálmate y hablemos civilizadamente cómo personas.

(Noa) ¡No quiero hablar de nada! ¡Dejadme en paz!

(Richardson) Escúchame por un minuto, Noa. Si es por lo que han dicho en los medios de comunicación, no debes creerte nada. Y más viniendo de un medio estadounidense tan sensacionalista cuyas noticias suelen ser más falsas que una moneda de 2 peniques con la cara de Mr. Bean.

(Noa) ¡Estoy harta de oíros! ¡Idiotas! -se levanta toda furiosa y se va dando un sonoro portazo-

(Ota) º _ º Madre... mía. Que genio.

(Richardson) Está de mal humor.

(Ota) ¿Es que sólo se te ocurre decir eso? La pobre se cree que Asuma le ha sido infiel con otra. Normal que esté literalmente que muerde.

(Richardson) Lo digo, porque si los conocieses de verdad, sabrías que esto no durará mucho.

(Ota) ¿A Noa y Asuma?

(Richardson) Sí. Estoy convencido que en menos de 24 horas, Noa volverá a ser la de siempre.

(Ota) … Pues mira, sabes lo que te digo? Que estoy de acuerdo.

(Richardson) ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo estás aun más seguro que yo que esto no será nada?

(Ota) Asuma es un idiota y siempre lo será. Pero si hay una persona a la que conoce y a la que sabe tratar... es a Noa. Ya verás cómo sabrá solucionarlo.

(Richardson) Dios te escuche, Ota. Dios te escuche. Porque si no... tendrá que ser algún otro quien lo solucione. Cómo por ejemplo...

(Ota) Sí, Kanuka, ya lo sé.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

(Ota) Ella estaba allí cuando pasó. Estaba cansada y no quiso explicármelo. En cuando la vea en casa esta noche se lo preguntaré.

(Richardson) Así que Kanuka fue testimonio de todo. Entonces, todos tranquilos.

(Ota) Eso espero.

Por la noche, en casa de los Shinohara, Asuma ya está allí... y sufre en sus propias carnes el cabreo monumental de Noa. No se acerca a Asuma, no le habla, no quiere verle ni en pintura. Los niños, especialmente Chiharu, incluso tienen miedo de que si Noa se acerca a Asuma, sea para pedirle o más bien exigirle el divorcio. Asuma lo ve claro cuando se va a dormir al dormitorio... y se lo encuentra cerrado con llave. Llama insistentemente a la puerta... y la única respuesta que recibe de Noa es que le de un cojín, una sábana y un portazo a los morros. En otras palabras, que lo manda a dormir solo al sofá. Asuma sabe que está siendo todo un malentendido por parte de Noa, pero piensa que de momento, es mejor no decir nada para no empeorar aun más las cosas. Asuma, pues, no tiene más remedio que irse a dormir solo al sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, en el Kantei, Asuma es el primero en llegar al Despacho Presidencial. Mientras cuelga la chaqueta en la percha y después mira por el ventanal, suspirando preocupado ante todo lo que le está pasando. Cuando entonces... llega Asaki, visiblemente entristecida y cabizbaja, pero con ganas de hablar con Asuma.

(Asuma) -se la queda mirando muy seriamente- … Por fin te has dignado a venir, Asaki. Te estaba esperando.

(Asaki) … Yo... necesito hablar con usted, Primer Ministro. Yo...

(Asuma) Lo siento, Asaki, pero no hay excusa que valga. Sabes que te ha pasado por lo que hiciste y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quiero que hoy mismo recojas tus cosas y te marches.

(Asaki) -muy avergonzada, al borde de llorar, se postra ante Asuma- ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Perdóneme! Lo siento mucho. Siento todo lo que ha pasado. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca más.

(Asuma) De veras que lo siento, Asaki. Pero debes asumir tu responsabilidad.

(Asaki) … Sí. … Hoy mismo cogeré mis cosas y me marcharé. Lo... lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

(Asuma) Asaki... mírame a los ojos.

(Asaki) -se reincorpora, mirando a Asuma muy triste con los ojos llorosos- …

(Asuma) Sabes que no me gusta tener que hacer esto. Tener que despedirte sin más. Y también sabes que... estoy profundamente decepcionado contigo. La manera en que te comportaste; tu actitud... fueron una vergüenza. Lo siento de veras, Asaki. … De veras que lo siento.

Asaki sale andando con prisas al borde de echarse a llorar, sin decir nada. Pasa ante el despacho de Kanuka... que curiosamente, no está. Por lo visto, Kanuka había tenido que pasar por un "sitio" antes de incorporarse a su trabajo.

¿Y a que "sitio" a ido Kanuka? A la División de Vehículos Especiales. De nuevo en el despacho de capitanes, Noa sigue igual o incluso peor de cabreada.

(Ota) -intimidado y miedoso- Em... esto... Quieres una taza de té, Noa? Creo que... te... iría... bien.

(Noa) -muy furiosa y sin decir nada, le responde partiendo el bolígrafo de plástico que sujeta en su mano derecha, mirando a Ota con una cara cómo queriendo decir "cómo me vuelvas a tocar lo que no suena, te mato".

(Ota) O _ o Em... mejor me callo, je je. -dice mirándose mutuamente él y Richardson con cara de horror-

Entonces, llaman a la puerta, entrando... Kanuka, vestida con un traje de ejecutiva negro. Tanto Richardson cómo sobre todo Ota, se sorprenden de verla por allí.

(Ota) ¡Kanuka! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!? -dice muy sorprendido-

(Kanuka) Hola, cariño. -le da un beso a su marido- Good morning, Andrew. ¿Todo bien? -le dice mientras le da un apretón de manos al escocés-

(Richardson) Em... si, claro. Pero... a que debemos tú agradable visita, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Sólo he pasado a saludaros un momento. Tengo que irme enseguida al Kantei a trabajar, el coche oficial me espera abajo.

(Richardson) Vamos, eso no cuela, Kanuka. Has venido a hablar con el perro rabioso de la segunda sección, verdad?

(Kanuka) Ya me imagino que debe ser desagradable para vosotros. Sí, he venido a hablar contigo... Noa.

(Noa) -visiblemente enfadada- ¡Ja! No pierdas el tiempo, Kanuka. Si ese faldillero es tan cobarde que no sabe decírmelo cara a cara que tiene que mandarte a ti...

(Kanuka) Shut Up! ¡Para ya de decir estupideces sin ton ni son!

(Noa) ¡Cómo te atreves!?

(Kanuka) ¡Calla y escúchame! Por si aun no te has enterado, ya ha sido todo desmentido.

(Noa) -desvía la mirada, enojada- No me lo creo.

(Kanuka) Yo estuve delante cuando pasó todo.

(Noa) -le replica furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo- ¡Si estabas allí por qué no hiciste nada!?

(Kanuka) No hizo falta. El propio Asuma le paró los pies a Asaki. Ella intentó seducirle... pero Asuma se lo impidió en todo momento.

(Noa) -se queda totalmente estupefacta- … No... no... es... es eso verdad?

(Kanuka) Palabra de honor. Asaki quería acostarse con Asuma a toda costa. Pero lo hacía porque estaba bebida y no sabía lo que se hacía, Noa. Por eso.

(Noa) ¿Esa chica... estaba borracha?

(Kanuka) Yes. Intentó quitarse el sostén ante Asuma... pero él le paró los pies y le hizo darse cuenta de la irresponsabilidad que estaba cometiendo. Es más. Asuma le dejó bien claro a Asaki una y otra vez... que sólo te ama a ti, Noa. A nadie más que a ti.

(Noa) … Asuma... pero que he hecho.

(Kanuka) Noa... no eches a perder por una simple confusión el mayor tesoro que tienes en tu vida, que es la persona que amas.

(Noa) -se echa a llorar- … Boba. Boba. Que boba soy.

(Ota) Es verdad, Noa. Eres una boba. Pero sólo por eso, no puedes echarlo todo a perder.

(Richardson) Lo mismo digo. No mandes a la mierda lo más valioso que tienes. No te lo perdonarías nunca.

(Kanuka) Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor. Bueno... debo marcharme, me están esperando abajo para llevarme al trabajo.

(Ota) Hoy no llegarás tarde, no?

(Kanuka) Si no pasa nada, no. Espero que...

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Un tres cero cinco en marcha en el distrito de Kamiigusa, en las obras de construcción de la torre Kyiu 2016! ¡Segunda sección, movilizese inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilizese inmediatamente!

(Noa) -se levanta rápidamente de su silla, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y poniéndose firme- Bien... hora de trabajar.

(Ota) ¿Seguro que puedes ir, Noa?

(Noa) Sí, puedo ir. Ya estoy perfectamente, Ota. -se pone firme y saluda- ¡La segunda sección se moviliza!

(Ota) Entendido. Que tengan buen servicio. -Noa sale corriendo- Me da un poco de miedo que aun no le haya pasado el cabreo y monte algún numerito.

(Richardson) No seas tan pesimista.

(Kanuka) El escocés tiene razón, Isao. Noa ya vuelve a ser la de siempre. Tenía que saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió lo antes posible, si no, la cosa aun habría ido a peor.

(Ota) ¿A qué te refieres?

(Kanuka) Nada. Olvídalo. Yo me voy, Isao. Nos vemos en casa esta noche. Good bye.

(Ota) Adiós, que te vaya bien, cariño. -le dice sonriente a su mujer mientras se va-

(Richardson) Ayyyyy y que empalagoso y ñoño eres a veces, Ota. Cuesta creerlo.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Cállate, idiota.

En menos de 20 minutos, el convoy de vehículos de la Segunda Sección llega al lugar de la emergencia. Mientras los Labors, los _Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost_ son elevados, Noa se baja del mini coche patrulla para hablar con el capitán de la policía del distrito que tiene la zona acordonada.

(Noa) -saluda al capitán- Capitana Noa Shinohara, Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales.

(Capitán) Capitán Ueno, policía del distrito de Kamiigusa. Menudo marrón que le ha tocado esta vez, eh.

(Noa) ¿Podría ser más preciso, capitán?

(Capitán) El sujeto en cuestión al que deben enfrentarse está ahí arriba. -señalando con el dedo la cima de una torre de 40 pisos en construcción-

(Noa) Vaya. ¿Para que demonios se habrá enfilado hasta ahí?

(Capitán) Para suicidarse.

(Noa) ¿Qué? ¿Un suicida?

(Capitán) Exacto. Tenemos la ficha del sujeto en cuestión. Veamos... se llama Suneo Asuki. 34 años. Casado y sin hijos. Lleva más de 12 años cómo piloto de Labors en la misma empresa de construcción.

(Noa) ¿Cual es el Labor?

(Capitán) Lo han identificado con un _NT102 Petreus_ de Industrias Hishi. Matriculado a nombre de la empresa. Es el mismo que emplea habitualmente en su trabajo. El tipo pretende tirarse abajo él y Labor desde la azotea de esta torre en construcción, a una altura de 40 pisos, o lo que es lo mismo, casi 100 metros de altura.

(Noa) No será nada fácil bajarlo de allí.

(Capitán) Ese no es el principal problema.

(Noa) Cual es el verdadero problema.

(Capitán) No sabemos si el suicida lo sabe o no. Pero hay que evitar cueste lo que cueste que se lance. De lo contrario... nos enfrentamos a una catástrofe.

(Noa) Ahora lo entiendo. Por eso están desalojando a toda la gente en un radio de 200 metros alrededor. Cual es la causa.

(Capitán) Justo por debajo de nuestros pies, en esta misma calle, pasa una gran tubería de gas. Si un Labor de una docena de toneladas cómo ese se tira desde esa altura, de la fuerza del impacto podría llegar hasta el gasoducto y hacernos volar a todos por los aires.

(Noa) En que estado se encuentra el suicida.

(Capitán) Ya se lo puede imaginar, capitana. Está muy nervioso y totalmente ido. No sería nada recomendable que sus Labors se acercaran demasiado a él.

(Noa) Me temo que ahí arriba será un poco complicado llegar para mis chicos. En ese caso... sólo queda una vía abierta. La negociación.

(Capitán) ¿Está usted segura? Nosotros ya lo hemos intentado y no ha habido nada que hacer.

(Noa) Sí, estoy segura. Tan sólo necesito que me den un megáfono y subir yo sola a la azotea del rascacielos.

(Capitán) … De acuerdo, capitana. A ver si usted lo consigue. No. Tiene que conseguirlo. Los bomberos ya están instalando una red de alta resistencia para intentar parar el golpe. Pero ese Labor pesa demasiado. Si la red no resiste el envite y el Labor se estrella contra el suelo... boom.

(Noa) Lo tendré en cuenta. Déjelo en mis manos.

Noa sube por el ascensor de servicio hasta la azotea del rascacielos en construcción. Sola, desarmada y llevando solamente el megáfono. Cien metros más abajo, los bomberos han terminado de desplegar la red de alta resistencia para intentar parar el golpe, mientras los subordinados de Noa, Watanabe, Sakura, Satoru, Saya y Bado, mantienen la espera con gran tensión. Se planta tras el Labor del suicida, quien se gira al percatarse de la presencia de Noa y entonces...

(Suicida) -hablando por el altavoz externo del Labor- ¡No te acerques más! ¡Lo juro! ¡Un solo paso más y me tiro! ¡No te muevas!

(Noa) -se queda quita y se pone a hablar por el megáfono- Tranquilo. Estoy aquí para hablar contigo. De amigo a amiga. Dímelo. Que es lo que te atormenta.

(Suicida) -grita lloroso con la voz quebrada- ¡Y que ti que coño te importa! … Estoy harto. ¡Harto! … Esta vida es una puta mierda. Ya no me importa nada. ¡Nada!

(Noa) Sí sólo te dedicas a hablar y no lo solucionas no conseguirás nada. Dime que es lo que te atormenta. Por favor. … Por favor. Estoy aquí... para ayudarte.

(Suicida) ¡Cállate!

(Noa) ¡Escúchame! … Por favor, escúchame. … Estoy segura que la vida te dará otra oportunidad. Aunque la gente te diga que no, la vida puede darte otras oportunidades. No lo eches todo a perder. No vale la pena. La vida es el bien más precioso que tienes. No... lo eches... a perder.

(Suicida) Yo... yo no...

(Noa) No puedes hacerle esto a las personas que te quieren.

(Suicida) ¡Cállate! Por favor, cállate. Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada!

(Noa) ¡No puedes hacerlo, es que no lo ves!? ¡Qué será de tu mujer, eh!?

(Suicida) ¡Porque nadie me quiere! Cómo me van a querer... si quien más quería me ha abandonado. ¡Eh!? ¡Contésteme a eso! -la situación se pone peligrosa: el Labor da un paso al frente: otro paso más y caerá abajo-

(Noa) Tranquilo, tranquilo! … Por favor... tranquilo. No... te muevas.

(Suicida) Nadie puede quererme. Ya nada me importa. Sólo quiero morir.

(Noa) ¡Deja de decir tonterías, memo!

(Suicida) Pero yo...

(Noa) ¡Haz el favor de escucharme! Aun eres joven, tienes muchas cosas que vivir todavía, es que no lo ves? En la vida hay momentos malos. Incluso horribles. Pero también los hay normales, buenos, y los hay de muy especiales que jamás podremos olvidar en toda nuestra vida. … Todavía eres demasiado joven. Así que en vez de tirarte... explícame, por favor... que te atormenta. Seguro que tiene solución. … Por favor.

(Suicida) -se pone más sereno y calmado- … Mi mujer me ha abandonado. Ella es diez años más joven que yo. Se ha ido con otro hombre de su misma edad. Uno más rico y guapo que yo. … Me ha pedido el divorcio junto a la mitad de los bienes. Ja. Debería haber sido yo quien se enfadase con ella. ¡Fui yo quien los pilló infraganti en la cama! ¡En plena faena! ¡Y en mi casa, en nuestra casa!

(Noa) … Comprendo por lo que estás pasando. Sé que quieres decir. Y no es fácil. Ahora lo sé.

(Suicida) Esta mañana... ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. … La que aun es mi esposa... se ha quedado embarazada del hombre con quien me ha traicionado. Con quien quiere casarse. Por eso... por eso... ya no veo otra salida que el suicidio. Sólo quiero... morir... y desaparecer.

Noa se queda quieta, pensativa. Se da cuenta en ese momento, que lo de ese hombre, se parece demasiado a lo que ella acaba de pasarle con su marido, con Asuma. Ella no ha estado dispuesta a que su familia y su matrimonio, los cuales son felices y funcionan, se hayan ido al garete por una simple confusión. Y cree que la vida de ese hombre, por muy duro que haya sido el golpe... tampoco. Hablando con total firmeza y entereza, agasajando al suicida...

(Noa) Y entonces que vas a hacer. ¿Tirarte? ¿Matarte? ¿Desaparecer? Ja. Eres tan cobarde.

(Suicida) No siga, no siga! ¡Cállese, por favor!

(Noa) ¡Mírate, hombre! ¡Estás comportándote cómo un auténtico cobarde! ¡En vez de afrontar tus problemas, huyes de ellos! ¡Que te crees, que alguien va a llorar por un cobarde!?

(Suicida) -intimidado y sin saber que decir- Yo no...

(Noa) -le grita furiosa, con ironía- ¡Vamos, que vas a hacer, eh!? ¡Tírate si eres tan valiente! ¡Luego, si haces reventar la tubería de gas de abajo y nos matas a todos, tu ex mujer te querrá aun más! ¡Cómo se puede ser tan ingenuo!?

(Suicida) Pero yo...

(Noa) ¡Si quieres arreglar algo, bájate de ese Labor y comportate cómo un hombre! ¡Enfréntate a tus miedos! ¡Véncelos! ¡Sé tú y no un llorica! ¡Enfrentate a ello y véncelo!

El suicida, acaba bajándose del Labor y plantándose ante Noa... se entrega. Ella le va a poner las esposas, pero antes... lo abraza. Le da un sentido abrazo al hombre.

(Noa) Bien hecho. Muy bien hecho. Me alegro que hayas decidido vivir.

(Suicida) … Gracias. Por favor, deténgame. Quiero entregarme.

Noa acaba esposando al suicida y se lo lleva ya detenido para abajo. Con su poder de persuasión, Noa ha evitado lo que podría haber sito una catástrofe monumental en la ciudad de Tokio. Pero más que por su poder de persuasión... por su poder de convicción: ha evitado que ese pobre tipo pierda lo más precioso que tiene cualquier persona: su vida.

Por la noche, Noa por fin regresa a casa, muy cansada, reventada. Ha tenido un día que ha sido una auténtica montaña rusa. Nada más entrar en casa... es recibida por un magnífico y delicioso olor que viene desde la cocina. Va hacia allí... y se encuentra a Asuma cocinando, preparando la cena. La sorpresa para Noa, es total. Pero aun la sería más, para Asuma.

(Asuma) -le dice a Noa todo irónico y divertido- Buenas noches... mamuazelle. ¿Qué desea usted tomar? Sírvase lo que quiera.

(Noa) -totalmente sorprendida- Asuma... estás... estás preparando la cena? ¿Tú solo?

(Asuma) ¿No te gusta lo que hueles? ¿Mh?

(Noa) ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta. Huele de maravilla. ¿Qué es?

(Asuma) Ah. Es una sorpresa. Lo descubrirás en cuando lo tengas en el plato.

(Noa) Y justamente hoy que tengo un hambre de lobo, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Noa.

(Noa) ¿Mh?

(Asuma) Me alegra... me alegra el ver que ya no estás enfadada conmigo.

(Noa) -le dice en broma- Agh, cómo iba a hacer caso de esas tonterías que dicen por la tele.

(Asuma) -se lo toma a broma con una mueca- Ja. Me lo imaginaba.

(Noa) Además, que mujer sería tan boba de querer ligar con un tontorrón cómo tú.

(Asuma) -se le queda mirando con una sonrisa burlona en la cara- …

(Noa) Bueno... Ni yo misma me lo creo. Muchas mujeres querían ligar contigo. Y no me extraña, porque estás muy bueno.

(Asuma) º _ º -se echa a reír... hasta que se pone serio- … Lo siento.

(Noa) ¿A que viene esto?

(Asuma) Te pido disculpas... por lo mal que te lo habré hecho pasar. Yo mismo quería decírtelo todo, pero Kanuka se me adelantó.

(Noa) -besa a su marido y se le queda mirando cariñosamente, con una mano en la mejilla de Asuma- No pasa nada. Tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta que todo era una patraña. Cada día me demuestras que me quieres y yo te lo agradezco. … ¿Cenamos ya?

(Asuma) Todavía no está listo. Podemos ir poniendo la mesa. ¿Llamo a los niños?

(Noa) ¿Están en su habitación?

(Asuma) Shun está jugando con sus juguetes. Y Daisuke y Chiharu están estudiando. Tienen examen mañana. De lengua.

(Noa) Ah, vaya. Ya les llamaremos después.

(Asuma) ¿Tienes algo más que decirme a solas?

(Noa) Esto... qué ha pasado con la chica que intentó seducirte?

(Asuma) -suspira- … Me he visto obligado a despedirla.

(Noa) Pero... esa chica estaba borracha y luego se arrepintió, no?

(Asuma) ¿? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

(Noa) Entonces no deberías despedirla. Sólo ha tenido un desliz, seguro que no lo hizo a propósito.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan compasiva?

(Noa) Porque seguramente en su misma situación, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

(Asuma) º _ º ¿Ah sí?

(Noa) Era broma, tontaina, ja ja ja ja.

(Asuma) A decir verdad... ha sido ella misma quien me ha entregado esta misma tarde una carta de dimisión. Hemos tenido una charla. Me ha contado cosas que aun desconocía de ella.

(Noa) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Asuma) Asaki es... compatriota tuya, Noa.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Compatriota? ¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir que también es de Hokkaido?

(Asuma) Eso mismo. Y que es de pueblo. Y que allí, en Hokkaido... tiene su novio.

(Noa) ¿Su novio también es de su mismo pueblo?

(Asuma) Eso parece. Es granjero. Ingeniero agrónomo y propietario de varias explotaciones bovinas de la isla. Producen carne de vacuno de máxima calidad, lo sabías?

(Noa) O en otras palabras... que su novio es un granjero rico, no?

(Asuma) Exacto. Pero es de su misma edad, vecinos del pueblo de toda la vida... y amigos desde la infancia.

(Noa) Pero... ese granjero...

(Asuma) La semana pasada ella fue a visitar la tumba de sus padres en el pueblo. Y allí, él... le pidió la mano para casarse con ella. Te puedes imaginar el lío que fue para ella en ese instante.

(Noa) Déjame adivinarlo. Ella es una chica urbanita, muy preparada y meticulosa. Dejando de lado su físico... bastante explosivo, es evidente.

(Asuma) A mi me lo dirás. La cuestión... es que esto, sumado a que ella tiene un serio problema con la bebida... provocaron lo que pasó.

(Noa) Entiendo.

(Asuma) Cuando bebe se descontrola de mala manera y pierde el control. Es decir, que se deja guiar totalmente por su subconsciente y no por la razón. Es más, lo que quería hacer conmigo en ese hotel de Nueva York, lo habría hecho con cualquier otro hombre que se hubiera encontrado por delante.

(Noa) Madre mía. Pues si que iba borracha.

(Asuma) Cómo una cuba. Yo fui el primero que se encontró. O tal vez... el primero en quien pensó, para hacer un "aquí te pillo aquí te mato".

(Noa) Pero... quieres decir... que intentó quitarse la ropa y luego hacerte... ya sabes.

(Asuma) No llegó a tanto. Yo le paré los pies. Asaki no sabía lo que se hacía. Era mejor detenerla y obligarla a que se dejara de hacer daño a si misma.

(Noa) Al menos te habrá pedido perdón, no?

(Asuma) Claro. Está... muy avergonzada por lo que ha pasado y... por eso... quiere cambiar radicalmente de aires. Por eso... ha tomado una decisión.

(Noa) ¿Cual? ¿Irse a vivir con su novio de Hokkaido?

(Asuma) Exacto. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

(Noa) Ah, intuición femenina. -ambos se ríen-

(Asuma) Sí, se va a vivir con él. Y me ha prometido... que nos invitará a la boda.

(Noa) Agh. Entonces... van a casarse? Caray, que cosas pasan. Por curiosidad... el novio de Asaki es aun más guapo que tú? Si no, me cuesta entender cómo te ha dejado plantado sin más. -dice en broma-

(Asuma) Ja. Eres incorregible. Asaki me ha enseñado una foto de él. No es el chico más guapo del mundo. Pero es un joven muy sano, fuerte y vital. Quizá... un poco oso.

(Noa) ¿Eing?

(Asuma) Sí. Es un tipo... grande, musculoso y peludo. Pero que según Asaki es muy buena persona y a ella la hace sentir muy y muy bien.

(Noa) -haciéndose la pillina- Ya. ¿Se refiere sólo al amor o... también en la cama?

(Asuma) -le ríe la ironía- No lo sé, Noa. Bueeeno... esto ya está. Iré poniendo los platos.

(Noa) Se te ve más contento.

(Asuma) Pues anda que a ti.

(Noa) ¿No te duelen los riñones o la espalda? Siento lo de anoche.

(Asuma) Agh, no te preocupes. Bien. Mañana conoceré a mi nuevo consejero o consejera segunda.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ A ver si esta vez es un hombre y no te da tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

(Asuma) No lo creo. Esta vez ha sido Kanuka en persona quien me lo ha seleccionado. Así que esta vez, seguro que no habrá problema de ninguna clase.

La crisis de pareja entre Asuma y Noa, una crisis que ha llegado a ser seria, no ha durado ni 48 horas. Se ha solucionado y evitado romper una familia.

A la mañana siguiente, Asuma, una vez más, cree que es el Primero en llegar a su despacho presidencial en el Kantei. Pero no. Kanuka ya está allí, tablet en mano, para repasar con él la agenda del día.

(Asuma) -mientras cuelga su chaqueta en la percha- Ja ja ja. Buenos días, Kanuka. ¿Ya en primera línea del frente de buena mañana?

(Kanuka) Of course, Asuma. ¿Empezamos?

(Asuma) Por mi, cuando quieras. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy? -se sienta en su butaca tras su mesa-

(Kanuka) Vamos a ver... a las diez de la mañana, reunión con el Ministro de Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales, junto a los técnicos de su ministerio, sobre el nuevo plan nacional de cobertura sanitaria para el próximo lustro. Es un asunto mucho más importante de lo que parece, así que deberás tomártelo en serio y tomarte un café bien cargado antes de empezar la reunión, te hará falta.

(Asuma) Lo sé, lo sé. Que más.

(Kanuka) A la una del mediodía, después de comer, tenemos la visita oficial del embajador de Filipinas, para tratar el asunto de los inmigrantes ilegales que vienen a Japón por vía aeroportuaria y de las ayudas económicas de Japón a este país del sudeste asiático.

(Asuma) Aigh... el dinero. Ni que nos saliera de las orejas.

(Kanuka) Es normal, Asuma. La economía japonesa vuelve a funcionar y son muchos los países que nos piden ayuda, aunque sea financiera.

(Asuma) ¿Algo más?

(Kanuka) El plato fuerte será por la tarde. Reunión de carácter secreto de la Junta Nacional de Defensa.

(Asuma) Fiuuu. Vaya. Eso suena importante. Sobre que tratará.

(Kanuka) Un asunto sin duda espinoso. La todavía permanencia de la base aérea de Yokota bajo manos estadounidenses y la todavía existencia de una dotación nuclear de nueva creación en otra base americana de Japón.

(Asuma) Es cierto. Esto si que es un asunto de armas tomar nunca mejor dicho.

(Kanuka) Yes. Después de retirar los enormes pero obsoletos B-52 que tenían en Yokota, los han cambiado por una escuadrilla de una nueva versión de su caza furtivo de quinta generación, el F-22, con capacidad para llevar misiles nucleares, los cuales han desplegado en su base japonesa más septentrional. La base de Kaneda, en Okinawa.

(Asuma) -le responde... contento y feliz- Bien... ningún problema. En política... todo tiene solución.

(Kanuka) Hoy estás de buen humor. Sin duda, tú y Noa os habéis reconciliado.

(Asuma) Claro que sí. ¿Acaso habías pensado lo contrario?

(Kanuka) -sonríe confiada, cerrando los ojos- Of course, Mr. Prime Minister. -da un sobresalto al recordar algo- ¡Oh! Que cabeza tengo a veces. Ya ni me acordaba. -se gira hacia la puerta- ¡Adelante, ya puedes pasar!

(Asuma) ¿?

Entra entonces... la que fue la anterior consejera segunda se Asuma: Isuzu, que vuelve a su antiguo puesto.

(Asuma) -se alegra mucho de verla y se levanta para darle un apretón de manos- ¡Isuzu! Ja ja ja. Que alegría verte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?

(Isuzu) Sí, Primer Ministro. Mucho mejor.

(Asuma) No me puedo creer que hayas vuelto. Creía que te habías ido a trabajar a una gran empresa del sector privado. ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?

(Isuzu) Simplemente tenía ganas de volver. Nada más.

(Asuma) Pero... quiero decir... que ha sido de ti este tiempo?

(Isuzu) He estado algún tiempo de baja. Por... por todo lo que pasó aquí. Fue muy desagradable.

(Asuma) Sí... lo de Jitsuyama, lo sé.

(Isuzu) Me he tenido que someter durante algún tiempo a tratamiento psicológico. Ir a terapia y todo eso. Había desarrollado fobia a las pistolas.

(Kanuka) Suena terrible.

(Asuma) Desde luego. Fue muy duro, me imagino.

(Isuzu) Pero era lo que tenía que hacer si quería volver aquí. Si me hubiese quedado sin más... al ver a tus guardaespaldas armados, tendría ataques de ansiedad y brotes psicóticos incontrolables. Necesitaba ese tratamiento.

(Asuma) Lo entiendo. Pero ahora... ya estás bien, no?

(Isuzu) Curada del todo, puedes creerme. Puedo reincorporarme a mi antiguo puesto de consejera segunda cuando queráis.

(Asuma) Pues... bienvenida de nuevo al club, ja ja ja.

(Isuzu) Gracias, señor Primer Ministro.

(Kanuka) -dice en broma- Es estupendo. Además, es mejor tener a una cuatro ojos nada apetecible sexualmente pero muy preparada y eficiente que tener a una cabeza hueca de tetas y muslos exuberantes danzando por aquí.

(Isuzu) Ja ja ja ja. Gracias por el elogio. Pero si me lo propongo yo también puedo estar de muy buen ver, que te crees.

(Kanuka) A propósito. ¿Qué ha sido de ella?

(Asuma) Se ha ido a Hokkaido a empezar una nueva vida. Con su novio granjero, quien muy pronto, será su marido.

Ambas chicas se quedan mirando burlonas... y se echan unas risas.

(Kanuka) Ah. Pues mejor.

(Isuzu) ¿No creéis que casada con un hombretón de pueblo, no acabará enseguida con un montón de retoños?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Isuzu... a veces tienes una mente de lo más calenturienta.

(Asuma) º _ º Chicas... sois lo que no hay. Pero ahora que os vuelvo a tener aquí... todo irá bien. Así que venga. A trabajar. Isuzu, prepara los borradores para la reunión de ahora con los de Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales. Kanuka, tú coordina lo de la reunión de esta tarde de la Junta Nacional de Defensa. Asegúrate que no falte nadie.

(Isuzu) Entendido.

(Kanuka) Yes sir.

Asuma, vuelve a estar contento y feliz por haber devuelto a su matrimonio con Noa a la normalidad. Y si en casa todo va bien, puede reemprender bien su trabajo cómo gobernante de la nación. Ha evitado una incómoda situación de "la erótica del poder", pero que ha terminado felizmente para todos. Ya lo dice todo un "Sex Símbol" cómo Carmen de Mairena: "Más vale tener buen humor, que en culo un tumor."


	19. Desde China con amor

**Capítulo 19. Desde China con amor. **

Día de navidad de 2015. En algún lugar del interior de China, completamente nevado, una caravana de dos coches "oficiales", un _Hongqi H7 _negro escoltado por otro coche negro, un todo-terreno _Great Wall Hover H5_. Ambos vehículos circulan por una carretera rodeada de bosque nevado... hasta que llegan a un puesto de control custodiado por soldados chinos: es una base militar. Dejan pasar el coche, mientras el todo-terreno se queda a fuera. El coche va avanzando por un estrecho camino de tierra abierto en medio de la nieve... encontrándose más a y más guardias: soldados chinos de uniforme, armados con fusiles de asalto _Norinco QBZ-97_ y acompañados de perros de vigilancia. Todo en ese lugar, esta envuelto en un aura de secretismo y misterio: algo gordo va a cocerse.

El coche llega finalmente a su destino, frente a una caseta de madera en medio de aquellas tierras. En la entrada, hay un hombre de uniforme militar chino verde oscuro con gorra de cinta roja. Un hombre de cara chupada, delgada, pero mirada absolutamente fría e inexpresiva. ¿Quien es? Es el Mayor Deng Xiao-Li, del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado o MSS, el servicio secreto chino.

Del coche, del asiento de copiloto, se baja otro hombre de uniforme, que abre la puerta trasera. Entonces...

Se baja un hombre bastante mayor, de unos 60 años, vestido de civil y muy abrigado. Un hombre... que fue un antiguo agente del servicio secreto de Taiwán o República de China, y que se pasó a Pekín veinte años atrás. Ahora, venía para una reunión muy urgente... acompañado de una carpeta con una documentación muy y muy importante. No tenía ni idea de con que se iba a encontrar. ¿Su nombre? Hi-Yuan Lu.

(Hi-Yuan) -se planta ante el Mayor del MSS, quien le mira muy fríamente- … Soy Hi-Yuan Lu, Mayor. Coronel Hi-Yuan Lu. Del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado. Retirado.

Al mismo tiempo... el Mayor observa cómo los guardias armados se retiran andando con prisas: tienen órdenes de retirarse para no ser testigos de lo que va a pasar.

(Hi-Yuan) Cómo usted sabrá, tengo una cita con el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, el General Feng Yunghue.

(Xiao-Li) -mirando fríamente a Hi-Yuan- Lo lamento. El señor Ministro ha regresado a Pekín hace más de dos horas.

(Hi-Yuan) -se queda sin entender nada- Pero... eso es imposible. Me convocó expresamente para una reunión de la máxima importancia.

(Xiao-Li) Lo lamento, coronel. Pero el Camarada Ministro desea comunicarle que ha habido un cambio de planes.

(Hi-Yuan) ¿? ¿Y cual ha sido ese cambio de planes?

La respuesta que recibe Hi-Yuan... es ser apuntado en la cabeza con una pistola _Norinco Tipo 77_, y ser asesinado allí mismo. ¿Por qué ese oficial del servicio secreto chino acaba de asesinar a un colega suyo? Era sólo el principio de una conspiración muy y muy seria.

Varias horas después, en otro lugar apartado y remoto de la geografía china, otro oficial de la inteligencia china también de uniforme, en un sitio igualmente vigilado por soldados y agentes de paisano, anda hacia una casa de madera, donde alguien muy importante le está esperando. Mientras anda escoltado por un soldado con uniforme de invierno, observa que frente la casa, hay un helicóptero del ejército _Changhe Z-11_ con las aspas todavía girando. Sea quien sea quien quiera verle, le esta esperando. ¿Pero quienes son? El que quiere ser visto, es uno de los protagonistas de esta historia: el Mayor de la Oficina de Contrainteligencia del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado, Mayor Tao Wong-Shun. Un hombre de entorno los 30 años, alto, atractivo y fuerte. Pero aun más inteligente y calculador. En otras palabras, un agente secreto de alto nivel. Quien le espera en esa casa de madera, es el jefe de los servicios secretos chinos, el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, General Feng-Yunhue.

Wong-Shun entra en la casa, con más guardias en su interior. Le hacen pasar a una habitación intermedia... donde le espera el Mayor Xiao-Li, el mismo tipo que ha asesinado a ese otro miembro de la inteligencia china pocas horas antes. Éste abre otra puerta y le hace pasar a una tercera habitación... donde alguien le espera. Wong-Shun se queda mirando intrigante a ese hombre que se calienta las manos en una pequeña chimenea. Permaneciendo de espaldas en todo momento, se planta ante una ventana y...

(Yunghue) … Mayor Tao Wong-Shun.

Yunghue se gira mirando intrigante a Wong-Shun... quien le reconoce enseguida: se pone firme y se cuadra al instante y hace el saludo militar a su superior de mayor rango.

(Yunghue) Descanse. -Wong-Shun baja la mano sin dejar de estar recto y con cara totalmente inexpresiva- … Es usted un hombre afortunado, Mayor Wong-Shun. Ha sido elegido para una misión de suprema importancia para la República Popular de China. Si tiene éxito, a su regreso recibirá ascensos y honores que nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado. … Cómo Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, voy a darle una orden directa. Sólo estará bajo mi autoridad y sólo obedecerá mis órdenes. No las consultará con su comandante... ni con el jefe de la Oficina de contra-inteligencia. Ni rebelará a nadie los detalles de esta misión que le voy a encomendar. El Mayor Xiao-Li se encargará de su entrenamiento y en caso que tenga alguna pregunta que hacer, diríjase a él. -se acerca más a Whong-Shun, mirándole de una manera intrigante- … Me han dicho que es usted la estrella de la Oficina de contra-inteligencia. … Necesitará serlo.

Wong-Shun aunque se mantenga con absoluta cara impertérrita, sabe que acaban de ordenarle algo de una importancia suprema para él e incluso para su país. O al menos... eso le han hecho creer. Porque lo que que está pasando, sucede a espaldas y sin conocimiento alguno del gobierno chino.

Varios días después, la noche de fin de año de 2015. Barrio de Ginza, Tokio, en un bloque de apartamentos de lujo en el mismo distrito. Un apartamento de sólo tres pisos, en el que uno de ellos, se celebra una fiesta. Un vigilante de seguridad privada mira la televisión en una pequeña sala rodeado de pequeños monitores, al mismo tiempo que debe de estar atento a los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad. Mientras por la televisión emiten la programación especial de fin de año, con conexiones en directo en los principales puntos del país en fiesta... observa cómo un hombre de mediana edad, de unos 40 años, con gafas de montura fina, cabello algo largo pero peinado formal y gabardina oscura, camina por la calle dando tumbos... borracho cómo una cuba. Este hombre... es Mikiyasu Shinshi, el antiguo integrante de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales y desde hace pocos años, integrante de la Sección 5 de la NNSA, la sección de Inteligencia de élite capitaneada por Kiichi Goto.

Shinshi llega hasta la puerta del hall del bloque de viviendas de lujo, llamando a la puerta. El guarda de seguridad, va y le abre la puerta.

(Shinshi) -con sonrisa boba y borracho- Buenas noiches, amigou, ¡Hip! Feliz año nuevo, hi hi hi.

(Vigilante) A que piso va, señor?

(Shinshi) -dando palmadas sobre los hombros del vigilante, con sonrisa boba- ¡No se preocupe! Me guiaré por el ruido.

El vigilante de seguridad se va molesto y cuando Shinshi se da cuenta que esta solo... su cara se pone serio y se pone en movimiento: ha estado haciendo comedia todo el rato.

Vigilando la gente que hay en el piso de arriba para que no le vean, abre el cerrojo de la puerta del segundo piso con una llave maestra... sin poder evitar que la alarma de seguridad salte. Debido al ruido de la música del piso de arriba, nadie se entera. Pero debe desactivar la alarma en menos de 40 segundos o saltará aun más fuerte y enviará una señal a la Policía. Shinshi busca la consola de la alarma hasta que la encuentra. Sin dejar de mirar el cronometro de su reloj de pulsera, desmonta la carcasa, quita una placa del sistema y corta un cable concreto... y la desactiva.

Es a partir de aquí, cuando Shinshi puede realizar el trabajo que ha ido a hacer allí: robar en casa de un pez gordo del Ministerio de Defensa, el vice-secretario de asuntos internos del Ministerio de Defensa de Japón, Takeshi Kurusu. ¿Y por qué? Porque Shinshi ha descubierto que este hombre está pasando, presuntamente, documentos secretos de Japón a China. Para verificarlo, necesita reventar su caja fuerte y averiguar que encuentra.

Shinshi cierra las cortinas y enciende la luz del piso, al mismo tiempo que pone la televisión en marcha para dar la sensación que hay alguien en casa. Llena una bolsa de plástico de agua en el fregadero. Y luego... desmonta la tapa de su Smartphone, de donde saca dos pequeñas placas de explosivo plástico. Las pega sobre la puerta de la caja fuerte, cuelga la bolsa de agua delante... y está atento a la televisión para detonar la carga explosiva: al momento en que tradicionalmente se retransmite la llegada de año nuevo por la televisión japonesa: el momento en que dan el último "dong" en el templo de Meiji... y los del piso de arriba, saltan en júbilo celebrando la entrada en 2016... Shinshi hace volar la caja fuerte... al mismo tiempo que dice ironicamente "Feliz Año Nuevo". Dentro de la caja reventada, Shinshi encuentra dos cosas: joyas y una maleta de ejecutivo. Lo segundo es lo que le interesa. La abre, la inspecciona, no hay nada sospechoso. Hasta que apretando un botón... salta una tapa oculta, de la que salen varios papeles y pendrives. Unos papeles oficiales con dos palabras clave: "Ministerio de Defensa" y "Alto Secreto". Shinshi sonríe al comprobarlo: es justo lo que estaba buscando, la prueba definitiva.

Pero... ha hecho esto bajo autorización? Por raro que suene, no. A la mañana siguiente, día de año nuevo de 2016, Shinshi es llamado a una reunión del "Comité de Seguridad Nacional". En dicha reunión, hay cuatro personas: Akihiro Suzuki, Director General de la NNSA (Nippon National Security Agency); el Ministro del Interior, Masato Nomura; el Ministro de Defensa, Hanamichi Matsuda y el Jefe de la Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional de la NNSA, Kiichi Goto.

Shinshi, de traje y corbata, cómo todos los presentes, entra en el despacho con una gran mesa rectangular con sillas a su alrededor.

(Nomura) Ah, Shinshi. Pase usted. Siéntese. -Shinshi se sienta en una de las sillas-

(Suzuki) Shinshi. Le he explicado al comité que yo no autoricé su acción de anoche. Y también les he informado que ha alertado sin necesidad a Kurusu sobre nuestra investigación, volando imprudentemente su caja fuerte.

(Nomura) Imagino que podrá darnos una explicación de por qué lo ha hecho, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Ahora ya tenemos a Kurusu. Lo que necesitamos es el nombre de su superior o contacto. Si Kurusu cree que sólo fue un robo... no temerá ponerse en contacto con él. -dice mirando intrigante a Goto, quien se queda mirando a Suzuki, quien no disimula su enfado-

(Suzuki) Em... pero eso no justifica que usted o el jefe de su sección no me pidieran autorización.

(Shinshi) No nos la hubiera dado.

(Suzuki) Eso es todo, Shinshi.

(Goto) Ahora que lo decís... creo que Kurusu no está en Tokio, verdad?

(Shinshi) Ha ido a Azagu, a pasar el puente de año nuevo con su mujer en un balneario.

(Suzuki) Sí, pero... mañana es sábado, señor Ministro. No esperamos que regrese a Tokio hasta el lunes. Entonces le detendremos.

(Goto) ¿Algo... más, Shinshi? -pregunta, intrigante-

(Shinshi) Em... pues... tiene una "amiguita".

(Matsuda) ¿?

(Nomura) Perdone, pero eso que tiene que ver?

(Suzuki) Mucho. -dice mirando muy intrigado a Shinshi-

(Shinshi) No me extrañaría que se inventara alguna excusa para dejar a su esposa en Azagu, regresara a Tokio y empezara el año nuevo con "marcha", ja ja ja. -mientras Goto, Matsuda y Nomura ríen entre dientes el chiste, Suzuki mira a Shinshi aun más enfadado-

(Nomura) … Muy bien, Shinshi, que es lo que necesita.

(Shinshi) Necesito colaboración directa de la Sección 2 de Operaciones Encubiertas de la NNSA, con dos de sus equipos al completo, durante las 24 horas. Para pinchar su teléfono, tanto el fijo cómo el móvil, su conexión a Internet y rastrear y localizar su posición al milímetro cuadrado en todo instante. Todo inmediatamente.

(Suzuki) ¿Qué? ¡Ja! ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Dos equipos durante las 24 horas? Eso supondría suspender cómo mínimo otras dos operaciones. ¿Es que se ha creído que somos la NSA o la CIA? No podemos malgastar tantos medios al mismo tiempo.

(Nomura) Señor Suzuki, supongo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que el asunto del vice-secretario Kurusu es de la máxima importancia para la Seguridad Nacional de Japón.

(Suzuki) Em... desde luego, señor Ministro.

(Nomura) Muy bien, Shinshi, hágalo. Señores, esto es todo. Sugiero que nos volvamos a reunir dentro de una semana. Gracias, caballeros.

Todos se levantan de sus sillas con intención de irse... pero Suzuki le tiene muchas ganas a Shinshi.

(Suzuki) ¡Shinshi! ¿Tiene un minuto? Cierre la puerta.

Shinshi deja salir a los demás, cierra la puerta y se quedan sólo él y Suzuki, quien se le ve bastante irritado.

(Suzuki) … ¿Se puede saber a que está jugando usted, Shinshi? Primero tiene la desfachatez de actuar sin mi permiso. ¡Después, deliberadamente intenta comprometer a la NNSA delante de esa basura de Kurusu. Soy consciente que se considera eximido de cualquier control ni disciplina interna porque es miembro de la más importante de las secciones de la NNSA, la número cinco. Pero creo que su reciente ascenso a Mayor se le ha subido demasiado a la cabeza, Shinshi. Pero deje que le recuerde que la NNSA es una cosa muy seria, no una serie de anime infantil. Y cuando termine de pavonearse, volverá a estar bajo mis órdenes. Y yo, cómo director General de la NNSA...

(Shinshi) Director General en funciones. El señor Kogame aun no está muerto ni ha renunciado oficialmente al cargo, no lo olvide.

(Suzuki) Escúcheme, Shinshi. Hablemos claro. Si... o mejor, cuando me confirmen en el cargo de Director General de la NNSA, usted deberá prepararse para las consecuencias.

(Shinshi) -dice con ironía- Oh, no me diga que piensa despedirme. Que original.

(Suzuki) Usted sabe que no puedo despedirle. Pero si denigrarle. Así que le aviso, Shinshi. Otra tontería más cómo esta... y prepárese para las consecuencias. ¿Me ha oído?

(Shinshi) Le aseguro que no lo olvidaré.

(Suzuki) Mientras tanto, quiero que me redacte un informe completo con todos los detalles de lo de anoche antes de que salga usted de aquí.

(Shinshi) Ajá. Muy bien. ¿Incluyo esta conversación, señor? -le dice irónico... y Suzuki se cabrea aun más-

(Suzuki) … ¡Redáctelo! -sale del despacho muy cabreado, dando un portazo-

(Shinshi) Sí, señor. Ufff, que genio de hombre.

En ese mismo instante, en algún lugar de China en medio del campo, los dos Mayores del MSS, Xiao-Li y Wong-Shun, se disponen a irse de allí, cargados con maletas, en un coche todo-terreno _Changfeng Pajero_. Cundo Xiao-Li le da una carta a Wong-Shun...

(Xiao-Li) El Ministro Yunghue me ordenó que le diera esto. Son sus últimas órdenes. -le da un sobre marrón a su "colega"-

(Wong-Shun) Bien. ¿Puede poner esto en el maletero del coche? -le da la maleta-

(Xiao-Li) Desde luego.

(Wong-Shun) Gracias.

Nada más abrir el sobre... Wong-Shun se da cuenta que le dan una orden sin duda macabra. Porque una vez la ha leído y la tira en una bola de papel al suelo... mientras su compañero va poniendo las maletas al coche...

Le pega un fuerte puñetazo y una patada al estómago a Xiao-Li, lo coge por el cuello, estrangulándolo, y con la puerta del maletero, apretando con todas sus fuerzas, le aplasta el cuello... hasta matarlo. Xiao-Li, ya cadáver, es arrastrado sobre la nieve. Wong-Shun tiene órdenes de deshacerse del cuerpo. Este misterio en China, no hacía más que complicarse por momentos. ¿Qué pretende el Ministro de Seguirdad del Estado? Muy pronto, alguien de la propia inteligencia china, lo descubriría.

En Tokio, esa misma tarde, Kiichi Goto va a visitar a Kogame, el Director General de la NNSA de baja por enfermedad y también por su avanzada. Goto se encuentra a Kogame en el jardín de su casa, tapado con una manta y tosiendo. Está enfermo.

(Goto) -le saluda, sonriente- Hola, Kogame. Cómo estás. ¿Mh?

(Kogame) Fatal. Pero preferiría que no se lo dijeras a ese jovenzuelo de Suzuki. Ese politicucho se cree que ya estoy muerto y enterrado.

(Goto) No del todo. Pero si parece estar bastante convencido que te sucederá en el cargo.

(Kogame) -pregunta en broma- ¿Se ha cargado ya a toda mi gente?

(Goto) No, que va. Sabes que no está en disposición de hacer tanto. Pero sin duda, cree que hay muchos tipos molestos. Especialmente, en mi sección.

(Kogame) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Goto) Mikiyasu Shinshi. A quien tú en persona me pediste que le ascendiera a Mayor debido a la reciente reestructuración de mi sección.

(Kogame) Buen elemento. Es de esa clase de hombres que valen mucho más de lo que aparentan.

(Goto) Sí... yo también pienso lo mismo. Por eso lo tengo conmigo.

(Kogame) ¿En que está metido?

(Goto) De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Resulta que Shinshi en persona fue quien pilló a ese traidor de Kurusu pasando documentos secretos sobre las Fuerzas de Autodefensa a Pekín. Y había venido a consultarte... que podemos hacer con él.

El tal Takeshi Kurusu, se despide de su esposa en los baños termales de Azagu... para regresar a Tokio en su coche particular, un SUV de lujo _Nissan Murano_. Mientras conduce por la autopista de camino hacia Tokio, llama por el teléfono del navegador del coche. ¿A quien llama? A su amante.

(Amante) -hablando con voz melosa, incluso... seductora- Hola, Takeshi. Ya era hora.

(Kurusu) Hola, Yumiko. ¿Qué tal el año nuevo?

(Amante) Bien, y tú?

(Kurusu) Así así. … ¿Nos vemos esta noche? ¿En tu casa?

(Amante) Si, cariño. Lo tengo todo preparado. Me he comprado un picardías blanco expresamente para ti, mi amor.

(Kurusu) -se sonroja- Ah... ah, sí? Estupendo, ja ja ja. ¿A las nueve?

(Amante) De acuerdo.

(Kurusu) Perfecto. Besos.

(Amante) Nos vemos esta noche.

Kurusu cuelga más feliz que unas pascuas. Enciende la radio del coche, poniendo música clásica y se pone a tararearla todo contento. Pero en cuando llegue a casa...

Nada más entrar en casa, Kurusu se queda patitiesa y muy asustado: se encuentra su casa patas arriba, revuelta... y la caja fuerte reventada. Coge enseguida su Smartphone para llamar a su amante y anular la cita... sin saber que a fuera, en la calle, una furgoneta camuflada de vigilancia de la Sección 2 de la NNSA, con un equipo de dicha sección y Shinshi en su interior, escuchan todo lo que Kurusu dice: le han pinchado el teléfono. De la sección 5 no está sólo Shinshi: también está el nuevo miembro de la sección 5: el ex teniente de la tercera sección de vehículos especiales Yamahiro Tadawa, quien esta vez sí, aceptó la oferta de Goto para venirse a la sección 5 de la NNSA. Un hombre con el pelo corto teñido de blanco, fuerte y guapo, y mirada fría. Junto a Shinshi, escuchan por unos cascos la conversación telefónica de Kurusu.

(Amante) ¿Diga?

(Kurusu) Soy yo, querida. Lo siento de veras, pero me ha surgido una urgencia y debemos suspender lo de esta noche. Lo siento mucho.

(Amante) Por qué, es por tu esposa?

(Kurusu) No, es el maldito trabajo.

(Amante) Agh, vaya, que mala suerte. Lo siento.

(Kurusu) Yo también, querida. Te llamaré... mañana, de acuerdo?

(Amante) De acuerdo. Adiós.

A partir de este momento... empieza una persecución. Entre Kurusu y Shinshi, entre un traidor y el país a quien ha traicionado. Kurusu, con un periódico en mano, sale de casa con una gabardina puesta. Desde la furgoneta de vigilancia camuflada, una _Toyota Hiace_, Shinshi y los demás homres, observan cómo Kurusu sale de su casa, anda un largo rato... y se mete en una boca del metro. Siendo seguido por otro hombre de unos 55 años a distancia prudencial hasta que suben a un metro. El hombre se mantiene impertérrito, sin mirar a Kurusu y cómo si no le viera. Llegan a una parada de metro y Kurusu se baja... y el hombre, con su móvil, manda un mensaje de Watsapp a sus colegas: "el conejo ha salido de la chistera. Preparad la zanahoria".

Kurusu, sube por unas escaleras mecánicas... y una mujer mayor en kimono, que baja en dirección opuesta, se le queda mirando fijamente con cara de Póquer. Cuando ha terminado de subir por las escaleras mecánicas... una mujer de mediana edad, vestida informal y hablando por el móvil sin parar, haciendo traquetear sus botines: es una espía más de la sección 2 que le va detrás.

Kurusu toma todas las precauciones que puede. Se para en seco, da media vuelta, y la mujer pasa de largo. Un chico joven, de a penas 20 años, de pinta moderna y molona, escuchando música por unos cascos, anda delante de Kurusu: es otro espía más de la Sección 2 que le sigue los pasos. Pero Kurusu cambia de nuevo de anden, dejando al chico ahí solo... y encontrándose esta vez con un hombre anciano con bastón.

Tras dar vueltas por el metro de Tokio de aquí para allá, llega a su destino: el distrito de Minato-Ku. Va andando hasta una pizzería y entra en ella. A lo lejos, una mujer de unos 30 años que fuma, lo ve y llama por el móvil para informar que ha entrado: es otra de las agentes de la sección 2 de la NNSA.

(Agente sección 2) El conejo se ha terminado la zanahoria. Ha entrado en su guarida. Está en una pizzería de Minato-Ku.

(Shinshi) Ha ido muy lejos para comerse una pizza. Le haremos una visita ahora mismo.

Shinshi, junto a los demás integrantes de la Sección 2, se paran en su furgoneta camuflada Toyota Hiace no muy lejos de la pizzería. Ya tienen a dos de sus agentes, un chico y una chica jóvenes, dentro de la misma pizzeria, interpretando el papel de una pareja enamorada y apegalosa.

(Shinshi) ¿No crees que esos dos exageran un poco? -dice al ver a los dos agentes de la NNSA tocarse y besuquearse-

(Tadawa) A ella no parece importarle.

La agente de antes entra en la furgoneta... donde todos los que han seguido a Kurusu en el metro, ya están allí. Aquí empieza la persecución de Kurusu.

(Shinshi) Bienvenida. Por fin estamos todos. -ven a Kurusu salir de la pizzería- Vaya vaya. ¿No le gusta la pizza, señor Kurusu?

(Tadawa) -le ríe la gracia a Shinshi... y observan cómo uno de los camareros recoge la mesa de Kurusu... donde hay unos papeles-

(Shinshi) No no no. No nos vamos todavía. Es una tapadera.

(Tadawa) ¿Qué hacemos con Kurusu?

(Shinshi) Dejarle en manos del primer equipo de vigilancia. -se bajan de la furgoneta tres de los agentes para seguir a Kurusu- Oh, mierda.

(Tadawa) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto algo?

(Shinshi) Son pizzas para llevarse. Masato. Ve a por unas pizzas. -se baja de la furgoneta el chaval joven de pinta molona- Fíjate. Ese es el dueño del local. Y antes ha atendido con mucha "amabilidad" a Kurusu.

(Tadawa) Y tanto. Sin duda, le dan un trato especial.

El tipo que lleva las "pizzas", pero que en realidad lleva los documentos secretos, es un alto pero delgaducho y lánguido. Más tarde descubrirán... que es un espía chino. Éste se sube a su coche, un _Honda Fit_ nuevo, y emprende camino a su destino, seguido de cerca por la furgoneta de Shinshi y Tadawa. Le siguen hasta que descubren donde llega. Shinshi le saca varias fotos con una cámara escondido dentro de la furgoneta... mientras el hombre en a un sitio: la embajada de Vietnam.

A la mañana siguiente... en casa de Takeshi Kurusu, llaman al timbre. La esposa de Kurusu, vestida con Kimono, abre la puerta... y se queda miedosa al ver quien es: Mikiyasu Shinshi y Kiichi Goto, vestidos de traje y corbata... y con una cara no precisamente amigable. Además, Goto lleva en una mano, una carpeta.

(Goto) Buenos días, señora Kurusu. Soy Kiichi Goto. ¿Está Takeshi en casa?

(Sra. Kurusu) -se queda un rato quieta... hasta que haciendo una sonrisa tonta, hace ver que se acuerda- ¡Ah! Es verdad, que tonta soy. ¿Les esperábamos?

(Goto) No exactamente. ¿Nos permite pasar?

(Sra. Kurusu) Oh, por supuesto. Pasen, por favor. -ambos se quitan los zapatos y entran andando sobre el suelo de tatami hacia el salón- ¡Takeshi, cariño! ¡Tienes visita!

Kurusu aparece vestido con un Yutaka... y se queda de piedra al ver que Goto está allí. Ni se imaginaba la que está a punto de caérsele encima.

(Kurusu) -totalmente sorprendido- G... go... Goto. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Que sorpresa.

(Goto) -con mirada y voz muy serias hacia Kurusu... al igual que Shinshi- Hola, Takeshi. Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

(Kurusu) Sí, por supuesto. Cariño... déjanos solos un momento.

La mujer de Kurusu, toda extrañada, se va a otra habitación, dejando a su marido a solas con Shinshi y Goto, siendo éste último quien lo haga todo, mientras Shinshi, muy serio y sin apartar la mirada de Kurusu, lo ve todo. Ve cómo Kiichi hace su papel de "Goto el cuchilla afilada".

(Kurusu) Siéntate, por favor. -él y Goto se sientan en sendos sillones, cara a cara, con una mesa de cristal en medio-

(Goto) Está siendo un año nuevo muy tranquilo. ¿No echas nada de menos? -dice con ironía muy fina-

(Kurusu) -mirando muy seriamente a Goto, casi desafiante- … Qué quieres, Goto.

Goto se saca algo de su carpeta las joyas, los documentos secretos del Ministerio de defensa japonés y los pendrives que Shinshi robó a penas dos días antes en esa misma casa. Kurusu se caga de miedo al verlo. Pero todavía se mantiene, en apariencia, firme.

(Goto) Estas joyas... son tuyas. O mejor dicho, de tu mujer. Pero esto otro... no lo es. Ni nunca lo fue. -dice tirando sobre la mesa de cristal los documentos secretos y los pendrives-

(Kurusu) -tragando saliva y sin poder ocultar que le han pillado- … Supongo que no hay excusa que valga, verdad?

(Goto) No lo sé. Inténtalo.

(Kurusu) -echa un largo suspiro- … De acuerdo. … Llevo casi 20 años al servicio público a mi nación. A Japón. Y en todo este tiempo... he llegado a la conclusión que para un patriota japonés del siglo XXI... cómo yo... sólo queda una lucha que valga la pena. … La lucha contra la China comunista. Por eso... siempre he encontrado ridículo e inverosímil, que el país más anti chino, desde siempre, cómo es Vietnam... no tenga nuestro apoyo ni reconocimiento, simplemente... porque ellos tengan unas ideas políticas un tanto distintas de las nuestras.

(Goto) -con una mirada muy incisiva hacia Kurusu- ¿Fue idea tuya... o alguien te lo sugirió?

(Kurusu) … Conocí a cierta persona en una fiesta.

(Goto) O él te conoció a ti.

Goto tira sobre la mesa la foto hecha por Shinshi la pasada noche, del hombre entrando en la embajada de Vietnam, a quien ya han identificado... no sin ayuda extranjera.

(Goto) Diao Drai Ming. Funcionario de la embajada vietnamita en Tokio.

(Kurusu) -mirando la fotografía con sonrisa nerviosa- … Nuestro servicio secreto cada vez es más eficiente.

(Goto) Y exactamente... que es lo que le has estado pasando a este hombre? Nos sería de gran interés saberlo.

(Kurusu) -se pone aun más nervioso, pero confiesa- Em... le he estado pasando... todos los documentos más o menos secretos, y los ficheros informáticos con información delicada... sobre las Fuerzas de Autodefensa y... las bases americanas en Japón, que han pasado por mi despacho.

(Goto) ¿Bases... americanas?

(Kurusu) -hace que sí con la cabeza, muy nervioso, pero intentando no dejarse intimidar-

(Goto) Bien, Takeshi, espero que no te hayan pagado en efectivo, porque no les habrá servido de nada.

(Kurusu) -le responde desafiante- No lo hice por dinero. Lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto.

(Goto) Un hombre de principios que se mantiene en sus trece pase lo que pase, mh?

(Kurusu) Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, Goto. Pero tal vez yo sea más patriota que tú.

Goto sonríe con malicia ante esta última afirmación de Kurusu... sacando un documento de su carpeta y entregándolo a Kurusu, quien lo va leyendo... y poco a poco... su cara de susto... se transforma en cara de horror. De total y absoluto horror. Se da cuenta que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

(Goto) Muy bien. En ese caso... esto te interesará saberlo. Es un informe clasificado que me han pasado unos colegas del NIS, el servicio secreto de Corea del Sur. En él hablan del descubrimiento e identificación de un espía chino infiltrado en el cuerpo diplomático de Vietnam y que ya ha actuado anteriormente en otros países asiáticos. Según parece... ahora se encuentra en Japón. ¿Y sabes... cual es su falsa identidad en nuestro país? … Diao... Drai... Ming.

Kurusu está totalmente sobrecogido al darse cuenta de lo que ha provocado, temblando cómo una hoja de miedo y más pálido que una hoja de papel. Goto le sigue hablando con calma y serenidad... pero totalmente desafiante, con una mirada que da miedo.

(Kurusu) O _ o … Dios mío. Que... que he hecho.

(Goto) Has traicionado a tu país. Y has puesto no sólo a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, sino a todo el pueblo japonés... en una situación de riesgo. Tal vez incluso... de forma irreparable. -Kurusu se queda aun más pálido y dominado por el miedo- Todo por tu... política de colegial. Y tu estúpido egocentrismo... mal entendido.

(Kurusu) O _ o

(Goto) Veamos. Hay tres vías de pensamiento sobre lo que hacer contigo. Los militares, y particularmente el General Riukanji, estarían encantados con encerrarte en una habitación oscura y hacerte algunas "cosillas" con unos cables eléctricos pelados y unas tenazas. En el gobierno, se muestran más "civilizados", entre comillas. Y en particular, la consejera del Primer Ministro, mi vieja amiga Kanuka, me ha insistido mucho con la idea de convertirte en carnaza para la prensa y luego encerrarte en la cárcel durante unos... 20 o 25 años. Por supuesto, en una cárcel común con... presos comunes. Es difícil elegir, verdad? Pero da gracias a tu suerte, porque al final es mi vía de pensamiento la que se ha impuesto y esto es lo que vas a hacer. … Seguirás hiendo de forma asidua a la embajada de Vietnam. Pero de ahora en adelante... yo te proporcionaré los documentos... y los ficheros informáticos. ¿Entiendes?

(Kurusu) -le hace que sí con la cabeza, muerto de miedo-

(Goto) Y una vez hayas hayas terminado con tu misión; una vez la hayas concluido; un tribunal especial se encargará de designar que se hará contigo. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

(Kurusu) -se calma un poco, todavía dominado por la angustia- … Te lo agradezco, Goto.

Un rato después, Goto y Shinshi regresan a la central de la Sección 5 en Shinjuku en un coche _Nissan Skyline Hybrid _nuevo de color negro, conducido por el "novato" de la sección 5, Tadawa.

(Goto) Buena operación. Muy buena.

(Shinshi) ¿La "pequeña charla" que ha tenido con Kurusu?

(Goto) No, que va. Cómo hicieron el reclutamiento. Cómo le engañaron. Cómo le utilizaron. Muy inteligente. … He estado pensando... que me recuerda mucho a alguien que yo sé.

(Shinshi) ¿? ¿Quiere decir que sabe quien hay tras todo esto?

Goto le sonríe a Shinshi, confiado, sacando de su carpeta una tablet, y mostrándole en la pantalla la fotografia de un hombre de unos 55 años, de cabello corto, cara cuadrada y aspecto impoluto, con gafas de pasta finas. Este hombre es...

(Shinshi) ¿Quien es?

(Goto) El General Shing Ming-An. Jefe de la Oficina de Asuntos Generales del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado.

(Shinshi) ¿Su homólogo en el servicio secreto chino?

(Goto) Exacto. … Ahora tengo la oportunidad de jugarle una "pequeña jugarreta".

En ese mismo instante, en Pekín, capital de China, está nevando. El General Shing Ming-An, jefe de la oficina de Asuntos Generales del MSS, mira por la ventana de su despacho. Un video se está reproduciendo en su ordenador: es una entrevista emitida en una televisión de la "Provincia Rebelde" de Taiwan, donde entrevistan a un disidente del MSS.

(Entrevistador) Hoy nos acompaña una vez más, el inteligente y sagaz periodista, y conocido observador de la política de Pekín. También está con nosotros a quien llamaremos para ocultar su identidad, "Coronel K", quien desertó de la República Popular de China el año pasado, y actualmente vive bajo asilo político en Francia. -Ming-An se sienta en su butaca de piel, escuchando atentamente- Díganos, coronel. ¿Cual es a su parecer... la facción más dura del poder político actual de Pekín?

(Coronel K) Está capitaneada... por el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, el General Feng Yunghue, el jefe de los servicios secretos de la República Popular de China.

(Entrevistador) ¿Está usted seguro de esa afirmación?

(Coronel K) Bueno, Yunghue está ahora en una situación muy delicada. Tanto dentro cómo fuera del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado. Pesan sobre él serias sospechas de corrupción. La justicia y las facciones más aperturistas o moderadas del gobierno se mueren de ganas de trincarle. A no ser... que haya algún cambio en el equilibrio de poder en la región de Asia-Pacífico, que justifique su política agresiva hacia los países que a él no le caen en gracia. Me refiero básicamente... a Taiwan, Estados Unidos y sobre todo... Japón.

Ming-An para el video del ordenador, sonriendo confiado. A él el jefe del MSS, Yunghue, tampoco le hace ninguna gracia. Puede que sea también de los que conspira en su contra. Suena el interfono: la secretaria del General le comunica algo.

(Secretaria) General. Una llamada del Coronel Hoi Dong por la línea tres.

(Ming-An) -se pone al teléfono para contestar- Coronel Hoi Dong.

(Dong) General Ming-An. -ambos se ríen-

(Ming-An) Hoi, viejo amigo, cómo estás.

(Dong) Bien, estupendamente. Em... tengo que hablar contigo.

(Ming-An) ¿Ahora?

(Dong) Es muy serio. ¿Podemos vernos hoy?

(Ming-An) ¿Dónde estás?

(Dong) No estoy en Pekín. He ido a mi casa de campo, a pescar.

(Ming-An) Si cojo el coche ahora me planto allí en dos horas. Así que no te muevas de allí y espérame.

(Dong) De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando. -cuelga-

(Ming-An) -cuelga el teléfono y llama a la secretaria por el Interfono- … Liao. Voy a salir. No me esperéis para comer, no volveré hasta el anochecer.

(Secretaria) Entendido, señor. Avisaré al chófer.

(Ming-An) No. Conduciré yo. Que me preparen un vehículo particular. Que sea un todo-terreno.

(Secretaria) Entendido, General.

A varios centenares de kilómetros al oeste de Pekín, un todo-terreno chino _Rely X5_, circula por una carretera de campo en medio de un bosque completamente nevado... hasta que llega a donde tiene que ir: una casa de madera con una chimenea humeante. Ming-An se baja de su coche... y un tipo bajo y rechoncho vestido cómo un simple campesino, le recibe. Este tipo... es el Coronel Hoi Dong, el jefe de la Oficina de Contrainteligencia del MSS... y un viejo y sincero amigo de Ming-An. Tras saludarse, entran dentro a tomarse una copa y entrar en calor.

(Dong) -con un vaso de licor en mano- Salud.

(Ming-An) Y larga vida. Ja ja ja. -ambos se beben la copa de un trago-

(Dong) Shing Ming-An. … Cuanto hace que nos conocemos, mh?

(Ming-An) Me he chupado más de dos horas de carretera, Hoi. No me has hecho venir para hablar de los viejos tiempos. Así que ve al grano. -ambos se ríen-

(Dong) De acuerdo, cómo quieras. -echa un profundo suspiro y se lo dice- … Por qué estás saboteando mi oficina de contra-inteligencia.

(Ming-An) -se queda muy extrañado- ¿? ¿Qué estoy haciendo que?

(Dong) ¡La estás destruyendo! ¡Cada día me quitan algo nuevo! -se levanta de su silla, hablando levantado, con gran gesticulación- Ayer mismo me enteré de que han reclutado de mi departamento a nuestro mejor agente especializado en Japón. El Mayor Tao Wong-Shun. Para él... se inventó un precioso historial, meticulosamente mantenido durante años. Una historia que encaja con él cómo un guante. -Ming-An le escucha muy atentamente, pero pensando sin parar- Donde... quieres ir a parar. Varios correos y sus documentaciones. Técnicos de comunicaciones y un equipo de transmisiones especial prestado del ejército, que tú mismo fuiste el pionero en usar en nuestro servicio secreto cuando estuviste cómo principal espía de China en Europa occidental en los años 90. Qué demonios estás haciendo.

(Ming-An) -pensativo- … ¿Cual ha sido... la autoridad que ha ordenado esos traslados?

(Dong) -sin decir nada, señala con el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha hacia arriba-

(Ming-An) -se sorprende- ¿El Ministro Yunhue?

(Dong) -hace que sí con la cabeza-

(Ming-An) -aun más sorprendido, casi tomándoselo a broma- Ja. Pero Camarada coronel. El Ministro Yunhue no sabe nada de espionaje exterior. Y aun menos, de Japón.

(Dong) Por esa misma razón. Imaginé que ya lo sabías.

(Ming-An) -se levanta de la silla, para calentarse las manos frente a la chimenea- Amigo... te juro que no soy yo... el que está destruyendo tu Oficina de contra-inteligencia.

(Dong) ¡Entonces que demonios está pasando aquí!? … Lo siento, Ming. Pensé que tú...

(Ming-An) No no no no. Si yo en tu lugar hubiese pensado lo mismo.

(Dong) Entonces... quien está dando información a Yunhue sobre Japón... a parte de nosotros.

(Ming-An) -se queda mirando el fuego de la chimenea, pensativo- …

(Dong) ¿Crees que pretende... comprometerte? … ¿Quizá para sustituirte? ¿Mh?

(Ming-An) … No lo creo. Aunque... él y yo hace tiempo que no tenemos... una conversación amistosa.

(Dong) Aquí hay algo muy raro, Shing. -se queda mirando a su amigo cómo advirtiéndole- … Ten cuidado. Ten muchísimo cuidado.

(Ming-An) … Veré que pasa. Cuídate, amigo. Y no digas nada. -se pone el abrigo y la bufanda y coge las llaves del coche para regresar a Pekín- … A propósito. ¿Cómo se llama nuestro hombre?

(Dong) ¿Eh?

(Ming-An) Cual es la falsa identidad de nuestro agente infiltrado en Japón.

(Dong) Ah, sí. Arima. Yoshitaku Arima.

Ese mismo día, en la isla de Okinawa, al suroeste de Japón, un coche deportivo nuevo _Toyota 86 GT_ de color azul eléctrico, corre por una carretera de la isla. ¿Quien conduce este coche deportivo? El Mayor Tao-Dong Shun del MSS, quien ya se encuentra en Japón para acometer la misión que le han encomendado. En este momento, su objetivo es situarse lo más cerca posible de una base militar americana de Okinawa: la base aérea de Kaneda. Un rato después, Shun, camuflado bajo la falsa identidad de Yoshitaku Arima, espera la llegada de una agente inmobiliaria que debe alquilarle un apartamento prácticamente enfrente de la base americana.

En un momento dado, llega la joven vendedora en su _Kei Car_, un _Suzuki Palette_ de color rosa. Con prisas, se baja del coche y va directamente al grano.

(Vendedora) ¿El señor Arima?

(Shun) ¿Sí?

(Vendedora) -sonriente, se planta ante él para saludarle- Siento mucho el retraso. Me llamo Kanako Shiruno. -se postra ante el agente chino-

(Shun) Encantado.

(Vendedora) Aigh, menudo desastre. Con lo pequeña que es esta isla y lo de tráfico que hay.

(Shun) ¿? Perdón, cómo dice?

(Vendedora) -ambos se van para el apartamento- El tráfico. Estaba espantoso. Me he quedado casi media hora atascada detrás de un camión de pescado. Así que está interesado en alquilar este apartamento para tres meses.

(Shun) Sí... algo así.

Ya dentro del apartamento, la vendedora le va explicando... sin que el agente chino le haga ni pizca de caso. Él lo que le interesa ver, es cuando de cerca está ese apartamento de la base americana.

(Vendedora) ¿Es usted soltero, Señor Arima?

(Shun) Mi mujer vendrá dentro de dos semanas cuando terminemos la mudanza de nuestra casa de Saitama.

(Vendedora) Ah, estupendo. Bien... estas escaleras son las que llevan hasta el ático. Ya verá que es muy luminoso. Al final del pasillo están la cocina y la sala de estar. A su izquierda el baño completamente equipado... y enfrente tiene la habitación de matrimonio. Si quiere echarle un vistazo.

(Shun) Desde luego.

El espía chino ni siquiera se fija en la habitación. Va directamente hacia la ventana... y ahí esta. Tras el jardín de afuera, hay una valla de alambre espinoso, y tras esa valla... la base americana de Kaneda, viéndose en primer plano, una de las pistas principales para el aterrizaje y despegue de los aviones militares, y más a lo lejos, hangares, la torre de control y varios edificios. Shun puede observar y escuchar, cómo sobre la pista de enfrente, un avión de transporte _Lockheed Martin C-130J-30_, aterriza. El estruendo de dos reactores le hace alzar la vista: dos cazas americanos _McDonnell Douglas F-15C Eagle_ con camuflaje azul, sobrevuelan muy bajo uno al lado del otro sobre la base.

(Vendedora) Siempre hay algo de ruido debido a que la base americana de Kaneda está prácticamente enfrente. Espero que no le moleste.

(Shun) -se gira... con una convincente pero falsa sonrisa en su cara- No. No me molesta en absoluto.

Ese mismo día, Shun envía a sus superiores de China, el mensaje vía satélite de que ya está en posición para desarrollar la siguiente fase del plan. La inteligencia china recibe el mensaje... y se lo manda a su jefe supremo, el jefe del MSS, Feng Yunhue, que está en su despacho.

(Subordinado) -llama a la puerta-

(Hunyue) ¿Si? -el subordinado entra con una carpeta y un papel en su interior-

(Subordinado) Señor Ministro. -le da la carpeta-

(Yunhue) -saca el papel, lo lee... y tras pensarlo un instante, toma una decisión- … Diga al primer correo que ya puede actuar.

(Subordinado) Sí, señor Ministro.

Menos de 24 horas después. Aeropuerto internacional de Osaka. Por una de las terminales, un hombre con barba y cargado con varias bolsas de equipaje, anda para encontrarse con su contacto: Shun.

A fuera, en el aparcamiento, y sin que nadie les vea. Shun le espera que deje algo sobre su vehículo, o mejor dicho, su otro vehículo: una moto de gran cilindrada nueva _Kawasaki Ninja 1000_ de color rojo oscuro metalizado, con dos maletines para equipaje en la parte trasera. El hombre, sin mirar a Shun ni decirle nada... deja un bolsa se plástico azul sobre el respaldo de la moto y coge otra bolsa idéntida que hay sobre la moto. Ahora el espía chino, ya tiene la primera pieza. Unas piezas que llegarían una a una... para montar algo. "Algo" que por ahora... nadie ha descubierto, ni en Japón... ni en China.

Otras 24 horas después, Shun, sale de su apartamento para irse a alguna parte. Mete equipaje en el maletero del Toyota 86 y cuando va a subirse al coche... aparece el vecino de enfrente: un militar americano con el uniforme azul de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, un tipo alto y fuerte, con la cabeza rapada, raza blanca, ojos azules y cara redonda... llamado Zack Wellington. Se dispone a subirse a su coche particular, un _SUV_ americano nuevo _Ford Explorer_ blanco.

(Zack) ¡Ey! Usted debe de ser el nuevo vecino, verdad?

(Shun) -le responde sonriente- Eso me temo. Yoshitaku Arima.

(Zack) Oficial Piloto Zack Wellington. Escuadrón 308 de cazas F-15. Encantado, ja ja ja. Cuando quiera pásese por casa, eh.

(Shun) Descuide, lo haré.

Ambos se suben a sus respectivos autos... pero Shun, se queda mirando a una mujer también americana, rubia y de ojos azules... y que no está nada mal, que le mira desde la ventana de la cocina de la casa de enfrente: es la esposa de ese piloto de las USAF. Shun acaba dándole al contacto del coche y marchándose de allí. Intenta no pensar demasiado en mujeres o compañía femenina. Pero lo cierto... es que tener que estar allí sin poder comunicarse con nadie, le causa cierta "frustración". No sólo amistosa; sino también sexual.

Pero Shun sigue concentrado en su misión en Japón. Al anochecer de ese mismo día... ya no se encuentra en Okinawa, sino de nuevo circulando en su moto _Kawasaki Ninja 1000_ por una autopista: la que une Kioto con Osaka. Entra a una estación de servicio de la autopista. Allí, le espera un nuevo correo: uno que se hace pasar por un camionero en Japón, y que le pasa una nueva "pieza". Piezas que de regreso a su apartamento de Okinawa, va metiendo en los cajones vacíos de la nevera de la cocina.

Quien se le presentan problemas para el día siguiente, en Tokio, es a Shinshi, a quien el Director General de la NNSA, Suzuki, quiere verle en su despacho. Y en cuando Shinshi llega...

(Suzuki) Es usted un buen dolor de cabeza, Shinshi. Mientras usted y el novato de su sección, Tadawa, han estado tan entretenidos con el caso de Kurusu, su sección ha sido llevada por el más veterano de su equipo, Kurosaki. Y cómo suele ser habitual en él, la ha llevado estupendamente. No se crea... que me he olvidado de lo del otro día. Ya le dije que no puedo despedirle y de ninguna manera querría prescindir de alguien cómo usted. Pero si que puedo... trasladarle.

(Shinshi) Ah. Y... a donde?

(Suzuki) -le dice irónico- Oh, no se preocupe, Mayor. Será solamente un mes. Resulta que ha habido una baja de un miembro femenino del personal de la sección 10 por enfermedad. Y ese puesto debe ser cubierto... por alguien con experiencia cómo investigador, cómo usted.

(Shinshi) ¿Sección 10? Eso es... Puertos y Aeropuertos. Aduanas.

(Suzuki) Buena observación. No se lo tome a mal, amigo. Tómeselo... cómo una experiencia enriquecedora en su carrera. -le dice con ironía-

(Shinshi) -enfadado por dentro, con cara de póquer- Comprendo, Director General. Hay que ascender a los "buenos", verdad, "señor"?

(Suzuki) Espero que en puertos y aeropuertos se aprecie su talento tanto cómo aquí. Nos veremos dentro de un mes. Que lo pases bien, ja ja ja.

Shinshi sale del despacho del Director General de la NNSA visiblemente enfadado. Pero no se podía ni imaginar... que en cuestión de horas, este traslado sería en realidad de lo más oportuno.

48 horas después. Puerto de Naha, Okinawa. Son las dos de la madrugada. De un pequeño carguero de bandera china, baja hasta el muelle un marinero chino con un petate bajo el brazo: es un nuevo correo del Mayor Tao Dong-Shun y va camino de encontrarse con él. Cuando al pasar frente a la pequeña comisaría de la autoridad del puerto...

(Policía) Eh, marinero. ¿Donde tienes tu pase? -el "marinero" se le queda mirando aterrizado, cómo si le hubieran pillado- Eh. ¿Es que estás sordo? Te he preguntado donde tienes tu pase.

El marinero sale corriendo, huyendo, del policía japonés que le persigue... con tan mala fortuna que no ve venir una camioneta _Hino 300 _que se le tira encima y lo atropella. Shun, a lo lejos, ve las ambulancias y los coches de policía llegar hasta allí. Ahora... le falta una de las "piezas".

En una sala de autopsias de la Policía de Okinawa, un policía forense, con los guantes de látex puestos, le va enseñando el cadáver a Shinshi. Un cadáver en el cual, ya han descubierto que hay algo raro.

(Forense) Fundas de oro. Manos blancas. Palmas suaves. Fíjate. Aquí tenemos las "curtidas" manos de un marinero chino... que parece que nunca haya cogido nada más duro, que una pastilla de jabón, y que salía del muelle del puerto de Naha, a las dos de la mañana.

(Shinshi) … ¿Documentación falsa?

(Forense) No, no hay nada extraño. Está todo en orden.

(Shinshi) Creo que tendríamos que echar de nuevo un vistazo a sus papeles.

Shinshi va a las dependencias de la Policía de Okinawa donde custodian las pertenencias del "marinero" chino muerto accidentalmente. Lo mira todo: ropa, cartera, documentos... hasta que se fija en algo extraño. En una cajetilla metálica redonda, mirando en su interior... encuentra cómo un envoltorio de magdalena, tiras de papel... que cubren algo aun más extraño: un pequeño disco metálico, de unos siete centímetros de diámetro por unos 20 milímetros de espesor, de superficie lisa y pulida por un lado y superficie laminada y oscura por el otro. Ambos hombres se quedan mirando sin entender que debe de ser ese extraño objeto.

Pero esto, Shinshi sólo puede averiguarlo recorriendo a otra sección de la NNSA, en este caso, a la Sección 8 de investigaciones científicas y experimentación.

Al día siguiente, en la central de la sección 8 de la NNSA, en un parque tecnológico de Odaiba, Tokio, Shinshi espera en uno de los laboratorios de la sección 8 a que le traigan los resultados del análisis de ese disco metálico.

Por fin, una mujer ciertamente atractiva y de cuerpo voluptuoso y sexi, con cara seductora y una peca al lado del labio y cabellos largos y rizados, llega para traerle los resultados. Lleva bata blanca de científica y se llama Fey Ritsuki.

(Ritsuki) -deja el pequeño disco metálico sobre la mesa- … Es Polonio.

(Shinshi) ¿? ¿Qué es Polonio?

(Ritsuki) Combinado con Litio, forma un... iniciador. Un detonador para una bomba.

(Shinshi) ¿Una bomba? -pregunta sin creerse lo que oye-

(Ritsuki) -mirando fijamente a Shinshi- … Una bomba atómica.

Shinshi se asusta de verdad al oír lo que acaba de oír. Lo que está consiguiendo pieza por pieza Shun en su misión en Japón, es ir consiguiendo las piezas necesarias para construir una bomba atómica... justo al lado de la base americana de Kaneda. ¿Lo que pretende... es hacer volar por los aires esa base americana? ¿O puede ser algo aun más gordo?

Quien ya está intentando buscar que es lo que pasa dentro del servicio secreto chino, es el General Shin Ming-An. Mientras van por una calle del centro de Pekín por un joven chófer llamado Deng en uniforme de soldado en un coche oficial _Hongqi H7_...

(Ming-An) Para, Deng.

(Deng) Sí, General. -para el coche al lado de la acera de la calle-

(Ming-An) Creo que hasta hace poco eras... el chófer del Camarada coronel Hi Yuan-Lu.

(Deng) Sí, camarada General. Hasta navidad.

(Ming-An) A dónde le llevabas.

(Deng) -se queda sin palabras, muy nervioso, sin atreverse a contestar-

(Ming-An) Deng... sabes quien soy?

(Deng) -tragando saliva, hace que sí con la cabeza-

(Ming-An) Entonces dime, a donde lo llevabas.

(Deng) Camarada General. Se me ha prohibido... -intimidado, no se atreve a seguir hablando-

(Ming-An) Deng... te casaste hace poco más de un año. Y dentro de siete meses vas a ser padre. ¿Crees que les gustaría si te enviasen durante tres años a conducir camiones del ejército a Tíbet... sin poder verte en todo este tiempo?

(Deng) …

(Ming-An) Dime. A donde llevaste al coronel Hi Yuan-Lu.

Le haya contestado o no, el General y jefe de la Oficina de Asuntos Generales del MSS, sigue rastreando las pocas pistas que encuentra... y encuentra otra. A la mañana siguiente, llama al timbre en un piso del centro de Pekín. Le abre un hombre de unos 50 años, calvo, bajito y lánguido. Es un profesor de la Universidad de Pekín llamado Ai Ming-Lu.

(Ming-An) ¿Camarada profesor Ai Ming-Lu?

(Ming-Lu) ¿Si? ¿Qué desea?

(Ming-An) -le muestra su placa de alto mando del MSS- Soy el General Shing Ming-An. Jefe de la Oficina de Asuntos Generales del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado. ¿Me permite hablar con usted?

(Ming-Lu) … Desde luego. Entre. -ambos entran dentro del piso, sentándose en sendos sillones-

(Ming-An) Profesor Ming-Lu. En nombre del Estado, quisiera saber el plan secreto... que usted y Hi Yuan-Lu han estado discutiendo con el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, el General Feng Yunghue.

(Ming-Lu) ¿Qué autorización tiene usted?

(Ming-An) La que me da mi rango... y mi intachable hoja de servicios al país.

(Ming-Lu) Si no trae una autorización firmada por el Ministro Yunghue, por el Camarada Presidente Li Xing Ping o con una orden de la máxima autoridad judicial, usted no tiene ninguna autoridad. Es más. Le comunicaré personalmente su interés por este asunto.

(Ming-An) Puede que esa no sea una buena idea. ¿Sabe usted que no conocemos el paradero de Hi Yuan-Lu?

(Ming-Lu) ¿? ¿Cómo que no lo conocen?

(Ming-An) Ha desaparecido. Entre las altas esferas de Pekín se rumorea que ha sido asesinado. Y todos los dedos acusadores... señalan al Ministro Yunhue. Creen que fue él... quien ordenó que le dispararan.

(Ming-Lu) Bueno... eso no me incumbe. Él era muy imprudente. Y débil. Quizá se saltó las normas.

(Ming-An) Las normas se pueden saltar muy fácilmente. Usted por ejemplo. Tiene un hijo... homosexual.

(Ming-Lu) ¿Qué? -el General, le va tirando sobre la mesa fotografías hechas con cámara oculta, del hijo de Ming-Lu... acostado con otro hombre- O _ o … Pero... esto... no puede ser.

(Ming-An) Ya conoce usted la política del partido, "camarada". No toleramos a esos... "niños de papá". De tres a cinco años en un campo de trabajo. No todos sobreviven. No soportan... las palizas. La sodomía.

Ming-Lu se le queda mirando muy seriamente, pensando en su cabeza si puede o no puede derrumbarse ante el chantaje de Ming-An. Un chantaje pero, que es necesario para que el veterano General chino, pueda saber que es lo que el jefe del MSS está cociendo.

Si dentro del servicio secreto chino, alguien se está enterando de lo que pasa, quien dentro del servicio secreto japonés ya lo ha descubierto (en parte), Mikiyasu Shinshi, se encuentra con problemas. Shinshi presenta un informe sobre el descubrimiento de un pequeño disco de polonio en manos de un correo chino, y la respuesta de su superior es...

(Suzuki) Este informe es alarmista y desproporcionado. Y está basado en pruebas insuficientes.

(Shinshi) -se cabrea- ¿Pruebas!? ¿Sabe usted leer!? Ese pequeño disco metálico forma parte imprescindible del mecanismo de detonación de una bomba atómica!

(Suzuki) Eso, Shinshi, aun está por ver. Ja. No se crea que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretende. Cómo lo han ascendido a Mayor hace poco tiempo, se cree con derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ganar méritos sin merecerlo. Por eso se ha inventado esta historia de "altos vuelos", donde usted, por supuesto, ja ja, es el héroe. ¡Ja! Suena a chiste.

(Shinshi) ¡Sí, claro! ¡Y usted sólo se dedica a sacarse de encima a todos aquellos que no le besan el culo! Pero si usted le echara un vistazo en serio a ese informe, aunque fuese una sola vez, se daría cuenta de que algo está pasando.

(Suzuki) Shinshi... cómo Director General de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de Japón, le puedo asegurar que...

(Shinshi) -le replica aun más cabreado- ¡Se cree usted muy listo, verdad!?

(Suzuki) O _ o

(Shinshi) ¡Pues mire, sabe que le digo!? ¡Que comparado con el auténtico Director General, con el señor Kogame, usted está haciendo las cosas con el culo!

(Suzuki) -coge el informe de Shinshi y escribe con bolígrafo "No Procede"- De veras que lo siento, Shinshi. Pero estás suspendido temporalmente... por insubordinación. Así que lárgate a tu casa... y ya te llamaremos. Lárgate.

Shinshi no tiene más remedio que irse a su casa, haciendo cara normal... pero con una rabia por dentro que se lo come vivo. En otras palabras, que en cualquier momento, una de sus "reacciones explosivas" puede estallar con toda su fuerza. Durante el trayecto en tren hacia su casa, Shinshi va leyendo un libro electrónico... peor no puede concentrarse. Dos chavales, o mejor dicho, delincuentes juveniles, además, racistas y machistas, molestan y mucho a una chica... extranjera. Una chica adolescente bastante guapa pero vestida con una camiseta de manga corta que le delata, con un "I Love Korea" en letras bien grandes. Los dos chavales la molestan y la insultan.

(Gamberro 1) Mira a quien tenemos aquí.

(Gamberro 2) Sí... ja ja ja ja.

(Gamberro 1) Qué te crees, que me voy a ir de este vagón por ti, puta coreana de mierda. Ja ja ja.

(Gamberro 2) Vuelve al prostíbulo, puta, y no contamines más la raza japonesa, ja ja ja.

(Gamberro 1) Despertad de una vez, jodidos coreanos, e iros todos a nuestra colonia, que es lo que deberíais ser, puta! Ja ja ja ja.

(Gamberro 2) -insultando a otro pasajero del vagón, un anciano que lee el periódico- Y tú que coño miras, abuelo. Ja ja ja. ¿Sois familia? ¿Eh? Ja ja ja.

La chica coreana, intentando aguantar el tipo, se echa a llorar, impotente, mientras Shinshi se lo mira con cara de póquer... pero encontrándolo una tremenda injusticia: está decidido a hacer algo.

Cuando Shinshi llega a su parada... que que casualidad, es la misma de esos gamberros, sus gafas se quedan en blanco: una de sus "reacciones explosivas" está a punto de estallar en todo tu esplendor. En cuando se abre la puerta del vagón... les pega a cada uno semejante puñetazo, que los deja KO sobre el suelo del tren, con la nariz destrozada y sangrando: han tenido lo que se merecían. Shinshi, echa un suspiro de alivio, sonriente, y se va andando para su casa cómo si nada.

Un rato después... Shinshi llega a su casa, donde ya está el resto de su familia: Tamiko (su mujer), Harucko (Su hija mayor, de 15 años), y Souta y Shota (sus hijos gemelos, de 13 años)

(Shinshi) ¡Ya estoy en casa, familia!

(Tamiko) ¡Bienvenido, Miki! -ambos se dan un beso- ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Shinshi) Agotador, no quieras saberlo.

(Tamiko) Eso es que no tienes ganas de hablar del trabajo, verdad?

(Shinshi) Cómo me conoces, eh, ja ja ja. ¿Todo bien en casa?

(Tamiko) Uffff no me hables de ella. Harucko está que muerde. Se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere hablar con nadie.

(Shinshi) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué?

(Tamiko) Miki... ya sabes. Está en la edad del pavo. Aigh, aun me acuerdo cuando me pasó a mi. Me pasé horas y horas llorando cómo una magdalena en mi habitación y diciendo sin parar "Odio a todo el mundo, nadie me entiende", ja ja ja.

(Shinshi) … ¿Se ha peleado con su primer novio?

(Tamiko) Más bien con su "ex" novio. La ha dejado plantada.

(Shinshi) -él y su mujer se plantan en el comedor, donde los dos hijos gemelos de Shinshi juegan con la Playstation en la tele- Ah. Pues mejor. Ese chico no acababa de gustarme del todo para ella. Además, creo que aun es demasiado joven para que empiece a salir con chicos.

(Tamiko) Miki, cielo, que ya tiene quince años. Y ese chico... era guapo y atlético. A mi si que me gustaba.

(Shinshi) Pero Tamiko.

(Tamiko) -se ríe bobamente- Era broma, Miki, ja ja ja. La cena está lista, enseguida la sirvo.

(Shinshi) Gracias, cariño. Hola, jovencitos. ¿Quien va ganando?

(Souta y Shota) ¡Yo!

(Shinshi) Ja ja ja. A ver si os aclaráis, ja ja ja.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando los hijos ya se han acostado, Shinshi y Tamiko miran juntos la televisión retumbados sobre el suelo de Tatami.

(Televisión) Según los últimos informes de la Policía, todavía no se han identificado a los responsables de este crimen atroz. Pasando a otros titulares...

(Tamiko) Aigh, debería ir pensando en hacerle una visita a mi madre en la residencia de ancianos. No he ido a visitarla desde el verano.

(Shinshi) Tamiko... tu madre tiene alzheimer. Ya ni siquiera te reconoce. Tú puedes verla a ella. Pero ella ya no puede verte a ti.

(Tamiko) -se pone triste- Lo sé, amorcito. Que triste.

(Shinshi) -besa a su esposa a la frente, mirándola con cariño- No te preocupes. Iremos a verla, te lo prometo.

(Tamiko) Miki... siempre eres tan bueno conmigo. Te quiero. -Shinshi le sonríe cariñosamente-

(Televisión) Esta misma tarde, ha llegado a la base americana de Kaneda, en Okinawa, una escuadrilla de cazas furtivos de quinta generación F-22 provenientes desde la base de Elmenrdorf, en Alaska. Una escuadrilla que forma parte de la fuerza de disuasión nuclear sentada en la que ya es la mayor base aérea americana en suelo japonés. La escuadrilla, ha llegado a Japón hace escasamente tres horas, tras hacer una escala en la base de Hickam, en las Islas Hawaii, y repostando en medio del Pacífico, mediante un avión cisterna.

A la mañana siguiente, en el aeropuerto de Naha, en Okinawa, una furgoneta con varios pilotos de la aerolínea Air China, para frente a la entrada al restaurante del aeropuerto. El grupo de pilotos y tripulantes, entra de paso para ir directos a su avión. Uno de los pilotos dice a los demás que tiene que ir al servicio un momento, se desvía del grupo... pasando por detrás del Mayor Tao Dong-Shun, quien le reconoce cómo su siguiente correo. Se levanta y le sigue hasta los lavabos. Allí, él le da una nueva pieza para la bomba atómica: un Smartphone de la marca HTC. Cuando entonces... entra un tercer tipo, que ha estado mirando a Dong-Shun en el restaurante. Alguien que la ha mirado... con cara amorosa. Shun le dice a su correo que no se preocupe, que lo soluciona enseguida. Recoge el Smartphone y se va en busca de ese tipo. Un tipo... al que identifica cómo lo que es: un gay que quiere compañía.

(Dong-Shun) ¡Eh! -el chico, fornido, con pelilla y de cabello muy corto, se detiene- ¿Buscas a alguien?

(Hombre) Em... no, a nadie.

(Dong-Shun) … ¿Tienes habitación en Okinawa?

(Hombre) … Em... esto... no, pero tengo coche.

(Dong-Shun) … Vamos. Llévame a tu coche.

Ambos se van hasta el aparcamiento del aeropuerto y se suben al coche del hombretón, un _Mitsubishi Galant Fortis _blanco. Y empiezan a "filtrear"... aunque las intenciones de Dong-Shun, son otras muy distintas.

(Dong-Shun) … Me gustas, sabes?

(Hombre) -le sonríe, nervioso- Tú también a mi. Eres... estás muy bueno, te lo han dicho? … ¿Quieres que...

(Dong-Shun) … Sí, házmelo.

El espía chino coge al gay por el cuello, para bajarle la cara hasta su entrepierna, cuando... con una navaja, le raja el cuello y lo asesina allí mismo. Ese pobre gay, era un testimonio que no tenía que haber visto nada: lo ha eliminado cómo precaución. Así se las gasta el Mayor del MSS.

Horas después, por la tarde, Dong-Shun vuelve a estar en su apartamento a lado de la base americana de Kaneda. Acaba de darse una ducha y va con el albornoz puesto... mirando por la televisión un concurso de esos algo absurdos e incluso estúpidos que emiten en muchas televisiones japonesas. Mirando aquello con una cara seria pero que da miedo. Justo entonces, llaman al timbre. ¿Quien es? El vecino de enfrente: el militar americano piloto de caza F-15, Zack Wellington, vestido con ropa informal... pero con la cazadora de las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos encima.

(Dong-Shun) ¿Sí?

(Zack) Hey, cómo va eso, vecino? Mira, yo y Katherine habíamos pensado que podrías venir con nosotros a divertirte.

(Dong-Shun) -ve detrás de Zack a la guapa esposa de éste, sentada en el _Ford Explorer, _arreglándose las pestañas ante un espejo- … Em... lo siento, ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

(Zack) -le dice todo burlón- Eh... no debes tener tanto si estás viendo la tele, no? ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a la base a tomarte una cerveza? Vamos, será divertido.

(Dong-Shun) Está bien, de acuerdo, os acompañaré. Dame... cinco minutos para vestirme.

Sobre la pista principal de la base, un caza F-15C Eagle y otro F-22A Raptor, están uno al lado del otro dispuestos a despegar. Dentro del _Ford Explorer_, con la radio en marcha sonando música country, Zack conduce ya dentro de la zona residencial de la base. El piloto americano, ya tiene planes para su "vecino japonés".

(Zack) ¿Has jugado nunca a los bolos, Yoshitaku?

(Dong-Shun) -se le queda mirando con cara de póquer, mientras Katherine se le queda mirando sonriente-

Un rato después ya están jugando en una bolera... y recibiendo una paliza por parte de Shun.

(Zack) ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Ha vuelto a hacer un pleno!

(Katherine) Caray. Juegas muy bien, japonés.

(Zack) Sí... demasiado bien. Tendremos que buscar algo en lo que te podamos ganar.

Los tres acaban en el bar de la base, un local grande y lleno de americanos, donde suena música country a todo volumen. Los dos hombre van bebiendo una cerveza tras otra... estando ya borrachos.

(Zack) ¿Quieres otra?

(Dong-Shun) -hace que no con la mano-

(Zack) Oh, venga ya. No me digas que ya has llegado a tu límite, amigo japonés.

(Dong-Shun) Normalmente paro cuando ya me he bebido más de cuatro botellines. -se mete un cigarrillo entre los labios y se lo enciende con un encendedor-

(Zack) Oh, mierda. No me lo creo. ¡Jeorge! Ven aquí, anda, ven. -llega el camarero- Sírvenos dos "mulas moscovitas", venga. A ver si así conseguimos acabar con el "autocontrol" de los japoneses, ji ji ji. ¡Hip! Oye... tú sabes cómo se llama "salud" en chino?

(Dong-Shun) … No estoy seguro. Pero creo que es algo así cómo... Jiankang.

(Zack) ¿Ah sí? Pues eso. ¡Hip! Jiangkang. -ambos hombres se beben el cóctel de un trago-

Después, mientras el tal Zack se ha quedado bebiendo en la barra... Katherine y Shun, bailan juntitos en la pista de baile del local, rodeados de otras parejas bailando.

(Katherine) -bailando agarrada a Shun- … Estupendos. Los japoneses sois... hombres de verdad. Estos chicos... tienen mucha experiencia. Pero a la hora de la verdad...

(Dong-Shun) Ah, vaya. Eso... es preocupante. -le dice irónico- … Tengo que irme, Katherine.

(Katherine) ¿De verdad? … Vamos al coche. Allí estaremos solos.

Un rato después, Katherine conduce el _Ford Explorer_ llevando a Dong-Shun de camino a su apartamento.

(Katherine) Sí... aquí nos aburrimos mucho. La gente de por aquí, los japoneses, nos tratan con educación, pero de una forma extremadamente formal, cómo si fuéramos tontos. A veces me pregunto... qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

(Dong-Shun) Sí. Te entiendo. -llegan ante sus respectivas casas y paran el coche-

(Katherine) … ¿Tú también te aburres, Yoshitaku? … ¿Te aburres mucho, mh?

La americana, que sin duda va más salida que un balcón, le acaba de preguntar con voz seductora, con claras intenciones hacia él... pero Shun le frena en seco.

(Dong-Shun) Tengo que irme.

Él se baja del Ford Explorer... dejando a la chica con la miel en los labios, descompuesta y sin planes. Pero nada más entrar en casa... Shun está furioso, dando un puñetazo sobre la puerta. Su apetito sexual no hace más que ir en aumento y ante aquella "oportunidad" que se le ha presentado delante, él ha tenido que desperdiciarla para seguir con su misión. Porque esa y no otra, es el único objetivo que tiene ahora en su vida: cumplir con su misión, por muy macabra, extraña o descabellada que sea.

A la mañana siguiente, una mañana nublada y fría sobre Tokio, en el parque público de Yoyogi, Shinshi espera a alguien sentado en un banco público. Varias personas, ancianos que pasean sobre todo o jóvenes deportistas haciendo footing, pasan a un lado y otro. Hasta que en un momento... alguien se sienta al lado de Shinshi, haciendo ver él que no se ha dado cuenta: es el jefe de su Sección, Kiichi Goto.

(Goto) … Es un informe muy interesante, Shinshi. Estás muy seguro de lo que dices en él.

(Shinshi) ¿Que cerca de aquí hay un agente chino construyendo una bomba atómica?

(Goto) Sí. -le dice mirándole muy seriamente-

(Shinshi) Por la cara que pone, jefe... es evidente que usted sabe algo que el Director General Suzuki no sabe, me equivoco?

(Goto) … Me imagino... que aun no sabrás algo de lo que Izubuchi me ha informado hoy mismo.

(Shinshi) Del que.

(Goto) Han activado un transmisor dormido en las cercanías de Naha, en la isla de Okinawa. Y no un transmisor de radio. Sino uno de satélite. Izubuchi ha descubierto además... que ese transmisor ha enviado señales directamente... a un satélite militar chino.

(Shinshi) Entonces, todo encaja.

(Goto) Por el momento, ya ha enviado tres mensajes; el primero, hace dos semanas. Pero el segundo... justo después de lo que descubriste tú en el puerto de Naha.

(Shinshi) Así que ya han pedido un disco de repuesto.

(Goto) Sí... eso parece. … Mira, Shinshi. Takahara está en una misión en el extranjero y Kurosaki también ocupado con otra investigación. Mucho me temo... que sólo puedo contar contigo y con Tadawa. Por lo tanto...

(Shinshi) Quiere que me encargue yo de este caso.

(Goto) Sí. Desde luego que lo quiero. Y estoy convencido que sabrás resolverlo. No te seleccioné para mi equipo porque sí. Te seleccioné... porque vales mucho más de lo que aparentas. Y eso me gusta.

(Shinshi) -le dice en broma- Me va a poner colorado, jefe. -ambos se ríen-

(Goto) Así pues... tú que harías.

(Shinshi) Bueno, jefe. Por el momento, lo que sabemos es que les falta una pieza para su "juguete". Así que... empezaría por revisar las listas de inmigración recientes de ciudadanos chinos en todos los puertos y aeropuertos de Japón. Para... cazar al correo.

(Goto) … De acuerdo, Shinshi. Le pediré inmediatamente a Izubuchi que te las consiga y te las mande a una de tus direcciones de correo electrónico.

(Shinshi) Gracias, jefe Goto. Pero quisiera pedirle también otro favor.

(Goto) El que quieras.

(Shinshi) Mantenga bien alejadas de mi las narices del Director General Suzuki. Sólo pido que me deje hacer mi trabajo en paz.

(Goto) -le responde en broma- Oh, no se lo tengas en cuenta, hombre. Está obsesionado con llegar a ser Ministro del gobierno. -ambos se ríen-

Esa misma mañana, Shinshi vuelve a hacerle una visita a la guapa y exuberante científica de la Sección 8 de Investigaciones Científicas de la NNSA, Fey Ritsuki, a su laboratorio. Para saber exactamente... que es lo que debe buscar. La Doctora Ritsuki le va mostrando a Shinshi en la pantalla de su ordenador lo que le va explicando mediante modelos en tres dimensiones.

(Ritsuki) En primer lugar tiene que haber un núcleo de uranio, redondo probablemente. De unas... cinco pulgadas de diámetro. En este núcleo, se hace un agujero de dos pulgadas de diámetro. Aquí tenemos... una varilla de dos pulgadas de diámetro y también el Uranio 235. Pero... cuando se golpea el corazón del núcleo fisible con la varilla, la masa de los dos puntos supera su límite máximo y ahí es cuando la cosa se pone interesante. El núcleo fisible hará explosión sólo si en el momento en que se supera el límite máximo, es bombardeado por una ráfaga de neutrones. Y el iniciador, es el que produce la descarga de neutrones: el litio y el polonio.

(Shinshi) ¿Cómo se consigue que el iniciador empuje la varilla hasta la masa?

(Ritsuki) Con cualquier explosivo plástico. De eso ya sabes tú un rato, "guapo".

(Shinshi) -hace sonrisa boba frotándose la mano en el cogote- Je je je. Em... entonces vamos por partes. Lo que tenemos que buscar, si no lo he entendido mal, es... un explosivo plástico, un detonador, dos discos metálicos pequeños, un tubo también metálico, una carcasa de metal redonda partida en dos... y el uranio 235.

(Ritsuki) Exacto. La bola de uranio. Aquí el problema está, en que el uranio es el doble de pesado que el plomo. Para llevarlo, se necesitaría que un hombre fuerte la llevase con los dos brazos.

(Shinshi) Ajá. Pero... de tamaño es... cómo una pelota de fútbol?

(Ritsuki) Más bien cómo una pelota de balonmano.

En el mismo momento, en una playa de Okinawa, el espía chino, Shun, recibe de manos de un nuevo correo del MSS que se hace pasar por un turista de tumbona y playa. Le dan dos objetos: una pelota de playa y una tumbona plegada: es en realidad, el uranio 235 para la bomba atómica y el tubo metálico.

Mientras, en China, el viejo General del MSS Shing Ming-An, pasea con su viejo amigo y colega el Coronel Hoi Dong, alrededor de su casa de campo en medio de un bosque. Ambos ya saben lo que se está cociendo... pero no saben cómo encontrarle una solución.

(Ming-An) Si una bomba atómica explota en una base americana de Japón, el resto del mundo acusará a los Estados Unidos de haber provocado un accidente nuclear. Los japoneses los echarán de su país, y eso habrá destruido irremediablemente la tradicional alianza entre ambos países desde hace más de 60 años.

(Dong) Pero... eso no sería contraproducente para China?

(Ming-An) Exacto. Los japoneses tendrían la excusa perfecta para recuperar su plena soberanía militar y expandir sus fuerzas militares cuanto quisieran.

(Dong) Sí... eso sería un problema.

(Ming-An) Pero si lo miramos desde la otra cara de la misma moneda, si los japoneses o los americanos descubren al Mayor Tao Wong-Shun, entonces el resto del mundo acusará a China de haber roto y violado todos los tratados de no proliferación de armas nucleares. En otras palabras, que el Ministro Yunhue, lo que en realidad está buscando, es hacer estallar una nueva guerra fría entre China y Japón, a quien considera nuestro enemigo número uno. Una nueva guerra fría... que sería aun más cruda que la que hubo en su día entre América y Rusia.

(Dong) … Denúncialo al Presidente Li Xing Ping.

(Ming-An) Con que pruebas.

(Dong) No sé... ¿Qué hay de ese profesor de la Universidad de Pekín? ¿Ming-Shu, se llama?

(Ming-An) Ming-Lu.

(Dong) Eso, Ming-Lu. ¿Qué hay de ese tipo?

(Ming-An) -ambos se paran, mirándose cara a cara- Ese hombre sería capaz de inventarse una historia nueva en menos de cinco minutos.

(Dong) ¿Y viviría tanto tiempo?

(Ming-An) Y entonces el Ministro Yunghue... me destruiría.

(Dong) Nos puede destruir a todos.

(Ming-An) … Yunghue no durará eternamente.

(Dong) -se queda un rato algo nervioso, sin decir nada- … Me gustaría morir en mi cama. No... no puedo. … Entonces... qué vas a hacer.

(Ming-An) … Observar. … Y esperar.

La noche del mismo día, en Tokio, un conocido artista chino, un pianista de fama mundial, toca un concierto junto a una orquesta en una de las más importantes salas de conciertos de la capital nipona. Mientras el pianista toca entregado a su público, que al terminar le aplaude con entusiasmo, en su camerino... su representante, que resulta ser otro de los correos del MSS, va al vestíbulo del palacio de conciertos que está desierto de gente, excepto por una persona: Wong-Shun le está esperando, para recuperar su siguiente pieza: le entrega un par de zapatos de piel, dentro los cuales, hay una de las piezas escondidas. Con ello, emprende el camino de regreso a Okinawa.

Cuando al día siguiente llega a su apartamento de Okinawa, mete los zapatos en cuestión en la nevera, donde lo tiene casi todas las piezas para la bomba atómica envueltas con bolsas de plástico. Ya sólo le falta una: el disco de polonio.

Mientras tanto, Shinshi esta metido en su cama junto a su mujer, Tamiko, dormida cómo un tronco, mientras él, en su tablet, revisa una tras otra las listas de inmigración. Se da cuenta, que resulta cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar.

En Okinawa, Shun carga y arma la pistola que le ha proporcionado uno de los correos: una _Norinco QSZ-92. _Se la mete bajo los pantalones... cuando oye risas femeninas viniendo del apartamento de enfrente. Shun se acerca a la ventana a ver... y se da cuenta que son un grupo de americanos... en plena orgía o en vías de hacerla. Van semi-desnudos. Sonríe... con cara pervertida al ver lo que hacen. Después de largo tiempo, por fin verá un poco de "chicha".

Mañana siguiente: Puerto de Naha. Frente a la oficina de inmigración del puerto o aduanas, que viene a ser lo mismo, hay una cola de ciudadanos extranjeros que esperan para pasar su control de pasaportes. Uno de los hombres que pasan por allí, y que tras un espejo que hay en el muro de al lado, un agente de la NNSA le saca fotos con una cámara, es otro de los puntales de la Misión de Wong-Shun en Japón. Pero no era... el más importante.

Esa misma mañana, en la terminal del aeropuerto de Naha, han llegado los pasajeros de un vuelo de ANA proveniente de Nueva Zelanda. Entre los pasajeros de ese vuelo... hay una turista japonesa llamada Fumie Ritsuko. Pero... es una identidad falsa. Se trata en realidad del más importante contacto de Wong-Shun: el que debe ayudarle a montar y dejar a punto la bomba atómica. En realidad, se trata de una militar china, llamada Qing Yuan Quon. Una mujer joven y bastante guapa. Ella, en sale de la terminal del aeropuerto, se encuentra a Wong-Shun, esperándola retumbado sobre su _Toyota 86_ azul, se le acerca y la "saluda".

(Wong-Shun) ¿Señora Ritsuko?

(Yuan Quon) -se postra cómo suele ser normal el saludarse en Japón-

(Wong-Shun) ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones en Nueva Zelanda?

(Yuang Quon) Bien, gracias... señor Arima.

(Wong-Shun) Déjeme su bolsa, yo la pondré en el maletero de mi coche.

La militar china disfrazada de turista japonesa, se sube al asiento del acompañante del coche deportivo, mientras Wong-Shun mete el equipaje en el maletero del coche. En cuando se sube al coche... es cuando comienza la auténtica conversación.

(Yuang Quon) … Comandante Qing Yuan Quon. Segundo Cuerpo de Artillería del Ejército de Liberación Popular, cuarta brigada, sexta división de misiles balísticos intercontinentales DF-31 con base en Buhan...

(Wong-Shun) Especialista en proyectiles y tecnología nucleares, sí, lo sé. Yo soy el Mayor Tao Wong-Shun, Oficina de Contra-inteligencia del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado, especializado en Japón. Cómo está usted. -le da la mano-

(Yuang Quon) Es un placer.

(Wong-Shun) Desgraciadamente tenemos un grave problema. Nos sigue faltando un elemento.

(Yuang Quon) Recibimos su mensaje.

Ella le da una pequeña caja de bombones: dentro está el disco de polonio que les falta. Ahora... ya lo tienen todo.

En ese mismo instante, en casa de Shinshi, sigue trabajando en su ordenador portátil registrando una y otra vez las listas de inmigración, cuando le suela el móvil: es su compañero de la Sección asignado a esta misión, Tadawa.

(Shinshi) -se pone al móvil- Dime, Tadawa.

(Tadawa) Mikiyasu, tenemos una pista.

(Shinshi) Cual.

(Tadawa) El contacto que estábamos buscando. Izubuchi lo ha identificado. Ya estoy de camino, llegaré a tu casa en 10 minutos.

(Shinshi) Entendido. Me vestiré enseguida y te esperaré abajo. -cuelga-

Mientras, en Okinawa, Wong-Shun y Quang Yong llegan en el _Toyota 86_ al apartamento al lado de la base americana de Kaneda. Nada más bajarse del coche, ella se asusta al pasar un caza F-15 volando muy bajo. Alzan la cabeza y pasa otro avión, esta vez un F-22. Ambos se quedan mirando con mala cara hacia el cielo... y se meten dentro del apartamento. Un apartamento... del que ella ya nunca más volvería a salir. Él le guía hasta su habitación.

(Wong Shun) Por aquí. … Dormirá aquí.

(Yuan Quon) -se enfada al ver que es una cama de matrimonio- ¿Y dónde dormirá usted?

(Wong Shun) … Recuerde que somos marido y mujer.

(Yuan Quon) No lo somos, camarada Mayor. -coge su bolsa y con cara de enfado, se vuelve para el piso de abajo, en busca de otra habitación-

Al mismo tiempo, en Tokio, Tadawa llega ante el bloque de pisos donde vive Shinshi pegando un frenazo en el _Nissan Skyline_ negro. Shinshi se sube al coche y salen de allí pitando. ¿Su próxima parada? El aeropuerto de Haneda.

(Shinshi) ¿Que es lo que Izubuchi ha descubierto?

(Tadawa) Un británico originario de Hong Kong llamado Stephen Xiao. Su visado estaba falsificado. Entonces los de inmigración miraron el pasaporte y descubrieron que también era falso. Stephen Xiao es el nombre de un espía del MSS que el FBI descubrió por primera vez hace tres años en California. Lo introducimos en nuestra base de datos y descubrimos que su verdadero nombre es Ji Guang. Un agente del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado especializado en sistemas de comunicaciones vía satélite.

(Shinshi) El transmisor en las cercanías de Naha.

(Tadawa) Sí, ahora ya no hay duda de que todo se está cociendo en Okinawa. Sabemos que tiene plaza y billete reservados para el vuelo nueve cinco cero de ANA que sale de Haneda con destino Naha a la una en punto del mediodía.

(Shinshi) Mierda. Falta sólo media hora. Date prisa.

(Tadawa) Voy tan deprisa cómo puedo, Mikiyasu. No te preocupes, ya te hemos comprado el billete para el avión. Tú sólo tendrás que seguirle hasta donde sea que llegue en Okinawa. Una vez allá, nos reuniremos.

(Shinshi) Perfecto. Dale caña, muchacho.

(Tadawa) Lo sé, lo sé.

Mientras Shinshi es llevado al aeropuerto de Haneda, en el apartamento de Okinawa, los dos espías chinos empiezan se disponen a empezar a montar la bomba atómica.

(Yuan Quon) ¿Dónde puedo trabajar?

(Wong Shun) Arriba, en el ático. -se sirve un vaso de cerveza en un baso- Bien. ¿Quiere beber algo?

Ella se le queda mirando con algo de desconfianza... pero acepta el vaso de cerveza.

Una hora más tarde, el _Boeing 787-9_ de ANA que cubre la ruta entre Haneda y Naha (Es decir, entre Tokio y Okinawa), ya está en vuelo. El espía chino está a bordo tan tranquilo... y Shinshi está diez asientos más atrás, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

En el apartamento de Okinawa, Yuan Quon y Wong-Shun ya han empezado el proceso de montar la bomba atómica. Sacan de sus envoltorios todos los componentes. No es un proceso fácil e incluso... peligroso.

(Yuan Quon) O _ o ¡Cuidado!

(Wong Shun) ¿?

(Yuan Quon) No acerque la barra a la bola de uranio.

Van desenvolviendo todos los componentes hasta tenerlos todos: el detonador, la barra metálica, los discos de polonio y litio, la carcasa circular partida en dos partes, el panel de control de la bomba (disfrazado cómo Smartphone)... y la bola de Uranio 235.

(Wong Shun) ¿Cuanta potencia tiene?

(Yuan Quon) Un kilotón y medio. Con un radio de acción... de unos tres kilómetros y medio.

(Wong Shun) … Eso es mucho.

(Yuan Quon) Calculo que morirán entre... 5000 y 8000 personas.

Wong Shun se queda con cara algo desencajada: él y sólo él, será el responsable directo de el asesinato de miles de personas, la mayoría, inocentes.

Ya al anochecer, el avión de ANA llega al aeropuerto de Naha, en Okinawa. A partir de aquí, Shinshi será la sombra del espía chino y no le perderá de vista ni un sólo segundo. Siguiéndole en un taxi... hasta que llega a su destino: unos apartamentos de alquiler para turistas en una playa, no muy lejos de la capital de la isla, Naha. Shinshi observa que hay más de aquellos apartamentos de playa en alquiler: ya tienen la manera de vigilar al espía chino.

Mientras en Okinawa, los dos agentes chinos terminan de montar la bomba atómica. Juntan los componentes, los enroscan, ponen la caja de la bomba sobre una caja más grande con sujeciones de cables metálicos... y activan el conmutador electrónico, mediante una pequeña pantalla táctil.

(Yuan Quon) Ya está. Cargada y a punto. Veamos. Una vez active el temporizador electrónico... dispondrá de dos horas. Para que estalle... gire la llave que se introduce al lateral del panel, noventa grados en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Entonces se encenderá la pantalla del sistema de control electrónico de la bomba. Introduzca el código númerico de seguridad de cuatro números que ya le indicaron en China y que sólo usted conoce. Espero que no lo haya olvidado.

(Wong-Shun) No lo he olvidado.

(Yuan Quon) Una vez introducido el código... sólo tendrá que pulsar el botón rojo que aparecerá en pantalla... y el contador digital se pondrá en marcha. Recuerde, tendrá dos horas para salir de la isla y regresar a China. -le da la pequeña llave a Wong-Shun- Bien, ayúdeme a ponerla en su sitio. -mueven la caja de la bomba, muy pesada, hasta un armario-

(Wong-Shun) ¿Cuando tengo que activarla?

(Yuan Quon) ¿Tiene aquí televisión por satélite?

(Wong-Shun) Sí.

(Yuan Quon) Bien. Ponga el canal internacional de noticias de la CCTV, durante el noticiario de las ocho de la tarde, hora china. Cuando oiga "Angela Merkel" por tercera vez, será la señal. ¿Lo ha entendido?

(Wong-Shun) Angela Merkel, entendido.

(Yuan Quon) Espere. Tengo que darle una cosa.

Yuan coge su teléfono móvil de su bolso. Abre la carcasa del aparato y saca la tarjeta de memoria Micro SD.

(Yuan Quon) Tenga. Hay un mensaje de sus superiores de Pekín.

(Wong-Shun) ¿Nuevas órdenes?

(Yuan Quon) Si. Por favor, léalo en privado.

Mientras Shun va hasta otra habitación para introducir la tarjeta Micro SD en el móvil y leer las órdenes mandadas desde Pekín por Yunhue, Quon activa el temporizador electrónico... y pone la cuenta atrás a cero. Es decir, para que cuando Shun pulse el botón rojo... la bomba le estalle a las narices: es lo que le han ordenado desde Pekín. Algo que tendrá consecuencias en no mucho tiempo. Lo que Quon tampoco sabe... son las órdenes que le acaban de mandar a Shun desde Pekín.

Al cabo de un rato, ella regresa a la habitación de Shun, que doblándola con las manos, destruye la tarjeta Micro SD.

(Quon) ¿? ¿Va todo bien?

(Wong-Shun) Sí. Estaba... comprobando las instrucciones. Giro la llave 90 grados en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Introduzco el código de seguridad. Aprieto el botón rojo... y tengo dos horas antes de que estalle.

(Quon) Sí. Dos horas. -entonces... ambos se quedan mirando... con una tímida sonrisa-

(Wong-Shun) Tendré que avisar a Pekín de que ya está lista. … Pero antes de irme... -se le acerca, con la respiración entrecortada... para besarla-

(Quon) Sabía que ocurriría.

Él y ella, se ponen a besarse de forma desesperada, sin control. Se puede decir... que ninguno de los dos llevaba mucho tiempo sin echar una cana al aire. Una seducción pero... que formaba, para Shun, parte de las órdenes de Pekín, o mejor dicho, de Yunghue.

En la residencia de Playa de Okinawa, Shinshi sigue vigilando el apartamento de alquiler donde se encuentra Ji Guang... al mismo tiempo que carga con balas el cargador de su pistola, una _Steyr M40_.

En el apartamento de Kaneda, los dos espías chinos hacen el amor casi con desespero. Al terminar y respirando deprisa, sudados, ella enciende la luz de la mesita para buscar un cigarrillo. Cuando encuentra... el móvil de Yunghue. Lo enciende... y se encuentra aun en la pantalla el mensaje que le han mandado desde Pekín: "Mátala". Ella se queda de piedra, dominada por el miedo... cuando Wong-Shun la coge violentamente, poniéndole un cojín sobre el pecho. A ella sólo le da tiempo a decir "No lo hagas"... y a él, aprovechando el ruido de un caza americano F-15 que sobrevuela justo en ese momento... disparar un tiro con su Norinco QSZ-92 y matarla: con una frialdad extrema, ha cumplido una vez más, sus órdenes.

Pocas horas después, a las siete, cuando sale el sol, llaman a la puerta del pequeño apartamento de playa en el que Shinshi vigila a Ji Guang. Es Tadawa.

(Shinshi) Adelante. Está abierto.

(Tadawa) -entra adentro y cierra la puerta- Buenos días.

(Shinshi) ¿Novedades?

(Tadawa) Estos apartamentos de playa bajo alquiler son propiedad de un empresario inmobiliario de Hong Kong. Llegó a Japón hace 14 años, en 2001. Han debido tener buena cobertura desde entonces. Realmente el MSS ha puesto toda la carne en el asador en esta operación.

(Shinshi) Entonces... ¿Tanto Izubuchi cómo el jefe Goto están convencidos que los chinos tienen su transmisor aquí?

(Tadawa) Sí. ¿Qué pasa con Guang?

(Shinshi) Todavía sigue allí encerrado. ¿A quien te has traído desde Tokio?

(Tadawa) A Kosuke. Está aparcado enfrente en una furgoneta de vigilancia.

(Shinshi) Estupendo. Veo que lo tienes todo bajo control, así que echaré una cabezada.

Pero al cabo de pocos minutos... Tadawa observa que Guang sale del apartamento.

(Tadawa) Eh, Mikiyasu! Guang se va.

(Shinshi) Agh, deja que se vaya.

(Tadawa) Pero puede abandonar el país.

(Shinshi) Así le dirá a sus superiores de Pekín que su transmisor de Naha es seguro y todo va sobre ruedas. Este tal Guang es un agente de segunda. El premio gordo está en la caseta del propietario de los apartamentos. En el alquilador. Él debe de custodiar el transmisor vía satélite. … Creo que vamos a tener suerte, Yamahiro.

En el apartamento de Kaneda, Wong-Shin pone toda la ropa y pertenencias de su colega asesinada por él mismo en una bolsa de basura. Al mismo tiempo que va haciendo todo su equipaje para estar preparado para cuando tenga que abandonar el país.

Ya de noche, Shinshi y Tadawa siguen en el apartamento de playa, esta vez, vigilando la caseta del propietario de los apartamentos. Mientras Shinshi cena, comiendo una sopa de fideos instantánea, con la televisión en marcha... con una noticia que puede o no, afectarles en su actual misión.

(Televisión) Y ahora, noticias de Okinawa. Decenas de miles de manifestantes, venidos no sólo de Japón, sino de otros muchos países, y de todos los tipos: pacifistas, anti sistema, ecologistas o incluso ultra nacionalistas japoneses, están llegando hoy a Okinawa, para participar mañana en la multitudinaria manifestación alrededor de la base americana de Kaneda, donde las Fuerzas Aéreas de los Estados Unidos, han destinado recientemente una escuadrilla de cazas furtivos de quinta generación, los F-22 Raptor, con capacidad de llevar misiles nucleares. Los organizadores de la marcha, aseguran que la asistencia mañana estará entorno las 50.000 personas. Aseguran que la manifestación conseguirá su propósito, si bien las autoridades de la isla, han recalcado que no habrá problemas mientras la manifestación transcurra de forma pacífica y sin incidentes.

A Shinshi le llaman al móvil y éste apaga la radio para contestar: es su compañero de la sección 5, Kosuke, vigilando dentro de la furgoneta.

(Shinshi) Dime, Kosuke.

(Kosuke) Shinshi. Hay alguien al final de la calle.

(Shinshi) Descríbelo.

(Kosuke) Alto y atractivo. En buena forma. Lleva una gabardina. Parece que lleva algo. Se dirige hacia la caseta del arrendatario de los apartamentos.

Tadawa entonces se pone a sacar fotos del sujeto con una cámara con lente de gran angular y visión nocturna.

(Tadawa) Ya lo tengo.

(Shinshi) Déjame ver. -se pone a mirar él por el objetivo de la cámara... y ver a Wang-Shun- ¿? ¿Qué lleva en la mano derecha?

(Tadawa) No lo sé.

(Shinshi) … Es un casco de motorista.

Shinshi sale del apartamento para irse corriendo hasta la furgoneta en la que está Kosuke.

(Shinshi) Kosuke, vete con Tadawa y quédate enganchado al móvil.

(Kosuke) Entendido.

Kosuke se marcha y Shinhsi se sube al volante de la furgoneta Toyota Hiace de vigilancia. Entonces Tadawa le vuelve a llamar al móvil.

(Shinshi) Dime, Tadawa.

(Tadawa) Shinshi, he encontrado la moto. Es una Kawasaki Ninja 1000. De color rojo oscuro. Todavía tiene el motor caliente.

(Shinshi) Ponle un detector y vuelve aquí conmigo.

(Tadawa) Enseguida. -cuelga-

Shinshi activa la pantalla del navegador GPS de la furgoneta en el salpicadero... y esta da la señal y posición exacta de la moto sobre el mapa cartográfico. Ahora podrán seguirle hasta donde sea que vaya.

En Pekín, en la sede del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado, su jefe supremo, el Ministro Feng Yunghue, recibe un nuevo papel de su secretario.

(Secretario) Señor.

(Yunhue) ¿Si?

(Secretario) Ha llegado un nuevo mensaje del transmisor de Okinawa, Ministro Yunghue. "Todo bien. Espero señal".

(Yunhue) -revisa el papel- … Muy bien.

(Secretario) Señor. -se marcha dejando a Yunhue solo en su despacho-

Pero enfrente... Yunhue tiene un titular de un periódico japonés: "Manifestación alrededor de la base americana de Kaneda". Yunhue acaba de darse cuenta... que si su plan tira adelante, causará muchas más muertes de civiles inocentes de las que había previsto. No quiere sentirse responsable de ello. A parte... de que dentro del propio MSS y desde el gobierno chino, le están investigando y lo sabe. En una trituradora de papel, va destruyendo documentos... y la fotografía del Mayor Tao Wong-Shun. Intentará que no le descubran, pero tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

Al amanecer, Wong-Shun sale de la caseta del arrendatario de los apartamentos... siendo visto por Shinshi y Tadawa en los apartamentos. Se monta en su moto Kawasaki Ninja 1000 y se marcha, recibiendo su posición el la furgoneta gracias al localizador.

(Shinshi) -al volante de la furgoneta, llama por el teléfono del GPS a Kosuke-

(Kosuke) Dime, Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Nosotros nos vamos tras él. Tú arresta al arrendatario en cuando lleguen los refuerzos. ¿Entendido?

(Kosuke) Recibido. -cuelga-

(Shinshi) Vaya. Ese tipo se mueve realmente rápido.

(Tadawa) No te preocupes, le atraparemos.

Shinshi conduce la furgoneta rápidamente... hasta que en la pantalla del GPS, les indica que se ha detenido a las afueras del sur de Naha. Cuando llegan... hay una pequeña nave industrial o garaje abandonado. Ambos desenfundan sus pistolas, la _Steyr M40_ de Shinshi y la _Heckler & Koch HK45_ de Tadawa. Pasando por encima de la puerta con la furgoneta, Shinshi tumba la puerta del garaje y Tadawa entra pistola en mano... pero no encuentran a nadie: sólo la moto con casco y el mono de motorista colgados de unas perchas.

Cuando salen sintiendo que han fracasado... se les presenta una nueva oportunidad. Una ambulancia pasa a toda velocidad en dirección hacia la carretera. Shinshi para a un conductor en su Kei Car.

(Shinshi) Eh, oiga. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

(Conductor) Ha habido un accidente. La carretera que va al norte de la isla, hacia Kaneda, está bloqueada por la policía de tráfico.

Shinshi y Tadawa se quedan mirando: es una oportunidad que no pueden desaprovechar. Si el espía chino ha huido en otro vehículo, un coche, se quedará también atrapado en el atasco. Y así era.

Wong-Shun se ha quedado atrapado en su Toyota 86 con coches delante y coches detrás. Cuando a la cola se suma la furgoneta de Shinshi y Tadawa...

(Shinshi) Ponte al volante, Yamahiro. Voy a ver si le veo.

Shinshi se baja de la furgoneta y se pone a andar al lado de los coches atrapados en el atasco. No vienen vehículos en sentido contrario, ya que la carretera está cortada. Va mirando a dentro de todos y cada uno de los vehículos... hasta que por el retrovisor de un Toyota 86 azul... le ve la cara. El Toyota avanza y Shinshi se pone a correr hacia atrás. Le hace señas con las manos, desesperado, para que Tadawa salga de la hilera de coches atascados.

Tadawa, pega trompazo a los coches de delante y a los de atrás... y sale del atasco, recogiendo a Shinshi.

(Tadawa) ¿Le has visto?

(Shinshi) Sigue al Toyota 86 azul. ¡Rápido!

Tadawa, conduciendo cómo si fuese un piloto de rallyes, esquiva los coches que vienen en sentido contrario, los policías de tráfico y un camión que viene derecho hacia ellos. Pegan un brusco giro y salen de la carretera... metiéndose en un carril bici. Los ciclistas y la gente que pasea, se tienen que apartar de golpe, llevándose un susto monumental algunos, otros soltando tacos y palabrotas de insulto a la furgoneta que casi les atropella... hasta que consiguen saltarse el bloqueo del accidente y volver a circular por la carretera.

(Shinshi) º _ º Vaya. Oye, Tadawa... ¿Dónde has aprendido a conducir así?

(Tadawa) En mi casa, con la Playstation.

(Shinshi) ¿En serio? Caray.

Alrededor de la base de Kaneda, ya hay centenares, miles de manifestantes con pancartas y gritando consignas cómo "Yanquis fuera", "Kaneda para los pájaros, no para los bombarderos", o "Queremos paz, fuera bases americanas". La furgoneta de nuestros amigos circula cómo puede por entre el gentío, pero ha conseguido seguir a Wong-Shun en su Toyota 86... en el apartamento en el que vive. Sobre ellos, un F-22 les sobrevuela, haciendo estallar la ira de los manifestantes.

(Tadawa) Es aquí. La base americana de Kaneda. Mucha casualidad que venga justamente aquí, no crees?

(Shinshi) Desde luego. El sitio idóneo para poner una bomba atómica.

(Tadawa) Fíjate. Ha girado por aquella calle a la derecha. -se acerca a la calle en cuestión- Mmhhh... parece una calle sin salida. Pero no hay duda. Es aquí.

(Shinshi) Ahora procura salir de este jaleo. Estaremos en contacto. Permanece comunicado con Tokio, entendido?

(Tadawa) De acuerdo.

Shinshi se baja de la furgoneta, atravesando entre la nube de manifestantes... hasta llegar a la calle de los apartamentos. Observa el Toyota 86 azul aparcado frente uno de las viviendas... y a Wang Shun en una de las ventanas, desabrochándose una camisa. Ahora ya sabe donde está. Shinshi observa entonces la casa de al lado, la de los vecinos, en la que sus inquilinos están en casa, ya que hay un coche _Toyota Corolla Axio_ aparcado frente la puerta del garaje. Shinshi entonces decide colarse en esa casa de una forma un tanto peculiar. Llama al timbre de la puerta, y le abre una mujer.

(Shinshi) Buenos días, señora. Vengo a leer el contador.

(Mujer) ¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

(Shinshi) Aquí tiene mi identificación. -le enseña su placa de Mayor de la Sección 5 de la NNSA-

(Mujer) -se queda patitiesa- O _ o Oh, Dios mio. Usted es...

(Shinshi) Ssshhh... compórtese con naturalidad, señora. -llega entonces el marido de la mujer-

(Hombre) Cariño, quien es este hombre?

(Mujer) Es un agente especial del gobierno.

(Hombre) O _ o ¿Qué!?

(Shinshi) Por favor. Podrían responderme a algunas preguntas?

(Hombre) Em... claro, señor. Sobre qué.

(Shinshi) Su vecino de al lado. ¿Cómo se llama?

(Mujer) Arima. Yoshitaku Arima. Creo que nos dijo... que es de Saitama.

(Shinshi) Así que Yoshitaku Arima, eh. Bien, estupendo. ¿Cuanto lleva viviendo aquí?

(Hombre) Pues... unas cinco semanas. Prácticamente un mes.

(Shinshi) ¿Vive solo?

(Mujer) Em... no. Anteayer trajo una mujer con él. Creo que es su esposa.

(Hombre) ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

(Shinshi) -se pone muy serio de golpe- … Lo siento, pero necesitamos su casa algún tiempo. Deben marcharse ahora mismo.

(Hombre) ¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué?

(Shinshi) Esa no es su mujer. Es un asesino en serie. Creemos que ya ha dejado un largo rastro de cadáveres a su paso. Y ustedes también están en peligro.

(Mujer) ¡Oh Dios Mio! -se queda horrorizada-

(Shinshi) Por favor, márchense enseguida. Ya les avisaremos de cuando pueden volver a su casa.

Wong-Shun está acostado en su cuarto echando una cabezada. Sin preocuparse... por el cadáver ensangrentado y pálido que guarda de Quon asesinada por él mismo y que guarda en la bañera. Oye a los vecinos de al lado subirse al su coche y largarse con una derrapada, pero no hace caso.

Shinshi, vuelve a llamar por el móvil a Tadawa.

(Shinshi) Nuestro amigo está en los apartamentos "Shin Shigumi", al suroeste de la base y pegados a su perímetro exterior. Estoy en la casa de al lado, en el número 14, al final de la calle. Es la única que tiene placas solares en su tejado. Ven por el patio que está detrás. La puerta está abierta.

(Tadawa) Recibido. Llegaré en un momento.

Shinshi cuelga... para hacer otra llamada: esta vez a su jefe, a Kiichi Goto.

(Shinshi) … Jefe, soy yo. … Necesito que me haga un pequeño favor. Movilice inmediatamente a la sección 4 de Operaciones Especiales. … Oh. ¿Qué ya lo ha hecho? ¿Y que ya están a punto de llegar a Okinawa? ¡Estupendo!

Shinshi vigila la ventana de la habitación en la que se encuentra el espía chino ahora ya acorralado sin que él lo sepa, observando por unos prismáticos portátiles. Entonces, llega Tadawa.

(Shinshi) Estoy aquí, Yamahiro.

(Tadawa) ¿Le mantienes vigilado?

(Shinshi) Está arriba, en la habitación. Creo que también hay alguien en el ático. -le llaman al móvil y se pone: es Goto- Mayor Mikiyasu Shinshi.

(Goto) Soy yo, Shinshi. ¿Ya le tenéis?

(Shinshi) Sí. Al centímetro cuadrado, señor. Está en un apartamento contiguo a la base americana de Kaneda.

(Goto) Hay que detenerle inmediatamente. Sin contemplaciones.

(Shinshi) ¿Ha mandado los refuerzos que he pedido?

(Goto) Los tendrás allí en menos de media hora.

No muy lejos de allí, aterrizan dos helicópteros _AgustaWestland AW_-109E pintados de negro con el escudo japonés en la cola del aparato, de los que se bajan los integrantes de la Sección 4 de la NNSA: las Fuerzas Especiales de Asalto altamente especializadas de la NNSA. Al mismo tiempo, el departamento de policía de Okinawa, ha obligado a suspender la manifestación con la excusa de una amenaza de bomba y ha acordonado la zona... con total discreción. En otras palabras, para que Wong-Shun no se de cuenta de nada.

Al cabo de un rato, los hombres de la sección 4 se presentan en el apartamento donde ya están Shinshi y Tadawa, con su jefe a la cabeza, el Mayor Matsusaka. Llevan consigo bolsas de deporte, dentro las cuales, llevan sus uniformes de combate y sus armas.

(Matsusaka) -llama a la puerta y es abierto por Tadawa- Mayor Den Matsusaka, grupo operativo número uno de la Sección 4 de Operaciones Especiales.

(Tadawa) Pase, Mayor. -él y sus hombres entran dentro-

(Matsusaka) -se va a saludar a Shinshi- Soy el Mayor Den Matsusaka, de la sección 4, encantado de conocerle, Mayor Shinshi.

(Shinshi) Lo mismo digo, Mayor. ¿Ya le han informado?

(Matsusaka) Sólo que es un terrorista.

(Shinshi) Es mucho más que un terrorista, Mayor. Es un agente chino de élite. Del Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado o MSS. Un auténtico profesional.

(Matsusaka) ¿Está solo?

(Shinshi) Quizá haya una mujer con él. Está armado y tiene una bomba.

(Matsusaka) Qué clase de bomba.

(Shinshi) -mirando fijamente al Mayor Matsusaka con cara muy seria- … Una bomba atómica.

Todos los allí presentes se quedan de piedra ante lo que acaba de decir Shinshi. Ese espía chino tiene en su poder una bomba atómica dispuesta para hacerla estallar en cualquier momento. La NNSA con Shinshi a la cabeza, deben detenerle para evitar una tercera explosión nuclear sobre suelo japonés, tras las de Hiroshima y Nagasaki en 1945.

Horas después, cuando ya es de noche, los manifestantes que aun no se han marchado, cantan consignas y canciones pacifistas en una de las vallas del perímetro más externo de la base, junto al ruido de los reactores de los aviones.

Dentro del apartamento, Wong-Shun se prepara la cena... con la pistola Norinco QBZ-92 al lado del cazo, por si la tiene que coger en cualquier momento. Tiene la televisión en marcha con las noticias de la CCTV en marcha, esperando oír tres veces el nombre de la Canciller alemana, es decir, la señal para activar la bomba atómica. Justo entonces... Shun oye cómo un débil colpecito en una de las ventanas de la planta baja. Sin dudarlo y pistola en mano, baja hasta la planta baja... y no ve nada raro. No se ha dado cuenta que los de la Sección 4 ya le han puesto un micrófono oculto en la ventana, tan fino y transparente, que es imposible verlo a simple vista. Se vuelve para la cocina sin darle más importancia.

Un rato después... Shun cena viendo las noticias de la CCTV por la televisión. Mientras a fuera... los de la Sección 4 se infiltran en el campo de operaciones. Van con uniforme de combate negro, pasamontañas sobre el rostro, y armados con subfusiles _MP90 _con mira láser. Todo parece marchar a la perfección hasta que... un niño de una de las casas del vecindario sale a la calle... en busca de su gato.

(Matsusaka) Oh, mierda. Mantened las posiciones. Hay un civil en la calle.

(Niño) Bola blanca, vamos, vuelve. Venga, baja del árbol.

(Agente Sección 4) Estamos muy a la vista aquí fuera.

El niño sigue buscando a su gato dentro del jardín... hasta que los de la sección 4 cortan por lo sano. Cogen al niño, tapándole la boca y lo dejan inconsciente. La operación, puede seguir. Esto ocurre justo cuando Shun-Wong, escucha en las noticias de la CCTV...

(Shun-Wong) ¿?

(Televisión) Esta tarde, se ha celebrado la cumbre bilateral de economía entre la República Popular de China y la República Federal Alemana, en Berlín, en la que ha asistido personalmente la ex canciller alemana, Angela Merkel.

Ni siquiera termina de escuchar si dicen tres veces "Angela Merkel". Apaga la televisión, coge su equipaje, se pone el abrigo... y va hasta el armario en el que se encuentra la bomba atómica, en el ático. Mete la llave el control de la bomba en forma de Smartphone, la pantalla se enciende, mete el código de cuatro números... y ya está lista para poner el temporizador. Pero cuando va a pulsar el botón... Shun se queda quieto. Algo no le convence. Piensa si Quon le dijo la verdad... o le engañó sobre lo de las dos horas de tiempo. Shun comprueba algo: le da al botón de "programar"... y le sale el contador digital a cero. Shun se queda de piedra. Se da cuenta que si hubiera pulsado el botón rojo, hubiera volado él y todo en un radio de más de tres kilómetros por los aires. Cuando de repente...

Hay una explosión abajo, en la puerta de la entrada: entran dos agentes de la Sección 4 de Operaciones Especiales de la NNSA. Uno se queda tumbado en el suelo para cubrir a su compañero que sube por la escalera directo hacia el ático... pero es abatido enseguida por el agente chino de un disparo, no sin que el agente especial japonés dispare una ráfaga de su MP90 que alcanza la mano de Wong-Shun. Él se mete de nuevo en la habitación del ático... cuando observa algo muy extraño: cristales rotos por el suelo. Entonces...

Un chasquido del seguro de una pistola... surgido de un rincón de la habitación le hace girarse. Una pistola Steyr MP40 sujetada por un brazo emerge de la penumbra... hasta que se ve a Shinshi de cuepo completo... con una cara seria, una sonrisa algo maquiavélica en su rostro... y sus gafas iluminadas con el reflejo de la luz de afuera. El agente chino de caga de miedo, no sabe que hacer. Pero lo que parece una victoria fácil para Shinshi, no lo es. Hay una nueva explosión abajo... y Shun aprovecha para quitarle la pistola de las manos a Shinshi de una patada voladora. Se enzarzan en una pelea a puñetazo limpio... en la que Shinshi, sorprendentemente, se defiende bastante bien. Para Shun, su único objetivo es cumplir su misión: activar la bomba atómica sea cómo sea, aunque muera en ello. Cuando Shun está a punto de conseguir pulsar el botón rojo en la pantalla... Shinshi se lo impide de una patada al estómago, dejándole KO en el suelo.

Entonces llegan dos de los hombres de la Sección 4 empuñando sus MP90.

(Shinshi) ¡Ni dispares, soy yo!

Pero cuando el agente chino levanta un poco la cabeza... el agente de la sección 4 que va delante, se lo carga de una ráfaga de MP90, dejando a Shinshi completamente sobrecogido, sin entender lo que acaba de pasar.

(Shinshi) ¡No! ¡Necesitábamos capturarle vivo!

(Agente Sección 4) -se quita el casco y el pasamontañas, dejando su rostro al descubierto- Lo siento, Mayor Shinshi. Teníamos órdenes.

Shinshi se queda mirando alucinado el cuerpo ya sin vida del Mayor Tao Wong-Shun. Alguien de quien ya nunca podrían saber si realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que iba a hacer: provocar una explosión nuclear en Okinawa. Algo que ya nunca se podría saber. El total desconcierto de Shinshi... enseguida se convertiría en rabia hacia sus superiores. ¿Por qué? Por sentirse utilizado.

Unos pocos días después, en un cementerio de Tokio, se celebra el funeral por al agente de la Sección 4 muerto en acto de servicio durante el asalto a la guarida de Tao Wong-Shun. Sinshi llega ante la entrada del cementerio en su coche, un SUV _Toyota RAV4 _de color pistacho metalizado, pegando un frenazo. No va solo: su mujer, Tamiko, le acompaña.

(Shinshi) Espérame aquí, amorcito. Tengo un recado pendiente.

(Tamiko) -se queda tontamente- ¿Queeee? ¡Pero Miki, voy a llegar tarde! ¡Que tengo hora a la peluquería dentro de una hora!

(Shinshi) Sólo es un momento. Vuelvo enseguida. -se baja del coche corriendo-

(Tamiko) ¡Miki! Oigh... que hombre.

En el funeral, Goto se fija que a un rincón, unos hombres de negro escoltan a otro hombre de unos 55 años: es Shing Ming-An, el alto mando del MSS que desde China ha intentado parar esta conspiración. Goto y Ming-An acaban encontrándose uno frente al otro, cara a cara, a un rincón del cementerio, bajo un árbol. Pero, oh, sorpresa... son pillados infraganti por Shinshi, que se los queda mirando con mala cara a los dos.

(Goto) ¿? Vaya... Shinshi. ¿A que debemos el placer de tu visita?

(Shinshi) … Hace días que intento hablar con usted, jefe Goto. Quiero saber por qué dio la orden de matar a ese espía chino.

(Goto) Estaba a punto de hacer detonar una bomba atómica, no?

(Shinshi) No exactamente, jefe Goto. Fue ejecutado por orden suya. ¿O fue por la suya? General Shing Ming-An. ¿Por qué envió a Ji Guang, a su hombre, con ese pasaporte claramente falso? ¿Para que nos llevara hasta Wong-Shun?

(Ming-An) -se queda mirando a Shinshi con cara de póquer, sin decir nada- …

(Shinshi) Usted deliberadamente... estropeó toda la operación. … Por qué lo hizo, General. Usted y Goto, juntitos de la mano y a mis espaldas, lo planearon todo. Nos dieron a Wong-Shun... a cambio de la prueba que necesitaba ante su gobierno y su corte suprema para destruir definitivamente a Feng Yunghue, el jefe del todopoderoso Ministerio de Seguridad del Estado. … Ja. Cargo... que con toda seguridad, a partir de ahora, ocupará usted, General, no es así?

(Ming-An) …

(Goto) -mirando muy seriamente a Shinshi- Shinshi... esto no es de tu incumbencia.

(Shinshi) -se ríe entre dientes- Ja. Sólo es un juego para usted, verdad, "jefe Goto"? En el fondo ya no les importa nada, excepto sus sucios cargos. Sobre todo a usted, General. Pero usted, jefe Goto... nunca lo hubiera pensado de usted. … Siento mucho tener que decirle esto, jefe Goto. Pero espero que algún día, seres cómo ustedes, acaben en un jodido museo y sean sólo un recuerdo amargo del pasado. Si me disculpan... debo regresar con mi familia. -se marcha visiblemente indignado y enfadado con Goto-

(Ming-An) -mirando a Goto- ¿Crees que hablará?

(Goto) -echa un largo suspiro- … No se preocupe. Confío en él.

(Ming-An) ¿Seguro, Goto?

(Goto) Sí. … Puede que él haya perdido la confianza en mi. Pero yo la sigo teniendo en él.

(Ming-An) Señor Goto... usted tiene una forma de hacer las cosas que me desconcierta. Pero reconozco que en el fondo... no somos tan diferentes.

(Goto) Desde luego. ¿Le apetece venir a comer conmigo?

(Ming-An) Normalmente rechazaría su oferta. Pero si tanto insiste...

(Goto) Ja ja ja.

Aunque a Shinshi no le ha gustado nada que la "jugarreta" que Goto dijo que le gastaría a Ming-An al final haya sido a él a quien se la ha gastado, Goto ha encontrado en Ming-An, a quien puede ser el nuevo jefe de los servicios secretos de República Popular de China, un aliado y puede que hasta... un amigo? Quien sabe.

Shinshi regresa para su coche donde su mujer, Tamiko, le espera... pero al llegar, Shinshi se queda pálido, asustado: su mujer no está dentro del coche. Pero enseguida... la voz de su mujer le clava un buen susto cuando aparece de golpe por su espalda.

(Tamiko) ¡Miki!

(Shinshi) O _ o -se gira de golpe, encontrándose de morros con su mujer- ¡Tamiko! No me des esos sustos, mujer.

(Tamiko) -le replica cabreada- ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido!? ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la peluquería por tu culpa! ¡Vámonos de una vez!

(Shinshi) Pero Tamiko, no te pongas así, mujer. Enseguida te llevo. -ambos se suben de nuevo al coche-

(Tamiko) Después de la peluquería tengo que comprar menaje para el baño. ¡Ah! Y también te tengo que comprar ropa nueva para la próxima primavera.

(Shinshi) -se queja tontamente- Pero Tamiko.

(Tamiko) ¡No quiero oírte! No puedo permitir que vayas por ahí con esta pinta tan horrible. Tengo que comprarte un traje nuevo y unos zapatos, ¡Ah! Y sobre todo sobre todo, camisas.

(Shinshi) Pero Tamiko, yo no...

(Tamiko) ¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo! ¡Y arranca de una vez! ¡Vamos!

(Shinshi) - _ - Sí, Tamiko.

Al final el caso no ha acabado ni mucho menos cómo quería Shinshi. Ha acabado cabreado con su propio jefe, aunque éste le siga teniendo en total consideración. No obstante, Shinshi ha sido quien en mayor medida, ha evitado que una bomba atómica haya explotado en la isla de Okinawa, por los delirios de grandeza del Jefe de los Servicios Secretos de China... o mejor dicho, para desviar la atención de una forma absolutamente radical y desproporcionada, de sus propias corruptelas y la persecución a que su propio gobierno y justicia, le tenían sometido. Aunque visto lo último... también es verdad que Shinshi, no deja de ser también, un padre de familia japonés normal y corriente, en ocasiones dominado por su esposa que a veces es un cielo... pero otras es un martirio.

En resumen, que quien vino "desde China con amor"... se topó con quien estaba en Japón con otro "amor".


	20. Lucie in the sky with diamonds

**Capítulo 20. Lucie in the Sky with Diamonds. **

Febrero de 2016. Es una tarde nublada y fría sobre Tokio. Una emergencia bastante complicada está siendo afrontada por la segunda sección. Hasta el punto que su capitana, Noa, se ha visto obligada a pedir refuerzos. Al cabo de un rato, la cuarta sección llega hasta el lugar de los hechos y su capitán, Andrew Richardson, se planta ante Noa, quien está esperando con enfado y de brazos cruzados tras el perímetro policial, para enterarse de que va el asunto.

(Richardson) -se baja de su mini-coche patrulla y va corriendo hacia Noa- ¡Noa!

(Noa) Ya era hora.

(Richardson) ¿No podías acabar con esto tú y tu sección?

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No he llamado refuerzos por lo que estás pensando, zoquete. Sino porque necesitamos un relevo.

(Richardson) Me han informado de algo de camino para aquí. ¿Con quien tengo el placer de liarme a ostias? -dice con ironía-

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No es momento ni lugar para tu humor británico. Se trata de dos laborsaboteadores de un movimiento anti sistema desconocido hasta hace poco pero que ya ha actuado un par de veces en otros lugares del país.

(Richardson) Déjame pensar... cómo se llamaban? … ¿El hogar de la Tierra? ¿Serpientes de la Paz? ¿O era grupos de acción contra la actividad humana?

(Noa) Ninguno de los tres. Unos que se hacen llamar a si mismos "Activistas por la abolición de la Tecnología Destructiva".

(Richardson) Buf, que nombre más rebuscado, los jodidos. ¿No podrían llamarse "marca blanca de Greenpeace" o sencillamente "niños de casa bien tocapelotas con demasiado tiempo libre"?

(Noa) Se llamen cómo se llamen, nos han generado un grave problema. Se han encadenado ellos y los Labors que pilotan, un _Tipo 20 Legend_ de Industrias Fuji y un _MFV-11 Cosmonaut_ de Industrias Shinohara, que además...

(Richardson) Son robados, no?

(Noa) Exacto. Se han encadenado a la estructura del puente colgante que comunica la isla del sector 15 de Babilonia con la isla del sector 12.

(Richardson) Ya entiendo. Habéis salido a cubrir esta emergencia a las nueve de la mañana y ya son más de las cuatro de la tarde. Lleváis aquí siete horas y dentro de dos termina vuestra jornada laboral. Y por eso pedís a mi sección que...

(Noa) No querrás que nos quedemos aquí esperando las 24 horas. Esos dos han permanecido en todo momento en actitud de resistencia pacífica.

(Richardson) En ese caso, has hecho mal llamándome a mi.

(Noa) Yo no te he llamado, guapo. Han sido los de la central de mando.

(Richardson) Ja. ¿Y por qué crees que me mandan precisamente a mi, mh? -le dice todo burlón-

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Porque no tienes paciencia, por eso, no?

(Richardson) That's right, baby. Si dependiese solamente de mi, no esperaría ni un segundo más en actuar de una puta vez. Pero al no ser el caso...

(Noa) Por si no te lo han explicado, más que una decisión policial, es una decisión política. Del gobierno metropolitano.

(Richardson) Hay que joderse. Si esto va a depender de un político, lo llevamos claro.

A lado de los capitanes, Bado Rinart y Wataru Watanabe también hablar entre ellos por radio (entre el Labor y el vehículo de mando), de sus cosas.

(Bado) - _ - Que hambre tengo. ¿Hasta cuando nos van a tener aquí sin hacer nada?

(Wataru) Las cosas de palacio van despacio, oficial. Así que a aguantar y callar.

(Bado) Si fuese Sakura no le dirías lo mismo.

(Wataru) Y si tu fueras Reiko tampoco me dirías lo mismo. Y mejor que no hables, listillo, que eres soltero.

(Bado) A que viene eso ahora?

(Wataru) A nada. Sólo te aviso que si algún día tú y Reiko os decidís a dar el salto, te atiendas a las consecuencias. Tú ya me entiendes.

(Bado) No, no te entiendo.

(Wataru) Pues... ya sabes.

(Sakura) -se entromete en la conversación por radio desde el otro vehículo de mando- Wataru, no le metas ideas raras a la cabeza a Bado, haz el favor.

(Wataru) Pero mujer, si no he dicho nada.

(Yamada) Teniente, dígale a Bado en mi nombre que no hable más de cotilleos a nuestras espaldas o esta noche no saldremos juntos.

(Sakura) ¿Qué!? ¿Habéis quedado?

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ No sé por qué digo nada.

(Noa) Tenientes.

(Sakura y Wataru) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Noa) Escuchad atentamente. Por fin hemos recibido órdenes de arriba. Ya tenemos permiso oficial para actuar contra los laborsaboteadores.

(Wataru) Ya era hora. Me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

(Sakura) Me temo, teniente, que no podremos actuar a lo grande.

(Noa) No vas nada desencaminada, teniente. Hemos recibido órdenes de la Jefatura Superior, y estos al mismo tiempo, órdenes de instancias superiores del gobierno metropolitano. Nos han pedido que actuemos ya contra ese par de laborsaboteadores, pero que lo hagamos con... "tacto", por decir una palabra sutil.

(Wataru) En otras palabras... sacarlos de allí pero sin violencia, ni malas palabras ni a empujones. Que chasco.

(Sakura) Capitana... se han olvidado por casualidad que somos la patrulla Labor y no los teletubbies? ¿Se creen que esto se arregla con un abrazo y un ramito de flores?

(Noa) Son las órdenes. Cómo la hagamos es cosa nuestra. Lo que no quieren es que dependiendo de nuestra actuación, la acción de esos laborsaboteadores caiga en saco roto o sirva de altavoz en los medios de comunicación y las redes sociales. ¿Entendéis?

(Sakura) Por eso me di de baja del facebook hace tiempo, capitana. Sabiendo quien soy, hay mucha gente que se hacía demasiado la pesada conmigo.

(Noa) Basta de comentarios estúpidos. Es hora de actuar. ¡En marcha!

La emergencia resulta sencilla pero se termina de malas maneras. Los dos tipos son sacados de allí, pero gritando consignas sin parar, montando todo un espectáculo para la prensa y los curiosos. Parace que se ha resuelto un problema... pero para uno de ellos, para Bado, empezaba otro. Nada mas llegar la caravana de vehículos de las secciones dos y cuatro al hangar...

(Arakawa) -va corriendo hacia Bado quien se baja del trailer- ¡Badoooo!

(Bado) ¿? ¿Qué te pasa, Arakawa? ¿A que viene tanto grito?

(Arakawa) ¡Tu casa! ¡Ha pasado algo en tu casa!

(Bado) ¿Eh? -él y Yamada se quedan mirando sin entender de que va la cosa- ¿Mi casa?

(Arakawa) Ha llamado una señora diciendo que era tu casera y que ha habido un accidente. Que... que están los bomberos allí y que tu casa está...

(Bado) Oh, mierda. ¡Capitana!

(Noa) ¿Eing? ¿Qué pasa?

(Bado) ¡Tengo que salir un momento para mi apartamento! ¡Volveré enseguida! -se marcha corriendo-

(Yamada) ¡Espérame, voy contigo! -se va tras Bado-

(Noa) º _ º ¿Alguien puede explicarme que es lo que pasa?

Al cabo de no mucho rato, Bado y Yamada llegan en coche hasta el apartamento de Bado... y él se queda patitieso: los bomberos han acudido. Pero no ha habido ningún incendio. La casera del bloque de apartamentos le lleva corriendo a su apartamento... que está todo inundado de agua. Ante la entrada, hay un bombero.

(Bado) O _ o Oh, mierda, no. Mi piso. ¡Pero que le ha pasado a mi piso!

(Bombero) ¿Es usted el inquilino de este apartamento?

(Bado) Eh... si, soy yo. Pero que...

(Bombero) Ha sido todo de un descuido del vecino del piso de arriba. Lamento mucho las molestias.

(Bado) No, pero... que... cómo... cómo ha podido pasar esto?

(Bombero) Hemos descubierto que el vecino del piso de arriba lleva de viaje desde ayer... y en todo este tiempo, uno de los grifos de la casa, el del fregadero, se quedó abierto. El piso de arriba se inundó de agua. La cañería del fregadero no aguantó más la presión, reventó y ha causado graves goteras en el piso de abajo, que al final terminaron en inundación en cuestión de horas. Espero que tenga usted el piso asegurado.

(Bado) -aun no creyéndose lo que ve- Eh... sí... sí, claro que tengo seguro. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Bombero) Desde luego. Pero no espere encontrar nada en condiciones. Me refiero a los electrodomésticos. Han quedado todos inservibles.

(Bado) O _ o Qué!? ¡No, mi tele! -entra corriendo todo pisando el suelo aun mojado-

(Yamada) ¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas tan corriendo? ¡Espérame! ¿?

(Bado) - _ - Oooohhhh, no, que mierda. Mi tele. Mi televisor led full hd de 50 pulgadas que me costó la mitad de mi última paga extra... para la basura! ¡Cuando me encuentra al cabrón del vecino se va a enterar!

(Yamada) Esa no es la cuestión, Bado.

(Bado) ¿Qué?

(Yamada) -mirando mal a su novio de brazos cruzados- No me imaginaba que fueras un adicto a la caja tonta. ¿Cómo te puedes gastar la paga extra en esta estupidez? -se enzarzan en una estúpida discusión de pareja-

(Bado) ¡Oye! ¿Y tú quien eres para decirme en que debo gastarme mi dinero? ¡La paga extra me la gasto en lo que me da la gana!

(Yamada) ¡En vez de malgastar el dinero en esta memez, ahorra un poco para el futuro, merluzo!

(Bado) ¿Merluzo, yo? ¡Y tú eres una frígida!

(Yamada) ¡En vez de tirar el dinero deberías guardarlo por lo que pudiera pasar en no mucho tiempo! ¿Es que no lo ves, idiota?

(Bado) ¡Deja de hablarme cómo si fueras el director de un banco! ¡Trabajo duro todos los días y mi salario me lo gasto en lo que me sale de mis partes, para que te enteres!

(Yamada) ¡No me hables de tus partes, pervertido! ¡Deberían haberte enseñado el cuento de la hormiga y la cigarra!

(Bado) ¿Me estás llamando vividor fiestero?

(Yamada) ¡No sé a que vengo! ¡Me largo, idiota! -se va toda enfadada-

(Bado) ¡Eh, pero... no te vayas! Oighhh... pero que tozuda es a veces esta chica.

El enfado les dura muy poco a la pareja, o mejor dicho, a ella. A la mañana siguiente, el el despacho de oficiales...

(Yamada) -se planta ante la mesa de Bado, visiblemente arrepentida- Em... hola... buenos días, Bado.

(Bado) Que. ¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado? -le dice todo burlón a su novia-

(Yamada) Siento haberme comportado anoche cómo una tonta. Lo siento.

(Bado) No pasa nada, Reiko. Perdóname tú a mi. No tendría que haberte respondido así.

(Yamada) Pero es que...

(Bado) El que.

(Yamada) Me molesta que mi novio malgaste el dinero en un televisor gigante.

(Bado) -le sonríe con cariño- Es igual, olvídalo. El seguro se encargará de todo.

(Yamada) Ah, menos mal.

(Bado) Lo malo es que... mientras tanto tendré que quedarme a dormir aquí toda la semana hasta que terminen de reparar mi apartamento.

(Yamada) ¿Y dónde dormiste anoche?

(Satoru) En mi casa, conmigo y con Natsumi.

(Yamada) º _ º

(Bado) Oye, Reiko, no te imagines cosas raras. Dormí en un futón separados de los dos tortolitos. Que por cierto. Menuda garrapata está hecha Natsumi, eh, Satoru. En la cama siempre está abrazada todo el rato a ti, con ese par de...

(Satoru) ¬ ¬ Déjame en paz y ocúpate de tu chica.

(Yamada) ¿Entonces ya lo has arreglado todo?

(Bado) Ajá. Los del seguro ya están trabajando en la reparación del apartamento. A parte, me pagarán una indemnización por todas las cosas que se me han estropeado. Incluido, claro está...

(Yamada) El televisor gigante. Por cierto. ¿Para que lo compraste?

(Bado) Ah, no sé. Supongo que por si algún día querrías venir a mi apartamento y ver una buena película los dos juntitos en el sofá.

(Yamada) -se sonroja sin decir nada-

(Sakura) Vaya, que romántico eres cuando quieres, Bado.

(Bado) -se frota la mano en el cogote con sonrisa boba- No es para tanto, mujer. Je je je.

Entonces entra al despacho un teniente, un hombre, que ha venido desde la tercera sección de Saitama en substitución de la teniente Mimiko Shiba de la primera sección, que hacía poco que había empezado su periodo de baja por maternidad por estar embarazada de su segundo hijo. Es el teniente Jin Matoyama, aquel que era feo, de dientes salidos, ojos rasgados y pelo largo recogido con una coleta. Pero de eso hacía años. Ahora lleva el cabello corto y con peinado moderno. Además, ya no es soltero. Hace cosa de un año que se ha casado con una antigua compañera de la tercera sección: la oficial Miyuki Matoyama, la chica muy guapa de larga cabellera y gafas de pasta.

(Jin) Vaya vaya, eh. ¿Hablando asuntos amorosos sin mi? Con lo experimentado que soy para estos temas, ja ja ja.

(Satoru) No somos nosotros. Si no la extraña pareja.

(Jin) Ahhhh, Bado y Yamada, eh. Ya me han dicho que estabais peleados. ¿Ya estáis mejor?

(Bado) No pasa nada, teniente. Ya nos hemos reconciliado. Sólo es una tontería.

(Yamada) ¡No es ninguna tontería, bobo! Estamos hablando que a dónde vivirás mientras te reparan tu apartamento.

(Jin) Pero que tontos. Mira que sois tontos. Ya he resuelto el problemilla. Y lo he resuelto yo solito.

(Sakura) ¿Ah, si, teniente? ¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

(Jin) Vete a vivir a casa de ella una temporada. Es la mejor manera de comprobar si sois una pareja de corta durada o un amor de verdad que puede durar toda una vida.

(Bado) ¿Eing? Bueno, pues... yo...

(Yamada) -se queda pensativa- Mmhhhh... pues pensándolo bien... no es mala idea.

(Jin) ¡Claro que no! Bado, no seas tontolaba y aprovecha esta oportunidad que el destino te ha puesto en bandeja ante tus narices.

(Bado) A ver... no me parece mala idea ni mucho menos. Pero es que... no sé... tengo mis dudas.

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Oigh... pero mira que eres idiota, eh.

(Bado) ¿Qué?

(Yamada) Crees que no será una buena experiencia convivir conmigo prácticamente las 24 horas del día. Pues sabes que te digo yo?

(Bado) …

(Yamada) Que por mi, de acuerdo. -dice con sonrisa cariñosa-

(Bado) ¿Eh? ¿Lo... lo dices en serio?

(Yamada) Ja ja ja, claro que si, zoquete. Hoy la guardia nocturna le toca a la primera sección, así que esta noche te vienes conmigo a mi casa, de acuerdo?

(Bado) Ah... claro, de acuerdo.

(Takashita) Oficial Yamada.

(Yamada) ¿?

(Takashita) El capitán Richardson nos quiere abajo en el hangar en diez minutos. Vamos a hacer un simulacro de combate.

(Yamada) De acuerdo, vamos. Bueno... hasta luego, querido. -le da un beso y se va toda contenta-

(Jin) Aigh... las maravillas del amor.

En ese mismo instante, en el Kantei, la sede del gobierno japonés, hay una reunión en pleno del gobierno. Asuma Shinohara, cómo Primer Ministro, la preside. Están todos los ministros, así cómo las dos consejeras de Asuma: Kanuka e Isuzu. Pero a Asuma... se le ve cansado. Su yo político está atravesando un mal momento y está empeorando su vida de su yo persona. Del Asuma de siempre.

(Ministro Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales) Estas últimas informaciones publicadas por la prensa no nos benefician en absoluto.

(Ministro Educación) Ni son las primeras ni probablemente serán las últimas, amigo. Cuando eramos oposición la prensa nos aupaba. Ahora que somos gobierno, nos destruye.

(Matsuda) Cómo si ese fuese nuestro mayor problema.

(Nomura) "Es" el gran problema político para nosotros, Matsuda. La popularidad del gobierno está bajo mínimos por culpa de los sucesivos escándalos que si bien ya hace tiempo que no se han vuelto a producir, han hundido en las encuestas la popularidad del gobierno Shinohara.

(Takeo) Sin embargo... la imagen de su cabeza visible... de Asuma; sigue intacta. No me lo negarán.

(Matsuda) -le dice en broma- Ja. Si se te nota en la cara que te mueres de ganas de quitarle el sillón a Asuma. -todos le ríen la gracia-

(Takeo) No lo voy a negar, señores. Pero el Primer Ministro sigue siendo Asuma... y le soy completamente fiel, cómo es natural.

(Matsuda) Asuma... ¿No tienes nada que decir?

(Asuma) -con cara cansada, cabizbajo- … ¿Mh? … No. Ahora no.

(Isuzu) -a lado de la gran mesa rectangular, sentada al lado de Kanuka en una silla- ¿No crees que Asuma hace cara de cansado?

(Kanuka) -suspira preocupada mirando a Asuma con lástima- … Yes. De muy... cansado. El pobre ya no puede más.

(Isuzu) ¿? ¿A qué te refieres? Haces cara... cómo si supieras algo.

(Kanuka) Nada. Olvídalo.

(Omura) Los motivos los encuentro un poco... incomprensibles, la verdad.

(Matsuda) Si bien la situación económica de Japón ha hecho una clara mejora bajo nuestro gobierno, y la ciudadanía lo nota, ese no es motivo suficiente para tapar lo que se ha hecho mal.

(Ministro Sanidad) Todo esto está pasando por diversas razones. Pero opino que también es porque grandes promesas estrella de este gobierno, nuestro gobierno, todavía siguen pendientes de aprobarse.

(Ministro Justicia) La reforma del artículo nueve de la constitución y la aprobación del nuevo código penal, cuyo borrador fue redactado bajo el mando de la anterior inquilina en el cargo, Takeo.

(Takeo) Lo sé. Y me siento particularmente orgullosa del futuro código penal de Japón.

(Ministro Justicia) Todavía tiene que aprobarse en el parlamento, ser firmado por el Primer Ministro y su majestad el Emperador, así cómo recibir el visto bueno del tribunal constitucional. No abra el melón antes de comprarlo, ministra.

(Takeo) Yo no he dicho eso.

(Ministro Justicia) Y entonces.

(Takeo) Todos los aquí presentes ya habéis leído ese borrador. Un borrador que incluye la supresión de la Pena de muerte en Japón y el establecimiento de un nuevo sistema penitenciario que respete escrupulosamente los derechos humanos. Cosa que hasta ahora, no existía en nuestro país.

(Ministro Justicia) Eso ahora es competencia mía. Usted es ministra de exteriores, no lo olvide. Preocúpese de sus asuntos.

(Takeo) Ya lo estoy haciendo desde el primer día en que llegué, ministro. Estoy trabajando incansablemente y nadie me lo negará, con resultados, en encauzar de nuevo las hasta ahora maltrechas relaciones entre Japón y China, con quien debemos solucionar de una vez por todas nuestras diferencias. Pero al mismo tiempo, trabajo en reforzar los lazos con otros países de nuestro entorno a quien debemos ver sólo cómo amigos y aliados, cómo son Corea del Sur, Taiwan y la India. Reforzar las relaciones con todos y cada uno de los países del sureste asiático...

(Matsuda) Caray, Takeo. Desde luego no paras, eh.

(Takeo) Asuma me puso aquí y cumplo con mis obligaciones. ¿No es lo mismo que debéis hacer vosotros?

(Matsuda) Ja ja ja. Lo que yo digo. Seguro que le quitarás el sillón a Asuma en cuanto se vaya.

Entonces... Asuma echa un largo y sonoro suspiro de cansancio, al mismo tiempo que se frota el entrecejo con los dedos, con cara de migraña o dolor de cabeza. Tiene algo que decir.

(Asuma) Os lo pido por favor. ¿Os importa ir... de uno en uno?

(Omura) Hace mala cara, Primer Ministro. ¿Se encuentra bien?

(Matsuda) Desde luego que hace mala cara.

(Takeo) Asuma... ¿Está noche has dormido?

(Asuma) … No. No he dormido nada. … Kanuka. ¿Puedes explicárselo tú?

(Kanuka) -se levanta de su silla, preocupada- … Debo deciros, en nombre de Asuma... que tanto él cómo su familia... han recibido mensajes de amenaza. -se hace el chismorreo entre todos-

(Omura) Ya lo sé, consejera Ota. Estoy al tanto de ello. Mis chicos de Seguridad Pública así cómo desde la NNSA, lo están investigando con la máxima diligencia. Yo y en nombre de la Policía, señor, le puedo garantizar que no le pasará nada.

(Asuma) -suspira, preocupado, con pose pensativa- … No lo entiendo. Por qué. Por qué tantos han querido acabar conmigo. Yo sólo... yo sólo quiero hacer un bien al país y a su gente. Al pueblo japonés. ¿Pero que he conseguido? Que muchos, demasiados... acaben odiándome. Y yo no me metí en esto para desatar tanto odio.

(Takeo) No debes ser tan pesimista, Asuma. Sólo son mensajes de amenaza. No debes darle más importancia de la que tiene.

(Asuma) … Esto es todo, caballeros. Lo siento, pero me siento demasiado cansado. La reunión termina aquí. Gracias.

Todos se quedan extrañados ante este final repentino de la reunión semanal del consejo de ministros. Asuma se va andando con parsimonia pero lento y cansado hasta el despacho presidencial... seguido de cerca por Kanuka. Y es Kanuka, quien cierra la puerta del despacho presidencial. Sin duda, tiene ganas de hablar con Asuma.

(Kanuka) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para poder descansar?

(Asuma) -mirando por el ventanal, preocupado, de espaldas a Kanuka- … No. No, es igual.

(Kanuka) … No puedes más, verdad? … ¿Estás pensando en...

(Asuma) No os lo he dicho todo todavía.

(Kanuka) -mirando seriamente y con lástima a Asuma- …

(Asuma) Noa no sabe nada de las amenazas. Pero sí que... han amenazado directamente a mi hija. A Chiharu.

(Kanuka) -no creyéndose lo que oye- … Dios mío.

(Asuma) Durante tres días seguidos, se ha encontrado una carta en su taquilla del colegio. Un sobre con una tarjeta de memoria en su interior.

(Kanuka) Es extraño.

(Asuma) Aun no has oído lo peor. Ella me lo enseñó directamente a mi... y descubrimos, ambos... que era una amenaza de muerte. No sólo contra mi persona. Sino contra toda mi familia. Y eso ya es... demasiado para mi. … Demasiado.

(Kanuka) Dios. Eso ya es pasarse de la raya, Asuma. Amenazar directamente a tus hijos.

(Asuma) Chiharu... esa niña, aunque aun tenga 10 años, ya es más mayor de lo que aparenta. Fue ella misma quien me pidió a mi y a su hermano, que no le dijéramos nada a Noa. Cómo si quisiera... proteger a su madre de toda esta locura.

(Kanuka) Eh, Asuma. Mírame.

(Asuma) -se gira mirando a Kanuka con cara cansada- …

(Kanuka) No debes temer por nada. Daremos con ellos, ya lo verás.

Y Kanuka no va nada desencaminada, porque entonces entran por al despacho presidencial el Director General de la NNSA, Suzuki, acompañado del jefe de la más importante de sus secciones: Kiichi Goto, jefe de la Sección 5.

(Suzuki) Con su permiso, señor Primer Ministro. Tenemos novedades.

(Kanuka) -sonriendo confiada- ¿Ves que te decía? Si Goto está en ello, no debes preocuparte por nada.

(Goto) Ja ja ja. Hago lo que puedo, Kanuka. Para eso me pagan, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) Of course.

(Asuma) Qué tenéis.

(Suzuki) ¿Goto?

(Goto) Hemos identificado quien está amenazando a tu familia y a ti en persona, Asuma. ¿Quiere echarle un vistazo?

Goto le pasa a Asuma su tablet con la foto del sujeto en cuestión: de cara larga y lánguida, con gafas de pasta cuadradas y gruesas y peinado con ralla.

(Asuma) ¿? ¿Es este tipo tan... mosquita muerta? Me imaginaba... no sé. Alguien más... con pinta de matón.

(Kanuka) Así es la vida, Asuma. A veces, tu adorable y simpático vecino, puede ser un asesino en serie.

(Asuma) ¿Quien es? -pregunta mientras le devuelve la tablet a Goto-

(Goto) Su nombre es Okichi Krailsberg. 40 años. Casado pero sin hijos.

(Kanuka) ¿Este apellido...

(Suzuki) Según parece es de madre japonesa y padre holandés. Manteniendo además, la doble nacionalidad.

(Kanuka) Interesante. ¿Y que es lo que pretende?

(Goto) Sólo con escuchar su curioso apodo ya empecé a sospechar algo.

(Asuma) ¿Apodo?

(Goto) Él mismo se hace llamar "John Lennon".

(Asuma) ¿Qué?

(Kanuka) ¿John Lennon? ¿Cómo el ex miembro de los Beatles asesinado en 1980?

(Goto) Exacto. Lo hemos identificado cómo un activista de ultra izquierda y un terrorista sin ser ambas cosas. Más bien... cómo un pensador de ideas entre revolucionarias a la antigua usanza, extremistas y humanistas. Todo mezclado. Hasta ahora, sólo había actuado contra gente poderosa en diversos países alrededor de todo el globo terráqueo, la mayoría del tercer mundo. Senegal, Congo, Myanmar, Bolivia, Albania. Antes sólo había actuado una vez en un país desarrollado, o mejor dicho, emergente: en México.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Por qué en México?

(Suzuki) Suponemos que porque es una manera indirecta de poder actuar en Estados Unidos.

(Asuma) Y el otro país desarrollado donde actúa...

(Suzuki) En nuestro país, Primer Ministro. En Japón.

(Kanuka) Para hacer qué.

(Goto) Por lo que sabemos es un mercenario. Trabaja por encargo. Y hasta ahora, sus encargos siempre han sido más o menos iguales. Grandes empresarios; banqueros; políticos; jueces; militares de alta graduación; … dictadores. Aunque en los últimos tiempos... su gran obsesión parece que son... los políticos.

(Kanuka) Y ese político es Asuma. Maldito.

(Goto) No me refiero a los políticos que actúan cómo tiranos, los corruptos o los incapaces. Sino más bien... contra aquellos que prometen mucho y luego no hacen todo lo que han dicho prometer, aun queriéndolo.

(Kanuka) Ja. Pero que clase de amenaza es esa, eh? -dice con desprecio-

(Asuma) Pero ese hombre quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo, no?

(Suzuki) Creemos que sí, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) No quiero escuchar ni saber nada de un tipo que amenaza directamente a mis hijos con... matarlos. Así que ya sabéis. Actuad en consecuencia.

(Suzuki) Desde luego, Primer Ministro Shinohara. Cómo Director General de la NNSA le doy mi palabra que así será.

(Goto) Desde mi sección en particular ya hemos organizado todo un operativo para ponernos en contacto directamente con él.

(Suzuki) Señor Goto... una vez más, ha hecho las cosas sin pedirme autorización.

(Asuma) Olvídese de eso, Director General Suzuki. En el caso de Goto, tiene mi autorización directa siempre.

(Suzuki) Em... desde luego, señor Primer Ministro.

(Goto) Cómo iba diciendo... "John Lennon" y mi mejor hombre, Takahara, se encontrarán dentro de seis horas en una céntrica cafetería de Sapporo. Obviamente, el Mayor no ha ido a Hokkaido solo. Sino... bien acompañado. Mi sección al completo trabaja en este caso para detener al hombre que ha amenazado directamente tu vida y la de tu familia, Asuma. Y te prometo... que daremos con él.

(Asuma) -suspira reconfortado- … Gracias. Gracias, Goto. Te debo una. -le da un apretón de manos-

(Goto) No hay de que, Asuma. Para eso estamos aquí, ja ja ja.

(Suzuki) Le informaremos inmediatamente en cuando tengamos a ese mercenario en nuestras manos. Señor Primer Ministro. -él y Goto se marchan, volviendo a quedarse Kanuka y Asuma a solas-

(Kanuka) Ahora tienes mejor aspecto. -le dice medio en broma-

(Asuma) ¿Tú crees?

(Kanuka) Sólo un poco. Pero ya es mucho.

(Asuma) Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

(Kanuka) Lo sé. Lo sé. … Venga, a trabajar.

Asuma seguía muy preocupado y por qué no decirlo, angustiado, por tener que pasar él y su familia por ese mal trance. Un trance que sufrían él y sus hijos... pero no Noa, que desconoce el tema. O eso cree Asuma.

Muchas horas después, al anochecer, Yamada y Bado llegan juntos al piso de ella. Un apartamento en un bloque de viviendas moderno y de reciente construcción al norte de la gran metrópolis. Tras pasar por el vestíbulo y subir tres pisos a pie por las escaleras... llegan al apartamento en cuestión. Un piso en el que nada más entrar, Bado encuentra de lo más exótico, enigmático... pero sobre todo, bello y poético. La decoración es sencilla pero exquisita, con mobiliario minimalista y sobrio pero elegante, cuadros sin marco cubiertos por un cristal con pinturas de estilo abstracto. Hay también muchas plantas y flores, tanto en tiestos cómo en el balcón, completamente cubierto por enrimaderas florecidas. Bado no puede evitarlo: está impresionado.

(Bado) -mirando muy curioso a todos lados- V... vaya... es...

(Yamada) Bueeeeno. Aquí estamos. Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. … Qué te parece.

(Bado) Fiuuu. Es... impresionante. Es muy... muy...

(Yamada) ¿Te parece extraño?

(Bado) No, que va. Es... muy acogedor. Nada más entrar... tienes una sensación muy agradable.

(Yamada) -le sonríe a su novio- Me alegro que te guste. Sólo es... mi humilde guarida de reposo, paz y descanso después de una larga y dura jornada de trabajo en la cuarta sección de Patlabors.

(Bado) Ja ja ja. Tampoco te pases, Reiko. Ni que fuéramos a picar piedras. -ambos ríen la gracia-

(Yamada) Ja ja ja. Ya lo sé. Pero me gusta que aunque sólo esté aquí para dormir... mi casa sea lo más agradable posible. Que sea... una extensión de mi.

(Bado) Ya se nota, ya. … En verdad eres una chica muy rara.

(Yamada) ¿Tú crees?

(Bado) Quiero decir que... estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me encanta esta casa. Es muy guay.

Bado entonces se fija en un detalle: Yamada tiene televisor, pero uno de bastante anticuado, de los de tubo. Pero en cambio, se fija que tiene un equipo de alta fidelidad de los buenos, de la marca _Pioneer_... bajo una inmensa colección de cd's de música, además de libros, en varias estanterías que ocupan toda la pared.

(Bado) ¿? Oye... todavía tienes una tele de estas tan antiguas?

(Yamada) ¿Eh? Ah, esto? Es que casi nunca miro la tele.

(Bado) Pero si que debe gustarte... la música. Ja. Y después me dices que malgasto mi dinero en televisores gigantes. ¿Cuanto te ha costado este equipo de alta fidelidad? Tiene pinta de ser muy caro.

(Yamada) -con cara de que la han pillado- ¿Eing? Bueno... es que yo... ja ja ja.

(Bado) ¬ ¬

(Yamada) Vaaaale, si, es verdad. Me lo compré hace un par de años cuando cobré la paga extra de verano. Es que me gusta mucho escuchar música.

(Bado) Eso es verdad. Que pedazo de colección de Cd's tienes. Es inmensa.

(Yamada) Es otra de mis grandes pasiones. La buena música. No sabría vivir sin ella.

(Bado) -mirando algunos de los discos- … ¿? Vaya. Oye... a ti no te debe gustar mucho la música comercial, no? O tienes discos de grupos que no había oído nunca o de grupos del año del abuelo cebolleta.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ A que viene eso, bobo.

(Bado) A nada, mujer. Pero es que...

(Yamada) Mis gustos musicales no conocen ni de épocas ni de tendencias. Me gusta escuchar de todo.

(Bado) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Yamada) Ya te lo he dicho. De todo. Reaggie, punk, indie, rock, pop. Bueno... a decir verdad, tengo debilidad por los grandes grupos clásicos.

(Bado) Ja ja, vamos, que sólo te gusta música pasada.

(Yamada) La buena música no pasa nunca, majo. -entonces le sonríe cariñosamente a Bado... queriéndole decir algo especial- … Pero ahora que estás aquí... voy a confesarte un secreto.

Yamada coge uno de los innumerables cd's de las estanterías, lo saca de su cajetilla y lo pone en el equipo de alta fidelidad. Empieza a sonar una canción del año 1967 de un archiconocido grupo británico de todos los tiempos, los Beatles, y su canción "Lucie in the Sky With Diamonds". Al tiempo que la canción empieza a sonar... Yamada, toda cariñosa y por qué no decirlo... seductora, se pone a bailar, abrazada, con Bado.

(Bado) Ja ja ja. Vaya. Esta noche estás muy... no sé ni cómo decirlo. Muy...

(Yamada) Pues no lo digas. Tan sólo escucha la música.

(Bado) Para ser una canción del pleistoceno superior... no suena nada mal. … Pero por qué me la quieres poner?

(Yamada) Es una canción que me gusta mucho. No sé explicarlo. Pero... es una canción que me gusta escuchar cuando quiero pensar en alguien que yo sé... y que quiero que en este preciso momento, esté conmigo.

(Bado) Ese soy yo. ¿Mh?

(Yamada) Eres tú, Bado. Solamente tú.

La pareja, dejándose llevar por el momento y sus sentimientos, empieza a besarse tímidamente... hiendo la cosa a más y más. Resultando curioso, pero también bonito, que una canción tan antigua pero moderna a la vez, sirva de unión entre una pareja que se ama pero que hasta ahora, no lo han hecho con todo el amor que podrían darse el uno al otro. Dicen que la música amansa las fieras, y en este caso, también enamora las parejas.

En ese mismo instante, Asuma llega a casa, es decir, a la residencia oficial del Kantei... encontrándose de morros con su mujer, con Noa, que ya le espera de brazos cruzados y mirándole muy seriamente. Asuma intuye al instante que su mujer ha descubierto lo que tanto él cómo sus hijos querían ocultarle.

(Asuma) -se queda parado- Ah... bu... buenas noches, Noa.

(Noa) Cuando pensabas decírmelo.

(Asuma) -se masajea el entrecejo, echando un suspiro de cansancio- Noa... ahora estoy muy cansado. No... no tengo ganas de discutir.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No me vengas con la clásica táctica del "me duele la cabeza, cariño", porque yo también sé usarla. Me oyes?

(Asuma) º _ º Ah. Ya. Sí... a ti no te engaña ni el diablo. Pero que es... lo que quieres saber?

(Noa) La Superintendente Goto me lo ha explicado todo. Y no ha sido sólo ella.

(Asuma) ¿Eh? No me digas que...

(Noa) Chiharu me lo ha confesado todo. Alguien la está amenazando. A ella, a sus hermanos, a mi... y sobre todo a ti. Al Primer Ministro de Japón. No, que digo. Tú para mi eres en realidad mi marido... y el padre de mis hijos. … Por qué no me has dicho nada. ¿Tan poco confías en mi?

(Asuma) -visiblemente arrepentido- … Lo siento. Lo siento, perdóname, de veras. No... ni yo ni nuestra hija queríamos que te preocuparas por nada. Perdóname, Noa.

(Noa) … Está bien, está bien. No pasa nada. … ¡Pero la próxima vez no quiero más secretos, entendido!?

(Asuma) O _ o

(Noa) Somos una familia muy unida y no debe haber secretos ni entresijos entre nosotros. ¿Entendido?

(Asuma) -le sonríe a su mujer, acariciándole la cara con ternura- Lo sé. … Lo sé.

(Noa) No obstante...

(Asuma) Que.

(Noa) Te sigue preocupando mucho, verdad?

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado sin decir nada- …

(Noa) Asuma... puedes decírmelo. Quien es. Quien es quien nos amenaza. ¿Lo sabes, sí o no?

(Asuma) Soy el Primer Ministro, Noa. Es obvio que lo sé.

(Noa) Entonces. ¿Quien es?

(Asuma) Goto ya le ha identificado y le sigue la pista muy de cerca. En no muchas horas, tendré noticias suyas. A decir verdad... no me preocupa lo que ese tipo quiera hacernos. Me preocupa...

(Noa) El daño que haya podido hacerle a Chiharu. Sí, le han dado un susto de muerte, es verdad. Pero es hija nuestra, Asuma. Y al igual que sus padres, es una chica muy fuerte. Más de lo que nosotros mismos creemos.

(Asuma) -se queda mirando algo sorprendido a su mujer- Noa...

(Noa) -se abraza a Asuma- No pasa nada, Asuma. Sé que lo habéis hecho para no preocuparme, y lo comprendo. Pero mientras ella y sus hermanos nos tengan a nosotros, no le pasará nada de nada, te lo aseguro.

(Asuma) Lo haremos, Noa. Lo haremos.

(Noa) Mientras Chiharu esté cerca de nosotros, no correrá ningún peligro.

(Asuma) -se separan y se quedan mirando cara a cara cariñosamente- Tienes razón. A veces se me olvida que estoy casado con una policía muy veterana y competente.

(Noa) ¿No me vas a decir quien es?

(Asuma) …

(Noa) Será mejor que me olvide. Debe de ser... un asunto oficial importante, no?

(Asuma) Algo así, Noa. Algo así. Lo siento.

(Noa) No te preocupes, no te lo tengo en cuenta. Aighhh... aun estás muy cansado?

(Asuma) Pues... a decir verdad, sí, mucho.

(Noa) Pues entonces cena tranquilamente, date un baño relajante y vete a dormir a pierna suelta. Te hace mucha falta, de veras.

(Asuma) -suspira de cansancio, frotándose el entrecejo- … Lo... lo siento, Noa. Pero creo que me voy directamente a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansado.

(Noa) Ah... pero...

(Asuma) Buenas noches. -se va para su habitación-

(Noa) B... buenas noches, Asuma. Que descanses.

Noa se queda mirando muy preocupada a Asuma, quien se le vé física y psicológicamente cansado. Para Asuma, su vida pública, cómo gobernante de la nación, le está causando estragos de un tiempo para aquí. Puede que en su cabeza, empiece a pensar que...

Y una vez más, en ese mismo instante, en una céntrica cafetería de Sapporo (capital de Hokkaido), dónde hay varias personas solas o acompañadas tomando algo, el Mayor Takahara de la sección 5 de la NNSA, ha entrado en contacto con el tal "John Lennon", o mejor dicho, Okichi Krailsberg. Takahara, va vestido de paisano, con pantalones y chaqueta oscuras sobre jersey de cuello alto blanco... y gafas de sol Ray Ban de espejo cubriéndole los ojos. No obstante...

Takahara se sorprende sin perturbarse en su cara, del tipo que tiene delante, que más que a John Lennon... se parece más bien a Woody Allen: unos 40 años, bajito y delgaducho, pelo churretoso, gafas de pasta gruesas y voz nerviosa y chillona. Va vestido sobrio pero elegante, con traje chaqueta azul marino con camisa blanca de cuello abierto y bufanda estampada color pistacho alrededor del cuello. Okichi Krailsberg se sienta cara a cara frente a Takahara, quien cree que es un simpatizante de otra organización, saludándole con la contraseña acordada

(Okichi) … Uh... mh... esto... helado de pistacho?

(Takahara) Prefiero el de vainilla. Es más "dulce".

(Okichi) Em... helado de vainilla en febrero?

(Takahara) Es el "mes ideal". … El más "revolucionario".

(Okichi) Oinghhh de verdad, eh. E e e esto es un sin vivir. A a así no pudo seguir.

(Takahara) ¿Nos vemos para quejarse o para hablar de "negocios"?

(Okichi) Hombre, claro, claro cómo cómo va a ser menos, hombre. Estamos aquí, cómo dos amiguetes, je je je. ¿Sabe una cosa? C c cuando iba a la universidad, todas, todas las chicas siempre me decían la mismo. "P p p por qué no te suicidas y me dejas en paz" o o o "Te daré mi número de teléfono p p pero para que me llames desde el infierno". Je je je je je... je... aing.

(Takahara) Tienes un... sentido del humor un tanto particular. ¿Señor...

(Okichi) Oh... no no no me llames por ni nombre. Aquí t t todos debemos llamarnos por el apodo acordado. ¿Tú eres...

(Takahara) La víbora negra. -Okichi se echa a reírse de forma estúpida y todos los demás clientes de la cafetería se le quedan mirando- … ¿Podrías explicarme donde está la gracia?

(Okichi) Je je je … je je... je... aighhh... Que que pasa? ¿No lo pillas? La víbora negra. Cómo esa serie de risa inglesa de los 80, ja ja ja! Ja ja... ja... aigh. Em... llámame John Lennon.

(Takahara) John Lennon, eh. De acuerdo.

(Okichi) N n no me preguntes a que viene este apodo por qué ni yo mismo lo sé. Hace a a años que lo llevo encima. E e en esta vida he tenido muy mala suerte, sabes? Primero c c con unos padres amargados que se discutían todo el tiemp que ni siquiera pensaron nunca en divorciarse porque siempre estaban peleándose. Eran... cómo se llama e e esa palabra? ¡Masoquistas! Sí, eso. L l luego, cuando crecí, con las chicas. Ninguna me quería. Ni ni ni siquiera para echar un polvo de una noche. Ya sabes, hola que tal, me gustas, en tu casa o en la mía y todo eso. Pero ni eso! Y y y luego, cuando encuentro a una, t t t tiene una madre que es el mismísimo demonio en persona. E es es horrible. ¡Las suegras deberían estar prohibidas!

(Takahara) -da un golpe con el puño sobre la mesa-

(Okichi) O _ o

(Takahara) … Escúchame, "John Llenon". No he venido aquí a que me cuentes tu mierda de vida privada. Por mi si te quieres suicidar tirándote ante un tren de la línea Yamanote en hora punta. Lo único que conseguirías sería cabrear a medio Tokio.

(Okichi) E e es verdad. P p por qué la gente es tan irritable? N n no hay para tanto, la gente debería ir con más calma por la vida. Y y y respetar más a la madre naturaleza. T t todo debería ser más natural. Es es es que cuando veo a esas mujeres con los labios y los pechos operados me me me pongo enfermo, de veras, es...

(Takahara) ¿No te gustas las mujeres... o te dan miedo? No es lo mismo.

(Okichi) Lo lo hablaba el otro día con mi psiquiatra. Es que... voy a dos sesiones por semana. Y y y claro, el me pregunta, yo le cuento cosas, y entre esto, lo otro, y lo de más allá... siempre aparecen las mujeres. T t t todo los males nuestros, a veces pienso que que vienen de las mujeres. Nos utilizan cómo les da la gana y no nos damos cuenta.

(Takahara) … Mira... tengo que repetírtelo otra vez? Y esta vez no con un golpe en la mesa. Sino con un puñetazo en medio de tu fea cara.

(Okichi) Vale vale no no no es necesario que se ponga así, amigo. Dime, que que queréis decir desde vuestra organización.

(Takahara) Ya que te gusta tanto la naturaleza... me ha charlado un pajarito que has hecho algo... cómo puedo decirlo... bastante gordo.

(Okichi) Oh no no no es para tanto. A a a veces me pregunto en que demonios estoy pensando para hacer lo que hago. Si si si soy el arquetipo perfecto de persona cobarde, sabes? Mira, no sé nadar, no no aprendí a ir en bicicleta hasta los 10 años, no perdí la virginidad hasta que me casé y no aprobé el carnet de conducir hasta la octava vez. S s soy el prototipo perfecto de fracasado, verdad?

(Takahara) Sin embargo... este "fracasado" es capaz de hacer cosas malas. Cosas muy malas. Cómo por ejemplo... organizar y planificar el asesinato de dictadores africanos, el secuestro y posterior cobro de rescate de grandes empresarios de Sudamérica o la extorsión y cobro ilegal a empresas del sudeste asiático. … Sólo haces ver que eres un mierda, "Okichi Krailsberg".

(Okichi) ¡Sssshhhhhh! No no no lo digas tan alto. No no puede enterarse nadie.

(Takahara) ¿Alguien más sabe de nuestro encuentro?

(Okichi) Bueno... pues... esto... la bruja de mi...

(Takahara) ¿? Quien quieres decir.

(Okichi) … Es mi suegra. E e ese monstruo de la naturaleza. Es quien realmente manda en mi organización. Quien me utiliza para sus propósitos.

(Takahara) ¿Su esposa también está metida?

(Okichi) N n no q q que va a saber! E e e ella lo único que quiere de mi es es darle mi sueldo para que ella lo administre todo, llevarla a algún sitio de vez en cuando y también de vez en cuando hacerle un par de favores en la cama si es que paso del primer asalto, je je.

(Takahara) Tienes razón, "John Lennon". Eres el prototipo perfecto de fracasado. Aun y así... has hecho algo que encuentro muy interesante. Por eso... queremos ofrecerte una oferta, para entrar en nuestra organización.

(Okichi) N n no puedo, s s si mi suegra se entera, me matará. ¡Pero literalmente! E e esa mujer no es humana. Está mal de la cabeza, en serio. Está m m muy mal. D d de veras. Fatal.

(Takahara) Te ofreceremos el doble de beneficio económico. Y... cómo favor... las mujeres que tú desees.

(Okichi) Oh. Jo jo. ¿I i intentas comprarme con sexo? Pues... pues... joder, a la mierda! ¡Claro que sí!

(Takahara) Bien. Muy... bien. Hablemos de negocios. Ese "pajarito"... me ha charlado que has amenazado directamente al Primer Ministro. ¿Es un bulo o puedo creérmelo?

(Okichi) L l la vida es así, da tantas vueltas que al final no sabes ni donde ni con quien acabas. A decir verdad, nadie me ha obligado a hacerlo. Bueno... pa pa para que nos vamos a engañar. Esa bruja s s siempre me utiliza a su antojo. ¿S s sabes una cosa? El día que esa vieja la diñe m m me iré de vacaciones al caribe y lo lo lo celebraré por todo lo alto.

(Takahara) ¿Lo has decidido tú... o ella te lo ha ordenado?

(Okichi) ¿Yo? Y y y yo sería incapaz de matar a una mosca. E e esa vieja más mala que el hombre del saco es quien me obliga. Y y yo sólo soy un mandado. E e es la verdad, la pura verdad.

(Takahara) ¿Sabes sobre que te estoy preguntando?

(Okichi) Eeeehhh...

(Takahara) No te veo... capaz de cumplir lo que "ella" te ha mandado. … Asesinar al Primer Ministro de Japón. Un poco surrealista, no crees?

(Okichi) D d d desde luego que sí. C c con lo bien que estaría yo ahora en mi trabajo.

(Takahara) A qué te dedicas. Tu yo real me refiero.

(Okichi) Oh... soy... bibliotecario. Y y ya me lo decía mi madre. "Con estas pezuñas de ratón que tienes no podrás trabajar de nada".

(Takahara) Ahora lo has dicho, Okichi Crailsberg. -se quita las gafas de sol... dejando entrever su mirada fulminante de ojos morados- Ahora ya no podrás trabajar de nada.

(Okichi) ¿E e eh?

Okichi se queda patitieso cuando dos de los clientes de la cafetería... que resultan ser dos agentes de la sección 5 de la NNSA, Kosuke y Tadawa, se levantan tras Okichi, cogiéndole cada uno por ambos brazos... y Takahara le muestra su placa.

(Kosuke) ¿Señor Okichi Krailsberg?

(Okichi) O . o

(Takahara) Lo siento. Somos agentes del gobierno. Sección 5 de la NNSA. Estás detenido por amenazar la vida del Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara y su familia.

(Okichi) V v v vaya. E e esto si que es...

(Takahara) Cualquier cosa que digas podrá usarse en tu contra ante un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abogado y...

(Okichi) Y y y ya me lo sé, e e esa historia. Je je. M m me habéis bien engañado. S s si es que todo el mundo hace conmigo lo lo lo que le da la gana.

(Takahara) ¿Algo más que decir antes de que te llevemos detenido?

(Okichi) Em... pues... yo... mira, si. La... la historia es tozuda porque por mucho que intentes reescribirla, siempre vuelve. S s si queréis parar a esa bruja, deberéis tener cuidado al reescribir el futuro.

(Takahara) Monserga inútil y sin sentido, señor Krailsberg. Lo que importa aquí es lo que ha hecho en el presente y contra quien lo ha hecho. No le detenemos por nada más.

(Okichi) O o os aviso no por vosotros. Sino por Asuma. E e es de él el depender que muera sólo él... o toda la nación.

(Takahara) Ya. Por curiosidad... esa frase es tuya?

(Okichi) Eeeeeeeh... no. A quien intento engañar. Claro que no lo es. La la la he memorizado.

(Takahara) Lo sabía.

(Okichi) Miren... ella me lo ha mandado todo. Lo de las cartas de amenaza para la hija del Primer Ministro.

(Takahara) Entonces responde. ¿Es ella la cabecilla de la organización o hay alguien más?

(Okichi) N n no no lo sé. E e eso ya deberéis preguntárselo a ella. Yo no pienso hacerlo. ¡Ni hablar!

(Takahara) -le dice amenazante e incisivo a Okichi- Insisto. Quien os lo ha mandado en realidad. Lo sabes o no.

(Okichi) O _ o

(Takahara) No importa. Tú mismo. Ahora mismo te llevaremos detenido para Tokio. En cuando lleguemos a la central de la NNSA... vas a decirnos lo que queremos oír. Te advierto que te interrogaremos durante días y noches seguidas, puede que inclusos semanas... hasta que confieses. Por supuesto... sin dejarte dormir. ¿Quieres eso?

(Okichi) -muerto de miedo- E e e eh... yo... yo sólo sé que... que... que hay otro pez más gordo que le da las órdenes a mi suegra.

(Takahara) Bien... vayamos a Tokio.

(Okichi) ¡Espere! … Es un político de ultra-derecha y muy nacionalista. Es de aquí mismo, de Hokkaido. Sin... sin representación oficial. Nunca ha conseguido muchos votos que digamos, je je je.

(Takahara) Cómo se llama y dónde vive.

(Okichi) Riutsu. Kaguchi Riutsu. Vive en una casa muy a las afueras. Puedo darles la dirección y el número de teléfono.

(Takahara) -le dice amenazante- Eres un buen chico.

(Okichi) - _ -

Un largo rato después, en casa Yamada, ella y Bado están metidos en la cama, tapados con la sábana, desnudos, después de haber hecho lo que ya os podéis imaginar. Por el equipo de alta fidelidad suena _California Dreamin_ de un conocido grupo de los años '60: _The mamas and the papas_. Se miran amorosamente el uno al otro, acariciándose los cabellos, cómo un par de tontos enamorados, que es lo que son.

(Bado) Eres increíble, Reiko.

(Yamada) No exageres, burro.

(Bado) Echo la vista atrás... y me doy cuenta de lo estúpida y sin sentido que era mi vida antes de conocerte.

(Yamada) Eso ya es pasarse un poco, no te parece?

(Bado) Puede. Pero me da igual. … He tenido mucha suerte conociéndote, de verdad.

(Yamada) ¿Crees que somos afortunados porque el destino nos ha traído hasta aquí?

(Bado) Por qué meter el destino en esto. Lo hecho, hecho está.

(Yamada) Bado...

(Bado) ¿Mh?

(Yamada) … Nada. Olvídalo.

(Bado) No. Dímelo. Si es importante, dímelo.

(Yamada) … ¿Qué harás si tarde o temprano me quedo embarazada?

(Bado) … Por qué.

(Yamada) Pues... porque acabamos de hacerlo sin protección.

(Bado) -se pone algo nervioso- Pero... a ver a ver, no me has dicho que hoy era un día seguro?

(Yamada) ja ja ja, tranquiiilo. Claro que lo es. Pero... ya sabes.

(Bado) Ya sé que.

(Yamada) -le dice con una mueca- Que nunca se sabe.

(Bado) º _ º Aigh... que mala eres.

(Yamada) -se ríe-

(Bado) ¿Sabes? Es la primera noche que comparto piso contigo... y ya me está encantando la experiencia. Siento que podría vivir contigo... toda la vida... y no cansarme nunca de tu compañía.

(Yamada) -le responde medio en broma- Yo no estoy tan segura.

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Yamada) Teniendo en cuenta lo mujeriego que eras antes de empezar a salir conmigo...

Entonces... Bado hace algo incluso impropio de él. Pero demostrando, que es un hombre de verdad. Acariciándole la cara con ternura, le dice a Yamada...

(Bado) Quiero vivir contigo el resto de mis días. Puede que te parezca precipitado. Puede que te parezca una locura. Puede que incluso... no te guste la idea. Pero siento con toda mi alma... que quiero hacerlo.

(Yamada) -se queda impresionada- Bado...

(Bado) No me importa lo que me toque esperar hasta que me des una respuesta. Esperaré lo que haga falta... hasta que me digas que me quieres... para siempre.

(Yamada) -le pregunta medio en broma- Oye... No habrás acabado de pedirme que me case contigo.

(Bado) Por qué no.

(Yamada) Bueno... ya deberías conocerme bien. Sabes que odio la institución del matrimonio. La considero obsoleta y opresora de la mujer.

(Bado) -le responde con un besazo tierno pero apasionado, quedándose ambos mirando enamoradizos al terminar- … ¿Te he convencido ahora?

(Yamada) … He captado la indirecta. … Sabes que? ¡A tomar por saco esas ideas!

(Bado) ¿Eso es un sí?

(Yamada) … Sí, burro. Acepto casarme contigo... en su debido momento, claro.

(Bado) Ja ja ja, ya sabía yo que me pondrías algún pero. ¿Es que quieres aun más pruebas de mi amor por ti?

(Yamada) Tan sólo quiero disfrutar de mis últimos meses de soltera. Ahora falta saber... cuando se lo diremos a los demás.

(Bado) Que más da. Que lo descubran ellos solitos. -se vuelven a besar apasionadamente-

Bado y Yamada, Yamada y Bado, tanto monta monta tanto, la primera noche que conviven juntos bajo el mismo techo... y ya están así. ¿Con fecha de caducidad... o para siempre? Quien sabe.

En ese mismo instante, en casa de Goto, éste sale un momento al jardín: le están llamando al teléfono móvil. El Mayor Takahara le está esperando al otro lado de la línea.

(Goto) Adelante, Mayor.

(Takahara) Kosuke y Tadawa se han quedado en Hokkaido para encontrar y capturar al otro contacto de "John Lennon".

(Goto) Mmhhh... entonces hay alguien más involucrado. ¿Ya le tenéis?

(Takahara) Ya lo traemos de camino hacia Tokio. Estaremos aquí en una hora.

(Goto) ¿Habéis descubierto algo nuevo por el momento?

(Takahara) Yo de usted no me preocuparía en exceso, jefe Goto.

(Goto) Quieres decir... que son unos aficionados.

(Takahara) Justo en el clavo. Su metodología y organización son tan cutres y mal hechas, que sería imposible que sus planes funcionaran.

(Goto) Mhhh... es un alivio saberlo, Mayor. No obstante... quiero que hagas lo siguiente.

(Takahara) Sí, señor.

(Goto) Quienes tenemos hasta ahora son tan sólo los cabezas de turco. Mercenarios. Quien hay realmente tras esta conspiración para asesinar al Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara y a su familia, todavía nos es desconocido. Ese es nuestro verdadero objetivo. Haz lo que debes.

(Takahara) De acuerdo, jefe Goto. Actuaremos en consecuencia. Le volveré a llamar en cuanto tengamos novedades. -cuelga-

En cuando Goto cuelga el móvil y se gira para regresar para dentro de casa... se encuentra de morros con su mujer: con Shinobu.

(Goto) Oh. Vaya, Shinobu. ¿Te gusta espiar las conversaciones de los demás?

(Shinobu) Tan ajetreado cómo siempre. Últimamente ni siquiera tenemos un momento de intimidad.

(Goto) Lo siento, Shinobu. He estado muy ocupado.

(Shinobu) ¿Es sobre las amenazas contra Asuma?

(Goto) ¿Me equivoco si digo que ya lo sabes?

(Shinobu) Un poco. ¿Puedes iluminarme con tu "sabiduría", "maestro"? -le dice toda irónica-

(Goto) Ja, y luego me dices que soy yo el insufrible.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬

(Goto) Nada nuevo. Es mucho menos de lo que creíamos. O al menos... eso parece.

(Shinobu) Menos mal.

(Goto) Shinobu... puedes hacerme un favor?

(Shinobu) ¿Cómo tu esposa... o cómo Superintendente de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio?

(Goto) Cómo ambas cosas.

(Shinobu) A veces tengo la sensación que haberme casado contigo me hace ir de susto en susto. Pero a pesar de todo... sabes que siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase.

(Goto) Gracias, Shinobu. Es de agradecer. … Sea quien sea quien mande esas amenazas, le encontraré. Esté dónde esté. Yo y la Sección 5 al completo, si nos imponen un reto... llegamos hasta el final. Cueste... lo que cueste.

(Shinobu) Muy atrevido por tu parte, Kiichi. Verdaderamente eres insufrible.

(Goto) -le ríe la gracia-

(Shinobu) Y bien. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

(Goto) Más que por mi... por Asuma. Necesito que...

Goto le pide un "favor" a su mujer para que le haga una cosa que le ayudará a dar con el cabecilla del grupo que ha amenazado a Asuma. ¿Que le ha pedido? Mañana mismo se sabría.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de capitanes de la División de Vehículos Especiales, Noa está sentada frente a su mesa, pensativa y preocupada por lo que sabe de Asuma: por las amenazas que les han mandado. Pero entonces...

(Ota) -se planta ante la mesa de Noa- Noa.

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo, Ota?

(Ota) ¿Podemos hablar? ¿A solas?

(Richardson) ¿?

(Noa) Em... sí, claro. Salgamos afuera.

Ambos salen fuera del despacho, cerrando la puerta, hiendo hasta la habitación de las máquinas expendedoras.

(Noa) ¿Tienes que decirme algo, Ota? Qué pasa.

(Ota) -echa un suspiro, mirando a Noa serio y algo preocupado- Puede que te enfades por lo que voy a decirte, pero... lo sé todo.

(Noa) ¿Eh? Que sabes que. Oh... entonces ya sabes que a Asuma...

(Ota) Kanuka me lo ha explicado todo. Eso sí, después que yo la haya notado algo rara y la haya presionado a mi manera para que me lo contara.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de a tu manera?

(Ota) Nada, olvídalo. Sólo quería decirte que... siento muchísimo por todo lo que estáis pasando. Me imagino que no debe de ser una situación nada agradable.

(Noa) No... desde luego que no.

(Ota) -le pone la mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Noa, animándola- Vamos, mujer. Anímate. Ya verás cómo al final no es para tanto.

(Noa) Ojalá tengas razón. Pero el susto a Chiharu ya no se lo quita nadie. Pobre hija mía.

(Ota) ¡Y si algún bastardo se le ocurre haceros daño, te juro que estoy dispuesto a devolver el golpe cien veces más fuerte de lo que os lo han dado!

(Noa) Ja ja ja, gracias, Ota. Tienes una manera un tanto curiosa de ser amable con los demás. Agradezco tus ánimos. Y mucho.

(Ota) No hay de que. Somos compañeros pero también somos amigos. ¿O no?

(Noa) Desde luego que sí.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Se está produciendo un cuatro cero nueve en el distrito de Katsushita de Tokio, calle 48! ¡Repito! ¡Un cuatro cero nueve en el distrito de Katsushita de Tokio, calle 48! ¡Primera Sección, movilízese inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Primera Sección, movilízese inmediatamente!

(Ota) Bien, es hora de trabajar. -se pone firme y saluda a Noa- ¡La Primera Sección se Moviliza!

(Noa) -le devuelve el saludo a Ota- Entendido. Que tengan buen servicio.

Ota se marcha corriendo para cubrir esa emergencia al mando de su sección de Patlabors... y dejando a Noa reconfortada ante los ánimos de su colega, compañero y amigo de muchos años en los Patlabors.

En el mismo momento, en el Kantei, Asuma acaba de llegar al despacho presidencial. Va cómo arrastrándose. Ya sin ganas. Cansado. Kanuka e Isuzu, que han llegado antes que él, le reciben.

(Kanuka) Buenos días, Asuma.

(Isuzu) Buenos días, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) …

(Isuzu) ¿? ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor?

(Kanuka) No. Es evidente que no. -mirando preocupada a Asuma-

(Asuma) Luego os cuento. … Luego.

Entonces... entra Goto, quien trae buenas noticias para Asuma. Lo que nadie sospecha... es que es Asuma quien prepara una noticia para los demás. Y no es precisamente buena.

(Goto) Buenos días, Primer Ministro Shinohara. ¿Me permite pasar?

(Kanuka) No hace falta ni que lo pidas, Goto. Adelante.

(Asuma) -se sienta en su butaca de piel con las manos juntadas bajo la barbilla- … Que es lo que ha descubierto, señor Goto.

(Goto) Sé que es aun temprano. Pero... he pensado que esto le interesará saberlo cuanto antes, mejor. Hemos identificado la punta del triángulo de la pirámide jerárquica de la organización que le ha amenazado de muerte a usted y su familia, señor.

(Isuzu) -se queda impresionada-

(Kanuka) Gracias a Dios. Dígalo, venga!

(Asuma) No seas impaciente, Kanuka. Diga, quien es.

(Goto) Cómo he planeado, el engaño que he perpetrado contra ellos en las últimas horas ha funcionado.

(Kanuka) ¿Engaño? ¿Que engaño?

(Goto) Anoche le pedí un sencillo pero importante favor a Shinobu. Que utilizase a un par de sus informadores de sus departamentos de investigación, para atraer a los crepúsculos de la organización. Izubuchi sólo ha tenido que descifrar e identificar. A mi personalmente, no me ha sorprendido demasiado. Y es que es alguien que hace tiempo que tenemos identificado. Más que nada... porque ya le detuvimos hace tiempo por conspirar contra el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara. -todos se quedan de piedra al oírlo-

(Kanuka) E... espera un momento, Goto. ¿Estás diciendo... que quien ha ordenado enviar los mensajes, es...

(Goto) Yo no voy a decir nada. Para todos los aquí presentes, debería resultar fácil descifrar quien es. Alguien que quien ha planificado todo esto, bien es cierto de una forma un tanto chapucera, pero que sin duda... no lo hace bajo un procedimiento establecido.

(Asuma) ¿?

(Kanuka) Qué quiere decir.

(Goto) Quien lo ha ordenado, que es por inri, quien lo ha planificado... nunca actuará según marca la lógica. Por qué cómo cualquier buen conspirador, tiene unos principios operativos y se mantendrá firme ante ellos. Por muy ilógicos, descabellados y estúpidos que parezcan.

(Isuzu) ¿Pero quien es? ¿Nos enfrentamos a un conspirador en la sombra o un terrorista de alto nivel? ¿Cuando nos piensa responder?

(Goto) Mirad... tras mis más de diez años al frente de la Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional de la NNSA... he aprendido a adelantarme a los acontecimientos antes de que estos me sobrepasen.

(Kanuka) -le replica cabreada- ¡Déjese ya de acertijos y diga quien demonios es el que amenaza a Asuma!

(Goto) … El ex Ministro del Interior. … Kankichi Ishimoto.

Tanto Kanuka cómo Isuzu se quedan de piedra. Pero Asuma, se lo toma con indignación... pero con calma. Le había perdido el miedo a ese hombre que amenazó con matarlo. O más bien... nunca le había tenido miedo.

(Asuma) Así que él otra vez. ¿Es que no va a pensar en otra cosa mientras viva que en matarme?

(Kanuka) Eso parece. Maldito loco estúpido.

(Goto) Ishimoto lleva ya casi un año en la cárcel por lista de cargos que pesan sobre él. Al final fue condenado a la pena capital por considerarle el juez responsable del casi centenar de asesinatos en el pueblecito de Shinteishi. A parte, claro está... de amenazar directamente de muerte con una pistola a la máxima autoridad de uno de los tres poderes del estado, el ejecutivo, quien lo tengo ante mi. El Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara.

(Isuzu) Pero... una pregunta. ¿A venido a decir... que ya está solucionado?

(Kanuka) Espero que así sea.

(Goto) Así es, Kanuka. Te puedo garantizar que desde la Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional, hemos actuado en todo momento y hemos conseguido identificar y desmantelar por completo un complot antes que pasase algo que usted, Primer Ministro, pero también toda la nación y sobre todo, su familia, se hubiese arrepentido el resto de su vida.

(Asuma) -se retumba sobre la butaca, echando un largo suspiro de alivio- … Gracias, Goto. Una vez más, te debo la vida. Ja. Ya he perdido la cuenta de lo de personas que les debo la vida. Que cosas.

(Goto) No hay de que, Primer Ministro.

(Isuzu) No obstante... creo que todo esto nos genera un serio problema, no os parece?

(Kanuka) A que te refie... claro, es eso! Si la opinión pública se entera de esto por la prensa, cosa que tarde o temprano puede suceder, entonces...

(Goto) No debería opinar sobre esto. Pero quiero recordaros... que sólo el pueblo decidirá si esto empeora o no la figura política de Asuma.

(Isuzu) Pues yo me opongo firmemente a hacer nada que perjudique la figura de Asuma. Esa información no debe publicarse.

(Kanuka) No estoy de acuerdo del todo. Pero opino lo mismo en cuanto a no perjudicar aun más a Asuma.

(Asuma) -se levanta de la butaca y mirando por el gran ventanal con cara muy seria, incluso algo desencajada, les dice...- … Eso es lo de menos.

(Isuzu) Pero... Asuma.

(Kanuka) ¡No! … Déjale.

(Asuma) Esa información debe hacerse pública. No quiero engañar a nadie. Ni quiero esconder nada a nadie.

(Kanuka) Pero si haces eso... tu futuro político...

(Asuma) Hay algo que debéis saber. -todos se quedan quietos e intrigados- … Mi hija me ha dicho esta misma mañana... entre lágrimas... que no quiere que yo, su padre, siga trabajando en esto si voy a poner en riesgo mi vida. Ella no quiere de ninguna manera... llegar a perder algún día a su padre. Ya tuvo bastante cuando mataron a su abuelo de Hokkaido. Al... padre de Noa; a mi suegro. … Cuando ese cerdo bastardo de Ishimoto la secuestró, a ella y a su hermano, y les iba diciendo una y otra vez que... que... que a su padre lo mataría... Es algo que una niña de 10 años no debería experimentar nunca. ¡Nunca!

(Goto) Primer Ministro Shinohara.

(Asuma) -se gira mirando a Goto con cara algo desencajada- …

(Goto) Eso ya nunca sucederá.

(Kanuka) Es verdad.

(Isuzu) Tiene razón, Primer Ministro.

(Asuma) No, chicas. No. -Kanuka e Isuzu se quedan confundidas ante esta respuesta- … Mientras yo siga siendo lo que soy... pasará una y otra vez. Si es por mi solo, no me importa. Pero si afecta a mi familia... a mis hijos... entonces si que me preocupa y mucho. A ellos no quiero involucrarlos. … Marchaos, por favor. Necesito estar un rato solo. … Marchaos.

Los tres, Goto, Kanuka e Isuzu, se quedan mirando a Asuma con lástima, al ver y comprender lo mal que él y sus seres queridos lo mal que lo están pasando. ¿Acaso acaba de decir entre líneas... que piensa dimitir? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando la primera sección regresa de cubrir su emergencia en Katsushita, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes...

(Arakawa) -entra en el despacho junto a Matoyama y Sonoko, hablando con ella- Ya lo sé, mujer. Pero si hubieras esperado sólo dos segundos, todo habría sido más fácil. No es tan difícil de entender.

(Sonoko) ¿Te tengo que recordar una vez más quien de nosotros dos es el novato y quien es el veterano? ¿Mh?

(Arakawa) ¬ ¬ Déjame en paz, Sonoko.

(Saya) -se levanta de su silla y se planta ante Arakawa para darle un beso de bienvenida- Hola, Futo. ¿Cómo ha ido?

(Arakawa) - _ - No me preguntes. Hoy es de esos días que sería mejor no levantarse de la cama.

(Saya) ¿Ha salido algo mal en la emergencia?

(Arakawa) No, no es eso. Pero es que esta pesada...

(Matoyama) Bueeeno, venga, ya está bien. Esto es la patrulla Labor, no un debate de la prensa del corazón en la tele. ¿Me oís?

(Arakawa) Lo sé perfectamente, teniente. Pero es que esta pesada... es una cotilla metementodo.

(Sonoko) Que maleducado eres. Por que te hago cuatro preguntas sobre cómo te va con Saya y que planes tenéis, el muy tonto ya se piensa que quiero saberlo todo de su vida privada.

(Satoru) Es normal que lo hagas, Sonoko. Eres de pueblo, recuerdas? Si te hubieras quedado a vivir allí, serías de esas que siempre estarían cotilleando hasta con las piedras. -todos se ríen-

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Me estás llamando "vieja al visillo"?

(Satoru) No. Pero desde luego se notan tus raíces.

(Sonoko) ¡Oye! -todos se echan unas risas-

(Watanabe) -leyendo algo en su ordenador- ¡Eh, tenéis que escuchar esto!

(Sakura) ¿? ¿Otra vez mirando chorradas en youtube, Wataru?

(Watanabe) ¡No! Noticias. Dicen que la NNSA ha desarticulado un complot que pretendía asesinar al Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara y que por lo visto, ya llevaban varios días amenazándole. -todos se quedan algo consternados-

(Sakura) ¿Días, dices? Es increíble.

(Sonoko) Ahora entiendo por qué Andrew llevaba un par de días un poco mustio. Es porque lo sabía y no ha querido decirme una palabra.

(Satoru) En ese caso, lo mejor será hacer ver que seguimos sin saber nada del asunto. ¿Entendido?

(Sakura) Pero... por qué.

(Watanabe) Por la capitana Noa. ¿Es que no la habéis visto a la pobre? Es evidente que lo estaba pasando mal por algo. ¿?

Watanabe y demás, se fijan en Bado y Yamada, que a pesar de estar sentados frente a mesas separadas, se miran todo el rato y se sonríen cómo dos tontos.

(Watanabe) ¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Wataru, a veces estás más ciego...

(Watanabe) ¿Eing?

(Saya) Parece que el amor ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas por aquí.

(Satoru) Pues a mi me están dando un poco de manía. Tienen una cara de idiota que no pueden con ella.

(Sonoko) Un poco cómo la tuya, Satoru.

(Satoru) ¬ ¬ Muy graciosa.

Bado y Yamada, efectivamente, están mirándose todo el rato cómo dos tontos enamorados, que al fin y al cabo, es lo que son: dos bobos enamorados que viven atrapados en su nube rosa. No es para menos. En sólo 24 horas, su relación sentimental ha dado pasos de gigante.

En el mismo instante, en el mismo edificio, en el despacho de capitanes, Shige llama a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Debe informar de algo a los capitanes (Ota, Noa y Richardson). Pero pronto recibirían otra visita: la de su superior, el comandante Hiromi Yamazaki.

(Shige) -llama a la puerta- Capitanes. ¿Puedo pasar?

(Richardson) -le responde en broma- Claro que sí, hombre. ¿Es que te da vergüenza? Que esto no es un bar gay.

(Ota y Noa) ¬ ¬

(Richardson) Joder. ¿No aceptáis una simple broma? Los japoneses a veces tenéis la gracia en el culo.

(Shige) -entra en el despacho- Perdonad que os moleste. Venía a informaros de algo que a lo mejor ya sabéis, pero el reglamento me obliga a decíroslo.

(Noa) El que.

(Richardson) Nosotros no sabemos nada de tu departamento. Que para eso es tuyo.

(Ota) Exacto. Dinos de que se trata sin tapujos.

(Shige) Antes he recibido una llamada desde la fábrica de Hachiuji.

(Ota) ¿De Industrias Pesadas Shinohara? ¿Otra actualización para nuestros Labors?

(Shige) Justo en el clavo, Ota. Cómo sabemos, los substitutos de nuestros actuales Labors, los Shinohara JPL-09 Ghost, se ha retrasado entre dos y tres años. Y cómo es comprensible y necesario, mientras tanto necesitan recibir actualizaciones para no quedarse atrás respecto los nuevos Labors de obras públicas a los cuales nos vamos enfrentando.

(Noa) Comprendo, Shige. ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que quieren actualizar de nuestros Labors?

(Shige) Básicamente, nos van a proporcionar un nuevo Software. Tengo que ir yo personalmente el próximo viernes a la central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara para que me lo expliquen todo y recoger los discos de instalación. Según me han asegurado, las prestaciones de la máquina, así cómo la velocidad de respuesta, la velocidad de procesamiento de datos y otros factores, se verán mejoradas entre un 15 y un 20%. No es mucho, pero ya es una mejora considerable para unas máquinas difícilmente mejorables cómo son los Ghost de Shinohara.

(Ota) Desde luego no suena nada mal, Shige. Si es así... no nos podemos negar.

(Shige) Recogeré esos discos. Pero antes de instalarlos... los revisaré personalmente y sólo lo instalaré de momento a uno de los Labors cómo banco de pruebas. Debo asegurarme que ese nuevo Software es lo que realmente promete ser.

(Ota) Ja ja ja, ahora has hablado igual que el difunto jefe Sakaki. Se nota que fuiste su subordinado más fiel durante años.

(Shige) Oh, venga, Ota. No me hagas pensar en Sakaki, que se me caerá la lagrimilla. -todos se ríen... cuando entonces, entra Hiromi-

(Ota) O _ o ¡Atención, el comandante! -los tres capitanes se ponen de pie, firmes, saludando a Hiromi quien va vestido con su uniforme de comandante-

(Hiromi) Descansad, chicos. No hace falta que seáis tan formales, ja ja ja.

(Ota) Oh... es verdad, pero no puedo evitarlo, comandante, ja ja ja.

(Noa) ¿Querías algo, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Esto... quería hablar contigo, Noa.

(Noa) ¿? Sobre que.

(Hiromi) Ya me he enterado por lo que estáis pasando tú y sobre todo Asuma. Ha debido de ser bastante desagradable.

(Noa) Sí... mucho.

(Hiromi) Sólo quería darte mis más sinceros ánimos de mi parte. Ya verás cómo al final todo se arregla.

(Shige) El comandante tiene razón, Noa. ¡Anima esa cara, mujer, que no ha sido nada!

(Noa) -sonríe reconfortada- Muchas gracias, chicos. De veras. Hoy ya estoy mucho mejor. Ya habréis sabido que Goto ha dado con ellos.

(Hiromi) Así que ha sido Goto. Menos mal.

(Noa) Lo único que me preocupa ahora y mucho... es Asuma. Se le ve muy cansado. Incluso angustiado. Puede que sólo sea una tontería y le doy demasiadas vueltas. Pero... tengo la sensación que a Asuma le está dando vueltas a la cabeza el abandonar.

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

(Ota) Oye, Noa... insinúas que Asuma está pensando en dimitir?

(Noa) No me lo ha dicho. Ni yo tampoco se lo he preguntado. Pero creo... que sin duda, está pensando que ha llegado la hora de dejar la política.

(Ota) -se levanta furioso de su silla, dando un sonoro golpe con sus manazas sobre la mesa- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Eso sería cómo huir! ¡Asuma es un idiota pero no es ninguna rata cobarde!

(Richardson) Ota, ni tú ni yo somos nadie para meternos en la vida privada de Asuma ni en sus decisiones personales. Si así lo decide, será su voluntad. Nada más.

(Ota) Ya, pero...

(Richardson) No es que quiera meterme en camisa de once varas, Noa. Pero creo que... para Asuma hay dos cosas que estarán siempre por encima de su empresa e incluso del país que tiene la responsabilidad de gobernar. Y esas dos cosas... son sus hijos... y tú, Noa. Vosotros sois lo más importante para él. Y si decide algo al respecto, será siempre pensando en vosotros y en nada más. No lo olvides.

(Ota) Pensándolo bien... creo que Andrew tiene toda la razón. Si Asuma cree que ha llegado la hora de abandonar su carrera política... pues que lo haga y que se joda todo lo demás!

(Richardson) Ja ja ja, ahora hablas cómo yo? Bienvenido al club, ja ja ja ja.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Tontaina.

(Noa) -mirando a sus compañeros y amigos sonriente- … Muchas gracias a todos. Gracias, de verdad. Pero de momento... espero que no pase. A Asuma aun le queda mucho por hacer, pero poco tiempo.

(Shige) ¿Poco tiempo?

(Hiromi) ¿A que te refieres con eso, Noa?

(Noa) Nada. Cosas mías.

Andrew, Hiromi, Shige y Ota se quedan mirando extrañados intentando captar esa última frase de Noa. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso ha querido decir que aunque Asuma no se lo haya dicho, ella cree que Asuma quiere dejar la política pero antes... quiere hacer algo gordo? Noa a penas sospechaba algo. Pero Asuma, ya había tomado una decisión. ¿Cual? Las respuestas, en el siguiente episodio.


	21. Dimisión

**Capítulo 21. Dimisión.**

Han pasado solamente tres semanas desde el episodio anterior. Principios de marzo de 2016. Es una mañana soleada y agradable... pero también de importancia solemne para Japón. En la cámara baja de la Dieta o lo que es lo mismo, el parlamento japonés, se celebra una sesión extraordinaria trascendental para el futuro político pero también para el presente, debido a la votación de dos proyectos de ley de gran importancia: la modificación del artículo 9 de la Constitución Japonesa y la aprobación (o no) del nuevo Código Penal de Japón, que incluye cómo medida estrella la supresión de la pena de muerte.

Pero para el máximo responsable de todo esto: el Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara... todo esto parece no ir con él. Sentado en su escaño, pensativo... pero también triste y demacrado, a pesar de que su situación política a ido a mejor, su situación personal, a su modo de ver, sigue igual de mal. Y parece que en su cabeza, haya decido que...

Tras haber realizado la votación... y haber sido aprobados ambos proyectos de ley no sin reticencias y críticas a izquierda y derecha del espectro político, Asuma y el resto del gobierno regresan al Kantei a celebrar lo que sin duda, es una victoria política en toda regla para el gobierno que Asuma preside. No sólo Asuma parece no estar contento: Kanuka también se ha dado cuenta y sin duda, intuye lo que puede ocurrir. Más bien, lo que va a ocurrir.

Mientras el gobierno en pleno celebra una especie de fiesta de celebración en la sala de reuniones principal del Kantei...

(Matsuda) -levanta su copa y haciendo "chin chin" con un tenedor- A ver a ver, escuchadme por favor. ¡Un poco de atención! -todos le miran- Debo decir... y creo que aquí todos pensamos lo mismo... que después de esta victoria sin paliativos... volvemos a estar dónde siempre deberíamos haber estado. ¡En la cima! -todos aplauden... excepto Asuma- Y es que... a pesar de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar... hoy este gobierno, nuestro gobierno, ha hecho algo que pasará a los anales de la historia de nuestro país. Y que estoy seguro que... las generaciones futuras nos lo agradecerán. ¡Ah, y antes que se me olvide decirlo... hay que agradecérselo a quien fue la responsable de la redacción del nuevo código penal. ¡Muchas gracias, Takeo! -todos la aplauden-

(Takeo) -sonriente pero tranquila- Gracias, de verdad. De veras que no sé que decir en un momento así.

(Kanuka) -le dice en broma- Mirala ella, ahora se hace la molesta. -todos se ríen-

(Takeo) Todos me conocéis. Y algunos mejor que otros. Siempre me ha gustado llegar a lo más alto haga lo que haga.

(Kanuka) Espero que sólo te refieras a lo profesional.

(Takeo) Por supuesto.

(Matsuda) Ey ey! Ya basta de hacer tanto la pelota a Takeo. Quien de verdad hay que felicitar es al jefe. Primer Ministro. ¿? -se da cuenta que Asuma está pensativo, cómo ausente- ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? -suspira de cansancio- … Lo siento, es que... estoy cansado.

(Ministro Justicia) Se le ve cansado, señor. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

(Asuma) … Tengo que confesaros algo. Algo que... estoy seguro que no os gustará nada el oírlo. Pero tengo que decíroslo. -todos se quedan extrañados... pero especialmente Kanuka, Isuzu y Takeo-

(Omura) Señor... creo que si echara una cabezada le iría bien. Con tanto trabajo estas últimas semanas todos andamos algo cansados. Pero ahora...

(Asuma) No, Omura. Esto va mucho más allá de... simple cansancio. … Os lo diré en su debido momento. Me retiro al despacho presidencial. Necesito estar solo un momento.

(Matsuda) ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) -le dice con sonrisa triste al ministro de defensa y amigo de juventud- … Luego, Matsuda. Luego.

Asuma se marcha andando con parsimonia, dejando a todos serios y preocupados... pero Kanuka se va tras él, entrando al despacho presidencial y cerrando la puerta. Kanuka y Asuma están solos... y él ahora está dispuesto a confesar que es lo que le ocurre. Kanuka, entristecida por ver a Asuma así, pero también algo enfadada con él, decide que ha llegado el momento de hacerle confesar.

(Kanuka) … Que es lo que escondes, Asuma.

(Asuma) -de espaldas a Kanuka, mirando afuera por el gran ventanal con mirada triste- …

(Kanuka) ¡Maldita sea, no te me hagas el misterioso conmigo! ¡Confiesa de una puñetera vez que es lo que te pasa!

(Asuma) -se gira... mirando a Kanuka con los ojos llorosos- …

(Kanuka) -se sorprende y mucho al ver a Asuma así- Pero... Asuma...

(Asuma) … Lo siento, Kanuka. De veras que lo siento. Pero ya lo he decidido.

Kanuka en un principio se queda incrédula. Pero enseguida se da cuenta... que sus sospechas se hacen ciertas: Asuma se ha cansado de estar allí... y ha decidido marcharse.

(Kanuka) … Ahora lo entiendo. Tenía una ligera sospecha. Pero yo... me negaba a creérmelo. No puedo creerme que... que vayas a irte. Así, sin más.

(Asuma) … Vine aquí por mi padre, Kanuka. No lo decía nunca en voz alta. Pero si me metí en esto... fue para superar a aquel padre que se portó tan mal conmigo en vida. Y si ahora decido marcharme... es por mis hijos.

(Kanuka) Pero... por qué.

(Asuma) No deberías preguntármelo, Kanuka. Tú eres madre de dos hijos. Ya deberías entenderlo.

(Kanuka) Pues no, no lo entiendo. ¿De verdad piensas tirar por la borda... todo el trabajo hecho hasta ahora?

(Asuma) No. Recuerda que la obra de este gobierno la hemos hecho entre todos, no solamente yo. Y si yo ya no estoy, otro lo hará. Y puede que mejor que yo.

(Kanuka) -dice con sonrisa triste- Ja. ¿Te das cuenta que vas a mandarme al paro? Eres muy injusto.

(Asuma) Todos tenemos un sitio al que volver. Un sitio en el que siempre nos sentiremos a salvo y protegidos. Un sitio... en el que seremos nosotros mismos... y donde siempre nos sentiremos arropados. … Yo aquí he vivido cosas inolvidables. No voy a decir que han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Pero creo que... sin duda será una experiencia que nunca jamás olvidaré mientras viva.

(Kanuka) Asuma.

(Asuma) -se queda mirando a Kanuka sin decir nada- …

(Kanuka) Cómo tu consejera primera... debería guiar tus pasos. Llevarte en la buena dirección para que ejerzas un buen gobierno para Japón. Pero ante todo... somos personas. Y las personas trabajamos para vivir, no vivimos para trabajar. Sigo sin tener del todo claro que decidas marcharte, pero... si no te ves con fuerzas de seguir, lo mejor es saber retirarse.

(Asuma) … Y es lo que voy a hacer.

(Kanuka) No obstante... podrías decirme...

(Asuma) Es cosa... entre padre e hijo.

(Kanuka) -sonríe afablemente- … Entiendo. En ese caso... mejor no me meto. ¿Te dejo a solas o...

(Asuma) … Sí. Déjame solo... cinco minutos.

(Kanuka) ¿Vas a decírselo a Noa? ¿O ya lo sabe?

(Asuma) Lo mismo que tú. Sospecha algo. Pero se niega a creérselo. Prefiere pensar que soy imbatible y que siempre permaneceré al pie del cañón.

(Kanuka) En ese caso... mejor no se lo digas.

(Asuma) ¿? Por qué.

(Kanuka) Es un... consejo cómo mujer y cómo esposa. A las mujeres casadas no les gusta nada que su marido les de un buen disgusto.

(Asuma) Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero ella... lo entenderá.

(Kanuka) Aigh... y pensar que quedaba menos de un año para las elecciones.

(Asuma) Ahora eso ya no es asunto mío.

(Kanuka) Que... piensas hacer. Quien vas a poner al frente de...

(Asuma) Sabes perfectamente que en este gobierno hay otra persona que se siente con muchas ganas de continuar con la labor. Y que sobre todo... la quiere perfeccionar. Alguien que tanto tú cómo yo... conocemos muy bien.

(Kanuka) -se sorprende al darse cuenta- … Takeo. ¿Vas a proponerla a ella cómo nueva Primera Ministra?

(Asuma) Sí. Tendrá el honor de ser la primera mujer Primera Ministra de la historia de Japón.

(Kanuka) Increíble. Lo sospechaba. Pero no creía que...

(Asuma) Y por ti no te preocupes. Ya lo he hablado con ella. Podrás seguir con tu actual trabajo. Ella aun te considera más imprescindible que yo.

(Kanuka) Menos mal. Ya pensaba que me ibas a mandar al paro.

(Asuma) -le ríe con algo de tristeza la gracia- Ya ves. Quien termina de un plumazo con su carrera política... soy yo. Y para siempre.

(Kanuka) … Entiendo que es tu decisión y lo respeto. Pero podrías explicarme por qué...

(Asuma) Cuando tienes una hija de 10 años a la cual le haces pasar miedo... de perder a su padre por meterse en un trabajo que desde el principio le ha ido grande...

(Kanuka) Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Has estado siempre a la altura de las circunstancias. Siempre. Sin duda has sido y eres un gran gobernante para este país. Tú has conseguido que ahora me considere totalmente japonesa incluso habiendo nacido y crecido cómo estadounidense.

(Asuma) ¿En serio? Vaya. Es... es bueno saber eso, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Sólo quiero que sepas que... lo has hecho muy bien. Has sido el mejor, Asuma. … El mejor.

(Asuma) -sonriendo con cariño a Kanuka- … Gracias. Eres muy amable, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

(Kanuka) No me las des a mi, sino a Noa. Si no fuera por ella...

(Asuma) Es verdad. Que cabeza la mía, ja ja. -entonces entra la consejera segunda de Asuma: Isuzu-

(Isuzu) ¿Me has llamado, Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) -echa un largo suspiro- … Sí, te he llamado. Isuzu... encárgate de convocar a toda la prensa, a toda, para hoy a las seis de la tarde. Tengo que hacer un anuncio de gran importancia a la nación.

(Isuzu) -se queda muy extrañada- ¿? ¿Que anuncio, señor?

(Asuma) … Mi renuncia. Voy a dimitir.

(Isuzu) -se queda alucinada- ¿Queeeeeee?

Asuma por fin lo ha soltado: va a renunciar ese mismo día cómo jefe del gobierno. Todavía quedaban más cosas por discutir, pero Asuma ya lo tenía decidido y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera su mujer: Noa.

Y hablando de Noa... no muchas horas después, entorno del mediodía, la Segunda Sección de Patlabors, capitaneada por Noa, cubre una emergencia en en distrito comercial de Tokio por excelencia, en Akihabara. Noa cumple con su trabajo a rajatabla, pero sin poder esconder en su rostro y en sus pensamientos su preocupación por lo que su marido, Asuma, está pasando en lo político y que le afecta en lo personal y familiar. Pensamientos que a Noa la tienen medio distraída y que le impiden concentrarse al 100% en la emergencia Labor que cubre ella y sus subalternos.

(Watanabe) -se comunica con Noa mediante la radio- Capitana, solicitamos permiso para pasar a la ofensiva. … ¿? Capitana. ¿Me oye?

(Noa) O . o Oh. ¡Sí, teniente, le recibo!

(Watanabe) ¿Otra vez en las nubes, capitana?

(Sakura) Esa no es manera de hablar a la capitana, Wataru.

(Watanabe) No te metas en la comunicación entre mi y la capitana. Esto... solicito permiso para rodear al Labor infractor. Bado tiene cubierta la única vía de salida del Labor. ¿Actuamos ya?

(Noa) Teniente, para eso no era necesario pedirme permiso. Nuestro trabajo aquí es reducir ese Labor que lleva media hora dando tumbos sin control por todo Akihabara.

(Watanabe) Entonces eso es un sí. Entendido, capitana. Déjelo en nuestras manos. Bado, ya lo has oído. Tienes permiso para actuar. Hazlo a tu manera pero sin pasarte, entendido?

(Bado) ¡Ja! Ningún problema. Enseguida me encargo de ese espantajo. Miradme.

Dicho y hecho. Bado se encarga del Labor infractor en menos de un minuto y su piloto acaba siendo detenido por la policía del distrito por haber causado graves alteraciones. Pero Noa a penas ha hecho caso de nada. Está demasiado preocupada por lo que está pasando Asuma y toda la familia. Pero no llegaba a sospechar que...

En cuando la Segunda Sección regresa a la central de Patlabors en el Puerto de la Bahía de Tokio, son ya entorno las seis de la tarde. Cuando la caravana de vehículos se detiene en el hangar principal y todos bajan de los trailers y vehículos de mando, alguien viene corriendo a darles la noticia.

(Ota) -va corriendo hacia Noa- ¡Noaaaa!

(Noa) -bajando de su mini coche patrulla- ¿? ¿Qué pasa, Ota?

(Ota) ¡Cómo que qué pasa!? ¡Sube al comedor, deprisa! ¡La tele!

(Noa) ¿Eing? ¿Qué le pasa a la tele? No te entiendo.

(Ota) ¡Que vengas! ¡Y los demás también! ¡Es importante!

Noa y demás integrantes de la Segunda sección, deprisa y corriendo, donde hay varios mecánicos y el capitán Richardson de la cuarta sección, plantados ante el gran televisor plano colgado en la pared. Dan un especial informativo... con una noticia importante para el país.

(Noa) ¿Pero se puede saber a que vienen tantas prisas, Ota? Aun no me has dicho a que viene todo esto. -le dice algo enfadada a Ota-

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Oye, no la pagues conmigo. En cuando lo veas, lo entenderás.

(Noa) ¡Pero el qué!

(Richardson) Todas las cadenas de televisión han conectado en directo con el Kantei. Según parece, el Primer Ministro, o en otras palabras, tu marido, Noa, va a dar una rueda de prensa extraordinaria. ¿Tú sabías algo?

(Noa) -quedándose sorprendida- … Entonces... eso quiere decir...

(Ota) ¿? ¿Qué te pasa?

(Richardson) Creo que exageras un poco, Ota. Esta mañana han aprobado en el parlamento dos leyes muy importantes para el país, así que sólo debe tratarse de eso, por mucho que la prensa se invente teorías extrañas.

(Noa) -visiblemente preocupada- Pues... no lo sé. No he hablado con él sobre su trabajo. Pero últimamente...

(Richardson) ¿? ¿Es que le pasa algo a Asuma... de lo que debas preocuparte?

(Ota) Eso, dilo sin más rodeos.

(Noa) … Sí. Algo le pasa. Y me preocupa mucho. Pero no he querido hablar con él... para no molestarle.

(Ota) Pues deberías haberlo hecho.

(Televisión) Repetimos. Seguimos atentos a la sala de prensa del Kantei, donde toda la prensa nacional e internacional están presentes, para cubrir en directo un anuncio de urgencia que en breves momentos, el Primer Ministro transmitirá él mismo a la nación. Si bien todo apunta a que podría tratarse tan sólo de una declaración sobre la aprobación esta mañana en la Dieta de la modificación del Artículo nueve de la Constitución así cómo la aprobación del nuevo Código Penal de Japón, algunas fuentes periodísticas, citando contactos oficiales, dicen que podría ser un anuncio de mucho más calado. Oh, ya comparece el Primer Ministro ante los micrófonos. Le oímos hablar.

Asuma comparece ante un auténtico enjambre de periodistas, reporteros gráficos con cámaras fotográficas y cámaras de televisión de todas los medios de Japón y del extranjero. Su rostro no puede esconder que va a dar una mala noticia. No comparece solo: tras él, en un segundo plano, le acompañan Kanuka, Takeo, Matsuda y Nomura (es decir, su consejera primera, la ministra de exteriores, el ministro de defensa y el ministro del interior: todos con unas caras que son un poema). Asuma es recibido con decenas de flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros. Tras un instante de dejar a los reporteros tomar fotografías de él, empieza un discurso decisivo para él y para el país... y que desde la central de Patlabors, Ota, Andrew, pero sobretodo Noa, siguen con total atención e incógnita.

(Asuma) Buenas tardes a todos. Mis... disculpas por haberles hecho venir hasta aquí tan precipitadamente. Antes de empezar... quiero mostrar de nuevo mi agradecimiento a todo mi equipo por haber conseguido dos de los grandes objetivos que este gobierno tenía cómo meta para esta legislatura. Estoy convencido... que las generaciones futuras nos lo agradecerán. Dicho esto... quiero anunciarles el motivo por el cual están ustedes aquí y todos los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de nuestro país podrán saberlo en sus casas. Yo, Asuma Shinohara, les anuncio, aquí y ahora... mi dimisión irrevocable de mi cargo cómo Primer Ministro de Japón.

Todos los flashes de las cámaras disparan al unísono sobre Asuma, haciéndose el desconcierto entre toda la prensa. Pero es en la División de Vehículos Especiales, donde el desconcierto y la sorpresa son aun mayores. Noa se queda boquiabierta ante lo que acaba de oír. Lo sospechaba... pero se negaba a creérselo. Ahora ha descubierto sin comerlo ni beberlo, lo que ya pensaba: que Asuma quería dejarlo.

(Asuma) Les hablo a todos ustedes, tras haber trasmitido mi dimisión a su majestad el emperador, así como al Presidente de la Dieta y a mi "ex" partido. Dicha dimisión se hará efectiva en 48 horas. Les anuncio que mi cargo, tal y cómo establecen los cauces legales depositados en nuestra Constitución, será ocupado por la actual Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores, señora Takeo Yamazaki, quien desde entonces y hasta la convocatoria de las Elecciones Generales dentro de un año, ocupará el cargo de Primera Ministra en funciones. Dicha decisión ha sido tomada por consenso y aceptada por la afectada. Creo que... el hecho de que sea la primera mujer Primera Ministra de la historia de Japón... será algo muy positivo. Quiero decirles también... que antes que desde la prensa se empiecen a inventar toda clase de teorías extrañas y de falsas suposiciones, quiero dejar totalmente claro y sin atisbo de ninguna clase a la duda... que esta dimisión viene empujada por motivos estrictamente personales... y familiares. … Hubo un anciano que falleció recientemente y con el que trabajé muchos años cuando estaba en la Segunda Sección de Patlabors... que me dijo algo muy cierto. Llega un momento en el que hay que saber retirarse. En nuestra cultura se nos inculca que no hay sitio para el derrotismo o para detenerse. Que nunca, nunca, nunca... hay que parar. Pero la realidad es muy tozuda. Y la realidad... no siempre nos permite avanzar hacia adelante... indefinidamente. … Mis responsabilidades políticas me han alejado demasiado... de mi familia... y de la empresa que heredé de mi padre. En este tiempo he cumplido con mi obligación de hacer un servicio público al país... y creo que he cumplido con mi obligación. He pasado muchos momentos muy delicados en este tiempo. Y eso... acaba pesando mucho. Mucho. … Si estuviese solo en este mundo... podría seguir con ello. De veras que podría. Pero cuando tienes unos seres muy queridos los cuales llegan a tener miedo a perderte... es en ese momento cuando esta vida deja de tener sentido. Empiezas a hacerte preguntas. Preguntas que debo confesar que me hice desde el primer día que me metí en esto. Y algunas... aun no les encuentro respuesta. Por eso he llegado a la conclusión que... lo mejor es retirarse y dejar la dirección de esta importante empresa a alguien que si ha estado totalmente involucrada en ella desde el primer día que empezó. A la futura Primera Ministra... Takeo Yamazaki. … Mientras tanto... hasta que mi renuncia no se haga efectiva en dos días... seguiré siendo el Primer Ministro en funciones. Sé que se mueren de ganas de hacerme miles de preguntas, pero creo que... responderé a todas ellas con mucho gusto cuando se haya hecha efectiva mi renuncia. Gracias y... adiós.

Nada más terminar su discurso, Asuma, casi al borde de llorar, en una actitud absolutamente impropia de lo que debe ser un político en Japón, se abraza a Takeo y después a Kanuka, quien no pueden evitar dejarse llevar por el momento. Incluso entre algunos de los periodistas... se desatan aplausos. En los Patlabor, todos se han quedado patitiesos ante este anuncio, pero Noa la que más.

(Ota) º _ º Que... cómo... cuando... que es lo que acaba de pasar?

(Richardson) Asuma ha tirado la toalla. Eso es lo que acaba de pasar. Mal asunto. -dice mirando a Noa quien se ha quedado totalmente petrificada-

(Noa) A... A... Asuma... pero... por qué. … ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Y sin decirme nada! -acaba diciendo muy cabreada-

(Ota) º _ º

(Richardson) Parece que esta noche va a haber discusión de pareja al canto. Menuda es Noa.

Y efectivamente, cuando ya es de noche y Asuma por fin llega a casa después de un día aun más problemático de lo normal... Noa ya le está esperando levantada, de brazos cruzados y con una cara de mucho cabreo.

(Noa) Asuma... tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

(Asuma) -en un principio se sorprende, pero enseguida sonríe afablemente cerrando los ojos- Mh mh. Ya me imaginaba que reaccionarías así.

(Noa) ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin decirme nada! ¡Se puede saber en que estás pensando!?

(Asuma) … ¿Ya has hablado con Chiharu?

(Noa) ¿Qué? -se queda a cuadros... cuando la aludida, Chiharu, su hija, y sus dos hermanos, Daisuke y Shun, aparecen-

(Chiharu) Papá.

Asuma le sonríe afablemente con los ojos llorosos a su hija... y ésta se lanza a abrazar a su padre muy emocionada. Noa no da crédito a lo que ve... pero empieza a entender porque esa decisión tan repentina y precipitada de su marido.

(Noa) Pero...

(Chiharu) Gracias por escucharme, papá. Eres genial. Te quiero.

(Daisuke) Estamos muy contentos que hayas vuelto, papá. Era un rollo no verte casi nunca. Bienvenido a casa.

(Shun) P... papá ha vuelto?

(Daisuke) Si, hermanito. Papá ha vuelto, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré mucho más por vosotros. Por ti y por tus hermanos. Volveremos a ser una familia de verdad. -se separa de su hija mirando fijamente a Noa- Noa... me imagino que querrás... que te de explicaciones.

(Noa) Hasta hace un segundo estaba muy enfadada contigo. Pensaba que... que estabas huyendo. Pero ahora... ahora me doy cuenta...

(Asuma) Si quieres oír que me he hartado... sí, lo admito. Esta vida me alejaba demasiado de ti y de nuestros hijos. De nuestros amigos. De mi empresa. De mi vida. Pensaba aguantar hasta el final de la legislatura y entonces retirarme ordenadamente y sin prisas. Pero sabes que? Lo de pasar a la posteridad y que mi nombre quede marcado en los libros de historia... no me interesa. Lo que me interesa... sois vosotros.

(Noa) Asuma...

(Daisuke) ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora, papá?

(Asuma) -echa un largo suspiro de alivio- … Primero que nada... cogerme unas vacaciones, me hacen mucha falta, ja ja ja. Y después... volver a encargarme personalmente de la empresa de nuestra familia. De Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, hijos. Esa debe ser... mi segunda vocación.

(Chiharu) ¿Y la primera?

(Noa) No hace falta ni que lo preguntes, hija. La primera sois vosotros. Si has hecho esto para que volvamos a ser una familia... estoy de acuerdo.

(Asuma) … Gracias, Noa. Eres... lo mejor. -se abraza a Noa y le da un beso de película- … Te quiero.

(Noa) No te me comportes ahora cómo un llorón. Aigh... en ese caso... tendremos que ir preparando la mudanza.

(Daisuke) ¿Eso significa que volvemos a nuestra verdadera casa?

(Noa) Desde luego que sí. Volvemos a casa.

(Chiharu) ¡Genial!

(Noa) Esto... Asuma.

(Asuma) Dime.

(Noa) Entiendo que ya no quieras saber más del tema. Pero quisiera preguntarte por qué...

(Asuma) Ya te lo he dicho.

(Noa) No me refiero a eso. Hablo de la elección de Takeo cómo la nueva Primera Ministra.

(Asuma) Lo sé; lo sé. Toda la prensa ya se está inventando su propia historia de porqué estoy haciendo lo que hago. Pero si lo piensas bien... en el fondo les he hecho caso. Los partidos de la oposición y una parte importante de la prensa querían mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ ¿Y ahora vas a cargarle el muerto a Takeo? Que morro tienes.

(Asuma) Al contrario que yo, listilla, Takeo se ha mantenido siempre firme, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Es una mujer de una fuerza interior y una inteligencia impresionantes. Y ya sabes que desde que la conocemos siempre ha sido una mujer muy ambiciosa, en un sentido positivo, claro.

(Noa) ¿? ¿A que te refieres?

(Asuma) A que tiene lo que a mi me falta. Tanto que con una consejera le bastaría y sobraría.

(Noa) ¿Con una consejera? ¡Oye! No habrás despedido a Kanuka, verdad?

(Asuma) Claro que no, tontaina. Kanuka seguirá cómo consejera primera del Primer Ministro. Salvo que a partir de ahora, quien deberá acompañar y asesorar en todo momento, será a una mujer tan inteligente y sesuda cómo ella. A Takeo.

(Noa) Menos mal. Así que... ya sólo te quedan dos días cómo gobernante de Japón. ¿Algún recado pendiente?

(Asuma) Pues... si. Mi última decisión cómo Primer Ministro, mañana mismo... será reemplazar a Suzuki cómo Director General de la NNSA para que así pueda ser lo que siempre ha deseado ser: ministro del gobierno.

(Noa) Espera un momento, Asuma. Ve al grano. Eso que quiere decir exactamente.

(Asuma) Voy a nombrar un nuevo director General de la NNSA. Y creo que los Goto son los mejores candidatos.

(Noa) O _ o V... v... vaya. Es... increíble. ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿? ¿Y que eso de "los" Goto?

(Asuma) Les he informado de ello esta mista tarde. A Goto y a Shinobu. Ella se ha quedado literalmente de piedra ante esta proposición, cómo es natural. Goto se ha quedado cómo si nada, cómo también es natural. Mañana mismo me darán una respuesta en persona.

(Noa) Vaya. Asuma... realmente eres una caja de sorpresas, debo admitirlo. Ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Por eso te casaste conmigo. ¿No?

(Noa) Ya lo sé, tontorrón.

(Asuma) Noa...

(Noa) Lo verdaderamente importante... lo tienes aquí, contigo. Y si es por eso... lo entiendo. Bienvenido de nuevo... a casa.

(Noa) Gracias, Noa. Muchas gracias.

Para Noa, que en un principio le ha sentado fatal que Asuma haya dimitido, acaba entendiendo las razones de peso, de mucho peso, por las que Asuma se ha marchado del Kantei, y le ha dejado, nunca mejor dicho, el marrón a Takeo. En 48 horas, Japón tendría por primera vez en toda su historia, una mujer al frente de su gobierno. Una mujer además, bastante guapa por qué no decirlo.

Pero mientras tanto, había otros asuntos que resolver. A la mañana siguiente, en casa de los Ota, mientras toda la familia (Kanuka, Ota, Rei, Jiro, Deisuke y Miyumi) desayunan...

(Ota) -se termina su pescado y su sopa de niso- Bueeeno, yo ya he terminado. Me voy.

(Deisuke) ¿Me puedes acercar al instituto con el coche, padre?

(Ota) ¿? ¿Una hora antes de las clases?

(Deisuke) Sí, es que tengo entrenamiento matutino en el club de Kendo. Tenemos combate del campeonato escolar este sábado y debemos hacer entrenamientos extra toda la semana.

(Ota) Aahhh... ahora entiendo por qué llegas tan cansado últimamente. Está bien, vente conmigo. Bueno... hasta la noche, familia. Adiós.

(Deisuke) Hasta luego. -Ota y su hijastro se marchan-

(Rei) Adiós, que os vaya bien. … Mamá.

(Kanuka) Yes?

(Rei) ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

(Jiro) ¡No le digas eso, hermanita! Mami es muy lista.

(Miyumi) Sí, es verdad.

(Rei) Cállate, enano, que no sabes ni de lo que hablamos.

(Jiro) -hincha los mofletes y pone mala cara a su hermana mayor- Mmmhhh eres una borde.

(Kanuka) Niños, dejadlo ya. Aigh... no pasa nada, hija. Seguiré trabajando de lo mismo. La única diferencia es que a partir de ahora quien tengo que asesorar puede que no me necesite para nada.

(Rei) ¿Y eso que quiere decir, mamá?

(Kanuka) Takeo es... es difícil de expresar con palabras. Pero ella... es simplemente... perfecta.

(Rei) Si eso ya lo sé. Es tan frígida cómo tú, mamá.

(Jiro) ¿Que es frígida?

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías, hija.

(Rei) Además, no sé si se lo has dicho a papá. Cómo se entere...

(Kanuka) Papá es papá. Y yo soy yo. Somos un matrimonio. Pero cuando se trata del trabajo, cada uno está por sus responsabilidades y su deber. Él en los Patlabor y yo en pro del buen gobierno de nuestro país.

(Rei) Fiuuu... eso es una pasada. Tengo una mamá super importante, ja ja ja.

(Jiro) Es verdad, hermanita. No es tan tonta cómo tú, ji ji ji.

(Rei) ¬ ¬ Cállate, idiota. Te he dicho mil veces que no te metas en las conversaciones de los mayores, hermanito. Eres un bocazas.

(Jiro) -le hace una mueca fea con la cara- Y tú eres un monstruo marino que le gusta comer dulces a escondidas.

(Rei) -se cabrea- Pero... serás mequetrefe! ¡No lo digas delante de mamá, tontaina!

(Kanuka) Aigh... haré ver que no he oído nada. Si vuestro padre os oyese ya os habría metido una buena reprimenda. Venga, si ya habéis terminado de desayunar, es hora de ir a la escuela. Vamos, Jiro y Miyumi, que el autobús pasará a recogeros en cinco minutos.

(Jiro) Sí, mami.

(Rei) Mamá.

(Kanuka) Yes?

(Rei) No... nada. … Te quiero mucho, mamá.

(Kanuka) -le sonríe a su hija- Ya lo sé, darling. No te preocupes, en serio. Estaré bien. Ni vosotros ni mi edad me impiden seguir con mi trabajo.

(Rei) Nosotros ya lo sé. Pero... tú edad? -le dice irónicamente-

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Que insinúas con eso. Tienes una madre que aun está de muy buen ver y tu padre así lo cree, me oyes?

(Rei) Vale, vale.

Para Kanuka ha supuesto no un shock pero si una sorpresa total el saber que Asuma lo deja. Pero está decidida y con ganas para continuar con un trabajo que para ella será el mismo, pero que tendrá que afrontar de manera muy distinta, ya que la persona a quien ahora debe asesorar es también muy distinta de Asuma: hablamos de Takeo, una mujer que cómo cualquier persona no es perfecta... pero se aproxima bastante.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Kanuka llega al Kantei y se planta en el despacho presidencial se encuentra a Asuma reunido con Suzuki, el Director General en funciones de la NNSA, así cómo los ministros de Interior (Omura) y Defensa (Matsuda). Asuma asume la que es su última gran instrucción oficial cómo Primer Ministro: designar el nuevo Director General de la NNSA.

(Kanuka) Buenos días.

(Isuzu) -cogiendo del brazo a Kanuka y llevándosela a un rincón- Sssshhhh. No les interrumpas.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Me he perdido algo?

(Isuzu) Por decirlo en pocas palabras... es algo importante.

(Kanuka) ¿Ah sí? En ese caso, es mi obligación meterme, no crees?

(Isuzu) Bueno... pues...

(Kanuka) Buenos días a todos. ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esta reunión? -dice mirando seriamente hacia los tres hombres que hablan entre ellos-

(Matsuda) Tú que crees, mujer. Llevamos dos días que esto parece una montaña rusa.

(Kanuka) ¿? ¿Podrías ir al grano si no te importa?

(Asuma) Cumplo mi última obligación antes de irme de aquí. Designar un nuevo Director General para la NNSA. Lo lamento, Suzuki. Pero ya te dije desde el primer día que tu cargo era solamente temporal, mientras Kogame estuviese de baja por orden médica.

(Suzuki) -sin creerse todavía lo que le acaba de pasar- Pero... Primer Ministro. Yo pensaba que...

(Asuma) Creías que ese puesto iba a ser definitivamente para ti. Pero lo tuyo solamente fue... algo temporal. -les enseña a todos un sobre de papel- ¿Veis esto? Es una carta de Kogame que me ha llegado esta mañana mismo. Ya está recuperado.

(Matsuda) Y... que dice?

(Asuma) Que ha hecho lo mismo yo. … Ha dimitido.

(Suzuki) Eso quiere decir...

(Asuma) Es una carta de dimisión. Se marcha única y exclusivamente por motivos de salud... y obviamente, de edad.

(Matsuda) Es una verdadera lástima, Asuma. Era un buen hombre. Un poco misterioso a veces. Pero un buen tipo.

(Kanuka) ¿Sólo "un poco" misterioso?

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado mirando la carta de dimisión- … Cómo sabréis... sólo yo y nadie más que yo debe designar un nuevo Comandante en Jefe de los Servicios de Inteligencia de Japón. Y he tenido que tomar una decisión en muy poco tiempo.

(Suzuki) Pero... yo... que...

(Asuma) Ah... sí, tú. Suzuki... tú serás el nuevo Ministro de Sanidad y Asuntos Sociales. El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores será ocupado de ahora en adelante de un auténtico diplomático. Eso si... seguidor aférrimo de la manera de hacer de Takeo. Yohei Kaguchi.

(Kanuka) Lo conozco. No es mala elección. Pero... no encaja con la imagen de modernidad que este gobierno y el siguiente quiere transmitir.

(Suzuki) ¡Queréis escucharme un momento!? Debería alegrarme de ser ministro. Pero... por qué de un ministerio menor cómo ese!? -pregunta enfadado-

(Asuma) No decías lo mismo antes de entrar en el gobierno, Suzuki. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

(Suzuki) -se queda sin palabras- …

(Asuma) Todo está organizado. El cambio se hará efectivo mañana mismo. -entonces, entra Takeo-

(Takeo) No es momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico, señores.

(Asuma) Vaya, aquí estás. Pensaba que habías ido al Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores a despedirte de todos.

(Takeo) Por supuesto. Pero más bien... he vuelto para poner las cosas en su sitio.

(Asuma) -se ríe entre dientes- No cambiarás nunca. Aun no me he marchado... y ya empiezas a comportarte cómo si ya ostentaras el mando de la situación.

(Takeo) Sólo quedan 24 horas para que esto suceda, Asuma. Y sabes que soy de las que se anticipan a los acontecimientos antes que estos nos pasen por encima. Si voy a tener el control de la situación, creo que sería conveniente que escucharan mis proposiciones al respecto.

(Omura) Bueno... ya que ella va a ser la jefa de ahora en adelante, creo que deberíamos escucharla.

(Asuma) -suspira pensativo- … Está bien. Dinos, cual es tu idea.

(Takeo) No quería hablaros sobre mis ideas cómo gobernante de la nación y mi estilo de gobierno. No serán muy distintas de las que tú, Asuma, has asumido hasta ahora. Pero quería dar mi parte y consejo... en la elección del Nuevo Director General...

(Asuma) No te molestes, Takeo. Ya lo he hecho yo. ¡Adelante, Shinobu!

(Takeo) ¿Qué? -se queda muy sorprendida-

Entra entonces Shinobu, la esposa de Goto y Superintendente de la TMPD o Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, vestida con su correspondiente uniforme azul marino con todos los galones.

(Shinobu) Buenas días, Primer Ministro Shinohara. -se pone firme y saluda a Asuma; todos están impresionados-

(Asuma) ¿Sorprendidos?

(Takeo) Realmente no lo esperaba, Asuma. Pocos son los que pueden hacerlo.

(Asuma) Ella será la nueva Directora General de la NNSA. Se lo propuse antes a Goto. Pero digamos que...

(Shinobu) Oh, mi marido es así. Está en el sitio que quiere estar y lo quiere seguir estando.

(Takeo) Tú también estás en un puesto muy cómodo para ti. ¿Por qué has dicho que sí sin pensarlo?

(Shinobu) No he trabajado nunca en ello. Pero es cómo si estuviera dentro. Goto me tiene bastante al día de lo que se cuece, de lo que hace... y de cómo lo hace. Ser la comandante en jefe de la policía de Tokio es un gran honor. Pero digamos que... tener un cargo de aun más responsabilidad y de aun más importancia... es algo que me atrae y mucho.

(Kanuka) Asuma...

(Asuma) -le dice en broma- Que. ¿Me vas a volver a decir que soy un calzonazos? -todos se ríen-

(Kanuka) En absoluto. Has decidido muy bien. Takeo...

(Takeo) ¿Sí?

(Kanuka) -con sonrisa confiada, le da la mano a Takeo... y ambas se dan un apretón de manos- … Será un placer trabajar contigo.

(Takeo) Lo mismo digo. Procuraré escucharte, aunque a veces te parezca todo lo contrario.

(Kanuka) Ya lo sé.

(Asuma) ¿No tenéis la sospecha... que esto puede ser el comienzo de algo importante?

(Takeo) Tú de eso ya no debes preocuparte en absoluto. Dedícate a tu empresa, a tu familia... y por qué no, a escribir tus memorias políticas.

(Asuma) º _ º Ah. Pues bien pensado... no es mala idea, Takeo. No es... mala idea, ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) Si vas a hacerlo, procura no resaltar más de la cuenta nuestros defectos, haz el favor.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías, mujer.

(Takeo) Kanuka... a partir de ahora, deberás trabajar aun más. Tenlo presente.

(Kanuka) Lo sé. Eres ambiciosa, perfeccionista, inteligente y calculadora. Pero... resulta que yo soy igual. También tenlo presente.

(Shinobu) En mi caso, lo mismo digo. Se me hace raro que ahora Kiichi vuelva a estar bajo mis órdenes. Que cosas.

(Omura) Todos parecéis muy contentos. Pero la crisis de este gobierno sigue en pie y no desaparecerá así cómo así. Takeo... tendrás que hacer mucho más de lo que imaginas para enderezar la situación. No lo olvides.

(Takeo) ¿Es una amenaza, Ministro Omura?

(Omura) No es mi intención, Takeo. Sólo que cojas fuerzas y te armes de paciencia. Lo necesitarás.

(Asuma) No os preocupéis. Takeo lo hará muy bien, estoy seguro. … Isuzu.

(Isuzu) ¿Sí, Primer Ministro?

(Asuma) Recuerda esto. Takeo puede que a veces creas que ella no te necesita para nada. Pero procura estar siempre a su lado. Lo necesitará.

(Isuzu) Sí, señor, así lo haré.

(Takeo) -sonríe confiada, cerrando los ojos- Gracias, Asuma.

Asuma se va. Pero la vida sigue adelante y los cambios se suceden. Takeo será la nueva Primera Ministra... y Shinobu ocupará un cargo de aun mayor importancia del que tenía hasta ahora. Un nuevo trabajo en que la Seguridad de todo Japón estaría en sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente, el cambio en la jefatura del gobierno se produce, con la atención total de la prensa, llevándose a cabo el traspaso de carteras y la jura oficial del cargo ante el emperador. Pero mientras todo esto sucedía, en la División de vehículos especiales, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes...

(Watanabe) -leyendo el periódico del día- Que pasada. Pensaba que nunca iba a pasar.

(Saya) ¿Que tiene de malo que una mujer gobierne Japón? No pensaba que fueses un machista, teniente.

(Watanabe) No digas memeces, Saya.

(Sakura) Cariño, deja en paz a Saya.

(Watanabe) ¿Qué? Pero si siempre eres tú quien me dice que no hable con demasiada "confianza" en el trabajo... y ahora me dices esto. En que quedamos.

(Yamada) Sois tal para cual.

(Bado) Vagh, olvidadlo ¿Por qué preocuparse?

(Satoru) Si a los anti-sistema, amargados de la vida o los que se aburren muuucho se les ocurre montar jaleo aprovechando la ocasión, se nos vendrá trabajo encima, Bado. ¿Entiendes?

(Bado) - _ - Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

(Sonoko) Que hagan lo que quieran. Yo estoy la mar de contenta. Este país machista de toda la vida por fin será gobernado por una mujer. ¿A que suena genial?

(Saya) Ya lo creo. Este país por fin sabrá lo que es bueno, ja ja ja.

(Arakawa) Aigh... eres terrible. -le dice en broma-

(Yamada) Yo también lo creo. Pero también es verdad que la pobre deberá prepararse para la que se le viene encima. Y más que ella... su familia.

(Matoyama) Por no mencionar al comandante.

(Bado) Es verdad. Me da pena el granduyón.

(Suzuka) Un respeto, Bado.

(Bado) ¬ ¬

(Yamada) No os preocupéis. El comandante Hiromi ya está más que acostumbrado. Incluso está encantado con que su mujer sea tan independiente y trabajadora.

(Matoyama) Y que lo digas. Forma parte de su encanto. Sin mencionar su belleza, ja ja ja.

(Yamada) ¬ ¬ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Que sea guapa no impide que también sea lo que es. Los hombres a veces sólo os fijáis en lo que no debéis fijar vuestra mirada.

(Watanabe) La pregunta es... nos afecta esto a nosotros?

(Sakura) Pregunta simple pero cierta.

(Watanabe) … ¿Nadie tiene respuesta?

(Sakura) No va a pasar nada. El ministro del Interior sigue siendo el mismo. Y no quiere aprobar los presupuestos para que tengamos Labors nuevos el año que viene. Así que...

(Bado) ¿En serio? Pues vaya puta mierda.

(Todos) ¡Esa lengua, Bado!

(Bado) ¬ ¬ Tampoco he dicho nada del otro mundo. Quisquillosos.

(Satoru) Y todo coincide con la dimisión de Asuma cómo Primer Ministro. ¿No habéis visto a la capitana Noa? Hoy se la ve mucho más contenta.

(Sakura) Ya lo creo. Es porque su marido vuelve a ser un ciudadano normal. Sin embargo el comandante Hiromi...

(Bado) Ya lo hemos hablado. Ja ja ja, si, que cara traía esta mañana el pobre.

(Watanabe) No es para tanto, tontaina. Sólo está... un poco nervioso.

(Matoyama) No debe pensar en ello, el muy tonto. Su mujer, que fue mi capitana durante años, es una mujer extraordinaria. Muy inteligente, trabajadora, capaz, calculadora y fría cómo pocas. Será una buena gobernante para Japón, ya lo veréis.

(Sonoko) Totalmente de acuerdo.

(Sakura) Y yo.

(Yamada) Yo también.

(Saya) Y el capitán Ota, que, eh? ¿No decís nada de él?

(Satoru) Para que. Su mujer seguirá trabajando de lo mismo. Y ya sabéis que el capitán siempre le ha dejado hacer lo que quiera a Kanuka.

(Sakura) Es verdad. Es de esos hombres que da plena libertad a su esposa sobre su vida y su trabajo. Siempre he pensado que esa es la clave para que un matrimonio funcione. Si ambos están demasiado pendientes del otro, la cosa al final acaba mal.

(Watanabe) ¿Eso lo dices por mi, cariño?

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ No, burro.

La preocupación en los Patlabor era sin duda, mínima. Parecía que a ellos todo esto no les afecta para nada. Pero en la NNSA en cambio...

En la central de la Sección 5 de la NNSA, hay una reunión donde sus miembros conocen a su nueva comandante en jefe: Shinobu Goto. Una reunión donde su marido... y jefe de la Sección 5 de Seguridad Nacional, Kiichi Goto, también está presente, junto a todo su equipo.

(Goto) Bien, muchachos. Me imagino que debéis creer... que esto es un mero discurso por mi parte. Siento deciros que no es el caso. Cómo sabréis, el ya ex Primer Ministro Asuma Shinohara, me ofreció ser el nuevo Director General de la NNSA. Me negué. Y me negué porque... cómo decirlo... soy de los que están a gusto donde quieren estar. Y yo lo estoy. Y sigo queriendo estar aquí. No obstante, recordad. Vosotros, o si lo preferís, nosotros, somos la más importante de todas las secciones de la NNSA y jugáis un papel vital no sólo en la seguridad nacional, si no en la estabilidad, orden y garantía de las libertades, derechos e incluso vidas de los ciudadanos y ciudadanas de este país. Por lo tanto... me seguiréis teniendo encima y aguantándome durante muchos años. Pero desde hoy... el mando supremo dentro de la NNSA; su dirección y comandante... corresponen a una nueva persona. Una persona... una mujer... que conozco muy bien y con la que... digamos que... tengo una relación muy y muy especial. Directora Shinobu... cuando quiera.

(Shinobu) Gracias, Kiichi. Cómo todos vosotros ya sabéis, soy la nueva jefa de los servicios de inteligencia de nuestro país. No me importará mucho si me lo decís en masculino o en femenino. Pero desearía... mantener la tradición. Así que llamadme jefa sin más, entendido? -todos se ríen- … Bien. Ahora debemos hablar...

(Kurosaki) Yo tengo una pregunta que hacer.

(Shinobu) Adelante.

(Kurosaki) ¿Qué ha pasado con el señor Kogame? ¿Es cierto que se ha retirado definitivamente?

(Goto) Su estado de salud ha mejorado. Pero ya está mayor y ha preferido dejarlo definitivamente. Y lo cierto... es que está muy contento con el cambio. Tiene a Shinobu en muy buena consideración y cree que lo hará tanto o mejor que ella.

(Kurosaki) ¿Tan convencido está, jefe Goto?

(Goto) Completamente. Shinobu. Continúa.

(Shinobu) Gracias, Kiichi. Estoy segura que para vosotros, la élite, no soy ninguna desconocida. Ya conocéis mi manera de hacer las cosas y de actuar. A veces puedo parecer... excesivamente formal. Pero yo soy ante todo... y lo seguiré siendo hasta que me retire... una agente de la ley. Porque eso es ante todo lo que somos. Servidores públicos a la ley... pero también a la Seguridad de nuestro país y ante todo, de sus ciudadanos y ciudadanas. … ¿Alguna pregunta?

(Shinshi) Emmm... no, ninguna. Se ha expresado tan bien que...

(Takahara) Yo sí tengo una. ¿Está bien segura de haberse metido en esto? Esto es mucho más complicado que dirigir "solamente" la Policía de Tokio.

(Shinobu) Si Kiichi os ha hablado de mi... sabréis que me encantan los retos personales. Es algo que forma parte de mi...

(Goto) -con sonrisa burleta- ¿Encanto ibas a decir?

(Shinobu) Más o menos, Kiichi.

(Shinshi) Pues... a mi se me hace un poco extraño. Es cómo si...

(Goto) ¿Cómo si volvieses a ser mi subordinado en la Segunda Sección de vehículos especiales? De eso nada, Shinshi. Ahora no estás en los Patlabor sino en algo todavía más importante. Aunque haya también una jerarquía, aquí todos somos engranajes de un mecanismo llamado equipo. Pero más bien...

(Takahara) Ya lo sabemos, jefe Goto. Un buen trabajo en equipo es consecuencia de un buen talento individual de cada miembro del equipo.

(Shinobu) Años atrás, cuando fui la capitana de la primera sección de Vehículos Especiales esa no era ni de lejos mi forma de actuar. Pero los años y Kiichi... me han hecho aprender nuevas formas de ver las cosas. Y eso incluye tanto en la vida cómo en el trabajo.

(Goto) Bien dicho, Shinobu. Si señor.

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ ¿Te burlas de mi? Eres insufrible. -todos se ríen-

(Goto) -echándose la mano al cogote- No es para tanto, mujer.

(Takahara) Ningún problema, jefe Goto. Creo y lo digo sin tapujos, que la NNSA estará en buenas manos de ahora en adelante. Directora General Goto. Bienvenida.

(Shinobu) Gracias, Mayor.

(Kosuke) Yo tengo una duda. Puede que le parezca una tontería sin importancia, pero es que me da vueltas a la cabeza. Quería saber...

(Shinobu) ¿Ibas a preguntarme si os voy a dar libertad total de acción sea cual sea el caso o la amenaza a la que os enfrontéis de ahora en adelante?

(Kosuke) Pues... sí. Eso es justamente lo que quería preguntarle, Directora General.

(Goto) No hace falta ni que lo digas, Shinobu. Aquí, todos, incluyéndote a ti, sabéis de que se trata. Nuestra manera de hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante... seguirá siendo la misma, puesto que ya sabemos que obtiene buenos y siempre sobresalientes resultados. ¿Shinobu?

(Shinobu) ¿Lo habéis entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, señora!

Ironías del destino, una vez más, (cómo otras antes), Shinobu estaba ahora por encima de Goto, cómo su superior al frente de la NNSA.

Mientras, en el despacho presidencial del Kantei... Takeo ocupa ahora la butaca que hasta el día anterior ocupaba Asuma. En un momento dado, Isuzu y Kanuka entran al despacho para entregarle documentación a la flamante Primera Ministra de Japón.

(Isuzu) Señora.

(Takeo) ¿Mh? Ah, Isuzu, Kanuka. ¿Queríais algo?

(Isuzu) Acaba de llegar esto desde la embajada de Taiwan. Esto otro... de la de la República Popular de China. Esto otro... de la de Corea del Sur. ¡Ah! Y también más mensajes de felicitación de otras embajadas. De países europeos, sudamericanos, sudeste asiático. Y la felicitación del embajador de Tailandia es especialmente amable. ¿Por qué será? -le da unos papeles a Takeo-

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ A veces te gusta hacerte el tonto, eh, Isuzu.

(Isuzu) ¿A que viene eso?

(Takeo) No pasa nada. Es por el favor que les hicimos hace algún tiempo. Espero que no haga falta que me los lea todos, verdad?

(Kanuka) Claro que no, Takeo. Todos dicen lo mismo.

(Isuzu) No obstante, a nuestros países vecinos, no les ha gustado nada la reciente aprobación de la modificación del artículo nueve.

(Takeo) Un poco contradictorio por su parte, no te parece? Ahora que hemos eliminado la prohibición a nuestra industria de armamentos de exportar al extranjero, Taiwan ha sido la primera interesada en comprarnos todo tipo de nuestro armamento de última generación. Incluso Matsuda ha insinuado que podríamos abrir negociaciones con la República de China para la venda de aviones de transporte Kawasaki C-2 e incluso cazas de quinta generación Mitsubishi F-3.

(Kanuka) ¿Te lo ha dicho por qué muestra interés en ello o para avisarte que los fabricantes de armas de nuestro país se frotan las manos con el negocio que se les viene encima?

(Takeo) Adivínalo por ti misma.

(Kanuka) Pero...

(Isuzu) Señora... mi opinión es que eso sería un suicidio en nuestra política exterior. Quiero decir que...

(Takeo) No lo haré.

(Isuzu) ¿Qué? -se sorprende-

(Kanuka) -sonríe confiada cerrando los ojos- Ja. Sabría que responderías eso.

(Takeo) Aunque hayamos levantado ese veto, sólo estaré dispuesta a vender armamentos a aquellos países que de verdad lo necesiten o de los cuales tenga plenas garantías que no harán un uso irresponsable de él.

(Isuzu) Eso... dejaría a muchos países del mundo fuera, Primera Ministra. Por no decir a todos.

(Takeo) ¿Todas las peticiones de las embajadas son la misma?

(Kanuka) No exactamente, Takeo. Hay un mensaje de la embajada china. De parte tanto del Presidente Li Xing Ping cómo del Ministro de Seguridad del Estado.

(Takeo) O _ o ¿Cómo?

(Kanuka) Sí, lo que oyes. El primero es cómo no... para felicitarte y para invitarte a una pronta visita oficial a Pekín. Y el segundo... bueno, ya lo puedes imaginar.

(Takeo) ¿Un mensaje de advertencia?

(Isuzu) Más que eso. Que nos mantengamos alerta... cómo siempre. Para que la seguridad de nuestros países, dice, esté garantizada.

(Takeo) -se levanta de la butaca, mirando por el ventanal de espaldas a Isuzu- … Así que el inefable General Ming-An ahora está de nuestro lado. Es... realmente curioso. No hay duda de que él y Goto hicieron buenas migas.

(Isuzu) ¿Cree que este aviso es en nuestro beneficio o un engaño?

(Kanuka) Goto le considera un amigo. Así que... por qué no fiarnos de él?

(Takeo) Y es lo que vamos a hacer. Mantenernos alerta. Parece que no, pero en todos estos años... hemos pasado de todo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Of Course.

(Isuzu) Pues... esto es todo. Ya no traemos nada más para usted.

(Takeo) -suspira algo enojada- Isuzu... deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad. Llámame por mi nombre, por favor.

(Isuzu) -le sonríe aliviada- Sí, Takeo.

(Kanuka) Hazle caso, Isuzu. Yo trabajé junto a Takeo casi tres años y... fue una experiencia realmente...

(Takeo) Nada de malos comentarios sobre mi, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ No iba a decir nada malo de ti.

(Isuzu) No le deis más vueltas, lo he captado.

(Takeo) Ya os han advertido que puede que tengáis la sensación que no os necesito para nada. Pero no es verdad. Siempre os necesitaré. Ante semejante responsabilidad... toda ayuda es poca.

(Isuzu) Lo sabemos, Primera Ministra. Porque si no conseguimos poner recto el rumbo de este barco... será tu fin y el de este gobierno. Tú tumba política.

(Takeo) ¿Sólo mía? Lo será de todos nosotros. Pero ese ya es un problema que sólo yo y nadie más que yo debe solucionar.

(Isuzu) De acuerdo... Takeo. -se marcha y deja a Takeo y Kanuka a solas-

(Takeo) ¿No regresas a tu despacho, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) … ¿Estás bien?

(Takeo) -sonríe con tristeza- No te preocupes por nada. -se pone sería, mirando con seguridad a Kanuka- Preocúpate de serme útil de ahora en adelante. Te advierto que soy muy exigente con quienes deben trabajar conmigo.

(Kanuka) Of course. Lo he entendido.

Al anochecer... en la casa de la familia Shinohara, en su casa de verdad, aquel mismo día, los de la mudanza habían terminado de traerlo todo a casa. Por fin volvían a estar... en su hogar. Mientras Noa va desempaquetando cosas, Asuma llega a casa, echando un suspiro de cansancio y aflojándose la corbata del traje.

(Asuma) Ya estoy en... ¿? ¿Todavía estás con eso, Noa?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Ah, no es nada. Ya casi he terminado.

(Asuma) Pues déjalo, que es muy tarde. ¿Y los niños?

(Noa) Ya están en sus cuartos. Si están durmiendo o no, eso ya no lo sé. ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas? Son más de las once.

(Asuma) -se pone nostálgico, con sonrisa triste- … Lo echaba de menos, sabes? Volver a poder pasar todo un día en mi fábrica de Hachiuji... y volver a ver a todo mi equipo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara...

(Noa) Así que has estado en la fábrica. ¿Que tal ha ido?

(Asuma) -suspira preocupado- …

(Noa) Asuma... tengo que preocuparme? ¿Mh?

(Asuma) No... claro que no. Ha ido bastante bien. Todos los proyectos de la empresa siguen en marcha. Pero la situación económica de la empresa...

(Noa) ¿Qué?

(Asuma) … La empresa está en números rojos. Debemos encontrar un nuevo acreedor o accionista antes de un año o...

(Noa) Asuma... me estás asustando. No querrás decir que...

(Asuma) Tengo menos de un año para preparar un nuevo plan de viabilidad. Que digo un año. ¡En un trimestre!

(Noa) Ya entiendo. Ahora... te sientes mal por haber dejado tu empresa medio abandonada todo este tiempo.

(Asuma) Delegué la responsabilidad en otros... y cuando la recupero me encuentro con esto. Creo que habría sucedido igualmente si hubiese estado al pie del cañón. Algunos de los proyectos futuros de la empresa están siendo demasiado caros y si no salen rentables a corto plazo...

(Noa) Qué pasará entonces.

(Asuma) Nada. No pasará nada. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara seguirá existiendo. Pero si no conseguimos enderezar la empresa antes de un año... Shinohara perderá su independencia cómo empresa familiar y pasará a formar parte de otro holding industrial, probablemente extranjero. Ya me han insinuado que hay al menos tres grandes empresas industriales interesadas en compranos. Mitsutomo de Japón, Siemens de Alemania o incluso... Changfeng de China. Ja. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que supondría eso? El mayor fabricante de Labors del mundo, que resulta ser japonés... en manos de una gran industria estatal china.

(Noa) … No te preocupes por eso.

(Asuma) No me preocupo. Tengo unos meses para conseguirlo. Ese es mi único objetivo ahora. Bueno... ese y...

(Noa) ¿Escribir tus memorias?

(Asuma) Sí, exacto. Si quieres puedes echarme una mano.

(Noa) Ja ja ja, espabílate tu solo, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Esto... Noa.

(Noa) ¿Sí?

(Asuma) … Nada. No es nada.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Pasa algo?

(Asuma) Nada. Anda, acostémonos. Estoy muy cansado y necesito una buena cabezada. ¿Te vienes?

(Noa) -le sonríe cariñósamente a su marido- ^ . ^ Claro que sí. Hace tanto que no podemos acostarnos los dos solitos y pasar toda una noche los dos juntitos.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ No estarás insinuando que tienes ganas de... bueno, ya sabes.

(Noa) -se pone nerviosa y roja cómo un tomate- Em... es que... bueno... hace mucho tiempo que... ja ja ja ja!

(Asuma) - _ -

(Noa) Ja ja ja, no me pongas esa cara, hombre. ¡Era broma!

(Asuma) Eres incorregible. Por muchos años que pasen...

(Noa) Seré siempre Noa. Vamos.

(Asuma) Voy, voy.

Asuma se ha quitado de encima un marrón impresionante. Algunos considerarán que ha huido. Pero Asuma ha tenido sus motivos para hacerlo. Se metió en política, en alta política, por un hombre (Ishimoto) que al final resultó ser un auténtico conspiranóico que quería matarlo para terminar con cualquier vestigio de la familia Shinohara. Ha tenido que gestionar crisis muy graves tanto internas cómo con otros países. Pero lo que más le ha afectado, ha sido el ver cómo su "yo político" ha afectado a su "yo personal", es decir, a su familia. Ante esto, Asuma ha dicho basta y lo ha dejado. Pero... significa que hayan desaparecido los problemas gordos en su vida?

No, ni mucho menos. La empresa que heredó de su padre y que dirige, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, está atravesando un mal momento y debe rectificar su rumbo a tiempo. ¿Lo conseguirá... o se verá arrastrado por ello? No tardaría mucho en encontrar respuestas a ello.


	22. El laberinto subterráneo 3

_**** Advertencia a los Lectores ****_

_Este episodio es un homenaje a un desaparecido y mítico programa de humor español: "La Hora Chanante" y posteriormente "Muchachada Nui". A lo largo de la lectura, aparecen míticos personajes del programa cómo Vicentín, Marlo y Claudio, El Gañán, y algunos de los gags míticos del programa. Espero que os partáis el ojete y si no, pues "te jodes y bailas"._

**Capítulo 22. ****El laberinto (****chanante)**** subterráneo 3.**

Un mes después desde el episodio anterior. Abril de 2016. Es una mañana soleada y totalmente primaveral sobre Tokio. En la División de Vehículos Especiales, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes. Hay alegría entre todos porque faltan pocos días para que la teniente Mimiko Shiba de la primera sección se reincorpore a su puesto tras su largo periodo de baja por maternidad. El segundo hijo de Shige ya había nacido hacía pocas semanas: un niño al que le han puesto Seitaro, cómo al difunto jefe Sakaki.

Pero curiosamente, el tema de conversación esa misma mañana no es este, sino otro digamos... sobre la propiedad privada. Mientras cada uno se va sirviendo una taza de café con leche condensada...

(Satoru) Aigh... mal hemos empezado el día.

(Bado) ¿? ¿Por qué?

(Sakura) Por nosotros no será. Pero los capitanes...

(Watanabe) Fiuuu. Sí, ha sido cómo ver una pelea entre dos niños de cinco años en el patio de la escuela, ja ja ja.

(Sakura) Wataru, no es para cachondearse.

(Watanabe) No seas tan frígida, mujer.

(Sakura) ¬ ¬

(Sonoko) ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

(Watanabe) Justo cuando he llegado, he visto que la capitana Noa le metía una buena reprimenda al capitán Ota por creer ella que le ha cogido sin permiso sus galletas de chocolate que se esconde en un cajón de su mesa para cuando le apetece picar algo.

(Sakura) ¿En serio? Vaya, eso muy raro.

(Yamada) No lo creo. Al capitán Ota le gusta comer, pero no es ningún ladrón. No creo que haya sido él. Ni el capitán Richardson tampoco. Él es muy estricto con los horarios de comer. Nunca pica entre horas.

(Watanabe) Sí, pero aun no sabéis el resto. Entonces el capitán le ha respondido a Noa que cree que ella se ha bebido y tirado su botella de Whisky escocés del caro que Richardson le regaló por su último cumpleaños.

(Bado) ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. ¿Desde cuando la capitana bebe Whisky escocés? Es absurdo.

(Saya) Es verdad. No me lo creo.

(Watanabe) Pero aun hay más.

(Sonoko) No me digas... que a mi Andrew también le han robado algo. Pues a mi no me ha dicho nada.

(Watanabe) Una caja de botellines de cerveza belga artesanal bastante cara que le regaló un amigo y que se guardaba en la nevera del comedor con recelo para las "grandes ocasiones". O al menos, eso me dijo él.

(Sonoko) Ja. Y luego me dice que la tacaña soy yo. Tendrá morro.

(Arakawa) Que traducido en lenguaje simple, quiere decir que se las esconde para bebérselas él solo.

(Yamada) Pero... nos os parece mucha casualidad?

(Todos) ¿Eh?

(Yamada) Sí, pensadlo. A los tres capitanes a la vez les desaparecen cosas de comer. ¿No es muy sospechoso?

(Takashita) Ey, oficial. No estarás insinuando... que hay un ladrón de comida entre nosotros.

(Yamada) Por supuesto que no, teniente. No tengo pruebas ni hay testimonios. Así que...

(Sakura) Pues... ahora que lo dices...

(Yamada) ¿? El que.

(Sakura) A mi también me han desaparecido cosas en los últimos días. No sé... Tengo la sensación que hay cosas que hace unos días estaban y ahora ya no están. Cómo si se las hubiera tragado la tierra.

(Yamada) El que.

(Sakura) Un caja de bombones de café y un pastel de queso fresco que hice yo misma y que guardaba en la nevera del comedor. No es que sea nada del otro mundo, pero pensaba que te las habías comido tú, Wataru.

(Watanabe) ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, cariño! Sabes que tu tarta de queso no me gusta y que los bombones de café me dan gases, así que no me acuses. A ver si ya te las comiste y no te acuerdas.

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ No sólo me han desaparecido cosas de comer, tontaina.

(Bado) Pues... a mi también.

(Sakura) ¿Lo ves? No soy la única.

(Satoru) ¿Y a ti que te ha desaparecido?

(Bado) No sólo a mi. Cosas mías y de Reiko. ¿No es verdad?

(Yamada) Sí. Dos tazas de diseño personalizadas que compramos hace algún tiempo. Y también... esto...

(Bado) Ya lo diré yo. Un paquete de condones a sabores.

(Todos) º _ º

(Bado) Que. Son caros, eh.

(Todos) - _ -

(Bado) ¿Por qué ponéis esa cara? A Reiko le gustan.

(Yamada) ¡No lo digas delante de todos, idiota! -le dice muy cabreada-

(Saya) A mi también me han desaparecido cosas. No dije nada porque pensé que me lo habías cogido tú, Futo.

(Arakawa) -se lo toma a mal- ¡Oye!

De repente, abriendo de un portazo, entra el oficial Suzuka de la cuarta sección, con la cara azul, aterrorizado.

(Todos) ¿?

(Suzuka) Mi... mi... mi tablet nuevo.

(Takashita) ¿Tú que?

(Suzuka) Mi... mi tablet! ¡Mi habitación! ¡Han entrado a robar en mi habitación!

(Todos) ¿Queeeee?

Inmediatamente, los de la cuarta sección (Takashita, Suzuka y Yamada) se marchan a inspeccionar la habitación de guardia del oficial Suzuka de la cuarta sección. El minúsculo cuarto para dormir durante las guardias nocturnas está desvalijado, no ha quedado nada.

(Suzuka) -visiblemente preocupado- Cuando vine por última vez ayer mismo por la tarde estaba todo en su sitio. La ropa, los retratos, y mi tablet nuevo. ¡Mi tablet nuevo de 16 pulgadas acabado de comprar!

(Takashita) Tranquilízate, Suzuka. Ya verás cómo lo encontramos.

(Suzuka) ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado esa tablet!? ¡Eh!?

(Takashita) ¡Ey, que yo no tengo la culpa!

(Yamada) ¡Basta! Debemos actuar con cabeza fría. ... Decid a todos que cada uno mire en su cuarto. Puede que encontremos al ladrón entre nosotros o tal vez...

(Takashita) ¿Crees que el ladrón ha venido desde el exterior? Eso es imposible.

(Yamada) Pues es la única explicación racional. -va a mirar a su cuarto, y...- ¿Qué? Me... han robado el despertador!

(Takashita) -gritando desde su habitación- ¡Que cabrones! ¡A mi me han birlado mis revistas!

(Yamada) -los tres salen de sus habitaciones y se reúnen en el pasillo- Así que a vosotros también os han robado.

(Takashita) No sólo nosotros tres. Todas las habitaciones están igual.

(Suzuka) Entonces...

(Yamada) No hay duda. Han un ladrón suelto por aquí que nos está robando.

(Suzuka) Pero... crees que ha sido uno de nosotros?

(Yamada) No. Primero, porque en todos los cuartos han robado. Y segundo, porque todos somos policías y nos conocemos bien. Aquí no hay ladrones. Y hay una manera de saberlo.

Yamada decide revisar el sistema de cámaras de video vigilancia del edificio, en la sala de comunicaciones. Está vez, han ido con ellos los tres capitanes (Ota, Noa y Richardson). Revisan las últimas 72 horas de grabaciones... y lo encuentran.

(Yamada) ¡Miradlo, es él! ¡Es el ladrón!

(Takashita) Y según la cámara... fue captado anoche mismo, a las tres y veinte de la madrugada.

(Suzuka) Se ve casi cómo una sombra. Es cómo... si fuese un fantasma.

(Richardson) Sí, acojona un poco, verdad? Pero si te fijas bien, verás que no es más que un vagabundo. La pregunta clave es... de donde habrá salido? No me diréis que viene expresamente desde la ciudad sólo para robarnos a nosotros.

(Yamada) Pues parece que de eso se trata, capitán.

(Richardson) Ja. Vaya un pedazo de gilipollas.

(Noa) -intrigada e impresionada- Pues a mi... no me puedo creer que haya vuelto.

(Takashita) Perdón, cómo dice, capitana?

(Ota) Es verdad. Se le parece mucho. No me puedo creer que después de 15 años ese loco haya vuelto.

(Suzuka) ¿?

(Richardson) ¿Podríais dejar de hablar entre vosotros y decir de que cojones va esto? ¿Le conocéis?

(Noa) Bueno... no estamos seguros de si es realmente él. Vosotros no estabais aquí cuando pasó... hace más de 15 años.

(Richardson) ¿Quieres decir... cuando eráis oficiales de la Segunda sección y pilotabais los viejos Ingram?

(Ota) Sí... Fue una experiencia horrible. Y encima por duplicado.

(Yamada) ¿Qué es lo que pasó, capitanes?

(Noa) Por aquel entonces, tuvimos que bajar al alcantarillado porque descubrimos a un ladrón que nos estaba robando y que venía justamente... de ahí abajo.

(Richardson) ¿Un ladrón salido... de las cloacas? ¿Esto va en serio?

(Ota) Totalmente, Andrew. Muy en serio. Y lo pasamos rematadamente mal las dos veces que bajamos ahí abajo. Nosotros, pero también Shinshi, Hiromi, Asuma y Takeo. Fue horrible, de veras.

(Noa) Yo aun de vez en cuando tengo pesadillas con aquel enorme caimán blanco.

(Richardson) ¿Queeee? ¡No jodas! ¿En serio que os persiguió un caimán blanco?

(Ota) ¿No era un cocodrilo?

(Noa) ¡Eso da igual! La cuestión es que al final dimos con el ladrón que resultaba ser una especie de... perturbado. Pero por lo menos... ya nunca más hemos tenido que volver a bajar.

(Yamada) Bueno... eso suponiendo que el ladrón actual venga de las alcantarillas, cosa poco probable, no?

(Ota) Sakaki se encargó él mismo de tapar el único acceso al alcantarillado que hay aquí con una gruesa capa de cemento. Por lo tanto... es imposible que venga por ahí.

(Richardson) De todas formas sería recomendable reforzar la vigilancia de los guardias de seguridad nocturnos. Por si las moscas.

(Yamada) Es una buena pensada, capitán.

(Noa) De acuerdo. ¿A quien le toca la guardia nocturna esta noche... ops. Le toca a mi sección.

(Richardson) Pues ya sabes, Noa. Si dais con el ladrón, el mérito de la captura será todo vuestro. Suerte. -le dice con sonrisa burleta y unas palmadas al hombro-

(Noa) - _ -

Muchas horas después, en plena madrugada, la segunda sección permanece de guardia en sus respectivos cuartos, dormidos. Afuera del edificio, un guardia de seguridad, linterna en mano, vigila el perímetro de las instalaciones. Cuando de repente...

(Guardia) ¿Eh? ¡Eh! ¡Oiga! ¡Deténgase!

El guardia echa a correr tras lo que parece una sombra que se mueve muy rápido que ha salido corriendo del hangar principal a oscuras... en dirección al mar, hacia el muelle. El guardia echa a correr haciendo sonar su silbato... y despertando a los de la segunda sección que bajan con lo puesto, en pijama o en ropa interior... hasta que llegan al muelle, sin haber dado con el ladrón. Entre todos, el desconcierto es total. ¿Por dónde ha podido escapar?

La respuesta, la encuentran en cuando vuelve a salir el sol. Todos los integrantes de la segunda sección con la ayuda de Shige, se reúnen ante lo que han descubierto: la gruesa y pesada tapadera del alcantarillado que había permanecido cerrada y cubierta de cementa durante más de 15 años... volvía a estar entreabierta. Alguien ha triturado el cemento y ha levantado la tapa. Y ese alguien... sólo puede haber sido el ladrón.

(Noa) Sabía que sólo podía haber sido él.

(Ota) ¿Crees que realmente ha vuelto?

(Shige) Sí, yo también lo creo. No se me ocurre a nadie tan chiflado de vivir ahí abajo.

(Richardson) Es reconfortante que sepáis a quien os enfrentáis. Ahora bien. ¿Quien se supone... que bajará ahí abajo a dar con él?

(Ota) Lo siento, pero yo y mi sección nos negamos en rotundo.

(Sonoko) Pero si nosotros no hemos dicho nada, capitán.

(Ota) ¡Silencio! Me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que tuvimos que pasar las dos veces que bajamos a esas malditas cloacas. Me da terror la simple idea de volver a bajar, así que no contéis conmigo!

(Richardson) Ota... deberías ser más pragmático.

(Ota) ¡Que dices!?

(Richardson) Escuuucha. Creo que sencillamente, esto es trabajo para la policía del distrito, no nuestra. Si no hay Labors involucrados, y no los hay, no es competencia nuestra y no debemos meternos. Do you understand?

(Ota) Pues... puede que tengas razón.

(Shige) Yo no estoy de acuerdo.

(Richardson) ¿Qué?

(Shige) Nosotros somos policías. Y estos robos, han tenido lugar dentro del perímetro de unas instalaciones policiales. Es decir, que nuestra obligación es detener a ese ladrón.

(Noa) -pensativa, dándole vueltas al asunto, decide hablar- … Estoy de acuerdo con Shige. Ante todo somos policías. Y la obligación de cualquier policía, sea del departamento que sea, es respetar y hacer respetar la ley. En otras palabras, que ese tipo es un delincuente y nuestra obligación es detenerle. Aunque no utilice Labors.

(Richardson) Espera espera. Eso quiere decir que...

(Noa) Sí, Andrew. Creo que debemos tomar medidas urgentemente. … Hay que bajar de nuevo y terminar con estos robos de una vez por todas. Ota. ¿Qué opinas?

(Ota) Que... en lo de apresar al ladrón estoy de acuerdo. ¡Pero ya te he dicho que de ninguna manera pienso bajar a mis chicos a ese horrible y pestilente laberinto subterráneo!

(Noa) Sólo dime cual es tu opinión al respecto. Sí o no.

(Ota) ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La primera sección se niega a bajar!

(Noa) Está bien. ¿Andrew?

(Richardson) Pues a mi... francamente, me da mucha pereza bajar a las cloacas a ver ratas, mierda y más mierda. Os vuelvo a recordar que no es competencia nuestra. Lo siento, Noa, pero la cuarta sección también nos negamos a bajar.

(Noa) -muy segura de si misma, mientras inspecciona la tapa del alcantarillado medio abierta- … Está bien. Si no queréis hacerlo vosotros... lo haremos nosotros. La segunda sección bajará a detener al ladrón.

(Todos) ¿Queeeee?

(Sakura) Pero... capitana. ¿Y nosotros qué?

(Watanabe) Eso. ¿Que hay de sus subordinados?

(Noa) Cuando bajamos las otras dos veces quince años atrás, cometimos errores fatales que estropearon toda la operación. No íbamos lo suficientemente bien equipados. No estábamos bien mentalizados y sobre todo... no iba el capitán con nosotros. … Considero que... si una sección al completo, incluyendo al capitán, baja por este agujero para dar con el ladrón, lo tendremos mucho más fácil. Por lo menos, iremos con la seguridad de saber que estamos haciendo bien las cosas y que la estrategia a seguir es más fiable y segura. … Bien, quiero oír la opinión de mis chicos sobre esto. ¿Teniente Wataru?

(Watanabe) La verdad es que me da mucha grima bajar a las cloacas, capitana. Pero si es una orden suya que remedio me queda.

(Noa) Bien. ¿Teniente Sakura?

(Sakura) -mirando la tapa del alcantarillado con cara de asco- Francamente, capitana. Sólo con olerlo ya me da mucho asco. No obstante, opino que no será para tanto. Esta vez no habrá ni cocodrilos blancos gigantes ni cosas raras. ¿Verdad que no?

(Noa) Eso espero, teniente. ¿Oficial Satoru?

(Satoru) -con mirada y pose seguras- Ningún problema, capitana. Cómo bien ha dicho, somos policías y nuestra obligación es detener a delincuentes.

(Noa) De acuerdo. ¿Oficial Bado?

(Bado) Bueno... no sé que decir.

(Noa) Puedes hablar libremente, Bado. Sólo quiero oír tu opinión.

(Bado) Pues... para mi será un auténtico coñazo bajar a un sitio oscuro, húmedo y que apesta a huevo podrido. Pero por otro lado... me encantan las aventuras y quien sabe. Puede que lo pasemos genial.

(Noa) Gracias por tu opinión, Bado. ¿Oficial Saya?

(Saya) -suspira frunciendo el ceño y mira con mala cara a sus compañeros- … ¿Es que todos vais a decir que sí sin más? ¿A nadie le importa mi opinión?

(Noa) Eso es lo que quiero saber, oficial. Dímela.

(Saya) Lo siento, capitana. Pero yo me niego categóricamente.

(Bado) -burlándose de su compañera- Qué pasa, Saya. ¿Es que te vas a cagar en las bragas? Ji ji ji. Pues es el sitio ideal. ¡Apesta a mierda, ja ja ja!

(Saya) ¬ ¬ Cállate, idiota.

(Noa) Di lo que tengas que decir, Saya.

(Saya) A mi... esto... sí, me da bastante grima bajar. Si por lo menos Futo bajase conmigo me sentiría más protegida.

(Arakawa) Me temo que estaría igualmente muerto de miedo que tú, Saya. Lo siento.

(Saya) ¿Qué? ¡No me fastidies!

(Yamada) Saya, la decisión ya ha sido tomada. Ya no hay remedio. La segunda sección bajaréis a dar con el ladrón.

(Saya) - _ - Maldita sea.

(Noa) Entonces decidido. La Segunda Sección al completo bajaremos a capturar al misterioso ladrón nocturno que se ha atrevido a desafiar a la División de Vehículos Especiales.

(Richardson) ¿No estás... exagerando un poco?

(Ota) -en voz baja a Andrew- Mejor no le digas nada. Cuando a Noa se le pone algo entre ceja y ceja...

(Richardson) Sí, ya lo veo. Pobre ladrón, la que se le viene encima.

En poco más de una hora, todo está listo. Shige ha montado en la sala de comunicaciones todo el dispositivo de seguimiento y posicionamiento de la segunda sección en su aventura en "El Laberinto Subterráneo". A fuera, al lado de la tapa del alcantarillado, Los seis integrantes de la 2ª sección, Noa, Wataru, Sakura, Satoru, Bado y Saya, están ya esperando para meterse dentro. Van ya debidamente equipados para su misión: botas especiales; cascos de kevlar con cámara incorporada; máscaras anti gas; un grueso chaleco que hace a la vez de protección contra la humedad de las cloacas y de armilla antibalas, y dónde llevan munición para las armas, cerillas especiales de alta intensidad de luz y granadas de humo; una mochila donde llevan botellines de agua, raciones de comida por dos días y un botiquín. A parte de todo esto, las armas: todos, excepto la capitana, llevan sub-fusiles _Minebea M-9_, así cómo al menos tres cargadores con munición extra. La capitana ya lleva su arma reglamentaria, su pistola _SIG Sauger P220. _Antes de bajar, Noa "arenga a sus tropas".

(Noa) -se planta ante sus subordinados, cruzada de brazos y con mirada muy segura- … Muchachos. Ha llegado el momento. Vosotros no habéis estado nunca en ese infierno. Creéis que son sólo unas cloacas normales y corrientes. Dejad que os diga que puede que esta vez sea así. Pero si volvéis a encontraros con lo que yo me encontré... sólo os diré que vosotros sois más veteranos, experimentados, fuertes, que lo que lo era yo y mis compañeros entonces. Esta vez... no fracasaremos. ¡Esta vez obtendremos la victoria!

(Todos) -dicen con desgana y con nula pasión- Siiiii.

(Noa) ¡Que manera de responder es esa!? ¡Responded cómo es debido!

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Noa) ¡Venga, en marcha!

(Bado) -en voz baja disimuladamente a Satoru- ¿Pero que mosca le ha picado a la capitana? Que ganas de querer ir a una cloaca.

(Satoru) Yo diría que quiere superar el trauma que le causó el bajar por este agujero. ¿Tan fuerte fue lo que les pasó?

(Saya) Aigh... quien sabe.

Los seis son bajados con una cuerda hacia abajo... pero esta vez, no cierran la tapa. No parece que bajen demasiado convencidos, por no decir que nada convencidos. A partir de ahora... la cosa se descontrolará y de que manera.

Una vez abajo, en la más absoluta oscuridad, encienden las linternas de sus cascos y empiezan a avanzar, no sin ponerse antes con su control tierra, o lo que es lo mismo, con Shige.

(Noa) Sección dos a base uno, me recibes?

(Shige) -respondiendo desde la sala de comunicaciones, ante varios monitores- Aquí base uno. Te recibo alto y claro, Noa.

(Noa) Procedemos a avanzar la sección al completo en dirección dos cinco. Repito. Dirección dos cinco. Cambio.

(Shige) Sección dos, recibido. Vuestra posición actual es cuatro cero ocho. Repito. Cuatro cero ocho. No os preocupéis por nada. Si vuestros sensores detectan cualquier cosa nosotros también lo veremos en nuestros monitores. Seguid avanzando y reportando cada quince minutos. Cambio.

(Noa) Recibido, base uno. Seguimos avanzando. Cambio y corto.

(Sakura) ¿Avanzamos todos juntos, capitana?

(Noa) Sí. Venga, en marcha.

(Bado) Puagh, esto es un asco. ¡Apesta!

(Satoru) No te quejes tanto y camina.

(Bado) ¬ ¬ Borde.

(Saya) ¿? ¿No habéis oído algo?

(Watanabe) Yo no he oído nada.

(Saya) Cómo... una música de discoteca. No sé.

(Sakura) ¿Qué?

(Satoru) Sssshhh. Escuchad.

Entonces... sin comerlo ni beberlo... y quedándose todos sin entender nada... empieza a sonar una música muy peculiar que nadie sabe de donde viene: es el "Exta si, exta no, exta me la como yo" de Chimo Bayo. Y junto a esta música, desde la oscuridad, haciendo saltar los sensores y poniendo a todos nerviosos, haciendo que empuñen y apunten sus armas, viene una sombra... hasta que la sombra se identifica: un tipo con pantalones de cuero ceñidos y brillantes, camisa ancha estampada y pelo rubio engominado para atrás. ¿Quien es? Es... VICENTÍN!

(Vicentín) ¡Que pasa máquina, que marcha me llevas!

(Todos) O _ o

(Noa) Pero... pero... que...

(Vicentín) Aigh... mira que se lo dije al Rulas, eh! ¡Que pa la Puzzle no es por aquí, que es por ahí! ¡Pero él ALA! ¡Se ha puesto al volante de mi Ford Fiesta y venga, eh! ¡Ahora que, eh!? Si es que...

(Noa) Pero... quien eres tú!?

(Watanabe) ¡Tiene que ser el ladrón! ¡Deberíamos detenerle!

(Sakura) ¡Pero si no se parece en nada a la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad!

(Vicentín) ¡Ah Diossss! ¡Yo soy Vicentín! ¡El tío más marchoso del medio levante español! No te digo na y te lo digo to, no sabes. Oye oye, que que que sitio, eh. Vaya bujero más oscuro, no?

(Noa) -se enfada de verdad y apunta con su pistola, desafiante, al tipo- ¡Ya esta bien de burlarte de nosotros! ¡Dime ahora mismo quien eres!

(Vicentín) Oye, que día es hoy.

(Noa) ¿Eing?

(Satoru) Eeehhh... hoy es sábado.

(Vicentín) Ostia. ¡Ostia! Madre mía, que no llegamos a la Puzzle. ¡Que no llegamos! Es que desde el viernes que estoy por ahí, sabes, con el Rulas y el Trancas, eh, pero de la semana pasada! Y no he parao. Íbamos de camino a la Puzzle, eh, y nos encontramos un control de los picoletos! No sabes. Y nos metimos por una finca, eh, por un camino, eh. Y al final... hemos venío a parar aquí. ¿Esto que es? ¡Ah, no me lo digas! ¡Son los lavabos de la Puzzle! ¡Ostia, si son igualicos! ¡Igual de oscuros, guarros y hasta huelen mejor que antes, eh, no sabes.

(Noa) Pero... de dónde has salido tú? ¡Esto no es la puzzle, estamos en Tokio!

(Vicentín) ¡Ostiaaaaa! ¡La discoteca Tokio de Benicassim! ¡Mu rico! ¡Ostia, si ya me dijeron que olía mal, pero también que aquí hay muchas jamelgas! No sabes. Ya verás, eh. ¡Ya verás! ¡Que me las como a todas! Si es que... me duelen los huevos de ser tan guapo. ¡Venga, patalibres! Me voy, eh. ¡Que hay que ir siempre con la maquinaria a tope!

(Sakura) Eehhh... no es por nada, pero creo que aquí hay una "pequeña" confusión.

(Vicentín) Que pasa, eh!? ¡Que os queréis venir conmigo!? A por uno voy, dos no vengáis, si venís tres, no os caigáis! ¡JA JA! Venga, eh. -se marcha-

(Todos) º _ º

(Vicentín) -mientras se marcha, perdiéndose en la oscuridad- ¡A topeeeeeeeee! -y en cuando desaparece, la música de Chima Bayo, también deja de sonar-

(Noa) Pero... pero... que demonios...

(Bado) ¿De donde ha salido ese tipo tan raro? ¿Habéis visto que pinta llevaba?

(Saya) Sí... parecía salido de los años 80. Nada más bajar aquí... se respira un ambiente muy extraño, no os parece?

(Satoru) Desde luego. Pero creo que ese... lo que sea, no era el ladrón. No corresponde con la imagen que captaron las cámaras de seguridad. Tiene que estar en otra parte.

(Noa) Estoy de acuerdo, oficial. Aunque...

(Sakura) Capitana... usted se encontró con caimanes blancos gigantes. Pero esto...

(Noa) Reconozco que esto no nos lo encontramos entonces. Pero sea lo que sea lo que nos encontremos de ahora en adelante, nuestra misión es dar con el ladrón. Así que no perdamos tiempo.

(Bado) ¿No comunicamos a la base lo que... bueno, lo que acabamos de ver.

(Sakura) Dudo que nos crean, Bado. Mejor será no decir nada.

(Bado) Ya.

(Watanabe) Capitana.

(Noa) Diga, teniente.

(Watanabe) Sugiero que... nos dividamos en grupos para cubrir más galerías del laberinto subterráneo. De esta manera cubriremos más terreno y tardaremos menos tiempo en dar con el ladrón.

(Noa) Es una buena idea, teniente.

(Satoru) ¿Que le parece sin nos encontramos en un punto acordado dentro de unas cuantas horas?

(Noa) Está bien, Satoru. Nos dividiremos en tres grupos... y dentro de cuatro horas, nos reencontraremos todos aquí. Colocaré un localizador en la pared para que podáis guiaros con vuestros comunicadores. -pone un aparatito minúsculo en uno de los muros- ¿Entendido?

(Todos) ¡Sí, capitana!

(Noa) Saya, tú vienes conmigo. Exploraremos en dirección al norte.

(Saya) Sí, capitana.

(Noa) Sakura, tú ve con tu marido. Perdón, quería decir con el teniente Watanabe. Explorad en dirección opuesta.

(Sakura) Entendido.

(Noa) Y Bado, tú ve con Satoru. Explorad la zona central.

(Bado) Déjelo en nuestras manos, capitana.

(Noa) ¡En marcha!

Los tres grupos, formados por parejas de dos, se separan para dar caza al ladrón que se esconde en el inmenso laberinto subterráneo. ¿Darán con él? Puede que si o puede que no. lo que si es seguro... es que a partir de ahora, les pasarán a todos... cosas rarísimas.

Después de andar rato, mucho rato, entre oscuridad, una peste horripilante y con los nervios a flor de piel, Satoru y Bado, llegan a un sitio diferente a lo visto hasta ahora: lo que parece un pasadizo con varias puertas a lado y lado.

(Bado) … ¿Crees que el ladrón puede estar escondiéndose aquí?

(Satoru) Sin duda. Es el sitio idóneo. Resguardado de la humedad y seco. Si quiere conservar lo robado en condiciones... sin duda tiene que estar tras una de estas puertas. La pregunta es cual.

(Bado) -coge su sub-fusil y lo carga- Ja. Pues miremos una a una y ya está.

(Satoru) ¬ ¬ Que superficial eres.

(Bado) ¿Con que lado te quedas?

(Satoru) Yo que sé. Con este mismo. Tú ve por el otro. Abriremos la puerta de una patada y entraremos al asalto.

(Bado) Lo de entrar al asalto más bien sobra. Que sólo es un ladrón de tres al cuarto.

(Satoru) Ya tienes razón. ¿Para que diantre nos hacen bajar tan armados? Bueno... da igual. A la de tres, tumbaré la puerta, entendido?

(Bado) Yo te esperaré aquí.

(Satoru) Tú no... bueno, haz lo que te de la gana.

Satoru se pone frente a una de las puertas, metralleta en mano, y dispuesto a abrir la puerta de una patada. Abre la puerta y... Satoru se queda patitieso. Más bien... con cara de gilipollas. Satoru se encuentra a un grupo de Labors... haciendo un "Harlem Shake". Labors embutidos en un disfraz gigante (uno de teletubbie, otro de pollo, otro de salchicha, y otro de... no se sabe que), bailando de una forma estúpida y ridícula. Por unos segundos, Satoru se queda flipando berberechos ante aquella escena tan rematadamente friki y estúpida. Cierra la puerta de un portazo y se queda cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma.

(Bado) -se acerca a Satoru- ¿? Oye, hay algo ahí dentro?

(Satoru) Eeeeeeee... no. Nada. Je je je je... je... je je.

(Bado) º _ º Oye... seguro que no hay nada?

(Satoru) ¡Que no!

(Bado) O _ o

(Satoru) No me eches la bronca a mi y abre tu una de estas jodidas puertas. ¡Venga!

(Bado) Tranquilo, hombre, no hace falta que te pongas así.

Bado se dispone a abrir una de las puertas. La abre... y se queda de piedra ante lo que ve y lo que se encuentra: una mujer soltando un discurso sin sentido e incomprensible, o lo que es lo mismo: una política española.

(María Dolores de Cospedal) Vamos a ver, eh, la indemnización que se pactó, fue una indemnización en diferido. Y cómo fue una indemnización en difi... en diferido, en forma, efectivamente, de simulación de...

(Bado) º _ º

(María Dolores de Cospedal) Simulación o de lo que hubiera sido en diferido, en partes de una lo que antes era una retribución, tenía que tener la retención a la seguridad social que si no hubiera sido... ahora se habla mucho de pagos que no tienen retenciones en la seguridad social, ¿verdad? Pues aquí se quiso hacer cómo hay que hacerlo. -Bado cierra la puerta de un portazo, con cara de pasmado-

(Satoru) ¿? Que. Qué has visto.

(Bado) Eeeee... nada. Ja ja ja ja.

(Satoru) ¬ ¬ ¿Seguro?

(Bado) ¡Que no he visto nada, joder!

(Satoru) Aighhh... Voy a abrir otra puerta a ver que me sale.

Satoru abre otra puerta y se encuentra con...

(Juan Carlos I) Lo siento mucho. Me he equivocado y... no volverá a ocurrir.

(Satoru) -cierra de un portazo- º _ º Pero que coño...

Satoru vuelve a abrir la misma puerta... y se encuentra a un elefante que viene directamente hacia él, cerrando otra vez y echando un grito.

(Satoru) ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Joder, que coño era eso!?

(Bado) ¿Que ha pasado!?

(Satoru) ¡No lo sé! Me ha salido primero un señor mayor con mucha papada y después... un elefante! ¡Un elefante que venía hacia mi y parecía muy cabreado! ¡De veras que he estado a punto de disparar la metralleta!

(Bado) Satoru, Satoru! ¡Ya está, vale!? ¡Déjalo ya! ¡No mires más puertas! Ya lo haré yo.

(Satoru) Pero...

(Bado) ¡Que ya lo hago yo!

Y Bado abre otra de las puertas... y...

(Ana Botella) Zanc yu ignacio. Prasidant Robe. Di ar ar yu si members. Leidis and gentelmans. I have the taims, to speak to meny of yu in praivet conversetions. And olso in ar presentetions in san petersburg and ilosan. I mas set, ai like to continiu and frendship, and frankli, I dont wont this ar last taims to speak to each other.

(Bado) (º . º)

(Ana Botella) So let mi tell yu e litle morrr abot my biutiful homtown, Madrid. Madrid is one of the most comfortable charming invaiding citis in the wooorld. Jast ai spein, Madrid is ameizing chiting of traditions. Yu can see fel and taste the wonder of spanish coltorrr, in madrids parks, its food, its art, and its arquitecur. Perhaps, dos of yu do haf visiting madrid be sheeer this filing. Be having working hard for meni yiers. So arguest olmost eight milion ich yiar, fil at hooom. And most importantli. Madrid is fan. The olimpic games ar not only celebration of sport. Their ar celebration of laif. And ai shur yu, no wants celebreits laik spanish pipel du. There is nathing like quaid...

(Bado) -cierra de un portazo, quedándose con cara de gilipollas total- Eh... eh... p... pero que diantre.. -vuelve a abrir y...-

(Ana Botella) ¿Relaxing cup of café con leche in plaza mayor? -Bado vuelve a cerrar de un portazo, totalmente alucinado-

(Satoru) ¿Lo ves? ¡Ves cómo este sitio es de lo más raro! ¡Yo voto por irnos de aquí y regresar al punto de encuentro! ¡Este sitio es una locura!

(Bado) ¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Que a la mierda el ladrón y a la mierda este puto sitio! ¡Regresamos arriba y se acabó! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

(Satoru) ¡Eh, espérame! ¡Bado!

Ambos se disponen a irse de allí cagando leches... cuando una voz, la de un tipo enano vestido cómo un niño de hace 80 años atrás, les llama la atención.

(Enano) Pedo hola.

(Bado y Satoru) -se pegan un susto de muerte- O _ o ¡Aaahhhhhh!

(Enano) ¿Vosotros venís del mundo exterior?

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Satoru) ¿Quien eres tú? ¿De donde has salido?

(Enano) Soy el pequeño de la familia culo. Vivimos aquí enfrente.

Satoru y Bado miran a la puerta que tienen detrás... donde efectivamente, está escrito con kanjis japoneses "familia culo".

(Enano) ¿Queréis entrar a conocer a mis papás?

(Bado) -le dice disimuladamente en voz baja a Satoru- Puede que su "papá" sea el ladrón. Quizá este mocoso tan raro nos de un golpe de suerte.

(Satoru) Está bien. Traenos ante tus papás.

El "chiquillo" les hace entrar adentro... donde hay un piso normal y corriente... bueno, en realidad es muy raro y esperpéntico: paredes pintadas de color marrón "caca", cuadros y más cuadros de las "cacas de Arale" (esas cacas de color rosa que salían en con patas, ojos y boca que hablaban) y mobiliario del año de la maría castaña. ¿Sus inquilinos? Un señor con barba y gabardina que parece sacado del siglo XIX, fumando en pipa y leyendo un períodico llamado "la pedorreta" con alguien enseñando el culo en la foto de portada... y una ¿señora? con barba y piernas peludas, con rulos en la cabeza, batín de color rosa y calcetines blancos: son el señor y la señora culo. Bado y Satoru están alucinados a más no poder, con la boca abierta y cara de gilipollas a más no poder.

(Enano) Hola, papá. Traigo visita.

(Sr. culo) ¿? Pero hijo, te lo he dicho mil veces. Si traes visita, tienes que decir la contraseña.

(Enano) ¡Vale, dispara, papá!

(Sr. culo) ... Que miras.

(Enano) ¡Los pedos que te tiras, tu madre los recoge y los hecha a la comida!

(Bado y Satoru) º _ º

(Sr. culo) Pues efectivamente... y no. Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar en las cloacas de Tokio.

(Bado y Satoru) En... en... encatados, je je je... je.

(Sr. culo) Nuestra familia lleva más de una generación viviendo aquí abajo. Después del gran terremoto de Kanto nos mudamos nosotros.

(Enano) Uf, ya son "anos", verdad, papá?

(Satoru) ¿En... en serio?

(Bado) -le da un codazo a Satoru, con sonrisa forzada- Cállate.

(Sr. culo) Sí... ha llovido desde entonces. Veo que se han encontrado con mi chiquillo. Anda, saludales cómo es debido.

(Enano) Hola. Yo soy el niño del culo. Encantado de conoceros.

(Sr. culo) Anda, diles a que universidad irás cuando seas mayor.

(Enano) Sí, papá. Cuando sea mayor, voy a estudiar en Culombres.

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Sr. culo) Aigh, sí, es una universidad del culo, ja ja ja. Donde también se licenció su padre.

(Satoru) Si ya se nota, ya, je je je, je... aighhhh.

(Bado) -le da otro codazo- Que te calles.

(Satoru) Pero...

(Bado) Ssshhhh -le hace silencio con el dedo... cuando entra en escena la "señora?" culo-

(Sr. culo) Mire, esta es mi señora.

(Sra. culo) Pedo encantada.

(Sr. culo) A los pies de tu ojete, querida.

(Sra. culo) Gracias, cariño.

(Satoru) ¿? Oiga... su "señora" no es un...

(Bado) -le da otro codazo a Satoru- Que te calles. Ejem. Oiga... su señora no tiene algo raro en la cara?

(Sr. culo) Es que es tímida. Siempre que vienen visitas me preguntan que si es portuguesa, ja ja ja ja.

(Bado) ¿Eing?

(Sr. culo) Es tarde. ¿Quieren quedarse a comer con nosotros?

(Enano) ¡Buena idea, papá, que tengo regomello! ¿Que hay para comer, mamá?

(Sra. culo) Hay mierda para todos.

(Sr. culo e hijo) ¡Bieeeeeen! ¡Mierdaaaaa!

(Satoru y Bado) º _ º

(Satoru) -con sonrisa muy forzada le dice disimuladamente a Bado- ¿Esto son las cloacas o un manicomio? ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? Larguémonos ahora que aun estamos a tiempo.

(Bado) Estoy de acuerdo. Este sitio es... es... es una mierda!

Entonces... la "familia culo", con musiquita cutre de teclado casio, se pone a cantar... mientras Bado y Satoru, con sonrisa muy forzada y mucho disimulo... se largan cagando leches.

(Familia culo) Somos la familia que vive en el culo de Tokioooo; nos tiramos pedos y eruptos por la bocaaaa; vivimos felices, no pagamos impuestooos; ni mezclamos vino de tetra brick con coca colaaaa. Somos la familia del ojete tokiotaaaa; un poco guarros y algo taciturnooos. No tenemos novia, somos inteligentes. Algún día, dominaremos el mundoooo. -cuando terminan de cantar, se oye el portazo de la puerta: Satoru y Bado se han largado piernas ayudadme-

(Sra. culo) Oh, querido. Nuestros invitados se han ido.

(Sr. culo) Aigh... la gente del mundo exterior no sabe divertirse.

(Sra. culo) Venga, a comer.

(Sr. culo) Mmmhhh, me encanta la mierda.

Ambos salen corriendo de allí por donde han venido. No quieren quedarse ahí abajo ni un minuto más. Pero... ni iba a ser la primera cosa rara... ni aun menos, la última.

No muy lejos de allí, Noa y Saya, andan expectantes y en alerta.

(Saya) - _ - Estoy harta. ¿Por qué no regresamos? No vamos a encontrar nada.

(Noa) -mirando a Saya con mala leche-

(Saya) Je je, era broma, ja ja ja.

(Noa) Te lo vuelvo a recordar por enésima vez. Somos policías y nuestra obligación es dar con ese ladronzuelo que ha entrado a robarnos. ¿Entendido!?

(Saya) - _ - Siiii, capitana,

(Noa) Haremos un favor a la sociedad y a nosotros mismos. Es nuestra obligación. Así que no te quejes y sigue caminando.

(Saya) Pero capitana. Entiendo que usted lleve encima su pistola reglamentaria... por si las moscas. Pero... para que tengo que llevar yo y los demás esta metralleta, eh? No. No estará pensando en serio... que nos encontraremos otra vez con un caimán gigante blanco.

(Noa) Puede, oficial Fuchida. Puede. Por lo menos esta vez, llevaremos armas más eficaces.

(Saya) Capitana... suponiendo que un bicho así existiera, necesitaríamos por lo menos una ametralladora del calibre .50. Con una metralleta no le haríamos mucho y nos convertiríamos en su almuerzo.

(Noa) -se encara a Saya, furiosa- ¡Ya basta, Saya! ¡Deja de hablar cómo si lo que me pasó aquí abajo hace quince años no hubiese sido nada!

(Saya) O . o Oh... vaya, lo... lo siento, capitana. No la quería faltar al respeto. Lo retiro.

(Noa) Cuando hayamos dado con el ladrón, me lo agradeceréis, ya lo verás.

(Saya) Si usted lo dice.

(Noa) Además, a ti y a todos los demás, ese ladrón nos ha robado cosas... más o menos personales. E incluso íntimas.

(Saya) -se queda quieta: ha oído algo-

(Noa) ¿No me has dicho que ese ladrón te robó todos los sostenes que guardabas en el armario de tu cuarto? Ja. Eso quiere decir que ese ladrón también es un pervertido.

(Saya) Ssshhh.

(Noa) ¿?

(Saya) Escuche. ¿No oye dos voces acerándose hacia nosotros?

(Noa) Mi sensor de movimiento también los detecta. Están a menos de 50 metros. ¡Y vienen hacia aquí!

(Saya) Ahora se verá si este trasto nos sirve de algo.

Saya empuña la metralleta y la carga... al igual que Noa, que desenfunda su pistola y también la carga. Alguien se aproxima... y cuando Noa y Saya les ven... pues, en fin: son Claudio y su primo Marlo. Dos tipos extremadamente feos, más bien dan mucho asco, sólo buscad información en la red y en fin, lo veréis.

(Noa y Saya) O _ O

(Marlo) Tú ya sabes que a mi no me gusta decir hijo de puta. ¡Pero me obligas a decirlo, hijo de puta! ¡Hombre, dos jamelgas!

(Saya) Eeehhh... ¡es... estáis detenidos!

(Claudio) ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si es que lo sabía, primo! ¡Eso es por lo de traficar con el pipí de mono ti-ti!

(Noa) ¡Saya! No... te precipites.

(Saya) Oh. Si, claro. -baja el arma-

(Marlo) Desde luego, mira mira que eres imbécil, eh, primo. ¡A esos monos no les ha faltado de nada!

(Claudio) Pues efectivamente... y no. Si no, ya me dirás que hacen aquí dos jamelgas, una bastante feeta y la otra con unas choteras que pa que!

(Marlo) No le hagan caso, señoritas. Siempre cuento con la ayuda de mi inútil primo Claudio, que todos saben que es un invertido.

(Saya) ¿Eing?

(Noa) ¡Bueno basta ya! ¡Quienes sois, de donde venís y que hacéis aquí!

(Claudio) Ay, ay! No se me acerquen. Que me meten droga en los bolsillos.

(Marlo) Anda cállate ya imbécil. Que eres más atrasao que la mula del tio suponcio del pueblo. Que por cierto. ¿Ya la palmó?

(Claudio) Pues efectivamente... y no. Tiene 96 años el viejales y todavía está freshquísssimo. -mostrando en "todo su esplendor", su absolutamente repugnante dentadura, amarillenta tirando a negra, llena de sarro y pus-

(Saya) O _ o -se tapa la boca... y las ganas de vomitar-

(Noa) Oighhhh... pero que... asco, por dios. ¡Cierra esa boca!

(Marlo) -le clava una buena tollina a su primo-

(Claudio) ¡Aigh!

(Marlo) Oigan, una pregunta. Entonces donde se supone que estamos.

(Noa) -ella y Saya se quedan mirando, atónitas- … Emmm... estáis en Tokio. En Japón.

(Claudio) ¡Madre mía! Ya decía yo. Esto es más grande que América... y más que Asia!

(Marlo) Y encima huele a chotuno, a ropero viejo y a culo. ¡Todo a la vez y por tu culpa, hijo de puta!

(Claudio) Pues me tengo que ir, que si no no cojo el último autocar de la Requerense para Cuenca.

(Marlo) Anda anda, anda! Cállate ya, imbécil.

(Claudio) ¡Ya sé, señoritas! Les puedo cantar... mi poema.

(Saya) ¿Eghh?

(Claudio) Dice así. "Toca toca pastorcillo, toca toca ya verás, toca toca pastorcillo, no me toques los cojones y la moral, Y todos saben que es idiota, desde luego." Impresionante, eh?

(Noa y Saya) º _ º

(Marlo) -le casca otra buena tollina a su primo- ¡Anda, tira pallá, hijo de puta! ¡Que me tienes ya harto!

(Claudio) ¡Pero oye!

(Marlo) ¡Que tires! ¡Que nos tenemos que ir! Bueno, señoritas, las dejo. Pero en mi defensa dejen que les diga que... mi único pecado fue amar! ¡Y seguiré caminando con las nalgas bien altas! ¡Hijos de puta!

Ambos feos, surrealistas, estrambóticos, lo que queráis, personajes, se van hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad... dejando a Noa y Saya boquiabiertas... y cayéndoles una gota.

(Saya) No... entiendo... nada.

(Noa) Oficial... he visto muchas cosas raras en esta vida. Pero esto... esto... esto ya es pasarse tres pueblos. Que... que es lo que está pasando aquí abajo?

(Saya) Pero uno de esos dos puede que fuese el ladrón, no? Deberíamos haberlos...

(Noa) Déjales. No coinciden ni de lejos con la imagen del delincuente que captó la cámara de seguridad.

(Saya) Se lo digo en serio, capitana. Deberíamos volver. Más pronto que tarde.

(Noa) Ni hablar. Hemos llegado hasta aquí y ahora no me pienso echar atrás. Sigamos adelante.

Pero entonces... justo detrás de las dos chicas... empiezan a surgir unas burbujas de aire desde el agua que van cada vez a más. Saya se gira, toda intrigada, dándole unos toques con el dedo al hombro de Noa para que mire. Las dos se quedan muy intrigadas, hasta que... un gigantesco caimán blanco surge de debajo del agua. Nuestras dos amigas, literalmente, se cagan en las bragas, echando un grito de terror tan fuerte y espeluznante que ni se acuerdan de empuñar las armas y disparar. Nada parece evitar que Noa y Saya se conviertan en la merienda del caimán blanco, hasta que aparece alguien... con un acento muy pueblerino y más basto que un puente: es el personaje de "El Gañán".

(Gañán) ¡Ay no me pises el bancal que me chafas los pepiiiiinos! -bruto cómo él solo, le pepa un mamporrazo al caimán que lo deja medio muerto con la boca abierta flotando sobre el agua-

(Saya) O _ o

(Noa) Que... que... que... que... quien... cómo... que... ha... pasado? -casi en estado de shock-

(Gañán) Yeee haaa. ¡Yeee haaa! ¡YEEEE HAAAA!

(Saya y Noa) · _ ·

(Gañán) Hola, tunantes. Que pasa, jamelgas? Madre mía, que pinta de gambiteros me lleváis, páharo!

(Saya) Capitana, me oye!? Respire, respire!

(Gañán) Ay si voy con las de mear, hasta la nuez os la meto!

(Noa y Saya) O . O

(Gañán) Lo que pasa es que sois... demasiado guapetas, eh. Que una jamelga tiene que ser... más bien feeta! Que hay que tener guachos que te ayuden en la finca, no sabes. Y en el catre son más agradecidas!

(Saya) ¿Eing? Esto... el... el bicho este es suyo?

(Gañán) Pos si, pos si que es mio, sí. Cuidao no le torzáis la mula que tiene mu mala virgen, eh. Que... que este te pega un sopapo y te viste de torero!

(Saya) Ah... pues... esto... gracias por... salvarnos, je je je... jeee.

(Noa) ¡Llévese este maldito bicho de mi vista! ¡Venga!

(Gañán) ¡Yee haaaa, que mala virgen! Bueno, pues... hasta luego, páharo!

(Saya) Ah... vale. Gracias. Esto... cómo se llama?

(Gañán) Yo me llamo... GAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

(Noa) º _ º Eeehhhhh...

(Saya) V... v... vale. En... encantadas. A... adiós.

El "Gañán" se marcha cómo si nada... arrastrando por la cola el enorme caimán blanco.

(Saya) ¬ ¬ ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo ahora en que debemos regresar a la superficie?

(Noa) Esto... es... una pesadilla. ¡No está pasando!

(Saya) ¿Quiere que le pegue una bofetada a ver si es un sueño, capitana? -le dice irónica-

(Noa) ¡Oye! ¡No te burles de esto!

(Saya) Que hacemos.

(Noa) … Seguir.

(Saya) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dice en serio?

(Noa) ¡Deja de hablar y sigamos avanzando! ¡Venga!

(Saya) - _ - Sí, capitana.

En el mismo momento y no muy lejos de allí (o puede que sí, depende de cómo se mire), el matrimonio de tenientes Watanabe (Wataru y Sakura), buscan en tensión y arma en mano, iluminados con las linternas de sus cascos. Sus sensores no detectan nada de nada.

(Sakura) Estoy harta. Me duelen los pies, esto apesta y no hemos encontrado nada de nada.

(Wataru) Tampoco es para tanto, cariño. No huele mucho peor que el fregadero de casa cuando se atasca.

(Sakura) ¬ ¬ Que insinúas con eso, eh? La limpieza en casa es responsabilidad de los dos, que te enteres.

(Wataru) Ya lo sé, Sakura. … ¿Sabes que hubiera hecho yo? Mandar un Labor ginoide. El resultado sería el mismo: ninguno. Pero al menos, no nos pasaríamos el resto de la semana apestando a huevo podrido.

(Sakura) Sólo en pensar en todo lo que puede haber en esta agua pestilente... me pongo enferma.

(Wataru) No es para tanto, mujer. Sólo son aguas fecales.

(Sakura) - _ - Cállate, por favor. Que asco. ¿? -mira para abajo... y se da cuenta que ha tropezado con un hilo metálico extendido de punta a punta de la pared- ¿Qué es esto?

(Wataru) ¿Eh? ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Sakura, apártate!

Wataru empuja a su mujer al ver que caen rocas y piedras del techo... con tan mala suerte que una le da en toda la cocotera a Wataru y lo deja inconsciente y con la cabeza sangrando.

(Sakura) Oh, no. ¡Wataru! ¡Wataru, despierta! ¡Dime algo! ¡No por favor, no te me mueras ahora, Wataru! ¡Wataruuuuuuu!

Pero Watanabe no oye nada de nada. ¿Ha muerto realmente? Seguramente sólo está inconsciente... o puede que realmente haya muerto?

De repente, Watanabe se ve a él mismo en un sitio realmente extraño: un sitio todo nubloso, lleno de nubes blancas, cómo de algodón de azúcar... y una gran puerta metálica custodiada por un tipo bajo con gafas... que parece disfrazado de ángel y lleva una gran llave colgando en el cinto. Si sabéis un poco de iconografía cristiana sabréis que es "San Pedro". Y al lado de San Pedro... otro tipo que le achucha muy cansino, y pasado de vueltas. El mismo tipo que encontraron al principio de meterse en el laberinto subterráneo: es Vicentín. Watanabe no entiende que hace allí y si realmente parece que sea... el cielo?

(Watanabe) Pero que... dónde estoy? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿?

(Vicentín) -haciéndose el pesado con San Pedro- Ya está. Un golpe de calor que ma dao. Un golpe de calor, tío. Mira que se lo dije al Rulas. "No te pases con las flyers. Que están mu ricas". Que eso es pa fuera sabes. Dije "Estas no, Rulas!" Estas no, que están mu ricas. Están mu ricas. Pero estas no, estás no porque se nos jode la maquinaria sabes.

(San Pedro) ¬ ¬ -suspira de cansancio y hartazgo-

(Watanabe) Oiga, disculpen...

(San Pedro) Un momento que ahora le atiendo, eh. Espere su turno.

(Vicentín) Y él "venga que sí, que otra y otra y otra ja ja ja, que si se acaban vamos a por más sabes. Que a tope no sé que. La verdad es que están mu buenas. Pa que decir otra cosa, están buenísimas tío! Pero claro, eeemmm, me dan subidón y luego pasan estas cosas. Que a que se me nota mucho que estoy subidón. ¿Se nota? Mucho? Muchito muchito?

(San Pedro) -hace que sí con la cabeza, ya harto- Un muchito.

(Vicentín) Aí aí. Esto que es, el cielo?

(San Pedro) ¬ ¬

(Watanabe) O . O Oh, mierda.

(Vicentín) Está... está guapo, eh, tío. Espera a ver lo que tengo por aquí. -de repente, entran dos nuevos en escena: Marilyn Manson... y Justin Bieber.-

(Manson) Oh... joder, se me ha ido la mano con las setas, desde luego.

(Bieber) Ostia... lo he conseguido! ¡Por fin! ¡Soy libre!

(Watanabe) º _ º Pero... pero... que está pasando aquí?

(San Pedro) No se ponga nervioso caballero que enseguida le atiendo, eh, un momento.

(Vicentín) Ostia. ¡Ostia! ¡Marilyn Manson y Justin Bieber, tío! ¡Pero que hacéis vosotros aquí!?

(Manson) Pos ya ves. Aquí.

(Bieber) ¿Qué que hago aquí? ¡Qué que hago aquí!? ¡Largarme, que me tienen todas harto ya! ¡Eh!? ¡Que estoy que... que... que me voy a cagá en Dios y en todos los santos en fila india!

(San Pedro) Tse, oiga, un respeto, eh. Que está un servidor aquí... haciendo horas extras por su culpa.

(Vicentín) Pero oye, cómo cómo estás aquí, máquina! Si tienes a todas las churris loquitas por ti!

(Bieber) ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que están todas locas! "Ay, Justin, te amo. Justin que bueno estás. Justin, toma mis bragas. Justin, quiero un hijo tuyo. Justin, quiero tus calzoncillos sucios". ¡Pero se puede ser más sobón, por favor!? EH!? Que que... que al final me daban ganas de gritarles en pleno concierto "¡Me vais a comer los cojones de forma perpendicular al manubrio! ¡Salidas!" Pero ellas... na, cómo si escucharán llover. Pero ahora... se acabó. ¡Soy libre otra vez!

(San Pedro) -mirando en su tablet- Vamos a ver. Usted es...

(Bieber) Justin. Con jota de jamón.

(San Pedro) Justin... justin... ah sí, aquí está. Pues mire, está de suerte. Tiene reservada plaza premium. No hace falta ni que presente la documentación. Puede usted pasar.

(Bieber) Gracias, eh, gracias. ¡Viva la libertad y abajo las quinceañeras hiperhormonadas!

(Vicentín) Oye, oye, nos vemos luego, eh, máquina! ¡Que tendrías que haberte pasado por la Puzzle! ¡Que el Rulas es muy fan tuyo! Venga, hasta luegooo!

Justin Bieber atraviesa las puertas del cielo y se pierde entre las nubes... mientras Watanabe permanece boquiabierto ante lo que le está pasando.

(Watanabe) Em... pero...

(San Pedro) Ya le he dicho que espere su turno, caballero, que le atiendo enseguida. A ver...

(Vicentín) Madre mía, Marilyn Manson. Pero si tú eres Satán.

(Manson) No hombre, no soy Satán. No jodas.

(Vicentín) Ja. Pues por la pinta... lo pareces no sabes. ¿No lo ve? Que es Marilyn manson, el rockero este... gótico, no sabes.

(San Pedro) Ya, ya. Si lo tengo aquí, en la lista de reservados.

(Vicentín) Este es... el que salía en "Aquellos maravillosos años".

(Manson) No, eso es mentida, eh. Es mentida, es una bola en Internet. Es trola.

(Watanabe) Sí, es verdad. ¿No lo sabíais?

(Vicentín) Oye, oye, tranquilo, eh, chinito. ¿Cómo se decía? ¡Ah, si! Be water, my friend! No sabes.

(Watanabe) ¿Eing?

(Vicentín) Pues yo... que quieres que te diga. Creía que...

(Manson) Pues ya ves.

(Vicentín) Hombre, pues eso. Y... que te habías quitado una costilla, que no se que, que en un concierto sacaste la chorra y te measte en el público.

(Manson) No, eso fue Kurt Coban. El de Nirvana, no yo. Que siempre os confundís.

(Vicentín) ¡Ah, sí! ¡Que te cortaste la chorra!

(Mansón) ¡No hombre, no! Pero cómo me voy a cortar la chorra. Cómo te llamas.

(Vicentín) ¿Yo? Vicentín.

(Mansón) Vicentín, cómo me voy a cortar la chorra!? ¿Te crees que soy gilipollas o que!?

(Vicentín) Pero no te juzgaron a ti por eso?

(Mansón) Pues es mentida, Vicentín, déjame en paz hombre.

(Vicentín) Bueno que tampoco te pongas así, tío.

(Mansón) Déjame en paz, eh.

(Vicentín) Mira mira, con un ojo blanco... y el otro colorao, así así, eh. ¡Excéntrico!

(Mansón) -se cabrea de verdad- ¡Déjame en paz Vicentín, cojones!

(Watanabe) O _ o

(Mansón) ¡Que eres más pesao que una vaca en brazos! ¡Ostia!

(San Pedro) Señor Vicentín.

(Vicentín) ¡Sí!

(San Pedro) … Puede pasar.

(Vicentín) Vale, que encantado de conocerte, eh, tío! -le da palmadas fuertes a la espalda a Marilyn Manson- Y a ti también, eh. Chinorri.

(Watanabe) ¡No soy chino, soy japonés!

(Vicentín) Que más da, tío. Si sois todos iguales, que vais con cara de estreñidos. Ja ja. Puagh, madre mía cuando lo cuente. Ha venido el Rulas ya?

(San Pedro) El señor Rulas. No, no ha venido.

(Vicentín) Pues... pues estará al caer, eh. Venga ahí. -atraviesa la puerta del cielo y se pierde entre las nubes-

(Manson) Por Dios, que tío mas pesao el Vicentín este.

(Watanabe) ¡Oiga, cuanto tengo que esperar!? ¡Qué hago aquí!?

(San Pedro) Oiga, señor, un poquito de paciencia, eh. Ya me gustaría a mi que me pusieran más personal para agilizar esto un poco. Pero que se cree. ¿Qué la crisis no ha llegado al cielo? Pues no. Aquí no no se ha salvado ni Dios. Vamos a ver... señor Marilín.

(Manson) -se acerca a San Pedro y le da sus papeles-

(San Pedro) A ver...

(Manson) No sé si está todo. No te he puesto la foto porque no sabía cual poner. Si la de Mechanical animal o la de Anti Christ Super Star. Entonces no te he puesto ninguna.

(San Pedro) Ejem. Pues no vas a poder pasar, eh. Marilyn.

(Manson) Pero... pero por qué, si soy un tío de puta madre.

(San Pedro) No, si no es por eso. Es que vas todo de negro, sabes, y me jodes la estética.

(Manson) Pero no me digas que no me vas a dejar pasar por la imagen.

(San Pedro) No no, si no es la imagen. Es el color. No ves que aquí arriba todo es más clarito, más... brillante, más blanco, todo más pastel. Tú así no puedes entrar.

(Manson) Que me estás contando, San Pedro, que me estás contando.

(San Pedro) Tu no sabes el puro que me cae a mi si te dejo entrar. Además, que es que si fuera por mi, aquí entraba todo Dios. Pero esto es que no...

(Manson) Si me quito la cazadora de cuero mejor?

(San Pedro) No no, tápate. Casi peor. Tápate tápate, que aquí hay mucho corriente de aire.

(Manson) Pero tío, no has visto el currículum? Eh, lo de la vomitona, lo de la piñata.

(San Pedro) Yo es que te estoy hablando y por un oído te entra y por otro te sale.

(Manson) º _ º

(San Pedro) Vamos a ver. Usted, el... asiático. Su nombre es...

(Watanabe) Em... Wataru. Wataru Watanabe.

(San Pedro) Uf, yo es que con estos nombres asiáticos no me aclaro. Vamos a ver... Wataru... Wataru... pues no. No no no. No está en la lista. Eso quiere decir que... que a usted no le toca aun.

(Watanabe) ¿Qué? Entonces... no...

(San Pedro) Que a usted aun no le ha llegado la hora, caballero. Además, no le puedo dejar entrar con eso. -señalando la metralleta _Minebea M-9_ que lleva Watanabe bajo el brazo-

(Watanabe) ¿Por... por la metralleta?

(San Pedro) Sabe que pasa. Que pasaron por aquí el John Wayne y el Charlton Heston, eh. Y que sin su rifle no... no querían entrar. Que no les daba la gana. Total, que al final... pues se fueron al infierno. Cómo ahí están el... el Pol Pot, Stalin, Hitler, Franco, Nixon, Pinochet, Videla, Walt Disney, cómo están toda la pandilla ahí abajo, pues se montan unas fiestas que pa que, sabe.

(Watanabe) Em... no me interesa, gracias. ¿Entonces puedo volver?

(San Pedro) Sí sí claro, cuando quiera. Venga, hasta otra. -hace un chasquido con los dedos... y Watanabe desaparece-

(Manson) Oiga, que hay de lo mío.

(San Pedro) No se haga el pesado, señor Marilín.

(Manson) No me lo puedo creer. ¿No me vas a dejar pasar de verdad?

(San Pedro) Es que es lo que hay.

(Manson) Bueno, pues devuélveme el currículum por lo menos, que lo intente en el purgatorio.

(San Pedro) Pfff, en el purgatorio, ahí entra cualquiera, ahí levantan la mano. El que no entra es porque no quiere. O sea que prueba.

(Manson) Pero el purgatorio lo mismo no es, no?

(San Pedro) No, no es lo mismo, claro. -entonces llega un tipo... disfrazado de mono con traje de botones y le entrega sus papeles a San Pedro-

(Manson) No... no te molestes que no te van a dejar pasar, sabes.

(San Pedro) … Puede pasar, señor mono. -y el "mono" entra todo contento al cielo-

(Manson) ¡Pero bueno, San Peter, cómo dejas así pasar al mono este!? ¡Si es super oscuro!

(San Pedro) Hombre, es que un mono vestido de botones es gracioso.

(Manson) º _ º Hombre... la verdad es que un mono vestido de botones... es gracioso.

Watanabe se despierta de golpe, cómo si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse. Su mujer, Sakura, ya estaba al borde del ataque de nervios.

(Sakura) ¡Wataru! ¡Wataru, has despertado! ¿Estás bien!?

(Watanabe) Oughhh... mi cabeza. Que... diantre ha sido eso?

(Sakura) ¡No lo sé! Me he tropezado con un hilo y y... y han caído unas rocas del techo y te han dado y... yo... tú... ¡Oh Dios mío, pensaba que te habían matado!

(Watanabe) No hablo de eso. ¿Dónde están San Pedro y Marilyn Manson?

(Sakura) ¿Queeeeeee? Oh Dios. ¡Ese golpe en la cabeza te ha afectado de verdad!

(Watanabe) ¡Sakura, cálmate! Estoy bien, de verdad. Con un chichón gigantesco en la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

(Sakura) ¡No es verdad! Tienes sangre en la frente. Ahora sacaré el botiquín y te lo vendo cómo es debido.

(Watanabe) Gracias, pero... no hace falta, en serio. Estoy bien.

(Sakura) ¡Wataru! ¡Estamos en unas cloacas! ¡Podrías coger cualquier infección!

(Watanabe) O _ o Vale vale, no te pongas así, mujer.

(Sakura) Te lo desinfectaré y te lo vendaré. Y después...

(Watanabe) Después que.

(Sakura) Volveremos al punto de encuentro y regresaremos para arriba! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí abajo ni un minuto más!

(Watanabe) -echa un largo suspiro- … Está bien, Sakura. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Este sitio es una locura.

Wataru y Sakura, al igual que los otros dos grupos, han decidido lo mismo: regresar al punto de encuentro.

Sólo una hora después, agotados, fastidiados, pero también medio neuróticos, se rencuentran todos en el punto de encuentro acordado. Ninguno de ellos tiene, por sus caretos, ganas de seguir.

(Noa) Bien. Reportad... vuestros resultados. ¿Tenientes?

(Sakura) No hemos encontrado nada, capitana.

(Noa) ¿Bado y Satoru?

(Satoru) Lo mismo. Nada de nada.

(Noa) Igual que nosotras. … Para seros sinceros... estaría encantada con largarme de aquí ahora mismo y esta vez sí, no volver a bajar nunca más en toda mi vida.

(Sakura) Si es así, capitana, por qué seguimos aquí.

(Noa) … Porque eso sería rendirse. Huir. Dar la espalda al crimen.

(Satoru) Capitana... con todos mis respetos... quien se supone que perseguimos no es más que un ladronzuelo de tres al cuarto. Sólo nos ha robado algo de comida, cara eso sí, pero comida. Y algunos objetos de no mucho valor. Bueno, a excepción del Tablet nuevo de Suzuka.

(Noa) Qué quieres decir, oficial Satoru. ¿Que debemos rendirnos? ¿Irnos de aquí y darle el gusto a un delincuente de reírse de nosotros las veces que quiera? ¿Mh?

(Satoru) Yo... no quería decir eso, capitana.

(Noa) Claro que lo queríais decir. Pero ninguno de vosotros os atrevéis a decirlo en voz alta. -todos bajan la cabeza, pensativos- … Lo siento, chicos. Pero no pienso regresar arriba hasta que hayamos dado con el ladrón, entendido?

(Todos) Siiiii. -dicen con total desgana-

(Noa) Bueno, no os lo tengo en cuenta porque todos estamos agotados. Aquí mismo hay una habitación resguardada de la humedad. Nos meteremos dentro y echaremos una cabezada. Cuando despertemos, continuaremos con la búsqueda, entendido?

(Saya) Por mi perfecto. Estoy muerta. Necesito dormir un poco.

(Satoru) ¿No deberíamos comunicarlo a base uno?

(Noa) Pues... lo he intentado. Pero no podemos contactar. La radio no funciona.

(Todos) ¿Queeeeeee?

(Sakura) ¿Entonces... estamos incomunicados?

(Noa) Eso me temo. Puede ser una interferencia natural o...

(Watanabe) Alguien interfiere la señal. Y ese alguien... debe de ser el ladrón.

(Bado) Ya lo haremos más tarde. Descansemos un poco. Estoy que no me aguanto derecho.

Todos se tumban sobre el suelo, usando sus mochilas cómo cojines a echar una cabezada. Están tan agotados que no les cuesta nada dormirse. Y nada más dormirse, todos... empiezan a soñar. Sueños muy... estúpidos, sin sentido y frikis en definitiva.

Satoru sueña en blanco y negro, que va en un tren de vapor antiguo con otro tipo. Satoru con su uniforme especial y su metralleta... junto a otro tipo vestido cómo de los años 40... pero donde el otro tipo es un cansino y pesado... que habla en falsete!

(Tipo) Me gusta más Bola de Dragón GT que Bola de Dragón original.

(Satoru) -le responde cabreado- ¿Pero cómo te puede gustar más Bola de Dragón GT? Si el pobre de Songoku parece una Drag Queen, por Dios! Que parece salido de una peli de Pedro Almodóvar. -se levanta todo ofendido para salir del camarote-

(Tipo) Ayyyyy

(Satoru) Me voy a cambiar de vagón porque este tío no lo aguanto.

(Tipo) Adiooos.

(Satoru) Esto es rarísimo. Es el tren de la bruja. Chu chu. -entra en otro camarote, se sienta... y otra vez el mismo tipo!- Hola. ¿Eing? ¿Tú otra vez?

(Tipo) ¿Le gusta Galágtica, o Star Wars?

(Satoru) Hombre, Star Wars eran unas pelis, y Galáctica era una serie...

(Tipo) No, Galáctica estaba mejor. Que salía Chewaka. -el tren se para en seco en una estación y Satoru mira a fuera... el "nombre" de la estación-

(Satoru) A ver dónde hemos parado. ¿Eing? Pero... que estación es esta? ¿Culo? ¿Culo ojete?

(Tipo) ¿Que le gusta más, el naranja o el verde?

(Satoru) ¿Eing? ¿El naranja o el verde? ¿Pero esto a que c #$ viene ahora el naranja o el verde? ¿Es que hay que elegir?

(Tipo) Sí. Hay que elegir un color.

(Satoru) ¿Un color? ¿Pero esto que es, el Trivial Pursuit? -mira a fuera otra vez- ¿Eh? ¿Culo otra vez? Madre mía, pero si esto ya parece la estación de El Viaje de Chihiro.

(Tipo) ¿Queda mucho pa llegar? -se tira una sonora flatulencia-

(Satoru) -se cabrea aun más- ¿Te has tirado un pedo? Eres un gorrino. -se levanta y se va- Que poca vergüenza, madre mía, hacer esto delante de un policía.

(Tipo) Ayyyy.

(Satoru) Oye, que topera y que peste ha montado el tipo este. Si me caliento le pego una ostia que le pongo la cara del revés.

(Tipo) Pili.

(Satoru) Yo... no no sé que habré bebido, pero esto no es normal. -se va a otro camarote... para terminar sentándose... ante el mismo "Tipo" otra vez!- Hola. º _ º Oh, no. Otra vez tú, no.

(Tipo) Me gusta mucho Guppy Goldberg en Galáctica.

(Satoru) - _ - Guupy Goldberg no sale en Galáctica. Guppy Goldberg sale en Star Wars. ¡VESTIDA DE CHEWAKA! -entonces entra otro tipo vestido rancio y antiguo... pero con una voz muy muy muy... GAY!

(Tipo gay) ¡Holaaaa! ¡Traigo cromos de Panini!

Satoru se levanta con cara de "vas a morir" y se encañona la metralleta en el pecho.

(Tipo Gay) Ay que es esto. ¿Una metralleta en la pechera?

(Satoru) Sí. ¡PORQUE ESTOY LOCO!

(Tipo gay) ¿Loco? ¿Loco de que? ¿Loco de amor, bandido?

(Satoru) Loco de que llevo todo este p#% sueño en blanco y negro, hiendo en el mismo vagón con el mismo tipo raro! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE C #* ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ! ¡Que este tío me tiene la cabeza cómo un bombo!

(Tipo gay) En realidad, estás pedo, durmiendo en una cloaca pestilente.

Satoru se despierta de golpe, con cara de "¿Que coño ha sido eso?", se vuelve a domir sin despertar a los demás. Sin saber que la que tiene un sueño tanto o más friki en el mismo momento... es Saya, quien sueña que es una estudiante universitaria que es más corta que un palo de escoba y que llama a un amigo... murciano!?

(Murciano) -en un despacho desordenado, hablando por un teléfono antiguo- Aquí José Antonio de Torrepacheco, Murcia, dígame. Señora qué le pasa. Cómo que tiene grieta en la casa. Cómo que la tarima flotante está a medio pone. Cómo que no funciona la caldera. Cómo que la mita de lo interruptore de la casa no va. Cómo que el gotelé está a medio pintá. Cómo que uste tiene recalos, y que tiene gotera. Señora, a que se refiere, eee, explíquese, que no lo entiendo. -llega entonces la secretaria... con una voz muy ronca y de marimacho-

(Secretaria) Oye, José Antonio, tú sabes de que va este sueño y qué hacemos en él?

(Murciano) No lo sé todavía, nena. Por cierto, que voz más bonita tiene.

(Secretaria) Si es que me fumo los cigar doblaos y me voy a ir, ya no salgo más en este sueño subnormal y sin sentido.

(Murciano) Pue... una lástima, porque está jamelga, sabe? Menudo cuti. Está cetrina, nena. Ostia.

(Secretaria) ¿Eso por lo que hablas es la grapadora, José Antonio, o es el teléfono?

(Murciano) Yo que sé, yo oigo voce igua. Tengo una llamada entrante.

Al otro lado de la línea... está Saya, vestida ligerita de ropa y enseñando en todo su esplendor el canalillo de sus exuberantes pechos... haciendo voz de tía tonta tonta, pero tonta.

(Saya) Hooola, José Antonio, soy Saya, estudio humanidades en la UNED. ¿Sabes, lo que te digo?

(Murciano) Ostia, eso tiene muchísima salida.

(Saya) He suspendido el examen.

(Murciano) Has suspendido el examen y lo vas a revisar con el tutor, no?

(Saya) Efectivamente.

(Murciano) ¿Tas puesto ligera?

(Saya) Sí, porque creo que está más caliente que el palo en churrera.

(Murciano) Yo me quiero casá con la churrera. Pa está to el día churro dentro churro fuera, sabe?

(Saya) Te tengo que dejar, murciano simpático, que creo que viene. -llega el profesor, que se tira un erupto, vestido antiguo y rancio, con pajarita-

(Profesor) Soy el profesor Takao Colocao Drógar.

(Saya) ¡Te dejo, murciano! -cuelga el teléfono público y se va tras el profesor- ¡Oiga, eso que ha dicho qué es!

(Profesor) Esto es un acrónimo.

(Saya) Pero... un acrónimo no es cuando funde dos términos léxicos para formar un nuevo vocablo?

(Profesor) Señorita, jo jo jo le recuerdo que ha suspendido. Baje a mi despacho. jo jo. Bueno, mi despacho está aquí abajo, pero no se preocupe, que esto no es cómo en la película "Tesis". No la voy a matar y luego a grabarla, o al revés, a grabarla y luego a matarla. Que peliculón por cierto. -se plantan de golpa y porrazo, en el despacho del profesor- Bueno, lo que tengo aquí es un libro donde hay direcciones de restaurantes, tiendas y negocios...

(Saya) Sí, lo que es la guía.

(Profesor) Sí, lo que pasa que yo la encuaderno, jo jo jo jo. Em, bien. Efectivamente, acrónimo es lo que usted decía. Pero... vamos al tema. Usted, independientemente de haver acertado con esto, es más tonta que chorrica el afilaor y ha suspendido. En eso estamos de acuerdo. El tema de avaluación del examen era la Revolución de Meiji y usted... me ha hablado de las cacas esas de color de rosa que salían en el Anime de Dr. Slump. Las ha... incluso dibujado en la hoja de examen. Y eso ha hecho que me parta el culo. Pero... que la suspendo igualmente. Sin hablar, de las faltas de ortografía que comete usted incluso al escribir su nombre y sus apellidos. Es usted imbécil señorita mía. -pero entonces... el profesor se pone todo pervertido sin desviar la mirada del canalillo de Saya- Pero... yo... tengo una llama en mi interior, the flame, que está deseando ser apagada. Y si usted, con su manguera, bueno no, la manguera la pondría yo, evidentemente, jo jo jo. Pero si usted fuera capaz de apagar esa llama... yo podría aagghhhh... subirle esas décimas que le faltan... para aprobar. Usted ha sacado un cero grande y redondo cómo sus tetas, perdón, quería decir cómo un rosco. Y yo le puedo subir al cinco.

(Saya) -grita toda contenta con voz noña y tonta- ¡Al cinco!?

(Profesor) Sí, efectivamente, señorita. Agghhhh... si usted, señorita... se bajara las br # $.

(Saya) º _ º

(Profesor) Perdón, no quiero ser rápido, digo grosero. Lo que quiero decir es que... con sus órganos reproductores y los míos... yo a usted le podría hacer un dibujo, un esquema, si usted... se tumbara sobre la mesa y yo... me posara encima de ella. Y livara, cómo un insecto sobre la flor... en primavera. Yo podría aprobarla. Y usted se pasaría los siguientes nueve meses ayudando a su madre en la mercería. ... Perdón. Me siento avergonzado. -se levanta y se va-

(Saya) - _ - ... Vamos a a ver. Si no lo he entendido mal... lo que él quiere es que le chupe la po...

Saya se despierta de golpe, con cara de no entender una mierda y con ganas de gritar "¡Yo no soy ni tan tonta ni tan p#% !", pero no lo hace para no despertar a los demás. Vuelve a poner su cabeza sobre su mochila y se vuelve a dormir. Pero puede que el sueño más raro... sea el que tiene en el mismo momento Noa. Y es un sueño... cómo todo lo que han experimentado hasta ahora... muy "chanante". Noa sueña lo que puede ser (y es) una parodia de la mítica película de Stanley Kubrick "El Resplandor", pero donde los papeles protagonistas son para ella, Asuma y su hijo mayor, Daisuke... y otro personaje, el médium, encarnado en Richardson. Un sueño donde suena incluso de fondo la misma música de terror de la pélícula.

Noa sueña de repente que está en la gran sala del hotel perdido en medio de las montañas (cómo en la película), acerándose sin hacer ruido a la mesa con una máquina de escribir en la que está Asuma... durmiendo la mona, junto a un elemento imprescindible para coger una buena cogorza: una botella de Whisky DYC. Noa mira entonces los papeles de lo que ha ido escribiendo... y en todos pone lo mismo.

(Noa) -leyendo los papeles mecanografiados- "Voy pedo; voy pedo; voy a tope, voy pedo." Dios mío, Asuma. Te estás volviendo loco. Ya verás, la que se puede montar aquí, los dos solos, en el hotelazo este.

(Asuma) -se despierta de golpe dándole un susto de muerte a Noa- Oinghhh ¡Que estás mirando!?

(Noa) O _ o -se pega un susto de muerte y hecha los papeles al aire- ¡Aaahhh! Nada, Asuma. Lo... lo que estás escribiendo, que está muy bien.

(Asuma) -visiblemente tenso pero ridículo- Vine a este hotel... buscando tranquilidad, para poder concentrarme y escribir mis memorias políticas. Cómo quieres que me concentre... ¡Si no paras de molestarme!? ¡Eh!? ¡Noa!?

(Noa) -al borde de llorar... pero de una forma ridícula- Tienes razón, Asuma. Soy una idiota, es culpa mía. Soy... tan boba. … Te has chispado, eh, Asuma. Vas piripi.

Entonces... entra en escena su hijo Mayor, Daisuke... pero vestido cómo un niño pequeño de cinco años y montado en un triciclo.

(Daisuke) ¡Papa! ¡Mama! ¡Dame perras, que me voy de marcha! -se levanta del triciclo y les pide pasta a sus padres, todo contento- Papa, mama. Dame perras, que me voy de marcha.

(Asuma) ¬ ¬ Pero... este crío no puede estar jugando en otra parte, que tiene que estar aquí jodiendo, eh!?

(Noa) ¡Es nuestro hijo, Asuma! ¡Es pequeño, no sabe lo que hace!

(Daisuke) Mama. Que esta noche ceno fuera, eh. Que ya estoy harto de dar vueltas por todo el hotel, que ya me lo sé todo de memoria. Y tú, papa. Dame cuartos, eh. Pa tabaco y todo eso.

(Asuma) -se cabrea aun más- D... desde luego este crío es tonto. ¡Seguro que todo se lo has enseñado tú!

(Noa) ¡No, Asuma, no sé lo que está pasando!

(Asuma) Así no se puede escribir nada, esto parece un reino de taifas!

Entonces... entra en escena el "medium", o mejor dicho, Richardson, en traje sin corbata de cuello alto.

(Richardson) -dando unas palmadas de mano para llamar la atención- ¡Silencio todo el mundo! Que estáis aquí todos de la olla.

(Asuma) Cómo que silencio. ¿Quien eres tú?

(Richardson) ¡Soy Andrew! Jefe de cocina de este hotel. Y he venido a sacar al muchacho del infierno que estáis montando.

(Noa) -llorando de forma tonta- ¡No! ¡Mi hijo no! Daisuke. ¿Estás bien?

(Richardson) Señora, no se preocupe. Que no pasa nada. Si me lo permiten quiero hablar un momento en privado con el chico. Vente, Daisuke.

El "Medium" o Richardson se lleva a Daisuke a otra parte a hablar con él cara a cara.

(Richardson) Mira, Daisuke. Estoy aquí porque me has llamado.

(Daisuke) No... no, yo no te he llamado.

(Richardson) ¿Mentalmente no?

(Daisuke) Bueno... mentalmente sí.

(Richardson) ¿Lo ves? Mira, yo quiero decirte una cosa, Daisuke. Tú y yo somos diferentes a los demás. Somos guays. Nosotros tenemos una cosa. Que son las luces. Las luminarias. -Daisuke le sonríe- Tenemos luces. … Tenemos un puntito ahí guay... en la cabeza. ¿A que tú también oyes voces... y tienes visiones así?

(Daisuke) -con sonrisa boba- Sí sí.

(Richardson) Pues eso. Que tenemos muchas luces. Resplandores. Tenemos una mente maravillosa. The beautiful mind. Tócame la cabeza. -Daisuke se la toca... y le suena hueca, cómo un cubo metálico- Tócatela tú. -se da unos golpecitos, y también le suena a cubo metálico vacío- Nos suena así porque la tenemos hueca, llena de luces. Que somos unos tíos cojonudos.

(Daisuke) Sí sí, je je je. ¡Somos unos tíos guays!

(Richardson) Oye, colega. Tú vas ya de bares, discotecas y eso?

(Daisuke) Hombre, claro! Tse, que ya tengo 10 años, eh, no te creas.

(Richardson) Pues te vas a venir conmigo y te voy a invitar a todo, cachondo.

(Daisuke) Pues sí, sí sí, porque ya mis padres estás desvariando mucho, sabes? Están todo el día igual. Venga, vámonos, Jude Law!

(Richardson) º _ º

Daisuke y Richardson se vuelven a reunir con Noa y Asuma... quien ya está al borde de su... locura?

(Richardson) Bueeeno, el chico y yo nos vamos. Aquí os quedáis los dos flipaos.

(Daisuke) Dice que me invita a to, papa.

(Noa) -llorando de forma estúpida- Eje, eje, Asuma. ¿Va todo bien?

(Asuma) -se levanta de su silla dando un golpe sobre la mesa- ¡Bueno ya está bien, aquí mando yo!

Y todos se quedan patitiesos y riéndose de Asuma... al ver que no lleva pantalones! Va con unos calzoncillos blancos enormes y feísimos, con la camisa por debajo.

(Noa) O _ o ¡Oh, Asuma! ¡Tus pantalones!

(Daisuke) ¡Papa! ¡Que se te va a ver la manguera!

(Richardson) ¡Señor Shinohara! ¡Hay que empinar menos el codo!

(Asuma) Pero... pero será posible! ¡Tráeme el hacha, Noa, que me los cargo ahora mismo, se van a enterar!

Y Noa... le da a Asuma un hacha... de juguete, minúscula, ridícula.

(Asuma) Pero... pero que hacha me das? Pero que es esto. Qué está pasando aquí. … º _ º … Me han dao garrafón.

Y cómo si de la película se tratara, el sueño de Noa termina con los créditos del final a cámara super rápida... y la misma canción del final del "Resplandor": "Midnight, stars & you".

Noa se despierta con un sonoro grito... y una cara estúpida que no puede con ella, despertando a todos.

(Watanabe) Eh eh!? ¿Qué ha pasado?

(Sakura) ¿Capitana? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Una pesadilla?

(Saya) No me extraña. Después de lo que hemos tenido que pasar.

(Bado) ¿? Ey... mi mochila. ¡Está vacía! ¿Quien me ha cogido todo lo que llevaba en la mochila!? ¡No hay nada!

(Satoru) Mierda. ¡La mía también está vacía! ¡La comida, el botiquín, la linterna de reserva! ¡Hasta el rollo de papel higiénico!

(Noa) … No hay duda. ¡Ha sido él!

(Watanabe) ¿Él? ¿El ladrón?

(Satoru) Miremos esto desde una perspectiva seria. Lo único que nos ha dejado son las armas y la munición. Se ve que no le deben hacer gracia.

(Sakura) Es normal. Las metralletas no se pueden comer.

(Saya) ¡Ja! ¡Si ya tenía yo razón! ¡No deberíamos haber bajado!

(Satoru) ¿Capitana?

(Noa) … Me temo que no tengo más remedio... que aceptar vuestras críticas. ¿De verdad queréis que regresemos arriba con la derrota pegada en la frente? ¿Mh?

(Bado) Pero capitana. Ese cabrón nos ha robado la comida. ¡Y yo tengo un hambre de lobo!

(Satoru) Yo quiero salir de estas cloacas malolientes. ¿Cómo voy a ir por la calle mientras huela a mierda, eh?

(Watanabe) Pues yo y Sakura estamos preocupados por nuestro hijo. No podemos dejarle tirado solo tantas horas. Tenemos que regresar.

Y entonces... pura casualidad o no... alguien asoma por la puerta de esa habitación... y ahí está: el ladrón que llevan buscando y que coincide con lo que captaron las cámaras de seguridad de la central de Patlabors, está enfrente suyo.

(Sakura) O _ o

(Bado) ¡Es él!

(Noa) ¡Vamos, chicos, a por él!

Cómo si de una panda de leonas cazando se tratara, todos echan a correr tras el ladrón que corre con todas sus fuerzas. Todos le gritan que se detenga. Corren lo más que pueden para atraparle. Pero entonces...

Watanabe, que va penúltimo en la cola que persigue al ladrón, recibe unos toques en el hombro de quien va último en la cola. Mira para atrás... y Satoru, llorando a calicanto, cagado de miedo, corre con todas sus fuerzas. Watanabe mira tras Satoru... y ahí está la pesadilla de Noa: el caimán blanco gigante les persigue de nuevo.

Watanabe avisa a Sakura que va delante suyo, y pasa lo mismo; Sakura avisa a Bado, Bado a Saya... y Saya a Noa. El ladrón acaba viendo a esos seis policías adelantándole cómo si huyeran de algo tan rápido cómo sus piernas les permiten correr. El ladrón mira para atrás... y ve ese enorme bicho blanco con la boca abierta hiendo directamente hacia él, cómo diciendo "hoy eres mi menú!".

El ladrón se caga encima y echa a correr aun más rápido que nuestros amigos. Corriendo y corriendo sin parar, perseguidos por una bestia gigantesca que quiere merendar carne fresca... acaban viendo por fin, una luz al final del túnel. Y al atravesar esa luz... todos se caen al agua: acaban de salir despedidos por un gran desagüe abandonado que da a la bahía de Tokio. Todos salen a flote nadando... incluido el caimán blanco, que se dispone a darse un buen festín... hasta que justo a tiempo, se lo lleva por delante el casco de un gran barco de carga que pasa justo enfrente. Se hace el alivio entre todos... y el ladrón aprovecha para intentar huir. Pero es apresado inmediatamente por los seis a la vez: el ladrón por fin ha sido detenido.

Muchas horas después, al anochecer, el ladrón ya estaba encerrado y los miembros de la segunda sección han regresado a su puesto. Pero es en el despacho del Comandante, de Hiromi, reunido con los tres capitanes (Ota, Noa y Richardson), dónde se intenta esclarecer lo que ha pasado... sin mucho éxito.

(Ota) Acaban de llamar los de la central metropolitana. Según parece, el sujeto que habéis detenido en las cloacas es Fumihiro Tadawa.

(Noa) No puede ser. ¿El mismo tipo de hace 15 años?

(Ota) No exactamente. Se llama igual... pero por lo visto no tiene nada que ver. Es otra persona completamente distinta. Es un vagabundo. Vivió varios años en una chabola en el gran parque público de Shinjuku. Desde entonces se le perdió la pista. Según ha confesado, lleva al menos tres años viviendo en el alcantarillado, donde ha llegado a tener un nivel de vida "confortable". Pinchaba la corriente, el gas y el agua potable sin permiso, y comía y vivía con lo que cogía en sus "incursiones" a la superficie. Vamos, de lo que robaba. Hasta que hace unos meses, descubrió la salida que tenemos en nuestra parcela, consiguiendo abrirla tras deshacerse de la gruesa capa de cemento que la cubría... y con lo cual, empezó a robarnos a nosotros todo lo que encontró. Y eso es todo, comandante.

(Hiromi) Para seros sinceros... me siento muy y muy extrañado, capitanes. No sé si realmente puedo creerme... lo que tú y tus muchachos habéis escrito en los informes de la misión, Noa.

(Noa) Bueno... pues... es que...

(Ota) ¡Ja! Si es que ya lo sabía que esto iba a acabar mal. Menos mal que me he mantenido en mis trece y no he permitido que mi sección bajara a ese infierno maloliente.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Ota, pero mira que eres...

(Richardson) -se lo toma a broma- Ja ja ja. Pero Noa. Leyendo lo que habéis escrito en los informes... no te lo tomes a mal, pero... ¿Qué coño bebisteis o fumasteis antes de bajar ahí abajo?

(Noa) -se cabrea con el escocés- ¡Andrew! ¡Cállate!

(Hiromi) No te preocupes, Noa. Lo comprendo.

(Noa) ¿Qué? Lo... lo dices de verdad, Hiromi?

(Hiromi) Yo también tengo escalofríos cada vez que recuerdo las dos veces que bajamos a ese maldito laberinto subterráneo. Junto a ti y a Ota. Mi mujer es afortunada. Takeo estuvo desmayada todo el rato y no se dio cuenta de nada. Yo me creo lo que pone en estos informes. No obstante...

(Noa) No obstante, que.

(Hiromi) Lo siento, Noa. Pero tú y tus muchachos... tendréis que reescribir los informes con alguna que otra "mentirijilla", para que mis superiores y no digamos ya los de Asuntos Internos, se lo crean. ¿Comprendes?

(Noa) -se cabrea otra vez- ¡Pero Comandante! ¡Me está ordenando... que mienta?

(Hiromi) Es por tu propio bien y el de la Segunda Sección, Noa. Me lo agradecerás.

(Noa) … Está bien, te haré caso. La verdad es que... lo que quiero es olvidar todo esto cuanto antes.

(Ota) Ja. Y quien no. Aun me extraña cómo no os habéis vuelto directamente locos.

(Richardson) Déjala en paz, Ota.

(Ota) Siiii.

(Noa) Entendido, comandante. Reescribiremos los informes y se los entregaremos mañana por la mañana.

(Hiromi) Muy bien. Y no le des más vueltas, Noa. Lo mejor es que lo olvidéis y punto. Además... haces cara de estar muy cansada. Vete a casa, tómate una tila o una píldora para dormir, y descansa cómo es debido. Ya verás cómo lo olvidas enseguida.

(Noa) Ya. Cómo si nunca hubiera pasado. Si fuera tan fácil...

(Ota) Pero es lo que tienes que hacer, Noa. Será lo mejor para ti y para todos.

(Richardson) Estoy de acuerdo. Por una noche que ahogues tus penas en alcohol no pasará nada, ja ja ja.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ No voy a beber nada, tontaina.

(Hiromi) Bueno, si eso es todo... podéis retiraros. Ota, esta noche tenéis guardia nocturna, así que ya sabes.

(Ota) Ya lo sé, capitán.

Los tres capitanes se ponen firmes, saludan a su superior y salen de la sala, dejando a Hiromi solo. Cuando entonces, Hiromi coge los informes y se dispone a guardarlos en un armario metálico, y cuando abre la puerta del armario... le sale un tipo vestido muy raro, es... Chimo Bayo!

(Chimo Bayo) ¡Uh Ha!

(Hiromi) O . o Pero... qué? ¿Otra vez tú? ¡Me estás hartando!

(Chimo Bayo) Oiga, comandante. Me ha gustado mucho eso de la píldora, la tila, el fumado y bebido algo raro... Se me está ocurriendo una mezcla muy guapa.

(Hiromi) Pues... no quiero oírla. ¡Largo!

(Chimo Bado) ¿Ah no? -Hiromi va a cerrar la puerta... y Hiromi se queda en una especie de bucle, cerrando la puerta una y otra vez, al son de la música de Chimo Bayo- ¡Pim pam pam pam, pam pam pim pam pam pam, pam pam pim pam pam pam, pam pam pam pam! -Hiromi por fin cierra la puerta-

(Hiromi) Ufffff. Eso nos pasa por trabajar demasiado. Que lleguen pronto las vacaciones de verano, porque si no...

Parece que lo "raro" de esta historia, no se cierne solamente al "laberinto subterráneo". Y es que en definitiva, durante 24 horas, Noa y sus hombres (y mujeres), han estado en una dimensión chanante, perdón, quería decir desconocida, encontrándose con mucho hijo de puta, no! Quería decir tipo peculiar, y para lo cual no han encontrado explicación posible. ¿Es real lo que han vivido? Por si las moscas, Shige ya ha vuelto a taponar el agujero del alcantarillado con gruesas planchas de acero soldadas, cubiertas por una gruesa capa de cemento armado. Pero quien sabe si dentro de uno, cinco, diez, veinte o cien años, alguien pueda volver a bajar al "laberinto subterráneo" y encontrarse de nuevo... con la locura más extrema, o cómo en esta ocasión, gilipollas, perdón, extraña. ¿Noa y sus subordinados? No tienen más remedio que olvidarlo cómo si nunca hubiese pasado, ocultarlo e intentar explicárselo mientras se toman una "relaxing cup of café con leche in plaza mayor", perdón, quería decir con una taza de té verde japonés.


	23. La mujeres más duras también lloran

**Capítulo 23. Las mujeres más duras también lloran.**

Un mes más tarde respecto el episodio anterior. Mayo de 2016. El avión presidencial de Japón, el _Boeing 747-47C_, aterriza en el aeropuerto internacional de Pekín. A bordo, van la Primera Ministra de Japón: Takeo Yamazaki, junto a sus dos consejeras: Kanuka e Isuzu, así cómo otros miembros del gobierno y el comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, el General Okura. En la capital de China, va a producirse una cumbre bilateral entre los jefes de gobierno de las dos grandes potencias de extremo oriente: China y Japón. Cumbre en la que deben discutirse asuntos muy importantes entre ambos países. El enorme Jumbo va deslizándose sobre las pistas del aeropuerto china hasta detenerse. La escalerilla es colocada sobre el lateral del avión y su más importante pasajera, sale del avión, saludando: es Takeo. Al pie de la escalerilla... ya le está esperando el Presidente chino: Li Xing Ping. Una gran guarnición militar en uniforme de gala y formada en precisión milimétrica, espera a un lado para que ambos mandatarios les pasen revista. Takeo y su séquito bajan por la escalerilla y...

(Li Xing Ping) Primera Ministra Yamazaki. Bienvenida a China. -le dice dándole un apretón de manos y una sonrisa más bien fría-

(Takeo) -mostrándose también diplomática- Es un placer, Presidente Li Xing Ping.

(Li Xing Ping) Si me permite un segundo... quisiera decirle que es más guapa en persona que en la televisión, de eso no cabe duda.

(Takeo) -con sonrisa fría- No empiece sus alabanzas antes de reunirnos, presidente. ¿Vamos tirando?

(Li Xing Ping) Por supuesto. Antes... quisiera mostrarle algo.

El presidente chino le muestra lo que hay parado junto a la guardia de honor: un Labor militar chino.

(Li Xing Ping) Usted trabajó bastantes años con estas máquinas, tengo entendido.

(Takeo) Así que este es el nuevo _Chengdu KR-15 Dragón Negro_, el nuevo Labor de combate de cuarta generación del Ejército de Liberación Popular. No está nada mal, lo reconozco.

(Li Xing Ping) Espero que vea con sus propios ojos... que la República Popular de China ya no tiene absolutamente nada que envidiarles en lo que se refiere a tecnología. ¿No está de acuerdo?

(Takeo) Nada que objetar por mi parte, presidente. Pero... me interesa más que la cantidad... la calidad. … ¿Podemos ir avanzando? No tengo ni un minuto que perder aquí, Presidente Ping.

(Li Xing Ping) Desde luego, Primera Ministra.

La salutación entre ambos mandatarios ha sido más bien escueta y fría. Cómo lo son de hecho las relaciones bilaterales entre China y Japón. Y es que justamente se cumplen tres años de la crisis de las Islas Senkaku (Daiou para China), en la que la Tercera Guerra Mundial estuvo muy cerca. Y a pesar del relajamiento de esta tensión... la cosa sigue aun turbulenta.

Mientras, en Tokio, en la División de Vehículos Especiales, la Primera Sección capitaneada por Isao Ota regresa de cubrir una emergencia. Ota se baja de su mini coche patrulla, visiblemente preocupado por algo. No por él o por cómo haya ido la emergencia. Sino por Kanuka. Ota observa cómo algunos mecánicos miran encandilados y juguetean con hijo pequeño de Shige, a quien le han puesto de nombre Jio Shige. Éste se lo mira que le cae la baba hasta que llega la madre del pequeño, Mimiko, para llevárselo para arriba.

(Mimiko) Hola, amorcito. -le da un pico a su marido- Gracias por cuidar de él mientras tanto.

(Shige) -sonríe con la mano en el cogote- No es para tanto, mujer. Es mi obligación cómo padre de la criatura, ja ja ja.

(Mimiko) Me llevo a Jio arriba conmigo, vale? Hasta luego.

(Shige) Hasta luego, cariño. -Mimiko se va para arriba junto a Arakawa y Sonoko-

(Ota) ¡Poneos enseguida a redactar el informe de la salida! ¡Lo quiero sobre mi mesa antes de la hora de comer, entendido!?

(Mimiko) ¡Descuide, capitán!

(Shige) -se da cuenta enseguida que a Ota le pasa algo- ¿? Ota.

(Ota) Qué.

(Shige) ¿Preocupado por algo?

(Ota) -se queda serio, sin decir nada- …

(Shige) ¿Es por Kanuka?

(Ota) Pues... sí, es por Kanuka. Me tiene preocupado, la verdad.

(Shige) ¿Es por lo del viaje oficial a China? Menudo marrón, eh.

(Ota) Sí... es por eso. Si estoy preocupado es porque ella aun estaba más preocupada que yo por este viaje "oficial". Me contó que es... muy importante para ella y para Takeo.

(Shige) Más bien para nuestro país, Ota. Por eso digo que menudo marrón. Eso si que es un problema monumental.

(Ota) Ya. -dice algo cabizbajo y triste-

(Shige) -intentando animar a Ota todo dicharachero- ¡Ey, venga, anima esa cara, hombre! Tienes que confiar en ella.

(Ota) Siempre he confiado en Kanuka, Shige. Siempre. Pero me preocupa lo que todo esto puede significar para su carrera. En su trabajo actual.

(Shige) Creo que en realidad... te preocupas por lo que se dice del gobierno de Takeo en la prensa, me equivoco?

(Ota) -suspira, preocupado- No lo sé.

(Shige) Olvídalo, Ota. Es una tontería preocuparse por eso. Tu mujer es muy inteligente, ya sabe apañárselas. Seguro que ayudará a Takeo cómo debe.

(Ota) Espero que tengas razón, Shige. Ojalá. -se marcha para arriba sin quitarse la preocupación de encima-

(Shige) ¡Ota!

(Ota) -se para y se gira- ¿?

(Shige) Si tienes que ir a ver a Hiromi, será mejor que vayas más tarde. Ha venido la Superintendente. Primero se reunirá con ella y después con vosotros, así que ya sabes.

Sin ni siquiera contestar, más bien haciendo una mueca de que lo ha captado, Ota regresa para arriba no mucho más animado. No puede quitarse de la cabeza cómo le irá a Kanuka y si hará bien su trabajo de ayudar a Takeo, a la Primera Ministra de Japón, en resolver algo extremadamente complicado.

En el mismo instante, en el despacho del Comandante, éste (Hiromi) está reunido con la Superintendente de la Policía tokiota, que ya no es Shinobu, sino su vieja amiga: Fuwa. Y discuten sobre algo que ella ha sabido esa misma mañana y que afecta de lleno a la División de Vehículos Especiales.

(Fuwa) Lamento decirle, comandante, que lo de esta mañana ha sido más bien una pérdida de tiempo para mi. Y en consecuencia, para vosotros.

(Hiromi) ¿La reunión en el ministerio nacional de policía entre todos los Superintendentes de los distintos departamentos de todo el país con...

(Fuwa) Sí. Con el Ministro del Interior. Omura. Un hombre bastante escueto y que no siempre te resuelve las dudas. Si Takeo lo mantiene en su lugar, por algo será.

(Hiromi) ¿Le has comentado nuestra petición? Sobre la prevista adquisición de los nuevos Labors policiales de Japón.

(Fuwa) Sobre eso... siento decir que tengo malas noticias.

(Hiromi) Vaya, se la nota un poco malhumorada, Superintendente.

(Fuwa) Cómo voy a estar, Comandante. Desde el Ministerio se excusan en que es la respuesta que han recibido desde el fabricante.

(Hiromi) -se queda extrañado- ¿Qué? ¿Desde Industrias Pesadas Shinohara han dicho eso?

(Fuwa) Lo que oyes. Se ve que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara está atravesando una mala situación económica y puede que el desarrollo del nuevo Labor policial de Japón, que ya está en las fases finales, se retrase.

(Hiromi) ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

(Fuwa) Ni idea. Pero creo que deberías decírselo a los capitanes, no crees?

(Hiromi) Tienes razón. Son ellos los que dirigen y trabajan con los Labors, no yo.

(Fuwa) Yo y sobre todo Shinobu también estuvimos muchas veces en esta misma situación, así que lo entiendo. Aigh... hace ya tantos años de eso.

(Hiromi) Y bien. Que ha pensado hacer al respecto. No podemos quedarnos esperando de brazos cruzados cómo estoy seguro que entiende.

(Fuwa) Lo sé, lo sé, Comandante. Ya he establecido mis contactos. Estoy intentando conseguir una postura común con todos los altos mandos policiales de todo Japón, para tener más fuerza a la hora de reclamar el presupuesto necesario para nuestros nuevos Labors al Ministerio del Interior.

(Hiromi) ¿Acaso es una urgencia apremiante?

(Fuwa) Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Hiromi. Sois vosotros quienes realmente los necesitáis, no yo.

(Hiromi) Es cierto. Lo olvidaba.

(Fuwa) Por supuesto que es una necesidad apremiante. Primero porque los Ghost que entraron en servicio en 2010 empiezan a tener dificultades para enfrentarse a los nuevos Labors de cuarta generación que van apareciendo. Y segundo, porque nuestras propias normas así nos obligan. Tenemos que cambiar de Labor cada lustro.

(Hiromi) Eso es lo que queríamos nosotros, pero los políticos van según parece, por otro lado.

(Fuwa) Desde luego. Pero no olvides que esa norma se redactó en época de vacas gordas. Ahora, si bien la crisis económica ya es cosa pasada, la administración se ha vuelto mucho más cuidadosa a la hora de gastar el dinero público.

(Hiromi) -se ríe entre dientes, con una mueca- Ja ja. Sabe, Superintendente. Desde el primer día que entré a trabajar aquí hace casi veinte años, siempre he oído lo mismo de nosotros. Que los Patlabor son unos devorafondos, unas bocas hambrientas, sanguijuelas de impuestos. Vamos, que somos poco más que unos vampiros del presupuesto de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio.

(Fuwa) Puede que esté acuerdo con esa afirmación, Comandante. Pero te recuerdo que el mando supremo de dicha policía lo tengo yo. Y a pesar de eso, no puedo obtener lo que necesito cuando lo pido. Así están ahora las cosas en este país.

(Hiromi) Entiendo.

(Fuwa) Se me ha ocurrido algo.

(Hiromi) ¿? El que.

(Fuwa) ¿Por qué no se lo pides directamente a Takeo?

(Hiromi) ¿A mi mujer? Por qué.

(Fuwa) Oh, ya sabes. Es la Primera Ministra. La jefa del Ministro que no os quiere comprar vuestros nuevos Labors.

(Hiromi) No es mala idea, Superintendente. Pero eso sería... casi una ilegalidad. Lo siento.

(Fuwa) Entiendo. Debo ser yo quien lo haga, no?

(Hiromi) Se lo comentaré, pero nada más. Sois tú y tus colegas los que os debéis encargar de convencer al Ministro para que os de lo que demandamos.

(Fuwa) Y es lo que pienso hacer, Hiromi. Puedes confiar en mi.

(Hiromi) Es mi superior, Superintendente. Que remedio me queda. -ambos se ríen- Mira... ya conoces a mi mujer. Takeo es perfeccionista y metódica en su trabajo. Siempre lo ha sido.

(Fuwa) En ese caso, díselo.

(Hiromi) ¿?

(Fuwa) Sí, claro. Te harías un gran favor a ti mismo, Comandante, y a tu departamento. Ya verías cómo así Takeo le pondría las peras al cuarto a su Ministro del Interior.

(Hiromi) Yo no lo tengo tan claro, pero en fin.

(Fuwa) Hiromi.

(Hiromi) ¿Sí?

(Fuwa) ¿Cómo está Takeo? ¿Lo lleva bien lo del viaje de esta semana? Shinobu me ha dicho cosas y no sé si darles mucho crédito.

(Hiromi) -suspira preocupado- … Me preocupa y mucho. Igual que a Ota. Es un viaje de estado muy importante para ellas y... para el futuro de nuestro país, por lo que me han dicho. … Takeo lo disimula mejor que nadie, pero a mi no me engaña, cómo es natural.

(Fuwa) Disimula el que.

(Hiromi) … Su miedo. La vi muy preocupada por esta reunión bilateral. Incluso asustada.

(Fuwa) Ya verás cómo no es para tanto. Saldrá de esta, ya lo verás.

(Hiromi) Espero que sí, Superintendente. Espero que sí.

(Fuwa) -le dice en broma- Menos mal que a mi nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza meterme en política.

(Hiromi) -sonríe con tristeza- Ya. … Ojalá pudiera ayudarla.

(Fuwa) ¿A Takeo?

(Hiromi) Sí.

(Fuwa) Que tontería. ¡Ya lo estás haciendo!

(Hiromi) -se queda mirando serio y preocupado a Fuwa sin decir nada- …

(Fuwa) Ya lo haces. Todos los días. Con tus ánimos y tu cariño. Sólo con eso ya la estás ayudando. … Confía en ella. Lo conseguirá.

(Hiromi) -sonríe aliviado- … Claro.

(Fuwa) Debo irme ya, Comandante. Mis intendentes me espera en la central. El papeleo se acumula sobre mi mesa y pronto llegará hasta el techo de mi despacho. Así que le dejo.

(Hiromi) Entendido, Superintendente. Me encargaré de informar a los capitanes de lo que me ha dicho, ahora mismo.

(Fuwa) Se lo agradezco, Comandante Yamazaki. -ambos se ponen firmes y se saludan- … Bien. Hasta otra, Comandante. Adiós.

(Hiromi) Adiós, que tenga un buen día.

Fuwa se marcha... y Hiromi se va andando al despacho de los capitanes, no muy lejos de allí.

(Hiromi) -llama a la puerta- Capitanes. ¿Puedo pasar un momento?

(Richardson) Claro que sí, Comandante. Cómo en su casa.

Hiromi entra al despacho... y ve enseguida que Ota sigue preocupado, concentrado en su trabajo en su ordenador... y siendo visto también con preocupación por Noa y Andrew.

(Hiromi) Así que no soy el único, eh.

(Richardson) Cómo dice, comandante?

(Hiromi) Em... nada. Venía a comunicaros algo. Acabo de hablar con la Superintendente. Lo siento.

(Noa) Que sientes que, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) No ha habido suerte con los nuevos Labors. Parece que se seguirán atrasando una temporada más.

(Richardson) Sí... que putada.

(Noa) Andrew, esa lengua.

(Richardson) Sí, sí. Comandante. ¿Sólo ha entrado para decirnos esto?

(Hiromi) Bueno... he decidido que se lo comentaré a Takeo en cuando vuelva de China.

(Noa) ¿Con la Primera Ministra?

(Richardson) ¿Eso no es ilegal, Comandante? -dice en broma-

(Hiromi) He dicho que sólo se lo comentaré. Quien debe decidirlo en realidad es el Ministro del Interior. Así que...

(Noa) -dice algo preocupada- Ah. Ya.

(Hiromi) ¿? Noa. ¿Te preocupa algo?

(Richardson) Joder. Esto parece el velatorio. ¡Alegrad esa cara!

(Noa) Es que... puede que sea por eso que la empresa de Asuma esté en números rojos. El desarrollo del nuevo Labor policial de Shinohara está costando mucho más de lo previsto y por eso se retrasa. Están intentando crear una máquina tan buena y perfecta que... se les ha ido la mano con el presupuesto.

(Richardson) La calidad debe pagarse, Noa. Pero un punto medio en las cosas siempre va bien.

(Ota) Qué quieres decir con eso, Andrew.

(Richardson) Vaya, por fin abres la boca, eh, Ota.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Déjame en paz.

(Hiromi) Precisamente eso quería hacer. Hablar contigo, Ota.

(Ota) ¿Conmigo?

(Hiromi) Cómo lo llevas. … Me refiero a Kanuka.

(Ota) Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Hiromi.

(Hiromi) ¿Yo? Igual que tú. Muy preocupado por mi mujer. … La verdad es que... no sé si Asuma hizo bien nombrándola a ella cómo su sucesora en el cargo de Primer Ministro.

(Ota) No es eso lo que me preocupa.

(Noa) Y entonces que es. ¡Dilo!

(Ota) -suspira preocupado- … Es... no sé explicarlo muy bien, ya me perdonaréis. Pero... tal vez sea porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, he visto a mi mujer claramente... tener miedo.

(Richardson) ¿En serio? ¿Una mujer tan valiente y a veces inexpresiva cómo Kanuka?

(Ota) Llevo doce años casado con ella. Y en todo este tiempo, las personas llegan a conocerse en mucha profundidad.

(Noa) Te entiendo, Ota.

(Ota) No me lo ha dicho en ningún momento en palabras. Pero si que lo he visto... en sus ojos. Muchas veces, con Kanuka, me basta con mirarla a sus preciosos ojos azules, para saber en que piensa; que quiere; incluso... por qué lo quiere.

Todos se quedan sorprendidos ante esta explicación de Ota. Más que por lo que ha dicho, por lo que Ota, que aunque ha mejorado su comportamiento con los años, sigue teniendo su punto salvaje, maleducado y abrupto, demuestra tener un cariño y un amor por su mujer, por Kanuka, que a todos les deja impresionados.

(Ota) -dice con sonrisa triste- … Lo nuestro sin duda ha sido un amor de esos que duran toda una vida. Nos conocemos tan bien el uno al otro... que somos incapaces de mentirnos. Que aunque nos digamos las cosas con palabras... con mirarnos a los ojos nos decimos siempre la verdad. Lo que sentimos en cada momento uno al lado del otro.

(Richardson) Eso no lo dudamos, Ota. Pero... que tiene esto que ver con el "miedo" de Kanuka?

(Ota) Estos últimos días, antes de partir para China... he visto el miedo al fracaso en sus ojos.

(Noa) Y no es para menos, Ota. Una reunión bilateral de máximo nivel entre los gobernantes de China y Japón.

(Hiromi) Donde para colmo, se discutirán asuntos bastante delicados. Cómo para no preocuparse.

(Ota) Sí, puede que sea eso. Pero tengo la sospecha que...

(Noa) ¿? El qué.

(Ota) Quizás sólo sean cosas mías. Pero puede que Kanuka también tenga miedo de no estar a la altura de la exigencia de Takeo. Eso es lo que de verdad me preocupa.

(Noa) -le responde con cabreo- ¡Pero que tontería estás diciendo, hombre!

(Ota) O _ o

(Noa) En eso estás totalmente equivocado. Takeo nunca prescindirá de Kanuka. La necesita y lo sabes. Y ahora más que nunca.

(Richardson) Es verdad.

(Ota) -suspira preocupado- … Sí, es cierto. Pero no me quitaré este pensamiento de la cabeza hasta que Kanuka haya regresado de China. Entonces... -suena de golpe la alarma de emergencias-

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Hay un cinco cinco uno en curso al sudeste de la ciudad de Saitama, calle 38! ¡Cuarta Sección, movilícese en apoyo de la Tercera Sección! ¡Repito! ¡Un cinco cinco uno en curso al sudeste de la ciudad de Saitama, calle 38! ¡Cuarta Sección, movilícese en apoyo de la Tercera Sección!

(Richardson) -se queda extrañado- ¿? Vaya, así que un cinco cinco uno, eh.

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con el cinco cinco uno?

(Noa) ¿Has olvidado los códigos de emergencias? Es una emergencia por disturbios del orden público cometidos con Labors por motivos de carácter o provocación política.

(Hiromi) Eso debe de ser culpa de lo de mi mujer en China.

(Richardson) Joder. Malditos ultranacionalistas japoneses, siempre armando follones donde nadie les llama. -se pone firme y saluda- ¡La Cuarta Sección se moviliza para Saitama, Comandante!

(Hiromi) -le devuelve el saludo- Entendido. Cumpla con su misión, capitán. Que tenga buen servicio. -Richardson sale pitando para el hangar principal-

(Noa) Hiromi...

(Hiromi) ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Noa?

(Noa) Para este tipo de emergencia no sé si han hecho bien los de la central de mando mandando a Richardson. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

(Ota) No digas memeces.

(Noa) ¬ ¬

En a penas media hora, la Cuarta Sección de Vehículos Especiales llega allí. Richardson se baja enseguida se su mini coche patrulla y va hasta dentro del cordón policial donde los altos mandos, el capitán de la policía del distrito, así cómo el capitán de los antidisturbios y el capitán de la Tercera Sección de Vehículos Especiales de Saitama, Kohaku Nobuo. Más adelante, y Richardson lo ve con mala cara, transcurre una manifestación de ultra-nacionalistas japoneses, o lo que es lo mismo, de Ultra-Derecha. En la marcha, entre el gentío (no mucho, de unos pocos centenares de personas), hay algunas furgonetas negras con las lunas tintadas con altavoces a todo volumen vociferando discursos radicales... y al frente de la manifestación, un Labor, también todo pintado de negro, que sujeta una enorme bandera japonesa con un mástil. Richardson se reúne con los responsables de seguridad.

(Richardson) -dice todo irónico- Vaya vaya. Bonita fiesta se han montado, eh. Mala hierba nunca muere.

(Nobuo) Les presentaré. Él es el capitán Andrew Richardson, de la Cuarta Sección. Te estábamos esperando.

(Capitán antidisturbios) Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, "escocés". Eres un tipo muy peculiar por lo que me han dicho.

(Capitán Policía) Más bien un tipo... de lengua bastante afilada.

(Richardson) Son calumnias.

(Nobuo) Te habrán informado de camino para aquí de tu misión...

(Richardson) Espero que quien me haya mandado aquí sea un novato de la central de mando, porque si no, han escogido al peor hombre para hacerme venir hasta aquí.

(Nobuo) ¿No te gusta mantener la seguridad en manifestaciones?

(Richardson) ¿Es que no les oyes lo que vociferan por esos altavoces? Hasta el General Toho parece el Papa Francisco a su lado.

(Nobuo) -le ríe la gracia a su colega- Sí, a mi también me molesta bastante lo que dicen esos descerebrados. Por suerte, son una minoría en este país.

(Richardson) Una minoría con demasiado poder, no crees? A los alemanes les critico muchas cosas, pero por lo menos, todo lo que huele a nacionalsocialismo, lo prohíben y lo persiguen.

(Nobuo) Em... pues...

(Capitán Policía) Capitán Richardson, no estás aquí para discutir de política. Nuestra obligación es mantener la seguridad de la manifestación y evitar accidentes de cualquier clase.

(Capitán Antidisturbios) -dice todo irónico- No me diga, amigo. ¿Espera que esos radicales hagan una manifestación pacífica? Que poco les conoce.

(Richardson) Puede que es porque soy extranjero. ¿Pensáis que no tengo bastante claro de que va esta manifestación?

(Nobuo) Es una manifestación de ultra-nacionalistas japoneses. Apoyada por la ultra-derecha de nuestro país tanto con representación parlamentaria cómo sin ella. Ya puedes oír lo que vociferan por sus altavoces. Consignas para la abolición de la constitución de 1948 e incluso de la misma democracia... para reinstaurar en "todo su esplendor" el imperio japonés.

(Richardson) No me lo digas. ¿Quieren una dictadura militar al estilo del "añorado" General Toho? Ja. Esta manifestación huele cada vez más a ropero viejo. -dice entre irónico y enfadado-

(Capitán Antidisturbios) Me pondré en contacto con mis tenientes. Si pasa algo, no os quejéis. Pienso actuar con toda contundencia. Estos tipos son especialistas en armar jaleos. -se marcha-

(Capitán Policía) Yo tengo que informar a la central. Capitán Nobuo, informa al capitán Richardson de lo del piloto del Labor. -se marcha-

(Nobuo) Sí, capitán.

(Richardson) ¿Qué tienes que decirme sobre el piloto del Labor?

(Nobuo) Ahora te lo digo.

(Richardson) Joder. En serio, colega. Me está revolviendo el estómago ver y escuchar esto.

(Nobuo) Pues... no dicen nada nuevo. Siempre lo mismo. Rearme nacional masivo; establecimiento de una dictadura militar ultra-nacionalista con todo lo que eso conlleva. Y cómo no... consignas anti chinas, anti coreanas, anti comunistas, y por supuesto, anti americanas.

(Richardson) Anti todo en definitiva. … De que tienes que informarme.

(Nobuo) Es sobre el Labor que encabeza la manifestación.

(Richardson) ¿Ese _Hishi NT102 Petreus_ que han pintado completamente de negro... y que sujeta una bandera japonesa enorme? Dios... más cutre, imposible. Mientras no haga ninguna gilipollez no tendremos que actuar.

(Nobuo) El piloto de ese Labor no ha hecho nada a los mandos de esa máquina. Pero sí fuera de ella.

(Richardson) Ja ja. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Quien es.

(Nobuo) Los del departamento de investigación llevan tiempo tras él. Y también la fiscalía de Tokio.

(Richardson) ¿Lo habéis identificado?

(Nobuo) Sí. Es un energúmeno bastante peligroso. Es un tal Senzo Kano. 40 años. Estado civil soltero y sin hijos. Tampoco tiene familiares. Todos fallecidos.

(Richardson) Y usa el nacionalismo radical cómo vía de escape para sus frustraciones personales. Será capullo.

(Nobuo) En realidad, se trata de un ex militar con 10 años de experiencia en unidades de Labors de combate de primera línea en las Fuerzas de Autodefensa. Ejército de Tierra. Fue expulsado hace cinco años por acumulación de sanciones graves tanto en acto de servicio, durante maniobras rutinarias o ejercicios militares, o por su conducta en la vida civil.

(Richardson) Ya entiendo. Es de los que arma follones allá donde va, no?

(Nobuo) Sí, por ahí van los tiros. Además de eso, sus superiores se deshicieron de él por hacer declaraciones en público muy subidas de tono.

(Richardson) Ya me imagino sobre que.

(Nobuo) No andas desencaminado. Solía y suele colgar en Internet artículos muy incendiarios y radicales sobre la supremacía y pureza de la raza japonesa, e incluso... promoviendo la conquista por la fuerza y el exterminio del resto de Asia oriental para garantizar el espacio vital que Japón necesita. No me negarás que es un cabronazo de los grandes.

(Richardson) -dice irónico y con cara de aguantar la rabia- Vaya vaya vaya. ¿A quien me recuerda a mi eso?

(Nobuo) Aun hay más.

(Richardson) -se le queda mirando a Nobuo, cada vez más cabreado- …

(Nobuo) Según parece, hay varias denuncias de ciudadanos extranjeros, surcoreanos y chinos principalmente, por agresiones físicas y verbales de todo tipo. A todos les llama "mongoles", "monos", toda esa mierda racista. Además...

(Richardson) ¿Más todavía? No me sorprende.

(Nobuo) El tipo tiene varias denuncias de diferentes mujeres por malos tratos. También por violación. Ha estado en la cárcel muchas veces pero poco tiempo. Sus "amigos patriotas" siempre le pagan la fianza.

(Richardson) Es increíble que a estas alturas de la película aun haya gente que piense así.

(Nobuo) Lo mismo pienso, capitán Richardson.

(Richardson) -echa un largo suspiro, mirando indignado cómo discurre la manifestación- … Sabes, Nobuo? Si mi abuelo Irvin estuviera aquí... no se volvería a morir del susto, no. Cogería un palo bien gordo y grueso, y les haría aprender historia a palo seco para que entrara en sus duras cabezas.

(Nobuo) º _ º

Richardson, cuyo abuelo, Irvin, fue un decidido luchador contra el nazismo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se siente profundamente indignado al ver que haya japoneses que también tienen esas ideas retrogradas de supremacía racial e incluso de deseo de exterminar a otros pueblos vecinos y hermanos. ¿Se va a quedar simplemente mirando? La respuesta es evidente.

(Richardson) … Voy a hacer algo.

(Nobuo) ¿Qué? Oye, Richardson, no hagas ninguna estupidez.

(Richardson) Intentaría aguantarme. Pero sabes? Cuando me pica... me rasco!

(Nobuo) No sé lo que quieres hacer, pero seguro que es una locura, verdad?

(Richardson) -le hace una mueca cómo diciendo que sí-

(Nobuo) Mira... sólo tenemos órdenes de mantener el orden mientras transcurra la manifestación. El gobierno metropolitano no quiere ningún jaleo, por pequeño que sea. ¿Me oyes?

(Richardson) ¿Y a mi que coño me importa lo que piense el gobierno metropolitano? Deberían preocuparse de no permitir manifestaciones fascistas en pleno centro de Tokio. No sé cómo no les da vergüenza.

(Nobuo) Escúchame un segundo, Richardson.

(Richardson) ¡No, escúchame tú a mi! Los manifestantes pueden hacer lo que les de la gana. Si se pasan de la ralla para eso están los antidisturbios. Pero el piloto de ese Labor... está buscado y reclamado por la justicia. ¿Es o no es?

(Nobuo) Pues... sí, es verdad.

(Richardson) ¿Entonces? Nuestra obligación es detenerle y traerlo ante la justicia.

(Nobuo) Lo dices cómo si fuese algo personal.

(Richardson) No es por nada, Nobuo. Pero por si no lo sabes... ese tipo me está tocando los cojones por duplicado, cómo nazi y cómo violador.

(Nobuo) … Está bien, tú ganas. Haz lo que te de la gana. Pero nada de jaleos excesivos si no quieres que nos ganemos una sanción de las gordas.

(Richardson) Gracias, colega. Te debo una. -le dice sonriente-

(Nobuo) No sé por qué te hago caso.

(Richardson) -se pone en contacto con sus subordinados por su transmisor- Atención, teniente.

(Takashita) Adelante, capitán. ¿Órdenes?

(Richardson) Se acabó el contemplar esta orgía de fascistas, teniente. Moved el culo y detened al Labor que encabeza la manifestación. Quiero que lo reduzcáis inmediatamente y que saquéis al piloto de la cabina.

(Takashita) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué, capitán? El piloto de ese Labor no ha cometido ninguna infracción que yo sepa. Aunque por lo que sus amigos dicen yo si que los encerraría.

(Richardson) Pues ya somos dos, teniente. Otra cosa. En cuando saquéis al piloto de la cabina, antes de entregárselo a la policía del distrito, quiero que me lo traigáis ante mi personalmente.

(Takashita) ¿Eh? Oiga, capitán. ¿Lo he oído bien? ¿Quiere que le traigamos al piloto de ese Labor ante usted?

(Richardson) No, no lo has oído mal, teniente. Sacadlo del Labor y traedme a ese fascista asqueroso ante mi, ahora! -grita muy enfadado-

(Takashita) Recibido, capitán. Será un placer. Suzuka, Yamada. Lo habéis oído, no?

(Suzuka) Perfectamente. Ningún problema, será un objetivo muy fácil.

(Yamada) Ya era hora. Me estaba cogiendo un dolor de cabeza el escuchar esta mierda.

Dicho y hecho. Los tres pilotos de la Cuarta Sección en sus Labors, cumplen enseguida las instrucciones de su capitán. Con la ayuda de los antidisturbios, Suzuka mantiene alejado al gentío del Labor, que se queda aislado y rodeado por ambos flancos (delante y detrás), por Yamada y Takashita. Con un movimiento por sorpresa muy rápido, Takashita le clava la porra eléctrica justo en la parte central del Labor, en el mismo corazón del sistema eléctrico, y lo deja completamente inutilizado. Es entonces cuando Yamada y Takashita se bajan de sus Labors, empuñando sus rifles cortos, y sacan al tipo en cuestión, Senzo Kano, de la cabina del piloto. Lo esposan y casi a rastras, lo llevan ante Richardson.

(Kano) ¡Soltadme ahora mismo, traidores! ¡Cómo os atrevéis a tocarme!? ¡Algún día estaréis bajo mis órdenes!

(Takashita) -sin hacerle ni puñetero caso, se plantan ante Richardson, que le espera de brazos cruzados y con cara de muy mala leche- Sí claro, lo que tú digas, majete. Capitán... aquí lo tiene. Todo suyo.

(Kano) -se queda mirando muy mal a Richardson- … Hijo de... que coño hace un extranjero aquí? ¡No deberías estar aquí, maldito blanco! ¡Japón tiene que ser para los japoneses!

(Richardson) ¡Cierra la puta boca!

(Kano) -se queda sin palabras- …

(Richardson) … No debías ser buen estudiante, no? … ¿Te quedabas dormido en las clases de historia? ¿O nunca has cogido un libro en tu puñetera vida?

(Kano) Claro que conozco la historia, jodido extranjero. ¡Pero la nuestra, que es la verdadera!

(Richardson) ¡He dicho que te calles la boca, cerdo asqueroso!

(Kano) -se le queda mirando intrigante- … Hablas cómo un militar.

(Richardson) Porque fui militar. Granadero Escocés en el real ejército de su majestad británica.

(Kano) Ahhh... claro. ¿Recuerdas que pasó en Singapur en el 42? -le dice con intención de faltar-

(Richardson) … Los tipos cómo tú... no habéis hecho ya bastante daño a la humanidad... para que encima aun penséis en volver algún día?

(Kano) Que te jodan, inglés borracho pederasta.

Richardson se cabrea aun más al oírlo. Siente por dentro que quiere pegarle un puñetazo bien fuerte al ultra nacionalista japonés... pero por fuera, se sigue mostrando inalterable pero tenso. Al final le devuelve a Kano con su misma moneda.

(Richardson) Primero, cabeza hueca... soy escocés, no inglés. ¡Escocés! Segundo, aquí el único que maltrata mujeres y las viola, eres tú, hijo de puta. Ja. Pero incluso una puta tiene más dignidad que tú. Y tercero... si alguna otra vez te vuelvo a ver subido a un Labor o armando jaleos con tus amiguitos, te juro por Dios que yo mismo te meteré tus ideas y consignas de puto skinhead de mierda por el culo. Palabra de Granadero Escocés. … Sacadlo de mi vista.

(Takashita) Sí, capitán. Vamos, camina.

Takashita y Yamada se llevan por la fuerza a Kano que se queda mirando con sonrisa malvada a Richardson, con una prepotencia y chulería que ponen a Richardson enfermo.

(Richardson) -echa un suspiro de alivio- … Menos mal que por fin se han llevado a ese desgraciado de mi vista. Mi auto control no puede hacer milagros.

(Nobuo) Richardson.

(Richardson) ¿?

(Nobuo) ¿Has pensado bien lo que acabas de hacer? Es verdad que estos tipos son minoría, pero tienen su representación parlamentaria, sus medios de difusión de propaganda y sus influencias. Podría pasarte...

(Richardson) -le responde muy serio y contundente- Nobuo... Por culpa de las ideas de hijos de puta cómo ese, si es que se les puede llamar ideas, murieron más de 55 millones de personas. Y no hace tantos años de eso, sabes? Mi querido abuelo Irvin, luchó siempre contra estas ideas, durante y después de la guerra. Y yo, en su honor y memoria, he seguido sus mismos pasos. Nunca he podido sufrir ver y escuchar a esta gentuza gritar su... diarrea mental racista, llena de odio y... Dios, me... me ponen enfermo.

(Nobuo) Te entiendo, Richardson. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo. Pero ten presente que ahora deberás escribir un informe aun más largo de lo normal y dar explicaciones a mucha gente.

(Richardson) ¡Me importa una mierda! Este tío era buscado por la justicia por varios cargos y ahora podrá ser presentado ante ella porque un capitán de la División de Vehículos Especiales ha hecho lo que se tenía que hacer. Fin de la historia.

(Nobuo) Bueno... no te niego que les has hecho un favor a los fiscales. Pero no crees... que te has buscado problemas innecesariamente?

(Richardson) Ja. Me encanta meterme en problemas, amigo. Para eso estoy aquí.

(Nobuo) º _ º Ah. Ya. Entiendo.

(Richardson) ¡Teniente! ¡Subid los Labors a los transportadores y subid vosotros a los trailers! ¡Regresamos en cinco minutos!

(Takashita) ¡Sí, capitán!

(Richardson) Ya nos veremos, capitán Nobuo. Espero que la próxima vez nos veamos en una manifestación de ecologistas o del día del orgullo gay.

(Takashita) Ja ja ja. Sí, Richardson. Hasta otra.

Richardson lleva años siendo el capitán de la cuarta sección. Y lo es por méritos propios. ¿Será por eso que normalmente a emergencias "delicadas" cómo esta, le mandan a él y su Sección? Lo que si se ha visto, es que sus convicciones personales han servido en esta ocasión para hacer justicia cuando las mismas autoridades no se han atrevido a aplicarla.

Pocas horas después, por la tarde, en Pekín... y en la sede del gobierno central de la República Popular de China, en Tianangmeng, se celebra la reunión a puerta cerrada entre los gobernantes de Japón y China, entre la Primera Ministra Takeo Yamazaki y el Presidente Li Xing Ping. Están en una gran sala, cuidadosamente decorada e impoluta, con guardaespaldas custodiando firmes y serios la única puerta de la sala. Alrededor de una gran mesa rectangular, con un centro de flores rojas y blancas en el centro, y dos banderines: el del sol naciente de Japón y el de las cuatro estrellas amarillas sobre fondo rojo de China, presiden el centro de la mesa. En un lado están sentados los miembros del gobierno chino y al otro, los del japonés. Takeo tiene sentada a lado y lado, a sus dos consejeras, a Kanuka e Isuzu. Viene acompañada además, de sus ministros de exteriores y defensa, así cómo el Jefe de Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, el General Okura. Li Xing Ping, va acompañado de miembros de su gobierno, así cómo de un par de Generales del Ejército de Liberación Popular (las Fuerzas Armadas de China para abreviar). Tras haber permitido la entrada de las cámaras de la prensa, las puertas se cierran y comienza una reunión trascendental para el futuro entre dos gigantes que llevan muchos años siendo muy complicadas. Pero a pesar de haber tanta gente... son fundamentalmente los dos líderes, los que hablan.

(Li Xing Ping) Mis secretarios se han esforzado para recordarme en todo momento por qué estamos aquí, señora Yamazaki.

(Takeo) Primera Ministra Yamazaki. Presidente Ping.

(Li Xing Ping) Oh, le ruego que me disculpe, "Primera Ministra". Al contrario que usted, yo ya no soy joven y mi memoria ya no es lo que era.

(Takeo) Sin embargo... usted quiere tratar asuntos que requieren de mucha memoria. Para usted y para nuestros pueblos.

(Li Xing Ping) Cierto. Según consta en el programa que tengo delante... debemos discutir ciertos temas sobre nuestras relaciones económicas, políticas y diplomáticas. Que al fin y al cabo... son lo mismo. Pero me gustaría hablar también... sobre la, espero, pronta devolución de las Islas Daiou bajo la soberanía china. Así cómo el deseable y beneficioso apoyo de Japón para un hipotético retorno de Taiwan bajo soberanía de este gobierno de Pekín. -Kanuka e Isuzu se quedan mirando algo intranquilas ante lo que acaban de oír, pero Takeo ni se inmuta-

(Takeo) Presidente Li Xing Ping. Lo primero debe discutirse en toda su extensión en una reunión monotemática sobre este tema. Y hoy no es el caso. Y lo segundo... será decisión del gobierno de Taiwan, democráticamente elegido por sus ciudadanos.

(Li Xing Ping) Su respuesta... es algo irritante a mis oídos, Primera Ministra. Está muy interesada en mantener la independencia de nuestra provincia rebelde. ¿No tendrá algo que ver la posible venda de armamento defensivo que Japón pretende llevar a cabo a Taiwan por un valor de más de 8000 millones de dólares?

(Takeo) Eso son rumores extendidos por la prensa. Yo cómo jefa del gobierno de Japón y el Ministro de Defensa Matsuda, aquí presente conmigo, lo desmentimos categóricamente.

(Li Xing Ping) No me convence del todo esa respuesta. Pero no importa. Me gustan las "indirectas", ja ja ja. No obstante... déjeme que le lance una alabanza. Creo sin ninguna duda que usted es una mujer muy inteligente. Además... se conserva usted joven y bonita, a pesar de tener 40 años recién cumplidos y ser madre de dos hijos.

(Takeo) -sonríe con frialdad- … Agradezco sus "alabanzas", Presidente. Pero ésta ha sonado un poco... machista sería la palabra más adecuada.

(Li Xing Ping) -le responde con ironía muy fina... pero con intención de provocar- Oh, no se ofenda, Primera Ministra Yamazaki. Pensaba que es lo que suelen hacer con las mujeres en su país. Al fin y al cabo... Japón es y creo que sigue siendo... un país profundamente machista, no?

(Kanuka) -le dice en voz muy baja y disimuladamente a la oreja de Takeo- Mantén tus posturas, Takeo. Está intentando provocarte. Sacarte de tus casillas y desviar el rumbo de la reunión a su favor. No lo permitas.

Takeo mantiene su mirada fría e incluso algo desafiante fijada en el presidente chino. Kanuka la ha aconsejado... y Takeo le hace caso. Sabe perfectamente cómo llevar la situación y cómo reaccionar.

(Takeo) Presidente Ping. Creo que debería usted actualizarse un poco. Si esa es su idea del Japón actual, quizá debería dejar usted de ver películas de Godzila y Gamera de los años sesenta y estudiar mejor cómo es el Japón actual y su sociedad, la cual le recuerdo, que es mayoritariamente democrática, pacífica y libre.

(Li Xing Ping) Y lo entiendo, Primera Ministra. Yo no soy nadie para juzgar o valorar otros países distintos al nuestro. No puedo criticar el sistema de otros países soberanos ni por supuesto, entrometerme en sus asuntos internos. Pero la historia demuestra y es un recuerdo imborrable para China, que fue Japón y sus ejércitos imperialistas, quien se inmiscuyó en los asuntos internos de China, dejando un largo rastro de millones y millones de muertes indiscriminadas a su paso.

(Takeo) -escucha muy seriamente sin decir nada- …

(Li Xing Ping) China podría tener, aun a día de hoy, un deseo infinito de venganza hacia Japón, por lo que nos hicieron durante los casi 15 años que ocuparon buena parte de nuestro país. Y sin embargo, no lo hemos hecho.

(Takeo) -le responde incisiva- ¿Entonces que fue lo que pasó en las Islas Senkaku hace justamente tres años, Presidente?

(Li Xing Ping) Agh, eso ya es agua pasada.

(Takeo) Presidente Ping. No he venido hasta Pekín sólo para hablar. He venido también para obtener respuestas. Porque cómo dijo el maestro Confucio, "Saber lo que es justo y no hacerlo, es la peor de las cobardías".

Li Xing Ping entonces echa una mirada de reojo a los militares chinos que hacen muy mala cara y la devuelve a Takeo con cierta animadversión: parece que estas últimas palabras de Takeo no le han sentado muy bien. ¿O es para que los militares chinos no se enfaden aun más?

(Li Xing Ping) … Le responderé con otra fase del maestro Confucio. El hombre que ha cometido un error y no lo corrige comete otro error mayor.

(Takeo) ¿Eso va por mi o por usted?

(Li Xing Ping) Es obvio, Primera Ministra. En absoluto... quisiera sonar pretencioso. Pero me gustaría... que se haga cargo de quien es quien en esta mesa... y quien está en un lugar y quien está en otro.

(Takeo) ¿Podría explicarse más claramente, Presidente Ping?

(Li Xing Ping) … Hoy por hoy, China ya es la segunda economía del mundo. Y vamos camino de ser la primera en no mucho tiempo. La era de la supremacía absoluta de los Estados Unidos de América ha llegado a su fin. China será una nueva superpotencia, no sólo económica, sino también política, tecnológica... y por supuesto, militar. En diez años, el Ejército de Liberación Popular será tan grande y poderoso cómo el de Estados Unidos. Y en diez años más, superará al de Estados Unidos y Rusia... juntos. Controlaremos la mitad de las finanzas mundiales. … En definitiva... occidente ya no nos podrá hacer sombra en nada. En pocas palabras... dominaremos el mundo. Ustedes, Japón, seguirán siendo uno de los países más desarrollados del mundo y una gran potencia económica y tecnológica, no se lo niego. Pero política y militarmente... ya no serán nadie, si es que nunca lo han sido. No son más que una... mera colonia, o por decirlo de otra manera... una simple base militar para los Estados Unidos.

(Takeo) …

(Li Xing Ping) Pero cuando Estados Unidos se repliegue ante nuestro imparable avance... con quien tendrá Japón que negociar y convivir? Con la República Popular de China. Y entonces, Japón, estará de verdad donde debe estar. Y por favor... no se lo tome cómo una amenaza. Mejor... cómo un consejo.

Takeo permanece mirando muy seriamente, incluso desafiante al Presidente chino, cuando Kanuka de nuevo le dice muy disimuladamente algo a la oreja, tapándolo con la mano... y Takeo hace una tímida sonrisa algo maliciosa.

(Takeo) Presidente. ¿Por qué no hacemos un descanso de diez minutos? ¿Mh?

(Li Xing Ping) Oh... pues... no lo sé. Creo que no es mala idea.

(Takeo) Una cosa. Al reemprender la reunión... podríamos seguir en otra sala? Y... usted y yo. A solas. Sin nadie más. -los chinos se quedan mirando extrañados y sin entender a que viene eso ahora-

(Li Xing Ping) Em... podría explicar el motivo, Primera Ministra Yamazaki?

(Takeo) -le dice con ironía muy fina- ¿Y usted? ¿Podría decirme quien le ha escrito ese rancio discurso patriótico?

(Li Xing Ping) -se queda a cuadros, más bien, Takeo ha dado en la diana-

(Takeo) Hagamos un descanso y en diez minutos volvamos a las conversaciones. Usted y yo... a solas. Discúlpennos, caballeros.

Toda la delegación japonesa se levanta de sus sillas, al igual que la china. Se quedan hablando entre ellos, en su circulo. Pero Takeo se va por su lado a estar sola un momento en otra habitación continua... y Kanuka va tras ella para saber como lo lleva y pensar la estrategia a seguir en cuando tengan que volver a la mesa de negociaciones.

(Takeo) -echa un largo y sonoro suspiro de cansancio mientras se masajea el entrecejo, cómo si tuviera migraña o dolor de cabeza-

(Kanuka) ¿Estás bien?

(Takeo) … Sí, estoy bien. No es nada.

(Kanuka) Bien jugado. Los has dejado de piedra, ja ja ja.

(Takeo) … Cuando me reuní con el embajador chino hace tres años por lo de las Islas Senkaku... me pregunté lo que ahora me vuelvo a preguntar.

(Kanuka) El que.

(Takeo) … Por qué demonios me metí en esto.

(Kanuka) Eso ya me lo has dicho millones de veces. … Y ya sabes la respuesta.

(Takeo) … Estamos en un callejón sin salida, Kanuka. Si esto no sale cómo queremos...

(Kanuka) Olvídate de eso. No es momento para dejarse llevar por el pánico. Si Asuma aun estuviera aquí, también te lo diría.

(Takeo) Sí, es verdad.

(Kanuka) Oye, Takeo.

(Takeo) ¿Sí?

(Kanuka) ¿No te da la sensación que Li Xing Ping... no habla realmente por él mismo?

(Takeo) Sí, yo también lo creo. Le he escuchado en muchos de sus discursos... y no siempre habla igual. Acabas dándote cuenta de cuando habla con sinceridad y cuando habla forzado por las circunstancias.

(Kanuka) Of course.

(Takeo) Cuando Li Xing Ping ha pronunciado ese panfleto nacionalista incendiario, es más claro que el agua que vomitaba un discurso agresivo escrito por uno de sus asesores de confianza y que se ha limitado a memorizar y vocalizar en medio de la reunión, para mantener bajo ralla a sus militares y políticos de línea más dura.

(Kanuka) Tengo que recordarte que el propio Li Xing Ping pertenece al ala más moderada del gobierno. Y por eso, sólo tiene dos aliados de plena confianza en su seno. El Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, el General Shing Ming An, amigo de Goto. Y... él propio presidente Li Xing Ping.

(Takeo) ¿Él mismo?

(Kanuka) Yes. … Has hecho bien obligándole a hablar a solas cara a cara contigo. Es entonces cuando podrá hablarte con sinceridad y saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones.

Entonces... una voz masculina madura, sorprende y hace girarse a ambas mujeres. Es alguien muy importante en las estructuras de poder de China... y quien en Japón, Kiichi Goto conoce: es el General Shing Ming-An, el Ministro de Seguridad del Estado, o lo que es lo mismo, el Jefe de los Servicios de Inteligencia de China.

(Ming An) Tiene usted razón, señora Ota.

(Kanuka) -se queda algo sorprendida, sin saber que decir-

(Takeo) Vaya. Goto me ha hablado mucho de usted.

(Ming An) Discúlpenme si las he sorprendido. Y ya que estoy... dele recuerdos a Goto de mi parte en cuanto le vea.

(Takeo) Será un placer, señor Ming An. ¿Sólo ha venido para saludarnos?

(Ming An) Quisiera decirle lo mismo que ya le ha dicho su consejera, Primera Ministra. … Ha hecho muy bien actuando cómo ha actuado. Hablando a solas; cara a cara con nuestro presidente... se dará cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones respecto a la cuestión japonesa. El Camarada Presidente Li Xing Ping es un buen hombre. Ha tenido una vida bastante difícil, él mismo se lo explicará. … Se darán cuenta... que es una persona que desea la justicia y el bien para su país y para todos los pueblos. Pero cómo saben... en alta política nunca hay un único interés, sino el de muchos. Y hay distintas facciones dentro de un mismo poder. Y la más dura e inflexible de estas facciones... no puede sufrir que usted esté aquí.

(Kanuka) Ya nos hemos dado cuenta.

(Ming An) Esto les puede sonar extraño. Pero es cierto. Hay algún que otro alto mando del Ejército de Liberación Popular, que desearía incluso hacer desfilar nuestras tropas en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio, después de... ya se imaginan.

(Takeo) Lo comprendo. Pero si estoy aquí... es para evitarlo. Y evitarlo de una forma inteligente, no cómo quienes quieren provocarnos.

(Ming An) … Sabe. Me da algo de rabia decir esto. Pero el futuro de Asia oriental... está en realidad en sus manos, Primera Ministra Yamazaki, no en las del Camarada Presidente Li Xing Ping. Usted puede ayudarle... a recuperar el control en su propia casa. … Le deseo mucha suerte. -se postra al modo de saludo japonés, y se marcha, al mismo tiempo que entra la consejera segunda, Isuzu-

(Isuzu) Primera Ministra. Se acabó el descanso. El Presidente Li Xing Ping le espera.

(Takeo) Voy enseguida.

(Kanuka) Takeo.

(Takeo) Dime.

(Kanuka) … Yo también te deseo mucha suerte. La necesitarás.

(Takeo) Gracias.

(Kanuka) -le dice en broma- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos suerte de estar casadas con unos idiotas.

(Takeo) ¿?

(Kanuka) Ya sabes. A los hombres les gusta mucho mandar. Pero cuando es una mujer quien les manda... se ponen muy nerviosos. Así que voy a darte un consejo.

(Takeo) Cual.

(Kanuka) Usa tus armas de mujer.

(Takeo) -le sonríe a Kanuka- Puede que nuestros maridos sean unos idiotas, Kanuka. Pero son unos idiotas a los que queremos mucho. Y que siempre están por nosotras.

(Kanuka) Es verdad. Ojalá Isao pudiera estar aquí.

(Takeo) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías, mujer. Si Ota estuviera por aquí sería aun peor. -Kanuka le ríe la gracia- … Voy para allá.

(Kanuka) Recuerda. … Suerte.

(Takeo) Gracias, Kanuka.

Takeo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, se despide de Kanuka y va andando hasta la habitación en la que el Presidente chino le espera a solas. Nada más entrar en la sala y que los guardias cierren la puerta... Takeo se da cuenta que ahora sí que está en la boca del lobo. Cara a cara ante el peligro. Pero... es realmente un "peligro" el Presidente Li Xing Ping? ¿O cómo le ha advertido Ming An, es algo más que eso? Lo único que sabe, es que ella representa a Japón y el hombre que tiene enfrente representa a China. Es la pugna por dos potencias rivales y enfrentadas.

Ahora, ambos líderes se encuentran solos en un gran despacho de mobiliario caro e iluminado por la luz del atardecer que entra por una gran ventana. Sentados frente a frente en sendos sillones lujosos de piel, separados ambos por una mesa de cristal con un centro de flores encima. Y en este ambiente, sin duda más íntimo... Li Xing se muestra mucho más distendido y también... sincero.

(Li Xing Ping) Bien. Tal y cómo ha solicitado... ahora estamos usted y yo a solas. Ahora sí que podremos hablar tranquilamente.

(Takeo) Ya lo sabía.

(Li Xing Ping) …

(Takeo) Saltaba a la vista que antes no estaba hablando con sinceridad. Porque estaba al lado de quienes le utilizan e incluso le quieren crucificar, no es así?

(Li Xing Ping) … De no haber sido por mis únicos cargos de confianza... entre ellos el embajador de China en Japón, el señor Zhou, hace tres años se habría desatado una guerra que yo no quería en absoluto.

(Takeo) -se queda sorprendida al oír esto-

(Li Xing Ping) Yo me enteré probablemente igual que usted. Por la prensa mientras desayunaba. A los pocos minutos, la asamblea nacional de seguridad me informó que dos altos mandos del Ejército de Liberación Popular, un Almirante de la Marina y un General del Segundo Cuerpo de Artillería; de nuestras fuerzas nucleares; habían ocupado las islas Daiou, bajo administración japonesa y dentro de sus aguas territoriales, y a mi... me metieron en un callejón sin salida. … Algunos de mis Ministros y altos cargos de mi gobierno, y no digamos ya los militares, se dejaron llevar por la ola patriótica al haber recuperado unas islas que yo también pienso que son nuestras. No obstante, siempre he creído que esas islas, debemos recuperarlas con la política. ¡Hablando!

(Takeo) Entonces respóndame a una cuestión, Presidente Ping. ¿Por qué usted mismo se dejó llevar y tardó tanto tiempo en pararlo?

(Li Xing Ping) Porque en este país, cuando algo peligroso empieza, es muy difícil pararlo. ¿Sabe que pasó en China durante la Revolución Cultural de Mao?

(Takeo) Por supuesto. Conozco la historia china en todos sus periodos. Y el contemporáneo, también.

(Li Xing Ping) -con expresión triste en su rostro- … A mi padre lo asesinaron en 1968, durante la Revolución Cultural. Era maestro de Escuela Superior en la provincia de Hunang. Sus propios alumnos, chicos y chicas adolescentes, inmaduros y profundamente manipulados, lo mataron de un disparo en la cabeza bajo la acusación de burgués, capitalista, e incluso fascista.

(Takeo) Lamento mucho oír eso, Presidente Ping. De veras.

(Li Xing Ping) Gracias. … Aquellos jóvenes... mataron a su maestro porque creían que debían depurar su patria de burgueses y capitalistas, para mayor gloria y orgullo del gran líder Mao. … Yo sólo tenía nueve años entonces. Fue una época muy dura para mi y para mi madre. No se puede imaginar lo que llegó a trabajar y sufrir esa mujer para sacarme adelante.

(Takeo) Es una historia muy triste la suya, lo admito. ¿Pero tiene alguna relación con lo que aquí estamos tratando?

(Li Xing Ping) Mucha más de la que usted se imagina, Primera Ministra.

(Takeo) …

(Li Xing Ping) En este país, oficialmente, sólo existe un partido en el poder. Pero dentro de este mismo partido y del estado que rige, hay varias facciones que conspiran para hacerse con el poder... o para lograr sus objetivos en pro del poder que ellos creen apoyar.

(Takeo) Si no lo he entendido mal... está diciendo que dejó hacer a sus militares de línea más dura para que la cosa no se le fuera de las manos, no es así?

(Li Xing Ping) -echa un suspiro de cansancio- … Le pido disculpas si se ha sentido ofendida por mis palabras de antes. Siempre he sido respetuoso con las mujeres.

(Takeo) -le responde con ironía- Le entiendo, Presidente. Ha de mantenerse firme ante el "enemigo".

(Li Xing Ping) Naturalmente. Pero que sepa que para mi, personalmente, ni Japón, ni Estados Unidos, ni la India, ni Rusia, ni Europa, nadie... son enemigos. Cómo escribió el emperador Meiji de Japón en uno de sus poemas... "Creo firmemente en la fraternidad entre todos los pueblos del mundo. Entonces, por qué los vientos y las aguas se muestran tan agitados?"

(Takeo) Ahora lo veo claro. Ya no me caben las sospechas. Usted... es un buen hombre. Pero tiene un problema.

(Li Xing Ping) Si es tan amable de decírmelo.

(Takeo) … Es usted demasiado débil ante los suyos. Si quiere realmente dominar la situación, sólo tiene dos opciones. O retirarse y dejar paso a otro, cosa que por su estructura política es casi imposible... o coger el control de la situación.

(Li Xing Ping) ¿Usted cree?

(Takeo) Desde luego. Puede hacerlo. Tiene aliados que pueden ayudarle. Sólo tiene que buscarlos. Actúe, pero con discreción. Recupere... lo que es suyo. No. Recupere... lo que quiere el pueblo de este gran país: la paz.

(Li Xing Ping) -escuchando con gran atención a Takeo- …

(Takeo) Mire... Japón cometió graves, gravísimos errores en el siglo pasado. En buena parte, China fue quien más los padeció. Mi gobierno está más dispuesto que cualquier otro hasta la fecha a reparar el daño hecho. Pero para hacer eso... quisiera que la otra parte, aceptara las reglas del juego. Un juego llamado Derechos Humanos. Fíjese en nosotros. En Japón. Acabamos de suprimir la pena de muerte en nuestro país. Teníamos un sistema penal duramente criticado, poco dentro de nuestro país, pero mucho fuera de Japón. Ahora esto ha sido abolido. China podrá presumir de ser más poderosa que Japón. Pero seguirán teniendo menos dignidad hacia ustedes mismos. Usted, Presidente Li Xing Ping, y nadie más que usted... puede cambiarlo. La decisión es suya.

Entonces, el presidente chino, que ha escuchado con mucha atención... le sonríe afablemente y le extiende la mano, dándosela Takeo. Parece que por fin... hay un primer punto de encuentro.

(Li Xing Ping) Primera Ministra... Lo que ha dicho es muy peligroso, si llega a determinados oídos, claro.

(Takeo) ¿En serio?

(Li Xing Ping) Que ironía. Puedo utilizar mis más eficaces mecanismos de represión y control para acabar con mis enemigos políticos que me han empujado a cometer actos de política exterior irresponsables. Y sin embargo... lo que usted me propone, es...

(Takeo) Ya lo hizo hace dos años. Cuando se encargó de los dos militares que le organizaron la crisis de las Islas Senkaku. Vuélvalo a hacer... pero esta vez, atrévase de verdad. Haga cómo dice el viejo proverbio chino. "Las grandes almas tienen voluntades; las débiles sólo deseos".

(Li Xing Ping) -se retumba en el sillón echando un largo suspiro de alivio- … Me siento cómo si me hubiera quitado una gran losa de encima. Le debo una, Primera Ministra Yamazaki.

(Takeo) No hay de que, Presidente. No hay de que.

(Li Xing Ping) Y bien. ¿Regresamos a la mesa de negociaciones? Tenemos aun otros muchos asuntos bilaterales que discutir.

(Takeo) -le sonríe al presidente chino- Me alegra oír eso. Por supuesto, será un placer.

El Presidente chino y la Primer Ministro japonesa, hablando entre ellos, han avanzado infinitamente más que en una aparatosa y tensa reunión bilateral, la cual sigue, pero con un "toque" diferente. ¿Es posible que a partir de ahora, las relaciones entre dos gigantes históricamente enfrentados, sufran una evolución en su relación? ¿Y hacia donde irá esa relación? El tiempo (no mucho) diría hacia donde.

A la mañana del día siguiente en Tokio, muy por la mañana, cuando justo empieza a salir el sol, en la División de Vehículos Especiales, Ota está plantado en el muelle, mirando hacia el océano y contemplando con cara triste la salida del sol, cuando de golpe nota algo caliente en su mejilla derecha: es una lata de café caliente. Es Shige quien se la trae, sonriente.

(Ota) O _ o ¡Ey, que quema! ¡Shige!

(Shige) Ja ja ja. Hola, Ota. Que. ¿Aun estás igual? Que cara de funeral tienes. Anda, toma.

(Ota) -coge la lata de café- Gracias, Shige. Me hará falta. No he pegado ojo en toda la maldita noche.

(Shige) Preocupado por Kanuka, eh.

(Ota) Sí... -abre la lata y echa un largo trago-

(Shige) Yo no le daría tantas vueltas. Tú mujer es muy lista, siempre sabe llegar donde quiere. Claro que esta vez... lo tiene muy difícil. Si es que entre tu y Hiromi... menuda nochecita habréis tenido.

(Ota) Pero lo que decida Takeo depende de Kanuka. Por lo tanto... si no hace bien su trabajo...

(Shige) Y daaaale. ¡Que te digo que lo hará bien, no te preocupes por eso, hombre! ¡Confía en ella!

(Ota) Claro que confío en ella. Lo he hecho desde que nos volvimos a conocer hace 14 años.

(Shige) ¿Lo ves?

(Ota) ¿?

(Shige) Que se casase contigo demuestra una cosa. … Que ella está en este mundo para hacerte feliz.

(Ota) -se ríe con tristeza- … Puede que tengas razón. Que hubiese sido de mi sin ella.

(Shige) Vamos, anímate. Ya verás cómo cuando vuelva estará estupendamente y todo habrá ido bien. ¿O lo único que te preocupa es que vuelva?

(Ota) No... claro que no. Ella tiene su trabajo y es muy importante. Mucho más que el mio. Pero también es verdad... que sin ella... yo...

(Shige) Ya lo sé, ya, que la echas de menos. Si es que no tienes remedio, eh, ja ja ja.

(Ota) Ya. … Gracias por el café. Lo necesitaba.

(Shige) De nada, Ota. … A propósito. ¿Qué pasa al final con Andrew? ¿Le imponen una sanción no no?

(Ota) -se termina la lata de café y la aplasta con al mano- … Por lo que sé, puede que le impongan una leve sanción disciplinaria, pero nada más.

(Shige) Pero si dependiese de ti... no le pondrías ninguna, verdad?

(Ota) Por supuesto. Le ha hecho un favor a la justicia y de pasada, nos ha demostrado lo que ya sabemos sobre él.

(Shige) El que.

(Ota) Que Richardson es un tipo justo y de convicciones solidas cómo la más dura de las rocas. Siempre ha sido así desde que le conocemos. Y lo es por dentro y por fuera. Al contrario que yo.

(Shige) ¿Qué? Oh, venga, Ota, no empieces otra vez. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia y espera a que Kanuka regrese. Ya verás cómo todo habrá salido bien.

(Ota) Ya. … Está bien, te haré caso. Shige.

(Shige) Dime.

(Ota) Gracias por los ánimos. Y por el café.

(Shige) -sonriendo bobamente con la mano en el cogote- Ja ja ja, no es para tanto, hombre, ja ja ja.

(Ota) Me vuelvo para dentro. Ya es hora de levantar a mis subordinados.

(Shige) Ten algo de tacto cuando despiertes a mi mujer, eh.

(Ota) Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Cómo si no lo supiera. Me voy a desayunar y a ver si hacemos algo de provecho esta mañana, ja ja ja.

(Shige) Me alegro que estés más animado.

(Ota) Oye, Shige.

(Shige) Eh?

(Ota) Ya lo he hecho más de una vez... pero te felicito por tu segundo hijo. Es un bebé precioso, de veras. Ja. Ha sido toda una suerte que se parezca mucho más a la madre que al padre, ja ja ja.

(Shige) ¡Oye!

(Ota) No te pongas así, Shige. ¿Acaso no es verdad?

(Shige) Bueno... vale, sí. Pero cómo quieres que saliese, eh? Con una mamá tan rematadamente guapa...

(Ota) Pues entonces ten cuidado. Con lo pervertido que eres, a este paso acabaréis teniendo un montón de retoños.

(Shige) º _ º

(Ota) No me pongas esa cara. Era broma, ja ja ja. Hasta luego.

(Shige) Aigh... sí, Ota, hasta luego.

Ota (al igual que Hiromi) se había mantenido preocupado mientras su mujer está en un viaje tan importante y trascendente para el futuro de Japón. Pero eso no es lo que preocupaba a Ota, sino que le preocupa la preocupación de su mujer de estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Pero Kanuka y Takeo... han estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Y regresan a casa con lo deberes hechos. Horas después, el avión presidencial de Japón _Boeing 747-47C_ ya vuela de regreso a Tokio, sobrevolando el Mar del Japón. En una de las salas del avión, Kanuka y Takeo están las dos a solas, bastante cansadas y relajadas, retumbadas sobre sendas butacas.

(Kanuka) Eres una mujer muy fuerte.

(Takeo) ¿De veras?

(Kanuka) Ajá. Has hecho algo que a Asuma le habría costado mucho hacer por si solo. No me cabe la menor duda... de que eres una mujer de mucho coraje.

(Takeo) Querrás decir de mucho coraje político.

(Kanuka) ¿No es lo mismo?

(Takeo) Puede. Pero de eso no hablarán en los periódicos y en las tertulias de televisión. De un gobernante, sólo interesan los resultados. Por suerte, regresamos de China con un pan bajo el brazo para los intereses de nuestro país.

(Kanuka) Of Course.

(Takeo) -le dice en broma- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenías razón en eso que me dijiste ayer de que tuvimos mucha suerte con casarnos con unos idiotas.

(Kanuka) -sonríe con tristeza cerrando los ojos- … Ya. Tu también tuviste razón al decirme que son unos idiotas a los que queremos mucho. Sólo hemos estado fuera cuatro días y ya hecho de menos a Isao.

(Takeo) Es verdad. Gracias a esos idiotas, aprendimos a ser más humanas y a querer mejor a quien no nos atrevíamos a querer abiertamente. Y en nuestro trabajo y en nuestra vida, eso nos ha servido para ver mucho más allá de lo que es solamente la política.

(Kanuka) Puedes estar orgullosa de lo que has conseguido. Ahora las relaciones entre China y Japón vuelven a ser normales. Un éxito diplomático del que podrás sacar éxito político.

(Takeo) -se le queda mirando con una mueca burlona-

(Kanuka) No me mires así. Es lo que dice Isuzu, no yo. … Oye, Takeo.

(Takeo) ¿Sí?

(Kanuka) … ¿Vas a presentarte a las próximas elecciones? Ya sólo... faltan seis meses para que se produzcan.

(Takeo) ¿Es que te has vuelto periodista?

(Kanuka) No, pero es que... me pica la curiosidad.

(Takeo) No lo sé. Eso ya es decisión del partido, no mía. Pero si éste me da la oportunidad... tengo ganas y fuerzas para seguir.

(Kanuka) Me tranquiliza oír eso. Pensaba que ibas a mandarme al paro. -ambas se ríen-

(Takeo) No temas por eso. No pienso prescindir de ti.

(Kanuka) I Know, Prime Minister.

(Takeo) Pero recuerda esto, Kanuka. Que siga o no al frente del gobierno de Japón... es decisión del pueblo japonés. De su veredicto depende si acepta o no... ser gobernado por primera vez en toda su historia... por una mujer.

Takeo Yamazaki, la reluciente Primera Ministra de Japón en funciones tras la dimisión de Asuma Shinohara de dicho cargo meses atrás, es algo más que un mero cargo político. Es la primera mujer en la historia que llega a gobernar el imperio del sol naciente. Y ella misma, había entrado en política para conseguir lo que siempre le ha gustado conseguir: triunfar y llegar a lo más alto. Y sin ninguna duda... estaba decidida a conseguirlo, si el pueblo japonés al que ella representa le otorga su confianza. Una meta que por tanto, para Takeo ya no es sólo persona; sino también... nacional. De su buena mano y de los consejos de Kanuka iba a depender... el destino de Japón.


	24. Te odio, papá

**Capítulo 24. Te odio, papá!**

Ha pasado otro mes. Junio de 2016. El tiempo ya es plenamente veraniego, con sol, calor y humedad. Es un miércoles a las ocho de la mañana, y en casa de los Shinohara, toda la familia desayunan juntos. Hay un ambiente distendido... pero también algo de preocupación. Preocupación que está en la cabeza de Asuma, dándole vueltas y más vueltas, no por él, o tal vez sí, sino por su empresa. Mientras desayunan... Noa se da cuenta de lo pensativo que está su marido.

(Daisuke) Mamá, vendrás a recogernos a las siete en el coche?

(Noa) ¿Eh? Bueno, pues... no me irá del todo bien, pero de acuerdo.

(Daisuke) Gracias, mamá.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Eres un memo. ¿No puedes coger el tren y ya está? Que morro tienes.

(Daisuke) Déjame en paz. Pudiendo llegar a casa antes para que tengo que ir en un tren lleno de gente?

(Chiharu) Que pasa. ¿Tienes miedo que un pervertido te toque el culo?

(Daisuke) ¿Eing?

(Noa) Niños, basta ya. Aprended de vuestro hermano pequeño. Ya ha terminado de desayunar y vosotros aun estáis igual.

(Shun) Sí, mamá. Estaba muy bueno.

(Noa) Pues venga, coge tu bolsa y a la puerta, que el autobús de la guardería no tardará en llegar. ¿Te acompaño?

(Shun) No hace falta, mamá. Puedo yo solo.

(Noa) Así me gusta. -se queda entones mirando algo preocupada a su marido, que está pensativo tod el rato- Asuma.

(Asuma) …

(Noa) ¡Asuma!

(Asuma) ¿Eh? Que... qué decías, Noa?

(Noa) ¿Ocurre algo? ¿En que estás pensando?

(Asuma) Nada. No es... nada.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Asuma, por favor. Se te nota demasiado. Dímelo.

(Asuma) -echa un suspiro- … Está bien, está bien. Resulta que... esta misma mañana tengo la reunión con el consejo ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Noa) Y qué. Qué tiene esta reunión de especial?

(Asuma) Pues... que tiene su importancia, Noa. Para el futuro de la empresa... es vital.

(Noa) -se queda mirando seriamente- …

(Chiharu) ¿Va algo mal, papá?

(Noa) Hijos, esto no es asunto vuestro. ¡Venga, iros ya a la escuela, que llegaréis tarde!

(Chiharu) -ella y su hermano se terminan el desayuno de dos mordiscos y cogen su mochila- Vale, vale, ya nos vamos. Tampoco es que nos interese tanto. Mamá, si es por mi no hace falta que nos vengas a recoger expresamente con el coche. Podemos volver a casa por nuestra cuenta.

(Asuma) Ya os pasaré a recoger yo, de acuerdo? A las siete, no?

(Daisuke) Sí, a las siete. Gracias, papá!

(Asuma) Venga, iros ya. Y... nos vemos luego, eh, Chiharu. Que te vaya bien. -le dice a su hija guiñándole un ojo-

(Chiharu) -le da un beso a sus padre- Ya lo sé, papá. Adiós, mamá. Hasta luego.

(Daisuke) Mírala ella. La preferida de papá. Das hasta repelús.

(Noa) Hijo, no digas eso.

(Daisuke) Pero mamá. Yo...

(Chiharu) Papá ahora está por los tres, tontolaba. Por mi, por ti y por Shun. Ahora que de verdad está por nosotros, podemos hacer con él todo lo que no pudimos hacer durante años. Y eso... es genial!

(Daisuke) Hermanita... por una vez estoy contigo.

(Noa) Venga, iros ya. Que os vaya bien en la escuela. -los niños se van- … Entonces que. ¿Me lo explicas o no?

(Asuma) Ya te lo estoy explicando. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

(Noa) Todo. Bien tengo derecho a saberlo, no?

(Asuma) … En esa reunión... debemos discutir si aceptamos o no la oferta que nos ha hecho una conocida multinacional alemana para realizar con nosotros una "Joint Venture".

(Noa) ¿Eh? ¿Que es eso?

(Asuma) Es... un acuerdo entre empresas para desarrollar un producto conjuntamente. ¿Lo entiendes?

(Noa) Sí. Pero a que viene eso ahora? ¿No se supone que Industrias Pesadas Shinohara ya está mejor?

(Asuma) Sí, ya tomé medidas de ajuste y de reestructuración interna para mejorar nuestros resultados. Pero nuestro problema es estrictamente económico. Ese es el problema. El maldito dinero.

(Noa) Ya. ¿Y eso es todo lo que tenéis que discutir con esos alemanes?

(Asuma) En realidad... es más bien una reunión inútil. La decisión de aceptar la oferta alemana ya hace semanas que fue aceptada. Y mañana mismo por la tarde, ya tengo una reunión con una delegación de Siemens venida expresamente desde Alemania. Para ser exactos, en lo que están interesados, es en que nosotros les proporcionemos la tecnología necesaria para desarrollar Labors ginoides, y ellos a cambio, nos proporcionan el capital que nosotros necesitamos cómo agua de mayo.

(Noa) Así que Labors ginoides. ¿Esos que son del tamaño de una persona y cuentan con un sistema de inteligencia artificial?

(Asuma) Siguen siendo unas máquinas casi de ciencia ficción porque son bastante caras. Un particular difícilmente se las puede permitir. Su uso se restringe a la investigación médica y científica, la seguridad o por las empresas cómo recepcionistas. También se están empezando a usar como guías turísticos en rutas guiadas y en museos. Pero curiosamente, no se usan en fabricas cómo mano de obra ni en las administraciones públicas cómo empleados.

(Noa) Porque has dicho que los Labors Ginoides son muy caros y también porque sino los sindicatos se pondrían en pie de guerra, Asuma. Ya sólo faltaría que los humanos se quedaran sin trabajo por culpa de un Labor ginoide.

(Asuma) Es verdad. ¿No quieres preguntarme nada ni...

(Noa) No. ¿Por qué tendría que preguntarte nada?

(Asuma) Antes no eras así. Antes de casarnos, la curiosidad siempre se te comía viva. Siempre lo preguntabas todo de los Labors.

(Noa) Supongo que era porque entonces sólo tenía ojos por Alphonse. Pero después me di cuenta que un Labor no es más que una máquina. Una máquina fabulosa y que me fascina, es verdad. Pero una máquina al fin y al cabo. Y que lo que de verdad me importa y para lo que trabajo cada día, son las personas. Mi familia, mis amigos y la sociedad a la que sirvo. Eso es lo que de verdad importa.

(Asuma) Fiuuu, vaya, eso ha sonado... muy profundo. Muy de vez en cuando también tienes tu punto filosófico, ja ja ja.

(Noa) No te burles de mi y termina de desayunar, que tienes que irte a trabajar.

(Asuma) Lo mismo te digo. Ah, recuerda que ya pasaré yo a recoger a Daisuke y Chiharu al colegio, de acuerdo? Tú no hace falta que vayas.

(Noa) De acuerdo. Gracias por el favor, es que me iba fatal. … Bueno, pues... te deseo mucha suerte con todo y... que vaya bien, ja ja.

(Asuma) Gracias. Hasta la noche. -se marcha-

(Noa) Bueeeno. Yo también me tengo que ir a trabajar. ¡En marcha!

Noa se va para su trabajo de capitana de la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales algo más tranquila al saber que Asuma lo tiene todo bajo control. Pero... Asuma le ha dicho toda la verdad o le ha dicho alguna que otra mentida a su mujer para que no se preocupe? Más bien lo segundo. A Asuma, la reunión con los representantes de Siemens mañana mismo le preocupa mucho. Tiene la firme sospecha que puede suponer el fin de la independencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara cómo gran empresa familiar. Y efectivamente... no tardaría en descubrir que sus sospechas, son ciertas.

En ese mismo instante, en casa de los Ota, el padre de familia les mete prisa a los benjamines de la familia, Jiro y Miyumi, para que terminen de desayunar porque el autobús del colegio pronto va a pasar a recogerles. Ota, andando por la casa, asoma la cabeza en la habitación de matrimonio, donde Kanuka sigue durmiendo cómo un tronco en su cama: ese día tiene el día libre y Ota la ha dejado dormir un poco más. Pero dos habitaciones más allá... Ota oye la voz de su hija mayor, Rei, hablando con alguien. Ota, extrañado, se acerca... y ve a su hija, de espaldas a su padre, hablando con alguien por el móvil.

(Rei) Sí, deberíamos quedar esta tarde. … Pues porque hoy no tengo entrenamiento en el club de natación. Y tenemos que sacar horas de donde sea para practicar. … Pues... para practicar "eso", ya sabes. … A esa hora mis padres no están en casa, no hay peligro. … Bien, entonces quedamos a la salida para venir los dos juntos a mi casa, de acuerdo? … Vale. ¡Y traete lo que ya acordamos! … Pídeselo a Sayaka, ella lo tiene. … De acuerdo, nos vemos a la salida. Hasta luego!

Rei cuelga el móvil toda contenta, se gira... y ya está allí su padre de brazos cruzados y con no precisamente buena cara.

(Rei) ¡Aaahhh! ¡Papá! ¡Que susto me has dado! ¿Qué quieres?

(Ota) ¿Con quien estabas hablando por teléfono? ¿Eh?

(Rei) Em... con nadie. Es... una amiga, ja ja.

(Ota) A mi me daba la sensación que estabas hablando con un chico. ¿No?

(Rei) -suspira enojada- … Vale, sí, estaba hablando con un chico. Y que.

(Ota) Cómo que y qué!? Quien es, cuantos años tiene, que notas tiene y...

(Rei) Ey ey ey ey! ¡Vale ya, no!? ¡No te metas tanto en mi vida, papá! ¡Sólo es un amigo de la escuela!

(Ota) ¿Un amigo? ¿Y por qué le hablabas con tanta amabilidad, eh!?

(Rei) Oigh, pero que pesado eres. ¡Y a ti que te importa!

(Ota) ¡Claro que me importa, Rei! ¡Soy tu padre! ¡No puedo permitir que te pase nada malo! ¡A saber lo que quiere en realidad ese chico de ti!

(Rei) ¡Pero que tontadas estás diciendo, papá!? ¡A veces los adultos os comportáis cómo verdaderos idiotas! ¡Cómo puedes montarte estas películas!? ¡Deja ya de pensar lo que no es y de tratarme cómo a una niña pequeña! ¡Que ya tengo doce años, papá!

(Ota) ¡Pero hija, que maneras de hablarme son esas!? ¡Antes no eras así!

(Rei) ¡Será porque ya no soy una cría! ¡Y déjalo ya! ¡Me voy a la escuela! -se marcha, dejando atrás a su padre, y éste se va tras ella-

(Ota) ¡Pero hija! ¡Espera! ¡Aun no hemos terminado de hablar! ¡Rei!

(Rei) ¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡Me voy! ¡Adiós, papá! -se marcha dando un sonoro portazo con la puerta de la entrada de casa-

(Ota) Pero... que niña más tozuda. Ni siquiera me ha contestado y se marcha de malas maneras.

(Kanuka) De tal palo tal astilla, Isao.

(Ota) ¿Qué?

Ota se gira y se encuentra a Kanuka, que se acaba de levantar. Despeinada, todavía con cara de sueño, lleva sólo una camiseta de tirantes y las braguitas. Y Rei... se ha ido bastante cabreada con su padre a la escuela. No hay que olvidar que a Rei le falta nada para ser una adolescente (si es que no lo es ya) y por tanto, entrar en una etapa de la vida bastante delicada en las relaciones entre padres e hijos. Y Ota... se le ha metido en la cabeza que hay un chico que le va detrás a su preciosa pero nada inocente hija.

(Ota) Oh, Kanuka. No... no te había visto. Buenos días.

(Kanuka) Buenos días. Con tanto jaleo me habéis despertado. ¿Os estabais peleando?

(Ota) Lo... lo siento, cariño. No me acordaba que estabas descansando.

(Kanuka) No importa. ¿De que iba la discusión?

(Ota) -suspira preocupado, con mala cara- …

(Kanuka) Isao, dime que pasa.

(Ota) Por desgracia un problema bastante serio.

(Kanuka) ¿? Cual.

(Ota) ¡Que Rei ya está en la edad del pavo!

(Kanuka) º _ º

(Ota) ¡No me mires con esa cara, Kanuka! ¡Es así! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar! ¡Pero no tan pronto!

(Kanuka) -se cabrea de verdad, dejando intimidado a su marido- ¡Quieres dejar de decir tonterías, Isao!? -baja toda enfadada para el piso de abajo, a la cocina, para desayunar, y su marido le sigue-

(Ota) O _ o

(Kanuka) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mal pensado? ¡Rei aun tiene doce años, todavía es una niña!

(Ota) Pero...

(Kanuka) Si quieres preocuparte por alguien, hazlo por nuestro hijastro mayor. Él si que ya está de lleno en la edad del pavo.

(Ota) ¿Qué? ¿Por Deisuke? ¿Qué ha hecho?

(Kanuka) No ha hecho nada. O al menos... eso espero. Resulta que ayer por la tarde, cuando metía su ropa en la lavadora, me encontré un preservativo en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones más caros, los mismos que se puso el último sábado para salir de fiesta con sus amigos.

(Ota) Pero... Maldita sea. No entiendo a la juventud de hoy en día. En mi época...

(Kanuka) Deja de decir tonterías, Isao. En "tú época" también se hacía, majete.

(Ota) º _ º ¿Qué?

(Kanuka) Una vez mi suegra me contó algo de ti.

(Ota) ¿Cómo? ¿Mi madrastra?

(Kanuka) Me contó que cuando tenías 17 años también te encontró un preservativo en el bolsillo trasero de uno de tus pantalones. Así que no hables de los demás.

(Ota) Pero... eso fue distinto. Me lo dieron mis amigos de broma, pero yo no... no podía usarlo. Nunca... nunca tuve novia en el instituto. Y aunque la hubiese tenido no habría hecho esas cosas con una chica.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ ¿Seguro? Con lo juguetón que estás muchas noches en la cama...

(Ota) - _ - Cariño, no me digas esas cosas. Con las mujeres siempre tengo el máximo respeto y contigo más que con ninguna otra. Tú eres y serás la única mujer de mi vida, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) -le sonríe con cariño- I Know, Darling. -besa a Ota- Siempre serás un tonto enamorado conmigo, eh.

(Ota) No puedo evitarlo. -ambos se ríen- … Mira... me preocupa mucho que Rei empiece a interesarse por los chicos. No podría soportarlo si... un chico la... la...

(Kanuka) ¿La dejara embarazada?

(Ota) …

(Kanuka) Deja de pensar absolutas tonterías sin sentido, Isao. Eso nunca ocurrirá. Lo que de verdad te preocupa es el presente. No soportas la idea de que Rei deje de ser la niña de tus ojos.

(Ota) Eso ya lo sé. Es... inevitable. Pero Rei...

(Kanuka) Rei aun es demasiado joven. Falta tiempo para eso. Sólo te pido que dejes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Entendido?

(Ota) Pero yo...

(Kanuka) ¿Entendido!?

(Ota) - _ - Vaaaale, entendido.

(Kanuka) Así me gusta. Así que si quieres preocuparte por alguien, preocupate por Deisuke. Él si está en una edad delicada.

(Ota) -mira a su reloj de pulsera- Mierda, ya es esta hora? Ya hablaremos, Kanuka. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

(Kanuka) ¡Espera, Isao!

(Ota) ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

(Kanuka) ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos? Quisiera irme contigo.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. ¿Quieres visitar a tus antiguos colegas de la División de Vehículos Especiales?

(Kanuka) Yes. Hace tiempo que no les veo. Dame unos minutos para vestirme y peinarme. Termino enseguida.

(Ota) Em... vale, te espero en el coche.

Kanuka ha tenido que ponerle las peras al cuarto a su marido por sus sospechas desmesuradas, o más bien, por el sobre proteccionismo de un padre que hacer ver que quiere proteger a su hija, pero puede que en realidad, siente miedo, verdadero terror, a que su querida niña se convierta poco a poco, en una mujercita. Un miedo que aun le durará... y que causará un pollo considerable.

Sólo un rato después, en la División de Vehículos Especiales, Noa entra en el despacho de capitanes, en el que Richardson ha llegado el primero.

(Noa) Ops, buenos días, Andrew. Que pronto has llegado.

(Richardson) Si sois vosotros los que llegáis tarde. Y buenos días.

(Noa) Normalmente siempre soy la última en llegar de los tres. Pero hoy... dónde se ha metido Ota?

(Richardson) Ah, a saber. Debía tener una noche "movidita" con Kanuka.

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Igual que tú con Sonoko, o no.

(Richardson) Pues ahora que lo dices...

(Noa) Si vas a decir una guarrada de las tuyas, mejor no lo digas.

(Richardson) Entonces mejor será que cambie de tema. He leído algo bastante interesante en el periódico de esta mañana.

(Noa) El que.

(Richardson) Sobre las negociaciones entre Shinohara y una conocida empresa industrial alemana para desarrollar Labors ginoides conjuntamente. Diría que ese no es el tema, sino que necesitan dinero de donde sea.

(Noa) Lo siento, pero... de eso no sé nada.

(Richardson) Ya lo sé, mujer. Es "secreto profesional". Y por cierto. Lo de nuestra futura nueva herramienta de trabajo, que. ¿Se sabe algo?

(Noa) Sé lo mismo que tú. Nada.

(Richardson) Entiendo.

(Noa) Cuando se trata de malas noticias Asuma no suele soltar prenda, por mucho que le machaques. Sólo si a él le da la gana explicártelo te enteras de algo. Y cada vez es peor.

(Richardson) ¿Te refieres a Asuma, o a su empresa?

(Noa) A Asuma, naturalmente. Es... ya le conoces. Es una persona demasiado sincera con sus sentimientos pero le cuesta y mucho exteriorizarlos.

(Richardson) Noa... lo que se le viene encima ahora a Asuma es para preocuparse, no crees?

(Noa) Pero... el que.

(Richardson) Según la prensa Industrias Pesadas Shinohara busca una "Joint Venture" con Siemens para el desarrollo conjunto de Labors ginoides. Ya sabes. Esos que son...

(Noa) Sí, sé perfectamente que es un Labor ginoide. Pero a donde quieres llegar.

(Richardson) La empresa de Asuma atraviesa un mal momento económico. Y si no consiguen esa alianza industrial y la entrada de dinero que esta supone... Shinohara perderá su independencia. Dejará de ser una empresa familiar. ¿Eres consciente de lo que eso significaría?

(Noa) … No lo sé. Y tampoco quiero presionar a Asuma. Empeoraría las cosas sin quererlo y no es mi intención.

(Richardson) … Pero sabes que ese es el peor escenario posible. Si Asuma lo consigue su empresa seguirá siendo suya. De vuestra familia. Ten fe.

(Noa) Lo sé. … Lo sé. -dice sonriendo algo nerviosa a Richardson-

Entonces... llega el rezagado de los tres capitanes, Ota... acompañado de su mujer, Kanuka, quien obviamente, produce la alegría inmediata entre Andrew y sobre todo Noa, al volver a ver a su vieja amiga.

(Noa) -se alegra mucho- ¡Aaagghhh! ¡Kanuka! ¡Que alegría verte! -se lanza a abrazarla toda alegre-

(Kanuka) Hola, Noa. Cuanto tiempo. No has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos.

(Noa) Pues mira que tú... ya tienes 40 y aparentas muchos menos, cómo lo haces?

(Kanuka) Me gusta mantenerme en forma. Igual que Isao.

(Ota) No es para tanto, mujer, ja ja ja ja.

(Richardson) Vaya vaya, mira quien ha venido a vernos. ¿Que te trae por aquí, "consejera Ota"?

(Kanuka) Hi, Andrew. Me alegro mucho de verte. Tú si que no has cambiado nada. Sigues igual de alto, guapo, fuerte y malhablado que siempre.

(Richardson) Uyyyy... acaso ahora te arrepientes de haberte casado con el feo de tu marido, ja ja ja.

(Ota) ¡Oye! ¡A quien llamas feo!?

(Kanuka) Isao, que sólo es una broma. Ten un poco más de sentido del humor.

(Ota) -frunciendo el ceño de brazos cruzados- Siiii.

(Noa) ¿Y a que debemos el placer de tu visita, Kanuka?

(Kanuka) Nada especial. Es que... -echa un largo suspiro de nostalgia- Me trae tantos recuerdos este sitio. De mis tiempos de soltera... y de mis primeros tiempos de casada. Y sobre todo...

(Ota) Te has quedado un largo rato mirando en la sala de recreo. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

(Noa) Ya sé. Allí fue donde...

(Kanuka) Yes. No he podido evitar tener una sensación muy extraña, pero también agradable, al ver el mismo lugar exacto donde doce años atrás di a luz a mi hija mayor. A Rei.

(Noa) Ya tienes razón. La vi no hace mucho y ya esta hecha toda una mujercita. En unos pocos años más ya será tan alta y guapa cómo tú, Kanuka.

(Kanuka) Sí... cómo pasa el tiempo.

(Richardson) Joder. Yo aun recuerdo aquella noche. Íbamos todos cómo locos de arriba a abajo, comiéndonos las uñas de los nervios y rezando para que todo saliera bien. Pero al final...

(Noa) ¿Y os acordáis que fue Shinobu la que ayudó a Kanuka a parir? Seguro que si estuviera aquí no podría evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.

(Richardson) Es porque gracias a aquella experiencia ella también quiso ser madre. Y eso... la empujó a casarse con Goto. Que vueltas da la vida, eh.

(Noa) Ya lo creo. Ya han pasado doce años de aquello. Parece mentira. Doce años. -todos se quedan en silencio, nostálgicos, pasando por sus cabezas todo un torbellino de recuerdos-

(Kanuka) Pero... en estos doce años, Rei ya no es un recién nacido, sino una niña que termina su niñez para empezar su...

(Ota) - _ - No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Vaya mañana me ha dado.

(Noa) ¿? ¿Ha pasado algo con Rei?

(Kanuka) Las típicas discusiones entre padre e hija adolescente. Ya sabes.

(Noa) Ah. Ya.

(Richardson) No me lo creo. ¿Ya has tenido una pelea con tu hija? Pero si la adoras.

(Ota) Es que... creo que mi hija...

(Kanuka) Te he dicho que te quites esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza.

(Ota) ¡Pero cariño!

(Kanuka) Shut up! ¡No quiero oír una palabra más!

(Ota) De acueeerdo.

(Kanuka) Sólo quiero que entiendas que debes hacerte a la idea. Deja ya de darle vueltas al asunto. Hemos educado muy bien a nuestra hija y estoy segura que Rei sabrá ser responsable. Pero eso... cuando llegue el momento. Y aun no lo es.

(Noa) ¿Se puede saber a que os referís?

(Kanuka) A nada en particular. Que el muy tonto se cree que su hija ya tiene novio.

Noa y Richardson se quedan mirando bobamente, mientras Kanuka mira algo mal a su marido, que sigue sin poderse quitar de la cabeza la idea de que su querida hija ya esté liada con un chico. Pero los padres que son sobre protectores ya se sabe. No permitirían que a sus hijas se les acercase nadie, aunque sean solamente amigos.

Pocas horas después, al mediodía, el Consejo Ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, está reunido. Discuten airadamente sobre los resultados que el plan de viabilidad impulsado por Asuma en persona desde que retomó personalmente la presidencia de su empresa familiar. Pero...

(Jefe Producción) No cabe duda de que la reordenación interna está dando resultados. Es posible, caballeros, que esta supuesta crisis interna, pase de largo?

(Jefe Finanzas) La cuestión no es la crisis, sino quien la ha provocado. Y está en esta misma mesa, con nosotros.

(Jefe Planificación) ¿Qué está insinuando? Si acusa a alguien, hágalo sin subterfugios. Con nombres y apellidos.

(Jefe I+D+I) Quizá todos seamos culpables, Director de Planificación. Pero quien "planificaba" el sistema que nos ha llevado a esta situación erais vosotros. ¿No es cierto?

(Jefe Planificación) …

(Asuma) ¡Señores! -todos se quedan mudos- Así no vamos a solucionar nada. Preocupémonos de salvar esta empresa. … El plan de viabilidad, efectivamente, está funcionando. De seguir así... en cuestión de un semestre, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara habrá regresado a los beneficios. Ahora bien. Quisiera escuchar vuestra opinión... sobre lo que me ocupará mañana por la tarde con unos señores muy importantes venidos desde Alemania. … Quiero oír sus opiniones sobre un posible acuerdo con Siemens. Adelante, hablen.

(Jefe Finanzas) Em... empezaré yo. Desde el departamento de finanzas, consideramos que es apremiante ese acuerdo. La situación de la empresa se recupera, es cierto. Pero ahora mismo gastamos más dinero en pagar la deuda contraída que en cualquier otra cosa. Si nos asociamos con Siemens, tendremos acceso al capital necesario para condonar la deuda y llevar a cabo los proyectos planeados.

(Jefe I+D+I) ¿Bromea? Eso sería un suicidio. Esos lo que quieren es copiar nuestra tecnología y conocimientos para vender Labors bajo su marca pero desarrollados por nosotros. Ese cuento es más viejo que el de Caperucita Roja. La historia empresarial está llena de casos así en todos los sectores.

(Jefe Planificación) No cabe duda... de que la unión con Siemens nos iría bien para obtener mucha más liquidez. Pero... a que precio?

(Asuma) Exacto. A que precio. ¿Alguien puede responderme a esa pregunta? -todos se quedan mirando, mudos, sin saber que contestar- … Me lo imaginaba. Eso me confirma mis miedos. Este posible contrato me genera más dudas que certezas. Señores... la situación es la siguiente. Y no es de color de rosa, pero es esta. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara atraviesa una mala situación económica, la cual mejora substancialmente, pero sigue siendo mala. Tenemos dos opciones. O intentar sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta... o conseguir un acuerdo con Siemens, que eso sí... beneficie a ambas partes. No pienso ni puedo permitir... un acuerdo en que sólo ellos obtengan lo que quieren y nosotros quedemos... humillados.

(Jefe I+D+I) Entonces... cual es su idea de lo que hay que hacer, señor Presidente.

(Asuma) … Considero que debemos escuchar muy atentamente las propuestas de Siemens. Unas propuestas que más que para desarrollar Labors Ginoides conjuntamente, nos permitiría asegurar una estabilidad económica mucho mayor para Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

(Jefe Márqueting) Entonces, señor Presidente... debemos prepararnos para vender Labors bajo marca Siemens en Japón, señor?

(Asuma) De ningún modo, Director de la Oficina de Márqueting. … Cómo Presidente de esta compañía... estaré dispuesto a escuchar lo que quieran proponerme los alemanes. Pero quiero que sepan también... que a mi sólo me preocupa una cosa de todo esto. … Y es el no perder jamás la propiedad sobre esta empresa que fundó mi familia y que quiero que siga siendo de mi familia. De la familia Shinohara. Eso es... lo que más deseo. … Por lo tanto... aceptamos? -todos hacen que sí con la cabeza- Bien, me alegra que hayamos podido tomar una decisión unánime. Veremos mañana... que es lo que quieren los de Siemens en realidad.

Muchas horas después, al anochecer, Kanuka y Ota, casualmente, llegan al mismo tiempo a casa. Él en su coche particular y ella en el coche oficial que le trae desde el _Kantei_. Se encuentran en la entrada.

(Kanuka) Hola, Isao. Que raro que hoy nos encontremos al mismo tiempo.

(Ota) Ja ja ja. Sí, es verdad. Perdón por llegar un poco tarde. He tenido que cubrir una emergencia justo antes de terminar mi turno y por eso llego ahora. Lo siento.

(Kanuka) Cariño, es igual, no te lo tengo en cuenta. Sólo cumples con tu deber de policía, cómo debe ser.

(Ota) Ya. Y a ti que tal te ha ido.

(Kanuka) Bufff, no quieras saberlo. He acompañado a Takeo en cuatro reuniones con distintos ministerios y dos visitas oficiales de embajadores extranjeros, el de México y el de Singapur.

(Ota) Vamos, que en resumidas cuentas... los dos estamos agotados.

(Kanuka) ja ja ja, sí, más o menos. ¿Dónde he puesto la llave? -buscando la llave en su bolso-

(Ota) Déjalo, ya abro yo la puerta. -Ota abre la puerta de casa y entran ambos-

(Kanuka) Gracias, Isao.

(Ota) -se pone pillín y "seductor"- Oye, Kanuka. Aun me queda algo de energía para... bueno, ya sabes. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche...

(Kanuka) -Ota le abraza por dentrás, y ella mira a su marido toda melosa, sonriendo- Vaya vaya. Me sorprende que aun tengas tantas ganas. Pero sabes? A mi también me apetece... y mucho. -la pareja se besa... hasta que llega su hijo pequeño, Jiro-

(Jiro) Hola, mami, papi. Bienvenidos a casa.

(Kanuka) Hola, cariño. -le da un beso en la mejilla a su hijo pequeño- ¿Que tal te ha ido hoy en el cole?

(Jiro) De aquella manera.

(Kanuka) Ja ja ja, que cosas tienes a veces, hijo.

(Ota) Jiro, hijo, y tu hermana?

(Jiro) ¿Rei? Pues... ha venido con un chico. Dice que es un amigo de la escuela.

(Ota) -se preocupa de verdad- ¿Cómo!? U u u un chico!?

(Jiro) Sí. Están los dos encerrados en la habitación de Rei. Y no me dejan entrar por nada del mundo. No quieren dejarme ver lo que hacen.

(Ota) -se queda mirando a Kanuka muy preocupado-

(Kanuka) A mi no me mires, Isao. No sé nada.

(Ota) -de la preocupación... pasa al cabreo- … Se acabó. Está está pasando de castaño oscuro. ¡Voy a ponerle las ideas en su sitio a esa niña!

(Kanuka) ¿Qué? ¡Pero Isao!

Ota se va todo cabreado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Rei, la abre de un portazo y... se encuentra a Rei y un chico de su misma edad, de cabellos muy oscuros con peinado corto e informal, ojos azules y guapete de cara, con unos papeles en la mano y haciendo posturas con las manos: están ensayando un guión teatral. Pero el bruto de Ota ni se fija en eso. Está cegado por la idea de que ese chico es el novio de su hija y que están solos en la habitación para besuquearse o incluso hacer cosas subidas de tono.

(Ota) Pero... que es esto!? ¡Quien es este jovenzuelo, Rei!?

(Rei) -sonrojada y algo nerviosa- Oh... pa... papá, ya estás aquí? Va... vaya, no me había fijado que fuese tan tarde.

(Ota) ¡Dime quien es y que estáis haciendo! ¡Ahora!

(Rei) ¿Por qué te pones así, papá? Es... un amigo de la escuela. Él es... Sankichi Kawajima. Es un compañero de clase. Estamos ensayando...

(Ota) ¡Deja de mentirme, Rei! ¡Os estabais besuqueando, no es verdad!?

(Rei) ¡Pero que diablos estás diciendo, papá!? ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué!?

(Ota) ¡Dime la verdad, Rei! ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Te ha hecho cosas indecentes? ¡Respóndeme!

(Rei) -se cabrea de verdad con su padre- ¡Estás loco, papá! ¡Estás loco!

(Kanuka) Isao, creo que te estás precipitando. Rei y su amigo sólo...

(Ota) ¡Tú no te metas, Kanuka! ¡Esto debo solucionarlo yo, que para eso soy su padre! … ¿Y tú qué!? ¿Aun estás aquí!? ¡Largo! ¡Cómo te vuelva a ver cerca de mi preciosa hija, no responderé de mi, mocoso! ¡Fuera!

El chico, que no ha dicho una palabra, se va todo asustado pero mirando mal a Ota... y Rei, cabreada, pero también llorosa e impotente, se queda mirando muy mal a su padre. Y eso provoca...

(Ota) Hija... tú y yo vamos a tener una charla. Que esto no se repita. Eres aun una niña y yo...

(Rei) ¡No, escúchame tú a mi, papá!

(Ota) …

(Rei) ¡Antes te admiraba! ¡Eras un héroe para mi! ¡Pero ahora... ahora te has convertido en un monstruo! ¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¡Por qué me haces quedar en ridículo ante mis amigos!?

(Ota) ¿Qué? A... amigos? ¿Pero ese chico no es...

(Rei) ¡Te odio, papá!

Rei sale corriendo de la habitación para abajo, para el jardín, llorando de rabia e impotencia ante la nunca mejor dicho, putada que acaba de hacerle el ingenuo de su padre. Ota, cómo es natural, se ha quedado consternado al ver a su querida hija llorando... pero lo está también porque empieza a darse cuenta... que tal vez se ha equivocado. Y Kanuka se lo confirma.

(Kanuka) -echa un largo suspira mirando los papeles que los niños tenían en sus manos- Isao... si me preguntas lo de veces en esta vida que has metido la pata, no sabría por donde empezar. Sobre todo cuando eras piloto del Ingram. Pero hoy... te has superado. Mira esto. -le da los papeles a Ota-

(Ota) Que... que es esto? … Dios mio. Esto es...

(Kanuka) Es el guión de una obra teatral. … Ahora lo recuerdo.

(Ota) ¿? Que... que es lo que recuerdas.

(Kanuka) Rei ya me lo digo hace semanas. Ella y algunos compañeros de clase están ensayando para una obra de teatro que representarán en fin de curso, en marzo.

(Ota) Entonces... él y ese chico...

(Kanuka) Ella se está esforzando porque quiere que la vayamos a ver en la actuación sobre el escenario y quiere hacerlo bien.

Ota se da definitivamente cuenta del grave error que acaba de cometer con su hija. Se siente profundamente avergonzado de lo que acaba de hacer.

(Ota) Em... y... esto... de que va la obra de teatro?

(Kanuka) Creo que es... una recopilación de poesía tradicional japonesa. No es Romeo y Julieta, así que no te imagines cosas raras, Isao.

(Ota) -suspira echándose la mano a la cara- … Maldita sea, que es lo que he hecho. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? Ahora siento mucha vergüenza de cómo me he comportado.

(Kanuka) Es cierto, sigues siendo un idiota, Isao. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

(Ota) Ya. -dice triste y cabizbajo-

(Kanuka) -se acerca a su marido, cariñosa, para animarle- … Vamos, anímate, hombre. Aun estás a tiempo de arreglarlo.

(Ota) Ahora mismo debo ser para Rei la persona que más odia sobre la faz de la Tierra.

(Kanuka) Eso no es verdad. Eres su padre y te quiere mucho, muchísimo. Sólo que... tiene un padre que es un poco bruto, pero al que quiere mucho, créeme.

(Ota) ¿Tú crees?

(Kanuka) Claro que sí. Escucha, Isao... Rei aun no ha empezado a salir con chicos. Pero cuando lo haga... yo confío en mi hija porque la hemos educado muy bien y es una chica responsable. Y tú también deberías confiar en tu hija. Más que nadie.

(Ota) Tienes razón, cariño. -besa a Kanuka- Yo he metido la pata hasta el fondo y yo tengo que solucionarlo.

(Kanuka) Así es. Vamos, ve.

Ota baja hasta el piso de abajo... y sale al jardín. Se le rompe el corazón al ver a su hija todavía llorando de rabia e impotencia. En cuando ve aparecer a su padre, intenta hacerse la dura. Se gira toda rabiosa, limpiándose las lágrimas que siguen cayéndole con insistencia por las mejillas. No quiere ver a su padre... pero su padre, está decidido a pedirle perdón por lo que le ha hecho.

(Ota) -hablando con todo el tacto del mundo- Hija... puedes escucharme un segundo?

(Rei) -de espaldas a su padre, todavía llorando- ¡No, papá! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero estar sola!

(Ota) Hija... no llores más, por favor. Me rompes el corazón de verte así.

(Rei) ¡Tú tienes la culpa, idiota! Idiota...

(Ota) … Perdóname, Rei. Perdóname, lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Ha... ha sido todo una confusión. Yo creía que...

(Rei) ¡No quiero oírte!

(Ota) … Sé que te he hecho daño y yo no quiero eso. … Retiro todo lo que he dicho. Lo retiro. Y por favor... mañana puedes traerte a ese chico y presentármelo. Me gustaría... conocerle.

(Rei) -se gira mirando con los ojos llorosos a su padre, aun algo rabiosa pero más calmada- ¿Por qué te has creído todo eso? Que ese chico es... mi novio o algo así. Por qué.

(Ota) Hija... yo confío en ti. Pero ya sabes lo tontaina que es a veces tu padre. … A veces... mi subconsciente, mi instinto protector de padre, me hacen creer que tú... que tú a veces no sabes lo que te haces. Me hace creer que aun eres una niña inocente.

(Rei) Ya no soy una niña pequeña, papá. ¿Es que nunca te vas a dar cuenta?

(Ota) Claro que me doy cuenta. … Mira, Rei. A decir verdad... lo que me preocupa es que eres una niña muy bonita y por eso atraes a los demás chicos y... en fin...

(Rei) -se limpia del todo las lágrimas y se pone firme- Papa, los chicos de mi misma edad todavía no me interesan. Por si no lo sabes, a los doce años, las chicas somos más altas, fuertes y listas que los chicos.

(Ota) -todo tímido y cohibido- Em... esto... Rei... contestame entonces a una pregunta. … Ese chico... a ti... tú... sientes algo raro por él? Ya sé que sólo es un compañero de clase y que sólo estabais ensayando la obra de teatro. Pero... ese chico y tú...

(Rei) Aigh, pero que tontaina eres, papá.

(Ota) º _ º

(Rei) No me he enamorado todavía de nadie. Pero cuando ocurra... ya lo notaréis. Yo y todos. De eso podéis estar seguros.

(Ota) Quieres decir que...

(Rei) Quiero decir que ahora no hay nada de nada con nadie, papá. Sólo es un amigo. Nada más. ¿Es que sólo puedo tener amigas y no amigos?

(Ota) Claro que sí, faltaría más.

(Rei) ¿Tanto os gustaría que no me relacionara con chicos? Que obsesión tenéis.

(Ota) No es verdad, hija.

(Rei) Sí que lo es. Mamá me comentó no hace mucho que quieres que haga la secundaria en un instituto femenino. Lo haces para que no me relacione con chicos. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a eso, papá?

(Ota) …

(Rei) Si haces eso no podré soportarlo.

(Ota) Hija... yo no soy nadie para decidir sobre tu educación. En eso tu madre siempre ha estado mucho más preocupada que yo, y eso se nota. Vas a un colegio público normal y corriente, y aun así, eres una estudiante ejemplar.

(Rei) Una escuela pública normal y corriente donde también tengo a mis amigas y amigos, papá. Y donde muchos de ellos, seguirán conmigo el año que viene en secundaria. … Lo que no me gusta, es que me obliguen a separarme de nadie.

(Ota) Rei...

(Rei) Y también... me fastidia bastante lo de que en secundaria, tendré que ponerme uno de esos uniformes tan horteras.

(Ota) -mirando con amor a su hija- Rei... te pido perdón de nuevo. Y lo haré las veces que haga falta.

(Rei) ¬ ¬ Sólo pidiendo perdón no arreglarás el follón en el que te has metido tú solito, papá.

(Ota) Ha sido todo una confusión. Pero que sepas... que todo es porque eres mi hija y a ti y a tu hermano os quiero más que nada en el mundo. Es normal que me preocupe mucho por ti porque os amo y haré lo que sea por vosotros.

(Rei) -en un principio desconfiada... acaba sonriendo a su padre y reconciliándose- … Ya lo sé, tontaina.

(Ota) ¿Me perdonas?

(Rei) … Claro que sí, papá. -padre e hija se abrazan muy sentidamente- Gracias, papá. Te quiero mucho.

(Ota) Yo también, hija. Yo también. -se separan y entonces Rei, se pone toda pillina-

(Rei) -dice en broma- Además, papá. Por mi no os preocupéis. Estad más pendientes de Deisuke. Él si ya tiene novia.

(Ota) O _ o ¿Cómo!?

(Rei) -hace que sí con la cabeza- Ayer por la tarde, cuando tú y mamá estabais trabajando, vino Deisuke con una amiga del instituto. Creo que se llama Ritsuko. Y la verdad... es que no estaba nada mal.

(Ota) ¿Qué... quieres decir?

(Rei) Ya sabes, papá. Eso en que los hombres se fijan tanto de las mujeres. Tenía unos pechos grandes. ¿Sabes que a mi me están empezando a salir?

(Ota) º _ º

(Rei) Total, que me la presentó. Me dijo que era un miembro del club femenino de Balonmano del instituto y que la conoció durante sus entrenamientos en el club de Kendo. Y que entre aquello y lo otro... se han enamorado.

(Ota) -sin salir de su asombro- Pero... tu... tu hermanastro y esa chica... han... que hicieron?

(Rei) No tengo ni idea. Lo que hacen todas las parejas cuando están solas, no?

(Ota) No... puede ser.

(Rei) Creo que se encerraron más de una hora en su habitación. Yo estaba en el comedor, pero se oían risas de vez en cuando. A veces no se oía nada. Y otras veces... se oía la cama temblar un poco.

(Ota) -se cabrea cómo un loco... pero esta vez con su hijastro mayor- ¡Deisukeeeeeeee!

Ota se gira cabreado cómo un chimpancé rabioso, en busca de Deisuke... pero es cortado de inmediato por Kanuka, que le espera de brazos cruzados y mirándole con mala cara.

(Ota) O _ o Kanuka... yo...

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬ Que ibas a hacer, eh? ¿Montar un escándalo?

(Ota) ¡No! Sólo... sólo quiero decirle cuatro cosas a Deisuke!

(Kanuka) Querrás decir echarle la bronca y castigarle todo el mes sin poder salir, me equivoco?

(Ota) -se queda mudo... porque Kanuka ha dado en la diana-

(Kanuka) Contéstame, Isao. Qué ibas a hacer.

(Ota) Es que... estoy muy enfadado con Deisuke. ¡Se ha traído una chica a casa a hacer cosas indecentes con ella estando Rei por aquí!

(Rei) A mi no me digas nada, papá. Yo no vi ni me enteré de nada. Estaba jugando con la play en la tele y no escuché nada de lo que hacían. Además, que culpa tengo yo que mi hermanastro sea un Don Juan, eh? -Kanuka lo asienta con la cabeza y Ota le mira cómo diciendo "¿Tú también?"-

(Ota) Pero... es que ahora os vais a poner de su lado?

(Kanuka) Isao, hoy en día es natural que las parejas adolescentes hagan de todo. Y cuando digo "todo", es "todo".

(Ota) Pero... ¡eso es inadmisible! ¡En mi época, cuando nos gustaba una chica...

(Kanuka) En tu época era igual que ahora, Isao. Sois los chicos los que siempre queréis llevarnos al huerto. Eso siempre ha sido así. Aquí en Japón, en América, y en todas partes. Y tú no eres la excepción. ¿O ya no te acuerdas lo que me has dicho cuando hemos llegado a casa, mh?

(Ota) -sonrojado y nervioso- Bueno... eso ha sido... ja ja ja ja.

(Kanuka) ¬ ¬

(Rei) Mamá tiene toda la razón. Y por eso os digo, y especialmente a ti, papá, que no os obsesionéis con mi futuro novio. Seré muy exigente con los hombres, podéis estar seguros.

(Ota) º _ º

(Kanuka) ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Pero hija, que cosas tienes! ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Al final la estúpida confusión del padre que podría haber acabado muy mal, ha quedado en una simple anécdota. Y es que Ota, por fin, parece haber comprendido que la niñita de sus ojos ya no volverá nunca más y que debe hacerse a la idea de que Rei, poco a poco, se irá convirtiendo en una persona independiente, madura y con su propia vida separada de la de sus padres. Y eso para Ota, es muy duro de aceptar. Pero parece que por fin... lo ha aceptado.

A la mañana siguiente, entorno los nueve menos cuarto, Ota llega a la División de Vehículos Especiales. Quien se lo encuentra por el camino, se da cuenta que Ota parece y está más alegre y calmado de lo que es habitual en él, un tipo tan impulsivo cómo él. Lo que Ota no sabe es que Richardson tiene algo que decirle esa misma mañana. En cuando entra al despacho de capitanes...

(Ota) Buenos días a todos.

(Richardson) Ah... bu... buenos días, Ota.

(Noa) No te hagas ahora el cacareado. ¡Díselo!

(Ota) Sea lo que sea lo que estáis tramando, no me importa. Hoy es el día más apropiado.

(Noa) ¿? Oye... te noto distinto.

(Richardson) Ey, puedes estar un momento por mi, Ota?

(Ota) Claro. No te hagas el tímido, que no va contigo, y dímelo sin más rodeos.

(Richardson) -suspira con cara algo angustiada, traga saliva y se lo dice- … Sonoko está embarazada. Y esta vez sí, está confirmado por el ginecólogo. … Lo siento.

(Noa) Esto... Ota. No... no le felicitas? Va a ser padre por segunda vez.

(Ota) -se queda mirando con una tímida sonrisa a Richardson y le responde cómo si nada- … Ah. Bien. Ningún problema.

Noa y Richardson se quedan mirando embobados ante la reacción de Ota. Pensaban que iba a reaccionar cómo suele hacerlo cuando le dan una mala noticia: de muy malas maneras y con bravuconadas. Pero esta vez, la alegría se lo come vivo y no se deja perturbar ni siquiera por enterarse que su sección perderá uno de sus miembros durante una larga temporada.

(Noa) ¿?

(Richardson) Y... y ya está? ¿No tienes nada más que decir? No sé... pensaba que me ibas a arrancar la cabeza y luego subirte por las paredes. Tu sección va a perder a un piloto experimentado durante una larga temporada.

(Ota) No pasa nada, Andrew. Ya me las apañaré. No es el fin del mundo.

(Richardson) º _ º Ah. Lo... lo dices en serio?

(Ota) Claro que sí. Y muchas felicidades. Ya me dirás si es niño o niña.

(Richardson) Eeehhhh... claro, ja ja ja. Em... esto... voy al gimnasio, eh. Tengo entrenamiento de judo con mis chicos. Hasta luego. -se va aun sin creerse la reacción de Ota-

(Noa) Hasta luego, Andrew. -le pregunta entonces toda curiosa a Ota- Oye, Ota...

(Ota) Dime.

(Noa) ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno últimamente? Haces una cara que...

(Ota) -se pone todo nostálgico- … Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. No hace nada la tenía entre mis brazos, aun con el cordón umbilical. Era tan pequeñita y frágil. Y dentro de nada... ya será toda una mujer. Ya no me necesitará para nada. Tendrá su vida separada de la mía.

(Noa) Ahora lo entiendo. Estás hablando de tu hija mayor. De Rei. ¿Ha pasado algo?

(Ota) Te parecerá una tontería. Pero ayer... metí la pata hasta el fondo.

(Noa) ¿Ah si? Eso para ti no es nada extraordinario cuando se trata de relaciones humanas.

(Ota) ¬ ¬ Muy graciosa, Noa. … Decía que... confundí a un simple amigo de la escuela con el novio de mi hija. Claro que al final se solucionó el mal entendido, pero yo... me di cuenta que por mi culpa, Rei...

(Noa) ¬ ¬ Oigh, realmente estás obsesionado con eso. Rei todavía tiene doce años, aun es demasiado joven para salir con chicos, no crees? Dentro de cuatro, tres, o cómo mucho dos años, podremos hablar. Pero ahora es una tontería preocuparse por eso.

(Ota) Tú no lo entiendes. Rei para mi... es la niña más bonita del mundo. Es muy guapa, porque es idéntica a su madre. Y las flores bonitas atraen a los moscardones.

(Noa) En eso no te falta razón. Salvo algunos detalles, es igualita a Kanuka. Pero cometes un error, Ota.

(Ota) Sí... ayer ya me di cuenta.

(Noa) Creo que estás confundiendo tu instinto protector de padre con lo que crees que es bueno para tu hija. Por supuesto que debes estar por ella, protegerla y educarla bien. Pero tu hija ya no es ninguna niña pequeña. Cada vez querrá ser más independiente, vivir más su vida y estar más por sus aspiraciones, sueños y deseos. Y yo la entiendo, porque yo también viví ese periodo de mi vida y pasé por todo eso. Mi padre que en paz descanse también se puso muy triste cuando se dio cuenta que ya no era su niñita mimada, porque le dije que quería irme a Tokio a ser Policía Patlabor.

(Ota) Ya. Todo eso no lo dudo en absoluto. Rei aun tiene doce años y sin embargo, ya tiene claro que quiere ser de mayor.

(Noa) Vaya, pues menuda suerte. Porque los míos aun no tienen ni idea.

(Ota) Verás... Rei entrena muy duro en el club de natación de la escuela, porque quiere ser nadadora profesional. Y al mismo tiempo, estudia mucho para en el futuro, sacar una buena nota en las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y poder estudiar derecho en la Todai. Y no para ser abogado, sino Juez.

(Noa) -se queda muy impresionada- ¿En serio!? ¡Rei quiere ser Juez de mayor!? ¡Impresionante!

(Ota) Sí... y Kanuka no veas lo orgullosa que se siente de que su hija quiera llegar tan algo en la vida. Y eso a mi...

(Noa) ¿Te hace sentir... triste?

(Ota) Cuando tenía cinco años Rei me dijo que quería ser "capitana de Labors", cómo su padre, ja ja ja. Pero ahora... el tiempo pasa y los deseos también. Y cómo se parece tanto a su madre... querrá llegar lo más alto que pueda.

(Noa) Pero sea lo que sea, tú nunca la abandonarás. Nunca.

(Ota) Desde luego. Yo deseo más que nadie que mi hija sea toda una campeona y que consiga todo lo que se proponga con su esfuerzo. Y con lo lista y espabilada que es... se parece tanto a su madre.

(Noa) Pero también tiene una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable... cómo su padre.

(Ota) Ja ja ja, sí, es verdad. Siempre ha sido una testaruda, ja ja ja. Eso lo ha cogido de mi.

(Noa) Por esa misma razón. No crees que tu sobre protección será un obstáculo para ella?

(Ota) -se queda mirando escuchando a Noa atentamente- …

(Noa) Si sobre proteges demasiado a tus hijos, corres el riesgo de que ocurran dos cosas. O de que los vuelvas unos inútiles; o de que estos te odien porque no les dejas conseguir sus aspiraciones. Mira tus padrastros por ejemplo. Ellos hubieran querido que hubieses sido médico, cómo ellos. Sin embargo, tú quisiste ser Policía Patlabor y ellos lo respetaron porque fue tu deseo. Te dejaron cumplir tu sueño. ¿No crees que hicieron bien?

(Ota) … Ahora lo entiendo. Debo ser un buen padre para ella y siempre he procurado serlo. Para ella, para su hermano y para sus hermanastros. Pero debo empezar, poco a poco... a no entrometerme tanto en la vida de mi hija. Porque dentro de no mucho tiempo... ella ya será toda una mujer. Y para entonces... más que novio, lo que tendrá será un marido.

(Noa) -le dice en broma- Y entonces tú y Kanuka le daréis la tabarra a Rei para que os de un nieto.

(Ota) -se ríe con tristeza- Ja ja ja. No te falta razón en eso, Noa. Pero aun quedan años para que eso ocurra. Es que... aun me da algo de repelús el pensar que algún día mi querida y guapísima hija quiera más a otro hombre que a su padre.

(Noa) Así es la vida.

Ota parece que por fin lo ha entendido. Ha comprendido que a su hija no debe darle más la tabarra y debe dejarle un poco de independencia en su vida. Si lo ha entendido del todo está por ver... pero cuando su hija tenga un novio de verdad lo entenderá o una vez más remontará en cólera? Quien sabe.

Por la tarde, ha llegado la prueba de fuego para Asuma y el futuro de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Asuma se reúne a puerta cerrada en su despacho, con un señor alemán de entorno los 45 años, vestido de traje y corbata claros a medida, gafas finas con lentes perfectamente limpias e impolutas, ojos azules y facciones finas, y cabello rubio con ralla perfectamente peinado. Este señor se llama Günter... y es el alto directivo de Siemens que ha venido a negociar cara a cara con Asuma Shinohara para llegar a un acuerdo entre ambas empresas. Una reunión en la que ambos están solos, sentados cara a cara, Asuma en su butaca tras su mesa... y el directivo de Siemens en una butaca de piel frente Asuma... quien tiene muy claro que no debe dejarse intimidar, porque el tipo que tiene enfrente demostrará saber negociar.

(Asuma) Bien, señor Günter. Le alegrará saber, que tras escuchar las ofertas de Matsushita de Japón y Changfeng de China, la oferta alemana ha sido la más generosa con diferencia. Así que... la enhorabuena. Ustedes se llevan el premio.

(Günter) Señor Shinohara. Para nosotros es imprescindible entrar en un segmento de mercado en el que Siemens no estaba presenta hasta ahora, cómo es el de los Labors. Y esto era porque en Alemania ya tenemos varios fabricantes, incluyendo una multinacional que fabrica de todo para todo el mundo, cómo es la Corporación Schaft.

(Asuma) Usted dirá en que tienen interés exactamente.

(Günter) Hay un determinado tipo de Labors, cómo son los Labors Ginoides, en los que estaríamos muy interesados en desarrollar, producir, y por supuesto, vender. Nosotros tenemos capacidad y capital para hacerlo. No obstante, hemos considerado que si nos aliamos en esta costosa tarea con una gran empresa japonesa con más experiencia que nadie en desarrollar y producir todo tipo de Labors, cómo es Industrias Pesadas Shinohara... ambas partes podrán salir beneficiadas.

(Asuma) No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, señor Günter. Pero... quisiera preguntarle... en que nos beneficia eso a nosotros.

(Günter) Ustedes nos proporcionan la tecnología necesaria... y nosotros les proporcionamos el capital necesario... para sobrevivir.

Asuma se queda mirando muy seriamente a aquel señor alemán: se ha dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones que ese señor, en nombre de la multinacional que representa, tiene con su empresa.

(Asuma) … Ahora lo entiendo. Usted, o sus superiores de Berlín, no quieren hacer una joint venture con nosotros para desarrollar conjuntamente Labors Ginoides para uso médico o científico. Quieren fusionarse con nosotros. O más bien... para que dentro de x tiempo, nuestros Labors lleven estampado de fábrica el logotipo de su empresa y no el de Shinohara, verdad?

(Günter) -se muestra algo molesto, pero sin perturbarse- … No entiendo a que viene esto, señor Shinohara. Es cómo... si quiera acusarnos de algo. Yo alabo su empresa, por lo que logró en su día. Popularizar y extender los Labors por todo el mundo. Shinohara es la inventora "oficial" de los Labors. Pero cada vez más gente vinculada a su sector o no, sabe... que el Labor, al igual que otros muchos inventos, es en origen... alemán.

(Asuma) Eso ya lo sé. Un invento alemán, que al igual que su empresa, utilizó mano de obra esclava para su construcción. No me cuente la historia del Labor o de su empresa, porque ya la conozco.

(Günter) -echa un largo suspiro- … Tendré que explicarle... cual es su situación, señor Shinohara.

(Asuma) Adelante, hágalo. No me molesta.

(Günter) Ahora mismo su empresa lleva a cabo un plan urgente de reestructuración de la producción y de los proyectos en desarrollo, algunos de los cuales, son vitales para el futuro de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Pues bien. Sin dinero... nada de eso es posible. Las grandes corporaciones industriales de alta tecnología y alto valor añadido... cómo la suya, necesitan de cantidades ingentes de capital para seguir existiendo en un mundo cada vez más competitivo y donde la competencia cada vez... también es más desleal. Incluso salvaje.

(Asuma) Conozco perfectamente la situación económica de Shinohara, señor Günter. La empresa ha estado así porque delegué su dirección y rumbo en otras personas mientras me ocupé de mis altas responsabilidades políticas cómo Primer Ministro de Japón. Pero ahora vuelvo a confiar en mi empresa, porque creo en ella. Siempre he creído en ella y siempre creeré.

(Günter) Únicamente con deseos no se generan los beneficios necesarios ni se salvaguarda la existencia de la empresa... así cómo los puestos de trabajo que ésta genera. ¿Estará dispuesto en un momento dado, que por intentar que su empresa siga siendo "familiar"... a despedir a centenares, puede que incluso a miles de sus trabajadores?

(Asuma) -se queda mirando muy seriamente al alemán, incluso con algo de desprecio- …

(Günter) Sería una decisión difícil, verdad? Por no decir la mala imagen que usted... y el país que hasta no hace mucho usted gobernaba, daría en el resto del mundo.

(Asuma) Ya. Para usted y sus jefazos sería lo natural y lo deseable a sus intereses, verdad? Pues lo siento, señor Günter. Lamento decirle que no será así. Porque visto lo visto, Shinohara no debe alinearse con nadie. Debe limitarse a hacer lo que ha hecho siempre: desarrollar y producir los mejores Labors del mundo, sea cual sea su uso para el que han sido diseñados. Para construcción; para seguridad; para investigación; para comercio; etcétera.

(Günter) -se ríe entre dientes- Mh mh mh. Vaya. Es... es usted muy persuasivo, señor Shinohara. Debo admitirlo. No obstante... de veras cree que en los tiempos que corren podrá sobrevivir solo?

(Asuma) Por qué no.

(Günter) Porque son ya unas cuantas las industrias de los Labors que tienen dificultades. Y ustedes no son los únicos.

(Asuma) ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

(Günter) Seguramente ya lo sabrá, pero se lo recuerdo. En Francia, la división de Labors de MATRA ha despedido a un tercio de sus trabajadores y está a la espera de una OPA hostil por parte de Dassault Societé, con lo que está última entraría en el mercado de los Labors de uso civil. En Italia, Gambalghini está al borde de la quiebra por tener una estrategia de mercado errónea prácticamente desde que se fundó. Y en China, pequeños fabricantes privados de Labors, están desapareciendo uno tras otro ante la presión de las grandes industrias de Labors estatales o las multinacionales extranjeras con grandes cantidades de capital.

(Asuma) Ajá. Pero hasta ahora... no me ha contado nada que ya no sepa. ¿No tiene nada interesante que decirme a parte de esto?

(Günter) Mire... no dudo que ustedes son una empresa grande. Je je.. em... no se ofenda, por favor. Pero... las empresas familiares están pasadas de moda. … No lo conseguirá.

(Asuma) -le responde con toda la contundencia- Señor Günter. No se trata solamente de la empresa. Se trata de lo que para nuestros clientes y para todo el mundo, representan y han representado los Labors de Shinohara. Sin nosotros, grandes proyectos de construcción, la seguridad de las ciudades y los países, la exploración submarina y espacial, la investigación y desarrollo científicos, la propia ciencia... no habrían experimentado el beneficio que han experimentado.

(Günter) No dudo de sus buenas intenciones, señor Shinohara. Pero...

(Asuma) Mi abuelo fundó esta empresa mucho antes que yo naciera y la hizo crecer. Mi padre, que sí tenía una obsesión enfermiza por los negocios, la convirtió en un imperio y en todo un símbolo de la industria, la tecnología y calidad japonesas en todo el mundo. Y yo ahora... tengo el objetivo no sólo de mantenerlo... sino de superar lo que heredé de mi padre.

(Günter) -escuchando muy atentamente y con gran interés a Asuma, sin replicar- …

(Asuma) Por lo tanto, señor Günter... Según su mentalidad, todas esas empresas que ahora son grandes pero que nacieron en un garaje, empezando sin dinero pero si con mucho esfuerzo, ingenio y paciencia... y que hoy son lo que son... no deberían existir. Es eso?

(Günter) Yo no me refería a...

(Asuma) Y ese grupo... quizá debería incluir su propia empresa nacida a mediados del siglo XIX, no, señor Günter?

(Günter) -se queda mudo- …

(Asuma) Mire... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara es una gran empresa industrial y tecnológica de primer orden. No nos trate cómo si fuéramos mera calderilla porque ustedes desarrollen... reactores nucleares, equipos médicos de alta tecnología y... lavadoras y placas de inducción. Porque bajo mi presidencia, esta empresa... será todavía más potente de lo que lo ha sido antes. Porque a diferencia de mis progenitores... yo la dirijo única y exclusivamente pensando en tres cosas: en lo que desarrollamos y producimos, en mis trabajadores, y en nuestros clientes. En nada más que eso. Pensando... en los Labors. En crear y fabricar los mejores Labors... del mundo.

Entonces, el tal Günter, haciendo muecas con la cara y sopesánsolo con la cabeza... toma una decisión. Se levanta de su butaca... y le da la mano a Asuma, todo sonriente.

(Günter) Es una lástima, señor Shinohara. Una verdadera lástima. Pero después de oírle, creo sin ninguna duda... que su empresa sobrevivirá.

(Asuma) Vaya. ¿Está hablando seriamente?

(Günter) Oh, los alemanes también tenemos sentido del humor, señor Shinohara, ja ja ja. Por supuesto que lo digo seriamente. Usted tiene una iniciativa que ya quisieran tener muchos. Si nuestro presidente hubiese estado aquí le hubiese hecho caer la lagrimilla.

(Asuma) Me... sorprende este cambio en su actitud. Por qué.

(Günter) Digamos que es... algo personal. Hace muchos años, desde que estudiaba en la universidad politécnica de Munich, que soy un gran admirador de su empresa y de las increíbles máquinas que aquí desarrollan. Nunca podré olvidar... la primera vez que vi un AV-98 Ingram en acción durante una exhibición en el Salón Internacional del Labor de Berlín en 1998. Me quedé alucinado cuando vi aquel pedazo de máquina.

(Asuma) Es una manera un tanto peculiar por su parte de mostrar sus elogios hacia nuestra empresa, pero se las acepto encantado.

(Günter) Muchísimas gracias, señor Shinohara. Pero le insisto. Su empresa es uno de los mejores ejemplos en todo el mundo, de empresa familiar que nació cómo tal y que muchos años después sigue siendo familiar... convertida en un imperio empresarial.

(Asuma) Me va a poner colorado, señor de Siemens.

(Günter) A diferencia de otros... usted mantiene en pie este imperio... por el orgullo de ser la empresa de su familia. Y de que en todo el mundo, los Labors que llevan su nombre cómo marca, sean considerados productos de primerísima calidad. Los mejores en su clase.

(Asuma) De eso se trata. … Bien. ¿Necesitan algo más de nosotros?

(Günter) Aigh... Parece que tendré que regresar a mi país y llamar a la puerta de Schaft, a ver si aceptan.

(Asuma) Todo depende de usted. Si es únicamente para una Joint Venture con nosotros, estaré encantado de colaborar con ustedes. No para otra cosa. … Que responden.

(Günter) Me alegro que hayamos podido por fin alcanzar un acuerdo provechoso.

Ambos hombres se dan un apretón de manos: por fin han conseguido llegar a un punto de acuerdo. Industrias Pesadas Shinohara podrá obtener lo que necesita... y garantizar su supervivencia. Pero no por la ayuda de otros. Sino por la determinación y coraje de Asuma, cuya vida profesional ahora está dedicada al 100% a la gran empresa fabricante de Labors que lleva su apellido.

No mucho rato después, a avanzadas horas de la tarde, las clases han terminado en el colegio de Rei y dónde hay actividad, es en el los clubes de las actividades extra escolares. En la piscina cubierta de la escuela, Rei entrena en el club de natación enfundada en su bañador azul marino, junto a sus compañeros. Pero es Rei la que destaca claramente sobre los demás, siendo más rápido, con un estilo más fluido, rápido y vigoroso. La entrenadora de Rei, una mujer de unos 30 años llamada Yumie, en bañador y tapada con una chaqueta de chándal por encima, hace sonar el silbato y dando instrucciones a sus alumnos.

(Yumie) ¡Vamos, mantened el ritmo! ¡Esas brazadas, más cortas! ¡No malgastéis energías inútilmente! … ¡Bien, así, Rei! ¡Mantén la velocidad!

De repente... Yumie nota que alguien le pone la mano sobre el hombro derecho. Ella se gira y descubre a un hombre de unos 40 años, de piel morena, no muy alto pero de composición física corpulenta, cabellos oscuros con peinado corto con ralla y pelilla en la barbilla: es Ota.

(Yumie) Oh, caramba. Usted me suena de algo.

(Ota) Buenas tardes. Disculpe que la moleste, señorita. Soy... Isao Ota. El padre de Rei.

(Yumie) Aaahhhh, al fin tengo el placer de conocerle. Su hija me ha hablado de usted. Me ha dicho que es capitán de la Policía.

(Ota) Sí. En la División de Vehículos Especiales. Hace 17 años que trajo allí.

(Yumie) Interesante. Espero llegar a trabajar tantos años cómo usted en esto, si el físico me lo permite, claro.

(Ota) Así que aquí es... donde mi hija se entrena duro para ser toda una atleta.

(Yumie) ¿Quiere que avise a su hija?

(Ota) Oh, por mi no se moleste.

(Yumie) -hace sonar su silbato y llama la atención a Rei con las manos- ¡Rei! ¡Sal un momento! ¡Tienes visita!

Rei termina su spring y sale de la piscina, cogiendo una toalla para secarse y quitándose las gafas de buceo. Y se da cuenta... que su padre está allí.

(Rei) ¿Eh? ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Has venido a verme en mis entrenamientos de natación?

(Ota) Sí, ya ves. Pasaba por aquí y...

(Yumie) Señor Ota, si está pensando en mandar a su hija a hacer alguna otra actividad, le recomiendo sinceramente que se lo quite de la cabeza.

(Ota) Ja ja ja, no tengo ninguna intención de mandarla a otro sitio. Si a ella le gusta...

(Rei) No sólo me gusta, papá. Quiero hacerlo.

(Yumie) Llevas un par de días en la que estás un poco de mal humor, Rei. Y eso puede afectar a tu rendimiento.

(Rei) Ya lo sé, entrenadora. No durará mucho.

(Ota) ¿Aun estás enfadada conmigo, hija?

(Rei) No, contigo no. Es...

(Yumie) Le he dicho lo de antes, porque su hija tiene un gran potencial cómo nadadora. Su técnica, velocidad y sincronización son propias de una chica más mayor que no de una niña de doce años.

(Rei) -dice molesta- Ya no soy una niña, entrenadora.

(Yumie) Eso ya lo sé, Rei. Pronto empezarás a notarlo.

(Ota) A que se refiere.

(Yumie) Cosas de mujeres, señor Ota. Cosas de mujeres. -dice guiñándole un ojo a Rei y ésta sonríe-

(Ota) Entonces... tan buena es? -pregunta mirando maravillado a su hija-

(Yumie) Desde luego. Su técnica es aun imperfecta, pero con entrenamiento, esfuerzo y tiempo, conseguirá ser toda una campeona, estoy segura. Y no sólo en Japón. Sino incluso... en el mundo.

(Ota) Me alegra oír eso. … Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rei.

(Rei) Ya lo sé, papá. No seas tan plasta. -su padre y la entrenadora se ríen-

(Yumie) Os dejo solos un momento. Tengo que seguir supervisando a los demás. Rei, avísame cuando termines, haremos un nuevo spring de 150 metros, de acuerdo?

(Rei) Sí, entrenadora.

Entonces... llega un chico de la edad de Rei, en bañador y una chaqueta de chándal: resulta ser el mismo chico que ayer Ota echó de la habitación de Rei y su casa de malas maneras: Sankichi Kawajima.

(Kawajima) Rei, ensayamos hoy lo de la obra de teatro en mi ca... oh, mierda. -el chico se topa de bruces con Ota y Rei-

(Rei) -se echa la mano a la cara- Ay madre mía.

(Ota) Hija... no pasa nada, de verdad. -el chico se asusta y quiere irse- ¡Espera, no te vayas! Yo... quiero hablar contigo.

(Rei) Pero... papá. ¿Es que quieres hablar con él después de lo que le hiciste anoche?

(Ota) Mira... fui yo el que me comporté cómo un idiota. Así que yo tengo que solucionarlo. Acércate, muchacho. ¡Vamos, no tengas miedo, que no muerdo!

(Rei) ¬ ¬ Pues nadie lo diría, papá.

(Ota) ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

(Kawajima) … Sankichi. … Sankichi Kawajima. Señor Ota.

(Ota) Así que Kawajima. Encantado de conocerte, chico. ¿Eres compañero de mi hija en el club de natación?

(Kawajima) Em... sí, claro. Y también de clase. Nos conocemos desde que empezamos primaria.

(Ota) Ya. Oye... siento mucho... siento mucho todo lo que te dije anoche. Fue... fue un malentendido, de veras. Puedes volver a visitar a mi hija en casa cuando quieras, de acuerdo?

(Kawajima) -se reconforta y sonríe- ¿De verdad? Gracias, señor Ota.

(Ota) ¿Y hace tanto que conoces a Rei?

(Kawajima) Bueno... somos buenos amigos de hace tiempo. A decir verdad... soy su mejor amigo.

(Rei) Oh, venga, no te hagas el tontolaba cómo siempre. Siempre te haces el tímido con los demás, pero cuando estás a solas conmigo, eres mucho más abierto.

(Ota) Ey ey ey. ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

(Rei) Papá, no es lo que piensas. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?

(Ota) Oh. Perdón.

(Rei) Sankichi es un buen chico, pero demasiado indeciso y tontolaba cuando ve a la chica que le gusta.

(Ota) -se alarma al oír eso- ¿Cómo!? Oye, no serás tú, verdad!? ¿Pero no me dijiste...

(Rei) ¡Claro que no! Le gusta otra chica, una de la clase B. Pero el muy tonto ni se le acerca, así cómo lo va a saber.

(Ota) -se alivia al saberlo- Ufff menos mal.

(Rei) ¿Tan preocupado estás por mi que "casualmente" pasabas por aquí?

(Ota) Bueno... yo... ja ja ja ja. -se ríe tontamente con la mano en el cogote-

(Rei) ¬ ¬ … Haz lo que quieras, papá. Mi entrenamiento no termina hasta dentro de veinte minutos, así que si quieres quedarte a mirar, puedes quedarte.

(Ota) Claro, hija. Sigue entrenando. -Rei se vuelve a poner las gafas de natación y regresa con la entrenadora-

Al final, Ota puede observar, con un orgullo que no le cabe en el pecho, cómo Rei, efectivamente, es una magnífica nadadora a pesar de su edad. La entrenadora, que en todo momento supervisa a Rei, se acerca a Ota para comentárselo.

(Yumie) ¿Sorprendido?

(Ota) Es increíble. Aun me acuerdo de cuando tenía cuatro años y le enseñé a nadar. Nunca le ha dado miedo el agua, ni siquiera entonces. Y ahora... ya es casi una nadadora profesional.

(Yumie) Desde luego. … Ya que está aquí... quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

(Ota) Claro, adelante.

(Yumie) ¿Está dispuesto a dejar que su hija llegue a ser nadadora profesional? Esta chica puede llegar muy lejos, sí. Pero en su vida privada esto puede afectarla y mucho. Que no espere poder vivir cómo las demás chicas de su edad. Muchas tardes, en vez de ir al karaoke con sus amigas o ir a ver a su novio... tendrá que entrenar y entrenar. Para ella será una vida muy dura... pero que le puede dar grandes recompensas.

(Ota) En eso es igual que ella.

(Yumie) ¿Cómo dice?

(Ota) Rei. Lo de esforzarse tanto por conseguir algo... esto lo ha heredado de su madre, no cabe duda. Pero su testarudez... lo ha heredado de mi. Y ambas, combinadas...

(Yumie) Dan cómo resultado una nadadora que quien sabe si en no muchos años puede dar una medalla olímpica a Japón.

(Ota) ¿Lo dice de verdad?

(Yumie) Totalmente. ¿No le ha dicho su hija cual es uno de sus grandes sueños?

(Ota) Pues...

(Yumie) Su gran sueño es ganar una medalla en natación sincronizada en los futuros juegos olímpicos de Tokio 2020. Sólo tiene cuatro años para conseguirlo. Pero para entonces, Rei ya estará mucho más desarrollada física y mentalmente. Así que... quien sabe. Todo dependerá de ella misma, pero creo que... puede lograrlo.

(Ota) -dice son sonrisa confiada- Es verdad. Depende únicamente de ella. Pero yo, cómo su padre, estaré a su lado para lo que haga falta. Y si es para ganar una medalla de oro en los juegos olímpicos de Tokio 2020... lo haré con todo mi empeño.

Ota ahora sabe que debe dejar hacer a su hija. Pero también ha descubierto... que hay algo en lo que puede ayudarla (o al menos, eso cree él), y es en conseguir su "sueño olímpico" dentro de cuatro años. ¿Lo conseguiría? Eso no se sabría hasta al cabo de unos años.

Una hora y pico más tarde, ya al anochecer, Asuma regresa a casa todo contento... porque ha conseguido lo que él quería. Es decir, que ha conseguido llevar las negociaciones entre Shinohara y Siemens al punto que el quería y obtener lo que él quería, sin perjudicar a la otra parte.

Nada más entrar en casa, Noa le recibe... notando el buen humor del que llega Asuma.

(Noa) Bienvenido a casa, Asuma. ¿? Caray, se te ve muy contento. ¡Agh! Está tarde tenías la...

(Asuma) Lo he conseguido, Noa. ¡Lo he conseguido, ja ja ja!

(Noa) El... el qué. -pregunta sin entenderlo del todo-

(Asuma) He llegado a un acuerdo con los de Siemens favorable a ambas partes. El futuro de Industrias Pesada Shinohara... está a salvo.

(Noa) Me alegro. … Asuma.

(Asuma) ¿Qué te parece si hoy cenamos fuera? ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

(Noa) ¿Me escuchas un segundo de nada?

(Asuma) ¿Eing? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes que decirme algo?

(Noa) Sí. Es algo... un tanto delicado.

(Asuma) … ¿Es algo del trabajo?

(Noa) Sí. Nos lo ha comentado el Comandante. Ya sabes, Hiromi.

(Asuma) Y... que es lo que os ha dicho Hiromi?

(Noa) … Hay rumores en la Jefatura Superior de una posible reestructuración de los Patlabor a nivel nacional.

(Asuma) ¿Y eso... te afectará directamente?

(Noa) No lo sé. Sólo nos ha comentado que están preparando un programa de formación continúa para policías de cualquier graduación y departamento. En otras palabras, para que hagamos intercambios temporales con otros departamentos y en otras ciudades de todo Japón. Nos ha dicho que incluso en el extranjero, te imaginas?

(Asuma) Vaya. La verdad es que... no suena nada mal. Suponiendo que eso se ponga en marcha... has pensado que harías?

(Noa) Ni idea. Pero ahora que lo dices... podría presentar una solicitud para dirigir los Patlabor de Sapporo.

(Asuma) -se queda a cuadros- ¿Qué? ¿Que se te ha perdido a ti en Hokkaido?

(Noa) Tú que crees, eh?

(Asuma) Aaahhh... para ir a trabajar a tu tierra natal? No sabía que en Hokkaido también había una sección de Patlabors.

(Noa) Sí, allí sólo hay una. Y es un fastidio, porque cuando necesitan refuerzos, los tienen que pedir al ejército o incluso a los guardas forestales.

(Asuma) Vamos, que en resumidas cuentas... no sabrías que hacer si te dieran la oportunidad.

(Noa) … No.

(Asuma) ¿No?

(Noa) Creo que al final rechazaría la oferta. Sí, nací en Hokkaido y me críe allí. Pero mi vida, mi trabajo y mi familia, están en Tokio. Por lo tanto...

(Asuma) Noa... haz lo que he hecho yo esta misma tarde. Dejarte guiar por tu corazón... y llegarás donde quieras. Al menos... en el trabajo.

(Noa) -le sonríe a Asuma y lo abraza- Ja ja ja, pero que tontaina eres. -la pareja se besa apasionadamente y se separan, mirándose enamoradizos- … Gracias por todo.

(Asuma) Por qué.

(Noa) Porque quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que me has dado estos 12 años que llevamos casados. Y porque eres genial. Y porque te quiero.

(Asuma) Yo también, Noa. Pero yo quiero agradecértelo... desde que nos conocimos. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Lo mejor.

(Noa) Asuma...

(Asuma) Noa...

(Noa) ¿Aun mantienes en pie tu proposición de cenar fuera esta noche?

(Asuma) ¿Te apetece?

(Noa) Ojalá. Pero los niños preferirán que pidamos una pizza.

(Asuma) Pues... pidamos una pizza. -ambos se ríen-

Noa y Asuma, Asuma y Noa, tanto monta monta tanto, demuestran cada día, con detallitos aparentemente insignificantes cómo este, que siguen siendo y seguirán siendo, una pareja muy bien avenida. Y es que aunque sus carreras profesionales sean completamente separadas, siempre hay unas pocas horas al día, en las que están juntos. Una relación que cómo ha dicho bien Asuma... dura de mucho antes incluso de casarse. Incluso... desde que se conocieron por primera vez allá por 1998, la friolera de más de 17 años atrás. Pero es evidente... que pueden, si quieren, estar juntos otros 17 años más... y los que haga falta.

A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes de la División de Vehículos Especiales, todos están reunidos alrededor de Sonoko, para felicitarla por su segundo embarazo.

(Sonoko) Bueno, bueno, ya está bien. ¡No seáis tan pesados, ja ja ja!

(Arakawa) Espero que la primera sección seamos los primeros en poder ver a tu retoño, Sonoko.

(Sonoko) Oh, de eso nada, Arakawa. Podréis venir todos a verlo. Si a Andrew le da la gana, claro.

(Bado) Bagh, eso da igual. Estará desbordante de alegría así que eso no le importará nada.

(Sakura) ¿Has pensado ya el nombre?

(Watanabe) Pero Sakura, si acaba de saberlo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?

(Sakura) -haciendo sonrisa boba- Ja ja, ay sí, es verdad.

(Sonoko) Eso ya lo sé. Primero hay que saber el sexo del retoño y luego ya decidiré el nombre. Igual que hice con Edwin.

(Satoru) ¿Pero es que vais a ponerle otra vez un nombre escocés?

(Sonoko) No lo sé. Pero a mi me gustaría poder ponerle un nombre japonés.

(Yamada) Es una pena que te perdamos de vista durante medio año. Pero te deseo lo mejor, Sonoko.

(Sonoko) Gracias, Reiko. … Bueno... la verdad es que... estoy pensando si continuar o no aquí después de tener el bebé. -todos se quedan mirando-

(Satoru) ¿Lo dices en serio?

(Saya) Eso... sería una lástima.

(Arakawa) Es verdad.

(Mimiko) Pues yo creo que sería mucho mejor que te quedaras.

(Sonoko) ¿Tú crees, Mimiko?

(Mimiko) -hace que sí con la cabeza, sonriente- … No es por nada, pero si no estás tú por aquí...

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Qué estás tramando, eh.

(Mimiko) Tu Andrew también trabaja aquí y sería una lástima que tu tampoco pudieras alegrarte la vista con su magnífico culo. -todos se ríen, menos Sonoko, que se lo toma mal-

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ Te han dicho nunca que eres un poco pervertida?

Entonces, entran los capitanes, Ota, Noa y Richardson.

(Watanabe) ¡Atención! ¡Los capitanes! -todos saludan a sus superiores-

(Ota) Descansad, chicos. No venimos a echaros la bronca.

(Richardson) Hola, cariño. -se acerca a Sonoko y la besa- ¿Todo bien?

(Sonoko) Andrew, no empieces a tratarme con excesivo cuidado. Que justo acabo de saber que estoy embarazada.

(Richardson) Ja ja ja, sí, de acuerdo.

(Yamada) ¿Noticias interesantes, capitanes?

(Ota) Noa, díselo tú.

(Noa) Sí. Acabamos de tener la reunión semanal con el Comandante. Y tenemos algo que deciros.

(Satoru) Y... de que se trata.

(Noa) Hiromi nos ha dicho que lo que era un rumor será realidad.

(Saya) Ahora me he perdido. ¿Qué rumor?

(Satoru) ¿No será... eso del programa de intercambio entre departamentos policiales?

(Noa) Exacto, Satoru. Bien visto.

(Satoru) No es para tanto, capitana. -dice con sonrisa boba y la mano en el cogote-

(Noa) Al parecer el programa se va a poner oficialmente en marcha desde el Ministerio del Interior...

(Ota) Y también desde el de Asuntos Exteriores.

(Watanabe) ¿? ¿Y eso por qué?

(Richardson) Para que alguno de nosotros también pueda participar en programas de intercambio con cuerpos de policía del extranjero.

(Bado) ¡Vaya, eso es una pasada! ¿Y podemos pedir ir a donde queramos?

(Watanabe) No te subas por las paredes, Bado. Seguro que te mandan a donde les da la gana a los de arriba, no a ti. A ti te gustaría ir de policía a California o a Mónaco, pero y si te mandan a Alaska o a Finlandia?

(Bado) ¬ ¬ Vale, vale, lo he captado.

(Noa) Eso sería en el caso de los oficiales. Los tenientes y graduaciones superiores, cómo en mi caso, el de capitán, si que podemos solicitar la destinación que queramos.

(Bado) ¿En serio? En ese caso a ver si me ascienden e teniente de una vez por todas.

(Noa) ¿Puedo continuar? Gracias. Mirad... en un principio me habría gustado participar en este programa de intercambio entre policías. Por ejemplo... para dirigir los Patlabor de Sapporo.

(Todos) ¿Queeeee? ¿En Hokkaido? ¿Por qué?

(Noa) Dejad que me expliiique. Yo soy de Hokkaido y me hubiese gustado poder ir a trabajar a mi tierra natal. Pero no me ha hecho falta pensarlo mucho para... desestimarlo.

(Sakura) ¿Y por qué no? Si se le presenta la oportunidad, aprovéchela.

(Noa) No se trata de eso. No es un viaje de placer, sino un intercambio de trabajo. Y a mi... me gusta trabajar aquí. Todos vosotros sois unos compañeros estupendos y llevo ya muchos años trabajando aquí. Me sabría bastante mal. Por vosotros... y también por mi familia. Mis hijos se han criado aquí. Viven aquí. No les haría mucha gracia irse de golpe a vivir a Hokkaido. Van de vez en cuando porque tenemos una casa allí y porque mi madre aun vive allí. Pero si se trata solamente de trabajo... prefiero quedarme aquí.

(Mimiko) Vaya. Lo encuentro un poco triste, capitana. Pero estoy de acuerdo con usted.

(Ota) Pues yo... no he pensado en ello ni tampoco quiero pensarlo. Estoy muy a gusto aquí y aquí me quedo.

(Sonoko) Por lo tanto, a usted no le interesa, capitán. Va a quedarse siempre aquí.

(Ota) Por supuesto.

(Yamada) ¿Y usted, capitán?

(Richardson) Bufff... es algo complicado de decir. Ya rehusé una vez dirigir una Sección de Patlabors en Gran Bretaña. Pero si se diese el caso... me gustaría pedir un traslado a Barcelona.

(Todos) ¿Queeeee? ¿A Barcelona? ¡Que jeta!

(Sonoko) Pero Andrew. ¿Que se nos ha perdido a nosotros en Barcelona?

(Richardson) No sé. Por nada en especial. Es algo que me gustaría hacer. Instruir y dirigir a los Patlabor de los Mossos d'Esquadra. Para mi... molaría mucho. Entrenar a los Patlabor catalanes en una ciudad que para mi... es cómo mi segunda casa y donde me siento muy a gusto.

(Ota) ¿Es que te has cansado de vivir en Tokio, Andrew?

(Richardon) No, no es eso. Simplemente... me gustaría probar la experiencia.

(Sonoko) Todo eso está muy bien, Andrew. Pero y nuestros hijos que, eh? -dice toda molesta a su marido-

(Richardson) Vamos mujer, no te pongas así.

(Sonoko) -haciéndose la niña enfadada- No quiero. -todos se ríen-

(Richardson) º _ º Aigh... que cruz de mujer.

(Ota) Bueno, Richardson. Si es lo que quieres... por qué no.

(Richardson) Ya veremos, Ota. Porque si depende de Sonoko...

(Noa) Os diré... lo mismo que me dijo Asuma ayer. Haced lo que os dicte el corazón y ya está. En el trabajo... y en la vida. Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que el futuro nos depara. Pero espero que a todos nosotros... sólo nos traiga alegrías.

Justo entonces... suena la alarma de emergencias.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Un cinco cero seis en curso en distrito babilonia, sector cuatro! ¡Repito! ¡Un cinco cero seis en curso en distrito babilonia, sector cuatro! ¡Segunda Sección, movilizase inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda Sección, movilizase inmediatamente!

(Noa) Se acabaron los buenos deseos, chicos. ¡Es hora de trabajar! ¡Wataru, Sakura! ¡A los vehículos de mando! ¡Bado, Saya, Satoru, a los trailers! ¡Nos movilizamos!

De nuevo, cómo incontables veces... y cómo aun otras muchas incontables veces, la Segunda Sección dirigida por la capitana Noa Shinohara se pone en movimiento. Noa, que lleva la friolera de 17 años trabajando allí, desde que empezó cómo oficial y piloto de su querido "Alphonse", un _Shinohara AV-98 Ingram_ en el otoño de 1998, sigue igual de activa, cumpliendo con su deber igual que desde el principio. Pero también... en un sitio en el que ha sabido encontrar su lugar, cómo todos sus compañeros. Y es que cómo muy bien dijo un sabio, la clave de la felicidad está en mantenerte involucrado con tu vida y tus esperanzas. A todos los integrantes de la División de Vehículos Especiales, con sus altibajos y sus crisis puntuales, la vida les había sonreído... y esperaban que lo siguiese haciendo en los años venideros. La vida seguía adelante... y seguiría adelante.


	25. 2020

**Capítulo 25. 2020. **

Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo respecto al capítulo anterior. Ni más ni menos que cuatro años. Estamos en junio de 2020. El tiempo ya es cari veraniego y la bulliciosa metrópolis de Tokio, ya de por si muy ajetreada, aun lo está más de lo habitual. A penas falta un mes para que empiecen los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2020.

Es una mañana soleada y calurosa de finales de junio sobre el instituto de secundaria y bachillerato Shinkai-Umiura, en el distrito tokiota de Katsushita. En una clase de los alumnos de primer curso de bachillerato, es decir, en la de los estudiantes de quince años, hay clase de ciencias naturales. El profesor va explicando y explicando sobre la pizarra electrónica a su treintena de alumnos... entre los cuales hay dos viejos conocidos para nosotros: Daisuke y Chiharu Shinohara, los hijos de Noa y Asuma Shinohara. Vestidos con los correspondientes uniformes escolares, de pantalón y chaqueta gris claro sobre camisa blanca y corbata roja desabrochada él... y chaqueta y falda corta grises sobre camisa blanca y lazo rojo en el cuello de la camisa. Daisuke y Chiharu, son en 2020 dos adolescentes de 15 años... muy y muy parecidos a sus padres físicamente. Daisuke es un chico de 1'77 de estatura, cabello oscuro corto con peinado muy informal, aspecto molón en definitiva. Chiharu, de 1,70 de estatura, lleva el cabello oscuro cortado muy corto (cómo el de Noa de joven) y actitud más seria y responsable que su hermano. Y eso se nota a lo largo de la clase.

(Profesor) Bien, vamos a esclarecer el siguiente punto. Alguno de vosotros lo habréis estudiado ya. Pero quisiera obtener... una respuesta por vuestra parte. Alguien sabría decirme... por qué se adhieren glóbulos de nitrógeno a las raíces de las plantas? … Veo que nadie lo sabe.

(Chiharu) Em... yo lo sé, profesor. Es la...

(Profesor) No, Chiharu, no lo digas. Deja que la compañera de al lado, feliz en su nube de color de rosa de cotilleos sin fin, me responda.

(Alumna) Em... por amor? -todos echan unas risas-

(Profesor) ¬ ¬ Por amor. ¡Otra que no sabe la respuesta! ¡Tenéis que estudiar más! Así sabríais más la respuesta correcta a esta pregunta: simbiosis. Al menos la mitad de vosotros no supisteis contestar correctamente esta pregunta en el último examen de biología. Al igual que la última pregunta: la reproducción asexual. Quien fue su descubridor y cual es su mecanismo biológico. Podría responderme alguien que no sea Chiharu ni ningún otro de los alumnos "privilegiados" de esta clase, quien descubrió y cómo funciona la reproducción sin sexo?

Entonces, Daisuke, en voz baja, suelta una de sus "bromitas" entre sus compañeros ace estallar las risas entre sus compañeros de alrededor.

(Profesor) ¿? ¿Qué es lo que os hace tanta gracia, chicos?

(Chiharu) Daisuke, por qué siempre tienes que armarla?

(Daisuke) ¡Cállate!

(Profesor) Ha sido tu queridito hermano, verdad, Chiharu?

(Daisuke) Em... pues... esto...

(Profesor) Muy bien, Daisuke Shinohara. Ya que estás tan graciosillo esta mañana, cómo todas en definitiva, contéstame tú solito cual era la respuesta a la pregunta diez del último examen de biología: quien descubrió y cual es el mecanismo de funcionamiento biológico de la reproducción sin sexo.

(Daisuke) Emm... su mujer? -todos estallan a reírse del profesor-

(Profesor) Daisuke... te has ganado una buena. Una muy buena. -justo entonces, suena el timbre- Maldición. Ja. Salvado por la campana. ¡Esto es todo por hoy! ¡Seguiremos en la siguiente clase! Y contigo, señor Shinohara... ya hablaremos. -el profesor se marcha-

(Daisuke) Uffff... menos mal. -le suena la tripa-

(Chiharu) -le dice a su hermano algo cabreada- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que montar estos numeritos allá donde vayas? Te sigues comportando cómo un crío.

(Daisuke) ¡Dejame en paz y salgamos a fuera! ¡Es la hora de comer y estoy muerto de hambre! Espero que no hayas sido muy rácana con mi ración.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Habértelo hecho tú, cafre. Venga, vamos, o no nos encontrarán.

Los dos hermanos, se van para afuera, para comer en los grandes jardines del patio del instituto. Se ponen bajo uno de los árboles, protegidos del apremiante sol por la sombra, pero aun sin ponerse a comer: deben esperar a quien todavía falta. Y quien falta... llega enseguida. Son un chico de primero y una chica de segundo, es decir, de 15 y 16 años. Una chica alta, guapa y esbelta, de larga cabellera oscura y ojos azules rasgados preciosos. El chico, es un chico también guapo y alto, de cabello corto con peinado moderno, ojos azules y mirada un poco extraña. ¿Quienes son? Son Rei Ota y Gomioka Goto, los hijos de Ota y Kanuka, así cómo de Goto y Shinobu respectivamente.

(Gomioka) No llegamos tarde, no?

(Chiharu) Si tardar 40 segundos lo llamas llegar tarde... pues se puede decir que sí.

(Daisuke) Uau, Rei. Aun hueles a cloro de piscina. A este paso no vas a ligar nunca, ja ja ja.

(Rei) Mejor oler a cloro de piscina que oler a estupidez, cómo tú.

(Daisuke) º _ º -Chiharu se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Gomioka) Oye, Rei, eso ha sonado un poquitín cruel.

(Rei) Pues que deje de hacer el memo conmigo. Huelo a cloro de piscina porque estoy obligada a entrenar más de tres horas cada día. Este ratito que tengo para comer es el único de relax que tengo en todo el día. ¡En todo el día! -dice con mala cara-

(Gomioka) Ya lo has oído, Daisuke. Nada de hacerla cabrear. Ni se te ocurra.

(Daisuke) Pero que he dicho.

(Gomioka) ¡Tse! ¡Silencio!

(Chiharu) ¿No has traído tú comida de casa, Gomioka?

(Gomioka) No me ha dado tiempo. Cocinar se me da fatal y casi siempre no hay nadie en casa. Tengo a los padres más ocupados de todo Japón.

(Daisuke) Mejor eso que no tener a la pesada de mi madre. - _ - La bronca que me metió el otro día porque me encontró un par de revistas hentai debajo de mi cama. Debería entender que ya soy un hombre y que tengo mis necesidades.

(Chiharu) Que hombre ni que ocho cuartos, si aun eres un crío, por mucho que le des a la manivela.

(Gomioka) -se ríe a carcajada limpia-

(Rei) -suspira toda enojada- Que nivel el vuestro. Al final quizás no hubiese sido tan mala idea que mi madre me hubiese encerrado en un instituto femenino.

(Daisuke) Ayyyy no me hables de eso, Rei. Un instituto donde sólo hay tías. Me pongo cachondo sólo de pensarlo.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Eres un cerdo, hermanito. ¿Siempre tienes que ir tan salido?

(Rei) Déjale, Chiharu. No se puede ver a través de la piel de burro.

(Gomioka) Estoy de acuerdo. Oh. Felicidades.

(Rei) ¿Por?

(Gomioka) Por las notas de los últimos exámenes semestrales. Has sacado la nota más alta de todo el segundo curso. La enhorabuena.

(Rei) Gracias. Pero lo mismo te digo yo a ti... y a Chiharu. Habéis sacado la segunda y tercera mejor nota del primer curso. No está nada mal.

(Gomioka) Oh, no me compares contigo, la diosa que todo lo sabe y todo lo hace. ¿Hoy vuelves a entrenar?

(Rei) Sí... hasta la noche. Y en cuando empiecen las vacaciones de verano... -dice preocupada y tragando saliva-

(Gomioka) -intentando calmarla, sonriéndole y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro derecho- Oye, vamos, no pongas esa cara. Ya lo has hecho muchas veces. Y esta vez... volverás a hacerlo. Todos confiamos en ti.

(Rei) Ya.

(Daisuke) Eso si que no lo entiendo. Eres la empollona del instituto por excelencia... y al mismo tiempo, eres la atleta del instituto. ¿Cómo lo haces?

(Rei) Haciendo lo contrario que tú, eso seguro.

(Daisuke) ¬ ¬ Muy graciosa.

(Chiharu) Y encima, eres muy popular tanto entre los chicos cómo entre las chicas. Lo de cartas de amor que debes encontrarte en tu taquilla cada mañana.

(Rei) Es cierto. Pero todas acaban en el mismo sitio: en la basura. Ya tengo pareja, no sé porque pierden el tiempo. Por cierto. Espero que ninguno de vosotros se haya ido de la lengua. Cómo llegue a oídos de mi padre, se puede desencadenar el harmaguedón.

(Daisuke) ¡Tú tranquila! El gorila de tu padre no se va a enterar de nada, puedes estar segura. -su hermana le mete una buena colleja- ¡Ay! ¡Pero que he dicho!?

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Te lo mereces. Por bocazas y por borrego. No vayas insultando a los padres de los demás.

(Daiuske) ¬ ¬ Claro, cómo tú siempre has sido la preferida de papá. Que morro tienes.

(Gomioka) Bueeeno, vale, dejad de comportaros cómo críos de teta.

(Rei) -echa un suspiro nostálgico- Aighhhh... si él estuviera aquí, al menos tendríamos conversaciones más interesantes.

(Gomioka) Hablas de Kozue, no? Sí, yo también le hecho de menos. Pero tranquila, que para las vacaciones de verano, volveremos a verle.

(Rei) Le veréis vosotros. Porque yo...

(Chiharu) Es una lástima que no le veamos el pelo en todo el curso. Pero los hijos de la élite ya se sabe.

(Daisuke) ¿Eing?

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Me refiero a que es el hijo de la Primera Ministra de Japón, tontaina. Si le han mandado a estudiar a un instituto privado de Inglaterra es porque es hijo de alguien muy importante.

(Daisuke) Eso es porque también es un empollón, y de lo peores además. Cómo nuestra querida y guapíssima Rei.

(Rei) ¬ ¬ Si es una manera indirecta de pedirme una cita, lo siento, pero ni muerta!

(Daisuke) - _ - Por qué todas las chicas me decís lo mismo? Si soy un tío cojonudo. -su hermana le clava otra tollina- ¡Auch! ¡Pero bueno, Chiharu, que no soy un saco de patatas!

(Chiharu) Por idiota. No molestes más a toda una campeona nacional y mundial de natación. Rei.

(Rei) ¿Eh?

(Chiharu) Te prometemos que para los juegos olímpicos de Tokio te iremos a ver. Todos. Incluyendo a este idiota.

(Rei) Gracias, os lo agradezco. Hay otros atletas que les molesta la presencia de gente. Pero en mi caso, si sé que hay gente que me importa viéndome y animándome, me ayuda mucho.

(Chiharu) Que bien.

(Gomioka) Entonces que. ¿Nos ganarás la medalla de oro en natación sincronizada?

(Rei) -suspira preocupada- …

(Chiharu) Gomioka, se un poco más sensible. Ella está muy nerviosa.

(Rei) Lo haré, no os preocupéis. Por todos vosotros, por mi familia, por mis amigos... y por todo Japón.

(Daisuke) ¿No te descuidas de alguien?

(Rei) ¿Eh?

(Daisuke) ¿Y tu novio que, eh?

(Todos) ¡Cállate, idiota!

(Daisuke) ¬ ¬

Falta a penas un mes, para que Rei Ota pueda conseguir su gran sueño: ganar una medalla en natación sincronizada en los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2020. A sus 16 años, Rei ha conseguido convertirse en una nadadora profesional de las mejores del mundo, con marcas récord, y en vísperas de conseguir una medalla, a poder ser de oro, para ella y para su país. Pero también... para los que quiere. Para su familia, para su novio que aun no sabemos quien es... y para sus amigos.

(Daisuke) Es una suerte que tengamos a una amiga tan atlética. A ver si aprendes, hermanita, que eres la negada en la clase de educación física, ji ji ji.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Y tú eres el negado de todas las clases en general.

(Daisuke) Eso no es verdad. Al contrario que tú, se me da muy bien la educación física porque soy miembro del equipo de béisbol y me mantengo en forma. Y en las clases de tecnología, también me desenvuelvo muy bien.

(Gomioka) Eso es porque quieres estudiar para ingeniero informático. Se te dan muy bien las máquinas.

(Daisuke) -se frota el cogote con sonrisa boba- No es para tanto, ji ji ji.

(Chiharu) ¬ ¬ Aunque sea un cerebrito de la informática, sigue siendo un idiota.

(Daisuke) ¿Ah si? ¿Cuando me piensas pagar la última reparación que hice del hardware de tu portátil, so lista?

(Chiharu) ¡Pero bueno, serás sanguijuela!

(Gomioka) ¡Basta, ya basta! Siempre estáis igual. … Rei.

(Rei) ¿Sí?

(Gomioka) Mira... yo no soy nadie para decirte cómo tienes que hacerlo. Sólo soy... un amigo que se preocupa por ti. Nada más.

(Rei) Y yo te escucho, Gomioka. A un chico tan templado y sereno cómo tú, vale la pena escucharle.

(Gomioka) Gracias. Sólo quiero recordarte... que no eres una super mujer. Sabes que cómo atleta profesional que eres, el exigirte tanto a ti misma, física y mentalmente, puede traerte problemas en el futuro.

(Rei) Cómo cuales.

(Gomioka) Em... pues... no lo sé. Ya sabes, eso que dicen.

(Rei) Si fuese una gamberra de esas que van con malas compañías o fuma, me dirías "si fumas no podrás tener hijos sanos". Pero llevo una vida sana al límite. Así que si es por eso, no te preocupes.

(Daisuke) -haciéndose una vez más el graciosillo- ¿Alguien ha dicho hacer bebés? ¡Yo estoy disponible, ja ja ja! -su hermana, una vez más, le casca una buena tollina- ¡Aigh! ¡Pero bueno, siempre igual, joder! ¡Cualquier día me arrancarás la cabeza!

(Chiharu) ¿La cabeza!? ¡Pero si no tienes, pedazo de pervertido! ¡Anda y vete a darle a la manivela con tus revistas guarras, so memo!

(Daisuke) ¡Que sólo era una broma! Desde luego... tú vas para eterna solterona con ese carácter.

(Rei) ¡Ya basta! -los dos hermanos se callan de golpe- Mira, Gomioka. En esta vida nada es para siempre. Todo es fugaz. Tengo totalmente claro que no siempre podré ser nadadora profesional. El desgaste físico, las posibles lesiones, el paso mismo del tiempo, harán que tarde o temprano, tenga que retirarme y dedicarme a otra cosa. Ahora me gusta nadar. Y en un futuro... quien sabe.

(Gomioka) ¿Aun estás decidida a estudiar derecho en la Todai? Sabes que sólo la élite consigue superar las pruebas de acceso. Son muy difíciles.

(Chiharu) Pero es que Rei forma parte de la élite. Podrá hacerlo, ya lo verás.

(Daisuke) Pues que aburrimiento eso de querer ser juez. ¿Te acuerdas que de pequeña querías ser cómo tu padre? Ya sabes. Trabajar en los Patlabor de la Policía.

(Rei) -sonríe confiada cerrando los ojos- Eso fue hace muchos años. Entonces era una niña pequeña que aun no sabía lo que quería y que sentía toda una admiración platónica por mi padre. Y en parte, la sigo teniendo. El trabajo que sigue haciendo mi padre está muy bien. Pero la verdad... es que es mucho más guay el trabajo de mamá.

(Gomioka) Eso es cierto. Embajadora de Japón en las Naciones Unidas. Menuda pasada, eh.

(Rei) Sí, es una pasada. Y a ella parece gustarle mucho, porque ahora vuelve a trabajar en Nueva York, donde se siente cómo en su casa. Pero estoy segura que más de una vez debe sentirse sola. Yo y mi familia hablamos con ella por teléfono y por meinstream casi todos los días, pero no es lo mismo que verla en persona. Que poder... abrazarla y sentir su calor.

(Chiharu) Sabes que es un trabajo muy pesado. Has dicho que viaja constantemente de Tokio a Nueva York y de Nueva York a Tokio.

(Rei) Es cierto. A veces tiene que estar allí mucho tiempo y tenemos que ser yo, papá y Jiro quienes vayamos a verla a Nueva York. Pero en fin. Ella se siente muy a gusto con su actual trabajo y le encanta.

Efectivamente, Kanuka, a sus 45 años, lleva ya dos años cómo embajadora de Japón en la ONU. Un puesto que la Primera Ministra Takeo Yamazaki le ofreció para substituir alguien que para Kanuka siempre fue un buen amigo y aliado dentro del gobierno japonés: el señor Hogo, y que al retirare por motivos de edad y salud, Kanuka estuvo dispuesta a ocupar su lugar. Ahora Kanuka trabaja en la ciudad donde ya trabajó años atrás, de joven, cómo miembro del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York o NYPD.

Y es que en el mismo instante en que los cuatro chavales comen en el patio de su instituto en Tokio, en Nueva York, en la Sede de las Naciones Unidas, hay una reunión rutinaria del Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas. Institución supranacional recientemente modificada un par de años antes por la ampliación de países que la componen. A sus cinco miembros tradicionales (Estados Unidos, Rusia, China, Francia y Reino Unido), se sumaron siete nuevos países: India, Brasil, Sudáfrica, Canadá, Alemania, Australia... y Japón. Es decir, que ahora son doce. El consejo está reunido precisamente para incluir a cinco posibles nuevos miembros: Italia, Turquía, Corea del sur, Indonesia e Israel. Curiosamente... todos los representantes son hombres, excepto los de Japón y Reino Unido.

(Representante Alemania) Cómo país miembro de la Unión Europea, consideramos imprescindible la entrada de Italia a dicho consejo. Del mismo modo, no compartimos la posible entrada de Turquía. Nos negamos rotundamente.

(Representante Francia) Resulta un poco chocante su postura, embajador Fishler. Su manía a todo lo que huela a turco empieza a ser preocupante. Usted sabe tan bien cómo yo que si no incluimos a Turquía e Indonesia a este consejo, el mundo musulmán no nos considerará legítimos.

(Representante Rusia) ¿Están de broma? Si tiran adelante la inclusión de Israel a este consejo, entonces el mundo musulmán si que nos tendrá nunca en cuenta. Lo considerará ilegítimo.

(Representante Estados Unidos) Ya. Pero si ustedes proponen a Irán o China propone a Pakistán, entonces no dicen nada.

(Representante China) No diga esa, señor Kleaveland. Usted sabe que Pakistán es también aliado suyo y uno de sus mejores clientes de armamento.

(Representante Estados Unidos) Lo mismo que ustedes, embajador Ming.

(Representante India) Si fuese así, encontrarían nuestra más firme oposición. Jamás toleraremos la entrada de Pakistán al Consejo de Seguridad.

(Representante Reino Unido) Señores... deberíamos encontrar una postura unánime y objetiva.

(Representante Canadá) ¿Ah sí? No me diga, embajadora Canningham. ¿Diría lo mismo si propusiéramos a Argentina cómo candidato? -la embajadora británica se queda muda-

Entonces... habla la voz femenina que hace poner a cada uno en su sitio. La voz de la embajadora de Japón, Kanuka Ota.

(Kanuka) Señores, cómo suele ser habitual, nunca se ponen de acuerdo hasta que no es demasiado tarde. -todos se la quedan mirando- Considero que la embajadora británica ha tenido toda la razón al decir lo que ha dicho. Y eso que no siempre lo dice. Por este camino de... preservar únicamente lo que sus respectivos gobiernos les mandan, nunca se llegará a nada. … Lamento sonar así, pero esta reunión se ha vuelto insustancial.

(Representante Brasil) Estoy de acuerdo con mi colega de Japón. Las grandes "potencias" se pelean entre ellas y dejan de lado la verdadera función de este consejo. Se amplió a más países pensando que eso sería beneficioso. Pero no ha hecho más que demostrar que el problema de este consejo de seguridad, incluso de las Naciones Unidas en su conjunto, sigue latente.

(Representante Canadá) Un bonito discurso, señor embajador Roberto. Pero les guste o no, ustedes siguen siendo un miembro de segunda dentro de este club.

(Representante Brasil) Igual que ustedes, señor Brat. Canadá no sería mucha cosa sin el apoyo de los demás países anglosajones.

(Kanuka) ¿Ven a que me refiero? Cada uno a lo suyo. Así nunca haremos nada.

(Embajador Estados Unidos) Se confunde usted, embajadora Ota. La diplomacia de Japón puede que siempre sea más "delicada" que la de la mayoría de potencias. Pero ustedes también tienen muchos intereses que defender.

(Embajador China) Y tanto. Todavía no nos han devuelto las Islas Daiou. ¿Cuando piensan hacerlo?

(Kanuka) Si es para explotación pesquera, si. Si es para establecer una base militar avanzada, de ninguna manera. Nuestra diplomacia busca la paz y su propio presidente también. Haganle más caso.

El embajador chino se hace el ofendido... pero más ofendida aun se muestra Kanuka en sus alegaciones, poniendo a cada uno en su sitio... y de que manera.

(Kanuka) Miren... daba por seguro que habría una ardua discusión porque la posible inclusión de Israel al consejo de Seguridad de la ONU sin duda es un asunto muy espinoso que desagrada al mundo musulmán y a media humanidad, porque vamos a negarlo. Por mi parte y la de Japón, lo encontramos inverosímil. Esta misma organización, ha denunciado a Israel por crímenes de guerra en Gaza en los últimos años. Denunciaba... y no movía un dedo, porque cómo siempre, los intereses políticos y estratégicos de cada país es lo que de verdad cuenta y no las vidas humanas. En pocas palabras y siento sonar tan desagradable... me pregunto si a veces todos y cada uno de ustedes, incluyéndome yo misma, no se sienten... cómo un saco de mierda. Nuestra desidia e intereses políticos y económicos, hacen que entremos y salgamos de este consejo... con las manos manchadas con la sangre de las víctimas de conflictos en todo el mundo que tenemos el deber de evitar y en caso de que sean inevitables... bloquear en la medida de la posible, aunque sea por la fuerza. Y sin embargo... entramos y salimos cómo si nada. … Es evidente que a veces esto es clamar al vacío. Incluyéndome a mi. … Ahora les pregunto, señores. Señora. … Piensan defender los derechos humanos y la dignidad de las personas de todo el mundo... o solamente su cartera, sus encuestas electorales o sus sillones de poder? … No espero recibir respuesta. Sólo espero que se comporten verdaderamente cómo personas y no cómo meros corderos al servicio de sus intereses nacionales. Cómo representante de Japón, no tengo nada más que decir. Gracias.

Todos los representantes de lo diferentes países, se han quedado más mudos que una estatua de piedra. Kanuka les ha metido un zas en toda la boca. Y algunos, no todos, se dan cuenta que Kanuka tiene toda la razón. La representante británica, seria pero impresionada, se levanta de su silla y aplaude el discurso de Kanuka. Los representantes de Alemania, Brasil, Canadá, Australia y Francia, le siguen. Lo demás, se quedan impertérritos. Kanuka acaba de darles a todos ellos una lección de sentido común. De seriedad y responsabilidad. De legalidad. Sin duda, la decisión de Takeo de poner al frente a Kanuka en la diplomacia de Japón en la ONU, no ha sido mala idea ni mucho menos.

En este junio de 2020... que ha sido de la División de Vehículos Especiales? Obviamente, ha habido muchos cambios en este tiempo. Hiromi dejó el cargo de Comandante de los Patlabor dos años atrás al ser ascendido a Jefe de Distrito de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Entonces, quien ha ocupado su puesto? Pues ni más ni menos que Isao Ota. Sí, Ota es ahora el mandamás de los Patlabor con su carácter peculiar. Y en este momento, Ota, cómo comandante, está reunido con los capitanes de las secciones 1, 2 y 4 en su despacho. ¿Y quienes son en 2020 los capitanes de las tres secciones?

Ahora, la primera sección está capitaneada por Mimiko Shiba, la esposa de Shige y quien ya tiene 38 años y sigue igual de guapa y exuberante que siempre. Ha seguido en los Patlabor, ya nunca ha querido renunciar a su trabajo... a pesar de que en estos cuatro años, ha tenido otro hijo más.

En la cuarta sección, quien manda es la capitana Reiko Rinart, de soltera Reiko Yamada. Se casó con Bado tres años atrás y aun no han tenido hijos. De aspecto está prácticamente igual. Ascendida a capitana hace menos de un año, se ha ganado rápidamente de ser una capitana de Patlabors muy eficiente y eficaz en sus salidas.

Y en la segunda sección... sigue mandando la misma: la capitana Noa Shinohara. Sí, Noa ha permanecido en el mismo sitio en el que ha estado los últimos quince años, siendo la capitana de Patlabors más veterana de todo el país. Más de una vez le han ofrecido ascender e ir más allá, pero ella está muy a gusto donde está y no ha querido renunciar. Noa, que ya tiene 42 años, empieza a acusar el paso del tiempo en su cara, donde empiezan a salir arrugas, pero que ha conseguido mantener la figura. Pero aquí lo curioso, es que el despacho de capitanes, está completamente ocupado por mujeres. Tres mujeres que dirigen directamente las tres secciones de Patlabors de Tokio.

Las tres capitanas, están reunidas con su comandante, con Ota, en su despacho. Ota también está cambiado en estos cuatro años. Ya no luce barbilla, sino directamente una espesa barba, con un peinado acabado en punta. Y se sigue manteniendo en buena forma física, manteniendo sus brazos musculosos y sus marcados pectorales bajo su uniforme de comandante.

(Ota) Gracias por haber venido tan puntuales, chicas. Es de agradecer.

(Noa) -le responde en broma a Ota- Oh, venga, Ota, no seas tan delicado con nosotras. Porque tus capitanes sean todos mujeres no te debe impedir comportarte cómo un bruto y un animal que nunca has dejado de ser del todo.

(Mimiko) No digas eso, Noa. Eso quiere decir que el comandante... es un hombre de verdad.

(Reiko) - _ - ¡Ejem! Dejad hablar al comandante.

(Noa) Ops, es verdad. Disculpe la interrupción, "comandante".

(Ota) Gracias. Hace a penas dos horas he tenido la reunión con los peces gordos de la Jefatura Superior. Y me han dado esto. -les muestra un pendrive a las capitanas-

(Reiko) ¿Es una información interesante, capitán?

(Noa) Debe de ser...

(Ota) Es el informe clasificado sobre la planificación del despliegue de seguridad masivo que habrá en Tokio para los cercanos Juegos Olímpicos que se inaugurarán dentro de a penas un mes.

(Mimiko) Vaya, así que es eso. Sin duda, es algo muy importante.

(Noa) Lo que también quiere decir que nos tocará hacer muchas horas extras durante todo un mes.

(Reiko) Desde luego.

(Ota) Cómo veo que ya sabéis, todos los departamentos de la Policía y todo el personal disponible, deberá estar desplegado en un dispositivo de seguridad que no se ha visto en Tokio en muchos años.

(Noa) Y nosotros, la División de Vehículos Especiales... somos una pieza clave.

(Ota) Exacto. … ¿Preguntas?

(Mimiko) Yo tengo un montón, comandante.

(Ota) Pues adelante, dispara.

(Mimiko) Bueno... intentaré resumirlo en una sola pregunta. … ¿Hay previsiones de que se organice una gorda? Quiero decir... que nos involucre directamente a nosotros.

(Noa) Que pregunta es esa, Mimiko.

(Ota) No es tan mala pregunta. Pero es imposible de contestar. Quien sabe lo que pueda pasar. La policía al completo y los servicios de inteligencia trabajarán a destajo para garantizar la total seguridad de los millones de personas que pasarán por Tokio durante los Juegos Olímpicos. Pero más nos vale rezar para que cómo bien ha dicho Mimiko... no ocurra una gorda.

(Noa) Vamos, que para nosotros será un fastidio sí o sí. Y no digamos para ti, Ota.

(Ota) Es mi obligación, Noa. Pero en parte... no te falta razón. No podré estar en el estadio olímpico para ver a mi hija llevar la bandera en representación de Japón. Y eso me da mucha rabia. Pero al menos... espero poder verla en vivo y en directo durante las competiciones de natación sincronizada.

(Noa) Y sobre todo, ver cómo Rei gana una medalla. ¿Verdad que sí?

(Reiko) Eso es pecar un poco de optimistas por vuestra parte. No es que quiera sonar agorera, pero... este año las nadadoras rusas y sobre todo las alemanas, están que se salen. Podría ser que Rei no ganase ni siquiera la medalla de bronce.

(Mimiko) ¡Oye, no sean tan aguafiestas! ¡Lo conseguirá!

(Ota) Eso para mi es lo de menos, chicas. Rei ya ha conseguido su sueño de convertirse en toda una campeona mundial de natación... y eso me hace sentir profundamente orgulloso de ella.

(Noa) Y a propósito. ¿Cómo está Jiro?

(Ota) Ah, Jiro. Bien, bien. Con un poco de envidia respecto su hermana mayor, pero también la anima, cómo es obvio.

(Noa) Lo que pregunto es si también querrá llegar tan alto cómo su hermana mayor.

(Ota) Es muy pronto para decirlo. Jiro tiene 10 años, aun va a quinto de primaria. Pero entre nosotros... Jiro me ha confesado que quiere seguir los mismos pasos de su padre.

(Noa) ¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que de mayor quiere ser policía.

(Ota) Sí... y creo que aptitudes no le faltarán. Tiene 10 años pero ya es un niño grandote y fuerte, pero también inteligente y calculador cómo su madre. Siempre sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Así que... seguro que sabrá a donde quiere llegar, no me cabe duda.

(Mimiko) Tiene a sus hijos en un pedestal, eh, comandante.

(Ota) -sonriendo tontamente- Ja ja, sí, soy un tontorrón, verdad? Ja ja ja. -ve de reojo el reloj de su mesa de trabajo y se da cuenta de la hora que es- ¡Oh! ¿Ya es esta hora? Lo siento, chicas, pero lo tendremos que dejar aquí. Tengo que bajar al hangar principal a hablar con Shige.

(Reiko) ¿Ya? Vaya prisas.

(Ota) No pasa nada, chicas. Sólo os tenía que decir esto. Así que ya sabéis. La reunión termina aquí.

Ota se levanta de su silla y saluda a sus tres capitanas que le devuelven el saludo... e inmediatamente, se baja para abajo, en el hangar principal de las instalaciones, donde todo el equipo de mantenimiento de los Labors trabaja sin cesar. Ota se encuentra de seguida con Shige, que en estos cuatro años, prácticamente no ha cambiado de aspecto, aunque se le ve un poco más envejecido cómo es normal. Shige dirige un equipo de mecánicos que supervisa en su totalidad los sistemas de sus relucientes y ultra sofisticados Labors de cuarta generación que tienen allí desde hace cosa de poco más de dos años: los _Shinohara JPL-17 Peacemaker II_, el mejor Labor policial del mundo, equipado con lo último de lo último en tecnología. Y de lo que Ota tiene que hablar con Shige, tiene mucho que ver con sus herramientas de trabajo: los Labors.

(Ota) ¿Llego tarde, Shige?

(Shige) No, claro que no. Si no llegas a venir no me hubiera acordado de todas formas.

(Ota) Entiendo. Veo que estás muy ocupado, cómo siempre.

(Shige) Cómo voy a estar. ¡Ito! ¡Quiero los resultados del procesamiento semántico del sistema secundario en mi simulador esta misma mañana, entendido!?

(Mecánico 1) ¡Ahí lo tendrá, Jefe Shige! ¡Estamos en ello!

(Shige) ¡Muy bien! ¡Tsukiaki! ¡El sistema eléctrico que esté totalmente revisado antes de la hora de comer! ¡Y dile a Tojo, del equipo dos, que revise cuando pueda el sistema hidráulico de las extremidades inferiores de este Labor y de los números cuatro y siete! Todavía están pendientes.

(Mecánico 2) ¡Entendido, Jefe Shige!

(Ota) Desde luego... con lo dicharachero que eres en privado y en el trabajo eres un auténtico diablo. Si Sakaki te viera se creería que se está mirando en un espejo.

(Shige) Bueno... fue mi maestro durante muchos años, Ota. Algo se me debía quedar, no crees?

(Ota) Desde luego. ¿Qué tal con los Peacemaker II? ¿Ya os habéis acostumbrado?

(Shige) -echa un largo suspiro sin dejar de mirar a sus chicos trabajando- … Ha sido bastante duro, la verdad. Trabajar en el mantenimiento de estos Labors ha sido... nos ha costado más de un año adaptarnos plenamente a su tecnología y sistemas. Es algo completamente diferente a todo lo anterior.

(Ota) Ya me lo imagino.

(Shige) Por eso algunos de los nuevos técnicos que querían traernos a mi equipo, tenían que venir directamente desde la NASDA.

(Ota) ¿? ¿La qué?

(Shige) La agencia espacial japonesa, Ota. ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Los de arriba pensaban que no estaríamos a la altura del mantenimiento de máquinas tan y tan sofisticadas. Pero una vez más, mis hombres y mujeres han demostrado que pueden hacerlo y que lo hacen perfectamente.

(Ota) Eso también ha sido un cambio. ¿Os habéis acostumbrado a introducir mujeres en tu equipo?

(Shige) Fue tu primera orden en cuando fuiste ascendido a comandante, recuerdas?

(Ota) Oh... sí, claro que me acuerdo. Pero se han acostumbrado o no?

(Shige) Por supuesto. Son chicas muy bien preparadas y competentes. E incluso el ambiente de trabajo se ha vuelto más agradable.

(Ota) Es normal.

(Shige) ¿Ah si?

(Ota) Desde luego. Por lo menos ahora tus chicos dejan en paz a mi personal femenino.

(Shige) Ja ja ja, eso es verdad. … ¿Todo bien en casa?

(Ota) Sí. Pero hay nervios.

(Shige) Por Rei, no?

(Ota) Sí, es por Rei.

(Shige) … Me pregunto que pensaría de ti y tu familia si estuviera vivo.

(Ota) ¿? ¿Quien? … ¿Sakaki?

(Shige) Ajá. Sí, piénsalo, Ota. Sakaki cuidó de Rei cuando era muy pequeña. Fue... cómo un abuelo para ella. Que crees que diría si viera a la niña que cuidó en sus primeros años de vida... convertida en una de las mejores nadadoras del mundo.

(Ota) Es cierto. Pero también hablaría y mucho sobre nuestros actuales Labors. Que le pasaría por la cabeza al ver un pedazo de máquina cómo esta.

(Shige) Ya lo creo. Llevo 25 años trabajando aquí, Ota. Y en este tiempo... he visto pasar ya unos cuantos Labors por aquí. Cada cual más sofisticado y espectacular que el anterior. El Asakusa, el Pyton, el Ingram, el Peacemaker, el Variant, el Zeus, el Ghost, y ahora el Peacemaker II. Sin ninguna duda... el Labor más sofisticado y poderoso que hayamos tenido jamás.

(Ota) Desde luego.

(Shige) Siempre piensas cuando estrenas un nuevo Labor, que es imposible superarlo. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, y no suele ser mucho, aparece un nuevo Labor que supera todo lo anterior. La tecnología avanza tan rápido que a veces me supera. Pero tengo que esforzarme y agudizar el ingenio... para alcanzarla.

(Ota) Es verdad. Fíjate en los Labors ginoides. Ahora cada vez se usan más, en parte porque se han ido abaratando estos últimos años. Muchas familias los tienen en sus hogares para hacer las tareas del hogar. Y eso ha supuesto casi una revolución en este país, ya que ha permitido que muchas mujeres casadas, que no hacían otra cosa que ser amas de casa, tengan ahora mayor presencia en el mercado de trabajo.

(Shige) Ese el el menor de los usos, Ota. Los usan sobre todo en hospitales, en jardines de infancia, escuelas y sobre todo universidades. En las administraciones públicas. Incluso en el ejército cómo "drones soldado".

(Ota) Que cosas, eh. Si me lo hubieran dicho hace 20 años no me lo hubiese creído.

(Shige) Puede ser, Ota. Pero los Labors de gran tamaño cómo estos... siguen necesitando de un piloto humano para su manejo.

(Ota) Me pregunto si algún día eso ya no será necesario.

(Shige) Sabes que si eso pasase, nos quedaríamos sin trabajo. Caput, se acabó. Los Patlabor y sus pilotos ya no serían necesarios. Las propias máquinas lo harían todo. Y eso me genera una pregunta que me preocupa bastante.

(Ota) Cual.

(Shige) ¿Estará de verdad dispuesto el ser humano a perder el control, o al menos, a tener una mera sensación de control sobre lo que maneja?

(Ota) Si es que no deja el control directamente a la máquina, Shige.

(Shige) ¿De verdad estaremos dispuestos a dejarnos controlar... por las máquinas que nosotros mismos hemos creado?

(Ota) Y cual es tu opinión personal, Shige.

(Shige) … Yo creo que no.

(Ota) Estoy de acuerdo. Máquinas de este tipo, cómo son los Labors, que se muevan por si solas, que actúen por si solas, incluso que piensen por si solas... lo encuentro un sin sentido.

(Shige) Ja ja ja. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Ahora mismo acabas de hablar tal y cómo lo haría el Jefe Sakaki. … Le echo de menos.

(Ota) Yo también. Era un gran hombre. Pero no lo olvides, Shige. Quien manda aquí, en este hangar, desde hace casi 20 años, eres tú. Y espero que lo sigas haciendo 20 años más.

(Shige) Me tranquiliza saber que aun confías en mi. Yo también espero que seas el comandante de los Patlabor por muchos años.

(Ota) Espero que sí. Aunque quien sabe si dentro de no muchos años me vuelven a ascender.

(Shige) Es verdad.

(Ota) Desde que entré en la Policía en 1997 con 22 años recién cumplidos, tuve claro que quería trabajar en los Patlabor. Era mi sueño. Incluso... mi esperanza. No pensaba en otra cosa. También es verdad que en mis primeros años aquí di una imagen más bien... penosa. Luego llegaron Kanuka y Takeo para instruirme y convertirme en un buen piloto. Luego estuve un tiempo instruyendo novatos en el arte de pilotar un Labor. Y luego...

(Shige) Volviste a conocer a Kanuka mucho mejor que la otra vez... y ahora llevas 17 años casado con ella. Y os seguís queriendo cómo el primer día, cosa que admiro.

(Ota) No te voy a decir que no, Shige. Pero y tú que, eh? Tú también tuviste mucha suerte con Mimiko. Ya habéis tenido un tercer hijo y aun queréis ir a por un cuarto, eh, pillín! Ja ja ja!

(Shige) Ja ja ja, si ella quiere, por qué no, ja ja ja. Ya veremos. Pero en resumidas cuentas... piensas seguir involucrado con los Patlabor, verdad, Ota.

(Ota) ¡Por supuesto! A decir verdad hubiese preferido hacer cómo Noa y permanecer cómo capitán de la primera sección. Pero entre tú y yo, Shige... ser el comandante en jefe de los Patlabor me hace sentir un orgullo que no se puede describir con palabras. Y sí, es un cargo que deseo y que trabajaré para que siga siendo mio. Me gusta mi sitio y ojalá pudiera quedarme en él hasta que me llegue la maldita jubilación.

(Shige) Pero sabes que eso difícilmente podrás hacerlo, Ota. Si lo haces tan bien cómo comandante, en no muchos años te llegará un nuevo ascenso. Y lo sabes.

(Ota) Sí... pero déjame disfrutar del momento.

(Shige) Ja ja ja, cómo quieras, hombre.

Ambos regresan sus miradas hacia los Labors, estas máquinas tan especiales que han jugado un papel vital en sus vidas y en la seguridad de la gran metrópolis que tienen el deber de velar por su seguridad ciudadana. Pero también... para admirar el extraordinario trabajo hecho por los técnicos e ingenieros de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, que una vez más, se habían superado a sí mismos.

Precisamente en ese mismo momento, en la central de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara en Hachiuji, se celebra una reunión del Consejo Ejecutivo de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, presidida por su presidente: Asuma Shinohara, quien en estos años, está algo cambiado, con un aspecto más maduro. Lleva unas gafas de pasta pero finas, con un cabello con algunas puntas blancas en su peinado, pero que le dan un aspecto... interesante, con un peinado corto pero moderno. Él y los directivos de los diferentes departamentos de su empresa, tienen mucho de que hablar. Del presente... y sobre todo, del futuro.

(Jefe Departamento Finanzas) ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Los resultados del último semestre han sido muy buenos.

(Jefe Departamento Producción) Desde luego. No hemos aumentado mucho nuestra producción en estos años. Pero...

(Jefe Departamento I+D+I) Por la sencilla razón, señores, que seguimos fabricando lo mejor, para que nos vamos a engañar.

(Jefe Departamento Finanzas) Sí, pero fabricar lo mejor tiene su coste. Y la balanza de pagos de la empresa debería ser más abultada en mi opinión.

(Asuma) Director de Finanzas Sagawa, siempre me mete la bronca por lo mismo. -todos echan algunas risas- No deberías obsesionarte demasiado con eso. Sé perfectamente que no debemos conformarnos nunca. Pero tampoco dejarnos llevar por el pánico.

(Jefe Departamento de Planificación) Bueno... podemos reconocer que esa no es ahora nuestra principal preocupación.

(Jefe Departamento Finanzas) ¿Es que tenemos alguna?

(Jefe Departamento de Planificación) Es que... tengo algunas apuestas sobre los Juegos Olímpicos y... en fin. Que estaré pendiente de que hacen nuestros deportistas y eso, ja ja ja.

(Asuma) Espero que hayas apostado algo conforme a tus honorarios, Kumamoto.

(Jefe Departamento Recursos Humanos) Pues entre una parte de la plantilla de esta misma fábrica ya hay porras organizadas sobre las olimpiadas. Sobre todo con esa muchacha tan joven de nuestra selección de natación que es tan y tan buena. ¿Cómo se llama?

(Asuma) Rei Ota. La conozco personalmente, es la hija de un viejo amigo de cuando trabajaba en los Patlabor. Así que diles a nuestros empleados que si apuestan por Rei apostarán a caballo ganador, estoy seguro.

(Jefe Departamento Recursos Humanos) Ja ja, sí, señor, se lo diré.

(Jefe Departamento I+D+I) Para nosotros, presidente, las olimpiadas son cada día. Jugamos una competición constante contra la competencia.

(Asuma) Una metáfora muy apropiada, Yuuta. Muy apropiada. Esta empresa, Industrias Pesadas Shinohara, consigue ganar su particular medalla de oro cada día. ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de todo, nos seguimos manteniendo cómo el fabricante de Labors número uno en el mundo. Más aun... con la caída y desaparición de Schaft dos años atrás, quien fue absorbida precisamente... por Siemens. Ja ja ja. Si hubiese hecho caso a las estúpidas amenazas de aquellos tipos, ahora Shinohara también habría desaparecido. Menos mal que no les hice caso.

(Jefe Departamento Finanzas) Entonces nuestro departamento le presionaba fuertemente para que aceptara aquel trato. Le pido disculpas, señor Presidente. Estábamos totalmente equivocados.

(Asuma) No es cierto. La decisión final debía tomarla yo en persona y al final el trato conseguí llevarlo a donde nosotros nos interesaba. Gracias a lo cual... Industrias Pesadas Shinohara se salvó y sigue existiendo. Espero que... por muchos y muchos años más.

Asuma estaba confiado en dirigir el gran fabricante de Labors que heredó de su padre 16 años atrás. Un cargó que a pesar de venir directamente del padre que tan mal le trató... aceptó desde el primer día y condujo por el sendero del éxito. Ahora, recoge los frutos de su esfuerzo y dedicación a la empresa a la cual dedica una parte importante de su vida: Industrias Pesadas Shinohara.

En ese mismo instante, en el Kantei, la sede del gobierno japonés, la Primera Ministra, Takeo Yamazaki, que consiguió, para asombro de muchos, la victoria en las elecciones de 2017. Y es que Takeo, se ha granjeado una fama cómo gobernante seria y eficaz hasta extremos insospechados, cosa que a la mayoría de la ciudadanía, no le disgusta en absoluto.

En el despacho presidencial del Kantei, Takeo, quien ya tiene un aspecto de mujer madura pero profesional y seria, está reunida con sus dos consejeros: Isuzu y un chico joven de unos 25 años con gafas y de aspecto formal llamado Yoshio.

(Isuzu) Recuerde que mañana por la mañana tenemos la reunión con el consejo asesor de asuntos de bienestar público. Hay que discutir el problema del mantenimiento del sistema público de pensiones de nuestro país.

(Takeo) Hay dinero para hacerlo. El problema es no chocar con otros intereses creados.

(Isuzu) No le falta razón, Primera Ministra. Pero es lo que hay.

(Takeo) ¿No hay nada más para mañana?

(Yoshio) Sí, Primera Ministra. La...

(Takeo) ¿Cuando regresa Kanuka a Japón?

(Yoshio) Em... pues...

(Isuzu) Hoy mismo, Takeo. Llegará mañana por la mañana. La he llamado esta mañana y se la ve... bastante ilusionada. Dice que sólo reza para que no pase nada mientras duren los Juegos Olímpicos porque quiere ver a su hija en acción.

(Takeo) Ahora que lo mencionas... quien tiene que ser el abanderado de nuestro país en la ceremonia inaugural?

(Isuzu) -sonríe a Takeo- Sabía que lo preguntaría, Primera Ministra. Y te alegrará saberlo.

(Takeo) ¿? Por qué.

(Isuzu) Pues... porque será justamente Rei.

(Takeo) -se alegra- ¿De verdad? Vaya, ja ja ja. Pues... diría que no me sorprende, pero me alegro mucho por ella. Y por Kanuka, claro está.

(Isuzu) Lo ha decidido esta misma mañana el comité olímpico japonés en votación y la decisión ha sido casi unánime. Una atleta tan joven y prometedora, que encima es muy guapa y carismática, sobre todo entre los jóvenes, pero también entre todas las edades, consideran que es la persona ideal.

(Yoshio) Yo también lo creo.

(Isuzu) Pensaba que a ti te gustaba más el béisbol, Yoshio.

(Yoshio) Oh, venga ya, Isuzu. Es toda una campeona y encima, aunque muy joven... es muy guapa.

(Isuzu) Ya, pero...

(Takeo) Parece que se han fijado más en su imagen que en sus méritos deportivos. Rei aun tiene 16 años y sin embargo ya ha ganado dos campeonatos nacionales de natación sincronizada y en el último mundial de natación quedó subcampeona, por detrás de una nadadora alemana que por lo visto, sigue manteniendo el título mundial. No le va a ser fácil conseguir la victoria.

(Isuzu) Pero puede hacerlo. Y eso es un orgullo para nuestro país, no crees, Takeo?

(Takeo) Por supuesto. Quien me iba a decir que la hija de un salvaje sin cerebro y una frígida insufrible sería un genio en algo.

(Isuzu) -se lo toma a broma- Ja ja ja, caray, Takeo. ¿Tienes envidia? Ja ja ja.

(Takeo) De ningún modo. Mis hijos tienen sus habilidades en otras cosas. … ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decir, Yoshio?

(Yoshio) ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Mañana por la tarde está prevista la reunión del Consejo de Seguridad Nacional. Acudirán todos los responsables de dicho consejo. Los ministros del Interior y Defensa, así cómo la Junta de Jefes de Estado Mayor, el Superintendente del Ministerio Nacional de Policía y la Directora General de la NNSA.

(Takeo) Mmhhh... la NNSA. Tiene gracia. Resulta curioso que la Seguridad Nacional de nuestro país, en buena parte dependa de un matrimonio tan peculiar cómo son los Goto.

(Isuzu) Es decir... de Shinobu y Kiichi Goto, no?

(Takeo) Sí. … Muy bien, de acuerdo. Que estén todos aquí mañana por la tarde a la hora establecida. Y que no falte nadie.

(Yoshio) Entendido, Primera Ministra. Me ocuparé de terminar de organizarlo todo. -se marcha-

(Isuzu) Una pregunta, Takeo.

(Takeo) -se ríe entre dientes- ¿Sólo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estamos a solas?

(Isuzu) Ah, es la costumbre. ¿Te molesta?

(Takeo) En absoluto. Qué quieres preguntarme.

(Isuzu) Es simple curiosidad. ¿No estás nerviosa por tener que presidir la ceremonia de inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos, al lado del emperador y los más importantes jefes de estado del mundo? Piensa que estarán allí gracias a tus... artes diplomáticas.

(Takeo) -responde en broma- Oh, no es nada del otro mundo. Sólo he echado mano de mis encantos. Igual que con Hiromi. -ambas se ríen-

(Isuzu) No es mala respuesta, Takeo. Bien, iré a ayudar a ese cuatro ojos con las gestiones de mañana.

(Takeo) ¿? ¿Por qué le llamas cuatro ojos?

(Isuzu) Ah. Por nada. Es un... apodo. Ya sabe.

(Takeo) Aigh... anda, regresa a tu trabajo, Isuzu.

(Isuzu) Sí, Primera Ministra.

Para Takeo Yamazaki, aquella mujer con un pasado misterioso, que llegó a los Patlabor en 1999 y que no muchos años después vería morir en sus propios brazos a Richard Wong y al mismo tiempo, encontraba al que de verdad era el hombre de su vida: Hiromi Yamazaki... casi 20 años después de todo aquello, ella asume la máxima responsabilidad del país: su gobierno. Y lo hace además, con su característico estilo. Que es el de llegar siempre a donde se propone. Llegar... a lo más alto.

Horas más tarde, en la otra punta de mundo, es de mañana en... Barcelona. Andrew Richardson, el apuesto y atractivo pero al mismo malhablado escocés, que llegó a los Patlabor de Tokio en 2003 y que seguía estando allí, pero ahora se encontraba temporalmente en la capital catalana. Llevaba en Barcelona cosa de ocho meses, y aun le quedaban cuatro meses más. ¿El motivo? Participa durante un año en el programa de intercambios entre departamento de policía de todo el mundo. Y Richardson, cómo se le ocurrió cuatro años antes por pura casualidad, se le pasó por la cabeza pedir un traslado temporal para dirigir los Patlabor de los Mossos d'Esquadra.

Y en este preciso momento y en un concurrido lugar de la ciudad condal, cómo es el Maremagnum, Richardson dirige la acción de una sección de Patlabors de los Mossos d'Esquadra. Él no ha cambiado de aspecto en este tiempo, aunque sí de uniforme, ya que obviamente, lleva el de Caporal de los Mossos d'Esquadra.

(Richardson) Piloto, mantenga la posición del infractor. Repito. Mantenga la posición del infractor. ¿Entendido?

(Mosso 1) Recibido.

(Richardson) Sargento. Alguna novedad en los últimos diez minutos?

(Mosso 2) Sí, caporal Richardson. Y muchas. Tenemos identificado el Labor del perturbado o saboteador o loco, cómo quiera llamarlo. Antonio Lagartija. 47 años. Casado y con... ejem, ocho hijos.

(Richardson) ¡Qué!? ¿Ocho? Joder. Hay gente que no sabe ni lo que es un condón. O es por...

(Mosso 2) Sí, es de etnia gitana. De un clan que vive en Badalona. Se dedica al tráfico de drogas. Lo más probable es que él mismo vaya hasta las cejas de substancias extrañas, caporal.

(Richardson) Buen ejemplar, sí señor. ¿Y que hay del Labor?

(Mosso 2) Tal y cómo sospechábamos, es robado. Es un...

(Richardson) No te molestes, sargento Giralta. Conozco perfectamente este Labor. Es un _FIAT O-998 Leonardo_. Labor de construcción de cuarta generación italiano. No es mala máquina. Pero nuestros _Winston BPP-92 Sherlock_ de fabricación británica... son mejores, ja ja.

(Mosso 2) Cómo le gusta recordarnos sus raíces "británicas", caporal. Pero lo cierto es que ya no sabría decir si son japonesas, catalanas o escoceses. Nunca me aclaro.

(Richardson) Sí hombre sí, sargento. ¿Le tenéis rodeado?

(Mosso 2) Sí, Caporal. Todas las posibles vías de escapada están cubiertas. Pero ya conoce nuestro reglamento. Sin su autorización no podemos hacer uso de la fuerza.

(Richardson) Recibido. Si estuviese en Tokio no me lo pensaría mucho. Pero estando aquí... bien, lo cierto es que estamos en una zona con demasiada gente y más vale no causar destrozos. ¿Entendido?

(Mosso 2) Lo he entendido. Pero es que para eso espero su respuesta, caporal. Sin su autorización no puedo ordenar a los pilotos que actúen. ¿Doy la orden?

(Richardson) Pues...

Entonces... tras Richardson, detrás de la barrera de cinta amarillo fluorescente del perímetro policial, llena de curiosos, una voz femenina le llama la atención a Richardson. Éste se gira... y se queda patitieso: es Sonoko Richardson, su mujer. Una mujer japonesa que se mantiene tan guapa cómo siempre, aunque ahora lleva el cabello largo y rizado. Va vestida con un modelito y lleva pendientes... además de ir cargada de bolsas de compras.

(Richardson) -sin entender nada- ¿Qué? ¿Sonoko? ¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

(Sonoko) ¿No te acuerdas? Hoy tenía el día libre. Así que he aprovechado para ir a hacer unas cuantas compras.

(Richardson) ¬ ¬ ¿Unas cuantas solamente? No te habrás pulido ya toda la Visa, verdad?

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Quien se pulió la Visa no hace mucho para comprarnos entradas para el Barça-Madrid para toda la familia, eh?

(Richardson) - _ - Que cruel eres a veces. Sabes que hay cosas que valen mucho más que el dinero.

(Sonoko) Sólo he comprado algo de ropa nueva para nuestros hijos. Para nuestra hija pequeña, Harucko, y para el grandote, Edwin.

(Richardson) ¿Otra vez? Pero si ya le compraste ropa en septiembre.

(Sonoko) Sí, ya ves. Edwin aun tiene siete años pero aparenta tener diez. Con lo alto y guapo que se está haciendo, no me cabe ninguna duda que será cómo tú, un chico grandote y fornido.

(Richardson) Ya tienes razón, ya... ¡Aaahhh! ¡Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, mujer! ¡Estoy trabajando y me estás distrayendo, es que no lo ves!? ¡No te quedes más por aquí y regresa a casa pronto.

(Sonoko) ¿Para qué? A Harucko no la voy a recoger a la guardería hasta las cinco y Edwin ya es lo bastante mayor para regresar a casa él solito.

(Richardson) ¡Eso da igual! ¡Vamos, lárgate, que me distraes!

(Sonoko) A veces te molesta que venga a verte mientras trabajas, verdad? Cuando estábamos en Tokio esto no lo hacías. Y espero que cuando volvamos a Tokio no lo vuelvas a hacer.

(Richardson) ¿Qué? No te inventes historias raras, Sonoko. No me molesta en absoluto que desde que vinimos a Barcelona trabajes de instructora de pilotos de Labor para los Patlabor de los Mossos d'Esquadra. Pensaba que preferías quedarte en Japón con los niños y esperarme allí.

(Sonoko) ¬ ¬ ¿Y dejar que las mujeres de aquí se alegren la vista contigo o que incluso intenten seducirte?

(Richardson) ¿Eing?

(Sonoko) ¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso permitirlo! Eres mi marido y debo vigilarte bien. Tienes un culo demasiado bonito para dejar que lo vean otras.

(Richardson) º _ º ¡Aahhhh! ¡Joder, ya está bien, Sonoko! ¡Lárgate de una vez por todas, por favor! ¡Estoy en medio de una emergencia muy importante y me distraes! ¡Lárgate!

(Sonoko) Vale. Adiós. -se va toda pillina, con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

(Mosso 2) Caporal Richardson! ¿Me oye o no me oye!? ¿Con quien diantre está hablando!?

(Richardson) Eeeehhh... con nadie. Un... un pesado, ya sabes. Lo típico.

(Mosso 2) Ah. Entiendo. Caporal, lamento informarle que la cosa está complicada. El alborotador no se quiere entregar ni se deja coger por nuestros Labors pacíficamente. Sólo nos queda el último recurso: actuar por la fuerza. Cosa que en Barcelona no gusta mucho que digamos.

(Richardson) Ah si? Si eso fuese verdad, sargento, el Barça no habría ganado nunca nada. Así que si se tiene que actuar, se actúa. Tenéis mi autorización explícita y oficial. Desenfundad las pistolas-cañón y amenazadlo de verdad. ¡Pero de verdad de la buena! I si a pesar de todo no se rinde... medidas drásticas. Ya me entiendes.

(Mosso 2) Fiuuu. Significa eso que podemos disparar a las extremidades para inutilizar-lo? Pero el Labor es robado, caporal. El propietario lo reclamará entero y de una pieza.

(Richardson) Más nos reclamará el ayuntamiento por el mobiliario urbano destrozado y los propietarios de los locales hechos una mierda. Así que basta ya de charlatanería y adelante. Acabad con esta comedia de una puta vez. ¡Venga!

(Mosso 2) ¡Recibido!

Dicho y hecho. Uno de los dos Labors dispara su pistola cañón e inutiliza el Labor del alborotador, siendo su piloto detenido por la Guardia Urbana.

(Richardson) -suspira aliviado- Menos mal que por fin hemos acabado con esto. ¡Muy bien, sargento! ¡Ya no pintamos nada aquí! ¡Regresamos!

(Mosso 2) ¡Recibido!

(Richardson) Aigh... al menos espero que no me toque trabajar justo para la inauguración de los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio.

Richardson quiere ir cuando inauguren los juegos. También quiere ver a Rei desfilar con la bandera nipona por el estadio. Pero para él por desgracia o para bien, le toca quedarse en Barcelona. Una ciudad que en su día, también fue olímpica.

Cuando en Tokio ya es de noche, Kiichi Goto y su mujer, Shinobu, cenan juntos en un restaurante elegante. Algo que pocas veces pueden hacer... por razones obvias.

(Shinobu) Hacía una eternidad que no podíamos cenar juntos... los dos solos, Kiichi. -dice con sonrisa cariñosa y acariciando la mano de su marido-

(Goto) No te falta razón, Shinobu. Ni ahora, pero tampoco antes... nos podíamos permitir pequeños momentos de intimidad cómo este.

(Shinobu) Me pongo a pensar en ello... y me doy cuenta de lo lejos que queda.

(Goto) El que.

(Shinobu) Nosotros dos, Kiichi. ¿Te acuerdas? Aquellos años en que yo aun era joven... y trabajamos los dos juntos, codo con codo, pero al mismo tiempo... lo lejos que estábamos el uno del otro.

(Goto) Ahora sólo es un recuerdo curioso del pasado, Shinobu.

(Shinobu) Kiichi.

(Goto) ¿Mh? -pregunta con la boca llena-

(Shinobu) Nunca... nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente que me salvaras la vida aquella vez... y que estuvieras tanto por mi. Cuando lo del muñeco de Kleiner.

(Goto) Sí... ya han pasado 17 años de aquello. Es muchísimo tiempo. Pero sin embargo... lo sigo recordando a la perfección. Todos los días rezo para que algo cómo aquello no nos vuelva a pasar nunca más.

(Shinobu) Eso es inevitable, Kiichi. Ya nos han pasado unas cuantas tan graves cómo aquello desde entonces. Y quien sabe las que pueden volver a pasar. También es cierto que llevamos todo un lustro de paz y tranquilidad Pero durará para siempre? No lo creo, Kiichi.

(Goto) Sí, pero ahora es distinto. Yo soy el Director General de la NNSA y tú la Superintendente General del Ministerio Nacional de Policía. De nosotros depende la seguridad de nuestro país y sus habitantes. Es extraño que podamos dormir con la conciencia tranquila por las noches, no te parece?

(Shinobu) ¬ ¬ No cambiarás nunca, tú y tu sarcasmo barato. Eres insufrible. Pero... te doy la razón en buena parte. Y es así porque creemos en lo que hacemos. Y a mi nadie me gana en creer en lo que hago. Nadie.

(Goto) -le dice con sonrisa triste- No has cambiado nada. Cuando se trata del trabajo, sigues siendo tan arrogante cómo cuando nos conocimos.

(Shinobu) No lo voy a negar, Kiichi. Hay un cierto placer en ser un poco arrogante, sabes? La diferencia es que mi vida tiene un poco de mi arrogancia profesional... y mucho de tu amor, Kiichi. … Te quiero.

(Kiichi) Yo también, Shinobu.

Ambos se sonríen y se cogen de la mano. Aunque Goto y Shinobu lleven casados ya muchos años, cuando se trata del trabajo, aunque se puede decir que están obligados a estar totalmente compenetrados, porque es mucho de lo que depende su trabajo, no pueden evitar tener una cierta rivalidad profesional entre ellos. Cómo cuando eran los capitanes de la Primera y Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales 20 años atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, en las instalaciones de los Patlabor del Puerto de la Bahía de Tokio, cómo en la canción de Julio Iglesias, la vida sigue igual. Pero no con los mismos personajes, ya que en el despacho de oficiales y tenientes, las caras en estos cuatro años, han cambiado. ¿Qué ha sido de ellos? Algunos ya no están: Takashita y Suzuka de la cuarta sección; Sakura y Bado de la Segunda sección y Sonoko de la primera sección. ¿Y dónde están en este 2020?

De la Primera Sección, Arakawa fue ascendido a teniente y se casó con Saya dos años atrás. Y ya han tenido un hijo. Sonoko, cómo ya he dicho antes, se fue con su marido a Barcelona. Y Mimiko, es ahora la capitana de la Primera Sección, para orgullo de su marido, Shige. Obviamente, los tres pilotos que debe dirigir Mimiko, son nuevos.

En la Segunda Sección, Sakura Watanabe se retiró definitivamente de los Patlabor hace tres años al quedarse embarazada de su segundo hijo, otro niño, pero sin dejar de trabajar cómo policía. Ahora es la capitana de una pequeña comisaría de barrio en su distrito de residencia, en Assakussa. Su marido, Wataru Watanabe, sigue prácticamente igual, cómo teniente y controlador en la Segunda Sección, siendo Satoru ahora el otro teniente y controlador, quien se casó finalmente con su vecina de pechos grandes, Hitomi, aunque todavía no han tenido hijos. Saya fue ascendida a teniente y permanece cómo piloto, siendo cómo he dicho, la esposa de Arakawa. ¿Y Bado? Se fue a la escuela de formación de cadetes Labor de Okutama, dónde ahora trabaja cómo instructor de los nuevos pilotos junto a un viejo amigo y veterano de la Segunda Sección: el capitán Tetsuo Chikawa. Noa por su parte, sigue prácticamente igual, cómo su capitana.

¿Y en la cuarta sección? Reiko Rinart, (de soltera Reiko Yamada), quien se casó finalmente con Bado, es ahora la capitana de la cuarta sección. Takashita fue ascendido a capitán y trasladado a la Policía de Hiroshima. Suzuka dejó la policía para pasar a trabajar en una empresa de seguridad privada. Todos los demás, son nuevos. Varios chicas y chicos jóvenes de veintipocos años, distintos entre sí, pero muy variopintos y buenos en lo suyo: en pilotar Labors.

A penas un mes después, los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2020 por fin empiezan. En la ceremonia inaugural, absolutamente espectacular cómo no puede ser de otra manera, es todo un éxito. No todos nuestros amigos han podido asistir al estadio ya que obviamente, están trabajando, y lo tienen que mirar, los que pueden, por la tele. Pero Kanuka, Ota y Jiro, sin han podido ir y están entre el público del estadio. Tras la ceremonia, viene el desfile de los diferentes países participantes y sus atletas. Y al final... sale la delegación japonesa, liderada por Rei Ota, su hija. Kanuka y Ota no pueden evitar llorar de alegría al ver a su hija ser la abanderada de Japón, yendo a la cabeza de la delegación y llevando el mástil con la bandera japonesa, saludando en todo momento sonriente y siendo ovacionada por los más de 100000 espectadores del estadio olímpico. Pero para ella, la prueba de fuego no es esa. Esa prueba llega... una semana después.

Al cabo de siete días, en el estadio cubierto para las pruebas de piscina, es la gran final de la prueba de natación sincronizada... y Rei está entre las finalistas. Sus padres, su hermano y sus hermanastros, están entre el público del estadio que no pueden evitar estar muy nerviosos por ver cómo lo hará.

(Ota) ¡Oighhhh! ¡Que nervios tengo! ¡No puedo aguantar más! ¡Cómo no empiece ya me va a dar algo!

(Jiro) Papá, estate tranquilo, quieres? Rei ha entrenado tan duro cómo ha podido. Lo coneguirá, ya veréis.

(Kanuka) Ojalá tengas razón, hijo. Ha luchado muy y muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. Y no soportaría fracasar.

(Deisuke) A ningún japonés le gustaría que Rei fracasara, Madre. Pero no sé.

(Miyumi) ¿Creéis que tiene alguna posibilidad de ganar?

(Jiro) ¡Pues claro que sí!

(Ota) Estoy contigo, hijo. Pero esas nadadoras extranjeras...

(Kanuka) Hay dos nadadoras, la alemana Yunger y la rusa Stevlovana, que son más veteranas y experimentadas que Rei, además de la estadounidense Devon, que cómo Rei, es una joven promesa de la natación mundial.

(Ota) Ya entiendo. Estas tres le pueden complicar mucho la existencia a mi hijita. Maldita sea.

(Kanuka) Sólo podemos confiar en ella. Nada más. Todo depende ahora... de ella.

Abajo, al lado de la piscina, la aludida, Rei, está sentada sobre un banco de madera con una toalla sobre la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados... cómo meditando, en pleno proceso de concentración. No es para menos. Para ella, es la gran final que ha estado esperando durante años. Una mano en su hombro izquierdo le hace abrir los ojos: es el ayudante de su entrenadora y masajista de Rei. Curiosamente... el mismo chico que hace cuatro años Ota confundió con el novio de su chica y que entonces no lo era, pero ahora sí... lo es: Sankichi Kawajima. Un chaval de 16 años alto, guapo y fuerte, de cabellos oscuros cortos pero informales y ojos azules, con una cara bastante mona. Pero que ante todo... es un chico que conoce muy bien a Rei y sabe cómo hacerla sentir bien.

(Sankichi) Vamos, Rei. No te pongas ahora trascendental.

(Rei) Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso ahora. Éste es el momento más trascendental de toda mi vida. Me cuesta de creer que lo que estoy viviendo sea real.

(Sankichi) Aigh... espero que no pienses que has escogido un mal día para ser la campeona mundial de natación sincronizada.

(Rei) ¬ ¬ No digas tonterías.

(Sankichi) -le sonríe cariñosamente- Así me gusta. Que te quites la tensión de encima. Tienes que relajarte... y pensar solo cosas agradables. Hay quien no piensa en nada en estas circunstancias. Pero en tu caso...

(Rei) Ya lo sé, tontaina. … Sankichi.

(Sankichi) Dime.

(Rei) … Prométemelo.

(Sankichi) … ¿Tu padre?

(Rei) Sí. Prométeme que cuando terminen los juegos, tú y yo le diremos la verdad a mi padre. … Que estamos saliendo juntos.

(Sankichi) Que sepas que a mi ya no me da ningún miedo tu padre. ¿Por qué a ti si?

(Rei) Porque por mucho que lo niegue... se sigue resistiendo a que haya dejado de ser una niña. Y creo que será un duro golpe para él.

(Sankichi) No lo creo, Rei. Porque lo que le importa a un buen padre, y el tuyo lo es... es la felicidad de su hija. Por encima de todo.

(Rei) -le sonríe a su novio- … Gracias.

(Sankichi) De nada. ¡Ah! En ese caso... yo también quiero que me prometas algo.

(Rei) Dime.

(Sankichi) Que cuando termine todo esto, tú y yo tengamos una cita cómo Dios manda. Ni me acuerdo ya de la última que tuvimos.

(Rei) Es cierto. Te lo prometo. -entonces, se acerca la entrenadora de Rei-

(Entrenadora) Eso está bien, Rei. Pero lo que ahora debes prometer es que ganarás una medalla de oro para Japón.

(Rei) -se levanta, toda firme y decidida- Sí, entrenadora. Estoy totalmente mentalizada a conseguirlo.

(Entrenadora) Me alegra oír eso, Rei. Necesitarás de ese espíritu de lucha. Durante estos minutos quiero que te olvides por completo de tu novio; de tu familia; de tus amigas y amigos; de todo lo que no sea tu objetivo. Pero... si pensar en ello te da fuerzas para lograr la victoria... será mejor que pienses en todos ellos.

(Rei) Sí, entrenadora.

(Entrenadora) Mira al público. Míralo. Tus padres y hermanos, tus amigos, están entre este gentío. Y todos han venido a verte a ti. Hazles sentir orgullosos de ti más que nunca. Y no sólo a ellos. Sino a todo Japón.

(Rei) Si estoy aquí, entrenadora, es también gracias a ellos. Así que se lo debo.

(Entrenadora) Por supuesto. Pero sabes que el camino hacia la victoria no es nada fácil. Tus rivales son muy fuertes. Los mejores. Están tan mentalizados cómo tú. Pero tú tienes una ventaja. Un arma secreta. Tú... tienes el sentimiento de ganar, no sólo la obligación. … Esfuérzate cómo si te fuera la vida en ello. ¡No sólo puedes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo! ¡Por ti y por todo el país! ¡Tienes que ganar! ¡Haz realidad tu sueño, Rei!

(Rei) ¡Sí, entrenadora! ¡Lucharé con todas mi fuerzas!

En pocos minutos... las nadadoras finalistas, vestidas con sus bañadores de diseño y alta tecnología, sus gafas de buceo y sus gorros. Todas están totalmente concentradas y mentalizadas en dar todo su esfuerzo y en ganar... y Rei más que ninguna otra, a pesar de ser la más joven de todas ellas. Suena el pitido y la competición da comienzo, lanzándose todas a la piscina.

Rei no consigue partir cómo primera. Las nadadoras alemana y rusa la superan de lejos, y la estadounidense le pisa los talones. Pero Rei no olvida las palabras de su entrenadora, de su novio, de su familia, de sus amigos: "no sólo puedes hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo". Rei pone todo su esfuerzo físico y mental para lograrlo... y poco a poco, lo consigue. Con un gran y sublime spring, alcanza a la nadadora rusa... y a la alemana... hasta superarla, haciendo estallar al público en júbilo, que anima sin parar a su compatriota. A poco segundos de terminar, en el slalom final, en un gran esfuerzo... Rei consigue superar a todas sus rivales... y llegar al final del recorrido cómo primera.

El júbilo entre el estadio es total. Ota y Kanuka se abrazan y lloran cómo dos tontos: su hija lo ha conseguido. Ha ganado la medalla de oro en natación sincronizada femenina. Abajo, al borde de la piscina, la entrenadora, su novio, todo el equipo, se lanzan a abrazar a Rei que no puede evitar echare a llorar de alegría. Su sueño, que parecía inalcanzable, lo ha conseguido. Y en la alegría del momento... Rei y Sankichi se abrazan y se dan un besazo de película... dejando a Ota, que lo ve por uno de los monitores gigantes, de piedra.

Al final, se culmina el sueño para Rei. Sube al estrado de los campeones, junto a las nadadoras de Alemania y Rusia... y recibe en su cuello la medalla de oro de campeona mundial de natación sincronizada... y echándose a llorar de nuevo, al sonar en el estadio, en honor de la campeona y el país que representa, el _Kimigayo_, el himno nacional de Japón. Su sueño de la niñez... se ha hecho realidad.

Tiempo después, ya a principios de septiembre de 2020, cuando lo Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2020 ya han terminado y han dado paso a los Juegos Paralímpicos, en la División de Vehículos Especiales, en el despacho del comandante, hay una nueva reunión entre el comandante (Isao Ota) y los capitanes de las secciones uno, dos y cuatro (Mimiko Shiba, Noa Shinohara y Reiko Rinart). Una reunión en cómo es lógico y natural, el tema de conversación no puede ser otro.

(Ota) ¡Mirad, ja ja ja! ¡Pero que guapa que está mi hijita, ja ja ja! -les enseña a las capitanas en su móvil los "selfie" que se hizo con su hija mostrando toda contenta su medalla de oro-

(Noa) Ja ja ja. ¡Muchas felicidades, Ota! Ahora eres el padre de toda una campeona olímpica de natación.

(Reiko) Mundial, Noa. Mundial. Con esta medalla, Rei es ahora la mejor nadadora del mundo.

(Ota) ¡Por supuesto, ja ja ja! Estoy completamente seguro que aun ganará muchas más medallas y trofeos.

(Noa) Seguro que sí, Ota.

(Mimiko) - _ - Mmhhhh... vaya, capitán. Ahora mismo me está dando una envidia...

(Reiko) Yo lo disimulo mejor. Pero para que negarlo. A mi también.

(Ota) ¡Dejaos de envidias y tonterías! Vuestros hijos también tienen sus potencialidades. Desde que enseñé a nadar a Rei cuando tenía cuatro años, a ella siempre le ha encantado el agua. Hasta el punto de convertirse en la mejor nadadora del mundo, ja ja ja!

(Mimiko) ¡Eso ya lo sabemos, capitán! Pero que quiere decirnos de nuestros hijos?

(Ota) Que todos son buenos en algo, no? Pues entonces, dejadles que cumplan con su sueño. Nada más.

(Noa) Pues ahora que lo dices... mi hijo Daisuke está muy ilusionado con lo estudiar cómo ingeniero informático y poder trabajar cómo creador de videojuegos de gran éxito. Y Chiharu, para bien o para mal... quiere seguir los mismos pasos de su padre.

(Ota) Vaya. No me digas que...

(Noa) Sí, Ota. En un futuro, cuando Asuma se retire... quien sabe si será Chiharu quien se ocupe de la presidencia de Industrias Pesadas Shinohara. Si no cambia de opinión, claro.

(Mimiko) ¿Y el pequeño?

(Noa) ¿Shun? Pues... todavía va a primaria, es demasiado joven para saberlo, ja ja ja.

(Ota) Ya veo. Creo que Reiko está un poco descolocada en esta conversación, ja ja.

(Reiko) - _ - ¿Por qué os gusta hablar tanto de vuestros hijos? ¿Lo hacéis expresamente para meterme prisa para que yo y Bado también los tengamos?

(Noa) Aaahhh, eso ya es cosa vuestra, Reiko. ¿No te parece?

(Reiko) Lo sé, lo sé.

(Ota) Y tú, Mimiko, que.

(Mimiko) Pues... mi hija mayor sin duda es clavadita a mi cuando tenía su edad.

(Noa) ¿? Por qué.

(Mimiko) Porque quiere ser modelo.

(Noa) Anda ya. Hay muchas niñas que quieren ser eso y nunca lo consiguen.

(Mimiko) Ya, pero es hija mía y eso se nota. Ya es una niña muy y muy bonita y que si se empeña... quien sabe. Puede conseguirlo. Claro que... a lo mejor cambia de planes.

(Ota) Seguro que cambiará de planes. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque también es hija de Shige.

(Mimiko) Ya tienes razón, ya. Porque lo de ser modelo... tampoco le convence del todo. También le gustaría dedicarse a la atronáutica. Se le dan muy bien las ciencias, al contrario que a mi. Eso... si no se va todo al garete y acaba siendo madre adolescente. Si en "eso" no se vuelve cómo yo... -todos se la quedan mirando cómo si fuera tonta- ¿? ¿Que he dicho?

(Todos) ¬ ¬

(Mimiko) ¡Pero si era broma, ja ja ja! Cómo sois, eh.

(Reiko) Pues yo... es una cuestión de tiempo que yo y Bado tengamos un hijo. Sólo espero que cuando llegue el momento...

(Noa) No te preocupes. Todas hemos pasado por ese miedo. Si lo has hecho bien en tu trabajo también podrás hacerlo bien cómo madre, ya lo verás.

(Reiko) -le sonríe, reconfortada- Gracias, Noa. No sé cómo lo haces pero eres mejor que un bálsamo.

(Noa) De nada, ja ja ja ja. -riéndose tontamente con la mano en el cogote-

(Ota) Siempre puedes contar con nuestra experiencia, que es mucha.

(Noa) -se pone toda melancólica- Es verdad. … Ya son... más de 20 años trabajando aquí. Es mucho tiempo. Y espero que sea... mucho tiempo más. He conocido a mucha gente aquí. He hecho muchos amigos y he encontrado al hombre de mi vida aquí. He vivido y sentido muchas cosas aquí. No sé is al contrario que tú, Ota, podré permanecer aquí el tiempo que quiera. Llegará un momento en que el ascenso en mi carrera de policía ya no será voluntario sino obligatorio. Y entonces... tendré que irme a alguna otra parte.

(Ota) Noa... No debes tener miedo por eso. El Comandante de los Patlabor podrías haber sido tú y no yo. Pero me escogieron a mi porque tú no quisiste dejar de ninguna manera la capitanía de la Segunda Sección. Y creo que hiciste bien. Sin ti, no sólo la Segunda Sección, sino toda la División de Vehículos Especiales, ya no sería lo mismo.

(Noa) Lo mismo te digo a ti, Ota. Pero sabes tan bien cómo yo que el paso del tiempo es inevitable.

(Ota) Eso es cierto. Ambos ya tenemos 45 años. En cinco años más ya tendremos 50. Pero sabes que? Olvídate de todo eso. Preocúpate del ahora. De momento, los Patlabor siguen siendo necesarios. Pero Shige, que es quien sabe mejor que nadie sobre nuestras herramienta de trabajo, los Labors, ya me avisó no hace mucho que puede que dentro de no demasiado tiempo... ya no sean necesarios.

(Noa) Ya. Pues lo siento, Ota. Pero yo estoy convencida que eso nunca ocurrirá.

(Reiko) Lo que ha dicho el capitán tiene mucho séntido, Noa. El progreso de la tecnología es constante e imparable.

(Mimiko) Ya, es verdad.

(Ota) ¿Y cómo estás tan convencida, Noa?

(Noa) Porque las máquinas tienen sus cualidades y defectos. Pero en un Labor de combate, lo que de verdad determina su valor, es la habilidad, destreza y experiencia... del piloto y de quien lo dirige en la retaguardia.

(Ota) -sonríe confiado- … Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Noa.

(Mimiko) Lo sucribo al 100%.

(Reiko) Lo mismo digo.

Todos se quedan mirando con sonrisa y cara confiadas, en que su trabajo, su dedicación, su esfuerzo... su vida en definitiva, seguirán siendo necesarios para garantizar, cómo policías que son al fin y al cabo, la ley y el orden en una de las mayores metrópolis del mundo. Que seguirán siendo, en definitiva, imprescindibles durante muchos años más.

Y eso queda demostrado, en que una vez más... la alarma de emergencias, suena.

(Alarma) ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Hay un ocho cero seis en curso en sector Babilonia, islote número tres, en las obras de remodelación del viaducto marino Tsuho-105! ¡Repito! ¡Un ocho cero seis en curso en sector Babilonia, islote número tres, en las obras de remodelación del viaducto marino Tsuho-105! ¡Segunda sección, movilízese inmediatamente! ¡Repito! ¡Segunda sección, movilízese inmediatamente!

(Noa) Bueeeno. Para mi ya es una rutina. Pero es una rutina que me encanta! -se pone firme y saluda a su compañeros- ¡La segunda sección se moviliza!

(Ota) -le devuelve el saludo- Entendido, capitana Shinohara. Que tengan buen servicio.

Noa sale corriendo, cómo ha hecho miles y miles de veces en todos estos años, para dirigir la Segunda Sección de Vehículos Especiales... pero donde empezó en 1998 cómo oficial piloto novata. Un trabajo en el que en definitiva, lleva ya más de 20 años, y en los que espera trabajar aun más.

Para ella y para todos nuestros amigos, el destino les ha sonreído. ¿Pura suerte? Es posible. Pero de lo que no cabe duda, es que esta historia a lo largo de casi 20 años, ha sido una historia en la que los Patlabor y los personajes asociados a ellos, han vivido una evolución paralela. Pero una evolución en donde los personajes de carne y hueso, han vivido muchos más cambios que las máquinas con las que trabajan. Donde han sufrido cambios en sus vidas. En las que han vivido en muchas ocasiones aventuras apasionantes. En las que han reído y han sufrido. En las que han sentido y han amado. En las que han mirado al pasado... y ahora, miran al futuro. La vida seguía adelante... y seguiría adelante.

Pero esta vez si, y ya definitivamente, si alguien quiere más... que lo escriba otro. Gracias por haber leído mi fanfiction de Patlabor!

**FIN**


End file.
